


Lanza una moneda a tus brujos

by ElenPraiDW



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Witcher, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Musician Jaskier | Dandelion, The Witcher - Freeform, The Witcher Lore, Witcher - Freeform, Witcher Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Witcher Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 108
Words: 298,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenPraiDW/pseuds/ElenPraiDW
Summary: (Spoilers de los libros !!) Empecé esta historia con ganas de simplemente escribir... Pero a medida que lo fui haciendo me he dado cuenta que la historia que quiero contar es la de Jaskier y Ciri.Sería algo así como seguir el recorrido de estos entrañables personajes desde donde quedó la serie y a través de los eventos de los libros... Con una bruja Ciri de 16 años que tiene un enamoramiento caprichoso con el mejor amigo de su padre, quién ronda los 30 pero claro que, se comporta como si tuviera 20. Poniendo a Jaskier en muchas situaciones complicadas.Los personajes irán conociendo la verdad que rodea a Cirilla de Cintra, inmersos en un mundo con guerras, lealtades y traiciones, odio y desesperanza, donde los reinos del Continente transitarán grandes cambios, mientras la jovencita enigmática, va teniendo conocimientos sobre quién es ella y cuál es su destino.Será un drama romántico, apoyándose sobre los eventos que suceden los libros, que poseerá sus tintes poéticos y pasionales, de la mano de Jaskier, pero también la crueldad y oscuridad que rodeó a Cirilla de Cintra.¡Espero que la disfruten! ❤️
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 55
Kudos: 26





	1. PARTE UNO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas, esta historia se basa en el mundo Witcher de Sapkowski.  
> Creo que nuestro queridísimo Sapkowski nos entregó una obra literaria genial dónde dió a las mujeres un rol mucho mayor en el mundo Witcher que el que tenían en los tiempos que él escribió la historia en el mundo real. Sin embargo, a lo largo de la saga podemos ver claramente el machismo de la época y el sometimiento a la mujer como objeto cuyo objetivo era tener hijos.  
> Las mujeres nobles (principalmente) ya tenían matrimonios concertados a los 14-15 años (a veces antes) y sus primeros hijos a partir de esas edades. Las mujeres comunes eran abusadas y despreciadas en todas las edades. Por supuesto que, con el hombres esto sucedía menos.  
> Si bien tener 30 años o más para una jovencita de 15 ya era para considerarlo "viejo", en la nobleza hombres mucho mayores podían concertar alianzas matrimoniales con adolescentes para continuar dinastías nobles o reales.  
> Aclaro esto porque cuando escribí la historia pensé en una Ciri de 18 años o más, pero después me dije a mí misma "pero esos son parámetros del siglo XXI y no de la época que desarrolla Sapkowski" y creo que él puso mucho hincapié en esa "cosificación" de la mujer noble por la primogenitura y la descendencia real, por eso, decidí dejarla con 16 años.  
> Aclarado esto ¡espero que disfruten de esta historias!

_Decir que la conocí sería una exageración. Pienso que, excepto el brujo y la hechicera, nadie la conoció de verdad jamás. Cuando la vi por vez primera no me causó especial impresión, incluso pese a las extraordinarias circunstancias que lo acompañaron. Sé de algunos que han afirmado que al instante, a primera vista, percibieron el hálito de la muerte que seguía a esta muchacha. A mí sin embargo me pareció completamente normal, y ya por entonces sabía yo que no era normal, por eso me esforcé en mirar, descubrir, percibir lo extraordinario en ella. Pero nada vi y nada percibí. Nada que pudiera haber sido señal, presentimiento ni profecía de los trágicos acontecimientos posteriores. Aquéllos de los que fue causa. Y aquellos que ella misma provocó._

_Jaskier, Medio siglo de Poesía_


	2. PARTE UNO

**Insensible**

**I**

La humanidad se la habían robado, y así era mejor, o eso pensaba el brujo ¿Para qué sentir, para qué sufrir? Solo había que hacer lo que un brujo tenía que hacer: matar monstruos y cobrar por ello… para seguir. Para seguir adelante, para poder comer, para poder vivir. Quien quisiera vivir a los cambios que se estaban produciendo en el Continente, tenía que aceptar la dominancia de la raza humana, tenía que adaptarse: como él lo había hecho. Había aceptado que tenía que caminar junto a ellos, aceptar trabajos que su consciencia se lo permitiera y cobrar. Y seguir, y seguir. Sin pensar en el destino, sin pensar en la niña Inesperada, sin pensar en Nenneke, en su pasado o incluso en Renfri. Sin pensar… porque pensar en el vórtice, en el destino y todas esas estupideces, le quitaban el sueño. Y la última vez que había dormido en paz, había sido rodeado del olor a lilas y grosellas.

_“Lanza una moneda a tu brujo. Oh, Valle de la Abundancia, oh, Valle de la Abundancia. Lanza una moneda a tu brujo, al amigo de la humanidad”,_ entonaba la hermosa voz de Jaskier mientras intentaba convencer a los aledaños de aquel lugar que el carnicero de Blaviken era “amigo de la humanidad”. Y aunque la canción entonaba una mentira, Jaskier ya le había explicado que a la humanidad no le interesaba el “respeto”, sino los romances, lo heroico y todo aquello que estaba de parte del “ser humano”. Pues los demás, los diferentes… simplemente tenían que adaptarse a la expansión agresiva de éstos. Sino que las dríadas contaran cuánto luchaban contra los humanos, sin mencionar elfos u otras razas.

Geralt levantó la mirada y notó la expresión en el rostro del trovador al alcanzar notas musicales con sus cuerdas vocales que el brujo no podría, ni aunque lo intentara. Jaskier continuó rasgueando el laúd con maestría, una pierna sobre un taburete, la otra sobre el suelo, su voz melodiosa en aquella taberna y los borrachos a su alrededor riendo, golpeando con los jarrones cargados o vacíos sobre la madera de las mesas y levantándolos de tanto en tanto en dirección al peloblanco de rostro furioso que intentaba esconderse en un rincón para beber y lograr dormir aquella noche. – Mmm. – fue todo lo que gruñó y volvió sus pensamientos hacia su bebida.

\- Veo que estás de muy buen humor hoy, amigo mío. – la voz de Jaskier y el empujón que el brujo recibió cuando el trovador se sentó a su lado hizo que gruñera una vez más. – He notado que tienes un humor del infierno ¡Qué digo del infierno! Un humor de dragón pariendo huevos hace más de cinco días y voy, y te canto tu canción, y ni así cambias esa cara. Eres un malagradecido, lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Yo no te he pedido que me levantaras el ánimo, Jaskier.

\- Pero para eso estamos los amigos. Para estar para el otro sin que lo pida. – Geralt no respondió. – Ya sé que llevábamos, sin contar este momento, tres días sin comer. Pero también tú te rechazas todo lo que nos proponen. Y ahora, por milagro de los dioses me han pedido que cantara a cambio de comida y bebida, porque no sé que miembro importante de la guardia vendría esta noche por aquí ¿Pero tú lo has visto? Porque yo no he visto a nadie que pareciera importante. Y no – sacudió su mano delante del rostro del brujo para evitar que dijera palabras que él nunca había tenido por intención emitir – no me interrumpas diciendo alguna de tus observaciones. Porque cuando de gentes se trata, de eso lo sé yo, querido amigo. Hasta a ti te tengo descifrado. – le quitó la jarra de cerveza y tomó un profundo trago.

\- Búscate la propia, Jaskier.

\- Estoy cansado de que andes con cara de idiota solo porque la hechicera esa te ha dejado. Siempre es igual contigo, nunca lo entiendes. Ella debe ser así con todos.

\- No hables de Yennefer. – sentenció. Jaskier tomó otro sorbo y luego otro.

\- Ni hiblis di Yinnifir. – se burló. – Cansado me tienes, te digo. – se puso de pie. – Yo, por mi parte, no pienso dormir esta noche contigo en el establo. Iré a buscar a aquella rellenita que no me quita los ojos de encima. – señaló a la joven que servía en aquel sitio del infierno. – Seguro estoy de que tiene cama en algún hogar de por aquí.

\- Haz lo que quieras… Pero déjame la bebida. – el brujo se puso de pie e intentó tomar la jarra, el trovador se la alejó con una sonrisa juguetona y negó con un movimiento de dedos.

\- Noooo, queriiiidooo Geralllltttt… Olviiidaaa a Yeeeen y volveraaas a tener tu cerveeeeezaaaa… - entonó jugando y salió con un ágil salto de su lado, jugando como un niño. Geralt se enfureció, pero conocía de memoria al trovador. Era su amigo, después de todo. Y sabía que volvería en la madrugada lloriqueando, cuando se hubiera metido en algún problema, y el establo al lado de Geralt sería lo único que encontraría. Al brujo no le interesaba, prefería la soledad, ser distinto. Que los demás se alejaran. Prefería su vida de brujo. 

Jaskier corrió al lado de la moza rolliza y rasgueó las cuerdas de su laúd. La jovencita rio seductora y dejó que el trovador tocara su cintura y luego, descaradamente, subiera su mano por debajo del pliegue que dejaban sus grandes pechos. La jovencita simuló vergüenza, pero de inmediato Jaskier supo que aquella joven, no por primera vez había sido tocada por un hombre por debajo de sus pechos. – Espero que creas mis palabras cuando digo que en este sitio no he tenido la dicha de encontrar ojos más bellos que los tuyos y una sonrisa más atrapante. – mentira. Había visto muuuuchas mejores, pero ella no tenía que saberlo. La moza rio, cautivada y llevó su mentón por encima de su clavícula, con timidez… fingida timidez, si no lo sabría Jaskier. – Eres hermosa y yo me pongo más hermoso cuando tengo más… - le pasó la jarra. - … más cerveza, bella mujer ¡Venga! Lléname el vaso, entono un par de canciones más y nos vamos de aquí, ¿qué te parece?

\- Pero talentoso Jaskier, aun no me puedo retirar. Estoy trabajando. Pero te llenaré la jarra. Vengo en un minuto. – dijo la jovenzuela y se retiró con la jarra. El brujo se acercó al trovador.

\- Está trabajando del mismo modo que se supone que tú también lo haces, "talentoso Jaskier". - se burló.

\- ¿Pero por quién me tomas, Geralt? ¿Acaso no me conoces? ¡¡Trabajar por bebida y alcohol es un insulto!! Yo trabajo por dinero, esto es un favor. Y como es un favor, me voy cuando quiero. – Geralt suspiró.

\- Solo espero que mañana no tengamos una deuda con el dueño de este sitio porque estás a un pelo de estar borracho y no poder entonar adecuadamente.

\- ¡Eh! No vuelvas a hablar sobre mi talento, que yo no te digo que no eres bueno cazando monstruos.

\- Pero y si llega ese hombre importante al que debes entretener… lo debes entretener, joder.

\- Y que se entretenga con un dedo en el culo, Geralt. Que me paguen si desean que trabaje. – le contestó. Geralt gruñó, quiso decir algo, pero justo llegó la moza con la jarra llena. Los labios de Jaskier dibujaron una sonrisa y cuando iba a agarrar la cerveza, el brujo le ganó la mano.

\- Creo que esto es mío. – dijo con voz siniestra. Saludó a la joven y se apartó a su sitio. Jaskier suspiró molesto.

Al rato llegó la guardia a aquel lugar, conformada por cinco hombres de gruesos hombros y barriga prominente. Entre gritos y órdenes desordenaron todo aquel lugar. Que me dejen sentar aquí, que me sirvan comida acá, que bebida allá, y que el “bufón” se ponga a cantar. Jaskier se puso rojo de la rabia por el modo en el que se dirigieron a él y Geralt supo que esta… no sería una de las noches tranquilas donde ambos se emborrachaban hasta que se iban a descansar.

Y bien que había tenido razón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, les dejo un pedacito de lo que pretende ser una historia divertida de nuestros personajes queridos. Espero que les guste y veré cuándo iré subiendo más capítulos en el futuro. 😁  
> Ya sé que es un capítulo corto, pero el próximo contará la hazaña de este dúo y las consecuencias de esta introducción!!  
> Gracias a quienes se tomen las molestias de leer y mejor aún si tb se divierten conmigo !! 🤣


	3. Insensible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subo esta segunda parte, porque la historia me había quedado muy corta.  
> Para dar un cierre a lo primero. 😄  
> Espero guste.

Tres Grajos le había dicho una vez que lo que marcaba la frontera entre el Caos y el Orden era, en verdad, muy sencilla. Lo que representaba el _Caos_ era la “amenaza”, y lo que representaba el _Orden_ era el “amenazado”: El Caos era el lado de la agresión y el Orden, el que necesitaba defensa. Se suponía que Geralt velaba por los que necesitaban defensa, ¿no? Pero esta vez el brujo no estaba seguro si no había sido Jaskier quien había desencadenado el Caos…

\- ¡¡Bufón!! ¡Venga, Bufón! Haz tu gracia, que para eso nos han dicho que visitáramos esta pocilga de mierda… - recordaba Geralt las palabras del que parecía dirigir a los que habían ingresado a la taberna. - ¡Quiero escuchar esa melodiosa voz de puta sirena y ver con qué gracia mueves tu cuerpo! ¡¡QUE VAMOS HE DICHO!! – El brujo suspiró, se puso de pie y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo frente a Jaskier, cuando el trovador tomaba la bebida de uno de los borrachos que se había situado a su lado y se la tiraba directamente en la cara al líder de aquella guardia.

 _Caos_.

Y así todo se había ido a la mierda… en aquella pocilga de mierda.

Entre gritos e insultos los cinco hombres recién llegados agarraron lo que tuvieron a mano para lanzárselo al trovador; Jaskier, enceguecido por la rabia y la cerveza, agarró la cabeza de un borracho que no acababa de comprender qué sucedía y se la estampilló sobre el abdomen al guardia, haciendo que tres cayeran al suelo sucio de la taberna. Geralt le dio un puñetazo al que tenía al lado y que pretendía tomar el laúd de Jaskier para usarlo como arma. En cambio, el mismo trovador agarró el instrumento y si no fuera porque Geralt no había bebido tanto, se lo habría partido en la cabeza al hombre que intentó atacar.

\- ¡Joder, Jaskier! – gritó Geralt, tomando el laúd. - ¡Entra en razón! ¡Con esto ganas dinero! Puta madre. – el bardo comprendió que tenía algo de razón y lo dejó sobre una mesa, pero agarró una silla y se la partió en la cabeza. Ese perdió la consciencia.

Los tres del suelo se pusieron de pie y sacaron unas espadas viejas y oxidadas, pero corrían con una ventaja: ninguno estaba borracho como el resto de los visitantes de la taberna.

\- ¡¡NO!! – se oyó la voz de un hombre rechoncho que salió de detrás de alguna puerta. - ¡NO, por favor! No destrocen mi taberna o se harán cargo de lo que rompan.

\- Mmmrgh… - rezongó Geralt, pero ya tenía encima de él los tres guardias, dándole con la espada. Así que el brujo, pues brujo era. Contraatacó como defensa, sin sacar su espada, ya que eran unos estúpidos humanos, pero de todas formas, sus puños eran férreos y dolorosos ¡y a éstos los usó! Y así sucedió. Un puñetazo en el abdomen al primero y luego una patada en los huevos. Al suelo, inhabilitado por un tiempo. El segundo, con codazo que le partió la nariz: sangre sobre su rostro y el suelo, Jaskier agarró un plato y se lo partió en la cabeza (¡cuando ya estaba en el suelo!). El herido gritó y se le cayó la espada, el bardo aprovechó para patearla y dejarla lejos, pero ¡no va qué suerte! La espada fue a parar sobre los pies de la moza rolliza, provocándole un corte profundo en el tobillo y un chillido agudo de dolor y lágrimas que despertó la curiosidad de los demás hombres, demasiados borrachos antes para molestarse por peleas de hombres. Pero maltratar a una mujer, ¡eso sí que era otra cosa!

\- ¡Eeehhh! El bardo ha herido a Anastasia… - Maldita sea, Anastasia, al parecer, era querida por todos los hombres de la aldea, pensó el brujo. No importó.

Seguía el caos.

Geralt corrió y tomó de la nuca al tercero, le propinó un rodillazo severo sobre el abdomen, el hombre dejó escapar todo el aire que había tenido en los pulmones y luego el brujo peloblanco, repartió una patada fiera que lo hizo alejarse varios centímetros. Pero los hombres borrachos ya habían levantado las mesas del suelo y se las tiraron al brujo y trovador.

Geralt corrió sobre Jaskier y lo tomó por el cuello de su jubón, estiró de éste con fuerza y oyó las quejas de su amigo, quien estiró su mano para hacerse de su laúd. - ¡Eh, Geralt! Falta mi sombrero con la pluma de garza.

\- En el culo te lo pones. – dijo el brujo y corrió hacia la puerta, donde esperaba otro de los guardias. No tuvo opción. Hizo la señal de Aard y lo alejó de su camino. Sintió una botella que le dio justo en el hueso occipital y sintió su cuero cabelludo cortarse. Gruñó, Jaskier perdió el equilibrio y cayó, el brujo lo sostuvo, el laúd se golpeó, el bardo llorisqueó algo así como que tuviera más cuidado, Geralt volvió a dibujar la señal de Aard (y se arrepintió de inmediato, pero peor era seguir rompiendo huesos a borrachos) y salió fuera, sosteniendo el bardo ebrio.

Ambos corrieron velozmente, Geralt hirviendo de la rabia, Jaskier riendo por los efectos de alcohol y trastabillando de tanto en tanto. A los insultos a sus espaldas, el brujo prefirió no poner atención. 

Llegaron al establo, _Sardinilla_ estaba allí y los miró con reproche. – Ya te he dicho, no puedes juzgarnos. – dijo el brujo y subió rápidamente, alzando a Jaskier desde el jubón y espoleando el animal para salir al galope de aquel sitio.

El Caos era la agresión. El Orden, la defensa frente a ella. Merecía la pena arrastrarse hasta el fin del mundo para enfrentarse a la agresión y al Mal. Sobre todo cuando la paga era honorable. Pero éste no había sido el caso. Y de pronto, no sabía a quiénes había roto las narices, partido las pelotas y desinflado los pulmones. Solamente sabía que no había sido necesario. Y la paciencia con Jaskier se le había agotado.

Después de todo él era un brujo: _insensible_. No debería preocuparse por un amigo, o intentar comprender por qué anhelaba a Yennefer, o el motivo por el que intentaba no pensar en aquella Niña de la Sorpresa. Él no tenía sentimientos, por eso era bueno en su trabajo. Porque podía mirar al mundo de manera imparcial, alejado de los sentimientos. Porque era insensible.

\- Jaskier, de los idiotas con lo que me he topado en la vida. Tú eres el idiota más idiota que he conocido. – le dijo. Se lo dijo por pura rabia, pues sabía que el bardo tenía demasiado alcohol en la sangre y no era el mejor momento para discutir. – Eres un putero de mierda que se emborracha en los peores momentos y no es capaz de terminar un trabajo también de mierda.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Y mira nada más quién lo dice? – escuchó la respuesta de Jaskier sobre _Sardinilla_ , a sus espaldas. – El brujo imbécil que se enamora de la hechicera más puta de todas. Pero después ¡yo soy el putero! Por lo menos yo me doy cuenta de que me estoy cogiendo putas, Geralt. No creo que tiene una vagina inmaculada. – y eso fue demasiado.

Entre el bardo y el brujo había existido una amistad durante años. Los dos se llevaban bien, les gustaba la compañía del uno y el otro y siempre, a pesar de las bromas, se habían respetado hasta aquel día. Ese día Jaskier había ido demasiado lejos. Pero primero Geralt lo había insultado, y eso el brujo, también lo sabía.

Geralt detuvo a _Sardinilla_ en seco, y sintió el miedo de Jaskier sobre su espalda. – Oye, bueno… creo que me he ido a la mierda, Geralt. Lo siento. – escuchó las disculpas inmediatas del trovador, a pesar del estado deplorable en el que estaba.

\- Bájate de _Sardinilla_. – sentenció Geralt. – Y vete de aquí. 

\- ¿No irás a dejarme aquí, de noche, en medio de la nada y en este estado?

\- Que te bajes he dicho. Ve a buscarte alguna puta, que te de cobijo. – respondió Geralt. Hubo silencio entre los dos. Después de todo él era un brujo, no tenía por qué importarle la suerte del bardo.

¿Por qué importaba, entonces?

\- Pero, venga, que te he pedido disculpas. Entiendo que me he pasado de la raya. Lo siento. – insistió Jaskier. Pero para Geralt fue demasiado. Con un rápido golpe, tomó al bardo por su jubón y lo estampó contra el suelo, bruscamente. Jaskier de inmediato comenzó a toser y el brujo notó sangre que brotó de su boca. El laúd hizo un ruido terrible al caer. Y Geralt miró hacia otro lado, para no sentir lástima por el idiota que acababa de arrojar al suelo.

Insensible.

Golpeó a la yegua y la obligó a avanzar. _Sardinilla_ pareció no querer hacerlo. No querer abandonar al trovador a su suerte en aquel sitio y aquella noche. Pero Geralt insistió, y si de algo lo conocía su vieja amiga, era de que cuando estaba terco, el brujo estaba terco.

\- ¿De verdad vas a dejarme aquí? – escuchó la queja que se alejaba de Jaskier. – Vaya mierda de amigo resultaste. – Geralt no respondió. - ¡Encima me rompiste el laúd! – no respondió. - ¿¡De verdad!? – tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Geralt avanzó con una sensación de que no era lo correcto lo que hacía ¿Y si un monstruo sentía el olor de su sangre? ¿Y si los guardias querían venganza y los habían seguido? ¿Y si un ladrón notaba que el laúd era élfico y una pieza maestra? Y si… Y si…

Y si tenía tantas dudas, ¿por qué no volvía por su amigo?

Porque él era brujo. Y los brujos eran insensibles.


	4. Insensible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el segundo libro de la Saga del Brujo, hay un capítulo que se llama “Esquirlas de hielo”, que cuenta un episodio en el que Geralt y Yennefer comparten tiempo juntos, hasta que finalmente se alejaron. Es después de lo sucedido con el dragón dorado y Tres Grajos, que lo vimos en la serie, y donde finalmente se separan los dos. 
> 
> \--  
> Estas son las palabras de Yennefer, si quieren leerlas, sino ¡vamos directo al capítulo!  
> “Los elfos tienen una leyenda -susurró la hechicera, pensativa- acerca de la Reina del Invierno, que durante las tormentas de nieve recorre el país en un trineo tirado por un caballo blanco. Mientras viaja, la reina siembra a su alrededor esquirlas de hielo, agudas, duras y pequeñas, y ay de aquel al que las esquirlas le den en los ojos o en el corazón. Este aquél estará perdido. Nunca nadie será capaz de alegrarlo, todo lo que no posea la blancura de la nieve le parecerá feo, repugnante, asqueroso. No dormirá en paz, lo dejará todo, partirá en busca de la reina, en busca de sus sueños y de su amor. Por supuesto, nunca la encontrará y morirá embargado por la nostalgia. Al parecer aquí, en esta ciudad, en tiempos remotos sucedió algo parecido. Bonita leyenda, ¿no es cierto?” pregunta Yennefer a Geralt.  
> “Los elfos saben arropar todo en palabras hermosas -murmuró soñolientamente, recorriendo los brazos de ella con sus labios-. No es ninguna leyenda, Yen. Es una hermosa descripción de un hecho horrible, la Persecución Salvaje, la maldición de algunos lugares. Una inexplicable locura colectiva que obliga a la gente a unirse a una comitiva espectral que se arrastra por el cielo. Lo he visto. Ciertamente, sucede a menudo en el invierno. Me han ofrecido mucho dinero para que acabara con esa plaga, pero no lo he aceptado. No hay remedio para la Persecución Salvaje...”

**II**

Discutir con Yennefer no tenía sentido. Haber discutido aquel día con Jaskier, tampoco lo había tenido. Pero de eso, habían pasado ya cinco días. No había vuelto a saber del trovador, de los destrozos de la taberna o de la suerte de su llamado “amigo”. Aunque ¡mierda que el brujo no se había comportado como un buen amigo!

Geralt suspiró. Le pareció ver a lo lejos una milana negra y su corazón se detuvo en seco. _Yen_ …

Como ella le había contado tiempo atrás, las esquirlas de hielo habían tocado su corazón y él estaba perdido. Sin ella estaba perdido. Yennefer había sido la Reina del Invierno de aquella historia de los elfos: Aedd Gynvael. Había sembrado esquirlas de hielo a su alrededor y había congelado su corazón. Nadie sería capaz de volver a alegrarlo, todo le parecía repugnante, sin sentido. No dormía en paz… la _Persecución Salvaje_. El brujo suspiró con dolor y se preguntó por qué dolía su corazón y su ausencia… por qué ¿Cuál era la respuesta?

Istredd le había dicho que lo que él sentía era simplemente el reflejo de las emociones de Yen hacia él… pero ella se había ido, lo había dejado, ¿Por qué seguía doliendo? Él sabía que era un mutante, y se creía que una de las características más estables de la mutación de los brujos era la completa carencia de emociones, para poder realizar de manera efectiva su trabajo. Todo lo que tomaba por “sentimientos” no era más que la memoria de sus células, características somáticas. Y eso él ya lo sabía.

Una brisa fresca de aquella mañana pasó sobre su rostro y Geralt acarició a _Sardinilla_ , sobre quien estaba montado. - ¿Crees que he perdido la capacidad de alegrarme? – le dijo a su yegua, que no respondió. Él sonrió, solo para satisfacer a su amiga. – No creas que sonrío con alegría, no. Lo hago para que no te preocupes. Lo hago para fingir que siento algo. Pero no siento nada. – la yegua no estuvo de acuerdo. Relinchó suavemente como respuesta, algo así a los gruñidos de desaprobación que de tanto en tanto el brujo hacía también. - ¿Debería buscar a Jaskier? – _Sardinilla_ no dijo nada. – Mmmrgh… - se quejó él. – Si no tengo sentimientos, si no tengo emociones ¿Por qué no se me quita esta maldita culpa?

\- Porque mierda de amigo tienes que ser para dejarme borracho y tirado en la noche quién sabe dónde. – escuchó la voz del bardo a sus espaldas. El brujo se giró con rapidez y bajó de su yegua con una sonrisa de alivio al verlo con vida. No sabía si estrecharle la mano, si abrazarlo o simplemente yacer delante de Jaskier en una situación de tonta de alegría contenida. – Venga que eres idiota… - dijo el trovador y lo abrazó con fuerza a su amigo. – Sé que te cuesta todo lo que sea “sentir” algo, así que te lo facilito. – Geralt lo abrazó. Y una vez más el brujo se preguntó si realmente era tan insensible como había creído, ¿o cómo le habían hecho creer? Lo cierto era que alguien insensible no debiera sentir culpa, pero él no se había podido quitar la culpa desde que lo había dejado abandonado al bardo. Y no se había podido quitar la culpa desde que Nenneke le había hablado de su destino y toda aquella basura… y Renfri había nombrado a la chica del bosque… su destino. La Hija del Destino.

Jaskier se liberó de los brazos de Geralt y lo miró. – Pero yo también debo pedirte disculpas. Ya sabes… me pasé de la raya.

\- Mmrgh. Sí. – se limitó a contestar el brujo. – Pero yo también me pasé. Lo que nos deja en empate. – Jaskier sonrió. Sacó de su bolsillo un pan y se lo dio.

\- Estoy seguro de que no has comido en estos días. No he escuchado de ningún monstruo por aquí, así que de que hayas comido… nada ¿No? – era como decía el trovador. – Yo me encontré a la moza de la taberna que me ocultó en su casa después de que le cuidara la herida. Y vaya que me ha alimentado. Alimentado en la barriga pero también en lo que todo hombre necesita, Geralt. – el brujo no contestó, tomó el pan y lo comió. – Luego pensé que no estaba bien que dejáramos las cosas entre los dos como habían quedado. Menos aún cuando la discusión había sido cuando yo había estado algo pasado de cerveza.

\- Aja… - continuó masticando.

\- Porque distinto sería si nos peleamos cuando los dos estamos sobrios. Ahí sí ibas a tener que buscarme para disculparte. Pero esta vez, yo también había tenido culpa. Y bueno, como te conozco de memoria… No quería que siguieras sufriendo por la mala actitud tomada conmigo. Así que te busqué para disminuir tu sentimiento de culpa. Ya sabes, de esos que no deberías tener, según se dice. – Geralt lo miró. Lo miró directo a los ojos y sorprendido de que Jaskier hubiera dado justo en el blanco. Justo en el punto que él venía dando vueltas desde que Yennefer se había ido, lo había dejado… y él a ella por ser incapaz de sentir… Su amigo se limitó a sonreír, simplemente. Sí, Jaskier al parecer… lo conocía más de lo que le gustaría aceptar. Al parecer el trovador era más agudo de pensamientos de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. Pero luego de meses y meses de amistad, Geralt no tenía dudas de que Jaskier era un hombre bien instruido. No que el trovador no lo dijera en cada ocasión que podía, además.

\- Sí, bueno… pero soy un mutante. – repitió Geralt aquello que se venía diciendo a sí mismo.

\- Sí. Un mutante. Eso te da derecho a ser mutante incluso entre los brujos, ¿no? – levantó sus hombros Jaskier. – Quizás eres un brujo con capacidad de sentir.

\- No. – negó con un movimiento de cabeza el brujo. – No. No de sentir, Jaskier. – le explicó como Istredd lo había hecho con él, tiempo atrás. – Lo que pasa es que las células de mi cuerpo me permiten reflejar lo que _otros_ sienten hacia mí. Restos atávicos de sentimientos en un mutante al que le han quitado las emociones. – esta vez Jaskier no dijo nada, lo dejó hablar. – Querido Jaskier. – Geralt terminó de comer el panecillo duro que su amigo le había dado. – A mí me hicieron para entrar en la inmundicia que a otros colma de asco. Me han privado de la capacidad de sentir para que no sea capaz de sentir cuán monstruosamente asquerosa es esa inmundicia, para que no retroceda, no huya ante ella, lleno de pavor. – el trovador lo miraba. Geralt le decía aquello que ya le había dicho a Yennefer en el pasado. Aquello que él se aferraba a creer.

\- Vaya… - susurró el trovador. - ¿Me dejas escribir un romance trágico con esas palabras? – Geralt no pudo evitar sonreír ante la picardía de Jaskier. El trovador pensó que después de aquellas palabras comprendía cómo era que el brujo se había enamorado de la hechicera: “la inmundicia que a otros colma de asco” … O al menos colmaba a Jaskier. No podía negar el atractivo físico de la muchacha, pero la locura que llevaba encima era algo que no se podía pasar por alto.

\- Haz lo que quieras. – le dijo y subió a _Sardinilla._ Luego miró al bardo. – Y ¿no vienes? – Jaskier sonrió con alegría.

\- ¡¡Por supuesto!! ¡Vamos por aventuras que tengo que inspirarme para mi próximo romance! 

Ya por la noche los tres se detuvieron en el interior del bosque que bordeaba el camino que transitaban y se sentaron frente a una fogata miserable que Geralt había encendido, pero con el deseo de apagarla cuánto antes. Solo con el objetivo de cocer unos pescados que había comprado Jaskier a un mercader ambulante por la tarde.

El brujo se mantuvo concentrado en los pescados, sostenidos por palitos recogidos del suelo, y Jaskier decidió que entonaría un tema en el que había estado trabajando durante estos días de ausencia de su amigo. Por algún motivo que al trovador se le escapaba, la pena que rodeaba al brujo desde que Yennefer se había ido o él la había dejado, (Jaskier no lo tenía tan claro porque Geralt no había hablado casi nada del tema) era tan tangible que parecía incapaz de abandonarlo y había servido como musa inspiradora para el siguiente romance.

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6D1Theo7lCIUYI8SPtwdN2?si=U-SIUnMsQ6C_VN0Kt9F6pA>

(La canción que entona Jaskier, por si quieren oírla en Spotify mientras leen lo que sigue. Lo escribí con el tema de fondo, así que es lo que recomiendo 🥰)

Los dedos gráciles del trovador comenzaron a construir la melodía melancólica del tema que Geralt había inspirado... el brujo permaneció estático con los pescados sostenidos desde sus manos y un fino temblor pareció recorrerlo, como si el ambiente se hubiera encantado de pronto. No fue capaz de solicitar al bardo que no abriera el pico, a pesar de lo inadecuado que sería mantener un canto bello en plena noche, con la posibilidad de atraer cualquier tipo de amenaza. Por alguna razón que a Geralt se le escapaba, no pudo ser sensato. 

La razón que al brujo se le escapaba, era que su amigo había escrito esta melodía pensando en el dolor que Geralt transmitía por extrañar a Yennefer. Claro que no sería tan tonto como para decírselo, no hasta tener un final apropiado, y ni siquiera en ese momento sabía si se lo diría, pues él ya le había advertido que no quería ser protagonista de sus canciones. 

\- _Siento el calor de toda tu piel en mi cuerpo otra vez. Estrella fugaz enciende mi sed, misteriosa mujer. Con tu amor sensual ¡cuánto me das!_ \- la voz de Jaskier inundó la noche. El tono fue melancólico, triste, pero hermoso. - _Haz que mi sueño sea una verdad. Dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual. Llévame al mundo donde pueda soñar._ \- Lo que el brujo escuchó, le pareció hermoso. - _Oh, debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás. Voy a buscar una señal, una canción. Oh, debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás. Solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará._ – Jaskier notó que Geralt no le había pedido que cerrara el pico, que estaban en el interior de un bosque, que era peligroso. Eso sacó una sonrisa de sus labios, y continuó la bella melodía con su gran talento y dejó que su voz inundara la noche, una vez más:

\- _Al amanecer tu imagen se va, misteriosa mujer. Dejaste en mí lujuria total, hermosa y sensual. Corazón sin dios, dame un lugar en ese mundo tibio, casi irreal. Deberé buscar una señal en aquel camino por el que vas._ – El trovador cerró sus ojos y entonó con sentimientos: - _Oh, debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás. Voy a buscar una señal, una canción. Oh, debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás. Solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará. -_ Continuó rasgueando las cuerdas del laúd, absorto en la melodía, envuelto en el dolor que sentía del querido brujo. Y de pronto todo se hizo real para el trovador. El brujo amaba a la hechicera, si fuera eso posible en los de su clase, y allí, frente a él, estaba el mayor de los romances que podría alguna vez registrar: el romance de Geralt de Rivia y Yennefer de Vengerberg. Apasionado y doloroso, como todo buen romance debiera ser. 

Jaskier se equivocaba, pero no podría saberlo. No podría saber que él mismo tendría su propio romance trágico y que, en este mismo tema, encontraría las palabras exactas para describir también el vacío que sentiría su alma por las ausencias de una mujer que ni siquiera había conocido. Pero que pronto conocería...

Jaskier había tenido la melodía pensada hasta aquella estrofa, pero por el ambiente que los rodeaba y la aceptación de su protagonista sobre la canción, el bardo encontró el modo de darle fin al romance: - _Tu presencia marcó en mi vida el amor, ¡lo sé! Es difícil pensar en vivir ya sin vos. Corazón sin dios, dame un lugar en ese mundo tibio, casi irreal. Oh, debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás. Voy a buscar una señal, una canción. Oh, debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás. Solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará_. – su voz calló, pero sus dedos continuaron rasgueando las cuerdas. Geralt de espalda al bardo se mantuvo inmóvil, conmovido. Jaskier sentado, con sus piernas cruzadas y sus ojos cerrados, inspirado en la música, en el momento, comprendiendo por primera vez que el dolor del brujo era abismal. Finalmente, abrió sus ojos, entonó los últimos suspiros y esperó, nervioso, la reacción del brujo.

Geralt tenía sus ojos puestos sobre las brazas que ardían débilmente. No dijo nada, no lo miró. Quizás incluso supo que aquel tema era un regalo que le había hecho, pero Jaskier sabía muy bien que el brujo se enojaría sobremanera si era inspiración para sus romances, así que decidió no confesarlo. – Es bonito lo que acabas de cantar. – fue todo lo que Geralt expresó. Pero había sido suficiente. Ambos sabían quién había inspirado aquel tema, y que lo aprobara, era un modo de volver a hacer las paces entre los dos, definitivamente. Jaskier decidió que no volvería a insultar a Yennefer, a menos que fuera realmente necesario, pues al brujo le dolía mucho la ausencia de la mujer. 

El ambiente que los rodeaba parecía haber tirado un hechizo sobre los tres. Los árboles parecieron oír la voz de Jaskier e inclinarse sobre ellos, cerrándolos, incluso el viento suavizó su recorrido para que pudiera ser entonado aquel romance. Geralt también sintió el cambio en la atmósfera del bosque que los abrazaba, pero a diferencia de Jaskier, no pensó en un cuento de hadas, ni en la magia del amor. No. Su collar había temblado y eso solo podía significar una cosa…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier entona la letra de una canción muy hermosa que se llama “Mujer Amante”, de Rata Blanca. Si no la han escuchado, les recomiendo que se tomen la molestia de escuchar ese tema, es hermoso. Dejo un link para quien desee conocer la canción que ha cantado Jaskier (se los recomiendo, de verdad).
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KAxiVt-lfSc
> 
> (Y dejo el link de Spotify para quiénes quieren leer con la canción de fondo ❤️)
> 
> “Mujer Amante”. Rata Blanca
> 
> Siento el calor de toda tu piel  
> en mi cuerpo otra vez.  
> Estrella fugaz, enciende mi sed,  
> misteriosa mujer. 
> 
> Con tu amor sensual, ¡cuánto me das!  
> Haz que mi sueño sea una verdad.  
> Dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual.  
> Llévame al mundo donde pueda soñar.
> 
> Oh, debo saber si en verdad  
> en algún lado estás.  
> Voy a buscar una señal, una canción.  
> Oh, debo saber si en verdad  
> en algún lado estás.  
> Solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará. 
> 
> Al amanecer tu imagen se va,  
> misteriosa mujer.  
> Dejaste en mí lujuria total,  
> hermosa y sensual.
> 
> Corazón sin dios, dame un lugar  
> en ese mundo tibio, casi irreal.  
> Deberé buscar una señal,  
> en aquel camino por el que vas. 
> 
> Oh, debo saber si en verdad  
> en algún lado estás.  
> Voy a buscar una señal, una canción.  
> Oh, debo saber si en verdad  
> en algún lado estás.  
> Solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará.
> 
> Tu presencia marcó en mi vida el amor, lo sé.  
> Es difícil pensar en vivir ya sin vos.  
> Corazón sin dios, dame un lugar  
> en ese mundo tibio, casi irreal.
> 
> Oh, debo saber si en verdad  
> en algún lado estás.  
> Voy a buscar una señal, una canción.  
> Oh, debo saber si en verdad  
> en algún lado estás.  
> Solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará.


	5. Insensible

\- Es bonito lo que acabas de cantar. – Había dicho el brujo cuando Jaskier supo que tenía aprobado el romance por su protagonista, sin embargo, justo en ese instante, todo cambió.

Los árboles que los rodeaban de pronto parecieron abrazarse en torno a la pareja, las largas hojas de los sauces llorones bailaron en la atmósfera romántica del momento y el viento saltó alegre frente a ambos. El trovador notó el cambio a su alrededor y se hinchó de orgullo, pues la misma naturaleza había caído rendida a su talento, pero Geralt no creyó en bobadas y comprendió que algo más estaba sucediendo. Así lo confirmó, además, su collar.

De repente un pájaro regordete y casi pelado revoloteó por sus cabezas. _Sardinilla_ relinchó y Geralt aguzó sus ojos para ver el ave que se había acercado. Le pareció de los más raro, hasta que acomodó su cristalino y sus pupilas ayudaron: se encontró con un ser que antes no había visto. Un bebé, un niño en pañales de tela, piernas y brazos por demás regordetes, con alas como Pegaso y arco y flecha. Pero la flecha no terminaba en una punta asesina, sino en un corazón ¿Por qué demonios tenía un corazón? Éste era rojo intenso, casi molesto a la vista. En la región del glúteo del bebé Geralt observó una coloración algo amarronada y supo de inmediato que el gordito no era de los más limpitos, que digamos.

De pronto, aquel niño diabólico apuntó al pecho del trovador con su flecha y disparó sin esperar nada. Jaskier ni siquiera se había percatado de lo que sucedía. Geralt se giró rápidamente, dejando caer los pescados sobre el fuego que ardía con marcada dificultad (casi a punto de apagarse), y saltó sobre el trovador, estampándolo y aplastándolo bruscamente sobre la tierra. Escuchó la queja de su amigo, el ruido del laúd al caer (otra maldita vez) y _Sardinilla_ que dio unos serenos pasos hacia atrás, para no aplastarlos. - ¡Eh! ¡¡Geralt!! ¿Qué bicho te ha picado? – dijo Jaskier, con el brujo encima. - ¡Me has aplastado!

\- El bichito del amor. – contestó la voz de un niño de pañal sucio que de ningún modo debiera emitir palabras a la corta edad que presentaba (ni siquiera sabía limpiarse el culo). Jaskier llevó sus azules ojos en dirección a aquella voz y se encontró con un ser repugnante, que no solo era un niño del demonio, sino que le recordaba su pánico por ser padre (ser padre y tener que hacerse responsable del crío, claro). El brujo se puso de pie de inmediato y miró al extraño ser que les volaba por los aires.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios es eso? – dijo Jaskier poniéndose de pie también. – Eres un torpe ¡Mi laúd! ¡Y los pescados!

\- Oh, la parejilla… - suspiró el bebé con alas. Geralt levantó su mano, dibujo la señal de Aard y el bebé voló lejos del alcance psicoquinético de la magia brujeril. - ¡¡No nieguen que se aman!! ¡Lo he notado en la entonación del trovador! – Jaskier miró al bebé. El niño volador pasó por al lado de los dos y se tiró un pedo oloroso, el trovador comenzó a toser indignado y Geralt apoyó su mano sobre su espada… ¿la de plata?

\- Oye, asqueroso ser ¿¡Qué mierda!? ¿Acaso te pudres por dentro? – dijo Jaskier.

\- Exactamente eso, Jaskier… mierda. – dijo Geralt.

\- Mierda y poca capacidad de razonamiento. – se molestó el trovador. – No has sabido interpretar mis palabras en el hermoso romance que he compuesto ¡Bien idiota que eres! – el bebé volvió a apuntar sobre el pecho de Jaskier, éste comenzó a preguntarse si, a pesar de su apariencia, no se trataría de un ser diabólico. – Eh, Geralt… parece agresivo. – el cupido disparó.

\- ¡¡Córrete, idiota!! – gritó el brujo y saltó sobre el trovador una vez más y, aunque no llegó a tiempo, la flecha estuvo a punto de tocarlo, pero _Sardinilla_ decidió adelantar su cabeza y recibió ella el disparo. El brujo casi dejó escapar un grito de rabia al notar que aquel corazón rojo intenso alcanzaba el pómulo de su gran amiga, pero en ese instante, el suspiro de ira le quedó dentro de la garganta, porque el corazón rojo de la punta de flecha se deshizo como si de un polvo mágico se tratara.

 _Sardinilla_ de golpe mostró una dilatación anormal de su pupila, su ojo se volvió completamente negro y el marrón del iris se perdió por completo. El corazón del brujo (ahora el del brujo) se detuvo, aquel efecto era el que ocasionaba la muerte… y en ese instante, sucedió: la yegua sacudió su cabeza y se encontró con los brazos de Jaskier que le abrazó de forma instintiva cuando notó que había recibido el daño. Y fue en ese momento, que el hechizo del bebé regordete tuvo efecto: la yegua se enamoró perdidamente del trovador.

 _Sardinilla_ le dio un fuerte cabezazo a Jaskier sobre el pecho, pero terminó haciendo que la mandíbula se golpeara, el trovador se mordió la lengua y sintió algo de sangre. Los belfos superior e inferior del gran hocico del animal se abrieron y su lengua enorme acarició el cuello del trovador, los dientes amarillos por pastar y cortar hierbas, rozaron su piel. La sensación fue desagradable, incluso se sentía como enfermiza. Jaskier intentó alejarse y la expresión de rechazo en su rostro dejó al brujo boquiabierto por el asombro y al poco tiempo, unas ganas casi incontenibles de reír lo atraparon. Pero luego, el cuerpo gigante de la yegua buscó las partes traseras de Jaskier y fue ahí cuando el trovador pegó un salto aterrado por la insistencia de _Sardinilla_.

Las carcajadas del bebé volador no se hicieron esperar y Jaskier tuvo que dar un salto sobre Geralt, para que el cuerpo ancho del brujo lo separara de la yegua. - Eeh… Geralt, tu yegua está en celo. – le dijo. El brujo quiso contestarle algo inteligente, pero no pudo evitar comenzar a reír, mientras la yegua le daba cabezazos sobre el pecho para que se quitara del medio y pudiera buscar a su amado trovador. – Ja, ja. Gracioso. Porque no es a ti a quien quiere montar, ¿no? – pero Geralt no podía responder.

\- Oh, Jaskier. Has enamorado, nada más y nada menos, que a una yegua… Seguro no es la primera vez que te pasa. – se burló entre risas. Sintió el golpe que el bardo le dio sobre la cabeza.

\- Que no es gracioso, idiota. – pero Geralt pensaba lo contrario.

\- Oh… - continuó el brujo entre carcajadas – me apiado de ti, _Sardinilla_. – acarició a su amiga cuando ésta le dio otro cabezazo para que se quitara del medio - Pero ¡qué mal gusto tienes! - Jaskier se molestó un poco, pero más aún cuando fue consciente del gordito volador que no paraba de reír y tirar un pedo que otro, de tanto en tanto, con las carcajadas.

Geralt, por pura maldad, se quitó del medio y la yegua trotó hasta Jaskier, quien con un grito de asombro volvió a correr detrás del brujo, más veloz que nunca, haciendo que Geralt estallara entre risas una vez más. - ¡Que no es gracioso! ¡Haz algo! – empujó al peloblanco. - ¡Oye tú, rollizo de mierda! – _Sardinilla_ golpeó indignada una vez más el torso de su amo, quien comenzaba a componerse después de tanto reír. – Deja en paz a la yegua ¡Eh! ¡¡Bebé gordo!! – Jaskier miró con rabia al brujo. - ¡Pañal de mierda! ¡Devuélvele el sentido a este brujo borracho que tengo enfrente y la filiación por los de su especie a la yegua!

\- Tienes razón trovador. El hechizo estuvo destinado a ti, no a la yegua. – contestó el bebé y le disparó una vez más. Geralt se giró con la rapidez brujeril que lo caracterizaba y tomó al bardo, una vez más por los brazos, lo giró con celeridad y se lo estampó de frente a _Sardinilla_ , que lo lamió otra vez, desesperada.

La flecha destinada a Jaskier casi alcanzó el cuerpo de Geralt, así que se abalanzó sobre los enamorados y los dos hombres terminaron una vez más en el suelo, mientras las largas patas del caballo se interponían entre ellos. Una de las patas delanteras aplastó la espalda al brujo, que se quejó notoriamente (incluso su rostro empalideció un poco), pues su amiga tenía un buen peso. Si había alguien que no pasaba hambre en aquel grupo, pues esa era ella.

Geralt, aún tomado de Jaskier se giró sobre el suelo, quedando ahora el trovador por encima de él y expuesto a las patas de la yegua. – Hijo de puta. – escuchó la queja de Jaskier.

\- Tu madre será puta. – le dijo Geralt, mientras Jaskier lo enfrentaba molesto desde encima del abdomen del brujo. - ¡ _Sardinilla_ acaba de aplastarme sobre mi región lumbar!, me duele como el demonio, y ¡tú te quejas! – era como el brujo decía. El peso de la yegua se había localizado sobre sus vértebras lumbares, provocándole un atrapamiento del nervio en aquella región y provocándole un dolor tan intenso, que el brujo había quedado fuera de combate sin el que trovador, siquiera lo supiera. La cintura y pierna derecha de Geralt quemaban por la sensación hiriente de la lesión. Jaskier notó el dolor en la expresión del brujo, quien había dejado de reírse.

\- Oh, así me gusta, sí… sin burlarte de mí… ¿Ves? El destino te es cruel, porque tú lo has sido conmigo- estaba diciendo cuando notó que _Sardinilla_ había aprovechado la discusión para situarse justo por detrás del bardo, que ahora tenía sus partes traseras expuestas a ella. - ¡Oh, madre mía! – gritó el trovador y agarró ahora él al brujo, rodó sobre el suelo y volvió a la posición inicial, no sin oír la queja de Geralt por el dolor agudo. No va que Jaskier había tenido tanta mala suerte, que cayó sobre las brazas de lo que quedaba del fuego que había encendido Geralt, aplastando la única comida que habrían comido aquella noche. El olor a pescado lo inundó sobre su espalda y el grito que se oyó, fue difícil de describir.

El trovador pegó un salto por el dolor e, instintivamente, se sentó, colocando el rostro del brujo casi encima de sus partes pudorosas, pero Geralt se encontraba tan dolorido, que no había sido capaz de moverse con rapidez. Al grito del trovador, se unió el del brujo que sintió arder su columna cuando sus vértebras apretaron aún más el nervio lumbociático y una sensación de hormigueo se apoderó de toda la pierda derecha de Geralt, a quien no le importó si su rostro descansaba encima de los huevos de Jaskier o sobre otro ¿lado?

… y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Geralt le dio una trompada a Jaskier para alejarlo, la nariz del trovador comenzó a sangrar, su cuerpo herido por la quemadura reciente, cayó unos centímetros más lejos, lo que generó que los labios del brujo descansaran ahora sobre los muslos de su amigo. El trovador se quejó por el dolor tanto de su nariz, como de la piel quemada de su espalda. Ambos estuvieron a punto de comenzar a discutir pero una carcajada femenina por detrás de ambos dio por empatada la discusión que ni siquiera había comenzado.

\- ¡Basta ya, Ken! – dijo una jovencita de aspecto salvaje que no tendría más de quince o dieciséis años. Ken, el bebé regordete, revoloteó a su lado y Geralt sintió las manos de Jaskier que le dieron vuelta, colocando la espalda sobre el suelo (y mucho dolor como consecuencia), y dejó al brujo boca arriba, pero recostado sobre la pelvis del trovador. Su pierna casi no tenía movilidad y el dolor lo estaba carcomiendo ¡Vaya que _Sardinilla_ tendría que adelgazar en los próximos días! – Saca ese hechizo a la yegua. Ya nos hemos divertido lo suficiente. – dijo la jovencita con lágrimas en sus ojos y sus manos apoyadas sobre su abdomen en claro signo de que no había parado de reír desde su escondite desde que todo había sucedido, mientras _Sardinilla_ estaba preparada para acosar, una vez más, a Jaskier, quien sostenía a Geralt como escudo encima de él. “Ken, ¡qué nombre de mierda!”, pensó el trovador mientras el gordito culo sucio levantaba su manita gorda y tiraba una flecha con punta blanca sobre la yegua en celo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Esta vez le tocó a Sardinilla! Pobrecilla ella, terminó en el medio del hechizo por ser buena compañera. 🤣🤣🤣


	6. Insensible

La jovencita de aspecto salvaje que se había burlado de ellos había mostrado una belleza indiscutible. A pesar de la juventud que su aterciopelada piel delataba y las formas joviales de su cuerpo, se podía apreciar con facilidad que los años serían gratos con sus formas femeninas, provocando lujuria en cualquier hombre, como incluso lo había hecho a pesar de su corta edad en aquellos momentos. O al menos eso había pensado Jaskier.

Luego de que el gordito culo sucio con alas desencantara a _Sardinilla_ , había huido con una rapidez innecesaria. Innecesaria porque de ningún modo Geralt habría sido capaz de moverse de encima del trovador por el dolor de la región lumbosacra y el entumecimiento de su pierna derecha, y de igual manera, Jaskier sentía que la espalda se le quemaba inhumanamente.

La oscuridad de la noche cerrada se había cernido sobre ellos, el débil fuego que no solo había cocido los pescados, sino también la piel del trovador, yacía frío hacía tiempo. El silencio del brujo era signo de alarma, y para ese instante, Jaskier ya estaba nervioso y olvidándose por poco del dolor propio. – Oye, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer contra el dolor que sientes? – le preguntó, incapaz de seguir guardando silencio, pues el brujo comenzaba a sudar. La sangre que había brotado por su nariz luego del golpe que había recibido, ya se había secado. 

\- Dos cosas… - salió una queja de sus labios. – Busca entre mis pertenencias, Jaskier… encontrarás mis elíxires, el de color verde muslo, ese alcánzame. – el trovador asintió con movimiento de cabeza. – Y un ungüento, con la tapa de color similar… ese también. – Jaskier asintió una vez más. – Y si varios colores te resultan similares, tráelos a todos. O huélelos, el de hedor más fuerte… esos.

\- Aja.

\- Y vuelve aquí… - se quejó suavemente. – Por favor. – Jaskier lo quitó con suavidad de encima de él y lo dejó con la espalda rectificada sobre el suelo duro. El brujo se quejó suavemente, pues la leve inclinación en la que, sin saberlo, el trovador lo había puesto, había sido una posición antiálgica.

Volvió al poco tiempo con siete frasquitos y cuatro ungüentos. – Ni idea. – le dijo, Geralt miró, refunfuñó y le señaló los adecuados. El trovador abrió el elixir elegido, volvió a sentarlo por encima de él en 45° y Geralt lo bebió. Sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse y al poco tiempo fue capaz de moverse una vez más.

\- Argh. Mierda. – escupió en el suelo el brujo. Jaskier sonrió. 

\- Aja ¿Y qué es lo segundo que puedo hacer por ti? – Geralt sonrió y su mirada oscura lo alcanzó. 

\- Poner a dieta a _Sardinilla_ , sin dudas. – Jaskier rio, la yegua relinchó y movió hacia arriba y abajo su cabeza, en clara desaprobación.

\- _Sardinilla_ , tienes excelente gusto en humanos. Si tan solo fueras una hembra de mi raza, tendríamos un romance. – la elogió Jaskier. Tomó el ungüento que también le había pedido y se lo dio.

\- Oh, eso es para ti. Frótalo en tu espalda. Sanará más rápido. – le dijo.

\- Oh, ¡excelente! – se alegró Jaskier. – Solo que tendrás que hacerlo tú, porque no tengo ojos en mi espalda. – el brujo se quejó. – Vamos, no tengas miedo a enamorarte tú también, - guiñó un ojo – sé que soy irresistible, con o sin gordito culo sucio…

\- Cierra el pico. – dijo Geralt. – Y quítate el jubón.

\- Oh, vaya. – bromeó el Jaskier. - ¿Directo al grano?

\- No seas idiota. – el trovador rio y se quitó el jubón. La quemadura no era para nada alarmante, pero Jaskier era un humano quejoso y no estaba acostumbrado al dolor físico, eso Geralt lo sabía. Así que le permitió las quejas de dolor cuando lo embadurnó de ungüento. Finalmente, el brujo se puso de pie, realizó unos movimientos por demás extraños para el trovador, quien oyó cómo los huesos crujían y estuvo seguro de que se acomodó bruscamente las vértebras en su sitio.

El estómago de Jaskier crujió, pero aún así, aquella noche, no tendrían comida. Suspiró, buscó el laúd, comprobó que funcionara, y se acostó finalmente sobre el duro suelo y la tierra, protegiendo su instrumento en un abrazo, mientras el sueño se le caía encima. 

Duró lo que le parecieron dos minutos. Al poquísimo tiempo de sentir seguridad en la madera del laúd escuchó unos pasos acelerados aplastar las hojas de alrededor y casi de un salto se sentó, dejando caer (pero esta vez suavemente) el instrumento. Geralt ya estaba con una pierna izquierda adelantada y el peso sobre ésta, posición ventajosa para comenzar un ataque, Jaskier ya lo había notado con anterioridad.

De pronto una mujer con aspecto de campesina, bañada en sangre, se tambaleó delante de ellos. Los vio y gritó despavorida, intentó correr por el camino contrario, pero cayó, claramente muy herida para intentar una huida efectiva. Llevaba las ropas desgarradas, un pecho salía a la vista, la pollera de tela liviana tenía grandes tajos que dejaban ver su ropa interior. Jaskier no estuvo seguro si no había sufrido algún agravio del tipo sexual. Rápidamente tomó su jubón y se lo puso, para no incomodar más a la mujer. Geralt avanzó con pasos ligeros sobre ella y la tomó en brazos. El alarido despavorido que dio alertó a metros a la redonda. - ¡NOOOO! – aulló. - ¡Por favor, no!

\- Tranquila. – dijo el brujo. - ¿Qué te ha sucedido? No te haremos daño – Jaskier corrió sobre ellos y Geralt se giró al notar que el trovador se adelantaba, levantaba sus manos y frenaba un ataque salido desde detrás de un gran árbol, destinado a la cabeza de la mujer, con un gran palo. – Mmmrgh… - observó a la recién llegada, otra mujer en las mismas condiciones.

\- Hija de puta… - decía la nueva, pero ésta estaba descolocada por la ira. Esta vez le tocó a Jaskier sostenerla. La mujer en brazos de Geralt gritó y rasguñó al brujo en el rostro, intentó correr, pero se encontró con la resistencia de los brazos de hierro de él. - ¡¡Te voy a matar!! – saltó la recién llegada, Jaskier no tenía brazos férreos, así que con el ataque, ambos avanzaron sobre Geralt y la otra mujer, y la del trovador la agarró por los cabellos a la de Geralt, la acercó a su rostro y le brindó un mordisco en la mejilla, que le hizo perder parte de la carne.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Tú has hecho todo esto? Oh, claramente has sido tú... – Jaskier la soltó asustado, Geralt lo miró con reproche, con un rápido movimiento intercambió lugares, ahora los brazos del trovador rodeaban a la mujer que lloraba después del mordisco y el brujo sostenía a la agresiva. Una vez más le sorprendió la velocidad de su amigo.

\- ¡Estate quieta, maldición! – el brujo la abrazó con fuerza desde la espalda de la mujer desquiciada y apresó sus brazos, así que ella se limitó a patear en dirección a la otra, que no hacía más que llorar. Jaskier se alejó.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Geralt? ¿Están hechizadas? – miró a su amigo.

\- ¡Qué va! Ni rastro de magia. – dijo él.

\- Esta puta que se ha calentoneao con mi marido. Se han hecho todo eso, ya saen... lo que se hace solo con amor. Los puercos. – gritó la loca. - ¡¡Delante de mis chavales!! ¡Y es mi hermana! Sangre de mi sangre. Si nuestra adorada madre supeira. – ahora comenzó a llorar la que acababa de morder a su hermana. Jaskier miró a la que sostenía, quien seguía llorando.

\- Es que le amo. Le quiero de verdad. Se me revolven las tripas cuando lo tengo al lao. Le amo como nunca he amao a naide… - sus lamentos fueron tan sentidos que hasta el trovador se apiadó. Geralt, por su parte, se arrepintió de haberse involucrado en tamaña estupidez... Recordó las palabras de Vesemir: "Los brujos no debemos jugar a ser caballeros blancos." – Es el hombre que queiro conmigo - interrumpió sus pensamientos - daría mi vida con él ( _por_ él, pensó Geralt) ¡Te entregaría a ti y tus malditos críos! – gritó a su hermana. - ¡Él me ama a mí! Será que contio no encontró el calor que un buen machote neceita, tenelo en cuenta, zorra vieja. - las mujeres emitían palabras con tanta velocidad, que muchas letras parecían ser tragas por el aire. O es que quizás, simplemente, hablaban así. 

\- ¡No te ama, yegua en celo! ¡¡Solo te zarandea ahí abajo!! - gritó y se sacudió con rabia.

\- Pero de bien zarandea... que no te da idea, pue. 

\- ¿Pero cómo es eso? – preguntó Jaskier. – Joder, que respeto por la familia uno tiene. – dijo.

\- Te lo dice el galancete, tenlo en consideración. – sentenció el brujo.

\- No pueo explicar simplemente lo amo más que a na ¡Y naide me lo sacará! ¡Ni siquiera tú, zorra apestosa! – de pronto Jaskier y Geralt se miraron en el mismo instante… No sabía explicar cómo se había enamorado... del mismo modo en el que sería imposible explicar cómo fue que _Sardinilla_ se enamoró de Jaskier. 

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo amas, exactamente? – preguntó el brujo, interrumpiendo los insultos que vinieron desde la mujer que él sostenía. La mujer con la mejilla destrozada lo miró de golpe, pensó…

\- Desde siempre, qué te crees, pue. – dijo, para nada convencida. Jaskier miró a la que sostenía Geralt esperando mayor aclaración.

\- No sé. Hoy los he visto antes. Lo de hoy sucedió como por _arte de magia_. - sus labios temblaron. - Pero no sé si no venían cochineando en mi casa cuando ella cuidaa a los niños. – lloró de nuevo. – Es mi hermana, siempre me ayudaba. He tenido muchos hijos. Naide más estaba conmigo para cuidarlos. – _Por eso no hay que tenerlos_. Jaskier asintió, pero nada dijo.

\- ¿Podría ser que hoy ha sido un día de revelación, en el que te has dado cuenta de que tu corazón siempre ha pertenecido al hombre que te ha dado sobrinos? – preguntó el trovador, la mujer mordida lo miró y pareció que encontró lógica en las palabras de él, así que asintió desesperada. Jaskier miró a Geralt. – Culito sucio ha estado jugando, ¿no lo crees? – el brujo gruñó y asintió. Bien, o culito sucio había hechizado a los dos, o el marido era un maldito hijo de puta que se había acostado con la hermana de su señora por puro placer, pero Jaskier sabía que esos detalles, a Geralt no le interesaban...

Geralt estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, pero Jaskier se adelantó. – Ah, ah. Iremos a la aldea, averiguaremos qué pasó y solo si pareciera que hay “algo” anormal, entonces esperaremos que nos contraten para trabajar. – guiñó un ojo a su amigo. Geralt estuvo de acuerdo. 

_No debemos hacer cumplir la ley. No alardeamos. Nos pagan con dinero_. Las palabras de Vesemir resonaron en los pensamientos de Geralt y, al mismo tiempo, la voz de Jaskier estuvo presente: _Lanza una moneda a tu brujo ¡Oh! Valle de la abundancia..._

_Mmmrr... El trovador ya me ha jodido la cabeza._


	7. Insensible

**III**

Geralt de Rivia había sido contratado.

Ciertamente los acontecimientos provocados por las travesuras de “culito sucio”, fueron más siniestros de lo que habían esperado. La mujer descolocada, la que le había mordido la mejilla a su hermana, había matado también a su marido. Y su marido había sido, nada más y nada menos, que uno de los guardias que se habían encontrado a las trompadas con Geralt y Jaskier cinco noches atrás. Por lo tanto, contratar al brujo había costado. Pero finalmente, gracias a su labia, Jaskier había logrado que a su brujo le tiraran unas monedas.

Las cosas estaban fuera de control en los alrededores, con rumores de los nilfgaardianos atacando el norte sin piedad, incluso se decía que Cintra había caído en el ataque y había rumores sobre el ejército en Sodden, la Segunda Batalla de Sodden, le decían, y se rumoreaba que había resistido gracias a un fuerte contraataque arcano.

Geralt se mostraba bastante reacio a continuar avanzando con Jaskier a su lado, le repetía una y otra vez que no era coherente, que tenía que empezar a entrenar si quería seguir acompañándolo, a lo que el trovador le explicaba que él no había sido confeccionado para matar, sino para buscar aventuras y escribir sobre ellas, a lo que el brujo le respondía que entonces se quedara en la aldea y lo dejara seguir solo, porque tenía un mal presentimiento, sin dudas, aunque esto último no se lo había dicho, pero el trovador ya lo conocía de memoria y cuando el brujo cambiaba el semblante, pues era que realmente algo se estaba cociendo en la atmósfera, porque Geralt pocas veces se equivocaba.

Por insistencia de Jaskier, finalmente habían decidido ir a hacer el trabajo, ¡esto era una aldea olvidada en Temeria, joder! Tampoco estaban combatiendo en los vestigios de Cintra o algo por el estilo. Durante toda aquella mañana buscaron al bebé endemoniado, sin rastros de éste, así que decidieron que lo mejor sería hacerlo por la noche, como había sucedido anteriormente. Jaskier entonaría un romance y esperarían que apareciera. Sin embargo, todo cambió repentinamente:

Bien entrada la noche, Geralt y Jaskier iban montados sobre _Sardinilla_ cuando se encontraron con un mercader al otro lado de un puente que gimió atemorizado al oírlos llegar y se tiró sobre el barro y estiércol que lo rodeaba, en un intento fallido de esconderse. Tenía un carromato que se había trancado entre el barro del lugar y sus ruedas traseras se habían hundido sin consideración, imposibilitándole el avance. Geralt gruñó. – Sal de ahí paisano, no te haré daño. – dijo el brujo con voz siniestra.

\- Eh, no creo que con ese tono te lo crea. – le comentó Jaskier. Mmmrr… oyó la respuesta del brujo. El hombre los miró, dudó, volvió a mirar su carromato, luego a ellos, dudó una vez más y finalmente habló.

\- No se queden viéndome. Ayúdenme por favor. – rogó, señalando las ruedas traseras del carro. – No puedo solo y los cagones de mis criados han huido.

\- Cagones, no. Sensatos. – sentenció Geralt. – Deberías hacer lo mismo. Nosotros también seguiremos nuestro camino. – y fue en ese momento en el que Jaskier se dio cuenta de su entorno: montón de cráneos, costillas y tibias desparramados por doquier, los rodeaban.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – susurró el trovador.

\- Basurero de cadáveres después de una matanza, Jaskier. – le dijo Geralt. – Demasiadas muertes, demasiado dolor concentrado en un solo sitio… Mmmrrr…

\- Oh, ¿podría haber ghules? – se estremeció Jaskier.

\- Claro que podría. Y lo habrá. – miró al mercader. - ¿A qué esperas? ¿A formar parte de este paisaje? ¡Vete de aquí, te digo! Monta a caballo detrás de nosotros. Vayámonos de aquí.

\- ¿Y el carro, señores? – fue la respuesta del mercader. - ¿Y las mercaderías? ¿Todo un año de trabajo? ¡Antes reviento! ¡No las dejaré!

\- Y reventarás, te lo aseguro. – dijo Geralt. – No seas insensato ¡Vamos! Ven detrás de nosotros.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡¡Ayúdenme, se los suplico!! – el hombre se acercó a los dos y juntó sus manos. - ¡Por favor! Te daré lo que sea. – miró a Geralt.

Jaskier sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal y se preguntó por qué. Miró a su alrededor y notó que de las tinieblas, al borde cubierto por matorrales del abismo fueron surgiendo unas pequeñas y deformes siluetas. El corazón se le aceleró, quiso decir algo a Geralt, pero las palabras se le atragantaron. Jamás le había pasado quedarse sin palabras. Eran demasiadas las miradas siniestras que la luz de la luna reveló. No eran mayores de cuatro codos, terriblemente delgadas como esqueletos. Salieron al puente con un extraño paso de garza, levantaban muy alto unas rodillas huesudas, con fuertes y violentos movimientos. Bajo unas frentes planas y angulosas brillaban unos ojos amarillos, en unas anchas mandibulillas de rana relucían blancos y agudos colmillos. “Mmrr”, escuchó la queja del brujo, luego su mano se dirigió a su espalda y sacó la espada de plata. Jaskier empalideció. Geralt descendió de _Sardinilla_. – Sal de aquí Jaskier. Me encargaré de los ghules, luego seguiré tu rastro. Llévate a mi yegua. – el brujo acarició a _Sardinilla_ , quien relinchó, no se quejó, estuvo de acuerdo en salvar la vida del trovador.

\- ¡Estás loco ahora tú! – se molestó el trovador. - ¿De verdad crees que te dejaré con todo esto? – señaló los cadáveres acercándose y al volver a verlos pensó en la muerte. Y tuvo miedo a la muerte. Y se preguntó qué mierda podría hacer él. Se lamentó por no haber entrenado cuando Geralt se lo proponía, comprendió que el brujo había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Si iba a estar metido en el medio de sus aventuras, tenía que aprender a defenderse. No para sobrevivir, no, iba más allá de eso. Sino para ayudarlo. Para no ser una molestia o una preocupación. Porque pensar en huir y dejar a su amigo allí, le partía el corazón.

\- ¿¡Qué harás, Jaskier!? ¿Cantar hasta que mueran? – respondió Geralt. – Vete de aquí. Serás una distracción para mí. No quiero que te suceda algo por estar a mi lado ¡Te vas y no se discute más, joder! – el brujo adoptó posición de combate. El mercader dio un alarido casi inaudible, pues la situación le había robado el aliento, y corrió a esconderse. – Estaré bien. Nos volveremos a ver. – sonrió levemente. – Ya lo verás. Ahora, ¡vamos _Sardilla_! Vete de aquí con Jaskier. – el trovador no tuvo que hacer nada más, la yegua salió al galope, obligándolo a prenderse de sus largos pelos para no caer.

\- ¡Mierda, no! – dijo Jaskier, pero ya fue demasiado tarde. La yegua se alejaba y lo único que podría hacer sería confiar en la promesa de Geralt. Estaba seguro de que se volverían a ver, unos cuantos ghules no podrían contra él, pero la sensación de haberlo dejado, no era de las más placenteras.

El día anterior habían dejado atrás Tras Ríos, entre rumores de que Sodden había contenido el ataque de Nilfgaard. _Sardinilla_ había viajado casi incansable durante días con Jaskier sobre su lomo, reacia al descanso, el trovador había tenido que dormir sobre su lomo en varias ocasiones. El animal parecía tan mágico como su amo, pensó Jaskier, mientras la yegua se dirigía los dioses sabían dónde, inagotable.

Esta guerra no era como otras, pensó el bardo. No. Era Nilfgaard contra todos, una guerra de exterminio. No querían tierras, no quería títulos. No… mataban, avanzaban dejando cenizas, ¿buscando qué? Jaskier solo había encontrado durante la huida sobre la yegua campos enteros de cadáveres que le habían revuelto las tripas, humo que cubría el cielo, estacas y horcas. Guerra de exterminio, estaba seguro. Destruir el mundo, pero ¿a quién podía interesar destruir el mundo?

De golpe, absorto en sus pensamiento, el trovador no se había dado cuenta de que la yegua se había detenido a poca distancia de una casita bien posicionada, rodeada de árboles y en pie, a pesar del caos alrededor. – _Sardinilla_ , ¿qué sitio es éste? – preguntó Jaskier. – Oh, pero no importa. Tengo demasiada sed, hace dos días no pruebo gota alguna de agua. Mis piernas están entumecidas por estar sobre tu lomo. – bajó con dificultad. – Necesito estirar las piernas, beber agua… algo. Lo que sea. – la yegua relinchó.

El bardo le pidió que lo esperara, que iría a pedir algo para beber y volvería. Ella comprendió, estaba seguro. Avanzó con dificultad por los músculos entumecidos y justo en ese momento un golpe seco lo tiró al suelo, robándole el aliento, y sintió brazos que lo atacaban, uñas que lo herían en la piel del cuello. Se prendió al monstruo que no había visto venir y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con una niña delgada de ojos celeste-verdosos que recordaban la primavera, cabello rubio casi ceniciento y con leves ondas y miedo en su mirada. Una niña, una niña que corría y se había topado con él de pura casualidad, pero ahora peleaba como un demonio porque la dejara ir. – Eh, eh. Tranquila. – dijo Jaskier apretando con fuerzas los brazos de la jovencita y sosteniéndola encima de él. - ¿Quién eres? – la niña miró la casa a la que él habría ido a pedir agua. - ¿Vives allí? – señaló, ella lo miró, miró una vez más la casita y luego asintió. Mintió, lo supo de inmediato. – Bueno, pues qué suerte tengo. Porque me detuve a pedir agua, ¿podrías compartir un jarrón, niña?

\- Pídeselo a Doradita. – dijo rápidamente. – O a Nadbor o Sulik.

\- ¿Y quiénes son esos? – dijo Jaskier algo molesto. Ella miró de nuevo la casa, claramente estaba huyendo de aquel sitio.

\- Mis hermanos. – mintió otra vez. – Y mi… emm… madre.

\- Aja. Y ¿no sería más cortés que tú les pidieras? – insistió el trovador.

\- Déjame en paz. – se sacudió. – Doradita me pidió que buscara leña y eso haré.

\- Aja. Doradita, tu madre, ¿no? – la niña mentirosa asintió. – Y dime, ¿cuándo dejaste de llamarla “mamá"? – los dos se miraron de frente. Ella lo supo, él sabía que mentía. La rubiecita se sacudió como un demonio, dio un pequeño alarido, intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero no tuvo éxito. Y había sido demasiado tarde: oyeron el ruido de un carromato que se acercaba por el camino a la casita y ambos llevaron las miradas hacia los recién llegados.

“ _Yurga_ ”, Jaskier oyó la voz de una mujer que abrió la puerta de la casa y salió corriendo con una sonrisa y felicidad que se reconocía, incluso en la distancia. “ _Doradita_ ”, oyó la voz del hombre recién llegado. “ _Estoy aquí, Doradita. Torné a casa. Oh, Doradita, ¿cómo están los niños?_ ” los dos conocidos se abrazaron. “ _Los **tres** están bien_”, contestó ella. Jaskier miró a la rubia que sostenía, ella ocultó sus ojos con pena. Al parecer no le había mentido, realmente eran “tres” niños, pero entonces ¿se había equivocado en su clara percepción de que la niña se escabullía de aquel sitio? _“¿Los tres? ¿Qué es eso, Doradita? Acaso_ …”, escuchó al recién llegado, Jaskier miró a su niña. Entonces ella sí huía, pero de la guerra, y la tal Doradita le había dado asilo. “ _No… pero he de decirte algo. Amparé a una moza, Yurga. De los druidas la tomé_ ”, escuchó la respuesta. Jaskier la miró otra vez, la niña se sacudió, pero sin fuerzas. “ _¿Quién es ese, Yurga?_ ”, escuchó la pregunta que había hecho Doradita. Jaskier se giró y notó, por primera vez, que detrás del carromato un hombre corpulento de cabellos blancos yacía con la pierna derecha vendada ¡¡Geralt!!

Jaskier se puso de pie de inmediato, miró a _Sardinilla_ con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, tomó la mano de la niña y la obligó a correr en aquella dirección. - ¡Oh! Por los dioses ¡¡Geralt!! – gritó el trovador, saliendo de su escondite.

\- ¿Geralt de Rivia? – murmuró al jovencita que Jaskier sostenía por la mano. No le importó, corrió hacia su amigo. Geralt se giró hacia el par que venía desde un costado, como un relámpago, con un hábil movimiento y corrió al encuentro de ellos.

Se encontraron en el centro del corral. La muchacha de cabellos cenicientos vestida con un trajecillo gris, sostenida de la mano de su gran amigo, Jaskier. Y el brujo de cabello blanco con una espada sobre la espalda, vestido en cuero negro con brillos de plata. El brujo con paso ligero, la muchacha a trompicones, sostenida por Jaskier, avanzaron. Sin saber por qué, el trovador se dejó caer al suelo, alcanzando la altura de la niña, Geralt se puso de rodillas, los brazos de la jovencita lo rodearon al cuello, al mismo tiempo que Jaskier hacía lo mismo, por la alegría. El brujo los contuvo a ambos, en un fuerte abrazo.

Se habían reencontrado, tal como Geralt le había prometido.


	8. Insensible

_Sardinilla_ había llevado a Geralt y a Cirilla sobre su lomo, mientras Jaskier caminaba al lado de ambos, pues el brujo se recuperaba de una mordida de ghoul y la niña, pues niña era. Incontables veces Ciri había mencionado que “Geralt era su destino y que la había encontrado, como sabía que lo haría”; el brujo le contó la historia de Pavetta y el Derecho de la Sorpresa a Jaskier y cómo la niña había resultado ser una Niña de la Sorpresa.

Por la noche, habían decidido detenerse luego de avanzar sin descanso, un día más, pero como se encontraban sobre una llanura, sin muchos árboles que los ocultaran, habían decidido no encender fogatas.

Ciri era una niña con gran carácter, claramente había sido princesa, pero al mismo tiempo miraba a Geralt con adoración, como si cualquier miedo se alejara de ella cuando el brujo estaba a su lado. Con Jaskier era distinto, había tenido miedo al principio, hasta que el brujo le explicó más de una vez que el trovador era de confianza. Pero tanto Geralt como Jaskier sabían por qué la niña adoptaba aquella actitud… ella había huido durante demasiados días de las garras de los nilfgaardianos… y probablemente lo que le habían hecho era… mejor no imaginar.

\- ¿Sabes alguna canción bonita, Jaskier? – preguntó Ciri mientras comía uno de los panecillos (uno de los muchos) que Doradita había dejado en el bolso del cuarteto que había partido de aquel hogar.

\- Sé muchas canciones bonitas, Ciri. – le dijo.

\- Pero no entonará ninguna esta noche. – sentenció Geralt. – No es seguro. Estamos huyendo de la guerra y no estamos a cubierto. – el brujo lo miró. – Y la última vez… - Jaskier sonrió.

\- ¿Qué? ¿La última vez, qué?

\- Un culito sucio se enamoró de nosotros. – dijo el trovador riendo, mientras llevaba un bocado a la boca. Geralt miró a _Sardinilla_ , que movió la cabeza, relinchó y no dijo más. El brujo sonrió también. Ciri los miró y sonrió.

\- Es que los dos son muy bellos. Seguro enamoran a cualquiera. – dijo la niña. Geralt levantó una ceja y miró a Jaskier.

\- Jaskier es tu tío… - Jaskier lo miró con sorpresa, ¿tío? Vaya, no había querido tener hijos y he aquí su amigo, ¡estéril por todos los demonios!, que le daba una sobrina.

\- Claro que no hace falta que me aclares que ella no es… o no será… una mujer para mis ojos, Geralt.

\- Más te vale que no tenga que aclarártelo, Jaskier. – sentenció Geralt con un gruñido y ahora el brujo llevó un bocado a la boca, guardando silencio. Ciri los miró a ambos, Jaskier con una sonrisa y el brujo serio como el demonio.

Ella sabía de qué hablaban, no era una niña tonta, y tenía trece años, a los catorce, ¡quince como mucho!, le habrían buscado esposo en Cintra… Era cierto que aún no había sangrado por primera vez, pero de todas formas… eventualmente lo haría.

\- ¿Y qué harás con ella, Geralt? – preguntó el trovador. – Será… ya sabes… ¿una brujita? – bromeó. Bromeó porque Jaskier no tenía ni idea de quién era Cirilla de Cintra, qué representaba para el futuro y todo lo que implicaba su presencia.

Ciri sonrió ante la idea ¡Sí! ¡Ella quería ser brujita como Geralt de Rivia!

\- Hay cosas… que será mejor que no te diga, Jaskier. – le dijo, el trovador se cruzó de brazos, ofendido por la falta de confianza. Geralt lo miró y sonrió solo un poco. – Tantas veces en el pasado me han hablado de destino, de un vórtice a mi alrededor… Dime, Jaskier ¿crees en el destino? – el trovador lo pensó durante un tiempo.

\- Creo.

\- Pero, ¿entiendes que “el destino” no es suficiente? Se necesita algo más.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Jaskier, pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue uno de los tantos gruñidos del brujo. - ¿Crees que estamos destinados en criar a Ciri? – Geralt lo miró.

\- Yo sí. Tú… solo si lo deseas. – respondió. – Pero como nunca logro deshacerme de ti… - bromeó.

\- Oh, vamos. No hieras mis sentimientos. – también bromeó Jaskier, acostumbrado a los modos del brujo. 

\- No me molestaría que los dos siempre estuvieran conmigo. – respondió ella. – Contigo no tengo miedo, Geralt. – dijo. – Y a ti… bueno, también me siento a gusto. – le dijo al trovador, quien bajó la cabeza en reverencia a su princesita, sonriendo con picardía y le acarició fraternalmente el hombro, para luego acercarla a su torso.

\- El miedo no debes perderlo, Ciri. – le dijo el brujo. – Te mantendrá alerta, con vida.

\- Recuerda esta primera lección. – dijo Jaskier mirándola sin borrar su sonrisa. – Si un día tienes una soga al cuello y tienes que pedir algo. Pide un vaso de agua. Nunca sabes qué podría suceder mientras esperas que te lo alcancen. – le guiñó un ojo, ella sonrió.

\- ¿De verdad no dejarás que entone alguna balada? – preguntó la jovencita mientras se acurrucaba entre los dos para dormir.

\- Podría tatarear algo. En tono bajo. – propuso el trovador. – Solo para que duerma. Y si en algún momento te parece suficiente o demasiado, cierro el pico. Lo prometo. – le dijo a Geralt que ya había puesto mala cara. _Vamos, Geralt. Ha pasado por tanto_ …

\- De acuerdo. – aceptó el brujo. – Pero por lo bajo, Jaskier.

Geralt estaba haciendo la guardia cuando otra vez los gritos desesperado de Ciri lo despertaron aquella noche. Otra noche más (como tantas otras que ya habían atravesado) que la niña no podía dormir de un solo tirón. Pero esta vez había sido distinto. La voz de la niña había sido fría, metálica, antinatural y maligna. Jaskier notó que el collar del brujo vibraba sobre su pecho: magia.

\- ¿Para qué la cuidan? – habló Ciri, la Ciri innatural. – Déjenla, déjenla, que a quien pertenece le lleve. Que la Niña de la Antigua Sangre se la lleve la muerte ¿Para qué la quieren viva? – Jaskier abrió grande sus ojos celestes y vio el rostro perdido de la niña. La sostuvo en brazos y la sacudió con delicadeza. Ciri tosió, tosió desesperadamente, tocó sus brazos, sostenidos por el trovador, luego su rostro, como intentando ver si se trataba de ella misma, y finalmente sus largos cabellos, que los llevó hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – se lamentó Jaskier. El silencio abismal de Geralt no supo darle respuesta.

\- Nn… nada… - dijo Ciri, otra vez la niña que ellos conocían. – Nada. Nada. Estoy cansada. Solo eso. – Jaskier miró a Geralt desesperado, mientras la abrazó sobre su pecho a la niña para que no se turbara tanto como él lo estaba. El brujo los miró en silencio y llevó su mirada hacia el horizonte. Decidido. Y Jaskier lo supo: había llegado el momento de separarse de ambos…

Una noche más pasó (luego de tantas otras) en la que Cirilla se despertó bañada en sudor, gritando en medio de la noche, entumecida, temblando. Cada vez que aquello sucedía, Geralt y Jaskier intentaban calmar sus lamentos, sus recuerdos, su pasado… Había veces que sollozaba al abrir los ojos, otras que les sonreía en agradecimiento por permanecer a su lado. Pero Jaskier sabía que pronto todo esto terminaría: Geralt ya le había dicho (y no solo una vez) que llegaría el momento en el que tendría que partir con la niña y luego de un tiempo se volverían a ver. No quería decirle dónde iría, pero la idea de hacerla bruja, cada vez más se plantaba en la cabeza del trovador.

Se decía que los brujos eran insensibles, incapaces de sentir emociones. Jaskier estaba seguro de que Geralt era una excepción. Si había alguien con sentimientos y que intentaba ocultarlos porque le habían hecho creer que no los tenía, ese era él. Pero Cirilla, la niña era otro tema. Otra persona, para ser concreto.

La cabeza se le volaba pensando que la próxima vez que la vería sería un ser frío, calculador e incapaz de sentir algo, siquiera. Ella era puro corazón. Testaruda, sí, pero puro sentimiento. Y él había llegado a quererla realmente, a preocuparse por ella… Pensar que quizás la próxima vez él simplemente fuera… alguien que había conocido pero a quien no apreciaba en realidad… no sabía, era una idea que le disgustaba.

Geralt era otro tema, el brujo lo quería, a pesar de las bromas entre ambos. Y él lo quería al brujo. Pero no le alegraba la idea de tener una bruja sin emociones, asesina despiada. Aunque luego pensaba, que quizás, después de todo lo que había vivido… merecía sacarse las emociones, silenciarlas, y revivir aquellos abusos, simplemente como un recuerdo que no le provocara daño por las noches. No le provocara el daño que la despertaba llorando, temblando, sudando y limpiando su piel, como intentando sacar de encima brazos que la habían tocado sin su consentimiento.

Quizás lo mejor era una brujita insensible, después de todo.

Jaskier estaba muy molesto, Geralt no le había dicho dónde irían. Pero este día era la despedida. – Nos volveremos a ver, ya lo verás. – dijo el brujo mientras acomodaba sus pertenencias sobre la yegua.

\- Sí, claro. No tengo dudas de ello, Geralt. Pero quiero ir con ustedes, ¿por qué no puedo?

\- Porque es mejor que ciertas cosas no conozcas, Jaskier. Tú eres un ser de este mundo. Pero del mundo que tiene su belleza. Sabes reconocerla, sabes describirla en palabras y compartirlas con el resto, la entiendes… - No quería que conociera las “otras” realidades, las atrocidades de este mundo…

\- No me trates como a un crío, Geralt. – se quejó el trovador. – No soy una doncella que necesita que la rescaten de la torre alta del castillo. He vivido la maldad de este mundo también ¡Joder! Más que muchos otros. Llevo años acompañándote, y no solo hemos estado de putas y emborrachándonos.

\- Lo sé. Pero esto no es discutible. – dijo Geralt.

\- ¿Y qué si soy capaz de soportar la inmundicia que a otros colma de asco, al igual que tú? ¿Y qué si puedo con ello? – insistió, el brujo sonrió.

\- No tengo dudas de que podrías lograr lo que quisieras. El hecho es, Jaskier, que soy yo quien no desea obligarte a un cambio.

\- Pero eso no lo decides tú. Lo decido yo. – respondió tercamente.

\- No, Jaskier. Donde vamos con Ciri, es un lugar al que yo decido si tú te vienes o no. Y he decidido que no. – el trovador se cruzó de brazos molesto.

\- Eres una mierda de amigo. – dijo, como tantas otras veces. – Yo jamás te dejaría de lado. – Geralt suspiró.

\- A veces se debe hacer lo que al otro conviene, no lo que el otro desea. – le respondió. – Y eso haremos. – Jaskier le dio la espalda dolido. – Ve, vive tu vida. Alegra más personas. Nos volveremos a ver, pero ahora… nuestros caminos se separan. Y nos despidamos en malos términos o en buenos. Será así, buen amigo. – sentenció. Jaskier estaba indignado, pero aquella palabra “buen amigo”, lo ablandó. A pesar de que él le había dicho “mierda de amigo”, el brujo le recordó que él, por el contrario, era su amigo… y de los buenos. Sus ojos se cristalizaron por lágrimas que deseó, no cayeran. Pestañeó, varias veces, suspiró y aceptó la decisión de Geralt de Rivia. Prefería que la despedida fuera en buenos términos. 

\- Tú no eres un amigo de mierda... – susurró el trovador. Geralt sonrió. – También me intereso por Ciri, ¿sabes? No eres el único que le desea tranquilidad a la niña.

\- Lo sé. – Geralt apoyó una mano en el hombro. – Pero tendrás que aceptar que, por ahora, no está en tu destino acompañarnos. – Jaskier supo que no podría convencer al brujo. La decisión estaba tomada, aunque él la odiara.

Jaskier se dio la vuelta y abrazó al brujo. – Vaya que has hecho quererte, maldito insensible. – bromeó y se limpió lágrimas que finalmente cayeron. Geralt levantó una ceja y una media sonrisa le devolvió. – No te burles, idiota. Ya sabes. Yo soy el que sabe apreciar la belleza de este mundo de mierda y todas las chorradas que acabas de decirme. Tengo derecho a llorar.

\- Lo tienes, Jaskier. – Geralt se separó del abrazo y le dio fuertes golpes amistosos sobre el hombro. – Traeré a Ciri. Despídete también de ella.

\- ¿Serán años los que no nos veremos?

\- Probablemente. – el rostro de Jaskier mostró más pena.

\- Entonaré nuevas baladas para ti. Cuando vuelvas, serás famoso. – el brujo sonrió.

\- Cuidado, trovador. No exageres con los cuentos. – rio. – Y recuerda que no deseo fama. – Jaskier sonrió.

\- Lo sé. Trae a la niña y a _Sardinilla_. Terminemos de una vez. Se me va el alma en esta despedida.


	9. Golondrina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cirilla es un nombre élfico que procede de Zireael y significa "Golondrina", por ello el nombre de estos capítulos.

**Golondrina**

**I**

Geralt de Rivia y Triss Merigold viajaban junto a Cirilla entre los carromatos de Vilfred Wenck, al servicio del rey Henselt de Ard Carraigh, que llevaba un envío “especial” al renio de Aedirn, o eso ella había entendido. Lo cierto había sido que Geralt se había encontrado con un viejo amigo, un enano Yarpen Zigrin, quien intervino para que pudieran unirse con ellos en el camino dado que, Triss, se encontraba muy enferma y no tenía fuerzas para seguir a caballo, pero él tenía un destino para ella: el templo de Melitele en Ellander.

Cirilla no había mantenido contacto con el mundo por más de dos años. Solo había entrenado en Kaer Morhen y había aprendido las maneras brujeriles de moverse. Su cuerpo había cambiado, sus músculos contorneaban sus formas y había sangrado por primera y, de eso, ya hacía un año. Agradecía su suerte, por la que Triss había ido a Kaer Morhen y les había explicado a sus hermanos brujos varones lo que significaba para una mujer aquel evento y ellos, aceptaron las diferencias de género sin ningún problema, modificando también el entrenamiento.

Habían viajado durante muchos días los tres juntos. Ella al lado de Geralt y Triss, pero en el último tiempo había notado cómo la hechicera anhelaba los brazos del brujo, cómo se apretaba a él en cada ocasión que tenía y eso a Ciri le molestaba. No porque no la quisiera, no. Sino porque del contacto romántico entre hombres y mujeres ella conocía tan poco a pesar de sus dieciséis años… excepto… aquellas pesadillas que de tanto en tanto volvían a su cabeza y le hablaban de atrocidades que su cuerpo infantil había sufrido antes de que Geralt le protegiera. Antes de que le enseñaran a protegerse… Y de pronto, en este mundo desconocido por Cirilla de Cintra, encontró amigos del pasado del brujo y un nombre que de tanto en tanto se mencionaba pero que a Geralt le incomodaba: Yennefer. Y se preguntó quién sería ella.

Ciri estaba sentada al lado de Yarpen, quien le contaba sobre las Ardillas, los elfos que atacaban a los humanos y los mataban. Siempre las conversaciones con el querido enano le parecían interesantes, pero en ese momento se perdió en recuerdos.

Ciri no había olvidado aunque quería olvidar a toda costa. Lo que había sucedido en Cintra. Sus vagabundeos, su desesperación, miedo, hambre y dolor. El marasmo y el embotamiento que llegaron más tarde, mucho más tarde, cuando la encontraron y la ampararon los druidas de los Tras Ríos. El dolor entre sus piernas, la desesperanza por lo vivido… por lo perdido. Lo recordaba como entre nieblas, aunque quería dejar de recordarlo.

Pero volvía, volvía en pensamientos, en sueños… como había vuelto en aquellos momentos. Cintra. El trápala de los caballos y los gritos salvajes, los cadáveres, los incendios… Y el caballero negro con el yelmo emplumado. Y luego… la palloza de los Tras Ríos… La chimenea llena de hollín entre los rescoldos… Al lado, junto a un pozo intacto, un gato negro se lamía una terrible quemadura en un costado. Doradita diciéndole que “estaba a salvo”, como si alguna vez lo habría estado sin Geralt. Y el día que había decidido escapar, para que Doradita no tuviera la suerte que la perseguía: la muerte oscura que la buscaba… el caballero negro con el yelmo emplumado.

Y de pronto, el color celeste de aquellos ojos que había olvidado volvió a sus recuerdos y se sobresaltó, se sobresaltó por la paz que le provocaron. _Jaskier_ … Lo había olvidado junto con el resto de sus recuerdos. Había olvidado sus risas, sus chistes, su melodiosa voz… Jaskier… Lo había olvidado y ni siquiera recordaba por qué prefirió esconderlo junto al miedo que sentía por el caballero negro con el yelmo emplumado… 

****

La hermosa risa de Ralla, la condesa de Stael, inundó la habitación, luego de haber terminado una sesión salvaje de sexo con el poeta. Jaskier y ella yacían bocas arriba, viendo el decorado del majestuoso techo de la habitación, mientras su marido se encontraba ausente.

Jaskier pensó en cuánto había extrañado a aquella mujer y se reprochó por haberla abandonado (olvidando, que todas las veces, ella había sido quien lo había eliminado de su vida con poco interés). – Oh, había olvidado cómo haces que mi corazón palpite al ritmo del amor cuando te tengo cerca. – expresó, ella respondió resoplando.

\- Querido Julián, soy una mujer adulta de ya, 45 años… tú me recuerdas mi juventud perdida. Nada más. No menciones el amor y no guardes ilusiones de un próximo encuentro. – Jaskier se giró en la cama y la miró.

\- ¿Pero cómo pueden ser éstas tu palabras, amada mía? Tenemos un romance desde que tengo 19 años y ahora solo tengo 33. – ella revoleó su mirada, molesta. Se sentó sobre la cama, tapando su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas.

\- Y sin embargo, a pesar de tus 30 años, sigues comportándote como el caprichoso niñato que se enamoró de mí a los 19 ¿Cuándo entenderás que entre tú y yo jamás habrá una historia, querido Julián? Soy una mujer comprometida, tengo mi familia. Tú solo sirves de distracción cuando… – su corazón se destrozó una vez más, como tantas veces por aquella mujer.

\- … cuando el impotente de tu marido no se encuentra en casa, ¿no? – le dijo, ahora sentándose él sobre la cama, pero sin cubrir su cuerpo. Ella sonrió, se acercó ronroneando a su boca y comenzó a besarlo, mientras su mano se apoyaba sobre su miembro recientemente caído por el orgasmo de minutos atrás. Comenzó a estimularlo y Jaskier no pudo decir que no, aunque tenía la sospecha de que, una vez más, terminaría emborrachándose y acostándose con mujer se le cruzara por el dolor del rechazo de Ralla cuando ella hubiera decidido echarlo, una puta vez más, como tantas otras veces en el pasado. _Debo dejar de estar de oferta cuando ella ya no está_.

Ahora él era un trovador de renombre, a quien llamaban maese Jaskier. Había cantado sus baladas y romances en los mejores sitios, en salas reales y había vivido y gozado de las fiesta, el alcohol y las mujeres hasta el hartazgo. Ya no era aquel jovencito Julián que se había enamorado perdidamente de las maneras maduras en el sexo de aquella bella mujer. Incluso ahora tenía un aprendiz a su lado que hacía todo lo que él detestaba… y quien tenía prohibido abrir la boca de más.

Pero allí estaba una vez más, rogándole algo más que sexo casual a una mujer que de todas las maneras posibles le había que dicho que “no” cada vez que tuvo oportunidad. Su musa inspiradora de romances… de mierda que terminaban en tragedia, dolor, sexo desenfrenado y alcohol hasta no poder ni subirse los pantalones. 

Caminó tambaleante por el abundante volumen de alcohol que había ingerido, por una callecita que llevaba a la casita donde se encontraba con lady Amelle a escondidas de su marido desde hacía ya, más de un mes. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta se encontró con un caballero al servicio del marido de su amante. – Oh, ¡jítateee de mmmi jamino! – le dijo, pero las palabras salieron raras, mal moduladas. Mierda, debería haber dejado de tomar horas atrás, pero la rubia con la que había mantenido sexo lo había engatusado y había caído por sus encantos en la insensatez.

El caballero sacó su espada, insultado por la bravuconería del trovador borracho. – Por órdenes de lord Emannuel, quedas arrestado por evasión de impuestos… - bla, bla, era todo lo que oía Jaskier pero sabía que tenía que salir corriendo de allí. No se trataba de evasión de impuestos, no. Se trataba de lady Amelle y su amorío.

Jaskier rio, se tambaleó hacia atrás, intentó empujar al guardia, midió mal la dirección, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, desplomándose sobre la puerta y abriéndola de golpe. Las carcajadas del caballero no se hicieron esperar, como tampoco el grito de Amelle, quien lo esperaba desnuda sobre la cama y se vio burlada frente a éste, quien descubrió su cuerpo desnudo. – Oh, mi señora. – dijo y miró hacia otro lado, indignado por la ligereza de la mujer. Porque claro, la culpa siempre la tenía la mujer… era así en todos lados. 

\- Tuj señññora Ammmelle, te pppagará no sssé jé impppuesstoo… - intentó hablar Jaskier desde el suelo y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, poniéndose boca arriba y recordando cuando la rubia de un momento atrás había estado practicándole sexo oral. – Rrrubita, pppágalee al fuen jommmbreee…

\- ¿Rubita? – escuchó y Jaskier recordó que Rubita era la otra, mierda. - ¿¡Quién demonios es “Rubita!? – la voz de la mujer noble se oyó con indignación y al poco tiempo rompió en llanto. Una más que lloraba porque él no podía ser fiel, según se decía, pero ¿por qué ser fiel? No había conocido mujer alguna que despertara en él la necesidad de estar _solo_ con ella (y se había jurado no volver a pensar en la condesa en su vida).

Es que había tantas, tantas bellas musas inspiradoras que no podía ser solo para una... No podía ser para Ralla, solo Ralla (¡Mierda! Había dicho que no pensaría en esa insensible nunca mas), así que... Cómo venía diciendo.... ¡No existía esa mujer en este mundo! Y había Jaskier de sobra para todas.

\- Nnaadiee… nno impporrtaaaa… sssoloo ttu… - _Oh, qué mierda ¡Qué me importa! Pero qué bien la he pasado esta noche._ Jaskier comenzó a reír una vez más sobre el suelo, sin comprender la situación que se desarrollaba realmente.

\- ¡¡Eres un desalmado hijo de puta!! ¡¡Al final lo que se dice sobre ti es cierto!! ¡Cerdo adúltero! ¡¡Traidor!! ¡Traidor! – la mujer buscó sus ropas y comenzó a ponérsela rápidamente, porque los vecinos habían escuchado el alboroto y ya se estaban agrupando fuera de la casa. Todos sabían del romance, y todos habían estado esperando el día que buscaran al sinvergüenza trovador.

\- ¿Adddúlftero, yyoo? Jaaaa… - Jaskier se intentó parar, pero no podía estar por la borrachera, como en los últimos tiempos solía agarrárselas. Sintió que alguien se le puso encima, le golpeó el rostro, sin dudas era Amelle enojadísima, él tomó sus delicadas y bellas manos, quiso decirle que la amaba y todo eso que ella necesitaba escuchar, pero ¡diablos! ¿Qué le importaba? Siguió riendo instado por el exceso de alcohol y sin comprender el dolor de su amada Amelle por lo acontecido aquella noche.

Por supuesto que terminó tras las rejas, pagando lo que debía al siguiente día y huyendo despavorido de aquel sitio porque lord Emannuel deseaba castrarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En la serie Ciri tiene aprox 13 años, Jaskier 20 y tantos. En los libros ella tiene aprox 13 cuando sucede todo lo que relato, pero como nos basamos en la serie, tendrá cerca de 16.  
> Jaskier en los libros tiene cerca de 40, pero se hace conocer al lector que parece de 30 y tantos. Por ello, aquí tendrá 33 y parecerá de 20 y tantos.


	10. Golondrina

**II**

Jaskier simplemente amaba Oxenfurt. La ciudad de Oxenfurt, que vivía de la Academia, de los escolares, de los eruditos, los investigadores y sus invitados, que vivía de la ciencia y del saber, de todo lo que acompaña al proceso del conocimiento.

El trovador caminó con su laúd sobre sí, pasando al lado de talleres, barracas, puestos, tiendas y tenderetes en los cuales gracias a la Academia se producían y vendían decenas de miles de productos y maravillas inalcanzables en otros rincones del mundo. Pasó por las tabernas, quioscos, casetas, mostradores y parrillas de los cuales surgían múltiples y deliciosos olores de multitud de platos refinados y desconocidos en otros lugares del mundo. Esto era Oxenfurt, la colorida, alegre, bulliciosa y perfumada ciudad de los prodigios, la ciudad de las diversiones, del festín eterno, la fiesta continua e incansable.

Y era la ciudad donde lo esperaba Geralt de Rivia, su brujo querido.

Jaskier se detuvo en terreno de la Academia hasta la noche. Sabía que tenía que volver a ver al brujo, pero no quería ojos curiosos sobre él. Así que durante toooodo aquel día ocioso, se había encargado de “reencontrarse” con viejos amigos de aquel sitio, (después de todo aquí era donde él había estudiado durante cuatro años y luego había impartido clases en la Cátedra de Trova y Poesía un año más) y había entonado fantásticas baladas, encargándose de que -casi- todos los presentes, a estas horas de la noche, yacieran borrachos por todo sitio que él había visitado. Y de todo, él no había bebido una sola gota. No cuando se trataba de la seguridad de Geralt de Rivia.

Cuando el poeta estuvo seguro de que nadie lo seguía, (a excepción de una maldita lechuza gris que cantaba de tanto en tanto sobre sus espaldas, dato curioso) subió con sigilo hasta el techo de la casa del famoso maestro cervecero Wolfgang Amadeus Barbachivo y entró por la ventana, ahora sí, provocando ruido. – Geralt… ¿Geralt? – se animó a usar sus cuerdas vocales después de más de una hora de silencio y sigilo en las que había controlado que nadie lo siguiera aquella noche. Una ráfaga de viento ingresó por la ventana y el poeta pensó que se venía un mal tiempo…

\- ¡Jaskier! N… - intentó terminar la voz de Geralt de Rivia, pero el trovador ya se dirigió al antetecho. – Espera, no entres… - insistió el brujo, a lo que Jaskier no hizo caso (como era su costumbre).

Se topó con la túnica color verde que llevaban los médicos en la Academia, blasfemó. Geralt estaba haciendo uso de su virilidad brujeril (otra vez). Suspiró. Y él conocía esa túnica de memoria, más que nada por el collar que yacía en el suelo, y no era el del brujo, precisamente.

\- No me lo puede creer, ¿¡Shani!? – se molestó Jaskier, se cruzó de brazos y avanzó hacia la pareja desnuda que intentaba cubrirse. – Oh, no. No has esperado un segundo para echártele encima, ¿eh? – Shani era una estudiante de medicina de tercer año y muy buena amiga de Jaskier, una de las pocas que no había caído rendida a los pies y la labia del trovador, como tampoco a la belleza natural de él que a otras mujeres encantaba.

\- ¿Podrías ser menos idiota y no entrarte así por la ventana? – dijo la médica, intentando cubrir su piel.

\- Es que ya sabes que lo mío, _son_ las ventanas. – jugó Jaskier y le guiñó un ojo. – Experto en entrar y salir corriendo por ellas.

\- No seas idiota. – le dijo y le tiró una sábana sobre el rostro. Jaskier rio.

\- ¿Y con qué piensas tapar tu cuerpo desnudo si me arrojas a mí la sábana? – se burló él, mientras la visión se le bloqueaba por la tela. “Mmrgh”, sintió la queja de Geralt, un sonido (se había puesto de pie) y luego un golpe, cuando el brujo tomó la sábana de encima del poeta y se la dio a Shani. La mujer se tapó. – Bueno, si hicieras el honor de taparte ahora tú, querido amigo. – molestó. – No te veo hace muchos años y tengo muuuuchas ganas de un abrazo. Si no te cubres ahora, te abrazaré aún desnudo. – el trovador amenazó con tomarlo en sus brazos, el brujo simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Ni se te ocurra. – murmuró Geralt mientras fue a buscar sus ropas. Miró a la médica. – Lo siento…

\- Es así. Lo conozco de memoria. – dijo ella, revoleando sus ojos y luego miró al trovador, quien no dejaba de reír. - Y dime, ¿cómo te ha ido con Ralla, la condesa de Stael? Tenía entendido que se estaban viendo, de nuevo. 

\- No quiero hablar de ello. 

\- Oh, ¿de nuevo, Jaskier? - preguntó Geralt. 

\- Tú no tienes derecho de juzgarme. - sentenció el trovador. Y era cierto, el brujo no le discutió.

\- ¿Por eso has vuelto? - insistió Shani. - Te ha roto el corazón de nuevo... has venido para aprovechar el vacío que sientes y escribir poesía, ¿no es así? - afirmó mientras se vestía la futura médica.

\- No quiero hablar del tema, ¿ok? 

\- Ok, entonces dime ¿No te ha seguido nadie? – preguntó y terminó de colocarse la ropa.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por idiota? – se quejó Jaskier. – Solo la lechuza esa que tengo encima me ha seguido.

\- Argh… - gruñó Geralt. – Eres un idiota. – dijo y apenas habiéndose puesto los calzoncillos fue y tomó en sus manos a la lechuza, tan rápido, que incluso dio la sensación de que, más que lobo, era un felino. La lechuza se quejó y al momento una mujer de cabellos oscuros y despeinados acabó sostenida por el brujo y ocupando el lugar de la lechuza gris. Jaskier ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

\- Ya decía yo que era demasiado raro. – dijo, en un susurro. – Filippa Eilhart… Rayos.

\- Hechicera… - murmuró Geralt. La mujer, en brazos del brujo, se lo quitó de encima.

\- Cuidado, brujo. A Triss no le gustará enterarse que me tomas en brazos con tan poca ropa. – le dijo, aprovechando la ocasión para inspeccionar el cuerpo de Geralt de arriba y abajo. – Y supongo que a Yennefer no le gustará saber que andas jugueteando con jovencitas que apenas están estudiando medicina… Oh, ¡qué flor tan joven! – dijo Filippa mirando ahora a Shani. - ¿Tienes siquiera 20 años? – Shani no respondió. Geralt pensó en Yennefer, no tanto en Triss. Respondió solo con un gruñido, como era su costumbre, soltó a la mujer y fue a buscar sus ropas, mientras Shani lo ayudaba a vestirse.

\- ¿Por lo menos han terminado? – preguntó Jaskier.

\- ¡No seas idiota, Jaskier! – se quejó Geralt, el trovador rio.

\- Es que no quiero ser el responsable de que te quedes con tu miembro duro.

\- ¿Lo ves duro?

\- A ver, déjame ver. – bromeó y Geralt lo miró con rabia. – De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Está caído. Bien hecho, amigo. Y tú, Shani. – la miró. – Espero haberte dado tiempo… - ella se acercó a Jaskier y lo empujó suavemente, luego sonrió y lo abrazó, colocando su brazo sobre la cintura del poeta y recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho, Jaskier también la abrazó. Geralt miró, levantó una ceja y terminó de cambiarse, con casi imperceptible movimiento negativo de su cabeza. – Oh, no. Ella y yo somos solo amigos. Es la primera vez que la veo desnuda. – aclaró Jaskier.

\- No pregunté nada. – contestó el brujo.

\- En lugar de estar preocupadas por la poca ropa con la que me sostuviste, brujo, Triss y Yennefer deberían preocuparse por tu “amiguito”. – dijo con ironía la hechicera. – Veo demasiada confianza entre ambos… me pregunto cuánta. 

\- Ja, ja. Filippa. – contestó Jaskier. – Si tienes dudas, ni Geralt ni yo tenemos problemas de quitarte esa duda.

\- No seas desagradable, poeta. – contestó la maga. – Si quisiera placer, ciertamente lo buscaría en otro sitio. – Jaskier levantó sus manos, mostrando paz entre ambos y finalizando aquella charla.

Filippa Eilhart era una famosa hechicera del Consejo de Hechiceros y consejera del rey Vizimir de Redania. Además se creía que era una experta cambiaformas (de allí la forma de lechuza gris, adoptada). Aparte de eso, siempre acompañaba a Dijkstra, jefe de los espías redanos (líder de la inteligencia Redana) y Jaskier en estos últimos años había vendido información a Redania, por lo que lo consideraban miembro del Servicio Secreto de Redania, aunque su lealtad también se consideraba dudosa, pues al único ser al que le era realmente fiel era al brujo que tenía frente a él. Y comenzaban a sospechar de ello.

Filippa y el trovador ya se conocían y Jaskier, si bien la reconocía una mujer atractiva, le parecía demasiado peligrosa, como la mayoría de las hechiceras, así que no había intentado tenerla desnuda, y ella tampoco había mostrado interés por él.

\- Bien… Jaskier, me interesa tu presencia en este sitio. Dime, ¿por qué has venido corriendo a ver a tu brujo favorito? Cuando según cierto contrato deberías haber ido corriendo con la información de su presencia a _otro_ lado. – preguntó la hechicera, que frotó sus uñas pintadas de la mano derecha, sobre la palma izquierda, las miró, intentando que la pregunta sonara de lo más trivial posible, pero las implicancias de las circunstancias que la habían obligado a formularla no lo eran. No lo eran en absoluto.

\- Geralt. Tienes que irte. – sentenció el trovador.

\- ¿Cuán rápido?

\- Lo más rápido posible.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Dijkstra busca a la niña y a Yennefer. Quiere saber dónde las has metido.

\- Mierda. – gruñó el brujo. – _Endemoniadamente_ rápido he de irme, entonces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Academia de Oxenfurt, también conocida como Universidad de Oxenfurt, es un reconocido centro de educación superior en la ciudad redaniana de Oxenfurt. Su principal rival académico es la Academia Imperial de Nilfgaard.  
> Aquí se encuentran las Facultades de Alquimia, Trovadores y Poesía, Ley, Medicina y Herbología, Historia Natural, Filosofía, Teología, Arqueología Aplicada, Historia Contemporánea, La Mayor Historia Contemporánea, Espionaje Comparado y Sabotaje Aplicado (aunque estas dos últimas no son realmente facultades).  
> Fue el sitio donde Jaskier estudió a sus 19 años en la Facultad de Trova y Poesía durante cuatro años, recibiéndose con calificaciones sobresalientes, dejando con estupor a sus evaluadores, quienes lo tenían por vago, juerguista e idiota. Luego estuvo a cargo de la cátedra durante un año, tiempo en el que decidió ir a conocer el mundo, donde eventualmente se topó con Geralt de Rivia.  
> Dada la fama reciente del trovador, se lo citaba con regularidad a la Cátedra para que diera lecciones magistrales como "invitado".


	11. Golondrina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea de este capítulo es entender un poco cuál es la importancia de Ciri como personaje en lo que es la saga de Geralt de Rivia.   
> La historia recorrerá eventos de los libros y verdades sobre Ciri serán reveladas, espero que ayude a comprender mejor todo lo que se verá (o no) en la serie, porque ella es un personaje totalmente enigmático y difícil de comprender, incluso quiénes conocemos los libros nos hemos quedado con preguntas que se intentaron responder más tarde con los juegos de The Witcher. Y espero que en las próximas entregas de los juegos sigan ampliando el mundo que la rodea 😁

Llovía endemoniadamente cuando Geralt solicitó al grupo que lo había seguido que se detuvieran. Sus cabellos mojados no daban aspecto de comodidad, las ropas del grupo se empapaban heladamente y se pegaban a la piel, generando en los simples humanos, Jaskier y Shani, una tiritona tan marcada, que había comenzado a preocupar al brujo. - ¿No puedes dar calor a estos dos? – preguntó ariscamente Geralt, mientras la lechuza sobre su hombro se quejaba con su canto grave. Salió de allí y se transformó en Filippa, que se acercó a los humanos sin conexión con la magia y les tomó sus mejillas, dijo unas palabras en la vieja lengua y les devolvió el calor a su sangre.

\- Aquí nos detenemos. – dijo la hechicera. – No podemos seguir avanzando con este temporal. Las ráfagas de viento no tienen consideración por nuestros pasos y no llegaremos demasiado lejos. – por más que el brujo había querido quejarse y seguir adelante, sabía que Jaskier y Shani no podían seguir haciéndolo.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, el poeta no había dicho estupideces o quejas sobre el terreno hostil que transitaban, y él sabía por qué: porque estaban huyendo para que nadie pudiera obtener información acerca de Cirilla, entonces el trovador había optado por dar lo mejor de sí, empaparse hasta casi el desmayo y seguir sus pasos en silencio tortuoso. Pero había tocado su límite, sus labios violetas le habían alarmado cuando Filippa le había devuelto el calor.

\- Vayamos hasta aquel árbol. – propuso la médica.

\- Todos saben que no es la mejor opción en una tormenta. – se quejó Jaskier, recuperándose poco a poco.

\- Vayamos, sin miedo. Yo los protegeré. – invitó la hechicera, que tomó su larga falda en sus manos, la levantó para que no tocara la tierra mojada y avanzó hacia el sitio indicado por la médica.

Geralt estaba de brazos cruzados, piernas también cruzadas, y sentado debajo del árbol protegido por magia. La temperatura en aquel sitio era agradable y casi no llegaban las gotas que inundaban alrededor. Estaba haciendo guardia.

Pasó bastante tiempo cuando la respiración del grupo se serenó, a excepción de la de Jaskier, quien fingía dormir y se preguntó por qué. Al poco tiempo tuvo respuesta.

Cuando el trovador estuvo convencido de que el resto dormía, se sentó, limpiando sus ojos, miró al brujo y señaló con un movimiento de cabeza que lo acompañara. Geralt asintió y se puso de pie.

Los dos salieron de la protección mágica de Filippa y volvieron al caos de la tormenta y las fuertes ráfagas de viento. Caminaron largo rato hasta que estuvieron seguros de que no los escucharían, pero aún podían ver a lo lejos a las mujeres durmiendo, por si algo sucedía.

Geralt notó cómo el poeta volvía a temblar como una pluma, así que le entregó su capa para que se protegiera. Él aceptó y se la llevó encima, le quedaba enorme. – Igual está empapada. – le dijo Jaskier, Geralt lo sabía, pero al menos evitaría el contacto directo con el agua de ese modo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Jaskier?

\- ¿Me lo preguntas tú a mí? – le enfrentó el trovador. - ¿Quién es Ciri? ¿Qué sucede con ella? – Geralt lo miró largo rato. Jaskier no había tenido tacto, pero de nuevo, sabía que con el brujo no hacía falta ni tenía sentido.

\- Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas. – volvió a decir Geralt, como ya había dicho tres años atrás, cuando se habían separado. Él suspiró molesto y dolido, pues aún no confiaba; el brujo percibió el dolor que le causaron sus palabras. – Lo que sucede es que mientras menos sepas, mejor es. – le explicó, Jaskier lo miró, aún herido. – No porque no confíe en ti.

\- Sí, claro.

\- Lo hago… Pero y ¿Rience? ¿Y si hubieras sabido algo de todo esto y te hubiera torturado para sacarte información? – el brujo se acercó al trovador y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, bruscamente. – Júrame que no habrías dicho nada. – Jaskier lo enfrentó con la mirada y pensó en la respuesta…

Rience era un hechicero que lo había secuestrado tiempo atrás para quitarle información acerca de Ciri (gracias a una de las melodías que él había entonado, una muy famosa que insinuaba que una princesita había estado viajando con el brujo…) Casi había muerto durante el desafortunado encuentro, pero Yennefer, ¡por todos los dioses, Yennefer! Lo había salvado. Y ese día… él había dudado si no se lo habría dicho. No por falta de lealtad, sino porque los magos tenían aquella capacidad de entrar a la mente de los demás y secarle las neuronas para quitarles información, recuerdos, pensamientos…

El rostro de Jaskier mostró tristeza y desvió la mirada. – No lo sé. – silencio entre ambos. – Estoy seguro de que habría muerto por ti o por ella, pero si me fritaba el cerebro… - lo miró, Geralt asintió.

\- A eso me refiero, Jaskier. – le dijo. – Tú eres un blanco fácil, porque no sabes luchar.

\- Pero ellos no saben que no sé nada sobre la niña ¡Suponen lo contrario! Me atacarán de todas formas… – y en ese momento comprendió. Lo que Geralt había querido decirle era que él era un blanco fácil, que tarde o temprano fritarían, pero el brujo prefería que nada supiera, pues no quería que tuvieran información, independientemente del destino del trovador: vida o muerte. Le era indiferente. _Vaya, prefiere no compartir conmigo información, pero aceptaría mi muerte_ …

\- Tu repentino silencio me dice que alguna idea ha surcado tu mente, Jaskier. – dijo el brujo y quitó su mano del hombro del trovador, cruzándose de brazos delante de él. – Pero no podría decir con exactitud cuál, solo que seguramente te equivocas.

\- Sí, claro. – respondió, herido.

\- He venido a buscarte para evitar que te mataran. – respondió el brujo como si pudiera él también leer los pensamientos de los humanos no mágicos. Como si hubiera leído sus lamentaciones. Jaskier sabía que no podía hacerlo desde la magia, pero sí por los años compartidos. Sonrió.

\- Gracias por aclarar que te importa… mi vida. – “Mmrrr”, respondió el brujo. – Geralt… Cirilla representa demasiado… De eso que no quieres decirme, pero más… - Geralt lo miró con marcada seriedad, esperando que se explicara. – Sé que odias involucrarte en asuntos del mundo pero…

\- … sin embargo siempre acabo involucrado. Me lo has dicho. – se quejó.

\- Cintra está en manos de Nilfgaard ahora. – Geralt asintió. - ¿Cuál crees que sería el accionar más sensato para Folsted, Vizimir, Henselt?

\- Mantener a los nilfgaardianos en Cintra, evitar que continúen avanzando…

\- ¿Pero Cintra aceptaría en el trono a usurpadores? O sin ir más lejos, ¿a alguien que no tuviera sangre real cintriana?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Ciri no será reina de ninguna tierra…

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! No es lo que estoy insinuando, Geralt. No. Ella por lo que sé es una bruja o no sé ¡hechicera! – Geralt lo miró con marcada sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es hechicera? – Jaskier se sorprendió por la actitud adoptada por el brujo y comprendió que por primera vez, desde que se conocían, Geralt _realmente_ no le estaba confiando todo lo que sabía.

\- Porque no soy idiota, Geralt. – ahora el trovador se cruzó de brazos y lo enfrentó. – Porque puedo parecértelo, que no tengo un pelo de ello.

\- Jamás me has parecido idiota. – le avisó. – Bueno, quizás cuando te conocí. – ambos sonrieron. - Pero contéstame, por favor.

\- Esa vez que estuvimos con ella, cuando habló de aquella forma tan innatural… Eso lo hacen las oráculos, hechiceras… no lo hacen los brujos. Tú nunca lo has hecho… - levantó sus hombros. Y era como decía, pero Geralt no se lo dijo. – Y porque has estado con Triss y ahora has pedido a Yennefer que esté con Ciri. Dos hechiceras, ¿y para qué? ¿Para tener una excusa de volver a verlas? ¡Claro que no! Te conozco de sobra. – los dos se enfrentaron, ofendidos ambos: Jaskier por la desconfianza, Geralt por todo lo que el bardo insinuaba. – La has llevado a convertirse en bruja, ¡quizás incluso a Kaer Morhen! Porque pensaste que así la ayudarías, pero has visto que necesita _más_ , no solo la enseñanza brujeril. Necesita un entrenamiento apropiado para sus poderes… Como Pavetta… - Geralt separó sus brazos, resopló y se giró molesto. Dio una pasos en círculo, nervioso, y luego enfrentó al trovador una vez más.

\- ¿Cómo has llegado a esas conclusiones? – Jaskier sonrió. Geralt estaba molesto por lo que el trovador le había confesado.

\- Llevo tres años pensando en ustedes ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué solo sé emborracharme? – Geralt le sonrió sin el peso de la preocupación por primera vez desde que estaban bajo la lluvia. – No soy un idiota. Te lo repito.

\- Jamás lo creí. Pero no quiero involucrarte.

\- Ya lo estoy. – le dijo. – Demasiado. Ya tengo un punto rojo sobre mi cabeza que dice a quiénes la buscan “ataquen a Jaskier, él sabe dónde está Geralt de Rivia y la princesa de Cintra”. – lo enfrentó, aún abrazándose a la capa por el frío. – Y he decidido estar… me he involucrado.

\- Ya sé lo que has hecho, Jaskier. – le cerró en seco Geralt. – Ya sé que te has metido en el espionaje y hasta estado metiendo las narices en temas que deberías dejar de lado… Como reyes y batallas, secretos, lealtades y traiciones.

\- Mi lealtad está solo contigo, eso lo sabes, ¿no? – Geralt lo miró y levantó el mentón, pensativo. – Oye, me ofende que lo pienses. – La mirada del trovador cambió, ahora notablemente ofendida, de verdad.

\- Lo sé. – dijo finalmente el brujo. – Lo sé, querido Jaskier. – pero el poeta no dejó de mostrar incomodidad por el silencio prolongado que se había tomado el brujo en responder. - ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? Como funciona la nobleza, quiero decir. Yo puedo deducirlo, pero he vivido muchos años…

\- Soy de cuna noble, Geralt. – le confesó el trovador, el brujo pareció sorprendido. – Si alguna vez te hubieras interesado por mis orígenes… - levantó sus hombros sin interés. – en Lettenhove se encuentra mi linaje noble. Sin embargo, mi amor por el vagabundeo fue mayor que aquel por las comodidades y los manjares de la nobleza… - el brujo estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero el trovador lo cortó en seco: - Como te iba diciendo. Para los reyes de las tierras que rodean a Cintra, Ciri es la legítima heredera…

\- … y gracias a ti y tus canciones sospechan que está viva.

\- Eeeeso, fue un error. – dijo Jaskier. – Necesité a Yennefer para darme cuenta… Lo siento. No debería haberla nombrado. Lo siento, de verdad. – Geralt gruñó. – Lo siento.

\- Lo sé. Pero lo que no sé es… ¿Qué estás queriendo decirme, Jaskier?

\- Quiero decir que tenemos estos enemigos que la buscan. Ese tal Rience que me torturó, Dijkstra que sirve a Redania como jefe de los espías redanos.

\- Como tú. – Jaskier asintió.

\- Así es, como yo. – se mofó. – Y como Filippa. – Geralt asintió. – Y si los reyes de estas tierras tienen dos neuronas que funcionan ¿para qué podrían querer a Ciri?

\- Para nombrarla reina de Cintra y casarla con algún idiota para conquistar otra vez esas tierras norteñas. – Jaskier asintió.

\- No podemos permitir que tengan pistas sobre ella. – le explicó. – Folsted de Temeria es señor también de Pontar, Mahakan, Sodden y recientemente Brugge, que le rindió homenaje de vasallo por el miedo de que los nilfgaardianos al otro lado del Yaruga lo ataquen ¿Por qué no codiciar Cintra también? – Geralt gruñó. Pensar a Ciri en manos de Folsted, el rey que había mantenido relaciones sexuales con su hermana y como consecuencia había tenido una estrige por hija, no era una idea agradable. 

\- Los cintrianos no aceptarán entregar la corona a nadie que no tenga sangre real. – dijo Geralt. Jaskier asintió, totalmente de acuerdo. – Cintra es la desembocadura del Yaruga, un punto estratégico demasiado importante, del que han perdido el control cuando Nilfgaard masacró sus ciudades y mató a Calanthe. – Jaskier asintió, otra vez. El brujo gruñó, comprendiendo dónde quería llegar su amigo. – La corona por matrimonio… sería otro tema… - Geralt miró a Jaskier, suplicando lealtad en lo que refería a Ciri, a quien amaba como a una hija. Sentía una necesidad mayor de protegerla y decir en voz alta palabras que prefería que viajaran en sus pensamientos, era algo que le atemorizaba. 

\- En su momento Calanthe quería casar a Ciri con el hijo de Ervyll de Verden. – le explicó Jaskier. – Puede que ellos también la estén buscando. Ervyll tiene tres hijos. Varones. – Geralt gruñó, molesto ante la idea.

\- ¿Y Henselt de Kaedwen? – preguntó Geralt.

\- Casado. Pero existe el veneno… - dijo Jaskier con soltura, el brujo comprendió por qué lo había dicho de aquel modo tan… natural. Porque era cierto. Si querían expandir sus dominios, no había más que matar a la reina y que otra ocupara aquel lugar. – Niedamir de Hengsfors tiene dos hijos y él mismo es viudo. – siguió Jaskier, mientras Geralt sentía que se le revolvía el estómago por pensar que a su Ciri podían estar viéndola como un útero y una posibilidad de conquista de tierras tan importantes como las que poseía Cintra; asintió, sin embargo, comprendiendo lo que le bardo decía.

Geralt de Rivia no era del tipo que le interesaba la política, no. Pero Jaskier, era otro tema… por lo que estaba apreciando. El bardo se había encargado de meter las narices en todo lo que involucraba a la niña y se lo agradecía. Estos tres años no había estado solo de putas y borracheras, sino también recabando información a lo largo de los reinos que había visitado. Sintió una sensación de agradecimiento profunda, por todas las molestias. Donde Geralt podía matar con la espada, él lo podía con el espionaje.

Continuó oyéndolo: - Y está alguien más… - agregó el trovador. – Emhyr var Emreis, emperador de Nilfgaard. No está casado. – los dos se miraron directo a los ojos. Era como Jaskier decía: Ciri sería reina de Cintra y emperatriz de Nilfgaard.

\- Otra solución sería encontrarla y simplemente asesinarla. – susurró Geralt, Jaskier se acercó al brujo para poder oírlo, con el temporal que había no lograba hacerlo con claridad. – Si ya sospechan que está muerta, muerta puede permanecer.

\- Pero es más útil viva… para ellos. – sentenció Jaskier. Geralt asintió. – Ahora dime, querido brujo… ¿Quién es Ciri, _realmente_? ¿Por qué está con Yennefer? ¿Dónde la metiste?

Geralt lo miró con sus ojos amarillos y aguzó la mirada, en un intento de inspeccionar su alma. No porque no confiara en su mejor amigo, no. Sino porque quería saber de cuánta voluntad se valía el bardo para soportar torturas, antes de escupir todo cuanto sabía. Jaskier era una caja de sorpresas, pero amante de la violencia, no. Le temía… ¿Podría sufrir días de aberrante tortura por Ciri? Estaba seguro de que sí, pero al final ¿diría todo? Creía que… sí.

Suspiró pero se permitió confiar. Porque lo necesitaba, porque necesitaba decírselo a él. – Ciri… es… más de lo que pensé. – Jaskier lo miró, esperando que el brujo continuara y comprendió que el amor de Geralt por la niña, era realmente el de un padre por su hija. – Creo que ella es una… Fuente. – dijo finalmente. – Tiene potenciales de médium, según ha apreciado Triss.

\- Triss y no… ¿Yennefer? – preguntó Jaskier. - ¿Por qué solicitaste ayudar a Triss y no a Yennefer? Conozco a ambas y sé que Triss es más sensata desde toooodos los puntos de vista que tu “Yen”, pero tú ardes de deseos por verla otra vez.

\- No quiero hablar del tema, por favor. – suplicó el brujo. La herida seguía tan abierta como aquel día que había entonado su romance, Mujer Amante. Jaskier lo comprendió.

\- De acuerdo. Continúa…

\- Triss nos dijo, a mí y a los demás brujos de Kaer Morhen, que las capacidades de Ciri debían ser controladas, de lo contrario ella representaría un peligro para sí y los demás. Para ella porque puede resultar en catatonía. – Jaskier se sorprendió. – Así que hicimos como Triss sugirió. Dejamos que ambas pasaran tiempo justas, que Triss la conociera y en un momento, Ciri volvió a entrar en aquel trance… como aquella vez que tú estuviste conmigo. – El poeta asintió. – Ciri aún se despierta por las noches gritando, - cambió de tema Geralt – ha pasado por mucho. Ella no quiere hablar de ello, pero sin dudas vio en Cintra y en Angren cosas que un niño no debiera ver. – el brujo lo miró con pena. – Temo incluso que… - Jaskier apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del brujo y le dio una suave caricia, apoyándolo, y liberándolo de la necesidad de terminar aquella frase. Había comprendido.

\- La protegeremos. – afirmó, Geralt asintió.

\- Triss contactó con Ciri durante un episodio de… trance y nos comunicó que su fuerza no podía contra la de ella. Nos recomendó que Yennefer la viera. Y eso he hecho. He llamado a Yennefer para que cuidara de Ciri.

\- Pobre, Ciri. – se lamentó Jaskier. – Sabes que Yennefer es severa. – Geralt asintió.

Ciri se despertó.

Yacía, o mejor dicho, estaba medio sentada, con la cabeza más bien alta, apoyada en unos cuantos almohadones. La compresa que tenía en la frente estaba ya templada y apenas húmeda. Se la quitó, no podía soportar el desagradable peso y el picor en la piel. Respiraba con esfuerzo. Tenía la garganta seca, la nariz casi completamente bloqueada con coágulos de sangre. Pero los elixires y los encantamientos ya habían funcionado: el dolor, que unas horas antes ofuscaba la vista y hacía estallar el cráneo, había desaparecido, cedido, sólo había quedado de él un latido sordo y una sensación de opresión en las sienes.

Tocó cautelosamente la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Ya no sangraba.

Vaya un sueño más extraño, pensó. El primer sueño desde hace tantos días. El primero del que no he tenido miedo. Era... un observador. Veía todo como desde una montaña, desde una alta... Como si fuera un pájaro... Un pájaro nocturno...

Un sueño en el que he visto a Geralt.

En el sueño era de noche. Y caía la lluvia, que inundaba todo a su paso. Y allí estaba Geralt. No estaba solo. Con él estaba Jaskier, tan mojado que parecía haberse tirado al mar y ambos hablaban, con rostro taciturnos, turbados. Y ella supo que hablaban de ella.

Un sueño extraño, pensó Ciri. Una pena que me despertara. Me hubiera gustado saber qué iba a pasar después... Me gustaría saber qué es lo que hacen allí. A dónde van...

Desde la habitación de al lado le alcanzaron voces, voces que eran las que le habían despertado. Madre Nenneke hablaba rápido, estaba claramente excitada, nerviosa y enfadada. _Has roto mi confianza,_ decía _. No debiera haberlo permitido. Debiera haber imaginado que tu antipatía hacia ella conduciría a una desgracia. No debiera haberte permitido... Porque al fin y al cabo te conozco. Eres implacable, eres cruel, y para colmo resulta que eres también una irresponsable y una imprudente. Torturas sin piedad a esta niña, la obligas a esfuerzos que ella no es capaz de realizar._

 _No tienes corazón. De verdad no tienes corazón, Yennefer_ , decía la voz de Nenneke.


	12. Golondrina

**III**

Ciri corrió entre llanto hacia la pared de piedra de la torre donde se encontraba su buen amigo Jarre. Él era un pupilo de la suma sacerdotisa Nenneke y tenía 17 años. Había sido instruido por ella para ser sacerdote y cronista. Vivía en Ellander, pero pasaba muchísimo tiempo en el templo. Y a Ciri le gustaba mucho hablar con él, porque era inteligente. O intentaba demostrarlo. Bueno, en realidad lo era.

Ciri era una jovencita de carácter aguerrido, no se dejaba avasallar por nadie y para todos tenía una respuesta. Solo a Yennefer le mostraba respeto, pero porque la hechicera había demostrado sus capacidades. Por supuesto que con Nenneke, también lo era. Pero sus compañeras del templo, eran todas unas idiotas. Siempre diciéndole algo porque tenía cerebro para lo libros, y no una piedra en el agujero de la cabeza que las obligaba a andar detrás de las escobas y las gallinas todos los días (como ellas), y por lo cual le echaban la culpa a ella.

Las jovencitas del templo siempre la fastidiaban, y Ciri ya estaba cansada de ser distinta en todos lados… aunque no conocía más que aquello, desde lo últimos años.

Pero aquel día había conocido el límite. Casi le había partido el rostro con una piña frontal a Iola Segunda cuando se había burlado de ella. Solo le salvó todo lo que Geralt le había enseñado sobre evitar el confrontamiento a menos que fuera realmente necesario, y en ese caso, no lo había sido. Pero las jovencitas del templo le habían dicho cosas horribles, que por la noche, habían desencadenado el llanto de Ciri en su habitación y la soledad de la oscuridad nocturna, lo que la había llevado a buscar consuelo en Jarre.

Entre lágrimas, odiosas lágrimas que ella detestaba, Ciri saltó al ventanuco de la torre donde estaba Jarre.

Las pupilas del templo se habían burlado de ella porque había dicho que nunca había besado a nadie… y le habían dicho que era una niña retrasada y ¡¡ella no era una niña!! Tenía 16 años… Pero lo que había roto su corazón era que ella… jamás había besado enamorada, pero sí que la habían besado, sí que la habían tocado, sí que…

Ciri sacudió su cabeza y olvidó aquello que estuvo a punto de aplastar su consciencia.

Nenneke no quería que Jarre tuviera contacto con las pupilas mujeres, eso lo sabía aunque la suma sacerdotisa no lo había dicho nunca. Pero el hombrecito para nada varonil o interesante, llamaba la atención, sí, de las otras chicas, las que parecían mearse encima cada vez que veían un pantalón dando vueltas por el templo, dadas las oportunidades que traía entre las piernas.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a otro tipo de hombres: altos, que sus cabezas tocaban los techos, de hombros anchos, un aroma que avisaba sus presencias a metros de distintas, aguerridos, varoniles… Brujeriles… Pero de tanto en tanto, se sorprendía recordando la gracia de Jaskier, que había visto hacía tantos años… Y era una sorpresa aquello.

Sabía que Geralt se enojaría muchísimo con ella si se lo confesaba, por ello, en su recámara, había noches en las que recordaba su voz y su sonrisa… y se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo ambos en aquella aventura que había presenciado aquella noche tan lejana en sueños. Y cada vez que recordaba aquellos ojos celestes, algo se revolvía en su estómago.

Sabía que estaba siendo infantil. Ni siquiera lo recordaba completamente, pero si tenía que inventarse una historia de amor como aquellas que recitaban las jovencitas en el templo cada día… se la inventaría con Jaskier. Porque a pesar de ser el opuesto de los brujos, era alguien que había quedado grabado en sus recuerdos. Y era amigo de Geralt… algo bueno debía tener.

\- ¡Ciri! – dijo Jarre, alegre, pues él estaba enamorado de ella. Ciri lo sabía, una vez había querido besarla. Y Yennefer ya se lo había advertido también.

Cuando Jarre encontró lágrimas en sus ojos esmeralda, corrió hacia ella y la tomó de las manos, en un intento de ayudarla a dejar la ventana de lado e ingresar a la torre. Ella sacudió su mano con indignación, ¡una hechicera no necesitaba de la ayuda de ningún hombre!, como Yennefer le había enseñado, e ingresó solita.

Se sorbió los mocos, limpió su nariz con su muñeca y se sentó frente a la gran mesa con libros dispuestos por doquier, para permanecer escondida de todas las pupilas estúpidas que estaban fuera limpiando gallinas, o preparando la cena, puesto que era de noche. – Dame algo que leer. O enséñame de nuevo ese mapa para ver geografía política.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Por supuesto. – mintió. – Dame algo para entretenerme.

\- Nenneke ¿sabe que estás aquí? ¿O Yennefer? – ella lo miró con rabia, con rabia porque no se callaba y ella quería ¡¡olvidar esas manos que la habían tomado en Angren!! Y habían…

\- ¡¡¡Dame el maldito mapa!!! – le gritó, agresiva. Él, tímido, fue en su búsqueda.

\- No me trates así, que yo no te he hecho nada. – le dijo cuando le pasó el pergamino. Ella se lo arrancó, pero el jovencito se enojó. – Trata bien mis cosas. Sino te irás de mi torre.

\- Tú no le dices a una hechicera qué hacer. Y es descortés echar a una señorita de ese modo. Deberías saberlo. – le respondió soberbia. – Ahora cierra el pico y sigue con tus cosas. Solo quiero estudiar el mapa. – Jarre resopló y se fue a hacer sus cosas. Ella lo agradeció, el jovencito no perdía oportunidad para acercar sus labios a la piel de su cuello. Y ella lo quería lejos.

Bajó la mirada y miró el bulto sobre sus pechos. Se sonrojó levemente. Su cuerpo había cambiado aún más desde la última vez que había estado con Geralt. Había tomado forma, abajo y arriba, parecía un reloj de arena. Yennefer le decía que podía atraer la atención de cualquier hombre, porque era una mujer bien constituida, a pesar de que siempre le decía “feúcha”, como palabra cariñosa. Sonrió pensando en la hechicera.

Recordó una conversación que habían tenido:

_-Ya has dejado atrás la infancia. – le había dicho la hechicera un día, después de un baño en el templo. - Te has redondeado allí dónde se debe. Baja los brazos. Tus codos no me interesan. Venga, venga, sin rubores, sin falsas vergüenzas. Es tu cuerpo, la cosa más natural en el mundo. El que madures, también es natural. Si tu fortuna hubiera sido otra... Si no hubiera sido por la guerra, haría ya tiempo que serías la mujer de algún príncipe o infante. Te das cuenta, ¿verdad? Hemos hablado de los temas referidos al género tan a menudo y con tanta precisión como para que sepas que ya eres una mujer. Fisiológicamente, se entiende. ¿No habrás olvidado lo que hemos hablado?_

_-No. No me he olvidado. – había dicho ella._

_-Espero que durante tus visitas a Jarre tampoco hayas tenido problemas con tu memoria, ¿no?_

_\- Ese Jarre no me interesa para nada. Yo sólo..._

_-Precisamente -masculló Yennefer-. Tú sólo no te hagas la niña, porque ya no lo eres, te recuerdo. A ese muchacho cuando te ve se le cae la baba y comienza a tartamudear. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?_

_\- ¡No es mi culpa! ¿Qué le puedo hacer?_

_\- Tú y yo sabemos que ya no eres una niña… - Ciri se había preguntado a qué se había referido con aquello, ¿a lo que había sucedido en Angren? – Por las noches sueñas con otro hombre, feúcha… - en ese instante, cuando las palabras de Yennefer habían salido de su boca, las mejillas de Cirilla se habían encendido como faroles, lo que había causado gracia a la hechicera, que había hecho referencia a Jaskier… – Es un idiota, ese que aparece en tus sueños. Harás bien en olvidarlo. – fue todo lo que había dicho, y no había tocado más aquel tema._

_Y Ciri lo había agradecido._


	13. Palabra de poeta

**I**

****

Bernie Hofmeier, mediano y granjero de Hirundum, estaba sentado junto al trovador Jaskier, quien estaba tensando las cuerdas de su laúd, a la espera de que el brujo volviera después de la búsqueda del supuesto monstruo que había asesinado a un crío en un estanque.

La noche era siniestra, se olía maldad sobre ella, y unos relámpagos impiadosos azotaban los cielos una y otra vez, acompañados hostilmente por ráfagas de viento descontroladas, pero sin el resonar de nefastos truenos.

Jaskier levantó su mirada a la noche, una ráfaga desarregló sus cabellos y pensó en la belleza letal que poseía el cielo nocturno aquel día y volvió a sentir, una vez más, la sensación de que la maldad pululaba sobre ellos.

\- ¿Crees que haya un monstruo que Geralt pueda encontrar? – preguntó solo con el afán de romper el silencio al mediano.

\- Pero qué va —murmuró el mediano—. Si te soy sincero, no me creo que acá haya monstruo alguno. A ese crío que se ahogó en el estanque le pudo haber dado un calambre. Pero al punto todos se pusieron a gritar que era un utopes o una kikimora y que hay que llamar por un brujo... Y le ofrecieron una soldada tan infame que hasta da vergüenza. ¿Y él qué hace? Tres noches que andurrea por los diques, duerme de día o se sienta sin decir ni mu, como un momio, mira a los crios, a la casa... Raro. Diría mejor, peculiar.

Estalló un relámpago, que iluminó la alquería y los edificios de la granja. Por un momento brillaron las ruinas de un palacete élfico al otro lado del dique. Durante un instante se extendió por los huertos el retumbar de un trueno.

\- Esta tormenta viene hacia nosotros. – sentenció el mediano y miró su jarra vacía, Jaskier sonrió.

\- Ni lo sueñes, Petunia ya te ha dicho que no nos traerá más cerveza… que hemos bebido suficiente.

\- Esa mujer… - el mediano miró sobre sus espaldas para cerciorarse que su señora no lo oyera. - … buena para nada. – y sonrió, enamorado. – Bueno, es buena en muchas cosas, pero en traer cerveza ¡qué demonios!

\- Han comenzado a atacar a los Scoia’tael por doquier. – dijo pensativo el poeta.

\- Sí. Constantemente los ejércitos de los cuatro reinos pisan mis granjas, destruyen mis cosechas. – Suspiró. – Por eso quiero beber hoy. – Jaskier miró el cielo de nuevo, y se preguntó si aquella noche, entre todas, sería lo más sensato seguir bebiendo.

Jaskier temía que la matanza de “no humanos” fuera una estrategia para condenarlos llevada a cabo por la alianza de los Cuatro Reinos: Temeria, Redania, Aerdin Y Kaedwen. Que todo lo que se decía sobre ellos fuera simplemente un farol para tener excusas para asesinarlos.

Sí, sí. A él jamás le había interesado los “no humanos”, pero Geralt le había dado otro punto de vista. Quizás… quizás no era todo tan sencillo como para simplemente estigmatizarlos por sus razas. Después de todo… a él le había perdonado la vida Filavandrel, el rey de los elfos. Aunque Jaskier después había mentido en la letra de “Lanza una moneda al brujo” … y después de todo, aquella noche estaba sentado con un mediano meditando sobre la oscuridad que los abrazaba.

Geralt llegó donde los dos hombres, tiró sus pertenencias al suelo y suspiró molesto. – Veo que has dado con tu monstruo. – bromeó Jaskier, el brujo lo miró con rabia. Con aquella rabia que le otorgaba cuando algo no estaba saliendo como quería y le echaba la culpa a él por ello.

\- Esta es una noche intranquila. – dijo Geralt. – No se puede cazar nada.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo. – dijo el mediano. - ¡Petunia! Ha venido el brujo y tú has dicho que traerías más cerveza cuando llegara.

\- ¡¡Para él!! ¡No para ustedes! – gritó la mediana desde dentro de la casita. Jaskier sonrió y le dio su jarra.

\- Bébela, yo ya he tomado suficiente por esta noche. – miró a Geralt. - … esta “intranquila” noche. – Mmmrgh… fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

De golpe, oyeron las pisadas de caballos a lo lejos, los tres hombres se giraron hacia el sonido y pensaron en Scoia’tael, las Ardillas. – Oh… - murmuró el mediano. - ¡¡Petunia, cierra todo!! ¡Scoia’tael! – Jaskier oyó el alarido de la mujer dentro de la casa desesperada por un ataque nocturno de elfos salvajes, pues allí dentro dormían los tres hijos medianos de Bornie.

Geralt se puso de pie, tomó la espada, gruñó, el poeta se estremeció, deseó salir corriendo, pero ni el mediano ni el brujo lo habían hecho ¡y él tenía orgullo, por todos los dioses! – Geralt… - suplicó. Aunque aquel "Geralt" había sido un suplicio con otro significado: _¡defiéndenos por favor!_ , con el conocido tono suplicante que el brujo ya interpretaba sin necesidad de más palabras. Y Geralt se puso delante de los dos hombres y salió al encuentro de los jinetes.

La sensación de maldad, de que algo no andaba bien, seguía en la atmósfera nocturna.

El brillo cegador se materializó en una esfera diáfana (un portal), en cuyo interior apareció una figura que tomó contorno y forma a una velocidad relampagueante. Jaskier la reconoció al momento. Conocía aquellos rizos negros y revueltos y aquella estrella de obsidiana sobre el terciopelo.

Yennefer alzó la mano y gritó un encantamiento, de sus manos se derramaron con un silbido unas espirales de chispas que cortaron el cielo de la noche en miles de reflejos repetidos múltiples veces en la superficie de los estanques. Las espirales se clavaron como lanzas en la maraña que perseguía a un solitario jinete, a quien la hechicera perseguía (sin dudas). La maraña borbotó, a Jaskier le parecía que escuchaba los gritos de los fantasmas, que veía las siluetas delirantes y pesadillescas de los caballos espectrales. Vio esto sólo durante una fracción de segundo porque la maraña se encogió de súbito, se hizo una bola y se lanzó hacia arriba, hacia el cielo, alargándose con el ímpetu y arrastrando consigo una cola parecida a la de un cometa. Cayó la noche, oscura y aciaga. Y la atmósfera volvió a ser la misma... sin amenaza alguna.

El jinete solitario condujo hasta la granja y sin aliento, bajó delante de los tres hombres, también sin aliento, pero por la sorpresa.

Geralt no le quitaba los ojos a Yennefer, a quien no se esperaba, Jaskier no le quitaba los ojos al jinete que la hechicera enfadada y rabiosa estaba persiguiendo. Y el mediano no le quitaba los ojos a Geralt, Yennefer y la jovencita de cabellos cenicientos que descendió del caballo con marcada palidez en su rostro y sus ojos verdosos espectaculares, que daban una extraña belleza casi élfica a sus facciones.

\- Geralt… - dijo Ciri, pero a Jaskier era a quién miraba sin apartar sus ojos, él tampoco podía, ni siquiera moverse un centímetro, porque no acababa de comprender qué había sentido y qué habían visto sus ojos, cuando la hechicera había lanzado aquel hechizo... pero estaba seguro de que no había sido solo _un_ jinete el que había divisado. – Yennefer, perdón… tenía que hacerlo… Sabes que tenía que hacerlo… - se lamentó Ciri.

\- Ciri. – dijo el brujo, pero Yeneffer dio un paso hacia la jovencita, sin dedicar ni una sola vez una mirada a Geralt. Eso destrozaba a su amigo, Jaskier lo sabía.

La hechicera tenía un corazón helado y era experta en manipular sus emociones. La Reina del Invierno. Solo que su indiferencia glacial, solo hería los sentimientos de Geralt, y eso hacía rabiar al poeta…

Entonces Jaskier comprendió: Ciri tenía que elegir entre ir hacia Geralt primero o hacia Yennefer, y de pronto le resultó una situación extraña (porque hubiera esperado una decisión rápida y obvia): el brujo, su protector ligado a ella por el destino y la hechicera, su protectora, ligada a ella por pedido de Geralt.

Sin embargo, estaba claro que en el corazón de Cirilla, el amor por ambos estaba empatado, si fuera aquello posible, porque al momento en el que tuvo que decidir si elegir a Geralt o Yennefer, la jovencita simplemente miró al poeta y la palidez se apoderó por completo de su cuerpo. 

Se desmayó. 


	14. Palabra de poeta

Ciri abrió sus ojos. Había fingido aquel desmayo, incapaz de elegir a alguno de los dos: Geralt o Yennefer…

Ellos, los dos, la habían traído hacia la habitación en la que estaba, la habían acostado en la cama durante la noche y la habían observado durante un tiempo, hasta que, sin mediar palabra, habían salido de la habitación.

Ella se preguntó por qué no se habían hablado… si era obvio que se amaban. Ciri lo había reconocido en la nostalgia que tanto, Geralt como Yennefer, manifestaban… y aun así, no se habían dirigido la palabra.

Finalmente, se había dormido, cansada como estaba después de… lo que había visto aquella noche. Aquella visión… aquello que la había perseguido y que Yennefer había expulsado de su camino con magia.

\- Hiciste muy buena actuación anoche con el desmayo. – escuchó la voz de Jaskier a su lado y de inmediato sintió cómo el calor le subió por todo el cuerpo y se sonrojó como una idiota. No pudo contestar, no pudo ser fría como Yennefer le había enseñado, así que agarró la sábana, se la metió encima, tapó su rostro y se hizo un bollo sobre ésta. Al hacerlo, sintió presión, lo que significaba que el poeta estaba sentado a su lado. Pero de inmediato él se levantó, porque la sábana cedió. – Oye, lo siento, lo siento. – le dijo. – No quise asustarte. Pensé que te acordarías de mí. - ¡Claro que se acordaba de él! ¡¡Demasiado había divagado estupideces con él!! Por ello no podía mirarlo sin sentirse una idiota.

\- Me acuerdo… - susurró. – Pero no es adecuado que entres en la habitación de una jovencita sin ser invitado. – dijo, pensando en qué hubiera dicho Yennefer. Escuchó la risa del trovador. Se molestó, ¿de qué se reía?

\- Oye, ¿y sabes qué? – ella no respondió. – Que tienes razón. Me disculpo, bella doncella. Y me retiro. Te espero afuera… así nos saludamos. – jugó Jaskier y Ciri sintió el sonido de la puerta cuando se cerró.

Tiró las sábanas al suelo y se sentó de inmediato. Sentía cómo su corazón latía sin poder contenerlo y la respiración estaba agitada… Bella doncella… ¿La había dicho “bella” o “doncella”? ¿Por qué le había dicho aquellas palabras? _Bella_ … significaba que era bella como Yennefer, y ella sabía que era mentira. Jaskier había sido simplemente amable… Y _doncella_ , significaba que era… pura, que no había mantenido relaciones sexuales… y él ¡qué sabía si lo era!

 _Vamos, Ciri, no seas idiota. Yennefer te ha hablado de estas cosas. Te ha hablado de los hombres… te ha enseñado a ser una hechicera… Una orgullosa hechicera. No debes dejar que un amigo de Geralt te haga parecer una idiota. Tú no lo eres. Fuiste princesa, bruja y ahora ¡hechicera!_ Se puso de pie y sintió que sus piernas temblaron ¡Por los dioses! Odiaba parecerse a las adeptas idiotas del templo de Melitele que veían un hombre y se volvían unas imbéciles… ¡Por Melitele, ese papel lamentable estaba haciendo!

Arregló sus cabellos, quiso peinarlos como lo hacía Yennefer, así que lo hizo con sus dedos. Quería ponerse perfume como lo hacía Yennefer, pero no tenía. Arregló sus ropas (como lo hacía Yennefer) … miró sus ropas: eran las de hombre. Yennefer la había vestido así para que nadie la reconociera ¡No! Quería estar más presentada, quería dar una buena impresión. Apretó sus puños con rabia… Bueno, no podía hacer más. Así era como estaba y así sería como saldría de la habitación.

Suspiró, levantó el mentón, pensó en Yennefer, en lo que ella habría hecho y salió.

Cuando Jaskier la vio sonrió con calidez y casi saltó sobre ella en un abrazo. Ciri sintió que sus piernas temblaron y escuchó poco de todo lo que trovador le decía. “¡Pero cuánto has crecido!”, “tenía ganas de verte”, “me alegra que estés aquí”, y ella sentía que se le iba la fuerza de sus piernas.

\- Ya, Jaskier… - dijo y se lo quitó de encima. – Debes aprender a tratar a una hechicera. – le corrigió, Jaskier la soltó del abrazo y la miró con una ceja levantada. – Ya no soy la niña que conociste tres años atrás. – levantó el mentón, altanera, y miró hacia un costado. _Así lo habría hecho Yennefer, sí_. Él resopló.

\- Veo que has pasado demasiado tiempo al lado de Yennefer… - ella tuvo ganas de sonreír, satisfecha con el cumplido. Yennefer era hermosa, y su padre estaba enamoradísimo de ella… Seguramente era el tipo de mujer que a todo hombre atraía. – Y dime, noble Ciri… - Jaskier le hizo una marcada reverencia, burlándose. Ella lo miró molesta. - … por favor, os ruego, quitadme mi ignorancia, ¿cómo he de tratar a una hechicera?

\- Sin abrazos, desde luego. – dijo ella.

\- ¿Y por qué? – Ciri lo miró molesta, con ganas de pelear, pero se encontró con aquella mirada celeste y se ruborizó de inmediato. De nuevo tenía aquellos ojos delante de ella…

\- Porque yo lo digo. Y lo que dice una hechicera, no se contradice.

\- ¿Y si un poeta dice que puede abrazarte si le place? – molestó. - ¿Qué harás? ¿Negarle un abrazo? – ella deseó tirársele encima, pero Yennefer le advirtió que ese no era comportamiento de una señorita. Ya no era una niña.

\- Por supuesto. – contestó, Jaskier rio, visiblemente divertido.

\- Bueno, bueno. En lo que va del día, me enseñas qué puedo hacer y qué no. – cedió ante la discusión. Ciri se ruborizó, una maldita vez más… Enseñarle qué podía hacer y qué no… si tan solo él supiera qué quisiera ella permitirle.

\- ¿Dónde están Geralt y Yennefer? – preguntó, mirando a su alrededor para quitar ese rubor de sus mejillas, pero no los encontró ¡Por Melitele! Necesitaba apartar su mirada de Jaskier para recuperar la compostura de inmediato. 

\- Se han ido al estanque a hablar. – ella lo miró, curiosa y ya repuesta. Miró sus ojos celestes, se ruborizó, y bajó la mirada. _Mierda_. – No se hablaron en toda la noche. – le contó Jaskier. – Han decidido hacerlo ahora. – ella volvió a mirarlo. Él sonrió. “ _A ver si puedes mirarme tan solo un segundo sin apartar la vista, pequeña_ ”, pensó el trovador con leve sonrisa, para no incomodarla. Jaskier dirigió sus ojos hacia la puerta para evitar encenderla como un farolillo y le habló con un tono de lo más casual para distenderla. - ¿Te interesa saber lo que hacen allí?

\- ¡Sí! ¡¡No!! Claro que no. – dijo, pero sí que quería. – No hacen nada allí…

\- ¿No? – rio de nuevo, para el poeta era difícil no ser seductor en sus conversaciones con los demás. Formaba parte de su encanto.

Ella resopló y se dirigió afuera, sintió los pasos del trovador sobre sus espaldas (quien no se quitaba la sonrisa de sus labios), y sonrió, ahora ella, sabiendo que la estaba siguiendo. Interpretando de manera errónea el interés de Jaskier por ella… Pensando que quizás su actuación como “Yennefer” había despertado algo en él… pero si algo le sucedía a Jaskier, era que estaba más que contento de volver a verla. Pero no otra cosa.

Jaskier caminó por delante de Ciri, y ella aceleró el paso para seguirlo. Notó que se estaban acercando a un estanque y a lo lejos pudo ver la figura de Geralt y Yennefer.

El trovador se sentó en la hierba, junto a un manzano y apoyó su espalda en el tronco, claramente ocultándose de aquellos dos. Ciri se puso a su lado, enfrentándolo, sin poder mantener la mirada sobre él, pero asegurándose también de que no la vieran. - ¿Te gustaría saber de qué están hablando?

\- ¡Sí! – lo miró, él sonreía. – No… - miró hacia abajo de nuevo. Estaba cerca de Jaskier y eso… le generaba cosas… que odiaba sentir. Pero a la vez, le gustaban.

\- Si quieres, te lo digo.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a saberlo tú? – volvió a mirarlo, él no se quitaba aquella sonrisa triunfante de encima. Tan fácil le resultaba al trovador sonreír…

\- Ja, ja. Yo, noble Ciri, soy poeta. Los poetas lo saben todo de estos asuntos. Te diré algo más: de estos asuntos los poetas saben incluso más que las propias personas a las que les conciernen.

\- ¡Seguro! – se quejó ella y lo miró molesta por el engaño, pero él no dejaba de sonreír _¿Eres capaz de saber lo que me provocas, entonces?_

\- Te doy mi palabra. Palabra de poeta. – le aseguró.

\- ¿Sí? Entonces... Entonces dime de qué hablan. ¡Aclárame qué significa todo esto!

\- Él precisamente le está pidiendo que le perdone sus variados actos tontos y palabras estúpidas. Le pide perdón por su impaciencia, por su falta de fe y esperanza, por su terquedad, por su saña, por sus enojos y actitudes indignas de un hombre. – Jaskier tomó una manzana que había caído al suelo, la limpió sobre su pantalón, la miró críticamente, y luego le dio un mordisco. - Le pide perdón por lo que en algún momento no entendió, por lo que no quiso entender...

\- ¡Eso es una mentira imposible! - Ciri se enderezó y se echó el flequillo hacia atrás con un violento movimiento. Casi dejó que la vieran, así que se acercó a Jaskier de nuevo, pero lo tuvo muy cerca. Se sonrojó, y desvió la mirada. - ¡Te lo estás inventando todo!

\- Le pide perdón porque sólo ahora ha comprendido. – Jaskier le dio tregua y decidió mirar al cielo, para que Ciri se recompusiera después de la cercanía accidental con él.

El trovador no había pasado por alto las múltiples señales corporales que ella le había tirado. Pero la comprendía, era una jovencita y a esa edad… se experimentaban muchas cosas. Así que se quedó mirando fijamente al cielo (y Ciri se sonrojó al pensar qué tan bellos y parecidos al color del cielo despejado eran sus ojos) y la voz del poeta comenzó a tomar el ritmo de un verdadero romance en unos tonos graves deslumbrantes y excitantes. - Por lo que querría comprender pero se teme que no va a poder... – las palabras las decía como si estuviera tarareando una melodía que iba improvisando a medida que hablaba - Y por todo lo que nunca jamás comprenderá... Pide perdón y se disculpa... Hum, hum... Sentido... Conciencia... ¿Destino? Joder, todo banalidades y no riman... – dejó de entonar.

\- ¡No es verdad! – Ciri se quejó, quiso reír por el canto de un momento atrás, pero no le daría ese gusto. - ¡Geralt no dice eso! Él... no dice nada. Si lo he visto. – ella miró al brujo desde donde estaba, escondida detrás del tronco del árbol. - Está allí de pie con ella, callado...

\- En esto consiste la tarea de la poesía, Ciri. En hablar de lo que otros callan.

\- Vaya una tarea más tonta. – dijo, pero le pareció hermoso. Aunque no iba a decírselo. - ¡Y tú te inventas todo!

\- También en esto consiste la tarea de la poesía. – le respondió y la miró, sonriendo (otra vez). – Te molesta todo lo que hago, ¿eh? – _Nada de lo que haces me molesta. Me molesta lo que me provocas_. Ciri miró hacia Geralt, para que Jaskier no percibiera su sonrojo. – Igualita a Geralt… - escuchó que él murmuraba. – De tal palo, tal astilla. – ella no respondió. – Pero acabarás queriéndome como él, tan solo dame tiempo. – jugó. _Ya te quiero, estúpido poeta_.

\- No digas estupideces…

\- “A una hechicera no se le deben decir estupideces”. – la imitó Jaskier, burlón. Ciri lo miró con rabia, él comenzó a reír. – Lo siento, lo siento… ¿Quieres una? – le pasó una manzana. Sí, tenía hambre. La tomó. - ¿Cómo has estado todos estos años? – sintió que el tono de su voz había cambiado, ya no jugaba, realmente quería saber cómo había estado.

Ciri masticó la manzana y pensó en la respuesta. – Bien… Yennefer ha cuidado de mí.

\- ¡Qué bien! ¿Y con Geralt? ¿Han estado en Kaer Morhen? – ella lo miró con sorpresa.

\- ¿No te lo ha dicho?

\- Sí me lo ha dicho. – le contestó, revoleando sus ojos al cielo. – Esto que estamos haciendo tú y yo, - ahora fijó su mirada en ella y señaló a ambos con la mano que sostenía la manzana mordida - es entablar una conversación. Tienes que seguirme el hilo, noble Ciri.

\- No me digas así. – se molestó.

\- Pero no te preocupes, yo sé mantener conversaciones con cualquiera… gracias a este don he podido con Geralt. – ella sonrió y levantó una ceja.

\- Eso también es una cualidad de los poetas, ¿no?

\- Vaaaya, una sonrisa. – rio él. – Al fiiin… Noble Ciri. – los ojos de la jovencita relampaguearon y Jaskier rompió en risa. – Vaya, tienes un carácter… uuufff… ¿Sabes a quién me recuerdas? – dijo él y se puso de pie, ella lo miró curiosa y sintió desasosiego porque se había parado frente a ella. _No te vayas, no me dejes_.... – A Yennefer. – dijo y luego se acercó a ella, agachándose durante unos segundos. - … y créeme… que Yennefer… no es para nada una mujer atractiva. – Ciri lo miró con rabia, intentando ocultar el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas. Él se puso de pie, mordió una vez más su manzana mientras la miraba triunfante y la saludó con un movimiento de mano.

\- ¡No es cierto! – se quejó, casi con un grito, cuando Jaskier le había dado la espalda.

\- Es cierto. Lo es para mí, al menos. – le contestó mientras se alejaba. Y él sabía que su opinión sobre mujeres atractivas, a la jovencita le importaba…


	15. Intrigas arcanas

**I**

En Thanedd se celebraría un congreso de hechiceros para tratar temas tan delicados como la situación actual en el Continente luego de los ataques nilfgaardianos. Los “no humanos” del Continente – y mayormente los relacionados con las tierras norteñas - esperaban que se pusiera límites a los reyes de los Cuatro Reinos, durante dicho congreso, ya que habían decidido hostigar a los “no humanos” (valiera la redundancia). No solo habían puesto impuestos desorbitados a quienes no compartían la raza privilegiada de la humanidad, sino que además los culpaban cada dos por tres de participar con los Scoia’tael para darles acilo, comida, resguardo, frente a las guerrillas que entre los elfos libres, las Ardillas (o Scoia’tael) y los ejércitos de los distintos reinos aliados, se sucedían.

Así, les estaban haciendo imposible vivir con dignidad a los “no humanos” con los impuestos cuyo objetivo era llenar los cofres de los reinos (principalmente de los Cuatro Reinos) para financiar las guerrillas que se sucedían a lo largo del norte del Continente.

Geralt odiaba involucrarse en este tipo de asuntos, así que jamás había tenido en mente asistir a dicho majestuoso evento (porque sí, todo lo que se relacionaba con la corte arcana tenía despilfarro de poder, arrogancia y dinero). Sin embargo, Yennefer le había pedido que la acompañara, y el brujo no había sido capaz de negarse. No después de haberla visto otra vez, no después de haber hablado con ella, de haberse disculpado y de tener a Cirilla entre los dos. No después de volver a sentir aquel aroma de lilas y grosellas… No después de haber hecho otra vez el amor…

Así que el grupo de cuatro personas, partió a destino: Geralt, Yennefer, Cirilla y Jaskier.

Al principio se alojaron en el gigantesco complejo del palacio de Loxia, que ocupaba la ladera suroriental de la montaña. El palacio estaba ya lleno de invitados al congreso y de sus acompañantes, pero enseguida se encontró alojamiento para Yennefer y los demás. Pasaron en Loxia todo un día. Geralt ocupó el día en conversar con Ciri, Jaskier en andar de acá para allá recogiendo y transportando rumores, la hechicera en probarse y elegir trajes. Y cuando llegó la tarde, el grupo se unió a un colorido cortejo que se dirigía a Aretusa, el palacio donde iba a tener lugar el banquete por la noche.

La gigantesca sala central del palacio estaba construida en forma de la letra T. El lado más largo tenía ventanas, estrechas e increíblemente altas, que casi alcanzaban la bóveda sostenida por columnas. La bóveda también era alta. Tan alta que era difícil reconocer los detalles de los frescos que la cubrían. En las ventanas había vitrales que debían de costar una verdadera fortuna, pero pese a ello en la sala se percibía con toda claridad que circulaba una corriente de aire.

Geralt y Jaskier estaban vestidos con caftán, corto y ceñido por cinturón. Era la última moda para hombres (y se llamaba doblete), y por supuesto que lo que el brujo llevaba puesto, se había encargado de elegir la hechicera. Yennefer había puesto sobre el brujo una tela color carmesí, pero tan oscurecida, que dejaba dudas si se trataba realmente de un color carmesí oscurecido o negro, simplemente. Jaskier por su lado también había optado por colores oscuros, pero era un diseño muy bien confeccionado que jugaba con tonos que iban desde el gris al negro.

Por su parte, Yennefer también llevaba encima lo último en moda: una blusa confeccionada con gasa azul marina, una pollera con un tajo en el lado adecuado que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, como la moda actual lo requería. Y todo ello, terminaba con un bellísimo (y carísimo) cinturón de formas intrincadas, que simulaba una sofisticada estrella, que le acentuaba sus gracias a la hechicera.

Cirilla aquella noche también deslumbraba, no solamente porque al fin la había vestido como la princesa que había sido y la señorita que ya era, sino porque Yennefer la había maquillado, resaltando cada uno de los bellos rasgos élficos de la jovencita y dejándola deslumbrante (¡eso sí! No le había permitido llevar encima ninguna piedra en forma de pendiente, collar o pulsera).

Ciri llevaba un vestido delicado al cuerpo, como su edad lo permitía, de espalda abierta y con un tajo como la moda lo exigía (porque para vestir con tal descaro, dejando tanta piel sin cubrir con alguna tela que la transparentara, se debía ser joven, pero con una juventud como la de Cirilla, no como aquella latente de las demás hechiceras); y Yennefer se había encargado que la jovencita luciera colores suaves sobre su cuerpo, brillantes y delicados, mientras que ella, se había vestido con tonos oscuros, como ya era su estilo. Las dos mujeres llevaban los cabellos largos y sueltos, un símbolo de posición, estatus, señal de una mujer libre, dueña de sí misma. Yennefer lo sabía, por ello lo había decidido de aquel modo.

Un cabello largo y suelto eran la señal de una mujer extraordinaria, porque las mozuelas "ordinarias" llevaban trenzas y las casadas "ordinarias" escondían sus cabellos bajo redecillas o cofias. Las solteras de alta estirpe, incluyendo las reinas, se rizaban y se hacían peinados. Las guerreras se lo cortaban muy corto. Sólo las druidas y las hechiceras -y las rameras- hacían alarde de sus cabellos naturales para remarcar su independencia y libertad.

Geralt se había quejado un poco respecto a la transformación de su niña, pero finalmente había comprendido que era necesario (porque cuando a Yennefer algo se le metía en la cabeza, era mejor permitir que simplemente sucediera). Así que el brujo no tuvo más opción que pedir a Jaskier que se encargara de mantener a hechiceros alejados de la pequeña, a lo que el trovador le había dicho que cuando se trataba de lujuria, ni él ni Geralt podrían hacer algo al respecto. Sino que recordara la historia de su propia madre, Pavetta, que a escondidas a los 15 años, se había entregado a ¡¡un caballero hechizado por todos los demonios!! Además, le había advertido, era muuuy probable que él acabara la noche con alguna hechicera (a pesar de que las hechiceras no eran predilectas del trovador, demasiado peligrosas, decía), así que no podía asegurar cuidado continuo de Cirilla.

Geralt sabía, sin embargo, que podía contar con su amigo cuando del cuidado de su pequeña se trataba, dijera lo que dijera. Lo que no habría podido saber, absorto en la hermosa visión de Yennefer otra vez a su lado, había sido que su pequeña Ciri estaba deslumbrada con el poeta.

Ya en el interior de la sala, daba la impresión de que se iba a celebrar el banquete de pie, vagando continuamente a lo largo de las paredes adornadas con tapices, guirnaldas y gallardetes que ondulaban con la corriente. Bajo los tapices y guirnaldas habían puesto una fila de largas mesas. En las mesas se amontonaba la comida más refinada en unos servicios todavía más refinados, entre refinadas composiciones de flores y refinadas esculturas de hielo.

\- Mis saludos… - dijo Yennefer con una bellísima sonrisa a Jaskier y Ciri, tan bella que ni siquiera Jaskier podría negarlo – … pero Geralt y yo nos alejaremos un momento, para poder conversar con los invitados, como exige la educación y los buenos modales. – la hechicera miró al poeta, él sintió el escrutinio, pero luego, carente de importancia, situó sus ojos sobre la jovencita, y allí sí mantuvo su mirada violeta atrapante durante unos segundos: _Recuerda lo que hemos hablado. Sé una señorita, no quiero que olvides que ya eres una mujer madura y lo que hemos hablado sobre los hombres y lo que ellos pretenden hacer con las mujeres hermosas. No andes haciendo nada con el poeta idiota ese._ Cirilla se sonrojó por completo. Geralt miró a Yennefer, quien sonreía cálidamente simulando naturalidad (pero con ella, nada lo era). Él no era tonto, sabía que algo le había dicho a Ciri con los pensamientos.

\- También les recuerdo, sobre todo a ti trovador, que el detenerse largo tiempo sobre una mesa con comida se considera…

\- … falto de elegancia y tacto. – finalizó Jaskier, le sonrió. – Lo sé, bella Yennefer. A diferencia de Geralt, a mí estos eventos me encantan. – Ella sonrió, obligada. – Solo que, como imaginarás, jamás había estado en alguno de hechiceros. Por obvias razones.

\- Beber de forma intemperada se considera una gran falta de tacto -Yennefer continuó la lección. – Y eso sí he de aclarártelo, Jaskier. Porque tengo entendido que eres un borracho. – los dos se sonrieron con odio. - Evitar una conversación es considerado como una falta de tacto imperdonable... – suspiró - Y esos serán mis consejos. Para los tres. – miró con autoridad a los tres, pero principalmente a padre e hija. – Geralt, espero que no me avergüences.

\- Haré lo posible. – sonrió el brujo. Luego miró al trovador: - Jaskier, cuida a Ciri. – dijo dándole un fuerte golpe sobre su antebrazo, a lo que Yennefer respondió con una carcajada maliciosa.

\- ¿Cómo podría este débil trovador proteger a una señorita como Ciri, tan bien entrenada, tanto físicamente como en lo que respecta a la magia? – se burló.

\- Te sorprendería. – contestó Jaskier, sin darle mayor importancia al comentario y la simple malicia que contenía. Ella rio venenosa, de nuevo, y lo miró inquisitiva, acusándolo de pervertido, pero sin decirlo con palabras. Pero él la conocía de memoria, así como sus miradas, y no necesitaba que entrara a su cabeza para saber qué intenciones tenían aquellos ojos cuando se posaban en él. Por lo tanto, -esta vez, sí- la miró molesto porque cualquier insinuación que la hechicera hubiera querido hacer respecto a que él se aprovecharía de Ciri, o lo que fuera que había insinuado con aquella sonrisa, le ofendía. - Por supuesto, Geralt. Queda a mi cuidado. – le dijo. – Vayan tranquilos. – la pareja estuvo a punto de irse, pero el trovador lo tomó del hombro. – Oh, y te compadezco por tu compañía. – Geralt lo miró molesto, él le sonrió.

\- Tan elocuente como siempre, Jaskier… - dijo Yennefer.

\- Es mi placer. – le contestó el poeta, tomando su mano y dándole un beso sobre la piel de su dorso (como la buena educación lo exigía en estos eventos). Yennefer suspiró molesta por la osadía de haberle rozado la piel con sus labios, pero se lo dejó pasar. No estaba allí para discutir con el “mejor” amigo de Geralt.

La hechicera quitó su mano, mientras Jaskier sonreía con malicia, ahora él, por haberla molestado con un acto tan simple como aquel. - Solo recuerden que deben estar dentro del salón cuando se hagan presentes los miembros de Capítulo y del Consejo Supremo, - advirtió Yen - para presenciar el baile ceremonial. Es tradición y muy mal será tomada la ausencia de algún invitado.

> Durante el baile se hace despliegue de poder, presencia, audacia y osadía. Quienes puedan llevarse la atención del modo más creativo y recatado, serán quienes estarán en boca de todos durante días. Es un modo elegante de poner la atención sobre uno, cuando uno desea no pasar de ser percibido. – sonrió. – Recuerden que quienes llamen mejor la atención, serán sobre los que los hechiceros del Capítulo pondrán sus ojos en el futuro. - dicho aquello, Yennefer se alejó, tomada por el brujo y una sonrisa cautivadora sobre su rostro, haciéndola parecer una de las mujeres más bellas aquella noche. 


	16. Intrigas arcanas

Jaskier y Ciri estaban alrededor de las mesas comiendo. Ciri estaba nerviosa, para su entender ya habían permanecido “demasiado” tiempo sobre una mesa llena de comida, y eso era considerado falto de tacto, según les había advertido Yennefer. - ¿No crees que deberíamos irnos, Jaskier? Yennefer dijo…

\- No me interesa qué dijo Yennefer. – le respondió él mientras seguía mirando qué manjar llevar a la boca, sin darle atención a Ciri. Ella suspiró molesta y se giró, apoyándose sobre la mesa, dándole la espalda al poeta, y comenzó a jugar con sus manos nerviosa. – Ensuciarás tu vestido blanco, Ciri. – le dijo Jaskier y la miró. – No te recuestes sobre la mesa. Eso es aún peor que permanecer más de un minuto mirando comida. – le sonrió. Ella de inmediato se puso de pie, para guardar las apariencias como tan bellamente lo hacía Yennefer. Él volvió su atención a la comida.

Un hombre enorme (pero realmente enorme), regordete, se acercó a ellos. _Evitar una conversación es considerado como una falta de tacto imperdonable..._ Recordó Ciri la advertencia y miró al recién llegado dispuesta a responder preguntas (aunque estaba muy nerviosa), mientras el trovador ni siquiera se había percatado, dado que estaba más concentrado buscando qué comer.

El gigantesco estaba vestido con un doblete de color beige claro, abierto de modo bastante informal. Se veía que se sentía bien con él. A su lado había una bella mujer de cabellos oscuros y desarreglados por su movimiento natural, pero que le daba un “no sé qué” interesante a su estilo. Ella estaba agarrada del brazo del hombre, pero le había dada una mirada descarada a Ciri, de arriba y abajo, que le provocó sonrojo.

\- Vaya, vaya… - dijo el recién llegado y Ciri sintió que el cuerpo de Jaskier se puso rígido de golpe al oír su voz y dejó de buscar comida. Era la primera vez que veía aquella reacción en él y no su habitual actitud desinteresada y alegre frente a todo. El poeta se giró (de inmediato) y le sonrió al hombre. Una sonrisa fingida, lo supo Ciri, porque ya comenzaba a descifrar cada una de sus sonrisas. 

\- Pero qué sorpresa… - dijo Jaskier con notable ironía en su voz. – Conde Dijkstra, un _gran_ placer verlo… - le pasó la mano y ambos se la tomaron. La mano del tal Dijkstra era enorme, tanto, que casi se había tragado la del trovador. – Porque es conde, ¿no? – se burló Jaskier, a lo que el hombre gigantesco asintió, notablemente molesto. Porque Dijkstra no era ningún conde, y eso los dos que se habían estrechado la mano, lo sabían.

\- La sorpresa es mía, Jaskier. Jamás imaginé encontrarte aquí, entre gente que vale algo, situación que a ti se te escapa.

\- ¡Las coincidencias de la vida! Me sucedió lo mismo cuando oí su voz. – le sonrió, ahora con maldad. Ciri sonrió a su lado, por el descaro de Jaskier. El gordo lo miró con una seriedad gélida. Los dos mantuvieron una mirada rival durante unos segundos, pero Jaskier jamás borró la sonrisa impertinente de su rostro. Hasta que, finalmente, llevó sus ojos hacia la mujer que acompañaba al conde.

Ciri se mantuvo rígida a su lado, sin saber qué era lo adecuado para hacer en aquel momento. – Un placer también, Filippa. Me alegro de verte. – Jaskier tomó la mano de la mujer y la besó, como había hecho anteriormente con Yennefer, pero esta vez, aquel acto, a Ciri le molestó.

\- Pero por favor, ¿qué modales son estos Jaskier? ¿No me presentarás a tu acompañante? – dijo el “conde” posando los ojos sobre ella de un modo tan difícil de describir (pero amenazante) que Ciri, instintivamente, se acercó a Jaskier y pegó su hombro derecho al brazo izquierdo de él.

\- Oh, - Jaskier se golpeó suavemente la frente, fingiendo vergüenza por su falta de tacto y Ciri sintió que él apoyó la mano sobre su espalda para tranquilizarla. Ella se sonrojó. – Pero ¡qué tonto! Pensé que un conde _tan_ elegante como usted, debería haber saludo a la señorita a mi lado por iniciativa propia, como lo demanda la buena educación. – levantó ambas manos Jaskier como diciendo “pero no te juzgo”, dejando libre la espalda de ella. – Pero cada uno es como puede con los modales, ¿quién soy yo para dar cátedra? – le sonrió, venenoso, ahora él. Ciri sonrió por el atrevimiento y dejó que los nervios se escaparan.

El descaro de Jaskier iba a terminar costándole caro durante el desarrollo de la noche, no tenía dudas. - Tiene toda la razón. – dijo Jaskier y le hizo una reverencia, desde todo punto de vista irónica y exagerada. Entre ambos hombres había rivalidad, era indiscutible. – Ella es Fiona. – Jaskier la miró y le sonrió, para tranquilizarla, acto que provocó todo lo contrario en ella, que se sonrojó de inmediato.

La tal Filippa y el conde esperaron que él dijera algo más, pero no obtuvieron ni una palabra más, solo una mirada desinteresada. _Evitar una conversación es considerado como una falta de tacto imperdonable..._ Volvió a recordar la jovencita y supo que el silencio entre los cuatro se estaba prolongando más allá de lo elegante o educado.

El tal Dijkstra ya se había cansado de jugar a lo cortés con Jaskier y lo estaba penetrando con una mirada silenciosa, harto de la bravuconería. Ciri notó cómo el cuerpo del trovador se había adelantado sobre ella, como cubriéndola de las miradas, protegiéndola, y eso la alertó aún más, porque significaba que aquel enorme hombre, representaba una amenaza para ambos. Así que apoyó su peso sobre su pierna izquierda, lista para defender cualquier ataque.

Lo que ella no sabía era que en estos lugares los ataques no eran marciales, no. Era secretos y con contratos de asesinos. Jaskier lo sabía _muy_ bien.

\- ¿Solo “Fiona”, Julián? – rompió el silencio prolongado Filippa “¿Julían?”, pensó Ciri. - ¿De dónde es? ¿Qué título ostenta? 

Jaskier la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él, Ciri se ruborizó por completo. - Ostenta el título de ser la acompañante de maese Jaskier, ¿acaso necesita otro? – dijo con tono burlón. – Y a pesar de que adoooro esta charla tan… amistosa y relajada que se está desarrollando… He de considerar que ya he tomado mucho de vuestro tiempo, y eso es inaceptable. – volvió a burlarse, acompañando con una reverencia, que obligó a Ciri a hacer lo mismo. Dijkstra asintió, sin creerle ninguna palabra. – Así que los libero de nuestra presencia, carente de valor, como un distinguido conde aquí presente lo ha dejado claro. – le sonrió, el “conde” lo miraba con rabia para esas alturas. – Pero claro que agradecido a los dioses por haberlos visto. Semejante honor inesperado… – dijo sarcásticamente. Jaskier se había pasado de descarado sin lugar a duda, pensó Ciri.

El trovador se alejó, llevándose con él a Ciri de un tirón.

\- Cabellos cenicientos, ojos esmeraldas… - murmuró Dijkstra. – Un brujo en este sitio, un trovador traidor hijo de puta…

\- ¿Crees que es la princesa?

\- ¿Quién más podría ser? – terminó la charla el jefe de los servicios secretos del rey Vizimir.

\- Pero han confirmado que está muerta… murió entre los refugiados por una infección. - dijo la hechicera.

\- Y una mierda… Allí está, caminando entre nosotros y de la mano de ese imbécil.


	17. Intrigas arcanas

Jaskier y Ciri salieron de la sala, él estaba nervioso. No era nada bueno que Dijkstra estuviera en este sitio y la hubiera visto.

Yennefer y ellos habían discutido si era sensato que vieran a Cirilla, pero en algún momento el mundo tendría que aceptar que Geralt de Rivia tenía una aprendiz, hija, lo que fuera, y esa jovencita no debía ser considerada la Leoncita de Cintra. Así que habían decidido que la mostrarían en sociedad, como la mujer que era, aquella noche y disiparían cualquier duda sobre su linaje real.

Por ello Yennefer se había encargado de vestirla como una mujer atractiva, enigmática y poderosa, para que la primera mirada de todos fuera deslumbrada por los rasgos de la hija del brujo Geralt de Rivia ¡Y vaya que lo había logrado! Yennefer había resaltado de forma ingeniosa cada uno de los rasgos de la jovencita que la hacían parecer ya una mujer madura.

Cirilla había cambiado en aquellos tres años y realmente había crecido, Jaskier no podía negar que era una mujer hermosa… pero para nada él podía siquiera verla de ese modo, así que esos pensamientos, los había dejado allí mismo: reconociendo su belleza y nada más.

\- ¿Por qué te llamó “Julián”? – interrumpió sus pensamientos Ciri.

\- Porque ese es mi nombre. – le dijo.

\- ¿Y Jaskier?

\- Es como me conoce todo el mundo. Prefiero que me llamen Jaskier. – le explicó y subió por unas escaleras, aún tomándola por la cintura (sin haberse percatado, sino la habría soltado), a paso acelerado y sin quitar su mirada de algún destino que ella desconocía. Ciri lo siguió con confianza ciega.

El corazón de Ciri latía sin detenerse. Y una mierda que los brujos tenían pulsaciones cardíacas más lentas, ella no podía dejar de bombear sangre a todo su cuerpo sintiendo el brazo y la mano del poeta sobre su cintura. Claro que, todavía no era bruja, pero no había manera de que ella lo supiera.

Finalmente, llegaron al piso de arriba de aquella sala y notó que Jaskier aprovechó el panorama que le entregaba la altura, para mirar a todos a su alrededor. Estaba nervioso. - ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó, él pareció recordar su presencia desde que había dejado a ese conde allí abajo.

La miró y sus rostro estuvieron cerca, ella se ruborizó de inmediato. Él suspiró, preguntándose si era prudente (o no) advertirle acerca del peligro. Soltó su cintura. Y decidió que lo mejor era no hablarle de la posibilidad de que quisieran casarla con algún idiota “noble” para reconquistar la Cintra destrozada de la actualidad.

\- No quiero que nadie sepa tu nombre. – le dijo, en cambio, de forma brusca. Ciri asintió.

\- Sí, Yennefer también me recomendó eso.

\- No quiero que uses magia, que hagas piruetas brujeriles o llames la atención de modo alguno… - Notó preocupación en el tono de la voz del poeta, y era una de las pocas veces que lo había visto de ese modo.

Jaskier suspiró, mirándola fijamente y pensó que lo que le había pedido era imposible ¡cómo si la jovencita enigmática ya no había llamado la atención de todos los que la habían visto! – Más de lo que ya has llamado la atención, quiero decir. – suavizó su voz, Ciri se sonrojó. – Por suerte para ti, entre hechiceros, yo no soy nadie llamativo, así que eso te quitará interés. – relajó la postura. Ella lo miró y escuchó atenta, pero él no dijo más.

¿Cómo podía no resultar llamativo?, se preguntó ella. Si ella, que era hechicera, no se lo podía sacar de los pensamientos desde que lo había visto.

\- Pero con lo impertinente que eres, tú eres el que llama la atención en cada momento, Jaskier. – le corrigió ella. – Deberías intentar, al menos, parecer más aburrido si quisieras que no nos notaran. – le dijo sinceramente. - Dejar de lado las respuestas ingeniosas que surgen de tus labios de forma tan natural cuando te hablan. Dejar la insolencia a un lado. – él sonrió, halagado. Le gustaron los adjetivos que había utilizado para describirlo fugazmente. _Impertinente, ingenioso, insolente_. Mantuvo su sonrisa, mirándola.

Ella comprendió que él se había sentido a gusto con sus palabras y, la reacción del trovador frente a ella, le generó cierto “placer” por la victoria de haberlo complacido, por una vez en la noche. Sonrió también, cómplice. Intentó que la sonrisa fuera sutil, elegante y controlada, no quería ser la boba que se sonrojaba todo el tiempo. Yennefer jamás demostraría las emociones de manera directa. Y su sonrisa había sido del modo que la jovencita había deseado.

Jaskier de pronto dejó de mirarla y giró su rostro. Ciri se preguntó si quizás ahora ella lo había incomodado. Se sintió triunfante: por una vez desde que lo había vuelto a ver le había ganado en palabrerío. 

Él avanzó y apoyó sus manos sobre la majestuosa baranda del lugar, dejando caer su peso sobre éstas y guardando silencio (algo raro en él).

Sí, lo había incomodado. Pero lo había incomodado el hecho de que Ciri comenzara a actuar como una mujer con él. Tendría que dejarle clara cuál era la situación entre ambos para que no siguiera por aquel camino la jovencita.

Ciri dio un paso al frente, dubitativa, y se situó a su lado. Los dos guardaban silencio.

Ella sentía otra vez su corazón latir con una velocidad exagerada, hasta comenzaba a sentir calor. - Quizás estando a mi lado te haces _más_ llamativo. – jugó la jovencita con una bella sonrisa (como las de Yennefer), y entonando adecuadamente el “más”, dejándole en claro que, para sus ojos, él ya llamaba la atención. Jaskier levantó una ceja, sorprendido por el coqueteo de Ciri. Y lo peor de todo, era que había usado de manera correcta la entonación que requirieron las palabras para hacerla sonar atractiva.

Tendría que marcarle su sitio, él no debería ser reconocido como “hombre” para ella. Mucho menos llamar su atención.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo y se giró hacia ella, recostándose sobre su antebrazo apoyado sobre la baranda y mirándola, para incomodarla, con notoria seriedad. Y lo logró.

Ahora era su turno de usar las entonaciones de manera correcta. Y de eso, él sabía. Así que el poeta usó una entonación que dejaba claro que le había molestado el avance de la jovencita. Ella se tensó, pero Jaskier no le dio tregua, la enfrentó con aquella mirada que a Ciri tanto impactaba (y él lo sabía) y no le quitó sus ojos de encima. Si había algo en lo que él era bueno, aparte de la labia, era en manejar las expresiones de su cuerpo… cuáles quería mostrar y cuáles no. Por algo era espía, después de todo.

No le había regalado ninguna sonrisa. Con seriedad, el trovador descansó sobre su brazo y la enfrentó con la mirada, paciente, a la espera de respuesta. Cuando no llegó alguna, insistió: - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quisiste decir? – Ciri estaba encendida como una hoguera. Hasta la piel del cuello le llegaba el sonrojo. Jaskier sintió pena por haberla avergonzado de aquel modo, pero era necesario.

\- Eeh… eehh… - tartamudeó y él estuvo seguro de que tenía la garganta totalmente seca. Ella tragó saliva, totalmente tensa. - ¿cómo? – fue lo único que pudo decir la jovencita.

Jaskier hubiera preferido sonreírle, tranquilizarla, y dar vuelta la página del libro. Pero debía aclararle las cosas.

\- ¿Qué quisiste decir, _Fiona_? – ella lo miró sorprendida por no haber usado “Ciri”, en intimidad ¿Por qué la había llamado Fiona si estaban los dos solos? Pero eso le había dado una oportunidad de escape, y ella la aprovechó. Tragó saliva y habló:

\- ¿Por qué me llamas así? – aprovechó el salvataje, y esta vez el que tuvo que ceder fue Jaskier. Suspiró molesto. Si algún hechicero estaba escuchándolos (como era frecuente entre hechiceros), acababa de enterarse que su nombre no era “Fiona”, y eso él no deseaba. Así que supuso que primero tenía que dejarle en claro que tenía que responder al nombre “Fiona” con naturalidad y luego le dejaría en claro que él no era un hombre disponible para ella.

\- Porque ese es tu nombre… - le respondió con seriedad y marcado enojo, ella pareció encogerse con el reproche que el trovador acababa de hacerle.

Jaskier quiso sonreír, ya que, a pesar de intentar ser una mujer seductora, aún tenía mucho de la niña que había conocido: solo un cambio en el tono de su voz y ella había sentido que le había retado por alguna travesura. Y él había ganado esta pequeña batalla. 

Sin embargo, no pudo mostrarle su sonrisa, la jovencita estaba muy equivocada respecto a lo que él debería representar en su vida.

\- Sígueme. – dio la orden y avanzó. Ella lo siguió sin chistar.

Ella iba con la cabeza gacha, avergonzada por la situación de hacía un momento. _Eres una idiota, él no te ve como una mujer. No te mira como mira a las otras hechiceras. Ya has visto cómo no les quitaba la vista de encima y, descaradamente, observaba todos los contornos de los cuerpos de las demás, fijando la atención en sus pechos o sus traseros._

 _¿Ves? Sí que eres una idiota. Tú eres una mujer fea, como Yennefer siempre te dice: feúcha._ Suspiró, triste. Jaskier no la miró. _¿Por qué te quedas aquí con él? ¿Porque Geralt lo ha dicho? O porque deseas tenerlo cerca, pero el deseo no es mutuo, estúpida. Si está claro que eres una molestia… Sal de aquí, Cirilla_. – Voy al baño. – mintió, Jaskier dejó que se creyera que él se había creído la mentira.

\- Te acompaño. – dijo.

\- Una mujer entra sola al baño. – le dijo molesta. Volviendo a tomar la actitud altanera con la que rechazaba los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Bien, eso era lo que él quería. Pero en realidad, Ciri tenía un nudo en la garganta y lo quería lejos.

\- Por supuesto. Entrarás sola, pero te acompañaré a la puerta.

Yennefer sintió que se generaba un revuelvo en los baños femeninos, así que dejó a Geralt eligiendo qué comer y caminó hacia allí.

Cuando llegó al hermoso sitio que constituían los majestuosos baños se encontró con Cirilla, enfurecida y Jaskier saliendo del interior del baño de damas. La hechicera lo miró con rabia. - ¿Se puede saber qué carajos hacías en el baño de damas? – las mujeres alrededor estaban notablemente molestas por la impertinencia del poeta que las había sacado a todas de dentro y había entrado a inspeccionar.

\- Haciendo el ridículo. – contestó Ciri.

\- Evitando que tu niñita se escape. – retrucó el trovador a Yennefer, que había ido a mirar si había algún sitio por el que pudiera escabullirse Ciri.

La hechicera miró con rabia a Ciri. _¿Otra vez? Ya toleré ese acto una vez, Cirilla. No lo toleraré dos veces_. Ciri se empequeñeció, una vez más. Jaskier supo que Yennefer le estaba hablando mentalmente. _¿Cuál es el motivo de tu huida esta vez?_

 _Jaskier no quiere estar conmigo. Soy una molestia, quería dejarlo solo para que tuviera oportunidad de hacer lo que quisiera con las hechiceras._ Yennefer resopló.

_Ese idiota que tienes al lado no tiene necesidades. Se ha empotrado a mujer que ha visto caminando. Una noche sin meter su… Argh… una noche comportándose con decencia no le viene mal. Deja de lloriquear, ya te he advertido que es un idiota. No seas una niña. Compórtate con orgullo, como la mujer y hechicera que eres. No dejes que este bueno para nada te incomode._

Ciri no habló más.

\- Una noche te pido decencia, Jaskier, ¿es eso posible? – susurró Yennefer, los dos se miraron con notoria rivalidad.

\- Una noche te pido que lo trates con cariño, ¿es eso posible? – la hechicera rio.

\- Lástima que no eres tú el que tiene oportunidad de darle cariño, ¿no?

\- Oh, te equivocas. La parte humana que le queda, la tiene por quienes estamos cuando tú lo destrozas. – Ciri oía en silencio, mientras alrededor de los tres todo volvía a la normalidad. Al parecer Yennefer no siempre había tratado bien a Geralt, eso le ocasionó tristeza y un poco de rabia también.

\- Deja de lamentarte por lo que no te concierne. Dedícate a vivir tu vida a través de la poesía barata que escribes, en un patético intento de interpretar lo que a él le pasa, como vienes haciendo. – Ciri notó cómo el color rojo subía por la piel del cuello de Jaskier y entrecerraba los ojos con marcada molestia. Yennefer sonrió, porque él no le retrucó nada. – Por favor, no te entrometas entre nosotros cuando estoy presente… Déjame ser como quiera: buena, malvada, fría o caliente. Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que te inspira para cantar luego entre borrachos.

Yennefer se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Jaskier guardó silencio, y ella comprendió por qué él le había dicho que Yen no le parecía atractiva: los dos se detestaban. - ¿Te irás al baño? – preguntó molesto el poeta, sin mirarla. Ella asintió y corrió al interior de aquel sitio.


	18. Intrigas arcanas

**II**

\- Vaya, vaya ¡Pero mira nada más! – Ciri escuchó la voz de Triss sobre su espalda y se giró de inmediato hacia la hechicera. Las dos mujeres corrieron a darse un abrazo. – Oh, estás bellísima, mi querida C…

\- Fiona. – dijo Jaskier, detrás de Ciri. Triss lo miró y le sonrió.

Luego del evento en el baño, él y Ciri habían hablado poco y nada. El trovador saludaba a quienes se le acercaban, charlaba con naturalidad (como si conociera a todo el mundo, aunque Ciri pensaba que simplemente era característico en el poeta hacer las conversaciones fluidas, porque él mismo le había dicho que no representaba una persona de importancia entre los hechiceros).

Ella había optado por guardar silencio. Si en algún momento había imaginado que terminaría bailando con Jaskier y algún beso furtivo, se había equivocado, estaba claro que la noche no iría por aquella dirección.

Triss se acercó a él, brillando en varios tonos de azul y verde claro y con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa. Jaskier tomó la mano que le ofreció y le dio un beso, como era protocolar, en el dorso de ésta. – Es un placer volver a verte, Triss Merigold. – le sonrió.

\- El placer es todo mío, Jaskier ¿Cuánto tiempo de la última vez que nos vimos? – la hechicera tenía una copa en su mano cargada con alguna bebida y sonreía con soltura frente al trovador.

Ciri estaba molesta porque Jaskier no le había dado tregua desde aquel evento y, llegaba Triss, y él volvía a sonreír como un baboso. Claro, porque Triss sí que era hermosa… No como ella…

La jovencita se cruzó de brazos y se mordió la lengua. Era una situación inútil, Jaskier no le demostraba el mínimo interés. Atrás había quedado aquella sonrisa que le había obsequiado sobre el descanso de la escalera.

\- ¡Uuff! Años, desde la última vez que nos vimos… - dijo a la hechicera, Ciri miró a los dos y sintió cómo los celos le recorrían el cuerpo.

\- Y los años sólo te han hecho más interesante, Jaskier… - le dijo Triss y Ciri sintió que se le rompía el corazón, ¿Triss y Jaskier tenían una historia? Pero ella había creído que ella y Geralt…

Jaskier sonrió y tomó una copa que le acababa de ofrecer un mozo. – Los años me han vuelto un poco interesante para personas como tú. – le respondió. – Pero solo un poco. – rieron los dos.

\- Un simple trovador no es interesante… - continuó ella. – Pero tú eres más que eso… - _Vaya, vaya, Triss sabe lo que hago en Redania_ … pensó Jaskier. _Excelente, momento de que hablemos de temas de real interés_ …

El nudo volvió a la garganta de Ciri. Así que bajó la mirada y guardó silencio, mientras los dos se hablaban, coqueteaban, o lo que fuera. Sintió rabia. Apretó los puños y se concentró en que ninguna lágrima mojara sus mejillas. _Compórtate con orgullo, como la mujer y hechicera que eres. No dejes que este bueno para nada te incomode._ Resonaron las palabras de Yennefer… 

\- ¿Has visto que Dijkstra está aquí esta noche? – preguntó Triss. Jaskier dio un trago a la bebida al mismo tiempo que ella.

\- Lo he visto. – respondió.

\- ¿Sabes quién es? – él sonrió. _Mi maldito jefe_ , pensó.

\- Por supuesto. – afirmó Jaskier. - ¿Estuvo hablando contigo? ¿Intentó sacar algún tipo de información?

\- Lo intentó. – la hechicera le sonrió significativamente y soltó una carcajada.

Ciri miró la parejita y se preguntó por qué exageraban tanto en sus movimientos. Si ni siquiera estaban hablando de algo que requiriera una “carcajada” como la que había dado Triss. Se cruzó de brazos molesta. _Idiotas_ …

Lo que ella no sabía, y Jaskier sí, era que estaban simulando hablar de temas por demás banales, para no atraer la atención de gente “indeseada”. – Con buena precaución, he de agregar, querido Jaskier. – le comentó Triss. – Pero Filippa le estorbó cuanto pudo. Y yo que pensaba que tenían una buena relación.

\- Sí, Filippa es... quien mueve escenarios – respondió él con una bella sonrisa y señalando la copa, para que ambos volvieran a darle un sorbo a la bebida. _¿Eh? ¿“mueve escenarios”? ¿Qué rayos es eso?_ , Ciri los miró, sin lograr comprenderlos.

\- Pero tienen una muy buena relación. – continuó la voz del trovador, manifestando soltura y alegría, mientras que Triss volvió a reír, cuando la conversación no lo requería.

Y Ciri lo comprendió. Ambos estaban simulando hablar banalidades, cuando en realidad estaban tocando temas “realmente” importantes. _Oh_ , pensó. _Entonces no están coqueteando_. Sintió que el nudo de su garganta se desprendía - Créeme a mí, - siguió Jaskier - si has de elegir a alguien en quien confiar en este tópico, es a mí, querida Triss. – ella lo miró y de sus ojos salió un fuego cómplice con el trovador.

\- ¿En quién más debería confiar, sino? – jugó la hechicera. Sonrió y apoyó su mano sobre el doblete de Jaskier y lo acomodó, cuando en realidad la tela no se había desacomodado.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Foltest? – preguntó Jaskier, luego de que ella hubiera dejado de “simular” acomodar su doblete. - ¿Sigue interesado en los “libres”? – Triss dio una carcajada y asintió con movimiento de cabeza, él rio con ella.

\- Y ni te digo cuánto. Todo el tiempo habla de ello. – rieron los dos. _Mmm… ¿los libres? ¿Los elfos libres, acaso?_ , pensó Ciri. – Creo que roza la obsesión… - ella tomó un trago y clavó los ojos en él, quien sonrió y le dio abrazo a la hechicera. _Vaya, Triss le está alertando que Foltest está demasiado interesado en los “libres”, ¿y qué implicancias habrá en ello?_ \- ¿Cómo lo ves a Vizimir en el tema, Jaskier? – acarició su brazo, acercándose a la mejilla de él (¿quizás en un intento de hablar por lo bajo?, pensó Ciri), para que los demás asumieran que el coqueteo poco a poco iba llegando a su tono más candente. Jaskier apoyó su mano sobre la cintura de Triss, y le habló casi en un susurro al oído.

\- Él está dormido… - ella lo miró y sonrió, ambos bebieron un trago. – Profundamente, dispuesto a ceder sus tareas… - Triss rio y lo abrazó, simulando mucha comodidad con el trovador. Que claramente la sentía, asumió Ciri. _Zorra, te le estás tirando encima ¡Ay! Creo que empiezo a odiarlo._

\- ¿Hay alguien “especial” que cumpla con esas tareas olvidadas? – preguntó Triss, él sonrió, dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa y tomó otra, de un mozo que acababa de acercarse, sin soltar a la hechicera de sus manos. La miró, bebió un trago y asintió.

\- Alguien como tú. – sonrió él, aún sosteniéndola por la cintura y Triss lo miró entendida de qué le había querido decir, pero a Ciri, se le escapó la comprensión de las palabras de Jaskier.

\- Alguien que mueve escenarios… - dijo Triss, Jaskier asintió. _Oh, ¿Filippa? Es hechicera como ella_ , Ciri los miró.

La jovencita los miraba interactuar, ¿acaso todo el mundo coqueteaba con todo el mundo en estos lugares? Ella dirigió la vista sobre otros sitios y de nuevo, se encontró con hermosas mujeres ronroneando sobre caballeros, del mismo modo en el que Triss lo hacía sobre Jaskier. Y ella había creído que la hechicera quería acostarse con Geralt, ¡y que lo había hecho! ¿Pero acaso también con Jaskier? ¿¡Y con todos en aquel sitio!?

Ciri no quería terminar así, tirándose encima de cualquier imbécil que pasara caminando por su camino. Se cruzó de brazos molesta. - ¿Te parece prudente mostrarla en sociedad? – escuchó el tono de la voz de Triss que descendió. Jaskier tomó otro trago de su bebida y dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa, le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué si me parece? – le respondió el poeta, soltando (al fin) la cintura de Triss y adquiriendo un poco de distancia. – Claro que no. Pero yo no lo he decidido. – Triss miró a Ciri, quien estaba molesta, observándolos interactuar y le sonrió. La jovencita intentó devolverle el gesto, pero solo le salió un sutil levantamiento de la comisura de su labio, con rabia. Y desvió la mirada. – Solo me encargo de cuidarla esta noche. – finalizó Jaskier.

\- ¿Cuidarla? ¿Tú, querido Jaskier? – rio Triss. – Quizás noto más peligro a tu lado que lejos de ti. – él pareció molestarse.

\- No sé a qué te refieres. Pero en una cosa he de darte la razón: si algo sucediera, claramente yo no soy el adecuado para defenderla.

\- Me sé defender sola. – le respondió desde su espalda, él se giró a verla. – No necesito de nadie para que me salve. – Jaskier le sonrió, cansado de pelear.

Ella sintió que otra vez su corazón se aceleraba, pero mantuvo su expresión de piedra y sus brazos cruzados. - ¿Han terminado de coquetear o tengo que seguir aguantando todo este palabrerío como si no existiera detrás de ustedes? – Triss se mostró notablemente sorprendida por la actitud de la jovencita. Jaskier borró la sonrisa de su rostro y la miró con seriedad, Ciri no se inmutó, aún de brazos cruzados. _Vaya, sí que tiene rasgos de Yennefer en ella_ , pensó Jaskier.

\- Nadie coquetea, Fiona. – le dijo él. Luego sacudió la cabeza, no iba a explicarle cómo eran las cosas en aquellos sitios. Por el contrario, volvió su atención sobre la hechicera. – Me vendría bien una mano para mantenerla a salvo. – ella sonrió, alegre.

\- En eso… he de darte la razón, querido Jaskier.

\- Dijkstra no es idiota, y lo vengo evitando desde que nos vio. Pero Filippa es otro asunto para mí. Yo poco sé de magia y eso… - Triss asintió. – Y con respecto a lo que se refiere a mis encantos masculinos… a Filippa no le atraen. - Triss sonrió y le dio el último trago a su copa, que también apoyó sobre la mesa.

\- Pierdes tu tiempo, ¿lo sabes, no? Fiona, aquí presente, tendría más oportunidades. – él rio. Lo sabía, Jaskier ya lo sabía.

Se acercó al grupo Sabrina Glevissing, consejera del rey Henselt de Kaedwen.

La blusa de Sabrina, confeccionada con gasa negra, mostraba absolutamente todo lo que había para mostrar, y había bastante. Sus pezones rojos se transparentaban a través de la tela de calidad. La falda de color carmín, ceñida con un cinturón de plata con una gran hebilla en forma de rosa, estaba abierta a un lado como correspondía a la moda más actual (del mismo lado que Yennefer). Sin embargo, la moda mandaba llevar la falda abierta hasta la mitad del muslo y Sabrina la llevaba abierta hasta la mitad de la cadera. Una cadera muy bonita. Cuando Jaskier la vio, no pudo disimular el asombro frente a semejante belleza y no quitó sus ojos de encima de la hechicera. Ciri sintió odio hacia el poeta. _Yennefer tenía razón, es un idiota_. 

\- Buenas noches… - ronroneó la hechicera y le pasó la mano al trovador para que se la besara. Él así lo hizo, sin mostrar cansancio por las apariencias que exigían aquel sitio. - ¿Me lo presentas, Triss?

\- Oh, es maese Jaskier. El famoso trovador. – le comentó, Ciri escuchó atenta, “maese Jaskier”, “famoso trovador”. – Amigo del brujo Geralt de Rivia.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿No me digas? – jugó la hechicera pomposa con él y acarició, también, el doblete de Jaskier, pero a diferencia de Triss, su caricia descendió hasta muy abajo, a lo que Jaskier sonrió y por decencia, dio un paso hacia atrás. – Me intriga muchísimo qué otros sonidos eres capaz de efectuar, querido Jaskier. – él sonrió por el halago sin apartar su mirada de los pechos de Sabrina. – He escuchado tus romances y he leído algunos de los libros que has escrito. Tienes una voz realmente exquisita, que me gustaría conocer a fondo. – la maga lo penetró con la mirada. Él mantuvo su sonrisa.

\- Ahora la sorpresa es toda mía, entonces, señorita. – dijo. – Y me siento profundamente halagado. A lo que le respondo: soy capaz de efectuar muchos sonidos, aparte del canto. Y me encantaría que tuviera la oportunidad de conocerlos. – ambos sonrieron y se clavaron la mirada.

\- Quisiera entonces, que me acompañaras un momento a otro sitio… - ronroneó la hechicera, él sonrió con descaro y asintió sutilmente. 

Era la primera vez que veía aquellas expresiones en Jaskier, pensó Ciri, se notaba que estaba contento acorralando a su presa, aunque Ciri no estaba convencida de que Sabrina fuera la presa, quizás en este caso, Jaskier sería presa de la hechicera. Se rabió a más no poder, de todas formas. 

\- Sabrina Glevissing de Ard Carraigh, consejera del rey Henselt de Kaedwen. – le dijo Triss, interrumpiendo ahora sí, el descarado coqueteo. Él asintió.

\- Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? - comenzó a decir Sabrina a Ciri pero…

\- Fiona. – dijo él.

\- … Oh, bueno. En ese caso, hola, bella Fiona. – sonrió Sabrina. No le quitó los ojos de encima a Ciri.

\- Hola. – dijo la jovencita sin educación y miró a otro lado. _Evitar una conversación es considerado como una falta de tacto imperdonable.._. No le importó, estaba demasiado molesta por lo que acababa de presenciar. Así que ese era el Jaskier baboso del que le había advertido Yennefer. Él nunca le había mirado así a ella.

Sabrina la miró con rabia por el descaro de girarle el rostro. – Tengo entendido que esta señorita es tu acompañante esta noche, maese Jaskier.

La hechicera tomó dos copas de vino y le pasó una al trovador.

\- Así es. Pero no sabía que a los hechiceros le interesa lo que hago o con quién. – respondió él algo agresivo, a diferencia de unos momentos atrás. El cambio en la entonación había sido sutil, pero Ciri lo había percibido, luego de haber estado horas a su lado, escuchándolo dialogar con quienes se le iban acercando. Se preguntó cuál habría sido el motivo.

Ciri pensó que Jaskier se creía infalible en cuanto al control de sus actos y expresiones, pero allí, en aquel preciso momento, ella había notado un sutil cambio en la entonación que lo había delatado: algo en la hechicera había pasado de “atractivo” a “amenazante”. Después de todo, no era tan bueno como él se consideraba.

 _¿Por qué sabes que Ciri está conmigo? ¿Has hablado con Filippa acerca de ella, acaso? Y si ese es el caso, ¿podría ser que el rey Henselt de Kaedwen estuviera interesado en la Leoncita de Cintra?_ Él tomó la copa de un trago, se dio la vuelta, tomó un manjar de la mesa y lo comió, dejando la copa vacía en su sitio. Decidió que era suficiente alcohol por el momento.

\- ¿Y? ¿Te ha gustado el vino? – ronroneó Sabrina sobre su espalda, acariciándolo.

\- He tomado mejores. – dijo él. Ella sonrió complacida por su descaro.

El poeta sabía que en estos sitios, un poco de impertinencia resultaba atractivo, un exceso, como había sido con Dijkstra, era desastroso. Por suerte para Jaskier, la imagen que Dijkstra tenía sobre él ya era desastrosa, así que eso no lo había cambiado.

Jaskier se alejó de Sabrina y se puso al lado de Ciri. La jovencita lo miró y volvió a notarlo tenso, como cuando el conde ese había ido a saludarlo. Algo en la hechicera lo había alertado. Así que Ciri se tensó también a su lado. 

En ese instante Geralt se acercó al grupo, saludó a las presentes, Ciri incluida, con el protocolar beso en el dorso de la mano, pero a Triss la abrazó. – Me alegro de volver a verte. – Triss se sonrojó, levemente.

\- Oh, Geralt… - la hechicera lo miró cautivada. – Yo… también ¿Y Yennefer? – miró a su alrededor, buscándola. Ciri notó que la hechicera se había incomodado al nombrar a Yennefer, pero se había ilusionado cuando Geralt le había dado un abrazo.

\- Se ha ido a hablar con los miembros del Consejo Supremo. – explicó el brujo, miró a Ciri y le sonrió.

Ella estaba que echaba chispas, pero la sonrisa de su padre la suavizó y le devolvió el gesto. – Estás hermosa esta noche. – le dijo. _Como si fuera cierto_ , pensó ella. Geralt miró a Jaskier, que estaba al lado de su hija. Sonrió satisfecho, al notar que el trovador estaba haciendo su trabajo.

\- Qué suerte que Yennefer decidió ir a hablar con el Consejo y nos evitamos su presencia… - murmuró Jaskier, el brujo lo miró molesto, él le sonrió, burlón. Los dos se sonrieron al poco tiempo, en el clásico juego de molestarse mutuamente.

Cuando uno de los mozos pasó con vino, el trovador tomó dos copas y le dio una a su amigo. Geralt, al igual que Jaskier, lo vaciaron de un solo trago. Sí, sí, había dicho que la copa anterior había sido la última, pero una con Geralt no podía negarse. 

\- Cuidado, Jaskier. – le advirtió el brujo. Se acercó a su amigo y le habló al oído. – Es muy probable que ese vino que te ofreció Sabrina tuviera un afrodisíaco. No quiero que hagas estupideces esta noche. He venido a advertirte, porque ya he corrido con esa suerte cuando ella saludó a Yen. – Mierda, pensó el poeta, pero rio.

\- ¿Así que estás con un afrodisíaco encima? – murmuró Jaskier alegre, Geralt asintió.

\- Tú y yo, estamos con un afrodisíaco encima. No alardees de mi suerte, cuando resulta ser la tuya también.

\- Oh, te costará no mirar a todas las mujeres que nos rodean entonces. – bromeó el poeta.

\- Ni me lo digas. Ni siquiera cuando tengo a Yen al lado logro disimularlo. – los dos rieron. – Hay un grupo de hechiceras, Sabrina incluida, que no han dejado nada para la imaginación. – Jaskier sonrió. – Pero tú no te olvides que no quiero a ningún hechicero sobre Ciri. 

\- Lo sé, lo sé… - lo tranquilizó el trovador. Ciri estaba a su cuidado, lo sabía. Debía sacarse de encima la idea de pasar la noche con Sabrina o cualquier otra. Pero Sabrina había pasado de “muy atractiva” a “muy peligrosa”, para los ojos del poeta y con una sola pregunta.

\- Yennefer _es_ miembro del Consejo Supremo. – dijo Sabrina, interrumpiendo el cuchicheo de mal gusto de los dos hombres. – ¿No te lo ha dicho, brujo? – tanto Jaskier como Geralt la miraron con sorpresa. – Luego de la batalla en Sodden, pasó a formar parte del Consejo.

\- No, no me lo ha dicho… aún. – respondió el brujo. Sabrina se acercó a éste y le sonrió, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al cuello de Geralt, para oler el riquísimo perfume exótico que Yennefer le había metido encima. Sus grande pechos descansaron sobre él y sus pezones rojos parecieron marcarse un poco más. Un hechizo sin dudas, pensó Geralt, que conocía a las hechiceras. Jaskier optó por mirar hacia otro lado, porque el afrodisíaco lo estaba volviendo loco, ¿o eran las copas que se había bebido en menos de media hora?

\- Vaya… - se maravilló. – Qué olor tan… agradable y adictivo… - jugueteó con el brujo y rozó su nariz sobre su cuello. Ciri revoleó la mirada y se puso al lado de Triss, indignada porque hasta Geralt le permitía semejante coqueteo descarado a Sabrina.

\- Oye, ¿todas las mujeres son así? – susurró muy molesta, Triss la miró.

\- Así, ¿cómo?

\- Necesitadas de un hombre. – se cruzó de brazos. Triss sonrió. – Hace un segundo estaba babeándose por Jaskier, ahora ve a Geralt y sin respeto por Yennefer se le insinúa sin vergüenza.

\- Es que Sabrina no quiere demasiado a Yennefer, por eso juguetea con Geralt. – le explicó la hechicera. – En cuanto a Jaskier… supongo que le ha parecido atractivo. – le dijo, Ciri se ruborizó. – Mira a tu alrededor, no hay muchos hombres agraciados esta noche. Las mujeres bellas, sin embargo, sobran. – era como Triss decía.

\- ¿A ti te gusta Jaskier? – preguntó la jovencita sin preámbulos, la hechicera sonrió.

Ciri se había tomado aquel atrevimiento porque había compartido con Triss muchos meses en Kaer Morhen, así que pensó que tenía derecho a ser tan descortés.

\- ¡Qué va! Es el mejor amigo de Geralt. No, no. No me gusta. Simplemente lo aprecio mucho. – la miró juguetona. - ¿Y a ti? – Ciri se sonrojó completamente. Triss suspiró. – Mira jovencita, si has de seguir un consejo… Jaskier te duplica en edad y te gana en experiencia… - Ciri miró hacia el suelo, avergonzada. – Búscate, para tu primera vez, alguien que tenga tu edad, por lo menos. O tu experiencia en asuntos sexuales. – el enrojecimiento en la jovencita fue marcado.

Triss sintió compasión. Era tan claro que Cirilla no tenía experiencia en el sexo que la sola mención de ello la hacía encenderse como un farolito. Intentó recordar las épocas en las que ella misma había corrido con esa timidez, pero no pudo traerlas a la memoria. Sin embargo, pensó en la mujer que era en la actualidad, sin ningún escrúpulo a la hora de susurrar en oídos a los hombres, permitir que tocaran su cuerpo o juguetear para obtener la información que deseaba.

Y luego pensó en lo que implicaba que Ciri estuviera deslumbrada por Jaskier, ¡Jaskier entre todos los hombres! Pensó si decirle lo siguiente o no, pero optó por hacerlo.

Una historia entre Jaskier y Cirilla, podría suponer una pelea definitiva entre Geralt y el trovador, y eso Triss deseaba evitar. Sabía que Jaskier era el cable a tierra de Geralt y los dos hacían un dúo extraño, pero increíble. Eran una misma moneda y cada uno, representaba una de sus caras. Así que la hechicera, optó por ser fría y directa: – Él podría probar cómo eres en la cama, porque suele entregarse con facilidad a sus deseos… - le dijo a Ciri, que se sonrojó hasta las orejas. – Pero con tu inexperiencia. Lo aburrirías sin dudas. – el nudo volvió a la garganta de Ciri.

> Se cuenta que desde muy joven, maese Jaskier ya frecuentaba las camas de mujeres casadas y mucho mayores que él. Goza de mucha experiencia. Y tú… de nada. – Ciri guardaba silencio, oyendo lo que le decía, mientras la tristeza la invadía. - Hazme caso, búscate un niño para descubrir las virtudes del sexo con alguien que vaya paso a paso a tu lado. – el rostro de la jovencita se destrozó, así como su corazón, lo supuso Triss. Pero era mejor advertirle de entrada, para que no albergara falsas ilusiones.


	19. Intrigas arcanas

**III**

Ciri había aprovechado el alboroto ocurrido cuando se presentaron en aquel sitio los miembros del Capítulo y Consejo de Hechiceros (ya que eran la frutilla del postre, aparentemente). Todos comenzaron a murmurar que habían llegado y poco a poco se fueron amontonando alrededor de la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el baile que Yennefer había mencionado.

Geralt había vuelto con ella, y Jaskier había continuado el coqueteo con la idiota de Sabrina y Triss, así que ella había aprovechado la ocasión y, pese a la advertencia de Yennefer de no ausentarse al baile, se escabulló de entre los presentes hacia afuera ¡Qué le importaba aquel baile! ¡Qué le importaba su presencia!

Estaba cansada de todas las estupideces que rodeaban a aquellos eventos y se preguntó si ella misma no sería una de estas odiosas mujeres cuando saliera de Aretusa. Consejera de algún rey y prostituta mágica… Resopló, indignada.

Yennefer, Triss, la tal Filippa, y la regalada Sabrina, todas parecían a gusto con aquellos jueguitos de intrigas, mentiras y seducción que se desencadenaba en aquel salón. Ella no sería así.

Pero no era aquello lo que la tenía turbada, sino las palabras de Triss Merigold. _Él tenía experiencia de sobra y ella solo lo aburriría…_

Ciri caminó hasta afuera con tristeza, todo había salido al revés de todo lo que ella había imaginado. Jaskier ni una sola vez se había interesado en ella. Estaba claro que entre ambos jamás sucedería algo. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y rápidamente se quitó las lágrimas. Lo peor de todo era que, al parecer, él era el hombre más fácil del Continente, pero a ella, ni mu, ¿acaso tan fea era? Volvieron las lágrimas y las secó una vez más. – Idiota… - murmuró pensando en Jaskier.

\- Buenas noches, señorita. – escuchó la voz de un hombre a su espalda y se giró de inmediato.

Se encontró con un hombre de piel morena, cuerpo atlético, una mirada penetrante y una vestimenta que simulaba la de caballero, pero sin escudo y espada. Sus ropas eran de ostentosa calidad, por lo tanto alguien adinerado debía ser.

El desconocido se acercó a ella y limpió una de las lágrimas que había escapado de sus ojos. – Tengo entendido que su nombre es Fiona, ¿no? – ella lo miró, inmóvil en su sitio. Él tomó su mano y le dio el indiscutible beso que cualquier persona educada, debía dar. Ella pestañeó sorprendida y se preguntó qué debería hacer, salir corriendo y buscar a Geralt, seguir el juego a aquel hombre… ¿Qué?

Recordó la actitud de todas las mujeres de aquel salón. Todas dispuestas a coquetear con quien se les acercara, todas dispuestas a sonreír, dejarse tomar en brazos de los hombres, ¿acaso eso era lo que debía hacer una mujer madura? ¿Acaso eso era lo que le correspondía como hechicera? ¿Eso marcaba el inicio de la edad adulta y la despedida a la niñez? ¿Acaso eso era lo que necesitaba aprender para tener la atención de Jaskier sobre ella?

Así que optó por dejar su mano, sobre la mano del extraño.

El hombre la miraba con una media sonrisa y no soltaba su mano. Ella miró aquel acto y notó el temblor fino sobre sus dedos pálidos y largos. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué tenía que hacer. No sabía cómo seguir… solo sabía, que no estaba cómoda con la situación. Que deseaba sacar aquella mano, que deseaba volver con Jaskier y olvidar todo eso de crecer.

\- Me ha intrigado su presencia esta noche, señorita Fiona. Quisiera saber, si le parece prudente, ¿qué edad tiene? – el hombre dio un paso al frente y se acercó un poco más. El corazón de Ciri comenzó a latir con velocidad, no lo quería cerca. Sus ciclos ventilatorios aumentaron, junto con el movimiento de su tórax. De pronto, ya no sintió lo que sentía cuando Jaskier estaba a su lado, no… algo la estaba tirando hacia ciertos recuerdos que ella había enterrado.

_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_

\- Dieciséis. – respondió dubitativa. – Dieciséis… ¿y usted? – él sonrió con descaro.

\- Ya no lo recuerdo. – le respondió. _Es un hechicero_ … - Pero los suficientes para reconocer qué personas me son interesantes, y quiénes no. – ella tragó saliva.

Ciri bajó la mirada, incapaz de mantenerla sobre los ojos de aquel extraño y su mano tembló una vez más.

Sintió que alguien la observaba a lo lejos, así que levantó la vista y notó que Jaskier estaba recostado sobre una pared, de brazos cruzados con una pierna apoyada sobre la pared, viéndola, cuando ella había creído que había engañado a todos y la habían olvidado por completo.

Sin embargo, su presencia, le dio tranquilidad. Al menos… el hechicero no podría hacerle nada que ella no quisiera. Pero al mismo tiempo, también se molestó: el poeta sí que era bueno haciendo lo que Geralt le pedía. Aunque, que siguiera allí a la distancia y no interviniera cuando un hombre mucho mayor que el propio Jaskier le limpiaba las lágrimas o besaba su mano, le generaba un fuerte dolor, porque significaba, una vez más, que a él, ella no le interesaba…

\- Me halaga... – dijo, tímida y dejó de mirar al trovador, para poner su atención sobre el desconocido.

\- Pronto comenzará el baile con los distinguidos miembros del Capítulo y Consejo de Hechiceros, y me gustaría gozar de su presencia a mi lado. - ¿por qué? Quiso saber ella, pero no preguntó.

Miró a Jaskier y deseó que él estuviera viendo con celos desde lo lejos; entonces, ante aquella nula posibilidad, aceptó, con una sonrisa fingida.

_¿Qué estás haciendo Ciri con Vilgefortz de Roggeveen a tu lado?_ , se preguntó el trovador mientras la custodiaba desde la distancia. _Oh, esta niñita está con las hormonas revolucionadas. Y si no sabré yo de ese tema. Y no tiene idea de dónde se está metiendo._

Jaskier notó que Vilgefortz acarició el rostro de Ciri, ¿qué demonios hacía? Y pareció limpiar lágrimas. _Oh, pobre. La he hecho llorar_ , pensó. Luego el hechicero le dio un beso sobre el dorso de su mano, pero no la liberó del agarre _. Mmm_ …

Vilgefortz la miraba, la estaba inspeccionando como si de un animal de disección se tratara. A Jaskier le molestó. Ciri miraba con dudas a aquel hombre, pero dejaba su mano aún sobre la de él. Dudaba, dudaba… e incluso quizás, temblaba. _Oh, Ciri… ¿qué estás haciendo? Aún eres una niña para estos juegos_ … La respiración de Ciri se aceleró, notó su torso expandirse y relajarse con mayor rapidez. Estaba nerviosa. _No tienes idea de cómo actuar, ¿por qué sigues allí si te sientes tan incómoda?_

Y de golpe, Ciri notó su presencia: Jaskier y ella se miraron desde las distancias.

Reconoció en el rostro de la jovencita cierto alivio al verlo. Él no le quitó los ojos de encima, que se enterara que la estaba mirando y no permitiría que se fuera con el hechicero.

Los ojos de Ciri permanecieron sobre Jaskier durante largo rato, tanto, que resultaba peligroso que Vilgefortz mirara en la dirección donde ella tenía la atención puesta. Pero Jaskier, tampoco le quitó los ojos de encima.

Ella posó sus ojos sobre él durante largos segundos y luego de pensarlo, miró a su pretendiente. Vilgefortz algo le dijo, ella escuchó, pero antes de responder, volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Jaskier. Luego asintió, había aceptado alguna propuesta. _No estarás haciendo estupideces para darme celos, ¿no?_

Sin soltar su mano, Vilgefortz la dirigió al interior del gran salón cuando comenzó a sonar la música para el baile que los hechiceros llevaban adelante cuando llegaba el Capítulo y el Consejo Supremo, como les había advertido Yennefer.

Él dirigió su mirada sobre el salón y notó a cada miembro tomar a su pareja y comenzar a dejarse llevar por la música, sonrió viendo a Geralt seguir los comandos de Yennefer, y percibió la mirada gélida de Tissaia de Vries sobre Vilgefortz, y por ende, Cirilla, cuando ingresaron al salón.

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo. – suspiró el poeta para sí mismo, acostumbrado a la atención sobre él y ya sin vergüenza, a esta altura de su vida. – Geralt va a matarme. – dejó de estar recostado por la pared, aceleró el paso, decidido, y se acercó a la pareja que acababa de ingresar al interior del salón.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre el joven hechicero Vilgefortz de Roggeveen y la bella jovencita a su lado que acababan de ingresar al salón. Mientras que, de tanto en tanto, algunas hechiceras miraban a Tissaia con fingida “pena” (en realidad solo estaban contentas de la vergüenza que le estaban haciendo atravesar), como si el descaro de Vilgefortz fuera un insulto para la Gran Maestra.

Era un “gran” alboroto, lo que el hechicero había hecho al ingresar al salón de mano de la jovencita enigmática de la noche, cuya identidad, todos sospechaban que era falsa… Porque, quienes comprendían de política, sabían que quizás se trataba de la Leoncita de Cintra.

Jaskier caminó más rápido, se situó delante de Vilgefortz, tomó de ambas manos a Cirilla y se la arrancó al hechicero en frente a todos.

Se oyeron algunos suspiros asombrados ante la osadía del trovador y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, él se la había llevado al interior de la pista para continuar con el baile.

Jaskier notó que ella no puso resistencia, estaba asombrada, sí. Pero no puso resistencia. Y comprendió que confiaba en él.

\- ¿Me quieres explicar qué estás haciendo? – le dijo molesto a la jovencita. Molesto, porque en algún momento había llegado a pensar que ella misma se había quedado en aquella situación que claramente la había incomodado, solamente para llamar su atención. Y lo último que él quería era ponerla en ese entorno. No cuando Geralt y él sospechaban que ella había sufrido _demasiado_ durante su escape del palacio.

Ciri lo miró y vio alivio en sus ojos. Así que Jaskier decidió darle tregua.

Habían intentado llamar poco la atención durante toda la noche, lo que ya había costado de por sí, y ella ¡por todos los dioses! Ingresaba al salón de la mano de Vilgefortz de Roggeveen, entre todos los presentes.

Y si aquello había resultado un insulto para Tissaia, lo que Jaskier había hecho no tenía perdón: lo había avergonzado delante de todos los presentes.

\- ¿Qué haces tú? – preguntó ella, quiso sonar indignada, pero solo pudo formular la pregunta, aliviada.

Ciri sintió cómo el trovador la tomaba con precisión en sus brazos y la dirigía en los movimientos con soltura, haciendo que incluso a ella le resultara sencillo seguir el baile. Sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre y simplemente lo siguió.

Le llamó la atención cómo la cercanía con Jaskier no le despertaba miedo, rechazo… ni nada de lo que había sentido con el otro hombre. Y comprendió que estaba aliviada: aliviada de que Jaskier la hubiera rescatado de aquella estúpida decisión de acompañar a ese hechicero.

\- ¿Tienes idea de quién es ese hombre? – preguntó Jaskier, simulando que sonreía, pero para esas alturas, Ciri ya había descubierto que aquella era su falsa sonrisa para disimular cuando en realidad hablaba de otros asuntos. Así que optó por seguirle el juego.

Había visto durante demasiadas horas cómo se comportaban aquí las hechiceras, así que lo que hizo fue imitarlas. Y con Jaskier no sentía miedo.

\- No tengo idea, Jaskier. – sonrió con soltura también. Jaskier la miró complacido, por la rapidez con la que había aprendido a seguir “el juego”. – Ilumíname. – jugueteó, sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca.

Y Jaskier aceptó el juego, después de todo, había decidido darle tregua:

\- Es Vilgefortz de Roggeveen, miembro del Capítulo de Hechiceros, y uno de los más famosos actualmente, luego de la Segunda Batalla de Sodden. – sí, ella recordaba ahora aquel nombre… - Se dice que en el Capítulo se hace lo que él aconseja. A ese punto es respetado. Además… - ambos se miraron entre sonrisas y se acercaron más de lo apropiado, porque así el baile lo requería... – Hay ciertos rumores sobre cierta cercanía entre él y la Gran Maestra, Tissaia de Vries. – Ciri abrió sus ojos esmeraldas con asombro dejando de lado la expresión natural y demostrando la sorpresa repentina, pero notó la sonrisa del trovador que no se borraba y volvió a situarla en su rostro entonces ella también, para continuar con el juego. Jaskier asintió con un solo movimiento de cabeza, felicitándola por haber vuelto a sonreír.

\- Imagínate entonces qué mal, que venga un simple trovador y le quite su pareja de baile a miembro tan importante del Capítulo. – continuó Ciri entre risas, él la hizo girar y la tomó otra vez en sus brazos. – Si querías que no cayera la atención sobre mí, habría sido más sensato dejarme con él. Ahora seré mucho más llamativa que si solo bailaba con ese tal Vilgefortz de Roggeveen. No solo porque he dejado en ridículo a Tissaia de Vries cuando él decidió bailar conmigo, sino porque tú, al rescatarme, le has asegurado el segundo lugar a la Gran Maestra. – Jaskier sonrió, complacido por la rapidez con la que Ciri comprendía el entramado de las intrigas arcanas.

Posó su mirada celeste sobre ella (sin borrar la sonrisa) y continuó escuchándola: - Quien ahora, se ve en la obligación de ocupar ese segundo puesto, porque no dejará en ridículo, una vez más, a ese tal Vilgefortz. – Jaskier volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez fue simplemente su sonrisa, no la fingida, ya que la jovencita lo había deslumbrado con su rápido razonamiento; le dio una vuelta, su pollera acompañó el movimiento, y ella volvió a sus brazos cuando él la tomó con firmeza, una mano en su cintura, y la otra sosteniendo la de ella, mientras la acompañaba en el baile.

Ciri puso la mano que Jaskier no sostenía sobre el hombro del poeta, con precisión y seguridad (de esa que jamás había tenido cuando su abuelo le enseñaba a bailar en Cintra, y su abuela siempre le decía que debía tener, para no “mostrarse débil” frente a los hombres) y los dos enfrentaron sus miradas.

La cercanía de sus rostro resultó alarmante para cualquiera de los que fisgoneaban a la pareja que cómodamente continuaba coqueteando con descaro frente a todos.

\- Vaya, te felicito por tu capacidad de atar cabos, pequeña Fiona. – dijo el poeta, ella le sonrió - En todo lo que has dicho has acertado. – sonrió, su rostro muy cerca del de ella. _Habrías sido una excelente reina_ …

\- Y entonces, ilumíname, Jaskier, ¿por qué actuaste de forma tan descarada si solo me traerás más problemas? – sonrieron los dos, ella sosteniéndolo muy cerca, tanto, que los abdómenes de ambos se estaban tocando. Él la hizo girar, cuando el baile no lo requería, pero consideró adecuado alejarla un poco de su cuerpo.

\- Pues, verás, pequeña Fiona. Muchas veces me han tildado de impulsivo. Creo que ha sido un impulso el haberte sacado de sus manos. No pensé en las consecuencias. – Ella rio con soltura, una risa fingida, ya que los ojos de los invitados seguían sobre ambos. Jaskier acompañó el gesto con gracia. _Geralt va a matarme…_

\- ¿Sabes que este baile está destinado, aparentemente, solo a los miembros del Capítulo y Consejo? – jugó Ciri. – No veo a otras personas osando pisar la pista, a excepción de ellos y sus parejas… y nosotros…

\- ¿Sabes que creo que tienes razón? – le siguió el juego y continuó disfrutando de la atención de toda la sala sobre ellos. Jaskier era un caso perdido, cuando se subía a un escenario, deseaba brillar a toda costa, ¡y vaya que lo estaba haciendo!

Volvió a tomarla sobre sí, y una vez más, la acercó a su rostro. La jovencita esta vez, casi no se ruborizó, disfrutando también de los juegos de las intrigas. _Vaya, qué rápido aprende Ciri cuando está conmigo… pensar que minutos atrás hasta le temblaban las piernas… Oh, Jaskier… Geralt va a matarte, ¿qué estoy haciendo? …._ – Pero qué le vamos a hacer. – habló Jaskier para dejar de pensar. - Dos plebeyos hemos mancillado el sagrado baile… - los dos rieron, pero ahora sin fingir ninguno, disfrutando del juego que habían armado y en el que comenzaban a sentirse cómodos, demasiado cómodos. – Por lo menos no han cortado la música. Lo que significa que tenemos permiso de ejecutar nuestro “numerito”.

\- ¿Y cuál es ese, Jaskier? – preguntó Ciri, ahora de nuevo sonriendo de forma fingida y él, acompañándola, al ritmo de la balada.

\- Éste, pequeña Fiona. La atención de todos sobre ambos. Mientras más cerca estés de mí, más mundana será tu presencia. – ella casi se sonrojó, pero por el contrario, hizo acopio de todo su descaro y rio, ligera, naturalmente bella. _Mientras más cerca esté de ti, más ganas tendré de besarte, Jaskier…_ – Estamos rodeados de espías en este sitio… Espías de los diferentes reinos, pequeña Fiona. – se tomó la molestia de explicar. – Yo mismo soy espía redano. - Ella abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida, sin ser capaz de mantener la falsa sonrisa. – No dejes de sonreír. Esa es tu mejor arma en estos sitios. – le dijo sonriendo, y llevándola a su ritmo; ella sonrió (una vez más) con soltura, de forma natural, pero fingida, él lo supo.

La música obligó otro giro, y así lo hicieron. – Sin embargo, ¿has visto esta noche algún rey o príncipe? – preguntó soberbio.

\- Estoy yo, ¿no? – sonrió Ciri, Jaskier no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír para continuar disimulando, pero deseó matarla. La acercó a su cuerpo con brusquedad y la apretó contra sí. Ella comprendió de inmediato que había cometido un error al decir aquellas palabras, porque si algún hechicero estaba escuchando la conversación de ambos...

\- Oooh, sé que eres una reina a mis ojos, Fiona… - la miró con reproche pero sonriendo, ella asintió con tanta sutileza, que hasta a él le costó percibir que había comprendido. – Pero eso no te hace de la nobleza… - volvieron a sonreír los dos.

\- Si a tus ojos soy una reina, no me interesa serlo de verdad. – le dijo ella, y Jaskier dudó si en aquellas palabras había habido un juego o una verdad. Ella se ruborizó e intentó corregir lo que había expuesto: - Pero, ¿qué quieres decirme con ello? – ella giró, cuando no era necesario, pero dejó que su trasero rozara el cuerpo de él; Jaskier sonrió, algo molesto… pero solo “algo” – La ausencia de reyes y príncipes, ¿qué implica? – finalizó cuando él volvió a ponerla frente a él y no de espalda.

\- Que la nobleza ha enviado a sus espías, pero no ha considerado necesario honrar a los hechiceros con su presencia. – le explicó, Ciri comprendió, lo miró sonriendo. – Es una forma clara de decir que los reyes, ya no desean la ayuda de los hechiceros.

\- ¿Acaso quieren seguir los pasos de la reina Calanthe de Cintra? – le preguntó, claro que, los dos aun sonriendo, aunque el tono de voz de Ciri tembló, porque hablar de su abuela, aún le costaba. - ¿Dejar sus reinos sin protección mágica? – Él asintió. - ¿Por qué?

\- Porque el mundo está cambiando… - le respondió, Ciri pensó en sus palabras. – Y los hechiceros han logrado ocupar un lugar demasiado relevante en él. – Ciri intentó sonreír, pero le costó un poco, Jaskier lo hizo con calidez, así que ella volvió a fingir, pero pensó en sus palabras.

Cuando habían asaltado Cintra, Myszowor había sido uno de los defensores más poderosos, el que había detenido al asalto durante horas, gracias a él… ella había tenido oportunidad de huir.

La protección arcana era necesaria, ¿por qué los reyes se negaban a aceptarlo? Y aquí estaba ella, a un paso de ir a la cárcel de Aretusa, ¿para qué? Si se comenzaba a renegar de la magia…

\- Solo hay que recordar los eventos de la Segunda Batalla de Sodden… - lo miró.

\- Sonríe. – la instó el trovador, ella así lo hizo.

\- Yennefer me contó que resistieron gracias a la magia.

\- Y sin embargo, ellos reniegan. – contestó Jaskier, acercándola hacia él, una vez más. - Dorregaray espía para el rey Ethain de Cidaris. – le explicó. – Filippa para Vizimir de Redania, Triss para Foltest de Temeria, Sabrina para Henselt de Kaedwen. – la miró, aún sonriendo, pero ella notó reproche en sus ojos. - ¿Creíste que la hechicera se acercó a mí por mis encantos? – ella se sonrojó, pero no dejó de sonreír – No, pequeña Fiona, lo hizo porque está aquí trabajando.

\- Ya veo… - contestó ella. Y se alegró de que Jaskier se hubiera tomado la molestia de aclararle aquello. Y de pronto lo comprendió: - Por eso había sido tan descarada al hablarte… - lo miró, olvidando sonreír. – Por eso te invitó a un lugar privado, - Jaskier asintió – quizás quería decirte algo.

\- Probablemente…

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste?

\- Porque hoy no estoy aquí como espía, sino como amigo de Geralt. – continuó sonriendo… Ella lo miró, pensativa; Jaskier posó sus ojos celestes sobre el rostro de Ciri y ella recordó sonreír, una vez más, y así lo hizo. _Él está aquí, cuidándome… por eso no fue con Sabrina… A pesar de ser un amante de las intrigas en las cortes reales._ Sonrió genuinamente. Lo que le dio valentía para volver a coquetear: - ¿y qué pasaría si no quiero que me tilden de mundana? Si quisiera ser reconocida como una mujer… _extraordinaria_ – y sonrió una vez más cuando el trovador la trajo hacia sí, después de una vuelta y sus cuerpos se rozaron. Los dos se miraron, algo más cerca que de costumbre; tan cerca que Jaskier sintió un exquisito perfume de canela y nardo.

Le molestó el hecho de que otra vez Ciri había acertado en la entonación de su voz durante el coqueteo, como si le saliera bastante natural.

Él borró por un segundo su sonrisa y se preguntó cuándo Yennefer había transformado a la niña en una mujer y cuándo Cirilla había adquirido tanta naturalidad para interpretar las intrigas de las cortes reales. Y cuándo él se había olvidado de que era Cirilla, la hija de Geralt y se estaba pasando de la raya con aquel baile…

Ella lo miró extrañada, pero mantuvo la sonrisa, como él le había aconsejado. Eso hizo que el poeta volviera a sonreír. Ciri aprendía rápido, _muy_ rápido, tanto, que acabó por deslumbrarlo como al resto de los presentes.

Jaskier le dio una vuelta, la alejó de sí y volvió a la realidad.

El show había terminado para ambos, la jovencita estaba aprendiendo a jugar como adulta, demasiado rápido. Y sí, realmente, ella no tenía nada mundano, a diferencia de él, que simplemente era de este mundo. Ciri tenía un imán que atraía la atención de cualquiera y había algo peligroso en ella, aparte de su belleza.

Recordó la magia que la rodeaba y los enigmas que se cerraban sobre la jovencita. No, Ciri no era mundana, en absoluto…

Se preguntó por qué había hecho un despliegue de su galantería delante de la niña, fanfarroneando su identidad de espía, por qué le había contado sobre lo que conocía de las intrigas de esta corte de hechiceros y la relación con los otros reinos, y por qué le había aclarado que la cercanía de Sabrina había sido por trabajo.

Y decidió echar la culpa al vino y al afrodisíaco en éste. Pero sabía reconocer las alarmas en su cabeza, y una había sonado.

El juego había terminado. Para ambos.

\- Pues entonces… si no quieres ser mundana… irremediablemente tendrías que estar con un ser extraordinario. Y ese no soy yo. - dijo el trovador, reconociendo que era peligroso seguir aquel camino que habían tomado; dio largos pasos con gracia, obligándola a avanzar y Ciri cayó en brazos de Geralt. Sintió la fuerza del brujo al tomarla. – La saqué de las garras de Vilgefortz, no te enfades. – le susurró. - Ya te veo rabioso. – le dijo, mientras tomaba a Yennefer en brazos y se la llevaba con él lejos, para seguir el baile.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces, C…

\- Fiona. – la jovencita silenció al brujo, y lo dirigió en el baile, que su padre no sabía ejecutar con naturalidad; el brujo notó una autoridad magnética en ella y se dejó llevar por su hija – Fiona es mi nombre, Geralt de Rivia. – sonrió jugando, como hacía un momento lo había hecho con Jaskier.

Geralt se molestó por el cambio de actitud en su niña, tan adulta de repente y se sorprendió, por la gracia con la que lo llevaba en movimientos… Recordándole ligeramente a su Yen con aquella actitud altanera y de voz de comando.

Una noche al lado de Jaskier y ya había aprendido a imitar a los adultos. Mmrgh, se quejó, mientras bailaba, de todas formas, deslumbrado por la niña. - Buen numerito han montado con Jaskier… - se quejó, ella sonrió, pero sutilmente, aunque el brujo lo percibió. Mmmr, escuchó que rezongaba.

\- Ay, Geralt. No ha sido nada. – dijo Ciri, mientras recorrían el salón y todos distribuían las miradas entre Geralt de Rivia y Ciri, y Yennefer de Vengerberg con maese Jaskier. – Sonríe, Geralt. Esa es tu mejor arma en estos sitios. – usó las palabras del trovador, y Geralt lo identificó en el momento… _Maldita sea, Jaskier_ …

Yennefer se dejó llevar por Jaskier mientras los dos se miraban con fingida sonrisa. - ¿Cómo has dejado que esto suceda, Jaskier? ¿Acaso eres idiota?

\- Algo. – dijo sonriendo y haciéndola girar, para luego volver a tomarla en sus brazos. – Pero más idiota ha sido la persona que ha creído sensato traer a “Fiona” a este sitio. – ella sonrió, dio un elegante giro y con una rapidez y sutileza envidiable, le clavó el tacón sobre su pie y continuó bailando con gracia. Jaskier se tuvo que tragar el insulto por el dolor y la miró con una sonrisa, que se notó fingida. – Esa persona has sido tú.

\- El imbécil de Dijkstra está convencido de que es… ya sabes. – aseguró la hechicera.

\- Ya sé. – contestó Jaskier. Yennefer dio una vuelta y recostó su cuerpo sobre él, como requería el baile en ese momento. – Y Vilgefortz también ha posado su atención sobre ella, con qué intenciones, me pregunto. – dijo el trovador, mientras sus manos descansaban sobre el abdomen de Yennefer, y ella tenía su espalda recostada sobre su pecho, como el baile lo requería.

\- Ninguna buena. Estoy segura. – contestó la hechicera y miró a su Geralt y a Ciri, que bailaban con soltura, mirándose uno a otro y sonriendo. Jaskier le dio la vuelta, y la puso frente a él, justo cuando notó una sonrisa de cariño hacia la pareja fraternal que baila a distancia de ambos.

\- Vaya, es la primera vez que veo ese tipo sonrisa en tu rostro. Te queda mejor que todo el maquillaje que te metes encima. – ella lo miró y sus ojos violetas relampaguearon. Él sonrió. – La aprecias, ¿verdad?

\- Lo suficiente como para mantenerla alejada de ti. – dijo Yennefer y dio otro giro elegante, para volver hacia él, otra vez. – He visto las miraditas que le has dedicado durante el baile, poeta…

\- Me ofendes. Hablas como si yo tuviera “otras” intenciones con ella.

\- Te he visto disfrutando del baile. Era innegable. Geralt también lo vio. – rio con malicia, una sonrisa que le quedaba hermosa. – Todos lo vieron, a decir verdad…

\- Disfrutaba de la atención… que me dio el baile. - le corrigió Jaskier y ella sonrió con soltura, porque era muy probable lo que el trovador acababa de decir. – Algo así que quienes puedan robarse la atención del baile de modo creativo y recatado, estarán en boca de todos durante días. – sonrieron los dos. - ¿Recuerdas esas palabras?

\- ¿Cómo no? Si han sido mías, Jaskier.

\- Esa esperanza fue la que me conquistó, Yennefer. – ella sonrió, pero no estuvo segura de que hubiera sido de ese modo. Aunque, con él era posible, el trovador vivía para los aplausos. 

Tissaia de Vries comenzó a bailar de mala gana con Vilgefortz, y el hechicero no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Jaskier.

Había sucedido como Ciri había dicho, Tissaia tuvo que aceptar el segundo lugar, y Ciri había acaparado toda la atención sobre ella durante la noche… – Tú que lo conoces, ¿se tomará la molestia de hacerme algo por mi descaro? – preguntó preocupado a Yennefer. Ella rio, maligna.

\- Ojalá se tomara la molestia. Eso significaría que eres hombre muerto. – Jaskier sonrió, pero nadie le creyó que se encontraba cómodo. - Pero no pierde su tiempo con idiotas… Vilgefortz es un jugador hábil y de increíble inteligencia. Este numerito que has montado seguramente le ha dicho más a él, de lo que tú puedas imaginar, “queridísimo” Jaskier. – él le sonrió por la burla.

\- Uff, menos mal que no pierde tiempo con idiotas. Eso nos deja a salvo a ti a mí. – jugó el trovador, guiñándole un ojo, mientras la hacía bailar a su lado. – Y me alegra formar parte de los seres que te son “queridísimos”, Yennefer. – ella sonrió.

\- Aunque eres un idiota… te agradezco una cosa. – dijo, pero esta vez seria. Él la miró sorprendido. – El haber estado siempre con Geralt… principalmente cuando yo… - ella miró hacia el pecho del trovador y guardó silencio.

\- De nada. – le dijo, para no obligarla a mostrar sentimientos frente a él. – Seguiré estando cuando decidas volver a irte. – le dijo, le dio una vuelta más, otra vez la tomó en brazos.

Y los dos hicieron las paces, momentáneamente…


	20. Lealtades y traiciones

**I**

Luego del baile, Jaskier había hecho uso excepcional de sus capacidades para parecer idiota y había entablado conversación con un grupo de hechiceros, quienes no habían querido dejar de lado la fiesta y le habían pedido que cantara para ellos en otro salón (puesto que la gala de hechiceros, había terminado). Jaskier había aceptado, agradecido de que no se había cruzado con Geralt en ningún momento, gracias a sus “amigos” hechiceros que lo había tenido de aquí para allá.

Geralt, por su parte, había decidido que no tendría una conversación con Jaskier hasta la mañana. Así que todo ese despliegue del bardo como juerguista, no había tenido sentido (excepto molestar aún más a Geralt, quien lo conocía de memoria), porque el brujo ya había decidido darle un respiro. Aquella noche tenía pensando hacer el amor con Yennefer, y solo por la mañana escuchar explicaciones por parte del poeta.

Yennefer había acompañado a Cirilla hasta su habitación para asegurarse que la jovencita durmiera, y Ciri se había dormido sumida en un sueño agobiante, horrible y desesperante…

Ciri sentía el peso del cuerpo del trovador sobre ella, él estaba mal herido. La sangre seca del doblete comenzaba a tomar olor, porque hacía calor entre las malezas a la intemperie del sendero que transitaban. Un sendero que ella no había visto nunca antes…

Jaskier vomitó, y ella tuvo la sensación de que no era la primera vez que le pasaba. – Lo siento… - murmuró el poeta con ojos cansados y marcada palidez en su rostro, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, aunque solo había rastros de hilillos de sangre.

Ella lo miró, la sangre coagulada sobre su flequillo se lo había tirado hacia arriba y se había secado, así que tenía la frente descubierta y sus ojos se podían apreciar mejor, bordeados por restos hemáticos. Ciri pensó que había hecho un mal trabajo con la limpieza de sus mejillas, todavía quedaba rastros de sangre.

Él estaba débil, pero aún caminaba con lentitud. Tenía su brazo izquierdo cruzado sobre los hombros ella, Ciri agarraba su mano con fuerzas y el brazo de la jovencita, atravesaba la espalda de Jaskier hacia el otro lado de su cintura, para tomarlo con fuerzas, evitando así que trastabillara. Él tenía su mano sobre la de Ciri y apretaba con fuerzas, tanta, que a Ciri le dolía.

Gracias a la cercanía con él, Ciri era capaz de percibir aquellos momentos en los que algo le dolía tanto a Jaskier, que temblaba ligeramente y apretaba aún más su mano. Después de aquellos episodios, él andana más lento y guardaba silencio largo rato, hasta que se reponía.

Un temblor llegó de nuevo.

\- Espera, espera… - rogó. Ciri se detuvo en seco y lo miró. Jaskier tenía los ojos cerrados en una mueca de dolor desmoralizante. – Espera… - suspiró. – Oh, por favor espera… Espera… - apretó más los ojos. - Espera… - notó que su frente se perló en una sudoración fría, por el dolor que sentía. - Tan solo espera un segund… - no pudo terminar la frase por la exacerbación de algún dolor agudo. – Argh…

\- Shhh… - le dijo. – No hagas tanto ruido. Debemos ir con sigilo. No confiar en nadie.

\- Lo sé… - abrió sus ojos y estaban llenos de lágrimas. Respiraba agitado. Su frente perlada, pero el temblor había pasado. Iba a poder seguir… – Lo sé, lo sé… - respiró agobiado - Solo necesitaba reponerme… - la miró, ella le sonrió, él asintió. – Sigamos… - Ciri volvió a dar un paso al frente, sosteniendo casi todo el peso de él. – Pero, por favor, noble Ciri… - la molestó con la voz entrecortada por el dolor. – Hagámoslo despacio… duele mucho… 

\- Otra canción, maese Jaskier. – rogaron los hombres que aún yacían de pie, horas después del banquete de los hechiceros y con capacidad para modular palabras.

Jaskier miró a su alrededor. Un grupo numeroso estaba sentado alrededor de un enorme barril de vino (del malo), y bebía, charlaba y de vez en cuando estallaba en risas estentóreas. Aquéllos que no hacía mucho habían ejercitado la búsqueda de aperitivos con tenedores de plata, ahora mordían sin vergüenza costillas de carnero que sujetaban con las dos manos, dejando que la grasa les chorreara. Algunos jugaban a las cartas con apasionamiento, despreciando a los que los rodeaban. Algunos dormían. En un rincón, una pareja se besaba apasionadamente y el afán con que lo hacían demostraba que no se iban a quedar en el beso.

Él sonrió, pensando en la ligereza de la libertad que podía llegar a sentir el ser humano cuando se dejaba conquistar por la falta de vergüenza y el descaro (generalmente ayudado por el alcohol). Esos hombres que ahora él miraba, eran hechiceros orgullosos y soberbios que horas atrás no habían tenido el coraje para comer como lo hacían en aquellos momentos en los que el alcohol les nublaba la entereza. Ni siquiera habían tenido el coraje para mantenerse frente a una mesa por más de cinco minutos.

Eso era lo que enamoraba a Jaskier de la noche. La libertad de expresión y la liberación del espíritu. Las personas, tan oprimidas por “parecer” algo, se olvidaban de vivir como ellas mismas “eran” … Pero allí, en la complicidad del alcohol y la música… volvían a liberar aquello que habían acorralado entre “modales” y “tacto”.

Todo lo contrario, a lo que él había hecho durante su adolescencia. Julian Alfred Pankratz, quien pudiera haber sido vizconde de Lettenhove, había decidido que vagaría por el mundo a la edad de 17 años en búsqueda de sí mismo. Olvidando sus obligaciones “nobles” para con su apellido y su familia. Luego de dos años de vagabundeo, había decidido que quería estudiar… y así se enamoró de Oxenfurt y su Academia… y estudió lo que anhelaba.

Él, jamás había tenido miedo de vivir sus sueños, independientemente de lo que cualquier otra persona pudiera opinar al respecto. Si había sido lo correcto o no, a él jamás le había importado, porque había sido (al fin y al cabo), lo que él había deseado… Para finalmente, terminar aquella noche en aquel sitio y despierto a aquellas horas de la madrugada…

\- ¡¡Otra canción maese Jaskier!! – rogaron los hechiceros, haciendo chocar sus jarras y pintas y desparramando un poco más de bebida al suelo y sobre sus propias vestimentas de gala… a estas alturas, totalmente estropeadas.

\- Pero por supuesto que seguiremos… ¿Quién dijo que por las noches hay que dormir? - levantó la voz Jaskier y rasgueó las cuerdas del laúd, y los presentes vitorearon alegres porque el trovador estaba dispuesto a continuar animándolos.

Él sonrió también, dispuestos a complacerlos, pero en ese momento vio, a través de la ventana, que Filippa Eilhart, vestida con túnica gris, desfilaba a paso ligero hacia el pasillo que daba a la izquierda. Sospechosa, se movía como si los mismos demonios la instaran a ocultarse.

 _¿Pero qué mierda?_ Jaskier miró atento y cerró la boca. Volvieron a gritar que tocara, pero el corazón de Jaskier le advirtió que no se olvidara de aquella hechicera.

“Algo” le dijo que ya había sido suficiente de juerga por aquella noche. Como a los 17 años “algo” le había dicho que era hora de dejar su hogar… y como en una posada, una vez, “algo” le había dicho que siguiera al brujo peloblanco Geralt de Rivia…

\- Eeehh. Seguiré, pero todo hombre debe beber primero… - dijo y dejó caer el laúd al suelo, trastabilló, no le importó, y corrió hacia la puerta para no perderla de vista. A su espalda oyó quejas por su veloz partida. No le importó, “algo” no estaba bien con la presencia de Filippa.

Jaskier creía en el destino, pero no sabía el vuelco que estaba por dar aquella noche a aquellas horas…

Salió del salón donde había estado cantando y corrió hacia el pasillo donde había doblado la hechicera. No estaba… pero sintió un delicado aroma a canela y nardo…

Canela y nardo… _¡Ciri!_

Jaskier corrió a la habitación de la jovencita.


	21. Lealtades y traiciones

Jaskier había seguido tomando luego de la gala, pero no tanto como para estar borracho, sin embargo, lo suficiente para pasar por alto detalles importantes.

Así que, cuando fue corriendo hacia la habitación de Ciri, no se dio cuenta de que, varios hechiceros que formaban parte del Consejo, habían pasado a su lado con túnicas grises que de ningún modo tenían sentido alguno que las tuvieran, a menos que se quisieran distinguir de “otros”.

Así como tampoco se había dado cuenta de que un grupo de hombres armados los seguía desde cerca.

No, él solo había tenido un objetivo en mente. Llegar a la habitación de Ciri y, dada la cantidad de alcohol en sangre, no había sido capaz de pensar en que, quizás, era más sensato buscar a Geralt de Rivia primero y luego buscar a la jovencita.

¿O es que quizás las cosas se habían dado como tendrían que haberlo hecho? Quizás, aquella noche… el destino había dirigido cada uno de los movimientos de las piezas que estaban en el tablero del juego… simplemente a su antojo.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Ciri se encontró – cara a cara – con soldados vestidos con jubones grises que habían estado a punto de entrar a ésta.

Él se paró en seco y los miró totalmente asombrado. _¿Qué significa esto?_ Miró a quienes tenía en frente, eran seis hombres armados y todos ellos tenían el águila redana como símbolo distintivo: era gente del rey Vizimir, es decir, que eran sus compatriotas.

_Oh, por favor… ¿Qué estaban por hacer? ¿¡Y qué puedo hacer yo!? Mierda… Lo único que puedo hacer… es usar mi astucia, pues contra seis hombres armados y entrenados, no podré si los enfrento por la fuerza._

Estuvo a punto de hablar, pero fue inmovilizado. Dos de los secuaces que lo habían rodeado, ahora le habían empujado, tomado por los brazos y un tercero le puso contra el pecho un mazo de hierro de tres dientes y lo llevaron sobre la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Ciri.

Sintió que lo tomaron de los brazos, se los torcieron dolorosamente sobre la espalda. Su pecho se aplastó contra el mazo y los tres dientes le apretaron peligrosamente en el pecho. - ¡Argh! – se quejó, sintió sus articulaciones crujir… él sabía que no estaba tratando con pacifistas… y sabía que, si no jugaba bien sus cartas, sería considerado traidor de Redania… y la muerte para los traidores…

No quiso pensar en ello.

\- ¿¡Pero qué demonios haces Arnold!? – se quejó, mientras Arnold, el líder de aquel grupito, levantaba la mano para que no le dislocaran los hombros. _Oh, gracias a los dioses_ … Su respiración estaba acelerada, pero por el mazo, no se podía dar el lujo de hiperventilar, o su suerte podía encontrarse afectada si esos dientes lo atravesaban. _Arnold me ha otorgado la posibilidad de hablar. O se está burlando, o Dijkstra no me ha declarado traidor… aún._

-Filippa ha ordenado que la lleve de inmediato hacia… - mintió Jaskier, entre quejas por el trato que estaba recibiendo _¿Dónde la llevo?_ \- … Tor Lara. – finalizó con convicción.

Él era espía redano, sabía que quien en realidad gobernaba Redania desde hacía años susurrando al oído del rey Vizimir era Filippa, por lo tanto, ella tendría que dar las órdenes y no Dijkstra. Así que había decidido hablar en nombre de ella.

Era una jugada arriesgada, porque estos hombres, bien podrían ser leales a Dijkstra, pero pensó que nombrar a la hechicera, al menos le daría a él cierta ventaja… dudarían, al menos, antes de matarlo.

A pesar de lo que muchos podrían pensar de Jaskier cuando lo conocían, él estaba muy lejos de ser un idiota. No solamente era amante de la política, historia y por supuesto, la trova y poesía. Sino que también se había deslumbrado con cualquier conocimiento geográfico que pudiera incorporar, así como idiomas y arte. Sabía bastante de la lengua antigua (principalmente para entenderla, hablarla le costaba un poco más), pero poco de magia… Este último era un tema que no le había interesado en su vida hasta estos últimos tiempos… En los que, por la posibilidad de que Ciri fuera una vidente, había comenzado a leer sobre temas relacionados con la Fuerza, el Caos y las Fuentes… Gracias a ello había comenzado por leer sobre Aretusa: academia de hechiceras… Y sabía que en Aretusa tenía su edificio más llamativo, Tor Lara, donde se decía, se concentraba gran poder arcano y había un portal o algo por el estilo. Así que, en la rapidez de pensamiento (enlentecido por el alcohol que a aquellas horas de la noche tenía en su torrente sanguíneo), se había jugado la vida, (sí, sí, la vida… porque podrían colgarlo por traidor de Redania, también) y se había inventado lo que había dicho.

\- ¿A quién te llevarás, poeta? – se burló uno de los secuaces de Arnold. Jaskier no tenía idea de quién era ese.

 _Debo jugar bien mis cartas… sino estos imbéciles… quién saben qué le harán a Ciri… y a mí, y yo tengo ganas de seguir viviendo. Ellos saben que ella es la princesa, sino no habrían venido a buscarla… Así que confirmaré lo que ellos ya suponen_...

\- ¡A Cirilla de Cintra! ¿A quién más? – contestó molesto. Hubo silencio a su alrededor. - ¿Puedes decirle a estos imbéciles que me suelten? No soy amante de la tortura y me está doliendo terriblemente las articulaciones. Además… ese mazo… Bueno, no es que me pone contento sentirlo sobre mi pecho. – se quejó. Arnold rio.

\- Oh, Jaskier. Me había olvidado lo quejoso que eres. Siempre dispuesto a decir todo lo que piensas… - _No estoy diciendo ni la mitad de lo que estoy pensando, maldito hijo de puta_. 

\- Ya me conoces. Yo soy amante de la prosa y la poesía, no de la violencia y el sufrimiento. – el que lo sostenía lo apretó contra el mazo. – Argh. Hijo de puta… - murmuró.

\- Esos insultos no son de pacifistas, bardo… - se burló uno de los que lo sostenía. Estaba cerca de él, así que Jaskier pudo sentir el olor de su aliento, fuerte y rancio. Este tipo de hombres, pensó, que no se interesaban en el aseo personal (y bien pudieran haberlo hecho), eran los peores. Aquellos que habían perdido respeto por detalles tan simples pero importantes, desinteresados por la estética de la vida y que solo encontraban el sentido de su existir en seguir órdenes y vulnerar a quiénes consideraban más débiles o faltos de valor.

Esos eran los peores. Y Jaskier había conocido a varios como esos.

\- Déjenlo, quiero escucharlo. – solicitó Arnold. Así lo hicieron.

Jaskier sintió que soltaron sus miembros superiores y apoyó las manos sobre la pared, se alejó del mazo… Miró su doblete, la tela se había desgarrado. _Mmm… y bueno. Por lo menos estoy vivo_ …

El poeta se dio la vuelta y miró a los soldados. – Ve y dile a Dijkstra que ya tengo a la Leoncita. La llevaré a Tor Lara, según lo pactado. – los hombres dudaron, se miraron unos a otros…

\- ¿Y por qué Tor Lara? – interrogó Arnold. Lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Y lo peor de todo, era que Jaskier en realidad no sabía nada.

\- ¿Y qué voy a saber yo? ¿Te parece que soy de esos magos eruditos que se la pasa leyendo sobre sitios de poder y hechizos? ¡No tengo idea del por qué! Solo me han dicho el destino para la Leoncita.

\- No sé, Jaskier… Dijkstra no nos ha dicho nada de esto. Y la última vez que habló de ti… no dijo cosas muy lindas.

Jaskier rio. - ¿Sabes qué, Arnold? De ti tampoco me ha dicho cosas lindas. Que eres un idiota oligofrénico y con retraso madurativo, ha sido de las más leves…

\- Pues a mí me dijo que te crees un niñato de 15 y actúas como si tuvieras 5 años.

\- Aaah, pero eso… es cierto. – le guiñó un ojo, Arnold se cruzó de brazos, molesto. – Ahora, ¿es cierto que eres un idiota oligofrénico con retraso madurativo? Porque estás actuando de ese modo al no saber acatar órdenes de miembros por encima de tu rango en el servicio secreto que ¡TE ESTÁ DICIENDO QUE TE VAYAS DE AQUÍ PORQUE LLEVARÉ A LA LEONCITA A TOR LARA! – le gritó. Lo hizo con la esperanza de que Ciri despertara al otro lado de la puerta, porque si tenía que luchar… tendría que luchar ella.

\- No grites, idiota. – dijo otro de los hombres. – A menos que quieras alertar a alguien con tus gritos. – Jaskier rio de nuevo.

\- Al oligofrénico de Arnold intento alertar. – dijo. - ¡¡Vamos!! No hay tiempo, Filippa ya ha llegado y se dirige para allá.

Silencio.

\- ¿Y los otros hechiceros? ¿Los que duermen? ¿Los desleales? ¿Los matamos sin más? – preguntó uno de los hombres. Jaskier sintió que se le bajaba la presión y de golpe comprendió todo: aquella noche sucedería una masacre.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda. Geralt_ …

\- Los traidores de nuestros reinos están aquí, durmiendo… Pero no permitiremos que sigan con vida. Sin embargo, por ahora, dejemos que los magos se maten unos contra otros. – improvisó Jaskier.

Sentía ganas de vomitar, tenía tanto miedo de pisar alguna bomba en el campo minado que tenía frente a él y por el que había comenzaba a transitar; tenía miedo que su cuerpo comenzara a traicionarlo. Tenía miedo de temblar, que su garganta se contrajera, que sus cuerdas vocales se tensaran… que su voz lo traicionara. Tenía miedo. Miedo a la muerte…

Triss era consejera de Foltest (razonó Jaskier) y le había dicho durante el baile, que el rey estaba obsesionado con los “inhumanos”. Foltest era aliado de Vizimir, por lo tanto, debían tener objetivos comunes… Así que… seguramente consideraban traidores de los Cuatro Reinos a todos aquellos simpatizantes de “inhumanos”, por lo tanto… los hechiceros que morirían esta noche en Aretusa serían aquellos que no habían estado de acuerdo con financiar la guerra contra Scoia’tael… Y esos hechiceros eran nada más y nada menos, que los miembros del Capítulo.

Y lo recordó: hechiceros con túnicas grises, uno de ellos Filippa, ¡tenían que ser los miembros del Consejo! Entonces se trataba del Consejo contra el Capítulo. Yennefer era miembro del Consejo, ¿acaso sabía de todo esto y no le había dicho nada?

Por otro lado, estaban los espías redanos… ¿Qué significaba sus presencias?

La isla de Thanedd, donde ellos estaban aquella noche, se encontraba en la bahía al noreste de Gors Velen en Temeria… Era totalmente hueca en su interior. Se podía acceder a través de un puente, que resultaba ser la vía más convencional, pero también podía hacerlo por mar, mediante pasadizos subterráneos…

Seguramente, durante la fiesta, estos soldados (y muchos otros), habían atestado el lugar con guerreros. Lo que implicaba traición desde dentro… Y en ese caso, aquellos miembros del Consejo que había visto con túnicas grises cuadraban para asumir que habían sido los traidores…

Si pensaban atacar a los miembros del Capítulo, iba a ver un baño de sangre arcano en Aretusa. Tenía que alertar a Geralt, pero ¿cómo?

Otro asunto era Ciri, la Leoncita de Cintra.

¿Por qué estaban frente a su habitación seis hombres armados?, ¿con qué objetivo? Era imposible saberlo. Pero ninguno bueno, estaba seguro. Lo único que era seguro… era que la alianza de los Cuatro Reinos estaba dispuesta a generar una guerra contra aquellos que no fueran seres humanos.

Si el Capítulo caía, la protección contra los “inhumanos” caería con ellos… y lo que el mediano Bernie Hofmeier había anhelado para su familia y su granja, paz y justicia para todas las razas, sería imposible.

\- ¡¡Vayan a buscar a los asquerosos traidores de nuestra raza y custodien sus habitaciones para que no vayan a ningún lado!! – gritó Jaskier. Exageró, pero gritó para poder liberar un poco de la tensión que su cuerpo tenía por todo lo que su mente había hilado. - Yo me encargo de la princesa de Cintra y se la llevaré a Filippa.

\- No, Jaskier. – dio un paso al frente Arnold. – Lo siento, pero no. – su espada en mano, apuntando a él. _Yo no sé luchar, yo no sé luchar, ¿qué haré?_

\- Me ofende que no confíes en mi lealtad a Redania y la raza humana. – sentenció Jaskier. El espía sonrió.

\- Lamentablemente, cuando se trata de algo que es del brujo, no estoy seguro de cuáles son tus lealtades ¿De verdad crees que me iré sabiendo que esa Leoncita es el juguete del brujo y tú tienes debilidad por Geralt de Rivia? No. – los demás espías prepararon sus armas. – Entrarás, por supuesto que lo harás, pero porque ella confía en ti… y la llevarás con Dijkstra y luego con Filippa. Si eres leal… pues entonces le harás entender a la jovencita que la estás llevando a un lugar seguro. Si eres traidor, pues entonces… te quedarás sin cabeza.

Jaskier lo miró, tenso… _¿Este será el día de mi muerte? Oooh, dioses… ¿quién me mandó a meterme en el espionaje?_

 _No, no estaré muerto hasta no perder la consciencia. Seguiré tu juego, porque mientras esté vivo… hay posibilidades de que seas tú el que acabe muerto_.

Arnold le pasó a Jaskier unas esposas de hierro y dwimerita. _Oh, no. Saben que Ciri tiene magia, estas esposas le bloquearán la posibilidad de hacer hechizos_. - ¿Para qué quiero esto? – preguntó el trovador indignado, en un intento de resguardar a Ciri, Arnold rio.

\- Oh, Jaskier… No me ofendas. Si no sabes para qué lo quieres… pues entonces ya eres traidor.

\- Jamás se confirmó que la princesa tuviera los dones de su madre. – dijo con seriedad. – Yo no he venido hasta aquí para enfrentarme a una hechicera. – intentó hacer creer a Arnold que simplemente tenía miedo. Porque sí… había estado caminando sobre un campo minado y había pisado una bomba. Haber preguntado para qué quería las esposas, había sido un error. Ahora sus compatriotas podrían dudar aún más de sus intenciones.

\- Y, acaso, ¿si es hechicera no ejecutarás las órdenes de tus superiores? – se mofó Arnold. – Vamos, Jaskier. Siempre supe que eras un cagón y ha habido veces en las que he llegado a dudar, incluso, de tu masculinidad. Pero ¿traidor? Jamás lo creí. – en el tono del soldado hubo una burla clara. Precisamente estaba convencido de que el poeta era un traidor al rey Vizimir.

\- Para eso te hemos entregado las esposas, estúpido poetucho. – dijo otro de los soldados. – Para asegurarnos que la puta del brujo no nos ataque con magia. – Jaskier sintió que su sangre hirvió cuando oyó cómo se habían referido a ella.

_La “puta del brujo”, es su hija maldito imbécil de mierda…_

_¿Cómo haré para que Ciri entienda que no la estoy vendiendo a Redania? Ella sentirá el bloqueo mágico, se asustará ¡Mierda! Pensará que la estoy traicionando… ¿Cómo hago para que no tema?_

Jaskier extendió su mano y Arnold le dio las esposas. Él las miró. Dudó, y volvió a dudar… y se preguntó cómo, aquella noche, había terminado metido en semejante lío. 

_Si salgo de ésta… no volveré a meterme en el espionaje._

_Al final Geralt siempre tuvo razón. Todo esto es una mierda… No se puede tener lealtades a nadie, porque luego, te obligan a traicionar…_

_Si salgo de ésta, comenzaré a practicar esa puta neutralidad de la que siempre él hizo alarde y que yo nunca se la he creído ¡Mierda, Jaskier! Si el brujo ese que tiene 1700 años en este mundo no aprecia el espionaje, por algo será._

_Soy un idiota. Debo escuchar más las estupideces que dice Geralt._

Suspiró y cerró su mano alrededor de las esposas…

 _Allá vamos, Cirilla. Espero que sigas confiando en mí, tanto, como lo hiciste durante el baile. Por favor, simplemente cree en mí. Cree, una vez más, que soy incapaz de hacerte daño_ …

\- Abre la puta puerta. – se escuchó la voz de Jaskier. – Terminemos de una vez…

Arnold sonrió a su espalda. Sabía que Jaskier estaba atravesado un conflicto de lealtades. Esperaba que fuera inteligente y eligiera su reino… 


	22. Lealtades y traiciones

Jaskier ingresó a la habitación que estaba a oscuras y notó que Ciri simulaba dormir. _Escuchó mis gritos. Está despierta_.

Sintió una opresión sobre el pecho… sentía culpa, culpa porque ella creyera que la había vendido al rey Vizimir. Y tampoco era que Jaskier podría culpar a cualquiera que dudara de sus lealtades. Él siempre se había considerado un hombre “maleable”, dispuesto a seguir el camino que más conveniente resultara para sus propios beneficios. Solamente cuando había conocido a Geralt de Rivia y había pasado suficiente tiempo a su lado como para saber que aquel maldito brujo era un ser por el que valía la pena romper sus propias convicciones, Jaskier había conocido lo que era la “lealtad”, pero la real. Comprendió, por primera vez en su vida, que “no sabía por qué” pero Geralt de Rivia aún tenía mucho por hacer en el mundo y Jaskier se encargaría de que así lo hiciera, incluso afectando su propia seguridad.

Sin embargo, aquella característica “maleabilidad” del poeta, seguía siendo recordada (y reconocida) por todos, y no sabía qué pudiera pensar Ciri sobre él o si sabía algo acerca de ello. Dado su propio pasado, Jaskier sintió miedo de que la niña estuviese al tanto de su liviandad en “lealtades” (excepto a Geralt) y no creyera en sus palabras.

 _Menos mal que alardeé sobre el espionaje durante el baile, ¡gracias a los dioses se lo dije! Eso me otorga el beneficio de la duda, al menos_ …

\- Déjenme hablar a mí. – susurró Jaskier para que Arnold lo oyera, pero en realidad, las palabras habían sido para Ciri. – Yo me encargaré de que todo salga bien, sin lesiones, sin enfrentamiento. Tienes mi palabra. Palabra de poeta. – _Recuerda nuestras charlas, Ciri. Comprende mis palabras. Yo me encargaré que todo salga bien; tú no ataques, tú no te enfrentes a nadie… Por favor_.

Arnold comenzó a reír. – Tu palabra no tiene valor para mí, poeta.

\- Silencio. – le dijo con autoridad. – Despertarás a la princesa.

El corazón de Jaskier no paraba de bombear sangre a todo su cuerpo y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar al soldado.

Los efectos del alcohol habían desaparecido por completo, solo buscaba un modo de salir de aquella situación.

Rápidamente miró cada rincón de la pieza en búsqueda de la espada de Ciri. No estaba, seguramente la tenía Geralt. Buscó posibles armas. Nada. Solo adornos. Cerró sus ojos, desesperado. _Es mejor así, no permitiré que Ciri mate a nadie_. Pensó en Geralt y a pesar de lo absurdo que pudiera haber sido, sonrió. _Esto lo haré por ti, maldito mutante. Para devolver todas las veces que me has salvado. Defenderé a Ciri, incluso con_ … Jaskier detestaba la idea de morir. Él quería vivir… _Incluso “nada”, Lobo Blanco, porque viviremos ella y yo… y te la llevaré de vuelta…_

Jaskier miró a Ciri y notó sus párpados cerrados, pero tensos…

_Ciri, perdóname… te meteré en esta pesadilla… Ojalá pudiera protegerte de otro modo, pero no lo encuentro. Perdóname. Perdóname. Por los dioses, confía en mí. No permitiré que nada te pase… volveremos con Geralt. Te llevaré con él…_

Se acercó a Ciri y se arrodilló frente a su cama. Los guardias detrás de él. Su corazón precipitado por el miedo.

Jaskier había notado que cuatro de ellos habían ingresado, dos se habían quedado custodiando la entrada. No era nada bueno. Cuatro hombres armados, entrenados y encima miembros del Servicio Secreto del rey Vizimir… Nada bueno.

De tanto en tanto sentía que se mareaba… que su corazón iba a salir por su boca. Jamás había sentido la muerte tan cerca… era la primera vez que estaba convencido que moriría y que solo un milagro lo mantendría con vida. Aunque estaba decidido a luchar por su vida. Después de todo, él era un optimista empedernido.

\- Ciri… - la sacudió suavemente. _Confía en mí, por favor, confía en mí en cuanto abras tus ojos_ …

Jaskier apoyó su mano sobre la mejilla de la jovencita, en el afán de protegerla de algún otro modo, de que ella sintiera la lealtad de él hacía ella también... Pero no había protección a la puerta de la muerte. No la había. Su mano tembló sutilmente.

Ella abrió sus ojos esmeraldas y lo miró aterrada, y sintió que las manos del trovador temblaban. Jaskier también tenía miedo, lo vio en su mirada celeste. Y aquello le ocasionó más terror. – Jaskier… - Los dos se miraron en un pacto silencioso de miedo. Pero el miedo los unió, estaban en el mismo camino: en el camino del miedo.

Ambos se miraron, en silencio. Ella intentando no ser presa del pánico, él intentando tranquilizarla con la mirada y al mismo tiempo no delatarse con los soldados. Pero esta vez, al bardo no le salió fingir que no estaba aterrado.

\- Ciri… - Jaskier la sentó rápidamente en la cama y tapó la imagen de los espías con su cuerpo. La abrazó y la cabeza de ella descansó sobre su pecho. Ciri sintió las pulsaciones de su corazón, estaba desesperado. Tuc, tuc, tuc, tuc. Uno detrás de otro oía el corazón del poeta galopar en una sinfonía agobiante.

\- He venido a buscarte. – tragó saliva. Tomó su rostro y la obligó a mirarlo. – Confía en mí. Solo confía en mí. - Ella miró detrás de él. Cuatro hombres armados. Se estremeció.

Las imágenes de Cintra y Angren volvieron.

El caballero del yelmo con alas volvió a su presente, el caballo negro sobre el que cabalgaba. Sus labios temblaron. Recordó Cintra otra vez, la noche, la matanza, la desesperación, los gritos, los cadáveres, la sangre y el fuego…

El terror dibujó las líneas del rostro de Cirilla. – Ciri… - Jaskier la obligó a mirarlo una vez más. – Confía en mí. Sabes quién soy. – el caballero del yelmo alado… la sostenía… ¡¡No!! Otra vez no, ¡no la tomaría de nuevo! Ella tembló y… - ¡CIRI! – la voz de Jaskier la arrastró a la realidad.

No, no. No era Cintra, no era Angren… no era el caballero oscuro, era Jaskier…

¿Por qué había olvidado a Jaskier junto con el caballero oscuro con yelmo emplumado? Cuando se había ido a Kaer Morhen y había decidido enterrar el pasado, lo había enterrado junto con Jaskier, ¿por qué?

Miró sus ojos celestes… Sus ojos celestes… Era Jaskier, no era el caballero oscuro…

Sintió la mano del poeta acariciarla, “vuelve aquí, conmigo”, decía la voz grave del bardo. Jaskier… Jaskier… No era el caballero oscuro… Era Jaskier… Jaskier…

\- Jaskier… - brillaron los ojos color esmeraldas.

\- Sí, soy yo. Todo estará bien. – la tranquilizó, aun acariciando sus mejillas. Las lágrimas ocupaban todo el globo ocular de Ciri. – “Palabra de poeta” – le susurró y notó que las manos de él temblaban. _¿Tengo tu palabra de que me cuidarás? ¿Qué no me harás daño? ¿Puedo confiar en ti como confía mi padre?_

Jaskier sonrió y asintió como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, a Ciri le pareció que en sus ojos también había lágrimas.

Sí, tenía su palabra de que él se encargaría que todo saliera bien. No sabía cómo, pero lo haría. - Jamás te haré daño. Lo sabes, ¿no? – ella asintió, ¿lo sabía? – Ahora vendrás conmigo, porque así ha de ser. – le tomó las manos. Ella miró a su alrededor… _Jaskier es espía redano… Pero no me traicionaría… Anoche me cuidó en todo momento ¿Dónde está Geralt?_

\- ¿Geralt? ¿Yennefer?

\- Están a salvo, no te preocupes. – mintió y le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa fingida que ella conocía. Mintió y se le destrozó el alma. – Ellos son colegas míos, ya sabes, de Redania. Iremos allí para ocultarte, el tiempo que sea necesario. Atacarán Aretusa en unos momentos. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. – Ciri lo miró sin comprender.

\- Me has llamado por mi nombre… - dijo ella. Jaskier asintió.

\- Porque Dijkstra sabe quién eres… y desea cuidarte. Como yo. – _Eso es mentira, ese Dijkstra a él no le daba buena espina_. Ciri lo miró de nuevo asustada. _Tú no me harás daño, ¿verdad? Por favor, no me hagas daño…_

\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? – Ciri sollozó. Él la abrazó.

\- Por supuesto. Jamás te haré daño. - _“¿Palabra de poeta?”_ , pensó Ciri. Lo abrazó fuerte y sollozó.

\- Tengo mucho miedo. – le susurró, él asintió y le acarició la cabeza, quitando sus cabellos cenicientos de su rostro. – No quiero volver a vivir… lo de Angren. – A Jaskier se le partió el alma. No sabía exactamente qué le había pasado, pero se lo imaginaba.

\- Lo sé, Ciri. – la agarró del rostro e hizo que lo viera. – No lo vas a volver a vivir. No lo permitiré jamás, ¿de acuerdo? Porque estaré contigo en todo momento.

\- Júrame que no me dejarás. – rogó ella y su voz se quebró. Ciri quitó el rostro de las manos de Jaskier, se giró y rápidamente limpió sus lágrimas. No quería que la viera llorar por el miedo. Ella era una hechicera, no debía sentir miedo. 

\- Te lo juro.

\- Bueno basta ya de sensibleras. – dijo Arnold. – Ya, niña. El poeta no te hará daño porque está enamorado del brujo, ¿entiendes? Así que puedes confiar en su “palabra de poeta”. – Ciri lo volvió a mirar al bardo y no se quitaron los ojos de encima. Él solo deseaba transmitirle seguridad, ella solo deseaba que no la volvieran a tomar como le habían tomado en otra vida… - ¡Vamos, ponte las esposas!

Ciri miró las esposas que sostenía Jaskier y lo miró desesperada. _Hierro y dwimerita_. Él asintió. – Es porque ellos creen que tienes el don de Pavetta. – _Oh, ellos no están seguros de que soy hechicera. Lo hacen por precaución_ …

\- De acuerdo. – dijo y le pasó sus muñecas a Jaskier. Él sintió una puntada en el pecho. Ella confiaba tanto, que estaba dispuesta a bloquear su magia _¿Será lo correcto? ¿Es lo adecuado ponérselas? ¿Y si libera su Caos y los destroza? Simplemente… los destroza…_

 _No, no puedo dejar que cargue con la vida de seis hombres. No puedo_.

Las manos de Jaskier temblaron y colocó las esposas.

Ciri sintió que su cuerpo se modificaba, tuvo náuseas, quiso vomitar, tembló. - ¡Argh! – gritó y llevó las esposas hacia su rostro, tuvo náuseas una vez más y, esta vez, vomitó sobre el suelo. Respiró agitada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. “Jaskier…” salió su nombre desde la garganta de Ciri con un espasmo alterado… “Me duele el cuerpo”, comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿¡Qué le has hecho!? – gritó Jaskier y la abrazó. Arnold rio.

\- Yo no he hecho nada. Has sido tú. – le explicó. – Esas esposas son una aleación metálica que sofoca las capacidades mágicas. A esta sofocación, le acompañan unos efectos secundarios bastante desagradables para los magos… Así que, Jaskier… si tenías dudas. Ella ha heredado el don de Pavetta.

Jaskier sintió unos aplausos provenientes de la puerta y Dijkstra entró a la habitación… - Vaya, vaya… Mira nada más quién ha decidido hablar con claridad después de todo. – el poeta abrazaba a Ciri, mientras ella continuaba adaptándose a las esposas y el dolor comenzaba a dejar su cuerpo, pero la jovencita había dejado de llorar. La mirada celeste de Jaskier relampagueaba por la rabia. - ¿No era Fiona su nombre, por casualidad, poeta?

Jaskier se puso de pie, caminó hacia el jefe redano y enfrentó al gigante. – Siempre has dudado de mi lealtad. Ahí la tienes. Como habíamos pactado. – mintió, Ciri tembló y los miró.

\- Jaskier yo no me creeré que tú me la entregas porque así lo has querido. Creo que me la entregas porque es lo que te conviene. – el jefe lo empujó. – Nunca has sido un hombre tonto, así que no me tomes a mí por ello, y no vengas a hacer el jueguito de leal.

> Cirilla navegará hasta Novigrado, mientras que tú serás juzgado por traición en Redania. A mí me importa una mierda las maquinaciones de estos hechiceros tediosos. No. Yo sigo las órdenes del rey Vizimir.

> Ahora está claro que una Cirilla viva, vale más que diez destacamentos de caballería pesada. Muerta, no vale un centavo.

Y fue en ese momento en el que Jaskier acabó por aceptarlo. Si aquel iba a ser el día de su muerte… entonces… tendría que luchar, primero, por su vida.

No lo pensó demasiado, simplemente estiró su mano, tomó un adorno contundente de plata que estaba al alcance y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la mandíbula a Dijkstra, sabiendo que era una locura que él, ¡por todos los dioses!, enfrentara al redano monstruosamente gigante que había tenido por jefe.

Y fue, con ese acto, con el que se declaró vendepatria, traidor de Redania, delante de siete testigos visuales...


	23. Lealtades y traiciones

Ciri sintió que su cuerpo volvía a adaptarse al bloqueo de la magia mientras los brazos de Jaskier la rodeaban y apretaban sobre el pecho. La voz de Dijkstra estaba sobre el aire y poco a poco fue capaz de interpretar las palabras... estaba hablando sobre el trovador, que la estaba entregando a ella al rey Vizimir porque era lo más conveniente... Y hablaba de Novigrado... y con cada palabra, los brazos de Jaskier se tensaban y los dedos se clavaban sobre ella con un poco más de fuerza.

"Ahora está claro que una Cirilla viva, vale más que diez destacamentos de caballería pesada. Muerta, no vale un centavo", sentenció el gigante; Ciri se estremeció, pero Jaskier se puso de pie bruscamente, dejándola sobre la cama con poca delicadeza y avanzó notablemente molesto a enfrentar al redano gigante.

Ciri se preguntó por qué las palabras de aquel hombre gigantesco tenían semejante efecto sobre el poeta.

Jaskier se acercó al tal Dijkstra, los dos hombres se miraron: el bardo con la mirada desencajada, el gigante, con tranquilidad y una sonrisa burlona, dejando en claro que el trovador no representaba amenaza alguna. Y en ese momento, Ciri percibió cómo el cuerpo de Jaskier se tensó completamente, su mirada pareció perderse y quizás, simplemente por instinto, el bardo estiró su mano hacia un mueble que estaba a su lado, Ciri alcanzó a ver que tomó un objeto contundente y sin saber realmente qué hacer o cómo hacerlo, ella notó que él cerró sus ojos fuertemente y le propinó una trompada sobre la mandíbula al gigante, que contra toda expectativa, lo hizo dar un paso hacia atrás y Ciri pudo notar que Dijkstra, levemente, se había desorientado.

Ciri no supo entender qué había sucedido, porque del mismo modo que el resto de los soldados, jamás habrían esperado ese tipo de reacción en Jaskier, él que era un poeta, que rechazaba la violencia física o los malos tratos. Él que no sabía sostener una espada, que no sabía llevar adelante una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y que ni siquiera estaba entrenado para ello. Y aquel asombro colectivo fue un regalo del destino a favor del trovador... fueron segundos valiosos que le permitieron continuar con vida, frente a semejante insensatez.

Pero si vamos a nombrar errores, no solo reconoceremos el de Jaskier, en primer lugar, por haber atacado... Sino también el de Dijkstra.

Dijkstra quien no había tenido en cuenta la incoherencia que también solía caracterizar a Jaskier. Su impulsividad y su capacidad por perseguir sus deseos. Y Jaskier deseaba vivir aquella noche, por sobre todas las cosas. Después de todo, era sabido que el poeta era un optimista empedernido. Y sumido en aquel optimismo, Jaskier había apostado _todo_ a ganar...

Jaskier se había parado frente a su jefe, y aquella sonrisa que le había mostrado había encendido la mecha de la rabia incontenible en él y lo había cegado. Todo sucedió por subestimarlo. Pero ¿alguien podría culpar al jefe redano por ello? ¿cómo Dijkstra hubiera supuesto que el famoso poeta Jaskier se animaría a atacarlo? Cuando desde todo punto de vista era una locura. Por ello, el gigante redano no había visto en el trovador una amenaza, más bien un insulto de oponente. Pero ese iba a ser el error que iba a tirar por el traste toda la operación que el jefe del Servicio Secreto de Redania había puesto en marcha aquella noche.

Porque Dijkstra había cometido el grave error de haberlo subestimado, porque esta vez no se trataba solo de la vida del trovador, se trataba de lealtad... lealtad a Geralt de Rivia y la vida de Cirilla de Cintra.

Y allí, en ese preciso instante, Jaskier, como pocas veces lo hacía, se olvidó de sí mismo y actuó por otros. Actuó por quienes amaba... y se dice que una lucha con propósito tan puro como el amor por otros, hace invencible a cualquier oponente.

Así que el ataque de Jaskier a Dijkstra fue todo lo que Ciri necesitó para que su propia mecha de ataque se encendiera y en esos segundos en los que visualizó todo, incrédula, comprendió que no se quedaría allí como espectadora. Por supuesto que no. Estaría del lado de Jaskier, cuerpo a cuerpo, para apoyarlo en el ataque.

Sí, no podría ser hechicera con aquellas esposas... Pero bruja, era.   
  
  


Ciri esquivó grácilmente a los cuatro soldados que quisieron tomarla en brazos, pero para cuando estuvieron encima de ella, ya los había dejado atrás.

Una vez le habían dicho, durante su entrenamiento en Kaer Morhen, que no había cosa como un enfrentamiento honrado. El éxito estaba en utilizar, simplemente, cada ventaja y capacidad que uno poseía. Ella conocía sus capacidades, y la única ventaja que tenía era la posibilidad de hacer que Jaskier ejecutara a su lado, de manera adecuada, una defensa que terminara en victoria. - ¡Jaskier, no sueltes el florero! ¡¡Vuelve a golpearlo!! – le indicó.

Jaskier se había perdido en la insensatez de la ira y el miedo, así que, cuando escuchó la voz de Ciri y el comando "no sueltes el florero, vuelve a golpearlo", cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho y como consecuencia, lo que había desencadenado: un enfrentamiento desde todo punto de vista desigual. Sintió que se perdió, que no sabía qué debía hacer, así que... frente a la incertidumbre, hizo lo que Ciri le ordenó.

Jaskier miró el adorno que estaba sosteniendo con su mano diestra, ni siquiera se había percatado de que era un florero. El agarre del poeta temblaba... Ni siquiera había sido un movimiento consciente, había sido un instinto. Un instinto animal de supervivencia...

Pero hizo lo que le dijo la jovencita: desde abajo, realizó un movimiento que muchas veces había visto a Geralt realizar, y le impartió una trompada (con el florero como arma), desde el abdomen de Dijkstra hasta su mandíbula y sintió cómo ésta crujía. Con aquel sonido, le recorrió una sensación de asco y repugnancia, así que el bardo cerró sus ojos, como si aquel simple acto le permitiera escapar de la realidad.

Él no era de esas personas que gozaban con el dolor ajeno. Por ello, mantuvo los ojos cerrados, respiró profundo, dejó de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, templó sus nervios y volvió al ataque ¿Al ataque? ¿Acaso qué era lo que tenía que hacer? En primer lugar, abrir los ojos. Abrió sus ojos.

Dijkstra estaba contra la pared sosteniendo su mandíbula que en menos de diez segundos había recibido dos golpes contusos y fuertes por parte del maldito bardo. Jaskier lo miró, estaba indefenso, el redano no se esperaba otro ataque. Así que, simplemente atacó una vez más. Como un contundente gancho, estampó, una vez más, el florero macizo sobre el rostro de Dijkstra, la nariz del redano explotó en sangre y la piel de su mejilla izquierda se cortó y quedó flameando como una bandera.

Jaskier vio el rostro desfigurado del jefe. Sintió náuseas, quiso vomitar. Soltó el florero, llevó su brazo hacia el abdomen, se mareó, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de costado. Su cuerpo chocó la puerta abierta, se auxilió por ésta para no caer al suelo, y de golpe recordó los dos soldados que habían permanecido en la entrada y ahora intentaban ingresar a la habitación. La cerró con celeridad y la trancó con llave.

Sintió que le aire le faltaba. Miró de nuevo a Dijkstra, el gigante estaba reconociendo el colgajo de piel que había quedado como consecuencia del ataque.

Jaskier vomitó, incapaz de contener el asco de lo que él mismo había provocado a un hombre. Y de todos los seres humanos, uno que él conocía, con quien había compartido charlas, camaradería. Sabía que tenía familia, hijos, esposa... y ahora tendría que matarlo.

Por lo menos ahora eran cinco y no siete.

Cuando volvió su atención sobre Ciri, la jovencita estaba dándole una patada con tanta gracia a Dijkstra, que, si no hubiera sido por los cuatro hombres que se estaban abalanzando sobre ella, se habría quedado a contemplarla. Pero no había tiempo.

Jaskier corrió sobre los soldados, se abalanzó sobre ellos con los brazos extendidos, en un movimiento torpe; sin embargo, tomó a tres y cayeron, sin gracia, desplomándose rudamente al suelo y uno de ellos se golpeó la cabeza con tanta fuerza sobre la madera de la cama, que se mareó y dejó de atacar (por un momento).

Jaskier sintió cómo lo golpeó uno de ellos sobre las costillas, las sintió crujir, pero no hubo dolor. Luego el bardo vio una daga en dirección a él que alguno de sus tres contrincantes le quería clavar en el cuerpo, se corrió a un costado, pero la daga alcanzó a cortar el doblete. No le importó, su oponente se preparaba para atacar otra vez. Ciri, desde atrás del oponente, tomó la daga con la que amenazaba a Jaskier y se la arrancó de la mano, pero Dijkstra saltó sobre ella, haciendo que la soltara.

_No, Ciri... No soportaría que mates a alguien... No... Oh, por todos los dioses... soy yo el que tiene que hacer algo... Soy yo quien debe tomar la decisión de matar o morir... depende de mí... dependemos de mí..._

El que estaba desorientado por el golpe en la cabeza, yacía a su lado con un movimiento extraño sobre sus ojos, los otros dos que se habían caído con él se estaban poniendo de pie para atacar a Ciri. Jaskier comprendió que había llegado un día que él siempre había creído que nunca llegaría.

Llegó el día en el que se convirtió en asesino.

Sin pensar, tomó la cabeza del que estaba mareado a su lado, cerró sus ojos y lo desnucó. - ¡Argh! – gritó Jaskier con desprecio hacia sí mismo. Sintió que cayeron lágrimas de sus ojos cerrados. No fue capaz de mirar aquel acto tan carente de honor...

Él siempre había sido una persona curiosa. Deseosa de disecar los secretos del mundo entero. Pero los secretos de la muerte. No.

Cuando sintió las vértebras cervicales torcerse con anormalidad, crujir y finalmente ceder... supo que había asesinado a sangre fría por primera vez en su vida.

La sensación de la piel caliente de una persona viva, que un segundo después, por decisión de él mismo, había muerto pero que seguía siendo tibia, lo invadió y le revolvió las tripas. Nuevamente náuseas, le cayeron más lágrimas de los ojos. Pero vio que otro hombre venía sobre él. No hubo tiempo para asimilar nada. Lo pateó, éste le agarró la pierna, lo obligó a ponerse de pie una vez más. Cuando Jaskier lo hizo, sintió un puño duro adentrarse sobre su abdomen, le estrujó los pulmones, el poeta se quedó sin aire y sin equilibrio, cayó al suelo, sin ser capaz de respirar.

Era la primera vez que Jaskier mataba a un ser humano. A partir de ese momento, para él... todo fue como una ilusión, como un sueño.

 _Un asesinato. Quedan cuatro_.

De golpe no podía respirar, así que se abrazó a sí mismo en un intento fallido de protegerse. Pero también sabía que no podía morir. Vio unos pies recubiertos de metal aparecer frente a él, quien yacía en el suelo.

Una patada. Se quejó por el fuerte golpe. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de dónde lo habían pateado.

Llevó sus antebrazos sobre su rostro y frenó un nuevo ataque, pero fue tan fuerte, que sus huesos dolieron tanto que no estuvo seguro si no se había fracturado.

Abrió sus ojos, una daga a su lado. El pie metálico volvía, así que tomó la daga, rodó sobre su cuerpo, se puso de pie sobre el lateral de su atacante, lo tomó por el hombro y hundió el filo sobre su arteria del cuello. El hombre estalló en un baño de sangre. Jaskier comprendió con qué facilidad se podía tomar la vida de los hombres...

_Dos asesinatos. Quedan tres._

Lo tomaron por detrás, una piña en las costillas, Jaskier gritó, se quedó sin aire. Sintió un ruido extraño, pero nada de dolor. Sintió el sonido del metal, no supo cómo, pero detuvo una mano, la mordió, alguien gritó, cayó una daga al suelo. Una patada sobre su abdomen, ahora él cayó al suelo. Escuchó el ruido del metal, decidió rodar sobre su cuerpo. Una espada atravesó el piso, se alegró de haberse quitado de aquel sitio. Vio la daga a su lado, justo donde su cuerpo se había detenido después de haber rodado, agarró la daga (la que se le había caído a él, ¿o a otro?). Se le tiraron encima. Sacudió la daga sin dirección, a alguien él le cortó el tendón calcáneo. Ya no podría pararse el que se había quedado sin tendón. Gritos, gritos de dolor. Sangre. Demasiada sangre.

 _No dejaré que mates a nadie_ , _Ciri_. Jaskier agarró un florero del suelo (¿era el que había usado contra Dijkstra?) y se puso de pie.

Todo giró a su alrededor por unos segundos. Un soldado vino hacia él. "¡¡El florero!!" escuchó la voz de ella. _El florero_. Lo tenía sobre su mano izquierda, él era diestro. Miró su mano diestra, _la daga_.

Él había oído alguna vez que los tímpanos albergaban el secreto del equilibrio, ¿sería cierto?

Jaskier golpeó en el oído derecho del atacante con el florero de su mano izquierda, el tipo se desestabilizó. Al parecer, era cierto.

El soldado cayó de rodillas, Jaskier llevó la daga hacia el pecho del hombre, a lo profundo del corazón. Sintió una costilla que se había interpuesto en su camino. Gritó con rabia, sintió que caían más lágrimas. Jaskier estaba llorando y también gritando. Pero el grito le había dado fuerzas, así que la costilla (¿o era el esternón?) se quebró y un mar de sangre salió.

_Tres asesinatos. Quedan dos._

Sintió un alarido de Ciri. Jaskier se giró de inmediato: Arnold la tenía tomada desde sus hombros, mientras Dijkstra agarraba las esposas que rodeaban las muñecas de ella.

Jaskier avanzó, daga en mano. Se la clavó en la nuca a Arnold, por la espalda... como un cobarde.

Esta vez no le importó el sonido de las vértebras separarse unas de otras, la liviandad del cuello al no tener más sostén óseo o la vaga idea de haber cortado la médula espinal de Arnold. Esta vez ya no le quedaba consciencia. Estaba moviéndose automatizado.

 _Cuatro asesinatos. Queda uno. Queda_ _Dijkstra_ _._

Dijkstra saltó sobre él, escuchó algo así como "traidor" ¨hijo de puta" "ya verás lo que le hacemos a la puta del brujo" "te mataré con mis propias manos", pelearon ambos.

Nada dolía.

Sintió una piña férrea en el abdomen, vomitó sangre, casi se ahogó. Ya no llevaba la cuenta de cuántas veces había vomitado. Empezó a toser desesperado. Pero no dolía, estaba anestesiado... Una patada, retrocedió, sostuvieron sus cabellos, una piña en su mandíbula, escupió sangre. Todo comenzaba a nublarse. Un rodillazo sobre el abdomen, más sangre salió por su boca. Su mano tembló, no tenía un agarre preciso de la daga. Luego otra piña, y otra... creía que, sobre sus riñones, sentía sus piernas debilitarse, ya no podía sostener la daga...

La noche se estaba cerrando, todo se oscurecía...

El poeta escupió sangre, otra vez.

Los dos que estaban fuera lograron tirar la puerta abajo. Saltaron sobre ambos hombres peleando (uno perdiendo, el que perdía era Jaskier).

No, no era de noche. Dijkstra lo estaba moliendo a palos. _Ciri, Ciri, huye... déjame aquí. Vete... simplemente huye._ Jaskier cayó de rodillas, incapaz de tensar los músculos de sus piernas. Dijkstra lo sostenía del flequillo, alzándole el cuerpo. Jaskier pensó que, si no le tenía del cabello, probablemente él caería al suelo sin remedio y sin posibilidad de volver a levantarse.

Oyó un grito desesperado de Ciri de algún sitio que él no lograba visualizar en el estado en el que se encontraba. _Ciri... te prometí... que nadie te haría daño... Ciri, huye, porque te he fallado... No, no. No me daré por vencido. Si me doy por vencido ahora, quién sabe qué le harán a ella... No puedo darme por vencido. Aún no. Solo un poco más, puedo un poco más... Por favor, solo dejarla viva... ya no importa mi vida... solo la de ella..._

Intentó enfocar su mirada, solo podía ver el rostro del jefe, no podía ver más allá. Así que, cuando vio que el gigante se abalanzó sobre él para darle una trompada, aprovechó su campo visual y llevó su mano diestra al rostro del gigante y le apretó los ojos con toda la fuerza de la que disponía, sintió el grito de Dijkstra, quien se vio obligado a soltarlo.

Jaskier cayó al suelo, sin ser consciente de la gravedad de sus lesiones.

La anestesia comenzaba a pasar, ahora el dolor lo estaba saludando... pero no era bienvenido, aún no.

Uno de los recién llegados, tomó por los cabellos a Ciri, ella perdió el equilibrio, Jaskier lo vio por el rabillo del ojo.

No supo cómo ni por obra de quién, pero aquella imagen hizo que se pusiera de pie una vez más y por capricho del destino, aún sin saberlo, Jaskier utilizó una ventaja a su favor. Él era delgado, de cuerpo pequeño en comparación al gigante redano. Así que, cuando Dijkstra lo atacó una vez más, se giró hacia un costado de manera brusca, torpe, para nada elegante, pero Dijkstra le había enviado una piña con tanta mala leche, que el gigante fue a parar contra la pared y se estampó brutalmente sobre ésta. Quizás incluso se había destrozado los nudillos.

El poeta tembló, pero con las últimas fuerzas de su cuerpo, corrió hacia Ciri, se resbaló por la sangre de los cadáveres, cayó al suelo, sintió el golpe sobre todo su cuerpo, se mareó. _Oh, por favor... ya no puedo aguantar este dolor. Sí, tengo que aguantar. Debo hacerlo. Depende de mí_... Jaskier se arrastró con las fuerzas de sus brazos hasta el tipo que estaba atacando a Ciri, esposada por sus propias manos. Tomó el tobillo del espía, le dio un manotazo, el tipo se desestabilizó, cayó, Jaskier saltó al mismo tiempo que Ciri lo hacía sobre el recién caído, pero antes de que ella lo matara, lo desnucó.

_Cinco asesinatos. Quedan dos._

El segundo se abalanzó sobre Jaskier, él sintió que había llegado a su límite. Miró aquella imagen de un nuevo contrincante yendo a atacarlo y se preguntó cómo haría para luchar contra otro y si a duras penas mantenía sus ojos abiertos. Sentía que no podía dar más, simplemente quería que todo acabara. Quería cerrar los ojos y no volver a aquel sitio. Pero sabía que no podía.

Pero una vez más, el destino estuvo de su lado. Cuando el soldado se abalanzó sobre Jaskier, lo hizo con tanta mala suerte que en ese instante Dijkstra había lanzado un golpe mortal con su espada, que acabó por atravesar al espía, porque Jaskier se había mareado y había caído, una vez más, al suelo. La sangre explotó sobre el cuerpo del trovador.

 _Solo queda Dijkstra_.

Jaskier estaba mareado. Casi no podía ver a su alrededor. Llevó su mano a su rostro, limpió la sangre, pudo ver mejor.

Ciri se puso frente a él, le tocaba la cara. Algo le decía. Jaskier no entendía nada. Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, no escuchaba nada... Sintió que ella lo sentaba a su lado, él casi no lograba mantener ni siquiera la cabeza erguida.

Dolor... empezó a doler algo. Y siguió por doler absolutamente _todo_. – Argh... - gritó cuando se tocó las costillas. Las tenía fracturadas... Miró, no... era la herida de una daga. _Mierda... voy a morir. Voy a morir_.

De golpe se dio cuenta que estaba llorando sin poder contenerse y también temblaba. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre; sangre que pertenecía a él y a otros. Había recibido demasiados golpes, que dolían como el demonio.

Dijkstra saltó sobre ambos, Jaskier cayó sobre el suelo y se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza. Todo se oscureció por unos segundos. Sintió el sonido de un fuerte golpe y el cuerpo del gigante cayó inmóvil al suelo. Probablemente Ciri se había encargado del tipo.

Él no supo cómo. Sólo supo que ya no quedaba ninguno. Y el trato con el destino había sido ese: mantenerse con vida hasta que no quedara ninguno, para que por lo menos, ella viviera. Y el destino había cumplido con su parte del trato. Así que ahora... él podía morir.

Mantuvo su mirada sobre el techo, sentía que no era él mismo. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos incontrolables. Era incapaz de hablar. Respiraba con dificultad y la sangre en su boca lo ahogaba. No podía moverse... solo deseaba... dejarse llevar...

_¿Esto es lo que se percibe cuando uno va a morir? Yacer simplemente tirado pensando en que ha llegado el final. Esperando algo más grandioso que la simple y llana muerte, indigna, injusta e inoportuna._

_Uno espera, tiene el anhelo, que la muerte lo alcance con una vida armada, satisfecho de sus logros... Quizás, espera que algún ser inmortal venga a buscarlo, a consolarlo y felicitarlo por la vida que ha llevado en la tierra. Pero nunca uno imagina que la muerte llega cuando aún queda mucho por vivir... Cuando todavía uno no quiere despedirse de este mundo, cuando no quiere abandonar a quienes ama... cuando todavía no se está preparado._

_De ahí lo inoportuno de la muerte. Llega cuando debe llegar y no somos capaces de burlarla... y aquí, con la cabeza que me explota y sin posibilidad de dominar mi cuerpo, solo quedan mis pensamientos para despedirme de la vida... para intentar disculparme con Ciri por faltar a mi palabra y con Geralt por no haber sido capaz de protegerla. Y la impotencia que siento no se compara con nada que haya sentido en otro momento. Solo quiero gritar, gritar y pedir por favor que se me otorgue otra oportunidad. Pero así, quebrado como me encuentro, hasta yo soy consciente de que ha llegado el final..._

_¿Ha llegado el final? ¿Esto es lo que debo aceptar? ¿Qué hoy será el día de mi muerte? ¿Existe el puto destino guiando mi vida? ¿O soy yo el responsable de mis actos y decisiones?_

_Y una mierda. Ya no quiero aplausos, no sobre el lecho de la muerte. Los aplausos los quiero en vida. Sobre el escenario de la vida._

_No quiero morir._

_No quiero morir._

_No quiero morir._

_Ya no siento mi cuerpo. No siento mi fuerza. Se me apaga la voluntad._

_He matado... He matado a cinco personas... Cinco compatriotas. He matado a sangre fría... pero ella vive..._

Y Jaskier cerró sus ojos.


	24. Lealtades y traiciones

Jaskier estaba tendido sobre el suelo y abría y cerraba sus ojos, con la mirada perdida sobre el techo… hasta que, al final, los cerró simplemente y no los volvió a abrir.

Ciri corrió sobre Jaskier, lo levantó, él se mareó, abrió sus ojos. Vomitó otra vez. Sangre. Había vomitado sangre. Ella sintió el peso muerto sobre su cuerpo, a penas se mantenía despierto. El corazón de Ciri sintió miedo, un miedo desalentador, terror. Terror de perderlo. De volver a estar sola. Fue algo así como cuando había visto a su abuela herida después de la invasión de Nilfgaard, ese terror por perder a un ser amado, un ser que ella asumió que estaría a su lado siempre.

Ciri ya se había quedado con el gusto amargo por la impotencia de haber dejado a su abuela sola, _jamás_ lo dejaría solo a él.

\- ¡¡Jaskier!! – escuchó su propia voz desgarrada por la pena. Ella lloraba. Era como si llorara por haber dejado a su abuela y lloraba, ahora, por tener sobre sus brazos a Jaskier brutalmente herido, como se encontraba. La mezcla de sentimientos la desbordaron, fue como si algo explotara dentro de Ciri. No podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Yennefer, diciéndole que una hechicera no debía llorar, que tenía que ser fuerte. Y ella lo intentaba, pero no podía contener sus propias lágrimas. Es que tenía mucho miedo. – No te duermas. No cierres los ojos ¡NO ME DEJES SOLA! – gritó, francamente desesperada.

Ella temía que la dejara sola, era su mayor miedo. Porque ya le había pasado, ya le habían dejado sola… y en la soledad que había venido luego de la invasión a Cintra, solo había encontrado ultrajes, asesinatos, dolores, miedo, muerte… – No te duermas, por favor… No me dejes, me lo prometiste…

 _Te prometí que todo saldría bien… nada ha salido bien… Menuda palabra de poeta_ … Jaskier intentó sonreír para tranquilizarla, pero sus ojos se cerraban. Ni siquiera era capaz de emitir palabra. Había perdido mucha sangre.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, Ciri tuvo que sostenerla con sus manos, mientras lloraba sin consuelo. _Pero no te dejaré sola. Aún tengo que vivir. Por ti. Para que vuelvas con Geralt_.

Jaskier hizo uso de toda la voluntad y llevó un brazo sobre la espalda de Ciri, en un intento fallido de abrazo, para que ella se tranquilizara. Aún estaba vivo. Ella sintió el cuerpo del bardo caer pesadamente sobre ella y poco a poco sus músculos fueron adquiriendo tonicidad.

El trovador no iba a morir ese día, solamente que su racionalidad no le estaba permitiendo convivir con aquella realidad, así que lo tiraba hacia el olvido del sueño, para que pudiera lidiar mejor con lo sucedido…

\- Jaskier… me prometiste que todo saldría bien. No me dejes… - Ciri lloró desgarrada. _No quiero estar sola de nuevo. No. No quiero volver a correr por mi vida, sola. No quiero_. – Jaskier, por favor… Me dijiste que no ibas a dejarme sola… y yo te creí… cumple con tu palabra…

 _No te dejaré sola, no hace falta que llores, pequeña Ciri_. _Pero es que, mi cuerpo no me responde. No responde a los comandos que le doy con mi mente…_

La oscuridad comenzó a alejarse. Los mecanismos de defensa que habían intentado ponerlo a dormir para que olvidara los asesinatos, negociaron con su vigilia para que Jaskier permaneciera despierto siempre y cuando se preocupara por Ciri y no por los asesinatos. Así que, por un momento, el poeta olvidó a los hombres drenados de vida y volvió a ver con claridad la habitación donde estaban.

Él la abrazó, en un intento de protegerla, pero era que quizás necesitaba él mismo un abrazo.

\- Ya está… - decía mientras temblaba incontrolable el poeta. – Ya está, ya está. Ciri, ya está. – y lloraba él también, sin poder contenerse, temblando sin control, sudoroso, bañado en sangre. Jaskier la abrazaba y le decía que todo había finalizado, pero ni siquiera él era consciente de que todo había terminado. 

Ciri lo abrazó y guardó silencio, aliviada. _Nunca antes había matado una persona_ … pensó Ciri. _Está en shock. No comprende qué sucede. No para de temblar, está empapado en sangre. Es la primera vez que mata. Por eso llora… porque está fuera de sí. Ni siquiera es capaz de comprender que ha matado a cinco personas…_

Ella lo tomó del rostro y le limpió la sangre a pesar de las esposas. – Ya está, Jaskier. Tranquilo. – le dijo, él no paraba de temblar, dejó de abrazarla y vomitó una vez más.

Ella se fue hacia la cama y tomó la sábana. Se la dio. – Límpiate. – Ciri sabía que lo único que uno deseaba cuando se mataba a alguien por primera vez, era sacarse la sangre de encima, en un fallido intento de quitarse la culpa, el remordimiento… Ella lo sabía porque aquella vez que le había tocado huir de Cintra, cada vez que su cuerpo tenía sangre, lo único que ella deseaba era quitársela. A pesar de que ella tampoco había matado nunca… Estaba segura de que Jaskier deseaba lo mismo. – Limpiante tu rostro, y todo habrá pasado. Te lo prometo. – le dijo.

Le mintió, en un intento de que aquella falsa promesa sirviera para que él se sintiera mejor. Porque nada pasaría con simplemente limpiar su rostro, los cadáveres seguirían siendo los mismos y el asesino, seguiría siendo él.

Y allí comprendió por qué a veces las personas mentían en el afán de dar esperanzas a otros. Entendió por qué su abuela le había mentido tantas veces antes de que ella supiera que estaban atacando el castillo: porque solo anhelaba paz para su corazón, del mismo modo que Ciri anhelaba que el corazón del poeta doliera menos.

Él comenzó a limpiarse bruscamente, como si quisiera olvidar todo. – Tranquilo. - acariciaba su rostro. - Ya está, Jaskier. No hay peligro. Estamos vivos. – él pareció no oírla, siguió limpiando su rostro, su cabello, su flequillo empapado en pegajosa sangre que pronto comenzaría a coagular.

Ciri lo dejó, buscó las llaves de las esposas en el cadáver de Arnold, las encontró, se las quitó. Luego tomó sus ropas, se quitó la camisola y de pronto...

Sosteniendo aquellas ropas, recordó su sueño, porque en su sueño ella había llevado el mismo pantalón de cuero que acababa de tomar y la misma camisa blanca con corsé sobre el abdomen para proteger los órganos nobles. Aquel sueño en el que había visto a Jaskier y a ella caminando por algún lugar desconocido, y le había asustado verlo empapado de sangre. Ahora comprendía… No había sido un sueño… había sido una visión.

Ciri se puso el pantalón… entonces Jaskier viviría. No iba a morir. Su corazón dio un brinco de alegría.

Tomó unas botas largas de cuero fortalecido color caqui y se las puso. Miró sobre la mesa de luz, unos guantes. Se los puso. Un cinturón con unas piedras verde esmeralda en el centro de cada uno de los cuadrados unidos que lo constituían. Se puso el corsé y luego el cinturón.

Agarró sus cabellos revueltos por la pelea y se hizo un rápido rodete con ellos.

Tomó la espada de uno de los hombres muertos…

Una vez vestida tomó las dos dagas livianas y volvió hacia Jaskier. – Guárdalas. Podemos necesitarlas de nuevo. – él miró y se limpió las lágrimas, aun sentado sobre el suelo, donde ella lo había dejado. Miró cómo estaba vestida, y simplemente asintió, su flequillo empapado de sangre ocultó sus ojos, sacudió su cabeza. Sorbió su nariz. Volvió a asentir.

Jaskier ya no lloraba. Tenía la mirada celeste perdida. Pero asintió. Solo intentaba seguir respirando. Tomó las dagas que Ciri le ofrecía con manos temblorosas y se concentró en recuperar la respiración.

Ella guardó una espada en la vaina que puso sobre su espalda. – Jaskier. – lo tomó del rostro. – Estás herido. – _No has sabido detener los ataques. Te han golpeado demasiadas veces._ – Necesitamos medicina. – él asintió.

\- Lo siento. Lo sé. – murmuró.

\- No tienes que pedir perdón. – le dijo y levantó su flequillo para que le dejara los ojos libres. Sintió la sangre que se empezaba a secar, recordó una vez más el sueño… la sangre del flequillo coagulada, liberando su mirada, dejando su frente expuesta. Sonrió. _Incluso bañado en sangre eres hermoso. Incluso perdido y temeroso, eres hermoso. Y me sorprendes cada día un poco más. Porque no tienes miedo de mostrar tus sentimientos, tus emociones. No te avergüenzas de llorar, de sufrir por haber quitado vidas. Vives con insolencia sin pedir permiso a nadie para existir. Vives a tu modo._

Ella acarició su mejilla y le sonrió. – Recuerda sonreír… - le dijo, él la miró y sonrió agotado, derrotado, abatido. 

A Jaskier le hubiera encantado quejarse, rogarle entre lágrimas a Geralt que buscara el modo de mantenerlo con vida. Pero no era Geralt. Era Ciri, y no sería tan egoísta como para dejarla con la carga de su muerte a ella. A ella que había atravesado por tanto en tan poco tiempo…

La miró una vez más, vestida de aquel modo tan extraño para la niña que él había conocido, y de pronto la imagen de una mujer fue reemplazando sus recuerdos de la princesita aterrada que había encontrado en la casa de aquel mercader un día, hacía ya, demasiado tiempo. No estaba seguro cuándo, pero recordar a la pequeña iba costando cada vez más… y la imagen de la mujer que ahora representaba Cirilla, se volvía más fuerte en su consciencia. A veces olvidaba que tan solo tenía 16 años.

Ambos se miraron, él bañado en sangre, ella con las ropas que Yennefer había dejado en aquella habitación. Ropas de bruja.

Jaskier sentía su cuerpo partido, la adrenalina estaba descendiendo y cada parte de su cuerpo quemaba al rojo vivo. Nunca había experimentado este dolor. Nunca. Era insoportable.

Ciri tomó las mismas sábanas con las que él se había limpiado y dejó sobre sus piernas, sobre el pantalón de cuero. Apoyó sus manos sobre la ropa de él y comenzó a quitársela con cuidado, él la miró, mientras la jovencita con la mayor delicadeza posible le quitaba el doblete. Él le ayudó, aunque le dolió cada centímetro de su torso cuando lo hacía.

Ciri dejó el doblete a un lado, apoyó sus manos sobre su camisa y comenzó a desprender los botones. Jaskier notó que se ruborizó levemente, pero la jovencita mantuvo la compostura y controló el sonrojo. Siguió descendiendo su mano, botón a botón, y él se lo permitió, podría haberla ayudado, podría haberlo hecho él, pero dejó que ella lo hiciera.

Ciri abrió la camisa de Jaskier y se la quitó. Dolió demasiado. - ¡Argh! – se quejó y su respiración se entrecortó. – Con más cuidado… - ella asintió, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Lo siento. – murmuró y dejó la camisa empapada en sangre sobre el doblete. Miró el abdomen de Jaskier: rojo. El rojo había reemplazo el color natural de su piel. Múltiples golpes contusos que le dolerían como el demonio al siguiente día y empeorarían más tarde. Con suerte, solo dolerían como el demonio, con mala suerte… tendría hemorragias internas.

Pero también vio un golpe punzante… una daga lo había alcanzado, y eso era una herida con sangrado activo.

La jovencita cortó parte de la sábana y se dispuso a hacerle un vendaje compresivo alrededor del abdomen y torso. – Te va a doler… porque te duele todo el torso y abdomen. Pero tenemos que parar el sangrado. – sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en los de él. Jaskier la miró también ¿Cuándo Ciri había aprendido tanto sobre heridas, golpes, sangrados? Asintió, confiando en su juicio sobre el tema.

\- Lo sé. Hazlo. – ella estuvo a punto de empezar, pero él tomó su mano y la detuvo. – Te aviso que me quejaré. – advirtió. – Porque no puedo soportar el dolor sin quejarme. Tú sigue adelante, no tengas piedad… - respiraba agitado. – Simplemente sigue… Está en mi naturaleza rechazar el dolor… - _yo no he nacido para todo esto_ … - con el dolor emocional, puedo. Con el físico… - negó con movimiento de cabeza. – Me cuesta más.

> Además… duele demasiado. – ella sonrió y asintió. – Solo sigue adelante. 

Ciri le hizo un vendaje compresivo, mientras Jaskier hizo uso de todo su temple para no lamentarse en voz alta, para evitar atraer otros enemigos. Pero se quejó, gruñó, cayeron lágrimas de sus ojos una vez más. Pero soportó. Como pudo, pero lo hizo. 

Una vez girada varias veces la sábana sobre su torso, ella tomó la camisa y se la puso con cuidado. Él estaba rojo aguantando el dolor, sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas, pero de igual modo la ayudó. Luego ambos cerraron los botones, él no la quiso exponer nuevamente a la situación de vestirlo… y se preguntó por qué demonios le había permitido que lo desvistiera.

Luego ella tomó el doblete, se lo iba a poner pero él la detuvo. – Espe… - no pudo terminar y se abrazó a sí mismo con dolor, cerró sus ojos en una mueca desmoralizante y dejó escapar aire, agitado. – Duele… - le explicó. Se mantuvo de aquel modo durante los segundos necesarios, hasta que se empapó en sudor y luego, al parecer, el dolor cedió.

Jaskier comenzó a reír de la nada, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Ella comprendía… había vuelto el shock después de soportar el dolor. Jaskier reía porque esa era su naturaleza. Ella, en Kaer Morhen, había gritado como una caprichosa, se había enojado, había querido golpear a Geralt, las primeras veces (porque aquella había sido su naturaleza). Luego había aprendido a manejar el dolor...

\- Tranquilo. No pasa nada. En Kaer Morhen muchas veces tuve estas heridas… y me han curado como lo estoy haciendo. – le explicó y le puso el doblete encima. _Tendremos que buscarte ropas más resistentes_ …

\- No te estoy cuidando en absoluto… - dijo riendo. – Oh, menudo guardaespaldas tienes… - rio con soltura. – Lo siento. Lo siento tanto por tu suerte, Ciri… - su rostro se puso pálido y volvió a vomitar. _Agradezco a mi suerte que estés aquí, conmigo._

Ella tomó los retazos de sábana y limpió sus labios. - Me has salvado la vida, Jaskier. – le dijo. – Me has salvado la vida. Por el contrario, yo no he podido cuidarte. Tengo suerte. Tengo toda la suerte que necesito.

Jaskier la miró y dejó de reír. Ambos se permitieron tomarse un minuto para dedicarse aquella mirada: la hija de su mejor amigo, salvándole de morir de una hemorragia activa. El mejor amigo de su padre, se había abalanzado contra toda esperanza frente a siete soldados redanos solo con el afán de que no la tomaran prisionera, y lo había logrado. Era la pareja más dispareja en aquel sitio, pero ninguno de los dos titubeaba cuando se trataba de proteger la vida del otro. – Si alguna vez tuve dudas sobre el “destino”, te confieso que a partir de hoy no volveré a dudar. – Ciri escuchó la voz grave del poeta, mientras la miraba con sus ojos celestes como el cielo, incapaz de permitirse girar el rostro.

\- ¿Por qué? – ella tampoco podía dejar de verlo.

\- Porque… - él sonrió con dificultad, bajó la mirada, pareció dudar de sus palabras y finalmente volvió a mirarla: - que yo haya sobrevivido a un enfrentamiento con siete soldados redanos del Servicio Secreto del rey Vizimir… es solo cosa del destino, Ciri. Créeme. – Ciri no estuvo segura de que aquello hubiera querido decir desde el comienzo. Pero era lo que había decidido expresar.

La jovencita lo miró, esperando que se animara a decir lo otro que se había guardado. Pero él simplemente le sonrió, con una mueca de dolor que acompañó inmediatamente aquel gesto. Ella agradeció de la calidez de la personalidad del poeta y comprendió por qué su padre lo quería tanto. Incluso en aquel momento, en aquella situación de mierda que solamente Jaskier estaba padeciendo, él buscaba el modo de hacerla sentir cómoda. A gusto. De volver a reír.

\- ¿Dónde están Geralt y Yennefer?

\- No tengo idea. Somos tú y yo, Ciri. Y tenemos que actuar ahora. – él intentó ponerse de pie, pero a plena vista se deducía que no lo lograría. Ciri lo ayudó de inmediato.

Sintieron que Dijkstra se quejaba, ella miró horrorizada, tomó rápidamente una daga y Jaskier agarró su muñeca y la detuvo, negando con un movimiento de cabeza. – No, Ciri. No viene sin un alto precio quitar la vida de un hombre. – miró al jefe del Servicio Secreto. – Él no nos significa una amenaza, y solo _mataré_ por protección… Déjalo. Que el destino se encargue de él.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – No lo estaba, solo sabía que no permitiría que ella cargara con una muerte en su consciencia y que él era incapaz de lidiar con otra. Además, Geralt jamás había matado por placer ni precaución, solo en defensa propia y no sin antes advertir a sus oponentes y otorgarles una última oportunidad de redención.

Jaskier nunca había comprendido aquel gesto noble por parte del brujo, hasta ese día… Ahora comprendía que quitar la vida de alguien, inevitablemente, se llevaba consigo un pedazo del alma de uno mismo. La muerte de un oponente, mataba la vida de quien había continuado vivo.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Ciri y le entregó la daga, él la tomó con su mano derecha. La jovencita se agachó a su lado y tomó su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que atravesara sus hombros, mientras ella cruzaba su brazo derecho sobre la espalda de Jaskier y sostenía su cintura desde el lado homolateral.

Con algo de dificultad Ciri se puso de pie y obligó al poeta a hacer lo mismo. Él se quejó y en sus ojos volvieron las lágrimas. Ella sintió el peso muerto de él. Jaskier estaba tan herido que poco podía aportar a su estabilidad, pero Ciri ya lo sabía. Lo había sentido durante el sueño. El recorrido de ambos había sido de aquel modo: lento y tedioso para ella, que lidiaba con todo el peso de él. Pero jamás se quejaría, porque después de todo lo que él había soportado para que no la tomaran prisionera, cargar con él, sería lo mínimo que haría.

Ciri tomó la mano de Jaskier que colgaba desde sus hombros y lo sostuvo con mayor estabilidad. La mano izquierda de la jovencita sosteniendo la de él, y la derecha desde su cintura, manteniéndolo de pie. 

Él la miró, mientras ella lo sostenía. Ciri notó el escrutinio y miró hacia el poeta. Los dos se miraron (una vez más), sus rostros cerca uno del otro. Se miraron en una complicidad que comenzaba a alarmarlo, porque se sentía a gusto. Jaskier no quiso apartarse, aunque podría haberlo hecho. Pero permaneció con sus labios cerca del rostro de Ciri para comprender qué era lo que ella comenzaba a provocarle. 

Respiró un poco más rápido.

_No, no, no._

Dejó de mirarla. Ciri no pudo descifrar aquel gesto sobre el rostro del bardo.

\- La pregunta correcta es… - quiso dejar de pensar, desviar el tema… Esta vez no había vino o afrodisíaco a quien echar culpas. - … hacia dónde vamos. – intentó moderarse Jaskier y llevó sus ojos hacia la puerta partida. _Bueno, siempre puedo echar la culpa a los golpes en la cabeza_ …

\- Y yo tengo esa respuesta. – respondió ella, sin percatarse de los pensamientos que habían surcado la mente de él.

Ciri supo que su sueño le había marcado el camino. Le sonrió, él le devolvió el gesto. 


	25. Lealtades y traiciones

**II**

La isla de Thanedd se dividía en tres áreas principales: Loxia, Aretusa y Garstang. Las tres habían sido construidas por los elfos y estaban coronadas por Tor Lara o Torre de la Gaviota.

Por encima de Aretusa había tres terrazas llenas de maleza, más arriba de la pendiente de la montaña se hacía escarpada e inaccesible. Sobre la pendiente, se alzaba el Garstang.

Ciri sentía el peso del cuerpo del trovador sobre ella, él estaba mal herido. La sangre seca del doblete comenzaba a tomar olor, porque hacía calor entre las malezas del sendero que transitaban. Un sendero que ella visto por primera vez en sueños… pero ella siempre sabía hacia dónde ir.

Sintió el sonido del bravo mar a lo lejos golpear las rocas de la isla y fue consciente de que allí, entre paso y paso… Jaskier y ella estaban transitando la visión que Ciri ya había visto.

Jaskier vomitó y no por primera vez. – Lo siento… - murmuró el poeta con ojos cansados y marcada palidez en su rostro. Con debilidad, se limpió la boca, aunque solo había vomitado un poco de sangre.

Él estaba frágil, pero aún caminaba. Tenía su brazo izquierdo cruzado sobre los hombros ella, Ciri agarraba su mano con fuerzas y el brazo de la jovencita, atravesaba la espalda de Jaskier hacia el otro lado de su cintura, para tomarlo con fuerzas, evitando así que trastabillara. Él tenía su mano sobre la de Ciri y apretaba con fuerzas, tanta, que a Ciri le dolía.

Un temblor llegó de nuevo.

\- Espera, espera… - rogó. Ciri se detuvo en seco y lo miró. Jaskier tenía los ojos cerrados en una mueca de dolor agobiante. – Espera… - suspiró. – Oh, por favor espera… Espera… - apretó más los ojos. Ciri permanecía quieta, pero él hablaba solo porque le era imposible cerrar la boca cuando estaba nervioso o herido, aparentemente. La pequeña bruja comenzaba a conocerlo más a fondo, poco a poco, y había percibido aquel rasgo distintivo. Le costaba callarse… - Espera… - notó que su frente se perló en una sudoración fría, por el dolor que sentía. - Tan solo espera un segund… - no pudo terminar la frase por la exacerbación de algún dolor agudo. – Argh…

\- Shhh… - le dijo. – No hagas tanto ruido. Debemos ir con sigilo. No confiar en nadie.

\- Lo sé… Lo sé, lo sé… - respiró agobiado - Solo necesitaba reponerme… - la miró, ella le sonrió, él asintió. – Sigamos… - Ciri volvió a dar un paso al frente, sosteniendo casi todo el peso de él. – Pero, por favor, noble Ciri… - la molestó con la voz entrecortada por el dolor. – Hagámoslo despacio… duele mucho…

El camino empedrado que conducía a Garstang y más allá, a la cumbre, se retorcía alrededor de la montaña como serpiente, pero Ciri sabía que había otro camino… el que había seguido en sus sueños. Era más corto, unas escaleras unían las terrazas y luego un túnel. Detrás de este último un puente, y finalmente unas escaleras que se clavaban profundamente en las montañas, se retorcían y seguían.

\- ¿Por qué dijiste que me llevarías a Tor Lara, Jaskier? – preguntó Ciri mientras avanzaban lentamente.

\- Me lo inventé. – le explicó. – Porque no sabía qué decir… Y Tor Lara o Torre de la Gaviota, es… Argh. – se quejó suavemente. – Según he… - respiró con dificultad. – …leído, se alza por encima de todas las demás estructuras de la isla. Es un sitio mágico, donde hay un portal. – se detuvo, Ciri sintió el temblor. – Argh… - su frente se perló una vez más. – No me hagas hablar, noble Ciri.

\- Lo siento. Pero tú hablas solito. – sonrió con la mirada puesta sobre el camino de ambos. – Y no me digas “noble”. – él sonrió cansado.

\- Hay muchas formas de ser “noble”, no solo con el linaje. No lo olvides… noble, Ciri. – le sonrió, pálido. Ella le devolvió el gesto y pensó que sería mejor no pelear con el bardo, herido como se encontraba.

 _Tor Lara… ¿Por qué siento un hilo que tira de mí hacia aquel sitio? Tor Lara_ …

Continuaron avanzando con marcada lentitud, dadas las heridas de Jaskier.

Jaskier y Ciri avanzaron a paso de tortuga a través de unos jardines colgantes unidos por una serpentina de escaleras. Él habría vomitado varias veces si le hubiera quedado algo en el estómago, por el vaivén que provocaba el viento. Para cuando llegaron al otro lado, Jaskier temblaba incontrolable y cubierto de una sudoración fría.

Ciri, con muchísimo cuidado, lo sentó sobre unos arbustos, los que le habían parecido más suaves, él permanecía con sus ojos cerrados. – Descansaremos aquí lo que sea necesario. – Jaskier no le respondió, solo continuó abrazándose y temblando por el frío. Ella se puso a su lado, en el que no tenía la herida punzante y se acurrucó contra él, guardando silencio y sintiendo miedo por el estado del bardo. Jaskier continuó temblando con sus ojos cerrados, concentrado en respirar, simplemente.

Finalmente, ambos se durmieron.

Ciri no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo se habían dormido, pero el sonido de un sollozo la despertó y miró el cielo, que aún tenía claridad… Así que no habían dormido tanto.

La jovencita aún estaba acurrucada al lado del poeta, él había cruzado su brazo sobre ella y la estaba sosteniendo sobre sí cuando ella abrió sus ojos. Sabía que quien lloraba a su lado era Jaskier, se giró con cuidado y lo miró. Lo más inmóvil posible para no provocarle dolor.

Él tenía la mirada al cielo y su rostro empapado de lágrimas. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó ella, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar en aquellas situaciones.

Jaskier, lejos de avergonzarse por haber sido “descubierto” mientras lloraba, simplemente asintió y la abrazó con un poco más de fuerzas, acercándola a él. Sin embargo, a pesar de la cercanía y de lo que ella sentía por él, sabía que aquel gesto era un modo de sentirse acompañado en aquel momento. Jaskier era puro sentimientos, tan diferente a ella…

\- Es solo que… pienso en mis compatriotas. Ya sabes… los que he asesinado. – le explicó, aun contemplando el cielo. – Arnold tenía familia ¿sabes?, quizás los otros cinco también… No lo sé. Pero en algún sitio, por mi mano, habrá personas extrañándolos… - Ciri apretó los dientes, no supo qué contestar.

\- Lo siento. – murmuró y apoyó su cabeza sobre el torso de él.

\- Yo también… - respondió Jaskier, perdido en sus pensamientos.

En Kaer Morhen ella siempre había ocultado sus emociones. Si quería llorar, lo había hecho a escondida, si algo dolía, había mentido que no. No sabía cómo mostrar sus sentimientos. Ni sabía cómo reaccionar cuando otra persona los compartía. – Por suerte, Dijkstra está vivo… - susurró, aunque se lo dijo así mismo.

Ciri dejó su cabeza apoyada sobre él y pensó con qué naturalidad Jaskier se dejaba consumir con la pena y, sin embargo, estaba convencida que con aquella misma facilidad volvería a reír cuando su consciencia se lo permitiera. Era un enigma, desde todo punto de vista. Seductor, charlatán, sin miedo al ridículo y, al mismo tiempo, sensible y desvergonzado de ello. Era tan diferente a ella, a Geralt, Yennefer y los brujos de Kaer Morhen… Se lamentó por haberlo puesto en aquella situación, por haberlo obligado a asesinar a sus compatriotas, si no hubiera sido por ella… él no estaría tan abatido y mal herido.

\- Lo siento… de no haber sido por mí… - susurró ella, y se le cerró la garganta. Jaskier la miró de golpe.

\- Nada de esto es tu culpa. – le dijo. Ella sintió ganas de llorar, pero por el miedo que le volvió al cuerpo al pensar que se podría haber repetido lo de Cintra o Angren… - Pero ¿qué dices? El único responsable soy yo, porque yo decidí actuar. Tú no me lo pediste, ni me obligaste. No sientas culpa por mis actos… - Ciri sintió que la sacudió levemente a su lado con su brazo, en un gesto animado. Al segundo de aquel movimiento, cerró sus ojos con una mueca de dolor. Pero pasó rápido. - Tú no debes sentirte culpable por mi pena, noble Ciri. – le sonrió, aunque fue fingido. – Yo supero de este modo los eventos traumáticos. Sintiéndolos, sufriéndolos, racionalizándolos… - le explicó. – Quizás para ustedes, los brujos quiero decir, tener sentimientos es impensado. Quizás les parece una situación rara o incómoda, pero yo estoy en paz con lo que siento. No me parece mal el sufrirlos… - se limpió los restos de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, que ya no caían. – Me parece natural. Es el único modo de seguir adelante…

\- No lo entiendo… - le dijo ella. – Porque yo…

\- Ocultas tus sentimientos. – le dijo él. – Lo sé. – ella se ruborizó, pero mucho menos que las primeras veces que lo tenía cerca. Estaba aprendiendo a controlarlo, o es que quizás su presencia ya no le causaba la misma reacción que al principio. – Cada uno con sus mecanismos de defensa, Ciri. – sonrió. – Yo me quejo… - los dos rieron. – O lloro, como ahora. Luego escribo. – le guiñó un ojo. Ella sonrió.

\- ¿No irás a hacer una balada de tu pena?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡No iré a sufrir todo esto para no sacar nada de ello! – Ciri rio con alegría y lo miró con su bella sonrisa, agradecida por la personalidad del poeta. - Solo espero que sea muy famosa. – rieron los dos. – Bien, pongámonos en camino. Ya me siento mejor y debemos estar en Garstang antes de la noche.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Ciri y se quitó el brazo de Jaskier de ella. Se puso de pie y le ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

El poeta se quejó, gruñó, tosió, respiró desesperado, pero finalmente cruzó su brazo sobre la jovencita y se prendió de su mano, como lo estaban haciendo desde que habían huido de Aretusa, y retomaron la marcha. Ciri sosteniéndolo casi por completo y Jaskier lidiando con un dolor agobiante, paso a paso.

Ciri no supo decir cuándo, pero finalmente llegó a Garstang con Jaskier a cuestas. Cuando estuvieron muy cerca, ya oyeron el griterío que se sucedía dentro, y ella supo que no sería sensato avanzar con él, malherido como estaba.

Intentó apoyar al bardo con cuidado, pero la mano se le zafó y cayó de golpe sobre el suelo. - ¡Argh! – gritó y se tocó donde tenía aquella herida punzante. – Oh, por favor… Cirillaaa… ¿un poco más de cuidado? Graaacias… - se lamentó, notablemente molesto. Sintió náuseas, hizo una mueca de vómito, pero no salió nada. – Oh, por lo dioses… - su rostro se volvió aún más pálido. Ella se abalanzó sobre él en un intento de borrar la torpeza de haberlo dejado caer, sintió que él la tomó por sus brazos y ella se sentó a su lado, cuando las voces de dentro de aquella sala los inundaron, ambos miraron en dirección a los sonidos y olvidaron el reciente golpe:

\- Repito, ¡Vilgefortz es un traidor! – era la voz de Filippa. - Se ha aliado con Emhyr de Nilfgaard. Ha quebrado la Regla, ha cometido deslealtad con respecto a nosotros y los reyes...

\- Poco a poco, Filippa. – la voz de una mujer respondió, pero ellos no estaban seguros de quién. - Ya sé que las mercedes con las que te regala Vizimir significan más para ti que la solidaridad de la Hermandad. Eso mismo te afecta a ti, Sabrina, porque juegas el mismo papel en Kaedwen. Keira Metz y Triss Merigold representa los intereses de Foltest de Temería, Radcliffe es una herramienta en manos de Demawend de Aedirn...

\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver, Tissaia? – Así que era una discusión entre Tissaia y Filippa…

\- Los intereses de los reyes no tienen por qué coincidir con los nuestros. – respondió Tissaia. - Yo sé perfectamente de lo que se trata. Los reyes han comenzado a exterminar a los elfos y a otros inhumanos. Puede que tú, Filippa, consideres que es acertado. Puede que tú, Radcliffe, consideres adecuado ayudar al ejército de Demawend en las batidas a los Scoia'tael. Pero yo estoy en contra. Y no me extraña que Enid Findabair esté también en contra. Pero eso no significa traición ¡No me interrumpas! Sé perfectamente lo que planeaban sus reyes, sé que quieren empezar la guerra. Las acciones que podrían conducir a evitar la guerra puede que constituyan traición a ojos de tu Vizimir, pero a los míos no ¡Si quieres juzgar a Vilgefortz y a Francesca, júzgame también a mí!

\- ¿De qué guerra se está hablando aquí? – la voz de un hombre sonó. - Mi rey, Esterad de Kovir, ¡no apoya ninguna actividad de agresión contra el imperio de Nilfgaard! ¡Kovir es neutral, y seguirá siéndolo!

\- ¡Eres miembro del Consejo, Carduin, y no embajador de tu rey!

\- ¿Y tú lo dices, Sabrina?

\- ¡Basta! - otra vez la voz de Filippa. - Satisfaré tu curiosidad, Carduin ¿Preguntas quién está preparando la guerra? La está preparando Nilfgaard, que planea atacarnos y destruirnos. Pero Emhyr var Emreis recuerda el Monte de Sodden y esta vez ha decidido asegurarse por el método de enrolar a los hechiceros en el juego. Por ello trabó contacto con Vilgefortz de Roggeveen. Lo compró prometiéndole poder y honores. Sí, Tissaia. Vilgefortz, héroe de Sodden, ha de convertirse en vicario y gobernante de todos los países norteños conquistados. Es Vilgefortz, ayudado por Terranova y Fercart, quien ha de gobernar las provincias que surjan en lugar de los reinos vencidos, él ha de agitar el bastón nilfgaardiano sobre los siervos que habiten estos países trabajando para el imperio. Y Francesca Findabair, Enid an Gleanna, ha de convertirse en la reina del estado de los elfos libres. Se tratará, por supuesto, de un protectorado nilfgaardiano, pero a los elfos les basta con esto si el emperador Emhyr les da mano libre para matar.

Ciri sintió unos pasos. – ¡Viene alguien! – dijo y quiso tomar la espada sobre la vaina en su espalda, pero Jaskier no la liberó de su agarre.

\- No, Ciri. No.

\- Yo soy bruja… y hechicera. – le dijo. – No poeta. La muerte será mi camino. – Jaskier sonrió.

\- Si eso es lo que crees, pues entonces no has aprendido nada de Geralt. – _Él fue el primero en decirme que matar destroza el alma del hombre, y yo no se lo creí. Hasta que me tocó matar a mí… Y quisiera, ahora, haberle oído antes._

Una mujer de cabellos oscuros, ondulados y ojos violetas pasó agachas por delante de ellos, que estaban ocultos entre las malezas de aquel sitio. _Yennefer_ …

Ciri se levantó y fue corriendo hacia la hechicera. _No, Ciri, no. No sabemos si Yennefer no sabía sobre todo esto_ …

“¡Yennefer!”, escuchó el grito de Ciri, la mujer se giró de golpe y corrió hacia la niña, tomándola en brazos y sonriendo aliviada. “¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué te ha sucedido? Ohh, Ciri, me alegra que estés bien… Oh, ¡qué alivio! ¡Qué gran noticia!”, escuchaba Jaskier, intentando ponerse de pie para rescatar a la pequeña. _No está con Geralt, ¿dónde está Geralt? ¿Por qué demonios no está con él? Está solo… Solo sin ninguna de las dos…_

“Jaskier me rescató de unos espías redanos. Ven por favor, él está conmigo. Necesita medicina. Está mal herido”. No hubo respuesta inmediata por parte de la hechicera, pero al poco tiempo sintió los pasos de ambas.

Jaskier vio que la hechicera levantó las hojas de las malezas y al verlo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Sin decir nada desagradable se agachó con rapidez a su lado, inspeccionó su rostro. – El gusto es mío… - dijo él, ella no le hizo caso, solo tomó con una mano ambas mejillas y lo giró de un lado al otro. 

\- ¿Alguna herida?

\- Varias, pero sé que no se notan… están todas ocultas por la ropa. La sangre que ves es… magia… no es real… - Yennefer no le hizo caso por el sarcasmo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- El destino dijo que aún no era mi día…

\- ¿Quién te atacó?

\- Dijkstra y sus secuaces. – ella lo miró con sorpresa.

\- No me dirás que tú lo venciste. – él se quejó por el dolor cuando Yennefer tocó donde tenía la herida de daga. – Deja de llorisquear ¿Acaso Ciri ha...?

\- No. No. Ella no mató a nadie… - él bajó la mirada. – Solo yo…

\- Bueno, ya iba siendo hora de que te hicieras hombre. – le dijo secamente. – No quiero que te pongas mal por acabar con la vida de unos buenos para nada que intentaban poner las manos encima a Ciri. Lo que has hecho, es lo que se tenía que hacer. Te felicito.

\- Pero ¿qué te voy a explicar yo a ti respecto al respeto por la vida del otro? – murmuró él.

\- Cierra el pico. Déjame trabajar. – algo hizo ella. Le costó bastante, Jaskier se sorprendió que le hubiera resultado difícil. – Aquí es muy complicado hacer magia. – le explicó. – Ya está. Ya estás fuera de peligro.

> Eres una caja de sorpresas, bardo. Tenías múltiples heridas graves. – Yennefer le tomó las manos y lo puso en pie. Jaskier sintió su cuerpo entero por primera vez desde la huida de Aretusa.

\- Oh, esto es genial. – sonrió. – Gracias, gracias, Yennefer… - ella sintió que él intentó abrazarla, pero Yennefer no estaba de humor para demostraciones de cariño, así que le puso una mano sobre el pecho y le frenó el acercamiento.

\- Tendrás que darte un buen baño. Tienes sangre por todos lados. – le dijo. - ¡Ciri! ¡Vamos allí dentro! Necesitamos detener esto. – ella quiso avanzar, pero él la tomó de la muñeca.

\- ¿Dónde está Geralt? – Yennefer lo miró. Jaskier estaba serio, molesto por la ausencia de su amigo.

\- No lo sé, cuando desperté ya no estaba a mi lado. - _¡Qué conveniente que nunca sepas qué es de él! ¡Qué conveniente que no te importe! Qué conveniente que siempre lo dejes solo_ …

\- No te llevarás a Ciri a ningún sitio. Menos allí dentro, ¡con todos esos hechiceros!

\- Tú no me dirás qué hacer, bardo. – se quitó la muñeca de su agarre.

\- Yennefer, espera. – dijo Ciri. – Jaskier me ayudó a sobrevivir. Si no fuera por él estaría en manos de hombres de Vizimir. No lo trates así. – Yennefer miró a la jovencita y sus ojos relampaguearon. Ciri tembló levemente, pero la enfrentó.

\- No, Ciri. – intervino Jaskier. – No hace falta que te pongas de parte de ninguno de los dos. Esto lo resolveremos ella y yo.

Yennefer se acercó a Ciri y la tomó de los hombros. – Sabes que nunca haré algo que te haga mal, hija mía. – los ojos de Ciri se humedecieron.

\- Lo sé. Pero no lo trates así. No sabes todo lo que ha sufrido… - rogó Ciri, a Jaskier se le partió el corazón cuando dijo aquello.

\- Está bien. Seré amistosa con el bardo. – sonrió. _No solo ha comprado la lealtad de Geralt, sino también la de Ciri, ¿qué tiene ese maldito bardo que atrae a los brujos de ese modo?_

Yennefer giró su rostro y lo miró, él asintió, dándose ambos, una tregua, por Ciri. – Pero tenemos que ir allí dentro. Tienes que mostrarles quién eres, la vidente que eres. Después de todo era a lo que habíamos venido aquí, ¿no? Para que estudiaras en Aretusa. – Jaskier se sorprendió, él no sabía nada de aquello. Geralt no le había dicho que tenían pensando encerrar a Ciri en la escuela para magos.

Ciri asintió. Yennefer la soltó y se acercó a Jaskier. – Cuando se trata de eventos arcanos, yo sé lo que hago, Jaskier. Confía en mi juicio.

\- Pero es que me he enterado demasiadas cosas esta noche, Yennefer. Como que los miembros del Consejo complotaron contra el Capítulo. Tú eres miembro del Consejo, ¿sabías algo de esto?

\- ¡¡Por supuesto que no!! ¿Crees que no se lo habría dicho a Geralt? A ti, claro que no. Pero a Geralt sí. – _No lo sé, no lo sé, Yennefer_. Los dos se cruzaron de brazos al mismo tiempo.

\- Deja de leer mis pensamientos. – pidió el poeta.

\- Deja de dudar de mi palabra. – lo enfrentó.

\- Has hecho mérito para que tenga dudas.

\- Jaskier, yo en verdad te aprecio… y hasta te estoy agradecida. - susurró la hechicera de cabellos oscuros y le sonrió, maliciosa.

\- Pues lo habías escondido hábilmente hasta ahora. Incluso me encontré con la opinión, y cito, de que me aguantabas peor que a una epidemia de peste. – le sonrió Jaskier con maldad, ella le devolvió el gesto. Geralt se lo había dicho una vez, y él no lo había olvidado. - ¿Puedo preguntar por qué ahora me aprecias? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

\- Puedes, pero no es importante la respuesta. – dijo ella.

\- Me gustaría saber, bella Yennefer.

\- ¿No lo sabes? Tú, que por lo general de todos sabes y de todos cantas. Incluso de asuntos tan íntimos como los sentimientos de alguien.

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo… - murmuró él. – La poesía, tiene sus reglas. Nadie debiera sentirse ofendido. – ella rio.

\- Oh, Jaskier. Pero si tú y yo haremos las paces en estos momentos, hay ciertas cositas que me gustaría dejar en claro.

\- ¿Pero te parece oportuno el momento?

\- Espero nunca encontrar momento oportuno, poeta. Porque eso implicaría que tú y yo, tendríamos tiempo para tomar unos vinos y charlar apaciblemente. Y si he de ser sincera, no nos veo de ese modo.

\- Pensé que me apreciabas y hasta me estabas agradecida. – le sonrió. – Yo también te estoy agradecido. Por salvar mi vida, de nuevo. – le dijo, pero esta vez sin burlas de por medio. – Gracias por curar mis heridas.

\- No fue nada. – miró a Ciri, que los observaba interactuar en silencio. – Dos personas queridísimas así lo habrían querido. No es nada. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. – ella volvió su rostro a él, pero no lo miró. – Por todo lo que haces por ellos. – Jaskier guardó silencio. _Se irá otra vez, por eso me está dando tregua. Lo dejará sin noticias, sin aviso… sin que pueda despedirse. Me está avisando que es mi turno de acompañarlo. Oh, Geralt… te va a romper el corazón, una vez más, ¿qué es lo que no nos estás diciendo, Yennefer?_ … - Demasiado te aprecio y demasiado te debo, Jaskier. Aunque no parezca.

\- Es la segunda vez que lo dices, ¿qué me debes?

\- Ibas con él… - dijo por fin con tristeza - Gracias a ti no estaba solo. Fuiste su amigo. Estuviste con él. – también era la segunda vez que ella decía aquello, y por segunda vez Jaskier volvió a responder.

\- Y seguiré estando a su lado cuando tú tengas que… - los dos se miraron. – Apartarte. No te preocupes. – le sonrió, a modo de tregua y tomó la mano de Yennefer y se la apretó con fuerzas. Sin abrazos, había comprendido que la hechicera no los quería. – No te preocupes, Yennefer. Buscaré el modo en que las cosas entre tú y yo también funcionen. – los dos sonrieron. En los ojos de Yennefer había pena. _Se irá de nuevo. Y no le ha dicho nada. Pobre Geralt, le partirá el corazón, una vez más. Se apartará sin explicación y el sufrirá buscando sentido a su nueva ausencia.._.

\- Gracias por haberte jugado la vida por Cirilla. – dijo y lo miró. – Pero si no te encontraba aquí, no hubieras vivido un día más. Tenías hemorragias internas y la herida de la daga, sin antibiótico, habría generado un absceso y finalmente un derrame pleural. Estuvo a escasos centímetros de perforar tu pulmón, en ese caso, la historia habría sido otra. Habrías muerto. – él se estremeció y apretó la mano que sostenía de la hechicera. – El destino ha estado de tu lado en este día, Jaskier. - ¡Y que se lo dijera! No encontraba otro modo de explicar cómo demonios él había sobrevivido al ataque con los espías redanos.

\- Entonces, estoy en deuda contigo.

\- Nada de eso. Cualquier deuda entre tú y yo estará saldada siempre que estés al lado de ellos dos. – Jaskier asintió. _A pesar de sus extrañas formas, Yennefer los ama. A pesar de su amor tan hiriente, ella lo ama. Pero no tiene idea de cómo lo deja cada vez que se va. No tiene de cómo lo daña con cada ausencia. No tiene idea cuánta capacidad de sentir tiene Geralt y lo mal que ella le hace_ … - Pero bueno, creo que tenemos que retomar lo que hemos venido a hacer.

\- Iré allí dentro porque así ha de ser. – Respondió Ciri. Yennefer asintió. Él la miró preocupado. – Yo soñé con esto, Jaskier. Lo soñé, por eso supe por dónde ir. – él la miró sorprendido.

\- No me dijiste nada.

\- Es que la mayor parte del tiempo estuviste tiritando y sudando, luchando contra el dolor y la hemorragia. No quería preocuparte.

\- Lo siento, Ciri.

\- La has salvado. No pidas perdón cuando has hecho lo correcto. – dijo Yennefer. – No fue un sueño, Ciri. Fue una visión. Vayamos dentro.


	26. Lealtades y traiciones

**III**

\- Ayer por la noche —dijo Ciri, pero no la que Jaskier conocía, sino la médium con voz innatural - un ejército con las enseñas de Lyria y los estandartes de Aedirn perpetró una agresión contra el imperio de Nilfgaard. Atacaron Glevitzingen, un fuerte fronterizo situado en Dol Angra. Unos heraldos anunciaron en nombre del rey Demawend por las aldeas de los alrededores que, a partir de hoy, Aedirn asume el gobierno sobre todo el país. Llamaron a la gente a alzarse en armas contra Nilfgaard...

> El emperador Emhyr var Emreis dio la orden de responder golpe con golpe. Los ejércitos de Nilfgaard han penetrado esta mañana al amanecer en Lyria y Aedirn.

La voz innatural de Ciri estremecía a Jaskier y le hacía preguntarse una y otra vez quién era, por qué entraba en aquellos trances, si se trataba de ella y sus poderes, u otro ser dominaba su cuerpo y hablaba a través de Ciri. Sabía que no obtendría respuestas, porque ni siquiera Geralt las tenía, por ello había pedido ayuda a Yennefer... Y Yennefer, era por demás hermética y si sabía algo, él esperaba que lo compartiera, pero comenzaba a dudar de qué cosas la hechicera estaba dispuesta a compartir con ellos...

\- De este modo, -Tissaia habló y lo arrancó de sus turbados pensamientos. El poeta giró su rostro y miró a la Gran Maestra: - nuestros reyes han mostrado qué gobernantes tan razonables, ilustrados y amantes de la paz son. Y algunos hechiceros han demostrado a qué causa sirven en realidad. A aquéllos que podrían haber evitado una guerra de rapiña los han cargado previsoramente de cadenas de dwimerita y han lanzado contra ellos absurdas acusaciones...

Jaskier miraba todo desde una esquina, intentando no entrometerse (tanto) con asuntos arcanos, de los que poco entendía y a los que mucho temía.

Minutos atrás, Yennefer los había llevado a un salón, en el interior de Garstang donde Jaskier se había encontrado con muchos hechiceros que discutían acaloradamente y de donde habían provenido las voces que habían oído con Ciri. En un rincón que él no llegaba a apreciar, creía que había más magos, pero no estaba seguro.

Ni bien habían ingresado a aquel sitio, Ciri se había sacudido y había gritado y aquella voz metálica, maligna, había salido de sus labios, sus ojos perdieron la gracia que él conocía y Yennefer la sostuvo en brazos para que todos la oyeran hablar. A él le había parecido un abuso por parte de la hechicera de ojos de tormenta, pero Yennefer, glacial como era, simplemente sostuvo a la jovencita y la dejó hablar delante de todos los hechiceros para que escucharan sus profecías.

Había reconocido a Filippa, Sabrina y Triss. Una hermosísima hechicera élfica estaba allí parada, frente a Tissaia, aunque sus manos cargaban esposas, quizás con la misma aleación que las que había puesto en las muñecas de Ciri. Se preguntó si aquella no sería la famosa hechicera élfica Francesca Findabair, de quien se decía que era la mujer más bella del Continente... Algo se retorció en su interior al verla esposada e inquirió que el motivo de su cautiverio había sido simplemente su raza... y le pareció injusto.

Jaskier sabía perfectamente que antes de conocer a Geralt, él habría sido uno de esos humanos que habría deseado la muerte de los "inhumanos", pero luego, había comprendido su error... Y ahora, no le parecía correcto lo que les estaban haciendo.

\- ¡A la mierda con todos vosotros! - gritó de pronto Sabrina Glevissig, quien ahora tenía una túnica gris, y ya no aquella blusa transparente y provocativa. Jaskier volvió su atención a la discusión. - ¡Filippa! ¿Qué es lo que significa todo esto? ¿Qué significa ese jaleo de Dol Angra? ¿Acaso no establecimos que no se debía comenzar demasiado pronto? ¿Por qué ese puto Demawend no se ha contenido? ¿Por qué esa zorra de Meve...?

\- ¡Cállate, Sabrina! – rugió Filippa.

\- Pero no, que hable. - Tissaia de Vries alzó la cabeza. - Que nos hable del ejército de Henselt de Kaedwen que está concentrado en la frontera. Que nos hable de los soldados de Foltest de Temería, que seguramente ahora están echando al agua los botes que habían tenido escondidos en los bosques del Yaruga. Que nos hable del cuerpo expedicionario bajo mando de Vizimir de Redania que está junto al Pontar ¿Acaso creías, Filippa, que somos ciegos y sordos?

\- ¡Esto no es más que una maldita provocación! El rey Vizimir...

\- El rey Vizimir - la interrumpió la voz impasible de Ciri - fue asesinado anoche. Apuñalado por un sicario. Redania ya no tiene rey. – _Oh, vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba_... pensó Jaskier. _Bueno, yo trabajaba para_ _Vizimir_ _, ahora que ha muerto... al menos podría_ _Dijkstra_ _tener el decoro de no declararme traidor de la corona, como gesto amistoso por haberle dejado con vida._

\- Hace mucho que Redania no tenía rey. - Tissaia de Vries se levantó. - En Redania gobernaba su majestad Filippa Eilhart, digna sucesora de Raffard el Blanco. Dispuesta a sacrificar decenas de miles de vidas para alcanzar el poder absoluto.

\- ¡No la escuchéis! - gritó Filippa. - ¡No escuchéis a esta médium! Es una herramienta, una herramienta sin conciencia... ¿A quién sirves, Yennefer? ¿Quién te ordenó traer aquí a este monstruo? – _Por todos los dioses, ¿cómo van a tener esa visión de Ciri? ¿No es peligroso, acaso, que hechiceras como Filippa la vean como una amenaza tan grande? Como un monstruo... ¿Por qué Yennefer la llevó delante de todas estas personas, carentes de lealtades fijas, para que supieran de sus capacidades? ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú, Geralt? ¿Dónde estás, viejo lobo?_

-Yo - dijo Tissaia de Vries. – Yo ordené que trajeran aquí a la vidente.

Y fue en ese momento que todo se fue a la mierda. Pero Jaskier estaba por descubrirlo, aún.

Tissaia levantó su mano indignada por la discusión con los miembros del Consejo, dijo palabras en la lengua antigua e hizo un hechizo, sin dar tiempo a los presentes de suponer si quiera cuál había sido el objetivo de sus palabras. Pero Tissaia no era una mujer que actuara sin un objetivo establecido, ella lo tenía... solo que no había pensando en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Y así, la Gran Maestra levantó su mano diestra al aire, cerró su puño que estalló en estelas brillantes y desató el _Caos_ sobre todos.

Algo malo sucedió, algo se rompió, algo ingresó a aquel sitio, Jaskier lo sintió.

Unos hechiceros que aparentemente habían permanecido apresados, allí donde su visión no alcanzaba, fueron liberados, entre ellos Vilgefortz que atacó con espada en mano a Filippa, quien de inmediato adoptó la forma de lechuza gris para zafar de la ira del hechicero. La hermosa elfa, otrora esposada, se liberó de su amarre metálico y atacó con extraordinario poder a Sabrina y Triss, quien creó una barrera de contención para evitar el ataque. Ramas fuertes reforzaron la barrera de Triss Merigold, y Jaskier sintió una explosión mágica dentro del salón que lo obligó a cubrir su rostro, aterrado por la situación que se librara allí dentro.

Una ráfaga de viento los aplastó a todos. Jaskier rebotó contra la pared de la sala. Comenzó una lucha encarnecida entre los hechiceros, de la que él, por suerte, no formaba parte.

Volaron por los aires pedazos de piedras y ladrillos, vidrios y objetos peligrosos, una ráfaga innatural de viento los atrapó, incapaces de ver sin que los ojos se dañaran, y una sensación extraña, sin duda magia, los abrazó, debilitándolos... o solo debilitándolo a él, pero se sentía extraño, desorientado, ¿o quizás se había golpeado fuerte la cabeza cuando había rebotado contra la pared?

La hechicera bellísima, élfica, corrió hacia una puerta y la abrió y en ese instante, muchos elfos, Scoia'tael, ingresaron con brutalidad y comenzaron a atacar. Jaskier sintió que el corazón se dio un vuelco, ¡¡Ardillas!! _¡Por los dioses! ¿Qué es esto?_

Los elfos y algunos magos atacaron a otros, comenzó una masacre.

Jaskier corrió hacia Ciri, pero Yennefer ya la había tomado en brazos. La hechicera tomó la mano del poeta, también, y corrió hacia otra dirección, desesperada por la situación que se producía en aquel sitio. El techo crujió, de golpe cayó un pedazo al suelo, mató a varias personas, elfos y humanos.

Yennefer cayó al suelo con la Ciri en trance sobre sus brazos, Jaskier las cubrió a ambas con su cuerpo en una reacción protectora refleja. - ¿¡Qué sucede, Yennefer!? – alcanzó a gritar.

\- He cometido un error. – le explicó la hechicera y él sintió pánico, ¿qué había querido decir con aquellas palabras? No sabía por qué, pero un error de Yennefer generaba en él mucho miedo... Los errores de ella, solían tener consecuencias catastróficas... Esperaba que aquel error no fuera haber mostrado las capacidades de médium de Ciri a los demás hechiceros. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder en el tiempo... solo quedaba avanzar en el presente y hacia el futuro. Y lidiar con lo que surgiera.

Yennefer se puso de pie, una vez más, desesperada, Jaskier cubriéndola por la espalda. Las ráfagas de viento mágico comenzaban a arder, los bucles de Yennefer bailaban despavoridos, el poeta casi no podía ver a su alrededor. De pronto, sintió que la hechicera de ojos de tormenta tiró de su mano bruscamente y empezó una huida desesperada, sosteniendo a Ciri en sus brazos mientras volvía a correr. Jaskier la siguió sin otra alternativa.  
  
  
  
  
  


" _Te dije hace mucho tiempo, hace siglos, que el Caos extiende su mano hacia ti_ ". Recordó Jaskier las palabras que Yennefer le había dicho a Ciri cuando huían de aquel desastre que se había ocasionado en Garstang. " _Silencio,_ _feúcha_ _, cometí un error. Nadie es perfecto_."

Ciri, ya era la Ciri que él conocía.

Jaskier y Ciri corrían a toda velocidad por unas largas escaleras oscuras que descendían sin fin y sin la hechicera de cabellos oscuros y ondulados a su lado. Los había dejado, Jaskier se preguntaba por qué.

Yennefer les había dicho que fueran hasta el establo que estaba siguiendo el camino, allí encontrarían un caballo entrenado, que lo usaran para huir hasta Loxia, y una vez allí, buscaran a una hechicera: Margarita. Pero ella se había quedado allí, donde el caos acontecía. Y Jaskier se preguntaba por qué... por qué... por qué...

" _Jaskier, una vez más tendrás que cuidarla. Por favor, vuelve hacerlo del mismo modo que lo hiciste hoy, más temprano. Incluso con tu vida, si la circunstancia así lo requiere. Ciri, es más, mucho más que nosotros_."

" _Una vez te dije que todo lo que hago, lo hago por tu bien. Corre, hija mía_ " ... habían sido sus últimas palabras, antes de empujarlos y detener a unos hechiceros que los habían seguido con ataques arcanos. En ese momento Jaskier supo que tenía que dejar a la hechicera glacial, que tenía que salvar a Ciri... Así que, los dos, habían vuelto a huir, dejando sola a Yennefer.

_¿Quién es Ciri? ¿Qué representa? ¿Qué quiso decir Yennefer al decir que se había equivocado? ¿Acaso que fue un error mostrarla delante de todos esos magos delirantes? ¡Pero si era obvio que constituía una locura!_

El poeta corría al lado de la joven bruja sin emitir palabra, absorto en sus pensamientos y lidiando con un presentimiento aterrador... algo había salido mal, pero ¿qué era aquello? _Yennefer, Yennefer, ¿has sido sincera conmigo? Siento que me has ocultado tantas cosas... siento que no me has dicho ni la mitad de lo que sospechas y veo en Ciri una jovencita inserta en medio del vórtice caótico del destino que la rodea y no estoy seguro de ser yo el indicado para protegerla... Se escapa de mis manos la posibilidad de mantenerla a salvo... Oh, Yennefer, ¿qué es lo que has callado?_

A mitad de las escaleras, los rodearon dos elfos. Tomó al bardo de sorpresa, que casi resbaló al detenerse de golpe al ver aquellos elfos descendiendo por las mismas escaleras que ellos dos, pero mucho más arriba.

Jaskier reconoció a uno: Rience, el que lo había torturado. _Oh, no, no, no. Por los dioses... No... Rience... el elfo que me torturó_.

De golpe Jaskier recordó aquella vez que había tenido las muñecas atadas y la torción de las articulaciones del hombro, con los brazos por detrás, sobre su espalda, las manos sostenidas por una soga que le estiraban antinaturalmente los miembros superiores cuando se negaba a responder acerca de Ciri.

No iba a dejar que el miedo lo paralizara. Una vez ya había estado frente a ese hijo de puta y había sobrevivido (gracias a Yennefer, a decir verdad) y esta vez sería igual... solo que sobreviviría gracias a... miró a Ciri... A la brujita o al destino, le daba igual cuál de los dos.

Las escaleras por las que transitaban estaban inmersas en restos del palacio élfico que alguna vez había sido aquel sitio. Los muros y piedras a su alrededor eran viejos y en el otro extremo de ésta, se abría un salón enorme que bruscamente terminaba en intemperie, porque a estas alturas ya no había paredes.

Los elfos se habían puesto justo por detrás de ellos (los escalones descendían), a varios metros de distancia. Estaban agitados, se notaba que también iban corriendo en una carrera desesperada. Jaskier y Ciri se encontraba en un descanso de la escalera, con barandillas a cada lado. Por el lado derecho, se caerían hacia el suelo, donde luego seguía la intemperie, es decir, el mismo sitio que si bajaban todos los escalones, solo que la distancia era tremenda. Del otro lado piedra sólida.

Jaskier cerró sus ojos, mordió su labio inferior, respiró molesto porque tendría que volver a matar y sintió que Ciri tomaba de su mano. – Sígueme. – dijo, soltando su mano, pero sacándolo de aquel trance en el que él había caído analizando todo lo que venía sucediendo.

Ella corrió y dio un grácil salto por una barandilla sin pensárselo, cayó al suelo y roló con éxito sobre la piedra, poniéndose de pie (al parecer sin rasguños alguno) se detuvo y se giró hacia él. - ¡¡Vamos!! – lo llamó desde la distancia, una _muy_ pronunciada distancia.

Jaskier apoyó sus manos sobre la barandilla y miró la distancia de su cuerpo con el suelo. Él no podría hacer la pirueta que había hecho Ciri y contar el cuento... - ¿Estás loca? – miró los escalones que lo llevarían hasta el suelo, pero eran demasiados. Miró hacia atrás. Sintió los pasos de los elfos que se estaban acercando a ellos.

\- ¡¡Hazlo!! – lo instó la jovencita que lo veía desde la distancia.

\- Oh, por todos los dioses... por todos los dioses...

\- ¡¡Hazlo!! – Jaskier sabía que no había otra opción, como cuando había atacado a Dijkstra. No había otra opción... porque el destino se había encaprichado en hacerlo atravesar situaciones por demás, inverosímiles... y así tenía que ser. Como si ya estuvieran trazadas las líneas de su vida.

Jaskier sintió a los elfos más cerca. Cerró sus ojos. _Mierda_. Saltó también la barandilla, hacia donde estaba Ciri. Sintió que cayó sobre ella, que lo había esperado abajo, pero algo "raro" lo sostuvo durante la caída. Ciri había usado uno de los trucos que Yennefer le había enseñado para contener el golpe de la caída, le había significado un gran esfuerzo, pues ella no era docta en el uso de hechizos, pero al menos, le había permitido caer sin grandes lesiones.

Él flexionó sus brazos y quitó su rostro del cuello de Ciri, ella, debajo de él, flexionó sus muslos sobre su abdomen y salió de allí. Se puso de pie, estiró las ropas de Jaskier desde su espalda, él sintió que le dolían las rodillas por la caída, pero se puso de pie a su lado, no era nada en comparación al dolor que había sentido menos de una hora atrás.

Ciri tomó la mano de Jaskier y corrió hacia un pasillo lateral que él ni siquiera había visto, oculto por debajo de la gran escalera, que parecía introducirse por el interior de la piedra. Él se aferró a ella, sintiendo confianza en las decisiones de Ciri y se preguntó en qué momento él mismo se había convencido de que ella era coherente en sus elecciones. Pero bueno, los resultados de dicha confianza, estaría por verse. Al fin y al cabo, ese jueguito venía jugando entre ambos: confiar ciegamente uno del otro y ver en qué puerto los dejaba aquella confianza. Y hasta ese momento, había resultado.

Poco después de correr detrás de ella, Jaskier comprendió que aquel pasillo podría haber sido para la servidumbre (si es que los elfos la habían tenido) en el pasado y los llevó al interior de una sala deteriorada, que bien podría haber sido una cocina o algo por el estilo. En la actualidad eran ruinas, peligrosas, puesto que en el suelo había ladrillos y piedras esparcidos que ambos iban sorteando.

En un momento él tropezó, Ciri se giró con una velocidad inverosímil y lo tomó sobre sus brazos. Le recordó a Geralt. - ¿Entrenamiento brujeril? – preguntó, mientras volvía a ponerse en pie y sentía el sudor sobre su frente y su torso. Respiraba notablemente agitado.

\- No tenemos tiempos para preguntas. – le dijo, lo tomó de la mano y volvió a correr. Jaskier sintió que la vida se le iba en aquella corrida desesperada al lado de ella, que era endemoniadamente rápida. Estaba muy sorprendido por las habilidades físicas de Ciri, no tenía idea de que era tan... atlética.

\- ¿Eso lo aprendiste en Kaer Morhen? – insistió, casi sin voz.

\- ¡¡Cállate!! Intentamos perderlos. – dijo la jovencita y él asintió, aunque ella no lo vio. Sintieron que los elfos los seguían, corrieron más rápido.

\- Conozco a... - aspiró bocanadas de aire... - Uuuhh... estoy muriendo sin aire... - respiró de nuevo.

\- Quizás deberías cerrar la boca. – dijo ella sin mostrar signos de agitación, solo enfocada en el terreno a través del que lo conducía.

\- Conozco a ese elfo... - logró articular. Ella no le dio importancia, así que, a pesar de su propia naturaleza, Jaskier decidió cerrar el pico. No porque no le hubiera gustado seguir hablando, (estaba nervioso) sino porque no le quedaba aire.

De golpe, el camino se interrumpió por una gran ventana por demás deteriorada frente a ellos y a través de esa ventana, una caída inmensamente abismal hacia... hacia la irremediable muerte. Jaskier asomó su cabeza por el vidrio roto de la vieja ventana, mientras recuperaba el aire. No había modo de sobrevivir a aquella caída. – Oh, no iremos a... - Ciri ya le había tirado del brazo y lo había guiado por un saliente (muy pequeño) de piedra, que bordeaba la ventana y seguía hacia un costado, para luego perderse en la oscuridad.

El tema era el siguiente. Aparentemente en aquel salón, los dioses sabían para qué lo habían usado los elfos, aquella gran ventana habría decorado, antaño, alguna gran pared. Actualmente, los años y la guerra en aquel sitio, habían destrozado aquellas paredes y la ventana yacía sola y rota. Y, a través de ésta, el abismo.

En su costado izquierdo, más piedra y decadencia, en su lado derecho, la caída abismal y la intemperie. Pues sí, ese paredón había cedido con los años, solo había intemperie.

La conclusión _razonable_ era que no había forma de avanzar. La conclusión _irracional_ de Cirilla de Cintra, era avanzar por un saliente que había visto solo con su perspicacia, el cual bordeaba la ventana y la roca que la había sostenido, en una caída mortal al suelo si se pisaba mal. Tendrían que apoyar sus espaldas sobre la roca, y avanzar lentamente pisando con mucho cuidado el saliente. - ¿Cómo demonios has visto este saliente tan pequeño? – Jaskier ni siquiera estaba seguro que alguna vez aquel saliente haya sido construido adrede, más bien, creía que la intemperie y el viento constante, lo habían moldeado sobre la roca y ahora a ellos les servía como vía de escape.

\- No mires abajo. – dijo ella, aun tirando de su mano y colocando su espalda sobre la helada roca, comenzando a avanzar y obligándolo a Jaskier a hacer lo mismo. – Y cierra la boca, ¿quieres?

\- No miro, no miro, no miro. – ni siquiera se molestó en hacerle caso, él simplemente se repetía "no miro". – Ufff... No debo mirar, no debo mirar. – el bardo respiraba agitado.

Ella avanzaba segura, lo guiaba de la mano. Él sentía que iba a desmayarse. _Oh, por favor. Nunca más me meteré en estas aventuras. Nunca más. Gracias Geralt por nunca habérmelo permitido_...

A mitad de recorrido por aquel saliente, Ciri se detuvo a inspeccionar y miró hacia abajo, aquel gran abismo, y encontró los vestigios de un puentecillo delgado allí en la distancia, y por debajo del puente una caída tan prolongada que solo se apreciaba negrura sin fin.

Ella podría llegar hasta allí, al puente, había caminado por sitios más estrechos en Kaer Morhen, era casi como el columpio. Podría saltar desde el saliente y llegar al puentecillo. Sí, estaba segura. Pero Jaskier...

Lo miró, estaba pálido como el papel, la cabeza pegada a la roca que sostenía su cuerpo y los ojos cerrados, y parecía que en cualquier segundo se quedaría sin aire. – Confiarás en mí, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo ella. Él la miró, aterrado.

\- Oh, nononooooo... - dijo el poeta. - ¿Qué locura piensas hacer?

\- Saltaré abajo ¡No mires abajo! Saltaré abajo y tú harás lo mismo luego. Yo te agarraré, como hace un rato ¿de acuerdo?

Jaskier miró abajo. - ¡Estás loca! No lo haré. No pienses que quiero morir aplastado por... ese... ese... - no encontraba palabra. - ... esa inmensurable negrura abismal, que es falta de vestigio alguno de seguridad otorgada por cualquier tipo de resplandor que pudiera guiar los pasos de personas coherentes y, ante todo sensatas, he de aclarar, quienes quisieran seguir con vida...

Ciri lo oyó y levantó una ceja, _¿qué dice?_

\- No es el abismo. Mira de nuevo. El puentecillo, ¿ves? – él rio con ganas.

\- Nooo, no, no, no, no. Estás más que loca. Ese puente endeble está a punto de romperse, y es más que pequeño... pequeñísimo, y mortal... y una locura. Y yo no estoy tan loco... - Ciri revoleó la mirada a la oscuridad. – Y tú estás muy loca, Ciri... yo no pienso seguirte a la muerte infame a la que pretendes arrastrar mi destino...

\- Yo sí. – Ciri saltó. Jaskier quedó atónito.

Ella sabía que, finalmente, él la seguiría. Así como sabía que no caería fuera del puente.

Ciri cayó, aterrizó, se tambaleó, pero mantuvo el equilibrio. – Yaaa, ¿ves? No fue tan difícil. – le gritó desde abajo.

\- Maldita sea, Cirilla ¡¡La re putísima madre!! – respiró una, dos, tres veces. Escuchó que los elfos hablaban en la vieja lengua... Se preguntaban dónde habían ido y de golpe uno de ellos habló del saliente. Los elfos debatieron si irían por ese camino, hasta que, finalmente, decidieron que no tenía opción.

 _Mierda_. – Bueno, si he de morir... he de morir... - cerró sus ojos. Los abrió. – No, será mejor que vea dónde caigo... - Miró. – Oh, por los dioses... ¡¡Por debajo de la pasarela esa se abre un abismo, Ciri!!

\- Sí, un abismo inmensurable de negrura. Lo sé, lo has dicho recién. Pero por detrás de ti hay dos elfos sedientos de torturas, ¿acaso quieres volver a matar? ¡¡Salta, Jaskier!! ¡Confía en mí! Es mi turno de devolverte el favor. Palabra de bruja. – él rio.

\- Oh, ahora te burlas de mí... ¿Te parece momento adecuado para burlarte?

\- El placer es todo mío, poeta ¡Vamos, salta! Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Los pasos de los elfos se oían ya muy cerca. - ¡Ahí veo al poeta que se te escapó! – escuchó Jaskier que uno de los elfos le decía en la lengua antigua a Rience.

\- Oh, ese hijo de puta, cuando le ponga las manos encima... - respondía Rience también en élfico. – Desde el principio supo dónde estaba la asquerosa princesa.

Jaskier no pudo con su genio, se giró hacia las voces y gritó, también en élfico: - Eres pésimo en tu oficio, Rience. Ni siquiera pudiste sacarme información cuando me tuviste en tus manos. Menos podrás ahora.

\- No será la primera vez que intentas escapar de mí. – dijo el hechicero en élfico, una vez más. Jaskier recordó el hechizo de parálisis por el que lo había tomado prisionero.

\- Bien, pequeña bruja endemoniada. Muy bien. – Jaskier miró hacia abajo de nuevo. Sabía que tenía que saltar en ese mismo instante. Caso contrario, volvería a caer en manos del elfo. Su respiración se cortó, miró atrás, los elfos aún no habían llegado. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. – Aaahhh... - respiró agitado. Sintió el ruido de las corridas de los elfos a su espalda demasiado cerca. No le quedaba mucho tiempo. - Puta madre, puta madre, puta madre. Malditos brujos... malditos brujos.

\- ¡¡Ya!!

Jaskier midió la distancia, cerró sus ojos (de otro modo no habría podido hacerlo), se tiró y cayó encima de Ciri (una vez más), que lo agarró con fuerza (y un poco de magia). Sintió el pequeño cuerpo de ella rebotar sobre el tambaleante puente, las náuseas lo invadieron, no lograba entender cómo era que seguían vivos y escapando de las garras de la muerte como por milagro. Ya habían burlado a la parca demasiadas veces. Debía de estar furiosa.

Pero estaban vivos, sí... él estaba encima de Ciri y no había muerto. No podía entender cómo seguía vivo.

El puentecillo tembló. _Oh, es la muerte que se ha hartado de nuestros escapes_. Jaskier se puso de pie de inmediato, la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a correr como si la muerte misma los siguiera por detrás y hacia el otro lado.

Y es que la muerte había comenzado a seguirlos, ya que, por el golpe, el puentecillo cedió. Ciri miró hacia atrás, no llegarían al otro lado solo corriendo. Así que soltó la mano de Jaskier, hizo una pirueta brujeril, saltó por encima de él, llegó al otro lado, sobre suelo firme. _ ¡¡Salta, Jaskier!! – ella extendió sus manos hacia él, Jaskier saltó y lo tomó de las manos con tanta fuerza que ambos impactaron sobre la roca, brutalmente.

El puente cayó hacia el abismo.

Ciri sintió que su cabeza se estampó contra la durísima pared de roca, Jaskier estuvo encima de ella al instante, ella se removió bruscamente por el mareo repentino, luego del golpe. Dio un rodillazo, sintió que Jaskier se agachaba y caía al suelo, sin aire. – Me has pateado en... - prefirió no seguir. Ella se agachó a su lado.

\- Oh, lo siento, lo siento. – el poeta estaba rojo del dolor y asintió, con ambas manos en su región pubiana. No podía hablar. Ella rio nerviosa. – Lo siento de verdad... - Ciri intentó ayudarlo, pero él se la sacó de encima, enrojecido por el dolor y reteniendo la respiración por el impacto del rodillazo sobre sus partes "delicadas". – Ya, ponte de pie. Tienes que aprender a resistirlo. – le dijo y lo obligó a enderezarse.

\- Menos mal que no quiero hijos. – dijo cuando se repuso. – Ten más cuidado... ya sabes... con "mis partes", si puede ser... para la próxima. – Soltó el aire. – Argh... La puta madre... Uuuuh... - sacudió sus manos para que la adrenalina le abandonara. Miró hacia atrás, el puente se perdió en la oscuridad del abismo, los elfos miraban desde el saliente a los dos que se les habían escapado de las manos, luego se giró hacia ella: – Tú estás más loca que tu padre. – le dijo señalándola, ella rio alegre y tomó su mano.

\- ¿Ves? La bruja endemoniada te ha salvado. – los dos rieron y él la abrazó, Ciri se sonrojó y puso sus brazos sobre él, confundida por aquel gesto.

A Jaskier le pareció hermosa la libertad con la que había reído en aquel lugar del demonio, luego de que acababan de "casi" morir y, aun así, ella había adquirido la capacidad de conservar las ganas de reír...

Lo que él no sabía, era que esa capacidad la conservaba gracias a él. La historia habría sido otra si el poeta no hubiera estado a su lado. El miedo la habría invadido, pero con él. Con él no tenía miedo. Se sentía bien.

Ambos fueron conscientes de la cercanía y la intimidad en aquel sitio. Jaskier se tensó, Ciri lo sintió en su cuerpo y se preguntó por qué. Él se aclaró la voz y soló a la jovencita. – Me alegra que estemos vivos. – dijo, explicando el motivo del abrazo. Ella asintió, sonrojada, pero tranquila que la oscuridad de aquel lugar la protegía de mostrar sus emociones. Jaskier miró sobre su espalda una vez más. Los elfos no se animaban a seguirlos (eran realidad no había forma que lo hicieran, el puente se había roto).

\- Vamos por allá. – señaló ella y Jaskier vio otro pasadizo que él ni siquiera se había percatado que allí estaba.

\- De acuerdo. – él se quitó el doblete y se limpió el rostro empapado de sudor y sangre, por la pelea anterior. – Oh, necesito un baño... urgente... Quiero sacarme todo este polvo, tierra, sudor, sangre coagulada... ¡Qué asco! – Ciri sonrió, porque no era capaz de aguantar un día entero en aquel estado... recordó cuando ella había huido de Cintra... todos los días de mugre y sangre que había aguantado...

Ciri lo tomó de la mano confiando en su suerte y lo obligó a seguirla hacia el pasadizo. Jaskier se la apretó con fuerzas y dejó el doblete en el suelo, conservando solo su camisa, también empapada en sangre.

La suerte no les duró mucho más, doblaron en la esquina y los agarraron de golpe...


	27. Lealtades y traiciones

Un hombre con aliento rancio agarró a Ciri y liberó un hechizo sobre Jaskier que lo dejó inmóvil en su sitio. Ciri sintió el cuerpo del bardo quedar duro como piedra, mientras ella perdía el agarre de su mano por la fuerza con que la habían tomado al doblar sobre aquella esquina.

\- Ya verás, maldita princesa. - escuchó Ciri - Tan valiosa eres y yo, fíjate, que si te veo en otro sitio ni pierdo mi tiempo en darte atención. - ella se sacudió molesta, pero le dolieron las articulaciones, porque el hombre la había tomado de un modo brusco, y le había puesto las manos sobre su espalda, evitando así, que Ciri se hiciera con la espada de unos de los redanos asesinados por Jaskier que llevaba en la vaina. - ¿Y si te entrego a Emhry? ¿Me daría qué? ¿Dinero? ¿Tierras? ¿Títulos? ¿Qué dices a eso profetisa?

\- Que eres un cerdo idiota ¡Eso digo! - se sacudió de nuevo. Ciri sentía rabia de que la hubieran tomado. La cercanía con Jaskier había derribado su concentración y no había sido capaz de ver a aquel hombre que ahora la sostenía. Se maldijo por ello, tendría que haber estado más atenta. 

\- A Vilgefortz o a Emhry, no sé a cuál de los dos entregarte. - dijo el hechicero que la sostenía (por sus ropas ella supo que era mago) _¿Vilgefortz? El hechicero que me había pedido que bailara con él... quiere entregarme al enemigo._

\- ¡Déjame en paz! - se quejó Ciri y se sacudió diabólica, una vez más. El hombre rio cuando la pudo volver a sostener con fuerzas. - ¡Argh! - gritó por el dolor sobre sus articulaciones. _¿Quién es este imbécil?_ Miró a Jaskier, estaba paralizado en la posición que el mago lo había dejado, incapaz de hablar o hacer algo. _Bastardo, mago hijo de puta... cuando tome mi espada, ya verás._

De golpe una lechuza gris voló sobre el hombre que la sostenía, Ciri se admiró de la presencia de aquel animal en aquellos sitios, ¿acaso era posible su presencia? Pero al poco tiempo llegó la respuesta: la lechuza le clavó las garras en el rostro al tipo que la sostenía. El tipo gritó y Ciri cayó al suelo. La lechuza ¡¡tenía que tratarse de Filippa!! Pero, ¿por qué la había ayudado? La última vez que había sabido de ella, era consejera en Redania, había estado en contra de Jaskier...

El hechicero llevó sus manos a los ojos, había sangre, gritó molesto y comenzó a farfullar un hechizo en la vieja lengua. No tuvo tiempo de terminar, pues una espada le cortó la cabeza.

El movimiento fue tan rápido que Ciri pensó que se trataba del viento, sintió el pesado cuerpo del hechicero caer como una roca al suelo, ya sin vida, y la sangre brotar a borbotones.

Todo sucedió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y corriera muy, muy lento, pero luego, cuando el movimiento estaba finalizando, Ciri fue capaz de ver una sombra, acompañada de un girón blanco... Cabellos blancos...

\- ¡Geralt! - Ciri saltó sobre él, lo enlazó con sus brazos alrededor de la nuca y sus piernas sobre la cintura del brujo, quien la sostuvo con mucha fuerza tirando la espada brujeril al suelo, aliviado por haber llegado hasta su pequeña. Los dos se abrazaron con tanto alivio en aquel gesto, que podrían haber permanecido de aquel modo por eras.

Justo en ese instante, el hechizo de parálisis liberado a Jaskier, se deshizo y también él corrió sobre el brujo y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Geralt los apretó a los dos, Ciri en medio de ambos, y el brujo sintió que el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo.

\- Están bien... - murmuró Geralt sin atreverse a soltarlos y perderlos una vez más. El brujo había estado corriendo detrás de aquellos dos desde hacía mucho tiempo, siguiendo pistas que sus huellas había dejado. Cuando se encontró con el abismo que lo separaba del otro lado del puente que habían cruzado, pensó que no llegaría, pero ahí, fue Filippa quién lo ayudó a cruzar con magia.

Los tres guardaron silencio, cada uno sintiéndose más que aliviados por sus propias razones al ver de nuevo al brujo peloblanco. Jaskier no podía creer el alivio que le daba volver a verlo. Ver que estaba bien y lo más importante... que no estuviera solo otra vez.

\- No hay tiempo para sensiblerías. - dijo Filippa, la lechuza gris, encima de ellos, revoloteando. - ¡Huyan ya! ¡Vienen hacia aquí más Ardillas! ¡¡Están en todos lados!! Y solo quieren venganza ¡Huyan!

Geralt soltó a los dos, Ciri apoyó sus piernas sobre el suelo, Jaskier tomó el brazo de ella de forma protectora, acercándola a su cuerpo. El brujo los miró: Ciri con aquellas vestimentas que la hacían parecer una bruja y una mujer al mismo tiempo, Jaskier empapado de sangre básicamente en todo su cuerpo, sosteniendo a su pequeña del brazo. Decidió pensar que, de forma protectora simplemente, porque no tenía tiempo para otras maquinaciones. Se preguntó qué le había sucedido al bardo, pero desde todo punto de vista estaba intacto. Ya habría tiempo para que les contaran qué había sucedido, ahora tenían que huir.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Geralt con su voz severa, Jaskier asintió.

\- Larga historia.

\- Luego me la cuentas. - El brujo sabía que Jaskier no sobreviviría a un enfrentamiento con varias Ardillas. Y él no quería que Ciri se viera expuesta a ello tampoco. No había tiempo para ponerse al día. No. Solo había tiempo para protegerlos, para darles la oportunidad de huir, una vez más, de allí.

\- ¡Corran hacia adelante! ¡Yo los detendré! - dijo el brujo.

\- ¡¡NO!! - fue la respuesta conjunta tanto de Ciri como Jaskier. Geralt los miró rabioso.

\- Están cerca, tienen que irse ahora mismo. - insistió Geralt y se acercó a Jaskier y lo sacudió por los hombros. - ¡Vete! Cuídala una vez más, por favor. - rogó.

Geralt nunca le había rogado nada. Jaskier no pudo contradecirlo. Apoyó su mano sobre el brujo y asintió. - Iré detrás de ustedes... Sabes que los encontraré de nuevo, Jaskier. - el bardo lo miraba molesto, molesto por la decisión de abandonarlo. Jaskier odiaba abandonarlo, Geralt lo sabía.

Lo había vuelto a encontrar, ¿para dejarlo solo una vez más? A Jaskier le resultaba insultante... Tenía miles de cosas para preguntarle, contarle... no podía creer que lo había encontrado durante un segundo, para tener que dejarlo, una vez más.

\- No me parece justo abandonarte. - dijo Jaskier. Geralt gruñó.

\- No estamos hablando de justicia aquí, Jaskier. Estamos hablando de la seguridad de Ciri. - Jaskier miró a la jovencita, ella los observaba con sus ojos esmeraldas. Ciri... pensó Jaskier, miró a Geralt... Sí, el brujo tenía razón. Había que protegerla porque ella era... ¿quién o qué era?

\- De acuerdo. - respondió el bardo y volvió a mirar al brujo. _Geralt, he matado... finalmente he matado_... pensó el trovador y lo abrazó por última vez al peloblanco, pero fue un abrazo rápido y lo liberó.

Geralt sintió que algo dolía en el alma de su amigo y se preguntó qué, pero no había tiempo... no había tiempo para escucharlo. - La cuidaré. Tienes mi palabra, Geralt. - el brujo asintió y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

\- ¿De verdad estás bien? - Jaskier asintió. Geralt había sentido dolor en aquel abrazo y sabía que el poeta había mentido. No estaba bien. Pero no había tiempo.

\- Dame mi espada. - pidió Ciri. Geralt la miró, Jaskier también.

\- Si tienes una espada, debes estar dispuesta a matar ¿Estás dispuesta? - preguntó su padre. Jaskier miró a Geralt y no se pudo creer que le había dado la responsabilidad a la jovencita de elegir sobre la posibilidad de quitar vidas... Él había estado evitando que ella matara y Geralt le daba la opción de hacerlo. En ese momento el trovador comprendió que la había protegido en vano, que tarde o temprano, Cirilla sería tan efectiva en la matanza como lo era Geralt, tan letal como lo era su amigo.

\- No lo sé. - respondió la joven bruja. - No sé si estoy preparada, pero dame mi espada, de igual manera. - insistió ella, sacó la espada que tenía en la vaina sobre su espalda y la tiró, luego extendió su mano al brujo. Geralt se la dio. _Oh, por todos los dioses... Este es el momento en el que Ciri se convierte en bruja... de verdad..._

\- Corran. Y no miren hacia atrás. Volveré con ustedes.

\- Sabes que odio dejarte, ¿no? - le dijo Jaskier, sin necesidad, el brujo lo sabía.

\- Lo sé.

\- Entonces, déjame estar aquí. - _Debo proteger a Ciri, simplemente no puedo quedarme_...

\- No. - sentenció, sin lugar para otra decisión. Aunque Geralt sabía que Jaskier ya había decidido dejarlo. Como él le había rogado. - No, vayan. Huyan. Los encontraré. Siempre lo hago. Lo sabes, Jaskier. - el poeta asintió. - Cuida de Ciri, por favor.

\- Por supuesto. - Geralt y Jaskier se miraron unos segundos y luego Geralt agarró la espada que Ciri había dejado en el suelo y levantó ambas espadas, una en cada mano. El sonido de los elfos se oía más cerca. El brujo se puso en posición de ataque.

\- Yo lo ayudaré, ¡vayan! - gritó la lechuza gris, revoloteando al lado del brujo.

Ciri asintió, decidida, y se acercó a su padre, le dio un fugaz abrazo, que terminó con un beso en la mejilla. - Te quiero. Te esperaré. - le dijo, él sintió que su corazón dolía. No quería dejarla.

La jovencita luego se giró rápida como un rayo, tan rápida como Geralt ya sabía que la niña era y tomó la mano de Jaskier y lo obligó a seguir su paso veloz. Jaskier enlazó sus dedos con los de ella, de forma natural, como si lo hubieran hecho ya, mil veces. Geralt los miró, aquella confianza que se veía entre el poeta y la joven bruja, llamó su atención, pero no tanto...

El trovador se dejó llevar por Ciri, pero dedicó una vez más una mirada al brujo. Geralt sabía que se le partía el alma al bardo cada vez que lo dejaba.

Los miró, a ambos: Ciri no se había dado la vuelta una sola vez, decidida como era su pequeña, Jaskier quería decirle mil cosas, pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar y, ante la imposibilidad de compartir con Geralt aquello que lo agobiaba, simplemente lo miraba, mientras Ciri tiraba de su mano...

Los dos tomados de la mano, Jaskier confiando ciegamente en Ciri y ella sosteniéndolo con tanta devoción que hasta para él era obvio que se tenían cariño. Y decidió creer que solo era cariño fraternal, pero cada vez dudaba más...

Geralt intentó no pensar, pero pensó: Yennefer no estaba con ellos... Una puntada fuerte sintió en el pecho, ¿dónde estaba su Yen?

¿La habían tomado prisionera los enemigos? ¿Había huido? ¿Dónde había ido? ¿Por qué no estaba al lado de Ciri? ¿Por qué los había dejado solos? Necesitando aquellos dos, como quizás nunca antes, protección de una poderosa hechicera.

_¿Yen dónde estás? ¿Te has vuelto a ir?_

Geralt sonrió sutilmente a Jaskier, mientras se alejaba y se giró, y con aquel gesto el brujo se preparó para el enfrentamiento. Se olvidó de Yennefer, Cirilla o Jaskier. Ya no importaba nada, solo sus oponentes... Levantó las dos espadas, apoyó su peso sobre su pierna izquierda y esperó, preparado, a quienes quisieran hacerle frente. Él sería la resistencia para darle tiempo a aquellos dos de alejarse lo suficiente para salir con vida de Aretusa y finalmente llegar a Loxia.   
  
  
  
  
  


Unos cascos de caballos resonaron en el camino.

Ciri corría como tirada por un demonio, Jaskier ya casi no le podía seguir el paso. Pero ella no le había soltado de la mano.

Hacía rato ya ni atinaba a hablar, solamente rogaba que aquella huida se acabara porque no tenía más pulmones para seguirla. Sin embargo, le había sorprendido cómo los músculos de sus piernas, en un principio entumecidos por el esfuerzo, ahora ya parecían no recordar nada que no fuera correr como loco. No tenía idea de hacía cuánto tiempo solo habían estado corriendo, sobre cuántos rincones habían doblado y dónde estaban exactamente. Pero Ciri corría, como si supiera hacia dónde lo dirigía... así que él corría también.

Jaskier estaba descubriendo capacidades del cuerpo humano y su fisiología, que, hasta aquel día, no había tenido la dicha de conocer. Como, por ejemplo, que cuando uno se sentía en peligro, peligro de muerte, no importaba cómo, pero la energía surgía de algún sitio y no se podía detener. Y también, que cuando uno se enfrentaba a enemigos, con peligro de muerte también, los golpes no dolían... dolían luego, ¡y cómo dolían! Se preguntó cuáles serían las consecuencias, luego, para su cuerpo, cuando finalmente todo esto acabara.

Estaban corriendo ya entre las malezas, los restos del palacio élfico se esparcían por doquier, como inmensos pedazos de roca pulida y tallada, pero ya no constituían ningún salón o algo en concreto, solo representaban ruinas. De tanto en tanto, veían algún muro de lo que fue algún ambiente completo, pero que en esos momentos solo eran escombros. Ruinas como lo era la raza élfica...

Ciri había observado los vestigios de la matanza a los elfos, la gran purga... y se preguntó qué había llevado a los seres humanos a asesinar con tanto odio a otra especie. Odio y efectividad.

Otra vez sintió el ruido de pisadas de caballos, pero esta vez, mucho más cerca.

"No miren hacia atrás", había dicho Geralt, pero Ciri no pudo hacer caso cuando sintió, otra vez, el sonido de un caballo sobre sus espaldas. Aquello la obligó a desviar la mirada del camino que tenían por delante. Ella giró su rostro y de pronto, lo volvió a ver: _un caballero negro con yelmo adornado con las alas de un ave de presa_.

Ciri se paralizó, Jaskier se detuvo de golpe a su lado, soltando su mano y respirando casi al punto del desmayo.

Ciri no era capaz de moverse. Allí estaba él de nuevo. Su mayor miedo. A la distancia, pero acercándose eficazmente a ella...

El caballo negro cruzó a través de los arbustos de los márgenes, el caballero lanzó un fuerte grito. En aquel grito estaba Cintra, estaba ella cuando aún era una niña, estaban la noche, la desesperanza, el miedo, los cadáveres, la matanza, la sangre y el fuego. El dolor y la deshonra. Estaba el pasado que ella había querido enterrar en el fondo del olvido. Estaba el miedo paralizante, como aquella vez la había paralizado... como aquella vez que la había tomado...

Jaskier la miró y notó su mirada perdida, giró su rostro y vio el jinete a lo lejos. Limpió el sudor de su frente y miró la mezcla de sangre y transpiración sobre sí. Deseó asearse, pero volvió a la realidad. Apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Ciri. - Estoy contigo. Vamos. - le dijo.

Ciri pensó en el pasado, pensó en Cintra, pensó en todo lo que había vivido. Y luego pensó en Geralt, en Kaer Morhen, en los brujos, en Triss, en el templo de Melitele, en Yennefer y, finalmente, en Jaskier. Pensó en todo lo que había recorrido desde aquella lejana vez que aquel caballero la había tomado... ella ya no era la misma. Casi cuatro años ya habían pasado... Ya no era la misma.

Ciri dominó el miedo que la inmovilizaba y tomó la mano de Jaskier, se lanzó a la huida una vez más. Con ímpetu, se lanzó por encima de un seto, cayendo en un pequeño patio con un estanque y una fuente y obligándolo a hacer lo mismo. Jaskier ya se había acostumbrado a los giros inesperados que realizaba la jovencita en plena corrida y ya había aprendido a no caer.

Sin embargo, esta vez, la brújula interna de la niña la había engañado. No había salida en aquel patio donde ambos ingresaron, alrededor se elevaban altos y lisos muros. No había salida.

Jaskier sintió el grito de aflicción de la jovencita y creyó ver lágrimas desesperadas sobre sus ojos. Ella soltó su mano y corrió hacia los muros y los golpeó con fuerzas, indignada por haberlos encontrado en su camino de huida. Otro grito desesperado surgió de Ciri y él se acercó para que se tranquilizara, pero ella temblaba, aquel caballero le aterraba, él podía darse cuenta.

Ciri se tiró sobre los muros con un grito exasperado, una vez más, pero esta vez de espalda a éstos y con la mirada hacia el jinete negro, Jaskier a su lado, se puso frente a ella, con las dagas sobre sus manos, sin saber realmente cómo volvería a defenderla.

El caballero negro se acercó. Detuvo el caballo negro. Se tambaleó en la silla de su caballo, se inclinó. Luego bajó, haciendo un estruendo al chocar su armadura pesada contra la piedra.

Jaskier percibió cómo el rostro de la joven bruja iba cambiando, pasó por la desesperación y luego por la rabia, y ahora la locura cegadora solo se reflejaba a través de sus ojos esmeraldas.

\- ¡No me tocarás! - gritó Ciri, sacando la espada. Jaskier se giró y sus palabras retumbaron en su mente "no me tocarás", ¿acaso él... - ¡No me tocarás nunca más!

\- Ya no te escaparás, Leoncita de Cintra. - habló el caballero negro. Jaskier se tensó, no sabía realmente qué hacer, pero no la dejaría a merced de aquel hombre. - No esta vez. Esta vez ya no tienes dónde escapar...

\- No me tocarás. - volvió a decir ella con la voz ahogada por el horror y rabia, la espalda aplastada sobre la pared de piedra. Jaskier no sabía cómo actuar, pero sentía el pánico en Ciri.

\- Tengo que hacerlo. Cumplo órdenes. - el caballero se situó frente a los dos. El yelmo le ocultaba las facciones y solo permitía que los ojos se vieran a través de este. Él sacó su espada y enfrentó a Jaskier.

El poeta respiró agitado y se lanzó sobre el caballero, quien esprintó, dio un vuelco y lanzó un ataque certero sobre el cuerpo de Jaskier, que lo hubiera matado, si Ciri no hubiese interpuesto su espada. Pero la interpuso.

Ella ya no era la niña que él había visto en Cintra. Ahora sabía defenderse. - Jamás le pondrás una mano encima a Jaskier... - dijo Ciri con tanta determinación que él sintió que una electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, el poeta quedó pasmado.

Ciri sintió que el miedo desapareció de pronto, y su lugar ocupó la rabia salvaje. Los músculos tensos, paralizados de miedo, funcionaron como muelles, todos los movimientos aprendidos en Kaer Morhen se realizaron por sí mismos, fácil y armoniosamente. Jaskier no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, lo había hipnotizado: por primera vez veía a la bruja Cirilla y sabía que estaba a punto de presenciar un espectáculo en aquel combate.

Ciri atacó. El poeta comprobó que ella era rápida, increíblemente ágil, pero mezclaba la lucha con las emociones. Geralt, en cambio, era sereno y frío. Mataba serena y fríamente. Ciri luchaba como Geralt, pero sin la templanza del brujo, sino que, con la rabia salvaje de Cirilla de Cintra.

Ciri dio un salto, el caballero se echó hacia ella, pero no estaba preparado para la pirueta que, sin esfuerzo, la alejó del alcance de sus manos. La espada aulló y mordió, acertando con toda seguridad en la chapa de la coraza. El caballero se tambaleó, cayó sobre una rodilla, de debajo de la hombrera surgió un hilillo de sangre. Ciri cayó al otro lado, por detrás de su atacante, con la espada en alto y sangre sobre su filo. Los ojos esmeraldas tenían un brillo locamente asesino. Gritando con rabia incontenible, Ciri le rodeó de nuevo con una pirueta, le golpeó de nuevo, esta vez directamente en el yelmo, en caballero cayó sobre la otra rodilla, sin tiempo de reaccionar a la agilidad de la bruja que lo atacaba, enceguecida por un miedo que se había ocultado en la locura.

La rabia y la locura la había cegado por completo, no veía nada, ni siquiera a Jaskier allí a su lado, inmóvil por la sorpresa; solo veía las odiadas alas. El caballero, intentando en vano levantarse, probó a detener la hoja de la espada, que otra vez lo atacó rápida como el viento, agarrándola con su guante acorazado, gimió de dolor cuando el filo brujeril cortó la malla y la mano. El siguiente golpe hizo caer el yelmo, y Ciri retrocedió para tomar ímpetu y lanzar el último y mortal tajo.

La rabia ocupaba el cuerpo de la ágil bruja y no veía nada más que su oponente... Era una cazadora que había acorralado a su presa. Sin esfuerzo alguno, lo había acorralado y ahora acabaría con su vida.

 _Va a matarlo_... pensó Jaskier. _No, Ciri. No lo hagas_. Pero tenía la garganta seca, no podía hablar. Jaskier esperó estupefacto el desenlace.

Ciri se mantuvo en el sitio donde estaba, a la distancia perfecta para tomar el último salto sobre el caballero y cortarle la cabeza, como Geralt lo había hecho momentos atrás con aquel hechicero.

Pero no hubo desenlace alguno.

Ciri no lanzó un golpe mortal. Por el contrario, miró a aquel hombre a sus pies y sin yelmo. Miró sus facciones, sus rasgos. Pero en su rostro aún había rabia, rabia desmedida. Ciri no estaba presente en la realidad, Jaskier lo sabía, porque a él le había pasado lo mismo cuando había matado a aquellos compatriotas.

De golpe, la rabia desmedida abandonó las facciones del rostro de la joven bruja, y aquella posición de ataque se relajó, ella se puso de pie, espada en mano. Pero miró a su atacante...

Para Ciri, no estaba ya el caballero de Cintra. Su miedo paralizante se había desvanecido cuando tuvo un rostro frente a ella. Había un pálido jovencito retorciéndose en un charco de sangre, un joven de ojos azules y boca torcida en una mueca de terror. El miedo había cambiado de bando. Ahora el que temía, era él... y no ella.

El caballero negro de Cintra había caído bajo los golpes de su espada brujeril, éste no era nadie. Ciri lo había comprendido. Aquel demonio oscuro que la había atormentado durante años, no era más que un joven hombre de rostro desencajado por el miedo. No era un demonio, no era un monstruo. Era un idiota que seguía órdenes. Era una persona que no le representaba a ella amenaza alguna. Lo había derrotado sin esfuerzos. No lo conocía, no lo había visto nunca. No le importaba.

No le tenía miedo, no le odiaba. Y no quería matarlo.

Ciri volvió a ser Ciri. Jaskier lo reconoció en su mirada. Ella se irguió en silencio y solemne, guardó la espada sobre su vaina y miró decidida al poeta.

No iba a matarlo. Ya no quería matarlo. Ya no le daba miedo.

Los gritos de los Scoia'tael se oyeron a lo lejos. Ella miró al bardo, él le sonrió, felicitándola por haber optado por perdonar una vida.

Ciri miró a lo lejos, nuevo ruido de un grupo de elfos salvajes que se dirigían hacia ellos. La bruja prefería resguardar la vida del bardo, que luchar contra aquellos enemigos. Corrió hacia él, lo tomó de la mano, sintió los dedos de Jaskier rodearla, y lo dirigió hacia el caballo negro del caballero.

Ambos subieron sobre su lomo, Ciri por delante, lo golpeó con sus talones y huyeron al galope.


	28. El Bien y el Mal

**I**

Ciri y Jaskier finalmente llegaron a Loxia.

Loxia era el nivel más bajo de los edificios de la Isla Thanedd, justo por debajo de Aretusa. Era un gran complejo de recepción para clientes y visitantes que ocupaba el pie sureste de la montaña.

Allí habían dejado aquel caballo negro y se había dirigido hacia la taberna más cercana para que Jaskier pudiera sacarse la sangre de encima, luego buscarían a Margarita, como les había indicado Yennefer.

Jaskier le había pedido a Ciri que se detuvieran en una habitación por un momento, luego de comprar nuevas ropas para él, porque tenía la necesidad imperiosa de quitarse aquella cantidad de sangre encima.

El plan era el siguiente: Ciri alquilaría la habitación (pues ella no estaba empapada en sangre) y luego él se adentraría con paso rápido para que lo viera la menor cantidad de gente. No debían llamar la atención, pero con el trovador como estaba (hecho un absoluto e indiscutible desastre), no llegarían lejos si no se aseaba antes. Además, los rumores de la masacre en Garstang ya se estaba oyendo, verlo así, solo despertaría sospechas acertadas: que ellos habían estado en aquel sitio.

Hicieron como habían dicho.

Cuando Jaskier salió del baño, limpio y cambiado, Ciri se volvió a sonrojar, como lo había hecho la primera vez que lo había vuelto a ver en la granja del mediano. Pero esta vez, estaban en una habitación a oscuras, iluminada solo por una vela (que seguramente funcionaba a base de magia), ella sentada sobre la cama y él con una toalla secando sus cabellos sin cuidado alguno (por supuesto que ya vestido con las ropas nuevas). Así que Ciri tuvo la tranquilidad que él no la había visto ruborizarse.

Jaskier sabía que la situación de una habitación para los dos era un tema… por lo menos discutible. Pero la necesidad de comprar ropas, los había dejado sin dinero. Él no tenía su laúd, ella no llevaba nada encima, así que no había modo de que consiguieran más, si no era a través de la hechicera Margarita que él no tenía idea de quién era. Ya era un milagro que, después de todo lo que habían corrido, se habían golpeado y habían caído, hubieran conservado algunas monedas para darse este lujo.

El poeta se sentó a su lado y suspiró con alivio. – Necesitaba sacarme la sangre de encima. – intentó romper la tensión del ambiente entre ambos. Ciri asintió, tensa a su lado. Él quiso mirarla, pero también estaba incómodo. Las épocas en las que la había visto como a una niña, habían quedado atrás después de este día… Así como la naturalidad con la que ella lo había tomado de la mano, lo había dirigido por aquellos lugares y se habían abrazado, llorado y reído, hacía tan solo, horas atrás.

\- ¿Tienes idea de quién es Margarita? – cortó con el silencio Jaskier.

\- Sí. – dijo Ciri, él la miró con sorpresa. Otra sorpresa por parte de la jovencita. – Es Margarita Laux-Antille. – le explicó. – La conocí en una posada… en Gors Velen. - ella pareció pensar. 

\- ¿La Garza de Oro? – preguntó él, ella sonrió y asintió.

\- ¡Esa misma! – él sonrió.

\- Pues qué envidia. – le dijo. – Es la posada mejor y más cara de Gors Velen. – él llevó sus manos detrás de su nuca y dejó que sus articulaciones crujieran para reponer su postura. – ¿Acaso estabas con Yennefer? Pues esos gustos caros y refinados, les son propios. Puedo apostar que no visitaste esa posada con Geralt – dijo sonriendo y acomodándose en su sitio. Ciri asintió.

\- Yennefer, Margarita y Tissaia. – le contó la Leoncita.

\- Oh, ya conocías a Tissaia… - dijo él. – Me vendría bien una noche en ese sitio… - bromeó Jaskier. – Bien, ¿y entonces? ¿Quién es Margarita?

\- Es la rectora de Aretusa, aparentemente. Pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que sé cómo es su rostro. – dijo Ciri.

\- Eso es cierto. – respondió Jaskier, dejándose vencer por el cansancio. Ciri lo veía en sus párpados, que caían pesadamente, aunque él hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano de dejarlos abiertos. – Bien… - bostezó. – Y ¿tienes algún plan? ¿Alguna idea de qué haremos? – se restregó los ojos. – Oooh, creo que me ha sentado muy mal el baño… - se quejó. – En realidad, no había modo que no lo tomara… pero ahora me ha relajado… demasiado. Ahora tengo sueño. Pero debemos movernos, ir a buscar a la hechicera… - bostezó de nuevo. – Ya sabes, todo eso… 

Ciri se puso de pie, él la miró. – Mira, haremos lo siguiente. Tú te acostarás a dormir y yo iré a tomar un baño, ¿qué te parece? Termino de asearme y te despierto. Así vemos juntos qué hacer a continuación. De ese modo, podrás descansar un poco. – él sonrió, agradecido.

\- Oh, no voy a discutirte en esto, noble Ciri. – se tiró sobre la cama, boca abajo, colocó sus brazos por debajo de la almohada, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de destender la cama, giró su rostro a un lado y Ciri creyó que pasaron pocos minutos, cuando la respiración de Jaskier se hizo pausada y rítmica. Sin dudas se había dormido. _Pobre, él no está acostumbrado a todo este esfuerzo físico y recibió muchos golpes. Sin mencionar que no duerme hace dos días…_ Ciri se acercó a su lado de la cama, sacó la frazada de debajo del colchón y lo tapó sobre la espalda, con una sonrisa enamorada. _Eres hermoso, poeta_.

Cuando la jovencita acabó de bañarse se acercó a la cama y lo vio totalmente desplomado sobre el colchón en la posición que había adoptado antes de que ella tomara un baño. Le pareció injusto despertarlo, llevaba dos días sin dormir, ¿acaso sería tan grave que los dos descansaran antes de buscar a Margarita? De todas formas, por la noche sería peligroso, por la mañana seguramente tendrían más éxito. Además, así como ellos, probablemente ella también dormía…

Entonces tomó la decisión de dormir.

Ciri estaba solo con la camisa blanca, que era larga y la cubría, pero sabía que Jaskier se incomodaría si no se ponía el pantalón. Sonrió, ¿por qué se incomodaría? Si ella era simplemente “una niña”, o como él la llamaba, una “pequeña”. Si el poeta estaba seguro de sus propias palabras, no tendría que mostrar problema alguno con que la “pequeña” Ciri, durmiera a su lado solo con una camisa. Después de todo, cuando ella realmente había sido pequeña, no le había molestado, y habían dormido juntos y abrazados, muchas veces.

Con malicia, la jovencita insolente se metió a la cama, en su lado, por supuesto. Y acostó su cabeza sobre la almohada, puso su cuerpo de costado, estiró su mano y la acomodó entre sus piernas, mientras la otra la dobló sobre la almohada y por debajo de su oreja, y contempló mientras Jaskier dormía profundamente. Su flequillo ya no tenía sangre, caía como naturalmente lo hacía, sobre su frente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su espalda seguía el movimiento rítmico de la respiración. Ciri lo contemplaba fascinada. Y en algún momento de la noche, se durmió a su lado, viéndolo descansar apaciblemente.

La luz de la mañana ingresó a través de la ventana y Jaskier sintió que le molestaba a la vista. Arrugó su nariz y abrió sus ojos sin comprender dónde estaba o qué había pasado. Intentó recordar qué taberna era aquella, en qué reino estaba, con quién había dormido, qué había sucedido.

Sintió un dolor agobiante en todos sus músculos, como si hubiera corrido durante días. Y de golpe recordó todo: ¡realmente había corrido como nunca en su vida!

En ese momento fue consciente de que estaba boca abajo sobre una cama y vio a Ciri que dormía a su lado con una camisa blanca, que estaba sobre su cintura, apenas tapando sus pechos, y pudo apreciar sus piernas, su ropa interior y parte de su abdomen. Ahora le tocó al trovador sonrojarse y se levantó de la cama casi de un salto a pesar del dolor muscular generalizado. Dirigió de inmediato la mirada sobre su cuerpo y se encontró totalmente vestido. _Oh, por todos los dioses… Tengo que confiar un poco más en mí_ … Miró de nuevo a la jovencita y levantó una ceja… _Así que quieres incomodarme, pequeña Ciri. Ooohh… has elegido tan mal a tu víctima_ … La contempló una vez más, sabiendo que no debería de hacerlo.

Las piernas de Ciri tenían los músculos marcados, algún que otro rastro de hematoma, producto de sus entrenamientos, sin duda, y su rodilla izquierda llevaba una escoriación, seguramente de alguna de las caídas del día anterior. Las piernas eran delgadas y largas, y su cintura ceñida. Estaba adquiriendo buenos rasgos femeninos… no podía dudarlo. Sacudió su cabeza y pensó en la muerte lenta que Geralt le daría.

Jaskier caminó hacia la ventana y pensó en qué forma vengarse… Había sido consciente desde un primer momento que no sería buena idea que durmieran juntos, pero nunca pensó que Ciri fuera tan insolente como para hacer lo que había hecho. _Siento que se han aprovechado de mí_. Sonrió, sí, claro. _Pero ¿qué debería hacer para que esta jovencita no vuelva a… insinuarse de ese modo?_ Jaskier sabía exactamente qué hacer para lograr que se insinuaran, lo contrario… era todo un misterio… Generalmente cuando lograba que se insinuaran, no había necesidad de poner límites. Así que solo avanzaba. _Retarle, decirle que ha ido demasiado lejos, no es mi estilo… Hacerla pasar vergüenza, pues ese sí que lo es… Pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Por supuesto que insinuarme yo e incomodarla, no es posible. Además… eso solo confundiría más… a ella_ … miró hacia afuera, la hermosa mañana (ya bien entrada) que le regalaba aquel día … _y sé honesto contigo mismo, a ti también te confundiría, Jaskier_ …

Ante aquel momento de sinceridad con él mismo, Jaskier comprendió que no habría ningún jueguito de por medio donde la “avergonzaría”. No. El reto sería la única opción factible… porque no tenía idea de cuándo volvería Geralt y él nunca había tenido la más mínima idea de cómo hacer para no dejarse llevar por sus deseos. Suspiró molesto. _No, no. Eso no podrás hacerlo, Jaskier. Lo siento muchísimo. Tu curiosidad, hasta aquí llega_ …

Apoyó su mano sobre la ventanita y recordó la agilidad física de Ciri, aquella ligereza casi antinatural para moverse como si fuera etérea, de otro mundo, la determinación con la que lo había defendido… Y recordó también sus gritos de desesperación cuando se había visto acorralada y sin salida, con aquel caballero oscuro acercándose. Su mano se cerró en un puño. También volvieron sus palabras a sus recuerdos “ _¡No me tocarás nunca más!_ ” y se preguntó a qué se había referido con aquello, así como también reconoció el terror que aquel hombre le había provocado… Y a pesar de todo, estaba allí, tirada en la cama, casi desnuda a su lado. Jaskier se giró y la contempló una vez más, pero molesto. Molesto porque no supo comprender qué le había hecho aquel hombre y cómo ella se exponía a sí misma a una situación tan peligrosa al acostarse sin toda la ropa.

Lo que al poeta se le escapaba, a pesar de su propia profesión, era que la jovencita a su lado sentía seguridad, tanta, que incluso se permitía sentir cosas que había ocultado en el fondo de su ser, como lo era la posibilidad de experimentar cercanía con otros hombres, cercanía de carácter erótico, que, con otro hombre, ella no se animaba ni la sentía.

Jaskier respiró decidido, caminó hasta el sitio donde la jovencita había dejado su ropa y tomó el pantalón de cuero de Cirilla. Se fue a su lado de la cama y la sacudió algo fuerte.

La brujita insolente abrió sus ojos y pestañeó cuando la luz que entraba por la ventana la encegueció. Sintió que alguien puso sobre su cuerpo una tela de cuero.

Y recordó lo que había hecho la noche anterior, miró su cuerpo y encontró que la camisa se había subido por encima de su cintura, justo por debajo de sus pechos, se sonrojó por completo. Ya no se sentía tan pícara como aquel momento en el que Jaskier simplemente dormía a su lado. Ahora sabía que él estaba despierto y era quien le había acercado el pantalón.

“Escuchó” el silencio de Jaskier a su lado. Ciri se mordió el labio inferior y se sentó en la cama, dejando que la camisa cayera y ahora ocultara su ropa interior. No lo miró.

\- Ilumíname, Ciri… - escuchó la voz de Jaskier a su lado. - ¿Cuándo consideraste sensato dormir sin estar complemente vestida al lado de un hombre mayor? – ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas. No podía mirarlo. _Oh, no te la voy a hacer fácil, jovencita_. – Muy adulta para algunas cosas, pero una niña para mirarme a la cara, ¿no? – aquello le molestó a Ciri y lo miró con rabia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te provocó algo verme así? – Jaskier se cruzó de brazos, _pero qué impertinente_ … Ciri agarró el pantalón y se sentó sobre el borde la cama y se lo puso enojada, metió la camisa dentro de éste y se lo cerró. Allí mismo lo enfrentó a Jaskier. – Te recuerdo, que muchas veces hemos dormido juntos y yo estaba en camisón, y nunca te habías molestado.

\- Eso era cuando tenías 12 años, Cirilla… - dijo él. – Ahora ya no eres una niña y debes aprender a comportarte porque yo tampoco soy un niño. – ella se quedó muda ante aquella verdad. Los dos se miraron molestos, entonces Ciri sonrió, pero con malicia, la misma de la que hacía uso Yennefer.

\- Oh, es decir que sí que te incomoda. – jugueteó.

\- Sí, me incomoda. – dijo él. Ella se sorprendió. – Y porque me incomoda no lo harás otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? – Ciri no se esperó semejante honestidad de su parte, pero de nuevo, se trataba de Jaskier. Él estaba en perfecta sintonía con sus sentimientos y emociones. Y no temía expresarlos en voz alta. – Además… ¿qué? ¿Lo harías con cualquier hombre? Eso de estar durmiendo casi desnuda.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Tú no eres “cualquier hombre”, eres mi “tío”. – dijo con tono burlón y los dos rieron molestos, porque ambos sabían que entre ellos no sucedía nada que se pareciera a la relación “tío/sobrina”.

\- Oooohh…. Nonono. En primer lugar, yo no soy tu “tío”. Soy amigo de tu padre… Y en segundo lugar… me preocupa que con tanto descaro hayas hecho lo que hiciste anoche. – Ella se cruzó de brazos ahora. – Los hombres… - suspiró. – Los hombres, no todos, te respetarán. En primer lugar. – cuando dijo aquello el rostro de la jovencita cambió, perdió la picardía, perdió la soberbia y volvió la niña. – Muchos hombres no entienden lo que es “no” … Y hacer esto… esto que hiciste conmigo, es… ponerte en situaciones complicadas, Cirilla. No, conmigo, por supuesto. Porque yo no te haría daño jamás. Pero no quiero pensar que eres tan “ingenua” para creer que todos los hombres te tratarán como Geralt o yo, ¿me explico?

Ella no quiso hablar más del tema. Sabía perfectamente cómo eran algunos hombres.

\- Además… - Jaskier buscó el modo de ser sutil. Ella lo miró. – Ya no tienes el cuerpo de una niña. Debes cuidarte más. No quisiera que… te obligaron a cosas que no deseas. – finalizó. El corazón de Ciri paró en seco. Jaskier había tocado un tema muy delicado para ella.

Ciri dejó de mirarlo.

\- Lo siento. – dijo y fue a buscar sus botas y el resto de sus ropas. – Tienes razón. – se terminó de vestir y se hizo un rodete, como el que había llevado el día anterior, tomó sus guantes y los sostuvo en sus manos. – Pero a tu lado me siento segura… - murmuró, casi imperceptible, pero él lo oyó, sin embargo, hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Con él se sentía segura… ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Ciri había sido víctima de violación en el pasado? Por los dioses, era algo que deseaba no pensar, pero que creía que había sucedido… Y si había sido así y con él se sentía segura… eso lo ponía en una situación de responsabilidad aún mayor que si solo se trataba de la “hija” de su mejor amigo. El adulto era él entre los dos, dependía de él lo que pudiera suceder… y lo que no.

\- No pensé que iba a molestarte, a decir verdad… - escuchó que Ciri había comenzado a hablar. _Oh, no, no, no, Ciri. No te hagas la pobrecilla… como si yo fuera a creer tus buenas intenciones, niña. Esas buenas intenciones que nunca existieron cuando decidiste provocarme de ese modo._ – Solo quise dormir, porque también estaba cansada. Y la verdad que no quería dormir con un pantalón de cuero encima…

\- Claaaro. Fue eso. – le contestó el poeta. – Perdóname por mis malos pensamientos, noble Ciri… - ella lo miró rabiosa. Él quiso reír, pero no lo hizo. – Yo me equivoqué, no tuviste ninguna intención cuando decidiste dormir en camisa y sin taparte… Claaaaro. Menos mal que nací ayer… gracias a ello te lo creo. – Ciri entrecerró sus ojos.

\- Yo no puedo hacerme responsable de tus “malos pensamientos”, Jaskier. – le dijo, colocándose la vaina con la espada sobre la espalda. – De esos pensamientos, te tienes que hacer cargo tú solito… - él sonrió molesto, le había ganado aquella batalla matutina.

Sí, el trovador tenía que admitir que había elegido mal el juego de palabras. Pero lo revelador de aquella conversación no había sido que la jovencita le había ganado, y él se lo había permitido, sino que ambos habían cambiado el modo en el que interactuaban. De golpe, ya no se trataba simplemente de la hija de su mejor amigo, enamorada de él, sino también del amigo de su padre, confundido con ella. _Mierda, Jaskier_ …

\- Bien, yo solo quiero que quede claro que, si volvemos a dormir juntos, los dos lo haremos con ropa encima, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Como quieras. – respondió caprichosa, Ciri.

Jaskier cruzó a su lado y se dirigió al baño para lavarse el rostro y asearse antes de salir de la habitación. _Extrañaré la cama… quizás no vuelva a dormir en una por varios días_ , pensó mientras se lavaba su rostro.

Ciri caminó hasta el baño y esperó en la puerta, en silencio. Jaskier la miró con una ceja levantada. - ¿Tengo que cerrar la puerta?

\- Quiero lavarme la cara y los dientes, también. – dijo.

\- Pero podrías darme un respiro.

\- Podría, pero no quiero. – respondió, de brazos cruzados y recostada sobre el marco de la puerta. Él revoleó la mirada y se lavó los dientes, luego salió del baño y se fue a abrir la ventana.

Escuchó cómo ella hacía lo mismo y, finalmente, cerró la puerta del baño.

Jaskier negó con un movimiento de cabeza y miró las afueras de Loxia. Las personas ya vagabundeaban por doquier, sin ser consciente de todo lo que había sucedido en Aretusa y más allá. Soldados de tanto en tanto aparecían y se dirigían hacia el lugar del incidente nocturno. Él se preguntó cuántos habrían muerto y recordó las profecías que había dicho Ciri. Vizimir estaba muerto, Aerdin y Lyria caerían en manos de los nilfgaardianos, por un estúpido ataque de Demawend a un fuerte de la frontera de Dol Angra… Suspiró. Qué desastre.

Jaskier sintió los pasos de Ciri sobre su espalda, ella se acercó también a la ventana, lo quitó de su camino con suavidad (puesto que la ventana era pequeña) y él dio un paso hacia atrás, así que ella se puso un poco por delante de él para contemplar el paisaje. Ambos podían ver perfectamente el paisaje, dadas sus diferentes alturas. - ¿Sabes alguna canción en élfico? – preguntó de golpe la jovencita, Jaskier se sorprendió.

\- Sé muchas canciones en élfico, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- ¿Podrías entonar una de esas melodías? Por favor… - dijo, sin mirarlo. No sabía por qué, pero había “algo” en las formas élficas que a ella serenaban. Tenía facilidad para la lengua y su corazón parecía alegrarse al escuchar la pronunciación bella del idioma de los elfos.

Ciri escuchó la voz de Jaskier cuando comenzó a cantar con una hermosa melodía y su característica voz que solía comenzar con graves, pero podía alcanzar hermosos tonos agudos, sin problemas.

_Yviss, m'evelienn vente cáelm en tell_

_Elaine Ettariel_

_Aep cor me lode deith ess'viell_

_Yn blath que me darienn_

_Aen minne vain tegen a me_

_Yn toin av muireánn que dis eveigh e aep Mea..._

Ciri reconoció la canción, era un tema hermoso sobre Ettariel, una heroína élfica. Ella había escuchado aquella balada en el Palacio de Cintra, pero otro bardo era el que la había cantado. Se preguntó si esta balada era de Jaskier o del otro…

_Amarte a ti es el fin de mi existencia,_

_Mi hermosa Ettariel_

_Permite que guarde de recuerdos tu tesoro_

_Y de flores hechiceras,_

_Promesa de amor a ti y señal,_

_Regada de gotas de rosa como lágrimas..._

Ella entendía la lengua antigua, así que no tuvo problemas en comprender lo que él había entonado.

A medida que Jaskier entonaba cada palabra, el cuerpo de Ciri parecía sentir que el idioma la acariciaba en el alma y serenaba sus vergüenzas, su pasado… Sin embargo, también la invadió una gran nostalgia… así que no fue capaz de continuar oyéndolo.

\- Ha sido hermoso. Gracias. – cortó el canto del bardo, antes que él terminara la canción. Pero había sido suficiente, su corazón se había llenado de una nostalgia inexplicable. – Es una balada muy famosa. Esa balada se llama La Flor de Ettariel…

\- ¿De dónde la conoces?

\- La escuché en el palacio en un banquete, la había cantado otro bardo. Pero mi madre también solía cantarla…

\- Dime que ha sonado mejor con mi voz. – jugueteó él, ella sonrió, pero Jaskier no la vio.

\- Por supuesto. – le dijo. – ¿No eres acaso el famoso trovador del norte? “Maese Jaskier”, según he oído en Aretusa. – Jaskier se hinchó de orgullo, amaba que reconocieran su talento artístico.

\- ¿Quién soy yo para contradecirte? – bromeó, Ciri volvió a sonreír. - ¿Tienes recuerdos de tus padres?

\- No muchos… - respondió, aún de espaldas a él y Jaskier detectó nostalgia al pensar en ellos. – Era chica cuando desaparecieron… pero… no guardo gratos recuerdos. – el poeta se sorprendió. – No importa, no quiero hablar de ellos.

\- De acuerdo. – Jaskier respondió. De pronto, sintió ganas de abrazarla, de sostenerla en sus brazos… de un modo que sabía que no podía permitirse, pero la tenía tan cerca y la sentía tan triste… Hubiera deseado tomarla en sus brazos, acariciarla y recordarle que esta vez, no estaba sola. Él estaba a su lado. 

Finalmente, solo negó con un movimiento de cabeza y se alejó de la jovencita. Ciri se abrazó a sí misma, necesitada de un abrazo de él, que sabía… nunca llegaría.

De golpe, ella se dio vuelta.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu historia? – le preguntó. Jaskier se había acercado a la puerta, dispuesto a dejar aquella habitación (especialmente aquella situación en la que se sentía atrapado). Ciri se cruzó de brazos y se recostó al lado de la ventana, luego cruzó sus piernas. Él la miró, observó otra vez las vestimentas que llevaba, cómo su cuerpo se contorneaba y lo ceñida de su cintura, que el corsé solo acentuaba.

\- ¿Mi historia? No tengo historia… - le dijo con la mano apoyada en el picaporte, pero viéndola, sin alejarse, permaneciendo de pie allí, a la distancia, incapaz de huir de ambos.

\- Eres de cuna noble. – afirmó Ciri. – Se nota por tus estudios y tus modales.

\- Sí, eso es cierto. Pero esa vida forma parte de un sueño. No soy aquel joven que alguna vez dejó su hogar.

\- ¿Dónde te instruiste?

\- Mis padres me enviaron a instruirme al templo de un dios que ya no recuerdo, durante mi infancia y adolescencia. – ella sonrió, estaba segura de que él sabía perfectamente qué dios había sido.

Pensó en Jarre, el jovencito que se había enamorado de ella en el Templo de Melitele. Quizás Jaskier había sido como él, pero a diferencia de Jarre, se habría acostado con todas las adeptas estúpidas como Iola Segunda… - A los 17 años decidí que quería dejar todo y recorrer el mundo. Y así lo hice. A los 19 decidí estudiar en Oxenfurt. Y así lo hice.

\- Veo que siempre has hecho lo que has querido.

\- En realidad no siempre… tomar decisiones por uno mismo y seguir los sueños cuesta, da miedo… y uno siempre teme al fracaso. – le explicó. – Supongo que a los 17 años sentía que todo lo que tenía había sido un fracaso, porque nada había sido elección mía. Así que, decidí que, si iba a fracasar una vez más, al menos que fuera porque yo así lo había querido, porque yo así lo había soñado. – ambos se miraron, cada uno al otro lado de la habitación. Si alguien buscaba una definición de “distancia segura”, pues aquellos dos eran la representación exacta.

Ciri pensó en la historia de vida del poeta. Un año más que la edad de ella y había mandado a la mierda a toda su familia. Se preguntó si ella alguna vez habría tenido coraje para ello. - ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar Trova y Poesía? – Jaskier sonrió.

\- Esa… es una historia aburrida… Estúpida, si he de ser honesto.

\- Compártela. – pidió Ciri, sonriendo desde la distancia.

\- Me enamoré perdidamente de una mujer que rompió mi corazón y fue quien me hizo descubrir mi amor por la poesía, en un intento de que doliera menos su ausencia… - le dijo, ahora Jaskier se cruzó de brazos y se recostó sobre la puerta que les hubiera permitido salir de aquella habitación y acabar con aquella charla que solamente lograba unirlos más de lo que poco a poco iban uniéndose. El trovador cruzó sus piernas, también, imitando a Ciri.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Con el corazón roto? – rio Ciri.

\- Yo, con el corazón roto… - afirmó y recordó a Ralla, la condesa de Stael. – Esa es mi historia, Ciri ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – le sonrió a la distancia, ella mantenía la sonrisa sobre sus labios. Aunque fuera con aquella distancia de por medio, saber de él, de la persona que era Jaskier, le resultaba hermoso.

\- ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita? ¿De todas las que has compuesto? – Jaskier pensó.

\- Tengo muchas canciones compuestas… Si he de elegir una… Supongo que alguna de las que hablan de Geralt. Son varias. – ella sonrió, pensando en su padre.

\- ¿Y la más famosa? ¿Cuál es? – ahora él sonrió y miró al suelo, a sus botas y luego a ella.

\- La Leoncilla de Cintra. – le dijo. Ella lo miró sin comprender. Él le sonrió.

\- No entiendo.

\- Mi balada más famosa es esa, Ciri. La Leoncilla de Cintra. – ella abrió sus ojos esmeraldas con sorpresa.

\- ¿Me has hecho una balada?

\- En realidad cuenta la historia de Geralt y de ti. – se explicó. – No la hice pensando en ti… La hice contando los sucesos. Pero, dado el contenido a la canción, conquistó el norte en poco tiempo… y siendo honesto contigo, confieso… la escribí cuando Geralt se fue, llevándote con él, y no me permitió acompañarlos. También se rompió mi corazón, así que dejé que mi pena escribiera aquella balada.

> Se hizo muy popular, acerca de ti se especulaba demasiado por aquellos días. – él se entristeció. – Resulta ser que me hice tan reconocido con aquella balada, que puse en peligro tu anonimato. Por mí, comenzaron a buscarte. – los dos guardaron silencio. – Esta es la parte donde te pido disculpas. No tuve esa intención. Pero… creo que tengo mucha culpa de que no se haya creído en tu muerte.

\- ¿Por qué Geralt no dejó que nos acompañaras? – a Ciri pareció no importarle que la balada hubiera ocasionado la persecución actual, de esa que venían huyendo hacía más de 24 horas.

\- No lo sé. Me dijo alguna estupidez como “a veces se debe hacer lo que al otro conviene, no lo que el otro desea”. Qué sé yo, creyó que era lo más conveniente. – Ciri notó que era un tema que a él le afectaba, que Geralt no haya permitido que fuera a Kaer Morhen con ellos.

\- ¿Crees que no confía en ti? – preguntó, notó una sutil expresión melancólica en el rostro de Jaskier.

\- Confía en mí. Solo que no lo suficiente. Quizás tenga razón. Después de todo, yo me quedé aquí y lo único que hice fue ponerte en peligro.

Ciri dejó de recostarse sobre la pared y caminó hacia él decidida. Jaskier al notarlo, se puso de pie de inmediato, y también dejó de estar recostado. Se preguntó qué se traería en mente la jovencita. Ella se acercó y le dio un beso sobre la mejilla, él quedó inmóvil. – Yo sí confío en ti. – le dijo. Él la miró, ya lo sabía. No tenía dudas, se lo había demostrado.

Notó que Ciri casi apoyó su mano sobre el pecho de él, pero la frenó a escasos centímetros. Quizás comprendió que no sería adecuado, que a él le molestaría. Pero a él no le hubiera molestado, aunque habría fingido que sí.

Después del beso ella había bajado la mirada, él, por el contrario, no podía dejar de verla. Los dos estaban muy cerca uno del otro y Jaskier quería abrazarla, una vez más. Pero sabía que no podía, no era lo correcto. No debía.

\- Lo sé, sé que confías. – los dos se dedicaron una mirada durante unos segundos. _Mierda, mierda, mierda._ – Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. – dijo y colocó, una vez más, su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió, saliendo casi de inmediato. Ella llevó la mano que había estado destinada a acariciarlo hacia su pecho y sintió que no quería dejarlo ir, que quería pedirle que permanecieran un poco más allí dentro, que siguieran hablando acerca de la vida de cada uno. Solo quería estirar su mano, tomar de nuevo la de él y traerlo hacia ella.

Pero ella era hechicera… y no debía demostrar sus sentimientos. Las enseñanzas de Yennefer golpearon su cabeza y una y otra vez recordó las advertencias acerca de Jaskier, ¿era tan peligroso como la hechicera le había dicho? ¿Un idiota?

\- De acuerdo. – le dijo, mientras él la esperaba fuera. – Vuelvo a agradecerte por la canción. Fue hermosa.

\- Un placer. – le respondió sin mirarla.

\- Prométeme que un día harás una balada para mí, pero esta vez, sí que pensarás en mí cuando la compones. – le dijo sonriendo, pero sin segundas intenciones, solo pidiendo aquel regalo. Jaskier se quedó paralizado a su lado. No sabía si ella lo hacía a propósito o de forma natural, pero alagarlo con su talento, pedirle que escribiera para ella, eran cosas que a él le surgían de forma instintiva, totalmente natural, eran cosas que serenaban _su_ alma. Y que ella se lo pidiera genuinamente, era algo que hacía que Cirilla le gustara un poco más.

Sacudió su cabeza. _Vuelve a la realidad, Jaskier_ , _¿qué demonios haces? –_ Un día te dedicaré una balada. – le dijo.

\- Y que sea famosa. – él sonrió.

\- Lo será. – _todo en ti es extraordinario_. Él no dijo más y avanzó, rompiendo con aquel momento, ella dio un paso largo y se puso a su lado, siguiéndolo. Ambos se retiraron de aquella habitación, sin dirigirse la palabra. 


	29. El Bien y el Mal

**II**

La lucha del Bien y el Mal lo había alcanzado.

Al brujo no le importó cuál de los dos defendía él, porque fuera el Bien o el Mal, él defendía a Ciri… Y lo haría, incluso, con su propia vida. No permitiría que volvieran a poner las manos encima de aquella niña. Su pequeña bruja. Él la iba a salvar, a como diera lugar.

En aquellos momentos, Vilgefortz y Geralt se tenían uno frente al otro, rodeados de los cadáveres de los elfos que habían intentado perseguir a la pareja que Geralt había ordenado que corriera y el brujo había destrozado. El peloblanco sabía que las intenciones del hechicero no eran genuinas, algo deseaba de él, pero Geralt no se lo daría. No. Porque él jamás se involucraba… aunque finalmente, acabara involucrado en todo…

Las espadas del brujo estaban embebidas en sangre seca y la paciencia de éste se acababa… Minutos atrás, un portal se había abierto frente a él y Vilgefortz y un caballero negro con un caballo oscuro como la noche habían emergido. La lechuza gris había huido de inmediato.

El hechicero del Capítulo le dio la orden de avanzar al caballero negro y Geralt no había sido capaz de detenerlo, pues el hechicero lo había atacado con espadas y casi había perdido la vida en la lucha contra el brujo. Pero había logrado que el caballero oscuro avanzara, se escapara de los colmillos del Lobo Blanco.

Geralt estaba rabioso, acabaría con Vilgefortz y luego iría tras ese hijo de puta.

El hechicero le hablaba, intentaba que se uniera a su lucha, pero el brujo solo pensaba en ganar tiempo, para que Ciri y Jaskier huyeran, fueran a Loxia y de allí el bardo encontrara el modo de sacarla de la isla. Luego él se encargaría de encontrarlos, como les había prometido.

\- Sigues sin poder valorar la situación, Geralt. – le dijo Vilgefortz, frente a él, recuperándose de los ataques que se habían sucedido tiempo atrás, agitado, recuperando el aliento, mientras su rostro estaba empapado de sudor. El de Geralt no, el brujo no había sudado una sola gota. – El Capítulo y el Consejo han dejado de existir. Los ejércitos del emperador Emhyr avanzan hacia el norte. Los reyes norteños ya no cuentan con el consejo de los hechiceros, ahora son como niños sin la teta de sus madres para alimentarlos. Sus reinos se hunden como castillos de arena ante el avance de Nilfgaard. Y yo no deseo matarte… - Geralt sonrió sombrío, puesto que segundos atrás, él había sido el que no había querido matar al hechicero.

Solo que el brujo, no sabía que aquella había sido una excelente actuación por parte de Vilgefortz, quien jamás había estado en peligro de muerte…

\- Te lo propuse ayer, después de la gala y te lo repito hoy, Geralt: únete a mí, únete a los vencedores.

\- Tú eres el perdedor. Porque pierdes tu tiempo aquí, conmigo, y porque Emhyr solo te tiene de instrumento, Vilgefortz. – le respondió Geralt. – Él solo necesita a Ciri, a nadie más.

\- Disparas a ciegas, brujo, y por supuesto que no aciertas. – le corrigió el hechicero. - ¿Y si te dijera que Emhyr es _mi_ instrumento?

Geralt rio: - No te lo creería…

\- Por favor, brujo. Sé razonable. Deja de lado esta batalla entre el Bien y el Mal. No busque final tan banal. No. Únete a mí, luchemos juntos. Te respeto lo suficiente para quererte de mi lado, Geralt de Rivia. – el brujo rio.

\- ¿Quieres que me una al bando que hoy he jodido bastante? – con parsimonia, el brujo señaló los cadáveres de los elfos a su alrededor.

\- Estos elfos no representan nada ¿Artaud Terranova? El hechicero que has matado a poca distancia de aquí porque intentó poner las manos encima de Cirilla de Cintra… No es nadie. No representa nada. Asuntos sin importancia.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Conozco tu visión del mundo, las muertes no te significan nada, ¿verdad? Sobre todo, la ajena…

Ahora Vilgefortz sonrió. – Lo siento por Artaud, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer, Geralt? ¿Ponerme a llorar? Eso no lo haré.

\- ¿Por qué quieres a Ciri?

\- Quiero que cumpla con su destino. – le explicó el hechicero. – Te lo diré por última vez… Únete a mí, Geralt de Rivia. Me desagrada la idea de acabar con tu vida. Te quiero en mi equipo.

Geralt rio y acomodó las espadas en su mano. Vilgefortz rio también, retrocedió un paso. - ¿Así que esta será tu respuesta? - El hechicero extendió su mano, no la alzó, solo la llevó sutilmente a un costado. En su mano se materializó de repente un grueso palo, largo. Geralt lo miró con sorpresa: así que había estado ocultado un arma poderosa para el enfrentamiento. Entonces toda aquella actuación de pelea entre espadas había sido tan solo una farsa, para distraerlo, para permitir que el caballero oscuro avanzara… Pero Geralt no era tonto, no caería dos veces en su juego.

El brujo se equivocaba… había caído _otra vez_ en el juego del hechicero.

\- Yo sé qué es lo que te estorba a la hora de valorar razonablemente, brujo. – dijo Vilgefortz, sosteniendo aquel largo bastón. – Se qué es lo que te complica y dificulta la clara predicción del futuro. Es tu arrogancia, tu falta de humildad. Te la voy a quitar. Porque me tienes harto. Me has cansado con ese pensamiento obtuso que llevas contigo. Te voy a quitar tu arrogancia con la ayuda de este palo.

Geralt se tensó, listo para saltar y dar un tajo. Entrecerró sus ojos y levantó ligeramente la hoja brujeril y la espada redana que Ciri había dejado.

\- Espero con impaciencia…

\- ¡¡Geralt!! – escuchó la voz de Triss que sostenía su cabeza y lloraba. – Oh, ¡Geralt! Has despertado. – sentía su cuerpo quebrado, la cabeza se le partía, estaba desorientado, ¿por qué Triss lloraba? ¿Por qué lo sostenía?

Todo se volvió oscuro una vez más.

Geralt abrió sus ojos, tenía vendaje sobre su cabeza, estaba ajustado, dolía. Triss estaba sobre un caballo, era _Sardinilla_ , podía reconocer su caminar. Él estaba por delante, sostenido por la hechicera, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de hablar _¿Ciri? ¿Jaskier? ¿¡Yennefer!? ¿Vilgefortz?_ – Shh, no intentes hablar, querido Geralt. – la suave voz de Triss lo tranquilizó, mientras con una sola mano sostuvo las riendas de _Sardinilla_ y con la otra acarició su barbilla. La caricia fue suave, cálida, del tipo de caricias que ella siempre le regalaba. – Has sufrido una contusión cerebral. Se ha hecho una hemorragia en tu cerebro. Me ha costado horrores salvarte. Buscaremos ayuda, el abuso de mi magia me ha dejado drenada. Necesito más ayuda. Iremos al bosque de Brokilón, las dríadas cuidarán de ti.

El brujo intentó hablar, pero no pudo. Al menos ahora podía pensar. Era la primera vez, desde que había visto al hechicero, que sus pensamientos hilaban de corrido, que podía unir dos ideas juntas… Aunque el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento.

Geralt reflexionó sobre cuál había sido su error durante la lucha contra Vilgefortz. Y llegó a la conclusión de que no había cometido ninguno. El único error lo había cometido _antes_ de la lucha. Debería haber huido antes de comenzar la lucha, cuando el hechicero había sacado aquel palo.

Todo se volvió oscuro, una vez más.

Allí estaba Vilgefortz, sosteniendo aquel palo. Geralt esperando el ataque. Preparado. La lucha comenzó. El hechicero era rápido, el bastón centelleaba en sus manos como un rayo. Por eso mismo fue mayor el asombro de Geralt cuando al pararlo, el palo y la espada tintinearon metálicamente. Pero no había tiempo para asombrarse. Vilgefortz lo atacó, él se revolvió entre piruetas y agilidad brujeril. Tenía miedo de parar con la espada, el puto palo era de hierro y para colmo mágico.

Cuatro veces se puso en posición de contraataque y golpe. Cuatro veces asestó el tajo y cada uno de los golpes hubiera sido mortal. Pero todos fueron parados. Ningún ser humano debiera haber sido capaz de parar aquellos tajos. Geralt comenzó a comprender poco a poco. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

No vio el golpe con el que le alcanzó el hechicero. El impacto le lanzó contra una pared, sintió su cráneo explotar por la dureza que chocaba. Todo se giró. Sintió náuseas, al poco tiempo, vomitó. Eso significaba una contusión cerebral. El brujo lo sabía. Recibió un segundo impacto, cuando él ya estaba en el suelo. Este impactó cayó sobre su hombro. De nuevo voló hacia atrás, de nuevo golpeó su cráneo contra otra roca. De nuevo se mareó, otra vez vomitó. Cayó al suelo.

Vilgefortz se acercó, ágil, lo obligó a ponerse de pie. El brujo así lo hizo. Sintió otro golpe sobre su abdomen, bajo las costillas, y con endemoniada fuerza. Geralt se dobló y entonces recibió otro golpe a un lado de la cabeza. Las rodillas se le debilitaron y cayó sobre ellas.

El error ya lo había cometido. Tendría que haber huido antes de empezar la lucha. Al final, Vilgefortz había tenido razón: su arrogancia le había jugado en contra.

Y aquel fue el fin de la pesadilla que lo atormentaba sobre _Sardinilla_ y bajo los cuidados de Triss Merigold, después, todo se volvió oscuro, una vez más.


	30. El Bien y el Mal

**III**

La mañana había arrancado con un gran número de curiosos que se habían adentrado a Loxia con el afán de saber qué de cierto había del rumor acerca de una masacre en Aretusa. Los sacerdotes dementes que, cada dos por tres, predicaban y anunciaban el futuro, se había congregado en aquel sitio con fe ciega de que descubrirían la verdad. Buscaban al “espíritu maligno” que había despertado para destruir a todos.

Uno de ellos, calvo y con una sotana marrón y una cintilla alrededor de su abdomen, que dejaba caer su prominente barriga, aullaba:

_“¡En verdad os digo que se acerca el tiempo de la espada y el hacha, la época de la tormenta salvaje! Se acerca el Tiempo del Invierno Blanco y de la Luz Blanca. El Tiempo de la Locura y el Tiempo del Odio, Tedd Deireádh, el Tiempo del Fin. El mundo morirá entre la escarcha y resucitará de nuevo junto con el nuevo sol._

_Resucitará de entre la Antigua Sangre, de Hen Ichaer, de la semilla sembrada. De la semilla que no germina, sino que estalla en llamas. ¡Ess'tuath esse! ¡Así será! ¡Contemplad las señales! Qué señales sean, yo os diré: primero se derramará sobre la tierra la sangre de los Aen Seidhe, la Sangre de los Elfos...”_

Jaskier se sorprendía con cuánta rapidez se había empezado a hablar acerca de profecía de Ithlinne Aegli aep Aevenien en los últimos tiempos. Y con qué frecuencia oía que se la repetía, una y mil veces; tantas, que hasta él comenzaba a creer que algo tendría que ver el “destino” en todo ello.

\- La violencia solo traerá más violencia. El tiempo del Odio está cerca, si no lo estamos transitando ya… - continuaba gritando aquel hombre. Jaskier se preguntó cuánto tardaría la guardia en llegar hasta aquí y echarlo a las patadas de la isla. - ¡Tú! Jovencita de cabellos cenicientos… - gritó el sacerdote, Ciri se giró al pasar a su lado y Jaskier hizo lo mismo. – La violencia solo engendra violencia. Dame tu espada y tu alma será salvada.

Jaskier rio. – Ahora entiendo cómo es que tienes semejante barriga, sacerdote. El ayuno y sacrificio, claramente no son lo tuyo. Pero el engaño y la estafa… de eso sí que sabes.

\- Cierra la boca, cerdo. No he hablado contigo.

\- No eres tonto, pidiendo la espada de ella, que claramente tiene un buen valor económico, ¿no?

\- Solo intento salvar su alma… - insistió el sacerdote. – Se acercan tiempos de Odio.

\- Los estamos transitando, hombre de fe. El odio está en el aire… – dijo Jaskier y tomó del brazo a Ciri, llevándola consigo. El sacerdote bramó a sus espaldas y comenzó a insultar a ambos. – Y hablando de amor al prójimo… - dijo Jaskier entre risas a Ciri, mientras ambos se alejaban.

\- Oye, Jaskier ¿Qué es eso que ha dicho antes el sacerdote? Eso del tiempo de la espada y el hacha… - _Lo he escuchado en otro sitio_ …

\- La profecía de Ithlinne Aegli aep Aevenien, que es, supuestamente, una predicción hecha por una profetisa élfica.

\- ¿Profetisa como yo? – él asintió.

\- Preferiría que no dijeras esas cosas en lugares públicos, Ciri. Ya sabes, por precaución.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Es una profecía acerca del fin del mundo. – le explicó, aun sosteniéndola por el brazo y hablándole cerca de su oído, aunque él tenía la mirada puesta en el exterior y el mundo que los rodeaba. – En estos últimos años, los oradores, sacerdotes y profetas, así como estafadores y falsos profetas, han estado atestando las ciudades con estas cosas. En algunos reinos han sido tolerados, en otros han sido castigados. Me pregunto qué suerte encontrará ese gordo aquí, en Loxia.

\- ¿Se acerca el fin del mundo?

\- No lo sé, dime tú. – le molestó Jaskier, haciendo referencia a sus capacidades como médium, la miró sonriendo. Ella lo miró algo molesta.

\- No bromees con eso… no es algo que me siente cómodo.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entonces lo siento. Pero no hablemos de ese tema aquí. – finalmente, él soltó su brazo. - ¿Alguna idea de cómo haremos para encontrar a Margarita?

\- ¿Profetizando? – bromeó, él sonrió a su lado.

\- Hablando de tus incomodidades… - le reprochó, ella rio jovial, a él le pareció bella.

\- Oye, yo sí puedo hacer bromas en lo que respecta a mí, Jaskier. Tú, no. – le dijo, él le sonrió. 

\- Serías muy certera en lo que dirías, si predicaras… - le dijo y guardó silencio. _¿Qué dirías acerca de nosotros, Ciri?_ De golpe, recordó, una vez más, lo que había dicho en Garstang… La caída de Aerdin y Lyria… Vizimir muerto, ya muerto a estas alturas… Dejó de sonreír.

“Te lo digo, ha sido como te dije”, escuchó la voz de una mujer a su espalda que cotilleaba con otra. “De la nada me ha salido con que ama a Fred, ¡es su hermano por Melitele! No puedo permitir un amor con mi otro hijo”, la mujer, la que hablaba de aquel amorío, rompió en llanto y abrazó a otra mujer. “Pero qué horror, jamás habría sospechado que Clotis estaba enamorada de Fred. Tiene cinco años menos, es un niño aún. Ella ya tiene 17. Eso es porque no la has casado, te dije que ya estaba en edad de ir a los brazos de un hombre, y de eso ya van 3 años. Ya se le ha pasado la edad para experimentar el sexo por primera vez, ahora la abstinencia la ha vuelto loca”.

Ciri se incomodó. La jovencita de la que estaban cotilleando aquellas dos, tenía solo un año más que ella, y decían que se le había pasado la edad para estar en brazos de un hombre. Pronto, a ella se le habría pasado también.

Jaskier entrecerró sus ojos y recordó al gordito con alas y arco y flecha con el que se habían topado en alguna aldea olvidada de Temería, más de tres años atrás, con Geralt ¿Acaso Ken estaba en la isla? Después de todo, la Isla Thanedd, era del reino de Temería también y la última vez, había puesto a dos hermanas en contra por el marido de una de ellas…

\- Quizás podríamos buscar trabajo para un brujo. – dijo Jaskier a Ciri e interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- ¿De brujo? – le preguntó ella, y comprendió: - ¡De bruja! – sonrió, como si se tratara de un juego… y con esa reacción, el poeta pensó que sería mejor no hacerlo. Ella todavía no comprendía los gajes del oficio. Entre brujos, nada era un juego. - ¿Por qué?

\- No, no. Por nada. – respondió él. Ciri lo miró molesta y escuchó a las mujeres seguir hablando: “Tendré que llevar a mi hijo a alguna granja, que trabaje lejos de casa. No puedo permitir que esté con su hermana”.

\- Puaj, ¿con la hermana? – le dijo Ciri a Jaskier.

\- “Como por arte de magia” – respondió él en el mismo instante que una de las mujeres decía, exactamente, las mismas palabras. “Eso es porque la has conservado virgen por mucho tiempo, te lo digo yo, que a los 14 ya estaba embarazada” … decía la otra, Ciri se sonrojó. “¿Acaso quieres que encuentre un unicornio? Pero se le va a pasar la edad a esta niña…” Jaskier rio.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ciri. - ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Por qué habló de un unicornio?

\- ¿No lo sabes, Ciri? – preguntó él, entre risas, ella negó con movimiento de cabeza. – Según los estudiosos, los unicornios son seres espantadizos y temerosos que solo permiten que se les acerquen doncellas. Es decir, jovencitas…

\- Sé lo que es una “doncella”, Jaskier. – interrumpió Ciri molesta porque aquella aclaración obvia.

\- Oh, perdón por aclarártelo, cuando no sabes por qué asoció un unicornio y una doncella…

\- No es lo mismo.

\- Bah… - la miró molesto. – No me interrumpas cuando te estoy instruyendo. – le dijo. Ella sonrió.

\- Vaya, si alguna vez fueras docente. Serías insoportable.

\- Lo he sido. Y me han amado. – le sonrió.

\- ¿Docente? ¿Qué? ¿Hay algo que no hayas hecho en esta vida? – rio. - ¿Cuándo? – _No le he fallado a Geralt, nunca, en esta vida… Y espero continuar así_.

\- Luego de recibirme en Oxenfurt, fui docente durante un año en la cátedra de Poesía y Trova. – le dijo. – Pero no estábamos hablando de mí, sino de los unicornios. – Ciri lo miró deslumbrada. Él sonrió. – No me mires como si yo fuera uno.

\- ¿Un qué?

\- Un unicornio, un ser de cuentos de fábulas. – le explicó, revoleando los ojos al cielo. – Ya te lo dije en Aretusa, soy un ser mundano. La extraordinaria eres tú, ¿recuerdas? – ella le sonrió.

Toda la charla la estaba llevando a cabo uno muy cerca del otro, pues ya ni siquiera se daban cuenta de aquel aspecto, tan acostumbrados que estaban a tenerse cerca. Cualquiera que los miraba desde la distancia, pensaba que se trataba de una joven pareja enamorada que no podían despegarse por unos segundos.

\- De cualquier modo… Volvamos a los unicornios… - Ciri asintió. – Se cree que antes, algunas mujeres ejercitaban la castidad durante mucho tiempo, para poder tener contacto con los unicornios y servir, de ese modo, a los cazadores… Ya sabes… todo lo que sea de “unicornio” es una excentricidad para el mercado, lo que lo transforma en codiciado por los adinerados. – Ciri asintió. – En fin, la conclusión es que los unicornios solo se relacionan con jóvenes doncellas, pero no las que ya son viejas. – levantó los hombros, quitando interés.

\- Si eres vieja y doncella, ¿el unicornio no te quiere?

\- Es lo que se dice…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Según está escrito en los libros donde se los estudia… la castidad prolongada es una rareza y algo que va contra la naturaleza. Y eso no le agrada al unicornio. Qué sé yo, Ciri. – sonrió y ella con él.

\- ¿Te lo estás inventando? – él volvió a reír, a ella le pareció hermoso.

\- ¡Claro que no! – le dijo. – Confía un poco más en mi palabra. Es cierto todo lo que te he dicho.

\- Palabra de poeta. – lo molestó.

\- Ja, ja. – respondió él.

Durante lo que quedó de la mañana no habían tenido éxito en encontrar a Margarita. Habían recorrido varios sitios, sin visualizar nada inusual así que, al horario del almuerzo, Jaskier se había dedicado a cantar en los restaurantes más conocidos del lugar para ganar dinero ante la posibilidad de no dar con la hechicera un día más.

Ya caía la noche y Jaskier ya se encontraba cansado de vagabundear por aquel sitio, cansado de tantas horas de caminata (sumado a todo el esfuerzo físico del día anterior). – Necesito sentarme un rato. – dijo el trovador. Ciri lo miró, ella podría seguir mucho más antes de estar “realmente” cansada.

\- De acuerdo. – le dijo. - Podríamos comer algo, ¿no lo crees? Muero de hambre ¿Has ganado mucho dinero?

\- Algo. – respondió Jaskier. – Vayamos a buscar una taberna… le diré al posadero que cantaré a cambio de comida y bebida… y eso haremos.

\- ¿No te cansas de cantar? Digo, por tus cuerdas vocales, ¿no las estás forzando más de lo necesario? – él rio, pero ella vio cansancio en su rostro.

\- A tu primera pregunta, noble Ciri: jamás me canso de cantar. A la segunda: me ofendes, mis cuerdas vocales están totaaalmente entrenadas y fortalecidas para cualquier tipo de trabajo que decida darles. No soy novato en esto, llevo años. Y soy el mejor. – le guiñó un ojo, mientras sonreía. Ella rio a su lado.

\- Oye, ¿y yo qué hago? – quiso saber ella, cansada de que solo él consiguiera dinero.

\- Pasar inadvertida, noble Ciri. – le respondió.

Y así, la pareja se retiró al resguardo de la taberna que el bardo había mencionado…

Ciri se sentó sobre una mesa que daba directo a Jaskier, donde la había situado el posadero. El trato con el hombre había sido entretener durante toda la noche a la clientela y Jaskier había aceptado, pero era insensato no descansar (o eso pensaba ella), no después de todo lo que él había atravesado el día anterior, pero al bardo parecía no importarle.

La joven tenía delante de sí panecillos recién horneados, cordero y salsas que la moza les había dado (estuvo segura que gracias a la belleza de Jaskier, pues no le quitaba los ojos de encima y eso le molestaba a Ciri) y cerveza, como el resto de los clientes. Jaskier había pedido que a ella le dieran algo sin alcohol, así que le habían traído un jugo de manzana. Ella no quería eso, pero tenía sed, así que lo había tomado.

Jaskier había empezado a cantar sentado sobre un taburete y cautivando a los presentes solo con su voz, sin instrumento que lo acompañara. Y el efecto que lograba era tan hipnótico como cuando lo hacía con el laúd. Para ella resultaba obvio que no era la primera vez que lo había hecho, sabía exactamente que melodías ejecutar para que su voz dejara boquiabiertos a los presentes, resaltando su talento innato. Y lo lograba con éxito. Las posturas del trovador eran seductoras, él no sólo tenía la capacidad de cautivar con su hermosa voz, sino también con sus expresiones faciales y corporales… sabía exactamente qué hacer y cómo, para despertar en quienes lo escuchaban, sentimientos sinceros y acompañar las melodías que ejecutaba.

El posadero debía de estar muy satisfecho, tenía uno de los mejores artistas del norte, interpretando baladas y melodías famosas en su taberna por nada de dinero. 

Ciri lo miraba como si fuera un ser de otro mundo, irreal. Sus codos sobre la mesa, sus dedos enlazados y su mentón sobre éstos, oyéndolo deslumbrada, olvidándose incluso, de comer.

_En algún momento… tendrás que aprender a mirarme menos, Cirilla de Cintra. Te pierdes al mirarme y resulta obvio para cualquiera… Pensar que un día serás una bruja de verdad, ¿perderás tus sentimientos y emociones? ¿Perderás esta forma en la que me miras? ¿No seré nada para ti?_

Jaskier decidió dejar de pensar aquello, y ocuparse solo de cantar. Cerró sus ojos, dejó de mirarla, y se concentró en su talento.

Era la primera vez que le sucedía, que una persona acaparara su atención aún más que su vanidad por recibir aplausos. Bien podría estar solo ella delante de él, y él habría cantado con la misma intensidad todos sus temas. Por primera vez, se conformaba con tenerla a ella y no al resto, para escuchar sus canciones. Con otra mujer no le había pasado. Y eso era una gran alarma.

Las horas se habían sucedido en aquella taberna, aquella noche, y de golpe el cielo surcado por grandes nubes de tormenta y relámpagos hambrientos, centellaban desde fuera, pero los presentes en aquel sitio se habían olvidado del temporal que amenazaba y se dejaron cautivar por Jaskier, quien había dirigido sus interpretaciones a baladas románticas y melancólicas, asegurando de ese modo al posadero, que aquella noche nadie comenzaría una pelea o terminaría destrozando el lugar. Por el contrario, aquella noche, solo pondrían la atención sobre él y sus baladas y la noche se extendería con la melodiosa voz de maese Jaskier, quien sin saber por qué, había optado por su repertorio romántico y no las habituales melodías alegres, propias de un sitio como en el que se encontraba.

Ciri, de vez en cuando (y muy pocas veces), miraba a su alrededor y se encontraba con parejas abrazadas, algunas lágrimas en los ojos de los presentes, y una atmósfera apacible en aquel sitio.

Jaskier terminó de cantar, inclinando levemente la cabeza, mientras su voz afinada reemplazaba los rasguidos del laúd, que no poseía, y su postura relajada descansaba sobre el taburete, del que no se había movido desde que había llegado. Nadie dijo nada, excepto las últimas notas de su voz, cada vez más tenue, y solo se escuchaba el rumor del viento, que por fuera se levantaba, bravo.

\- Te doy las gracias, maese Jaskier. – dijo el posadero, cuando la canción concluyó, con fuertes aplausos emocionados. Jaskier levantó su mirada, fingiendo humildad, y le sonrió, mientras llevaba una mano sobre su pecho, le dedicaba una reverencia al hombre. – Deja, por favor, que sea yo, quien probablemente en nombre de todos los presentes, pronuncie estas palabras de agradecimiento y reconocimiento de tu gran arte y tu talento. No solo me has honrado esta noche con tu presencia, sino que lo has hecho solo por amor a lo que te apasiona, que es el canto. – el posadero miró a todos los presentes. - ¡Porque sí, señores míos! Maese Jaskier no ha pedido dinero por su figura, solo bebida y alimento y una silla para esta bella dama que lo acompaña esta noche. – Ciri sintió que se había prendido como un farolillo cuando toda la taberna se giró hacia ella. - ¡Así que les pido por favor! Que quienes deseen reconocer semejante artista que esta noche tenemos entre nosotros, les dejen, como muestra de agradecimiento, lo que consideren que vale semejante talento. – los presentes aplaudieron, totalmente de acuerdo con aquellas palabras y se pusieron de pie, acercándose a él y dejándole junto a sus pies monedas y bolsitas con dinero. Ciri agradeció que se hubieran olvidado de ella. Jaskier no se movió del taburete, totalmente cómodo con todos los saludos, caricias a sus brazos y alabanzas.

\- ¡Canta una última canción, maese Jaskier! – pidió una pareja, en el fondo.

\- ¡¡Sí!! ¡Una última canción! – gritó otra, Ciri no puso de dónde.

\- ¡Canta “Un beso carmesí”! – pidió otra pareja.

Un hombre elegante se puso de pie, limpió lágrimas de sus ojos y tomó la mano de su pareja, que se asomó a su lado. – No será exagerado decir que nos has emocionado hasta lo más profundo, maese Jaskier, que nos has impulsado a la reflexión y a la meditación, has conmovido nuestros corazones. – el hombre agarró a la mujer y le estampó un beso delante de todos, que vitorearon alegres y aplaudieron a la pareja. Jaskier sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

Ciri rio también y dirigió la mirada, nuevamente hacia él, y para su sorpresa, el bardo la estaba viendo a ella, mientras reía. La Leoncita se sonrojó, pero le devolvió el gesto. Él le guiñó un ojo, Ciri sintió que su cuerpo entero, esta vez, se prendía fuego, y Jaskier se puso de pie y se inclinó en una reverencia a su público. – No podría despedirme de ustedes, sin cumplir sus deseos. – dijo el trovador. – Una última canción, les obsequiaré, para dar por finalizada esta hermosa velada. Estoy profundamente agradecido, pocas veces he tenido un público que tocara mi corazón, como lo han hecho ustedes, esta noche. Muchas gracias. – todos aplaudieron, Ciri también. Jaskier solía decir aquellas palabras, bastante seguido a su público.

\- ¡¡Un beso carmesí!! – gritó despavorida una jovencita desde el fondo del lugar. Varios de los presentes rieron, porque notaron la desesperación por oírlo cantar ese tema.

\- “Un beso carmesí”, entonces, obsequiaré a la señorita. – dijo Jaskier, la joven gritó desde el fondo nuevamente y Ciri escuchó que le decía a alguien “no puedo creer que lo va a cantar”, quizás su pareja, pensó la joven bruja.

Jaskier volvió a sentarse sobre el taburete, una pierna totalmente extendida apoyada sobre el suelo, la otra flexionada y apoyada sobre una madera que permitía un descanso a la postura, en el alto taburete. Su público guardó silencio, a la espera de aquel hermoso romance. Él cerró sus ojos y comenzó a entonar con el tono grave que llevaba aquella canción:

“ _Dicen que la justicia tiene rostro de mujer. Pero el amor de esta dama es injusto por demás, se roba toda mi razón, traiciona la lógica pura con solo una mirada_ … Ciri no conocía aquella balada, por supuesto, era una que había escrito pensando en todo lo que Yennefer había herido a Geralt, cuando lo había abandonado. _Una furiosa tormenta desata, de angustia, lujuria y anhelo. Y eso nunca trae nada bueno, no hay cómo ganar con ella._

 _Dime amor, dime amor, ¿cómo eso te parece justo?_

Cuando Jaskier continuó la melodía de la parte que seguía, fue acompañado por los presentes (que al parecer conocían de memoria aquella balada, seguramente una de las más famosas del trovador), quienes se pusieron de pie y lo acompañaron, él abrió sus ojos y sonrió al oírlos cantar a su lado. _Pero la historia va así, te destruirá con su beso carmesí, su beso carmesí. Pero la historia va así, te destruirá con su beso carmesí_ … No era algo que lo llenaba de alegría, pues prefería oír su voz entonada, que las voces desiguales de todos los presentes, pero, por supuesto, que aquello lo disimuló con una gran actuación de satisfacción.

Los presentes guardaron silencio para la siguiente parte de la canción, que solo podía ser interpretada con justicia por la talentosa voz del trovador: 

_Hacia ella te trae silenciosa, como un imán en una noche calurosa._

Entonces Jaskier extendió su mano hacia Ciri y ella se sonrojó como pocas veces lo había hecho. Dudó, pero se la tomó entregada al poeta, y él la acercó al frente del público, quienes suspiraron enamorados por aquel gesto. _El cielo del amanecer sirve de advertencia. Oye, tonto, es mejor que nadie te vea_ , le cantó Jaskier a Ciri, poniéndose de pie frente a ella y sosteniendo sus dos manos. El público estaba a punto de estallar, no se recordaba evento donde maese Jaskier hubiera incluido una dama sobre el escenario donde solo él brillaba.

 _Soy débil, mi amor, y lo deseo. Si este es el camino que he de tomar, recibiré mi sentencia. Te doy mi penitencia. Verduga, jurado y jueza_.

Ciri sentía sus manos sostenerla con delicadeza; ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, no podía creer que le estaba cantando, apretaba con fuerza las manos de él y sentía que comenzaba a sudar. Jaskier disfrutaba de toda aquella atención, cuando a Ciri le parecía demasiada. Pero no le importaba, no le importaba porque estaba con Jaskier a su lado y jamás creyó vivir algo así… ni siquiera durante sus sueños más alocados…

Le pareció más hermoso que de costumbre, verlo entonar aquel romance para ella, sintió que el estómago tenía mariposas y deseó, como nunca antes, besar sus labios y sentir que la sostenía sobre sus brazos, ¿por qué le hacía aquello si él no la deseaba?

Todo el público se puso de pie y entonó: _Pero la historia va así, destruirá con su beso carmesí, su beso carmesí. Ooh, oohh… Pero la historia va así, destruirá con su beso carmesí. Ooh, oooh, oh, oh… Pero la historia va así, destruirá con su beso carmesí, su beso carmesí. Oh Oooh… Pero la historia va así, destruirá con su beso carmesí… Oooh, ooooh, oh, oh. Pero la historia va así, destruirá con su beso carmesí”_. La voz de Jaskier se extendió lo requerido para darle final a la balada y todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos y aclamaciones, él le sonrió seductoramente a Ciri, que estaba paralizada y se puso de frente al público, levantando ambas manos, la que sostenía de Ciri y la otra, con la que los saludaba a modo de despedida.

Las monedas llovieron sobre los pies de ambos, él reía, satisfecho con la presentación. 

Ciri sentía que las piernas le temblaban, incapaz de comprender qué había sucedido, ¿acaso a ella le había dicho “soy débil, mi amor y lo deseo”? ¿“Si este es el camino que he de tomar, recibiré mi sentencia”? ¿“Te doy mi penitencia”? Sentía su corazón palpitar a mil pulsaciones por segundo, apretando la mano de Jaskier con mucha fuerza. 

Pero la excitación no duró mucho más. O, a decir verdad, empeoró.

De golpe, la promesa de armonía y romanticismo, se rompió. Estalló en una ráfaga de viento dentro de aquel lugar.

En el fondo de la taberna, un portal apareció y salió de su interior un hechicero que Jaskier conocía de memoria: Vilgefortz. El bardo tomó de inmediato a Ciri en sus brazos, la tiró contra él desde la cintura, y la abrazó, como si realmente él fuera capaz de protegerla.

El hechicero sostenía un bastón largo en su mano diestra, y en la izquierda una espada con sangre en la empuñadura, estaba despeinado, en clara señal de que se había enfrentado a alguien. Ni una gota de sangre.

Y como si _Un beso carmesí_ , hubiera llamado a su protagonista, otro portal se presentó a los pocos segundos, y una Yennefer desencajada de ira se hizo presente, dagas en manos, sus rizos alborotados, sangre que caía desde sus fosas nasales y la imperiosa necesidad de asesinar aquel hombre…. - ¡¡NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ LO QUE LE HICISTE!! – Jaskier escuchó el grito de la hechicera, dominada por sus emociones como nunca la había visto. _¿"Nunca te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste"? ¿Acaso le hizo algo a Geralt? ¿Dónde está Geralt? ¿Por qué no nos ha encontrado aún?_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her sweet kiss  
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
> 
> 
> The fairer sex, they often call it  
> But her love’s as unfair as a crook  
> It steals all my reason  
> Commits every treason  
> Of logic, with naught but a look
> 
> A storm breaking on the horizon  
> Of longing and heartache and lust  
> She’s always bad news  
> It’s always lose, lose  
> So tell me love, tell me love  
> How is that just?
> 
> But the story is this  
> She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss  
> Her sweet kiss  
> But the story is this  
> She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss
> 
> Her current is pulling you closer  
> And charging the hot, humid night  
> The red sky at dawn is giving a warning, you fool  
> Better stay out of sight
> 
> I’m weak my love, and I am wanting  
> If this is the path I must trudge  
> I welcome my sentence  
> Give to you my penance  
> Garrotter, jury and judge
> 
> But the story is this  
> She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss  
> Her sweet kiss  
> But the story is this  
> She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss  
> But the story is this  
> She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss  
> Her sweet kiss  
> But the story is this  
> She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss  
> The story is this  
> She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss


	31. El Bien y el Mal

**IV**

Una explosión de fuego destrozó unas mesas sobre la esquina de la taberna, todos gritaron, despavoridos. El alarido de alguien que se había prendido fuego inundó el lugar, los presentes intentaron correr hacia la puerta para huir, pero Vilgefortz allí se colocó y atacó a Yennefer, quien con maestría se giró grácilmente, blandiendo las dagas asesinas y atacó con seis golpes de seguido al hechicero, que todos paró, haciendo un uso excepcional del bastón que sostenía. Entonces Yennefer extendió su mano y gritó en la vieja lengua, el ambiente pareció modificarse y otra bola de fuego explotó desde su mano. Otra vez más heridos, incluso quizás, muertos.

Jaskier se giró rápidamente, tomó el taburete donde había estado interpretando los romances y lo estampó sobre un ventanuco que estaba a su espalda. La taberna comenzaba a arder… Los vidrios explotaron, él volvió a abrazar a Ciri, quien lo sostuvo con fuerzas. - ¡¡Vámonos de aquí!! – gritó el bardo y corrió hacia la ventana partida, con ella en brazos. Ambos se tiraron por fuera, cayendo sobre el suelo mojado, se rasparon y sintieron las primeras gotas de la tormenta que comenzaba a saludar.

Una ráfaga de viento los atacó, agresiva, Jaskier no supo si realmente se trataba de la naturaleza o si era magia. Al poco tiempo las personas empezaron a salir por aquel ventanuco y rompieron otro, también. El bardo se sentó al lado de la joven bruja, notó cómo algunos salían llorando, con los brazos quemados, ropas chamuscadas, cabello caído por el alcance del fuego. Yennefer no tenía control, solo ira, y estaba destrozando a gente inocente.

Un rayo invocado con magia destrozó la taberna por dentro, se oyó un alarido de Yennefer, fuego otra vez. Al poco tiempo explotó la pared que había sostenido las ventanas. El hechicero salió con rabia en su mirada, atravesando el muro caído. – Nos volvemos a encontrar, bardo. Creo que tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente… - Jaskier sintió que el corazón se le paró, si Vilgefortz había podido contra Geralt, él era hombre muerto.

El hechicero miró a Ciri, sostenida por Jaskier y sonrió. – Princesa… Me has cansado con tus juegos. – Ciri se salió del agarre del bardo, buscó un punto energético a su alrededor, encontró uno lo suficiente potente, sin pensarlo demasiado extendió ambas manos a los costados, abrió sus palmas, tomó la energía y elevó sus brazos al cielo con las manos en puño. Jaskier escuchó el alarido suplicante de Yennefer - ¡¡NOOOO!! – pero Ciri ya había traído los rayos del cielo a sus manos y los despidió hacia Vilgefortz de forma tan caótica, que el hechicero tendría que haber muerto con semejante contraataque arcano. Pero Jaskier sintió el cabello de su cabeza volar cuando un portal se abrió sobre su espalda, sin pensarlo se arrojó sobre Cirilla, la tomó en brazos, sintió la energía eléctrica recorrer su piel, gritó, ella dijo algo y cortó el hechizo, él la estampó sobre el suelo, obligándola a rodar, mientras un bastón que brillaba, impactaba en el sitio donde habían estado. Pero el impacto había estado acompañado de magia, que explotó al costado de la pareja y fue tanto el poder, que ambos fueron despedidos a la distancia, deteniendo el golpe contra un árbol, que se encontró en el camino. Ciri cayó al suelo pálida, al borde de la inconsciencia. Había usado todo el punto energético, pero también su propia vitalidad en aquel ataque, pues la jovencita no era docta en las artes arcanas.

Yennefer salió al encuentro de Vilgefortz, lo atacó con las dagas, el hechicero paró todos los ataques, otra vez fuego por parte de ella, rayos por parte de él. - ¡¡HUYE, JASKIER!! ¡¡SOLO HUYE!! – rugió Yennefer y volvió a gritar, atacando al hechicero. - ¡No dejes que use magia! Así la encontrarán. – le advirtió al bardo.

Jaskier lo supo, le estaba dando tiempo para salir de allí. Era un suicidio enfrentarlo del modo en el que la hechicera de cabello azabache lo estaba haciendo, pero le estaba dando tiempo a ellos. – Puta madre. – suspiró, sintió sus músculos quejarse de solo imaginar un esfuerzo similar al del día anterior. Tomó a Ciri en sus brazos, subió su cuerpo casi inconsciente sobre su hombro, como una bolsa de papas, y comenzó a correr (una puta vez más) intentando no pensar en el entumecimiento que sentía en sus piernas, el dolor que le provocaba contraer sus músculos, la dificultad que le agregaba el peso de la joven bruja sobre él y el miedo que le nublaba las decisiones. Tanto, que ni siquiera estuvo seguro hacia qué lado había emprendido la huida. _Geralt, Geralt, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estás? Dime que estás bien… Pero sé que no, sé que algo te sucedió, sino ya estarías con nosotros y Yennefer está desencajada… Oh, Geralt_ …

Ciri sintió que alguien cargaba con su cuerpo. Se estremeció ¡¡Vilgefortz!! Hizo uso de toda su fuerza, se desprendió sin problemas de su captor y con una pirueta brujeril estuvo frente a él, espada en mano, lista para enfrentarlo.

Jaskier se paró en seco y llevó ambas manos al frente, en señal de paz, pensando que quizás era la otra Ciri, la médium, quien lo enfrentaba. La lluvia lo había empapado por completo. El suelo estaba arrasado por el agua del cielo, que fluía sin cesar.

La bruja Ciri, la de siempre, encontró a su bardo estupefacto frente a ella y sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. No era Cintra, no era Angren. Envainó la espada y saltó sobre él, abrazándolo. - ¡Jaskier! – gritó al cerrarlo sobre sus brazos, y sintió que él la tomó también, al tiempo que perdía el equilibrio por el impacto del abrazo y los dos cayeron al suelo. Él comenzó a reír y ella lo imitó. – Oh, eres tú, maldito poeta… - dijo ella, mientras las frías gotas de lluvia aplastaban la piel de su rostro.

Ciri se prendió con fuerzas de él, aliviada, Jaskier lo sintió cuando la joven bruja ocultó su rostro sobre su cuello, aún entre suaves sonrisas, pero pronto se llamó al silencio, y simplemente yació sobre él, relajada, con sus manos apretadas sobre su ropa. Respiró como si su alma hubiera vuelto a ser de ella. Y con aquel gesto, el bardo comprendió el miedo que la jovencita experimentaba tan solo con pensar que volvía a ser tomada por sus enemigos, que volvía a estar sola. Recordó el pasado de Ciri, se preguntó qué eventos habría vivenciado. La abrazó con fuerzas, protegiéndola, como si aquello le permitiera curar heridas que el pasado ya había grabado en ella. – Sí, soy yo… - le susurró Jaskier, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Las imágenes del caballero negro lo invadieron, los gritos desesperados de Ciri dos días atrás, cuando se había encontrado acorralada por aquel hombre. Sus palabras, “ _no me tocarás nunca más_ ”, resonaron. Jaskier se estremeció, la abrazó con más fuerza y supo que él jamás podría protegerla.

Se equivocaba, existían muchas formas de proteger una persona. La espada y la magia, era solo una de ellas, y de ésas, Ciri no necesitaba, pues ya lo hacía ella misma.

Ciri sintió que él se sentaba y acariciaba su mejilla. - ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? – le preguntó, ella asintió con su rostro sobre la mano del poeta y se sonrojó, él le sonrió. Le pareció injusto acariciarla cuando ella se sentía tan vulnerable, sintió que se estaba aprovechando de Ciri, así que le sonrió y quitó su mano de la piel de la jovencita. Ella pareció desilusionarse con la decisión de Jaskier, pero el poeta no sabía realmente cómo manejar la situación entre ellos.

Por primera vez, no sabía cómo manejar una situación entre “personas”, él, que siempre se jactaba de poseer vasto conocimiento sobre las personas, de poder leer a todas y saber qué necesitaba cada una. Que siempre se enorgullecía de ser capaz de saber “todo” sobre asuntos del corazón, incluso de comprenderlo antes que los mismos involucrados. Él que se jactaba de poder decir en palabras lo que otros callaban… él… sí, él… se encontraba en esta situación en la que no sabía cómo actuar de forma adecuada. Porque esta vez él estaba involucrado, y entonces, como tantas veces se había burlado de Geralt, ahora Jaskier necesitaba un poeta que pusiera en palabras lo que a él le pasaba.

Porque era cierto que deseaba abrazarla y dejarla sobre sus brazos en todo momento, pero no estaba seguro de que aquello no fuera un abuso, o que él se estuviera aprovechando de su vulnerabilidad… de que fuera lo correcto o, al contrario, totalmente incorrecto. No sabía qué dirección tomar respecto a ellos dos. Simplemente no tenía respuestas…

\- ¿Qué sucedió, Ciri?

\- He canalizado mal la magia. – le explicó, casi encima de él. – He drenado mi energía. Pero la estoy recuperando.

\- No más hechizos, Ciri. – le dijo seriamente. – No más hechizos, ¿de acuerdo? – ella asintió. Él se acomodó a su lado, quitándosela de encima. Aunque no quería, aunque quería sostenerla, pero no sabía si no se estaba sobrepasando límites que no debía. Ella miró cómo él se alejaba, y nuevamente percibió un hilo de desilusión en su mirada esmeralda. Quiso acariciarla, explicarle que él tampoco deseaba alejarse, pero no sabía qué era lo que a ella convenía. Recordó a Geralt: “ _A veces hay que hacer lo que al otro conviene, no lo que el otro desea_ ”. Jaskier la miró nostálgico y se sorprendió cómo, tan solo segundos después de haberla alejado escasos centímetros, ya sentía que la extrañaba. Tuvo una puntada en el pecho y se preocupó por lo que Ciri le generaba. Sacudió la cabeza, decidió disimular, huir de aquella situación, bromear, como solía hacerlo: - Necesito que me guíes tú a mí, noble Ciri. – hizo una mueca de súplica con sus ojos y juntó sus manos, después rio y ella imitó el gesto. – La verdad es que no tengo idea hacia dónde ir. – rio de nuevo con sus cejas arqueadas, suplicante, juguetón, intentando volver a tener control sobre sí mismo. – Yo no he nacido con inteligencia espacial… nos perdería sin dudas, ya ni siquiera sé dónde estamos. – ella rio. 

\- Tor Lara. – contestó. Él la miró sorprendido. – No encontraremos modo de dejar la isla en embarcaciones, no por la noche y no con esta tormenta. – le explicó. – Sin embargo, en Tor Lara hay un portal. Lo cruzaremos y estaremos a salvo.

Jaskier pensó que la idea era horrible.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás loca? – ella le puso mala cara, él sonrió y le dio tregua. - ¿Has cruzado portales alguna vez, al menos? – preguntó temeroso. Jaskier temía la magia. – Porque yo no he cruzado ninguno, nunca. Y no deseo esa experiencia, si te soy sincero. - Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza. – Oh, genial, ¿y se supone que esa respuesta tiene que dejarme tranquilo, noble Ciri?

\- Podré hacerlo. Estoy segura. – le dijo.

\- Podríamos morir… perdernos en algún… sitio… desconocido, otra dimensión. No volver al Continente. – se exasperó. – En realidad, ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo funcionan esas cosas.

\- Aquí moriremos, si nos quedamos. Sin lugar a dudas. – sentenció Ciri, levantando una ceja. Jaskier asintió. Tenía razón. No había otra opción, aunque él tenía miedo de la única opción que quedaba.

El bardo miró a la joven bruja y comprendió no concebía tenerla lejos, no saber acerca de su seguridad, simplemente deseaba que nada malo le sucediera. De pronto, ya ni siquiera era capaz de recordar las épocas en las que no la había contemplado con la admiración que lo hacía en estos momentos. Estaba asombrado por la mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo, ella lo había conquistado simplemente siendo ella… y era algo totalmente nuevo para él.

Jaskier acarició por última vez su rostro (a pesar de sus propias recomendaciones), le acomodó los cabellos empapados que caían sobre su frente y se puso de pie, pasándole las manos a ella para que lo siguiera. Ella las tomó, aunque no las había necesitado realmente para alzarse, y ambos estuvieron frente a frente, sostenidos de las manos y se miraron una vez más, mientras la tormenta impiadosa los empapaba. Ciri deseó besarlo, quería besarlo desesperadamente… Pero él no atinó a nada.

Con su mirada esmeralda, contempló los ojos color cielo del poeta, él le sonrió, pero no se acercó a su boca, no intentó besarla, simplemente le regaló su sonrisa, de esas que a ella deslumbraban y de esas que eran sinceras, ella lo sabía, pues ya reconocía cada una de las expresiones de Jaskier.

La brujita se sintió la mujer más afortunada del Continente al tenerlo a su lado. Con él comenzaba a sanar heridas que habían permanecido abiertas durante mucho tiempo. Heridas que dolían y que, ella había creído, dolerían por siempre. Pero con Jaskier, de pronto, el dolor comenzaba a ser tolerado, comprendido, sanado… aceptado. El miedo a la cercanía erótica con hombres con él no existía. Con él deseaba más.

Por supuesto que no era tonta. Recordaba todo lo que Yennefer y Triss le habían dicho. Aparentemente, era una locura que ella lo deseara, aparentemente Jaskier no era el hombre adecuado para ella, pero ¿cómo podía no serlo? Si con él sus heridas dolían menos, ¿cómo podía no serlo? Si cuando la tomaba de las manos y la miraba con aquellos ojos, ella sentía que era capaz de todo ¿Cómo podía no serlo? Si a su lado, Ciri sólo deseaba superarse, ser mejor, seguir adelante, ¿cómo podía no serlo?

Jaskier rio. – Oye, vuelve a la realidad… - bromeó. Ella se sonrojó, él soltó sus manos. – Guíanos, como la vez anterior. Al parecer, tú tienes una brújula interna. Sabes hacia dónde ir. – ella le sonrió.

Bien, si no habría beso, entonces huirían. De eso ella sí que sabía.

Ciri se prendió con fuerza de una de sus manos, como lo habían hecho anteriormente y comenzó a correr en la dirección de la que había huido tan solo dos días atrás.

Habrían de atravesar Aretusa y el palacio en Garstang para finalmente dar con Tor Lara.

Ciri no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaban huyendo, subiendo aquel terreno azotado por la tormenta. Sólo sabía que había tanto viento y las gotas de lluvia los golpeaba con tanta fuerza, que era dificultoso avanzar. Ya no corrían, iban abrazados, en un intento vano de poder ver delante de sus propios pasos, pero la tormenta se había vuelto agresiva y ya corrían peligro, incluso, de que los vientos los levantaran. Ciri quería seguir adelante, pero Jaskier deseaba detenerse. - ¡¡Ciri!! – le gritó en medio de la tormenta. - ¡¡Tenemos que resguardarnos!! ¡No podemos seguir en estas condiciones! Allí hay una gruta, resguardémonos…

\- ¡¡Un poco más!! – gritó ella, que tenía sus brazos delante de sus ojos, con los antebrazos flexionados en un intento de ver, mientras Jaskier la rodeaba con sus brazos a un costado de su cuerpo. – Allá, frente a nosotros, está el palacio de Garstang, después de éste… llegaremos a Tor Lara… - ella señaló con su mano, pero Jaskier no pudo ver nada.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que está el palacio? – preguntó él. – Yo no veo nada. – le gritó, para que lo oyera. – Garstang estará ocupado por guardias y hechiceros. No podemos entrar allí…

\- Bien, vayamos a la gruta y tracemos un nuevo plan. – dijo ella.

Cuando los dos se metieron dentro aquella cavidad naturalmente formada entre la roca, notaron cómo el viento ya no los azotaba y agradecieron que las frías gotas dejaran de torturarlos.

\- Uff… - Jaskier se frotó sus manos sobre sus brazos en un intento por recuperar su calor corporal. – Hacía demasiado tiempo no hacía una caminata bajo una tormenta como ésta. – le dijo sin mirarla, se acomodó su flequillo, se lo quitó de encima de sus ojos y apoyó las manos sobre la fría roca. Al momento se arrepintió, porque aquello solo exacerbó la sensación de helor.

\- Vaya, esta gruta es bastante vasta… - dijo ella, adentrándose al interior de la cueva. - ¿Cómo crees que se formó?

\- Como toda gruta. – respondió él, altanero (como era Jaskier). – Cuando el agua de la lluvia se filtra entre las rocas calcáreas y las va disolviendo, en un proceso que dura miles de años. Verás, en las rocas hay pequeñas fisuras, donde el agua se introduce durante muchos años y, poco a poco, llegan a agrandarse lo suficiente para formar profundos agujeros. – le explicó señalando todo el sitio donde habían entrado. Ella sonrió y pensó que realmente tenía pasta de docente.

\- ¿Acaso sabes acerca de todo, tú? – preguntó la jovencita, alejándose de la mirada de él, porque se había ido hacia lo profundo, donde la oscuridad aguardaba.

\- Oye, espérame. – dijo Jaskier y corrió hacia ella. – No te adentres. No sabes qué podría haber allí.

\- Precisamente, poeta. – dijo ella, sonriendo. - Si vamos a resguardarnos, tenemos que estar seguros de que no hay algún monstruo o animal que pueda dañarnos. – él sintió un escalofrío. – Sabes mucho de ciencia, pero nada de seguridad, ¿a que no, Jaskier? – él sonrió.

\- De eso se encargó siempre Geralt.

\- Vaya suerte, ahora cuentas con otra bruja a tu lado. Ya tienes dos. – él rio.

\- ¿Qué habré hecho para merecer tanto? – volvió a bromear. Ella rio a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué Geralt no nos encontró? – susurró Ciri. _¿Por qué Yennefer dijo aquellas palabras a Vilgefortz?_ , habría querido preguntar, pero no se atrevió. 

\- No lo sé… - respondió él y tampoco se atrevió a decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que Geralt estaba bien. Porque no lo creía, realmente. - ¿No puedes encender una fogata aquí?

\- No. – respondió decidida Ciri. – Yennefer siempre me dijo que me aleje del fuego. No sé por qué. Pero fue muy insistente de que aquella fuerza de la naturaleza deje tranquila.

\- De acuerdo, no se diga más. No volveré a insistir en ese tema. – le respondió.

Sintió los pasos de Ciri recorrer aquella gruta. Sus botas tenían un pequeño tacón (solo Yennefer podía pensar que era adecuado para una bruja tener botas altas con tacones, pero de nuevo, Yennefer siempre las usaba con tacos y era hechicera, la misma lógica se podría aplicar en ella), que tintineaba con cada paso.

\- Oye, bruja. – dijo él, molestando. – Si deseas ser precavida y todo eso, esas botas no te darán la oportunidad. Supón que aquí hay un monstruo, ¿crees que el tintineo de tus tacos ya no lo habría alertado?

\- ¿Crees que tu incapacidad de cerrar la boca no lo habría alertado antes? – atacó Ciri. Él rio.

\- Sigues siendo tan insolente, pequeña bruja. – ella rio, ahora. 

\- Bueno, puedo decir con total seguridad que no hay bicho, monstruo o animal aquí que nos pueda hacer nada.

\- “Total seguridad”, vaya… y después dicen que yo soy el soberbio. – bromeó, ella rio.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan, Jaskier? ¿Esperar a que pase la tormenta? – Ciri miró hacia la entrada a la gruta. – Porque parece ser que no va a terminar nunca.

\- Ja, ja. Ya sé que no pasará. Pero repongamos energías al menos, luego volvamos allí. – miró con desasosiego el temporal que los había azotado minutos atrás. – Oh, cómo me arrepiento de no haber comido en la taberna. – dijo y se sentó sobre el suelo húmedo. – Siento que estoy famélico. – ella se sentó a su lado.

\- Es cierto, tendrías que haber comido primero, luego comenzar a cantar… - Ciri de golpe volvió a recordar todo lo acontecido horas atrás, que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutarlo. Se sonrojó, aunque Jaskier no la vio. Recordó al bardo entonar aquel famoso romance (que ella no conocía). - Oye, ese romance, _Un beso Carmesí_ … es muy bello y famoso, aparentemente.

\- Sí, Ciri. Ya te dije que soy famoso. – se burló, intentando por todos los medios que no le preguntara por qué rayos la había subido al escenario, justo en el momento en el que había entonado “ _Soy débil, mi amor, y lo deseo. Si este es el camino que he de tomar, recibiré mi sentencia. Te doy mi penitencia. Verduga, jurado y jueza_ ”. Y, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Porque él era débil y la deseaba. Sacudió su cabeza.

\- ¿A quién se lo dedicaste? – _A ti, aparentemente. Al menos esa última parte, porque por todos los dioses, espero que no seas como tu querida Yennefer, nunca_.

\- La verdad, noble Ciri, es que no acostumbro a discutir sobre la temática de mis obras, su inspiración o sus protagonistas. Eso le quita a la poesía sus colores poéticos y la conduce a la trivialidad. – Ciri levantó una ceja molesta.

\- Qué va… - se quejó, pero no discutió con él. Solo semiflexionó sus piernas y dejó descansar sus brazos sobre las rodillas, Jaskier, por el contrario, las tenía extendidas. Los dos estaban de espaldas a la pared. - ¿De verdad?

\- Ciertamente. Imagina la interpretación de “Un beso carmesí”, que oíste hace unas horas… Si dijera que su protagonista se llama Yennefer y te destruye con un beso carmesí, ya no es lo mismo, ¿no? – Ciri comenzó a reír.

\- Ciertamente… - afirmó, comprendiendo la respuesta. – Qué extraña mirada tienes sobre ella, entonces.

\- Nunca dije que se trataba de ella, fue solo un ejemplo. – jugó él.

\- Ya.

\- Oye, Ciri… - Jaskier cambió la entonación de su voz, a aquella cuando solía hablar de verdad. – Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte… Es una pregunta incómoda y que no tienes que responder si no deseas y no tocaré el tema de nuevo si me lo pides… - Ciri se tensó a su lado. Se imaginó cuál sería la pregunta.

\- ¿Y si te digo ahora mismo que no quiero que me preguntes nada? – susurró y sus piernas, antes semiflexionadas, ahora se flexionaron completamente sobre sus muslos y se las abrazó, como protegiéndose a sí misma. Jaskier sintió que se le partió el alma… y tuvo su respuesta. Ella había sufrido abusos físicos en el pasado.

\- Entonces nada preguntaré. Lo siento. – dijo él y guardó silencio.

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos se movió, pero finalmente Ciri volvió a relajar su postura. – Pregunta… - dijo, finalmente, decidida.

\- No, déjalo. No importa.

\- Pregunta. – le dijo y lo miró asustada. – Quizás es momento de hablar sobre lo que deseas preguntarme. – A Jaskier se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Nunca lo hablaste? – ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza. A él se le partió el alma, no pudo evitar que su rostro dibujara la impotencia sobre sus facciones. Se acercó a Ciri y la abrazó, colocándola a su lado. Ella se recostó sobre él, no lo abrazó. - ¿Te molesta si te abrazo?

\- Sabes que no. – susurró. _Lo sé, Ciri… Lo sé_.

Jaskier suspiró, estaba nervioso. - ¿Qué sucedió cuando huías del ataque de Nilfgaard en Cintra? – Ciri sintió que su garganta se cerró completamente. Unas ganas incontenibles de llorar la embargaron, volvió la vergüenza, volvió la vulnerabilidad, el dolor, el miedo, la noche, la muerte, la sangre y el fuego. Los gritos desesperados, las súplicas, las corridas, el hambre, el dolor y el cansancio.

De golpe, así y de la nada, comenzó a llorar como si un río se hubiera desbordado. Jaskier se arrepintió de inmediato por haber sacado aquel tema. – Oye, lo siento, lo siento. – le dijo y se puso frente a ella, acariciando su rostro. – Déjalo, no lo hablaremos. Perdona que haya preguntado. – ella mientras lloraba, negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Se limpió las lágrimas y sorbió su nariz, habló invadida por las lágrimas, con esfuerzo.

\- No… No. – sollozó. - Te lo quiero contar… pero lo haré llorando. – _Oh, por favor, Ciri. Me vas a hacer llorar a mí_. – Si no te molesta que llore… - él la abrazó y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban también de lágrimas.

\- Por supuesto que no me molesta. – la voz de él se quebró, ella se rio en sus brazos y lo miró.

\- ¿Por qué lloras tú, Jaskier? – él rio, entre lágrimas y notó que sus lágrimas la tranquilizaron. Ciri se limpió las suyas, respiró más relajada y volvió a sorber su nariz. Ya no desbordaba en llanto.

\- Porque duele sentir tu dolor. – le contestó el poeta. – Quisiera poder evitártelo. Aunque sé que no puedo.

\- No tienes idea de cuánto evitas mi dolor, Jaskier. – dijo ella y volvió a limpiar sus lágrimas. Los dos se miraron, él también se limpió las suyas. Ciri se recostó sobre él de nuevo, mientras Jaskier la abrazaba. Él volvió a apoyarse contra la pared, mientras ella yacía sobre él; Ciri dejó que su mirada esmeralda descansara sobre la negrura del techo de aquella gruta húmeda, tan húmeda y fría como estaban ellos. – En Cintra… - comenzó ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar pausadamente. – Viví muchas cosas. – le dijo. – La muerte de mi abuela y mi abuelo… - comenzó a sollozar. – Las dos personas que me quedaban en este mundo, luego de que mis padres también se fueran… - el sollozo rompió en llanto. – Pero con la esperanza de hallar a Geralt de Rivia, a quien no conocía, pero que fue una luz de esperanza, porque mi abuela me había pedido que lo encontrara. Me había dicho que él era mi destino. – Jaskier apretó su boca para no sollozar, mordió su labio inferior y sintió el nudo sobre su garganta que le dificultaba también su respiración. Asintió, en silencio, solo sosteniéndola. – Después de eso experimenté el miedo, terrible… - susurró. – Terrible. Un miedo como no sabía que se podía experimentar. Descubrí que tenía magia, o había algo en mí. También me llenó de terror.

> Luego, por primera vez, supe lo que era el cansancio, de ese que te trae a más no poder, pero sabes que más debes poder, así que simplemente sigues adelante. Ese cansancio suele acompañarse de hambre y sed, así que robas por primera vez. Yo, que había sido princesa, me encontré robando para vivir. – él la abrazó con más fuerza, en un intento de sostener el dolor de ella. – Conocí el frío. Ese frío que te hiela hasta los huesos, que es tan profundo, que incluso quema. Conocí las bondades del ser humano, pero también sus inmundicias. – Jaskier se estremeció.

> Descubrí que las mujeres suelen ser las que cuidan a las niñas. Muchas de ellas me advirtieron en muchas ocasiones que no vagara sola, pero yo nada de aquello comprendía. – Jaskier quiso pedirle que ya no le contara más, pero sabía que ella lo necesitaba, así que buscó valentía para seguir oyendo el relato. – Vi personas matar, inocentes morir, asesinos seguir con vida. Gente noble convertirse en ladrón, y ladrones hacer actos de justicia… - Con aquellas palabras, Jaskier comprendió que, a pesar de sus 16 años, ella había vivido tanto, que tenía una madurez que algunos no alcanzaban ni en sus 40. - Un mediano mató a su empleadora porque no le gustaba el modo en el que lo trataba, pero la mató de una manera tan… cruel, apuñalándola por la espalda con un pequeño cuchillo, que requirió múltiples golpes y durante todos ellos, la mujer estaba consciente. – Ciri tembló. – Y esa mujer, había sido una de las tantas que me habían cuidado.

\- Lo siento.

\- Ya no importa… - dijo ella, con la voz perdida. – Vi a los cuervos hacerse un festín con los cadáveres. Vi horcas sosteniendo muertos con pieles putrefactas, olor, gusanos y moscas, adornando el paisaje de los campos que atravesaba. Ahora comprendo que aquello lo habían hecho para darnos más miedo, para debilitarnos. Pero solo ahora lo comprendo, en ese momento tuve más miedo. Me debilitó.

\- Lo siento mucho. – él acarició a Ciri, mientras la abrazaba. Ya no lloraba, su voz estaba tranquila, como si hablara otra persona, no ella. Como si para poder relatar todo aquello, ella lo hiciera de forma impersonal. Él lo comprendía, era un mecanismo de defensa.

\- Ya tampoco importa.

\- Todo importa, Ciri.

\- Conocí un elfo, que me ayudó en múltiples oportunidades. Hasta que se cansó de mí. Supongo que fui egoísta… No, no supongo. Lo fui. Solo quería encontrar a Geralt y me olvidé de su seguridad. – ambos guardaron silencio, Ciri recordó a Dara y deseó que estuviera bien, allí, donde la vida lo hubiera llevado.

\- ¿Cómo era su nombre?

\- Dara. – respondió ella, monótona. – Y lo qué me has preguntado… - dijo Ciri, con una voz sin emociones, desalmada. Jaskier tragó su saliva. Ya no quería saber nada, ya no quería respuestas. – Conocí el miedo paralizante… - la voz se le quebró. Ella guardó silencio durante un tiempo, pero no logró contenerse. Ciri rompió en llanto de la nada y no pudo respirar, dejó de estar recostada por él y se sentó, intentando que el aire volviera a sus pulmones. Jaskier se situó a su lado, la sostuvo y comenzó a llorar también.

\- Lo siento. – negó con un movimiento de cabeza y la abrazó. – Lo siento, Ciri. No hace falta que sigas hablando.

\- Yo tenía 12 años… - Ciri se prendió a él como una mujer herida, destrozada. Como la mujer que era, realmente. Seguía llorando incontenible. – Así que cuando tocó mis labios me paralicé. No sabía defenderme, no tenía entrenamiento. Estaba llena de miedo y con un asco tremendo, pero no podía hablar. – Jaskier no podía dejar de llorar y la abrazaba en un intento de que dejara aquellos recuerdos en otra vida, en otro sitio. Pero sabía que era su vida y no podría arrancárselos. – El miedo me volvió indefensa una vez más, me robó la voluntad. Tenía tanto miedo, Jaskier. – Ciri lloró con un dolor tan inmenso que al poeta se le partió el alma. Él la apretó sobre su pecho, desgarrado y los dos lloraron durante un tiempo que al poeta le resultó inestimable. – Mi garganta se había secado, dolía. No habría podido gritar, aunque quisiera. – seguía llorando. – ¿Tendría que haber hecho algo más?

\- Nada de eso fue tu culpa. – le dijo él y tomó su rostro entre lágrimas. - ¿Quién te dijo que eres culpable? – ella estalló en lágrimas y vergüenza y lo abrazó, incapaz de poder mirarlo. _Oh, por favor… todo este tiempo pensó que es culpable de lo que un hijo de re mil puta le hizo_. – No tienes la culpa de nada, Ciri. Nunca la tuviste. Nadie tendría que haberte tocado… - él no pudo seguir hablando y siguió llorando, mientras la abrazaba.

\- A lo mejor sí que podía gritar… - dijo ella de golpe, aun con su rostro oculto, incapaz de verlo, avergonzada. – A lo mejor sí que podía hacer algo. Pero no quería, Jaskier. Te juro que no quería…

\- Te creo, Ciri.

\- Recuerdo que no quería decir nada. Porque el silencio y la noche me parecían más seguros que un grito y una defensa, ¿y si venían más hombres? ¿Y si me atacaban todos juntos? – Jaskier no podía dejar de llorar, ni siquiera era capaz de contestarle.

\- Hiciste lo que pudiste, Ciri. – le dijo. – Hiciste lo que pudiste. Tú no eres culpable de nada.

\- Recuerdo su olor… aún lo recuerdo. – en su voz hubo repulsión. – Recuerdo su aliento. Recuerdo su calor. – se estremeció y se sacudió sobre los brazos de Jaskier. Él dejó de abrazarla y se apartó, no quería incomodarla. Ella lo miró suplicante, sin comprender por qué la había soltado, así que él la tomó, una vez más en sus brazos, y ella volvió a esconder su rostro.

\- De ese momento, recuerdo poco. Recuerdo su peso, recuerdo su aroma. – Jaskier lloraba sin ser capaz de hablar, solo la escuchaba. - Sentía que las lágrimas caían de mis ojos y no podía hacer nada. – se corrigió, negando con un movimiento de cabeza. – Y no hice nada. Pero, sí que podría haber hecho más. Hoy puedo hacer más, antes también. Soy la misma persona.

\- Eras una niña. – dijo él y la tomó del rostro para que lo viera. – No eras ni la mitad de lo que eres ahora. Toda tu vida habías estado en el Palacio de Cintra, ¿cómo ibas a saber algo acerca de lo imbéciles que podemos ser los hombres?

\- Tú no eres así. – volvió a romper en llanto, pero él percibió el miedo en su voz, la abrazó de inmediato. – Tú estuviste a mi lado cuando era una niña y jamás fuiste de ese modo.

\- Por supuesto que no soy así… - _Oh, por favor. No aguanto más esta charla_. – Por supuesto que no, Ciri.

\- Pero Yennefer me dice que eres un idiota. – él no podía dejar de llorar.

\- A veces lo soy. – contestó. – Pero no un violador. No sé ya de qué estamos hablando, Ciri.

\- Triss me dijo… - ella tragó saliva y lo miró, él la miró entre lágrimas. – Me dijo que tú conmigo… - los dos guardaron silencio. Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza. _Que sólo te aburrirías_ … - Nada. – finalizó Ciri. Jaskier no se atrevió a seguir con el tema.

\- No sé qué te dijo Triss. Pero yo no deseo hacerte daño.

\- Lo sé. – ella lo abrazó. – Lo siento. Contigo vuelvo a… - respiraba agitada, pero ya no lloraba. – Vuelvo a reír… - apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él y allí se quedó en silencio. Incapaz de seguir hablando.

Así permanecieron largos minutos, en los que ambos se serenaron. Jaskier comprendió que ella no iba a hablar más. Así que se recostó sobre la pared húmeda, mientras Ciri seguía encima de él en silencio. Después de un tiempo, percibió el cambio en la respiración de la joven bruja. Se había dormido sobre sus brazos.

El poeta conocía con demasiada intensidad las emociones. Y sabía que estos arrebatos emocionales, sentimentales y tan personales, quitaban la energía a las personas casi del mismo modo que lo podría hacer un esfuerzo físico extenuante. Ciri era una mujer entrenada en lo físico, pero respecto a las emociones, estallaba, no las controlaba, se desbordaba, como había pasado en aquel momento. Así que el gasto energético emocional que a ella le había significado, había sido tremendo. Por ello, finalmente, se había dormido en sus brazos. Él continuó abrazándola, incapaz de dormir, solo conteniendo su pena. Y si toda aquella charla terriblemente dolorosa, a ella le había servido de algo, pues entonces había valido la pena.


	32. El Bien y el Mal

Jaskier yacía con la cabeza recostada sobre la fría piedra y Ciri encima de él, aún dormida, mientras la abrazaba.

El poeta pensaba en todo lo que habían hablado, su llanto, su vergüenza… y aún así recordaba sus palabras, “ _no tienes idea de cuánto evitas mi dolor_ ” o “ _contigo vuelvo a reír_ ”, “ _¿te molesta si te abrazo? – Sabes que no_ ” y no podía evitar sentir que se estaba enamorando de Cirilla. Cerró sus ojos y movió lentamente su cabeza negando, intentando deshacer sus sentimientos, cuando él nunca había sido bueno haciéndolo, porque simplemente nunca lo había hecho. Se golpeó suavemente la cabeza contra la pared, molesto con él mismo por haber llegado a sentir lo que sentía por ella.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda. Era lo único que no debía hacer. Era lo único…_ sonrió, aún con sus ojos cerrados. _Y fue lo único que hice. Oh, por favor… soy un idiota. Simplemente un idiota_ …

Recordó en Aretusa cuando la vio vestida con aquel hermoso vestido. El baile, sus sonrisas, su inteligencia, sus movimientos…

Cuando corrieron como locos tomados de las manos básicamente por toda la isla Thanedd, la contención que ella le había brindado cuando él había asesinado por vez primera. Los abrazos, las caricias, las risas... Las locuras que lo hizo hacer para huir de Garstang. Sonrió. Cosas que jamás pensó que se animaría a hacer… pero que las hizo, porque simplemente confiaba en ella. Porque lo tenía deslumbrado.

La lucha de Ciri contra aquel caballero negro, la gracilidad de movimiento, la rapidez de un ave, la posibilidad de haberlo matado y la decisión de haberse detenido. Jaskier sintió una puntada en el pecho, la admiraba profundamente y dolía tener que contener todo lo que le provocaba.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, porque no podía mirarla. Si la miraba, quería desesperadamente besarla y él nunca había sido bueno conteniéndose. Nunca.

Recordó cuando se despertó en aquella habitación de Loxia con ella a su lado en la cama, su cuerpo, sus piernas, su abdomen. _Oh, por los dioses… me ha conquistado la pequeña Ciri. Soy simplemente un idiota_. Su voz cuando le pidió que le cantara una melodía en élfico, su sonrisa, siempre dispuesta a reír cuando estaba a su lado, su sonrojo constante, sus respuestas ingeniosas e insolentes. Sonrió, aún con sus ojos cerrados. _Bruja insolente_... Recordó, también, cuando hablaron en la habitación, tan alejados como él necesitó para sentirse seguro, seguro de que no la tomaría en sus brazos para besarla en aquella habitación y… y él sabía que no habría podido detenerse si lo hacía…

Volvió a golpear su cabeza contra la piedra. – Idiota… soy un completo idiota…

Pensó en la taberna, horas atrás. Sus ojos esmeraldas contemplándolo como si no existiera otro hombre en el Continente, con su mentón apoyado sobre sus manos, mientras Ciri no podía evitar contemplarlo. Recordó lo bien que se sintió teniéndola a ella como espectadora, sin necesitar a nadie más. La pasión con la que lo hizo cantar… Cuando él le pidió su mano para acompañarlo sobre el escenario y ella, tan insolente como era… Jaskier sonrió recordándola… tan insolente como era, lo acompañó, a pesar de que no era su mundo, no estaba acostumbrada, pero se había dejado llevar por él.

Su mirada cautivada cuando le confesó a través del romance que él era débil, que la deseaba… que era su amor. La fuerza con la que ella había sostenido sus manos, lo rígido que había dejado su cuerpo, la debilidad que había sentido en sus piernas. Él había sentido cada una de sus reacciones corporales… y cada una de ellas, simplemente lo había conquistado.

Jaskier suspiró, aún con sus ojos cerrados. Era un idiota…

 _“Si este es el camino que he de tomar, recibiré mi sentencia. Te doy mi penitencia”_ … ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que estar mal lo que sentía? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentencia? ¿Por qué tenía que haber penitencia? ¿Por qué? Volvió a golpear suavemente su cabeza.

_Esto es una mierda… ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella? Ciri, por todos los dioses… ¿por qué Cirilla? ¿Por qué ella, que es heredera del trono de Cintra, bruja, hechicera, profetisa? ¿Por qué ella? Ella que es hija de Geralt… ¿Por qué ella? Que me mira como si no existiera otro hombre en el mundo, que me sonríe como tanta jovialidad… que me dijo algo taaaan simple y hermoso como que conmigo volvió a sonreír, ¿por qué ella?_

Jaskier abrió sus ojos, contempló el frío techo de la gruta agobiado y, finalmente, giró su rostro para verla: ella seguía durmiendo con los rastros de las lágrimas sobre su mejilla _¿Por qué ella? Que ha sufrido tanto, ¿por qué ella? Que la han herido tanto… ¿por qué? ¿Y por qué yo? Que soy un desastre, que soy un idiota, que he estado perdido hasta que la tuve conmigo…_

Sintió que la angustia lo acechaba por tener que retener lo que sentía. Él no era hombre nacido para ocultar sus emociones o sentimientos. Muy por el contrario, vivía a través de lo que sentía… Esto era una tortura cruel, lenta, agobiante para el poeta… Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y respiró con dificultad por el nudo en su garganta.

Ciri se removió a su lado y él sintió que lo recorrió una electricidad en todo su cuerpo. Apretó su mandíbula, aún con sus ojos cerrados. _Hora de actuar, Jaskier. Vuelve, vuelve al escenario de la vida. Ella te necesita de otro modo ahora. No así, como estás… destrozado. Hora de actuar._

Ciri se restregó los ojos y se sentó a su lado, su rostro estaba apenado. Aún tenía el peso de todo lo que habían hablado. Jaskier cerró sus ojos afligido por unos segundos y los abrió. _Oh, soy pésimo ocultado mis sentimientos. Soy pésimo, maldita sea._ \- ¿Cómo estás? – le sonrió y acarició su mejilla. Ella desvió la mirada. _Sigue avergonzada. No puede mirarme_. - ¿Qué sucede? – ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza, sin decir nada, sin mirarlo.

Jaskier tomó su rostro e hizo que lo mirara. – Ey… ¿No me vas a decir que ahora no quieres mirarme? – bromeó, pero él también estaba completamente angustiado. Ella le sonrió, pero abrumada, afligida. Aunque lo miró. Sus ojos esmeraldas se enfrentaron a él. Vio cómo temblaron los labios de ella y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Quitó su rostro de la mano de Jaskier y miró a un costado. El bardo la abrazó y ella se prendió a su cuerpo con fuerzas. – No hay nada en este mundo que puedas hacer que me avergüence… - le susurró. Ella comenzó a llorar. A él se le destrozó el corazón, una vez más. _Tú no tuviste la culpa, hermosa Ciri_. _De nada, te lo juro. Te lo juro. Odio verte llorar…_ Jaskier no pudo contener sus lágrimas y también lloró a su lado. – Es más. Todo esto que me has contado… - le dijo con voz entre cortada, porque le resultaba imposible contenerse. – Todo esto que me has contado, solo te hace más hermosa a mis ojos, Ciri. – ella rio llorando.

\- Eres un mentiroso. – le respondió y él sonrió, aliviado de que volviera a reír, de que volviera a hablar.

\- No te estoy mintiendo. – le dijo. Quería mirarla, quería besarla. Pero no. No. Simplemente no. Ella quiso mirarlo, pero él la siguió abrazando, ahora él era incapaz de verla. Si la miraba iba a besarla. Y no era el momento. _No, no es lo que ella necesita. No. No. No… Simplemente no_.

Ciri se quitó de su agarre y lo enfrentó, como él sabía que haría… Ella era insolente. Él bajó la mirada y se limpió las lágrimas. - ¿Te parezco hermosa de verdad? – susurró la joven bruja sorprendida. Jaskier tragó saliva y no la miró.

 _Oh, por todos los dioses. No, no, no. Soy pésimo, pésimo conteniéndome_. Jaskier se puso de pie y se limpió las lágrimas. Ciri lo miró desde el suelo y se puso de pie a su lado.

Él se acercó a la entrada a la gruta. Afuera llovía tanto como cuando habían ingresado. Él respiraba agitado, intentando recomponerse. Ciri lo tomó del brazo. – Jaskier… - su voz tembló. – Mírame, por favor… - _Oh, va a sentir más pena, más vergüenza. Rechazo. Debo comportarme como el adulto que debería ser_. Él la miró, Ciri se sonrojó. Él pensó que era hermosa, simplemente hermosa, cuando reaccionaba de aquel modo ante su mirada. Sintió nuevamente una electricidad recorrerlo y bajó nuevamente la mirada, tragó saliva. Ella se acercó a él. - ¿Qué sucede? – Jaskier sintió que Ciri apoyó sus manos sobre su pecho, él respiró agitado.

 _No, no, no_. Jaskier tomó sus manos. – Ciri. Hay que seguir. – dijo. Ella lo miró, curiosa, él lo notaba en sus ojos, que lo inspeccionaban. No sentía que él la estaba rechazando, por el contrario, había comprendido que él estaba huyendo de sus sentimientos. – Sé que no queremos mojarnos y todo eso… - estaba agitado. – Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y Vilgefortz está por ahí. Tenemos que seguir.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – insistió. Él soltó sus manos y se alejó de ella, llevó su mano a su cabello, se lo aplastó, dio una vuelta, nervioso _¿Qué hago? Nada, nada. Eso he de hacer_. Ciri se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo. – Jaskier… - lo miró totalmente sorprendida. - ¿De verdad te parezco… hermosa? – _Demasiado_.

Jaskier la miró. – Ciri. Por favor, es mi turno de pedirte algo. – ella lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos. – Dejemos esta conversación acá. No puedo hablar de esto. – Ciri pestañeó. Él le tomó la mano y se la quitó de su brazo. – Por favor. – suplicó.

Ciri lo miró totalmente asombrada. – Te parezco hermosa… - afirmó en un susurro de sorpresa. Jaskier caminó a la entrada de la gruta.

\- Solo sigamos, por favor… - ella se acercó a él, pero no lo tocó, miró el temporal delante de los dos.

\- Gracias por haberme escuchado… - murmuró la jovencita, sin mirarlo, sin tocarlo. Jaskier agradeció aquel gesto de su parte, aunque hubiera preferido que ella no respetara su pedido, se pusiera encima de él y Jaskier, coherente con su propia naturaleza, la habría besado sin poder contenerse y luego… solo luego, pagaría su sentencia…

\- Gracias por haberlo compartido… - ella sonrió y lo miró, pero él desvió su mirada celeste hacia la lluvia. Ciri, al no tener sus ojos sobre ella, volvió a mirar hacia afuera.

El poeta la miró de reojo, notó la sonrisa sobre sus labios. Había comprendido todo. _¡Y cómo no! Si ha sido tan obvio. Soy tan obvio ¡¡Mierda, Jaskier!!_

En algún momento llegaron a la cima de aquella isla. Tor Lara se alzaba frente a ellos. Allí arriba, los vientos eran crueles, peligrosos, la lluvia golpeaba y dolía y la sensación de que las nubes cargadas de electricidad estaban demasiado cerca de la pareja, era agobiante.

A Jaskier el viaje le había resultado completamente angustiante, todo el tiempo había estado pendiente de él, de sus sentimientos, de alejarse de ella, pero al mismo tiempo, cuidarla, abrazarla, tenerla cerca. No quería que Ciri sintiera que después de lo que le había contado él se alejaba, pero la necesitaba lejos, a kilómetros de distancias, aunque, a decir verdad, simplemente necesitaba abrazarla y besarla. Tenerla cerca… muy cerca… 

Su cabeza era una contradicción dolorosa.

Ciri avanzó, decidida, al interior de la Torre de la Gaviota, pero esta vez Jaskier sostuvo su muñeca y no la dejó ingresar. Sintió miedo, pánico. No quiso que se alejara - ¿Estás segura de esto, Ciri? – gritó él, azotado por la fuerte tormenta. Ella no estaba segura de nada, pero no tenía opción.

Ciri se giró hacia él para responderle y Jaskier la tomó de la cintura con una mano y con la otra agarró la mejilla de la jovencita, trayéndola hacia sí. Ella apoyó ambas manos sobre el pecho de él y acercaron sus labios peligrosamente. Ciri lo miró cautivada.

La joven bruja sabía que las cosas entre ambos habían cambiado abismalmente desde la vez que lo había vuelto a ver en la granja del mediano. En un principio lo había dudado, pero luego, en la gruta, ya no le habían quedado dudas. Ahora era él quien no podía mantener su mirada sobre ella. Y había sido él quien la había tomado en sus brazos ahora, incapaz de continuar lejos de ella. Pero también sabía que se contenía, que huía de todo esto, así que decidió hablar con seguridad, para que él se tranquilizara, no huyera…

Ciri miró el pecho de Jaskier, donde tenía sus manos apoyadas, notó la ropa empapada, su piel blanca y los vellos sobre ésta. Se sonrojó inspeccionando lo poco que podía ver de su cuerpo y deseó conocerlo de otro modo. Ya no aguantaba ser solo la “pequeña Ciri”.

\- No estoy segura, Jaskier. – gritó ella, mientras el viento alborotaba sus cabellos y empapaba, aún más, su rostro en agua.

Jaskier no había tenido excusa alguna para tomarla del modo que lo había hecho, simplemente lo había hecho, sin pensárselo dos veces, como solía hacer él respecto a asuntos de erotismo. No lo había pensado y no lo estaba pensando en aquellos momentos, mientras la sostenía muy cerca de él, simplemente estaba seguro de que era lo correcto tenerla a su lado. En realidad, no habría podido actuar de otro modo, pues era su esencia, él era así. Pasional. _No quiero que entres allí, Ciri. Siento… siento… que todo va a salir mal si entras._

\- ¿Cómo funciona el tema de teleportarse? – Jaskier temía a la magia, desde siempre. No acababa de comprender aquellos asuntos, y de golpe, el destino lo había puesto en el camino de una hechicera que, en su propio desconocimiento, resultaba peligrosa desde todo punto de vista.

El bardo recordaba las palabras que una vez Geralt le había dicho, que Triss le había advertido que mientras la joven hechicera no supiera controlar sus poderes, sería peligrosa para los demás, pero también para ella misma, con riesgo de catatonía si abusaba de la magia. Y Jaskier quería evitar esa posibilidad con absoluta determinación. Y sentía que todo iba a ir mal. No se sentía a gusto con aquella idea del portal. No sabía si era sobreprotección por lo que sentía, miedo de que algo, por pequeño que fuera, le pasara… o si era un presentimiento fundado… no sabía qué era, pero sabía que no quería dejarla cruzar ningún telepuerto.

\- No lo sé, Jaskier. Solo sé que es un telepuerto caótico… - le respondió Ciri. – Pero confía en mí, sé que puedo dominarlo.

\- ¡No, Ciri! No. – le suplicó. – No es seguro. No puedes jugar con estos asuntos, ¿y si quedas catatónica? ¿Y si te pasa algo?

\- No me pasará nada, confía en mí. – dijo ella, cautivada por su preocupación, por su cercanía, por su mano sobre su mejilla y la otra, firmemente, en su cintura. Ciri se acercó un poco más a él, de forma instintiva, pero dubitativa. No quería que él saliera corriendo de la cercanía, pero lo ansiaba más cerca. 

Las manos de Ciri subieron sobre el pecho empapado de él en una suave caricia, cerca de sus clavículas, mientras el cielo continuaba incesante liberando lluvia sobre ellos. Se sonrojó al mirar el recorrido de sus manos sobre el cuerpo del poeta, su cuello, sus hombros. Los labios de ella estaban cerca de su cuello y la jovencita no quitaba sus ojos de la piel del poeta. Jaskier se estremeció al contacto de aquella caricia y apretó la cintura ceñida de ella, tragó saliva y la enfrentó con sus ojos celestes.

El trovador había dejado de pensar con racionalidad. Cada vez le costaba más. No quería tenerla lejos y el modo en el que ella había comenzado a tocarlo, le estaba quemando la cabeza. 

La jovencita allí dejó sus manos, pero levantó su mentón, viendo los ojos celestes de él, sus labios cada vez más cerca de su objetivo. Miró su boca y tuvo deseos de besarlo. Pero no sabía cómo arrojarse a la pasión. Tenía miedo de hacerlo mal… como Triss se lo había advertido, de aburrirlo.

Así que decidió seguir hablando: – Por favor, Jaskier, tan solo confía en mí. – él miró su boca y respiró agitado, olvidándose del frío externo, olvidándose de todo.

 _Por los dioses, no sé cuánto más podré contenerme… Tengo que volverme racional, por favor, por favor… algo, algo concreto que me haga dejar de verla de ese modo… algo_.

\- El Caos es lo más peligroso de este mundo… - dijo él, recordando los textos sobre magia que alguna vez había leído. – Es volátil y peligroso, ¿y si algo te sucede al atravesar ese telepuerto?

Ella le sonrió, él también. – Un hechicero tiene aptitudes para canalizar el Caos. – le respondió. – La magia va organizando el Caos, Jaskier. Yo podré encontrar el equilibrio y control necesarios en Tor Lara.

Él deseaba creérselo, deseaba sentir seguridad en las palabras de Ciri, pero no lo sentía, no acababa de creer una sola palabra. Su mente le advertía de mil formas que no la dejara avanzar, pero ella estaba tan decidida en hacerlo y, al parecer, tenía tanta confianza en sí misma, que él no se creía capaz de desilusionarla, confesándole que no sentía ni una pizca de su seguridad.

\- ¿Debemos entrar a la Torre de la Gaviota? – preguntó Jaskier, ella asintió. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Simplemente lo sé. – él miró la torre que se alzaba frente a ellos, mientras la lluvia caía incesante sobre su rostro… - Y una vez dentro, buscar el Telepuerto de Lora. – dijo ella. - Allí podremos usarlo. Su magia fluye, ahora… antes estaba sellada, pero lo han abierto. – le explicó la jovencita. Jaskier recordó aquella vez que Tissaia había extendido su mano, durante la discusión acalorada que había tenido los magos del Consejo cuando la Ciri médium había profetizado el futuro; y luego de que la Gran Maestra hubiera extendido la mano, algo había explotado, algo había salido mal… Era la misma sensación que lo rodeaba cerca de la Torre. Algo había comenzado a fluir en Garstang, y era lo mismo que fluía allí, donde ellos estaban, atrayendo a Ciri al interior de la Torre, y empujándolo a él, fuera de ésta.

\- No lo sé, Ciri. No quiero que te suceda nada malo. – le dijo, él sonrió, rogándole que dejara de lado aquella idea alocada. Intentando convencerla con su sonrisa seductora. – No me siento… convencido. – acarició su rostro. – No lo sé…

\- Nada malo sucederá, tienes que confiar en mí. – ella pidió y subió un poco una de sus manos y la apoyó sobre el cuello de él, casi por detrás, en la nuca, acercándolo sutilmente a sus labios. Jaskier se lo permitió, se acercó a ella. Sintió que Ciri recorrió sus hombros con timidez, y luego volvió a dejar una mano sobre su nuca y otra por encima de su clavícula. – Confía en mí, poeta. – le dijo riendo, luego de haberlo provocado, mientras la lluvia caía sobre los dos.

\- Confío en ti, tú confía en mí. Por favor. No entres allí, Ciri. Por favor… – rogó él.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Ciri recorrieron sus labios, luego sus ojos de nuevo, luego sus labios otra vez… Jaskier continuó respirando agitado, sin poder aguantar más, así que apretó la cintura de Ciri y la acercó a su cuerpo, hasta que no hubo distancias entre ambos. Él sintió la respiración de ella sobre su boca y se estremeció bajo aquella sensación.

Jaskier era pasional, no encontraba pecado en sentir, en dejarse llevar. No creía en los impedimentos, no creía que fuera sensato perder la oportunidad de gozar por miedo... Así que él simplemente, perdió la cabeza.

Ciri sintió que un calor recorría todo su cuerpo, las frías gotas de lluvia no podían bajar la temperatura que sentía, porque sí… se había dado cuenta de que, en el interior de la gruta, él había huido de la situación, y ni siquiera lo había hecho con sutilezas, había sido totalmente directo. Le había pedido que por favor no tocara aquel tema… el tema donde admitía que ella le parecía hermosa. Ella no había podido creérselo… pero finalmente, su hermoso poeta, la estaba sosteniendo sobre su cuerpo con tanta precisión, seguridad, cercanía… y ella simplemente sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Ya no había distancia entre el cuerpo de ambos, su abdomen descansaba sobre el de él, sus pechos sobre él, también. Jaskier no había soltado su cintura, ni su mejilla. Ella tenía una mano sobre su cuello y otra casi sosteniendo su nuca. Estaba muy cerca de sus labios, tanto, que podía sentir la calidez de su respiración.

\- ¿Por qué? – susurró ella, él no la escuchó, pero leyó sus labios. - ¿Por qué no quieres que entre?

\- Porque no quiero que atravieses ese portal, temo que algo te pase… temo perderte… - respondió él, se miraron, Jaskier tragó saliva. _Por sobre todo, temo perderte, Ciri. No sé qué haré sin tu mirada, sin lo que me haces sentir, el modo en el que haces que me sienta. Oh, por los dioses. Soy un idiota._

\- Jamás me perderás. – _porque siempre seré tuya_ …

Un rayo sonó muy cerca de ambos, y cayó un tanto más cerca. Pero a ninguno le importó el caos climático que los envolvía, como si la naturaleza no les estaría dando suficiente información respecto a la decisión de ingresar a la Torre de la Gaviota.

Los dos olvidaron todo alrededor, no podían dejar de mirarse. Ciri enlazó sus manos alrededor de la nuca de Jaskier y sintió que su respiración se le aceleraba, tenía sus labios demasiado cerca, sus narices casi se tocaban, los ojos celestes del poeta no dejaban de mirarla…

\- No entres… - le rogó (otra vez), ella lo miró con sus ojos esmeraldas muy cerca de su boca, él giró sutilmente su rostro hacia un costado y se acercó aún más a Ciri, ella sitió la respiración cálida de Jaskier sobre la piel de sus labios. – No entres, Ciri, por favor… Quédate conmigo. – Sus labios tocaron los de Ciri suavemente con cada palabra, él suspiró ante aquel contacto y supo que había cometido un error al haber hecho aquello.

En ese mismo instante, en que él terminó aquellas palabras y sus labios se rozaron, los dos decidieron que no esperarían más por besarse. Fue un segundo, en el que cada uno olvidó todo lo que podría haber surcado la racionalidad de sus pensamientos, y se lanzaron al encuentro de sus labios al mismo tiempo.

Jaskier la abrazó contra su cuerpo con ambos brazos, soltando su mejilla y la besó, en el mismo instante que Ciri se había abalanzado sobre él, se había parado en puntas de pies para llegar a su altura, y lo había enlazado, cerrando sus brazos sobre su nuca.

Ella sintió cómo él la apretó contra su cuerpo, su boca cálida besarla con pasión, luego girar hacia el otro lado y continuar besándola, apasionado como era el poeta. Sintió que nada en el mundo existía, excepto él, excepto ella… excepto ellos… Jaskier no tenía necesidad de pedirle que se quedara con él, ella ya lo había decidido tiempo atrás, el permanecer siempre a su lado.

Jaskier no pensó en nada, simplemente sintió, se dejó llevar por sus deseos, como al final siempre hacía, y la besó apasionadamente sin ser capaz de detenerse, con la respiración entrecortada, el pulso cardíaco acelerado, la contuvo en sus brazos con fuerzas, con cariño, pasión…

Los labios de él y sus movimientos la sacaron de la realidad, sintió la pasión y desesperación en aquel beso, por no perderla, y ella, sin saber muy bien cómo, lo acompañó en cada movimiento, sintiendo que besarlo era sencillo, como si ambos supieran qué hacer en cada momento, sin errores… como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si ella hubiera nacido para descansar en sus brazos, en sus besos…

Con Jaskier todo era sencillo, él lo hacía parecer armónico y totalmente natural. Y ella sentía que cualquier herida se curaba. Con él todo fluía, en sus brazos ella se sentía realmente ella, podía ser simplemente Cirilla de Cintra, la bruja, la hechicera, la mujer destrozada, la niña aterrada, cualquiera de ellas, o todas ellas combinadas, porque él no la juzgaba… a pesar de todo la deseaba, como jamás creyó que la desearía.

Ciri sintió que Jaskier separó su boca de ella por un segundo para recuperar su respiración, pero volvió a besarla con arrebato, apretándola aún más sobre su torso, ella se perdió en aquel beso, sin estar segura de nada, y solo dejándose sentir. Y permitiéndose sentir, le introdujo la lengua en la boca a Jaskier, que sonrió aún sobre sus labios y también la acompañó. A ella le pareció apasionante sentirlo de aquel modo, nunca había besado enamorada, con tanto arrebato, con tanta insolencia, pero con él era fácil… todo fluía sin interrupción, todo era natural. Él la besaba de un modo sensual, pasional, seguro. Movía la lengua en el interior de su boca con sensualidad, Ciri sentía que perdía la cabeza. Colocaba su cuerpo sobre ella de forma en la que la joven bruja podía seguirlo, y lo seguía, vaya que lo seguía... Ciri no sabía que aquellas cosas no se aprendían, solo se gozaban. Había tenido miedo de besarlo, de no saber qué hacer, pero ahora, que finalmente lo habían hecho, todo surgía, guiada por él, pero surgía naturalmente…

Ella colocó su mano sobre la mejilla del bardo, lo acarició, lo acercó a ella, como si fuera posible o necesario acortar distancias, cuando ambos ya se encontraban lo más cerca que podrían estar, él volvió a sonreír y volvió a besarla, girando su rostro de lado, mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban. Ciri sentía que su cuerpo deseaba más, más de él, más que aquel beso, pero no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo. Lo abrazó con desesperación, quería sentir el cuerpo del poeta, su piel, arrancarle la ropa que los separaba. Ella separó sus labios, llevó su cabeza levemente hacia atrás en búsqueda de aire, dio una bocanada agitada, casi como un gemido, él colocó su mano sobre la nuca de la joven bruja, sostuvo sus cabellos empapados y la trajo a sus labios de nuevo, incapaz de detenerse, volviendo a fundirse en aquel beso de pasiones que se habían contenido durante demasiado tiempo.

Ella descendió su mano hacia el pecho de Jaskier, buscando el modo de liberarse de la camisa que lo cubría, soltó sus labios por unos segundos más, gimió agitada, volvió a besarlo, a introducir su lengua, y también a buscar los botones de su camisa con su mano temblorosa por la pasión. Él sonrió sobre sus labios y tomó la mano de la joven bruja perdida en el ardor, sintió las manos de ella temblar, excitada, y las llevó al costado de sus cuerpos para evitar que la jovencita siguiera avanzando, Ciri soltó su mano y lo abrazó, olvidándose de la camisa, así que Jaskier hizo lo mismo, volviendo a tomar su cintura.

Continuaron besándose, pero ella percibió cómo él, agitado también, comenzó a besarla con más delicadeza, dejando de lado el deseo, la pasión, controlándose… seguramente él también había sentido esa necesidad de “más”, por lo que había decidido detenerse, pero ella no quería que se detuviera. Así que, volvió a introducir su lengua y a besarlo apasionada, él sonrió y le acarició su mejilla. Separó sus labios y abrió sus ojos, mientras el mundo volvía a tener importancia sobre ellos.

Ella abrió sus ojos esmeraldas y lo vio sonriendo y acariciándola, mientras la tormenta lo empapaba, y a pesar de ello, estaba agitado, su rostro acalorado. Su sonrisa le pareció más hermosa que todas las otras que le había regalado. Ella también le sonrió y le dio otro beso, él rio, Ciri volvió a besarlo, sin darle tregua. Se abalanzó sobre él, volvió a introducir su lengua en su boca. Jaskier la besó durante unos segundos y se apartó nuevamente, acalorado, supo que ella no se detendría, y ¡por los dioses! tenía que hacerlo, así que la abrazó, para que dejara de besarlo, para que el calor abandonara sus cuerpos. Pero Ciri no quería, no quería dejar de besarlo, quería besarlo por siempre. Y ella era caprichosa, volvió a buscar su boca.

\- Es mejor que nos detengamos. – escuchó que él le dijo, cerca de su oído, su voz susurrada la estremeció. Notó la respiración completamente agitada de él, tan agitado como estaba ella.

La joven bruja no podía contener la pasión, él despertaba en ella una lujuria que desconocía, así que mientras Jaskier la abrazaba, ella comenzó a besar su cuello, él intentó detenerla, pero cuando la miró, simplemente volvió a besarla, se introdujeron sus lenguas una vez más, ella sintió la respiración del poeta agitarse aún más, separó sus labios y ahora ella percibió un gemido por parte de él, alterado por la pasión de los besos. Ella volvió a besarlo, sintió que él la apretaba contra su cuerpo y se alegró de que él sintiera con tanto ardor todo lo que ella le daba.

Continuaron con aquel beso apasionado durante un corto tiempo más, porque ambos sintieron un sonido cerca de ellos. Jaskier fue el primero en reaccionar cuando un portal se abrió al costado de ambos. Yennefer surgió de éste cubierta en sangre, levantó una de sus dagas y golpeó a Jaskier sobre su rostro, separándolo de Ciri, luego le dio una patada sobre el pecho y lo tiró al suelo, tomó a Ciri del brazo y la sacudió al interior de la Torre de la Gaviota. - ¡¡Yennefer!! – gritó la jovencita. - ¿¡Qué haces!? – estupefacta por la situación, paralizada, con miedo, nuevamente miedo sobre sus ojos. Ese miedo que Jaskier no quería volver a ver en ella. 

La hechicera liberó un hechizo sobre Jaskier, en el suelo, cuando él intentó ponerse de pie. - ¡NO! Déjalo, no lo toques. – gritó Ciri, con lágrimas en sus ojos esmeraldas. Yennefer no decía nada, solo atacaba. Tiraba de la jovencita por el brazo y la llevaba directo al interior de la torre. Ciri gritaba, lloraba desbordada, sin entender la reacción de Yennefer.

Él sintió que todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuro, como si una nube marrón no le permitiera ver qué sucedía, pero escuchaba los gritos de Ciri, que lloraba, mientras el silencio de Yennefer no hacía más que alertarlo. - ¿¡Qué haces!? – le gritó Jaskier, intentando disipar aquella magia que lo había desorientado por completo. - ¡¡YENNEFER!!

No comprendía qué había pasado, ¿acaso Yennefer lo había atacado por besarla? ¿Por qué había aparecido de ese modo? ¿Por qué lo había hechizado? ¿Dónde estaba Vilgefortz?

\- Guarda mi secreto, poeta. Y yo guardaré el tuyo. – respondió Yennefer, justo cuando la nube marrón comenzaba a disiparse. En ese momento él pudo ver a la hechicera empujar al Ciri al interior de la Torre de la Gaviota, ella gritaba entre lágrimas, extendiendo su mano hacia él y sin comenzar una lucha allí mismo contra la hechicera de ojos de tormenta, porque la apreciaba, la quería, pero estaba herida por su comportamiento, que la empujaba al interior de Tor Lara.

Jaskier intentó ponerse de pie totalmente confundido por los acontecimientos, sin estar seguro de que fueran reales o una pesadilla, pero algo tenía su cuerpo, que no respondía. Sin embargo, era capaz de presenciar lo que sucedía.

No sabía si Yennefer lo había hecho adrede o no, pero pudo ver cuando la hechicera de cabello oscuro como la noche más cerrada, empujó al interior de la Torre a Ciri y en ese instante, la joven bruja gritó, desgarrada y suplicante, y su voz cambió, una vez más, a la otra voz, la que era innatural, la que era de la profetisa.

\- ¡¡CIRILLA!! – gritó Jaskier, desgarrando ahora él su garganta en aquel grito desesperado. Y oyó cuando la Ciri médium decía: - Niña de la Vieja Sangre... Feainnewedd... Luned aep Hen Ichaer... Deithwen... La Llama Blanca... – él quedó estupefacto… - Gvalch’ca.

 _¿Gvalch’ca? ¿Dónde lo he oído antes? ¿Dón_ … entonces Jaskier abrió sus celestes ojos con marcado asombro. _Falka… ha nombrado a Falka_ …

La Ciri médium comenzó a reír, Yennefer estaba tan sorprendida como él por las palabras de la jovencita. – Una vez te preguntaste qué diría de ustedes dos, poeta… - dijo la voz metálica y siniestra de Ciri, Jaskier la contempló desde el suelo, aún hechizado por Yennefer. – Te advierto hoy… Deja en paz a Gvalch’ca o solo encontrarás el tormento de la tortura y terminarás implorando por la muerte … No permitiré que vuelvas a entrometerte con la Vieja Sangre.

Ciri miró hacia arriba y gritó con aquella horrible voz: “ **Tor Zireael** ”, extendió sus manos hacia el frente, de la misma forma que Yennefer lo hacía a su lado en ese mismo instante, quizás en un intento de contrarrestar su magia y un portal se abrió frente a ellas. Ciri lo atravesó dominada por aquel ser, pero dejando a la hechicera de cabellos azabache fuera.

Jaskier pudo ver la desesperación en los ojos de tormenta de Yennefer ante la sorpresa de lo ocurrido y la ausencia de la profetisa. En ese momento, la hechicera de cabello oscuro abrió otro portal y desapareció a través éste.

Jaskier volvió a sentir su cuerpo como propio, estaba en el suelo, boca abajo, empapado, sentía algo espeso sobre su frente, se tocó, sangraba donde Yennefer lo había golpeado. La cabeza le giraba, no acababa de entender qué había sucedido. Respiraba agitado, no tenía aire. Una palabra resonaba en su mente: _Falka, Falka, Falka_ …

Segundos atrás se había animado a besarla, y luego, Yennefer lo había atacado y se la había llevado, ¿o Ciri se había ido? No lo sabía…

Recordó las palabras de Ciri: **Tor Zireael** , la Torre de la Golondrina… ¿Acaso había otro portal aparte de Tor Lara, la Torre de la Gaviota? ¿Había uno destinado solo a ella? ¿Quién era Ciri? ¿Dónde se había ido?

Jaskier gritó sumido en la rabia y dio una piña sobre el suelo, sintió sus nudillos crujir y la piel cortarse, cuando comenzó a sangrar, mientras los vientos lo azotaban y la lluvia, incesante, lo ahogaba. Sentía que le faltaba el aire. No. No era la lluvia, era la desesperación y la culpa, que no le dejaban respirar. Se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y rogaba por bocanadas de aire, no podía respirar, sentía que su laringe se había cerrado. La garganta dolía por el grito desesperado que había realizado.

Ciri… Ciri no estaba. Al final, se habían separado, ella ya no estaba, ¿dónde estaba? Sintió que el terror lo embargó. Al final había sucedido, había atravesado el portal, pero sin él _y sola_ … Ciri estaba sola una vez más…

Las manos de Jaskier temblaban, sus nudillos sangraban. Su garganta se cerraba, él luchaba por respirar, aún sobre el suelo. Sentía que se mareaba, pestañeaba una y otra vez para no perder la consciencia. El temblor invadió todo su cuerpo e intentó comprender qué acababa de suceder…

“ _Deja en paz a Gvalch’ca o solo encontrarás el tormento de la tortura y terminarás implorando por la muerte … No permitiré que vuelvas a entrometerte con la Vieja Sangre._ ”

 _“Guarda mi secreto, poeta. Y yo guardaré el tuyo”_. Resonaron las palabras de Yennefer y comprendió sus palabras. Los dos, él y ella, acababan de traicionar la confianza de Geralt. Él al besar a Ciri, ella al raptarla… 

La lucha del Bien y el Mal lo había alcanzado y él no había sido capaz de reconocer a los traidores…

\- ¡¡CIRI!! – gritó otra vez, sintió su voz disfónica, por el grito que había realizado hacía solo unos minutos atrás y el que realizaba ahora, su garganta se lamentó aquel esfuerzo, ardió, pero a él no le importó. Sentía que la impotencia lo carcomía. No había podido hacer nada. No había reconocido los actos de Yennefer hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Y allí, empapado, solo y derrotado… estaba recibiendo su penitencia, por haber sido un completo idiota. Por no haber visto las señales, por no haberse dado cuenta… por haberse perdido en sus deseos…

Sin poder contenerse, comenzó a llorar desbordado por la culpa de haberlo traicionado, pero más aún, por el terror de haberla perdido…


	33. PARTE DOS

**_ El Rey _ **

_ Introducción _ _: **Essi Daven**_

_Protegeré al rey,_

_Aún cuando ustedes lo hayan olvidado_

_Dentro de la oscuridad y aullando,_

_yo evitaré que se ahogue_

_a medida que nuestro bote esté desatado en el muelle_

_Protegeré al rey_

_En la bahía se encontrará a salvo_

_de las bestias oscuras que aguardan, sedientas_

_en esa casa sobre lo alto de la roca_

_En esa casa sobre lo alto de la roca_

_ Primer verso _ _: **Essi Daven**_

_Confieso que hubo veces,_

_que corrí a lo alto, lo más alto de la proa..._

_Incitando peligrosos oleajes en la sangre que fluye en mi cuerpo_

_Y el olor de estúpidas ideas_

_que rasgaron las profundidades de mis huesos_

_Tú te pierdes a través de la oscuridad_

_Sin embargo, mi querido, amplias, profundas y lejanas_

_son las olas como dedos y la locura que persiste_

_rasgan la corteza noble de nuestros huesos_

_ Pre- coro _ _: **Essi Daven y maese Jaskier**_

_Y vamos a dejar a las aves marinas llorar_

_Dejaré que las aves marinas lloren_

_ Estribillo _ _: **Essi Daven y maese Jaskier**_

_Protegeré al rey_

_Protegeré al rey_

_Estará a salvo de las bestias oscuras_

_que aguardan, sedientas_

_en esa casa sobre lo alto de la roca_

_ Segundo verso _ _: **Maese Jaskier**_

_Voy a enfrentarte sonriendo mientras asciendo por los escalones_

_(¡hacia la luz!)_

_Hacia aquella luz que tú mantienes ardiendo_

_(¡un consumado infierno!)_

_Mientras bailan los músculos de tu cuerpo y el mío,_

_y nuestras sombras cantan, audaces_

_Despedacen la piel de mi cuerpo_

_Y yo me quitaré mis terrores_

**_Essi Daven_ **

_Admito que tus uñas traen el color del óxido_

_(¡Regresa a mí!)_

_Y tus venas han partido injustamente al olvido_

_(¡pero nuestras voces se alzan!)_

**_Essi Daven y maese Jaskier_ **

_¡Pero nuestras voces coalicionan con cada aullido de la marea!_

_Cantando, todo infierno y su ardiente fuego nos puede esperar_

_ Pre-coro/Estribillo/Pre-coro _

_ Puente _ _: **Maese Jaskier**_

_¡Y el viento y sus grilletes de esclavitud!_

_Los veteranos pescadores de almas y voluntades_

_El mar y sus aguas_

_¡Cada hija no deseada!_

_Cada luna en el firmamento_

_Cada promesa y cada mentira_

_Todo infierno y su fuego,_

_nos espera_

**_Essi Daven y maese Jaskier_**

_Protegeré al rey_

_Protegeré al rey_

_Estará a salvo de las bestias oscuras_

_que aguardan, sedientas_

_en esa casa sobre lo alto de la roca_

_Protegeré al rey_

_Protegeré al rey_

_Estará a salvo de las bestias oscuras_

_que aguardan, sedientas_

_en esa casa (¡un consumado infierno!) sobre lo alto (¡un consumado infierno!)_

_¡Un consumado infierno!_

_¡Un consumado infierno!_

_¡Un consumado infierno!_

_¡Un consumado infierno!_

_¡Un consumado infierno!_

_¡Un consumado infierno!_

de la roca

Intérprete: **Essi Daven**. Con la especial colaboración de **maese Jaskier**.

“En memoria a Ojazos, que nunca serás olvidada por mí. Me devolviste la inspiración cuando el _destino_ me lo había arrebatado. Solo tú y yo, hermana mía, conocemos el verdadero significado de esta balada.

No temas, las olas hechas de dedos y la locura persecutoria no borrarán tu recuerdo ni rasgarán la corteza noble de mis huesos. Mis miedos me abandonarán (lo prometo), y el infierno nos volverá a encontrar”.

Jaskier, Medio siglo de Poesía

<https://open.spotify.com/track/2Bb1EDe3cN2C2Pih4t6XTA?si=wXqntDgRTYGJLUcHEjWt5w>

spotify:track:2Bb1EDe3cN2C2Pih4t6XTA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El tema que está traducido formará parte de la historia que se desarrollará en adelante, representando la transición que vivirán Cirilla y Jaskier, dentro de este nuevo panorama que les toca transitar.  
> Es una traducción de uno de los temas de la banda de Madeleine Hyland y Joey Batey, The Amazing Devil, y se llama "King."  
> Si quieren escucharlo, dejo el enlace para Spotify que, por supuesto, recomiendo que la escuchen.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/2Bb1EDe3cN2C2Pih4t6XTA?si=J_bTNIFCT2aBfqt2Xl4NAQ
> 
> King
> 
> [Intro: Madeleine Hyland]  
> I’ll keep the king  
> When you are gone away  
> Into darkness and howling I’ll keep him from drowning  
> As our boat is untethered from the dock
> 
> I’ll keep the king  
> Keep him safe at bay  
> I’ll keep him safe from the dark things that wait  
> In that house at the top of the rock  
> In that house at the top of the rock
> 
> [Verse 1: Madeleine Hyland]  
> There’ve been times I know  
> I’ll stand up up up at the bow  
> And the waves of our bodies and the smell of our follies  
> Rips into the bark of my bones
> 
> You fumble through the dark  
> However wide and deep and far my dear  
> The waves made of fingers and the madness that lingers  
> Rips into the bark of our bones
> 
> [Pre-Chorus: Joey Batey & Madeleine Hyland]  
> And let the sea birds cry  
> I’ll let the sea birds cry
> 
> [Chorus: Both]  
> I’ll keep the king  
> I’ll keep the king  
> I’ll keep him safe from the dark things that wait  
> In that house at the top of the rock
> 
> [Verse 2: Joey Batey]  
> I’ll smile as I climb the stairs (to the light)  
> To the light that you keep burning there (all hell)  
> And our muscles that are waltzing and our shadows that are bold sing  
> Come rip up the flesh of my fears
> 
> [Madeleine Hyland]  
> I know your fingernails are the colour of rust (come back)  
> And your veins are empty of dust (but our voices)
> 
> [Both]  
> But our voices collide with each howl of the tide  
> Singing all hell and its fire waits for us
> 
> [Pre-Chorus: Both]  
> And let the sea birds cry  
> I’ll let the sea birds cry
> 
> [Chorus: Both]  
> I’ll keep the king  
> I’ll keep the king  
> I’ll keep him safe from the dark things that wait  
> In that house at the top of the rock
> 
> [Pre-Chorus: Both]  
> And let the sea birds cry  
> I’ll let the sea birds cry
> 
> [Bridge: Joey Batey]  
> The wind and its shackles, the old fishers tackles  
> The sea and its waters, every unwanted daughter  
> Every moon in the sky  
> Every promise and lie
> 
> [Madeleine Hyland]  
> All that matters  
> Is that you’re here  
> All that matters
> 
> [Both]  
> All hell  
> And it’s fire  
> Waits for us
> 
> [Chorus: Both]
> 
> Y POR SUPUESTO QUE A QUIÉNES ESTÁN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA LES AGRADEZCO POR LOS COMENTARIOS, LA BUENA ONDA Y ¡¡LAS GANAS DE SEGUIR!!


	34. Errando el destino

**I**

\- ¿Jaskier? – dijo el brujo.

\- ¿Sí? – El bardo se acomodó el jubón impecable y pensó en lo molesto que le resultaba estar en un banquete en el que él no era la estrella de la noche. - ¿Qué, Geralt? No me hables y después no me respondas, sabes cuánto me molesta.

\- Mmmrr… - el brujo lo miró, levantando una ceja. – Intenta comportarte de modo que nos expulsen después del banquete y no antes, ¿quieres? – Jaskier rio a su lado, con exageración.

\- ¿Estás de broma? ¿Yo? – se señaló a sí mismo. – Oye, me ofendes. – lo señaló y empujó suavemente por el pecho. - Tú eres el que tiene que cuidar de sus modales ¿O tengo que recordarte cómo terminamos anoche? ¡Nos sacaron a las patadas!

\- Porque te emborrachaste a más no poder y buscaste problemas… como siempre.

\- Pero ¿quién fue el que lo golpeó? – Jaskier extendió sus brazos, miró burlón a Geralt, y los cruzó por detrás de su nuca, estirando su espalda. - Tú, querido Geralt. Por la trompada que le diste al posadero nos echaron. No por mi borrachera.

\- Estás de broma… - Geralt decidió que no iba a seguir aquella discusión con el poeta, quien claramente no iba a ceder… Así que miró frente a él y contempló la entrada al castillo de Brugge. Suspiró, miró la ropa que Jaskier le había hecho poner… “preparado para la gala” le había dicho el trovador cuando el brujo, molesto, se había metido encima aquel jubón negro y plata y el resto del disfraz de señorito adinerado... Gruñó y volvió su mirada a la gran puerta, rodeada por guardias, aunque esta vez, él sí era un invitado…

Sintió la voz de una mujer entonar una canción alegre desde la distancia, le pareció una voz bella y por algún motivo que se escapaba, pensó que la había oído antes... - ¿Oyes esa voz? – Jaskier revoleó sus ojos.

\- Sí, Geralt. – sonrió insinuando algo que al peloblanco se le escapaba. - ¿Te suena? – El brujo prestó atención.

\- Vagamente.

\- ¡¡Es Essi!! – dijo el poeta con entusiasmo. Geralt lo miró, sin saber de qué demonios hablaba.

\- Arrgh… ¿Essi Daven? – Jaskier extendió sus manos y abrió sus ojos esperando respuesta por su parte, pero Geralt no sabía de qué demonios hablaba. - ¡¡Ojazos!! – gritó finalmente el bardo.

\- Ooh… - respondió Geralt cuando comprendió. Ojazos era una trovadora amiga de Jaskier con la que él había tenido una historia fugaz hacía muchos años. Fugaz, sí, pero también apasionante, si tenía que admitirlo…

\- Lo que estás escuchando ahora, es un romance mío. Por lo que Ojazos va a tener que dar algunas explicaciones ¡Porque no pienso tolerar estar en el mismo banquete oyendo como otro trovador imita mi talento! Claaaaro que no. – Jaskier se cruzó de brazos. 

\- Jaskier, ten piedad. Nos echarán.

\- Ya hablamos demasiadas veces que en lo que concierne a trabajo, ninguno se mete. No te metas en mi trabajo. – Geralt resopló, llevando su mirada amarilla hacia el cielo estrellado de aquella noche despejada.

\- De acuerdo. Entremos. – Jaskier rio y lo abrazó, cruzando su brazo por los hombros del brujo y los dos entraron al interior del castillo donde Triss Merigold los había citado.

De la desaparición de Cirilla de Cintra habían pasado, ya, tres meses.

Geralt había estado durante aquel tiempo en el Bosque de Brokilón recuperándose de las lesiones severas que Vilgefortz le había infringido, hasta hacía tan solo doce días, que el trovador lo había ido a buscar, luego de saber su paradero. Triss le había dicho al poeta dónde encontraría al brujo.

Jaskier había sido nombrado “enviado real” por el rey Venzlav de Brugge y llevado hasta el límite del bosque para traer de vuelta al Continente a Geralt de Rivia, con la promesa de que, al regreso, pasarían por Brugge, a un banquete que celebraría en su Castillo para dar la bienvenida a una familia real lejana que se alojaría allí durante un tiempo.

Venzlav era rey de Brugge, manteniendo los enfrentamientos con las dríadas de Brokilón del modo más pacífico posible, aunque Eithné no se lo había puesto sencillo.

El rey apreciaba a Geralt lo suficiente como para preocuparse por su salud, pues era un soberano justo y coherente y pensaba que el brujo también lo era, y los tiempos que atravesaba el norte, eran impiadosos, deseosos de un Lobo Blanco justiciero que exterminara monstruos. Monstruos en forma de humanos y elfos, principalmente…

Luego del avance de Nilfgaard sobre Cintra, y su victoria, Brugge le había rendido vasallaje a Foltest de Temeria, por temor al avance nilfgaardiano y ahora seguía usando el título de “rey”; pero respondía a Foltest a cambio de protección. Desde entonces, la agresividad de las dríadas había aumentado drásticamente y ya no se contentaban con “advertir” a quienes se acercaban a sus tierras, sino que, por el contrario, la advertencia llegaba con la muerte por la flecha que les atravesaba, impiadosa, en algún órgano noble al intrépido que se adentraba lo suficiente a los límites del bosque, como para ir a conocer a los dioses.

La historia por la que Jaskier había logrado llegar hasta Geralt sin morir en el intento, era una de las que al trovador le encantaba alardear en cada ocasión que tenía. El brujo se preguntaba por qué aún no había compuesto un tema al respecto, pero Jaskier parecía estar interesado por otras cosas que la composición o su talento, pues él había notado que Jaskier solo entonaba canciones viejas, de nuevas, ninguna. No había escrito nada desde que se habían separado en la Isla Thanedd. Era como si el poeta hubiera perdido su inspiración.

Geralt había percibido que Jaskier había vuelto cambiado. No sabía exactamente qué había sucedido aquellos tres meses que habían estado separados, pero de que el poeta no era el mismo, no lo era. Por lo general, él solía no insistir en las charlas con Jaskier, quien usualmente no cerraba el pico (y le evitaba la insistencia), pero desde que se habían vuelto a reencontrar, notaba que el trovador le había contado acerca de todo, excepto Ciri y Yennefer. De ellas dos no hablaba y cuando Geralt lo interrogaba, rápidamente se molestaba y se alejaba del brujo. Era una actitud curiosa, sin dudas, pero el brujo pensaba que ya llegaría el momento en el que Jaskier le diría lo que le afligía. Sólo le había dicho que Ciri había ingresado a un telepuero en Tor Lara, por lo que la había perdido, y de Yennefer decía una y otra vez “por favor, no me hagas hablar de ello”. Geralt creía que su amada lo había traicionado y Jaskier no quería herirlo con aquella verdad. 

El brujo peloblanco había oído por boca de Triss Merigold acerca de las profecías que había hecho Cirilla en Garstang, de la mano de Yennefer, cuando había estado huyendo del ataque en Thanedd. Así que, doce días atrás, cuando la voz de Jaskier había interrumpido su recuperación, entonando un bello romance élfico titulado “La Flor de Ettariel” y sobrepasando los límites del Bosque de Brokilón, Geralt supo que interrogaría al trovador acerca de todo lo que había sucedido, en el afán de comprobar si las predicciones de su niña habían sido acertadas.

Las historia sobre la que el trovador hacía alarde en cada oportunidad había sido la siguiente: Jaskier, ingeniosamente, se había acercado más allá de los límites del bosque con su laúd y su caballo Pegaso, entonando aquella melodía, porque sabía del amor que sentían las dríadas por las bellas melodías y las pocas oportunidades que tenían de oírlas. Había sido arriesgado, Geralt no podía negarlo, porque en aquellos tiempos, ellas simplemente mataban. Pero Jaskier, decidido, se había jugado el “todo o nada” para reencontrarse con él, con la esperanza de que ellas se deslumbraran con su talento, del mismo modo, que decía, tenía deslumbrado al resto del norte. Así que, sin pensárselo, se había acercado al bosque entonando con convicción y aquello le había valido la admiración de las mujeres del bosque, que lejos de atacarlo, lo llevaron directamente donde Geralt se encontraba. 

Geralt sabía, por relato del poeta, que los nilfgaardianos habían atacado Lyria y Aedirn sin haber declarado “guerra”, previamente. Se había debido a una provocación de Demawend al llevar tropas a un fuerte en las fronteras de Dol Angra. También ya lo había sabido por Triss.

Rápidamente el ejército nilfgaardianos se hizo con Lyria y Rivia, bajo la sombra de la conquista y matanza, capituló bajo la presión de los gremios y los mercaderes, a quienes se les prometió que, si mantenían el comercio con Nilfgaard, no los saquearían. Y así había sido, habían mantenido su palabra.

La capitulación de Rivia permitió a los ejércitos enemigos avanzar sobre el norte con una rapidez que daba miedo. Vengerberg cayó también. Lo que había sucedido en Vengerberg había sido una masacre, habían matado sin piedad a todos sus habitantes… y luego de aquello, los que habían sobrevivido huyeron a Temería y Redania, los que no tuvieron tanta suerte, fueron tomados como prisioneros por Nilfgaard y obligados a ser esclavos. _Fue una enorme caza de seres humanos, Geralt. Porque el ejército había huido y nadie defendía a los refugiados_ , según palabras de Jaskier.

 _Guerra. Guerra, odio y desprecio. Por todos lados y en todos los corazones_ , había sido las palabras exactas que había usado Jaskier para graficar a Geralt el caos que acontecía en el norte.

Vizimir había sido asesinado por un sicario, así que Redania estaba sumida en caos. Ahora era soberana la reina Hedwing. Eso también el brujo ya lo había sabido por boca de Triss.

Redania era un desastre, el que más contribuía en el orden era, nada más y nada menos, que Dijkstra. Según Jaskier se lo había relatado, el jefe del Servicio Secreto de Redania, y antiguo jefe del trovador era quien ponía el grito sobre el cielo para que las cosas funcionaran o al menos, comenzaran a moverse en Redania.

Al parecer el jefe redano había sufrido alguna lesión severa durante el ataque en Thanedd, que lo había dejado cojo. Más tarde Jaskier le había confesado que había sido Ciri quien lo había atacado, pero a Geralt le costaba horrores sacarle detalles sobre lo acontecido en Thanedd, así que, solo supo aquello. Para tranquilidad del brujo, el poeta le había asegurado que Dijkstra le había perdonado la traición al rey Vizimir (no lo había declarado “vendepatria”), cuando no le había dado información sobre la Leoncilla de Cintra a ellos, pero sí a Geralt, durante aquellos pasados tiempos.

Jaskier había dejado para siempre el espionaje, no quería saber nada de aquel asunto, según le había confirmado a él en muchas ocasiones. 

El rey Foltest de Temería llegó a un acuerdo con Nilfgaard y se negó a enviar ayuda al reino de Aerdin cuando éste fue atacado, lo que provocó su derrota. Mandó, sin embargo, el ejército al valle del Pontar, tomó y ocupó la fortaleza de Hagge. Y los nilfgaardianos no entraron en los desfiladeros de Mahakam y no cruzaron el Yaruga por Sodden, ni atacaron Brugge. El hombre había sido sensato, pensó Geralt, y todo un estratega. Había sacrificado piezas, pero había salvado otras tantas. Al brujo aquello le revolvía el estómago, porque sí, Hagge, Mahakam y Brugge se habían salvado, pero el precio había sido la derrota de Aerdin, con quiénes tenía acuerdos de amistad antes de toda esta guerra y prestación de ayuda militar, cosa que no había sucedido. La idea de que, toda esta matanza, era descripta como un “juego” por algunos, le daba asco.

Del Capítulo y el Consejo de Hechiceros, Jaskier no tenía demasiadas noticias. La magia no era el tópico favorito del poeta. Solo sabía que Filippa y Triss, junto con otros tres hechiceros, estaban en Tretogor, ayudando a la reina Hedwing a sacar adelante Redania. De Vilgefortz no había noticias, había desaparecido. Tissaia de Vries se había suicidado.

La hechicera bellísima, la elfa, de la que se decía ser la mujer más bella del Continente, Francesca Findabair, se había convertido en reina Aen Siedhe en Dol Blathanna, con Filavandrel a su lado. Nilfgaard había ayudado a los elfos libres a destrozar a los humanos que antes gobernaban aquellas tierras. Los elfos volvían a gobernar las tierras del Valle de las Flores…

Y respecto a Yennefer, lo único que Geralt le había podido sacar fueron las siguientes palabras exactas: “ _Geralt, siempre afirmaste que estabas a un lado de todo esto, que todo te daba igual. Jamás deseaste involucrarte y mantuviste tu neutralidad. Puede que ella se lo creyera. Creía en ello cuando, junto a Vilgefortz, empezó este juego”_ … El brujo odiaba que hablara de un “juego”, cuando tantas vidas se habían desperdiciado, así que, con aquella palabra, no había sido capaz de seguir escuchando al poeta y le había pedido que no dijera más. Jaskier ni siquiera había insistido en seguir con aquel tema, solo había tomado su laúd, el que Filavandrel le había obsequiado y casi lo había perdido en Thanned y se había quedado tarareando en el interior del Bosque de Brokilón junto al brujo, donde las dríadas apreciaban su arte. El trovador se había encontrado tan intranquilo, por aquellos tiempos, que solo se había serenado al cantar, Geralt lo sabía, no tenía necesidad que el bardo lo expresara. Lo conocía lo suficiente. Por ello se preguntaba, una y otra vez, cuál sería el motivo por el que Jaskier se resistía a escribir poesía, dado que aquella siempre había sido su vía de escape, pero al parecer, ahora, era una tortura. El poeta simplemente se rehusaba a escribir. 


	35. Errando el destino

La despertó el calor. Le hizo volver en sí el bochorno que quemaba la piel como el hierro del verdugo.

Intentó mover la cabeza, le explotó de dolor. No importó. Se obligó a levantarla. La sangre coagulada estiró su piel quemada por la roca que ardía con el Sol en el cielo, sobre la que había perdido la consciencia. Ciri tosió, carraspeó, escupió arena con una densa y pegajosa saliva. Se incorporó sobre los codos, luego se sentó y miró alrededor.

Por todos lados la rodeaba una llanura pedregosa. Sobre la llanura, muy alto, el Sol. Ardiente, enorme, dorado, que volvía amarillo el cielo al completo y alteraba la visión con su brillo cegador.

 _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Yennefer? ¿Jaskier?_ Miró otra vez a su alrededor. Soledad.

Otra vez estaba sola.

Ciri recordaba el beso… luego a Yennefer, finalmente se había perdido y había abierto sus ojos aquí. Sola. Otra vez estaba sola.

Ciri no sabía cuántos días llevaba arrastrando su cuerpo sin comida ni agua, mendigando gotas de rocío por la noche, cuando la inclemencia del Sol cesaba… Su piel ardía como nunca antes. Estaba tan quemada que ardía como si la hubieran metido en agua en ebullición. Ardía. Ciri a veces deliraba. A veces lo veía, su sonrisa, sus abrazos. Pero al final, despertaba.

Estaba sola. Otra vez sola.

El hambre y la sed superaron su cansancio y resignación. Tropezando emprendió nuevamente una marcha. El Sol quemaba. Pero ella siempre sabía dónde ir…

La noche fría le dio consuelo. Hija de la noche. Jaskier la había dejado, como todos. Como el brujo, como Yennefer, como su abuela, como su madre. Siempre la dejaban.

Hija del Fuego ¡Falka! No, no, aquella idea le daba miedo. No. No.

Visualizó una cordillera a lo lejos. Allí, allí iría.

Andaba. La cordillera montañosa a la que se dirigía no se había acercado ni un poquito.

Aquel día se desmayó. Volvió sobre sí. La piel quemada. Era otra vez de día. El Sol la carcomía. Las piedras ardían por la mañana. La cordillera montañosa estaba más cerca. Allí tenía que encontrar agua. Se puso de pie, sus piernas temblaron, cayó. La roca le quemó. Rompió en llanto. No salieron lágrimas. No había agua en su cuerpo.

 _Jaskier… me has dejado también. Como todos_ …

Todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando volvió a recuperar el sentido no se acordaba de en qué momento había caído. No recordaba cuánto tiempo había estado tendida ¿Un día? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? Todo daba igual.

Recordó su sonrisa, no le importó. Nada le importaba. Olvidó sus ojos. Ya nada importaba.

Miró hacia arriba. Otros dos buitres se habían unido al que ya había estado girando alrededor de ella. Sonrió. Iba a morir. Al fin… iba a morir…

Festín de cuervos.

Una hoguera bramaba. Ella la había encendido. Alguien le había dicho que nunca usara la fuerza del fuego, ¿quién? Fuego.

La fuerza explotó, la llenó de euforia, una euforia salvaje. Ojos celestes, ¿a quién habían pertenecido? ¡¡Fuego!! ¡¡Fuego!!

Alzó las manos abruptamente, gritando hechizos y aullando invocaciones. No las entendía, no recordaba cuándo las había aprendido o si siquiera lo había hecho. Eso no tenía importancia. Volvió a encontrar euforia. Sentía la Fuerza, sentía el poder, ardía con el fuego. Era fuego. Temblaba a causa de la fuerza que la embargaba.

 _Lo puedes todo_ , susurraban las llamas… _posees nuestra fuerza, lo puedes todo. El mundo está a tus pies. Eres grande y poderosa_.

 _¡Eres poderosa! Aquellos que te hicieron daño no sabían con quién se mentían_ … Una mujer apareció, tenía largos cabellos y reía desquiciada _¡Véngate! ¡Hazles pagar! ¡Hazle pagar a todos ellos! ¡A quienes te hicieron daño! ¡A quienes te mintieron y no cumplieron promesas! ¡A los que te abandonaron! ¡Que tiemblen de miedo a tus pies! ¡Que mendiguen piedad! ¡Pero tú no haz de conocer la piedad! ¡Hazles pagar! ¡¡VENGANZA!!_

Cadáveres, Ciri vio cadáveres. Pero conocía sus rostros… Filas de horcas, montañas de cadáveres. Cadáveres de nilfgaardianos, de los que conquistaron y aniquilaron Cintra, los que asesinaron al rey Eist y su abuela, aquellos que mataron a la gente de la ciudad. En una horca colgaba el caballero con armadura negra, su rostro azul e hinchado, moscas le revoloteaban. Al final, no le había perdonado. Ella había creído que había detenido su venganza, pero no. Lo había ahorcado, no le había cortado la cabeza, le había atado una soga al cuello. En un palo convulsionaba Vilgefortz, sobre sus pies yacía Yennefer desnuda, con sangre en sus genitales y palos quebrados, también con sangre. La había apaleado hasta matarla, por haber tirado de su brazo, ¿de su brazo? ¿qué? Ciri giró su rostro. Geralt. Geralt tenía la espada atravesada por el pecho. La espada era la de ella, la de Kaer Morhen, de la bruja. Ciri sabía que era la sentencia por haberla abandonado. Triss estaba a su lado, decapitada. Por haberla abandonado también. Sintió la voz de un hombre sobre su espalda, ahogándose. Se giró, el poeta de ojos celestes tenía una daga sobre su garganta. Se había encargado que no volviera a cantar. Estaba de rodillas, al borde de la muerte. Él también le había mentido, la había dejado… también conocería su venganza.

Todos yacían muertos, menos el poeta. El poeta se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

 _¡¡Sí!! ¡Todos te dañaron o quisieron dañarte! ¡Ódialos, porque ha llegado por ti EL TIEMPO DEL ODIO! ¡Mátalo, mata al poeta! Mátalo_.

No. No. No.

_¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡¡Mátalo!! Sangre en tus manos, sangre en tus ropas ¡Arde! ¡Arde, Falka, arde!_

_-_ ¡No quiero ese poder! – gritó Ciri y dolió su garganta. - ¡Argh! – se estremeció. - ¡¡NO!! – se tiró al suelo. - ¡No quiero ese poder! ¡NO! LO RECHAZO, LO RECHAZO ¡¡JASKIER!! – corrió sobre él y lo tomó en sus brazos. - ¿Qué te he hecho? – lloró, pero no salieron lágrimas. Deliraba.

El poeta la miró y brotó sangre de su boca, le sonrió. – No hay nada en este mundo que puedas hacer que me avergüence… - le mintió. Sí podía hacer cosas que lo avergonzaran… como haber matado a Geralt… como haberle clavado aquella daga en la garganta. Sí que podía…

Jaskier suspiró y cerró sus ojos. El celeste de sus ojos se volvió negro. Murió por sus manos.

Abrió sus ojos, unos hombres la tenían. Caballos, muchos caballos. Hombres armados. Estaba alzada. Terror. Miedo. Soledad. Vergüenza. Abusos. Guerra. Odio… Otra vez... ¡Arde, Falka, arde! NO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo transcurre días después de haber atravesado aquel portal, que la despidió sobre un sitio desconocido. Luego se sucedieron muchos días. Ciri deliraba, así que nada estaba claro.


	36. Errando el destino

**II**

La bella mujer con rizos de oro y “ojazos” azulinos, impactantes y llamativos, entonaba el final del romance que Jaskier había dicho, le pertenecía.

Geralt la miró desde la distancia al ingresar al interior del castillo. Recordó aquellas épocas en las que ellos habían mantenido aquella extraña relación, de la que había aprendido mucho sobre pequeños sacrificios… La trovadora había sido capaz de comprenderlo sin que él hablara demasiado, solo con pequeños gestos y aquello le gustaba e incomodaba en partes iguales. El brujo, por aquel entonces, supo que ella lo había idealizado y se había quedado con ganas de seguir conociéndolo, pero lejos de aquello, Geralt había huido de aquella situación, pues Yennefer acababa de dejarlo… del mismo modo que en los momentos en los que se volvían a ver…

Lo que el brujo no sabía era que, esta vez, no se la sacaría de encima con facilidad. El destino la había atado a su camino…

Cuando la mujer se encontró con los ojos de él, pudo notar el brillo que sus ojos adquirieron y él volvió a recordar las épocas que habían pasado tiempo juntos. El brujo debía admitir que la mujer había sido creativa en el sexo…

Ojazos terminó de entonar y dejó el laúd sobre el suelo y, delante de todos, corrió sobre la pareja brujo/poeta que acababa de entrar, sin desenfreno, sin interesarse por la opinión que podrían tener los presentes frente a su huida repentina del escenario.

Lucía un vestido al cuerpo con tonalidades celestes, un delicado cinturón que decoraba juguetonamente sus prominentes caderas y un delicado escote que permitía imaginar la forma de sus atributos delanteros, los que eran dignos de ser apreciados, pensó Geralt.

La mujer tomó dos copas de vodka y cerezas del mozo que las servía al pasar y se frenó justo delante de ambos, sonriendo con su perfecta sonrisa. Un collar descansaba sobre su piel, con una perla azul opalina, hermosa, única y preciosa, que contrastaba perfectamente con la blanca piel de Ojazos y el color de su vestido. Era el regalo que Geralt le había dado en el pasado por su cumpleaños (obviamente, regalo que Jaskier le había dicho que le diera, pues el brujo no había tenido ni idea de lo que era un “cumpleaños”, si tenía que ser honesto).

La trovadora dejó las copas en la mesa de al lado y se prendió sobre Jaskier por la nuca en un abrazo, dándole un sonoro beso sobre su mejilla. – Oh, cuánto entusiasmo, Ojazos… lo haces porque estás cantando mis romances y no le haces justicia a ninguno de ellos. – se quejó el poeta entre risas, mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Geralt suspiró, recordando que tan solo minutos atrás, había dicho que ya lo escucharía por cantarlos sin su permiso. 

\- Lo hago porque te quiero, idiota. – dijo ella viéndolo entre risas, sin apartarse del trovador amigo. Geralt recordó que Ojazos, después de todo, era trovadora también. Expresiva como Jaskier y risueña a más no poder. Lo que la transformaba en una mujer totalmente predecible, desde su punto de vista, como también le resultaba Jaskier a él.

\- Vaaayaaa…. ¡qué hermoso collar, poetisa! – bromeó el trovador.

\- Deja de mirar mis tetas, Jaskier. – él rompió en risas y ella lo acompañó.

\- Vaya, tienes razón. Pretendía molestarte, pero me has ganado la mano ¿Esa es la perla preciosa que encontró Geralt para ti? – ella asintió y miró a Geralt, aún en brazos de Jaskier, y le sonrió con su perfecta sonrisa. Un rizo cayó sobre su ojo, ella lo sopló para que saliera de allí, como solía hacer. Geralt recordó aquellas épocas con la trovadora y pensó que quizás podría volver a dedicarle algo de tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, Yennefer de nuevo estaba ausente y sin saber qué había sido de ella… Miró a Jaskier, que reía sosteniendo a su amiga, y se molestó por el hecho de que el poeta no quisiera ser honesto con él respecto al paradero de Yennefer…

A veces le pasaba así al brujo, se rabiaba con Jaskier por sus silencios, tan acostumbrado que estaba de que el poeta no se callara por nada en el mundo. Lo acosaba para que hablara, Jaskier se molestaba notoriamente, y se perdía de la vista de Geralt por varias horas… Esta noche le daría tregua, decidió el brujo.

Finalmente, Ojazos soltó a Jaskier y se volvió hacia Geralt, sin saber qué esperar del brujo que le había robado el corazón muchos años atrás. Tomó la copa de vodka y se la pasó. Geralt la agarró, ella le sonrió, seductora, tomó la cereza y le dio un lento mordisco, la perfecta pintura roja de labios se fundió con la fruta, masticó con delicadeza y luego tragó el bocadillo. – Me alegra volver a verte. – dijo suavemente e insinuándose. La voz seductora tuvo efecto en el brujo.

\- También me alegra. – Geralt dio un paso hacia la trovadora y bebió de la copa. Jaskier supo que Ojazos lo había conquistado con aquella insinuación sexual…

Essi Daven tenía un año menos que Jaskier, lo que la hacía una mujer madura y con mucha experiencia encima a sus 32 años.

Ellos se habían conocido en Oxenfurt cuando estudiaban Trova y Poesía y se habían hecho buenos amigos, tanto, que durante años se rumoreó que eran pareja. Lo que les sucedía a ambos, era que simplemente eran iguales, a excepción de las diferencias del género de cada uno, lo que los había transformado en hermanos con facilidad. Estudiaron juntos durante todos los años que mantuvieron su amistad, e incluso Jaskier fue su docente aquel año que dictó clases en la Cátedra. Finalmente, cuando él decidió que lo suyo era el vagabundeo y dejó la Academia, se separaron, para reencontrarse años atrás en una aventura con Geralt de Rivia, y el brujo le había robado el corazón a la poetisa. Luego de aquello, se habían vuelto a separar y ahora el destino los reencontraba, una vez más.

Jaskier agarró su copa. – Creo que allí viene Triss para saludarnos. – dijo. – Si vas a desaparecer con Geralt y necesitas que escuchen a un verdadero artista, avísame. Te salvaré con gusto. – le guiñó un ojo a la poetisa, ella rio a carcajadas, burlona.

\- Soy profesional, Jaskier. Y no veo a nadie que sea más “genuino” que yo en el arte poética. – Jaskier le sonrió. – No he oído nada nuevo de tu parte, ¿estás guardando ocasión para presentarlo? – Geralt miró a su amigo y esperó respuesta porque, a decir verdad, él también quería saber qué demonios le pasaba. Notó que se incomodó (como ya era habitual) y se removió en su lugar.

\- Eh… No. He decidido disfrutar de la fama. Por el momento no estoy escribiendo.

\- ¿Tú? Pero si eres adicto a plasmar todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza en papel, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás falto de aventuras?

\- Tuve demasiadas. Ahora necesito alejarme de las ellas. Volver a lo mundano.

\- Vaya, pero entonces ¡¡tienes que tener nuevos romances y melodías!! Compártelas conmigo, Jaskier… - El trovador revoleó la mirada. – No me las ocultes, no te las robaré. Lo prometo.

\- Mira. Geralt está aquí. Olvídate de mí, ¿quieres? – le sonrió con maldad, agresivo y para nada condescendiente, dando por terminado del tema.

\- Oye, pero ¡qué modales!

Geralt continuó viendo al bardo. Así era como se ponía siempre. Tocaba ese tema o el de Ciri o Yennefer y rápidamente contestaba de forma agresiva.

\- Yo, por el momento, saludaré a Triss, que nos está echando el ojo… - dijo Jaskier (claramente, cambiando el tema) y levantó las cejas y le sonrió a Geralt, mientras chocaba su copa. Geralt gruñó, pues lo había comprendido: “Triss está aquí, no te pases con Ojazos, a menos que desees terminar en la cama con la poetisa y no la hechicera”. Jaskier se bebió la copa de un solo trago, la dejó sobre la mesa y se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano, cerrando levemente sus ojos y arrugando la nariz, por haber tomado tanto vodka puro de un solo trago. Geralt pensó que, últimamente, el poeta bebía demasiado.

Triss Merigold, luciendo un hermoso vestido al cuerpo y elegante en tonos verdosos, se acercó al trío de aquel sitio. Sonrió con soltura y casi se le echó encima a Geralt, cuando le tocó darle un beso. El brujo le dio un abrazo, agradecido por sus cuidados luego del enfrentamiento con Vilgefortz, y por haberse encargado de que Jaskier lo encontrara de vuelta.

Ojazos se cruzó de brazos y miró molesta al poeta, en búsqueda de explicaciones. Él rio y le levantó los hombros, como si no supiera nada. Geralt lo vio por el rabillo del ojo…

\- Querida, Triss… ¿Cómo estás? – Jaskier la tomó en brazos y la saludó, ella le devolvió el gesto. Ambos se apreciaban genuinamente… tan diferente a la situación entre el poeta y Yen…

\- Me alegra que hayas buscado a Geralt, Jaskier. – dijo ella. – Y que lo hayas arreglado apropiadamente para esta noche. – rieron los dos. – Estás muy elegante, Geralt. Luces perfecto.

Jaskier rio y miró a Ojazos, que mostraba notoriamente sus celos. Ella quería a Geralt para aquella noche, solo para ella.

\- No sabía que se conocían ustedes dos. – interrumpió Ojazos, Jaskier rio (de nuevo) y miró a Geralt, advirtiéndole que habría problemas… El brujo gruñó, pero no dijo nada.

Triss la miró despectivamente, pero mantuvo su postura altanera, propia de una hechicera. – Yo conozco a toda persona que pueda ser considerada importante o necesaria de conocer, trovadora… - ninguneó Triss a Ojazos.

\- Essi Daven. – le hizo una reverencia. – Como veo que no conoces mi nombre, pues me has llamado “trovadora”.

\- Es lo que eres, Essi Daven. – le hizo una reverencia Triss, también. – No tuve intención de insultarte. Lamento muchísimo si así lo has sentido.

\- Espero tener la oportunidad de ser considerada “importante” o “necesaria” por ti como para recordar mi nombre en el futuro, hechicera. – le sonrió con sarcasmo, Jaskier rompió en risas y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del brujo.

\- Ooh…. Esta noche se disputarán por ti… - le susurró al oído, Geralt no le respondió. – Pero al final te quedarás conmigo. – lo molestó, por placer, porque sabía que le molestaba cuando hacía aquello. Geralt se lo quitó de encima y Jaskier volvió a reír.

\- Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Geralt. – dijo Ojazos. – Pero me retiro, debo seguir con mi trabajo. – hizo una reverencia a los tres y se alejó. – El próximo tema te lo dedico, Jaskier. – dijo la bella mujer de rizos de oro y le guiñó un ojo, riendo con soltura sensual. Se alejó agitando sus caderas y su trabajado trasero acompañó con gracilidad el movimiento. Jaskier la miró y sonrió asintiendo. _Yo, me quedaría con Ojazos… No sé qué hará Geralt, pero los años han sido generosos con mi hermanita._

\- ¿Una amiga tuya, Jaskier? – preguntó Triss.

\- De Geralt. – molestó él, el brujo lo miró con reproche, Jaskier rio, otra vez. Triss revoleó la mirada, porque reconoció el sarcasmo del poeta.

Ojazos volvió a tomar su laúd y los hombres vitorearon por su presencia, uno de ellos se puso de pie y le acercó un ramo de flores, ella le sonrió agradecida y sopló su rizo, que había caído sobre su ojo. Dejó los regalos a su lado, caminó hacia una de las mesas de los invitados, se sentó sobre ésta, cruzó sus piernas y apoyó el laúd en su regazo, comenzando a rasguear sus cuerdas.

“ _Cuando un humilde bardo tuvo un viaje con Geralt de Rivia creó esta canción_ … comenzó la suave voz femenina y Jaskier se giró de golpe cuando comenzó a entonar “Lanza una moneda”. Geralt notó que el poeta se puso rojo de la rabia y estuvo a punto de ir hasta donde la artista se encontraba cantando, pero el brujo lo agarró del brazo. – Recuerda, Jaskier… que no nos echen… - el público gritó con alegría al oír que entonaba aquella canción ya famosa.

_Cuando el Lobo Blanco combatió contra el diablo de plata. Sus hordas de elfos, reflejan sus cascos._

\- Pero ¡¡es imperdonable que entone ese tema!! – se quejó rabioso Jaskier. - ¡¡Nuestro tema!! – miró molesto a Geralt, que no le molestaba que otro bardo lo cantara. - ¡¡Estando yo presente, por los dioses, Geralt!! Nadie, nadie, ¡y escúchame bien! Nadie podría hacerle justicia a ese tema, solo yo.

\- Yo la encuentro bastante afinada… - dijo Triss, viéndola desde lo lejos. Jaskier se puso un poco más rojo por la bronca.

\- De acuerdo. Pero compórtate, por favor. – el brujo no lo soltó. – Recuerda, “después del banquete”, no “antes” …

_Iban tras de mí y yo jamás los vi. Rompieron mi laúd y de un golpe caí. Nos acecha el mal, viene ya por ti. Lloró el brujo ¡No desistí!_

\- Oh, ohohohohhh… Esto es una declaración de guerra…

 _Lanza una moneda a tu brujo, oh Valle de la Abundancia, oh Valle de la Abundancia, oh, oh, oh, ooohh… Lanza una moneda a tu brujo, oh Valle de la Abundancia_.

Ojazos se puso de pie, seductoramente, con movimientos refinados, llamativos y totalmente provocativos, los hombres no le quitaban los ojos de encima (algunas mujeres, tampoco) y caminó hacia un sillón elegante que habían dispuesto para que entonara su arte aquella noche en el castillo. Ella se agachó con soltura, su trasero puedo ser visualizado por los suertudos que estaban detrás de ellas y los que la tenían en frente, vieron sus pechos. La poetisa tomó una de sus monedas y la arrojó donde estaba Geralt de Rivia. De golpe, los invitados se giraron hacia allí y se encontraron con el épico personaje del tema, sosteniendo por el brazo al bardo que había entonado por primera vez aquella canción tan conocida y pegadiza, por aquellos tiempos.

El asombro fue generalizado, pues no se esperaban encontrar a aquellos dos aquella noche.

 _Si el mundo ves arder, nunca hay que ceder. Vigila tu espada o puedes caer_. Siguió la artista, aguzando su voz para hacer honor a Jaskier.

Geralt sintió que el bardo se quitaba su agarre de encima y supo que todo había acabado ya.

Caos, todo con el poeta era caos en estos últimos días.

Jaskier no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras le quitaban protagonismo. Así que, cuando escuchó levantar la voz al trovador, superando la entonación de Ojazos, el brujo simplemente suspiró molesto y miró a Triss, que reía entusiasmada.

Jaskier sonrió, alzó su voz y se robó la atención de los presentes: _A los elfos exilió, los logró acechar. Allá en la montaña, era su hogar._ Los tonos graves del poeta, dueño del tema, arrancaron aplausos y vítores de los presentes. Jaskier agudizó su voz y dejó que ésta se luciera, entonando un suspiro hermoso, que siguió a los rasguidos del laúd, que la poetisa continuaba tocando.

Ojazos se ruborizó notoriamente molesta, al parecer la artista no pensó que Jaskier se comportaría de aquel modo. _La calamidad pudo enfrentar, lo patearon en el pecho. Es amigo de la humanidad, lo deben premiar. Épica ocasión, fue todo un campeón. Venció al villano, ¡¡un trago se ganó!!_ Entonó Jaskier con sentida voz y movimientos corporales que acapararon toda la atención sobre él. Como buen artista, no compartía los aplausos con otro.

La trovadora, lejos de apagar la rivalidad entre ambos, sumó más. Rio con soltura, caminó desenvuelta hacia Jaskier, como si aquel acto entre los dos artistas hubiera estado arreglado. Lo tomó de las manos, se le insinuó, el público rio; los dos se dedicaron una mirada rabiosa, pero eran profesionales, así que… simplemente interpretaron el papel que les convenía. Jaskier sonrió con su bella sonrisa, Ojazos lo acompaño, la tomó de una mano y elegantemente, le quitó el laúd y continuó rasgueando él, mientras ella elevaba su voz para que se mezclara con la de él. Ambos alzaron sus voces y entonaron en conjunto:

_Lanza una moneda a tu brujo, oh Valle de la Abundancia, oh Valle de la Abundancia, oh, oh, oh, ooohh… Lanza una moneda a tu brujo, al amigo de la humanidad._

Triss se acercó a Geralt, riendo con alegría. Los músicos la habían tentado, tomó el brazo del brujo y se apoyó sobre él, mientras continuaba entusiasmada viendo a aquel dúo obligado, que competía por protagonismo.

 _Lanza una moneda a tu brujo, oh Valle de la Abundancia, oh Valle de la Abundancia, oh, oh, oh, ooohh… Lanza una moneda a tu brujo, al amigo de la humanidad._ Jaskier y Ojazos estaban tan molestos, uno con el otro, que entonaron perfectamente la melodía hasta finalizar la canción y sus voces resonaron dentro de la sala donde se celebraba el banquete.

Para sorpresa de Geralt, resultó que las voces de ambos se enlazaban a la perfección y el número que habían montado quedó perfecto para lanzar al estrellato a la mujer que estaba al lado de Jaskier, pues cuando ambos acabaron la canción, todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a aplaudir con entusiasmo. Incluso el rey se acercó y felicitó a Jaskier por su “humildad” y por haber sido tan generoso con una colega suya para permitirle entonar sus famosos temas e, incluso, acompañarla. Él agradeció, y Geralt notó que, de golpe, Ojazos ya no le molestaba, por el contrario, la tenía abrazada y ella, lejos de mostrarse molesta, aprovechó la ocasión para recibir toda la atención (simplemente, era la versión femenina de Jaskier).

Los dos artistas hicieron las paces en silencio y, conformes, recibieron alanzas, atención y halagos. Geralt se preguntó cuánto le dudaría la amistad a Jaskier, que por nada en el mundo compartía su protagonismo…


	37. Errando el destino

Los hombres que la habían tomado eran de Nilfgaard, Ciri no albergaba dudas.

No tenía idea dónde la había lanzado el telepuerto de Tor Lara, pero por el acento y la moneda que usaban, sospechaba que estaba al Sur, muy al Sur, donde todo formaba parte del Imperio nilfgaardiano.

Al parecer, en Nilfgaard la estaban buscando desesperadamente, pues los hombres que la habían capturado decían una y otra vez que se volverían ricos con la recompensa por llevarla sana y salva. Al menos, aquella recompensa, la estaba salvando de sufrir violaciones y abusos.

Ciri no hablaba, así, pensarían que era una idiota y cometerían el error de decir cosas importantes frente a ella.

Lo mejor de todo era que le habían dado agua y con aquello, había vuelto la cordura. Aún no estaba segura de dónde la había lanzado el portal, pero de que había estado delirando, de eso estaba segura… Recordó las imágenes de cadáveres y la grotesca imagen de Jaskier herido por su mano y finalmente, muerto por su acción. Se estremeció, ella jamás, jamás le haría daño.

_Jaskier… ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué Yennefer me tomó en sus brazos? ¿Por qué me arrancó de los tuyos? Me había jurado que nunca haría nada que me hiciera mal… y me había advertido sobre ti, ¿acaso prefería esto? Que estuviera en manos nilfgaardianas que ¿en las tuyas?_

Cerró sus ojos y recordó su beso… se estremeció, pero no por placer, sino por agonía por no estar más con él… Con Jaskier sus heridas habían comenzado a sanar, en la distancia… todas se habían abierto una vez más. Él era su cordura. Sin él, aparecía la insania.

¡Arde, Falka, arde!

Ciri levantó la mirada de golpe cuando aquel susurro la azotó y vio a los hombres que hablaban a su alrededor sin darle atención; la mugre de sus ropas, cabellos y pieles, le hablaban a la jovencita de días y días a la intemperie. Le hablaba de terror y guerra, abusos y deshonor. Terror, terror… Sintió terror, terror de que la tomaran en brazos y la violaran.

¡Arde, Falka, arde!

Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas y recordó sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus lágrimas, pero, sobre todo, sus hermosos ojos y su bellísima sonrisa. Jaskier la volvía Cirilla de Cintra, su ausencia aullaba el nombre de Falka.

¡Arde, Falka, arde!

Anhelaba tanto volver a la seguridad de sus brazos… pero estaba aquí, Melitele sabía dónde… con estos hombres, ¿y a él? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Se había quedado en Tor Lara?

Sintió que la tomaron bruscamente por las ropas y la llevaron hacia uno de los caballos, uno de los hombres con olor repugnante subió y la metió a ella frente a él. – Vamos, Leoncilla. Sigamos. – el galope incesante volvió.

Ciri no estuvo segura de cuántas horas llevaba sobre aquel caballo cuando se durmió.

La mujer estaba atada, Ciri era solo una espectadora. A su lado, la muchedumbre se amuchaba, la chocaban y gritaban _¡Muerte! ¡Muerte! ¡Arde, Falka, arde_! Ciri volvió sus ojos esmeraldas sobre la mujer… Falka, ¡¡era Falka!!

Falka estaba atada sobre una hoguera y, un pueblo entero, ¡no! el Continente entero rogaba que la quemaran viva, pero Falka, lejos de gritar o llorar la miraba a ella. Sus ojos despiadados le recordaba a los fuegos infernales, al dolor lento y la muerte punitiva.

Falka la miraba a ella.

La paja estaba dispuesta en su sitio. Solo tenían que acercar la antorcha y Falka comenzaría a arder… Pero Falka ya no luchaba, no quería liberarse de su destino. No. Solo miraba a Ciri y Ciri a ella… _¡Arde, Falka, arde! ¡Arde por tus culpas y padece una muerte horrorosa_! Oía a su alrededor.

Los ojos de la mujer le daban miedo. Era odio puro, tanto, que era tangible. Ella había venido a este mundo para impartir terror _¡Sangre en tus manos, Falka! ¡Paga, paga por los mares rojos que has llenado! ¡Arde, Falka, arde! ¡Paga por haber hecho arder el castillo de Mirthe! ¡Arde, Falka, arde! ¡Que la muerte horrorosa lleve tus pecados! ¡Arde, Falka, arde!_

A su alrededor había odio. De ese odio que se forma en épocas de atroces guerras, matanzas, pilas de cadáveres y fuego, fuego ¡Arde, Falka, arde! De ese odio que también pululaba en el Continente, en las épocas que ella transitaba cuando despertaba.

Hija de los tiempos de odio, eso era ella. Hija de los tiempos de odio.

Jaskier, él era paz… Su ausencia, tiempo de odio.

Y así se disparó la chispa que prendió fuego en la hoguera. El fuego subió rabioso por la paja, la consumió. Falka no se movió, solo miraba a Ciri.

El fuego rápidamente la alcanzó, Falka comenzó a arder… y en ese instante, levantó su mirada hacia el resto, a quienes la estaban juzgando y sentenciando. Pero solo cuando las llamas le arrebataron la piel, quemaron sus pies y piernas, que adoptaron el color del cuero, marrón, seco y duro, Falka habló. Y Ciri supo que era la voz que había oído en medio de delirios, días atrás. Se estremeció hasta la médula. Era la voz que le había ofrecido poder, era la voz que le había dicho que matara a todos… y ella lo había hecho.

Jaskier volvió a sus recuerdos y su garganta atravesada por una daga la enloqueció. _“No hay nada en este mundo que puedas hacer que me avergüence”_ , sonó su bella voz y Ciri supo que él había mentido. Había algo, sí que lo había... Ella podía sucumbir al poder que le otorgaba Falka…

 _¡Nacerá un vengador de mi sangre!,_ gritó Falka, cuando aún le quedaba tiempo, antes de que las llamas la consumieran _¡Nacerá de la Antigua Sangre manchada un destructor de naciones y mundos! ¡De mis sufrimientos cobrará venganza!_ Falka la miró con llamas en sus pupilas, Ciri se estremeció ¿era ella la vengadora de los sufrimientos de Falka? _¡Muerte, muerte! ¡Y venganza a todos ustedes y todas sus generaciones!_ Los maldijo Falka, antes de morir. El fuego alcanzó su vientre, Falka gritó por última vez _¡Arde, Falka, arde!,_ a modo de burla a todos los presentes, y ardió. Su piel la abandonó, sus músculos se exteriorizaron, sus tendones se cortaron por el calor… el olor a carne asada invadió las fosas nasales de Ciri. Sintió náuseas, pero no pudo dejar de ver. No. Miró a Falka, miró el fuego consumirla, la vio arder… - Arde, Falka, arde… - susurró la joven bruja y de golpe, quiso correr.

Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, chocó a la muchedumbre, salió de allí, pero cuando creyó que estaba fuera del alcance del terror, la tomaron con precisión por los brazos. Levantó la mirada. Los ojos celestes del poeta la enfrentaron, serio, molesto. Ciri se sonrojó, Jaskier estaba con ella, otra vez con ella. Ver su hermoso rostro, otra vez, frente a ella, incitó peligrosos oleajes en la sangre que fluía por su cuerpo. – Voy a enfrentarte, Cirilla de Cintra. – le advirtió el poeta. – Te enfrentaré entre sonrisas aun cuando ascienda por los escalones que me lleven hacia el fuego que desatarás. Un consumado infierno. – el corazón de la jovencita sintió una puñalada. – Si desatas el fuego, yo no me alejaré. Te enfrentaré… aún, ardiendo en el infierno.

> Si quieres matarme, hazlo. Despedaza la piel de mi cuerpo, yo me quitaré mis terrores… Pero sé consciente de que tendrás que hacerme arder, como a Falka… porque nada me apartará de ti, solo la muerte.

\- Solo el olvido… - susurró ella, él asintió.

Ciri abrió sus ojos de golpe y sintió el traqueteo de la marcha, aun sobre aquel caballo, aun con aquellos hombres de Nilfgaard, aun sola, aun temerosa, aun abandonada. Pero aún con esperanzas… _Jaskier_ … 

Jaskier abrió sus ojos en la habitación de una taberna en Gors Velen. Aquel sueño había sido agobiante… Falka, Falka… Era Falka ardiendo en una hoguera.

Miraba a alguien, pero no supo a quién. No lo pudo ver. Sin embargo, antes de arder, Falka le había dicho solo a él, dentro de su cabeza, lo mismo que la médium Ciri le había dicho antes de atravesar el portal: “ _Te advierto hoy, deja en paz a Gvalch’ca o solo encontrarás el tormento de la tortura y terminarás implorando por la muerte… No permitiré que vuelvas a entrometerte con la Vieja Sangre”_ …

El poeta se sentó agobiado sobre la cama en aquella noche cerrada de luna nueva. Desde que había perdido a Ciri habían pasado, tan solo, trece noches. Pero él sentía que su vida se había ido con ella…

¿Qué no volviera a entrometerse con la Vieja Sangre? ¿Qué rayos significaba aquello? Sintió el sudor frío sobre su frente, se lo quitó con el dorso de su mano. Miró la ventana. La noche era oscura, no había luz lunar.

Jaskier sonrió. No, él no iba a dejar de sonreír, porque ella amaba cuando lo hacía. – Lo siento, Falka. No olvidaré jamás a Ciri, ella vivirá noble mientras permanezca en mis recuerdes. Yo protegeré su memoria y no podrás tomarla, no podrás corromperla mientras su nobleza perdure en mí… nunca. Nunca…


	38. Errando el destino

**III**

Jaskier salió fuera del castillo en medio del banquete. Tres meses de ausencia, tres dolorosos meses…

Dentro aún se oía los cantos y vítores de los presentes, cuando Ojazos interpretaba otra balada de él, pero el poeta simplemente ya no aguantaba más simular sonrisas y comodidad. Porque no lo estaba, no lo estaba desde que la culpa por haber abandonado a Ciri se había llevado su cordura.

Miró la noche estrellada e intentó proteger cada recuerdo del pasado, cada detalle, cada palabra _con ella_ … Mientras él la recordara, ella seguiría viva, allí donde fuera que estuviera. Mientras él la tuviera presente en su ser, ella seguiría viva… el olvido… el olvido simplemente le resultaba por demás cruel… El olvido traería la muerte…

Jaskier sentía que se había perdido en la oscuridad… aquellos sueños que lo habían agobiado desde que ella se había ido, eran una advertencia del futuro, pero ¿por qué él los tenía? ¿Acaso era ella, tirando de él hacia donde fuera que estuviera? Pidiéndole que no se diera por vencido, que la recordara, que no la olvidara… Eran oleajes en ideas enlazadas y arremolinadas, dedos que se introducían en su mente y lo hacían divagar, les robaban las palabras, la expresión poética… Era una locura persistente rasgando su cordura.

Estaba harto de aquel remolino de pensamientos delirantes que surcaban su mente desde que Ciri había sido arrancada de sus brazos. Surcaban confusos, sedientos de él, de ella… Surcaban descontrolados por su cabeza y no podía ponerlos en orden. No tenía cordura, no tenía inspiración, no tenía paz… Solo la agonía de estar preso en lo que había sucedido y tener a Geralt cerca, otra vez, solo aumentaba su dolor.

Por primera vez en su vida, la presencia de Geralt le fastidiaba. Pero olvidarla, no era opción. No. No. Simplemente no. Él protegería sus recuerdos.

Sabía que no había sido honesto con el brujo, pero no tenía los huevos para serlo. Simplemente no podía. No podía nombrarla, no se animaba si quiera a nombrarla.

El pecho le dolió. Llevó sus ojos al cielo y recordó los suyos, como esmeraldas. La angustia lo invadió _¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Qué horrores te han perseguido desde que te arrancaron de mí?_ Cerró sus ojos. _Solo perdóname, estés donde estés, Ciri, perdóname por no estar contigo, perdóname por errar el destino. Perdóname._

Por aquellos tiempos, Jaskier se encontraba en una contradicción tortuosa. Intentaba no pensar en Ciri con todas sus fuerzas, pero el temor lo acosaba cada vez, porque que el “olvido” tenía gusto a muerte… Pero tres meses le resultaba demasiado tiempo para su aflicción. Así que, en cada ocasión en la que ella volvía a sus recuerdos, él intentaba desviarlos. Y no lo lograba. En ese momento se daba cuenta de que, por doloroso que fuera, no la olvidaría. La mantendría viva en sus recuerdos, porque mientras ella viviera en él, estaría viva… ya que, pensar en que podría haber muerto era algo que no toleraba. Y no sabía cómo, pero tenía la certeza de que, si la olvidaba, la lanzaría hacia un consumado infierno. Allí, donde fuera que Ciri estuviera, había fuego a su alrededor… Y Jaskier no estaba seguro de que la jovencita no fuera la causante de la ardiente venganza. Solo lo sabía. Que no le preguntaran cómo, simplemente y llanamente lo sabía, pero no tenía palabras para expresarlo. Falka se había llevado sus palabras. 

_Y ni siquiera sé si sigues con vida… hermosa Ciri_. _Si tan solo no te hubiera besado, si me hubiera resistido a mis egoístas deseos, si me hubiera mantenido vigilante, alerta… Si no te hubiera apartado de Geralt… ¿Algo habría sido diferente? ¿Era el destino? ¿Todo lo que sucedió en Thanedd fue el puto destino jugando contigo y conmigo?_

Jaskier sonrió, porque sabía que Ciri odiaría que él se arrepintiera de haberla besado y estaba seguro de que, ella jamás se arrepentiría…

Sin embargo, pensar que estaba viva, lo llevaba a pensar, inevitablemente, en que estaba sola y sin saber qué había sido de su suerte… era algo que lo carcomía desde el interior… Solo deseaba salvarla de cualquier peligro, pero ya era tarde. Aquella oportunidad la había perdido cuando la había besado y no se había dado cuenta de la infame traición de Yennefer.

Su corazón dolió, una vez más. Tres putos meses en los que él se encontraba totalmente perdido. Incapaz de dar vuelta la página (pero no lo habría hecho, incluso de haber podido). Estaba harto del vacío en su alma. Estaba harto de todo. Quería entrar allí, agarrar más vodka y tragarlo hasta perder la cabeza. Quería perder su cabeza. Que le dieran un golpe tan fuerte que le arrancaran cualquier vestigio de recuerdo.

El primer mes después de lo de Thanedd, Jaskier la había buscado incesante e incansable, inmerso en pesadillas incomprensibles. Incluso se había olvidado de Geralt. El segundo mes, había aceptado que no la encontraría, así que había llorado casi todas noches. Había comenzado a tomar en el afán de perderse y lo había hecho, a todas horas y todo el tiempo. _Y, finalmente, la había olvidado_.

Él, por estos tiempos, era famoso, abría la boca y le llovían monedas, así que tuvo suficiente para beber, estar con mujeres, beber, perder la cabeza, estar con más mujeres, volver a beber… y nada. Nada, pero nada, había cambiado. Estaba amputado. No salía una palabra de él, no podía expresar aquello que lo aquejaba. Sus pensamientos continuaban siendo un remolino desesperado e incomprensible. Un mar de confusiones inexplicables le rodeaban y le quitaban el aire. No podía acomodar dos ideas… No podía… pero él sabía por qué.

Porque la poesía calmaba su alma y si él encontraba consuelo en la estela poética de romances, baladas y melodías, su corazón perdería aquella aflicción que la mantenía viva en su corazón. Como una llama encendida, encendida por ella… Un consumado infierno.

Y él temía olvidarla. El olvido le hablaba de muerte…

El tercer mes de su ausencia, había ocasionado tantos desastres en Redania, que Triss había ido a buscarlo. Y con aquel acto, la había recordado una vez más…

\- ¡¡Jaskier!! – escuchó la voz de la hechicera entrar a la habitación en la que estaba con tres mujeres desnudas encima de él, también desnudo, en una habitación alquilada. - ¡Se terminó la fiesta! – exigió Triss Merigold a las mujeres que salieran. Jaskier sintió el tintineo de las bolsas de monedas caer al suelo, las tres mujeres se vistieron, tomaron el dinero y desaparecieron.

\- ¿Qué haaaceeeesssss? – se quejó Jaskier, tirado sobre la cama, totalmente borracho y al borde de perder la consciencia. Sintió que ella le tiró la sábana encima.

\- ¿Sabes que ya empiezan a circular rumores de que eres un cerdo y borracho? ¡Jaskier! ¡Por los dioses! Ya no eres anónimo como años atrás. Debes tener cuidado, cuidar tu reputación que tanto te costó construir. Eres el artista más famoso del norte, no te transformes en el más patético.

Él no le respondió. Se había dormido.

Cuando abrió sus ojos estaba en una habitación muy lujosa, no tenía idea dónde. No sabía qué había pasado la noche anterior, nada recordaba. Pero cuando vio entrar a Triss en aquella habitación con una tetera y dos tazas, se sorprendió, pues no pensó que terminaría teniendo sexo con ella.

Finalmente, cuando Triss lo hubo hidratado y hubieron desayunado, ella le contó lo que había sucedido. Él se disculpó, le agradeció por haberlo traído aquella noche con ella. Había bebido tanto que no albergaba el mínimo atisbo de recuerdo, bien podrían haberle atravesado una espada por el pecho, que él no se habría enterado.

Y Jaskier hubiera estado agradecido si aquella espada lo habría atravesado. Así, al menos, su corazón dejaría de doler, por fin, y la tortura de recordarla a diario habría terminado. Así como la incertidumbre acerca de su destino. Al menos, si estaba muerta y él también, volverían a encontrarse.

\- ¿Vas a decirme qué te sucede?

\- Nada.

\- Mientes, Jaskier ¿Qué sucedió con Yennefer? ¿Qué sucedió en Garstang? – él no había podido explicar cómo, pero se desbordó como un niño y comenzó a llorar sin poder emitir sonido que no fuera su aflicción. Era la primera vez que alguien, otro ser vivo, hablaba con él de ese tema. Y fue en ese momento, en el que comprendió que no tenía palabras para describir nada de lo acontecido en Thanedd. En ese momento decidió que callaría todo. Y Triss no le sacó una sola palabra.

Jaskier volvió a cerrar sus ojos y guardó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Fuera del castillo había una brisa fresca que otorgaba un poco de frío. La fiesta continuaba entre los vivos… él danzaba entre una sombra constante, como la que Yennefer había tirado sobre él aquella fatídica noche de tormenta incesante, y se la había sacado de los brazos.

Desde que ella se había ido, todo, simplemente todo, se había ido a la mierda. No solo él, sino también el Continente. Como si Ciri, la joven bruja de la que él se había enamorado, fuera la responsable de que la cordura pululara por el mundo. Pues su ausencia, simplemente traía caos, caos, caos, caos. Caos, muerte, odio y guerra.

Recordó, una puta vez más, Aretusa y aquel baile con ella a su lado. Y ahora aquí, esta noche, él sentía que nada tenía el mínimo sentido. Nada. – Iré a buscar vodka. Demasiado sobrio. Demasiada realidad… dolor… - susurró, para él mismo.

Se giró y chocó con Ojazos que al parecer había dejado de cantar, había salido para respirar aire fresco y había estado observándolo en silencio, sin que él se diera cuenta, absorto en su silenciosa tortura. – Oye… - dijo la poetisa y acarició su rostro. – Tienes lágrimas. – Jaskier ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

\- Oh. Es que me he conmovido con el romance. – se burló, ella rio, molesta.

\- Ni siquiera era un romance, Jaskier. – le dijo. – Dime, ¿qué es demasiado real y doloroso? – Jaskier se molestó. Se molestó por la intromisión, se molestó por la pregunta… le molestó lo que le dolió el pecho cuando la poetisa lo enfrentó.

\- No voy a perder el tiempo contigo. Cuando podría estar bebiendo. Adiós. – él quiso avanzar, pero ella tomó su brazo. - El mundo cambia, el sol sale y el vodka se acaba...

\- Hermanito, veo un pesar enorme sobre tu alma, ¿qué es lo que sucede? – él la miró y guardó silencio.

\- Nada, Essi. Nada de lo que pueda hablar. Simplemente no tengo palabras para expresar nada. Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?

\- ¿Ralla? – él rompió en carcajadas. - ¿La condesa de Stael? No, al menos ella me inspiraba… - murmuró. – No. Nadie. Nada. No quiero hablar. Tendrás que aceptarlo.

\- Oye, que yo nunca te he visto así… me preocupas ¿Y, tú? ¿Sin palabas? Pero eso es inaudito. – le sonrió. – ¿Quién envenenó tu corazón? – Jaskier la miró de golpe, Ojazos conocía el dolor que aquejaba al poeta. Después de todo, ella era poetisa… Y los poetas lo sabían todo de aquellos temas, incluso antes que los involucrados.

Sonrió nostálgico.

Recordó aquellas palabras que se las había dicho a _ella_. Ciri, Ciri, Ciri. Se estaba volviendo loco, quería arrancársela de la memoria y morir sin ella, pero al estar vivo, tenía que protegerla en sus recuerdos.

\- Poetisa, ¿recuerdas? – respondió Ojazos cuando vio la expresión perdida de Jaskier. – Oh, hermanito, conmigo puedes hablar de lo que sea. Ven aquí. - lo abrazó con cariño. – Conmigo puedes hablar de lo que sea, te repito. Yo te ayudaré a encontrar las palabras. Estamos hechos para eso, tú y yo. – Jaskier la abrazó y cerró sus ojos. Necesitaba un abrazo, hacía demasiado tiempo que lo necesitaba. Y Geralt no le había obsequiado ni siquiera eso.

Se sentía devastado, amputado, incapaz… se sentía perdido. Totalmente perdido. Y temía, temía por el futuro. La sensación de maldad que había oído de la voz de la Ciri innatural, no lo había dejado a través de los meses… Falka, Falka, Falka… Él no lo había olvidado. Falka, Ciri había nombrado a Falka y Falka lo había atormentado en sueños durante demasiadas noches. Él se lo tendría que haber dicho a Geralt el primer día, pero carecía de palabras. No sabía por qué, pero temía, temía nombrarla, tener que enfrentar a Geralt, decirle todo…

Recordó a Yennefer. La hija de puta de Yennefer… Sintió que su sangre hervía…

\- Yennefer de Vengerberg. – dijo de golpe. Ella no sabía quién era Yennefer. Y era injusto que Essi no supiera quién era esa hechicera hija de puta, porque era la misma mujer que había jodido la cabeza de Geralt y por quien el brujo no era capaz de amar a nadie más… por ella no había amado a Ojazos aquella vez que se conocieron, por ella no podía amar a Triss Merigold, por ella Geralt también estaba amputado…

\- ¿Has amado a esa Yennefer? – él comenzó a reír.

\- Jamás. La odio. – sentenció, sombrío.

\- ¿Te ha roto el corazón?

\- No es eso, Ojazos. – le explicó. – Ella no tuvo ningún romance conmigo ni lo tendrá en su puta vida. Porque ambos nos detestamos. – Ojazos realmente no entendía. – Pero ella es mi excusa perfecta para no odiarme a mí mismo. Si la odio a ella, me olvido de odiarme. – Essi lo miró sorprendida, ¿qué podría haber sucedido para que él fuera tan severo con él mismo? – Así que he decidido que la odio. Profunda, sedienta e irreparablemente… la odio. Es lo único que puedo hacer. – _al menos están volviendo las palabras a tus labios, Jaskier_ … 

\- Estos ya son tiempos de odio, Jaskier. No llenes tu corazón con ello. – ella apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho del poeta y lo miró. Él dejó de abrazarla. – Hay mucho odio en cada sitio que recorro. Muerte, matanzas, desesperación, fuego y más muerte. No dejes que aquí también lo encuentre. – le dio un golpecito en el pecho, del lado izquierdo, sobre el corazón. – Tú eres mucho más que odio. Tu eres amor, pasión, risas. No te pierdas en estos tiempos de odio. Enfréntalo, se tu propio héroe. No esperes que un brujo te salve.

 _Una bruja_ …

Jaskier no dijo nada.

\- Nosotros hemos aceptado vivir en este mundo para sostener a los demás. Cantar, alegrar, reír. Nuestra espada es la palabra que se tiñe con sonrisas. No la silencies en odio, Jaskier. Eres mucho más que esta pena, eres mucho más que este dolor que cargas y que te hace odiarte ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Jaskier llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos.

\- No puedo expresarlo. – le confesó. – No quiero o no puedo. – la miró. – No sé. No puedo. No tengo fuerzas.

\- Realmente no has escrito nada… - comprendió Essi. – Realmente has perdido tu inspiración, ¿no? – él asintió. - Oh, hermanito. – Ojazos lo abrazó una vez más. – Ya sé qué haremos. – él la miró curioso.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y se dirigió al interior del castillo, Jaskier simplemente la imitó. Caminó a paso acelerado hacia el escenario, tomó su laúd. – Pero antes me acompañarás en las últimas canciones, nos despedimos del público, agarramos una botella de vodka y nos vamos a mi habitación, ¿qué dices?

\- Dos botellas de vodka.

\- De acuerdo. Tenemos un trato. – Ojazos revoleó el rizo que había vuelto sobre su ojo, tomó el laúd y comenzó a entonar una canción de Jaskier. Él se sentó sobre el gran sillón y elevó su voz para que se lo oyera, cerró sus ojos y se dejó abrazar por la música. Essi pensó que su buen amigo solo se sentía a salvo cuando cantaba… Ella se sentó sobre el apoya brazos a su lado, cruzó su pierna y los artistas alzaron sus voces en lo alto e inundaron el salón con la entonada melodía.

Ojazos y Jaskier reían sin control sentados en medio de la cama de la poetisa. El alcohol hacía demasiado tiempo ya había hecho efecto. Ella estaba con una musculosa blanca, sin corpiño y su ropa interior, solamente. Jaskier estaba con un pantalón ligero, cómodo para dormir, sin camisa.

Ellos dos siempre habían sido amigos, pero de verdad. Jamás habían tenido sexo y estas sesiones de alcohol y poca ropa, las habían tenido muchas veces también. - ¿Puedes creerlo? Ayyy, me sentí la más idiota de todas… ¡¡Yo!! ¡Yo, que creí que todo lo sabía de hombres y sexo y amor! - confesó ella. Él reía como si le hubiera contado la broma más elocuente de todas. Era el alcohol que le permitía reír…

\- Lo recuerdo… recuerdo la última noche que estuvimos juntos los tres, ¿la recuerdas?

\- Por supuesto, recuerdo el romance que entonamos juntos… recuerdo a Geralt tirado sobre la hierba mientras nos escuchaba… él te quiere, lo sabes, ¿no? Te soporta como lo haría yo. Ese brujo te quiere.

Jaskier suspiro y guardó silencio… porque él lo había traicionado. – Lo sé. Pero ¿cuánto? ¿Hasta qué punto sería capaz de soportarme? ¿Su cariño tiene límites?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Perdonaría la traición? – Ojazos guardó silencio.

\- Lo has traicionado. – afirmó. – Por eso es que no sabe nada de lo que te aflige, porque tiene que ver con tu traición…

_Así es, Essi, pero ¿cómo puede ser que todo lo que Ciri me regaló no sea más que una traición? ¿Es posible? Pensé que el amor era amor… a veces acompañado de traición, por supuesto, he escrito demasiadas veces sobre ello; pero lo que siento por ella, ¿por qué tiene que ser traición para Geralt?_

\- No hablarás más sobre ese tema… ¿no? – Jaskier negó con un movimiento de cabeza. – Bueno, hablemos de Geralt de nuevo… Ayyy no sé… algo en él me conquistó como nunca nadie. Y ahora que lo vi de nuevo… aarghhh… quiero que me haga el amor. – Jaskier rio, intentando abandonar aquella sensación de nostalgia en su pecho, ella lo empujó, porque se estaba burlando de ella (o eso creyó). - ¿Nunca te pasó conocer a alguien tan extraordinario que en menos de una semana se roba tu alma? – Jaskier dejó de reír en seco y comprendió, por primera vez, que con Ciri le había pasado aquello. Ellos habían se habían vuelto a ver y habían estado juntos alrededor de diez días, pero la joven bruja se había llevado su alma.

Ojazos guardó silencio, comprendiendo la ausencia de palabras del trovador. – Oh, te pasó… Es ella… la que te robó la inspiración.

\- Ella no me robó la inspiración. – dijo él, hablando por primera vez de Ciri. – Simplemente que yo no puedo lidiar con mi dolor. Escribir, pensar en ello, es demasiado. Así que, me rehúso.

\- Habitualmente, es al revés. Uno escribe y duele menos.

\- Exactamente, y con la falta de dolor, llega el olvido. Y yo no voy a olvidarla. – Jaskier se tiró boca arriba sobre la cama, Essi tomó la botella de vodka (la segunda) y se acercó a él.

\- Abre la boca. – le dijo y le apuntó el alcohol, Jaskier rio y le hizo caso, ella liberó la bebida blanca y los dos rompieron en risa. Ojazos se le tiró encima, empapándolo con alcohol y Jaskier la abrazó, mientras reían como niños. – Al menos, dime, hermanito, que ella no es bruja.

\- Ella es… maravillosa. – dijo él, abrazándola.

\- Vaya, nunca te vi así. Ni con Ralla. – Ojazos extendió sus brazos, poniéndose sobre él y lo miró. – Estás enamorado y si te conozco lo suficiente, es la primera vez que te pasa. – Jaskier la miró molesto.

\- ¡Sal de encima de mí! – dijo y se la quitó de arriba de él, se giró, dándole la espalda. Ella rio como si le hubiera contado lo más gracioso del Continente, se le tiró encima y se fue del otro lado, enfrentándolo.

\- Esstaaaasssss enamoooraaadooooo…. – rompió en risas. – Estas enamorado de la ladrona de palabras…

\- No la llames así. No hablemos de ella, por favor…

\- ¿Y cuándo piensas hablar de ella si no es ahora con alcohol y conmigo? – Ojazos se puso boca arriba. – No habrá otro momento más oportuno que éste ¿Cómo es su nombre?

 _Ciri… Cirilla_. – No importa.

\- Ay, Jaski. Con Geralt no vas a hablar de esto. No lo veo al brujo con ganas de escucharte…

Jaskier comenzó a reír. – Oh, tienes tanta razón. No, no. A Geralt, _jamás_ se lo contaría…

\- ¿En serio? ¿No se cuentan todo ustedes dos?

\- No. Ya no. – ahora el poeta se puso boca arriba, todo giraba.

\- ¿Ya no? – Ojazos se arrastró hasta él y se le metió encima, una vez más.

\- Es complicado. Un día te lo cuento. Pero hoy… - comenzó a reír, simulando que el alcohol lo tenía desenvuelto. – Hoy estoy muy borracho, Ojazos… mejor dormimos. – Jaskier sintió que la mujer se desplomó sobre él, sus rizos le taparon los ojos, él se los quitó con cuidado.

\- Tienes razón, vamos a dormir. – susurró ella, él la abrazó. – Estoy exhauta. Oye, y convence a ese brujo que me haga el amor.

\- Eso te toca a ti, no a mí. – rio él. – Convéncelo tú. Pero si pasas las noches conmigo, te aseguro que Geralt no vendrá. – ella rompió en risas y apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada, aún abrazándolo, al poco tiempo se durmió.

Jaskier permaneció con la mirada celeste perdida sobre el techo. Todo giraba y aún así, seguía doliendo. Estaba borracho, pero ella seguía en sus pensamientos… él protegería sus recuerdos, si no había podido protegerla cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, no la perdería en su memoria…

La culpa no le dejaba… pensar que alguien podría estar violándola, que ella podría estar sufriendo, que podría estar asustada, sola, desamparada, con hambre, robando por vivir… Su alma se partía, se partía… simplemente lo destrozaba. Abrazó a Ojazos con fuerzas y cerró sus ojos. Sintió que se escaparon unas lágrimas, no importó, siempre lloraba. Solo y en silencio. Él lloraba…


	39. Errando el destino

La mañana llegó con un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Jaskier abrió sus ojos y se arrepintió de inmediato por la cantidad de alcohol ingerida. Ojazos estaba encima de él, aún dormida… él la dejó a su lado y se puso de pie para tomar un baño, después de todo, Venzlav (el rey) era quien había invitado a la poetisa, así que le había dado una buena habitación.

El bardo caminó hacia la tina, se quitó la ropa y se hundió dentro de aquella. Jaskier escondió la cabeza debajo del agua, cerró sus ojos y pensó, una vez más, en Falka, Falka, Falka… _Te advierto hoy, deja en paz a Gvalch’ca o solo encontrarás el tormento de la tortura y terminarás implorando por la muerte… No permitiré que vuelvas a entrometerte con la Vieja Sangre_ … recordó las últimas palabras de Ciri hacia él…

Falka había sido, según él recordaba, la hija mayor de un rey en Redania, muchos años atrás, con una historia trágica, llena de odio y venganza, a través de la cual, Falka había incitado una rebelión contra su padre y su madrastra, la cual había acabado con una matanza horrorosa de muchas personas (muchísimas), por lo cual, había sido sentenciada a la muerte. La sentencia había sido la muerte en la hoguera y, según la leyenda, ella había maldecido a todas las personas presentes en aquel evento y prometió a todos ellos y la descendencia que tuvieran los presentes, que sufrirían en manos de un niño que llevaría su sangre… El destructor de naciones y mundos… Tal y como él lo había visto en aquellas pesadillas agobiantes, en las que Falka ardía una y otra vez…

La “Vieja Sangre”, había dicho la Ciri médium… y habían nombrado a Falka, ¿cuál era la relación?

De pronto, lo comprendió. Tuvo una idea.

Jaskier dio un salto de la tina y dejó caer el agua al suelo, estruendosamente. Ojazos se despertó, él oyó sus quejas sobre la cama. Lo miró, “buenos días”, dijo, mientras el poeta buscaba una toalla y corrió a la cama con ella. - ¡¡La genealogía de las dinastías de Cintra!! – dijo de golpe, ella abrió sus ojos, tiró sus cabellos dorados hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La genealogía de las dinastías de Cintra… Ciri… Ciri… - _¿podría tener algún tipo de relación con Falka en su sangre?_ La Ciri médium le había advertido que dejara en paz a Gvalch’ca, que era el nombre en lengua antigua de Falka, y luego le había dicho que él no volvería a entrometerse con la Vieja Sangre, ¿acaso Ciri tenía la Vieja Sangre?

\- ¿Cirilla de Cintra? ¿La Leoncilla de tus canciones? – Ojazos se sentó de golpe frente a él y totalmente sorprendida. - ¡¡Ella es la ladrona de palabras!!

\- Cierra la boca, ella no me robó nada. – dijo él.

\- ¿Ella no viajó junto a Geralt de Rivia según tu balada? ¡¡Es ella!! – Jaskier comprendió el error de haberla nombrado sin pensar delante de Ojazos. La poetisa comenzó a reír. – Al final, una bruja sí que es la que te ha enamorado… Ooohhh… - lo abrazó entre carcajadas. – Somos iguales, hermano mío, a ti y a mí, a los dos, nos robó el corazón un brujo. – Jaskier se la quitó de encima y la enfrentó, preocupado.

\- No hables de este tema nunca, por favor. Solo tú y yo, nadie más. Ni siquiera Geralt lo sabe, ¿comprendes? – ella asintió y recordó cuando él le había hablado de traición.

\- ¿Por qué no lo sabe?

\- Porque… es complicado. Por favor, júrame que no abrirás la boca.

\- Por supuesto. – le dijo y se puso de pie. Ojazos se quitó la musculosa y la dejó sobre la cama, sus cabellos cubrieron sus pechos desnudos y se dirigió a la tina, se quitó su ropa interior e ingresó. Jaskier la miró y levantó una ceja.

\- Podrías esperar que me fuera.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso mis tetas son más explícitas que tu pito colgado? – rio, él también, recordando las respuestas, como aquella, que solía dar Essi. - Tú también pudiste esperar, y no lo hiciste. Yo tampoco. – le dijo. – Además, nos hemos visto desnudos en otras ocasiones.

\- Es cierto. – dijo – Pero los hombres somos más propensos a dejarnos llevar por la lujuria. – Jaskier escuchó la risa de ella.

\- Oh, querido Jaskier, si tan solo tuvieras idea de lo propensa que soy yo en dejarme llevar por la lujuria. – rieron los dos. – Y soy mujer. Según tu teoría, debería ser recatada y ¡por Melitele! Sabes que no lo soy.

\- Es cierto. Te has acostado con tantos hombres como yo con mujeres… Lo siento. Tienes razón. Te concedo la victoria de esta discusión. - Él se tiró sobre la cama para pensar en la genealogía de la dinastía de Cintra.

\- Menos mal. – bromeó ella, mientras continuaba bañándose. - ¿Por qué quieres saber sobre la genealogía? ¿Qué conexión deseas hacer?

\- Ojazos, es la primera vez que hablo sobre Ciri con alguien y tú me saltas con un millón de preguntas de las que no tengo respuestas, ¿podrías darme un respiro? – sintió las risas de la poetisa en la tina.

\- De acuerdo, hermanito. Será nuestro secreto. Cuentas conmigo. Recuperaremos tus palabras. 

Essi y Jaskier salieron, a mitad de la mañana, de la habitación de la poetisa y se encontraron con Geralt y Triss, prendida del brazo del brujo. Era una mañana hermosa, fresca, soleada y con un clima que contrastaba desde todo punto de vista con las atrocidades que se estaban sucediendo en el Continente.

Geralt miró a la pareja, recientemente bañada por los rastros de agua en sus cabellos, e hizo un gesto casi imperceptible, pero el poeta lo vio.

\- No hemos tenido sexo. – le aclaró. – Nos hemos emborrachado recordando las épocas en la academia. – los poetas rieron.

\- No te ha preguntado nada. – se molestó Triss.

\- Oh… - dijo él. – Te lo había dicho a ti, no a Geralt. – le respondió burlón, la hechicera le sonrió, pero estaba molesta. Geralt miró a Ojazos, que se acomodó su cabello y no le dedicó una sola mirada.

\- La velada de anoche fue genial. – dijo Triss. – Te agradezco tu profesionalismo, Essi. – la poeta le sonrió con sarcasmo. – Ahora… - miró a Jaskier. – Hemos de seguir camino. Tengo una reunión en Tretogor con la reina Hedwing y quisiera que me acompañaran, Geralt y tú. Hay cosas de las que debemos hablar.

Ojazos la miró, se estaba despidiendo. – Bueno… Jaskier y yo hemos decidido que pasaremos un tiempo juntos. – dijo la trovadora. – Así que donde vaya él, iré. – Geralt miró al poeta, él asintió. – Tenemos un trabajo que hacer juntos. Uno de esos que incluyen poesía y terminan en éxito. – aclaró Essi, soberbia como cualquier artista era.

\- No. De ninguna manera. – intervino Geralt. – Tener a Jaskier a mi lado ya es un riesgo, otro trovador, es demasiado.

\- Yo no te he pedido que me defiendas de nada. – aclaró la poetisa. – Si la muerte me alcanza, pues será mi destino, Geralt. Y tampoco recuerdo haberte pedido permiso. – Jaskier sonrió, Geralt la miró y recordó el carácter de la mujer.

\- Somos dos trovadores, un brujo y una hechicera. – la defendió Jaskier. – Sí, es cierto, Geralt. Somos dos que no sabemos luchar, pero Triss no suele viajar con nosotros. Así que, la desventaja, desaparece con su presencia. Volvemos a estar equilibrados.

Al brujo aquella idea no le gustaba en absoluto. Por varios motivos. El primero, la seguridad. El segundo, las ideas de Jaskier siempre solían ser caóticas (aunque esta idea le pertenecía a Essi Daven, pero el brujo no lo sabía) y tercero porque tenía a Triss a su lado y, dicha sea la verdad, la trovadora lo atraía. Tenía el presentimiento de que terminaría en desastre la incorporación de la poetisa.

\- Jaskier, sabes que vamos a debatir temas que nos conciernen solo a nosotros. – advirtió Triss Merigold. - ¿Confías en ella?

\- Con mi vida. – Geralt lo miró sorprendido. La seguridad con la que lo había dicho, no dejaba lugar a dudas. El brujo se preguntó si realmente aquellos dos habían dormido solamente durante la noche, porque parecían bastante… confidentes.

\- Bien, pues entonces, si ya está decidido… - dijo la hechicera. – La única forma que Essi Daven no nos acompañe, sería dejándote a ti también Jaskier, ¿no?

\- ¡Vaya! Te has aprendido mi nombre… - molestó Ojazos.

\- Por supuesto. Soy una mujer con buena memoria.

\- Jaskier se va con nosotros. – interrumpió Geralt. Jaskier le sonrió a su querido brujo. – Así que, Essi también… - El brujo se dio la vuelta sin dar más explicaciones y caminó hacia _Sardinilla_ que estaba esperándolo. Pegaso, el castrado bayomoro del poeta, estaba a su lado y Triss Merigold contaba con su corcel, un castrado overo. Essi había sido traída hasta Brugge con una escolta, pero no había problema, ella viajaría con Jaskier sobre Pegaso.

Jaskier y Ojazos se sonrieron y caminaron juntos hacia el castrado, ambos con sus laúdes y sus pertenencias. Jaskier subió primero. – Ni sueñes que tú lo guiarás. – murmuró.

\- Te has vuelto tan poco caballero.

\- ¿Cuándo lo he sido? – bromeó, mientras su amiga subía por detrás y lo abrazaba para mantenerse estable. Triss los miró. La mirada de Jaskier había cambiado, estaba algo más animado que todas las veces anteriores. La presencia de la poetisa lo había renovado, no sabía por qué, si eran pareja o solo amigos, pero él se encontraba más tranquilo. Geralt también lo notó, y fue uno de los motivos por los que no insistió en que Ojazos se quedara, el otro había sido que él quería que ella los acompañara, y la hechicera lo sospechaba.

Triss miró a Geralt, que miraba la pareja; había notado desde el primer momento cómo Essi Daven lo había mirado al brujo. Aquella mirada que hablaba de un pasado, de un secreto pasional… Era la misma mirada que ella tenía cuando Geralt estaba con Yennefer. Estaba segura de que el brujo y la trovadora habían mantenido un romance. Por ello, le resultaba extraño pensar que ahora estuviera con Jaskier, así que creía que solo eran amigos. Se preguntó si alguna vez habrían compartido mujeres aquellos dos. Aunque el brujo y el poeta eran totalmente diferentes, destinados a viajar juntos, sí, porque eran las dos caras de una misma moneda, pero totalmente diferentes. Una mujer que se interesara en Geralt, probablemente no se interesaría en Jaskier, y viceversa. A menos que solo quisiera pasar el rato, en ese caso, los dos eran partidos adecuados, pues eran bellos, sin lugar a dudas, pensó la hechicera.

Aquella mañana avanzaron entre risas y bromas elocuentes por el camino que hicieron las distancias más cortas. Triss incluso encontró a Geralt sonriendo más de lo habitual y ni siquiera ella podía negar que la poetisa era dueña de una personalidad atrayente.

Aquella pareja de trovadores levantaba el ánimo a cualquiera. Ojazos cada tanto entonaba alguna cancioncilla sobre el camino, mientras rasgueaba las cuerdas del laúd. En esos momentos, los animales, inteligentes y nobles, disminuían el paso, para que la artista pudiera ejecutar su talento. Jaskier se unía a su voz con frecuencia. Y ambos tenían voces tan hermosas, que era un bálsamo para el camino. Triss sonrió pensando cómo el brujo Geralt de Rivia había terminado unido con tanta firmeza a un trovador que ahora, encima, le traía otra de su clase. Era una paradoja, pero allí estaba Geralt, al lado de su amigo y sabía que Jaskier hacía que las penas del brujo fueran más livianas. Solo se preguntaba si el brujo era capaz de alivianar los dolores de Jaskier, y pensaba que por el momento no había sido capaz.

Los artistas eran relajados, bromistas y se notaba que tenían una confianza mutua, afianzada a través de los años. Y él estaba recuperando la paz con tanto canto, poesía y arte… pensó Triss. Si tan solo Jaskier mirara a Essi Daven de la forma que la había mirado a Ciri, serían la pareja perfecta.

Sí, porque la hechicera recordaba con cuánto afecto el bardo había mirado a Ciri en Garstang, cuando Yennefer la había llevado a la sala donde estaba Tissaia (y el resto de hechiceros) y Ciri había profetizado todo lo aconteció después. Aquella mirada era la de un hombre enamorado, pero que aún no lo sabía. Se preguntó si llegó a saberlo luego… aunque creía que sí, porque su pena seguramente estaría ligada con su ausencia. Triss Merigold lo sabía, porque aquella era su propia historia. Amar a un brujo que desaparecía de su agarre…

Volvió a mirar a Jaskier y anheló que mirara con aquellos ojos a la poetisa. Pero él no tenía un solo gesto corporal que hablara de atracción. Por el contrario, aquellos tenían una hermandad. Lo mismo se podía aplicar a la mujer, ella lo adoraba, pero no lo miraba como lo hacía con Geralt. Triss suspiró.

La hechicera miró los ojos de la trovadora, azulinos, casi celestes… Si tuviera el cabello marrón como él, pasarían por hermanos, pensó.

\- Al final cumpliste con tu palabra. – le dijo Geralt a Ojazos, Triss simuló mirar el camino, pero levantó las orejas… - Has llevado la perla contigo. - ¿Se refería al collar que pendía de su cuello?

\- Oh, sí. – dijo Ojazos. – Yo cumplo mis promesas, brujo. – Jaskier sonrió. Essi lo estaba haciendo bien. Tratar de ese modo a Geralt, solo aumentaba las ganas del peloblanco de volver a tenerla en sus brazos. Y ella lo sabía, después de todo era poetisa.

Geralt odiaba sentirse necesitado, que alguien dependiera de él, Jaskier lo sabía. Por el contrario, cuando la otra persona, le mostraba que podía existir sin él, el brujo relajaba los músculos y su postura corporal y se sentía cómodo. Yennefer lo sabía, de hecho, era lo que hacía, prescindir de él todo el tiempo. Triss, por el contrario, hacía lo contrario. Rogaba sus abrazos y besos…

Lo mismo Ciri, ella lo adoraba, pero se había encargado de vivir sin él… y eso se lo aplicaba a sí mismo, Jaskier. Cuando los dos se separaron por primera vez, y Geralt comprendió que se podían alejar durante años y él seguía con su vida, el brujo lo incorporó sin miedo a sus sentimientos, pero solo cuando estuvo seguro de que Jaskier no dependía emocionalmente de él (sí para sobrevivir cuando había monstruos, pero ese era otro tema, eso el brujo lo aceptaba).

Geralt no quería sentir que lo necesitaban, porque cualquier daño que le sucediera a aquellos que él amaba, serían más agobiantes. Y aquella actitud había adoptado Ojazos, prescindir de él. Y eso a Geralt de Rivia, le atraía. Así que, la que peligraba ahora, era Triss Merigold, pensó Jaskier.

Triss sintió que su sangre hervía en su cuerpo ¡Lo que le faltaba! Ser la sombra de Yennefer y ahora venía la copia femenina de Jaskier ¡y él también la apartaba! Suspiró molesta, pero se contuvo. Apretó con fuerzas las riendas de su corcel y guardó silencio, rabiosa.

\- Oigan, ¿y cómo es la historia de cuando ustedes dos se conocieron? – preguntó Ojazos a Geralt, haciendo referencia a Jaskier. – Nunca me la dijeron. – Jaskier rio delante de ella, sosteniendo a Pegaso.

\- Nos conocimos en el festival de Gulet y Geralt me convenció de que lo acompañara. – dijo el poeta.

\- Tú me convenciste a mí, Jaskier. – corrigió el brujo. – Tenías que largarte de allí a toda prisa porque había metido tu pito donde no correspondía y cuatro hermanitos bien grandes te buscaban por haberle quitado la pureza a su joven hermana. – Jaskier rompió en risa.

\- ¡Qué jóvenes éramos! Bah, lo era yo. Tú ya tenías cientos de años encima. – dijo. – Recién salido de Oxenfurt y me crucé contigo. – el poeta guardó silencio recordando aquel día. – Además, Ojazos y Triss, debo ser honesto con ustedes, porque Geralt está mintiendo. – Triss sonrió. – Cuando me vio, por poco se le cayeron los pantalones porque ¡al fin! encontró a alguien que lo soporte. – ahora Geralt sonrió. – La alegría que tenía ese brujo por encontrar quien lo acompañara. – Ojazos también sonrió, imaginando aquella situación que, por más que Geralt la negara, estaba segura de que había sido así, de otro modo, no habría permitido al bardo que lo siguiera. El brujo actuaba de frío e insensible, pero quería a ese trovador como a un hermano. – Pero como quieras Geralt, tú tienes razón. Digamos que fue como dices…

\- ¿Y el confín del mundo, Jaskier? ¿Y ese laúd que llevas y fue obsequio de Filavandrel? ¿No es prueba suficiente de que hablo con la verdad? ¿Acaso miento cuando digo que corriste a esconderte de aquellos cuatro?

\- Claro que no. – rio Jaskier. – Es cierto que tuve, por aquel entonces, que desaparecer por algún tiempo… los detalles del motivo son nimiedades. En aquel entonces el Valle de las Flores parecía la mejor opción y allí apareciste tú y me rogaste que me quedara. – los cuatro rompieron en risas, Geralt fue el que menos rio pero, al fin y al cabo, que el brujo sonriera era el equivalente de las carcajadas de los otros tres.

Y así, errando el destino, se formó aquel grupo que en los primeros pasos de esta aventura no habían estado destinados a convivir. Yennefer y Cirilla de Cintra estaban ausentes, en reemplazo Essi Daven y Triss Merigold, aportaron con sus propias vidas a aquellos dos hombres que ni siquiera las vueltas del destino lograba separar. Al menos hasta aquel momento…

El Continente ardía, la maldad pululaba. Realmente eran _tiempos de odio_ … Y este grupo de cuatro, comenzaría a dar los primeros pasos para arreglar el caos que acontecía. Así, aquellos cuatro, formaron la hermandad que duraría lo que tuviera que durar…

Geralt de Rivia desde hacía años estaba enredado a algún maldito vórtice que lo había enlazado a Cirilla de Cintra y en medio de ambos, inexplicablemente, yacía la presencia de Jaskier para mantenerlos en pie a aquellos dos responsables del futuro del mundo como se lo conocía. Solo que el destino tiene sus trucos, y a veces, las decisiones de los protagonistas no son más que las acciones o inacciones que cada uno desea realizar. Quizás el destino supiera que separar al trovador de aquellos dos no era sensato, ¿pero lo sabía Geralt de Rivia?


	40. Errando el destino

**IV**

La noche anterior había visto cómo cinco de los hombres que la llevaban habían violado a una jovencita que tomaron del camino. La había violado macabramente, la habían violado hasta la muerte.

Ciri sintió repulsión. De golpe, cuando la tomaron del brazo para subirla nuevamente al caballo, sintió asco. Un asco notorio por el contacto con el tacto masculino. No quería que aquellos la tocaran, no quería que volvieran las caricias masculinas no deseadas a su piel. No quería. No quería.

Los gritos de la jovencita la atormentaban.

Lloraba, sin consuelo, lloraba, la jovencita lloraba ¿o era que había llorado, pero ahora callaba, y Ciri solo recordaba, una y otra vez sus lágrimas?

Hasta que dejó de llorar. Aún sin llanto, otros dos la violaron. Ciri se preguntó si habían violado una mujer inconsciente o un cadáver. Pero parecía ser, que no importaba. La importante era meter el pito dentro de una mujer.

Repulsión.

¡Arde, Falka, arde! Sí. Podría ser… quería hacerlos arder. Quería consumarlos en un infierno cruel. El mismo infierno que le habían otorgado a la jovencita fallecida por el ultraje de su cuerpo, el desgarro de su vagina y los abusos masculinos por la posibilidad de meter un pito dentro de una mujer. El mismo infierno que ella había conocido solo a los 12 años… pero al menos, en su caso había sido tan solo uno y había sobrevivido…

Hacía poco más de un mes que ella se había separado de Jaskier. Al principio, había sentido que, a pesar de la distancia, allí donde el poeta estuviera, aún estaban juntos. Pero luego… de pronto, él ya no la recordaba. Ella lo sabía, porque ella no lo recordaba.

Ciri no sabía que, absorto en el dolor, Jaskier se había entregado a la locura del alcohol para borrarla de su memoria. Así que sí, la olvidaba, pero porque mataba una y otra vez su consciencia, para callar su dolor. El poeta no tenía idea de lo que implicaba su olvido. Su olvido era la muerte de Cirilla de Cintra y la esperanza del infierno de Falka.

Aquella noche, luego de la violación, soñó con Jaskier. Él también la violó. Era el cuerpo del poeta, pero la violación en Angren. Sintió que la destrozaron.

Despertó desesperada. _Él también te violará, porque no le importas nada. Te violará y solo se aburrirá contigo, porque así son los hombres. Ellos cogen, pero no aman ¡Arde, Falka, arde!_ Ciri rompió en llanto.

La jovencita comenzaba a perderse en la oscuridad… las atrocidades que visualizaba estaban rompiendo la esencia de Ciri. Cada día le costaba un poco más recordar sus ojos y su sonrisa.

Amplias, lejanas y profundas eran las locuras que la acosaban. Soñaba con cortarse las venas, soñaba con tomar el fuego y quemar a todos aquellos hombres que la miraban con lujuria.

Quería ver el mundo arder… ¡Un consumado infierno! ¡ARDE, FALKA, ARDE!

Los hombres entraron a una taberna en plena mañana, sosteniéndola por sus manos. La sentaron al lado de un elfo herido (y también maniatado) y le ataron las manos, recordándole que era prisionera. El captor del elfo se burlaba, decía que lo había capturado cuando el elfo, (Kayleigh, se llamaba) había ido a ver a su amor por la noche. Entre risas contaron que la violaron hasta que la joven no fue capaz de orinar ni con las manos ni con los pies. Ciri se destrozó. Falka los miró con odio… odio y deseos de quemarlos, de castigarlos en el fuego sanador… ¡La venganza de fuego! ¡Arde, Falka, arde!

Ciri miró a Kayleigh, no era feo, tenía rasgos delicados como los elfos y seguramente poco más que su edad. Pero en su mirada había odio, maldad. Le dio miedo. El elfo era capaz de todo. La jovencita bajó su mirada esmeralda y se acurrucó, intentando perderse entre los presentes.

El miedo era su aliado… siempre sentía miedo. Hermanada al miedo. Odiaba el miedo.

Pasaron horas en las que la bebida fue y vino y los hombres comenzaban a perderse en la borrachera, aquella que tanto los alegraba. Ciri los miró, Falka los odió.

\- Escúchame. – susurró Kayleigh, Ciri se estremeció, sintió cómo los vellos de sus brazos de erizaron y ella se tensó. El elfo rio a su lado, por la reacción. Ciri tenía miedo, Falka tenía valor. – Escúchame, tonta. Creo que los dioses te han enviado a mí. – rio con malicia. – Y pensar que yo no creo en ellos… Tienes que ayudarme. Cuando pase el tabernero, le llamas…

\- No.

\- ¡Escúchame, diablos! – Ciri se acurrucó, Falka lo escuchó. – Si me ayudas, yo te ayudaré a ti. No estoy solo. Tengo amigos que son de los que no te dejan tirados. – Falka supo que aquellas palabras tomaron la atención de Ciri. Cedió.

Ciri lo miró con nostalgia. Ella había creído que tenía esa clase de amigos. Pero estaba tirada… la habían tirado. Nadie la había buscado. Por más de dos meses que la habían dejado tirada a su suerte. La habían abandonado. Incluso él, que le había prometido que nunca la dejaría…

\- Cuando mis amigos lleguen, porque van a llegar. Se va a armar aquí la de los dioses. Y no puedo estar amarrado cuando eso suceda, porque me matarán a la primera. Tienes que ayudarme… ¡Escúchame! Esos tipos que te tienen, llevan órdenes de no darte malos tratos. Pide comida… que liberen tus manos y luego tú, busca el modo de liberarme.

Ciri miró a aquellos hombres borrachos y notó cómo, uno de ellos, el del fondo, el de mirada siniestra y el más callado, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Ella lo inspeccionó un poco más. Notó que tenía la mano dentro de sus pantalones. Se estremeció. Movía la mano allí dentro… Sintió repulsión. Vio lujuria en los ojos de aquel hombre. Quería que ella sostuviera su miembro, que ella moviera sus manos allí dentro… Se le revolvió el estómago. Miró a Kayleigh, asintió.

¡Arde, Falka, arde!

Ciri recordó poco de todos los acontecimientos que siguieron:

Ella pidió comida, le gritaron que no. Luego uno de ellos dijo que le dieran, que no podía seguir comiendo tan poco si pensaban llevarla hasta el emperador. Así que se lo permitieron. Ella simuló no poder comer con las manos atadas, así que se las desataron. Pidió un cuchillo al posadero, el hombre se negó. El elfo lo instó a que se lo entregara y le advirtió que los “Ratas” estaban en camino. El hombre se desfiguró por el miedo al oír aquella referencia. _Los Ratas._

Le dio el cuchillo a Ciri. Ella liberó al elfo.

Una carnicería sucedió allí dentro. Aparecieron otros elfos, los “Ratas”, según lo sabría después. Ella corrió hacia sus captores y tomó su espada, la espalda brujeril. Como un espectáculo teatral, Ciri ejecutó cada uno de los movimientos aprendidos en Kaer Morhen, pero no mató a nadie. Solo se liberó de quienes intentaron atacarla.

Una humana de cabellos rubios, cortos muy cortos, con solo unos centímetros de longitud, rio a su lado. Mistle, sabría después que se llamaba. – Si no empiezas a matar. No podrás sobrevivir. Eres buena, eres grácil… eres una golondrina en vuelo. Pero debes matar… si no, no podrás sobrevivir. Mátalos, ¿¡a qué esperas!?

Ciri miró la espada, su mano tembló. Recordó a Jaskier, instándola en no arrebatar vidas a la ligera. Miró a aquella mujer… advirtiéndola de que debía de hacerlo.

Miró la espada que temblaba en su agarre. Jaskier ya no estaba. _No hay nada que puedas hacer que haga que me avergüence de ti_. Sí que podía. Ciri comprendió que sí había cosas que podrían avergonzarlo, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Continuar por aquel camino que él le había mostrado? Perdonar vidas, o arrebatarlas para asegurarse ella misma un mañana… ¿qué debía hacer?

La respuesta no tardó en llegar cuando un hombre se abalanzó sobre ella, con un martillo en lo alto. Era el mismo que se había estado tocando. Y Ciri no dudó, esta vez, era distinto. Jaskier no estaba, Geralt no estaba. Era solo Cirilla, sola, desamparada. Si ella no mataba, moriría…

Ciri levantó la espada, la revoleó en lo alto, cortó una garganta, brotó la sangre a borbotones y comprendió, así de fácil, que una vida se quitaba con un simple movimiento de sus brazos…

¡Arde, Falka, arde!

Ciri huyó con el grupo asesino después de destrozar a todos los hombres que habían estado bebiendo en aquella taberna. No habían dejado a nadie en pie. Los hijos del odio.

Eran escoria. Eran un extraño grupo de gentuza conformado por la guerra, la desgracia y el odio.

La guerra, la desgracia y el odio los habían unido y arrojado a una playa, tal y como un río desbocado arroja y lanza a las playas pedazos de madera a la deriva, negros y pulidos contra las piedras.

Y ella conoció a aquel grupo desalmado, guiados por el odio.

Hijos de la guerra.

Hijos del odio.

Kayleigh había sido víctima de una matanza de fuego, tiempo atrás, que ya no recordaba. Porque recordar el pasado, era una mierda. Vivir el presente y llevar adelante la venganza, era lo que los Ratas hacían. Pero Kayleigh se había salvado de la muerte ardiente en un castillo, escondiéndose en un patio cubierto de cuerpos putrefactos, simulando ser uno de ellos. Allí encontró a Reef, otro Rata.

Reef era soldado de la expedición de castigo que el emperador Emhyr var Emreis había enviado a aplastar en Ebbing. No era elfo, era humano. Reef había sido uno de los que había prendido fuego el castillo donde Kayleigh se encontraba, era el responsable (junto con otros) de matar a su familia. Pero Nilfgaard no se caracterizaba por cuidar a sus heridos. Así que, cuando el soldado había sido herido durante el asedio. Lo dejaron tirado a su suerte… para que la muerte le otorgara paz.

La vida lo encontró con Kayleigh. Al principio el elfo quiso matarlo, pero no quería estar solo. Así que se unió al humano. Tan solo tenían 16 años…

Juntos se lamieron las heridas. Juntos mataron y robaron. Juntos robaron caballos, juntos huyeron de las persecuciones de las patrullas de Nissiros y nilfgaardianos. Juntos se abrazaron al odio y la venganza.

Giselher desertó del ejército. Giselher era humano. A Giselher lo habían reclutado una noche de borracheras, de esas que no te dejan un atisbo de recuerdo. Él ni siquiera sabía qué ejército lo había reclutado. Pero cuando le dieron la primera paliza para pulir su carácter, el hombre desertó.

Solo vagabundeó hasta que se encontró con dos hijos del odio. Kayleigh y Reef. Kayleigh y Reef le dieron la bienvenida al grupo.

La banda robaba y quemaba aldeas, atacaba a las caravanas y los transportes. Y se divertían siendo dueños de las patéticas vidas de los que morían a sus pasos.

Eran hijos de la guerra.

Eran hijos del odio.

En unos de aquellos arrebatos de odio, Giselher se encontró con unos elfos que le dieron caza. Le clavaron una flecha al hombro, contra un árbol y lo dieron por muerto. Giselher no murió, le curó las heridas Aenyeweddien, una elfa libre, pero condenada al destierro por los elfos. Una elfa sola moriría, una elfa acompañada viviría.

La soledad los unió.

La unidad los salvó.

Eran tiempos de odio.

Aenyeweddien significaba “hija del fuego”, y era difícil de pronunciar, así que Giselher la llamó “Chispas”. Aenyeweddien murió. Chispas encendió la llama del odio. Chipas y Giselher se unieron a Kayleigh y Reef.

Mistle había sido noble. Era una mujer humana. Su padre se había enrolado en el ejército rebelde. Cuando llegó la noticia a la población de Thurn (donde era su familia) de una expedición castigo por traición, todos huyeron. También su familia. En el caos de la huida ella se perdió, vagabundeó en solitario hasta que cayó en manos de nilfgaardianos. Tener una joven virgen era valioso. Así que la tomaron.

La suerte no estuvo de su lado. Después de todo, aquellos eran tiempos de odio.

Quienes la habían tomado prisionera, fueron atacados por desertores nilfgaardianos. De inmediato mataron a todos los hombres. A las mujeres no las tocaron. Mistle supo después por qué.

Los desertores violaron a las mujeres hasta la muerte. Mistle incluida, pero ella no murió. De hecho, fue la única sobreviviente. La tiraron inconsciente, desnuda, cubierta de rastros de malos tratos y estiércol y nada de dignidad. La encontró Asse, hijo de un herrero de la aldea, que perseguía a los nilfgaardianos desde hacía tres días, enloquecido por el deseo de venganza, por lo que aquellos desertores habían hecho a su padre, a su madre y a sus hermanas.

Asse era humano.

Asse se unió a Mistle.

Asse y Mistle se hicieron inseparables.

Un día, en la Fiesta de la Cosecha, se encontraron Giselher, Kayleigh, Reef, Chispas, Asse y Mistle. Les unió el gusto por la vestimenta colorida, chillona y fantástica. Los brillantes robados, los caballos hermosos, las espadas…

Habían sido unos jovenzuelos todos. Sin llegar a los 20 años siquiera. Pero llenos de resentimientos.

Eran hijos de los tiempos de odio. Y para los demás, solo odio tenían. Para ellos solamente contaba la fuerza. La habilidad en el manejo del arma que adquirieron pronto en los caminos. La decisión. El caballo rápido y la espada afilada.

Y los camaradas: porque el que está solo, morirá. Y ellos jamás volverían a estar solos.

Giselher se convirtió en el líder, y adoptaron el nombre “Ratas”.

Robaban y mataban. Su crueldad se convirtió en su característica distintiva.

Y los Ratas encontraron a Ciri.

Y Ciri no volvió a estar sola.

Cuando le preguntaron su nombre ella respondió: Falka…

Y los Ratas fueron entonces: Giselher, Kayleigh, Reef, Chispas, Mistle, Asse y Falka…

Y no volvieron a estar solos…


	41. Errando el destino

\- Tengo una propuesta para hacerte. – dijo Ojazos a Jaskier, mientras éste preparaba algo para comer al grupo, pues se habían detenido a descansar, rodeado de árboles y seguros en el sitio que el brujo había elegido. De cocina, Essi, conocía poco. Geralt sabía algo, pero no era sabroso lo que hacía, Triss y Jaskier sí sabían, así que se turnaban. Ahora era su turno.

Ya había entrado la noche. Los caballos estaban descansando alrededor de aquellos dos y Geralt y Triss se habían alejado para tener alguna conversación.

\- Te escucho. – dijo él mientras esperaba que hirviera el agua de la olla que Triss le había entregado para que calentara los vegetales comprados durante el día.

\- Espera. – Ojazos se fue hasta Pegaso, lo acarició y buscó entre sus pertenencias algo. Luego volvió con una botella de ron añejo, Jaskier sonrió. – Alcohol, hermanito. Una sesión de alcohol y confesiones, ¿qué dices?

\- Me encantaría, pero cuando no estemos a la intemperie. Ya sabes… por los peligrosos y todas esas cosas… Además, no quisiera abrir la boca de más cuando está Geralt.

\- Oh, ese brujo ¡Me exaspera! Con esa hechicera, ¿qué le ve de todas formas?

\- Triss es excelente persona. – Ojazos se cruzó de brazos.

\- Hooolaaaa, ayúdame aquí.

\- Oh, sí. Lo siento. La verdad es que Geralt tiene pésimo gusto eligiendo mujeres. – rio.

\- Sigues insultándome, Jaskier. Porque estuvo conmigo.

\- Oh, basta ya. Ve, insinúate y listo. Tampoco que es tan difícil ese brujo. – ella rio a su lado.

Jaskier se sentía más animado desde que estaba con Ojazos a su lado. Con ella podía, al fin, mencionar a Ciri y de pronto, poco a poco, las palabras comenzaban a aflorar.

Los dos continuaron parloteando mientras esperaban que la comida se preparara sin saber que aquella noche, Jaskier iba a sufrir una puñalada emocional tan fuerte, que lo dejaría al borde de la locura…

La cena, hacía tiempo que había estado lista cuando los otros dos llegaron. Los trovadores habían estado cantando mientras los esperaban. El semblante de la pareja era sombrío. Jaskier y Ojazos los miraron y se preocuparon de inmediato y dejaron sus laúdes.

Triss se sentó al lado del poeta, Geralt al lado de la hechicera.

Ojazos sirvió la comida (en silencio) y pasó a cada uno un cuenco con comida.

El grupo cenó en silencio.

Una vez finalizada la tediosa cena, Jaskier no aguantó más. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar, Jaskier. – sentenció el brujo. El poeta se paralizó, Ojazos creyó ver un cambio en la coloración de su rostro, se había puesto más pálido.

Triss apoyó una mano sobre el brazo de Geralt, tranquilizándolo.

\- De acuerdo… - susurró Jaskier, sin saber a qué se refería.

\- Es acerca de Ciri. – ahora sí que el poeta sintió que se le revolvió el estómago y se arrepintió de inmediato por haber probado bocado. Ojazos imitó el gesto de la hechicera: apoyó su mano sobre el brazo de su hermano. Geralt la miró, quizás comprendiendo todo, quizás sin comprender nada. Ella no podría afirmar nada, porque el rostro del peloblanco no tenía expresión alguna aquella noche. Ojazos apretó la mano que sostenía al poeta.

\- ¿Y bien? – susurró Jaskier y bajó su mirada. No pudo mirar al brujo. - ¿No quieres que lo hablemos nosotros dos? ¿Tiene que ser frente a ellas? – la voz del poeta tembló. Cerró sus ojos y tuvo miedo.

Triss tuvo sus respuestas respecto a si Jaskier se había enamorado de Cirilla, lo había hecho. Y allí estaba, pensando que Geralt lo había descubierto. Así que, comprendió el error del trovador. – Jaskier. – interrumpió de inmediato, antes de que él dijera más de lo debido. – Tenemos noticias sobre el paradero de Ciri. – Jaskier levantó sus ojos de nuevo. Ambos se miraron, cómplices, con notable silencio. Jaskier comprendió a Triss. Geralt no sabía nada de lo que él sentía por la Leoncita, pero ella sí y lo estaba advirtiendo que no hablara. Eso solo podía significar que Geralt jamás lo aceptaría… – No son buenas noticias. – le advirtió la hechicera para que no hablara sobre sus sentimientos hacia la joven bruja.

El silencio se prolongó. Jaskier no le quitó la mirada celeste a Triss Merigold.

\- Me han dicho… - comenzó a hablar Geralt, Jaskier lo miró. – Que es posible que ella se encuentre en Nilfgaard. Hay rumores de que el Emperador Emhyr var Emreis la ha tomado para desposarla. – Jaskier empalideció y comenzó a una respiración acelerada. – Filippa, en Tretogor tiene más información, de la mano de Dijkstra. – Jaskier ya no escuchaba nada más, solo lo que Geralt le había dicho. Casarían a Ciri con el Emperador de Nilfgaard. Ciri sería reina de Cintra y Emperatriz de Nilfgaard. – Nos dirigimos hacia allá para hablar con la hechicera.

\- El príncipe Radowid es un infante, como bien lo sabes… - dijo Triss. Ella notó que el poeta no estaba oyendo una sola palabra, solo respiraba agitado y su mirada estaba clavada sobre la gramilla que sentaban. Suspiró la hechicera y miró a Ojazos para que lo sacudiera a su lado.

Essi sacudió a Jaskier y él la miró afligido. – Jaskier… Iremos a Tretogor porque Filippa tiene información sobre la suerte que le ha tocado a la joven Cirilla de Cintra. – repitió lo que Geralt había dicho. Al brujo le pareció extraño, ¿qué necesidad había tenido de volver a decirlo? Jaskier siempre comprendía todo sobre la marcha, no necesitaba tiempo extra para meditaciones. Menos en lo referente a juegos políticos y espionaje, que a él fascinaba. A menos que la noticia del casamiento de Ciri le resultara más personal de lo que Geralt quisiera creer. El brujo miró con recelo al poeta… aquella era una idea que lo acosaba desde que los habían visto bailar en Aretusa, pero que él deseaba descartar…

\- Jaskier. – habló otra vez Triss. – Mírame. – él la miró. – Y escúchame. – asintió. – Vizimir ha muerto, como bien sabes. Ahora en Redania gobierna la reina Hedwing. Pero has de saber que la mujer está sumida en el caos y la tristeza por la pérdida de su marido. Está asustada, entontecida y se hunde entre los problemas que suscita la aristocracia y sus divididas facciones. – Jaskier no quería oír nada más. Quería ir a Nilfgaard de inmediato.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a Nilfgaard? – interrumpió. – Vayamos a rescatarla. – miró a Triss. – Abre un portal. Llévanos con ella. – Triss negó con movimiento de cabeza.

\- Moriríamos.

\- ¿¡Pero la someterías a ese matrimonio indeseado!? ¿Dejarías que abusaran de ella de ese modo? – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, por el terror de tan siquiera imaginarlo. Ojazos lo tomó de la mano y se la apretó, el brujo tenía su mirada amarilla clavada en el poeta. - ¡¡ABRE UN PORTAL A NILFGAARD!!

\- Así no funcionan las cosas, Jaskier. – sentenció, autoritaria, Triss Merigold. – Escúchame cuando hablo. Sé sensato. Olvídate de su seguridad.

\- ¡NO!

\- ¡Escúchame, antes de volver a interrumpirme! – sentenció Triss. – Iremos a Tretogor, como he dicho. Y no hay punto de discusión. – Jaskier entrecerró sus ojos y la enfrentó, indignado. – Y escúchame bien. Quiero saber qué demonios sucedió entre Dijkstra y tú en Thanedd.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

\- Ahora es quien realmente gobierna en Redania ¿No lo comprendes? Hedwing está sumida en la depresión y no tiene lo necesario para gobernar. Filippa y yo ayudamos, pero no podemos con todo. El príncipe Radowid es un infante, por ende, no es quien gobierna Redania. Es Dijkstra quien manda ahora. Se hace lo que el redano dice, ¿comprendes? ¿Puedes pisar Tretogor o te colgará como castigo por lo sucedido en Thanedd? – el brujo miró a la hechicera y al poeta.

\- ¿De qué está hablando Triss, Jaskier? – la hechicera miró sorprendida al brujo. Al parecer no estaba enterado de los asesinatos a sus compatriotas que el poeta había cometido; al parecer, Jaskier tampoco había hablado con Geralt acerca de nada, del mismo modo que no lo había hecho con ella… Triss bajó la mirada y dejó que el bardo se explicara.

Jaskier se puso de pie, incapaz de hablar acerca de nada y se retiró. Ojazos intentó seguirlo, pero él se giró, rabioso, hacia ella. – Ni se te ocurra. – le advirtió y simplemente caminó solo por el bosque.

Jaskier se había alejado como si le hubieran arrebatado el alma. Al poco tiempo, el brujo se había puesto de pie, fastidiado, y en silencio lo siguió. Triss y Ojazos se miraron.

\- ¿Qué sucederá? – preguntó Essi, turbada. Triss suspiró.

\- Espero que Geralt pueda entender… El amor se siente, no se elige. – contestó la hechicera. – Y destruirá a Jaskier si no le permite sentir lo que siente.

Ojazos se entristeció. – Oh, pero ellos están hechos el uno para el otro… ¿Qué haremos si se pelean?

Triss guardó silencio. - ¿Acompañarlos?

\- Jaskier no lo soportará. Ya se encuentra al borde del colapso.

\- Si Geralt no lo comprende, intentaré ablandarlo… Pero lo cierto es que, por primera vez veo esa rabia en la mirada de él. No lo sé. Ojalá pueda entender a Jaskier.

Las dos mujeres se miraron, preocupadas y de golpe, la rivalidad de ambas fue descendiendo. Al final, la trovadora no era tan fastidiosa. Al final, la hechicera no era tan incoherente. Ambas guardaron silencio, apenadas por la suerte de aquellos dos, estaban errando el destino.

Jaskier no comprendía nada. Simplemente nada.

Había caminado sin rumbo al interior del bosque que los protegía aquella noche, sin ser capaz de expresar absolutamente nada. Sin voz, sin alma…

No sabía ya ni siquiera dónde estaba. No podía llorar, no podía gritar. No podía expresar nada. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Y allí permaneció, en absoluto silencio.

Iban a casar a Ciri, torturarla con caricias que ella no había elegido, abusar de su sangre, de su linaje. Obligarla a someter a los cintrianos… No, no. Esa idea le revolvía el estómago, le daba ganas de vomitar, le destrozaba el corazón. Por primera vez tenía certezas de que ella estaba viva, pero en Nilfgaard y obligada a casarse con aquel hijo de puta. Por primera vez quería matar…

Jaskier recordó la fuerza con la que ella lo había abrazado en Thanedd, el miedo a la soledad, sus gritos desgarradores cuando él casi había perdido la consciencia después de la golpiza que le había dado el gigante redano… él había comprendido que su mayor miedo era la soledad y que volvieran los abusos… y justamente eso era lo que estaba sucediendo ¡Qué injusto el destino! Ponerla en su camino para arrebatársela cruelmente, despiadado, jugando con la cordura del poeta ¡¡Maldito destino!! ¡Maldito sea!

Se arrepintió de inmediato de no haberla abrazado con más fuerza y por más tiempo, de no haberla sostenido con más seguridad, de no haberla besado antes… de haber dejado que Yennefer se la llevara. No, ¿¡por qué!? Su alma se quebraba pensando que volverían a violar a Ciri, a someterla en contra de su voluntad. No. No. – Ciri… - sollozó en silencio…

Geralt lo había seguido. Lo observaba desde la distancia… esperó durante muchos minutos, pero no vio reacción humana en el poeta. Jaskier solo estaba derrotado sobre sus rodillas sin emitir emoción alguna. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo.

_¿Por qué te ha afectado tanto, Jaskier? Mmmrr… Espero, solo espero… que sea por fraternidad hacia ella…_

Por más que le molestara, por más que no supiera qué hacer, el brujo se acercó al bardo en silencio y se sentó a su lado. Jaskier lo miró, sus ojos tenían lágrimas, pero nada más. Otra expresión no encontró.

\- ¿Qué sucedió en Thanedd, Jaskier? Creo que es momento de que lo hablemos. – los labios de Jaskier temblaron y su nariz se enrojeció. Miró al frente, evitando su mirada, y le cayeron lágrimas. Bajó la mirada y su flequillo ocultó sus ojos. No quería mirarlo. No podía.

\- No puedo decírtelo. – confesó y cerró sus ojos. _No ahora, que estoy destrozado. No tengo fuerzas para enfrentarte, Geralt. No. Déjame, por favor. Ten piedad…_

\- Cuando huías con Ciri, tomados de la mano, - comenzó el brujo, advirtiéndole que no era tonto, que no lo había olvidado – tenías un pesar sobre tu cuerpo. No me he olvidado de nada, Jaskier. Y no soy idiota. – Jaskier no respondió. – Sé que querías decirme algo. Sé que no había sido el momento. Te he dado tiempo para que me lo dijeras. Pero no lo has hecho. – Silencio. - ¿Me dirás qué sucedió?

Jaskier guardó largo silencio y finalmente, negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Qué sucedió en Thanedd? – insistió Geralt.

\- Asesiné. – dijo, finalmente, en un susurro. El brujo lo miró sorprendido. – Maté a cinco redanos. Colegas míos. A eso se refirió Triss. Dijkstra pudo haber sido asesinado también. No lo fue. – el silencio los inundó a los dos. – Pero el gigante redano no me declaró traidor de Redania. Podría haberlo hecho, pero no lo hizo…

\- ¿Quisieron llevarse a Ciri?

\- A Novigrado. – Geralt guardó silencio.

\- Así que, tuviste que matar. Para que ella no lo hiciera. – Jaskier asintió, en silencio.

Geralt recordó cuando Jaskier lo había abrazado aquella noche en Thanedd, recordó el pesar que tenía, recordó la sangre que lo empapaba. Ahora lo comprendía, pero ¿cómo había sucedido?

Jaskier no hablaba. - ¿Por qué ya no me cuentas nada? – preguntó el brujo. De los ojos del poeta cayeron lágrimas.

\- Porque no puedo. – respondió.

\- ¿El qué? – los labios de Jaskier temblaron una vez más, cayeron más lágrimas y su respiración se agitó. Geralt le mantuvo la mirada. Sospechaba que tenía que ver con Ciri y él… Y eso lo ponía furioso. Si se trataba de aquello, más valía que no se lo dijera, porque no iba a encontrar a su amigo comprensivo. No… Geralt iba a matarlo si la había tocado a Ciri como hombre.

El brujo se puso de pie. – Jaskier, te conozco de sobra. – advirtió. – De sobra. Como tú a mí. Por eso callas. – Silencio. – Y haces bien. – Jaskier lloró un poco más en silencio, aún de rodillas. – No seguiré preguntando sobre Thanedd, porque no quiero tener que atravesarte mi espada. – Jaskier no pudo contenerse más y sollozó sin contención.

\- Eres un hijo de puta. – susurró, afligido. El brujo guardó silencio y cerró los ojos, rabioso.

 _Eres un hijo de puta, Geralt. Como si yo hubiera deseado esto que me sucede. Como si yo hubiera querido enamorarme. Hijo de puta_. 

\- Creo que esto es demasiado personal para ti. Quizás lo mejor sería que Triss y yo fuéramos solos. Sigue tu camino con Essi. Nosotros dos buscaremos a Ciri. Sin ti. – Jaskier lo miró con ira y se puso de pie, enfrentándolo. Se guardó las palabras, se mordió la lengua. Solo caían lágrimas de su mirada.

\- Eres un hijo de puta, Geralt. – le dijo. El brujo lo contempló en silencio. Jaskier cerró sus ojos y comenzó a llorar. – Eres un maldito hijo de puta.

\- Y tú… - el brujo cerró la boca. – Oh, Jaskier… Jaskier… No quiero seguir hablando, porque temo que tu silencio, guarda una verdad que…

\- ¿Qué? – lo miró con lágrimas, pero aún rabioso. – Que, ¿qué, Geralt? ¿No perdonarías? Una verdad que no perdonarías, ¿verdad?

\- Cierra la boca. – le advirtió casi en un susurro. – Cierra la boca, Jaskier. Si valoras nuestra amistad.

\- ¿Amistad? – el poeta rio entre lágrimas. - ¿Amistad? ¿Llamas a esto amistad? ¡¡Que me estés amenazando!! – Jaskier lo empujó, indignado. – Golpéame. Pégame una piña, ¡¡ATRAVIESA TU PUTA ESPADA!! Pero no me amenaces, Geralt. Oooh, no me amenaces, porque no pienso vivir bajo la sombra de tus estúpidas amenazas.

Geralt lo miraba… rabioso. Conteniéndose solo gracias a su temple de acero. Pero no necesitaba palabras del trovador, ya tenía su respuesta. – Eres un imbécil… - susurró Geralt de Rivia. – Eres un imbécil, egoísta… - Jaskier rompió en risas, nervioso.

\- Soy un imbécil, sí. Pero eso ya lo sabías.

Geralt lo miró indignado y aquellos ojos sobre él, para Jaskier, ya fueron una espada que lo había atravesado. El brujo lo miraba con odio, porque sabía lo que a él le pasaba, y lejos de intentar comprenderlo, lo miraba amenazante… como si Jaskier fuera lo peor que podría pasarle a Ciri, y le dolía en el alma que el brujo tuviera aquella concepción de él.

\- ¿Qué pasó entre Ciri y tú? – Geralt no pudo seguir guardándose aquella pregunta. Jaskier cerró la boca al instante. – Oh, Jaskier… Dime rápidamente “nada” y me iré en paz. Dime que solo la has protegido de los peligros… Dime que no la has tocado de ningún modo. – Jaskier volvió a mirarlo, indignado. Las lágrimas en su rostro aún caían, pero la rabia solo se reflejaba.

\- ¿Tocado? ¿Abusado de ella? – Geralt rio, maligno.

\- Abusado, no. Estoy seguro que no. Porque Ciri estaba deslumbrada contigo. El adulto eres tú. Tú eras el que se suponía que pondría los límites, ¿o acaso eres un completo idiota que no es capaz de ponerlos? – Jaskier no respondió. El silencio fue muy prolongado. – Eres un hijo de puta… - susurró ahora el peloblanco. El poeta sintió que le recorrió un escalofrío. Sintió el odio de Geralt de Rivia. Dolió su pecho, un dolor agudo. Cayeron más lágrimas silenciosas.

\- No pasó nada, entre ella y yo. – mintió. Geralt no se lo creyó.

\- Nos conocemos demasiado, tú y yo. – dijo el brujo. – Te tomaré esta mentira como real… porque de lo contrario, te atravesaría mi espada ahora mismo. Pero olvídate de nuestra amistad.

\- Esa que nunca existió. – atacó Jaskier y lo miró rabioso. – Por supuesto, ¿qué más da? Cuando se trata de ti, siempre está bien que esté a tu lado, ¿no? Cuando se trata de mí, a ti te importa una mierda ¿Quieres que hablemos de Thanedd? ¡¡PUES HABLEMOS DE THANEDD!! – lo enfrentó de nuevo con un empujón. Geralt se mordió los labios para no partirlo a las trompadas. – Brujo de mierda… Hablemos de lo que sucedió allí ¿Sabes qué sucedió? Que te dedicaste a estar detrás del culo de esa hechicera de mierda que siempre persigues y que siempre huye de ti y me dejaste solo frente a todo. Que tuve que matar para protegerla y que ¡¡sí!! TERMINÉ ENAMORÁNDOME DE ELLA. – se quebró la voz de Jaskier ante aquella confesión. Y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Los ojos celestes de Jaskier miraron estupefacto a los amarillos del brujo. El poeta sintió que le temblaron las piernas, esperando la respuesta de él.

Geralt dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose del bardo para no molerlo a palos. Jaskier no pudo evitar y lloró dolorosamente, porque hubiera deseado más comprensión por parte de él, su supuesto amigo, hermano. Pero no. Geralt había dado un paso hacia atrás para no romperle la cara a trompadas, Jaskier lo sabía, sentía el odio del brujo y lo partía en mil pedazos, tanto, como el dolor de la ausencia de Ciri.

 _Hijo de puta, eres un maldito hijo de puta, Geralt._ \- ¿Y quieres saber más? – atacó herido Jaskier. - Adivina quién fue la puta que se llevó a Cirilla ¡¡ADIVINALO, BRUJO DE MIERDA!!

\- Basta, Jaskier.

\- Yennefer. Tu queridísima Yen fue quien tomó a Ciri en brazos y se la llevó no sé dónde… Así que sí, Thanedd fue una mierda. Una mierda para todos. Y sí, Yennefer te traicionó…

\- Tú también, no lo olvides. – Jaskier rompió en risas nerviosas.

\- ¿Yo? Explícame, ¿¡cómo!? ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡Explícame cómo! ¿¡Cuándo!? – casi no le salieron las palabras de su garganta… - Si lo único que hice fue pensar en tus putas reacciones todo el tiempo y … Arrghhh… Eres un hijo de puta ¿Crees que estoy orgulloso de lo que siento? Hijo de puta… - cayeron más lágrimas de su rostro.

 _Hijo de puta, Geralt. Intenté evitarlo por todos los medios… y en realidad, creo que no he hecho nada malo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pones en esta situación de mierda? Tan poco valgo para ti… tan poco… Oh, por los dioses… no pensé que dolería tanto enfrentarte. No lo pensé, pero tampoco puedo dejar de lado lo que siento… porque algo me enlazó a ella… y temo que, si me doy por vencido, ella estará perdida… Si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de hablarlo… Si tan solo me dieras esa oportunidad, maldito egoísta hijo de puta. Pero jamás lo harás, porque nunca hubo amistad… Yo no valgo un centavo para ti_ …

Jaskier lloraba sin consuelo y sin mirarlo, esperando algo de compasión, esperando “algo” de Geralt. Comprensión, un abrazo que nunca llegaría…

\- No te hagas el condescendiente conmigo.

\- Yo no tengo que pedirte permiso para nada a ti. Que te quede claro. Bastante ando detrás de ti como perro pidiendo una caricia, a ver si una vez ¡¡EN TU PUTA VIDA ME VALORAS!! – le gritó el poeta, llorando rabioso. - ¿Y ahora resulta que tengo que pedirte permisos? – continuó llorando. - Pero ¿quién mierda te crees que eres? Por si no lo sabías ¡¡NO!! Ni tú, ni Yennefer son sus padres, así que déjame de joder, hijo de puta. – gritó herido, porque su alma dolía, sangraba. Había esperado aquella reacción por parte de Geralt, pero había anhelado que fuera de otro modo.

Jaskier sintió un golpe sobre su rostro, fuerte, tan fuerte, que todo se volvió oscuro y la discusión se terminó.

Sus ojos celestes se abrieron y sintió que alguien acariciaba su frente. Tenía un hematoma en la mejilla y comenzaba a inflamarse. Las manos eran de mujer, eran las de Ojazos. Jaskier dirigió su mirada hacia los caballos, solo estaba Pegaso. Geralt se había ido con Triss. Lo había dejado para que no buscara a Ciri. Su corazón se destrozó y comenzó a llorar desconsolado. Ojazos lo abrazó y permanecieron allí hasta que él pudo recuperar la respiración.

\- No valgo nada para Geralt… - le dijo llorando sin consuelo y se sentó a su lado. – Prefiere dejarme aquí, destrozado… No quiere que busque a Ciri. Ohhh… - Jaskier respiraba desesperado. – Oh, no sabes cuánto me duele, Essi. No pensé que me dolería tanto, no lo pensé. Pero se acabó todo… - bajó su cabeza y siguió llorando.

\- Lo siento… - susurró ella.

\- Oh, Essi… duele tanto…

\- Podemos ir a Tretogor, buscarlo. Hablen. No te des por vencido.

\- ¿Para qué? Si no tiene consideración de mí. Tenías que ver cómo me miró, con odio… - él la miró con su mirada suplicante. - ¿Tan horrible es que sienta algo por ella? ¿Tanto rechazo de mí tiene? – bajó la cabeza y siguió llorando. – Yo jamás pensaría algo tan nefasto de él. Pero Geralt lo piensa de mí. Y duele saber que he pasado tantos años a su lado para que sienta que soy lo peor que le puede pasar a ella. Porque en su lugar, yo me alegraría…

Ojazos no comprendía mucho, porque no sabía quién era Ciri. Sabía por las baladas que lo había acompañado a Geralt, pero ¿qué? ¿Por qué Geralt la cuidaba de ese modo? – No hay nada que no puedan arreglar ustedes dos, Jaskier. – insistió ella. – Es enojo, es pasajero.

\- No… - él la miró. – Porque esta vez yo no puedo perdonarlo. – ella se quedó sin aliento. – Esta vez soy yo el que no puede creer lo poco que le importo… No puedo creer que haya sido tan hijo de puta. No puedo creerlo ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no tienes idea de todo lo que viví con ella. Todo lo que Ciri compartió conmigo… ¿cómo puede ser que él esté en desacuerdo?

\- Porque tampoco lo sabe, Jaskier.

\- Pero tendría que tener mayor compasión por mí, al menos… Darme la oportunidad de contárselo. Sin esa mirada de odio… - el poeta bajó la cabeza y lloró, negando con movimientos de cabeza. – Sé que no fui honesto, sé que no se lo dije de entrada, pero ¡es que no podía, Ojazos! Hay muchas cosas que tendría que haberle dicho, pero no podía…

\- Vayamos a buscarlo. Hablen. No se queden así.

 _No le dije sobre Falka, no le dije sobre la Antigua Sangre y el linaje de Ciri. No le dije sobre mis sueños… No le dije nada. Porque no pude, porque tenía miedo de esto… y ahora que sucedió, duele tanto… Duele tanto. Oh, Geralt. Valgo tan poco para ti… y duele tanto_.

\- Me ha dejado aquí, destrozado… - murmuró. – Y no le importó. No le importo en absoluto. Duele comprenderlo al fin. Duele. – Jaskier guardó silencio, dejó de llorar. – Todos estos años creyendo que éramos amigos… pero éramos… no sé… Me toleraba, como siempre dijo. Pero nunca me quiso. 

_Se quebró su alma, por eso ya no llora. Porque está vacío_ … pensó Ojazos y lo abrazó. Él se recostó sobre ella en silencio y no habló más.

\- Fuiste totalmente injusto con Jaskier. – insistió en el tema Triss Merigold, sobre su córcel.

\- Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de ello.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta? – volvió a seguir con aquello. - ¡Es Jaskier, Geralt! Lo conoces de memoria y lo quieres, ¿por qué lo castigas de ese modo?

\- Justamente porque lo conozco no quiero que se acerque a Cirilla.

\- Pero él se ha enamorado. – le dijo Triss. Geralt no respondió, pero sintió la rabia en su respiración. La hechicera golpeó a su corcel y lo puso frente a _Sardinilla_ , que entendida como era, se detuvo y no se movió de allí. Geralt intentó correrla, pero la yegua se negó. - ¡Jaskier se enamoró de Ciri! – lo enfrentó. - ¿Crees que él quiso sentir lo que sintió? ¡¡Vamos, Geralt!! Que eres brujo, pero no idiota. Has visto cómo ha estado estos días. Estaba destrozado por su ausencia ¡¡Y han pasado tres meses ya desde que ella desapareció!! Y sigue destruido y tú vienes cuando él yace en el suelo y solo lo pisas un poco más, ¿te parece que es la forma de tratarlo? Jaskier estuvo a tu lado siempre.

\- Pero ¡¡es Ciri!! – casi gritó el brujo. Triss nunca lo había visto así. - ¡¡Es una niña!! Él sabe todo lo que vivió, la tuvo en sus brazos cuando era una pequeña ¿Cómo puede ser tan hijo de puta?

\- No es una niña. – contestó con seriedad Triss. – Además, ¿cuál es tu miedo? ¿Acaso te molesta todo lo que Jaskier sabe hacer en la cama? – Geralt la miró rabioso. - ¿No es lo mismo que sabes tú? Y eso no te transforma en mejor o peor persona. Y ella lo eligió a él también. Te guste o no, Geralt. Ella estaba deslumbrada con él, aún antes que lo conquistara.

\- ¿Qué sabes de todo esto tú? ¿Sabías algo?

\- Jaskier no ha hablado con nadie acerca de esto. Pero no hay que escuchar sus palabras para entender su dolor. Además, yo estuve en Thanedd cuando Yennefer llevó a Ciri a Garstang, vi la devoción con la que la protegía. Tú no estuviste allí, pero no estaba jugando. Jaskier arriesgó su vida por salvarla. Y estoy segura que no lo hizo solo por ella, sino también por ti.

Geralt guardó silencio. Recordó cuando se encontraron los tres nuevamente. El abrazo reconfortante por haberlos encontrado con vida. El rostro suplicante de Jaskier por contarle aquello que lo aquejaba, que ahora se enteraba, había sido el hecho de haber asesinado. Algo que no iba con el poeta desde ningún punto de vista. Pero lo había hecho, había partido su esencia pacifista por evitarle muertes a Ciri.

El brujo también recordó cómo su hija le había tomado de la mano. Cómo se habían enlazados los dos y cómo él había sido tan idiota para no comprenderlo en aquel momento… Ciri había conquistado a Jaskier, era cierto. Había sido tan obvio. Pero recordó también las últimas palabras de Jaskier antes de que le partiera el rostro: _tú no eres su padre_.

\- Pero cuando me buscó en Brokilón se hizo el idiota.

\- No encontró el modo de decírtelo, Geralt. Yo tampoco lo habría encontrado ¡¡Mírate!! Das miedo. Pareciera que podrías matarlo ¡¡Es Jaskier, por los dioses!! La única persona que te mantuvo de pie cuando caíste vencido al suelo. Y cuando a ti te toca estar con él, lo aporreas, lo tiras al suelo y le vuelves a dar, aun cuando yace caído ¿Cuánto dolor crees que es capaz de aguantar antes de quebrarse? Jaskier conoce sus emociones, pero eso no lo hace invencible a los golpes del alma. Lo estás destrozando ¿Por qué le haces esto?

Geralt tiró a _Sardinilla_ por la rienda y la obligó a avanzar. No podía seguir escuchando a Triss, porque no podía lidiar con la situación. Sentía que Jaskier se había aprovechado de Ciri, porque el brujo no sabía nada de lo que habían compartido aquellos dos.

\- ¡¡Geralt!! – gritó Triss sobre su espalda. Resopló e hizo avanzar su corcel. El brujo no le había perdonado al poeta.

Y el destino lloró.

¡Arde, Falka, arde! El fuego infernal estaba ganando…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💔


	42. Recuperando al poeta/Perdiendo la inocencia

**I**

Jaskier estaba de pie entre los invitados de la boda real, mientras Emhyr var Emreis esperaba que su futura esposa se hiciera presente. Él no sabía cómo era el rostro del emperador del Imperio de Nilfgaard, no lo había sabido hasta aquella noche, pero allí estaba, delante del poeta, esperando que Cirilla se hiciera presente.

Jaskier miraba compungido y cuando las puertas del salón real se abrieron, Ciri entró luciendo más bella que cualquier otra mujer que él hubiera visto. Sin embargo, entró llorando, devastada. Con las mismas lágrimas que había derramado cuando le había confesado su pasado a él en la gruta; cuando Jaskier había terminado de rendirse a sus sentimientos, cuando la jovencita lo había deslumbrado finalmente y cuando el trovador había sido consciente de que se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida.

Jaskier no se pudo quedar en su sitio, corrió hacia ella sin pensárselo (como solía hacer frecuentemente en su vida), como había corrido para sacarla del agarre de Vilgefortz en Aretusa. Corrió hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos. Ella lo abrazó desesperada, lo apretó a su cuerpo, como lo había hecho aquella vez en el interior de la gruta; no lo soltó. – Oh, Ciri. No dejaré que te toquen otra vez. – Jaskier acarició sus cabellos, la apretó contra su pecho y le dio un beso sobre la frente, volviéndola a apretar contra él.

Había anhelado tanto tenerla en sus brazos otra vez… 

\- Despedazaré la piel de tu cuerpo. Porque soy Falka. Falka, la vengadora de naciones. – gritó la Ciri de la voz innatural. Jaskier la soltó de sus brazos, un grupo de soldados lo tomaron por los antebrazos, tiraron de él con crueldad. Dolió.

El Emperador determinó su sentencia. La muerte. La muerte por la hoguera, la muerte que Falka había recibido como penitencia _¡Arde, Jaskier, arde!_ gritó toda la tribuna que estaba alrededor de él _¡Que la horrorosa muerte lleve tus pecados! ¡Arde, Jaskier, arde!_

Jaskier gritó, se rebatió, luchó para que lo soltaran. Geralt lo miraba desde la distancia, Yennefer sostenía el brazo del brujo y los dos sonreían, viendo conformes como él pagaba por haberse enamorado. Ahí estaba su sentencia, por sus pecados. Arder hasta la muerte.

Triss lloraba a su lado. No veía a Ojazos. Ojazos no estaba. Mejor, que no viera cuando lo mataban.

\- Yo soy fuego, ¡un consumado infierno! – Falka levantó sus manos y las llamas respondieron a su llamado. – Soy óxido, soy polvo olvidado. Porque tú me has olvidado. – Falka lo acusó.

\- Jamás… - gritó él, mientras los soldados tiraban de sus brazos para alejarlo de ella, desgarrando sus ropas, pero él luchaba incansable por volver a ella. Pero eran demasiados los que tiraban de él para llevarlo a la hoguera, montada allí, cerca, con paja seca… esperando para arder. - ¡¡Jamás, Ciri!! No te olvidé, ni lo haré ¡No te entregues a Falka! ¡¡Vuelve a mí!! ¡Vuelve a mí, Ciri! – su garganta se rompió. Falka comenzó a reír. - ¡¡Me dijiste que jamás te perdería, Ciri!! – gritó llorando. - ¡¡Cumple tu promesa, es tu turno!! ¡¡Yo no te he olvidado!! ¡Haz lo mismo!

\- Destruiré las naciones y renacerá un mundo limpio y puro. Y tú arderás en el infierno, por siempre. Por siempre, falso amante, por siempre. – Falka comenzó a reír en carcajadas desquiciadas. - ¡¡Aquí yace la hija no deseada!! ¡Aquí yace la promesa y la mentira! ¡Todo el infierno y su fuego! – Falka lo miró con odio, el mismo que veía en los ojos de Geralt, sus ojos ya no eran esmeraldas, eran amarillos como el sol. – El fuego del infierno que te espera, para hacerte arder…

¡ARDE, JASKIER, ARDE! Gritaron a su alrededor, incluso Geralt… incluso Geralt…

Jaskier abrió sus ojos completamente empapado de sudor y respirando agitado, por la madrugada. Hacía al menos, cinco horas que Triss y Geralt lo habían dejado, todavía dolía su mejilla.

Se sentó, dando bocanadas de aire, sintiendo su aflicción. Ojazos se despertó y se sentó a su lado, acariciando su rostro para que borrara aquella pesadilla. – Fue un sueño. Solo un sueño. – le repetía.

 _Falka, Falka, Falka_. _Ciri es Falka_ … – No se lo he dicho a Geralt. – dijo sin aire.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Tenemos que ir a Tretogor. Debo decírselo, advertírselo. Y luego desapareceré para siempre de su vida y de la de ella. Pero tengo que decirle sobre Falka. – Jaskier se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano, arrebatado, la hizo ponerse de pie bruscamente, Essi trastabilló y cayó, pero él ya estaba tomando sus pertenencias y el laúd, no se había dado cuenta de que ella había caído. Ojazos se puso en pie de inmediato y corrió a buscar sus cosas.

Jaskier montó sobre Pegaso y esperó que ella lo imitara. – Corre, Pegaso. A Tretogor. Lo siento, amigo. Sin descansos. – golpeó a su castrado y éste salió despedido al galope para reencontrarse con Geralt de Rivia por última vez. 

Dijkstra sonreía y miraba a Geralt de Rivia y Triss Merigold, quienes se encontraban en Tretogor, en la sala de audiencias en el castillo donde la reina Hedwing se encontraba oculta, junto al joven príncipe.

\- Pero mira nada más a quién me trae el destino. – se burló el gigante redano. El brujo notó una horrible cicatriz que atravesaba su mejilla. En Aretusa no la había tenido, así que probablemente era resultado del enfrentamiento con Jaskier… – Uno de los revoltosos de Thanedd. – miró a Triss. – Ese brujo al que salvaste y llevaste a Brokilón a través de un portal, ¿no? Cuando sabías que se lo buscaba por traición.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo, que Geralt no será condenado de forma alguna. – lo enfrentó Triss. – Estamos aquí para hablar.

\- ¿Y el poeta con agallas? – preguntó y miró, simulando que había una muchedumbre que no le permitía encontrarlo. - ¿Dónde está ese otro hijo de puta traidor?

\- Por favor, sin insultos, Dijkstra. – pidió Triss. – Jaskier no ha traicionado a nadie. Solo ayudó a la princesa.

\- Díselo a los seis hombres que mató a sangre fría. – Geralt supo que aquello solo podía haber destrozado a Jaskier, desde dentro. Desde su alma. Pero no se inmutó.

\- Pero te dejó con vida a ti. – sentenció Triss. – Porque bien podrías no estar contando el cuento. – El gigante redano sonrió.

\- Ciertamente. No lo negaré. Pero, ¿dónde está? Que no se acobarde, que salga de su escondite. Él y yo saldamos cuentas cuando lo molí a palos. Así como me dejó moribundo, yo le hice lo mismo… Así que no lo sentenciaré. Dile que puede dejar de enconderse en las sombras.

\- Jaskier no está aquí. – sentenció Geralt. Dijkstra rio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero ustedes dos no son novios? ¿No van de la mano por todo el Continente? – Geralt no respondió. – El error fue mío, de todas formas. Jamás tendría que haber permitido que formara parte del Servicio Secreto, si era cantado que solo te es leal a ti.

Geralt no respondió. _Ni siquiera a mí_ …

\- ¿Qué se sabe de la princesa, Dijkstra? – preguntó Triss, cansada del parloteo sobre Jaskier.

\- Lo que saben ustedes. Emhyr la tiene en Nilfgaard y le ha dado una bienvenida con toda la pompa. Hay testigos visuales. Dicen que la chiquilla fue vestida con las mejores ropas y cuando la hicieron avanzar hacia el emperador, le temblaron las piernas y cayó al suelo. Fue el hazmerreír de todos…

Triss sintió la respiración contenida del brujo a su lado. Ella sintió pena por el relato.

\- ¿Crees que sea cierto? – quiso saber la hechicera.

\- Lo que yo crea, no importa, Triss. Esas son las noticias ¿Tienen ustedes otras? – ella negó con movimiento de cabeza. – Hace solo tres días ha venido a verme un embajador de Nilfgaard. – Geralt lo miró, curioso. – Se refirió a la princesa como “reina” de Cintra. Así que, supongo que dejaremos de lado las épocas en las que era princesa. Para el enemigo ahora es Cirilla la Reina de Cintra. Yo creí que había sido raptada en Thanedd, pero me dijo que ella solita buscó asilo en el imperio. Mentiras, por supuesto. Yo estuve aquella noche en la isla. Vi el terror en sus ojos.

> Y si debo ser honesto. Si no fuera por tu novio, estaría aquí, con nosotros y no con el enemigo. – le dijo al brujo.

\- Jaskier hizo lo correcto. – sentenció Triss. Dijkstra la miró rabioso.

\- Dejaré pasar esa afirmación que bien podría ser considerada traición, Triss Merigold, porque comprendo que le guardas afecto al poeta.

\- ¿Quién se llevó a Ciri? – preguntó el brujo.

\- No se sabe. Hay rumores… pero no se sabe, brujo. Pregúntale a Jaskier, él no se despegó de su lado aquella noche.

\- ¿Qué se sabe de Vilgefortz y Yennefer? – preguntó Triss. Geralt se tensó.

\- Son traidores. Ambos. Están con Nilfgaard. – el brujo apretó la mandíbula. Sabía que Jaskier no le había mentido, sabía que Yen había sido quien raptó a Ciri. Y dolía, quemaba la cordura saberlo. – Pero hay algo curioso que podría decirles…

De golpe las puertas de la sala de audiencias se abrieron, con un gran alboroto. – Discúlpeme, eminencia. – se oía una discusión acalorada entre gritos e insultos fuera. - Pero un hombre quiere entregarse. Dice que es traidor del reino, uno de los alborotadores de Thanedd. Quiere pagar su sentencia. – Dijkstra levantó una ceja.

\- Ah, ¿sí? ... Dime por favor, que es Vilgefortz.

\- No. Su nombre es Julian Alfred Pankratz. – Geralt se giró de inmediato. Dijkstra rompió en risas. Era Jaskier…

\- Dile a Julian, que yo decido quién es traidor de Redania y quien no. Pero que pase, que entre. Quisiera verlo. – el soldado se sorprendió por aquella respuesta. – Sin escolta.

\- Lo acompaña una señorita.

\- Que pasen los dos. – dijo el redano. El soldado hizo una reverencia y permitieron que aquellos dos alborotadores ingresaran.

Jaskier ingresó sostenido por un guardia desde el brazo, se lo quitó de encima con un empujón impertinente, como era el poeta. Detrás de él, una jovencita de cabellos rubios que no permitía que le pusieran una mano encima, amenazando que no la tocaran. Triss sonrió al ver aquellos dos dementes enfrentarse a soldados, cuando era una total locura, pero solo a ellos les quedaba bien.

Jaskier y Ojazos caminaron hacia Dijkstra, rápidamente y con precisión. – Me alegra que estés bien. – dijo el bardo sin más que aquello como saludo. Dijkstra rio con ganas.

\- Lo mismo, digo ¿Así que traidor? ¿Tu solito lo admites?

\- Bueno. Ya sabes cómo fueron los sucesos en Thanedd. – dijo Jaskier. – Pero, en verdad, he venido a hablar con Geralt. Luego de ello, aceptaré cualquier sentencia, Dijkstra. Si ha de existir alguna. – el poeta se giró hacia el brujo. – Hay algo de vital importancia que no te dije.

\- Déjalo, no quiero oírlo. – sentenció el brujo. Dijkstra los miró con entusiasmo y rompió en risas, otra vez.

\- ¡Se han peleado! – no podía dejar de reír. - ¡¡Y tú vienes a decirle que lo amas y después pagarás la sentencia con tu vida!! Oh, Jaskier. Siempre tan poético, ¿cómo dice esa cancioncilla tuya tan conocida? “Recibiré mi sentencia, te doy mi penitencia”, ¿no? – Dijkstra casi no tenía aire de tanto reír.

Jaskier miró a Geralt, que desvió la mirada. - ¿Pueden darnos un minuto? – preguntó el poeta. – No pido más que eso. – Dijkstra estaba totalmente tentado, no paraba de reír. Triss se acercó al gigante redano, lo tomó del brazo.

\- Por favor. Cinco minutos, Dijkstra.

\- Oh, de acuerdo. Pero eviten besarse… - Triss se lo llevó, Ojazos corrió detrás de aquellos dos, dejando solos a los enemistados.

Jaskier se acercó a Geralt, totalmente serio. – Mira… no he venido a rogarte nada. Solo a decirte algo que debes saber y me iré y no volverás a verme. Te lo juro.

\- Siempre tan poético. – respondió el brujo. - ¿Qué tienes que decirme? Así dejo de verte pronto.

Le dolió, le dolió el alma. Tanto a Jaskier como a Geralt.

\- Ciri… busca información sobre la genealogía de la dinastía de Cintra. Creo que la sangre de Ciri se remonta a las épocas de Falka y la maldición. Creo que, por algún motivo… ella podría ser… - Geralt lo miró estupefacto.

\- La vengadora de naciones… - terminó la frase el brujo, harto de oír por aquellos días sobre las profecías del fin del mundo.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso?

\- Porque… - suspiró. – Porque cuando Yennefer la obligó a atravesar Tor Lara, Ciri se volvió la médium, y me dijo que no me entrometiera más con la Vieja Sangre o moriría y se refirió a Ciri como Falka.

\- Dime exactamente qué te dijo, Jaskier.

\- Dijo “La Llama Blanca” y “Deja en paz a Gvalch’ca o solo encontrarás el tormento de la tortura y terminarás implorando por la muerte. No permitiré que vuelvas a entrometerte con la Vieja Sangre”. – repitió. – Y Gvalch’ca es Falka en la vieja lengua.

Geralt guardó silencio durante varios segundos, quizás más de un minuto. Algo había pasado por la mente del brujo, Jaskier lo supo, pero también supo que no lo compartiría con él.

\- ¿Por qué te dijo eso? – preguntó finalmente.

\- No lo sé. Pero deberías buscar sobre los antepasados de Ciri. Quizás eso explique la procedencia de sus poderes. Además, Ciri me dijo que Yennefer le había advertido que nunca tocara el fuego… que ese elemento nunca tocara. Y Falka… bueno, sabes la historia de ella. Ella es un infierno consumado… - Jaskier suspiró. Geralt quedó estupefacto, si Yennefer le había advertido aquello a Ciri, entonces ella sabía más acerca de su pequeña que lo que le había dicho. Realmente, aunque le partiera en dos, Yen lo había traicionado. - Es todo lo que sé y todo lo que tenía que decirte. – finalizó el trovador. - ¡Ah! – lo miró con sus ojos celestes una vez más. – Casi me olvido. Cuando la Ciri médium ingresó a Tor Lara, gritó “Tor Zireael”, Torre de la Golondrina… - Geralt guardó silencio. – Tú sabrás más que yo de esas cosas.

> He intentado averiguar algo al respecto en este tiempo, pero no he dado con mucho. Solamente que aparentemente, según tradiciones élficas, Tor Lara está conectada por medio de algún tipo de teletransporte con la enigmática Tor Zireael. Se dice que ésta aún no ha sido encontrada… Y sabes que Zireael significa Cirilla y Cirilla, Golondrina, ¿no? – Sí, el brujo lo sabía, Ciri se lo había dicho. Sintió una puntada sobre el pecho. No quería que Jaskier se fuera. Lo odiaba, pero lo quería. Geralt guardó silencio.

Jaskier lo miró, esperando alguna respuesta, pero supo que no era necesario. El brujo no había hablado y no lo haría. – Bien. Eso es todo. – le dijo y se preguntó si era adecuado despedirse o no de él. Pensó que no. Que Geralt no quería saber más nada y a él le dolía demasiado su rechazo. Así que se dio la vuelta, se detuvo unos segundos, se sintió un idiota por esperar algo de Geralt, y finalmente, se fue caminando por donde había entrado.

Geralt permaneció de pie. Luchando contra él mismo. No quería perder al poeta, pero estaba muy molesto.

Ojazos a lo lejos vio que Jaskier se estaba retirando y corrió detrás de él. Triss miró a Geralt, que apretaba los puños, conteniendo algo.

La puerta se abrió y Jaskier suspiró. Se había acabado, realmente se había acabado… No lo podía creer, pero aquella locura del destino, finalmente, lo estaba dejando. Sintió una puntada dolorosa en el pecho. No quería, no quería dejarlo y mucho menos a ella…

El brujo no le había pedido que se quedara. Cerró los ojos y avanzó a la salida, afligido.

\- ¡Jaskier! – rugió, finalmente, Geralt. – Vuelve aquí. Esto te concierne a ti, tanto como a mí. – el poeta se paralizó al oír aquellas palabras. Ojazos sonrió alegre, pero rápidamente volvió a ponerse seria, como lo ameritaba la situación. Triss sonrió, aliviada.

\- ¡Poeta! ¡Eh!, que ya oíste a tu novio ¡Vuelve! – dijo el gigante redano entre risas, que apreciaba al trovador, lo suficiente para querer tenerlo entre las piezas de su juego a pesar del desastre de Thanedd. Aunque, en realidad, haber visto las agallas de aquel artista, solo había hecho que lo tuviera en mayor estima.

Jaskier sintió que parte de su alma volvió a él. No había estado preparado para dejar toda aquella locura. Suspiró aliviado. Ojazos lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo volver a la reunión.

El poeta se acercó a los tres y Dijkstra le pasó la mano, a modo de tregua. Él se la tomó. – Daré por olvidado lo anterior, ¿me oyes? – dijo el gigante, él asintió. – Así que… creeré que no tuviste por intención traicionar a Redania.

\- No la tuve. – respondió Jaskier. – Pero las circunstancias me superaron.

\- Vaya que sí. Vaya que lo creo. – sentenció el gigante.

\- Linda cicatriz. – Triss suspiró molesta, Jaskier no sabía cuándo cerrar la boca.

\- No te pases de listillo, poeta. – susurró Dijkstra, gobernador del reino de Redania, ¡por los dioses! Y Jaskier se hacía el gracioso. – Bueno. – siguió Dijkstra y Triss no tuvo dudas de que el gigante le tenía en estima a Jaskier, porque a otro, por menos, lo habría hecho matar. - Les estaba contando a estos dos que la reina de Cintra, Cirilla, aparentemente está en manos del Emperador de Nilfgaard. Según se cuenta, incluso hubo un banquete de bienvenida, donde ella lució su belleza. – rio burlón. Geralt comprendió la broma, pues había mencionado antes la caída de Ciri durante la ceremonia, pero Jaskier no comprendió. Solo le dolió el alma.

\- ¿Ya la llaman reina? – susurró, herido.

\- Sí. Ya la llaman reina. Porque prefieren que quede claro que las tierras de Cintra le pertenecen a ella. Ya no es princesa. A decir verdad, tiene una buena cantidad de títulos. El emperador se ha encargado de que gobierne todo lo que ha tomado aquí en el norte y parte del sur también.

> Se la presenta por estos días como Cirilla Reina de Cintra, princesa de Brugge y duquesa de Sodden, heredera de Inis Ard Skelling y de Inis Skellig, señora de Attre y Abb Yarra… - Jaskier empalideció y por primera vez en su vida pensó que quizás, él y ella, no tenían nada que ver. Ella era demasiado, demasiado para él.

Ella era maravillosa, él simplemente mundano.

Hasta aquel momento, él no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que su linaje real podría representar para Ciri, ¿a qué estaba jugando? Si sabía de memoria cómo funcionaban las cosas. Ellos jamás podrían tener un final feliz, porque él no era de la realeza, noble sí, pero de la realeza, no. Y, además, tampoco tenía pasta para ello.

Dijkstra le dio un golpazo sobre el hombro. - ¡Eh! Arriba ese ánimo poeta, se te ha ido el color. Me recuerda a como te dejé ese día que te destrocé a porrazos en Thanedd. – se vengó por el chiste de un momento atrás de él.

\- Sí, y la señorita que nombraste con tantos títulos te dio una simple golpiza para dejarte tirado y sin consciencia… - atacó Jaskier. Geralt miró a los dos… odiaba enterarse de aquellos sucesos por pequeños diálogos. Odiaba que Jaskier no le hubiera contado nada.

\- Basta, Jaskier. – sentenció Triss. – Discúlpalo, Dijkstra.

\- Lo conozco de memoria a este bufón. Pero he de admitir que las llevas bien puestas. Ahora entiendo por qué el brujo cela tanto de su bardo. - Geralt no dijo nada, Jaskier tampoco.

\- ¿Qué tan confiable es la fuente que te dio información sobre la reina? – quiso saber el poeta.

\- Y… es lo que se rumorea. Pero lo he oído en varios sitios. Cuando la versión mantiene exactitud, pues entonces, algo de cierto tiene, ¿no? Tú lo sabes, has trabajado para mí. – el bardo asintió. – Pero, pero, pero… y en este momento nos interrumpiste con tu llegada dramática… Hace tres días vino a verme un embajador de Nilfgaard… pidiéndome que le entregara a un agente de ellos, que ahora es traidor.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Un caballero con yelmo emplumado. – respondió Dijkstra, Jaskier lo miró con mucha atención. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. – Su nombre es Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach. Pesa sobre él la acusación de deserción, asesinato, violación, robo y falsificación de documentos. – comentó el gigante.

\- ¿Y tú lo tienes? – preguntó Geralt.

\- No, qué va, no lo tenemos. Pero eso me hizo pensar en algo. Yo sé que son unas mentirillas esos cargos de los que se le acusan…

\- Explícate. – pidió Triss.

\- Ese Cahir, es hijo del senescal del Imperio nilfgaardiano, de Ceallach. Y yo sé por fuente buena, que ese tipejo tenía una misión muy especial…

\- Capturar a Cirilla de Cintra. – finalizó Jaskier. Él lo sabía, porque ella le había perdonado la vida en Thanedd. Dijkstra asintió.

\- Así es, poeta. Veo que has estado haciendo tu trabajo estos meses… Lástima que tu información tenga como receptor este brujo y no el reino de Redania, tu patria… - Jaskier no respondió. - Ahora, ¿por qué lo buscan por traidor si ellos ya tienen a la reina con ellos? ¿No te parece una buena pregunta, brujo?

\- Porque no la tienen. – sonrió Jaskier, esperanzado. – Es una impostora la que fue presentada al Imperio.

\- Esa es la posibilidad que barajo, ciertamente. – dijo el gigante. – Pero es una posibilidad, simplemente, Jaskier. No tendría sentido haberlo hecho, de todas formas ¿Para qué? El banquete que se celebró fue pomposo y caro, muy caro, para dar la bienvenida a la reina de Cintra ¿Para que fuera simplemente una impostora? No lo sé, algo no cuadra… y sabes que a mí me gusta que todo cuadre. – El poeta asintió.

\- Para debilitar nuestra moral, ¿quizás? – intervino Ojazos. Dijkstra la miró por primera vez. Triss pensó que la poetisa era tan impertinente como Jaskier, entrometiéndose en conversaciones que le quedaban grandes.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres?

\- Essi Daven. – le presentó con una reverencia.

\- Oh, tú eres la trovadora que me recomendó Venzlav… - murmuró Dijkstra. – Tengo un trabajo para ti. Un amigo te ha recomendado. – Ojazos lo miró con sorpresa. Jaskier miró al gigante. – Como has dicho. Estamos bajos de moral… y la verdad es que estoy interesado en despertar el honor y la valentía en los hombres que quedan en el norte.

> ¿Qué mejor que un cántico de guerra para ello? Y de eso se encargan ustedes, los artistas…

> Quisiera contratarte para que compongas un cántico de guerra épico. Que encienda la llama de la victoria en nuestros hombres. Que lo canten mientras avanzan a destrozar a Nilfgaard. – miró a Jaskier. – Lo siento, se dice que eres el mejor, pero también se dice que vives de putas y borracheras… Así que, la han recomendado a ella.

\- No hay problema. Ella lo merece. – respondió Jaskier. Ojazos no se creyó lo que escucharon sus oídos… empezaba a pesar su nombre tanto como el de Jaskier… 

\- Lo haremos Jaskier y yo. – sentenció, entonces, la poetisa, cruzándose de brazos. – Acepto. Pero será solo si lo hago con la colaboración de maese Jaskier. – Dijkstra rio.

\- ¿Y a mí qué me importa? Hazlo con la colaboración de tu madre, si te place. – se quejó. – Solo encárgate de que sea épico. De que infle la valentía en los hombres y sus corazones palpiten con su letra, mientras avanzan hacia la guerra. Quiero un canto polifónico, amenazador, rítmico y tronante, que haga marchar a la infantería con sueños de victoria. Quiero una canción soberbia de caballería. Que lo pueda cantar tanto la infantería como la caballería… Que lo pueda entonar cualquiera, ¡joder! Pero que llenes el alma de ansias de victoria, de coraje y valor… para destrozar a estos nilfgaardianos hijos de puta.

\- Acepto. – dijo ella, sin siquiera preguntar por la forma de pago, un error, pensó Jaskier, quien tampoco estaba interesado en el dinero, solo quería ir a rescatar a Ciri de inmediato.

Ojazos sonrió. Era hora de hacer que Jaskier volviera a encontrar las palabras. Dijkstra le había dado la herramienta necesaria para darle poesía al trovador. Narrar sobre guerra y pérdidas era lo que él necesitaba, porque era lo que su corazón poseía. Guerra y pérdidas. Dolor y desesperanza.

Y allí, el destino comenzaba a acomodar las cosas para que siguieran el curso que debieran haber seguido desde el inicio…

Jaskier había pedido a Ciri que no asesinara al gigante redano, y ella había sido prudente y le había perdonado la vida; y ahora resultaba ser un personaje de vital importancia para el norte del Continente, que ardía en llamas.

Geralt, a pesar de las molestias que le generaba, había comprendido que su pequeña bruja y el poeta habían encontrado el modo de enlazar sus destinos indiscutiblemente, incluso durante su ausencia. El brujo había comprendido que Jaskier ya no solo transitaría este alocado camino por él, sino por ella… por ello había permitido que siguiera a su lado, a pesar de sus propias molestias. Y el destino había puesto a Essi Daven en el bote con Jaskier, para que lo sostuviera del modo en el que Geralt no era capaz, a través de los sentimientos y las emociones, aquellos que al brujo le resultaban ajenos. Y ella se encargaría de buscar el modo de que las palabras volvieran sobre el poeta, para cumplir con el pedido que Dijkstra les había hecho.

Pero por mucho que las cosas comenzaran a mejorar para ellos, para Ciri, todo empeoraba, perdiéndose cada vez más en la desesperación, la soledad y olvidando aquella nobleza que le había sido característica y que había cautivado al poeta.

Ciri se perdía en la oscuridad…


	43. Recuperando al poeta/Perdiendo la inocencia

**II**

Ciri llevaba ya tres meses con aquel grupo de asesinos… y había aprendido a matar. Con eficacia. Y había aprendido lo que era ser hija de la guerra y el odio.

Ella había tenido miedo, mucho miedo, durante mucho tiempo. Miedo a que la volvieran a abandonar, miedo a que la volvieran a violar. Miedo de perder a Geralt, Yennefer y Jaskier… Y todo había vuelto a suceder. La habían abandonado, una vez más, los había perdido a aquellos tres y la habían tocado, cuando ella hubiera preferido que no. Todo había vuelto a suceder…

Así que decidió que usaría el miedo como aliado. Ya que ella conocía tanto sobre “miedos”, se dedicaría a impartirlo, allí, donde caminara. Los hombres que asesinara, morirían meados del miedo y cagados en las patas. Morirían cagados por el demonio que era Falka… El miedo era un arma, un arma que ella usaba para matar. Ahora comprendía sus propios miedos, aquellos que la habían paralizado en el pasado… O eso creía. Pero Ciri, no comprendía nada. Estaba sumida en una estela confusa de mentiras que se decía a sí misma para seguir adelante cada día.

Pero ¿alguien podía juzgarla? A ella la habían arrancado de una vida de seguridades durante su infancia, había sobrevivido sola a una persecución, había visto muerte y desesperanza, la habían violado, y para colmo de males, tenía dentro de sí un poder infernal que no acababa de comprender o controlar. 

A la Leoncilla le habían matado su familia. Y había encontrado otra. Una familia extraña, pero que le había dado amor. Geralt, Triss, Yennefer y Jaskier le habían dado más amor que todo el que había conocido en su vida. Y se los habían arrebatado, cuando ella se había animado a confiar, una vez más, que no volvería a estar sola… Se los habían quitado de las manos.

Y se había enamorado de Jaskier como no creyó que fuera capaz. Él había abrazado su alma destrozada y con afecto había esperado paciente que sus heridas comenzaran a curar… hasta que también se lo habían arrancado y el corazón de Ciri ya no pudo aguantar… era demasiado. Era demasiada pérdida, demasiada soledad, demasiado engaño. No volvería a amar a nadie, no volvería a desear a nadie, no volvería a confiar en nadie. Porque nada era seguro. Solo la muerte era segura, porque de la muerte no se vuelve….

Así que Ciri decidió que ya no tenía cordura para seguir adelante, entonces permitió a Falka apoderarse de ella, para así seguir, atravesar aquellos tiempos de guerra… y comenzó, poco a poco, a disfrutar del odio y la venganza… poco a poco, allí, donde la muerte pululaba y el odio acariciaba. Donde el miedo acechaba y destruía cualquier vestigio de esperanza.

Ahora Ciri caminaba con ganas de destrozar todo a su paso, porque ella quería destrozar su realidad, que no acababa de aceptar. Quería ver arder el mundo entero. Porque lo odiaba, porque era una hija del odio.

Atrás habían quedado las épocas en las que la cálida sonrisa de Jaskier le había dado paz. Su mirada celeste solo formaba parte de ella en sueños. Cuando despertaba intentaba no pensar en él, porque Jaskier, su recuerdo, tenía la característica de avergonzarla por la vida que llevaba en aquellos tiempos. Pero no habría podido tener otra vida, porque estar sola era morir… La camaradería, por mala que fuera, la mantenía viva. Si estaba sola, la matarían. Y ella temía morir, pero no estaba segura de que quisiera vivir.

Ya por ese entonces, la jovencita de cabellos cenicientos era el temor de quienes se cruzaban con los Ratas, porque era efectiva en la matanza, cruel e iracunda. Mataba con rabia, con odio, con desesperación. Mataba buscando la cicatrización de heridas del alma. Y no la encontraba. Se había forjado la fama de matar y luego preguntar. Y, además, se hacía llamar Falka.

Pero había algo que atormentaba más a Ciri que su propia conciencia. Temía, por sobre todo temía. Odiaba la idea de que volvieran a tomarla por la fuerza, que la violaran… Esa idea la transformaba en un demonio cruel. Así que, cuando Mistle la había tocado por primera vez, ella lo había permitido. Porque era mujer, porque no era hombre. Pero no era Jaskier…

Mistle se había enamorado de Ciri y ella la había usado de escudo para que el resto del grupo no se le acercara. Porque veía la mirada hambrienta de Kayleigh cuando ella caminada. Porque Giselher, Reef y Asse también eran hombres. Y ella no quería que le tocaran un solo cabello de su cabeza. No toleraba la idea. Solo Jaskier…

Por ello, por aquel entonces, Falka caminaba tomada de la mano de Mistle, protegida del horror que los hombres provocaban a las mujeres.

Ciri estaba sentada entre las ramas de un árbol enorme de manzanos, sola… limpiando su espada. Mistle se acercó a ella. – Falka, ¿cómo estás hoy?

\- Como todos los días, ¿algo ha cambiado?

\- Vamos, que ayer hicimos como pediste. – replicó Mistle. – El dinero que sobró le dimos a los aldeanos. Deberías estar contenta…

Ciri no respondió.

\- Hay veces que te quiero cortar el cuello, gorrioncillo. – sentenció Mistle. – Eres cruel y despiadada, pero después nos sales con esas chorradas de ayudar a la gente, ¿para qué?

\- Porque estos son tiempos de guerra, Mistle. Porque podemos darles algo para sonreír.

\- Ohhh, vaya, ¡pero qué poética estás hoy! – se burló. Ciri oyó aquella palabra, “poética”, y se le rompió el corazón.

Ella nunca había mencionado su pasado. Aquel grupo que le había dado acogida no sabía nada de ella y muchos menos de él.

Geralt y Jaskier eran los únicos tesoros que se había permitido guardar. Por ello, no los mencionaba. Los guardaba en su memoria. Aunque cada día, intentaba evocarlos menos y menos y menos, hasta que el olvido se llevara la esperanza de volver a verlos…

Mistle acarició su boca con un dedo índice y bajó por su cuello, luego su clavícula y finalmente sus pechos. A Ciri no le provocaba asco, a veces le daba un poco de placer, a veces le era indiferente. Era como un juego de descubrimientos, acerca de qué se trataba el sexo… con una mujer. Porque del sexo con hombres solo sabía lo que era la violación. Y aquel beso apasionado con el poeta. Ese beso que le había hecho temblar completa, como Mistle jamás lo haría. Como solo él podía…

Su compañera se le tiró encima y comenzó a besar su cuello. Pero Ciri no quería besos, no… porque lo había vuelto a recordar a él. Y ningún beso podría hacerle justicia a los de Jaskier. – Ay, ¡salte de encima de mí! – la empujó. - ¿Qué no ves que quiero estar sola? – la jovencita de cabellos cenicientos se puso de pie. Mistle también a su lado y la empujo, rabiosa.

\- Oye, a mí no me rechazas, perra rabiosa.

\- ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba, estúpida? – la amenazó y el fuego surcó su mirada esmeralda. – Te podría atravesar con mi espada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Si te digo que me dejes tranquila, lo haces y punto, retrasada. – Ciri la empujó y caminó al interior del bosque. Mistle lo aceptó.

 _Odio recordarte, poeta. Sal de mi cabeza. Quédate como lo más bello de mi vida, pero en mi corazón. No vuelvas a mi presente. No vuelvas a mi cabeza. Eres pasado. Eres polvo, estás oxidado. Ya no eres nada para mí. Solo lo mejor que tuve en mi vida… Nada más. Aléjate de una vez. Déjame en paz tú también. Déjame_.

Ciri había olvidado lo era llorar. Ya no caían lágrimas de sus ojos. Solo sabía del arte de matar. Y recordar aquel tiempo en el que, en brazos de Jaskier, ella había sido libre para reír, gritar, llorar y soñar, le destrozaba. Porque lo había perdido todo. Había tenido todo y lo había perdido…

No le importó. Ciri había muerto un mes después de haberse separado de él. Ahora era Falka, y llegaría el día, en el que se lo creía por completo.

Triss Merigold se había despedido de aquel grupo luego de la reunión con el redano Dijkstra; pues ella se quedaría en Tretogor para seguir con las cosas que le eran más importantes. Aspectos arcanos, sin dudas, sabía el brujo.

El pecho dolía al brujo, dolía fuerte después de lo que Jaskier le había confesado. No que se había enamorado, eso ya lo había sabido antes, pero no lo había aceptado. Sino aquello de Falka, aquello de Tor Zireael…

Geralt, Jaskier y Ojazos partieron con destino a Nilfgaard. Era una locura, pero aquellos tres, estaban locos. Un viaje demencial, agotador, por demás largo, quizás nueve meses, quizás diez… y tendrían que sobrevivir a todo aquello.

Llevaban cuatro días yendo con _Sardinilla_ y Pegaso, entre imágenes grotescas de humo, muerte y guerra. Escondiéndose para no encontrarse con desertores o militancia nilfgaardiana, así como tampoco Scoai’tael. El avance era lento, Geralt era más precavido de lo habitual, pues aquellos dos a su lado, no tenían manera de defenderse de forma efectiva.

Aquella noche hacía frío y había un viento infernal. _Sardinilla_ y Pegaso estaban inquietos, y bien hacían, la noche no auguraba nada bueno. El grupo estaba arropado con sus capas hasta la cabeza, intentando no congelarse. Jaskier abrazaba a Ojazos delante de él, mientras Geralt estaba a su lado. Aquellos dos se hablaban poco desde que se habían visto obligados a seguir aquel camino juntos, pero con serias diferencias.

\- Vengan aquí los dos. – dijo el brujo, abriendo su capa. – Moriremos de frío si estamos separados. – Ojazos lo miró, Jaskier supo que ella deseaba descansar en los brazos de Geralt. Él la liberó de sus brazos y la poetisa se acurrucó al lado del peloblanco, recostado sobre un enorme árbol. – Ven, Jaskier. – pidió, sereno. El poeta sintió un nudo en su garganta, pero sabía que no pasaría una noche agradable si no aceptaba el calor de los dos. Así que se acercó. Geralt abrazó a los dos artistas, cubriéndolos con su capa y guardó silencio largo rato.

\- Quiero decirles algo… - empezó el brujo. – Y por favor no se rían… - Jaskier sintió una puntada en el pecho. Jamás se reiría de nada que Geralt dijera. – Ciri no duerme en un palacio bajo un toldo de brocados… No está en palacio alguno. Emhyr no la tiene. - apretó con un poco más de fuerza a aquellos dos. Ojazos guardaba silencio, Jaskier contenía el llanto. – Cruza a caballo en alguna aldea polvorienta. Los aldeanos la señalan con el dedo. La llaman… como tú me la nombraste, Jaskier.

\- Gvalch’ca. – susurró el poeta. – Falka…

\- Los perros le ladran. No es bienvenida entre los animales… - siguió el brujo, Ojazos sintió el pesar de aquellos dos por el destino de la jovencita. – Ella no está sola. Hay otros allí. Hay una muchacha de pelo corto, sujeta la mano de Ciri… - Jaskier sintió un poco más de dolor. – Ciri le sonríe… No me gusta esa sonrisa. – Geralt suspiró. – No trae nada bueno esa sonrisa. – Jaskier apretó la mandíbula. – Es un escudo, un escape… Pero Ciri le sonríe y deja que la tome por la mano. – El poeta quería llorar, pero no se animaba a mostrarse tan afectado delante del brujo. No después de la pelea que habían tenido. – Usa maquillaje… todo el tiempo. Exagerado. Grotesco… que me gusta mucho menos. - Jaskier cerró sus manos en puños fuertes. – Y lo que menos me gusta es la muerte que sigue sus pasos…

\- Lo has soñado. – afirmó Jaskier. Geralt lo miró con sorpresa.

\- ¿Tú también sueñas con ella? – preguntó el brujo. Jaskier asintió.

\- Desde Thanedd… - murmuró. – Desde Thanedd la veo arder en una hoguera, atacarme, matarme mil veces y de mil maneras diferentes… Amenazarme, insultarme, reírse de mí… - su voz tembló. – Pero no sabía de la joven que la acompaña…

El brujo se apiadó por el poeta. Sintió pena por todo lo que había estado viviendo y todo lo que había callado, temeroso de la reacción que Geralt habría tenido, y justamente, la que tuvo, pensó, reprochándose el poco tacto que había tenido con Jaskier cuando le había confesado algo tan privado, como el estar enamorado. Sabía que le debía unas disculpas, pero aun estaba herido por el gusto a traición en la boca. Aun no podría pedírsela.

\- ¿Dónde está Ciri? – preguntó Ojazos. - ¿Has podido saber por tus sueños su paradero? ¿Acaso en Nilfgaard?

\- No lo sé. Pero he soñado aquel sueño varias veces… Siento que ante ella está el fuego, detrás la muerte. Tenemos que darnos prisa… Aún podemos salvarla… pero hemos de darnos prisa.


	44. Recuperando al poeta/Perdiendo la inocencia

**III**

_ Introducción _

_Protegeré al rey_

_Aun cuando ustedes lo hayan olvidado_

_Dentro de la oscuridad y aullando,_

_yo evitaré que se ahogue_

_a medida que nuestro bote esté desatado en el muelle_

_Protegeré al rey_

_En la bahía se encontrará a salvo_

_de las bestias oscuras que aguardan, sedientas_

_en esa casa sobre lo alto de la roca_

_En esa casa sobre lo alto de la roca._

*******

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RilTolc2WPQ> _

La mañana comenzó para el brujo Geralt de Rivia con el parloteo entusiasta de los dos trovadores, quienes se encontraban de piernas cruzadas con un cuadernito, tintero y pluma, uno frente al otro, debajo de un árbol frondoso en el que habían pasado la noche, que los cubría de los rayos del sol que se elevaban en el cenit, por aquellas horas de la mañana.

Llevaban ya, dos semanas desde que habían dejado a Triss Merigold en Tretogor, reino de Redania, para partir al disparatado viaje hacia el sur. Hacia Nilfgaard. Desde que lo habían hecho, los había afligido un clima agobiante de lluvias, vientos incesantes y frío, azotado por un paisaje grotesco de muerte, pestilencia y cadáveres, del que ya se iban acostumbrando, sin remedio.

Finalmente, el día anterior, el sol había vuelto a salir y los ánimos habían florecido.

Durante la noche, por la madrugada, Jaskier se había despertado y le había instado al brujo a descansar, asegurando que él montaría guardia. Ambos habían discutido durante un corto rato, el suficiente para despertar a la poetisa, quien había mando a Geralt a dormir sin chistar y se había quedado despierta con Jaskier.

Él y Jaskier se dirigían con escasez la palabra, y Geralt sabía que esta vez le correspondía a él disculparse.

Geralt no era de los que escuchaba conversaciones ajenas, pero cuando abrió sus ojos aquella mañana y escuchó que estaban hablando acerca de Ciri, se olvidó de sus principios, y simuló continuar durmiendo. Jaskier no le había hablado de ese tema desde Thanedd y el único modo que tendría el brujo de enterarse, quizás, sería éste.

\- No, no… - escuchaba la voz de Jaskier. – Quiero que sea un cántico que tenga un mensaje para ella… Si se escucha en todo el norte y ella está por allí, quiero que entienda que no la he olvidado… Ya que nosotros estaremos por el sur… que sepa que no está sola. Que estamos con ella… que no nos daremos por vencidos.

\- Bueno, pero recuerda que Dijkstra nos pidió que sea un cántico de guerra. Lo expresó con claridad, dijo “que haga marchar a la infantería con sueños de victoria”, “una canción soberbia”. – comentó Ojazos. - ¿Cómo harás para que un cántico de guerra exprese tus sentimientos hacia Ciri?

\- Es que la guerra trae pérdida, ¿no lo entiendes?… y yo la he perdido. – Geralt sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho y se arrepintió de la manera vergonzosa que lo había tratado. Jamás le había dado la oportunidad de expresarle sus sentimientos. Triss había tenido razón. – Pero si la mantengo en mis recuerdos, ella permanecerá viva. Debo proteger su recuerdo en mi memoria… así ella seguirá viva, por siempre… Yo la protegeré…

 _Protegeré el recuerdo de la reina de mi inspiración_ …

Ambos guardaron silencio. De golpe Jaskier comenzó a entonar una suave cancioncilla: - _Protegeré a la reina, aun cuando ustedes la hayan olvidado_ …

\- Me fascina. – interrumpió Ojazos, entretenida. -Pero recuerda que has prometido que seré yo la intérprete y tú colaborarás… - esperó alguna respuesta de él, pero Jaskier no dijo nada. – _Protegeré al rey, aun cuando ustedes lo hayan olvidado_ … - entonó la misma melodía, pero cambió el género.

\- ¡Es perfecto! – dijo Jaskier. - ¡Anótalo! Así nadie podrá relacionar la canción con Ciri y ella estará a resguardo… - Ojazos rio, Geralt escuchó su carcajada entusiasta y sintió el sonido de la pluma, trazando palabras sobre el papel del cuadernillo. – Además, es un cántico de guerra.

\- ¿¡Qué mejor que “proteger al rey”!? – dijeron los dos al unísono.

Geralt sonrió, sutilmente, oyéndolos.

\- Pero, ¿cómo sabrá Ciri que le cantas a ella? – preguntó Ojazos.

\- Lo sabrá. – aseguró Jaskier. – Porque usaré palabras que ella comprenderá. No te preocupes. – Geralt se había equivocado con Jaskier y Ciri…

\- Quiero que incluyamos al mar en nuestra canción. – pidió Ojazos. – Ya sabes, por mis orígenes, ¿qué te parece?

\- Quiero incluir al fuego… Ya sabes, por Falka. 

\- De acuerdo… - aceptó Ojazos. – Bien… _Protegeré al rey, aun cuando ustedes lo hayan olvidado_ …

\- _Lo protegeré de la oscuridad y cantando, evitaré que se ahogue_ … - canturreó Jaskier. – Ella es fuego, el agua la ahogaría…

\- “Cantando” no, me gustaría algo más… profundo, desgarrador… - pidió Essi. – _Lo protegeré de la oscuridad y aullando, evitaré que se ahogue_ ¡Sí! – dijo con entusiasmo y Geralt volvió a oír la pluma sobre el papel. 

\- _Protegeré al rey, aun cuando ustedes lo hayan olvidado. Lo protegeré de la oscuridad y aullando, evitaré que se ahogue a medida que_ … - Jaskier interrumpió el canto. – Queremos llegar hasta Nilfgaard, pero tendríamos que hacerlo por el curso del Yaruga, ¿no? – Geralt no oyó respuesta, supuso que la poetisa simplemente había asentido. – … _a medida que nuestro bote esté desatado en el muelle_ … - entonó bellamente él.

\- _Lo protegeré de la oscuridad y aullando, evitaré que se ahogue a medida que nuestro bote esté desatado en el muelle_. – interpretó bellamente Essi. Luego Geralt sintió el sonido de la escritura. – Tenemos nuestra introducción. – dijo entusiasmada.

\- Es muy corta, ¿no? – criticó Jaskier. – A ver… eso que has escrito es perfecto, pero ¿qué más?

\- Podríamos decir todo ello y luego repetir… _Protegeré al rey. En la bahía se encontrará a salvo._ Porque estará contigo y con Geralt, ¿qué opinas?

\- Podría funcionar. _En la bahía se encontrará a salvo de las bestias oscuras que aguardan, sedientas._ – entonó Jaskier. – Las bestias oscuras que desean abusar de su sangre, su linaje… que ven en ella solo una reina de tierras perdidas. La protegeré… - susurró con dolor. A Geralt le pareció hermoso lo que estaban componiendo aquellos dos.

\- Ciri está unida a la profecía de Ithlinne, ¿no? Acerca del fin de los tiempos. – Jaskier probablemente asintió. – Pero nosotros no vamos a creer en ello, ¿verdad? Ella no será destructora de naciones.

\- No. – dijo él. - La idea es evitarlo. Pero podría serlo…

\- Pero ¡que se vayan a la mierda! No vamos a creer en esas chorradas de dioses y estupideces. – se quejó Essi. - ¡Y vamos a plasmarlo en nuestro cántico! ¿A que sí? – rio la trovadora, Jaskier también. Geralt oyó sus cálidas sonrisas. – Camino a Brugge me crucé con un montón de profetas y falsos profetas.

\- Abundan en estos tiempos… - dijo él.

\- Y uno de ellos contó una historia… Que me pareció por demás, estúpida, pero una buena metáfora para alguna canción… Por algún motivo quedó en mis recuerdos… creo que podríamos usarlo. Para que, en nuestro cántico, quede claro que protegeremos a Ciri de esa profecía de mierda.

\- Pero la profecía que mencionas, ¿no habla de un salvador que vendrá del sur?

\- Ah, ¡qué importa Jaskier! - se quejó Ojazos...

\- Vamos, quiero oírla. – dijo él, finalmente. El brujo también quería oír.

\- Aquel profeta advirtió que estábamos viviendo tiempos de odio, guerra y tormentas. Que el fin estaba cerca…

\- Nada que no sea evidente. – bromeó Jaskier. - ¡Di algo nuevo!

\- Cierto, pero ¡cierra la boca! Déjame terminar. – Geralt volvió a sonreír, ese era el Jaskier que él recordaba, entrometido y charlatán. – Dijo que todos aquellos que han construidos los cimientos de su amor a los dioses y sus alabanzas en casas de piedra, serían salvados. Porque la tormenta no podría destruir las casas de piedra. Sus cimientos serían fuertes, resistentes a los vientos de guerra, a las tormentas infernales. Pero… - guardó un silencio expectante, Geralt se estresó, quería que siguiera. – Pero, querido hermanito, aquellos que han basado sus creencias en actos débiles, sin entrega y sacrificios a los dioses, pues son aquellos que han construido su amor por los dioses en casas de arena. Y la arena puede ser arrasada por mareas, lluvias y fuertes vientos de guerra…

\- Pero yo no quiero que a Ciri se la relacione con religiones… - se quejó él. – Quiero sacarle el mote religioso, de adoración a dioses, profético.

\- Exacto. Nosotros no queremos que ella esté en esa casa de piedra. Porque no creemos en las profecías que la tildan de destructora de naciones. No nos interesa construir una casa de fuertes cimientos, porque no les daremos alabanzas a los dioses, quienes quieren tildarla de “destructora de naciones”.

\- Oh, comprendo… - dijo él y Geralt sintió que entonó. – _En la bahía se encontrará a salvo de las bestias oscuras que aguardan, sedientas… en esa casa sobre lo alto de la roca_ … - Geralt sintió los aplausos de ella.

\- ¡Sí! La bahía la salvará de los hipócritas que quieren tomar su linaje y que habitan esas casas de piedra sobre lo alto de la roca, que trae consigo los tintes proféticos de la destructora de naciones. Me encanta, me encanta… Ohhh, seré la más famosa. – Silencio. – Después de ti, claro.

Los dos trovadores levantaron sus voces, finalmente, y sintió que rasgueaban el laúd, dándole melodía a las palabras:

_Protegeré al rey_

_Aun cuando ustedes lo hayan olvidado_

_Dentro de la oscuridad y aullando,_

_yo evitaré que se ahogue_

_a medida que nuestro bote esté desatado en el muelle_

_Protegeré al rey_

_En la bahía se encontrará a salvo_

_de las bestias oscuras que aguardan, sedientas_

_en esa casa sobre lo alto de la roca_

_En esa casa sobre lo alto de la roca._

Geralt pensó que estaban construyendo un cántico de guerra soberbio, rítmico y tronante, y supo que había llegado la hora de disculparse con Jaskier… lo había mal juzgado.

Y aquella mañana, las palabras volvieron sobre Jaskier, gracias a la ayuda de su hermana del alma, Essi Daven. Y la comprensión volvió al corazón del brujo peloblanco.

Para aquel grupo, poco a poco, el poeta se iba recuperando.


	45. Recuperando al poeta/Perdiendo la inocencia

Jaskier caminó en un bosque que no conocía. El ambiente era húmedo, sofocante. El suelo chorreaba exceso de agua en cada paso que daba y gracias a ello, si se movía con lentitud, no se lo oía. Él escuchó la voz de dos mujeres, una de ellas era Ciri, lo supo de inmediato.

Y en ese momento comprendió que estaba en un sueño.

A pesar del ensueño, su corazón latió con rapidez, como le pasaba cada vez que entraba a aquellos sueños con tintes reales. Y, como siempre sucedía, la curiosidad fue más fuerte que él, así que el poeta se escondió detrás del tronco de un árbol, apoyó sus manos sobre la corteza y espió aquel sitio del que había llegado las voces.

Ciri estaba frente a una joven mujer, posiblemente de su misma edad, también maquillada en exceso y con el cabello cortado al ras, rubio. Discutían. Se gritaban, se golpeaban. Jaskier sintió una puntada en el pecho. Aquella era la muchacha que había nombrado Geralt… la que tomaba su mano.

\- ¡¡Eres una puta de mierda!! – le gritaba la mujer de cabello corto a Ciri, desbordada por las emociones. - ¿Por qué sigues rechazándome? ¿Acaso quieres que te coja Kayleigh? ¡¡Dime qué mierda te pasa!! – le dio vuelta la cara de una cachetada. La piel de Ciri resonó al contacto con aquel golpe. Luego la mujer de cabellos cortos se prendió de los cabellos cenicientos de Ciri y la estampó contra el tronco de un árbol y comenzó a besarla. Jaskier sintió rabia, ¡que no la tocara!

Pero no tuvo necesidad de intervenir, Ciri le dio un codazo efectivo que la hizo sangrar, acompañado de un rodillazo rápido y luego una patada. La mujer de cabellos cortos cayó al suelo y sollozó. - ¿Qué te sucede, Falka?

 _Falka_ …

\- No vuelvas a tocarme si no lo deseo, prostituta barata. Eres tan poco que ni los violadores te quisieron y te desecharon en aquella fosa de cadáveres. Hijo de puta, mal cogida.

Jaskier se estremeció por las palabras de Ciri, ¿o era Falka? – A mí nadie me dice que hacer… - continuó Falka. – Y bien lo sabes. No vuelvas a tocarme, porque sin mano te quedarás la próxima vez y si vuelve a haber otra, te quitaré la vida. Puta lastimosa. Arrastrada.

Ciri se dio la vuelta, pasó al lado de la mujer que lloraba, le dio una patada en el rostro y se alejó.

Jaskier permaneció allí sin aliento, estupefacto. No terminaba de asimilar lo que había visto y oído, ¿acaso ésta era la Ciri de los tiempos que transitaban? ¿Acaso Falka dominaba a su noble Ciri?

La mujer de cabellos cortos no paraba de llorar. Jaskier sintió compasión. No supo por qué, pero no pudo dejarla tirada de aquel modo. De haber sido diferente, de haber sido él, quien yaciera en el suelo por los insultos y golpes de Ciri, probablemente no habría sido capaz de ponerse en pie sin ayuda.

Así que, Jaskier caminó hacia la hija del odio.

La mujer escuchó el sonido de sus pasos y se giró con rapidez hacia él. Se puso en pie, tomó unas dagas y lo enfrentó. – Tranquila. – dijo él, levantando las manos. – Estoy desarmado ¿Ves?

Mistle saltó sobre él y casi le cortó el cuello, pero él resbaló por la humedad del suelo y cayó, boca arriba, sintiendo las hojas húmedas abrazar su nuca y zafando del degüelle. La mujer se le tiró encima, dispuesta a asesinarlo, él tomó sus muñecas. - ¡¡Ey!! Espera, ¡solo quería ayudarte!

\- Un hombre solo ayuda muerto, violador de mierda. – Y Jaskier comprendió… Estas mujeres habían sido víctimas de abusos que habían hecho que los odiaran, a todos por igual. No importaba nada, excepto el género. Se sentían a salvo entre ellas, desprotegidas con ellos. Pero aún así, él las había visto a aquellas dos, y era totalmente insana la relación que tenían. Llena de golpes, insultos, supuso que sexo de reconciliación y derroches de más insultos.

Una relación basada en el odio.

\- Yo no soy violador. Soy poeta… - se quejó mientras la sostenía de las muñecas para que no le cortara el cuello. Mistle se detuvo, ¿poeta? 

\- ¿Poeta? ¿De esos que cantan y entretienen en festivales? – Jaskier se sentó, con ella aún encima. Asintió.

\- De esos. No soy… lo que se dice “una persona violenta”. – le explicó. - ¿Y tú quién eres?

Ella sonrió maligna, halagada por la posibilidad de presentarse. – Soy una Rata. – Jaskier no comprendió. La mujer pareció molesta ante su inacción. - ¿De dónde eres, poeta, que no nos conoces? Tenemos una fama que nos precede. Somos un grupo de asesinos despiadados.

\- Oh… Soy redano. – le explicó. – Y gracias por no asesinarme despiadadamente.

Un agradecimiento. La última vez que a Mistle le habían agradecido, había sido en su hogar, cuando su familia aún vivía, antes de la guerra, cuando el odio no la había abrazado. El recuerdo del buen trato, olvidado hacía meses, le pareció una caricia. Y jamás lo habría esperado por parte de un hombre.

\- ¿Y qué haces tan al sur? – quiso saber la joven.

\- Busco una persona que se ha perdido. – _y tú has encontrado_ … - Pero esto es solo un sueño… - Mistle lo miró sin comprender.

\- ¿Estas loco?

\- Algo. – Mistle se puso de pie y le pasó una mano para ayudarlo, él la tomó y se paró frente a ella, limpiándose su jubón de la mugre del suelo húmedo.

Un acto de bondad, pensó Jaskier, sorprendido. No había albergado esas actitudes en ella… Quizás… quizás era Ciri la insana. Quizás era Ciri quien la golpeaba e insultaba, quizás esta jovencita, simplemente estaba enamorada. Porque no lo había matado de inmediato, porque le había tendido una mano. Porque había llorado cuando Ciri la había dejado tirada en el suelo, sufriendo los dolores por sus golpes, y Ciri no había derramado una sola lágrima.

Mistle lo miró. No se parecía en nada a los hombres que a ella rodeaban. Él estaba limpio, era elegante, educado, amable… Quizás sí que era un sueño.

\- Discúlpame mi intromisión. Pero vi de qué modo te has tratado con aquella joven… - Mistle lo miró molesta. - ¿Son pareja?

La mujer rio. - ¿Por qué quieres hablar de estas cosas? No te conozco.

\- Los poetas hablamos de estas cosas. – le explicó. – De sentimientos, emociones. Palabras no dichas. Si no lo deseas, no lo hablamos, por supuesto. Tenía curiosidad.

\- ¿Porque somos mujeres? – _Porque ella es Ciri._ Jaskier negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- No, ¡qué va! Te dije que soy poeta, sé de todas estas cosas. Incluso las que incluye el amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo. No por experiencia propia, te aclaro. – sonrió, bromista. Ella lo miró curiosa cuando lo vio sonreír. Una sonrisa regalada sin intención… qué raro era aquello en los tiempos de odio.

\- Somos pareja.

\- Pero se golpean.

\- ¿Acaso tú no golpeas a tu pareja?

\- Pues no… - dijo él. – Creo que lo sensato es cuidar al otro, ¿no lo crees? – ella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

\- Poeta. Ha sido un gusto conocerte. – dijo finalmente. – Pero creo que tienes razón. Esto tiene que ser un sueño, porque una persona como tú no viviría un solo día en este mundo bajo aquellos principios que mencionas. – ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Si todos los hombres fueran como tú, el mundo sería más seguro. Guardaré en alta estima a los de tu clase. Si me encuentro con alguno, no le arrebataré la vida con rapidez.

Mistle estuvo a punto de irse, pero él tomó su muñeca. – Espera. Te pido un favor. – ella lo miró, insegura por el agarre repentino. – No la insultes, no la golpees. – _ella es maravillosa_ … - Si la quieres, cuídala. De eso se trata el amor. Olvida el odio. – Mistle rio y lo miró como si estuviera loco.

\- Tú no la conoces. Falka _es_ odio puro. No hay modo de relacionarse con ella si no es a través de él…

El sueño acabó. Jaskier abrió sus ojos y comprendió que Ciri había cedido a Falka. Se estremeció. Su pecho dolió. Geralt había dicho que había fuego ante ella, y por detrás muerte. El fuego la había consumido. Pero ella no era odio puro. No. Él la conocía y mientras protegiera sus recuerdos, aquella nobleza que lo había enamorado, seguiría viva…

Cerró sus ojos… _Noble, Ciri… la nobleza no es solo por linaje. Tú eres noble. Tu corazón lo es. Lo sé, porque lo he visto. Volverás a serlo, te lo juro. Lucharé por ti hasta la muerte. Tendrás que matarme para que me de por vencido._

¿Cómo la traería de vuelta? ¿Cómo?

\- Jaskier… - la voz de Geralt sonó rasposa. El poeta se sentó a su lado, pues había estado tendido sobre el duro suelo. – He vuelto a soñar… - dijo el brujo y lo miró, cuando no obtuvo respuesta de él. - ¿Tú también? – Jaskier asintió, pero no preguntó. Geralt suspiró. – En mi sueño ella bailaba. Bailaba en una choza que pretendía ser taberna… estaba llena de humo y el alcohol sobraba. Y, maldita sea, era feliz. La música sonaba, alguien gritaba... Toda la choza reventaba de gritos y de músicas... Y ella bailaba, bailaba, taconeaba... Y sobre el tejado de la maldita choza, en el frío aire de la noche... bailaba la muerte.

\- Falka… - susurró Jaskier. – Ha sucumbido a Falka… - Geralt cerró sus ojos con dolor.

\- Debemos apresurarnos. Avanzar más a prisa. Ciri nos necesita. – Jaskier asintió, aún en silencio. - ¿Qué has soñado tu?

\- He conocido a la joven que toma su mano. – le dijo. Geralt quiso apoyar su mano sobre el hombro del bardo, pero aun no habían hecho las paces como se debía, así que el brujo se contuvo. – Ciri la maltrata. Se golpean, se insultan… se odian y quizás se aman, no lo sé, Geralt.

Los dos hombres guardaron silencio. Y el silencio se prolongó. – Quiero pedirte disculpas. – dijo finalmente el brujo. Jaskier no respondió, solo guardó, una vez más, silencio. – Has tenido razón cuando me has gritado… No te he valorado como se debe. – el poeta sintió un nudo en su garganta. Estaba comenzando a cansarse de llorar. – Lo siento, hermano.

Jaskier no respondió.

\- Una vez, cuando nos habíamos peleado en aquella aldea olvidada de Temería, me dijiste que habías vuelto a buscarme porque nos habíamos dicho cosas hirientes los dos, pero tu estabas alcoholizado, así que, a pesar de que ambos nos habíamos insultado, me pedías disculpas primero tú. Pues había sido, en parte, tu culpa también y querías ahorrarme a mí la incertidumbre por pedir perdón. Y me advertiste Jaskier que, si un día teníamos una pelea sin alcohol de por medio, no me buscarías… tendría que pedir disculpas yo.

Jaskier recordó lo que el brujo relataba, sonrió cansado.

\- Discúlpame. He sido insensato. Pero te aprecio. – aseguró Geralt.

\- Lo sé… - murmuró él. – Sé que me aprecias… al menos, un poco.

\- No un poco.

\- La discusión que tuvimos… dolió mucho. – le dijo Jaskier. Geralt asintió. – No te he dado tregua, porque aún duele. Pero sabes que siempre serás disculpado. Solo dame tiempo.

\- Puedes confiar en mí de nuevo, Jaskier. No me has hablado de nada de lo que te aqueja desde Thanedd, y asumo mi culpa, sé que es mi culpa por cómo he sido… Pero reconozco mi error. No te he valorado. 

Jaskier lo miró y le sonrió, pero el brujo notó la herida aún abierta en el alma del poeta. – Necesito que la rescatemos… y todo se habrá solucionado. – aseguró el bardo. Esta vez a Geralt le tocó apoyar una mano amistosa en el poeta, porque Jaskier no tuvo intención de un abrazo con el brujo. Así que lo hizo y lo sacudió con fuerza, como solía hacerlo. El poeta le sonrió cansado y también apoyó su mano sobre la de Geralt. – Agradezco tu esfuerzo aquí. – le dijo. – De verdad que sí, Geralt. Y discúlpame mi falta de reacción. Es que… - no encontró palabras para expresar el vacío que le había quedado después de ver a Ciri ser Falka.

\- Te han robado las palabras. – dijo él.

\- El corazón… - finalizó Jaskier.


	46. Recuperando al poeta/Perdiendo la inocencia

**IV**

_ Primer verso _

_Confieso que hubo veces,_

_que corrí a lo alto, lo más alto de la proa..._

_Incitando peligrosos oleajes en la sangre que fluye en mi cuerpo_

_Y el olor de estúpidas ideas_

_que rasgaron las profundidades de mis huesos._

_Tú te pierdes a través de la oscuridad_

_Sin embargo, mi querido, amplias, profundas y lejanas_

_son las olas como dedos y lalocura que persiste_

_rasgan la corteza noble de nuestros huesos_

_***_

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RilTolc2WPQ>

Los Ratas estaban recorriendo los caminos atestados de muerte para saquear entre los cadáveres. De golpe se oyeron las pisadas de caballos, ellos se pusieron alerta, había llegado la hora de jugar, por si se trataba de desertores o simplemente nilfgaardianos, daba igual.

Ciri oyó el grito de una mujer a lo lejos y las risas de un grupo de hombres. Perdió la razón.

_Confieso que hubo veces,_

_que corrí a lo alto, lo más alto de la proa..._

_Incitando peligrosos oleajes en la sangre que fluye en mi cuerpo_

Pateó a su caballo y corrió sin reparos hacia allí. No pensó en nada. Solo corrió, sintió su sangre hervir, fluir en su cuerpo y perder la cabeza. Ella solo quería sanar sus propias heridas.

Vio a lo lejos un jinete correr al lado de una jovencita con una coleta de cabello amarronado, uno de ellos se tiró sobre ella, tomándola por los cabellos. Había catorce más con aquel violador hijo de puta. A la joven bruja no le importó la desventaja numérica, preparó la espada brujeril. Sí, la espada, porque a pesar de todo, ella aún no se atrevía a comandar el fuego.

La muchacha cayó sobre un charco, junto con su opresor. Los otros que cabalgaban se detuvieron y bajaron también. Todo sucedía muy rápido y Ciri aún estaba lejos, pero galopaba, galopaba enceguecida, sin importar si el resto de los Ratas la había seguido o no. No le importaba, ella iba a matar o morir, pero no aceptaría una violación más.

Ciri vio cómo rompieron las ropas de la muchacha que gritaba despavorida, los pechos se liberaron, uno de ellos se bajó los pantalones con el miembro duro y se tiró encima de ella ¡Arde, Falka, arde! Si Ciri cedía al poder de Falka, podría salvar a la jovencita, pero se perdería a sí misma… y quedaba tan poco de ella por aquellos tiempos, así que Ciri cerró sus ojos cuando la primera embestida de aquel monstruo golpeó a la jovencita. Apretó la espada y juró una venganza de acero…

_Y el olor de estúpidas ideas_

_que rasgaron las profundidades de mis huesos._

Abrió sus ojos y ya eran cinco los que no tenían pantalones. Ciri sonrió, los primeros cinco a los que les quitaría la vida. Sintió cómo su estómago se electrocutó por el placer de vengar… matar… torturar… A los violadores había que darles el trato que merecían, castrarlos.

La chica se defendió con uñas y dientes… Pero uñas y dientes no era suficiente. No. Acero y magia, eso era efectivo. Y odio, mucho odio… mucho odio… La muchacha lanzó un grito agudo y doloroso, risas y más risas, luego otro más corto y finalmente dejó de gritar. Tenía seis tipos encima. Uno de ellos miró hacia el jinete que se acercaba a ellos. - ¡¡Eh!! Ahí viene otra moza para que cabalguemos. – gritó y fue lo último que dijo, pues Ciri cruzó a su lado y le rebanó efectivamente la cabeza. Dio una pirueta brujeril y descendió del rápido caballo, en pleno galope.

_Tú te pierdes a través de la oscuridad_

Ciri sonreía y sentía la adrenalina en todo su cuerpo. Las ansias de venganza. El odio. Guardó con rapidez la espada, sacó las dagas muy afiladas, roló sobre el suelo y cuando se frenó, levantó sus manos como un rayo y le cortó el pene a uno de ellos, gritó como loco. Ella sintió placer. Otra pirueta brujeril, tomó distancia, volvió a tomar su espada y manteniendo su sonrisa, atacó.

La espada brujeril brilló y cantó. Cantó como la muerte cantaba, dulcemente. Como la venganza que serenaba su alma. Sonaba un poquito como si fuera una plumilla de golondrina, o eso le gustaba creer a Ciri, y la hoja afilada exigía rabiosa un tributo de sangre. Roja sangre, un mar de sangre. Ciri reía, atacaba y reía. Satisfecha por matar desertores asquerosos, violadores hijos de puta que nunca volverían a hacer lo que a ella le habían hecho.

Los cuerpos cortados casi no ofrecían resistencia frente al ataque certero del ave marina, de la golondrina. De Falka. De Cirilla de Cintra. La sangre le salpicaba en el rostro, no tenía tiempo de limpiársela, así que reía y si alguna gota entraba a su cavidad bucal, no importaba. Era el dulce sabor de la venganza.

Si los desertores habían albergado intenciones de luchar, la vista de los cadáveres cayendo y de los ríos de sangre silbando se les quitaron las ganas. Ciri rio cuando vio uno que tenía los pantalones por las rodillas, no tuvo tiempo siquiera de subírselos, recibió un tajo en la arteria del cuello y cayó boca arriba, balanceando graciosamente su masculinidad todavía insatisfecha.

Al poco tiempo llegaron el resto de los Ratas y acabaron por destrozar a todos.

\- ¡¡Falka!! ¡Joder! ¿Qué estás loca? – gritó Giselher, el líder, cuando la carnicería había acabado. – No puedes salir despavorida cada vez que nos topamos con violadores. Debemos tener cuidado, nos matarás uno de estos días con tu imprudencia.

\- Oh, cállate. – Ciri respiraba agitada, pero satisfecha. Bañada en sangre. – Lo tenían bien merecido. – Miró los cadáveres de quince hombres en el suelo y sintió que aquella noche descansaría en paz. – Mira nada más, ¿no es bello?

\- Bello es permanecer con vida, idiota. – dijo Kayleigh. Ciri no se lo pasaba mucho al elfo, porque no le gustaba el modo en el que la miraba.

\- ¿Estás bien, gorrioncillo? – Mistle la tomó del brazo. Ciri no quitaba la vista de los cadáveres. La jovencita violada se puso de pie, intentó taparse con los retazos de telas que le habían dejado y corrió despavorida, Lilit sabría dónde… A Ciri no le importó, ella solo era feliz matando.

_Sin embargo, mi querido, amplias, profundas y lejanas_

_son las olas como dedos y la locura que persiste_

_rasgan la corteza noble de nuestros huesos_

__

Aquella tarde, los Ratas habían llevado parte del botín de guerra a una aldea devastada en Fen Aspra y le habían entregado a los desamparados algo de éste. Era lo que hacían desde que habían incorporado a Falka. Ella les había pedido y a ellos les había parecido bien. Porque, después de todos, ellos eran jóvenes que jugaban a ser sádicos, no alcanzaban los 20 años y habían perdido todo lo que habían amado, por ello, intentaban mantener la imagen de asesinos despiadados, pero eran jóvenes heridos que rogaban por caricias… aunque mataban para ocultarlo.

Aquel día, Giselher había decidido que irían a bailar Druigh, habría una fiesta campesina. Y así lo habían hecho.

Una taberna, cerca de la cueva donde se ocultaban, tendría a unos músicos talentosos. Y allí se dirigieron.

Cuando ingresaron, por la noche, Ciri pensó en Jaskier, pensó en el trovador. Creyó que se encontraría con un talentoso joven de indiscutible belleza y movimientos seductores que se robaría toda su atención, como él lo había hecho en Loxia.

Sin embargo, aquellos eran músicos que contaban con varios miembros, no se trataba de un galán con un laúd y buena voz, no. Sino que eran un grupo importante: un cantante, alguien que tocaba la flauta, la gaita, el violín, los tambores… y entonaban melodías hermosas… preciosas.

Aquella noche, Ciri se dejó llevar por la música y el alcohol. Aquella noche, la jovencita zapateó con Chispa a su lado, sobre una mesa. Aquella noche, Ciri descubrió que adoraba tener la mirada de los hombres sobre ella, pero que no la tocaran.

Asse había comprado mucho alcohol (pues tenían el dinero del botín de la mañana) y todos habían bebido. Ciri también. Bebió y conoció los efectos de una mente mareada, libre, capaz de reír sin causa, capaz de liberar los instintos más primitivos. Y cuando el alcohol estuvo más allá de la sensatez, Chispa y ella se habían levantado las camisas, se habían hecho unos nudos para que se pudiera apreciar sus cinturas, abdómenes planos y ombligos y, embriagadas por la locura nocturna, se había subido sobre una mesa y habían bailado frente a todos, taconeando sin cesar, mostrando sus movimientos sensuales a los presentes.

Chispa, que era elfa pura sangre, era delicada, sensual y esbelta, pero Ciri, no se quedaba atrás. Se movía con la misma gracia de un elfo, era exótica, sensual… sexual. Las dos jóvenes habían prendido fuego a la taberna, pero no habían permitido que nadie les pusiera una mano encima. Y, cuidadas por el resto de sus amigos, Ciri comprendió que los hombres de los Ratas, lejos de querer violarla, querían cuidarlas. Y ella rio, rio como nunca antes… rio como el alcohol lo permite. Y bailó. Sacudió el cuerpo al lado de Chispa y se embriagó por la noche, por la sensualidad de los movimientos, por las miradas masculinas sedientas de aquellas dos jovencitas sexuales que erotizaban a la audiencia… y Ciri encontró en el alcohol y la noche, la liberación… La libertad de sentir sin prejuicios, solo sentir… Y pensó en Jaskier. Y deseó tenerlo a su lado… ebrio junto a ella, libres para hacer lo que quisieran con sus cuerpos… Para tocarse, besarse… entregarse… y aquella noche, se dio cuenta de que nunca podría olvidarlo, porque todo… Todo lo hacía pensado en el momento en el que lo volvería a encontrar…

Ciri tomó la mano de Giselher cuando él la tomó en sus brazos para bailar. Al principio lo sintió extraño, pero cuando pasaron muchos minutos riendo, ebrios, tocándose, pero sin abusar de su amistad, Ciri comprendió que algunos hombres no buscaban simplemente sexo, algunos podían ser amigos. Así que Ciri disfrutó de las risas y los abrazos con aquel joven, que simplemente estaba ebrio y quería bailar. Chispa lo hacía con Kayleigh y Mistle con Asse… Reef siguió tomando y riendo, y así… toda la taberna se unió a aquel grupo de desquiciados, quienes, con ayuda del alcohol, habían alborotado todo a sus alrededores… Y Ciri fue feliz. Zapateó, taconeó y meneó sus caderas sobre Giselher y el resto del grupo como si aquella noche fuera la última… Rieron, se dejaron llevar por el desenfreno de la embriaguez y volvieron a ser los jóvenes que debieran ser y no los asesinos que eran…

Aquella noche, Ciri tuvo sexo con Mistle, pero pensó en Jaskier… hizo con aquella joven lo que deseaba hacerle a él… Jaskier ocupó sus pensamientos… el alcohol le permitió sincerarse con sus sentidos. Ella quería tenerlo a él y que él la tuviera… así que se entregó a sus deseos pensando en él…


	47. Recuperando al poeta/Perdiendo la inocencia

_ Pre- coro _

_Y vamos a dejar a las aves marinas llorar_

_Dejaré a las aves marinas llorar_

_ Estribillo _

_Protegeré al rey_

_Protegeré al rey_

_Estará a salvo de las bestias oscuras_

_que aguardan, sedientas_

_en esa casa sobre lo alto de la roca_

_***_

Ciri se durmió en brazos de Mistle, pero atrajo a Jaskier a aquellos sueños enlazados al destino que tenían un gusto amargo de distancia.

El bardo no tenía idea en el vórtice de locura al que la joven Ciri lo iba a introducir poco a poco a partir de aquel encuentro.

Abrió sus ojos y él estaba a su lado, tendido, totalmente dormido. Ciri se sorprendió, no era Mistle a su lado, sino él, y lo agradeció, ¡oh, lo agradeció a Melitele! Porque siempre había sido a él a quien había deseado… Solo él. Solo él…

Intentó comprender, pero su cabeza estaba confusa, el alcohol no la dejaba pensar con claridad… había bebido como nunca antes y no acababa de amigarse con el efecto confuso de su entorno dando vuelta y la visión doble que le acechaba.

Ella sonrió, quizás lo había deseado con tanta intensidad que, por fin, lo tenía a su merced.

Jaskier estaba vestido completamente y desplomado como si hubiera estado llevando a cabo un viaje tan agotador que el descanso era su único tesoro. Yacía derrumbado sobre el suelo, su mejilla que yacía sobre el polvo parecía regordeta, ella sonrió y pensó que le daría pena despertarlo. Rio, suavemente, juguetona por tenerlo a su lado (el alcohol le quitó la pena por despertarlo) y decidió que lo miraría un tiempo, pero que, finalmente, lo movería.

Ella sonrió, acarició sus cabellos marrones, sacudió su flequillo y tocó suavemente su mejilla. Jaskier, su sueño hecho realidad, volvía a estar a su lado. Se acostó a su lado y lo observó mientras dormía. Intentó centrar la mirada, que su nariz fuera una y sus labios uno también, que nada se mezclara con la vacilación de los efectos del alcohol, que todo fuera real. Se miró a sí misma, ella tenía solo su ropa interior y una camisa suelta, sin sostén… él estaba boca abajo, con su rostro girado a su lado y derrumbado, vencido por el cansancio de quién sabía qué. Porque Ciri no sabía que llevaban días enteros durmiendo a la intemperie, escondiéndose, cabalgado y comiendo poco, pobremente… por ella, para encontrarla, pero Ciri no lo sabía. Todo lo estaban haciendo para reunirse cuando antes… pero ella no lo sabía.

Ciri acarició su nariz con una sonrisa y descendió su dedo hasta su boca. Era simplemente hermoso a sus ojos. Luego acomodó sus cabellos y miró su cuerpo respirar una y otra vez, mientras dormía… Le tomó el brazo y se acurrucó sobre él. – Jaskier… - lo sacudió, incapaz de dejarlo dormir durante más tiempo a pesar de que era notorio que el bardo necesitaba el descanso; pero Ciri lo quería despierto, lo quería con ella. – Despierta… - susurró. El poeta arrugó su cara y se quejó, pero continuó durmiendo. Ella lo volvió a empujar. – Despierta, poeta.

\- Mmmr… - se giró y continuó derrumbado, profundamente dormido. Ciri se molestó. Se sentó a su lado y lo sacudió sin contemplación.

Jaskier abrió sus ojos, pestañeó una y otra vez. El celeste de sus ojos la incendió como solo él sabía hacerlo. Él la miró, se sorprendió, lo notó en la forma en la que la observó.

El poeta sacudió su cabeza en un intento de acomodar sus pensamientos. La miró con sus cejas arqueadas, sin terminar de entender aquella realidad… - ¿Estoy soñando? -Volvió a pestañear y se sentó, restregó sus ojos y la miró, una vez más. Luego se sacudió sus mejillas, con polvo por el suelo y volvió a mirarla, pestañeó, como si ella no fuera real. – Ciri… - dijo, estupefacto. Le dedicó una contemplación intensa, vio que estaba casi desnuda y a su lado. – ¿Qué sucede? – Ciri lo abrazó. Él también. La jovencita percibió la duda en su agarre, pero como en cada sueño, él la tomó en sus brazos de todas formas, más allá de que luego llegarían insultos, lo atacaría, lo maldeciría y, finalmente, lo mataría. La abrazó y la contuvo sobre él. – Ciri… - susurró. Ella tomó su rostro y quiso besarlo, pero él quitó sus labios de los de ella. - ¿Qué haces?

Jaskier comprendió que aquel sueño era diferente a los demás, no era Falka, era Ciri.

\- Déjame besarte. – rogó ella, él sintió el aroma a alcohol en su boca.

\- Estás borracha. – le dijo. Afirmó. Ella rio y asintió. Rio con desenfreno, así como el exceso le permitía…

\- Sí… - volvió a reír, sostenida por el agarre de su nuca en él. Jaskier se sentía pasmado, no estaba seguro de cómo actuar. Era un alivio tenerla con él y que no fuera Falka, pero era extraño volver a sostenerla cuando estaba ebria y no se habían visto en más tres meses. Aunque, también supo, que no podría hablar de todo lo que quisiera con ella, su estado no se lo permitiría… y él conocía aquel estado de la ebriedad…

\- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó.

\- En una cueva. – le dijo.

\- No, no. Me refiero a… ¿en el imperio de Nilfgaard? – ella levantó sus hombros, sin darle importancia a la respuesta. Jaskier suspiró algo molesto. – Dame un hilo del que tirar, Ciri. Has estado bebiendo. – ella rio y asintió y quiso besarlo, pero él tomó su rostro y la detuvo. – Ciri… ¿qué deseas de mí?

\- Besarte… - le dijo, suplicante, caprichosa, molesta porque él no se lo permitía. Le causó gracia, así que Jaskier sonrió. Ella se estremeció frente a su sonrisa. Se abalanzó sobre él y rozó sus labios, pero el poeta alejó su rostro. Jaskier sintió que la respiración se le aceleró, con aquel pequeño contacto.

\- Lo haremos cuando te vuelva a encontrar. No en sueños. – le advirtió. Pensó en la jovencita que ella había insultado en el sueño anterior, que la había besado, a la que había golpeado y dejado llorando… ¿a qué jugaba Ciri?

\- Pero, ¿y si no nos volvemos a ver? – Ciri trajo su atención sobre ella, una vez más.

\- Entonces no volverás a besarme. – le sonrió con picardía. - ¿Estás dispuesta a perder mis besos? – jugó. No estaba. No estaba. Ciri negó caprichosamente con movimientos de cabeza.

Él acarició su rostro. Jaskier estaba totalmente confundido, no sabía qué pensar… ella estaba jugando con él, con la otra jovencita… con ambos, con ninguno… – Te veo mejor… te veo contenta ¿Cómo estás?

\- Borracha. – rio. Jaskier supo que no podría sacarle una conversación seria.

\- Eso lo noto. – le dijo y sonrió con ella. - ¿Has estado bailando? – ella asintió y rio, escondiendo su rostro debajo de su cuello, él la abrazó. - ¿Te has divertido? – ella asintió.

Era como en el sueño de Geralt… Pero Jaskier recordaba que el brujo le había advertido que junto a la diversión de Ciri, la muerte bailaba en el frío de la noche. La apretó contra su cuerpo, en un afán errado de protegerla, pero Ciri lo interpretó de otro modo y comenzó a besar su cuello, con lujuria, subiendo hacia su rostro, desenfrenada. Jaskier se estremeció, suspiró y se quitó de sus besos.

\- He pensado en ti toda la noche. Como hacía meses no lo hacía… - confesó la jovencita con su rostro enrojecido por el alcohol y la pasión por tenerlo sobre sus brazos. – Con cada movimiento de mi cuerpo he pensado en ti y con cada gota de alcohol te he deseado. – sintió cómo que él se tensaba a su lado. Ella llevó su dedo índice al labio superior del trovador y se lo acarició, después descendió al inferior y se acercó a él, sonriendo, mareada, y le dio un suave mordisco, Jaskier cerró sus ojos y tiró su rostro hacia atrás, conteniéndose y agitado. Sintió cuando los labios de Ciri recorrieron su mentón y terminaron, una vez más, sobre su cuello, por el movimiento que él mismo había realizado. Ella aprovechó y le plantó un húmedo beso, luego rio. Él se agitó un poco más.

\- Yo también pienso en ti, Ciri. – confesó y la tomó del rostro. – Prométeme que controlarás tu ira. Que no matarás a diestra y siniestra. Que serás considerada con quienes tienes a tu lado, con quienes te quieren. Prométeme. Cuida tu alma… vale más que cualquier otra cosa. – le advirtió.

\- Si me prometes que no te darás por vencido aquí. Que me buscarás.

\- Lo prometo. – dijo él y sonrió. – No pienso darme por vencido. Nunca fue una opción. – ambos se miraron, Jaskier sintió muchas ganas de sostenerla sobre sus brazos y besarla… pero quería saber a qué jugaba, quería preguntarle sobre la otra joven. Con Ciri él también experimentaba cosas por primera vez, no solo el haberse enamorado, sino el sentir inseguridad por una mujer… celos por una mujer… lo hacía sentir un idiota. No le gustaba.

Ciri llevó sus labios hacia su cuello, una vez más, y le dio suaves besos. Él respiró agitado, aún sosteniéndola sobre sus brazos y fue consciente de su piel desnuda, de la cálida respiración de ella sobre él. Sintió que su cuerpo se encendía. Tenía que dejar aquel sueño. Pero Ciri, como si lo hubiera presentido, comenzó a acariciar la piel del cuello con la punta de su nariz dibujando sensuales líneas circulares, que iban y venían y finalmente, ascendían hacia su mentón, su boca, hasta que tocó la nariz de él y allí se quedó, enfrentando sus labios con los de ella.

Ciri lo tenía enlazado en su agarre, sentada casi sobre él, casi desnuda (también), él la tenía de la cintura y sus labios cerca, muy cerca…

Jaskier nunca había sido bueno conteniéndose (él lo sabía muy bien), así que tomó su mejilla y la besó, más allá de su propio juego minutos atrás. La besó, también, para que volviera a recordar aquella sensación, para que volviera a soñar con volver a su lado, para que no se perdiera en la oscuridad de aquel sitio en el que se encontraba. Un pequeño sacrificio. La besó en el afán de que recordara. La besó porque quería, porque lo anhelaba, porque podía… La besó, además, porque se sentía inseguro, porque no sabía qué juego estaba ejecutando ella, porque no entendía nada. Pero quería sentirla, una vez más, tanto como percibía que ella también. Y simplemente, porque no quería perderla, la volvió a besar… una y otra vez.

Ciri se encendió con cada movimiento de los labios de él, se prendió con pasión, la misma que había tenido en Thanedd, pero con más experiencia, él lo percibió en sus movimientos, que fueron más seguros, casi no albergaban dudas. Se sentó sobre él y Jaskier se perdió en la pasión. Ella había estado experimentando con el sexo en aquellos tiempos, podía notarlo, pero no la juzgó. No. Ella tenía libertad para hacer lo que quisiera. Él la encontraría y verían cómo irían las cosas en adelante para los dos.

Ella introdujo su lengua y él también, tomó su mejilla y la besó apasionado, apoyó una mano sobre su espalda y fue acostándola con suavidad sobre el suelo y poniéndose sobre ella, mientras Ciri se agitaba como solo con él lo lograba.

Jaskier quitó la mano que había tenido sobre su espalda y la tomó por la cintura, la acarició, mientras la mano que había estado sobre su mejilla descendió por el cuello de Ciri, su pecho y finalmente, acarició su cintura, su abdomen y continuó besándola. Luego llevó sus manos hacia arriba, cerca de sus pechos, por dentro de la camisa liviana que la cubría, Ciri sintió cómo su miembro se endurecía entre sus piernas y se agitó, él también. Ciri lo enlazó entre sus piernas y lo acercó a ella, él gimió con suavidad y continuó besándola, acariciándola y ella tomó sus ropas y comenzó a quitárselas. Jaskier se detuvo. – No. – le advirtió. – No. No en sueños… - ella abrió sus ojos esmeraldas, suplicante, acalorada. Él negó con un movimiento de cabeza, viéndola por encima y sonriendo seductoramente. Los labios del poeta estaban húmedos por la saliva de aquel beso y enrojecidos por el roce salvaje. Ciri se estremeció, sintió sus mejillas arder, él volvió a sonreír. – No en sueños, noble Ciri. – le dijo jugando y con una de sus sonrisas seductoras. – Porque al menos, que esta promesa, nos obligue a no darnos por vencidos, ¿de acuerdo? – ella asintió, agitada. – Ahora, libérame… déjame ir a dormir. – bromeó sonriente. – Y recuérdame. Porque yo no te he olvidado. – Jaskier no le dio tiempo a respuesta alguna, se abalanzó sobre ella y volvió a besarla con pasión, Ciri se estremeció por completo cuando él introdujo su lengua y le acarició la cintura, la apretó con sus manos expertas, luego descendió y acarició sus muslos hasta las rodillas, la tomó y levantó un poco más sus piernas flexionadas, enlazadas sobre la cadera de él, logrando que la pelvis de Ciri descendiera; ella gimió, él giró su rostro y continuó con aquel beso que le hacía perder la cabeza. Ciri notó cómo el cuerpo de Jaskier se acomodó adecuadamente sobre ella con aquel simple movimiento, sintió el peso de él sobre ella, yacer sobre ella. Ciri se agitó y, finalmente, Jaskier la soltó, agitado también. – Recuérdame. – susurró casi sin aire, enrojecido por la pasión. – Conmigo estarás a salvo. Te protegeré. No te pierdas. Quédate conmigo. – ella lo miró sonrosada por los efectos de aquellos besos, respirando con rapidez. – Te protegeré de todo lo malo que te acecha… siempre que esté en mis manos, te cuidaré. 

\- Siempre seré tuya. – él sonrió y la besó una vez más. Ella cerró sus ojos y lo disfrutó. Las manos del poeta que habían sostenido los muslos de Ciri, la acariciaron, recorriendo su cadera, luego su cintura para finalmente tomarla de ambas muñecas y extender sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, dejándola totalmente a merced de él, de su boca, de sus besos expertos. Ciri se excitó, lo disfrutó, él lo sabía, por eso lo hacía. Porque Jaskier comprendió que las únicas promesas que valían con ella por aquellos días, eran las eróticas, porque comprendió que Ciri se había liberado a la lujuria por curiosidad, por búsqueda personal de “algo” y él quería dejarle en claro que, en su caso, valía la pena el anhelo por volver a encontrarlo. Así que le entregó una pequeña muestra de lo que él podría hacerle, para que al menos, la Leoncita tuviera un motivo lujurioso para no olvidarlo. Porque ya no conocía a aquella mujer que sostenía, no como meses atrás, pero no albergaba dudas acerca del deseo que él le provocaba, así que, el bardo simplemente se aseguró de que ella no se lo sacara de la cabeza. 

Jaskier era un hombre experimentado en el sexo, aquella vez en Thanedd, se había contenido completamente, esta vez también lo hacía, pero se había dejado llevar un poco más y había notado que ese “poco” que le había entregado a ella la había encendido en lujuria, lo sabía por el modo desesperado en el que lo besaba. Pero él solo deseaba mantenerla a salvo de todos los que querían dañarla… y sabía que ella se había liberado a sus deseos, esclavizándose a ellos, y era a lo único que respondía por aquellos días… así que hizo que lo desee, una vez más, con marcado ímpetu. Encendió la lujuria en ella para mantenerla viva. La ató a su recuerdo y el deseo por volver a sentirlo. A la promesa tácita de que el sexo con él, valdría la pena.

La joven Leoncita disfrutó lo que el bardo le dio y de golpe, el peso del cuerpo de Jaskier desapareció de encima de ella. Ciri dio un suspiro excitada y se sentó agitada, completamente agitada ¡no! Jaskier se había despertado…

Respiró temblorosa intentando comprender su ausencia repentina, los efectos del alcohol habían disminuido casi por completo con sus besos, la habían llevado a la realidad de un modo efectivo. De pronto, sin él, sin sus caricias, su sonrisa, sus ojos, una herida se abrió. Dolió su ausencia… de nuevo. Dolió. Dolió su pecho, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no lo estaba buscando? – Jaskier… - susurró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, de esas que hacía meses ya no derramaba. Él la volvía vulnerable, humana.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta, quería llorar. Quería tenerlo… Y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran… 

_Dejaré a las aves marinas llorar_ , escuchó la hermosa voz del poeta de alguna balada que ella nunca había escuchado, pero que asumió, le pertenecía a él. Un canto susurrado, una voz melodiosa…

Ciri pestañeó y lo comprendió: Jaskier la invitó a llorar si así lo sentía y como ya lo había hecho en el pasado, sobre sus brazos… y ella, que era golondrina, ave marina, ella, que así lo sentía… lloró desconsolada por no tenerlo más sobre su cuerpo, por no tener sus besos… Lloró, lloró porque dolía todo. Lloró porque el alcohol se lo permitió. Lloró porque sus besos se habían terminado, porque sus caricias ya no estaban. – No me daré por vencida, te lo juro… porque quiero volver a verte, poeta. Te lo juro.

Falka retrocedió. Ciri se fortaleció.

Falka se enfureció, se lo había advertido; se lo había advertido al poeta.

_Y vamos a dejar a las aves marinas llorar_

_Dejaré a las aves marinas llorar_

_Protegeré al rey_

_Protegeré al rey_

_Estará a salvo de las bestias oscuras_

_que aguardan, sedientas_

_en esa casa sobre lo alto de la roca_

Jaskier entonó sentado en el resguardo de la noche lo que, pensó, podría ser el estribillo perfecto para el cántico de guerra, mientras intentaba controlar la excitación de minutos atrás… Miró a Ojazos que dormía como inconsciente sobre el suelo y Geralt, a lo lejos, que vigilaba…

_Te protegeré, estarás a salvo de las bestias oscuras que te aguardan, sedientas… entre profecías y mentiras. No permitiré que Falka te tome._ Cerró sus ojos y recordó sus besos. _Vuelve a mí, Ciri. Solo, regresa a mí._

_<https://open.spotify.com/track/2Bb1EDe3cN2C2Pih4t6XTA?si=9ysWFc0VQIiog_gTbXjwyw> _


	48. Revelaciones

**I**

En el camino se habían encontrado con un grupo de enanos que estaba llevando mercancías y a un grupo de mujeres y niños rescatados de la guerra lejos de ésta, o más bien, a sitio seguro. Viajaban con la intención de encontrarse con el ejército temerio en el camino a Sodden. De ello, ya había pasado cinco días. 

Geralt sabía que, había veces, que caminar en grupo era más seguro para llegar a destino, especialmente cuando tenía dos trovadores a su cuidado… Lo que también sabía el brujo, era que los venían siguiendo desde hacía tres noches, pero no había dicho nada a Jaskier para evitar oír sus lamentos al respecto.

El líder de los enanos se llamaba Zoltan Chivay y tenía un séquito de los de su raza que acompañaba. Jaskier rápidamente se había mimetizado con el grupo, canturreando canciones obscenas y riendo por las elocuencias del grupo. Ojazos iba al lado del brujo, montada en Pegaso, molesta por la incomodidad que le provocaba su vestido para aquel viaje. Ya había dicho, no en pocas ocasiones, que deseaba comerciar en un sitio “digno de una dama” para comprar atuendo adecuado. Geralt notaba las miradas furtivas que de tanto en tanto le dedicaba, pero también sabía, que desde aquella vez que había golpeado a Jaskier durante la discusión respecto a Ciri, ella se había molestado con él, porque desde entonces, lo había tratado con desprecio, haciéndole pagar, en cada oportunidad que tenía, por el trato injusto al trovador.

\- Oye, Geralt… - interrumpió Ojazos el silencio entre los dos. – Por curiosidad te pregunto. Aquí, donde la muerte nos rodea y la atronadora voz del silencio sin retorno nos aqueja – el brujo pensó que poetizaba hasta al hablar. A veces también le sucedía a Jaskier, lo hacían cuando estaban absortos en pensamientos. - ¿Qué bestias podríamos encontrar?

\- De todo tipo. La respuesta que buscas, sería amplia. – respondió Geralt. - ¿Te refieres, quizás, a los ghules?

\- No albergo idea contraria de que ellos estarán, sin dudas, en estos sitios… Pero me refiero a algo más siniestro, que acongoja mis pensamientos… - la poetisa guardó silencio. – He oído hablar a las mujeres que custodian los enanos, de rumores de un vampiro por estas zonas… un chupa sangres que ha estado matando sin reparo a los que han logrado sobrevivir. – Ojazos señaló el terreno que transitaban. Geralt lo observó: rodeados de cadáveres, amontonados en fosas comunes mal y rápidamente hechas, sin haber sido incinerados, sin haber sido tapados. Podredumbre, pestilencia, abandono y muerte.

\- Los vampiros no se nutren de los muertos. – ella lo miró rabiosa.

\- Eso ya lo sé. No soy idiota. – él sonrió.

\- Bueno, que no he tenido por intención insultarte.

\- ¿De qué son capaces los vampiros? Tú de esto, sabes.

\- Algunos son insensibles al fuego. – dijo el brujo. – Pueden hacerse invisibles cuando lo desean. - Essi se estremeció – Pueden hipnotizar con la mirada, producir un sueño profundo. Tomar forma de murciélago y volar como éste. No sé qué más podrían hacer. Sospecho que lo pueden hacer por las noches y durante la luna llena, pero no estoy seguro. – ella no se mostró satisfecha con la respuesta, él le sonrió. - ¿Esperabas más certezas por mi parte?

\- Por supuesto, eres brujo. – le dijo. - ¿No deberías saberlo todo sobre monstruos?

\- El “saber todo” se les escapa a _todos_ , Ojazos… - ella le sonrió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pensó él. Comenzaba a ceder, porque la artista había notado que Jaskier también comenzaba a perdonarlo, Geralt lo comprendía y no podía echar culpas. Lo había herido fuertemente a su hermano.

\- Mañana será una noche de luna llena… - susurró la trovadora.

\- Si algo llegara a suceder… no temas. – ella lo miró. – Después de todo, es a lo que me dedico. – ella sonrió.

\- Vaya… - sintió la voz de Jaskier. Geralt había sentido su aroma, sabía que estaba cerca, pero no había pensado que tanto, como para oírlos. – Al fin comienzan a hablar ustedes dos. – el bardo montó sobre _Sardinilla_ cuando ésta pasó a su lado. El brujo lo miró, girando el rostro, porque se había prendido de sus ropas y lo había usado de sostén para montar, sin aviso alguno. – Me he cansado de caminar. – le explicó. – Oye, Ojazos… conozco a este peloblanco desde hace muchos años… - ella lo miró, Geralt se preguntó qué elocuencia diría, aquí, el bardo – y es la primera vez que lo veo alardear de su profesión. Que algo le debes provocar, sino no se estaría haciendo el galancete.

\- No digas estupideces, Jaskier. – gruñó Geralt. Jaskier sonrió, Ojazos a él.

\- La luz de la luna llena ha inspirado incontables romances… - agregó el poeta suspirando – platinado brillo tenue, por supuesto, pero suficiente para dejar apreciar las formas de los amantes… - el brujo escuchó. – No piensen en vampiros cuando ésta se presente mañana por la noche… Sean más… creativos. – molestó.

La noche anterior a la luna llena encontró al grupo frente a una cabaña pequeña y solitaria en el medio de un bosquecito y algunos metros de distancia de un antiquísimo cementerio élfico. Junto a ésta había un manantial y un horno que daba indicio de estar habitada, pues por aquellas horas estaba encendido. – Oh, necesito comer de verdad… - suplicó Jaskier, aún sobre _Sardinilla_ y con Geralt por delante.

\- Más que comer, Jaskier – intervino el enano Zoltan, el líder enano – a mí me preocupa el habitante de esta cabaña ¿Quién viviría a las orillas de un cementerio?

\- Necromancia. – susurró otro enano.

\- Yo no me dejaré llevar por cuentos para asustar niños. – intervino Ojazos. – No sé ustedes, pero a mí la idea de pasar la noche en este cementerio no me alegra demasiado. Prefiero probar suerte tocando la puerta de la cabaña y comiendo panecillos calientes.

\- ¿Y eso no es dejarse llevar por cuentos para asustar niños? – preguntó, paciente, Geralt. Ojazos lo miró rabiosa, Jaskier sonrió. 

\- Opino igual que ella… - dijo el poeta y murmuró a Geralt. – Total, si pasa algo me salvarás, ¿verdad? – Mmmrr…

\- Y a mí no me gusta la gente que vive junto a un cementerio. – dijo otro enano, Geralt recordó que se llamaba Caleb. - ¡Pues votemos! ¡Señores! Dejemos que la mayoría venza. 

Justo cuando se desató una discusión por qué decisión deberían tomar en aquel grupo de cinco enanos y un gnomo, un brujo y dos trovadores, salió un hombre de la cabaña a buscar sus panecillos recién horneados y los miró con asombro. Todos guardaron silencio de inmediato, el hombre incluido, claramente sorprendido por aquellos que rodeaban su cabaña.

Geralt percibió un marcado aroma a hierbas. Distinguió ajenjo, albahaca, salvia y otras más que el brujo no fue capaz de diferenciar. El hombre que los contemplaba estupefacto era serio, imponente, de cabellos oscuros que se mezclaban con algunos cenicientos por incipientes canas que afloraban, nariz recta y noble, delgado y de mediana edad (solo Geralt había sido capaz de notar tantos detalles, gracias a sus capacidades brujeriles). El hombre vestía una túnica negra, atada a la cintura por un delantal y una bolsa de lienzo que, al agitarla, liberó mayor olor a hierba. Levantó las manos a modo de rendición.

\- ¿Quién eres, paisano? – preguntó Geralt, acercándose junto a _Sardinilla_. Oyó en lamento apagado de Jaskier sobre su espalda y estuvo seguro de que se había arrepentido por no haber montado sobre Pegaso junto a Ojazos. El hombre lo saludó con una imponente mirada negruzca, cejas tupidas y con alguna que otra cana, también.

\- Soy Emiel Regis. Soy barbero. – aclaró, rápidamente.

\- Por supuesto, - metió un bocadillo Jaskier, incapaz de contener su lengua. – barbero, alquimista o herborista. No se enfade señor, pero el olor a farmacia lo precede. – el hombre sonrió, serenamente, fríamente. Fue una sonrisa extraña, con los labios apretados.

\- ¡Oye tú! – intervino el enano Zoltan. - ¿Acaso eres un fugitivo que encontró esta cabaña y se enconde en ella hasta que pase la guerra? Que te digo, la guerra no pasará pronto.

\- Pues la verdad es que no. – dijo Regis con tranquilidad. – No soy fugitivo, señores, como ustedes lo son. No he huido de Dilligen, de donde provengo, a causa de la guerra. Yo vivo aquí.

\- ¿Aquí? – preguntó Percival, el gnomo. - ¡Pero es un cementerio! – Regis señaló la cabaña.

\- Habito esta cabaña… - guardó silencio. – En realidad solo durante el verano y en cada año, pues aquí recojo hierbas medicinales y raíces, de algunas destilo aquí mismo medicamentos y elíxires.

\- Eres herborista entonces, no barbero. – dijo Jaskier. El hombre hizo caso omiso.

\- Así que vives aquí. – se metió ahora Zoltan. – Y por las noches paseas entre las tumbas, ¿a qué no? – se cruzó de brazos sobre su montura, desconfiado. - ¿No te da miedo?

Regis rio, nuevamente con los labios apretados. – Por las noches horneo panecillos. – señaló el horno. - ¿O es que acaso me ven deambulando por el cementerio? – miró al enano. – Además, ¿a qué tendría que temer?

\- Aquí, señor barbero, hay un brujo. – Percival, el gnomo, señaló a Geralt. Regis lo miró con interés. – Y no hace mucho vio señales de ghules. – Geralt pensó que aquello no había sucedido, pero durante la marcha había surgido la charla acalorada de que podrían dar con alguno y habían decidido creer de que estaban rodeados por ellos. - ¿Entiendes? Y no hay que ser brujo para saber que los comemuertos viven en cementerios.

\- Un brujo. Matador de monstruos. Vaya, vaya, vaya. – sonrió Regis.

\- Me genera escalofríos… - le susurró Jaskier a Geralt.

\- Interesante, señor brujo. – continuó el “barbero”. – Acaso ¿no les has explicado a tus compañeros que los ghules se alimentan de cuerpos recientes y podridos, pero, este cementerio élfico tiene, al menos, medio milenio? – Geralt no respondió. – No he conocido ghul que se alimentara de huesos roídos por más de quinientos años.

\- Ah, pero ¡has conocido ghules! – gritó un enano. Ahora, el herborista no respondió.

\- Mire señor médico. – dijo Zoltan. – No es buena idea estar solo durante épocas de guerra. Nosotros nos estamos dirigiendo hacia el río Ina, para avanzar hacia Sodden. Podría venir con nosotros y salvar su pellejo.

\- Gracias… Sin embargo, tengo una idea mejor. Los invito a mi casa. – sonrió Regis con su extraña sonrisa. – Mi cabaña es pequeña, pero tengo para alimentarlos y darles de beber. Podrán dormir en paz durante la noche y mañana, retomar el camino. Eso sí, dormirán en el suelo, no tengo para acobijar a todos.

\- ¿Y confías en nosotros, así, sin más? – preguntó Zoltan.

\- Veo que cuidan de mujeres y niños. – respondió el dueño de la cabaña. – Y sí, están armados y tienen su propio brujo, pero ¿he de preocuparme? ¿Acaso, quizás, me atacarán en medio de la noche y me robarán? No lo creo. – hizo una pausa. – Por ello, como agradecimiento por sus buenos actos (difíciles de apreciar en tiempos de guerra) los invito a llenar el estómago y beber. Tengo un destilado de alraune reciente, si gustan degustar.

\- ¡No se diga más! – dijo Jaskier, desde detrás de Geralt. - ¡Quiero probar ese elíxir! – Zoltan lo apoyó.

Hubo murmullos al respecto, dudas, pero el grupo moría de hambre solo con sentir el aroma de aquellos panecillos, así que finalmente, aceptaron…

El interior de la choza estaba oscuro y poblado de un olor cálido, que aturdía y taladraba las narices. Geralt notó que había hierbas y raíces colgadas por las paredes, secándose, seguramente. Como únicos muebles había una cama, atestada también de hierbas, una mesa pequeña, llena a rebosar de frasquitos, botellitas de cristal, de barro y porcelana. Una chimenea con vieja leña, ardía suavemente y era la que proveía luz. Al lado se apreciaba una pequeña tina. – Los invitaría a tomar un baño, señores. – dijo Regis. – Pero tenemos damas entre nosotros y no creo que se encuentren a gusto viéndolos.

Las mujeres refugiadas que venían con los enanos no hablaban con ellos, Geralt ya lo sabía. Suponía que les tenían miedo. Los niños de tanto en tanto montaban a caballo con algún jinete, pero al volver con las mujeres eran regañados. Eso también, el brujo ya lo sabía. La única mujer que enfrentaba a todos era Ojazos.

\- A mí no me molesta ver hombres desnudos. – dijo Essi. – Si te refieres a mí, buen anfitrión. He visto demasiados a lo largo de mi vida.

\- Uuhhh… ¿has oído? - se escuchó por allí algún enano y luego cuchicheos.

\- Pero ni se les ocurra tocarla. – se molestó Jaskier. Más cuchicheos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es tu novia, poeta? – preguntó Caleb.

\- Es mi hermana.

\- Pues tu madre habrá sido bien puta, porque salieron bien distintos. – se oyeron risas, Geralt suspiró cansado. - Además, a nosotros no nos interesan las hembras de tu raza.

\- No voy a pedir a un enano sentido de estética. – contestó Jaskier. Se oyeron quejas molestas, por primera vez, el poeta no les estaba cayendo bien. – Apreciar la elegancia indiscutible que tenemos, el buen gusto en el vestir y lo refinado de nuestros comportamientos y vocabulario, es algo que a tu raza se le escapa, Caleb.

\- ¡Eh! Poeta, cuando contabas de esas mozas en celo en tus cancioncillas habías perdido lo refinado y toda esa burrada que estás reclamando ahora.

\- Porque me he puesto al nivel de ustedes. – se oyeron insultos.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno. – intervino el anfitrión. – Veo que el señor Jaskier no sabe cuándo cerrar la boca.

\- Es su defecto, sí. – sentenció Geralt. Regis sonrió. 

\- Así como creer que yo necesito defensa alguna. – dijo Ojazos. Jaskier la miró molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Para cambiar el tema de conversación que nos aqueja. – dijo Regis. – Les propongo un trago de mi destilado de alraune, enriquecido con belladona. Y una masa fermentada de fécula.

\- Pero eso es mosto. – dijo Zoltan, quien parecía saber sobre bebidas alcohólicas.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Con orujo? – preguntó Jaskier. – Eso se saca de la mandrágora, ¿no? ¡Y estas son bebidas que resultan manjares de dioses! ¿En serio nos invitas una bebida tan cara? No tenemos dinero encima. – advirtió desde el comienzo el poeta.

\- Por supuesto. La mandrágora está en estación en esta época del año y en esta parte del continente. – aclaró el barbero - Con las guerras, no podré venderla y se echará a perder ¡Echémosla a perder en nuestro paladar! – los enanos gritaron, Jaskier se les acercó y se disculpó y al segundo siguiente estuvo sentados con ellos bebiendo aquel elíxir digno de dioses, como había asegurado.

\- Ooohhh… puta madre… esto está genial. – dijo Zoltan. - ¡¡Prueba, Geralt!! Vamos brujo… - “brujo, brujo, brujo” comenzaron a cantar todos. Él se preguntó por qué, pues no tenía pensando perderse aquello.

Geralt tomó el vaso que le había servido el gnomo y se lo bebió de un trago. Todos aplaudieron. Sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos por el fuerte efecto de la bebida y un calor vivo llegó a su estómago. Ojazos se acercó a Regis. - ¿Y yo? – todos los hombres aplaudieron, alentándola a beber con ellos. Regis sonrió, con aquella sonrisa cerrada y le sirvió un vaso. Ella lo bebió, tosió suavemente, Jaskier se le burló, pero se recuperó. - ¿Y tú? – lo enfrentó la mujer. - ¿No bebes?

\- Pues no. Mi estómago no es como el de ustedes, buenos señores. Ya no bebo. He debido dejar los placeres que trae consigo el alcohol. Pero los invito, sin penas, sin penas ¡Beban, beban esta noche! – todos aplaudieron. Geralt se sentó al lado de Jaskier, Ojazos a lado del brujo.

El barbero les trajo comida: panecillos recién horneados y puso unas carnes secas a asar para compartir. No tenía tanta comida, para tantos invitados. Pero vació sus reservas para que pudieran alimentarse. Las mujeres protegidas por Zoltan se fueron a dormir con los críos. El grupo de enanos, gnomo, brujo y trovadores se reunió alrededor de la leña, los destilados y las historias y canciones que en poco tiempo comenzaron a entonar los trovadores, cuyas voces no se distinguían por los gritos fervientes de los enanos alegres con la comida y bebida. Las risas no tardaron.

\- Mis buenos hombres y señora, por supuesto ¿qué saben ustedes de las propiedades de las mandrágoras? – quiso saber Regis. El primero en hacer presentación de sus conocimientos fue Jaskier, por supuesto, altanero como era cuando se trataba de demostrar su fuerte instrucción académica.

\- Los hechiceros la usan para los elíxires, gracias a los que conservan la juventud. – le dio un pequeño golpe a Geralt con el brazo, por Yennefer, el brujo lo comprendió y, además, porque el efecto de la fuerte bebida se le estaba subiendo al seso. – Las hechiceras, además, hacen ungüentos de alraune a los que llaman glamarye. Cuando se hacen con uno de éstos se hacen tan hermosas y tan encantadores que los ojos de cualquiera salen por las órbitas. También, han de saber que la mandrágora es un fuerte afrodisíacos, mis señores. Y que se usa para la magia erótica, de allí un nombre vulgar que se ha ganado: pucelesta, es decir, hierba que celestinea a las putas. – todos rompieron en estruendosas risas, Ojazos resopló molesta. Geralt la miró y sonrió, ella sonrió también al brujo.

Los efectos afrodisíacos comenzaban a hacer sus efectos.

\- Y yo he oído – dijo el gnomo Percival – que cuando se la saca de la tierra, la planta llora y se queja como viva.

\- ¡Eso es mentira, idiota! – dijo Jaskier. Regis rio.

\- Lo que pasa, mi buen señor gnomo, es que, si se la saca sin cuidados adecuados, provoca alucinaciones. Así que, buen poeta, no es que hayan mentido, es que han divagado. Yo la extraigo con guantes y barbijo. 

\- Pero si es tóxica, ¿por qué la estamos bebiendo? – se preocupó Essi.

\- Solo su raíz fresca lo es, señorita. La mía está bien preparada, no debe preocuparse. – Ojazos lo miró y volvió a beber de su vaso, olvidándose de la toxicidad y sus delirios.

\- ¡Eh, Jaskier! Pasa el vaso, que hay cola. – se molestó un enano, cuando no había bebido lo que deseaba. El poeta se lo pasó. Geralt rio.

Las horas se sucedieron, los efectos de la bebida los invadió a todos y luego de cantos, abrazos, caídas al suelo, risas y juegos, sin saber cómo, terminaron hablando sobre Falka. Sus leyendas y todos los misterios que la rodeaban. Geralt lo había permitido porque estaba muy intoxicado, a Jaskier, incluso, le costaba modular.

\- Pero ¿cómo es la leyenda entonces? – insistió Essi. - ¿Ella era hija de quién?

\- Al final Caleb tenía razón, Ojazos… - le dijo Jaskier y se recostó sobre la pared, sin poder mantener su cuello erguido. – No te pareces a mí, eres bruta.

\- ¡Ay, ya cállate! Y respóndeme, si eres taaaan conocedor de todo tema y todo misterio, Jaskier.

\- Pero eso no es un misterio… Dame más bebida.

\- No más bebida para el trovador. – sentenció Geralt y se la quitó a Zoltan, cuando se la pasó. – Beberé en tu nombre. – Jaskier aceptó, entre risas y cerró sus ojos, notablemente afectado.

\- Y bien, ilustradísimo Jaskier… - insistió Ojazos.

\- Falka fue la hija de Vadrik, rey de Redania y una madre kovira, medio elfa, seguramente… Lo sé, porque soy redano… y porque he investigado, por Ciri. – Geralt lo miró algo sorprendido, pero, al estar bajo los efectos del alcohol, no le molestó tanto que soltara la lengua. – La historia cuenta que Vadrik se enamoró de Cerro, una hermosa mujer, y tuvieron dos hijos que a nadie les importa en la actualidad. Y por Cerro dejó a la madre de Falka, la kovira.

> Por aquel entonces, había una hechicera élfica muy famosa, Lara Dorren y un humano hechicero, Cregennan de Lod, y se enamoraron y tuvieron una hija, después llamada Riannon. La pareja dio muestra de la unión entre las dos razas, elfos y humanos, luego del evento de la Conjunción de las Esferas… y ese evento molestó. Como molesta hoy en día…- rompió entre risas – Oh, no me hagas pensar tanto en estos momentos…

\- He de decir que, en verdad, me asombran tus conocimientos, maese Jaskier. – dijo Regis.

\- No le des cuerda al poeta, se vuelve soberbio. – dijo Zoltan. – Pero es una dama cuando toma. – rieron los enanos. - ¡Mírenlo! Está que se mea encima.

\- ¡Ey! Que yo soy dama y no estoy como él. – rio Ojazos.

\- ¡¡Por la verdadera dama!! – gritaron los enanos, gnomo y brujo y bebieron por ella. Ojazos rio.

\- Lo que Jaskier ha contado es muy cierto. – dijo Regis. - ¿Desean que les cuente un poco más de la historia? – se oyó un grito afirmativo al unísono. El herborista sonrió. – Bien. Cerro era en verdad una mujer de belleza única y se enamoró de Vadrik, rey de Redania, y él de ella, lo que provocó la separación del rey redano con la madre kovira de la joven Falka. Y Vadrik y Cerro tuvieron dos hijos. Durante aquellos tiempos, dos medios hermanos de Falka.

> Por aquel entonces, también hubo otra pareja famosa. La unión entre la hechicera élfica Lara Dorren y el poderoso hechicero humano Cregennan al principio fue alabada, pero luego, como sucede hoy día, humanos y elfos se mostraron molestos y los atacaron. Asesinando, finalmente a Cregennan y acosando hasta la muerte a la gran hechicera élfica.

> Ella, Lara Dorren, había dado a luz a su única hija, quien quedó huérfana y por piedad, o bajo amenazas y maldiciones, según la historia que se oiga, la reina Cerro adoptó a la hija de los hechiceros elfa/humano y la llamó Riannon. Y así, Falka tuvo tres medios hermanos: los dos sin importancia y Riannon, a quien amaron y quien sería la heredera al trono.

\- Riannon era princesa redana y se enamoró de Goidemar, el joven rey de Temería. – dijo Jaskier que, a pesar de estar tirado sobre la pared, estaba oyéndolo todo y dando lo mejor de sí, para no perder palabra. Geralt supuso que también, reprochándose por haber bebido tanto.

\- Así es. – afirmó Regis. – Cuando Falka tuvo 25 años, comenzó una rebelión para recuperar lo que le correspondía por sangre. El trono redano. Ya que, Riannon nada tenía que ver con la sangre real. Recordemos, era hija de Lara Dorren y Cregennan. Entonces, Falka comenzó una rebelión para recuperar lo que le correspondía al ser primogénita. Una lucha para recuperar el reino de Redania, apoyada por koviros y temerios… Y así se produjo la matanza que todos conocemos. Falka asesinó a sus dos medios hermanos y a su padre y encerró a Riannon en un calabozo, donde la princesa redana, ya por aquel entonces casada con el rey temerío Goidemar, dio a luz a dos mellizos.

> Sin embargo, Falka era una mujer sexual, quien no encontraba problemas en acostarse con quien hiciera falta para lograr lealtades. – siguió Regis. - Cuentan las leyendas, que se acostó con todo hombre y mujer quienes luego lucharon a su lado. Por supuesto que, estimo yo, son simples exageraciones. – Jaskier recordó a Ciri, a Falka, a la locura de experimentar con el sexo (con mujeres y hombres), y al oír lo que estaba diciendo Regis, se preocupó, pero no tanto, porque estaba a estallar de alcohol. No tanto, como lo haría al siguiente día – Falka quedó embarazada y tuvo su crío justo en el momento que Riannon. – continuó el relato el herborista, que mucho sabía del pasado. - Así que, para evitar que lo mataran, pues aquel momento eran tiempos de odio y guerra, lo metió entre los recién nacidos de Riannon, y nunca se supo qué niño era de quien.

\- Pero, ¿qué? La Riannon esa, era estúpida ¿o qué? - intervino molesto Zoltan. - ¿Cómo no reconoció a sus críos?

\- Es que cuando nacen son todos iguales. - afirmó Caleb. - Que yo no la culpo. Tampoco podría distinguirlo, solo por el sexo.

\- Recuerden que cuando la reina Riannon tuvo sus mellizos, estaba cautiva por Falka. - aclaró Regis. - Así que, sumida en la locura, no supo reconocer los propios del ajeno. – aseguró el barbero. - Pero matar niños tan pequeños no era lo que se deseaba, no al menos, las cortes arcanas de aquellas épocas, así que jamás se distinguió uno de otro y así perduró la sangre de Falka… hasta nuestros días… ¿Quién la cargará entre sus genes? Es todo un enigma… - Regis dejó que su voz se fuera perdiendo finalmente en un susurro.

Jaskier se puso de pie, apoyado con marcada dificultad de la pared. – No quiero escuchar nada de esto. Me voy a tomar aire fresco. – dijo y se dirigió a la puerta. Geralt no iba a dejar que saliera en aquel estado, así que se puso de pie, acompañado por Ojazos y fueron a buscar al poeta, que pesadamente cayó sobre sus brazos. – No quiero escuchar más sobre Falka… diles que se callen. – rogó.

\- De acuerdo, tranquilo. – dijo Geralt y lo sostuvo, casi en un abrazo, y lo llevó a acostar. – Suficiente para Jaskier. Déjenlo dormir. – pidió el brujo.

Aquella noche, Jaskier soñó, una vez más, con Falka…


	49. Revelaciones

**II**

_ Segundo verso _

_Voy a enfrentarte sonriendo mientras asciendo por los escalones_

_(¡hacia la luz!)_

_Hacia aquella luz que tú mantienes ardiendo_

_(¡un consumado infierno!)_

_Mientras bailan los músculos de tu cuerpo y el mío,_

_y nuestras sombras cantan, audaces_

_Despedacen la piel de mi cuerpo_

_Y yo me quitaré mis terrores_

_***_

Jaskier miró a su alrededor y estaba dentro de un palacio… No estaba borracho, su mente estaba despejada, pero recordaba cada palabra de Regis, respecto al pasado de Falka…

_Falka, hija de una mujer kovira y el rey de Redania, Vadrik. Cuyo rey se había enamorado de Cerro, por quien se separó de la madre de Falka y con quien tuvo dos hijos._

_Cerro, cuya mujer había adoptado como propia a **Riannon** , hija de la hechicera élfica Lara Dorren y el poderoso hechicero humano Cregennan; hechiceros los dos, que murieron como consecuencia al amor entre dos razas diferentes. La élfica y la humana_…

El palacio estaba vacío, o al menos lo parecía. Un solo sonido no se tomaba la molestia de saludar al impostor. Jaskier observó a su alrededor: la enorme pared de piedra pulida y adornada, no solo daba resistencia e imponía la fortaleza indestructible del palacio, sino que mostraba soberbia grandes cuadros de reyes de aquellas tierras, bellamente retratados. Él levantó sus ojos celestes y los miró. Mujeres y hombres que no conocía… pero una conoció: Calanthe, la reina Calanthe de Cintra y el rey Eist de las Islas de Skellige, por debajo de ambos la princesa Pavetta y finalmente, Cirilla de Cintra. Representada magníficamente en un hermoso cuadro ornamentado, pensó él.

Tenía que ser el Palacio de Cintra. - ¡¡Ciri!! – gritó. Nadie respondió. Su voz resonó, él escuchó los ecos que acompañaron. - ¿Cirilla? ¿Princesa? - ¿en qué época estaba?

Respiró nervioso y corrió por los amplios espacios del palacio, no encontró una simple alma. Nadie. Sus pasos acelerados rebotaron, inundaron el silencio y golpearon sus oídos como sonidos extremadamente fuertes. Respiró agitado, e incluso aquel sonido, le pareció demasiado. Disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos. Serenó sus ciclos ventilatorios.

Estaba solo.

 _¿Por qué me has traído aquí?_ Jaskier guardó silencio, buscando algún motivo por el que Ciri lo habría arrastrado al palacio _¡Claro! ¡Información sobre la genealogía! ¿Dónde mierda estará la Biblioteca Real?_ Jaskier corrió abriendo todas las puertas que encontraba a cada paso, buscando desesperado el modo de dar con los datos de los ancestros de Ciri. El sonido fue burdo, entrometido, insolente. Pero al parecer, no había nadie. Así que el bardo corrió a través del largo y solitario pasillo real, abriendo puertas, inspeccionando rápidamente las habitaciones, saliendo y abriendo otra, y así…

Luego de minutos enteros de correr como loco, alborotando todo a su alrededor, encontró la Biblioteca. Abrió la puerta y vio montones de libros, pilas de ellos y el olor a hoja vieja y polvorienta lo invadió. Amaba aquel aroma, recordaba a las épocas en la academia de Oxenfurt. La Biblioteca era una inmensidad. Sitio espacioso con libros por doquier: algunas estanterías al alcance de las manos, otras accesibles solo a través de escalerillas dispuestas sobre sitios estratégicos para hacerse con los tomos deseados, localizados en la altura. La decoración incluía candelabros con luces incipientes, sillones tupidos y cómodos, con acabados en su confección digno de realeza. Mesas de madera bien pulidas y talladas laboriosamente, sillas alrededor de éstas. Mapas del Continente, papeles esparcidos, pero ordenados. Jaskier suspiró frustrado, sería todo un desafío dar con el libro que deseaba.

 _Manos a la obra_ …

Corrió a buscar libros; fue tomando uno a uno y desparramó aquellos que no presentaron interés. Tomaba un libro, terminaba en el suelo, otro, al suelo, otro, al suelo. Aquella danza bailó el poeta durante varios minutos sin dar con su objetivo. Finalmente, una mano se apoyó sobre su espalda, él se giró de inmediato, dejando caer el libro que había sostenido segundos atrás.

Una joven Cirilla, con la edad que ella tenía por aquellos tiempos (quizás mayor, incluso), pero vestida como princesa o reina soberana, no podría haber distinguido, lo enfrentó. Estaba claro que no lo conocía. Las características de su rostro le hablaron a Jaskier de que estaba visitando un futuro en el que ella gobernaba Cintra. Un futuro donde Nilfgaard no había atacado el palacio y vencido a los cintrianos. En definitiva, un futuro donde ella no se había enamorado de él.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué buscas en el Palacio? ¡¡Myszowor!! – gritó. Ese nombre, era el nombre del druida que la había protegido, Geralt se lo había dicho.

\- ¡Oye! Espera, princesa. – Jaskier le tomó las manos.

\- Pero ¿quién se ha creído para referirse a mí de ese modo? – ella se las quitó, altanera. - ¿Quién es usted?

\- Soy el vizconde de Lettenhove, alteza. – dijo e hizo rápidamente la reverencia correspondiente a una princesa. – Humildemente pido perdón por haberla turbado. Pero he sido enviado aquí, por mi padre, para intercambiar historia… - la miró. – Eso es todo. – levantó sus manos a modo de rendición. Ella lo miró de pies a cabeza. Él pensó que no vestía precisamente como noble. Miró sus atuendos sucios y desgarrados por la intemperie y el viaje, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse sumergido en un doblete con detalles refinados de sastrería, hilos de oro que adornaban las costuras, botas nuevas, brillantes y bien lustradas con hebillas de algún metal precioso, anillos mágicos en sus manos, protegiéndolo de ataques arcanos y guantes, igual de refinados que el resto del atuendo, cubriendo sus manos y ocultando los anillos. Su piel completamente limpia, como si aquel hombre fuera él, de no haber dejado su hogar a los 17 años. Su futuro de haber permanecido con su padre.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre, vizconde?

\- Julian Alfred Pankratz. Aliado del honorable reino de Cintra, alteza. – le dijo. Jaskier no tenía idea si Vizimir, en aquel futuro que nunca existiría, sería el rey de Redania por aquellos tiempos o si estaría muerto, como en la actualidad. Por ello no lo nombraba. Y él era redano.

\- Para el título que ostenta, es muy osado. – le dijo Cirilla, Princesa de Cintra. – Es poco más que un barón e irrumpe en el palacio, camina sin permiso por cada sala y se entromete en la Biblioteca Real con un pretexto que poco me convence, desparramando libros reales con cada manotada que realiza. – la joven imponente señaló el desorden acontecido por su mano. Jaskier miró y notó que, realmente, había desordenado todo en pocos minutos. - Dígame, ¿qué propone que haga con usted? Pues, vizconde Pankratz, quiero aclararle que yo solo acostumbro a hablar con mis iguales. – Jaskier la miró, ella a él. Los ojos esmeraldas curiosos por aquel hombre frente a ella. _Después de todo, tú y yo estamos destinados, noble Ciri. Aquí o en el presente. Al fin y al cabo, mi sonrisa siempre tendrá aquel poder magnético en ti. Así que, volveré a conquistarte, incluso aquí._

Él sonrió y la enfrentó con su mirada, a ver si tenía el mismo efecto que en Ciri, la joven bruja. Pareció que sí, ella lo miró y le permitió la impertinencia. Un leve sonrojo surcó sus mejillas y la princesa desvió la mirada. El vizconde se enderezó con presencia frente a su alteza, y le habló con tono grave y seguro, coqueto. Dio un paso hacia ella.

\- Pues entonces, su alteza, hablará usted muy poco, acostumbrada como está a entablar conversaciones sólo con sus iguales. Porque pocos han de ser los príncipes que seguramente visitan el Palacio a diario. – Ciri se irguió, altiva. – Una pena. – él se llevó sus manos hacia su espalda y se las tomó, irguiéndose de igual modo, actuando como noble, como sabía hacerlo, pues lo era. – Es cierto que mi título es poca cosa al lado de su linaje real. Pero yo no he venido aquí a desposarla, solo a buscar información de su genealogía. Y le puedo asegurar, princesa Cirilla, que, en inteligencia, la suya y la mía, podrían igualarse sin distancias nobiliarias o reales. – Ella sonrió sutilmente, la insolencia del vizconde le gustaba. Como a Ciri, la joven bruja, le gustaba la del bardo Jaskier. Él lo sabía. Ya la había conquistado en otra vida. – Entonces, le tengo a usted una propuesta, alteza…

\- Escucho, vizconde.

\- He venido hasta aquí para conocer en profundidad la línea de antepasados de los reyes en Cintra. – ella quiso hablar, pero él levantó su mano enguantada con el dedo índice apuntando que no hablara hasta que él terminara. Ciri se lo permitió y estuvo seguro que solo se lo permitió porque la había cautivado, de otro modo, aquella jovencita estricta no le habría dado tregua. – Es una investigación que ya se ha llevado a cabo en Redania y quisiéramos extenderla hasta Cintra y Temeria.

> Como comprenderá usted, su alteza, - jugueteó de nuevo con ella - su presencia aquí sería de gran ayuda ¿Podría indicarme el libro que busco? Evitaríamos así mayores desórdenes. – Jaskier señaló el desastre que había provocado a su paso de libros desparramados, extendiendo ambos brazos y dando una pequeña vuelta. Ella sonrió.

Ciri llevaba un vestido soberbio de color azul marino. Ajustado sobre el torso y los pechos, con delicados detalles y piedras preciosas esparcidas justificadamente por sobre la tela en color plata, dándole un aspecto etéreo. Era sencillo, para pertenecer a una princesa, pero era uno que usaba en el día a día, sin embargo, ninguna moza noble o plebeya, soñaría con una sastrería tan fina como la que la princesa portaba y le hacía honor. La falda no era pomposa, sino que caía ligeramente sobre sus caderas y ocultaba sus largas y esbeltas piernas, con detalles delicados, dándole un aspecto mágico, como de ensueños. Sus cabellos cenicientos estaban recogidos, como era de esperarse en una princesa, con un intrincado peinado de trenzas que terminaban en un rodete regio y recatado, adornado por piedritas preciosas que le daban un toque angelical. _Etérea, mágica y angelical._ Un solo vistazo le había bastado a él para describirla como si ella fuera de otro mundo.

\- Debo admitir que es aburrido solo dirigirme a mis iguales. – dijo la joven princesa. – Por hoy, haré una excepción, vizconde. Ha sabido usted, llamar mi atención. – _Lo he sabido siempre, en esta vida y cualquier otra, Ciri_.

\- Julian, por favor, si no le molesta, alteza. – agachó la cabeza. _O Jaskier, eso queda a tu elección, noble Ciri_. La princesa Cirilla volvió a sonreír y asintió.

\- Julian, será entonces. – respondió ella.

Ciri caminó hasta una estantería lejana con paso seguro. El taconeo se oyó y también, como le había sucedido antes a él, los ecos acompañaron el silencio que los envolvía. Jaskier supo que eran solo ella y él en aquel Palacio onírico vacío.

La princesa se detuvo frente a una escalerilla alta y elegante que servía para poder acceder a los libros más altos, él se acercó a para buscar lo que le indicara, pero Ciri colocó sus manos sobre la escalerilla y subió, sin importarle llevar encima un vestido. Jaskier sonrió, seguía conservando su insolencia característica. Aquel acto, le permitió a la princesa llegar a lo alto de la Gran Biblioteca para tomar el libro que Jaskier buscaba. Él se aproximó y la esperó de pie. Ella tomó un grueso tomo, polvoriento y le extendió la mano para que lo tomara. Él lo hizo y lo dejó sobre una mesa cercana.

Ciri bajó con cuidado la escalerita y él, por instinto protector, la tomó por la cintura (y un poco la cadera), cuando estuvo al alcance de sus manos, para que nada le pasara, para volver a sentirla, para volver a tenerla. Al fin y al cabo, ella era Ciri… y los dos estaban enamorados.

Ella se lo permitió. La princesa descendió los últimos cinco escalones, sostenida por el extraño vizconde y cuando alcanzó el suelo, dejó reposar su cuerpo muy cerca de él, tanto, que la falda lo rozaba, así como su trasero. La princesa se sintió cómoda en el agarre, el vizconde también, quien supo que había ganado aquella disputa. – No quisiera que algo malo le pasara, alteza. Si me permite el atrevimiento. – le dijo con voz susurrada. Ella lo miró, sin quitárselo de encima y permaneció de espalda a él, agarrada desde su cintura, durante unos segundos, después de haber dejado la alta escalerilla.

\- Realmente eres un impertinente, Julian. – dijo ella y se giró para enfrentarlo. Las manos de él continuaron sobre su cadera, le sonrió, seductor, sus ojos celestes la observaron, los esmeraldas le sonrieron. Esta Ciri no era tan tímida como su pequeña bruja lo había sido.

\- ¿Ya nos podemos tutear? ¿O solo ese derecho se lo debo permitir solo a usted, alteza?

\- Creo que el valor que le das a tu cabeza, te dará esa respuesta. – lo amenazó, molestándose porque demasiado rápido el “vizconde” Pankratz le había mostrado desacato a su linaje real. _Oh, una amenaza de muerte, noble Ciri. Realmente siento miedo_. El vizconde sonrió.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - dijo él soltando su cintura (finalmente) y elevando sus manos enguantadas a modo de rendición. – Una amenaza de muerte de la princesa de Cintra no será tomada a la ligera por ningún vizconde que no le llega ni a los talones, ¿no lo cree así, alteza? – se burló, ella lo miró molesta. Él le sonrió. Ella cedió. 

\- Bien, Julian. Ese es el libro que buscas, ¿sabes leer o prefieres que te lo recite? – él sonrió. Insolente, siempre insolente era Cirilla de Cintra.

\- Prefiero que lo recite, su alteza. – molestó el vizconde. Ella lo miró rabiosa y divertida. – Por favor. – hizo una reverencia. – A diferencia de usted… - él separó una silla a su lado para que tomara asiento. – Soy persona que se deleita entablando conversación con iguales y diferentes… Y si ese distinto es una princesa, el orgullo me hace imposible perder la posibilidad de tenerla a mi lado durante el tiempo que el destino me otorgue. – Ciri sonrió sin verlo y se sentó, donde él le había indicado.

\- ¿El destino? ¿Acaso eres poeta? – _Lo soy_. No respondió, solo se sentó a su lado. Cerca. Lo más cerca que el decoro le permitía.

Julian y la princesa Cirilla se sentaron sobre una mesa ornamentada, majestuosa, limpia y ordenada para comenzar la búsqueda de aquella información valiosa. – Me gustaría comenzar desde su antepasado Riannon, si podría ser, alteza. – Ciri asintió y hojeó el libro viejo y polvoriento.

\- Riannon, hija del rey Vadrik y la reina Cerro, se casó con el rey temerio Goidemar, dando a luz a tres niños. – dijo ella. – Adela, Fiona y Amavet.

 _Riannon, hija de la hechicera élfica Lara Dorren y el hechicero humano Cregennan, en realidad, alteza. Cuya recién nacida fue adoptada por la reina Cerro y el rey Vadrik de Redania_. Jaskier asintió, mirando los delicados dedos de Ciri que le habían señalado el sitio donde estaba escrito aquello que acababa de decir.

\- ¿Y qué hay de los rumores acerca del hijo de su hermanastra, Falka? – preguntó él. Ella lo miró. – Ya sabe, el hecho de que Riannon tuviera tan solo dos niños y un tercero, a quien cuidó porque había sido mezclado entre los propios, pero que perteneció a su hermanastra Falka…

\- Esos son chismes sin base real. Julian, no deberías dejarte llevar por el cotilleo de las cortes reales. – él le sonrió.

\- Pero le agregan un tinte poético a la historia. Y yo soy un romántico empedernido, su alteza. – ella sonrió. Tan bella, como a él le resultaba su sonrisa. - ¿Hay alguna idea de cuál de los tres podría haber sido el de Falka? – ella rio, jovialmente.

\- Pero aquellas son supersticiones, Julian. No vamos a asumir que fue lo que pasó. – él sonrió.

\- Oh, es que soy amante de la poesía y las baladas trágicas, y aquella, es una de mis favoritas. – Ella lo miró divertida.

\- Un romántico empedernido, ¿eh? – repitió las palabras de él.

\- En otra vida, habría sido poeta, se lo aseguro, alteza.

\- De acuerdo, _poeta_. – jugó, pero acertó. Él lo era. - Según cuenta la leyenda, nunca se supo qué hijo perteneció a Falka. Pero se cree que fue una mujer. Pues se dice que Riannon tuvo una niña y un niño y Falka introdujo una niña durante el cautiverio de la reina redana Riannon, durante la sangrienta rebelión de Falka. – Jaskier asintió.

\- Entonces Riannon se hizo cargo de tres niños: Adela, Amavet y Fiona. – repitió él.

\- Sí. – dijo Ciri. - Bien, la princesa **Adela** murió de peste, ayudando a enfermos en una enfermería. – leyó la princesa. – O eso es lo que cuenta aquí. – le señaló el libro, él asintió y asomó su rostro para cerciorarse, aunque en realidad, solo lo hizo para tenerla más cerca. Ella se sonrojó y giró su mirada, él sonrió con disimulo. – **Fiona** se casó con Coram, príncipe de Cintra. Y **Amavet** fue asesinado por… - Ciri leyó. – Oh, vaya. Al parecer el príncipe Amavet se enamoró de una mujer casada. La condesa Anna Kameny de… no dice de dónde. Y fue asesinado por esbirros a sueldo, dado su romance… Allí tienes tu trágico romance, poeta. – sonrió la princesa.

\- Un príncipe jamás debería posar sus ojos en una condesa. – dijo él, coqueteando. – ¿No es así, alteza? Según palabras dichas por usted, minutos atrás, un príncipe solo debería dialogar con sus iguales…

\- Comienzo a entender por qué… el peligro que acarrea romper con aquella regla. - jugó ella también. Él sonrió. A pesar de ser dos personas que nunca serían, pero que bien podrían haber sido, seguían siendo ellos mismos. Seguían actuando con insolencia, seguían gozando de la cercanía de ambos y una y otra vez, fuera el presente paralelo o futuro alternativo que fuera, se encontraban atractivos y no podían sacarse los ojos de encima. Jaskier se preguntó si él hubiera sido realmente vizconde y ella realmente la princesa de Cintra, ¿habrían sido amantes? Creyó que sí. Porque sus sonrisas seguían atrayéndola, y él volvía hacia ella como un demente. Volvía a ella una y otra vez… Parecían destinados a enamorarse. Jaskier no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, pensó que quizás la miraba del mismo modo que ella, la joven bruja, lo había mirado en Loxia, cuando él había entonado “Un beso carmesí”. También pensó que ella se deslumbraba por sus sonrisas, como siempre lo había hecho… simplemente eran ellos dos, los enamorados, siendo dos extraños.

_Voy a enfrentarte sonriendo mientras asciendo por los escalones_

_(¡hacia la luz!)_

\- Oh, ¿cómo he de interpretar estas palabras, alteza?

\- No harás que una dama promulgue palabras que no deberían ser dichas por ésta. – _Así que, el coqueteo recae sobre mí por ser hombre… interesante, noble Ciri_.

\- Me disculpo humildemente por mi torpeza. Tiene usted razón. – hizo una pequeña reverencia, acompañada por una sonrisa, de esas que a ella cautivaban. Cirilla, la princesa, lo miró y él notó que sus ojos se posaron sobre sus labios. – Ciertamente, es peligroso que un vizconde se encuentre de frente a una princesa. Podría confundirse también… - los ojos esmeraldas de la princesa le sonrieron, los ojos celestes del vizconde la incendiaron. Los dos se miraron, mantuvieron la intención tácita de avanzar con aquel coqueteo… - Su belleza, princesa Cirilla, no se iguala con la de ninguna otra mujer… - confesó Julian, vizconde de Lettenhove. – Si tengo permitido el atrevimiento…

Ella lo observó con sus ojos esmeralda y pareció sonrojarse. Guardó silencio. Él llevó su mano enguantada sobre la de ella, con piel expuesta y, se la tomó. - ¿Sería impertinente de mi parte pedirle que se acercara a mí, tan solo un poco más, alteza? – Ciri miró su mano y lo miró, una vez más. Julian se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Cirilla se puso de pie, aún cuando él no la invitó.

Los dos se miraron, princesa y vizconde… Ciri y Jaskier, bruja y poeta.

Julian tenía la mano de ella, con la otra tomó su cintura y se acercó a sus labios con lentitud. – Eres un impertinente, Julian. Ciertamente. – susurró Ciri. Él sonrió cuando sus labios se detuvieron muy cerca de los de ella.

\- No podría negarme, aunque lo deseara, alteza, que mi cercanía le parece natural… - susurró. No, la princesa no podía negarlo. Se sentía cómoda a su lado, como si ya hubiera besado aquellos labios.

Jaskier pensó que una vez más, en el vórtice de locura y destino que lo enrollaba, se metería en aquella manía ardiente que era Ciri. Volvería a elegirla, aun siendo otro hombre, aún siendo noble. Volvería a jugarse su vida, la besaría, aunque ella fuera la princesa de Cintra. Aunque Amavet había sido asesinado por haber hecho algo similar. Aunque Falka ya le había advertido que lo mataría si no se alejaba… aunque cualquier advertencia intentara frenarlo, él no lo haría… Avanzaría entre sonrisas hacia aquella mujer ardiente, un consumado infierno.

_Hacia aquella luz que tú mantienes ardiendo_

_(¡un consumado infierno!)_

Julian cerró finalmente toda distancia con los labios de la princesa de Cintra, Cirilla, que se prendió de él con lujuria y se fundió en aquel beso que, como si el destino no tuviera otra opción, sucedería…

Él la apretó contra sí, con aquellas ropas que deseaba que no volviera a usar, con aquella altanería principesca, con aquellos cabellos recogidos y con aquel aroma delicado a perfume mágico de la princesa Cirilla de Cintra, que el poeta esperaba que nunca fuera. Porque aquel linaje la alejaba definitivamente de él. Sin embargo, Jaskier supo que, a pesar de todo, ella también volvía a elegirlo, y eso le daba paz.

Él respiró agitado sobre su boca, como le sucedía al besarla, ella tiró de su doblete, para traerlo sobre sí. Él le introdujo la lengua en aquel beso apasionado y acompañó los movimientos de ella con delicadeza y sensualidad. Ella se agitó, se sentó sobre la mesa, tiró los libros dispuestos con sus manos, arrebatada, abrió sus piernas, tomó a Julian por su ropa de sastrería refinada y lo trajo hacia sí, permitiéndole al vizconde yacer sobre ella. El vizconde enigmático, sintió que la princesa lo había tomado con bastante brusquedad, así que apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa, para no caer sobre Cirilla, aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo, ponerla sobre la mesa y hacerle el amor allí mismo, en el palacio, entre los libros, arrebatados por la lujuria y la pasión. Después de todo, estaban completamente solos, no había un alma entre ellos, podrían amarse las veces que quisiera, el tiempo que quisieran, podrían olvidar todo y vivir aquella mentira, aquel futuro que nunca sucedería… ser ellos dos, libres de Nilfgaard, de Falka, de todo lo que los alejaba…

La princesa lo atrapó entre sus piernas y lo acercó más hacia su pelvis. Jaskier se agitó, gimió con suavidad, y volvió a besarla con desespero, disfrutando el desenfreno juvenil de la noble princesa. Ella lo abrazó con fuerzas, ardor, desordenó los cabellos del hombre que tenía entre sus brazos, gimió luego de la calidez de los besos y el recorrido de sus lenguas. Permitió que el hombre que acababa de conocer la tomara con ímpetu. Aunque sus besos tenían un sabor conocido, a _destino_ …

_Mientras bailan los músculos de tu cuerpo y el mío,_

_y nuestras sombras cantan, audaces_

Jaskier se preguntó si llegaría la ocasión que, entre aquellos sueños, él no sería capaz de detenerse y terminaría haciéndole el amor a Ciri, a pesar de que intentaba no sucumbir a ello. Porque en aquella situación, con ella agitada y besándolo con tanto deseo, Jaskier solo quería hacerle el amor y no detenerse. Sentirla de otro modo, diferente, quería yacer dentro de ella… pero sabía que debía contenerse.

Julian llevó sus manos hacia la espalda de la princesa y descendió tomándola por los glúteos y levantándola sobre él, ella gimió, extasiada, él besó su cuello, mientras la princesa recuperaba el aire. Sintió cómo Cirilla levantaba su delicada falda, para acomodarse mejor sobre el cuerpo del vizconde, que la tenía en sus brazos, lujurioso. Ella apoyó sus manos sobre el doblete y se lo empezó a soltar, él le permitió, ella rio, sostenida desde sus glúteos. Él volvió a besarla, mientras le quitaba la ropa, volvió a besarla sobre el cuello, descendió hacia sus pechos. Al menos hasta quedar solo con la camisa, se prometió. Mientras ella lo hacía, él la apoyó suavemente sobre la mesa, una vez más y se quitó con arrebato aquellos guantes que no le permitían sentir su piel, ella lo besó con desespero, introdujo su lengua, le arrancó el doblete y se lo tiró al suelo. Él estaba totalmente agitado, estaba llegando al punto en el que no podría detenerse.

\- Princesa… - la tomó por la mejilla, respirando incesante… - Me disculpo, por… - suspiraba sobre sus labios, con sus ojos cerrados, incapaz de mirarla y de seguir hablando. Acalorado y casi sin fuerzas para no continuar con lo que habían empezado.

\- ¿Por…? – ella estaba, también, totalmente agitada.

\- El arrebato… - le dijo, no sabía cómo hacer para frenar lo que habían comenzado. No lo sabía, no lo sabía. Ella rio.

\- Creo que mis antepasados han trazado un camino que se repite en el tiempo… un vórtice que atraerá a un “distinto” a mí, en cuanto a linaje… - jugó Cirilla, princesa de Cintra. – Creo que estoy destinada a enamorarme de un vizconde…

\- ¿Y yo perder mi vida por este amor? – susurró, sonriendo. Ella rio sobre sus labios.

_Despedacen la piel de mi cuerpo_

_Y yo me quitaré mis terrores_

\- Perder la cordura por este momento… - le dijo la joven princesa. – Perder el respeto por mi nobleza.

\- Jamás… - susurró el vizconde. – Siempre será noble a mis ojos, princesa Cirilla. – ella volvió a besarlo, él volvió a permitirlo. Se dijo a sí mismo que se detuviera, pero no podía. Tomó la nuca de la princesa y la besó apasionado, desacomodando su delicado peinado, liberando algunos de sus cabellos. Ella comenzó a desprender los botones de la camisa. Julian no podía detenerse… Jaskier sabía que debía hacerlo.

La princesa desprendió todos los botones y lo abrazó con el torso desnudo, por dentro de la camisa abierta, clavando los dedos sobre su espalda y acariciándolo con fuerzas. Gimió por el placer de sentir su piel caliente, Julian llevó sus manos hacia la falda y se la subió sobre la mesa _¡Por todos los dioses! BASTA JASKIER_. Sintió su ropa interior sobre sus manos, su cadera y el calor de su piel. Sabía que estaba a solo un paso de perderse en la lujuria, si ya no yacía perdido. Sintió las manos de Ciri buscar el botón y cierre de su pantalón. La joven apoyó su mano sobre su miembro erecto y lo acarició dándole un poco de presión, él tembló. O se detenía en ese instante, o no se detendría más. _Oh, por los dioses, por los dioses… Debo detenerme ahora mismo… oh… no podré_. Ella comenzó a acariciarlo antes de desprender el botón del pantalón, él gimió desesperado, apoyó sus manos sobre la ropa interior de ella y pensó si descenderla y olvidar todo y simplemente hacerle el amor. _Oh, por favor ¡¡JASKIER!!_ _Detente, maldita sea._ Sintió que Ciri comenzaba a colocar su mano por dentro del pantalón.

De golpe, el vizconde soltó su boca y dio tres pasos hacia atrás, enrojecido por la pasión y recuperando el aire de forma lamentable y excitado hasta sentir dolor de su entrepierna. La princesa Cirilla abrió sus ojos, con sus piernas abiertas por el sitio que había ocupado él, la pollera subida, su ropa interior visible. Él con la camisa desprendida, incapaz de respirar con serenidad… avergonzado, porque era la primera vez que se detenía en estos asuntos. Y sí, él habría querido hacerle el amor allí mismo. Pero no, se habían prometido que no.

La princesa Cirilla lo miró sin comprender. – Discúlpeme, majestad. – dijo, notoriamente agitado el noble. – Me he pasado con la situación. – se acomodó sus cabellos. Se acercó a ella y le descendió la falda. – Soy un hombre atento. – le explicó, sin mirarla, mientras cerraba los botones de la camisa y la colocaba dentro del pantalón. – Y he notado que un romance entre nosotros solo traería problemas… principalmente para mí.

\- El que muere es el príncipe, Julian. – se quejó Cirilla. – No seas cobarde. – _No lo soy, noble Ciri. No lo soy. Es el acto de mayor valentía que he hecho en mi vida_ …

\- Soy un hombre casado. – mintió. - Le pido disculpas, alteza. Me he dejado llevar. – ella rio.

\- Oh, ¿sí? ¿Y quién es la beneficiada de semejantes besos? Si besas de ese modo, Julian, no quiero imaginar qué sabrás hacer en la cama…

\- Nadie de importancia. Alguien por debajo de su nobleza, alteza. – dijo él y se terminó de arreglar. Tomó los guantes y se los volvió a poner, para no tener contacto con su piel de nuevo. Su miembro duro le latía entre las piernas y le molestaba notablemente. Jaskier no podía serenar su respiración, hablaba agitado y con rapidez. – Volvamos a lo que hemos venido. Por favor. – él se sentó sobre su asiento, muy incómodo por las condiciones en las que se encontraba después del evento, por haberse negado a hacerle el amor allí mismo, por haber mentido que estaba casado y que le era fiel a una simple mujer que no existía y por la que no se acostaba allí mismo con la princesa de Cintra.

Ciri resopló y saltó de la mesa, sentándose a su lado. - ¿En serio? ¿Lo dejarás ahí?

\- Sí, alteza. Me disculpo una vez más por mi comportamiento… - no la miró. No podía… Se sentía un idiota. Él no era de esos que se detenía en absoluto. Otra primera vez con Ciri para Jaskier…

Ella resopló molesta, muy molesta y se acomodó los cabellos… - Bien… Julian… Cobarde, Julian… volvamos a lo nuestro. – él sonrió, “cobarde Julian”. Caprichosa como la conocía… así también era la princesa. - Bueno. Amavet fue asesinado como te había dicho… ¿Te parece que continuemos desde aquí? ¿O es que prefieres un recreo para… tranquilizar lo que te incomoda? - Él sonrió, pero no respondió.

De golpe a Jaskier se le cruzó una idea… después de aquel episodio demencial con ella tuvo una idea… le costaba creer que le quedaran neuronas para hilar algo.

\- ¿Y Anna Kameny tuvo descendencia? – quiso saber Jaskier. Ella lo miró molesta, no creyéndose que la dejara con aquellos deseos de tener sexo, pero cuando notó que él iba en serio, resopló y hojeó el libro viejo.

\- Sí, tuvo. Unos mellizos: Crespín y Muriel, hombre y mujer, respectivamente. Pero dice que fueron hijos legítimos del conde. – le aclaró Ciri.

\- ¿Y qué otra cosa va a decir? – Jaskier llevó sus manos sobre su nuca y se acomodó sobre la silla, intentando llevar sus pensamientos a otro lado, intentando que no se notara la excitación que seguía en él... e intentando encontrar una posición que le resultara cómoda, aunque creía, que la única posición que le sentaría cómoda la había rechazado cuando Cirilla había tenido sus piernas abiertas sobre la mesa. – No debía, en aquellas épocas, una dama dejarse embargar por los deseos… como tampoco un hombre y tampoco un príncipe, por lo que estamos viendo. – Ciri le miró la entrepierna.

\- Y, sin embargo, tanto antes como después, se dejaron embargar… - le sonrió, él sonrió también. – Yo podría encargarme de ese problema que llevas en la entrepierna, Julian…

\- Alteza, alteza… es usted muy osada. – le dijo. Ella sonrió. _Mirándome la erección, Ciri, Ciri, Ciri_ … pensó, Jaskier. Decidió volver sobre el tema que les competía, ya era toda una sorpresa para él, el haberse detenido. Una incómoda sorpresa. No iba a tentar la suerte, el haberse detenido ya era novedoso. Y aquella Ciri no tenía las heridas que tenía _su_ Ciri. Ella nunca había huido de Cintra, nadie la había violado, no tenía miedo al contacto masculino, Jaskier lo podía apreciar sin dudas. - La condesa tuvo a Muriel como hija ¿Muriel ha dicho? ¿La bella pícara? ¡Vaya!

\- ¿De dónde conoces a “La Bella Pícara”? – quiso saber la princesa. Él la miró. – Porque a mí no me suena de nada. 

\- Oh, es que soy amante de la poesía, recuérdalo. – sacudió su cabeza. – Perdón, recuérdelo, alteza. – se corrigió. Ella sonrió. - ¿Muriel tuvo descendencia?

\- Sí. – Ciri buscó el nombre. – Adalia. – Jaskier asintió.

\- Bueno, entonces Adela murió de peste, Amavet fue asesinado, ¿y Fiona? ¿Cuál fue la suerte de la tercera hija de Riannon?

\- Fioonaaaa… - Ciri buscó. – Fiona es mi taaatataraabuela. – dijo ella, él la miró sorprendido. – Ella se casó con Coram, como te dije y tuvieron a Corbett que se casó con Elen de Kaedwen. Elen tuvo a Dagorad que se casó con Adalia (hija de Muriel), también conocida como la Vidente, mi bisabuela y Adalia a Calanthe. Mi abuela.

\- Calanthe a Pavetta y tu madre a ti. – no se había dado cuenta de que la había tuteado.

\- Así es… - dijo Ciri, que le permitió el atrevimiento. Como ya le había permitido otros atrevimientos…

\- Espera, espera, espera. – dijo Jaskier de golpe. – Si la condesa Anna Kameny tuvo un amorío con el príncipe Amavet, hermano de Fiona, y fueron ellos, el príncipe y la condesa los padres de los mellizos Crispín y Muriel… pues entonces… hubo incesto. – Ciri lo miró sin comprender. – Mira aquí. – ella llevó sus ojos esmeraldas a los guantes del vizconde que le señaló la relación. – Vamos a suponer que los mellizos que tuvo la condesa Anna Kameny fueron del príncipe Amavet y no de su marido, el conde.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque te gusta la poesía y los romances trágicos? Los mellizos fueron hijos legítimos del conde y la condesa. – dijo Ciri.

\- ¡NO! – se exaltó él. - ¿No lo entiendes? Por tu sangre corre la fuerza mágica… y es por el incesto. Mira de nuevo, ¡Ciri! – ella se olvidó que era princesa y lo escuchó, entusiasmada. – La magia fluye con mayor fuerza en las mujeres, ¿no? Lo sabes por tu tatarabuela… - _y por ti misma._ – Quizás en los hombres no se manifiesta. En fin. Lo importante aquí es que, Muriel, hija de Amaret era tía de Dagorad, hijo de Corbett, hijo de Fiona, como bien me has señalado.

\- Ohhh… - dijo ella comprendiendo. – Dagorad se casó con su prima. Con Adalia, hija de Muriel. Adalia, conocida como la gran Vidente. – Jaskier asintió. – Pero ellos nunca lo supieron, porque, para todos, los mellizos eran hijos de los condes.

\- Así es.

\- Pero solo te basas en un supuesto, Julian.

\- Jaskier. – le corrigió. Ella lo miró. – Oh, no. Julian, alteza. – se corrigió, carraspeando nervioso y sonrió. – Es decir que la única forma de que la sangre de Falka transcurra por tus venas, sería si Fiona fue la hija de Falka… - susurró para él mismo.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber si tengo la sangre de Falka en mí? – él la miró.

\- Riannon fue adoptada por Cerro, reina de Redania, la mujer que separó a Vadrik de su primera esposa, la madre de Falka… - razonó Jaskier para él. – Riannon era hija de dos hechiceros… así que ella tenía la Vieja Sangre. Y hermanastra de Falka.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Óyeme, Ciri, por favor. – pidió Jaskier. – Riannon tuvo dos hijos y un tercero que fue el de Falka. Si la hija de Falka fue Fiona, entonces, tu sangre entremezcla la herencia élfica de Lara Dorren y la maldad de Falka en la unión entre Adalia, la Vidente y Dagorad. Porque Dagorad desciende de la línea directa de **Fiona** , hija de Falka y Adalia de Muriel, hija de **Amavet** , hijo de Riannon, hija de Lara Dorren. Es decir que la fuerza mágica de aquellos dos hermanos se cruzó cuando Adalia y Dagorad se enamoraron y tuvieron a tu abuela Calanthe… Oh, ¡por los dioses!

\- Me asustas, Julian ¿Qué sucede?

\- La Vieja Sangre no es solo por Falka, es también por Lara Dorren… tu herencia élfica ¡¡Tú eres parte elfo!! – él la miró totalmente sorprendido y ella se quedó paralizada viendo aquel demente que le estaba diciendo que era ella un elfo.


	50. Revelaciones

_Admito que tus uñas traen el color del óxido_

_(¡Regresa a mí!)_

_Y tus venas han partido injustamente al olvido_

_(¡pero nuestras voces se alzan!)_

_¡Pero nuestras voces coalicionan con cada aullido de la marea!_

_Cantando, todo el infierno y su ardiente fuego nos puede esperar_

_***_

\- ¿¡Pero qué estupideces dices!? – Ciri se puso de pie, alterada. - ¡Yo no soy elfo! – Jaskier se puso de pie a su lado y la tomó de las manos, ella se las quitó incendiada de ira. - ¿Quién te has creído para venir a mi palacio, acusarme de hechicería y sangre élfica antigua y no sé qué estupideces más?

\- ¡¡Escúchame, Ciri!! ¡Escúchame! Estoy de tu lado… - quiso volver a tomarla, pero ella lo empujó. – Lo siento, no he tenido tacto. Es que no esperaba comprenderlo todo ahora. Pero no estoy aquí para hacerte daño.

\- ¡¡GUARDIAS!! – gritó la princesa.

\- No habrá guardia alguno, ¡porque esto es un sueño! Al que me has traído tú, con tu magia. – ella lo miró estupefacta. - ¡Por los dioses! ¡Eres tú quien me envuelve en estos sueños demenciales cada vez! ¡¡Recuérdame!! - Jaskier llevó sus manos hacia sus propios cabellos y se los aplastó, exasperado por todo lo que sucedía, remolinos entre ideas delirantes, deseo ardiente, miedo y confusión. Caminó hacia ella y quiso agarrar sus manos, pero ella se las llevó sobre su pecho, desconfiando de él.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Julian?

\- Soy Jaskier. Soy Julian, pero también Jaskier. – él tomó sus manos con fuerzas, ella las envolvió con las suyas también y se las apretó, mirando aquel demente que se había hecho llamar, una vez más, _Jaskier_ … y aquel nombre le removía algo en el fondo de sus recuerdos, que quería aflorar a la realidad. – Tú me recuerdas mejor como Jaskier. – Ciri miró su agarre, él la liberó, se quitó los guantes y los tiró al suelo. Volvió a tomar sus manos. – Recuérdame, noble Ciri. – le sonrió. – Estamos juntos en esto.

_Jaskier… ese nombre… ese nombre… Jaskier…_

\- ¿En qué? Ju… Jaskier… ¿De qué hablas? – la voz de la princesa tembló, como si algo comenzara a aflorar en su consciencia dormida y engañada por un futuro que nunca existiría. Jaskier la miró y ella percibió una mirada enamorada. Él y ella estaban enlazados de otro modo, de un modo que no acababa de comprender, pero aquellos ojos eran los de un hombre que ya la conocía, la veía con cariño…

\- El ataque a Cintra… - él apretó sus manos con más fuerzas. – Nilfgaard, ¿por qué atacó a Cintra? El emperador te busca… ¿podría ser que atacó el palacio para tomarte prisionera?

\- ¿De qué hablas? Me asustas. – suplicó la princesa. Jaskier la abrazó y la apretó contra su cuerpo, como siempre lo hacía. Ella sintió su pecho y el calor de él y le resultó familiar, reconfortante. Como si alguna vez, en aquellos brazos, ella ya hubiera ahogado penas y recuperado la cordura. Se prendió a él y sintió que aquello era cotidiano, ya había abrazado a aquel hombre en otra vida… sintió que, sobre él, con él, podía descansar sus temores _¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me eres tan familiar? ¿Por qué me siento segura?_ Ciri apretó con más fuerzas sus manos sobre la sastrería fina del vizconde y ocultó su rostro debajo de su cuello, sintió su aroma, también conocido. Sintió que él la apretó con mayor contención y la acarició, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo, como si quisiera protegerla de todo, pero ¿de qué? _Habló de un ataque a Cintra, de Nilfgaard_ …

Jaskier le dio un beso sobre la frente y la apretó contra él.

 _Atacaron Cintra para raptarla. Ya en aquellos tiempos, querían a Ciri. Destrozaron a todos solo por ella… La desean para algo, pero ¿para qué?_ Jaskier tomó sus mejillas.

\- Ciri, tú y yo, no somos estos personajes. – le dijo. – Tú eres una joven bruja y yo soy un poeta. – ella lo miró como si estuviera loco y, sin embargo, aun así, le creía. – Nos enamoramos y nos han separados. Nos estamos buscando ¡¡Regresa a mí!! ¡Dime dónde estás! ¡Debo traerte conmigo! – casi le gritó. Los ojos esmeraldas brillaron con llamas. _No, Falka_. Jaskier la tomó en brazos y la besó, desesperado, para que no se perdiera, no quería perderla. _No, Ciri, no_. Ciri lo abrazó, la princesa lo abrazó. Seguían con aquellos disfraces de aquellas personas que ya nunca serían… _La descendencia de Ciri, está maldita… según leyendas… ¡¡Ella tendrá al destructor del mundo!! Ella… su hijo… su hijo… No debe tener ningún hijo ¡El emperador la quiere para engendrar un hijo! El destructor del mundo, para dar poderío al Sur sobre el Norte.._.

Jaskier sintió los labios de ella embargados de él. Ella se entregaba a él sin reparos, sin miedos, sin dudas. Pero el poeta no lograba concentrarse en aquel beso. No. Su cabeza explotaba, ¿quién era Regis, el barbero, que sabía de todo aquello? Que los había emborrachados hasta el desmayo y que le había dado aquella bebida que provocaba delirios, que quizás, mucho tenía que ver con toda esta situación que él estaba atravesando.

Tenía que despertar, sacar a Geralt de allí, saber dónde se encontraba Ciri, lograr que se lo dijera. Buscarla de inmediato ¡Pues era parte elfa! ¡Pues el emperador de Nilgfaard la quería para engendrarle un hijo! ¡El destructor de naciones!

Según las leyendas humanas, Lara Dorren, la hechicera élfica, madre de Riannon, había maldecido a la madre de Falka, cuando la persiguieron por amar al hechicero humano. Había maldecido a la madre de Falka y a toda su descendencia. La descendencia de Ciri era parte de aquella maldición, ¡¡porque tenía la sangre de Falka!! Pero Lara Dorren nunca contó con que su propia descendencia se cruzaría con aquella que estaba maldita por su propio poder. Nunca pensó que Ciri sería sangre de Falka y de Lara Dorren… Al igual que su descendencia… ¡dioses!

Jaskier la soltó de aquel beso, incapaz de pensarlo, de sentirlo. Ella lo miró desorientada, sin entenderlo. Ahora era él quien la metía y sacaba de aquel remolino demencial que los acosaba. – Ciri, tan solo dime dónde estás. Necesito ir a por ti ahora mismo. No aguanto más esta distancia ¡¡Dímelo!! – Ciri lo soltó de golpe y llevó sus manos hacia sus oídos, como si algo oyera, gritó, desgarrada. Él la tomó en brazos. - ¡Ciri! 

_Admito que tus uñas traen el color del óxido_

_(¡Regresa a mí!)_

Ciri tenía en su ser la Vieja Sangre… El color del óxido de lo pasado, de lo ya vivido, pero que perduraba… Ciri era Falka y Lara Dorren, y al mismo tiempo, era Cirilla de Cintra. Semejante poder en su cuerpo, un solo cuerpo, frágil, delicado… todo aquel poder demencial en ella. Él la abrazó con fuerzas, intentando protegerla, aunque sabía que todo aquello le quedaba enorme, ¿qué podría hacer él? Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podía hacer un simple vizconde, un simple redano, un simple poeta? - ¡Regresa a mí! – volvió a gritar, asustado. – Regresa a mí, noble Ciri… - sollozó, desesperado, sin soltarla de su agarre.

Ciri sintió el temor en su reclamo, el sollozo y ella no quería verlo sufrir. No. Ella no quería hacerle nada malo. No, era Jaskier, era Jaskier. _Es Jaskier_.

La joven princesa lloró. Fue un llanto desgarrador, de esos que esconden dolores profundos, de esos que solo lloran aquellos que conocen lo peor de la vida y aún así conservan la capacidad de llorar. Jaskier comprendió. Había vuelto la bruja herida, eran lágrimas de terror y esas solo conocía _su_ bruja. – Oh, Ciri. – dijo sonriendo a pesar de que sus ojos ya portaban lágrimas, ella lo miró triste por herirlo, pero él le dio un rápido beso en los labios, como si ella no fuera capaz de lastimarlo. – Has vuelto. – oyó el alivio de su voz y le dio otro beso.

\- Jaskier. – dijo ella, tomó sus mejillas también y otorgó un beso más al poeta de sus sueños. Dejó sus labios sobre los de él, prendiéndose con fuerzas y respirando agitada por todas las emociones que la atravesaban. Jaskier la besó, incapaz, incapaz de hacer lo contrario. Soltó sus mejillas y la abrazó, mientras la besaba desesperado y aliviado. Ella respondió a él y deseó nunca dejar de sentirlo. Nunca. Ciri sintió que se perdía en el movimiento de sus labios, no podía explicar qué experimentaba cuando él la tomaba en sus brazos. Todo podía acabarse en ese preciso instante y estaría bien, porque estaba de nuevo con él. Solo él. Solo él.

El poeta soltó su boca. – Me vuelves loco, Ciri. – le dijo. – Me haces saltar de una emoción a otra en menos de un segundo. – ella sonrió, aun sosteniendo su rostro. – Me enloqueces. Lo sabes, ¿no? – ella asintió riendo y él rio a su lado, apoyando su frente sobre ella. – Dime dónde estás.

\- En Nilfgaard. – dijo ella. Al menos le había confirmado que estaba allí. Al menos sabía que conservar esperanzas de que estuviera en el norte era en vano. Jaskier asintió. – En Fen Aspra. – Jaskier la abrazó. Se lo había dicho, al fin, se lo había dicho.

\- Iré a buscarte. Lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Por favor. Encuéntrame. – suplicó. Él asintió y la sostuvo contra su cuerpo en silencio, agradecido por volver a sentirla. Ella cerró sus ojos y respiró. Después de cuatro meses de locura, solo allí, en ese abrazo, sintió que su alma se recuperaba.

Finalmente, la joven bruja abrió sus ojos y: - ¡¡JASKIER!! – gritó viendo sobre su espalda, él se giró con premura y entre llamas se hizo presente una mujer joven y alta, de cabellos largos y lisos, negros como ala de cuervos. La mujer reía salvaje, cruel y el fuego estallaba a su alrededor.

 _Falka, es ¡Falka!_ Jaskier abrazó más fuerte a Ciri en un inútil intento de protegerla, pero moriría, él no soportaría el ardor del fuego del infierno de Falka.

Vio a la mujer delirante liberar fuego hacia la pareja o, quizás, tan solo a él… porque ya se lo había advertido antes… ya se lo había advertido. Que dejara a Ciri, a la Vieja Sangre, porque no iba a tolerar mayores intromisiones…

_Y tus venas han partido injustamente al olvido_

_(¡pero nuestras voces se alzan!)_

Sí, la historia de Falka había sido injusta. Sí, había partido injustamente al olvido en el corazón de su padre cuando se enamoró de Cerro y se separó de su madre, pero aquel evento no justificaba lo que vino después. Todas las matanzas, toda la crueldad… toda la oscuridad. Todo el infierno.

\- ¡ _Hael, cáerme_! – gritó Ciri, abrazándolo. Él la tomó sobre sus brazos con ímpetu. - ¡¡ _HAEL, CÁERME_!! – se unió a la voz de la bruja, la del bardo. No supo por qué, solo que él también tuvo deseos de gritar aquellas palabras en lengua Hen Llinge, el idioma de los elfos Aen Seidhe.

El calor del fuego amenazó a su piel y, de golpe, una burbuja los cubrió a los dos, ella estaba prendida con mucha fuerza sobre él en un abrazo, sus ojos cerrados, miedo en aquel agarre desesperado ¿Acaso era el final? ¿Morirían ardiendo en el infernal fuego de Falka?

Él la apretaba del mismo modo y, cuando vio que no murió, que no ardió, abrió sus ojos y los dos se miraron, protegidos por una barrera mágica resistente al fuego. Ciri estaba tan sorprendida como él por la detención oportuna del ataque infernal. Ella no lo había salvado, ¿entonces quién? Miró sus manos… los anillos, los anillos brillaban en sus manos, habían sido activados con aquellas palabras. Ciri lo había metido en aquel sueño con protección arcana. Anillos mágicos con resistencia magistral contra el fuego. Su corazón latía de forma peligrosa. Las llamas aún los rodeaban, pero no los dañaban.

Tomó la mano de Ciri y salió corriendo de allí. Falka gritó, rabiosa y se disparó sobre ellos.

\- ¡¡Jaskier!! – gritó entre lágrimas la joven bruja, desesperada porque ella le temía, temía a Falka, él lo percibía. Ciri corrió a su lado, tomando la falda del vestido principesco con la mano que no estaba siendo sostenida por el bardo y corrió con más rapidez. - ¡¡Es Falka!!

\- Lo sé. Lo sé, ¡dioses lo sé! Quiere matarme, ya me lo ha advertido. – la ira inundó el cuerpo de Ciri.

\- Jamás te tocará… - la voz de ella sonó severa, casi similar a la de la médium, pero había sido la bruja, decidida a protegerlo. Jaskier se estremeció frente a la seguridad con la que había hablado mientras corrían. Sonrió, ojalá, quisiera él, que ella nunca tuviera que defenderlo contra un demonio como Falka… pero no albergaba dudas de que su destino estaba enlazado caprichosamente a Cirilla de Cintra.

_¡Pero nuestras voces coalicionan con cada aullido de la marea!_

_Cantando, todo el infierno y su ardiente fuego nos puede esperar_

\- ¿Por qué gritaste conmigo “larga vida al destino”? – quiso saber Ciri. Él sonrió, no había tenido idea de qué significado habían tenido aquellas palabras, solo había querido gritar. 

\- Mientras tú y yo unamos nuestras voces, Ciri, todo el infierno y su ardiente fuego nos puede esperar… Lo que nos suceda, nos sucederá a los dos. – ella sonrió. De golpe, la joven bruja se detuvo, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo.

\- Basta de huir. – dijo la joven. Él la miró, quiso salir de allí, tuvo miedo, también, a Falka. Pero Ciri estaba decidida.

Falka se frenó delante de ella. Ciri la miraba rabiosa. Jaskier dudaba. Los tres agitados se inspeccionaban, el bardo sentía como si todo sucedía en el tiempo con mayor lentitud: Falka miraba con odio demencial a Jaskier. Ciri sonreía, encendida y rodeada de un aura mágica potente. Jaskier sentía miedo. - ¡NO QUIERO ESTE PODER! ¡¡NO LO QUIERO!! – gritó Ciri, él la tomó en sus brazos y la sostuvo, mientras la joven bruja enfrentaba a Falka. - ¡¡FUERA, VETE!! NO QUIERO TU PODER. LO RECHAZO. LO RECHAZO. – Jaskier sonrió orgulloso de su joven bruja y la abrazó desde la espalda, conteniéndola con sus manos rodeando el abdomen de Ciri, dándole todo lo que era él, un simple humano sin mayor poder que su vida, para que ella se mantuviera fuerte contra el poder seductor de Falka… _No quiere tu poder, déjala en paz de una maldita vez… Ciri te rechaza_.

Falka reía, reía con fuego en su mirada. – Oh, pero si ya lo has probado y te ha gustado, ave marina… ¡Te traicionaron! ¡Te mintieron, te engañaron! ¡Todos! ¡El poeta incluido! – Jaskier apretó sus manos sobre el abdomen a Ciri, mientras sus anillos brillaban, protegiéndola del fuego, recordándole que estaba con ella, por ella, a su lado. - ¡Eres una marioneta para ellos! Te quieren usar ¡Te condenaron al hambre, al sol ardiente, a la sed, a la humillación, a la soledad! ¡Ha llegado el tiempo del odio y la venganza! ¡TIENES PODER! – Falka elevó sus manos y un remolino de fuego la cubrió, destrozó el palacio, un consumado infierno los invadió. - ¡¡OBSERVA EL PODER QUE TE PERTENECE!! EL INFIERNO ES TUYO. ERES PODEROSA, ACÉPTALO, NO RECHACES LO QUE ES TUYO. - Jaskier abrazó a Ciri con más fuerza, ella gritó y se le debilitaron las piernas, se prendió del agarre del poeta, el fuego los envolvió y comenzó a hacer arder los anillos, él también gritó. El calor comenzaba a sentirse, era tanto el infierno que los rodeaba y la fuerza de Falka que la magia de los anillos y la voluntad de Ciri flaqueaba. 

\- ¡Resiste, Ciri! ¡Quédate conmigo! – gritó el poeta. – Estoy orgulloso de ti. – le dio un beso sobre su mejilla. – Estoy orgulloso de ti, has rechazado ese poder. – Ella apretó las manos de él, que la contenían con fuerza desde su espalda.

\- Siempre seré tuya. – le dijo la joven bruja y lo miró con lágrimas sobre sus ojos de esmeraldas. _No, no quiero lágrimas en tus ojos, Ciri. No. Quiero que seas feliz de una puta vez en tu vida, quiero verte reír otra vez_. – No temas, Jaskier. Jamás le perteneceré a ella, porque ya soy tuya. – él la abrazó con fuerzas, detestaba la idea de que ella tuviera un dueño. Ni siquiera él. Jaskier la quería libre y feliz.

\- Tú te perteneces a ti, ni a mí, ni a Falka, ni al destino, ni a nadie. – le dijo. – Eres solo tuya, Cirilla. No lo olvides nunca. Libre, eres libre y siempre quiero verte así, dispuesta a gozar de tu libertad y reír. – él la giró hacia sus labios y la besó, envueltos en aquel infierno ardiente, en aquel remolino nefasto de fuego. Ella lo besó, con el mismo ardor que siempre le entregaba. Dos locos enamorados, olvidados de todo, despidiéndose por si acaso aquel era el final.

Pero no lo fue. El destino aun tenía mucho por hacer. Así que el infierno de Falka cedió ante el rechazo de la joven bruja. Jaskier y Ciri separaron sus labios y se abrazaron. La mujer de cabellos oscuros los miró con odio y la intensidad con que penetró a Jaskier, le hizo saber al poeta que acababa de poner a aquel demonio en su contra y que Falka no descansaría hasta acabar con su vida. No le importó. Él ya había decidido que incluso, hasta la muerte, la defendería.

\- ¡ODIO, VENGANZA Y MUERTE! – aulló Falka. - ¡MUERTE A TODO EL MUNDO! ¡MUERTE, HOLOCAUSTO Y SANGRE! – una ráfaga de fuego la envolvió y desapareció de la vista de aquellos dos.

Ciri perdió la conciencia en el mismo instante que Falka se alejó, Jaskier la sostuvo. - ¡Ciri! – le gritó. – Ciri… - la sacudió, pero la joven bruja yacía pálida como la muerte sobre sus brazos, sin responder a nada.

Ciri abrió sus ojos asfixiada. Se puso en cuatro patas apretando su pecho con fuerzas. Mistle se despertó a su lado. - ¡Falka! – dijo. Ciri daba bocanadas de aire desesperadas.

\- Jaskier… - susurró… Ciri comenzó a llorar sin control, Mistle quiso abrazarla, pero ella se la quitó de encima. - ¡No me toques! – dijo. - ¡Jaskier! – rompió en llanto una vez más, apretando su pecho y con una expresión dolorosa en su rostro, se dejó caer al suelo y se lamentó por aquel “Jaskier”, que Mistle no conocía.

\- ¿Jaskier? – preguntó la joven de cabello corto, sin comprender… Permaneció a su lado sin tocarla, con paciencia, recordando aquel poeta que le había pedido que fuera comprensiva con la joven Falka. “Si la quieres cuídala. De eso se trata el amor. Olvida el odio”, había dicho aquel hombre, y Mistle la quería, así que no le haría más daño. – No te tocaré, Falka. Tranquila. – susurró. - ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

\- ¡No quiero que me toques y basta! – gritó Ciri, llorando, destrozada.

\- No lo haré, lo juro. – aseguró. – Es solo un juego. Lo hemos aclarado desde el principio, Falka… - _Un juego, en el que terminé enamorándome de ti, Falka_ …

\- Lo sé. – Ciri apretó los labios sobre el suelo. – Solo es un juego. Todo esto era un juego, pero ¡a mí ya no me divierte! ¿Sabes? ¡Para nada! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme!

Mistle la miró sorprendida, nunca la había visto llorar de aquel modo. Parecía otra persona, una que ella no conocía. Una joven mujer vulnerable, destrozada… - Son tus sueños, ¿verdad? Casi todas las noches te despiertas gritando. Lo que alguna vez padeciste vuelve en sueños. Yo lo entiendo. Me pasa.

\- ¡No entiendes nada! – sollozó Ciri. _Quiero estar a tu lado, Jaskier… ¡Regresa a mí!_

\- ¿Quién es Jaskier? – Ciri sintió rabia cuando la escuchó nombrarlo. – Nunca me has hablado de tu pasado. – insistió Mistle. – De lo que te pasó. Ni me has dicho de dónde eres. Ni si tienes seres queridos…

Ciri no respondió, solo lloró, desgarrada.

\- No lo entiendo, Falka. Por qué no te vas si estás tan mal conmigo. Con nosotros.

\- Porque temo volver a estar sola… - confesó Ciri, aún sobre el suelo, apretando la musculosa sobre su pecho, llorando. Llorando como Jaskier le había enseñado, sin vergüenza, sin vergüenza por sus penas… Enfrentándolas, para que sanaran más de prisa.

\- ¿Es solo eso?

\- Eso es mucho… - confesó Ciri.

\- Pero no es todo. – dijo Mistle. – No creas que no me doy cuenta. También te gusta matar. Lo disfrutas. Llora, enójate conmigo, dime que soy culpable de tus penas… pero te quedas porque deseas sangre. No creas que no me doy cuenta. – la jovencita se puso de pie a su lado. – Creo que está claro que no deseas mi compañía por las noches, sino la de ese “Jaskier” que mencionaste hoy y otras noches a mi lado… Pues bien… te dejaré, como deseas…

El poeta se sacudió con violencia y sintió que lo apretaron con fuerza. - ¡Jaskier! – la voz de Geralt lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Él se sacudió desesperado y empujó al peloblanco, que lo sostenía demasiado fuerte. Levantó sus manos y las miró, temblando y empapado en sudor. Dos anillos rodeando sus dedos, no sabía cómo, pero Ciri había logrado que aquella vida que nunca tendrían dejara una cicatriz en el presente. Tenía los anillos de resistencia magistral contra el fuego en sus manos. Sintió náuseas y no pudo contener las ganas de vomitar, se giró a un costado y vomitó. En el presente, Jaskier se estaba recuperando de una borrachera tremenda, de golpe lo recordaba.

El brujo se puso de pie y fue a buscar una toalla para que se limpiara. Volvió y se la pasó. El poeta la tomó en sus manos temblorosas y limpió su boca. – Gracias. - Su rostro estaba devastado, sus cabellos húmedos del sudor nocturno por el sueño tan vívido que había tenido. Su mirada afligida, destrozada. El brujo se preguntó qué había enfrentado aquella noche, porque él mismo sabía el sabor a impotencia que quedaba sobre la boca al despertar. Impotencia por no tener a Ciri con ellos, por verla desprotegida, perdida, herida… El Lobo Blanco lo sabía, porque también le pasaba. Aunque no tenía idea de la intensidad que tenían los sueños que Ciri le hacía atravesar a Jaskier. No tenía un atisbo de idea.

Geralt se sentó a su lado. – Has soñado con ella. – él asintió. - ¿Y los anillos?

\- Yo no sé nada de magia… - explicó el bardo. – Pero… _Hael, cáerme_ … - repitió aquellas palabras y brillaron, Geralt se sorprendió.

\- ¿“Larga vida al destino”? – preguntó el brujo, Jaskier asintió. - ¿Te los dio Ciri? – volvió a asentir.

\- Son anillos de resistencia magistral contra el fuego. Falka desea matarme… - explicó el trovador. – Porque me he entrometido demasiado…

\- Que lo intente. Se encontrará no solo con Ciri, sino también conmigo. – dijo determinado Geralt de Rivia, la misma determinación de su hija. Jaskier sintió gratitud por las palabras del brujo. Sabía que lo defendería, siempre lo había hecho. Su cuerpo tembló una vez más, cansado, herido por la ausencia de ella, otra vez.

El poeta lo miró y sonrió. Luego, entristecido, extendió sus brazos y trajo a Geralt en un abrazo. El brujo acompañó el gesto. – _Hael, cáerme_ , hermano mío. – susurró el Lobo Blanco y comprendió que no era solo Ciri la que necesitaba de su ayuda, Jaskier también estaba soportando más de lo que debiera. Jaskier lo necesitaba del mismo modo en el que Geralt de Rivia había necesitado al poeta cuando se había enamorado de Yennefer de Vengerberg. Y esta vez, el brujo estaría…


	51. Revelaciones

**III**

La mañana llegó al interior de la cabaña con un grupo de enanos, gnomo y trovadores destrozados. Geralt era quien mejor había resistido los efectos nocivos de la mezcla de elíxires que habían llevado a cabo la noche anterior (aunque también con rastros de los abusos); el que peor se lo había llevado, había sido el poeta. Aunque el peloblanco sospechaba que tenía que ver con aquel sueño que lo había atacado. Dado el estado deplorable del bardo, Regis había propuesto que tomara un baño y todos habían aceptado, retirándose de la cabaña para que Jaskier se quitara la resaca, restos de alcohol y vómito (luego de despertar había vomitado cuatro veces, el brujo lo sabía) y se repusiera, cuanto menos, un poco.

Fuera de la cabaña Regis les servía una y otra vez vasos con agua al resto de los sobrevivientes al exceso nocturno. – He decidido que los acompañaré, buenos señores, si la oferta sigue en pie. – dijo Regis, acomodando su bolsa de lienzo y hierbas y otras pertenencias sobre una montura que había traído del interior del bosquecillo.

\- Pues yo no reniego de tu presencia, barbero. – dijo Zoltan. – No dejaríamos a hombre solo en tiempos de guerra. Menos aún a semejante anfitrión. – Geralt miró al barbero, que no era barbero.

\- ¡Trae un poco más de agua aquí! – pidió Ojazos sobre Pegaso, asqueada por el exceso de alcohol. Regis hizo como pidió. – Oh, los 30 no llegan solos… no debo olvidarlo. Siempre es igual… - se quejó la trovadora. – Has hecho bien en no beber, Regis… Oh, sí que has hecho bien.

\- ¡Pero te has perdido la diversión! – aseguró el gnomo, el barbero sonrió.

\- Nada de eso. Me he divertido mucho con ustedes, entre risas, cantos y vómitos. – todos rompieron en carcajadas y, justo en ese instante, Jaskier salió del interior de la cabaña con mejor aspecto que anteriormente.

\- ¡Aquí está la moza debilucha! – gritó Caleb.

\- Oh, cállate, ¿quieres? No estoy de humor. – dijo Jaskier y montó sobre _Sardinilla_. Quería ir con Geralt, porque tenía que contarle sobre Ciri y lo que había descubierto.

Cuando se disiparon las nieblas y la bola roja del sol ardió por encima de las coronas de los pinos y alerces de Fen Carn (en Sodden), la compañía ya estaba en camino, marchando con agilidad entre los túmulos. Dirigía Regis, tras el que andaban Percival, el gnomo, y Ojazos, dándose mutuamente ánimos mediante el canto a dos voces de un romance acerca de un pastor y una loba parda. Las voces de los dos sonaban roncas por tanto griterío la noche anterior. Luego iba Zoltan y finalmente, Geralt con Jaskier recostado sobre su espalda y quizás, durmiendo, pensó el brujo. Luego el resto de la compañía.

\- Oigan… - interrumpió su canto Ojazos y golpeó a Percival para que se callara. – Tengo una pregunta… para ti, Regis… que pareces saber sobre muchas cosas ¿Qué sabes sobre vampiros? – el barbero pareció sorprendido por su pregunta.

\- ¿Cuál es su duda, buena dama?

\- Dime Essi u Ojazos… Ya estás en nuestra compañía. – le dijo. – Es que he escuchado ayer a unos campesinos estar dándole caza a un chupa sangres en las cercanías. – miró a Geralt. – Nuestro brujo no me ha sido de ayuda, ¿tú sabes algo más?

\- Pero, ¿qué es lo que has escuchado, Essi? – preguntó Jaskier, levantando su mentón de la espalda de Geralt. El brujo supo que no dormía, solo descansaba o pensaba.

\- Pues que un vampiro a destrozado a tres jóvenes de una aldea que ya hemos dejado atrás y una dama.

\- Esto es pan comido, Essi. – dijo altanero, una vez más, Jaskier. – Los aldeanos que oíste dijeron que los muertos habían sido destrozados. El vampiro no destroza. Muerde en la arteria y chupa la sangre, dejando dos claras señales de colmillos. La víctima, además, sobrevive muchas veces. Lo leí en un libro para especialistas. Tenía grabados que presentaban las huellas de mordeduras de vampiros sobre los cuellos. Díselos, Geralt. – pidió apoyo el poeta y el peloblanco sintió cómo la mejilla de Jaskier volvió a chocar su espalda, cuando se volvió a recostar por él, resacado.

\- Pues yo no he visto esos libros, Jaskier, ni los grabados. – dijo el brujo.

\- ¿Ves? No ayuda… - le dijo Ojazos a Jaskier, él le sonrió cansado con marcadas ojeras y notorio abatimiento. Essi se lamentó, porque lo había oído gritar en sueños y había visto el abrazo con Geralt cuando había despertado sudoroso y en estado patético. Pensó en esa Cirilla y no tuvo tanta consideración como en un principio. Estaba enloqueciendo a Jaskier y a Ojazos le molestaba, ya no quería volver a verlo así, abatido, destrozado. Quería que la Cirilla lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, le sonrió también a su hermano poeta, para apoyarlo. 

\- Pero es como dices, Jaskier. – suspiró el brujo. - Los vampiros no destrozan a sus víctimas hasta hacerlas pedazos. – afirmó Geralt.

\- ¡Ghules y vamperos! Nooo… - se quejó el gnomo. – Esto es una mierda. 

\- Tenemos un brujo, ¡que no importa que los encontremos! – agregó Zoltan. Regis sonrió.

\- En el caso de los vampiros superiores nunca destrozan a sus víctimas, maese Jaskier. - habló Emiel Regis con voz suave. - Por lo que sé, no lesionan de ese modo tan terrible ni la alpa, ni el katakan, la mura, la lamia ni el nosferatu. Sin embargo, el fleder y el ekimma proceden de modo bastante brutal con sus víctimas. – Geralt lo observó curioso, con admiración no fingida.

\- Bravo. No has olvidado ningún género de vampiros. Y no has mencionado ninguno de los míticos, que sólo existen en los cuentos. De verdad, un conocimiento imponente. Así que no puedes no saber que la ekimma y el fleder no viven en nuestro clima. – Regis le sonrió al brujo, con aquella sonrisa apretada.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿A qué va todo esto? – se quejó Caleb.

\- A que tenemos que estar con ojo avizor, idiota. – dijo Ojazos. – Podría haber un vampiro.

\- Pero los vamperos son nocturnos, Essi. Deja de meter miedo a la compañía… - murmuró el gnomo.

\- Mujeres. – masculló Caleb.

\- Y tu hombre y estúpido. – se molestó Ojazos. Regis sonrió y le dio una mirada a Geralt, que no dejaba de verlo. Los ojos negros del barbero, que no era barbero, lo saludaron y desviaron la mirada. El brujo entrecerró los suyos, amarillos.

\- Oh, miren… un campamento. – señaló el gnomo por delante de ellos. Geralt miró. Un grupo de personas reunidas, refugiados de guerra, quizás… quizás no. Eran muchas, por lo menos doscientas, pensó el brujo. Se habían establecido hacía tiempo, se podía llegar a aquella conclusión porque incluso habían construido chozas y tiendas. Estaban rodeados de animales, cerdos, gallinas, chuchos, monturas y carros. Incluso se apreciaba un gato entretenido en lamerse de forma incómoda sus partes. Geralt, al menos vio seis carros en un rápido vistazo. Se alegró por los aldeanos. - ¿Damos un vistazo?

\- Y ¿por qué no? – contestó Zoltan. – Vayamos a echar un vistazo. – el enano avanzó con su caballo y se situó al lado del barbero. Geralt avanzó sobre _Sardinilla_ y Jaskier permaneció tumbado sobre él.

El grupo resultó ser un grupo de numerosos refugiados que habían huido de la guerra y zafado de las garras de Nilfgaard, evitando de ese modo, ser tomados como esclavos. Ahora permanecían juntos, porque juntos se sobrevivía en tiempos de guerra, en solitario… se encontraba la muerte. Y se habían establecido en una aldea con más de 200 habitantes.

Las mujeres que los enanos habían protegido se encontraron con sus familias. Jaskier pensó que eso solo podía suceder en la vida real, porque en los romances, nada bueno era interesante. Debía ser trágico para despertar las emociones a los demás.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de festejar nada. A penas habían puesto pie sobre la tierra y liberado a sus monturas para pastar, Geralt escuchó: - ¡Niiiilfgaaaaaard! – el grito penetrante de uno de los enanos. Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a correr despavoridos, desordenados, aterrorizados. El brujo maldijo por lo bajo… estaban sin monturas, a pie… Desprotegidos. En desventaja.

\- ¡Vienen caballos desde el oeste! ¡La caballería! ¡Se acercan los nilfgaardianos! ¡Que se salve quien pueda! – Oyó la voz del gnomo Percival, avisar.

En un instante el campamento se transformó en un verdadero caos. Los aldeanos se apresuraron a sus carros y chozas, cayéndose y empujándose los unos a los otros. Un gran gemido se alzó hacia el cielo. Los animales corrieron despavoridos por aquí y por allá.

\- ¡Nuestros caballos! - gritó Ojazos, haciéndose espacio alrededor por medio de puños débiles y patadas improvisadas. - ¡Nuestros caballos, brujo! – alguien enganchó la falda del vestido, ella gritó y terminó en el suelo en cuatro patas. El brujo iba a ayudar, pero escuchó:

\- ¡Geralt! – el grito de Jaskier, cuando un grupo de aldeanos lo empujó sin contemplación al pasar a su lado. El poeta cayó al suelo, tosió. - ¡Sálvame! – se lamentó y Geralt decidió que a quien salvaría sería a él. Miró a Ojazos, defenderse a diestra y siniestra desde el suelo, luchando contra su propio vestido, pero la lealtad del brujo estaba con el poeta. Así que, el Lobo Blanco corrió hacia su amigo y lo tomó de los brazos, deteniendo las embestidas agresivas de las personas desesperadas con su ancha espalda. Aunque era tanta la desesperación por no caer en manos nilfgaardianas, que lo chocaban con agresión y hasta a él le estaba costando mantenerse en pie. El polvo comenzaba a rodearlos, casi no veían más allá de ellos mismos.

Gritos, gritos. Trotes. Desesperación. Empujones. Más gritos. Corridas. Estampidas.

La multitud los separó, los condujo como la ola de una inundación, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se llevó a Ojazos consigo. Geralt, agarrando a Jaskier por sus ropas se prendió de un carro que encontró a su lado, miró desesperado al resto de los enanos y al barbero, pero en el caos no reconocía a nadie. - ¡Agárrate del carro, Jaskier!

\- ¡Que me aplastan, Geralt! – se quejó, pero hizo como le ordenó. – Argh… - el poeta aún no se recuperaba de la resaca a plena vista.

Una polvareda de arena y tierra inundó a todos, Geralt se limpió los ojos, pero no veía ya nada. Sintió su garganta seca, escupió un poco de saliva sucia. - ¡Jaskier! No cierres el pico ahora, necesito escucharte para saber que estás aquí conmigo.

\- ¡Estoy! Puta madre, estoy… - Jaskier estiró su mano y se prendió de las ropas del brujo y, con la otra sostenía la madera del carro que los sostenía en pie, apoyando su espalda y enfrentando de frente al gentío que los atravesaba. Tosió, el poeta tosió desesperado, tanto como Geralt también deseaba hacerlo. De pronto, el brujo sintió un grito de Jaskier, por el estirón de su brazo supo que había caído una vez más al suelo. Miró en dirección a Jaskier y notó un fuerte y regordete cerdo pasar corriendo, que lo chocó con tantas fuerzas a él también, que Geralt maldijo por el dolor sobre sus rodillas. Cuando el peloblanco se inclinó para alzar al poeta, le cayó desde el carro que se removía a su lado una escalera sobre las mismas espaldas. El peso lo derribó al suelo, aplastando al bardo y, antes de que acertara a quitárselo de encima, por encima de la escalera pasaron más de quince personas. Geralt y Jaskier gritaron, mientras los pisaban sin reparos.

Cuando por fin consiguió liberarse, junto a él, con chasquidos y crujidos, se dio la vuelta otro carro, del que cayeron sobre el brujo y el trovador unos sacos de harina de trigo. Los sacos se abrieron y el mundo se hundió en una nube blanca. La tos del poeta no se hizo esperar, el brujo lo acompañó sin elección.

\- ¡Levántate Geralt! -gritó el poeta con voz ronca, tosió. - ¡Levántate, joder! - sintió el brujo que tiraba el brazo, al parecer había logrado ponerse en pie. Tosió otra vez y otra.

\- ¡No puedo, puta madre, Jaskier! ¿Crees que quiero estar aquí? - jadeó el brujo, cegado con la harina y agarrando con las dos manos la rodilla atravesada por un dolor que lo inmovilizaba. - ¡Sálvate, Jaskier...! Vete de aquí.

\- ¡No te voy a dejar! Me cansa que me lo digas siempre – tosió - ¡¡YA SABES QUE NO TE VOY A DEJAR!! – gritó molesto, pero en realidad era porque estaba nervioso, el brujo lo sabía.

Desde el borde occidental del campamento les alcanzaron gritos macabros, que se mezclaban con el estruendo de los cascos y los relinchos de caballos. El alboroto y el trápala se acrecentaron de pronto, se les unió el tintineo, el choqueteo y el golpeteo de metal contra metal. - ¡Están peleando! – se lamentó Jaskier al oír el ruido de las espadas chocar unas contra otras. - ¡¡Soldados!! ¡Nilfgaardianos!!

\- ¡¡Debajo del carro Jaskier!! ¡Aquí nos aplastan! – Geralt se arrastró, mientras sentía el correr desesperado de los caballos que se dirigía hacia ellos dos, así que tomó al poeta en un fuerte agarre, tirándolo bruscamente una vez más al suelo, introduciéndose ambos allí. Jaskier se limpiaba los ojos desesperado, Geralt no podía abrirlos porque dolían por la harina y la tierra. – ¡Argh! – escuchó Jaskier cuando el brujo gritó.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – el poeta se giró a mirar a su amigo, que tenía un corte cerca del ojo. Un caballo lo había pateado al pasar corriendo entre los dos. Geralt no pudo ver con ese ojo, Jaskier agarró una tela arpillera del suelo y le limpió el rostro, con aquello el brujo pudo ver mejor, pero ardió, ardió la herida reciente. Geralt cubrió con un brazo a Jaskier, que gritó cuando un caballo casi lo aplastó, pero zafó solo porque el destino así lo quiso. El brujo ya no podía negar que el trovador era un tipo con suerte. Pero la suerte del destino hasta allí había llegado. Ese mismo caballo pateó a otro, que corría por detrás y perdió el equilibrio; el pesado animal cayó sobre aquellos dos, destrozando el carro, aplastándolos sin cuidado y el brujo sintió cómo el agarre de Jaskier a su brazo perdía fuerza y supo que había perdido la consciencia, quiso tomarlo con mayor precisión, pero una patada fiera del animal alocado que intentaba volver en pie, le alcanzó la mandíbula y el brujo, al igual que el poeta, cayó rendido, aun abrazando a su hermano. 

Todo se volvió negro para aquellos dos, quienes quedaron a merced del enemigo nilfgaardiano.


	52. Revelaciones

**IV**

Ciri tuvo una revelación aquella noche.

Abrió sus ojos, aún tirada sobre la cama dura donde había descansado y pensó en que era hora de buscar a Jaskier… La joven bruja, quien había rechazado a Falka junto a su amado la noche anterior, había decidido que era suficiente. Él le había prometido que la buscaría, pues ella haría lo mismo. Se encontrarían a mitad de camino y volverían a estar juntos. Volvería a besar aquellos labios, volvería a reír en sus brazos. No volvería a conformarse con menos.

Sí, en tiempos de guerra el estar solos era peligroso, uno podía morir. Pero el seguir con este grupo no era lo que su corazón anhelaba. Ciri había deseado con ímpetu olvidar su pasado, enterrarlo y que murieran las risas, caricias y alegrías que le había regalado aquel grupo extraño de seres extraordinarios: Geralt, Triss, Yennefer y por supuesto, su amado poeta. Había querido alcoholizarse y drogarse como lo hacían los otros Ratas, ¡y lo había hecho! Pero nada había suavizado la sensación de seguir perdida y de necesitar retomar su camino. Nada.

Sin embargo, aquel sueño, aquella locura junto a Jaskier le había revelado algo: ella era más que esta bandolera, ella era más que esta jovenzuela asustada. Más que bruja, más que hechicera. Ella era Cirilla de Cintra, soberana de aquellas tierras lejanas. La herencia de su abuela le pertenecía ¿Por qué una princesa dormía en una estación húmeda y maloliente? ¿Por qué una princesa huía cuando debiera tener un ejército a sus espaldas para protegerla? ¿Por qué ella se había olvidado lo que le correspondía por herencia? Ella era poseedora de tierras, de un pueblo cintriano. Personas a las que dar protección, a quienes defender. Por su ausencia, muchos campesinos y plebeyos seguramente caminarían con miedo, desprovistos de sus hogares. Era tiempo de volver a reclamar lo que le pertenecía.

Una vez su abuela Calanthe le había dicho _“como en la vida, es imposible estar del todo preparado para la batalla. Siempre ten la espada cerca y mantente en movimiento”_. Ciri miró la espada brujeril, siempre a su lado. Pero ella había estado estática. No. Siempre en movimiento, le había dicho su abuela. Era hora de retomar el movimiento…

 _Un buen líder, siempre debe mostrar misericordia_ … también le había dicho sobre su lecho de muerte… Y luego que buscara a Geralt de Rivia.

Ella era líder, ella era reina. Ella era Cirilla de Cintra, ¿por qué actuaba como si no lo fuera?

Así que Ciri se puso de pie en medio de la noche. Caminó hasta su espada envainada y se la puso sobre la espalda. Sigilosa como una elfa, como lo era realmente, solo que ahora lo comprendía, se acercó a Giselher que dormía y le robó mucho dinero. Luego se dirigió a la mesa y tomó algo de comida para el viaje y un poco de fisstech, aquel polvo blanco con el que se drogaban por si necesitaba seguir esta huida aun con graves heridas en el cuerpo sin detenerse. _De todas formas, no es diferente a los elíxires que Geralt toma, ¿no? Droga es droga. Estimulante, es estimulante_.

Ciri miró al grupo de jóvenes dormir, todos tirados sobre camas y en el suelo. Desparramados, alcoholizados y drogados como muchas noches lo hacían. Sintió escozor por el tatuaje que recientemente se había hecho en la entrepierna. Una _flor de ranúnculo,_ ella sabía por qué la había elegido, ella conocía su significado. Un día, cuando todos habían decidido hacerse un tatuaje, ella había elegido la flor de ranúnculo, que se dibujara sobre su entrepierna y estuviera por siempre presente. Sí, un tatuaje no era digno de una princesa, pero lo había hecho cuando era bandolera. Y un tatuaje, no iba a quitarle su herencia de sangre. Y la flor de ranúnculo siempre formaría parte de su vida y sus deseos más alocados.

Sonrió agradeciendo a aquellos dementes que la habían envuelto en locura y le habían quitado el miedo por el robar vidas. Sí, estaban locos; sí, estaban desalmados… pero la habían cuidado cuando ella había perdido su alma. Ahora, la había recuperado y ya no formaba parte de los Ratas. Falka seguiría siendo, porque no se haría llamar Cirilla de Cintra. Pero “Falka”, ya no era… porque Jaskier había despertado en ella su naturaleza. Ella era Cirilla de Cintra… Ella era reina del reino de Cintra y reclamaría lo que le correspondía por herencia.

Ciri apretó el cuero de su vaina, sintió miedo, muchísimo miedo. Volvería a estar sola y la soledad, la última vez, había traído consigo violación y humillación. Quizás esta segunda vez también, pero ahora no tenía 12 años, ya tenía 17 años. Había pasado su cumpleaños rodeada de alcohol, drogas y baños de sangre. No le importaba, al fin y al cabo, ella había sido la Leoncilla de Cintra, princesa del reino, Ciri la bruja de Kaer Morhen, Ciri la hechicera de Aretusa, Falka la bandolera de los Ratas y, finalmente, nuevamente gracias a _él_ , ella volvía a ser Cirilla reina y soberana de las tierras de Cintra.

_Has hecho llorar al ave marina una vez más, poeta, y has despertado en ella lo que había mantenido dormido. Me has pedido que sea libre y feliz. Extenderé mis alas de golondrina y con 17años, como tú en tus 17, dejaré lo que me dio seguridad, pero no paz… Dejaré este hogar que solo me quita el miedo, pero no serena mi alma… y me dirigiré al mundo, Jaskier, aterrada. No es que quiera seguir tus pasos, es solo que te admiro. Y te he admirado cuando me has contado que a los 17 años mandaste todo a la mierda por seguir tu destino… Pues esta noche, mandaré todo a la mierda para perseguir al mío. Y si he de fracasar, pues fracasaré bajo mis propias decisiones y no las de Giselher. Como tú no permitiste que tus fracasos fueran los de tus padres… sino los tuyos propios._

_A la locura me dirijo en soledad una vez más, pero con la esperanza de amor y alegría. Como sucedió cuando tenía 12 años. De Cintra había huido sola y desesperada a la locura de la supervivencia en medio de una guerra, pero con la esperanza de encontrar a mi destino: Geralt de Rivia. Y te encontré a ti, en aquella casita con Doradita, y tú me llevaste hasta Geralt. Bueno hoy, ahora, esta noche… volveré a vagar en soledad y desesperada, pero ya no soy aquella niña, ya tengo 17 años y he soportado mucho más que cualquier otra persona. Incluso quizás, más de lo que tú soportarás en tu vida. Y sé que he de soportar aún más… Sé que lo vivido, es solo una parte, ahora llega otra, quizás tan o más aterradora, que aquella ya superada… Y, sin embargo, vuelvo a moverme por una esperanza de amor y alegría. Vuelvo a moverme para encontrarte a ti y que tú vuelvas a dirigirme hacia mi destino. Nos volveremos a ver, poeta. Esa es nuestra promesa_.

Y así, Cirilla de Cintra, se retiró a aquella estación aquella noche... y tomó sus propias decisiones con la entereza para ser responsable de sus propios fracasos y aciertos.

El destino aguarda, heredera de las tierras del reino de Cintra. Portadora de la Vieja Sangre. Cirilla de Cintra.


	53. Revelaciones

**V**

Lo despertó una patada.

Yacía con la cabeza apoyada en la rueda de un carro volcado, junto a él se encogía Jaskier. El que les había pateado era un mercenario vestido con jubón y un yelmo redondo, el brujo no reconocía a qué reino pertenecía, pero debía admitir que, de uno de sus ojos, el que le había pateado el caballo, veía poco. Junto a él había otro soldado, de igual características. Ambos sujetaban caballos de las riendas (robados de la gente del asentamiento durante la huida, sin lugar a dudas), junto a las sillas de montar colgaban lanzas y escudos. El brujo apuntó su mirada amarilla a quienes lo habían golpeado, sentía que dolía el ojo derecho y la mandíbula le electrocutaba. Pestañeó y fue recuperando poco a poco la cordura. Sabía que estaban en problemas.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó uno de aquellos dos sin intenciones de ser amables.

Geralt y Jaskier estaban empapados en arena, polvo, harina y restos de sangre, por lo que no se habían percatado desde el primer momento que el brujo tenía espada y Jaskier dos anillos mágicos que costarían una fortuna en manos de cualquiera. El brujo miró a Jaskier que no quitaba su mirada celeste del escudo de los tipos. Una flor de lis, del reino de Temeria, logró distinguir al fin. Eran soldados temerios o desertores que habían asesinado soldados temerios y estaban usando sus armas y armaduras; en aquellos tiempos, era difícil decidir de cuál de los dos se trataba en un simple vistazo. La garganta a Geralt le parecía pastosa, no estaba seguro de que pudiera hablar, si quiera.

\- ¿Quiénes son, puta madre? – dijo el otro y pateó al brujo en el abdomen, una vez más, cuando él ni siquiera se había movido en su sitio, dolorido como se encontraba. Jaskier apretó los dientes con rabia. Geralt sabía que el poeta odiaba cuando lo pateaban y tardaba poco en soltar su lengua cuando maltrataban al brujo. Sin comprender que Geralt tenía mucha resistencia física y constitución, y que podía resistir un par de golpes fuertes sin problemas. Aunque en la mandíbula ya había resistido un golpe fortísimo. La espalda dolía horrores por las pisadas masivas, y la rodilla, luego de la estampida de aquel cerdo de mierda, punzaba. Bueno, quizás esta vez Jaskier sí que tenía razón en molestarse, Geralt de Rivia ya había recibido muchos golpes.

El campamento seguía siendo una ruina humeante después de la tormenta, pensó Geralt al observar los alrededores, pero ya aparecían los campesinos que se habían salvado y no habían huido demasiado lejos. Los tiradores de las flores de lis temerias les empujaban a formar grupos, les gritaban. La gente obedecía, aterrorizada. El humo se levantaba y daba pinceladas repetidas al paisaje desolado, después del ataque. Paisaje bélico. Violencia y guerra.

No se veía por ningún lado a Ojazos, Zoltan, Percival ni Regis. El brujo esperaba que hubieran tenido mejor suerte que ellos dos.

\- ¡El de pelo blanco tiene una espada! ¡dioses! ¡Tírala! – lo pateó de nuevo. Geralt hizo como se le pidió, se le partía la cabeza. - ¿Quién puta son?

\- ¡Viajeros! – gritó Jaskier, incapaz de seguir guardando silencio. – ¡Deja de patearlo, idiota! Somo viajeros ¡Oye no lo toques! – se molestó cuando patearon una vez más a Geralt, así que el otro fue a su lado y le dio una patada fuerte, para que tuviera también un poco de la medicina del brujo. Jaskier gritó y guardó silencio. Siempre era igual, esta escena el brujo ya la había vivido con el poeta, que no aprendía a cerrar la boca por la propia experiencia.

\- Me imagino qué tipo de viajeros son ustedes dos. – dijo uno de los soldados. – De esos que abandonan a sus camaradas cuando los perros nilfgaardianos atacan. Que corren cobardemente y viven sin culpas por las muertes que se suscitan en los ejércitos ¡por asquerosos hijos de puta como ustedes! 

\- ¡No somos desertores! – le gritó Jaskier y sintió la contracción refleja de su abdomen, aún no repuesto por el patadón. Se quedó sin aliento. A diferencia de Geralt, el trovador no tenía constitución ni resistencia física. A él los golpes lo destrozaban, sin más. 

\- No te preocupes, galancete. Viajarán de nuevo, pero hacia arriba… al olvido. – Geralt notó cómo el rostro de Jaskier se enrojeció de rabia. Respiró dos veces en profundidad, relajó los músculos abdominales y actuó como un idiota, pensó el brujo.

\- Oye, tú… - dijo el poeta poniéndose de pie y limpiándose la harina de encima. Llevó una mano a sus cabellos y los sacudió, liberando una polvareda que hizo toser de nuevo al brujo. Se sacudió y estuvo solo un poquito más presentable. - ¡Eh, quítate de en medio, lacayo, aparta! ¡Tengo que hablar con sus señores! – la arrogancia del poeta iba a costarles caro, el brujo suspiró y cerró los ojos. Los soldados lo miraron divertidos.

\- Pero ¿quién puta eres para hablarnos así? Con autoridad que no tienes. – _Estás hablando con un noble redano, estúpido lacayo de mierda_. _Redania y Temeria son aliados_ … pensó Jaskier.

\- ¿Y a quién he de contestar? ¿Y por qué? ¿Quiénes son estos escogidos señores que dan órdenes aquí y allá y que molestan a viajeros inocentes? ¿Órdenes de quiénes siguen ustedes? Pues de esos señoritos que tanto mandan, de esos quiero saber y con esos quiero que me lleven. Ahora mismo. – ordenó el poeta con la soberbia que solo la nobleza y los idiotas tenían. Geralt sabía que Jaskier podía ser noble y estúpido, en partes iguales.

Los hombres parecieron dudar por el tono usado, pero las ropas de Jaskier no parecían para nada nobles, arrugadas, sucias e incluso desgarrada en sectores, como estaban. 

\- Tú no eres nadie para hablarnos así, asqueroso desertor de mierda. – contestó uno y acarició la empuñadura de su espada, tensando la mano del escudo, amenazante.

\- Jaskier, por favor… cierra la boca - Geralt se puso de pie con marcada dificultad. Le dolían las rodillas.

\- Tres corazones sangre en campo dorado – advirtió Jaskier. - De lo que resulta que eres un Aubry. En la cabeza del escudo un label de tres dientes, y por tanto debes de ser el hijo primogénito de Anselmo Aubry. A tu padre lo conozco bien, señor caballero. Y tú, don gritón, ¿qué es lo que llevas en ese escudo de plata? ¿Una columna negra entre cabezas de grifos? El escudo de los Papebrock, si no me equivoco, y yo en tales asuntos rara vez me equivoco. La columna negra, por lo que dicen, refleja a un verdadero miembro de esta familia de imaginativos, de esos imbéciles que aspiran título de nobleza, pero que no lo tendrán a menos que una doncella se apiade de semejante “don nadie” y acepta un casorio de mierda y sin futuro económico.

\- Diablos, Jaskier… - Geralt bajó la cabeza, vencido por la incapacidad de cerrar la boca del poeta cuando se encontraba molesto.

\- Yo soy el reconocido trovador Jaskier… Seguramente han oído hablar de mí… así que llévenme frente a su jefe o señor, porque estoy muy acostumbrado a hablar con mis iguales y la gente sin nobleza que no me llega a los talones evito escuchar, normalmente. – el poeta se cruzó de brazos, enfrentándolos.

Los hombres armados no reaccionaron, pero los rasgos de sus rostros se hicieron cada vez menos simpáticos y los guanteletes de hierro apretaban cada vez más fuerte las riendas adornadas. Jaskier, a todas luces, no lo veía. 

\- Bueno, ¿y qué les pasa? - preguntó altanero el famoso trovador Jaskier, quien había decidido no abusar de su título noble y solo de su fama como poeta. Geralt sabía que el bardo prefería que no se supiera de su sangre noble, el motivo, desconocía. Jaskier nunca hablaba de su familia. Solo él, Triss (quizás también Yen), Ciri y Ojazos, sabían que era Julian Alfred Pankratz, además de maese Jaskier. Bueno, y en Redania, por supuesto. - ¿Qué es lo que miras, caballero? Con esa cara de idiota sin capacidad de interpretación de mis palabras. – siguió, soberbio Jaskier, poniendo a prueba su suerte - ¡Sí, a ti te hablo, don Columna Negra! ¿Por qué haces esos gestos? ¿Quién te ha dicho que si entrecierras los ojos y sacas hacia adelante la mandíbula inferior pareces más hombre, masculino, gallardo y amenazador? Quiero que sepas que, quien te lo haya dicho, pues te ha engañado porque solo ¡logras parecer alguien que desde hace una semana no ha tenido la suerte de cagar como es debido! – Y Geralt, con aquello, supo que cualquier posibilidad de respeto por su fama, se había ido a la mierda…

\- ¡Aprésalo! – dijo el primogénito de Anselmo Aubry. Y el del escudo de Papebrock, el de familia de imaginativos, tomó a Jaskier por los brazos, le dio una pétrea piña sobre el abdomen, obligándolo a cerrar la boca (al fin) y el otro tomó a Geralt que, al no presentar resistencia, no recibió golpes (por fin).

Geralt y Jaskier andaban detrás de los caballos que montaban los dos soldados, arrastrados por cuerdas que unían sus muñecas atadas a los arzones de las sillas. Andaban, y a veces corrían, porque los jinetes no tenían piedad ni de los sementales ni de los prisioneros. Jaskier cayó dos veces y fue arrastrado algún tiempo sobre la barriga, gritando hasta que se apiadaron. Lo pusieron de pie, apremiándolo con el asta de una jabalina. Y siguieron a toda prisa. El polvo les hacía llorar, les cegaba, asfixiaba y molestaba en la nariz. La sed quemaba la garganta. – Bien hecho, noble Julian… - rezongó Geralt.

\- Estos imbéciles ya tendrán su merecido cuando vuelva a mis tierras. – se quejó Jaskier que todavía le dolía el abdomen por los raspones. – Aunque nunca lo haré… Oh, deberías haberme dicho que cerrara la boca.

\- Te lo dije. – los caballos corrieron de nuevo. - ¡Mierda! – el brujo aceleró el paso y Jaskier también. – Al menos estamos dirigiéndonos al sur, a toda prisa… hacia Ciri. – le dijo Geralt, Jaskier asintió intentando por todos los medios respirar por las fosas nasales, porque la garganta no le daba más para el aire sucio y seco del ambiente. Además, quería recuperarse para volver a insultar a esos idiotas, aunque terminara con la voz ronca y sin poder cantar por una semana.

Llegaron finalmente al campamento del ejército cuando a Jaskier no le quedaban ganas ni voz para insultar a los soldados (lo había hecho durante todo el camino). A Geralt le dolía como los demonios las rodillas.

Los jinetes bajaron de los sementales y los animales se dirigieron hacia el abrevadero de caballos. Geralt y Jaskier morían de sed, por lo acontecido y la deshidratación de la noche anterior, así que corrieron con los caballos hacia allá, aprovechando que estaban atados a los arzones de sus sillas. Los soldados en un primer momento no estuvieron dispuestos a darles la oportunidad de hidratarse, pero luego decidieron que querían ver al gran “maese” Jaskier beber como caballo, así que se cruzaron de brazos y disfrutaron del espectáculo, cuando los otros dos bebieron agua. – Oh, los odio… - se quejó Jaskier cuando la garganta sintió la caricia del agua y la limpieza de todas las impurezas del viaje.

\- Ten piedad, Jaskier… tan solo… cierra la boca… - pidió el brujo y volvió a beber. – Por algo tú y yo tenemos como normativa no emborracharnos cuando estamos a la intemperie… Por esto… nos deshidratamos y quedamos secos como papel.

\- Si. Hemos roto nuestra propia norma. Menudos idiotas, Geralt.

Brujo y poeta se lavaron los rostros y mojaron los cabellos, volvieron a beber y respiraron algo aliviados después de aquella oportunidad inesperada. Sus muñecas ardían por el tirón al trote que habían sufrido, pero al menos, no se habían dado cuenta de los anillos. Jaskier miró sus manos, que temblaban ligeramente por el cansancio. – En cuanto puedas, esconde los anillos. – advirtió el brujo.

\- Debería haberlo hecho antes… - se lamentó Jaskier. Pero ya era tarde.

Los dos oyeron unos pasos acercarse a ellos. - ¿A quiénes me han traído?

\- Desertores. – explicaron los otros dos que los habían apresado. _Que no_ … pensó Jaskier, pero guardó silencio, al parecer, comenzaba a aprender a cerrar la boca, pero Geralt se permitiría el beneficio de la duda.

El caballero recién llegado se les acercó, tenía una armadura pesada dorada. Los observó, pareció detenerse un poco más en Jaskier y finalmente dijo: - Tonterías, suéltenlos. Yo lo conozco a él. – señaló al poeta. – Es maese Jaskier. El poeta más famoso del norte. – Jaskier quiso sonreír, decirle a Geralt que no se había equivocado, pero no le quedaban fuerzas. – Quítenle las ataduras. Al otro también. – los dos hombres se acercaron y los liberaron. Tomaron a Geralt y a Jaskier por los brazos y los obligaron a ponerse en pie. El agua del abrevadero cayó de las manos.

\- Les pido que los disculpen. – dijo el caballero de armadura dorada. – Ven espías nilfgaardianos en todos lados. – explicó. - Cada patrulla que se manda vuelve con algunos que les parecen sospechosos. Es decir, aquellos que se diferencian en algo de la masa de los fugitivos. Y tú, noble Jaskier, te diferencias en todo. – Geralt pensó que ese caballero sabía que Jaskier era noble, además de poeta, por el trato que le estaba dando, pero no podía confirmarlo. - ¿Cómo es que apareciste junto al Jotla, entre los refugiados?

\- Una historia que… - Jaskier empujó al soldado que lo tenía del brazo. – No vuelvas a tocarme. – le advirtió. Era el “don Columna Negra”. Lo soltó y Geralt percibió el odio que le dedicó en la mirada el soldado a Jaskier. – Una historia que te contaré con gusto, pero que estos dos desaparezcan de mi vista. – el caballero los miró e hicieron como solicitó el “noble Jaskier”. – Estaba viajando con… - miró a Geralt. – German, mi amigo, - el brujo se sorprendió que no usara su nombre. – desde Dilligen a Maribor y terminamos en medio de esta locura.

\- Por supuesto que lo conozco, es tu gran amigo. Lo conozco, lo conozco. Lo he leído… - _entonces debería saber que se llama Geralt, idiota_ … Jaskier sonrió y asintió. – Yo soy Daniel Etcheverry, conde de Garramone. – se presentó. - Pero ¡cuánto has cambiado desde aquellas épocas que cantabas en el palacio del rey Foltest! Te aseguro que tampoco te habría reconocido. – Jaskier no supo si aquello había sido un insulto o una excusa por el mal trato recibido. Se lo dejó pasar.

\- Ciertamente mucho…

\- Quién iba a pensar - el conde se ensombreció - que íbamos a llegar a esto. Verden vasallo de Emhyr, Brugge ya casi vencido, Sodden en llamas... Y nosotros retrocedemos, retrocedemos sin pausa... Perdón, quería decir: realizamos una maniobra táctica. – el conde los miró. – Nos comentó Dijkstra que tú y otra trovadora harían algo para levantar los ánimos del ejército.

\- Eso si los idiotas a tu cargo no me matan primero. – dijo Jaskier. Rápidamente se disculpó. – Perdón, tampoco puedo culparlos por ser precavidos. A Nilfgaard hay que contraatacar con la misma rabia que ellos nos atacan.

\- Ciertamente, Jaskier. No lo habría dicho mejor yo. – el conde miró hacia una tienda. – Los invito a comer para poder reparar el daño que te hacemos causado, Jaskier.

\- Gracias, pero vamos apurados. – dijo Geralt. Jaskier lo miró suplicante, el brujo suspiró. – Bien, una vianda de comida y nada más.

\- Excelente. – dijo el conde, mientras avanzaba. Aquellos dos los siguieron. – Les comento que este es un destacamento disgregado de temerios. Yo estoy oficial de enlace del rey Foltest, también hay otros nobles temerios sirviendo aquí, pero el grueso de la soldadesca lo constituyen soldados de otro reino… - Jaskier lo miró sorprendido, pensó que eran solo temerios. - ¿Ven el símbolo de aquella tienda? – Geralt y Jaskier miraron donde apuntaba el conde: El León. Cintra.

Jaskier se paró en seco. – Un león de oro sobre un campo celeste. – dijo casi estupefacto y agarró del brazo a Geralt, para que se detuviera a su lado. – Súbditos del reino de Cintra… leales a la reina Calanthe.

\- Y la princesa Cirilla. – agregó el conde sin percatarse de la actitud adoptada por el artista. – Los dirige el mariscal Vissegerd. Son todos emigrantes del reino de Cintra, ahora ocupado por Nilfgaard. - Geralt quedó paralizado del mismo modo que Jaskier, pues había comprendido lo mismo que el poeta.

\- Eeh… Bien, ¿sabes qué? – dijo el trovador respirando algo agitado. – Preferiría que nos dieras dos monturas y nos vamos. – El conde se giró hacia los dos y los miró sin entender. – Es cierto lo que dice German… no vamos con tiempo… y… - _Y en Cintra buscan a Geralt de Rivia por haber raptado a la princesa Cirilla durante el ataque nilfgaardiano casi cuatro años atrás, gracias a las famosas baladas del imbécil de maese Jaskier, quien asegura que ella viajó junto al brujo… ¡Dioses! Debemos salir de aquí pero ahora. Para ellos, Geralt es espía nilfgaardiano o traidor del reino cintriano y yo su puto cómplice_ … 

Geralt tomó por el brazo a Jaskier y se dirigió en dirección contraria a los pasos del conde sin cortesías. – Como hemos dicho, llevamos apuro. – sentenció el brujo. Pero cuando Jaskier se giró, los dos amigos vieron que era demasiado tarde: un grupo de soldados se acercaba a ellos, con un hombre al mando con cabello gris, armadura pesada, capa celeste y una cadena de oro sobre la armadura. Soldados del ejército de Cintra. Jaskier sintió el gruñido de Geralt al ver lo mismo que él, el brujo apretó el brazo del poeta y bajó la mirada, arrugando la nariz. “Mierda”, oyó. Otra vez presos, otra vez traidores, otra vez golpes y patadas… Jaskier se soltó del agarre del brujo, se quitó los anillos y se acomodó las botas, dejándolos caer al interior. Miró a Geralt suplicante para que lo salvara, pero el brujo le devolvió la vista con el ceño fruncido, y el bardo comprendió: no había nada por hacer, eran demasiados soldados, tendrían que mantenerse mansos y ejecutar un juego diferente a las espadas… Jaskier suspiró y agachó la cabeza… “Mierda”.

Aquellos dos, estaban hasta los huevos de problemas… 


	54. Extrañas compañias

**I**

Essi Daven, mejor conocida como Ojazos, apretaba su pierna herida con un corte profundo y punzante que comenzaba a latir a toda hora. Sabía que la herida se infectaría, no era tonta… Si la herida infectaba podría morir. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras aquel hombre que la había ayudado a escapar le ponía un retazo de tela lavado con toda la intención de dejarla estéril en el arroyo donde se habían detenido. Pero las intenciones no eran realidades, y Ojazos lo sabía también… Aquella tela, por buenas intenciones que tuviera, no estaba estéril y la herida, comenzaba a doler a cada minuto, acompañada de claros signos inflamatorios e, incluso, infecciosos, aunque prefería no pensar en ello. – Hemos perdido los caballos… - se quejó la poetisa, el joven de ojos celestes y cabellos algo rubio la miró. No le había dicho quién era, solo la había tomado en brazos cuando aquellos aldeanos la tiraron al suelo y Geralt había corrido a socorrer a Jaskier y la había defendido de aquellos hombres que tuvieron intención de abusar de ella durante la estampida. – Yo tengo mi montura. Podremos ir en ella.

El joven a su lado tenía armadura media y espada. Era soldado, desertor, seguramente. Pero le había salvado la vida, así que ella, había contraído una deuda con él. Su acento era similar al del norte, pero con una entonación diferente, no sabía bien de dónde provenía y eso le hacía sospechar que era desertor nilfgaardiano, pero callaba, porque estaba agradecida de tenerlo a su lado. Sabía que, si permanecía sola, la violarían hasta la muerte. Ojazos era una bella mujer perdida en medio de la guerra… era un tesoro para los asquerosos depravados de aquellos tiempos. Al menos aquel joven no había intentado nada fuera de lugar, incluso cuando ella yacía con la falda de su vestido levantada casi hasta su ropa interior y le limpiaba la herida en el muslo no había atinado a algo. El soldado había demostrado ser respetuoso y en ni una sola ocasión la había observado de más o espiado cuando ella se acomodaba el vendaje.

\- Debemos buscar ropas más apropiadas para que lleves. – dijo el joven soldado. – No puedes seguir con este atuendo. – ella sonrió, molesta.

\- ¿Ves alguna tienda donde pueda comprar algo “adecuado”? – se burló. – Y ¿tienes dinero? – él la miró y levantó una ceja.

\- Estamos rodeados de cadáveres. Busquemos entre los muertos, ¿por qué esperas una tienda? – le dijo y bajó la falda del vestido. Ojazos supo que el soldado tenía razón. Ella no lo había pensado porque era la primera vez que hacía la estupidez de meterse en alguna de las aventuras de Geralt y Jaskier. Había pensado que sería divertido, pero se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle: que ella era mujer, y eso era un peligro para las aventuras… pero solo ahora lo comprendía.

El soldado la tomó del brazo, de forma delicada, y la puso de pie. Ella trastabilló y les rezó a los dioses varios agradecimientos en voz alta, molesta. – Vamos a tener que lavar las ropas antes de metérmelas encima. – le dijo. – La herida comienza a infectarse. Imagina si, encima, tiene gérmenes de cadáveres.

\- No te preocupes. Las lavaré. – le dijo el joven.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – él la miró y dudó si decírselo. – Eres nilfgaardiano, ¿no? Desertor.

\- No soy nilfgaardiano. – le dijo. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Essi Daven, pero me dicen “Ojazos”. – lo miró con sus “ojazos” celestes con tonos azulinos muy cerca de la pupila, que le daban una tonalidad entre azul y celeste, dependiendo de cómo le afectara la entrada de luz, acompañados de sus tupidas pestañas. Él sonrió.

\- Va bien tu apodo, Ojazos. Tiene unos ojos extraños y hermosos. – ella le sonrió.

\- Lo sé. Soy poetisa… trovadora. – él pareció sorprendido.

\- Yo soy soldado. – le explicó. – Pero ahora me consideran traidor. Estoy detrás de mi destino. Mi nombre es Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach. – Ojazos sintió que la presión sanguínea le fluctuó. Aquel era el nombre del caballero de armadura oscura que había mencionado Dijkstra en Tretogor y que buscaban en Nilfgaard bajo los crímenes de deserción, asesinato, violación, robo y falsificación de documentos. Y era el soldado que había tenido la misión de capturar a Cirilla de Cintra en Thanedd y llevarla a Nilfgaard. Jaskier lo había dicho. – Veo que has oído mi nombre. – sonrió, cansado.

\- Tú… tú… sabes quien soy yo. Sabes que estuve con Geralt de Rivia y Jaskier, ¿por eso me has salvado? ¿Porque quieres encontrar a la princesa?

\- Te he ayudado, porque estabas en peligro. Y sí, quiero encontrar a Cirilla, pero eso no te incumbe. – ella lo miró sin comprender. Otro hombre enlazado a esa joven. A Ojazos comenzaba a molestar ya esa pequeña, estaba harta de que jugara de ese modo con Jaskier.

El soldado joven, que no alcanzaría los 30 años, pero los rondaría, caminó al frente, atento. Ojazos se preguntó si estaba a salvo con él o, por el contrario, en peligro. Pero no lo sabía… y no sentía alarma alguna, al revés, se sentía segura. Él pareció prestar atención al entorno. Algo había oído, porque ella también creyó sentir el crujir de las hojas. Después de todo, ambos se encontraban ocultos en el interior de un bosquecillo, pero desde ningún punto de vista era un sitio seguro, podía haber desertores a los alrededores. Cahir tomó su espada y de un matorral salió un hombre de mediana edad, cabello oscuro y algunas canas esparcidas, hombros anchos y una serenidad de movimientos que hizo que Ojazos cerrara sus ojos aliviada al verlo: - ¡Regis! – dijo y sonrió. – Cahir, es un amigo ¡Ven aquí y cúrame esta herida, barbero! – pidió la trovadora que rengueó hasta el herborista y se le prendió por el cuello, agradecida de tenerlo.

El barbero, que no era barbero, la tomó en brazos, la sentó en el suelo la miró directo a los ojos y ella pensó que eran extrañamente hermosos aquellos ojos intensamente negros. De golpe, el dolor de su pierna cedió y lo que sucedió después lo recordaría como un acto onírico. El barbero drenó su herida que ya tenía pus a través de un corte que luego cosió, le puso hierbas y volvió a vendar. Tendría que haber dolido, pero nada dolió.

Cahir se acercó a Regis y el hombre de cabellos oscuros se puso de pie a su lado. – Vamos a buscar vestimentas y calzados adecuados para Ojazos entre los cadáveres.

\- Iré yo. – dijo el soldado nilfgaardiano, que decía no serlo. – Tú, cuídala. – el barbero asintió y Cahir se retiró.

Ojazos pestañeó y sintió que volvió la claridad a su cabeza. - ¿Qué me has puesto? No he sentido dolor. – Él sonrió, con su sonrisa apretada. – Una hierba que ayudó a serenar tu mente para bloquear la conexión con la corteza cerebral donde se percibe el dolor. De ese modo pude trabajar con tranquilidad. Estaba infectado, menos mal que te he encontrado, Essi.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Geralt y Jaskier?

\- Lo sé. – respondió el barbero, ella lo miró sorprendida. - ¿Tienen caballos? – buscó alrededor. Ojazos negó con movimientos de cabeza.

\- Pero Cahir tiene el suyo. – le dijo.

\- Bien, yo tengo a Pegaso y _Sardinilla_ entre las cañas. Los he tomado entre el revuelo.

\- ¡Oh! Entonces has recuperado nuestros laúdes. – dijo ella con entusiasmo, Regis sonrió, sorprendido por los intereses de la poetisa. En medio de la guerra, ella anhelaba su instrumento. _Curioso, curioso el modo en el que sienten los poetas_ …

\- Así es, Ojazos. Está todo lo que llevaban. – sonrió. – Entonces iremos hacia el sur. – dijo el barbero. – Siguiendo el curso del Jotla. Sin prisas. Antes de la medianoche debemos poder llegar a la Armería donde se encuentran.

\- Esta noche habrá luna llena. – se estremeció Essi.

\- Sí. – la miró, esperando que le explicara sus temores, ella no lo hizo. – Oh, es por el tema de los vampiros, ¿no? Que me has preguntado antes. – Essi asintió, él sonrió. – La luna llena otorga a los vampiros mayores habilidades… pueden moverse con más gracia y eficacia… Si tan solo tuviéramos un vampiro entre nosotros dispuesto a ayudarlos, pues eso sí que sería una verdadera ventaja, ¿no crees? Más aun si debiera rescatar a cierto brujo y poeta, atrapados por los ejércitos temerios y cintrianos y lo hiciera bajo la luz de la luna llena, ¿no crees? – Ojazos hizo caso omiso al sarcasmo.

\- ¿Los soldados cintrianos los tienen? ¿Pero eso no debiera ser bueno?

\- No. No lo es. Aparentemente el brujo ha hecho mérito para que quieran su cabeza. Algo tendrá que ver la princesa.

\- Como en todo, ¿no? – dijo molesta, ella. - ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

\- Me lo han contado en el camino.

\- Bueno. Al menos está este nilfgaardiano Cahir que sabe usar la espada. Si hay algún vampiro o desertor, podrá defendernos.

\- ¡Qué suerte! Me pregunto cómo haría para matar un vampiro, ¿no? – sonrió, con su sonrisa apretada. Ella lo miró y pensó que no le había visto los dientes una sola vez desde que lo había conocido. Regis era extraño, sin dudas. Y con ese olor a hierba que lo seguía a todos lados, tan característico.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Cahir volvió con ropas del tamaño de Essi y unas botas. Se las pasó. – Están empapadas en agua.

\- Las he lavado. Como me lo has pedido. – le explicó el soldado. Regis agarró las ropas y espació sobre éstas unas hierbas que sacó de su bolsita de lienzo. - ¿Y eso? – preguntó Cahir.

\- Unas hierbas fuertes que provocan disminución de la actividad de gérmenes de forma afectiva. Se utiliza para la creación de algunos antibióticos. Bacterioéstatico lo llaman. – el barbero se puso de pie y colgó las ropas sobre unas ramas. – Las dejaremos secar y luego te las pondrás, Ojazos. Seguramente por la mañana, no creo que sequen ahora. – Essi asintió. – Mientras tanto, veamos cómo haremos para rescatar a Geralt y Jaskier. – Cahir lo miró incómodo.

\- Ellos querrán matarme… Yo me he encontrado con el poeta en Thanedd, lo he atacado, pero Cirilla lo defendió.

\- ¿Por qué lo atacaste? – preguntó molesta Essi.

\- Porque en ese entonces solo seguía órdenes. Ahora soy libres de ellas.

\- Bien. Veo que tenemos mucho de lo que parlotear. – dijo Regis y se sentó sereno, como era el hombre. Essi lo imitó y Cahir también. – Tenemos tiempo, luego iremos por las monturas. – miró al soldado. – Porque tengo unas monturas escondidas. Y por la noche, - sus ojos penetraron los de Ojazos – bajo el resplandor de la Luna Llena, _rescataré_ al brujo Geralt de Rivia y al poeta, maese Jaskier…


	55. Extrañas compañías

**II**

Geralt y Jaskier estaban atados de nuevo de manos y pies, en el interior de una tienda, sentados sobre unas sillas de madera, madera dura, y ahogándose por el calor del lugar. El mariscal Vissegerd ni bien los había visto había reconocido al famoso brujo que había asistido al banquete el día de la petición de mano de la princesa Pavetta. El conde, realmente no había sabido nada del engaño y había intercedido para que liberara, al menos, a maese Jaskier, pues su fama realmente lo precedía en el norte. Pero el mariscal se había negado.

El mariscal Vissegerd le había puesto al día al conde: le había contado que el brujo Geralt de Rivia, 17 años atrás, había ayudado a que Pavetta, la hija de la reina Calanthe, fuera dada en matrimonio a Duny, un vagabundo del sur, desconocido por todos. Y de ese matrimonio infame nació luego Cirilla, objeto de una incuestionable conspiración. Pues ese perverso “canalla” (así se había referido a Geralt) se había asegurado derechos sobre la princesa Cirilla, aún en vientre materno, cuando el inepto de su padre se la había otorgado como pago de deuda por su vida a ese bellaco lobo vagabundo, proclamando el Derecho de la Sorpresa. El brujo, según el mariscal, luego había esperado el momento oportuno para raptar a la princesa y cuando empezó la guerra con Nilfgaard y Cintra cayó, la raptó. Mantuvo a la muchacha escondida, en contra de su voluntad, aunque sabía que la buscaban. Y al final se aburrió de ella y se la vendió a Emhyr, emperador del Imperio de Nilfgaard. En ese punto Jaskier no había podido mantener la boca cerrada y había insultado al mariscal aseverando que solo mentía, situación que le valió unos cuantos golpes, a ver si aprendía a cerrar el pico de una vez por todas. Geralt comenzaba a sospechar que Jaskier ya no aprendería…

Faltaban unas pocas horas para que cayera la noche sobre aquellos dos.

\- Lo siento, Geralt… - susurró Jaskier. El brujo lo miró, un hilillo de sangre seca caía desde los labios del trovador y tenía un desgarro sobre su pabellón auricular izquierdo que ya no sangraba, pero que había sangrado mucho. Ahora la sangre coagulada adornaba la piel del poeta, que se había quejado, no pocas veces, porque le quedaría una cicatriz y él odiaría que su rostro “perfecto”, según había asegurado, se viera alterado por aquella cicatriz de mierda.

\- No te preocupes, Jaskier. He estado en peores situaciones.

\- Yo no. – contestó el poeta. – Bah, en Thanedd sí… pero contigo no. – Jaskier lo miró con sus ojos celestes muy abiertos. - ¡¡Thanedd!!

\- Oh, no, Jaskier. No uses la cabeza, ¡por favor! Solo nos has metido en problema tras problema con tus ide…

\- ¡EEEHHH! MARISCAL, ¡QUE QUEREMOS HABLAR CONTIGO!

\- Mierda… ¿Qué dirás? – se molestó el brujo.

\- Cállate. – le dijo el poeta y al poco tiempo el conde ingresó, acompañado del mariscal Vessegerd.

\- ¿Has recapacitado?

\- Recapacitado mis pelotas. – contestó Jaskier. Geralt suspiró, ya molesto. Alguna vez tendría que aprender ese maldito bardo, joder. – Todo lo que has dicho son mentiras. Geralt no raptó a la princesa. Eso lo sabe cualquiera. Cirilla fue raptada de la isla de Thanedd y Geralt fue herido gravemente al defenderla. Todos pueden confirmarlo. Todos los hechiceros que estuvieron en Thanedd. Y el secretario de estado de Redania, el señor Segismundo Dijkstra… – Geralt prestó atención, quizás esta vez, Jaskier sí tenía algo que aportar a la causa.

\- Una lástima que toda esa valentía no haya valido para mierda, ¿no? – dijo el mariscal y miró a Geralt. – Al final, la princesa está en manos del emperador de Nilfgaard. De momento la declaró reina de Cintra y sus alrededores, lo que nos causa no pocos problemas.

\- Emhyr – declaró el poeta – podría haber sentado en el trono de Cintra a quien hubiera querido. Ciri, se mire por donde se mire, tiene derecho al trono.

\- ¿Derecho? – gritó Vissegerd, salpicando a Geralt de saliva. - ¡Mierda, que no derecho! Emhyr puede casarse con ella si lo quiere. Puede darle a ella y a los críos que le haga los títulos más fantásticos e imaginativos que se le ocurra – Jaskier sintió que se le revolvió el estómago cuando dijo que Emhyr le daría hijos a Ciri - ¿Reina de Cintra y de las islas Skellige? ¿Por qué no? ¿Princesa de Brugge? ¿Condesa del palatinado de Sodden? ¡Por favor, inclinémonos! ¿Y, pregunto humildemente, por qué no reina del Sol y soberana de la Luna? ¡Esa maldita y degenerada sangre no tiene derecho alguno al trono! ¡Sangre maldita, toda la línea de las hembras de esa familia son sólo malditas, degeneradas criaturas, empezando por Riannon! ¡Como la bisabuela de Cirilla, Adalia, que fornicaba con su propio primo, como su tatarabuela, Muriel la Pícara, que fornicaba con todos! ¡De esa familia sólo salen bastardas incestuosas y perras, la una detrás de la otra!

Geralt se estremeció al oír todo aquello y el silencio de los labios de Jaskier le dio miedo. Pensó que se venía lo peor. Pero para su propia sorpresa, el poeta hizo uso de todo su temple (del que carecía, así que no imaginaba realmente de dónde sacó cordura para contestar contenido cuando había insultado a Ciri tan vilmente) y le respondió:

\- Habla más bajo, mariscal… - lo miró rabioso. La mirada celeste estaba endemoniada. – Ante esta tienda de mierda donde nos retienes cagándonos de calor, pude ver colgado los estandartes de los leones de oro, por lo que te consideré mariscal del reino de Cintra, ¿o me he equivocado que es el reino al que sirves? Porque he comprendido también, que has tratado de bastarda a la reina Calanthe, abuela de Cirilla, La Leona de Cintra, por quién han muerto hombres honestos y valerosos de aquellas tierras durante el enfrentamiento con Nilfgaard y que continúan muriendo hasta nuestros días. Tus compañeros, ¡la puta que te parió! Tus camaradas, hijo de puta. – susurró odiado, el poeta. – Ahora mismo, me acusas de espía, pero yo te acuso a ti de vendeapatrias, porque no estoy seguro de lealtad a tu propio ejército ¡¡NI A LA HEREDERA DEL TRONO DE CINTRA, LA PRINCESA CIRILLA!! – gritó y se removió en su asiento hacia el soldado, rabioso y rojo por la ira. El mariscal también se tornó rojo como un tomate ante aquella canallada del bardo.

Geralt cerró los ojos. Y comprendió que Jaskier ya no aprendería nunca…

Vissegerd avanzó sobre el poeta, lo tomó de la ropa y lo obligó a pararse frente a él, estirándolo de la silla donde yacía. – Yo soy redano y le otorgo mayor lealtad a la Leoncilla de Cintra que tú, maldito cintriano hijo de puta. Traidor de mierda. – El poeta le escupió en la cara y lo miró sin temor, impertinente, herido por cómo se había referido a Ciri, Geralt miró el entorno, dispuesto a defender de algún modo (y de inmediato) al idiota del bardo, que se había puesto una soga al cuello al acusar al mariscal de vendepatria. El mariscal estaba a punto de atravesarlo con la espada, así que la única defensa real con la que contaba era el cuerpo del conde a su lado, para usarlo como bolsa de papas…

En ese instante, y reafirmando que el trovador era un tipo con suerte, entró un soldado al interior de la carpa y solicitó la presencia del mariscal de forma urgente. Éste, que estaba rojo de rabia, tiró a Jaskier sobre el suelo con tanta brusquedad, que la silla donde había estado sentado se partió y el brujo oyó el lamento doloroso del poeta al rebotar sobre la dureza del piso. El mariscal se retiró, acompañado por el conde.

\- Hijo de re mil puta… - susurró Jaskier, intentando acomodarse. – Hablar así de Ciri, ¿dónde está la lealtad de su pueblo? ¿Para qué mierda la quieren si este imbécil dice todas estas chorradas?

\- Tranquilo, Jaskier. – pidió Geralt. 

\- Tranquilo y una mierda, Geralt ¡Me exaspera que no digas nada! ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dijo? Bastarda incestuosa y puta… se refirió así a ella… - la voz le tembló.

\- ¿Por qué dijo todo eso? – quiso saber el brujo, que no sabía todo lo que el trovador había descubierto en sueños y todo lo que, aparentemente, la nobleza de Cintra conocía y escondía… Así que Jaskier, molesto como estaba, escupió todo lo que había comprendido en aquel sueño, dejando de lado (claramente) la parte en la que la princesa y él casi habían tenido relaciones sexuales.

Lo que Jaskier y el brujo no sabían era que, estos soldados lloraron de corazón a Cirilla de Cintra cuando se enteraron de la noticia de su muerte, afectada por la peste, antes de los acontecimientos de Thaneed. Y luego se oyó otra noticia. Resultó que la nieta de Calanthe estaba viva y encima que estaba en Nilfgaard y gozaba de la merced del emperador Emhyr. Entonces hubo deserciones masivas. Estos hombres que quedaban y los que habían desertado, habían abandonado casa y familia, habían huido a Sodden y a Brugge, a Temeria, porque querían luchar por Cintra, por la sangre de Calanthe. Querían luchar por la liberación del país, querían expulsar de Cintra al invasor, conseguir que la descendiente de Calanthe recuperara el trono ¿Y qué sucedió? Que la sangre de Calanthe iba a volver al trono de Cintra en gloria y fama, pero como marioneta del emperador.

Estaban devastados, bajos de moral y venía el poeta famoso y le escupía en la cara al ¡mariscal! que era un vendepatria. Cuando el mariscal Vessegerd había sido uno de los hombres que más había sacrificado por la causa. Eran tiempos de dolor, y las palabras de aquel soldado habían estado llenas de dolor… por las deserciones de sus propios amigos y la necesidad de matarlos con su propia espada. Pero Jaskier y Geralt, simplemente no lo sabían…

Las horas se sucedieron y la luz de la Luna Llena brillaba sobre el cielo nocturno despejado. Ya era medianoche.

\- Nos matarán. – dijo finalmente Jaskier, luego de más de una hora de silencio sepulcral. – Nos matarán y nosotros habremos traicionado a Ciri.

Geralt no lo contradijo. Estaba seguro de que los sentenciarían a muerte después del numerito que había montado Jaskier… Sintió rabia, pero no podía hacer nada. Pensó en Yennefer. A pesar de su traición, sus últimos pensamientos serían para ella…

Ya había mirado todo a su alrededor y no había divisado nada, nada de qué valerse para salir de allí. Los soldados que los custodiaban eran tres, el brujo lo sabía, pero matarlos significaría despertar al resto y con tantos, él solo no podría.

Sintió un sonido extraño desde fuera de la tienda y miró a Jaskier, el poeta empalideció ¿Acaso iban a matarlos por la noche? ¿Qué sentido tenía? Sería más novedoso hacer propaganda con la muerte de Geralt de Rivia por la mañana, frente a todos. A menos que desearan ejecutarlo como desertores y traidores y que nadie supiera que los dos habían sido asesinados. De pronto, el medallón de brujo tembló. Geralt miró la entrada de la tienda… un ser mágico…

El medallón tembló una vez más y el brujo percibió un fuerte aroma a hierbas… ajenjo, albahaca, cilantro, salvia y anís… - ¿Regis? – murmuró. El medallón dejó de temblar.

\- Es Regis, ese olor es solo de él… - susurró Jaskier.

El barbero, que no era barbero, ingresó sereno al interior de la tienda, los miró, les sonrió en silencio y con una daga cortó los amarres. – Es bueno volver a verlos. – dijo. Geralt comprendió todo. Jaskier nada. El poeta lo tomó en un abrazo, sonriendo con alivio. Al bardo solo le interesaba que no había traicionado a Ciri, seguiría vivo para buscarla. – Geralt, síganme. Iremos hacia el este, directamente al Ina. Ahí está Ojazos y un soldado que la ayudó a sobrevivir. – el hombre sereno miró a Jaskier de reojo y el brujo supo que había más sobre aquel soldado que Regis no había mencionado. El brujo supo que era aquel hombre que los había estado siguiendo desde hacía cuatro noches. – Tenemos a Pegaso y _Sardinilla_. – Jaskier volvió a sonreír, no podía creer la suerte que estaban teniendo.

\- ¡Nuestros laúdes están a salvo entonces! ¡Oh, genial!

\- ¿Cómo vamos a salir sin ser visto? – quiso saber Geralt.

\- Los guardias que debieran estar custodiándolos están durmiendo como bebés. No despertarán. – dijo Regis. Un sueño profundo provocado, pensó el brujo y lo miró con severidad al hombre que le había salvado la vida.

\- La fuerza de la luna llena es extraordinaria, ¿no, Regis? – lo enfrentó con sutilezas el brujo. El barbero, que no era barbero, le sonrió sin mostrar su dentadura.

\- Extraordinaria sin dudas. Permite que veamos en la oscuridad… además, _hipnotiza_ , ¿no, Geralt? ¡Qué útil la hipnosis cuando no deseamos un ejército sobre nosotros! – El brujo apretó la mandíbula y decidió que primero, aceptaría su ayuda, luego, aclararía dudas.

Y así, la extraña compañía de Regis, sacó al brujo y al trovador de aquel sitio, bajo la influencia del poder de la luz de la Luna Llena.

Extrañas compañías rodeaban a aquellos dos locos que tenían como destino Nilfgaard.


	56. Extrañas compañias

**III**

Ciri sabía que le seguían la pista. No a ella, precisamente, pero sí a los Ratas. Al parecer, (se había enterado en el camino) algún noble había dado mucho dinero por el grupo de bandoleros vivos o muertos… Y un mercenario de muy buena reputación estaba detrás de los jóvenes. Así que ella se había encargado de no llamar la atención, evitar visitar aldeas o sitios poblados para que no supieran que la joven Falka se encontraba vagando en solitario.

Los Ratas eran la sensación… todos los jóvenes azotados por la desconsideración de la guerra anhelaban ser como ellos: libres, jóvenes, juerguistas, temerarios y doctos en el uso de armas. En pocas palabras: respetados porque se les temía, dada la facilidad con la que asesinaban a quienes les molestaban... Nadie se metía con ellos, pues su reputación los precedía… pero al parecer, habían ido muy lejos, pues habían molestado lo suficiente a alguien como para poner un buen precio sobre sus cabezas, que, a decir verdad, ya lo habían tenido en el pasado, pero había sido una mierda, nadie se había molestado en tocarles los genitales a los jóvenes bandoleros por el ridículo monto ofrecido. Ahora la situación había cambiado. 

_Justo ahora, ¡maldición! Ahora que estoy sola, huyendo… que me decidí a seguir mi camino… nuestras cabezas tienen una buena recompensa… Tendré que ser muy precavida si quiero salir de esta vivita y coleando_ … Ciri miró la noche estrellada. _Oh, Jaskier… si tan solo supieras quién he sido, las cosas que he hecho ¿Me querrías igual? ¿Me perdonarías? ¿Me abrazarías y besarías como lo haces? ¿Eres capaz de perdonar a una bandolera, una asesina despiadada?_

Ciri también sabía que la comida que había robado a los Ratas se había acabado hacía tres días, y dado que había estado evitando aldeas, hacía tres días que no probaba bocado, a pesar de contar con dinero. Así que, pese a todas sus propias advertencias, había decidido que iría a una taberna a comer bocadillo y abastecerse para el resto del camino. Así que, la joven bruja pateó a su yegua negra, Kelpa la había llamado, y se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia Los Celos.

 _Los Celos_ era el nombre que había adoptado una aldea con una historia macabra, pensaba Ciri. Había oído que anteriormente había sido reconocida como “Birka”, y había sido una aldea rica, bonita y situada en un lugar extraordinariamente pintoresco. Con colores vistosos que combinaban con las distintas estaciones del año y que alegraban los corazones de sus visitantes… Hasta que se produjo una tragedia:

Un elfo de una colonia élfica cercana, se enamoró como un loco de una molinera de Birka. La molinera coqueta se burló de los sentimientos del elfo y continuó echándose en los brazos de vecinos, conocidos y hasta parientes. Y así, comenzaron fuertes burlas al elfo por amar a una mujer tan ligera. Y, a pesar de la naturaleza pacífica de la raza élfica, éste tuvo un ataque de ira, rabia y celos y acabó por incendiar la aldea y convirtió en humo todo Birka.

Las gentes arruinadas por el infierno se hundieron moralmente, como solía suceder cuando acontecimientos tan nefastos tenían sitio en corazones compungidos. Ciri lo sabía, su corazón también se había hundido moralmente hasta que había vuelto a descansar sobre su guardián y protector, su amado Jaskier. Así que, la jovencita, podía interpretar bien el desasosiego de los aldeanos por haber perdido todo. Así, según contaba la leyenda, algunos aldeanos se lanzaron a los caminos, otros cayeron en la vagancia y la embriaguez. Y la aldea, otrora hermosa, se fundió en un paisaje de desesperación y pobreza.

 _Si vuelvo a Cintra, ¿encontraré el paisaje de Los Celos? Mis súbditos estarán desalentados, ebrios, desesperanzados… Qué triste, qué triste no haber sido consciente antes de que yo soy necesaria para la vida de tantas personas… Pero volveré a las tierras de Cintra. Volveré y los gobernaré con misericordia y justicia_. Ciri miró el firmamento una vez más _¿Qué haré con Jaskier si soy reina? Jamás permitirán que él se una a mí en matrimonio_ … Ella se mordió el labio inferior. _Él no tiene linaje real… Pero tampoco sería la primera vez que un conde acaba en matrimonio con una reina, ¿o sí? Y aún así, ¿él estaría interesado en gobernar todo un reino? ¿Convertirse en rey? Si lo conozco lo suficiente, creo que no. Ni siquiera toleró las responsabilidades de su condado_ … Ciri suspiró y acarició a Kelpa. – Pero tantas vidas dependen de mi soberanía, Kelpa que, si él no quisiera ser rey, sería mi eterno amante. Eso sí. – sonrió. La yegua continuó galopando como se le había solicitado al patear su abdomen.

La historia de Los Celos era aquella y había sucedido 7 años atrás. Y desde entonces, ya nadie había vuelto a decir “Birka”, sino “El Fuego de los Celos”, que resultó demasiado largo y finalmente, acabó por “Los Celos”, donde ella había decidido trasnochar. Ciri sabía que allí había una taberna de mala gente que se llamaba “La Cabeza de la Quimera” y allí comería, compraría alimento para el resto del viaje, quizás dormiría en una habitación alquilada y por la mañana, seguiría su camino.

Ciri dejó a Kelpa atada sobre el establo de la posada y se acercó al interior de ésta. Escuchó la voz de un trovador entonando “Un beso carmesí” y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Si algo no se había esperado aquella noche, sería escuchar a un poeta cantando una canción de su amado ¡en Nilfgaard! Sabía que Jaskier era conocido, pero jamás creyó que tanto para que su fama lo siguiera hasta el sur. Sonrió y aquella coincidencia alegró su turbado corazón.

Ingresó risueña al interior de aquella pocilga y posada, y de inmediato se fijó en el artista que imitaba a Jaskier. Cuando lo vio pensó que no le hacía honores a su amado poeta, ni desde su belleza ni con el tono de su voz. Pero también sabía la joven bruja, que estaba siendo injusta. El trovador era bueno, solo que nadie llegaría ni a los talones a Jaskier a sus ojos.

Ciri se acercó a la barra y se sentó allí, viendo aquel hombre y recordó cuando Jaskier le había cantado aquel romance en Thanedd y le pareció que aquello se trató de otra vida. – Algo para comer, por favor. Y para beber. – dijo, sin mirar al cantinero. Éste algo le respondió, seguramente un “sí” o algo por el estilo y ella continuó viendo aquel hombre. La edad era cercana a la de Jaskier, pero sus cabellos eran rubios y sus ojos no se podían apreciar desde la distancia. A diferencia de su poeta favorito, este hombre tenía un cuerpo trabajo, se notaba que era atlético y supuso, que algún arma sabría blandir, porque de otro modo sería difícil tener aquel torso y brazos marcados. El color de su piel era moreno, pero del tipo que se logra con muchas horas bajo el sol. Quizás, sin estar bronceado, fuera tan blanco como Jaskier, pensó. Era buen mozo, indiscutiblemente, pero no se acercaba a la belleza de Jaskier ni siquiera en un intento desesperado. Pero bueno, de nuevo, ella no podía ser justa al juzgarlo, pues su corazón estaba en manos de su amado Jaskier.

El posadero le trajo la comida y se la sirvió. - ¿Quién es el artista? – quiso saber Ciri, antes que el hombre la dejara sola.

\- Oh, es un norteño que hace meses está por aquí.

\- ¿Norteño? – Ciri miró al posadero. – Como… ¿del norte?

\- De Cidaris… - explicó el hombre. - Su nombre el Valdo Marx. - _Oh, por eso conoce las canciones de Jaskier, porque él es del norte y no del Imperio de Nilfgaard… Él sabrá guiarme para que llegue al Yaruga y siga mi camino hacia Cintra_. Ciri sonrió.

\- Gracias. – le dijo y le pagó al posadero por la comida. El hombre se sintió a gusto con el pago inmediato y su gesto se relajó. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Ciri pagaba sin amenazas previas e intentos de regateos. Pero ella ya no era Falka.

Valdo Marx finalizó aquel romance y el público aplaudió, pero no tanto como había sucedido con Jaskier. Ciri tomó un largo trago de su cerveza y se puso de pie, acercándose al artista. – Es muy lindo el romance que has cantado. – le dijo. El hombre la miró y le sonrió seductor, como aparentemente hacían todos los poetas, pensó ella. - ¿Es tuyo?

\- Por supuesto. – mintió. Ella rio. – Qué bella sonrisa, señorita... – esperó que Ciri se presentara.

\- Gracias. Por tu acento, veo que no eres nilfgaardiano. – no le dijo su nombre.

\- Por el tuyo, veo que tampoco.

\- Ves bien… - dijo Ciri. – Y conozco al famoso trovador del norte Jaskier, - él revoleó la mirada por los aires - ¿eso te dice algo?

\- Que no eres una joven afortunada si te lo has cruzado. – Ciri se cruzó de brazos.

\- Ah, ¿no? ¿Y por qué?

\- Porque ese es un idiota, juerguista y borracho.

\- Y sin embargo, compone tan bien que tú vienes al sur a interpretar sus romances y te tomas la atribución de decir que son tuyos, ¿no? Te repito, lo conozco bien.

\- Eh, mira. No estoy aquí para hablar con una de sus amantes… Si tanto quieres defenderlo, pues vuélvete al norte y búscalo. Seguro se está acostando con alguna otra. No suele hacer diferencia a ninguna mujer… ni suele mantener su pito mucho tiempo en su sitio, así que… - la miró sonriendo, burlón. – Apúrate, aunque seguramente ya te ha reemplazado - Ciri entrecerró sus ojos, rabiosa.

\- Precisamente, estoy deseosa de volver al norte. A ver si me lo encuentro… - dijo con ironía, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era tan cierto como lo había dicho. – Pero me siento algo perdida en el sur… - Valdo Marx rio.

\- Vienes y me molestas, ¿y ahora quieres mi ayuda? A cambio de qué. – Ciri se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué me acueste contigo por información?

\- Oh, eso es lo que haría Jaskier… yo no soy como él.

\- ¡Él no haría eso! – casi se lo gritó.

\- ¡¡Quítate del escenario!! – gritó uno de los que estaba en la taberna aquella noche. - ¡Déjalo entretenernos, puta entrometida! – Ciri se giró con odio hacia quien le gritó y por un segundo Falka afloró a su piel y deseó cortarle el cuello… pero se recordó a sí misma que debía guardar las apariencias. No llamar la atención.

\- Quiero que me digas cómo llegar al Yaruga. – le dijo rápidamente a Valdo Marx. – Te pagaré. – él rio.

\- Te lo diría gratuitamente. No es algo que me cueste en absoluto ¿Sabes que el río Yaruga aquí se llama Yarra? – Ciri asintió.

\- Yarra se le dice en nilfgaardiano y élfico. Solo nosotros, norteños, lo llamamos Yaruga, lo sé.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar precisamente? – preguntó el trovador.

\- ¿¡VAS A CANTAR O NO!? – se escuchó y volaron unas manzanas podridas sobre los otros dos. El poeta revoleó la mirada y suspiró molesto. Era mucho más contenido que Jaskier, pensó Ciri. Jaskier los habría insultado de inmediato.

\- Hagamos algo. Quédate a escuchar mi repertorio y al finalizar nos ponemos al día… - Ciri asintió y fue a tomar asiento.

El trovador continuó con muchas melodías. Ella no podría haber asegurado que otras fueran o no de Jaskier, pues no las conocía a todas… y se prometió a sí misma que cuando lo volviera a tener en sus brazos, le pediría que le cantara todos los días, hasta que se aprendiera de memoria cada una de sus baladas y cada uno de sus suspiros. Ciri apoyó su mentón sobre sus dedos enlazados y pensó fuertemente en Jaskier, escuchando a Valdo Marx. Recordó a su poeta con tanto anhelo que deseó que fuera él, quien aquella noche estaba allí, y no el otro, el de Cidaris…

Cuando Valdo Marx terminó de cantar, ya era bien entrada la noche. El bardo se sentó a su lado y pidió que le trajeran para comer y beber. – Y bien. – comenzó sin mirarla. – Habíamos quedado en la parte en la que me dices a dónde quieres ir.

\- A Cintra. – le dijo. Él la miró y levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Cintra? Pero tú sabes que Cintra es un sitio devastado por la guerra actualmente y ocupado por ejércitos nilfgaardianos, ¿no? – Ella asintió. – Aunque bueno, ahora que el emperador va a desposar a la princesa, pronto volverá la paz… Para ellos… - dijo Valdo mirando a su alrededor. – Para los sureños, - se explicó – para nuestros cintrianos será el destierro… o la rendición o la esclavitud.

Ciri estaba pasmada. No acababa de comprender lo que había oído, ¿desposar a la princesa? ¡¡Pero si ella estaba aquí!! - ¿Cómo que desposar a Cirilla? – él la miró.

\- Pues eso. Que la princesa pronto será emperatriz. – sonrió. - ¿No lo sabes? Todo el mundo lo sabe. – el poeta volvió a beber y comió un bocadillo. – Es cosa de política. – le explicó Valdo. – Y bien grande. Más allá de ti y de mí. – _Te equivocas, me involucra completamente, porque yo soy Cirilla de Cintra_. – El emperador pretende formar una unión con su matrimonio, quiere unir aún más el imperio, poner punto final a las batallas de la frontera, traer la paz.

\- ¡Pero esa princesa habrá sido llevada a la fuerza frente a su majestad imperial! – Valdo la miró con sorpresa, como si no comprendiera por qué a ella le interesaba tanto.

\- Se dice que no. Que la princesa buscó asilo en el imperio. – levantó sus hombros, restando importancia. - ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

\- No hace falta ser erudito para comprender que tengo familiares en Cintra… y quiero buscarlos. Me importa lo que concierne a Cintra…

\- Pues… - él la miró y acercó su rostro a ella. Ciri notó que sus ojos eran color caramelo, hermosos. – No quiero ser pájaro mal agüero, pero ten presente que podrías contar a tus familiares entre los muertos. Lo que ha sucedido en Cintra fue lamentable. Muerte y sangre por todos lados. Yo no culpo a la princesa por haber buscado asilo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué? ¿Tendría tu edad? ¿Sabes qué cosas atroces se le podría hacer si la toman unos vándalos o desertores? – Lo sabía, Ciri lo sabía…. Se estremeció. 

\- ¿El Yarra está ocupado por Nilfgaard?

\- En un principio así fue, pero ahora tuvieron que retroceder…

\- ¿Y eso? – Valdo Marx sonrió.

\- Mira, jovencita. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre. Y no podría darte información que comprometiera a mis compatriotas, ¿no? Lo único que puedo decirte es que, alguno de nosotros, norteños, estamos dando batalla en el Yaruga…

\- ¿Eres espía? – como Jaskier… pensó Ciri. Él rio y la miró algo molesto.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de tantas cosas? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Falka. – dijo Ciri.

\- Bien, Falka. Si fuera espía, sabrías que no podría decirlo, ¿no? Sería estúpido de mi parte. – ella asintió. – Ahora, dando respuesta a tu pregunta anterior.

\- Espera, espera… cuéntame más sobre Cintra. – rogó Ciri. – Te pagaré por la información, lo juro.

\- Ya te dije que te la daré sin dinero de por medio. Somos norteños, tú y yo. Tenemos que estar unidos contra… - miró sobre sus espaldas… - Los sureños. – Ciri asintió. – En las fronteras del norte del imperio todo el tiempo hay rebelión, motines y sedición, en especial en Cintra y sus alrededores. – Ciri sonrió, orgullosa de sus congéneres. _Resistan, su reina está en camino. Vamos a destrozar Nilfgaard y vengar la muerte de la reina Calanthe._ – Por ello el emperador quiere desposar a Cirilla, para apaciguarlo.

\- Jamás tendrá a la princesa en sus manos. – susurró Ciri, rabiosa.

\- Ya la tiene, Falka. Eso no depende de nosotros. – explicó el trovador. – En Sodden, que está bajo asedio, hay un destacamento de emigrantes cintrianos, comandados por el mariscal Vissegerd. Eran un gran número de soldados, pero desde que se ha dado a conocer la noticia de que Cirilla pidió asilo a Emhyr, muchos soldados han desertado. Una pena. Los cintrianos tenían ganas infernales de echar a las patadas a los nilfgaardianos.

\- Pero la princesa no los abandonó. Ella no se casará con ese estúpido emperador. – él rio.

\- Me resultas tierna con esos deseos tan nobles… - “Noble” … Ciri recordó a Jaskier, una vez más.

 _Debo ir a Cintra ya. Ahora mismo. Quisiera cerrar los ojos y simplemente estar allá. Quisiera saber teleportarme…_ Ella se puso de pie y atinó a salir de allí, pero Valdo la tomó de la muñeca. - ¡Ey! Aun no te he dicho cómo llegar al Yaruga. – Ciri lo miró, era cierto. Tomó asiento a su lado, una vez más. – Eres cintriana, ¿no? – la joven bruja asintió. – Bien. El camino más directo a Cintra no es seguir recto al norte… - ella lo miró extrañada, era justamente lo que había estado decidida a hacer. – Porque estorban los despoblados y los pantanos lacustres. – le explicó Valdo Marx. – Deberías ir primero a la ciudad Forgeham, luego seguir al oeste, hasta Metinna, capital del país de idéntico nombre. Luego cabalgar por la llanura de Mag Deira, por la senda de los buhoneros hasta Neunreuth. Solo entonces habría que dirigirse al camino del norte que circula por el valle del río Yelena. Desde allí ya es fácil: a través de Nazir y de las Escaleras de Marnadal, por el puerto que lleva hasta el norte, al valle de Marnadal. Y el valle de Marnadal ya es Cintra… - Ciri suspiró. Eran demasiados nombres… Así que la jovencita tomó una bolsita de cuero que colgaba atravesando su cuerpo en dirección contraria a la vaina de su espada y rebuscó en su interior.

\- ¿Me lo anotas? – dijo y tomó una servilleta y sacó una pintura de labios de su bolsa. Él rompió en risas.

\- Eres todo un acontecimiento, Falka. – dijo. – Te acompañaré, si te parece mejor. – Ella dudó. No confiaba en el trovador porque no lo conocía… sabía convenientemente demasiado… pero era norteño, ¿tenía otra opción? Y en tiempos de guerra, estar solo era… morir.

\- ¿Estás solo? – quiso saber ella.

\- Por supuesto que no. Ahora sí. Pero en el camino nos encontraríamos con un grupo de rebeldes y podrías llegar a destino. Estarías protegida… El solo hecho de ser mujer es peligroso en estas épocas. Pero veo que tú te las apañas. – miró la vaina y la espada brujeril y levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Tienes que ir a Cintra? – interrogó la joven bruja.

\- Al río Yelena, he de ir. Me queda de camino tu recorrido, Falka. – ella dudó, pero no quería estar sola. Suspiró.

\- De acuerdo. Pero partiremos ahora y dormiremos a la intemperie.

\- Vaya. Si fuera más despierto diría que alguien te sigue y te está dando caza.

\- Pues sí. – dijo Ciri. – Me están dando caza.

\- Quizás un tal Bonhart… ¿no? – Ciri lo miró con sus ojos completamente abiertos, porque ¡Sí! Aquel era el nombre del mercenario contratado para acabar con los Ratas. De inmediato llevó la mano hacia su espalda y tomó la empuñadura. El poeta rio.

\- Oye. Que eres Falka. La leyenda de los Ratas. – le explicó. – He estado en el sur el tiempo suficiente para saber que tú eres la jovencita que se incorporó hace cuatro meses a ellos. – suspiró. – Se dicen cosas atroces sobre ti. Cuando te conocí jamás habría pensado que eres “la” Falka… pero bueno, finalmente, cuando has dicho tu nombre y he visto tu espada y tu cuerpo atlético, pues ya no he tenido dudas. Eres Falka, de los Ratas, ¿no? – Ciri relajó el agarre y asintió. – Has de saber que ese Bonhart ha asesinado a tus otros amigos. – Ella empalideció y, a pesar de todo lo malo que había compartido con ellos, no les había deseado la muerte. – Al parecer los idiotas fueron a buscarlo a una taberna y acabaron sin cabeza. Pero el tipo está decidido a dar contigo.

\- ¿Y por qué te pones en peligro acompañándome? – preguntó la bruja. Él levantó sus hombros con desinterés.

\- Pues, yo mismo sé defenderme. No me vendría mal en la vida defender a alguien más aparte de mí, ¿no? Además, las buenas historias se escriben viajando. Quizás tienes razón, quizás es hora de copiar a Jaskier y tener mi compañera de aventuras, como él a ese brujo Geralt de Rivia, ¿no crees? – sonrió _¿Y tú la bruja Cirilla de Cintra?_ , pensó la jovencita viéndolo. 

\- Acompañarme es peligroso. – aclaró.

\- Lo sé. – dijo él y Ciri se preguntó si realmente sería capaz de comprender la dimensión del peligro o simplemente era un demente que saltaba sobre las amenazas sin medir consecuencias, como Jaskier lo hacía…

\- Bien… - dijo Ciri. – Partamos entonces. – sonrió y él a ella. – Pero no quiero que compongas sobre mí. Necesito mi anonimato… - Valdo Marx dejó el dinero sobre la barra y se puso de pie.

\- Partamos, Falka… hacia nuestras tierras. – Ciri sonrió y lo imitó.

Extrañas compañías se iban formando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valdo Marx es el trovador al que Jaskier le dedica su primer deseo en "El último deseo", cuando liberan al djinn junto a Geralt, y aun creían que el poeta era el amo del djinn. Es a quien le desea la muerte por apoplejía jajajaja


	57. Extrañas compañias

**IV**

Jaskier había confirmado que Ciri estaba en Fen Aspra, en Nilfgaard; así que habían decidido que no perderían más tiempo y el grupo había retomado camino rápido hacia allí.

Geralt, Jaskier, Ojazos, Regis y Cahir se dirigían camino al Yaruga para buscar el modo de llegar a Nilfgaard a como diera lugar.

El poeta sabía que se debía una charla larga con ese caballero Cahir, pero esperaba el momento oportuno. Geralt no estaba de acuerdo con la presencia del nilfgaardiano, que aseguraba no serlo, y también se debía una charla con Regis, ya que no estaba de acuerdo con la presencia del vampiro tampoco.

El momento de la charla con el barbero, que no era barbero, llegó en ese instante. Así como con el nilfgaardiano, que aseguraba no serlo.

Jaskier iba montado con Geralt sobre _Sardinilla_ cuando un insecto le picó cerca del cuello, se rascó molesto y comenzó a sangrar la herida de su pabellón izquierdo. Ojazos iba montada sobre el corcel de Cahir y con él y, por detrás Regis sobre Pegaso. – Oh, mierda… - se quejó Jaskier. - ¡Me sangra! Voy a desmayarme, ya no aguanto perder una gota más de sangre… - se lamentó teatralmente, con dramatismo, como solía hacer él.

Regis tomó las riendas de _Sardinilla_ y detuvo la yegua. Bajó de Pegaso. – Tranquilo, no es nada. – le dijo, invitándolo a bajar. Jaskier así lo hizo, pues a leguas se apreciaba que el hombre sabía de medicina. – Permíteme. – dijo el herbolario y Geralt apoyó su mano sobre la espada, observándolo. – Yo me ocuparé de esto.

Regis sacó de una maleta que transportaba Pegaso utensilios e instrumentos médicos. Ojazos también detuvo la montura, Cahir observó al brujo que tenía la mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada, así que hizo lo mismo, considerando que había peligro inminente en algún sitio, aunque él no había sido capaz de reconocerlo. Solo la luz del firmamento los alumbraba aquella noche. – Primero te limpiaré, Jaskier. – dijo Regis y con una gasa humedecida le quitó las costras de sangre seca. El poeta se lamentó, gimió por el dolor, pero le dejó seguir. – Es solo sangre. – le explicó. De la herida volvió a brotar sangre a borbotones. – Oh, le has dado a una arteria. Mala suerte.

\- ¿Voy a morir?

\- Sabes que no, Jaskier. – dijo Essi.

\- No. – contestó el barbero. – Es solo sangre, un poco de sangre… Qué bien huele tu sangre.

\- ¡Aléjate de Jaskier! – Geralt saltó de _Sardinilla_ con la espada en mano. Jaskier dio un salto asustado, Regis ni siquiera lo miró. No le hizo caso, apretó la herida, cortó el sangrado. Luego la desinfectó y colocó un vendaje compresivo alrededor de su cabeza.

\- ¡Qué bien huele esta sangre! – repitió el barbero. – No noto en ella olor a infección, - miró al brujo y le sonrió – lo que, en el caso de una herida en la cabeza y con compromiso de una arteria, es buena señal, ¿qué dices, Jaskier?

\- Lo que tú dices. – respondió el poeta. Miró a Geralt y notó que Cahir también había desenvainado la espada.

\- Esperaremos unos minutos, que cese el sangrado. Luego tendré que suturar, Jaskier ¿de acuerdo?

\- Dame alcohol… - gimió.

\- No te preocupes. No dolerá. – Geralt lo miraba rabioso, sin guardar la espada.

\- Retrocede. – sentenció el brujo.

\- ¿Estás loco? – preguntó Jaskier. – No has salvado, ¿qué te pasa?

\- Siéntate, Jaskier. – pidió Regis y señaló una roca al costado del camino que seguían. Él miró a Geralt, luego al barbero y finalmente hizo como le indicó. Geralt caminó a su lado con la espada en alto.

Regis se puso de cuclillas frente al poeta, lo miró con su intensa mirada oscura, las pupilas de Jaskier se dilataron por completo y perdió el color celeste del iris. Geralt estuvo a punto de cortar al barbero, pero Regis le indicó con una mano que se detuviera. – Sabes que lo hago para evitarle el dolor.

\- Lo has hipnotizado. – sentenció el brujo rabioso.

\- Para que no duela, Geralt. Déjame trabajar. No soy un peligro.

\- ¿Qué sucede acá? – Ojazos descendió del caballo. – Deja de comportarte como una demente, Geralt. Nadie le hará daño a Jaskier. – ella lo miró. - ¡Ay! ¿Qué le has dado? ¡Lo has drogado! – casi gritó. – Mira sus pupilas… están enormes… - y comprendió que era lo mismo que le había hecho a ella, para que no doliera la herida. Essi llevó su mirada hacia la luna llena y empalideció, comprendiendo por fin, el temor de Geralt. Cahir bajó de la montura y se acercó a los otros.

Regis desinfectó el corte con alcohol, luego suturó la herida, Jaskier no sintió el mínimo dolor. Desinfectó, una vez más y volvió a colocar el vendaje compresivo alrededor de la cabeza, apretando con fuerzas el pabellón. Finalmente, miró al trovador y sus ojos volvieron a adoptar su color celeste.

Jaskier pestañeó y miró a todos a su alrededor. - ¿Ya está? No ha dolido nada. Eres genial en esto, Regis. Muchas gracias. – sonrió. Nadie reía a su alrededor. Miró a sus compañeros. - ¿Qué? – Regis le sonrió y mostró su dentadura. Jaskier vio unos colmillos de vampiro. Dio un salto tan desesperado que chocó la roca donde había estado sentado y si Geralt no estaba a su lado, se habría abierto nuevamente la cabeza. El brujo tiró la espada y lo agarró antes de que cayera sobre otra roca. - ¡¡ES UN VAMPIRO, GERALT!! – gritó, despavorido.

\- Lo sé, idiota. – se quejó el brujo y lo sentó en el suelo, tomando la espada de nuevo. Apuntó a Regis. 

\- Creo que comenzaremos con las presentaciones. Querido grupo. Empiezo yo. – dijo el hombre de más de mediana edad. – Me llamo Emil Regis Rohellec Terzieff- Godefroy. Vivo en este mundo desde hace cuatrocientos veintiocho años. Soy el descendiente de unos náufragos, unas desgraciadas criaturas encadenadas entre ustedes por el cataclismo que llaman la Conjunción de las Esferas. Se me tiene, hablando delicadamente, por un monstruo. Por un chupasangre horrible… Aunque no hayan visto que yo haya chupado sangre. – miró a Jaskier y le sonrió, el poeta no tenía ánimos para ninguna sonrisa. – Y me encontré aquí con un brujo, que tiene como profesión, matar monstruos. Y eso es todo. Tu turno. – miró a Essi Daven. Las piernas de Ojazos temblaban, Cahir apoyó una mano en su espalda.

\- Tranquila. – le dijo el soldado nilfgaardiano, que decía no ser nilfgaardiano. Ojazos lo miró, dubitativa y pestañeó, miró de nuevo a Regis y adoptó una postura de “no tengo miedo”.

\- Bueno mi nombre es Essi Daven, soy trovadora. Tengo una hermana, Ellen, ambas amigas de Jaskier. Nací en Cidaris, estudié Trova y Poesía en Oxenfurt, Redania, un año antes que él – señaló al poeta – Mi hermana, por el contrario, es un año mayor que Jaskier. Fuimos un grupo muy divertido en aquella época, ¿a qué no, Jaski? – él sonrió, seguramente recordando aventuras de los tres – junto con Valdo Marx, otro trovador, también de Cidaris. Fuimos un grupo realmente inolvidable. Capaces de crear arte como medios de comunicación y crónicas de la humanidad, y no solo animosas piezas de música y rima.

\- Oh, ni menciones a Valdo… - resopló Jaskier, poniéndose en pie.

\- Sí, no te llega a los talones, es una copia barata de ti. – contestó ella y los dos rieron, por alguna riña pasada que tendrían aquellos dos.

\- Vaya, de Cidaris salen todos los trovadores, aparentemente. – dijo Regis.

\- Pero el mejor de Redania. – sonrió Jaskier. Ella le sonrió, él le guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que la poetisa riera con alegría y dejara apreciar su perfecta sonrisa.

\- Y yo soy la mayor rival de mi querido Jaski… - Ojazos corrió sobre el trovador abrazándolo. Él la tomó por la cintura y la dejó a su lado, ella lo tomó por la mejilla y le dio un beso sonoro, como solía hacérselo. – Cidaris, como saben, es un reino costero, así que puedo ayudar en lo referente a pesca y embarcaciones… soy hija del mar. – Ojazos hizo una reverencia a los hombres frente a ella.

> Tenemos una buena relación con Ethain, rey de Cidaris…- miró a Jaskier, él la miró y le sonrió. – Hemos alegrado varias de sus veladas y banquetes. – ella apoyó una mano sobre el pecho del poeta. - No sé qué más decir, ¿se te ocurre algo más? – acarició sus vestimentas suavemente, viéndolo, a ver si Jaskier aportaba algo más a su presentación.

\- Estamos componiendo juntos un canto épico de guerra que la transformará en la trovadora femenina más famosa. – jugó él y los dos rieron, ella lo abrazó. – Gracias a mi participación, por supuesto. – finalizó Jaskier y guiñó un ojo al grupo, mientras sostenía a la poetisa en brazos.

\- Bien, tu turno, Jaski. – Ojazos dejó de abrazarlo con ambos brazos, pero permaneció rodeándolo por la cintura y se recostó sobre él. Cahir los miró curioso, seguramente intentando descifrar si aquellos dos eran pareja, pensó el brujo, pero los artistas eran así, no se quitaban las manos de encima y, según decían, no habían tenido historia romántica, nunca.

\- Eh… bueno… todos me conocen, mi fama me precede. No hace falta que agregue algo más. – dijo Jaskier. Geralt supo que no estaba dispuesto a hablar de su linaje.

\- Pero “Jaskier” no es tu verdadero nombre. – insistió Regis. – Porque Jaskier, en la lengua común, significa ranúnculo. La flor de ranúnculo. Es un pseudónimo, claramente.

\- Mi verdadero nombre no puedo usar ni revelarlo. – respondió, terco, Jaskier. – Es demasiado famoso. Y no diré más. – Geralt sonrió. – Tu turno, Geralt. – le pasó la pelota el trovador.

\- Al menos dinos por qué elegiste a la flor de ranúnculo como pseudónimo. – pidió el vampiro.

\- Primero porque es la flor de la seducción y yo me considero seductor nato… - Jaskier miró de reojo a Geralt. – Me consider _aba_ …

\- No digas estupideces. – sentenció el brujo. – Te conozco de memoria, Jaskier. No hace falta que mientas… - Ojazos rio y miró a Jaskier.

\- Lo eres, Jaski. Lo eres. – dijo la poetisa, sacudiéndolo cariñosamente desde la cintura. – Que ninguna mujer quite tu encanto. Eres seductor, por donde se te vea. – Geralt la miró y no comprendió qué había querido decirle a Jaskier… Claro, el brujo no sabía que Essi comenzaba a hartarse de “la Cirilla” así que, por ella, que se enamorara de otra.

\- ¿Y segundo? – insistió Regis.

\- Y segundo porque son flores portadoras de mensajes de amor, como mis baladas… Tercero porque las considero hermosas, como yo. – sonrió. – Sí, sí. No soy modesto… Por si no se dieron cuenta, aclaro ese defecto. – sonrió, sarcástico. - Pero es indiscutible que soy agraciado. Hasta me han confundido con elfo y semielfo por mi belleza y no en pocas oportunidades. – Todos resoplaron, como si alguien hubiera creído que era modesto, ¡dioses! - Y cuarto, es el turno de Geralt de presentarse. – cerró la boca. 

Regis miró al brujo. – El brujo de Rivia, porque eres de Rivia, ¿no?

\- No. – dijo el brujo. Todos, menos Jaskier, lo miraron sorprendidos. Geralt suspiró. – Yo mismo me llamo así para que sea más bonito. Un nombre con tal añadido produce en mis clientes más confianza. Pero no soy de Rivia. – aclaró.

\- Vaya… - murmuró Ojazos.

\- Lo comprendo. – el vampiro sonrió. – Sin embargo, ¿por qué escogiste “Rivia”?

\- Fue por consejo de mi preceptor brujeril. – todos, menos Jaskier, lo miraban con gran atención. – Verán, cuando era un joven brujo quise llamarme Geralt Roger Eryk du Haute- Bellegarde. Vesemir, mi preceptor, lo consideró ridículo, pretencioso y cretino. Resulta que tenía razón. – Jaskier rompió en risas.

\- Oye, que Regis y Cahir tienen apellidos compuestos ridículos, pretenciosos y cretinos ¿No te diste cuenta de que los insultabas con tus palabras, querido Geralt? – el brujo sonrió. Se había dado cuenta. Jaskier rio con el brujo.

\- Mi apellido compuesto, es un apellido verdadero. – dijo el vampiro. – Y acorde a la tradición vampírica. Ahora, si te resulta ridículo, pues no puedo hacer nada.

\- Ridículo, pretencioso y cretino. – resaltó, maliciosamente, Jaskier. – No solo ridículo. - Essi le dio un codazo. “Auu”, se oyó su queja.

\- El mío también. – aclaró Cahir, que aun no se había presentado. Pero todos conocían su nombre. – Mawr es el apellido de mi madre y Dyffryn de mi bisabuelo. Y no hay nada de ridículo en ello, poeta. – Jaskier lo miró con rabia.

\- Tu turno de presentarte, nilfgaardiano. – le dijo.

– Bien. Soy Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach. No soy nilfgaardiano, aunque ustedes se empeñan a creer que sí. Lo que pasa es que, para nosotros, los sureños, nilfgaardiano son aquellos que habitan la capital del Imperio y sus alrededores más cercano y yo no soy de allí. Soy vicovaro, que pertenece al sur, es cierto, pero alejado de la capital del Imperio.

> Es cierto, también, que formé parte de la inteligencia imperial para buscar a Cirilla de Cintra y llevarla al emperador durante el ataque al reino de Cintra cuatro años atrás, y una vez más en la Isla Thanedd, pero he desistido de esa misión. – Jaskier se enrojeció y la venda en su cabeza se tornó roja por el aumento repentino de presión cuando habló de ella.

\- Ya que hablamos de ese tema. – Jaskier soltó a Ojazos de sus brazos y enfrentó al vicovaro. Geralt se puso a su lado, asistiéndolo con su presencia. – No hables de “desistir”, cuando ella te perdonó la vida en Thanedd. Yo estuve ahí y bien lo sabes. No he dicho nada, porque ¡mierda! que somos un grupo que a duras penas se mantiene en pie. Pero tú y yo tenemos varios asuntos que aclarar antes de que sigas hablando ¿Qué pasó con Ciri durante su huida de Cintra? Porque yo mismo escuché cómo gritaba afligida cuando te vio maldito hijo de puta – Jaskier empujó con fuerza y de forma violenta – y mis sospechas solo hacen que tenga muchas ganas de terminar lo que ella dejó incompleto en Thanedd…

\- No sé a qué te refieres. – dijo Cahir. – Yo no le hice nada. La mantuve a salvo…

\- ¿Has tocado a Ciri de algún modo? – Geralt se puso frente a Jaskier y lo enfrentó, pero Jaskier tomó al peloblanco por sus ropas y lo empujó aparte de él, el brujo lo miró rabioso al poeta, como si Jaskier pudiera hacer algo si Cahir atacaba, pero estaba claro que el bardo no tenía idea de lo que era ser sensato.

\- ¿Se refieren a violación? – preguntó sorprendido Cahir, alternando la mirada sorprendida entre Jaskier y Geralt. - ¡Yo no he violado a nadie!

\- Puedo dar fe que me ha protegido y curado en todo momento sin intenciones sexuales. – Ojazos se puso frente a Cahir y enfrentó a Jaskier. – Yo tengo una deuda con este hombre. Así que ¡aparta Jaskier! ¡Y tú también, Geralt! – el poeta entrecerró los ojos y enfrentó a su amiga, ella no se inmutó, cansada como estaba de todo el desastre que dejaba la tal Cirilla a su alrededor.

Cahir dio un paso al costado y volvió a mirar a Jaskier. – Por mi honor, te juro. No la he tocado. – dijo el soldado. – No sé qué te ha dicho ella. Pero no la he tocado. Un solo cabello.

\- ¿Por qué dejaste tu misión? – preguntó Regis, intentando calmar aquellos dos.

\- Desde que la princesa Cirilla me perdonó la vida en Thanedd… - susurró Cahir. – Me he visto envuelto en sueños extraños en los que, una y otra vez, me encuentro con ella. – Jaskier y Geralt empalidecieron los dos. – No los comprendo, pero _siento_ que debo encontrarla y protegerla. 

Jaskier estaba blanco como el papel, Ojazos se preocupó de inmediato, vio cómo se dio la vuelta, trastabillando y se alejó unos pasos de todos, con su mano derecha hacia adelante, como si no pudiera ver con claridad el terreno frente a sus ojos y necesitara una mano guía. El vendaje se manchó un poco más y se sentó, casi en una caída, sobre la roca, notablemente afectado. Regis se fue a su lado y lo sostuvo.

\- ¿Sueñas con ella? – murmuró el poeta, totalmente sorprendido _¿Por qué Ciri te une a ella?_

Cuando el vampiro sostuvo a Jaskier, éste cayó dormido sobre sus brazos. Geralt se giró molesto. – Tiene la presión muy elevada. – explicó Regis ante la mirada amenazante del brujo de Rivia que no era de Rivia. – Y una herida que afecta una arteria. Tuve que dormirlo. No podemos arriesgarnos a la presión elevada y un desgarro arterial, lo siento Geralt. Lo afectó fuertemente la discusión con el caballero. – Regis lo acostó sobre el suelo y fue a buscar el botiquín para cambiar el vendaje empapado. Geralt sintió rabia hacia Cahir y lo miró como un lobo a punto de comer a su presa.

\- Esa Cirilla me tiene harta. – sentenció Ojazos, cuando notó la mirada del lobo. - ¿A qué juega? Geralt, explícame algo ahora que Jaskier duerme ¿Por qué ustedes tres están unidos a ella en esos sueños proféticos? ¡¡A Jaskier lo está volviendo loco!! ¡Y no mires así a Cahir! Que no tiene nada que ver con esos sueños, es ella… ¡Y a mí tampoco me dediques esa mirada, que no te tengo miedo! Ahora, dime, ¿por qué juega de ese modo con ustedes? – El brujo no tenía respuestas, pero tampoco le gustaba que acusara a Ciri de algo. El peloblanco miró ahora a la poetisa, que estaba notablemente molesta y se sentó al lado de Jaskier, apenada, acariciando los cabellos marrones del poeta, quien yacía dormido y con la piel pálida. – Lo está enloqueciendo, Geralt. Te lo digo. Nunca lo vi devastado como está. Nunca. Y lo conozco hace mucho tiempo, incluso desde las épocas que estuvo desvelado por Ralla, la condesa de Stael. Y créeme que por aquellas épocas la pasó mal… Un buen amigo lo traicionó con aquella mujer, él también sufrió mucho. Pero ni siquiera en aquellos momentos estuvo tan afectado. Esa Cirilla lo está volviendo loco. – ella miró suplicante a Jaskier y acarició su pecho con cariño y luego su mejilla. - Entra a los sueños y dile a Cirilla que deje de atormentarlo ¡Que lo deje en paz de una vez por todas! – casi se lo gritó, aquello último y ahora miró rabiosa a Geralt de Rivia. El brujo pensó en las palabras de Ojazos y pensó que era cierto. Jaskier estaba muy afectado con todo. Pero su Ciri no tenía la culpa. 

\- Lo siento, Geralt. – dijo Cahir. El joven soldado lo miró y el brujo pensó que realmente no veía maldad en aquella mirada. Pero ya se había equivocado en el pasado. – Pero te juro que no abusé de ella de ninguna manera.

\- Abusaste de ella cuando la obligaste a huir de su hogar… - sentenció rabioso el lobo.

Geralt se dio la vuelta y tomó a Jaskier en brazos, arrancándoselo a Ojazos. – Busquemos dónde descansar. No vamos a avanzar cuando él está así. – Ojazos lo miró con sorpresa. Estaba claro que al brujo le había molestado que acusara a la tal Cirilla de torturar a Jaskier ¡Pero era la verdad! Si no lo quería ver, ella cuidaría del poeta.

Essi se puso de pie y tomó el brazo de Jaskier. – Yo lo cuidaré. Suéltalo.

\- No lo toques… - susurró el brujo y se llevó a Jaskier lejos de ella.

Regis suspiró y miró a aquel grupo tambaleante. Negó con un movimiento de cabeza y aguzó su mirada nocturna para dar con el mejor sitio de resguardo. Al poco tiempo los guió al mismo lugar que el brujo había pensado que sería el más adecuado. – Allí. – señaló entre matorrales. – Yo montaré guardia.

Extrañas compañías se habían encontrado. El destino tenía la manía de jugar con ellos desde hacía bastantes años… Dos trovadores, un nilfgaardiano que no lo era, un cazador de monstruos y un monstruo, destinados a salir adelante y rescatar a la princesa.


	58. Extrañas compañias

Geralt estaba sentado al lado de Jaskier en el interior del bosquecillo que Regis había elegido para pasar la noche. El vampiro, tenía que admitir, había montado guardia de forma efectiva, lo sabía porque él no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, pensativo por la revelación de que Cahir tenía los mismos sueños que Jaskier y él y porque no iba a dejar a todos a merced de un vampiro… aunque le hubiera salvado la vida.

Sintió una queja por parte del poeta y lo miró rápidamente, notó que arrugó la nariz y abrió sus ojos. Estaba algo pálido, pero se encontraba bastante repuesto. Se sentó a su lado y llevó su mano sobre la frente. – Oh, este vendaje está a presión. Me hace explotar la cabeza. – se quejó Jaskier. - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Me desmayé?

Geralt no respondió.

\- He dormido muy bien… - susurró el poeta. – No tuve un solo sueño.

\- Eso es porque te he dormido con mis poderes. – dijo Regis a su lado, Jaskier levantó su mirada y recordó todo de golpe.

\- Oh, eres vampiro… - afirmó. – Y Cahir sueña con Ciri… - susurró. Miró a Geralt. - ¿y los demás?

\- Cahir, después de la discusión, durmió, se levantó temprano y desapareció entre los arbustos. No ha vuelto. – explicó, sereno, el vampiro. – Ojazos está buscando algo para comer… Geralt no nos habla y tu tienes que cambiarte el vendaje. – Regis fue a buscar su maletín médico y se acercó a Jaskier para limpiar la herida.

Se la quitó con cuidado, el poeta se quejó un poco, pero dejó que lo limpiara. Una vez finalizado, Jaskier se puso de pie. – Vamos a buscar a Ojazos. No está bien que la dejemos sola. – El vampiro estuvo de acuerdo. - ¿Dónde está?

\- En el canal ribereño. Aquí cerca. Vamos. – los dos comenzaron a caminar. Al no sentir a Geralt, Jaskier se giró.

\- ¿No vienes? – El brujo estaba rabioso, a pesar de su propia naturaleza tranquila. Se sentía triste, enfadado y pensativo. – Geralt… no sumas en nada con esa actitud. Debemos ir a Nilfgaard… y si somos este extraño grupo, pues este extraño grupo seremos. Levanta el culo y ven para acá. – el brujo lo miró y, una vez más, se admiró por la capacidad de seguir adelante del trovador. Sabía que estaba destrozado por dentro, del mismo modo que lo estaba él, pero enfrentaba la situación, ¡demonios! Incluso enfrentaría a Cahir, a pesar de que, estaba convencido, la información que el nilfgaardiano había dado durante la discusión de la noche anterior, había afectado más a Jaskier que a él. Y si alguien le quedaba dudas, solo había que recordar que el poeta se había empapado en sangre y mareado, solo con la mención de que Ciri se enlazaba, también, al nilfgaardiano en sueños.

Geralt se puso de pie en silencio, molesto y los siguió desde la distancia. – Déjalo. Cuando se pone así es mejor dejar que se le pase. – escuchó que Jaskier le explicaba al vampiro.

Ojazos tenía una cañita en sus manos que parecía de esas que se usaban para pescar. Jaskier se extrañó de no verla con su vestido y notó que llevaba una camisa y pantalón, botas de cañas altas y guantes, cabello recogido y estaba metida en el agua, por encima de los tobillos. No los había oído llegar. Geralt se acercó a la orilla, pero del otro lado de ellos y se sentó sobre una roca grande, pensativo.

\- ¡Ojazos! – gritó Jaskier y se acercó a ella, con el vampiro. Ella se giró, se limpió el sudor de la frente y sonrió, con su perfecta sonrisa. “¡Jaski!”, escuchó y la tomó en brazos cuando saltó sobre él. – Me ensucias… - se quejó el poeta.

\- Mira lo que encontré. – le dijo, lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él hacia la orilla. – Regis, ven también. – el vampiro se acercó.

\- Un bote viejo. – dijo Regis, para nada sorprendido.

\- Un bote viejo con regalos. – explicó ella. – Miren. Tenía una canasta de mimbre, unas cañitas – le estampó una al vampiro para que se pusiera a pescar – y unas redes… con estas pescaremos. – agarró otra cañita y le dio a Jaskier.

\- Eehhh… sabes que yo no hago estas cosas… déjame cocinar, pescar me resulta… desagradable... me ensucio y el olor a pescado, me desagrada… – se quejó Jaskier. El vampiro rio.

\- El poeta tiene indicación médica de no pescar. – Jaskier sonrió. – Así que, lo dejaremos cocinar. – Essi sonrió también y el vampiro se ganó un punto con los artistas. 

\- ¿No sería más fácil, Essi, tomar unos palos más gruesos y revolver las orillas atestadas con estas plantas acuáticas para desorientar a los peces y retenerlos con la red? – preguntó el vampiro.

\- ¡Jah!, el vampiro tampoco quiere pescar. – bromeó Jaskier. – Yo tengo indicación médica vampírica, así que no me muevo de acá. – dijo y caminó un poco lejos de la orilla y se sentó a observarlos.

\- Es buena idea, Regis. – dijo ella. – Ve a buscar algunos de esos palos que mencionas y yo preparo la red, ¿qué dices?

\- Perfecto. 

Ojazos se dio la vuelta y comenzó a preparar la red en sitios estratégicos para luego tomarla con los peces que removieran de las orillas. Geralt los observaba desde lejos. La brisa marina agitaba sus cabellos blanquecinos y él continuaba sumergido en su tristeza.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Extraña a Ciri. – explicó Jaskier. – No quiere perder tiempo. Quiere estar en Nilfgaard, pero ya. No entiende que tenemos que fortalecernos como grupo si vamos a dar nuestras vidas por ella… Esas cosas él no comprende, Essi. Él solo sufre por no tenerla. Porque ella está sufriendo, desamparada. – Ojazos lo miró y notó la tristeza en él también. Se rabió de nuevo. Sin embargo, pensó que Jaskier tenía razón. Había mucho por trabajar en aquel grupo, porque ella no tenía la mínima intención de morir por la tal Cirilla. Pero no comentó aquello al poeta.

\- ¿Serás capaz de perdonar a Cahir?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por soñar con ella? Aunque detesto que lo haga, él no tiene la culpa… - dijo Jaskier y la melancolía surcó sus rasgos faciales una vez más. Ojazos volvió a molestarse. – Ahora, si le hizo algo… te juro que lo mato.

\- No creo que haya abusado de ella, de verdad. – Essi aseguró la red y se acercó a Jaskier, sentándose a su lado. - ¿Cómo está la herida? – le acarició los cabellos y acomodó su flequillo, recorriendo finalmente, su rostro.

\- Fatal. Regis me ajusta demasiado el vendaje. Se me parte la cabeza. – ella resopló, al poeta le encantaba la queja.

\- Al menos tendrás una cicatriz bien cocida y digna de un héroe como los de tus romances. – dijo y le sonrió. – Te aseguro que agregará belleza a tus facciones, no te preocupes.

\- O me las quitará.

\- Es una herida perfecta para un poeta, Jaskier, y punto. – insistió la poetisa. – Vas a andar como un héroe de guerra, con un gran vendaje en la cabeza y el corazón de las doncellas que te miren se derretirá como la cera al calor. Así que sí, tienes una herida poética. Sintoniza a la perfección con quién eres.

\- Ya no me interesa que las doncellas mueran por mí… - dijo él mirando el mar y pensando en Ciri. - ¿Sabes? Creo que, en mi vida, y no pocas veces, he sido un desconsiderado con doncellas y mujeres… Pero solo ahora soy capaz de comprender el daño que a veces causan nuestros actos en… - miró a Ojazos. – Bueno, en ustedes… cuando se enamoran. – ella rompió en risas.

\- Jaskier, eres la flor de ranúnculo. Eres seducción por donde se te vea. No quiero que me vengas con que ya no te interesa ser naturalmente, tú mismo. Ríe, seduce, goza y canta. Vamos, mi Jaski. – él sonrió con ella, Ojazos tomó su mano y se la apretó.

\- ¿Y tú con Geralt? Nada, ¿eh? – Jaskier no siguió con aquel tema. La poetisa miró al brujo, comprendiendo el silencio de su amigo.

\- Lo noto… mmm… distinto… de la última vez que lo vi y se llevó mi corazón… pues ahora está más sombrío y taciturno. Ya no me resulta tan intrigante.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó el poeta intrigado. – Pensé que Geralt y tú estaban jugando a hacerse los interesantes para acrecentar el deseo mutuo. – Ojazos rompió en risas. – Ya sabes… un encuentro pasional cuando “al fin” tuviera oportunidad de volver a darse.

\- No. No. Si hubiera querido meterme en la cama con Geralt, ya lo habría hecho. – le aclaró. – Lo conozco. Ya lo he tenido en la cama. Sé que él ya me dejó en claro, con sus actitudes corporales, que cuando lo desee lo tengo desnudo. – los dos rieron. – Pero no lo quiero… - murmuró y se recostó sobre Jaskier.

\- Así que no tienes interés en Geralt… - dijo, sorprendido. – Vaya.

\- ¿Te sorprendes? – Ojazos quitó su rostro del brazo del trovador y lo miró. Jaskier miró al brujo y pensó que era cierto que los años lo habían vuelto más taciturno, sombrío... Ojazos dirigió sus ojos hacia los de Jaskier y miró a Geralt - ¿Tiene que ver con Ciri? Este cambio en él, digo.

\- Con Ciri, Yennefer… - susurró él. – Con todo. – suspiró. 

El vampiro, de golpe, volvió con dos palos largos y le entregó uno a la poetisa. Ella soltó la mano de su amigo y tomó lo que Regis le entregó, Jaskier le sonrió. – Hora de pescar, mis queridos compañeros. – jugó el trovador, sentadito y cómodo como estaba.

\- ¿Vamos? – preguntó el vampiro, ella asintió y fueron a agitar las orillas para atrapar en la trampa la comida.

Jaskier se puso de pie y fue al lado de Geralt. El brujo lo miró rabioso, quería estar solo. A poeta no le importó, acostumbrado como estaba a las reacciones esquivas de Geralt. – Resulta raro tener paz… - dijo el trovador y se sentó a su lado en la gran roca. – Brisa marina… - miró las gaviotas y golondrinas. – Aves marinas…

\- Silencio… bendito silencio.

\- Ja, ja. – se molestó Jaskier y cruzó un brazo por los hombros del brujo, aunque sabía que Geralt no estaba de humor. – Tu bendito silencio desapareció de tu vida cuando te enlazaste a mi presencia. – sonrió, el brujo no pudo evitar sonreír también, porque era endemoniadamente cierto. – Oye, tranquilo. Que soy humano. Moriré mucho antes que tú… seguirás tu vida con tu bendito silencio y solo mi recuerdo. – Geralt de golpe lo miró y pensó que en todos sus años… el siglo que llevaba caminando por el Continente, nunca había tenido en verdad un amigo como Jaskier y nunca había pensado en el momento en el que el poeta ya no estuviera. Jaskier lo miró sorprendido, no había esperado una reacción así por parte del brujo. – Eh, pero dentro de muchos años, Geralt ¡la muerte me es ajena aún! – bromeó.

El brujo miró el mar, de nuevo y no dijo nada. Jaskier también llevó su mirada celeste hacia el mar, sus aguas y su inmensidad. De tanto en tanto volvió a mirar a las golondrinas, dolió su pecho por no tenerla a su lado, y volvió su mirada celeste a las olas que se rompían apacibles sobre la orilla. Bendito silencio tuvo el brujo, pero sostenido por su hermano, quien seguía a su lado.

Vampiro y poetisa volvieron hacia aquellos dos al cabo de varios minutos con el canasto de mimbre con pescados pequeños y deprimentes.

\- ¿Eso han pescado? – se quejó Jaskier. - ¿Y te haces llamar hija del mar, Essi? – Regis rio, ella lo miró rabiosa.

\- Ve a hacerlo tú entonces.

\- Indicación médica vampírica… ya lo sabes… - Geralt miró a aquellos tres. Lo cierto era que el vampiro se estaba metiendo en el bolsillo a los poetas efectivamente… Tampoco era complicado, aquellos dos no cerraban el pico en ningún momento y eran dados a las relaciones con las personas. - ¿Y si hacemos sopa de peces? – propuso Jaskier. – Si comemos solo eso… estos pescaditos de mierda que han traído, moriremos de hambre. Pero si hacemos sopa… Será mejor, ¿qué dices? – sacudió a Geralt a su lado. El brujo lo miró con desprecio.

\- Hagan lo que quieran. – Jaskier revoleó la mirada.

\- Tenemos un montón de pescaditos… - dijo Ojazos. – Tenemos sal.

\- Hemos conseguido cebollas, zanahoria, perejil, apio… - siguió Jaskier. – También tenemos cacerola… lo cocemos todo y tenemos sopa. – sacudió de nuevo al brujo, jugando. Geralt gruñó, pero nada más.

\- Vendrían bien algunas especies, ¿no? – preguntó Essi, el vampiro sonrió.

\- No hay problema con eso. – dijo. – Tengo albahaca, pimentón, pimienta, hojas de laurel, salvia…

\- ¡Perfecto! – dijo Jaskier y soltó, por fin, a Geralt del abrazo. - ¡A limpiar los pescados entonces! ¿Dónde se metió Cahir? Ese idiota tiene que colaborar. – Ojazos sonrió y le agradeció en silencio que le diera una oportunidad al soldado.

La poetisa pensó que los años habían cambiado tanto a Geralt como a Jaskier. Al brujo le habían vuelto más sombrío y reservado, como si hubiera atravesado traiciones dolorosas (no tenía idea del dolor que le causaba la ausencia de Yennefer de Vengerberg). A Jaskier, por el contrario, lo habían vuelto más interesante. Como si hubiera madurado y fuera un hombre más sensato que el alocado juerguista con quien se había divertido en otra vida. Lo que Essi Daven no sabía, era que Cirilla de Cintra tenía mucho que ver en el cambio del poeta, a pesar de lo mucho que a la poetisa no le gustaba la joven bruja. Pero ella, simplemente, no lo sabía…

Jaskier, Ojazos y Regis estaban sentados frente a la cacerola que hervía con los pececillos en su interior y las verduras. Geralt no había colaborado, pero estaba cerca, porque Jaskier había insistido en encender el fuego cerca del brujo. – Oh, va a ser una sopa muy… pero muy triste… - se quejó el poeta. – Mucha agua, pocos ingredientes… Somos cinco, y los cinco comemos bien… Así que será una sopa algo… aguada…

\- Uff… que odio. – dijo Ojazos y tomó el laúd. – Lástima que no pudimos pescar más. Entonaré mientras alguna cancioncilla de mar.

\- Quisiera un pez más grande. Más carne. – dijo Jaskier y miró a Geralt, que no hablaba. El poeta ya comenzaba a molestarse por el prolongado silencio de su hermano.

\- _Protegeré al rey, aun cuando ustedes lo hayan olvidado_ … - comenzó a entonar Ojazos, Jaskier la miró. - ¿Qué? Tenemos que terminar la canción en algún momento, ¿no? - él asintió. – _Dentro de la oscuridad y aullando,_ \- siguió ella, Jaskier cruzó sus piernas y la acompañó: - _yo evitaré que se ahogue a medida que nuestro bote esté desatado en el muelle_ …

Cahir apareció justo en ese momento con un gran pescado en sus manos, saliendo de los matorrales. Ojazos rio alegre y continuó con la entonación, Jaskier se giró y vio al vicovaro con el gran pescado que tanto había deseado para la sopa, guardó silencio. – Oh, veo que ya han encontrado alimento para hoy… Pensé en traer algo para cocinar… pero se han adelantado. - dijo el joven. El vampiro se puso de pie.

\- Es perfecto lo que has traído. Justo lo que necesitábamos. – Regis tomó el pescado y junto con Cahir, comenzaron a prepararlo para la olla. – Esto es trabajo en equipo. Ya sabes, de ese en el que _todos_ colaboran ¿No, Geralt? – el brujo no se molestó ni siquiera en mirar al vampiro.

El sonido del laúd de Ojazos interrumpió la indirecta (muy directa) de Regis.

\- _Confieso que hubo veces que corrí a lo alto, lo más alto de la proa_ … - continuó la voz de Essi sin cortar con la melodía y, como no era la parte de Jaskier, él se acercó a Cahir y le tendió una mano.

\- De cero. – Cahir asintió y le tomó la mano al poeta. Recordó aquella vez que dirigió su espada sin contemplación hacia aquel hombre que hoy sostenía su mano. Recordó aquella joven de cabellos cenicientos correr a su rescate, rabiosa, odiada, y detener aquella estocada que habría resultado mortal. Y agradeció la valentía de aquella jovencita. Jaskier y Cahir se dedicaron una mirada intensa… el vicovaro no pudo saber qué pensaba el poeta, pero supo que era un hombre noble.

\- De cero. – afirmó, el nilfgaardiano que decía no serlo. Geralt miró a los dos y gruñó, dando vuelta el rostro.

Jaskier tomó el laúd y acompañó la melodía que entonaba Ojazos. - Pues entonces, ¡manos a la obra! – dijo el poeta, rasgueando las cuerdas. – Geralt, maldita sea ¿tienes intenciones de estar mucho tiempo más allí sentado y con cara de idiota? ¡Pela las verduras! – el brujo lo miró.

\- Qué hermosa voz tienes, Essi. – dijo Cahir y ayudó al vampiro con la sopa, ella le sonrió aun cantando y siguió con el primer verso.

\- ¡Viene el pre- coro, Jaskier! ¡¡Vamos, acompáñame!! – le avisó Essi. Jaskier sonrió, cerró sus ojos y entonó con ella. – _Y vamos a dejar a las aves marinas llorar. Dejaré a las aves marinas llorar_ … - Cahir los miró y sonrió, Geralt se puso de pie y fue a pelar las verduras, como pidió el poeta. Ahora el vampiro sonrió.

\- Quiero que me enseñen esa canción. Es estupenda. – pidió Regis. Los trovadores siguieron con el estribillo, rasgueando los laúdes con intensidad.

 _Protegeré al rey, protegeré al rey. Estará a salvo de las bestias oscuras que aguardan, sedientas en esa casa sobre lo alto de la roca_.

Ojazos guardó silencio y fue al lado del vampiro a llevar los trozos de carne hacia la olla. Jaskier entonó su parte de la canción: _Voy a enfrentarte sonriendo mientras asciendo por los escalones._ – se giró hacia el grupo. – Y cuando digo esa parte, ustedes a coro cantan: _¡hacia la luz!_ , luego yo digo “ _hacia aquella luz que tu mantienes ardiendo_ ” y ustedes responden, “ _¡un consumado infierno!_ ” ¿De acuerdo?

Todos aplaudieron, menos el brujo, pero asintió.

\- Bien… - Jaskier entonó: - _Voy a enfrentarte sonriendo mientras asciendo por los escalones._

 _¡Hacia la luz!_ – respondieron los tres, Geralt solo sonrió.

\- _Hacia aquella luz que tu mantienes ardiendo…_ Geralt quiero oírte…

 _¡Un consumado infierno!_ – respondieron, pero esta vez, el brujo incluido.

 _Mientras bailan los músculos de tu cuerpo y el mío,_ \- siguió Jaskier sonriendo por el gesto de su querido brujo - _y nuestras sombras cantan, audaces. Despedacen la piel de mi cuerpo. Y yo me quitaré mis terrores…_ siguió entonando su hermosa voz grave. 

<https://open.spotify.com/track/2Bb1EDe3cN2C2Pih4t6XTA?si=l_J-M2dMTjKsq5B7pAIIxQ>

El trabajo en equipo dio sus frutos… Luego de largos minutos de cocerse la sopa, estuvo lista. Los cuatro estaban con hambre y animados. Geralt aun conservaba su silencio, pero es que el brujo era más arisco que el resto.

Habían entonado la balada de los artistas y les habían enseñado la letra para que los acompañaran con los coros cuando era necesario. Jaskier había insistido que aún faltaba algo más a aquella canción… Un puente, o algo… No se encontraba satisfecho. Pero cuando estuvo la sopa, dejó de lado la inspiración. – Uhh… ya está este manjar… tengo hambre. Con todo lo que vomité ayer siento que no ha comido en días.

\- Qué sincero. – se quejó Ojazos. - Bien… - probó la sopa. – Falta pimenta, pasa pimenta Regis. – el vampiro pasó, ella condimentó un poco más. La poetisa probó una vez más. - ¡Perfecto! Prueba Jaskier, tu eres el que sabe de cocina… - Jaskier suspiró y probó.

\- Perfecto. Y tú, Regis, ¿sabes de cocina? 

\- Por supuesto. – respondió. – Se muchas cosas. He estudiado aquí y allá y en cuatrocientos años he aprendido bastante.

\- Tenemos otro arrogante en el grupo. – dijo Ojazos. – Cuidado, Jaski. A ver si no te saca el trono de soberbio.

\- Y… yo llevo 33 años vivo, él 400… medio vivo, medio muerto. No sé qué considerarte, si te soy sincero. – Regis iba a responder, pero Jaskier siguió. – Así que, claramente gano yo. Porque sé de muchísimas cosas y tengo 33 años. Tú sabes mucho, pero tienes 400. Fin de la discusión. Comamos.

Cahir rio, Ojazos también. La poetisa sirvió la sopa a los cuatro hombres que la acompañaban y durante varios minutos no abrieron la boca para emitir palabra alguna, mientras engullían. Finalmente, cuando el estómago de los cinco estuvo algo satisfecho, por supuesto que Jaskier fue el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Por qué no te alimentas de sangre? – el vampiro lo miró. – O sí lo haces, pero de animales y eso… o también de humanos, pero no de nosotros, ¿no? – quiso cerciorarse.

\- He dejado ese hábito hace más de 100 años. Por seguridad. – explicó. – Ya sabes… soy vampiro. Un vampiro superior, – dijo con orgullo - y he tenido… muchas víctimas. Tantas, que comenzaron a buscarme y por supervivencia, tuve que dejar ese hábito.

\- No entiendo.

\- Maté a tanta gente que hice mala fama y me dieron caza. Me dieron una buena porreada, por la que me llevó 50 años rehabilitarme en mi cripta. Para cuando desperté… ya no tenía deseos imperiosos de sangre, así que lo aproveché y no volví a tocar sangre humana. Así, me aseguro seguir vivo.

\- ¿Puedo estar tranquilo que no nos matarás si perdemos mucha sangre? – insistió Jaskier.

\- Ya has perdido mucha sangre y no te comí. – el poeta se estremeció, Regis lo notó por el temblor de su cuerpo, sonrió.

\- Bien, ¿qué haremos a continuación? – preguntó Cahir.

\- Ir a Nilfgaard. – dijo Jaskier.

\- ¿Cómo? – quiso saber Ojazos.

\- Por el Yaruga… - propuso Jaskier.

\- ¿No van a preguntar mi opinión? – gruñó Geralt.

\- Pero si no hablas desde que nos tienes al lado. – se quejó Jaskier.

\- Lo que pasa es que el brujo – agregó el vampiro – no necesita consejo, aliados, puede apañársela solo y sin compañeros, ¿no es así, Geralt de Rivia que no eres de Rivia?

\- Es así. Lo he hecho durante años.

\- Cuidado con lo que digas… - le llamó la atención Jaskier. – Mira que me puedes ofender. – el brujo lo miró rabioso.

\- Todo el dolor que sientes por la ausencia de Ciri, lo debes cargar solo, ¿no? – siguió el vampiro, que claramente se había molestado por la actitud de Geralt. – Compartirla, de eso nada. Porque aquí, a Jaskier le importa menos su seguridad que a ti, ¿me equivoco, brujo?

\- Nunca dije eso.

\- Pero lo crees. – siguió Regis. – Los riesgos, la lucha, la duda… todo solo debe afectarte a ti, ¿no? Porque es tu penitencia… Quieres atravesar el fuego solo. El fuego que quema, pero que limpia. Solo, en soledad. Porque crees que debes hacerlo solo. Porque si alguien te apoyara, te ayudara, pues estarías en deudas con quien lo hiciera ¿Entiendo tu lógica? – Geralt miró al vampiro con rabia, Regis lo enfrentó con su mirada oscura.

\- Tan bien que hasta resulta extraño estando sobrio. – respondió el brujo. – Tu presencia me molesta, vampiro. Déjame solo con mi deuda, por favor.

Regis rio. – Pero por supuesto. Pero te daré un consejo gratis, lo quieras o no.

\- Eh, déjalo Regis… - pidió Jaskier, pero el vampiro se negó a guardar lo que le quería decir al brujo. Porque después de 400 años en el Continente, el vampiro sabía que amigos como Jaskier no se conseguían todos los días y que el brujo no terminara de comprender que nunca volvería a estar solo, era algo que le molestaba. Así que habló, para que Geralt de Rivia fuera consciente que aún sin pedir ayuda, aquel grupo se había formado y estaban dispuestos a acompañar a aquella pareja dispareja de brujo/poeta para rescatar a la amada Ciri, que ni siquiera conocían. E iba a tener que lidiar con ello.

\- La necesidad de expiación, Geralt de Rivia, no son cosas cuyo derecho puedas arrogarte tú solo. Comprenderás que, en la vida, las deudas se pagan, endeudándote con otros. Y sí, tú detestas la idea de que alguien te necesite. Pero comprende que ahora, tú nos necesitas. – Geralt lo miró rabioso. – Y estaremos contigo, lo quieras o no. 

\- Déjame en paz, vampiro.

\- De inmediato.

\- Bien… - intervino Essi. – Eso no ha sido útil, Regis… - le retó. – Deja a Geralt. Es un buen lobo. – le sonrió, el brujo desvió su mirada. – Geralt, eres sensible. En el interior de tu alma, estás lleno de inquietudes. No me engaña tu rostro de piedra ni tu fría voz, y no lo ha hecho nunca. – él la miró, ella solo le devolvió una mirada comprensiva, como esa que solo tenían los poetas. – Esa sensibilidad es la que te hace tener miedo ahora de que eso que tengas que enfrentar con espada en mano tenga sus propias razones. – Ojazos miró a Cahir. – Como Cahir, que fue tu enemigo y hoy te apoya en lo que más te importa en la vida, que es recuperar a tu Cirilla…

\- Bien, démosle un respiro a Geralt, joder. – se molestó Jaskier. - Es cierto lo que dicen. – el poeta miró al grupo. – Pero Geralt también lo sabe. Por eso teme. – Jaskier miró al Lobo Blanco. - Solos no podremos rescatar a Ciri… Y lo sabes. – el brujo lo miró. – Ellos quieren ayudar… y saben que podríamos morir ¡Los cinco, por los dioses! – ahora Jaskier miró al resto. - ¿Porque saben que podríamos morir?

\- No le temo a la muerte. – molestó el vampiro.

\- Bueno… tú ya estás medio muerto, a decir verdad… - respondió Jaskier, molestando también. El vampiro le sonrió y le mostró sus colmillos, el poeta cerró el pico de inmediato.

\- Lo sé. Estoy dispuesto a morir en esta misión. – dijo Cahir. Ojazos se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Moriría por ti, Jaskier, en esta vida y en cualquier otra. – _Por ti… por ti y por Geralt, pero no por ella_ …

\- ¿Comprendes? – Jaskier miró a Geralt. – Sé que odias que alguien dependa de ti. Pues aquí somos cinco que dependemos de los cinco… Deberás comprender, querido Geralt, que cuentas con nosotros y estaremos. Estaremos, ¡maldita sea!, cuando lo necesites. YA NO ESTAS SOOLOOOO… Compréndelo de una vez.

Geralt miró a aquellos cuatro dementes delante de él y comprendió que era como Jaskier había dicho. No sabía por qué el destino los había metido en su vida, pero sin razón coherente, querían acompañarlos… Querían acompañarlos, porque ya no era solo él. Eran él y Jaskier… Y lo harían… Irían a Nilfgaard a rescatar a Ciri.

\- Gracias. – respondió el brujo y les sacó sonrisas a los cuatro que esperaban que no comprendiera, pero lo había hecho.

Luego de la charla, los cinco fueron a limpiar los utensilios utilizados para el almuerzo y volvieron a las monturas para continuar camino. Trabajo en equipo. Eran desconocidos, conociéndose. Tenían que poner todo de ellos para poder salir adelante con la empresa. Pero estaban dispuestos.

Ojazos acomodó los utensilios sobre Pegaso, que para ese entonces ya lo montaba Regis. El castrado de Jaskier era manso y perezoso; de los tres, era el que nunca se alarmaba por tener un chupasangre sobre el lomo. _Sardinilla_ , era otro tema. Lo quería lejos. El corcel de Cahir, pues era de Cahir, así que lo montaba su jinete.

\- ¿Y bien… - empezó Essi una vez más. - … hacia dónde iremos?

\- Iremos río arriba. – dijo Geralt. – A la otra orilla del Yaruga. Lejos de los pantanos. Cruzaremos a la otra orilla de nuevo a la altura de Caed Dhu. De allí a Nilfgaard.

\- Es un viaje de dos semanas, al menos. – dijo Regis, Geralt asintió. – En Caed Dhu están los druidas, podríamos buscar ayuda allí.

\- Demasiado peligroso. – sentenció el brujo y miró a los trovadores, el vampiro comprendió.

\- ¿Los druidas no están en el Bosque Negro? – quiso saber Ojazos, Jaskier revoleó la mirada, molesto.

\- Caed Dhu eeesss el Bosque Negro. Ojazos, tú y yo, tendremos que volver a estudiar. Te has olvidado de la mitad de las cosas. – ella rio y le saltó encima, estampándole un beso en la mejilla. Él se quejó, le dolió, por su herida. 

\- Camino peligroso el que elijes, Geralt. – intervino Cahir. – Nos encontraremos con desertores y soldados…

\- Lo sé. Es peligroso. Pero esto que estamos haciendo lo es.

\- Quisiera que me enseñaran a disparar con arco y flecha. – pidió Essi.

\- No hay problema, podría hacerlo. – dijo el vampiro y miró a Jaskier. - ¿Y tú?

\- Eh, no. Geralt insistió en entrenarme desde que me conoce. No lo logró. No gracias. Aprecio la intención. – El vampiro no insistió. – Tengo guardaespaldas personal. Ustedes no lo entienden porque no son famosos como yo. – bromeó. Geralt gruñó. Ojazos rio.

El grupo subió a sus monturas y comenzó a marchar, Jaskier y Ojazos entonaron “Rey” y los otros tres fueron sirviendo de coro como les había enseñado Jaskier para darle a la canción el sentimiento que requería.

Y así, el grupo… comenzó a tomar forma aquel día inesperado para todos los que tuvieron que dejar de lado diferencias y unirse para seguir adelante…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si hay alguien leyendo esta historia y todavía no escuchó la canción KING de The Amazing Devil, es hora de que lo hagan, se van acabando las oportunidades jajaja… Pronto la completarán los trovadores… además es la oportunidad perfecta para escuchar la voz de nuestro agraciado Jaskier y comprender cómo les pide que coreen al resto del grupo, para imaginar mejor la escena xD


	59. Ardiente deseo

**I**

_ Puente _ _:_

_¡El viento y sus grilletes de esclavitud!_

_Los veteranos pescadores de almas y voluntades_

_El mar y sus aguas_

_¡Cada hija no deseada!_

_Cada luna en el firmamento_

_Cada promesa y cada mentira_

_Todo el infierno y su fuego,_

_nos espera_

_***_

_<https://open.spotify.com/track/2Bb1EDe3cN2C2Pih4t6XTA?si=4uf3q-7fSFG_IEEpcb2VjQ> _

\- Falta algo para que sea “épico”, Ojazos. – se molestó Jaskier cuando Essi, una vez más, le había dicho que ya tenían la melodía completa para la canción que habían estado componiendo.

El grupo se había detenido cerca del mediodía al resguardo a un bosquecillo cerca de una ribera para que las monturas descansaran, comieran algo y evitar el quemante calor del mediodía.

Geralt estaba recostado sobre el gran tronco de un frondoso árbol, con sus ojos cerrados y en silencio. El vampiro veía poco con tanto sol, así que estaba bien metido debajo del sitio donde más tupidas se volvían las hojas de los árboles y Cahir se había quitado sus botas y tenía los pies dentro del agua que recorría el delgado hilillo de agua de la ribera que estaban bordeando, descansando y se había mojado sus cabellos en el afán de refrescarse.

Jaskier y Ojazos discutían desde hacía demasiados minutos, según opinión del brujo. La trovadora no se le quitaba de encima al poeta y ya comenzaba a exasperar a Geralt, porque Jaskier discutía bastante de seguido.

\- ¿Y qué propones? – insistió ella.

\- No sé… tiene que tener un puente épico… que tenga sentimiento, que refleje _todo_ …

Essi se cruzó de brazos. – Todo, ¿qué exactamente? Porque no te comprendo.

\- Un puente que cantaré yo, por supuesto, y que serán palabras culmines para ella. – Ojazos resopló.

\- ¡Pero si todo el tema hace referencias a ella! – Jaskier levantó una ceja.

\- Sí, ¿y qué?

\- ¿Pueden cerrar la boca? – se molestó Geralt. – Algunos de nosotros buscamos silencio. Si van a seguir peleando, se van lejos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Ojazos? Déjame tranquilo. – sentenció Jaskier y fue a sentarse al lado del brujo, tirándose pesadamente a su lado. Geralt sintió la queja del trovador cuando se dio torpemente la cabeza contra el árbol y también oyó cuando la poetisa resopló molesta y sus pasos se alejaron. – Me tiene cansado… - murmuró.

\- A mí también. No paran de discutir ustedes dos. – Geralt abrió sus ojos y miró a Jaskier. – A veces ya cansan.

\- Me molesta cómo se refiere a Ciri, ¿qué le pasa?

\- Está celosa, Jaskier. Hasta para mí resulta obvio. – le explicó el brujo, Jaskier rompió en risas.

\- No, no. No es eso. – le dijo. – No le gusta verme mal. Es solo eso. – Geralt lo miró y sonrió.

\- Oh, vamos. No me dirás que llegará el momento en el que yo tenga que explicarte sobre relaciones, Jaskier. – el poeta lo miró dubitativo.

\- Pero, ¿celosa como mi hermana? ¿O celosa como que está… confundida conmigo? Porque Geralt, te aseguro… eres tú el que le ha quitado siempre el aliento. – El brujo resopló y recostó la cabeza sobre el tronco de nuevo, cerrando sus ojos.

\- Celosa como sea… - respondió. – Lo único que sé es que el aliento yo ya no se lo quito.

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- No insinúo nada, he sido bastante claro, Jaskier. – ahora el poeta resopló.

\- Tú también eres insoportable…

\- Al contrario que tú, yo no acostumbro a hablar sobre asuntos del amor y todas esas cosas… - aclaró Geralt. – Así que, mi buen poeta, tendrás que buscar oído en otro sitio. Y consejo.

\- Eres lo peor.

\- Pero has enamorado a tu mejor amiga. Tendrás que aceptarlo. – Jaskier guardó silencio a su lado, pensativo. Geralt sonrió y se alegró porque, que el brujo recordara, era la primera vez que lo dejaba sin palabras.

\- ¿Lo crees? – el brujo resopló. No. No había logrado que se quedara sin palabras.

\- ¿No lo crees tú? – Geralt lo miró, Jaskier a él.

\- No me he puesto a pensar… pero ahora que lo dices. No sé… está extraña. Es cierto. – Jaskier miró al frente. – Pero no lo entiendes. Ella y yo… somos hermanos. Me cuesta pensarlo, si quiera. Hemos dormido básicamente desnudos uno al lado del otro, borrachos, y jamás hemos hecho nada. – el brujo levantó una ceja. – Y por aquellos tiempos éramos jóvenes… Ya sabes, “nada que perder” y todo eso. Pero nunca hubo interés del tipo sexual con ella.

\- Bueno… eso era cuando eras un niñato idiota de 20 años. Ahora eres un hombre de 33 años y por Ciri has madurado. Quizás este nuevo Jaskier es el que le interesa. – el poeta rio y lo miró.

\- No me creo que estemos hablando de esto. En serio.

\- Yo tampoco. – sentenció el brujo. – Así que, por favor, dejemos esta conversación de lado.

\- Sabes que te quiero, ¿no? – el brujo resopló. – Oh, ¡vamos! Este es el momento en el que me dices que tú también a mí, maldito brujo mutante.

\- Hay cosas que no hace falta decir, Jaskier. – Geralt miró al frente, quitándole importancia el haberle confirmado que lo quería.

\- Ayúdame a terminar la canción, Geralt. – el brujo lo miró y no pudo evitar reír.

\- ¿Yo? No tengo un pelo de poeta…

\- Lo sé. Pero conoces a Ciri y la quieres tanto como yo. Y esta balada no estaría completa si tu no formas parte de la composición. Vamos, verás que no es difícil. Te ayudaré. – Geralt no respondió, y eso solo podía significar que había accedido. – Quiero un puente para finalizar la canción que contenga un resumen de todo, todo lo sucedido. Ella, los sueños, Falka, Nilfgaard, la guerra, Cintra. Todo.

\- Nilfgaard y Cintra… Pero nada bueno podría salir del imperio. Solo quebrantamiento del alma, esclavitud, maldad… torturas. – aseguró el brujo, que sabía de esas cosas. – Desesperanza…

\- Es cierto… Los vientos de guerra sureños que alcanzaron nuestras amadas tierras del norte, trayendo la esclavitud a nuestros hombres libres… - susurró el poeta. - ¡Oh! ¡Eres un genio, Geralt! – dijo de repente, el brujo lo miró sin entender. Jaskier se arrastró hasta su laúd y lo tomó en manos. Volvió al lado del brujo y comenzó a rasguear: - _¡Y el viento y sus grilletes de esclavitud! Los veteranos pescadores de almas y voluntades. El mar y sus aguas_ …

\- El linaje de Cintra… el linaje maldito de Riannon y Falka. – propuso el brujo. – Eso también deberías incluir.

\- _Cada hija no deseada_ … - puso en palabras Jaskier lo que el brujo había propuesto. El poeta guardó silencio y finalmente agregó: - _Cada luna en el firmamento_. – Jaskier pensó en todas las noches que Ciri lo había arrastrado a aquellos sueños. Cada vez que ellos se habían vuelto a encontrar a pesar de las distancias… cada luna en el firmamento que lo había acercado a ella.

\- Cada promesa y cada mentira… - Geralt pensó en Yennefer y su corazón dolió, profundamente.

\- _Todo el infierno y su fuego, nos espera_ … - finalizó Jaskier. – Oh, esto es genial. Eres un genio… - finalmente el poeta entonó, tronante:

_¡El viento y sus grilletes de esclavitud!_

_Los veteranos pescadores de almas y voluntades_

_El mar y sus aguas_

_¡Cada hija no deseada!_

_Cada luna en el firmamento_

_Cada promesa y cada mentira_

_Todo el infierno y su fuego,_

_nos espera_

Cuando Essi volvió con el resto del grupo, Jaskier casi corrió hacia ella, entusiasmado, para contarle que tenía el dichoso puente que tanto había buscado (y por el que tanto habían discutido) y que encima lo había compuesto con ayuda de Geralt. Ella rio alegre, no se podía creer que el brujo se hubiera prestado para la poesía.

\- ¡Anda! ¿Qué esperas? ¡¡Cántamelo!! – pidió Ojazos.

Geralt los miraba desde la distancia. Vio cuando Jaskier volvió a rasguear el laúd y miró cómo la poetisa lo miraba cautivada. Escuchó el sentimiento en la voz de Jaskier al entonar cada palabra y sus significados. Pensó en Ciri, una vez más y sonrió. Su pequeña niña había inspirado a su mejor amigo y a él mismo. Se alma se destrozó, sin embargo, porque quería tenerla con ellos de inmediato.

Jaskier entonó cada palabras y Ojazos rio, entusiasmada. Luego le saltó encima en un fuerte abrazo, el poeta quitó del camino su laúd y lo dejó sobre el suelo para sostenerla en brazos y los dos rieron. Geralt supo que Jaskier no se terminaba de creer que la había conquistado, pero para el brujo, era notorio a leguas.

\- Cuando terminas de entonar el puente, arrancamos de inmediato con el estribillo, ¿qué te parece? – propuso la poetisa prendida por la nuca de Jaskier. Él asintió y ella le sonrió, viendo sus ojos celestes, como los de ella. Luego, Ojazos se agachó, tomó el laúd de Jaskier y rasgueó con talento. – Vuelve a repetir el puente. – Jaskier así lo hizo y cuando llegó a la parte que decía “ _todo el infierno y su fuego, nos espera_ ”, ella unió su hermosa voz y arrancó de inmediato con “ _Protegeré al rey_ ”, acompañada por la voz de Jaskier, que tenía tanto sentimiento que adquirió una entonación grave y tronante, opacando la bella voz de Ojazos. Regis y Cahir llevaron su atención sobre aquellos dos, quienes estaban invadiendo cualquier otro sonido con sus voces apasionadas aquella mañana.

Ojazos rio con mucha alegría, volvió a dejar el laúd sobre el suelo y se tiró encima de Jaskier, dándole un beso sobre la mejilla y apretándose al cuerpo del artista; él sonrió y la abrazó, pero no con tanta adoración como ella. Geralt supo que, por fin, el poeta comenzaba a considerar lo que el brujo le había dicho.

\- Eres un genio, lo sabes, ¿no? – Ojazos le acarició su rostro, Jaskier sonrió y Geralt notó la postura contraída de él, llevando su rostro un poco hacia atrás. Luego el poeta se la quitó de encima, suavemente, y tomó el laúd y se volvió hacia el grupo.

\- Ve a buscar tu laúd, Ojazos. Entonaremos la canción entre todos. – dijo. El vampiro rio, dispuesto a jugar con aquellos dos. Cahir también y Geralt no tuvo más opción que ponerse de pie y formar parte del maldito coro que Jaskier les había enseñado. Sí, iba a darle el gusto al bardo.

Los dos artistas entonaron desde el comienzo todo el cántico de guerra. Comenzando con la voz de Essi Daven, y solo acompañándola con suaves rasguidos del laúd… para finalmente ir dándole mayor potencia a la melodía, así como ella a su propia entonación.

Luego la voz de Jaskier se unió a la de su compañera e, indiscutiblemente, le otorgó a la melodía una armonía única. El estribillo era tronante, apasionado, pero contenido, la primera vez que se lo entonaba. Finalmente, llegó la parte que le correspondía solo a Jaskier y allí tuvieron que acompañar el resto de los camaradas con el coro. Geralt supo que para el poeta aquel tema tenía un significado personal, lo sabía por el modo en el que entonaba…

Aunque el brujo no podía tener idea alguna de todo lo que él había vivido para poder dar palabras a aquellos versos… los sueños, el dolor de Ciri y de él, así como la pasión de ambos. Los besos, las caricias, la desesperación por la distancia… el anhelo, el recuerdo… la angustia por la maldita distancia. Y el ardiente deseo.

Había perdido a la reina de su inspiración y luego, con ayuda de su hermana del alma, la había recuperado. A Jaskier le costaba aceptar que, en el medio, había conquistado a Ojazos.

Essi se unió al segundo verso con Jaskier y los dos armonizaron la música en un tema magistral, acompañado por el coro de sus amigos. Ella lo miraba cautivada, él cada tanto cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse y evitar la mirada de Ojazos. Geralt lo sabía, lo conocía de memoria.

Finalmente, Jaskier entonó el puente dichoso que habían compuesto juntos, según palabras del poeta, y Ojazos se unió al estribillo enérgicamente. Geralt escuchó la pasión con la que Jaskier repetía “protegeré al rey” y sabía, porque había oído a escondidas, que en realidad aquellas palabras estaban destinadas a la reina Cirilla de Cintra: _protegeré a la reina_. La reina de su inspiración, la había llamado… Por ello, comprendía perfectamente la emoción en la entonación final del cántico de guerra. 

Terminaron la canción y Ojazos volvió a lanzarse sobre él. Jaskier la sostuvo y una vez más las palabras de Geralt resonaron en su mente… ¿Podría ser que su hermana del alma estuviera sintiendo algo diferente por él? Cerró sus ojos y descansó con ella, intentando creer lo contrario porque, ¡mierda! ellos habían vivido demasiadas cosas juntos y nunca había habido “algo más”, ¿por qué sucedería justo ahora? Notó cómo Ojazos apoyó su rostro debajo de su cuello y sintió sus labios sobre la piel de él, la respiración de ella… aquella inspiración de alivio que uno realiza cuando desea sentir el aroma de la persona a quien desea... Jaskier lo sabía, lo hacía todo el tiempo cuando tenía a Ciri en sus brazos… Essi nunca había hecho aquello, pensó Jaskier… Cerró sus ojos y suspiró algo molesto… no quería que Ojazos sintiera deseos hacia él. Ella era su hermana.

Regis y Cahir se miraron y sonrieron viendo aquella pareja de trovadores; luego el vampiro sonrió y miró al brujo. Geralt no quitaba su mirada amarilla de aquellos dos… No se metería en el medio. Jaskier podía hacer lo que quisiera. Acostarse con ella, a pesar de los sentimientos de Ciri, a pesar de que la poetisa ya se había acostado con el brujo. No se metería. Tanto él, como el poeta, eran hombres adultos… y cuando el ser amado se encontraba en la distancia… uno podía acostarse con quien deseara… Geralt de Rivia lo sabía… lo había hecho siempre que Yennefer había partido… Incluso con Triss Merigold, amiga de Yen… incluso con Triss Merigold. Solo se preguntó si Ciri lo entendería… Porque él y Jaskier eran adultos, por eso comprendían las distancias, pero su pequeña niña… ¿lo entendería? ¿O se llevaría su alma el dolor por un acto desinteresado como lo era el sexo de consuelo? El brujo suspiró molesto y la idea de permitir que Jaskier hiciera lo que quisiera ya no le pareció tan encantadora… pero no se metería… Eran dos adultos. Que el poeta hiciera lo que quisiera…

Geralt se dio la vuelta y se alejó del grupo, molesto.


	60. Ardiente deseo

**II**

Ciri estaba agitada frente a Valdo Marx que se preparaba para atacarla una vez más. Sin armas, enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, había solicitado el bardo. – No retrocedas… no te he lanzado la estocada… - aseguró el hombre que llevaba solo una camisa ligera encima, pantalones y botas de cuero, mientras Ciri tenía vestimentas similares, pero con su corsé habitual. Valdo estaba completamente empapado de sudor, Ciri no tanto, ella tenía mejor entrenamiento que el bardo.

\- ¡Pero sé que es una finta, Valdo! – dijo Ciri. – No me quedaré frente a ti para que me golpees. Tienes dos opciones de ataques fieros hacia mí desde la posición que has adoptado. No soy estúpida. – él sonrió, saltó sobre ella, giró con gracia, Cirilla dio una pirueta brujeril, cayó sobre la espalda del trovador, pero como ya lo había hecho en el pasado y él ya sabía que lo haría, la esperó con una fuerte patada circular sobre el pecho que la hizo retroceder.

Ciri chilló y se enfureció, las llamas surcaron sus ojos y la rabia se apoderó de la jovencita. Así que corrió sobre él y le plantó una trompada estupenda sobre la mandíbula, el poeta alcanzó a frenarla en una defensa mal realizada por la falta de tiempo, así que al final, igual recibió el puño. - ¡Argh! – oyó la queja del hombre. - ¡Sin ira, Falka! ¡Aprende a controlar las emociones!

Valdo Marx retrocedió y lo aprovechó para contraatacar con fuerza, Ciri, grácil como un elfo, se giró como una bailarina etérea y terminó por el lado contrario del ataque del hombre, lo tomó por los hombros y le plantó un rodillazo sobre el abdomen, que lo hizo retroceder y caer de rodillas, tosiendo desesperado. Ciri se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a Valdo. – Lo siento. – dijo.

Él respiraba agitado, ella apoyó su mano sobre su hombro para inspeccionar el golpe, pero en ese momento, Valdo se lanzó sobre ella, le hizo una llave con las piernas y la tiró al suelo. Ciri perdió, el peso del bardo era mayor y la estampó boca arriba, mientras él la domó y con sus manos simuló una estrangulación, agitado a más no poder, por el esfuerzo requerido, la rapidez solicitada y el dolor del rodillazo fiero que la jovencita le había asestado sobre el abdomen. - ¿Ves? Nunca te apiades de tu adversario. Con una espada, te habría matado… - le explicó casi sin aire y empapado en sudor. – Y con mis manos y esta posición podría tenerte a mi disposición, ¿entiendes lo que digo? – Sí, a su disposición para que la violara. Ella entendía. Ciri asintió. – Cuando te encuentras en esta situación, Falka. Si yo te ahorco – le explicó él y llevó sus manos al cuello de ella – tú colocas tus manos como dos cuencos o cucharas, así. – le mostró. – y rápidamente tienes que lograr un quiebre en mi agarre de este modo. Porque en menos de un minuto, con una buena estrangulación, puedo provocarte la pérdida de consciencia. Y eso te deja a mi merced, ¿de acuerdo? – ella asintió. – Bien, te tomaré con fuerza del cuello, quiero que te zafes y luego te mostraré la defensa que realizarás para cambiar las posiciones de nuestros cuerpos. Tú por arriba y yo abajo, ¿de acuerdo? – Ciri asintió. Él hizo el ahorque, ella se quitó las manos de encima como le había mostrado. – Perfecto, eres rápida aprendiendo. – sonrió, ella también. – Ahora, esta pierna la colocas con rapidez aquí, entre mi brazo y mi abdomen. – Valdo tomó la pierna de Ciri y le mostró el movimiento, ella miró atenta. – Una vez logrado esto, levantas tu cadera y desestabilizas mi centro de gravedad, ¿de acuerdo? – el bardo se tiró al suelo a su lado y le mostró el movimiento pelviano que debía realizar, la joven bruja miró concentrada y lo imitó en el suelo. Valdo se montó sobre ella una vez más. - ¡Ahora! – Ciri lo hizo. – Perfecto. Ahora, con esta mano tomas mi muñeca y tiras al lado contrario del movimiento que has realizado con tu pierna. Y me tendrás completamente inestable. Ambos movimientos se deben realizar al mismo tiempo. Así pierdo estabilidad. – Ella asintió, él volvió a tirarse boca arriba a su lado. – Móntate tu sobre mí y te mostraré.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo ella y se montó encima del bardo. Él hizo lo que le había enseñado y la desestabilizó por completo, con un rápido movimiento se giró y terminó estando encima de ella, una vez más. - ¿Ves? Hemos cambiado posiciones. Cuando haces esto a tu oponente, rápidamente lo mueles a palos en el rostro. Que la sangre le impida seguir viendo, ¿de acuerdo? – Ciri asintió. - ¡Otra vez!

Cuando aquellos dos locos terminaron de entrenar se dirigieron a un arroyo que se encontraba a escasos metros del lugar donde habían estado moliéndose a palos. Valdo Marx había elegido estratégicamente aquel sitio, pues sabía que después querrían bañarse y tendrían que lavar las ropas sudadas. – Eres buena. Tienes un buen entrenamiento. No he visto caballero mover la espada como lo haces, ¿dónde has aprendido?

\- No te lo diré. – contestó Ciri y se metió al arroyo completamente vestida. No era que tuviera vergüenza, ya la había perdido, pero el bardo le recordaba a Jaskier de forma demasiado real y sentía que cualquier cosa que hiciera con él, era una traición para Jaskier. Ciri se preguntó qué era traicionar a Jaskier… hasta dónde tendría permitido actuar con libertad… y qué estaría haciendo él. Así como ella, ¿él se estaría restringiendo de estar con mujeres? O, por el contrario, como ella había estado con Mistle, él también estaría libremente acostándose con señoritas… Después de todo, Valdo Marx se había cansado de decir que Jaskier no le hacía deferencia a ninguna, y Yennefer y Triss también se lo habían dicho hasta el hartazgo… Ciri no lo sabía. Así que, simplemente se comportaba como la señorita que Yennefer siempre le dijo que fuera. - ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Y por qué me lo enseñas?

\- Eres excelente con la espada y rápida como pocas veces he visto. Entrenar contigo será un beneficio para mí, me obliga a mejorar mi rapidez. – le confesó Valdo. – Lo que te estoy enseñando es enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Puliéndolo, algo ya sabes. Ya te lo han enseñado. – Sí, Ciri lo sabía. De Kaer Morhen.

\- Pero, ¿por qué sabes todo esto?

\- Porque me interesa. – le explicó.

\- Sí, claro. Cuando quieras decirme la verdad, la escucharé. – contestó, insolente, Cirilla de Cintra. Él rio, porque le había mentido, por supuesto.

\- Tú tampoco eres honesta. No esperes honestidad de mi parte, Falka. – ella sonrió. Tenía razón.

Ambos se bañaron, el arroyo era profundo, así que Valdo Marx se quitó la camisa, la refregó dentro de agua y la dejó sobre una piedra, hizo lo mismo con el pantalón. Ciri se sonrojó sutilmente, pero se concentró en lavar sus cabellos y enjuagar su rostro, para que no lo notara. Luego lo imitó, teniendo en cuenta que el agua protegiera su cuerpo, para que no la viera. Si Valdo Marx percibió la timidez en Falka, no lo demostró. Actuó con total naturalidad y finalmente, cuando hubo terminado de bañarse, tomó sus ropas, se las metió encima (estando dentro del agua) y salió empapado. – Ya se secará. – dijo de espaldas a Ciri y sacudió sus cabellos rubios.

Ciri lo imitó. Salió del arroyo vestida, pero empapada. Caminó hacia su yegua Kelpa y la acarició. - ¿Has comido algo? – quiso corroborar que estuviera bien. La yegua no respondió, Ciri sonrió y le dio un beso sobre su pelaje oscuro.

\- Nosotros no hemos comido nada y hemos entrenado demasiado. – se quejó Valdo. – Ven, siéntate. Comeremos algo. – Ciri hizo como le pidió.

El bardo le pasó unos panes y unas carnes secas. Ella las unió a modo de sándwich y comió. Una vez finalizado, Valdo le dijo que montaría la primera guardia, que descansara. Ciri se tiró al suelo, aún empapada, se hizo una bolita y se abrazó a sí misma, sintiéndose extraña al lado de aquel desconocido. No la había mirado una sola vez con depravación… y eso era todo un hallazgo.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella noche que te enteraste lo de Valdo? – Ojazos miró a Jaskier, quien estaba a su lado, recostado sobre el suelo mientras ambos miraban el cielo nocturno.

Geralt yacía dormido, Regis no lo sabían, Cahir montaba guardia y Essi no había dejado de hablar con Jaskier desde que se había situado a su lado. Ambos habían estado recordando viejas épocas en la Academia de Oxenfurt. – Oh, ni me lo recuerdes. – dijo Jaskier, sonriendo. - ¿Te acuerdas cómo me puse a llorar? – los dos rompieron en risas… - Oh, era tan joven por ese entonces… pensaba que nunca dejaría de amar a Ralla… y que el imbécil de Valdo Marx me hubiera traicionado de ese modo…

\- Un canalla, te lo digo. – dijo Ojazos. – Mira que era nuestro amigo, nuestro hermano… y sabiendo lo que querías a Ralla, fue y la conquistó. Eso es ser hijo de puta. Bueno, Ralla no perdía oportunidad de meterle cuernos a su marido. – rieron los dos.

\- Pero a Valdo le valió salir del grupo de los mejores trovadores que han pisado la academia. La decadencia fue lo único que le quedó luego de aquello. – rieron los dos.

\- Siempre compitió contra ti, Jaski. – dijo Ojazos.

\- Pero siempre perdió. – volvieron a reír los dos. Essi guardó silencio a su lado y respiró profundamente.

\- ¡Qué bella noche! – dijo. Jaskier asintió a su lado. Ella se giró y apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano, sosteniéndose por su brazo y lo miró. – Hace varias noches que no sueñas con _tu_ Ciri. – él clavó su mirada a las estrellas. Era cierto. Ciri no lo había vuelto a buscar… - Oh, lo siento. No quieres hablar del tema.

\- No. No es eso. – dijo él y la miró, triste. – Es que es cierto. Hace varias noches no sueño con ella. Ni sueños buenos, ni sueños malos ¿Crees que esté en peligro?

\- Espero que no. – dijo Essi. - ¿No crees que lo sabrías? Si se encuentra en peligro… digo. Ustedes dos están predestinados, o algo así me has dicho. – le sonrió. Jaskier se sentó, abatido. Ella lo imitó. – Oh, no quise ponerte mal. Lo siento, Jaski. – se prendió por su brazo y acostó su cabeza sobre él.

\- Jaski… - murmuró él. – Hace tiempo ya no me llamas “hermanito”. – Jaskier la enfrentó con su mirada. - ¿Por qué? – Ojazos lo miró con sorpresa. La poetisa no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de hacerlo. Ella pestañeó y pensó en las palabras de Jaskier.

\- No me había dado cuenta, _hermanito_. – él la miró con seriedad, una que nunca antes había tenido con ella. Jaskier comprendía por qué no lo llamaba más de aquel modo, porque simplemente ya no lo sentía. Él había dejado de ser su hermano…

Jaskier se despertó en medio de la noche. Se sentó, tanteó el vendaje sobre su cabeza… molestaba, latía, apretaba. Se rabió, se lo quitó a manotazos. Aunque lo que en realidad molestaba al poeta era la ausencia de su bruja, la posibilidad de que su hermana estuviera pensando en él de otro modo, el no estar en Nilfgaard, que ella soñara con Cahir… todo. Todo molestaba, pero intentaba apaciguar su ser una y otra vez…

Miró a su alrededor: Cahir dormía, Geralt no estaba, seguramente montaba guardia, Ojazos a su lado y Regis, no se sabía…

El poeta dejó su mirada sobre la poetisa… ¿Cómo podía ser que su mejor amiga, que su hermana, estuviera interesada por él? Le molestaba, le molestaba mucho, porque no quería que ella sufriera. Nunca lo había querido, mucho menos por su culpa.

 _¿Es prudente que hable con ella acerca de esto? O simplemente lo dejo pasar, como si realmente no estuviera pasando ¿Es prudente que duerma a su lado? ¿Es prudente que cambie de actitud? Ojazos no lo merece, no merece mis destrato por sus sentimientos. “¿Qué más hermoso que estar enamorado?”, solíamos decir los dos y nos embarcábamos sin medir consecuencias a la pasión._ Jaskier sonrió recordándola jovial e imprudente, como había sido él… al fin y al cabo, como él le había enseñado a su “hermanita”. _Oh, Essi, ¿por qué?_ Se acostó a su lado y la miró, mientras la poetisa dormía sin saber lo que su hermano estaba sopesando aquella noche. _Has estado a mi lado desde siempre. Has estado incluso con Ralla, con Anna, incluso con la traición de Valdo y ahora con Ciri. Fuiste tú la primera que entre abrazos, sonrisas y alcohol me devolviste las palabras, ¿por qué vienes y sientes algo diferente a lo nuestro? ¿Por qué lo arruinas de este modo?_ Jaskier cerró sus ojos, apenado. No, la palabra “arruinar” le parecía horrible, todo lo que involucrara al corazón jamás podría arruinar algo, ¿no? Era lo que los poetas siempre habían dicho…

Suspiró y decidió que, por el momento, no le diría nada. Lo dejaría pasar, quizás lo sensato era dejar pasar la situación y ella luego comprendería lo insensato de sus sentimientos.

La tomó en brazos, la abrazó y cerró sus ojos, en un intento apenado de retomar el descanso. Ella se quejó un poco, pero se prendió por él, aún dormida, y descansó sobre sus brazos. 


	61. Ardiente deseo

**III**

Ciri se encontraba sentada sobre una roca en el medio del arroyo, fría… realmente helada. Sus glúteos descasaban sobre ésta y sus piernas flexionadas también, evitando el contacto con el agua. Se abrazaba a sí misma para darse un poco de calor. Extrañaba a Jaskier, a horrores. Quería volver a verlo, pero ella jamás había sido capaz de controlar a voluntad el momento en el que se producían los encuentros. Ciri ni siquiera era consciente de que Geralt y Cahir estaban enlazados con ella. Solo había despertado su consciencia en aquellos sueños con Jaskier, pero porque él era su cordura. Él la mantenía viva, por ello recordaba aquellos sueños con el poeta…

Sintió un sonido de chapoteo a sus espaldas. Se preguntó si Valdo se habría metido allí dentro a pesar del frío de la noche. Restó importancia. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo sintió que la rodearon en brazos y ella reconoció aquel cuerpo sin tener necesidad de mirarlo. La contextura, la presión del abrazo, la caricia para su alma agotada. Y comprendió que, aquella noche, estaba soñando y lo había vuelto a traer con ella. Cerró sus ojos al sentirlo y agradeció al destino por su presencia. _Hael, cáerme_.

Ella rio, enamorada y se giró hacia Jaskier, quien la había apresado sobre su cuerpo. Ciri se puso frente a él, introduciendo sus piernas al frío arroyo y sintió que el bardo la besó sin contemplaciones antes, incluso, de que pudieran decir cualquier palabra a modo de saludo. Ciri cerró sus ojos, lo rodeó por la nuca, poniéndose en pie, dejando que las frías aguas mojaran sus piernas, como mojaban las de él. Sintió la lengua de Jaskier introducirse apasionada en su boca y ella cedió, como siempre lo hacía. Se agitó de inmediato, suspiró sobre sus labios, y volvió a besarlo, así como él lo hacía.

El beso duró pocos minutos, ella no se sintió satisfecha, pero él la liberó de su agarre y sonrió apoyando su frente contra ella. – Buenas noches, noble Ciri. Me has traído a tu lado, por fin. – dijo y ambos abrieron sus ojos al mismo tiempo, volviendo a encontrar sus miradas. Ella se sonrojó, él sonrió porque simplemente adoraba seguir provocando en ella aquellas reacciones, así que volvió a besarla, y ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos, sin haber tenido oportunidad de saludarlo, otra vez.

Jaskier también había necesitado de aquel encuentro más de lo que había sido capaz de aceptarlo. También la había extrañado dolorosamente, quería sostenerla en sus brazos, quería olvidar que Ojazos se había enamorado de él. Quería abrazarla y olvidarse, también, que Ciri contactaba con Cahir. Quería olvidar todo, quería tenerla en sus brazos, sentirla, besarla, acariciarla. Quería hacerle el amor y dejar el mundo y sus crueldades para otro momento. Quería amarla.

El bardo separó sus labios de los de ella, una vez más. – Buenas noches, hermoso poeta. – dijo la joven bruja, acalorada, con sus mejillas enrojecidas. Lo abrazó fuertemente y reposó sobre él, sobre la piel de su cuello, inspirando su aroma, conservando cada segundo con el bardo como el tesoro que le significaba. Jaskier la abrazó y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo paz, al fin… solo como cuando ella volvía a él. Cuando la rodeaba con sus brazos. 

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Ciri recordó que él no sabía que había huido del bandolerismo. No sabía que estaba con aquel poeta que había encontrado en el camino, no sabía que quería recuperar su herencia real… Por ello, aun sosteniéndose por su nuca, la bruja lo miró y le dijo: - He huido, he dejado a los Ratas. - Jaskier la miró sorprendido. Ciri le sonrió, orgullosa de su decisión. _Como tú a los 17, mandé todo a la mierda y perseguí mi destino, amado mío, para que tú y yo nunca más volvamos a separarnos_.

\- ¿Dónde estás? Estamos en camino. – explicó él, atemorizándose por la idea de llegar a destino y que ella ya no estuviera. – No te alejes demasiado. Debemos reencontrarnos, tú y yo.

\- Estoy yendo hacia Nazir y de allí a las Escaleras de Mardanal para luego adentrarme al bosque Mardanal y eso ya es Cintra.

\- ¿Cintra?

\- Oh, sí. Voy a enfrentar al emperador, a Emhyr. Voy a reclamar lo que me corresponde por herencia, mis tierras. Mi soberanía… - avisó ella. – La soberanía de mi pueblo. – Jaskier sonrió y le dio un beso sobre la frente, abrazándola. Ciri sintió algo de insensibilidad por parte de su poeta.

\- Serás una excelente reina. – se prendió con fuerzas a él y comprendió que, con aquel gesto, le dijo que él no sería su rey. El corazón de Ciri se destrozó. No quería otro hombre a su lado. Solo a él. Solo a él.

 _El mariscal Vissegerd dijo cosas horribles acerca de ti, Ciri, ¿es prudente que vayas a Cintra? Oh, temo tanto que te usen una vez más por intereses personales… ¿Qué es lo correcto aquí?_ – Ciri, antes de ir a Cintra, encuéntrate conmigo. – Jaskier la miró. – Veremos el modo de hacer lo que la política requiera de tu presencia, pero sin dañarte.

\- He de hacer lo que a mi pueblo convenga, Jaskier.

\- No haremos mal a nadie… nadie de Cintra al menos. Porque a los sureños roñosos sí. – sonrieron los dos. Ciri pensó que Jaskier sería un excelente rey. Estaba notablemente interesado en políticas y estrategias de las cortes reales. Se había involucrado incluso, cuando había huido de sus responsabilidades nobiliarias. Se preguntaba por qué no admitía que le encantaba todo aquello y simplemente accedía a estar a su lado en el trono de Cintra. – Pero antes de ir hacia Cintra, reúnete conmigo. Estamos dirigiéndonos hacia la desembocadura del Yaruga, ¿por qué no te diriges hacia allí?

\- Es que Valdo me ha dicho que no es el mejor camino para llegar a Cintra. Porque está despoblado y hay muchos pantanos lacustres, así que me reco… - Jaskier estaba pálido, pero ella no lo había notado.

\- ¿Valdo Marx? – atinó a preguntar. Ella lo miró y sonrió.

\- Sí. Él… No sabes qué… lo encontré aquí, en Los Celos entonando “Un beso carmesí”. – rio jovialmente, Jaskier escuchaba poco de aquel relato. – Cuando fui a preguntarle si era de él, pues sabía que era tuyo, ¡¡me dijo que sí!! ¿Puedes creerlo? Por supuesto que le dije que era un mentiroso.

\- No le reveles tu identidad. No lo has hecho, ¿no? – interrumpió él. Ciri negó con movimientos de cabeza.

\- Él no me va a traicionar. Me está entrenando en defensa física sin portación de armas… - Ciri sintió que el agarre de Jaskier apretó un poco más. Luego, dejó de abrazarla y se sentó sobre la roca húmeda para escucharla. El poeta llevó la mano hacia su frente y cerró los ojos, notablemente afectado por alguna fluctuación de su torrente sanguíneo. Solo en ese momento ella notó su palidez. Ciri apoyó sus manos sobre las rodillas de Jaskier y notó una herida en vías de cicatrización sobre su pabellón auricular. No comprendió qué sucedía – Estás herido. – ella acarició, allí, donde sanaba; el bardo asintió. - ¿Qué sucede, Jaskier? – Ciri le dio un beso suave sobre sus labios, aterrada. - ¿Qué sucede? Puedes decirlo. – tomó sus manos y las apretó, angustiada. 

\- Nada. Ten cuidado. – pidió. – No confíes en nadie… - su rostro estaba notablemente afectado, había cosas que Ciri no sabía.

\- ¿De qué se conocen con Valdo?

\- Ciri… - sonrió cansado y le dedicó su mirada agotada, aquella que portaba por los días que transcurrían, pero que ella no sabía... Solo Ojazos estaba al tanto de aquellos ojos cansados por tanto peso y angustia. – De verdad que no quiero hablar sobre él. Solo cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? No confíes. Simplemente no confíes, ¿sí? En nadie. No reveles tu identidad, por favor. – ella asintió y acarició su rostro, incapaz de verlo de aquel modo. Jaskier la tomó por la cintura, la trajo sobre él y la sentó en su regazo. Ciri besó su frente, lo rodeó por la nuca con sus brazos y ambos guardaron silencio durante unos segundos, mientras lo acariciaba. 

_¿Qué sucede, Jaskier? ¿Por qué te ha afectado tanto cuando lo he nombrado? ¿Y aquella herida? Quiero que me cuentes todo, que compartas conmigo todo… empezaré yo, para que luego tú sigas…_

\- Un mercenario está detrás de mi pista, Bonhart es su nombre. – escupió Ciri, Jaskier la miró preocupado. – No de la pista de Cirilla, sino de Falka. – se explicó. – Te lo digo porque si algo llegara a pasarme, quiero que conozcas su nombre.

\- Nada va a sucederte. – Jaskier acarició su mejilla, afligido. - ¿Es peligroso? – Ella asintió.

\- Por ello accedí a viajar con Valdo Marx… Porque ese mercenario ha matado al resto de los Ratas. Y éramos buenos, Jaskier. Nos habíamos hecho nuestra fama de…

\- … asesinos despiadados, ¿no? – sonrió cansado. Él ya había hablado con aquella jovencita de cabellos cortos. Ciri lo miró sorprendida.

\- Exacto, ¿has oído sobre los Ratas? – él negó con un movimiento de cabeza y Ciri supo que solo estaba agregando agotamiento a sus ojos, no restándolo.

\- No, cariño. – le dijo y acarició su rostro. Ciri se sonrojó por completo, nunca le había dicho “cariño”. Él rio cuando la vio reaccionar de aquel modo y la besó. Ella se abalanzó sobre el poeta, quien yacía sentado en la roca y se acomodó. Jaskier sonrió y continuó besándola, mientras acariciaba sus piernas, que Ciri las había cruzado hacia un costado del regazo de Jaskier, para ocupar menor espacio. 

Finalmente, el poeta abandonó aquel beso. Pues no quería volver a atravesar aquellos momentos de demencial pasión para tener que detenerse. La sensación con la que lidiaba luego era incómoda.

Ciri dejó su frente sobre la de él, sus ojos cerrados y se lamentó por la actitud tomada ¿Cómo podía ser que Jaskier no comprendiera que ella no quería nada diferente para su vida que aquellos besos? Que aquellos abrazos, que su presencia por siempre a su lado ¿Cómo podía ser que él no lo supiera?

\- Jaskier, ¿qué es el amor? – preguntó la joven bruja. Él rio.

\- ¿Quieres saber si me amas? – preguntó el poeta, ella asintió. Él le dio un beso en los labios. – El amor es la decisión diaria de elegir a una persona a tu lado. – le explicó. – Pero la elección debe ser bajo el conocimiento de esa persona. Es decir que, amar es ser tú misma y dejar que quien está a tu lado sea sí mismo, y conociéndose sin máscaras, se elijan a diario. – Ciri lo escuchó, atenta. – El amor es la unión a condición de preservar la propia identidad, integridad. La propia y la del otro. – Jaskier acarició su rostro y le acomodó sus cabellos cenicientos. – En el amor se da la paradoja de dos seres que se convierten en uno y, no obstante, siguen siendo dos. 

\- Entonces creo que te amo. – confesó ella, él sonrió por la inocencia de su pequeña bruja. La besó, pero no le dijo que él la amaba, Ciri lo comprendió de inmediato. Jaskier sintió el dolor en aquel beso porque no se lo había dicho, así que dejó sus labios y se lo explicó.

\- Ciri, tú y yo tenemos demasiado por conocer de cada uno aún. – aclaró. – Yo también siento que me enloqueces, que odio esta distancia maldita que no nos permite tenernos todos los días. Pero de mí, hay muchas cosas que desconoces… y de ti, hay otras tantas que desconozco. – ella lo abrazó y recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Es cierto. Conozco poco de tu vida.

\- Ya conocerás todo. No te preocupes. – aseguró Jaskier.

\- Y tú no conoces todo de mí, tampoco… - susurró Ciri, pensando en Falka. – Especialmente de estos últimos meses.

\- No hay nada que puedas hacer en este mundo que me avergüence, ¿recuerdas? – Jaskier la sacudió con suavidad sobre sus brazos. Ella sonrió.

\- Cuando nos separamos, después de Thanedd, creí que me habías mentido. – confesó la joven bruja. – Creí que podría hacer muchas cosas para avergonzarte. E hice muchas cosas… - Ciri lo miró con sus ojos esmeraldas. – Pero es cierto que no te avergüenzas, solo buscas el modo de comprenderme, ¿por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué no me juzgas? He asesinado, Jaskier. A mucha gente… Por mi mano… - Ciri miró sus manos, que se enlazaban para sostenerse por él, desde su nuca. - … muchas familias lloran a un ser querido. Habrá personas extrañando… – usó las palabras que él había usado en Thanedd cuando había asesinado. – Muchas. No, cinco. – ella lo miró.

\- ¿Y quién soy yo para juzgarte, cariño? – dijo él, ella sonrió y creyó que amaba que le dijera de aquel modo. – No he sido perfecto y también soy asesino. Uno, cinco o mil… Somos todos asesinos. – la voz de Jaskier tembló. 

\- Te confieso que tengo miedo. – dijo ella y desvió sus ojos verdes. Él le dio un beso sobre su mejilla.

\- Eso está bien. Te mantendrá atenta. – bromeó.

\- Si un día tengo una soga al cuello, he de pedir un vaso de agua, ¿a qué no? – Rio Ciri, recordando aquellas palabras que el poeta había usado cuando la habían encontrado cuando era una pequeña aterrada por la guerra y la muerte a su alrededor.

\- Si un día tienes una soga al cuello, pide un vaso de agua y piensa en nosotros durante el tiempo que tardan en traértelo. En la promesa de que estaremos juntos. Y busca un modo de escapar, por supuesto. Luego lucha por tu vida. – sonrió. - Lucha por nosotros. Yo haré lo mismo. – ella lo miró con sus ojos brillantes, emocionada, Ciri se preguntaba qué había hecho para tenerlo enamorado como al parecer Jaskier estaba, o quizás el bardo simplemente era un romántico.

El poeta la besó, olvidándose de todo, una vez más. Ciri ya sabía reconocer aquellos besos en los que él se perdía. Aquellos besos en los que mandaba a la mierda la racionalidad y solo se permitía sentir pasión.

Ciri separó sus piernas y las volvió a introducir en el agua, luego, sin dejar de besarlo, tomó sus ropas y lo hizo ponerse de pie, Jaskier así lo hizo, aun besándola. Ella tiró de él, obligándolo a meterse dentro del agua fría de aquella noche. Sintió las manos de él tomar su cintura y abrazarla, con pasión, intentando que se quedara quieta. Pero Ciri estaba cansada de esperar, lo había decidido cuando había recuperado su esencia en el último sueño. No permitiría que el “cobarde Julian”, fuera cobarde una vez más. Así que la jovencita dio pasos en reversa, obligándolo a seguirla, hasta que el agua fue poco profunda. Llegaron cerca de la orilla de aquel arroyo.

Ciri tomó las ropas de él (una vez más) y lo obligó a acomodarse sobre ella. Jaskier rio sobre su boca, aprovechó el momento para respirar más aire y volvió a besarla, a introducir la lengua, la abrazó con fuerza y descendió sus manos hacia los glúteos de ella, ahora le tocó gemir a Ciri. Sintió cuando él tomó su muslo y lo levantó levemente para que ella subiera hacia su cadera. Ágilmente, la joven bruja se enlazó sobre él en un simple salto, Jaskier la sostuvo con sus manos, pues había comprendido que ella deseaba yacer sobre el suelo. Así que él, sosteniéndola, despacio se dejó caer sobre la orilla de rodillas, con ella enlazada a su cadera, y sus labios unidos en aquel beso ardiente e incapaces de separarse.

Ciri se agitó notablemente y llevó su mano hacia el jubón del bardo, se lo desprendió y lo dejó abierto. Jaskier, lejos de reír o bromear, soltó sus labios y recorrió la piel de su mentón y cuello con besos y acariciándola con el recorrido fogoso de su lengua, también desesperado. Ella gimió, extendiendo su cuello para darle más superficie corporal para besar, él también gimió y continuó besando su piel. Sintió las manos del poeta volver a tomar su trasero y traerla sobre él con brusquedad que antes no había tenido, ambos gimieron excitados y doloridos por la excitación… - Oh, me vuelves loco, cariño… - susurró él. Ella no quería hablar, no quería que tuviera tiempo para pensar, así que volvió a besarlo, él respondió a ella, una vez más. Sintió las manos de él acariciar su espalda, apretar las manos sobre la tela de su camisa y detenerse, antes de quitársela. Ciri sintió su entrepierna húmeda y que latía por la excitación de aquellas caricias y besos. Movió su pelvis hacia arriba, recorriendo con ésta la parte inferior del abdomen de él, Jaskier gimió otra vez, y ella descendió hacia la pelvis del bardo, una vez más. Sintió que el poeta tomó sus glúteos y la acercó para aumentar la presión sobre su erección. Ahora ella sonrió, comprendiendo cómo funcionaban las cosas con los hombres y el deseo carnal.

Ciri soltó la nuca de Jaskier y llevó sus manos hacia atrás, apoyándolas sobre el suelo húmedo por las pequeñas olas que de tanto en tanto inundaban allí por el movimiento natural del arroyo. Separó su torso de Jaskier, pero sus piernas enlazadas a él continuaban manteniendo sus pelvis unidas, ella se dejó caer hacia el suelo, pero el poeta ya se había abalanzado sobre su cuerpo y la sostuvo con delicadeza, mientras ambos acompañaban el descenso húmedo entre besos, aquella noche.

Ciri sintió el frío suelo y Jaskier encima de ella siguió besando su cuello y descendiendo sobre su camisa, hacia sus pechos, agitado. Ella se estremeció, aun rodeándolo con sus piernas por la pelvis, llevó sus manos a los cabellos del poeta y enlazó sus dedos a él, mientras Jaskier besaba la piel entre sus pechos, totalmente excitado, lo sabía, porque sentía la dureza de su miembro cuando contactaba, bastante seguido, con ella y sabía que aquello le quitaba la razón, porque lo oía gemir cada vez que chocaba contra ella.

\- Oh, basta… - dijo Jaskier y dejó de besarla, rojo por la excitación. – Basta, cariño… - susurró, y sonó a mentira. Ninguno de los dos pararía aquella noche. Ciri le sonrió, sosteniendo sus cabellos entre sus manos y tiró seductoramente de ellos, obligándolo a llevar sus labios sobre su boca, él sonrió e hizo como se lo ordenó aquella mujer, la reina de su inspiración. Ella lo trajo sobre sí y volvió a besarlo, él también.

El agua era poco profunda, apenas cubría el cuerpo de Ciri. Ella soltó sus cabellos y le quitó el jubón de encima (él ayudó, obedientemente), dejándole solo la camisa que tenía por debajo, él separó su boca - ¿Qué haces? – susurró el poeta. Como si no lo supiera.

\- Lo que siento. – le explicó ella y lo miró intensamente. – No quiero esperar a que nos volvamos a ver, Jaskier. – le confesó. – Quiero que me hagas el amor, porque necesito seguir adelante con toda esta locura y no tengo idea de qué me depara el mañana. No voy a perder la oportunidad de vivir el presente contigo. No quiero esperar más. – él guardó silencio, sopesando sus palabras.

Jaskier tragó saliva y acarició su rostro. La miró, y en aquellos ojos celestes Ciri descubrió dudas, muchas en él… a pesar de que su rostro aún estaba surcado por el enrojecimiento de la excitación y a pesar de que su miembro duro yacía sobre la entrepierna de ella… Jaskier pensaba, pensaba en algo que le quitaba la comodidad. – Ciri… - el bardo descansaba sobre Ciri, restándole peso, porque llevaba sus brazos extendidos, yaciendo por encima del rostro y torso de la joven bruja, pero el resto de su cuerpo descansaba sobre ella. – Después de aquella vez… cuando eras niña… - ella lo miró con cierto dolor por el tema que iba a tocar, sin embargo, sabía que era un modo de sanar permitir que él continuara hablando. - ¿Has estado con un hombre de nuevo? No por juzgarte, no lo haré, es que… - ella rio y llevó un dedo sobre sus labios para que se callara una vez en su vida.

\- No, Jaskier. – le dijo. – Y también tengo incertidumbre. – confesó. – No sé si recordaré aquel episodio… Pero quiero que me hagas el amor de todas formas. – ella sabía cómo el corazón del poeta latía en aquellos momentos, se imaginaba que lo hacía completamente acelerado, como otras veces ya lo había oído. Y tenía razón. Pero él dudaba. - ¿Por qué dudas?

Jaskier se quitó de encima de Ciri y la sentó a su lado. – Ciri… - ella lo miró. – Recuerdas ese caballero con yelmo emplumado que nos atacó en Thanedd. – ella asintió. - ¿Fue él? – La joven bruja se estremeció.

\- Fue confuso el episodio con el caballero oscuro… - dijo ella, pensando en aquel momento. – Él me desnudó, me tocó… yo me desmayé. No sé qué hizo después… - Jaskier sintió rabia en su interior, ella acarició su rostro y sonrió. – Pero tú has curado mis heridas…

\- ¿Pero hubo evento de violación, Ciri?

\- Lo hubo. Pero no fue el caballero del yelmo emplumado. – afirmó. - Fue un desertor. No sé quién fue. No tengo un rostro a quien acusar. – su garganta se cerró. – No quiero hablar de ello, Jaskier. – él la abrazó.

\- No creo que estés lista para que lo hagamos, cariño. – le confesó. – Estás afligida. – ella lo miró rabiosa.

\- ¡Pero porque tú me hablas de aquello y me haces recordar! – se molestó. – No lo menciones y solo ¡hazme el amor! – respondió, caprichosa… imponente.

\- Oye, que tampoco soy tu juguete sexual. – bromeó, ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

\- Eres un idiota. – le dijo y lo besó. Él rio y la besó también. – Me haces volver a reír… - Ciri soltó sus labios. – Me devuelves la vida, Jaskier. – acarició sus cabellos humedecidos. – Me devuelves la vida… ¿cómo podría no ser amor esto que me haces sentir? – Jaskier la besó con desenfreno. Ella supo que del modo que no le permitía pensar con claridad. Ella aprovechó el arrebato del poeta y lo besó sin mediaciones, se lanzó al fuego que existía entre los dos. Del modo que lo hacía olvidar que a ella la habían violado, el mismo modo que hacía que la deseara sin reparos y olvidara que ella era una mujer herida. Porque lo era, pero aun así lo amaba…

Ciri gimió sobre su agarre, acarició el cuello de él y luego sus hombros, descendió sus manos sobre los brazos y antebrazos de Jaskier y tomó sus muñecas, llevándolas sobre la camisa que portaba, que yacía dentro del pantalón que la joven bruja llevaba puesto. Él dejó sus manos allí, sobre su cintura y las cerró sobre la tela, mientras Ciri llevaba sus manos sobre el abdomen de él y tomaba la propia camisa del bardo, que comenzó a estirar hacia afuera, arrebatada en aquel beso, casi desesperada porque lo tendría desnudo, al fin, en sus brazos.

Jaskier también comenzó a quitarla de dentro del pantalón, Ciri sonrió e hizo lo propio. Al fin en bardo estaba cediendo… Finalmente, le quitó la camisa a él de dentro del pantalón. El trovador levantó la camisa de Ciri, ella extendió sus brazos y dejó que la desnudara desde el torso. Al poco tiempo, ella también le quitó la camisa a él. Los dos respiraron agitados, dejaron sus rostros acalorados uno frente al otro, abrieron sus ojos y se miraron en la complicidad de que, de allí en adelante, ya no habría vuelta atrás. Los ojos de él le preguntaban si estaba segura de esto, y ella había estado segura de esto desde que lo había vuelto a recordar en el templo de Melitele. 

Los ojos de Ciri tenían calor, ardor, deseo, Jaskier por su lado aún conservaba algo de cordura. Ella sabía que tenía que ver con sus miedos de herirla de algún modo durante el acto sexual, pero Jaskier no comprendía que Ciri estaba dispuesta a correr cualquier riesgo por él. No le importaba nada más, quería que le hiciera el amor. Así que, ella cerró sus ojos y se abalanzó sobre sus labios, le introdujo la lengua y lo abrazó, apoyando sus pechos desnudos sobre él, Jaskier gimió y la abrazó, tomándola en brazos y apretándola contra él. Ciri lo rodeó con sus piernas por la cadera y sintió las manos de Jaskier recorrer su piel desnuda, agitarse, gemir, volver a besarla, arrebatado. – Ciri… - ella le introdujo la lengua, para que se callara de una maldita vez el bardo. Él intentó hablar, pero ella lo besó con más fogosidad, así que Jaskier se perdió en la lujuria y respondió con el mismo deseo. Por suerte el poeta era pasional y rápidamente cedía…

La joven bruja quitó sus piernas de él y se recostó suavemente sobre la orilla del arroyo, llevándoselo con ella, colocó a Jaskier sobre ella (una vez más) y soltó sus labios y besó su cuello, sintió el cuerpo de él temblar rendido a sus besos, gemir desesperado y notó que el bardo llevó sus manos hacia el pantalón de Ciri. Ella sintió cómo desprendía los botones, la jovencita gimió y lo ayudó a deshacerse de sus ropas. Ciri yació sobre el suelo solo con su ropa interior. Jaskier acarició sus muslos, recorrió la piel desnuda de ella con su mirada y volvió a besarla con desenfreno, tomándola con precisión desde la cintura, un poco por la espalda, alzándola levemente del suelo y apretándola sobre él. Ella sintió la erección sobre su pierna, una vez más, y notó que él volvía a dejarla en el suelo y comenzaba desprender su propio pantalón, por falta del accionar de ella, pero es que había estado tan sumergida en la pasión, que lo había olvidado. Notó que en los besos de Jaskier ya no había razón, solo ardiente deseo. Había alcanzado un punto en el que ya no se detendría, y eso era lo que ella había buscado.

Ciri rio y llevó sus manos al pantalón del bardo, se lo desprendió y puso su mano por dentro de la ropa de él, y comenzó a acariciar su erección, él gimió y volvió a besarla, arrebatado. Ciri continuó acariciándolo, una y otra vez, sintiendo la excitación de Jaskier que solo hacía que ella se excitara más. Así que, continuó sometiéndolo a sus caricias, reconociendo el miembro de él, que por primera vez lo tenía sobre sus manos sin restricción y él la dejaba. 

El poeta llevó sus manos hacia su pantalón desprendido, para quitárselo, Ciri comprendió que prefería estar libre de éste, así que, quitó sus manos y lo ayudó a deshacerse también de su pantalón. Ella no lo podía creer. No podía creer que al fin Jaskier se había atrevido a dejarse llevar por la pasión. A pesar de que siempre el poeta se había jactado de ser pasional, pero con ella se había contenido una y mil veces… y sospechaba que aun se retenía… todo por su maldito pasado, por ser hija de Geralt y por su edad… por todo aquello creía que él siempre se había contenido.

Ambos tiraron el pantalón, no supieron donde, si al agua o a la orilla, pero no les importó. Ella abrió sus piernas y él se acomodó sobre su cuerpo. Ciri sintió que Jaskier llevaba sus manos hacia su ropa interior y se la descendía, incendiado. Ella le ayudó, él volvió a besarla y abrió sus ojos excitado, enrojecido por la pasión, gimió y comenzó a besarla, descendiendo por su cuello, entre sus pechos y abdomen. Luego se detuvo y miró su entrepierna. El tatuaje, recordó Ciri. - ¿Y esto? – sonrió.

\- Una flor de ranúnculo. – respondió la bruja. Él volvió a reír y ascendió a sus labios, una vez más. La sometió a otro de sus besos pasionales y la apretó sobre su cuerpo. La flor de ranúnculo, “Jaskier” en la lengua común, y los dos lo sabían, por eso él la besaba… porque ella se lo había dibujado en la piel para siempre. Como sus besos, como sus caricias y como ahora dibujaría para siempre la sensación de su penetración.

Ciri, esta vez sin olvidar, llevó sus manos hacia la ropa interior de él y se la quitó. También la tiró, no supo dónde. Sintió el cuerpo completamente desnudo de Jaskier yacer sobre ella, gimió, totalmente agitada. La entrepierna latía como si deseara tenerlo de inmediato allí. Pero Jaskier sabía tomarse su tiempo, así que el bardo acarició el cuerpo entero de la jovencita, tocándola, reconociéndola completamente por primera vez; luego, descendió su mano hacia la flor de ranúnculo, sintió cómo Ciri se estremeció al contacto con su roce, Jaskier acarició su vagina, ella gimió. Él dudaba, no quería despertar en ella miedos, pero Ciri no lo notaba, pues estaba perdida en sus caricias.

Jaskier sabía que ella había tenido algún tipo de relación con la otra joven, y era lo que Ciri conocía del sexo, así que llevó su mano hacia el interior de su vagina y sintió cómo Ciri respondió excitada por el contacto. La jovencita gimió, tembló por debajo de él y con brusquedad tomó la nuca del bardo y volvió a besarlo, desesperada, mientras él la acariciaba por dentro y ella acompañaba con su pelvis los movimientos de su mano. Jaskier gimió sobre sus labios y Ciri tomó su duro genital también, en una caricia continua sobre éste, que hizo que ambos rogaran por bocanadas de aire, que ambos se estremecieran por el deseo insaciable que se provocaban.

Ciri soltó su miembro erecto y tomó la mano de él, Jaskier abrió sus ojos y ella, enrojecida y completamente agitada negó con un movimiento de cabeza. – Te quiero sentir dentro de mí… - le dijo, sin jueguitos inocentes de por medio, pensó la bruja, que comprendió el cuidado que estaba teniendo él por todo su pasado. Jaskier le sonrió y la besó. – Siempre insolente, noble Ciri. – le susurró y ella rio.

Jaskier no quería despertar miedos en Ciri, quería cuidarla y aquel contexto lo ponía a él en una situación nueva, que le despertaba un instinto protector que nunca había experimentado. Así que, el bardo la acarició, la besó, recorrió la piel desnuda de su cuerpo y tomó los muslos de ella, acomodándola por debajo de él, continuó besándola para que ella tuviera tiempo de acostumbrarse a su peso, a su cuerpo. Para que no temiera. Con cuidado, finalmente y delicadamente, la penetró, despacio a la espera que lo detuviera si así lo deseaba, pero ella no iba a hacerlo... Ciri arqueó su espalda cuando lo sintió en su interior y gimió. Él lo hizo despacio, conteniéndose completamente. Cuando estuvo dentro de la joven bruja se detuvo, esperó que se acostumbrara a aquella sensación, que sintiera amor y no miedo, que lo sintiera a él, entregándose a ella. Tomó los labios de Ciri y la besó, introduciendo su lengua, para que solo lo tuviera presente a él, que imagen de ningún tipo volviera a su mente en aquel momento. Al notar que ella no se tensaba, suavemente comenzó a moverse en su interior, Ciri soltó su boca y gimió con cada movimiento. Pero el sonido fue sutil, de goce, de placer. Jaskier la besó sobre el cuello y se preocupó por yacer sobre ella de forma delicada, contenida. Recordaba que Ciri le había confesado que de aquella triste situación del pasado recordaba el peso sobre su cuerpo y el aroma de su atacante, y él no quería que recordara aquellos terrores. No con él. Por ello se situaba sobre ella delicadamente, para que fuera totalmente diferente a lo otro que había sentido. Para que pudiera gozar. Sin tirar su peso completamente, dándole espacio para que se moviera y sosteniendo él su propio cuerpo para no yacer encima de la joven bruja.

Ciri sintió cómo el poeta la cuidaba, cómo la tocaba con una delicadeza que desconocía. Con Mistle jamás había sentido tanta pasión y deseo. No se había sentido cuidada como se sentía con él. Jaskier se había preocupado porque disfrutara, se había encargado de que ella estuviera completamente cómoda. Y lo estaba. Ciri no se había hecho la idea del placer que se experimentaba con cada embestida. No había sabido que un hombre podía ser tan delicado en las caricias, en los roces, en los besos. Era cierto que también resultaba excitante el arrebato, pero aquella primera vez con él, todo lo que Jaskier había hecho, había sido exactamente lo que ella había necesitado. Sentirse cuidada, sentirse amada. Borrar miedos y comprender que aquella lejana experiencia, había sido un error, que el amor era otra cosa. Era pasión, desenfreno, cariño, caricias y afecto… Ciri sintió que perdía la cabeza con cada movimiento de él, con su respiración agitada sobre su cuerpo, con sus caricias. Y de pronto, la jovencita necesitó menos delicadeza y más pasión. Así que, enlazó a Jaskier en sus piernas y lo apretó sobre ella con fuerzas, él gimió y comenzó a moverse con más rapidez, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que Ciri solicitaba. La joven bruja sintió que perdía la cabeza, si aquello era hacer el amor, comprendía por qué todo el mundo se desesperaba por aquella situación, por aquella sensación. Realmente era goce total. Ahora comprendía a las idiotas adeptas del templo de Melitele que se volvían locas por las oportunidades que los hombres traían entre las piernas… Ahora lo entendía. O quizás era así solo con Jaskier… quizás él era experto en el tema y por ello la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. Ella se olvidó de tocarlo, de besarlo, solo dejó que él actuara sobre su cuerpo, porque había perdido la razón.

Ciri gimió con mayor desesperación a medida que los movimientos del bardo fueron más rápidos, hasta que no pudo aguantar más aquel doloroso placer y sintió que estalló en mil pedazos por dentro, relajando todo su cuerpo, sus músculos perdieron tonicidad y una sensación de plenitud la invadió. Con Mistle jamás le había pasado aquello. Ella estaba agitada, rogaba desesperada por aire, empapada de sudor por la pasión y solo pensando en recuperar el aire que le faltaba. 

Jaskier la besó cuando al fin la bruja se lo permitió, después de haber alcanzado el orgasmo, yació dentro de ella un tiempo más, manteniendo el ritmo que habían estado llevando, durante el tiempo que requirió y luego, sintió que él también gimió sobre ella y la embistió con mayor brusquedad, pero, aun así, cuidándola. Ciri sintió el cambio de su respiración, la relajación de su cuerpo. Sintió el peso de él, descansar completamente sobre ella (ahora sí). Ciri lo abrazó. Los dos estaban empapados en sudor, en pasión… pero también, amor. Ella lo sabía, aunque él no dijera que la amaba.

Jaskier volvió a besarla, aun con su miembro en el interior de ella, pero ya no lo sentía duro como anteriormente. Ciri lo besó y acarició sus cabellos empapados. – Te amo. – le dijo la joven bruja, él rio.

\- Me amas porque acabas de tener un orgasmo. – le dijo y le dio un beso sobre sus labios. Ella rio. Se preguntó por qué él se negaba a admitir que entre los dos había amor…

\- Creo que me has hecho adicta a ti. – dijo Ciri, él rio y la besó, una vez más.

Jaskier se recostó sobre ella y guardó silencio, recuperando el aliento. Y el pensamiento… y con ello, llegaron las consecuencias. Cerró sus ojos y recordó que se había dicho a sí mismo que ella no debía tener ningún hijo. Sabía que no tendría que haber sucumbido a la pasión, sabía que se tendría que haber contenido. Pero se trataba de él, incapaz de contenerse, ¿cómo le decía ahora que tomara alguna de aquellas infusiones para evitar embarazos? _Mierda, sabía que teníamos que hacerlo cuando estuviera conmigo. Juntos habríamos buscado el modo… ahora ella está sola en Nilfgaard… Dioses, soy un idiota_.

Ciri le acarició sus cabellos. - ¿Por qué callas?

\- Disfruto. – mintió. Ciri sintió cómo iba recuperando la respiración a su lado.

\- Sé lo que te inquieta. – dijo Ciri, él la miró. – Yennefer me habló de ello. – explicó. – Me enseñó a contar los días de fertilidad. No estoy en esos días…

\- ¿Puedes leer mis pensamientos? – quiso saber Jaskier con sorpresa, ella rio.

\- No hace falta. – le contestó. – Porque puedo leerte como un libro abierto. Eres muy expresivo… Y cuando estuvimos en Thanedd mencionaste que no querías hijos.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? – Jaskier cambió el tema, ya relajado por la información que Ciri le había dado.

\- ¿Estás de broma? Ha sido… indescriptible. – ambos volvieron a besarse. – Ahora no te dejaré salir de este sueño. – rio ella.

\- Cariño, no podría negarme a este encierro a tu lado. – Jaskier la abrazó y ella sintió que de pronto, se sentía tan relajada que quería dormir, olvidar todo. No le importaba yacer desnuda sobre la orilla del arroyo, el agua ya no estaba fría y Jaskier descansaba a su lado, tan relajado como ella. Sabía que, si se dormía, despertaría sin él. Lo sabía y dolía… no quería dejarlo ir. Simplemente lo quería por siempre para ella. Los dos permanecieron en silencio disfrutándose y absolutamente agotados y satisfechos por el momento compartido.

Ciri sintió la respiración de Jaskier volverse rítmica, lo miró. El bardo se había dormido, su cuerpo cayó un poco a su lado y su miembro salió de su interior. La resistencia física de Jaskier era menor que la de ella, no sabía el viaje que él estaría llevando adelante, pero seguro que le resultaba más agotador que a ella. Ciri le dio un beso y lo abrazó. Lo miró, lo acarició durante largos minutos, solo contemplándolo, observando todo su cuerpo, grabándoselo para ella y pensando en que nunca había sentido que amaba a alguien como a Jaskier. Era hermoso su poeta. Ciri sonrió y lo acarició hasta que el sueño resultó pesado y difícil de combatir.

De golpe sintió un dolor profundo, una sensación de que todo iría mal en adelante. Que aquella había sido su última noche de bienestar y supo que aquella era la sensación que llegaba acompañada por las profecías...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para no arruinar el momento no puse la parte de revelaciones que viene después de este capítulo, sino pareciera que después de cada encuentro pasional de Ciri y Jaskier acabamos con el corazón corriendo entre descubrimientos y desesperación. 🤣🤣🤣 Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo que, imagino, fue uno de los más esperados, junto con el primer beso. 😍😍😍 Y en ambos casos, a Ciri le costó bastante convencer a Jaskier 🤣🤣🤣  
> Y miiiilll gracias por los que disfrutan de este drama ❤️❤️❤️


	62. Ardiente deseo

Ciri soltó de su agarre al bardo que yacía apaciblemente dormido a su lado y se sentó en el suelo, lo que provocó que Jaskier abriera sus ojos de inmediato y vio a Ciri sosteniendo su cabeza.

\- ¿¡Ciri!? – dijo atemorizado y la tomó en brazos. - ¿Qué sucede, cariño? - La voz innatural salió, mezclada con la de Ciri. Jaskier comprendió que la joven bruja comenzaba a dominar su parte médium.

\- Tu destino se volverá a enlazar a Anarietta de Beauclair. – advirtió la Ciri médium, él la miró sorprendido por haber nombrado a aquella mujer. _Anna, ¿por qué nombras a Anna?_ – Síguelo, transítalo Julian, sin restricciones, las líneas del destino trazan ese sendero. – El agarre de Jaskier sobre los brazos de Ciri fue un poco más opresivo. No podía creer lo que la médium estaba profetizando… Principalmente porque la amenaza bajo pena de muerte lo esperaba en aquellas tierras. - Pero ten cuidado, por los celos peligrará tu vida.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – la voz de él tembló. - ¡Ciri! – la sacudió. – Regresa a mí, ¡Ciri!

\- La línea marcada por el destino es retorcida, pero conduce hasta la torre. – dijo la médium. – Hacia el holocausto, la destrucción de los valores establecidos, del orden establecido. – Jaskier la miraba atemorizado, incapaz de comprender la situación que se desarrollaba. De pronto lo rodeó una estala mágica y él ya no estuvo desnudo, o lo estaba, pero realmente no importaba. Era como si cualquier acontecimiento o pudor de la tierra, fuera ajeno a aquella situación. De golpe, todo era extracorpóreo, como si él fuera un alma y no un ser vivo, como si su cuerpo yaciera en otro sitio, como si nada importara, solo las palabras de la Vidente.

Más tarde, si habría tenido que elegir palabras para describir dónde había estado con Ciri, la médium, diría que había sido como yacer dentro de una aurora boreal, sobre ésta y rodeado por sus reflejos luminosos. – Más sobre la torre yace la **_Golondrina_**. Símbolo de primavera y esperanza, flor de ranúnculo. – le interrumpió la vidente, él se estremeció. La herencia de Fiona y Amavet le habló directamente a él, se refirió como “flor de ranúnculo”. El don de la Gran Vidente Adalia estaba contactando con Jaskier, el poeta no lo podía creer… y acababa de decir que Ciri era destrucción y esperanza, dos fuerzas opuestas en su ser, ¿acaso el poder de Falka y Riannon combatían dentro de la joven bruja? – Encuentra la espada. Encuentra la gwyhyr gnoma. Que se cumpla lo que se tenga que cumplir…

\- Vidente… - Jaskier titubeó en sus palabras, la Vidente Ciri lo enfrentó con una mirada iluminada por magia, ya no percibía aquel color esmeralda que lo traía loco. - … temo equivocarme, dañarla. Guíame, dime qué debo hacer para mantenerla a salvo. No sé qué se espera de mí o si se espera algo, siquiera. – el poeta sentía que el estómago se le revolvía, sentía miedo, pánico. Él no acostumbraba a creer en profecías, magia y aquellas cosas que siempre le habían excedido. Pero allí estaba, frente a la mujer que lo había deslumbrado y que era además de su amor, Vidente…

\- Solo se salvarán los elfos que sigan a la Golondrina. La Golondrina, símbolo de la primavera, es la salvadora, aquella que abrirá la Puerta Prohibida, el camino de la salvación. La Puerta de los Mundos, el Portón del Tiempo. Tor Zireael.

\- ¿Qué es Tor Zireael? – quiso saber el poeta, que poco comprendía de estos temas.

\- Tor Zireael es un sueño. No se toca un sueño. Y bien que está… - respondió sin sentido alguno la Vidente. – Puesto que la Torre a los Sabedores sirve y aun a unos pocos Elegidos para los que el Portón del Tiempo son portones de esperanza y resurrección. – Jaskier miró a Ciri, a la médium sin comprender demasiado, pero podía extraer de aquellas confusas palabras que Ciri era una Elegida, ¿de qué? No sabía, pero ella era esperanza para los elfos, según había dicho… y resurrección, ¿para qué?

Comenzó a sentir que le dolía la cabeza, sutilmente, pero comenzaba a doler.

\- ¿El camino de la salvación para los elfos? – La Vidente, esta vez, no respondió. - ¿Eres tú, Ciri la “Golondrina”? ¿O un hijo tuyo? – y la idea de un hijo suyo y de él, lo embargó. – O uno nuestro… - titubeó… Sabía que esa posibilidad existiría si los dos comenzaban a jugar a amarse cada vez que se veían…

\- Los amantes están juntos, flor de ranúnculo. – habló la Vidente. – Lara Dorren y Cregennan están juntos. Ni siquiera la muerte consiguió separarlos. Ni la muerte, ni el olvido, ni el odio… Elfa y humano… - se extendió un silencio.

\- Tú no eres elfa… ella, Ciri… no es elfa… ¡Dioses! Me confundes, Vidente, ¿eres Ciri, eres Lara o acaso eres Adalia? ¿Con quién hablo? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y quién demonios soy yo? ¿Yo soy el humano que se enlazó al destino de la heredera de la sangre élfica antigua en este presente? Como Cregennan, ¿pagaré con mi vida? – preguntó afligido. - ¿En qué me he metido? – murmuró, abatido. La Vidente solo lo miraba… - ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Ciri y conmigo? ¡Explícame algo! – suplicó, ya desesperado. – Poco entiendo de tus palabras… pero necesito comprensión. Para protegerla. Dime qué hacer, guíame.

La Ciri médium le dedicó una gélida mirada iluminada y guardó silencio durante un momento, pero luego cedió. Al parecer, iba a explicarle algo a Jaskier…

\- La raza inmortal de los elfos vivió durante muchísimos años dominando la tierra que ustedes hoy habitan y destruyen, humano… - _“Humano”, me hablas como si yo no fuera Jaskier y tú Ciri… Yo no soy “humano” para ti, soy Jaskier_ … - Todo era armonioso, delicado y casto. Los años permitieron a la raza de los elfos existir más allá del deterioro del tiempo, pero el deseo sexual se apagó después de los primeros siglos de vida. Pues el tiempo fue suficiente para conocer el sexo en todas sus formas y de todas sus formas. Tanto, que finalmente se volvió aburrido, rutinario. – Jaskier no entendía nada, ¿por qué le contaba acerca del sexo de los elfos? Sabía que a Ciri y a él lo unían una pasión desmedida, un ardiente deseo. Sabía las formas en que Ciri lo tomaba, el deseo que despertaba en ella, la libertad sexual de la joven bruja. Lo sabía, porque la sentía al tocarlo, a pesar de todo lo que había experimentado de pequeña. A pesar de todo, había sido ella la que no había estado dispuesta a esperar más… Y aquí y ahora la Vidente, traía aquel tema sobre la mesa.

Además, Jaskier también conocía su propia naturaleza. Él siempre había sido pasional y entregado a los placeres carnales… Geralt una vez le había dicho (en una de sus peleas por Yennefer) que, durante la juventud, el bardo no había encontrado nada sagrado, no había respetado a nadie. Le había dicho de manera despectiva: “incluso diría que ante ti, solo están seguros los erizos y las mujeres que son capaces de trepar a la misma punta de un árbol muy alto”, y a pesar de que Jaskier se había ofendido… sabía que algo de verdad había. Porque él jamás se había detenido cuando de lujuria se trataba. Jamás, durante su juventud. Pero había conocido a Ciri en sus 33 años… y había concentrado sus deseos en ella, haciendo que otras mujeres pasaran a segundo plano ¿Qué tenía que ver todo aquello con Ciri y su herencia? No lo sabía… por ello escuchaba y callaba. – Los elfos se concentraron en la mente, en el saber, en perdurar… pero olvidaron la descendencia.

> Hasta que un día apareció el ser humano. Esos seres que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos élficos nacían, vivían y finalmente, morían. Cortas vidas, pero intensas. Y con un solo objetivo. Follar y subsistir. El sexo, a ustedes, humanos, los gobierna por completo. A ti te ha gobernado por completo, flor de ranúnculo. – Jaskier callaba. – Un instinto más fuerte que la supervivencia. Pueden morir, siempre y cuando hayan follado, ¿no?

> Los pocos años de tu raza hicieron que vivieran como si el mañana no estuviera asegurado. Y trajeron desorden, caos, lujuria y vida otra vez a la pacífica raza de los elfos. Los elfos machos, aburridos de las “aburridas” elfas, se liaron con las hembras humanas; las aburridas elfas, se entregaron a los sementales humanos, siempre llenos de vigor y fuerza. Y ocurrió algo que nadie pudo explicar: las elfas, que ovulaban cada 10 a 20 años, comenzaron a hacerlo en cada orgasmo con un humano. – Jaskier respiraba incómodo, no sabía nada de aquello que la Vidente decía y lo incomodaba, porque tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo acusado por su raza, por el pasado, por sus decisiones… y por una Vidente que élfica que no tenía derecho a hablar de la raza humana, la raza que le pertenecía a él. – Entonces las elfas creyeron que, en la práctica, solo podían tener hijos con los humanos. Y comenzaron a mezclar sus razas.

\- ¿Y eso te molesta? – la Vidente no respondió, siguió con su relato.

\- Las elfas fortalecieron la raza de los humanos y debilitaron la de los elfos.

\- Qué conveniente siempre echar la culpa al género femenino, ¿no? – se burló Jaskier, cruzándose de brazos y hartándose de la charla. Quería que volviera Ciri, no quería saber más de la Vieja Sangre. - ¿Qué tiene que ver con Ciri? ¿O conmigo?

\- Absolutamente todo. – dijo la Vidente. – Puesto que Ciri es descendiente de Lara Dorren aep Shiadhai, y Lara era partidaria a la unión con la raza humana. La coexistencia con humanos, principalmente con Cregennan. - _¿Al final todo esto es una lucha mística entre razas? ¿Qué mierda es todo esto que posee a Ciri?_ \- El problema yacía en que Lara Dorren no era una elfa común y corriente. Era un depósito genético. Especialmente preparado. El resultado de muchos años de trabajo. En unión con otro depósito, un elfo, había de dar a luz a un niño todavía más especial. – Jaskier empalideció porque, de golpe, comprendió que Ciri había recibido aquella carga genética élfica especial. Y un humano, una vez más, _él_ , se entrometía… _Oh, por los dioses_ …- Concibiendo de la semilla de un humano, se creyó que enterró aquella posibilidad, tiró por la borda el resultado de cientos de años de planes y preparaciones. Nadie sospechó que el mestizo engendrado por Cregennan pudiera heredar de su valiosa madre algo positivo. No, un matrimonio tan desigual no podía traer consigo nada bueno... 

\- Por eso los mataron… - susurró Jaskier, comprendiendo historia élfica y hechicería, dos tópicos que jamás le habían interesado. – Los castigaron severamente, por haberse amado.

\- Así comenzó una guerra que perdura hasta tus días, humano. Elfos contra humanos. Y en este tiempo, el material genético de Lara Dorren, mutó. – Jaskier sintió que se mareaba, Ciri poseía ese material… Sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban, necesitaba sentarte. La cabeza ya pulsaba, el dolor había ido en incremento, palabra por palabra.

La Vidente se acercó al humano y lo tomó de las manos, para sostenerlo ¿O había sido Ciri quién había vencido el poder de la Vidente al verlo abatido? Jaskier enlazó sus dedos a los de ella, la Vidente, Ciri, quien fuera… la mujer que lo estaba enloqueciendo, al fin y al cabo…

Volvió a enfrentarla tan solo con su mirada celeste y la simpleza de su raza, pues él ni siquiera era un poderoso hechicero. – El material genético se ha desarrollado a través de los tiempos. Ha sufrido mutación. Cirilla es mutante. – Jaskier apretó las manos de la Vidente, intentando comprender cada palabra, pero la médium hablaba rápido y decía demasiado.

> En ese material genético han hurgado los hechiceros de tu raza, flor de ranúnculo. El Capitulo y el Consejo de Hechiceros siempre supo sobre el gen que pasó de generación en generación entre los antepasados de Cirilla. A través de los años, han puesto en los tronos a quienes quisieron, han creado lazos y dinastías como han deseado, jugando con el material genético arcano que perteneció a Lara Dorren y Cregennan. Lo han hecho como les ha parecido más conveniente y cómodo. Han usado belleza, afrodisíacos y elíxires. Han utilizado magia para ir enlazando el linaje que dio vida, finalmente a Cirilla.

> La unión entre Adalia y su primo, Dagorad, fue un experimento que los hechiceros humanos llevaron a cabo para unir la herencia de la sangre de Falka y de Riannon… - _Yennefer lo sabía, Yennefer lo sabía… realmente ha traicionado a Geralt y no solo a él, sino también a Ciri, que la quiere como a una madre_. Jaskier apretó las manos de la Vidente y notó que éstas le temblaban.

\- Por eso Emhyr quiere a Ciri como su esposa… - dijo él. - Quiere el gen de la Antigua Sangre… Ella no tiene valor para ninguno de estos hijos de puta. Solo quieren su herencia… Solo quieren su fuerza… - Jaskier abrazó a la Vidente, protegiendo a Ciri de aquellas manos sedientas de su sangre. No podía concebir que quisieran utilizarla de aquel modo tan nefasto. – Te protegeré, no sé cómo, pero lo haré…

\- El molino de la predestinación actúa, muele el grano del destino... Lo que está predestinado, habrá de pasar. – La Vidente se lo quitó de encima. - Quien esté lejos, morirá de la peste. Quien esté cerca, caerá por la espada. Quien se esconda, morirá de hambre. Quien perviva, se perderá por el frío... Puesto que se acerca Tedd Deireádh, el Tiempo del Fin, el Tiempo de la Espada y el Hacha, el Tiempo del Odio, el Tiempo del Invierno Blanco y de la Ventisca del Lobo...

> Flor de ranúnculo… que se cumpla lo que se tenga que cumplir… Golondrina entrará en el camino verdadero y no necesitará de la ayuda de nadie, sabrá arreglárselas sola. Porque en ella yace una fuerza demasiado poderosa. No te preocupes, no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar el destino. – Ciri brilló, empalideció y cayó rendida sobre sus brazos después de aquellas palabras, Jaskier la sostuvo, sabiendo que vendría la separación, porque ella había perdido la consciencia. La apretó con fuerzas sobre su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, lamentándose porque se separarían de nuevo.

 _No, no. No creeré que no haya nada para hacer con el destino. No lo creeré, porque tú me lo has dicho, Ciri, cariño, mi amor... Que yo te mantengo humana, que yo te mantengo viva. No me daré por vencido, no me sentaré a mirar cómo abusan de tu sangre. No creeré en las palabras de la Vidente. No me daré por vencido, te lo juro. El destino se puede ir a la mierda. Yo cambiaré cualquier destino que te depare sufrimiento._ Jaskier la apretaba con fuerzas, por miedo al momento en que desaparecería de sus manos.

Sin embargo, allí yacía él, con ella desmayada sobre sus brazos y no se habían separado. No comprendió nada, ¿por qué seguía allí, si era Ciri la que tiraba de él hacia aquel espacio irreal de los sueños? ¿Por qué no había vuelto al mundo cuando ella perdió la conexión con su sueño como sucedía antes? No le importó, la abrazó, en un estúpido intento de protegerla… y así permaneció, conteniendo el llanto desesperado, sin saber si él había provocado este estado al haberle hecho el amor o simplemente era el destino hablándole. _Con cada orgasmo humano, se producía la ovulación… Dioses, dioses, Ciri_ … Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, no había sido Falka quien había conectado con él. No. Había sido la parte vidente de Ciri, advirtiéndole sobre el futuro…

Jaskier no tenía idea de dónde se estaba metiendo. Realmente no alcanzaba a comprender lo que la herencia de Cirilla de Cintra significaba para los hechiceros del Continente. Empezando por Filippa Eilhart, quien había propuesto la creación de una logia secreta con la que pretendía mover las piezas del mundo, como lo había hecho en el pasado el Capítulo de Hechiceros sobre éste. Del mismo modo en el que habían hechizado a reyes y nobles para lograr uniones de sangre. Lo mismo se pretendía con Cirilla de Cintra, porque para la desaparecida princesa no albergaban matrimonio con el emperador de Nilfgaard, ni mucho menos con el vizconde de Lettenhove (a quien ni siquiera consideraban y era quien presentaba mayor amenaza para los planes de la logia). Ellas ya sabían quién sería el futuro marido de la joven princesa. Ya estaba decidido.

¿Cuál era el objetivo de la logia hechiceril?

Filippa Eilhart y las hechiceras que formaban parte de la logia secreta eran de la opinión de que la magia era el valor superior, por encima de todas las divisiones, disputas, opciones políticas, intereses personales, resentimientos y animosidades. Y bajo aquella mentira, se conformó la logia con el fin principal de defender los intereses de la magia y actuar con apolitismo.

La logia anhelaba equilibrar la balanza entre el norte y el sur. Pues era sabido que el sur estaba destrozando el norte, manteniéndose de pie solo los reinos de Redania, Temeria, Cidaris y Kaedwen, los que se encontraban fuertemente debilitados desde el punto de vista económico y militar por los gastos monstruosos que traen las guerras.

Si tenían que ser honestos, el resto del norte, había ardido bajo el avance implacable del imperio nilfgaardiano. Tal como las profecías de Ithlinne, habían anticipado.

Frente a semejante situación desesperada, la ambición de la hechicera la había llevado a soñar con un Imperio del Norte, con asiento en Kovir, tierras que se enorgullecían por su neutralidad frente a los conflictos bélicos.

Kovir en los momentos en los que se desarrollaba esta historia, mantenía entre su nobleza lazos por sangre con el resto de las dinastías del mundo. Se decía a voz populi que el rey o príncipe de Kovir, podría suceder el trono de Redania, de Aerdin, de Kaedwen, Cidaris o incluso hasta Verden o Rivia, si así lo deseaba, pero gracias a su orgullosa neutralidad, no lo hacía. En Kovir se encontraba la actividad comercial del momento y el poderío económico, y más aún, allí se encontraba un príncipe a la espera de esposa…

Es decir, que allí se encontraba el futuro de Cirilla de Cintra.

La reina de Cintra se casaría con el príncipe Tancredo, hijo del rey Esterad Thyssen y la reina Zuleyka; y de esa forma, controlarían una vez más la desembocadura del Yaruga y harían retroceder, efectivamente a Nilfgaard para equilibrar poderíos.

Pero ¿era realmente esta la causa por la que deseaban poner a Ciri en el trono?

Por supuesto que no. La razón por la que no permitirían que Cirilla de Cintra eligiera sobre su futuro, era que las hechiceras de la logia deseaban poner en el trono a la magia. Dar a la magia poder absoluto, lo que, en definitiva, luego se traduciría en poder absoluto de los magos sobre el resto de los seres sin magia.

Y por aquellos tiempos, la única persona con dotes arcanos y linaje real era la princesa Cirilla. Y mejor, pocos sabían que la jovencita había heredado el don de Adalia, su bisabuela, conocida como La Vidente.

Se pretendía que ella se instruyera en fundamentos arcanos, intrigas reales y arcanas, y sin despertar sospechas de su unión hechiceril, gobernara el Imperio del Norte, con sede en Kovir. Un imperio gobernado por la _magia_.

Las hechiceras (porque la logia solo tenía miembros femeninos), ya habían comenzado a llevar adelante aquel plan, haciendo que el rey Esterad de Kovir soñara con la belleza de Cirilla de Cintra, y ese sueño se repetía una y otra vez con las palabras que lo atormentaban: “Tengo una mujer para Tancredo, tengo una mujer para Tancredo”, haciéndolo creer que el sueño era algo profético que le estaba marcando el futuro que el destino deseaba para sus tierras, para su hijo, Tancredo, príncipe de Kovir. Aunque realmente eran maquinaciones mezquinas y con intereses personales.

El rey Esterad Thyssen, perdidamente enamorado de su reina Zuleyka, solía escuchar todo consejo que le daba la mujer, ferviente creyente de las palabras escritas en el Buen Libro y sus sabidurías… así que era ella quien ayudaba en la sabiduría al rey; sin embargo, él no podía saber que la mujer lo tenía enamorado por hechicería y que ella misma, mantenía relación con aquella logia y el supuesto “sueño profético”, era en verdad, una idea impuesta en el justo hombre.

Eso no lo sabía el rey de Kovir, potencia actual económica y militar en el norte.

Eso no lo sabía tampoco Jaskier.

En cuando alguna hechicera de la logia estuviera al tanto de lo que la princesa sentía por el poeta que, inconvenientemente portaba sangre noble y redana (lo que complicaba la situación, porque no sería la primera vez que una reina elegía a un conde o vizconde como esposo), Jaskier se podía dar por muerto. Pues la suerte tiene sus límites… y todas las hechiceras interesadas en Cirilla de Cintra, superaban incluso a la lucha aguerrida de Geralt de Rivia.

Yennefer de Vengerberg había sido convocada para formar parte de la logia secreta. Pero al comprender lo que se deseaba hacer a Ciri, había huido, desconociéndose su paradero actual. La hechicera de ojos de tormenta, sin embargo, ya sabía del amor de aquellos dos, pero no los había traicionado, y ¿no era acaso la mujer con aroma a lilas y grosellas traidora?

Triss Merigold también había sido convocada para formar parte de dicha asamblea hechiceril… y Triss Merigold había aceptado, enamorada de las intrigas e incapaz de mirar a un costado cuando tantas vidas se estaban perdiendo cruelmente por el avance intrépido de Nilfgaard.

Y Triss Merigold también conocía el amor que aquellos dos se profesaban, pero tampoco los había traicionado, por el momento ¿o es que su lealtad real estaba con el brujo peloblanco?

El destino pendía de un hilo y la seguridad de los protagonistas de esta historia también.

Cirilla de Cintra era demasiado para creer que podría elegir voluntariamente a quien amar. Pero eso ella, no lo sabía.

Jaskier se había enredado en un remolino de política, hechizos, carga genética antigua, predestinación, maldiciones, torturas y traiciones, sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. Pero eso él, no lo sabía.

Y sucedía que aquellos dos estaban enamorados, y como Lara Dorren y Cregennan, no estaban dispuestos a ceder.

Lara Dorren y Cregennan habían representado la unión de las dos razas, elfos y humanos. Y habían pagado con la muerte.

Cirilla de Cintra y Julian de Lettenhove, ¿representarían la unión de la magia con los seres no mágicos?


	63. Predestinación

**I**

Ciri despertó y notó que Jaskier le había puesto sus ropas; un brazo la rodeaba, miró aquel hombre y encontró a su amado poeta, también vestido, a su lado, desplomado, respirando rítmicamente, durmiendo con ella, sobre ella. La joven bruja sonrió y sintió gratitud al destino que se lo había dejado aquella noche a su lado. Acarició sus cabellos y percibió restos de lágrimas que se habían secado sobre sus mejillas. Las recorrió con su dedo índice y se preguntó por qué habría estado llorando… y comprendió que, si ella yacía completamente vestida, pues entonces había entrado en trace, porque de otro modo no se habría mantenido dormida mientras él la vestía. 

Una electricidad la recorrió y la alertó, ¿acaso era gratitud lo que debía sentir o, al contrario, ingratitud? ¿estaba bien que él siguiera a su lado? ¿cómo era posible que los dos siguieran juntos? Si se suponía que cuando ella había perdido la consciencia tendría que haberlo liberado de aquel sueño.

Algo la turbó. Algo no estaba bien.

\- Jaskier… - ella lo sacudió.

\- ¡¡Jaskier!! – el brujo sacudió el cuerpo pálido del poeta que no despertaba desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Ojazos a su lado también lo llamaba desesperada, entre gritos y lágrimas contenidas. Regis y Cahir observaban. – Mierda… - murmuró Geralt.

\- ¿Por qué no despierta, Geralt? – Ojazos lo miró desesperada. El brujo no respondió, pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima al bardo.

El vampiro habló: - No es natural este sueño…

No lo era.

\- Percibo magia antigua… lo rodea, lo ha atrapado. Lo retiene. No lo suelta. – Regis miró a Geralt, el brujo callaba, pero en su semblante, siempre sereno, se veía miedo. Miedo de que algo malo le sucediera al poeta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Regis? – la voz de la poetisa era desesperada. - ¡Que lo suelte! Dile que lo suelte… - ella sacudió a Geralt por los hombros. - ¡¡Dile que lo suelte, maldita sea!!

\- Tranquila, Essi… - susurró, rabioso, el brujo.

\- En aquellos sueños proféticos una Vidente los transporta a escenarios irreales, el alma viaja… Si ella lo desea, puede mantenerlo allí y no devolverlo a la tierra. – Geralt miró al vampiro. – Es peligroso enlazarse a profetisas… - explicó Regis. – Podría yacer de este modo en la tierra – señaló el cuerpo de aspecto cadavérico del poeta, frío como la muerte, pálido, como si le hubieran chupado la vida. – por siempre, hasta que el tiempo destroce sus órganos… Y su alma seguiría atrapada en aquella dimensión irreal ¿Ciri es profetisa?

El brujo asintió. _Pero ella no le haría daño… ¡¡Ciri!! ¡Ciri! ¡¡Libéralo!!_

_¡¡Ciri!! ¡Ciri!_ – Geralt… - ella miró a su alrededor. _¡¡Libéralo!!_

La bruja comprendió, ella no lo había dejado ir. Como le había dicho que lo haría. - ¡Jaskier! – gritó, afligida. El poeta abrió sus ojos sin problemas. No estaba muerto, no estaba eternamente dormido, solo había descansado a su lado.

\- Ciri. – la abrazó desesperado. Ella no comprendió la aflicción que Jaskier sentía. Desconcertada, lo abrazó de todos modos. – Oh, estás bien… Lo siento, lo siento… Nunca quise hacerte esto.

\- ¿El qué? – ella se liberó de su agarre y lo enfrentó. - ¿Qué me has hecho?

\- Desperté a la vidente de tu interior. – le dijo. – Me has hablado… de futuro, ¿lo recuerdas? – ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

No sabía de qué le hablaba, solo recordaba haber hecho el amor, haberlo contemplado mientras dormía desnudo a su lado y luego haberse dormido ella también. Sabía de aquella sensación horrible de que algo sucedería, pero no recordaba qué. Y finalmente, había despertado a su lado.

\- Jaskier… te estoy reteniendo aquí. No sé cómo devolverte con Geralt. Él te llama, lo he oído.

 _Geralt_ … el poeta pensó en su hermano brujo. Ambos guardaron silencio. Jaskier sabía que no le hubiera importado permanecer por siempre con ella donde fuera, pero no podía hacerle eso al brujo. No ahora, que Yennefer era la traidora. No podía. Él la miró y ella comprendió aquellos ojos. Ciri asintió. – Lo sé. Debo devolverte con Geralt. – Jaskier asintió.

\- ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

\- No lo sé.

\- Debemos partir. – dijo el brujo y alzó el cuerpo inerte de Jaskier. – Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. Ya despertará. _Ciri lo traerá de vuelta. Ella jamás le haría daño_ … - Y no podemos permanecer tanto tiempo quietos en el mismo sitio. Podrían encontrarnos cintrianos, nilfgaardianos. No encontraríamos modo de liberarnos. En el norte somos espías, traidores… y nosotros queremos llegar al sur ¡Movámonos! -Cahir asintió, totalmente de acuerdo. 

\- ¿Cómo sabes que despertará, Geralt? – suplicó Ojazos, que no le importaba nada, excepto que Jaskier estuviera bien. - ¡¡Dile a esa Cirilla que lo deje!! – cayeron lágrimas. – Dile que lo deje, que no lo lastime más.

Ciri cerró sus ojos y se concentró en ella, en su interior, en la magia que recorría su sangre.

\- Ciri. – Jaskier se sentó frente a ella y tomó su mano. Ella lo miró.

\- Deja que me concentre. No puedo seguir reteniéndote aquí. Es peligroso. Podrías quedar atrapado. No sé cómo lo sé, pero lo sé. – Los ojos de él estaban afligidos. Sabía cosas que ella desconocía.

El poeta sabía que la usarían por la herencia de su sangre y le dolía la consciencia saberlo. Porque no podía comprender cómo ella, que era lo más valioso para él, fuera un maldito juguete para otros.

\- Yo también lo sé. Sé que no es natural que esté aquí… pero… – Jaskier se abalanzó sobre ella, la tomó del rostro y la besó. – No quiero dejarte de nuevo. – soltó sus labios y apoyó su frente sobre la de Ciri. - Sé que debo hacerlo, Geralt me necesita. Pero tengo la misma sensación que tuve en Thanedd, frente a Tor Lara. No quiero que te vayas de mi lado. No quiero. – la besó y volvió a dejar sus labios, sus besos tenían sabor a desesperación. - Siento que algo malo podría sucederte… - Jaskier sentía que se separarían por mucho tiempo. Que ésta, podría ser la última vez que la vería. Lo sentía, lo sentía en su cuerpo. Como lo había sentido aquella vez. – Temo no volver a verte. – ella también tenía aquel presentimiento, pero a diferencia de él, ella sentía que algo muy malo la esperaría al despertar. Algo realmente malo.

\- Siempre volveré a ti. – lo tranquilizó. – De un modo u otro. – ahora Ciri lo besó, él cerró sus ojos y se entregó a sus labios. Ella sintió cómo el cuerpo del trovador tembló, la besaba y estaba aterrado por la despedida.

Jaskier la abrazó, afligido. – Cuídate, por favor. Cuídate. No dejes que te hagan daño. No dejes que te toquen. – ella asintió y acarició su mejilla, sonriendo, para darle paz. Él retenía palabras en su interior, quería decirle algo, pero callaba.

Ciri lo abrazó. – Gracias por lo que me diste anoche. – susurró, él la apretó sobre su cuerpo. – Has hecho que me sintiera amada. – sintió que Jaskier acarició su espalda, la apretó contra él y comenzó a llorar sobre ella. Ciri sonrió, amaba esa faceta sensible de Jaskier. Que fuera tan natural para el llanto. – Me has regalado fuerza. Tu fuerza. Siento que podré contra todo, ¿sabes, mi amado poeta? Ese recuerdo y todos los que tengo contigo me harán atravesar cualquier adversidad, lo sabes, ¿no? – ella acarició la espalda de Jaskier, que respiraba afligido sobre su cuerpo aun llorando, luego llevó una mano a su nuca y acarició sus cabellos, apoyó, finalmente, sus labios sobre la mejilla de él, y le dio un beso, dejando su nariz sobre su cuello, para respirar su aroma y yacer con su amado poeta, mientras él lloraba en aquel abrazo.

\- Te amo… - le susurró Jaskier llorando. Ella quedó inmóvil sobre sus brazos. – Creo que… te amo, Ciri… - él la miró con lágrimas en sus ojos. – Nunca he amado. No sé qué es tampoco… - ahora cayeron lágrimas de los ojos esmeralda de la joven. – Siento que se me va la vida sabiendo que te dejo. No quiero hacerlo, pero este no es nuestro mundo. Nosotros tenemos que vivir en el real y reencontrarnos. Aún así, duele tanto… duele tanto. – ella asintió y sus labios temblaron por la despedida. – Temo no volver a verte en mucho tiempo. Por eso no me iré sin decirte lo que siento. Creo que te amo, Ciri. Siento que te amo…

Ella lo abrazó y rompió en llanto. Él también. – Yo también te amo, poeta. 

Los dos lloraron durante un tiempo inestimable. Sus corazones estaban afligidos. - Yo también siento que no nos veremos en mucho tiempo. Pero recuérdame. Yo no te olvidaré, mi gran amor. – ella acarició su hermoso rostro. – También te amo. Te amo, muchísimo. Me has devuelto mi ser, mi vida. Me has sostenido cuando yacía quebrada. Has reparado mi alma. – le dijo y rio, él lloraba desconsolado.

\- Me duele en el alma lo que te hicieron. – le dijo el poeta. – Me duele en el cuerpo, lo que te vayan a hacer, porque no puedo protegerte… Me duele intensamente cómo este mundo te trata. Duele tanto, duele tanto, amor mío.

\- Pero podrás contenerme cuando vuelva destrozada a tus brazos, una vez más. Como ya lo has hecho.

\- No quiero que te destrocen, Ciri… - la miró suplicante. – No quiero que te hagan daño. – bajó la mirada y lloró. – Me siento… horrible sabiendo que después de esta despedida estarás sola.

\- Nunca volveré a estar sola. Tú y yo estamos juntos, a través de la esperanza. – él asintió, para darle el gusto, pero estaba abatido. La joven bruja saltó sobre él y lo envolvió en un beso apasionado, como eran los de aquellos dos.

Él la abrazó, incapaz de concebir que a aquella mujer querían usar solo por su sangre. Ella valía muchísimo más que esos genes élficos. Para él era lo más valioso. Ella era extraordinaria, pero por ella misma. No por su sangre mágica… Odiaba que la vieran como una meta, un objetivo… Odiaba dejarla. Jaskier rompió en llanto y dejó de besarla. – No puedo… - se lamentó, llorando. – No puedo despedirme. – ella acarició sus cabellos. Ciri sabía que él no sería capaz de dejarla, que ella tendría que liberarlo. – No quiero dejarte ir… - Jaskier la miró. - Solo recuerda que te amo y nos volveremos a ver. – ella asintió, también llorando. – Te van a hacer daño. – dijo llorando. – Otra vez. Lo sé… Oh, dioses… esto duele demasiado. – Ciri lo abrazó. Ella también sabía que el golpe más duro estaba por llegar. Pero resistiría, porque todo lo que había vivido la había preparado para lo que vendría… Resistiría solo por la promesa de volver a yacer en los brazos de su amado poeta.

\- Jaskier… - Ciri lo miró y le acomodó sus cabellos, le limpió sus lágrimas. – Sé que volveré a sentir dolor físico y psíquico. Lo sé. Pero estoy preparada. Ya he atravesado muchas cosas horribles… y me he mantenido entera. Gracias a ti… - él la miraba sin poder dejar de llorar. – Sé que se viene un golpe fuerte a mi persona. Pero también sé que saldré adelante. Por ti. – los labios de él temblaron y bajó la cabeza, sin poder mirarla. Ella levantó su mentón. - ¿Me crees? – Jaskier asintió.

\- Te creo, pero me desgarra el alma. – ella le dio un beso.

\- Soy libre y en mi libertad elijo que mi amor te pertenezca. – le dijo, él sonrió mientras Ciri sostenía sus mejillas y la besó. Sonrió porque no le había dicho que era de él, le había dicho que era libre y de ella. Como él deseaba que siempre fuera. Libre y feliz. Libre para tomar sus decisiones. Las propias. Lo incluyeran a él o no. No le importaba. Pero que gozara de libertad.

\- Te amo. – Jaskier dejó sus labios sobre los de ella, mientras sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo. – Te amo y no sé qué haré sin ti, bella Ciri.

\- Seguir adelante. No te detengas. En la vida es imposible estar siempre preparado, mi amor. Pero mantente siempre en movimiento. Si te mueves, a algún sitio llegarás. La inactividad es certeza de inacción, el movimiento siempre te llevará a mí. Tú y yo estaremos juntos, al final. – él asintió y la besó. Ciri lo abrazó y lo apretó sobre sus labios. No sabía cómo harían para dejarse, no sabía cómo haría para liberarlo, porque simplemente no lo deseaba. Pero comprendió que el amor también era sacrificio. Y ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su propia felicidad, su propio bienestar, por él.

La joven bruja soltó sus labios y acarició el rostro de Jaskier, limpió sus lágrimas, acomodó sus cabellos marrones. Él no dejaba de llorar. – Tranquilo, poeta. – ella lo acariciaba. – Tranquilo, no llores. Me pones triste a mí.

\- Lo siento. – Ciri lo besó, él la abrazó, incapaz de contenerse. Jaskier dejó aquel beso, cerró sus ojos y se concentró en respirar, para tranquilizarse. Ella sonrió, aquel era su sacrificio para no dañarla a ella. Ciri continuó acariciándolo, mientras él controlaba su angustia.

\- Cuando te estén lastimado, cierra los ojos, sal de allí. Piensa en mí. – ella asintió y ahora cayeron lágrimas de sus ojos. Sintió miedo. Mucho miedo por lo que vendría… – Piensa en que alguien te ama en algún lugar del mundo y te busca. Tú eres más que cualquier maltrato que te infrinjan, ¿me oyes, cariño? – ella asintió de nuevo. Jaskier abrió sus ojos y la miró – Ni tu ni yo podemos dominar las voluntades mezquinas de otros, solo nuestros recuerdos y actos. Recuérdame cuando necesites huir de una realidad cruel. Yo te devolveré la vida. – ahora ella rompió en llanto y no pudo contener las lágrimas. – No hay daño que te puedan infringir que yo no vaya a ser capaz de sanar, ¿de acuerdo? – ella asintió y su cuerpo tembló. Miedo. Jaskier lo supo. Ella estaba aterrada, aunque intentaba mantener la compostura. Porque temía lo que vendría, tanto como él. – Vive cada situación que tengas que vivir. Yo te esperaré para hacerte reír, una vez más. – Ciri asintió. Jaskier acarició su rostro, luego sus labios, limpió sus lágrimas y tembló, porque quería evitarle el dolor. 

\- Ya lo has hecho. Ya me has devuelto la vida y la risa. – la voz de ella se entrecortó. - Solo fortalécete para volver a tomar los pedazos que queden de mí cuando todo esto termine. – él asintió y la abrazó llorando.

\- Lo haré de nuevo. Y siempre que lo necesites… siempre. Porque en mi libertad, también te entrego mi amor. - dijo el poeta. _Aunque me destruya a mí el sostener tu alma mutilada_. - Y cuando volvamos a estar juntos, tú me devolverás a mí la vida que perderé con tu ausencia, ¿de acuerdo? – ella asintió. – Odio esta despedida.

\- Lo sé. – Ciri sonrió entre lágrimas. – Puedo notar cuánto lo detestas. Nunca has sido bueno ocultándome cosas. – él rio.

\- Como en Thanedd…

\- En la gruta… - los dos rieron, llorando. Él la abrazó y rompió en llanto una vez más. Odiaba dejarla ir. Lo odiaba, tanto como lo había odiado en Thanedd.

\- Cuando te volví a ver en la granja del mediano Bernie Hofmeier jamás pensé que viviríamos todo esto, cariño.

\- Yo tampoco. – respondió ella en sus brazos. – Cántame uno de tus romances. Uno que no conozca. – pidió. Ciri quería escuchar su voz por última vez. Hacía mucho tiempo no lo oía cantar y no se iría de aquel sueño sin deleitarse con aquel talento bellísimo de su amado trovador.

Jaskier rio y suspiró. – Espera que tengo contraída la laringe por llorar. – ella rio a su lado y lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó. Fue un beso suave, raro en Ciri que siempre lo besaba con pasión, fue un beso con amor. Él cerró sus ojos y la besó de nuevo, respiró agitándose, ella volvió a besarlo y mordió su labio inferior. Él suspiró y la tomó en sus brazos para volver a besarla con pasión. Para olvidar la pena, para recuperarse, para poder cantar, como la reina de su inspiración se lo pedía… Haría todo lo que le pidiera aquel día y en aquel sueño. Aquella dolorosa despedida.

Se besaron durante varios minutos hasta que Jaskier sintió que su garganta ya no apretaba, pero su excitación iba en aumento. Así que, soltó sus labios y carraspeó para aclarar sus cuerdas vocales. Los dos sonrieron. – Te cantaré un romance que lo compuse una vez que… - la miró. – Bueno, no. No te diré cuándo lo compuse ni en qué me inspiré. – bromeó. – Al fin y al cabo… yo no acostumbro a discutir las temáticas de mis obras, su inspiración o sus protagonistas ¿no? – ella rio y lo abrazó. – Pero es un tema que va contigo, con nosotros… - Jaskier iba a cantarle un romance que por supuesto, había sido inspirado en Geralt y Yennefer.

Cuando lo había compuesto, no había pensado que luego, quedaría perfecto para ellos dos, para Ciri y él. Le llamó la atención la “predestinación” de sus vidas… de la de Geralt, Ciri, Yennefer y él…

Yennefer… dolía la traición de aquella mujer. Dolía, porque Geralt simplemente la amaba.

\- ¿No puedes hacer aparecer un laúd aquí? – ella rio y negó con movimientos de cabeza.

\- No controlo esto, amor. No podría. O quizás sí, pero si supiera controlarlo mejor. – él le dio un beso en los labios.

\- Olvídalo cariño, te lo cantaré sin instrumento. – ella lo besó, él también.

El poeta se separó de sus labios y la tomó en sus brazos, la recostó sobre él, sobre su pecho y la abrazó, cruzando los brazos de ella sobre su abdomen, y rodeándola con los suyos. – Quiero ver tus ojos cuando cantas… - pidió Ciri.

\- No, porque no podré cantar sin besarte. – dijo Jaskier, ella sonrió y creyó que jamás dejaría de amarlo. El trovador cerró sus ojos, inspiró, tensó su laringe y comenzó a entonar:

[(link Mujer Amante)](https://open.spotify.com/track/6D1Theo7lCIUYI8SPtwdN2?si=l-FfYjIcTa6epbZjIWYrLA)

_Siento el calor de toda tu piel en mi cuerpo otra vez._

_Estrella fugaz enciende mi sed, misteriosa mujer._

_Con tu amor sensual, ¡cuánto me das!_

_Haz que mi sueño sea una verdad._

_Dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual._

_Llévame al mundo, donde pueda soñar._

_Oh, debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás._

_Voy a buscar una señal, una canción._

_Oh, debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás._

_Solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará._

Ciri sintió que su garganta se cerraba… el romance era perfecto, perfecto para los dos. Era perfecto para ella… Jaskier le pedía que lo llevara a un lugar donde pudiera soñar. Y ellos solo al resguardo de sus capacidades hechiceriles eran capaces de soñar, de amarse, de estar juntos. Se preguntó cuándo lo había escrito, cuánto había pensado en aquel romance, pero tenía gusto a predestinación… gusto a ellos dos.

“Solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará”. Era así, era así. Estaba marcado a fuego en sus almas aquel romance, porque simplemente era así.

_Al amanecer tu imagen se va, misteriosa mujer._

_Dejaste en mí lujuria total, hermosa y sensual._

_Corazón sin dios, dame un lugar en ese mundo tibio, casi irreal._

_Deberé buscar una señal en aquel camino por el que vas._

_Oh, debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás._

_Voy a buscar una señal, una canción._

_Oh, debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás._

_Solo el amor que tú me das, me ayudará._

Otro acierto, pensó ella. Al amanecer su imagen si iba, dejando aquella sensación de desmedida lujuria, hermosa y sensual. Y su imagen se iría, otra vez… Y ella también debía saber si él en algún lado estaba, con una señal, con una canción o solo con el amor que él le daba. Al fin y al cabo, solo debía saber que él estaba, porque si él estaba, ella viviría.

_Tu presencia marcó en mi vida el amor, ¡lo sé!_

_Es difícil pensar en vivir ya sin vos._

_Corazón sin dios, dame un lugar en ese mundo tibio, casi irreal._

_Oh, debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás._

_Voy a buscar una señal, una canción._

_Oh, debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás._

_Solo el amor que tú me das, me ayudará._

Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. Un romance con sabor a predestinación.

Ciri sintió que su corazón dolió, fuertemente. Dolió. No quería dejarlo, nunca. Pero debían hacerlo, se trataba, al fin y al cabo, de los caprichos del destino.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, abrazados, pensando en aquellas palabras. Tan acertadas, tan predestinadas, tan de ellos.

\- Me has cambiado, Ciri. – escuchó la voz de Jaskier. – Has tocado algo en mí. No soy el mismo que antes de conocerte. – ella se giró hacia él y lo miró con sus ojos desbordados por las lágrimas. Aquellos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, pensó Jaskier.

\- Es precioso lo que has cantado, amado poeta. – él sonrió.

\- Tú eres hermosa. – Jaskier acarició su mejilla y luego limpió sus lágrimas. – Oh, siento que quiero decirte demasiadas cosas… - ella llevó su dedo índice a sus labios.

\- Ya me lo dirás todo cuando estemos juntos otra vez. – a Jaskier le temblaron los labios, invadido por la necesidad de llorar, una vez más. – No temas. Volveremos a vernos, amado poeta. – él sonrió, abatido. – Esa es y continuará siendo nuestra promesa. – el bardo asintió. – “ _Tu presencia marcó en mi vida el amor, lo sé. Es difícil pensar en vivir ya sin vos”_ … - Ciri sonrió, canturreando aquella parte del romance, él sonrió entre lágrimas al escuchar su voz entonando algo desafinada, sin embargo, le pareció preciosa.

\- Siempre que elijas vivir conmigo, ahí estaré. – dijo él.

\- Siempre te elegiré, mi amor. – de los ojos de Ciri cayeron lágrimas. 

\- Eres muy fuerte… - Jaskier acarició su rostro. – Más fuerte que yo. – sus labios temblaron. _Siento que muero con esta despedida, y a ti te veo tan entera… eres tan fuerte, mi vida. Eres mi orgullo_.

\- Tú eres más fuerte que nadie, Jaskier. Estás soportando todo esto… y sé que es demasiado. Perdón.

\- No. No tienes que pedirme perdón, cariño. – la acarició, como si temiera no volver a hacerlo. – No. No. Nunca me pidas perdón por amarte. – Jaskier lloró de nuevo. Ella también.

Ciri le dio un beso, él la abrazó desesperado y la besó apasionado. _El último beso_ … pensó ella. _No sé cuándo volveré a sentirte. El último abrazo… La despedida… Ardiente deseo, mi amado poeta. Te entrego mi ardiente deseo, consérvalo, es solo para ti. Solo tuyo. Sin importar lo que sucede de aquí en adelante._

 _“Siento el calor de toda tu piel en mi cuerpo otra vez, estrella fugaz enciende mi sed…”_ – Hazme el amor una vez más… - rogó Ciri sobre sus labios, él asintió aterrado porque se acercaba, realmente, el final. Sin abrir sus ojos le introdujo la lengua y la envolvió en un fogoso beso, asintió una vez más y giró su rostro, mientras la encendía en pasión, ella lo abrazó y sonrió.

En aquel sueño él haría lo que le pidiera. Lo que le pidiera y sin importar nada, así que Jaskier solo se concentró en besarla, en tocarla, en quitarle la ropa una vez más… en definitiva, en hacerle amor.

_Nos despedimos, pero con una promesa de reencuentro, Jaskier. Te amo. Voy a buscar una señal, una canción. Solo el amor que tú me das, me ayudará._

_No te des por vencido, porque yo no lo haré. **No me olvides**._

Ciri sentía mientras él le quitaba su ropa, una vez más, que su alma se fortalecía y aguardaba segura cualquier calamidad que fuera a llegar. Ella, con una mezcla de desesperación y pasión, también le arrancaba las ropas a él, necesitada de su piel desnuda de su amor, en definitiva, de Jaskier... otra vez.

 _Te juro que no me daré por vencido, Ciri. Tú no lo hagas. Estaré preparado para tu regreso. No me daré por vencido, jamás. Porque también te amo, también te espero, también te anhelo. Tu presencia marcó en mi vida el amor, lo sé_ … _**No me olvides**. _

Y en aquel sitio, aquellos dos amantes, hicieron el amor una vez más, sin importarles el tiempo que llevaban en aquel sitio irreal, sin importarle Nilfgaard, la magia, los elfos, la predestinación. Sin importar nada. Solo ellos, solo sus cuerpos, sus deseos, su pasión.

**_Te amo. No me olvides. No te olvidaré._ **


	64. Predestinacion

**II**

Jaskier abrió sus ojos y encontró el cielo celeste sobre él con el sol en lo alto. Por la posición debía ser cerca del mediodía, pensó. Sintió el caminar de un caballo, pestañeó y notó los brazos de Geralt sosteniendo las riendas de _Sardinilla_ , y él desplomado por delante del brujo, con sus brazos atravesando el agarre del peloblanco para mantener las riendas de la yegua y el cuerpo que había permanecido inerte de Jaskier; y de pronto lo comprendió. Acababa de despertar, y se le destrozó la vida en ese preciso instante que lo comprendió. Sintió que el estómago se le revolvió, quiso vomitar.

Ciri lo había liberado, lo había traído de vuelta al presente. Sintió que la garganta se le cerró, quiso romper en llanto, pero se sentiría un idiota llorando. Porque no le diría a nadie todo lo que le afligía su ausencia. Su dolor era solo suyo, así como la esperanza de volver a tenerla con él.

El grupo había tenido que seguir rumbo y habían montado y avanzado sobre el camino. Por ello, Geralt, lo había trasladado sobre la yegua, pensó el poeta. El grupo había mantenido el movimiento. La inactividad era certeza de inacción, le había dicho Ciri; mientras mantuvieran el movimiento llegarían a ella…

Jaskier tomó fuerzas, tenía que mantenerse en pie. Por ella, porque aquella había sido la promesa. Seguir adelante, para finalmente volver a encontrarse. Así que, el poeta se acomodó sobre _Sardinilla_ y Geralt la detuvo de golpe. – Jaskier. – oyó que dijo, sorprendido. – Te has despertado.

\- ¡Jaskier! – el lamento de Ojazos llegó a su lado y Cahir se adelantó, situándose al lado de los otros dos, con Essi. Al poco tiempo se acercó también Regis, montado sobre Pegaso. Él los miró a todos con rostro destrozado. Rogó que lo dejaran en paz, que no lo interrogaran, pero también comprendía que era mucho pedir. Aquel grupo lo había tenido dormido hasta pasado el mediodía… querrían explicaciones.

\- Dinos qué sucedió, Jaskier. – pidió Essi. – No hemos podido despertarte. Parecías muerto y estabas helado, como si hubieras dormido sobre agua helada durante toda la noche. – ella señaló el sol. – Solo el calor del mediodía te ha devuelto la temperatura. – Geralt callaba a su lado, pero Jaskier sentía su intranquilidad.

Él había dormido sobre agua helada durante la noche, pero no lo había sentido por el calor de la pasión de Ciri…

\- ¿Has soñado? – preguntó el vampiro. – Esos sueños proféticos que ustedes tienen, ¿no? – Jaskier asintió, abatido. – Pero no has vuelto al mundo de los despiertos, ¿por qué?

\- No lo sé.

\- Ella te ha liberado. – dijo Regis, Ojazos se giró hacia el vampiro asustada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Regis?

\- La fuerza que tomó tu mente fue la de una Vidente poderosa. – explicó el vampiro. – Un poder extraordinario. No había modo de traerte de vuelta. Tu alma estaba viajando en un sitio irreal, sin tiempo ni espacio. Has vuelto a nosotros, solo porque la Vidente así lo ha querido. – el poeta ya lo sabía. Ellos se habían despedido, lo que a Jaskier le parecía, tan solo minutos atrás. Minutos atrás en los que la había vuelto a tener desnuda sobre él, dentro de ella. En los que se habían vuelto a besar, a acariciar, a reír, a llorar y besar, nuevamente. Habían bailado aquel vals que ya conocía de memoria, entre pasión, amor y desesperación.

\- ¿Qué sucedió, Jaskier? – preguntó Geralt. El poeta guardó silencio.

\- Nada. Profecías, como siempre. Que no comprendo… - murmuró. Geralt gruñó.

El vampiro bajó de Pegaso y tomó su maletín médico. – Es hora de limpiar tu herida. – dijo, Jaskier no respondió. – Y ustedes vayan a recargar las reservas de agua, por favor. – pidió al resto del grupo. El brujo comprendió que Regis deseaba un tiempo a solas con Jaskier.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te mantienes en pie? – le preguntó Geralt, el poeta asintió. En ese momento el brujo desmontó a _Sardinilla_ , Ojazos lo imitó y finalmente, también Cahir. Llevaron sus monturas debajo de un árbol y las ataron. Tomaron las cantimploras y fueron a reponer el agua.

Jaskier se acercó al vampiro que desinfectó la herida. Dolió, él se quejó, Regis inspeccionó la herida y, como restando importancia, dijo cuando todos estuvieron lejos: - La intensidad de las emociones que atravieses en esos sueños, te atan en aquel sitio irreal que visitas, Jaskier. – el poeta no respondió, pero comprendió. – Donde una Vidente lleva a los seres del mundo de los despiertos es una creación de múltiples factores que entrelazan pasado, presente y futuro, constituyendo un mundo irreal, pero que bien podría haber existido. Ese mundo se lleva tu alma a otro sitio, lejos de tu cuerpo y puedes permanecer atrapado allí hasta que su cuerpo mortal encuentre la muerte, aquí, donde habitamos los despiertos. – Jaskier no respondió. - Te recomiendo… - el vampiro lo miró con sus ojos negros. – Que te abstengas de sentir pasionalmente en aquellos sitios. – Jaskier lo miró y supo que el vampiro sabía que habían hecho el amor. – En aquel espacio irreal, crear lazos tan fuertes con la Vidente, podría dejarte por siempre perdido. A ti y a ella. Porque aquel mundo es más atractivo que este, donde los separa la distancia. – Silencio. Pero el rostro de Jaskier se desfiguró por el dolor de la separación, Regis no necesitó palabras para comprenderlo - ¿No es cierto? – Jaskier asintió, al borde de las lágrimas, pero se contuvo, con dolor. – Sin embargo, ella está destinada para con el mundo de los despiertos, este mundo. El peso de una herencia poderosa reposa sobre Ciri. No puede darse el lujo de dormir por la eternidad junto a su amado. Porque de ella depende el mundo, Jaskier ¿Comprendes? – el rostro del poeta se destrozó, una vez más.

\- La verdad es que no ¿De ella depende el mundo? ¿Tanto depende de ella? ¡Pero si este mundo de mierda se olvida de ella! Le da la espalda, la maltrata, abusa de ella… ¿por qué Ciri tiene que entregar su vida a este mundo de mierda? – el vampiro lo contempló seriamente. Jaskier supo que había sido una locura lo que había dicho, así que calló.

\- En Brugge aseguran que han visto la Persecución Salvaje, ¿sabes qué es eso, Jaskier?

\- Un cortejo de espectro que galopa por los cielos… un anuncio de guerras. No lo sé, Regis. No lo sé… - de golpe Jaskier se turbó porque aquella palabra le hizo recordar algo que había olvidado… pero que afloró a su memoria. – Ciri… La Persecución Salvaje la perseguía… ¡Aquella noche! – el vampiro lo miró sin comprender.

\- ¿Qué dices, Jaskier?

\- Cuando la volví a ver en una granja en Hirundum… ella era el jinete oscuro y ¡Yennefer la salvó! – Jaskier tomó por el delantal a Regis y lo sacudió. - ¡¡Los jinetes espectrales estaban tras de ella!! ¡Por eso percibí la muerte! La muerte la seguía… Oh, la seguía siendo ella tan joven… ¡¡La muerte la busca, la persigue!! ¡No es Ciri! ¡Es la muerte! – Jaskier volvió a sacudir al vampiro - ¡Yennefer los detuvo! ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡¡Yennefer lo sabía!! Desde el principio, la hija de puta lo sabía ¡¡Yennefer sabe que la muerte la busca!! ¡Y yo la dejé sola! – el poeta parecía un loco, estaba sudando, sus ojos celestes parecían desencajar con su habitual alegría y galantería que lo caracterizaban. El vampiro lo tomó él mismo por sus ropas y lo sacudió.

\- ¡Jaskier! Regresa. Deliras, estás volando de fiebre y tienes una herida que afecta una arteria en la cabeza. Tú no la dejaste sola. Los dos pertenecen a este presente. No se han abandonado, han hecho lo racional. Volver a sus vidas. Es aquí donde deben luchar. – el vampiro apoyó su mano fría sobre la piel de la frente de Jaskier y notó la temperatura. Maldijo por lo bajo. - No puedes alterarte de este modo y ciertamente deberías dejar de lado las pasiones con una Vidente, ¿he sido claro? – el poeta lo miró pasmado. Había sido muy claro. –No veo signos infecciosos en tu herida, pero vuelas de fiebre. Es peligroso, podrías padecer una convulsión.

\- ¿Qué? – Regis lo miró preocupado.

\- Debes dejar los sueños con la Vidente. Es demasiado peligroso. Vive aquí, en el mundo de los despiertos. Si la quieres salvar, si quieres que viva aquí, en este mundo, evita aquel sitio… ese es mi consejo.

Jaskier miró sobre la espalda de Regis y se encontró con Geralt de brazos cruzados, Ojazos pasmada y Cahir desviando la mirada para no incomodar a aquellos dos que discutían, estirándose por las vestimentas. El poeta no tenía idea desde cuándo estaban escuchando la discusión…

Ojazos fue la primera en acercarse a los dos y tomó en sus brazos a Jaskier, que la abrazó, apenado. – Jaski… tranquilo. – miró a Regis preocupada, el vampiro negó con un movimiento de cabeza y le pasó una toalla para que le secara la frente empapada en sudor. – Tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo? – ella limpió su rostro y secó su piel. – Ya estás despierto.

\- Pero a ella la persigue la muerte…

\- No dejaremos que nada le suceda, ¿de acuerdo? Retomaremos el viaje sin descansos. – miró a Geralt, el brujo asintió.

\- En marcha. – dijo el brujo y montó a _Sardinilla_.

\- Espera… - dijo Jaskier. – Cahir ven aquí. – el soldado nilfgaardiano le dedicó una mirada. – Quiero tener unas palabras con él… - el poeta miró al resto del grupo. – A solas… luego seguiremos.

\- ¿Lo crees prudente? – preguntó Ojazos. – No te encuentras bien, Jaskier. Por favor, permite que Geralt te acompañe.

\- No. – Jaskier miró a Geralt. – Lo siento, Geralt. Por favor, déjame hablar a mí. – el brujo los miró conteniendo la rabia y el dolor, pero sabía que Jaskier se había enlazado a Ciri mucho más que él, porque Ciri así lo había decidido. Finalmente, asintió.

\- Te vigilaremos desde la distancia. – dijo Regis. – Por si pierdes la consciencia. Estás débil, Jaskier. No te exijas ni te obligues a atravesar más emociones. – el poeta asintió y se alejó, Cahir lo siguió.

A la distancia del grupo Jaskier se situó frente a Cahir y ambos hombres se enfrentaron.

\- Ha llegado el momento de la verdad, Cahir. No más silencios. Sabes que he soñado con Ciri y hemos hablado de ti. Ella me dijo que, cuando tenía 12 años, la tocaste, durante la huida de Cintra. – lejos de mirarlo con odio, Cahir contempló lágrimas en la mirada del poeta. – Te estoy dando la oportunidad de hablar porque he compartido tiempo contigo y ¡demonios! No veo esa depravación en ti… Por ello te estoy otorgando esta oportunidad. Pero si la has tocado… sabes que no voy a dejarte con vida…

\- Te agradezco tu nobleza, Jaskier. – dijo Cahir. – Pero te juro que no hubo intención de abuso ni depravación. Te contaré qué sucedió, porque lo mereces y porque lo necesitas. Puedo ver que la quieres, genuinamente. – Jaskier asintió, conteniendo las lágrimas, una maldita vez más.

> Un soldado no cuestiona las órdenes. Tu eres poeta, cuestionas todo lo que se te presenta, pero a mí me entrenaron para no hacerlo.

> Me otorgaron la tarea de ir a Cintra, invadirla y traer a la princesa Cirilla con vida hacia el imperio hace 5 años. Aquello había sido un honor. Para mí, había sido gran un honor ya que me habían dado un trabajo, una misión, en el servicio secreto de Nilfgaard a una corta edad. Eso solo podía significar que confiaban en mis habilidades y yo me sentí orgulloso… Por ello, cuando tuve la orden de buscar a la pequeña princesa, no cuestioné ¿Tendría que haberlo hecho? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero lo cierto fue que no cuestioné.

> En la corte de Cintra teníamos un espía… - Jaskier cerró sus ojos, lamentándose por la deslealtad. – El camarero mayor. – dijo Cahir. – Y fue él quien nos hizo saber que se estaba sacando a la princesa de la ciudad, guiada por un druida y soldados, aquella noche del asedio. Así que ordené que formáramos cinco grupos de búsqueda y por el destino fue el mío el que la encontró.

Jaskier oía, sin emitir palabra. Por primera vez, simplemente callaba y su corazón lloraba, recordando aquella niña que Ciri había sido cuando él la había encontrado en la casa de Doradita, cinco años atrás… esa misma niña era la pequeña princesa que habían sacado de Cintra aquella noche. – Las calles estaban ardiendo. Todo era fuego. Nuestros hechiceros habían hecho arder hasta la última choza… todo. Y yo recuerdo que corría con mi caballo a toda prisa e incluso, en cierto momento, llegué a preguntarme si yo mismo no moriría por las llamas que destrozaban Cintra.

> Mi casco de oficial, el yelmo emplumado… - Jaskier sonrió y lo interrumpió en el relato.

\- Ese maldito yelmo persiguió en sueños a Ciri durante todos los años hasta que te enfrentó en Thanedd…

\- Lo siento.

\- Continúa. Ya le pedirás perdón a ella…

\- Mi casco de oficial, molestaba a mi visión, pero lo tenía, porque distinguía mi rango. Entre la humareda, me topé con la princesa y dos hombres que huían con ella a caballo. – Cahir guardó silencio. – Sabes cómo es un asedio. Brutalidad por todos lados. – En realidad Jaskier no tenía ese tipo de experiencias. Nunca había estado en una ciudad asediada.

> Una navaja que provino no sé de dónde, atacó al soldado que la transportaba, ella cayó al suelo, desde el caballo. Gritó, sollozó, pero no lloró. Uno de mis soldados bajó de su montura, la tomó en brazos, ella se sacudió, pero era tan pequeña y delgada que rápidamente montó el caballo donde ella había comenzado la huida, con la princesa encima, y nosotros tomamos prisionero al druida.

> Una flecha atravesó la espalda del nilfagaardiano que la sostenía, ella volvió a caer en pleno galope. La niña lloró, por primera vez, pero fue solo durante un segundo, y se contuvo, valiente, como alguien le dijo que debiera ser… seguramente. - de los ojos de Jaskier cayeron lágrimas. Cahir quiso decirle que lo sentía, pero el poeta negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Que no lo consolara, que simplemente hablara. Jaskier quería escuchar. – Ella abrazó el cadáver del nilfgaardiano, lloró por aquel muerto a su lado. Lloró por aquella vida perdida. Y supe que la joven era noble, que valoraba la vida humana por encima de todo. Supe de la grandeza que había en aquella pequeña. Ni siquiera sé si la princesa sabía que se trataba del enemigo, pero, aun así, ella había llorado por la pérdida. Y aquel acto despertó mi consciencia. Quitó el vendaje de mis ojos… y empecé a cuestionar. 

> ¿Estaba bien lo que le estábamos haciendo a aquella niña desprotegida? ¿Por qué querían a la princesa? Así que, desmonté y quise tomarla, pero ella vio mi armadura negra, el yelmo emplumado y gritó. De su gritó salió un sonido atronador, innatural… y supe que ella era más que una princesa… - Ambos se miraron en silencio. Jaskier podía ver el pesar también en la mirada del nilfgaardiano, pero no le importaba. Dejó que continuara. – Me quité el yelmo, porque había decidido socorrerla y no quería que supieran los de mi ejército que era yo el oficial al mando, porque me había decidido a ayudar a mi objetivo. Ayudar a la princesa. Así que tiré el yelmo emplumado y la tomé en brazos. Ella gritaba, despavorida. Porque aquella vez, sí sabía que yo era el enemigo.

> Venían más soldados y yo no sabía ya qué era lo correcto. Así que la tomé en brazos, monté sobre mi corcel y me lancé a la huida… dándome tiempo para decidir qué haría con la princesa… pero olvidé explicar a la princesa que los dos estábamos huyendo de Nilfgaard, no solo ella. Durante la huida, ahora creo, ella se habrá llenado de terror, pensando que el enemigo la había tomado. Pero solo luego pude darme cuenta de aquel error. – Jaskier no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

> Cabalgué no puedo decir cuánto tiempo, hasta que, de pronto, me encontré junto a un río lleno de cadáveres. Ciri se rasguñaba la piel en un intento desesperado de quitarse la sangre que la empapaba. No era piel lo que portaba para ella, era sangre. Solo sangre… y la princesa estaba aterrada. Podía ver que sentía asco, un asco profundo. - Jaskier recordó cuando ella, en Thanedd, luego de que él hubiera matado a aquellos redanos, Ciri le había pasado una sábana y le había dicho que se limpiara el rostro, que se quitara la sangre… que todo pasaría luego de ello. “ _Límpiate tu rostro y todo habrá pasado, te lo prometo_ ”, resonó la voz de Ciri aquella noche en sus recuerdos. Jaskier tembló. Ella había atravesado la misma situación que el poeta, bañada en sangre había sentido la misma repulsión que él, luego de haber matado a sus compatriotas. Su corazón dolió más y se arrepintió de no haberla besado más veces, de no haberla abrazado durante más tiempo. Quería volver a tener aquella mujer. Ciri era joven, pero tenía más experiencia en la vida, incluso, que el bardo que la lloraba. Jaskier se destrozó por dentro. – Notaba que se rasguñaba una y otra vez, pero Ciri no lloraba. Solo se rasguñaba los brazos, el cuello y su rostro. En un intento de limpiarse. La piel de sus brazos comenzaba a escoriarse, entonces decidí limpiarla. – Jaskier lo miró, las miradas de ambos hombres se enfrentaron. Cahir continuó: - Tuve que desnudarla. – Jaskier volvió a temblar. – Ella no gritó, no se defendió. – “ _El miedo me volvió indefensa una vez más, me sacó la voluntad_ ”. Ciri volvió a hablarle… Jaskier sintió rabia en su interior. – Solo temblaba, tenía los ojos cerrados. – siguió la voz de Cahir. Jaskier cerró sus ojos, conteniéndose. – Cuantas veces la toqué para lavarla o limpiarla… se tensó y quedó rígida. – El bardo cerró sus manos en fuertes puños. – Se que hubiera hecho falta hablar con ella, tranquilizarla. Explicarle que no eran caricias depravadas, sino limpieza de su piel ensangrentada. Pero de pronto no pude encontrar palabras en la lengua de ustedes… - los puños de Jaskier cedieron y cerró sus ojos. – Como no pude encontrar palabras, quise tranquilizarla con caricias, con delicadeza, para que supiera que mi intención no era otra más que darle algo de tranquilidad al limpiar su piel. Pero ella se tensaba y gimoteaba.

\- Eso la persiguió en pesadillas durante años… - susurró Jaskier, aún con sus ojos cerrados. Lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

\- Lo sé. A mí también.

\- ¿Qué pasó después? – le cortó en seco el poeta, quien odiaba que le recordara que soñaba con ella.

\- Se durmió y yo también. De cansancio. Cuando desperté ya no estaba. Quienes me encontraron luego, afirman que estaba loco. Que corría en círculos y no hablaba con coherencia. Tuvieron que atarme. Cuando me tranquilicé estaba siendo interrogado por el imperio. Querían saber qué había sucedido, dónde estaba ella. Grité algo sobre el emperador que persigue a las muchachas como gavilán y me valió encierro durante un año en la ciudadela. – los dos guardaron silencio durante un tiempo. Jaskier supo que aquel año encerrado, no habría sido grato en absoluto. Se lo había tratado como un traidor imperial.

> Pero en Thanedd, cuatro años después, me necesitaron una vez más. Porque solo yo sabía cómo era ella realmente… Así que, me otorgaron la oportunidad de expiación… Y la acepté… - Cahir guardó silencio, prolongado, esperando que Jaskier lo mirara… No continuó hasta que el poeta lo enfrentó con su mirada celeste. – Además, yo había soñado con ella durante esos cuatro años. – Los dos hombres se enfrentaron. – La veía sin descanso en mis sueños y no como la niña que había conocido y asistido. No. La veía… y todavía la veo, como una mujer hermosa. – Cahir notó la ira en Jaskier. – Hermosa, consciente de su belleza y provocativa. – el poeta lo tomó de su armadura y lo acercó a su cuerpo con rabia, Cahir no se silenció, continuó contando el contenido de sus sueños y aceptando cualquier golpe que el poeta quisiera impartirle. Después de todo, aquellos dos hombres habían ido a hablar para aclarar las cosas, y el soldado sería totalmente honesto: - Con detalles como una flor de ranúnculo tatuada en la ingle. Esa mujer veo. Una mujer sensual, ardiente, insolente…

\- ¿Qué dices? – casi gritó Jaskier y lo sacudió. Su voz se quebró, su corazón dolió. Cahir tenía detalles del cuerpo de Ciri que no debiera, que le destrozaba en mil pedazos que conociera, que lo hacía pensar estupideces, que le hacía doler la cabeza.

Cahir apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros del poeta que había comenzado a llorar de rabia. - Pero he comprendido que tú y ella se encuentra enlazados en una situación romántica, ¿no? – Jaskier no le respondió, apretando al soldado con dolor. – No temas, solo quiero que viva… porque quiero volver a verla. – Jaskier lo miró indignado, rabioso, y confundido al mismo tiempo. – No voy a mentirte. Quiero volver a verla, su belleza me ha atormentado desde hace cinco años ya. En un principio me movió un deseo de lujuria. Pero no haré nada al respecto, Jaskier. Ella es tuya. Yo lo comprendo.

\- Ella es libre. No me pertenece… no pertenece a nadie.

\- Y, sin embargo, se ha tatuado tu nombre en la ingle. – sonrió Cahir. – Ella te ha elegido a ti, aunque a ti te cueste aceptarlo. – Jaskier bajó la mirada y lloró en silencio. Cahir intentó apoyar una mano afectiva, pero el bardo se la quitó de un zarpazo. Hubo silencio entre los dos hombres, hasta que el soldado decidió volver a tomar la palabra. – Pero a toda costa, Jaskier… quisiera evitar que el emperador la desposara. – el poeta alzó la mirada otra vez. – Al menos, tú y yo, tengamos un pacto de darle la libertad ansiada. No somos enemigos… No lo somos… te lo juro. – Jaskier lo miró en silencio y pensó que, desde que se había enamorado de Ciri, había atravesado tantas situaciones demenciales, que ya había perdido la cuenta. Tener que lidiar con su captor, su miedo infantil y encima escuchar que la deseaba… que sabía sobre su tatuaje, lo que solo podía significar que la había visto desnuda ahora, a sus 17 años… lo hacía sentir un idiota y a la vez, rabiarse hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Pero también sabía que el soldado había sido lo más honesto que había podido ser. Había sido duro, sí. Había sido gélidamente directo, sí. Pero Jaskier se lo agradecía. Pocos hombres serían “tan” hombres como para enfrentar al enamorado de su enamorada y hablar con tanta sinceridad, a pesar de que podrían venir insultos y golpes… Cahir las llevaba bien puesta. De eso no tenía dudas. Y era un hombre honesto. Acababa de demostrárselo. 

Y Ciri estaba enlazada a él por algún motivo y de un modo… erótico, aparentemente. El corazón de Jaskier se rompió un poco más, aquel día.

\- Ella te eligió para enlazarte a su destino. – finalmente habló Jaskier. – Y yo respetaré su libertad. No eres mi enemigo, pero comprende, por favor, que tampoco eres mi amigo. Ni pretendas serlo.

\- Eres un gran hombre. – dijo el soldado vicovaro. – Si he de guardar un deseo honesto para la princesa, será que pueda vivir a tu lado, libre y feliz. Porque eres un gran hombre, poeta. Mi lucha será por su libertad y su felicidad… que deseo, sea a tu lado. – Cahir le dio una palmada en el hombro. Jaskier quiso decir “gracias”, pero se había quedado sin palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el primer capítulo de “Palabra de poeta”, cuando Jaskier se reencuentra con Ciri, ella venía huyendo de una persecución poco clara y Yennefer la salvó. Las circunstancias por las que aquellas dos se reencontraron con brujo y poeta nunca fueron esclarecidas, y aquellos dos, finalmente olvidaron preguntar. Los jinetes espectrales habían seguido a Ciri y ella había huido, Yennefer, los había detenido. Jinetes de la Persecución Salvaje.
> 
> La Persecución Salvaje, en el mundo de Witcher, hace referencia a un presagio de guerra y desgracias que se visualiza, por lo general, en el cielo. No se puede combatir a los espectros porque cuando aparecen infunden tanto miedo, que paralizan a quienes los ven. Se cree que se los ve principalmente en invierno…
> 
> Además, en el capítulo 4 “Insensible”, hay una nota al principio del capítulo, donde Geralt explica con sus propias palabras un poco de lo que es este evento, junto a su amada Yennefer. Si quieren releer, pueden hacerlo, porque más adelante se retomará este tema de la Persecución Salvaje para completar la predestinación que rodeó a Cirilla de Cintra.


	65. Predestinación

**III**

Ciri abrió sus ojos y sintió el galope desesperado de Kelpa, mientras la sostenían por delante de la montura. Se giró de inmediato y se encontró con Valdo Marx en una lucha exasperada con la yegua por sobrevivir. Una flecha llevaba clavada sobre su hombro, su semblante completamente serio, concentrado en el camino. – Bonhart está detrás de nosotros. – le avisó. Ciri se estremeció. – No he podido levantarte, estabas como muerta. Llegué a pensar que realmente lo estabas, pero pude sentir un pulso muy lento sobre tu yugular. Así que te tomé en brazos y aquí estamos. Sobreviviendo…

Ciri sabía que algo malo iba a suceder en el momento que despertara, en el momento en que Jaskier se alejara finalmente de ella. La joven bruja ya lo había sabido cuando se despedía de su amado. Por ello, se había tomado el tiempo para volver a hacer el amor con él. Porque sabía que luego tendría que dar cuentas al destino de sus actos.

Cuando abrió sus ojos en el presente, supo que no podría tener control sobre los acontecimientos que seguirían… Así que, cuando el bardo le explicó que el mercenario les pisaba los talones, se preguntó si aquel no habría sido el mal que la tomaría aquel día.

\- Estás herido. – dijo Ciri, al notar la flecha que lo atravesaba.

\- Por poco salí con vida de las garras de ese hijo de puta. – ella miró a la yegua, su pelaje estaba empapado en sudor lo que solo podía significar que llevaban varias horas en galope sin descanso. Ninguna montura podía aguantar eternamente. – Toma las riendas, mi brazo comienza a adormecerse. – ella hizo como pidió. Levantó su mirada sobre el cielo del mediodía que los cubría y supo que toda la mañana, habían cabalgado. Kelpa estaba dando lo mejor de sí, más de lo que debiera; la yegua, seguía galopando, incansable, fiel a su dueña, fiel a la hija de la Antigua Sangre.

\- ¿Cómo dio con nosotros? – quiso saber la jovencita. - ¿Cómo dio con nosotros Bonhart?

\- No tengo idea… Pero está loco ese tipo. No da oportunidades. Por poco me mata.

Ciri hizo dar un vuelco a las riendas y Kelpa se adentró al interior del bosque, dejando detrás el camino que recorrían. - ¿¡Qué haces, Falka!? – _Falka no es mi nombre, odio que me llames así. Ya no soy Falka… pero Jaskier me dijo que no confiara en ti, ¿cómo se que no eres tú quien me ha puesto sobre la pista del mercenario?_

Kelpa ingresó a lo profundo del bosque, ágil, dando saltos para esquivar grandes raíces. Valdo y Ciri fueron sorteando también los obstáculos, hasta que el bosque se puso tan cerrado que ya no podían montar sin recibir fuertes golpes sobre sus rostros por ramas y troncos.

Ciri obligó al destino a enfrentarla, hasta que el tronco de un árbol viejo se interpuso entre ella y la yegua y la estampó con tal vileza sobre el pecho, que el poeta y la bruja, fueron despedidos lastimosamente al suelo.

La cabalgata había terminado, en lo profundo de aquel bosque no podrían seguir sobre montura. Kelpa huyó despavorida.

Valdo Marx rebotó sobre el suelo, dio un alarido desesperado, se tiró a su costado, tomó la flecha incrustada sobre su musculatura del hombro y gimoteó. Ciri a su lado, golpeó su cabeza y se sintió atravesada por los caprichos del destino. No había tiempo para sutilezas, algo malo sucedería… algo malo iba a pasarle a ella…

La joven bruja se puso en pie, trastabilló, aun lesionada por la estampida brutal del tronco que la había despedido de su yegua, se dobló el tobillo, cayó, se quejó, se puso en pie una vez más y emprendió una carrera demencial hacia cualquier lado. Lo importante era no detenerse. No detenerse. Mantener el movimiento. Su brújula interna la guiaría, como lo había hecho siempre…

\- ¡Espera! ¿Por qué dejas la montura? – escuchó que gritó del poeta. Pero ella no esperaría. No podía, no había tiempo. El destino apremiaba. El mal le seguía desde muy cerca.

Sintió los pasos de Valdo sobre su espalda. - ¡Falka! ¿Qué haces?

\- Vivo. – explicó la joven bruja, ágil, sorteando todos los obstáculos necesarios y obligándose a no pensar en el dolor lacerante que atacaba su tobillo lesionado.

Tenía por objetivo alejarse del camino que bordeaba el bosque. No quería al mercenario sobre ella. No lo quería.

Valdo trastabilló y cayó al suelo. Ciri se detuvo y lo miró, él apretaba la herida de su hombro, empapado en sudor y notablemente cansado. Se apiadó. Si ella no mostraba compasión en este mundo, se perdería finalmente aquel sentimiento. Si alguien continuaba llevando a cabo actos de misericordia, la misericordia no desaparecería. Ni siquiera en tiempos de guerra había que olvidar la misericordia. Así que, la joven bruja se acercó a su posible delator. Sacó un polvo de su bolsillo, fisstech y le pasó al bardo. Valdo la miró con sorpresa.

\- No me drogo.

\- Es para seguir, bardo. – explicó. – Has perdido sangre. La flecha no podremos sacar hasta estar a resguardo. Si te desmayas, yo no podré con tu peso. Debes seguir. – él miró a la joven Falka y supo que tenía razón.

\- ¿Qué efectos tendrá sobre mi cuerpo?

\- Euforia. No sentirás dolor, podrás seguir. Y congestión nasal. Marcada.

\- ¿Tengo que aspirarlo?

\- Ponte en la mucosa de tus encías. Lo absorberás de inmediato. – Valdo se puso de pie, empapado en sudor y trastabilló, agotado por la huida y el supuesto enfrentamiento con Bonhart. Situación que le despertaba sospechas a Ciri, porque de haber sido así, Valdo Marx sería el primero en contar el cuento después de un enfrentamiento con aquel legendario asesino. Pero ella no podía juzgarlo. Después de todo, Ciri seguía libre y viva, y gracias al bardo. Aparentemente.

Valdo tomó el polvo blanco y lo colocó sobre sus encías. Al poco tiempo sintió lo que la bruja le advirtió. La vitalidad volvió a su cuerpo, sintió pánico, necesidad de huir, pero ya. Se olvidó del dolor quemante de su hombro. - ¡Vamos! – el bardo retomó la huida. Ella detrás de él.

Ciri trastabilló, cayó una vez más, el tobillo se había lesionado fuertemente. Valdo Marx se detuvo frente a ella, se agachó para que lo montara a caballito, Ciri así lo hizo y, aprovechando los efectos del narcótico, corrió con ella sobre su espalda a pesar de la grave lesión en su hombro.

Ciri no estuvo segura de cuántas horas corrieron, pero estaba segura de que el bardo no podría mantener aquel ritmo durante más tiempo (era inhumado), así que simplemente se apiadó y pidió descanso. – Hay que descansar. No puedes seguir así… - dijo Ciri. Él se dejó caer de rodillas y el peso de la jovencita fue demasiado, se le escapó del agarre y ella acabó a su lado, entre las hojas y las raíces del interior del bosque. 

El bardo yacía desplomado, hiperventilando y apoyó su mano sobre la flecha, en un grito doloroso. El fisstech había abandonado su torrente sanguíneo. – Tengo que sacarla. – dijo Valdo, ella asintió. Sin contemplaciones, llevó su mano a la flecha y se la arrancó. Él gritó, cayeron lágrimas de sus ojos. La había tenido durante tanto tiempo impregnada en los músculos de su hombro, que había provocado marcados daños. Sabía que era un peligro para un trovador un daño en su miembro superior, podía restarle habilidad para la ejecución de la música. Pero peor era la muerte por una infección. Ciri, con la punta de la flecha cortó parte de la manga de su camisa y le hizo un vendaje compresivo sobre la herida. Luego buscó alcohol y se lo tiró sobre ésta. Él gritó de dolor.

\- ¡Avísame por lo menos, Falka!

\- Oh, cállate. – dijo Ciri. _No me llames así_. – Está claro que eres un tipo entrenado. No me vengas con lloriqueos. Sabes lo que sucederá a continuación, o te infectas y mueres o sobrevives con una inflamación dolorosa.

\- Tú sí que sabes consolar, ¿no?

\- No tengo por qué consolarte a ti. – Ciri lo enfrentó rabiosa. – Y dime cómo es que escapaste de las garras de Bonhart. Esa sí que habrá sido toda una hazaña. Espero poder escuchar una melodía al respecto ¿O es que quizás preferirías pedir a Jaskier que te la compusiera? Carente de talento como eres para copiar su repertorio y atribuírtelo…

Valdo Marx la miró indignado. - Pero ¿quién mierda te crees que eres? Niña estúpida. Juegas a ser libertina y no eres más que una infanta caprichosa con tintes de grandeza.

\- Los tintes de grandeza han dibujado mi contextura, ciertamente. Soy grandeza, estúpido bardo. – los dos se enfrentaron odiados. – Así que no me digas a mí cuál es el tamaño que pueden alcanzar mis actos, ¿y los tuyos? ¿Qué tan grandes podrían ser? Maldito traidor de mierda.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Me entregarás a Bonhart. No creas que no lo sé. No me creeré que eres tan bueno como para haber sobrevivido a su ataque.

Él empezó a reír. - ¿Sabes qué sucedió? El hijo de puta me atacó desde la distancia con esta flecha de mierda que me matará o dejará con un dolor impresionante, según profecías tuyas, Falka. Y cuando vino a atacarme, la que me salvó fue tu yegua. Que le impartió una patada tan fuerte e inesperada, que me dio tiempo de actuar. Te tomé en brazos y hui. Ahora me arrepiento, por supuesto. Tendría que haberte dejado con tu captor para que aprendieras a cerrar la boca. 

Ciri quedó muda. Jamás se le ocurrió que el “destino” podría haber intervenido en la huida. Solo pensó en traición, por las palabras que había intercambiado con Jaskier durante la noche.

Comprendió que había actuado mal. El bardo se había jugado por ella y ni siquiera había encontrado un agradecimiento. Por el contrario, solo acusaciones y malos tratos. Pero Ciri no olvidaba las palabras de su amado poeta y la pena por la separación reciente aun dolía y quemaba al rojo vivo. Su corazón estaba destrozado, el recuerdo de sus besos, sus caricias y su cuerpo la estaban abrazando en un síndrome de abstinencia, por el que estaba haciendo pagar a Valdo Marx, injustamente.

\- ¿De donde conoces a Jaskier? – quiso saber, él rompió en risas.

\- ¿Tus malos tratos son por el idiota del poeta? – Valdo se puso de pie. – Pues no te diré nada, Falka. Vete a la mierda. – el bardo comenzó a caminar, sin esperar que Ciri lo siguiera.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Se había equivocado. Se puso de pie y corrió a su lado. – Oye, lo siento. Si es cierto lo que me has dicho, he sido injusta. Lo siento.

\- Vete a la mierda, niña caprichosa.

\- Oh, tú también eres un idiota, ¿sabes? Porque si yo soy la niña, tú eres el adulto y deberías saber disculpar. – el bardo rompió en risas.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado tanto carácter? ¿Quién eres Falka? ¿Por qué luchas como solo los brujos lo hacen? No te creas que no sé reconocer esas piruetas brujeriles y ese modo eficaz de empuñar una espada. – Ciri se paralizó. – No dejas de mencionar a Jaskier, tienes la edad de la princesa de Cintra y luchas como una maldita bruja. Quieres ir a Cintra, vienes y me hablas de tus rasgos de grandeza, cuando en realidad lo que has querido resaltar son tus rasgos de “realeza”, ¿o me equivoco? – Silencio entre los dos. Ciri estaba pasmada. – Jaskier recorre el norte en compañía de Geralt de Rivia ¿Y sabes cuál es la melodía más aclamada de tu querido poeta? La Leoncilla de Cintra. Pero tú lo sabes de memoria, porque tú eres Cirilla de Cintra.

Ciri sintió que el mundo se había detenido a su alrededor. Valdo Marx sabía su secreto. Lo había sabido desde el día anterior, que habían entrenado y, sin embargo, ella seguía libre. Él no era traidor… al menos, no lo parecía.

Jaskier le había advertido sobre este poeta, pero este poeta ya sabía quién era ella ¿Aliado o enemigo? ¿Acaso Valdo Marx tenía honor? ¿Podía confiar en él?

\- ¿Y? ¿Te has quedado sin palabras?

\- Soy Falka.

\- Sí, seguro. Mira, a mí me importa una mierda que seas Cirilla o Falka. Te he ayudado desinteresadamente. Pero eres insoportable, con toda tu grandeza y todo lo que estás predestinada a hacer con tus grandes actos y las estupideces que has dicho. Así que, gracias… por haber arrancado la flecha con tan poco cuidado, sabiendo que tenemos estructuras nerviosas cerca del hombro que podrían comprometer de forma permanente la sensibilidad de mi miembro superior y yo, que soy poeta, necesito mis habilidades motrices conservadas… O quizás no lo sabías, no sé qué instrucción recibió la princesa en el palacio. No me importa. Lo único que se… es reconocer a un soberano soberbio y que le importa una mierda la seguridad de quienes están por debajo de su “realeza” y yo, por ese tipo de reyes, no levanto la espada. Así que, Cirilla de Cintra, ha sido un placer de mierda haberte conocido. Sigue tu camino.

Valdo Marx le dio la espalda y avanzó indignado. Ciri sintió que cada una de sus palabras habían sido un cachetazo de realidad. Se había comportado como una idiota, como una niña caprichosa. Él había tenido razón.

Ciri corrió sobre el bardo y lo tomó por el brazo, el que no tenía herido y lo obligó a enfrentarla. – Oye, de verdad lo siento. Pero tienes que comprenderme también. No tienes idea todo lo que ha atravesado. Sí, he sido una idiota. Una niña caprichosa, tienes razón. Pero no me dejes… - él la miró. – En tiempos de odio, el que está solo muere.

Silencio.

\- Esa regla se aplicará también a ti. Si quieres sobrevivir tenemos que seguir juntos. – insistió ella.

\- Ni siquiera tenemos montura, ¿dónde crees que llegaremos caminando? A la muerte, Cirilla. Las huellas del galope de Kelpa guiarán a Bonhart al interior del bosque y nos encontrará en cuestión de tiempo, ¿qué crees que te sucederá a ti o a mí, al fin y al cabo? – él la enfrentó con su mirada ambarina.

> Moriremos. Si nos separamos, con suerte, seguirá mi rastro y podrás llegar a Cintra y ser la reina que deseas. – Ciri le mostró un brazalete sobre su muñeca derecha. Él esperó que le explicara por qué se lo presentaba.

\- Es mágico. Lo compré junto con Kelpa. La traerá hacia nosotros cuando se haya repuesto.

\- Vaya…

Ciri cerró sus ojos y colocó su mano sobre la herida de Valdo Marx. – Aquí pagaré mi deuda, poeta. Y te daré una muestra contundente de que deseo confiar en ti. Y que tu puedes confiar en mí. – advirtió. Él la miró sin comprender y comenzando a cansarse con aquellas actitudes soberbias, propia de realeza. Valdo Marx no entendía que Ciri no estaba siendo soberbia, simplemente era un ser extraordinario, por encima de la media de todos los que habitaban el Continente. – _VessTiael, taedh_. – el hombro del bardo se curó sin secuelas. Él la miró totalmente sorprendido. – Y con este acto te enlazo a mí y el destino que me rodea… - él no entendía nada. – Tienes el poder de destrozarme o de ayudarme, ¿qué serás? ¿Aliado o enemigo?

\- ¿Eres hechicera?

\- Soy Cirilla de Kaer Morhen. Bruja, no reina. Me ocuparé que quitar el Mal de la tierra. – le dijo, con marcada convicción. Él la miró en seco. – No me dejes, combate a mi lado ¿Quién eres tú, Valdo Marx? – el trovador la miraba, estupefacto, porque a pesar de la pelea de unos segundos atrás, percibía grandeza en la jovencita. Grandeza inexplicable, extraordinaria, como Jaskier ya se lo había remarcado, pero él no lo sabía.

Ante la falta de respuesta, ella habló: - Sé el bardo de mis aventuras. Viaja junto a la bruja.

El poeta la miró sin palabras. No se podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo, tuvo una sensación extraña, como si el destino hubiera colocado un hilo a su alrededor y lo obligara a jurar lealtad a la joven bruja que tenía frente a él. Como si de repente, comprendiera que el futuro dependía de ella ¿Cómo podía ser aquello posible? No lo sabía. Pero aquella jovencita era la respuesta a todo.

Había que mantenerla libre.

\- Seré tu destino, Cirilla de Kaer Morhen. – le dijo. – Te mantendré con vida. Tienes mi palabra. Es mi juramento. – Valdo llevó un puño sobre su pecho e inclinó su cabeza. Ciri sonrió.

En ese momento Cirilla de Kaer Morhen sintió que su cuerpo dolía, que algo le revolvía en su interior. Era predestinación, era magia, era dolor. Ella gritó, gritó desesperada, sintió cómo su cuerpo sufría un dolor indescriptible, él tapó la boca de la bruja principesca en el afán de que Bonhart no la oyera, pero ella gritó una vez más.

_El halcón se posó sobre su hombro._

_La Torre de la Golondrina. La Torre de la Golondrina. Apresúrate a la Torre de la Golondrina._

Hija mía.

\- ¡¡Yennefer!! – gritó Ciri. La hechicera se giró y se encontró otra vez con la joven Ciri. Ambas corrieron entre lágrimas y se abrazaron, desesperadas.

\- Oh, Ciri… estás viva. – Yennefer la dio un beso sobre la frente. – Me he equivocado en Thanedd. No entendía nada. No entendía nada. Pensé que te hacía un bien al mostrar tus habilidades a los hechiceros. Demasiado tarde comprendí lo perverso de las maquinaciones de Filippa y el resto. No dejes que te tomen, Ciri. No dejes que te tomen. Solo desean arrebatarte tu libertad. No vayas a Cintra. Aléjate del trono.

\- Yennefer… entonces, ¿no me has traicionado?

\- Por supuesto que no. – dijo ella, segura. – Pero te he fallado, que bien podría significar lo mismo. Pero no tuve intención de traición. – la hechicera acarició su rostro. – Estás crecida, hija mía. – Ciri sonrió, con lágrimas sobre sus ojos. – Sé que no estás con Geralt ni Jaskier. – Ciri negó. – Se que ellos te buscan, pero están moldeando sus propios destinos. El tuyo es en solitario.

\- Yo debo seguir mi propio camino. Debo hacer efectivo lo que debe cumplirse, para por fin, ser libre del destino y poder elegir mi futuro.

\- Lo siento tanto, hija mía. Quisiera poder estar a tu lado y ayudarte. Haré lo posible por encontrarte y protegerte. Jamás te haría daño, no al menos, de forma consciente. Ya te lo he hecho, al obligarte a cruzar Tor Lara. Lo siento tanto.

\- ¿Por qué golpeaste a Jaskier aquella noche?

\- Le salvé la vida aquella noche, hija mía. Vilgefortz estaba detrás de mí y te buscaba para entregarte a Nilfgaard. Llegaría en cualquier momento y si los veía a ustedes enamorados, lo mataría sin piedad, sin miramientos. Le salvé la vida aquella noche.

> Gracias a la reputación de mujeriego de Jaskier, el numerito que montaron durante el baile en Aretusa, fue considerado simplemente uno de sus múltiples actos de galantería. Pero Vilgefortz no lo olvidó y tuvo dudas, al principio, con respecto a ustedes dos. Más aún luego de encontrarlos en aquella taberna en Loxia, donde Jaskier te había cantado… - Ciri recordó nuevamente aquella noche y se sonrojó. Su amado poeta, todo lo que habían atravesado juntos aquel día. Ellos habían sellado su amor a fuego ardiente, sin siquiera saber todo el vórtice de caos que los rodeaba. Y Yennefer había sido la mujer que se había encargado de que tuvieran una oportunidad.

Ciri no había tenido idea de todo lo que, por aquellos tiempos, se había predestinado para que ella y Jaskier siguieran con vida. Ni todo lo que Yennefer había sacrificado para permitirles escapar de las garras del enemigo. 

> Jaskier no comprende lo que representas para los hechiceros. Si alguno de ellos llega a descubrir que te ama, lo matarán, Ciri. Filippa lo vio a tu lado cuando huían, pero está convencida de que su ferviente protección tenía que ver con que eres la hija de Geralt… pero si llegara a sospechar de ustedes, lo matarán. Despiadadamente y destrozando su buen nombre. Y yo aprecio a Jaskier. Aunque poco nos entendemos, lo aprecio y tengo una deuda con él. – Ciri sabía de aquella deuda, Yennefer se lo había mencionado a Jaskier en Aretusa. Una deuda por estar junto a Geralt siempre que ella lo abandonaba. Ciri recordó, de pronto, las palabras que había usado la hechicera de ojos de tormenta aquel día: “ _demasiado te aprecio y demasiado te debo, Jaskier. Aunque no lo parezca”_. Y Yennefer no había mentido. Lo había atacado para salvarlo, pero el poeta no lo había comprendido, del mismo modo que Ciri no lo había entendido hasta ahora.

> Depende de ti cuidarlo, también. – advirtió la hechicera. – No delates tus sentimientos, Ciri. No hasta que estemos seguros. Hay demasiados intereses a tu alrededor… - Ciri asintió. - Sé que fui brusca aquel día en Garstang con Jaskier, sé que lo lastimé del modo en el que la sensación de traición hiere, profundamente y con dolor, pero lo hice, porque no había otro modo de hacerlo entender que tenían que separarse. Aquel día él había sucumbido al amor por ti. Y conozco a ese bardo lo suficiente como para saber que no me habría dado tregua. Era el único modo de mantenerlo con vida. Separándolo de ti. – El corazón de Ciri dolió, pero la golondrina comprendió. - ¿Lo comprendes tú también, hija mía?

\- Lo comprendo.

\- No solo Jaskier siente mi traición, sino también Geralt. Y eso me desgarra, porque yo jamás los he traicionado, solo he cometido un terrible error. Pero al menos, el poeta sigue al lado del brujo, para sostenerlo en esta pesadilla que transitamos.

\- El brujo también sostiene al poeta. – dijo Ciri. Yennefer sonrió. La joven bruja la abrazó. – No tienes idea de lo que recupero de mi alma al saber que no me has traicionado, Yennefer. Enfrentaré mi destino mucho más fortalecida, sabiendo todo esto. Y te agradezco el sacrificio personal que has llevado adelante para que Jaskier y yo pudiéramos seguir juntos, aunque solo fuera a través de sueños… Yo te aprecio, te quiero como a una madre. – Yennefer sintió que su alma dolía, ella la había adoptado como la hija que nunca pudo tener y la amaba por encima de su propia vida. Por eso se sacrificaría…

\- Yo soy tu madre, Ciri. Porque a veces, uno elige a su familia. Y yo te he elegido. – las dos mujeres se miraron y sonrieron.

\- ¿Cómo llego a la Torre de la Golondrina, Yennefer? Tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

\- Si tienes miedo, vuelve, hija mía.

\- Está prohibido abrir esas puertas. – dijo Ciri. – Tú lo sabes.

\- Yo lo sé.

\- Y sin embargo, me conduces allí.

\- Si tienes miedo, vuelve. Todavía estás a tiempo de volver. Todavía no es demasiado tarde. – dijo la hechicera. – Prefiero que seas libre y mandes el mundo entero a la mierda. Si tienes miedo, vuelve, hija mía.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Para mí ya es tarde. Sí que lo es. Canta el gallo Kambi. Ha llegado el _Tedd Deireádh._

Una aurora boreal las cubrió a las dos hechiceras, madre e hija.

Llegó el amanecer.

Ciri abrió sus ojos y encontró a un hombre gigante burlando cada movimiento de Valdo Marx con una agilidad que ella nunca había visto y al bardo defenderla con una lealtad grata. Ciri desenvainó la espada brujeril y saltó con ira sobre Bonhart.

El mercenario rio, alocado, cuando vio a la jovencita. En los ojos de aquel hombre conoció sadismo, goce en la opresión y un deseo adictivo por el sometimiento de las almas. La única pasión de aquel mercenario era infligir dolor, lo reconocía, lo reconocía en aquella mirada perdida en la locura de someter a otro. Era opresión, era sadismo, era maldad. Pura maldad. Y la quería a ella, solo a ella, con locura.

Ciri lo atacó con rabia desmedida, Valdo distrajo al gigante efectivamente por el lado contrario al ataque de la bruja.

\- Yo he visto esos movimientos en otro lado. – dijo el mercenario. – Esos movimientos son los que se aprenden en Kaer Morhen, Falka, gorrioncillo, ¿quién eres en verdad? – Bonhart se lanzó sobre Ciri, ella esquivó y atacó, Valdo aprovechó y se lanzó por el otro flanco del hombre. Bonhart dio una vuelta magistral y atacó al bardo, le hizo un tajo poco profundo en el abdomen, pero suficiente para desestabilizar su ataque.

Terror. Volvió el terror. Ciri comprendió. Lo que había sentido luego de hacer el amor con Jaskier era esto que sentía ahora… Bonhart. Ella iba a ser derrotada, iba a ser derrotada en esta pelea… La tomaría en brazos, la tomaría… Ciri lo supo. Y con Bonhart llegaría el dolor… lo peor estaba por llegar ¡El viento y sus grilletes de esclavitud!

 _Yennefer me dijo que aún no es tarde… pero yo lo veo demasiado tarde. Ya es tarde. Ya es tarde. No puedo volver, solo seguir hacia adelante, a mi destino_.

Ciri se puso por delante del bardo y lo defendió. Como él la había defendido. Pagó su deuda. Atacó y luchó. Ciri luchó. Ciri siguió…


	66. PARTE TRES

La brisa de un vigoroso pensamiento recorre tiempo y espacio e impacta sobre una adepta oniromántica en búsqueda de retazos de verdad en aquella historia. 

*Oniromántica: Es aquella persona capaz de soñar y recordar los sueños con certezas, lo que se conoce como “oniroscopia”, la capacidad de ver a través de los sueños. Esto permite reconstruir la historia, viajar en el pasado y dar conocimiento de eventos perdidos en el tiempo.

El anhelo de un fuerte sentimiento susurra estas palabras, para que sean plasmadas en papel. Las palabras se sienten, no se oyen. Los sentimientos embargan, atrapan. El alma se fortalece.

_Majestuosa, esbelta y delgada, negra, lisa, brillante, como si estuviera labrada de un solo trozo de basalto, La Torre de la Golondrina fue._

_El día que la atravesé, el fuego centelleaba en unas pocas ventanas y en las dentadas almenas de la cima ardía la aurora borealis._

_Allí se encontraba mi destino, irrebatible, y allí ingresé. Pues, te explico, amado mío, la Vieja Sangre corre por mis venas y sobre el tiempo y el espacio me otorga poder. Sobre las dimensiones y las esferas, también._

_Por ello, tú y yo, pudimos soñar, a pesar de la distancia._

_Por ello te pude amar._

_Por ello tú pudiste, finalmente, amar a este ser extraordinario que poco comprendías, pero mucho atesorabas._

_Atravesé, entonces, Tor Zireael._

_Y a otro mundo me esfumé._

_Ahora soy la Señora de los Mundos._

_Poseo una poderosa fuerzas que todos quieren usar, abusar y dominar. En todos los mundos que he visitado, en todos, ha sido igual._

_Solo tú has respetado mi libertad._

_Con tu amor desinteresado me has hecho comprender que soy dueña de mi vida y hacedora de mi voluntad._

_La llama ardiente del deseo por la libertad, no permitiré que se me vuelvan a arrebatar._

_Recuerda y aguarda con estas palabras que invisten verdad:_

_En cualquier instante se encuentran el pasado, el presente y el futuro. En cualquier instante se encuentra, en definitiva, la eternidad._

_Para mí, ser extraordinario, la eternidad está con mi amado, ser ordinario, flor de ranúnculo._

_La eternidad la encontré a tu lado._

_En mi libertad te otorgo lo que soy, tómalo, haz uso de mi amor._

_Te amo._

_No me olvides. No te olvidaré._

_Cirilla de Kaer Morhen, Señora de los Mundos, Dama del Tiempo y el Espacio_

\- He leído _Medio Siglo de Poesía_ de Jaskier, hasta la _Dama del Lago_ de Andrés Revix. Conozco al reverendo Jarre, conozco todos los trabajos científicos sobre el tema que atañe a las aventuras del brujo Geralt de Rivia, por no mencionar, también, las versiones populares de la historia. Todas estas lecturas han dejado su huella, no soy capaz de eliminar esto de mis sueños ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de traspasar la ficción y soñar la verdad? – preguntó Condwiramurs, oniromántica a Nimue, Dama de los Lagos.

\- La hay. – fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Nimue, la Dama de los Lagos.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que _Jaskier_ significa “ranúnculo” en lengua común. Y he soñado con palabras de la mismísima Cirilla, Señora de los Mundos, donde mencionó un amor desinteresado y nombró a la flor de ranúnculo. – Nimue no agregó nada a lo que Condwiramurs reflexionaba. – Hay relatos, que se han desatendido a lo largo de la historia, que aseguran que Cirilla y Jaskier estuvieron juntos durante todo lo acontecido en la Isla de Thanedd. Incluso se menciona un baile en Aretusa y una declaración de amor a través baladas en Loxia. Pero todo esto ha sido desechado por falta de pruebas. – la adepta guardó silencio y se preguntó si no tendría algo de real todo aquello que alguna vez se dijo.

> Jaskier se ha mostrado muy esquivo, durante toda su obra literaria, al describir a Cirilla, e incluso en múltiples oportunidades ha asegurado no conocerla tan profundamente como Geralt de Rivia o Yennefer de Vengerberg ¿Podría ser mentira? ¿Podría ser que él fue quién más la conoció? – otra vez, Nimue, guardó silencio. - ¿Podrían haber sido amantes aquellos dos? Pero, ¿por qué guardar aquel secreto? ¿Por qué fue un amor prohibido?

Ante el silencio de La Dama del Lago, Condwiramurs resopló molesta. Caminó hasta la mesa donde yacían desparramados todas las obras literarias que habían tratado la historia de la Saga de Geralt de Rivia y la suerte de Cirilla de Cintra. En sus manos alzó _Medio Siglo de Poesía_ de Jaskier, en edición anotada y provista de un prólogo del profesor Everett Denhoff Junior, y rebuscó entre sus páginas.

\- ¿¡Ves!? – casi dio un grito. – Jaskier aquí menciona a la Golondrina, y resalta algunas palabras. – Con templanza, Nimue se acercó a la adapta oniromántica y miró. Era como decía:

_Con tu ausencia, los cadáveres se esparcen como las hojas en otoño que abandonan el follaje de los secos árboles y caen en el suelo, cubriéndolo todo en pestilencia y muerte._

_Ellos no sabían que eras tú, **Golondrina** de la esperanza y calor de primavera. _

_Pude oler el humo del infierno en mi interior._

_El invierno nos congeló._

_“ **No me olvides** ”, me suplicaste. Pero tapé mis oídos, porque si nadie lo oye, no hay esperanza ni mentira al corazón. _

_Te grité “ **no me olvides** ”, pero no pudiste oírme y el olvido, finalmente, llegó. _

_Este jardín de ranúnculos perdió su color._

_Y no digas “ **te amo** ”, porque no deseo vislumbrar que me has amado y he perdido aquel amor. _

_Te amaba entonces y te amo aun hoy, pero si nadie lo oye no puede ser una mentira, no puede ser una traición._

_No lo digo. No lo diré._

**_No me olvides. No te olvidaré._ **

_Jaskier, Medio siglo de Poesía_

Condwiramurs estaba pasmada. Nunca había interpretado aquellas palabras como _algo más_ que un poema, como varios escritos a lo largo de la obra literaria de maese Jaskier. – Habla de olvido, habla de traición… pero es una mentira. Una gran mentira como cuando asegura no conocer a la Señora de los Mundos… - dijo la oniromántica, acariciando las palabras escritas, en el afán de comprender, por fin, la verdadera historia… Nimue, callaba, paciente. – Y también menciona “un jardín de ranúnculos” … Es él… y ella… la Golondrina ¡¡Son ellos dos!! – Condwiramurs casi lo gritó y miró a Nimue anonadada. – Fueron amantes ¡¡Fueron amantes!!

> Pero ¿por qué ocultarlo? ¿Qué pudo haber sido tan amenazante para que jamás se haya conocido aquel amor? – la adepta soñadora miró a la Dama del Lago. – Quizás… la historia que conocemos no es cierta, quizás todo terminó de otra manera… quizás no fue todo tan trágico como se cuenta…

Otra vez no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la Dama del Lago. Volvió su mirada a la escritura. - “ ** _Golondrina, no me olvides, no me olvides. Te amo. No me olvides. No te olvidaré_** _”_. – recitó Condwiramurs las palabras resaltadas y guardó silencio, comprendiendo lo inaudito del hallazgo. – Jaskier se lo escribió a la Señora de los Mundos, Dama del Tiempo y el Espacio. Pero por si alguna vez alguien hacía aquella relación, habló de un desamor… para borrar cualquier indicio de lo que ellos tuvieron un grato afecto. Solo ahora, que he sentido las emociones de Cirilla a través de los sueños, he comprendido que aquellos dos fueron amantes… y creo que estas palabras recitadas son mentiras.

Miró a Nimue, que ahora le sonreía, invitándola a adentrarse, una vez más, en los sueños, para conocer la verdadera historia de Cirilla, Señora de los Mundos, Dama del Tiempo y el Espacio. - ¿Es posible que estos hayan sido amantes? Un ser extraordinario, como lo fue Cirilla…

\- Y una ordinaria flor de ranúnculo, como lo fue Jaskier ¿Será posible? ¿Tú qué crees?

\- ¿Los sueños podrían darnos esta respuesta?

\- Veamos… adentrémonos en los sueños y conozcamos la verdad de esta historia…


	67. Medio siglo de Poesía

**I**

_A menudo me preguntan por qué decidí escribir mis reminiscencias. Mucha gente parece interesarse por el momento en que mis memorias comenzaron a surgir, cuál fuera el acontecimiento que acompañara al principio de la escritura o diera pábulo a ello. El acaecimiento al que le debo las primeras anotaciones, con las que se empezó a conformar la historia de mi vida, fue el hallar casualmente pluma y papel entre las cosas que mis compañeros y yo robamos en los acantonamientos militares lyrios._

_Esto sucedió._

_***_

Jaskier removió el polvoriento basural (según su opinión) de restos de escudos, armaduras y armas, que habían coleccionado los soldados lyrios. Las heridas de Ojazos, Geralt y Cahir por el enfrentamiento en la Batalla del Puente, ya habían cedido y los tres se mantenían en pie y vigorizados.

Dadas las circunstancias por las Geralt había sido nombrado Caballero de Rivia (finalmente, fue Geralt de Rivia, no por invento, sino por gallardo nombramiento), la Reina Blanca no les había permitido salir del ejército rebelde lyrio y obligaba al brujo y al soldado nilfgaardiano a actuar como esbirros. Lo cierto era que todos estaban hartos y esa misma noche, luna llena, se habían decidido a huir. Con la inestimable ayuda del vampiro Emiel Regis.

Que otra vez fuera luna llena daba conocimiento de que, desde que habían huido desde el campamento del mariscal Vissegerd en Sodden, se había sucedido ya, un mes.

Jaskier sabía que deseaba escribir fervientemente. Haber visto aquellos dos luchar espada con espada y combatir con la elegancia que lo habían hecho, había despertado en el poeta ganas incontenibles de representar sobre lo heroico del brujo de Geralt de Rivia y, aunque costaba admitir, también del vicovaro Cahir. _Lancen una moneda al brujo, mundo hipócrita, que abusan también de él, le temen, lo insultan y no comprenden la grandeza de este peloblanco que me acompaña_.

Fue así que, revolviendo y sumido en el aburrimiento, encontró pluma y papel en aquel depósito de armamentos y el poeta sonrió. Lo sintió como un regalo del destino, porque justo en aquel instante había querido comenzar a escribir la historia del Brujo Geralt de Rivia y al mismo tiempo, su propia historia, acompañándolo por el camino. Sabía que a Ciri mencionaría escuetamente en aquellos escritos, lo sabía porque la Vidente le había dejado en claro que todos los hechiceros del Continente la deseaban y una vez Jaskier ya había cometido el error de poner la pista sobre ella, con la balada de la Leoncilla de Cintra, no lo haría dos veces, no lo haría con sus memorias. _La protegeré, siempre_. _Aunque ustedes la hayan olvidado_ …

_***_

_Ahora, querido futuro lector, retrocederé algo en el tiempo y describiré los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar inmediatamente después de la batalla famosa y preñada de consecuencias llamada del Puente. Empero iluminaré primero a la extensa suma de lectores que nada saben de la Batalla del Puente, bien sea a causa de otros intereses, bien a causa de general ignorancia. Me explico: la tal batalla se lidió el último día del mes de agosto el año de la Gran Guerra en Angren, en el puente que unía las dos orillas del Yaruga en las cercanías del Embarcadero Rojo. Partes en este conflicto armado fueron: el ejército de Nilfgaard, el corpus lyrio dirigido por la reina Meve, así como nosotros, nuestra maravillosa pandilla, yo, o sea, el abajo firmante, y también el brujo Geralt, el vampiro Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, la poetisa Essi Daven de Cidaris y Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceaílach, el nilfgaardiano al que le gustaba demostrar con obstinación digna de mejor causa que no era nilfgaardiano._

_Como bien se sabe, y sino se sabrá, el reino de Lyria, junto con Aerdin, había sido asediado por el Imperio Nilfgaardiano, usando como excusa el ataque al fuerte fronterizo a Glevitzingen, contándose éste entre los primeros ataques que pusieron en guerra norte contra sur. No voy a darle vueltas a quién de verdad atacó aquel fuerte fronterizo, ni disfrazado de qué. Eso lo dejo a los historiadores, que para nada pretendo serlo yo. Por ello solo hablaré aquí de acontecimientos de los que pueda dar mi buena fe._

_Así, la Reina Blanca, como su destacamento llamaba por aquel entonces a la reina Meve de Lyria, agrupó bajo su estandarte a la noble milicia salvada del ejército de Lyria y enrolando a quien se podía, incluyendo a mercenarios y bandidos comunes. La esforzada Meve acometió una guerra de guerrillas contra Nilfgaard. Y en esta guerrilla nos vimos involucrados aquel día, en la Batalla del Puente._

_La participación de nuestro equipo en la batalla fue indisputablemente honorable._

_Así fue que, queridos lectores, un grupo de compatriotas norteños y un brujo y un soldado nilfgaardiano que afirmaba no serlo, se enfrentaron a las fuerzas imperiales y le hicieron sentir vergüenza por su derrota. Y fue por este acto, valeroso y heroico, que me llenó de deseos de contar mi propia historia, acompañando a héroe anónimo, y cansado estoy yo del menosprecio que se le ofrece. Porque poco se ha estimado en aquellos tiempos al brujo Geralt de Rivia, y mayor respeto que el otorgado merece._

_Y quiero, en este punto, resaltar la valentía y gallardía con que el brujo Geralt de Rivia y el soldado nilfgaardiano Cahir Ceaílach blandieron espadas, espalda con espalda. Conozco muy bien al brujo y sé que esta batalla le valió el respeto de éste al soldado nilfgaardiano. Lucharon como pocos héroes se atreven a hacerlo y lograron, sin menospreciar el aporte de las fuerzas militares de la Reina Blanca, obligar retroceso territorial al ejército majestuosamente ornamentado y meticulosamente entrenado del Imperio de Nilfgaard. Pues Geralt el brujo, pese a sus múltiples veces declarada - y a todas luces ilusoria - indiferencia y no pocas veces anunciada neutralidad, puso en la batalla un fervor tan crecido como espectacular hasta la exageración, con otras palabras: luchó de forma ostentosa, por no decir ostentosamente. Esto fue apreciado y la reina Meve, reina de Lyria, con su propia mano lo armó caballero. Sir Geralt de Rivia._

_Fue así como llegamos, finalmente, a Nilfgaard._

_***_

\- ¿Qué haces? – Geralt miró sobre el hombro de Jaskier mientras escribía. El poeta tomó el papel y lo arrancó de la mesa vieja donde lo estaba haciendo. El brujo levantó una ceja. - ¿Qué me ocultas, Jaskier?

\- Geralt… - susurró el poeta ante la sorpresa, pero al poco tiempo su rostro mostró enojo. – Hay muchas cosas que no me gustan, otras tantas que no soporto, pero aún así, he sido coherente con este ilustre grupo que tenemos, ¡pero que espíes sobre mi hombro mientras escribo es algo que no toleraré! – El brujo levantó ambas manos en símbolo de paz.

\- Lo siento, perdóname una y mil veces, Jaskier ¡Pero mierda que eres un exagerado! – se quejó.

\- ¿Y qué haces de todos modos, maese Jaskier? – se acercó Cahir a los otros dos, dado que el poeta había levantado la voz.

\- Jaskier, intentamos escapar… habla más bajo… - escuchó que el vampiro aconsejaba. Ojazos guardó múltiples flechas sobre su carcaj y se acercó a los tres que discutían.

\- Jaski, ¿estás escribiendo? – Jaskier resopló. Tenía a todos encima de él. – ¿Estás escribiendo una rapsodia? ¿Un romance? – insistió la poetisa. - ¿Acaso en nuestra presencia ha surgido un poema?

\- No. – respondió Geralt de Rivia. – Yo lo conozco. – afirmó, clavándole la mirada amarilla. – No se puede tratar de líricas, puesto que no maldice, no murmura y no cuenta sílabas con los dedos. Escribe en silencio, así que se trata de prosa. – Jaskier revoleó la mirada, a veces odiaba que se conocieran tanto.

\- ¡Prosa! – el vampiro dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó al grupo, permitiendo que brillaran las puntas de sus colmillos, lo que por lo general intentaba no hacer, pero en la intimidad del grupo muchas veces sucedía. El hombre vampírico era culto y cualquier retazo de cultura era bienvenido. - ¿Puede que una novela? ¿O un ensayo? ¿Unas fábulas? ¡Rayos, Jaskier! ¡No nos tortures!

\- ¡Revélanos qué estás escribiendo! – respondieron al unísono Ojazos y Cahir, que eran inseparables por aquellos tiempos.

\- Unas memorias. – respondió Jaskier y apretó el papel sobre su mano, para que no lo tocaran.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó Geralt.

\- De estas notas… - El poeta agitó su papel atesorado. – surgirá la obra de mi vida. Unas memorias que llevarán el nombre de _Cincuenta años de poesía_. 

\- Pero si la poesía no tiene edad… - se quejó el vicovaro. – Es un título bastante idiota. – Jaskier enrojeció de rabia.

\- ¿Ahora también sabes de prosa? – se cruzó de brazos, el soldado rio, divirtiéndose con lo colérico del poeta cuando se le juzgaba por su talento artístico.

\- Si pudiéramos decir que la poesía tiene edad… pues entonces, maese Jaskier, sabes que es mucho más antigua que solamente cincuenta años. – dijo con paciencia Regis, el vampiro.

\- ¿No nos estábamos escapando? – cambió de tema Jaskier.

\- Falta más de una hora para la media noche. Tenemos tiempo para el interrogatorio. – dijo Ojazos.

\- Bien, me tomaré la molestia de explicarles, porque veo que no entienden nada. – se quejó el poeta. Geralt le pasó un tubo lleno de papeles, Jaskier lo agarró.

\- Lo encontré en aquella esquina, bastante oculto. – dijo el brujo. – Podrías guardar tus anotaciones y tiene más papel.

\- Oh, ¡esto es genial, Geralt! Gracias.

\- ¿Qué ibas a explicarnos, catedrático Jaskier? – insistió sobre el tema anterior el vampiro.

\- Y bien que haces en llamarme catedrático. Porque he sido profesor en la cátedra de Trova y Poesía en Oxenfurt.

\- Ya conocemos esa historia, Jaskier. Explícanos qué es lo que no entendemos del título. – interrumpió Essi.

\- El título de la obra significa que el autor ha pasado cincuenta años, ni más ni menos, al servicio de la Señora Poesía.

\- Pero en ese caso, es más idiota. – dijo Geralt. – Tú, no tienes ni 40 años. Así que imagínate, que 50 al servicio de la poesía, cuando empezaste a los 19… sería imposible, ¿es acaso una metáfora? – preguntó burlón.

\- Ja, ja, Geralt. Volveré a explicar… porque veo que aquí hay poco seso entre mis compañeros de viaje. – Ojazos se cruzó de brazos, Cahir sonreía entretenido con las respuestas del bardo, Geralt lo molestaba y Regis esperaba el momento oportuno para hincarlo con alguna elocuencia. – Yo, ilustre grupo, le marco un elevado horizonte a mis pensamientos… Si quieren, puedo explicar qué significa esto, porque veo que ustedes viven solamente para ver qué sucede dentro unas horas cuando les entren ganas de cagar.

\- Oh, pero ¡qué poético, catedrático Jaskier! – se burló, ahora sí, el vampiro. – Tanto palabrerío y pensamiento elevado que cae en picada por la vulgaridad de los agravios.

\- Hemos entendido lo que tu elevado horizonte… - dijo Cahir. – Continúa la explicación, me tienes muy concentrado. – Jaskier lo miró rabioso, el soldado sonreía. El poeta le dio el gusto:

\- Pues, pienso publicar esta obra en la posteridad. Cuando ya nadie pueda poner en tela de juicio mis cincuenta años de servicio.

\- Pero eso es un fraude, catedrático Jaskier, que bien comprenderás. – molestó el vampiro, sonriendo y dejando sus colmillos a la vista, otra vez. Ojazos dejó escapar una risita cuando vio que el enrojecimiento volvió al rostro de Jaskier, rabioso. – Desde el punto de vista de la posteridad, no es excesivamente ético el empezar a escribir ahora. La posteridad tiene derecho a esperar bajo tal título una obra escrita con una verdadera perspectiva de medio siglo, por una persona que de verdad tenga un acervo de medio siglo de conocimientos y experiencia… ¿no lo crees? 

\- Alguien, cuya experiencia sea de medio siglo, ha de ser un viejo esclerótico de 70 años y divagues seniles por el paso del tiempo. – dijo Jaskier sin ceremonias. – Yo no voy a cometer el error de esperar a ser ese viejo para escribir mis memorias. Lo haré mientras me halle en total posesión de mis fuerzas creativas. Luego, antes de editarla, no haré más que introducir detalles cosméticos, propios de un abuelete de 70 años. Ahí tendrás tu perspectiva de medio siglo, Regis…

El vampiro rio, conforme con la respuesta.

\- Tiene sentido. – dijo Geralt. – Cuando seas ese viejo de 70, nos va a importar una mierda lo que hayas escrito sobre nosotros.

\- Pero a la posteridad no, Geralt. – dijo Jaskier. – Y si me jodes lo suficiente, voy a decir lo insoportable que eres y lo tedioso de tenerte cerca cuando estás sombrío, taciturno y rompe bolas.

\- Debes escribir solo la verdad, Jaskier. – dijo Essi.

\- Y eso es cierto acerca del brujo. – sentenció Jaskier. Cahir volvió a reír.

\- ¿Y qué es medio siglo, de todas formas? – sonrió Regis. – Un suspiro.

\- Para un vampiro. – agregó Ojazos.

\- Un instante, un pestañeo pasajero. – reafirmó el vampiro. – Ah, Jaskier… una pequeña advertencia: _Medio siglo de Poesía_ suena mejor, en mi vampírica opinión, que _Cincuenta años_ …

\- No lo niego. – dijo Jaskier. Agarró su papel, lo abrió sobre la mesa, Geralt se le acercó sobre el hombro sonriendo, y vio cuando el poeta garabateó con precisa caligrafía _Medio Siglo de Poesía_. También alcanzó a leer: _Y fue este acto, valeroso y heroico, que me llenó de deseos de contar mi propia historia, acompañando a héroe anónimo, y cansado estoy yo del menosprecio que se le ofrece. Porque poco se ha estimado en aquellos tiempos al brujo Geralt de Rivia, y mayor respeto que el otorgado merece._

Jaskier terminó el garabateo y se giró de golpe, encontrándose con el brujo. Lo miró rabioso. – Oye, antes no eras cotilla como ahora. Estás leyendo sobre mis hombros de nuevo. – Geralt le sonrió, no había esperado aquellas palabras de su mejor amigo. En sus ojos Jaskier encontró gratitud, pero lejos de alegrarse, se molestó más. No quería que leyera sus memorias antes de tiempo. – Deja de hacer eso.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. – dijo Geralt.

\- Gracias Regis por el aporte de recién. Por fin algo constructivo, ¿alguien tiene algo más para aportar? Constructivo, por supuesto…

Y así, aquella noche, mientras preparaban una huida del mando de la Reina Blanca, Meve de Lyria, Jaskier comenzó a escribir sus memorias, obra literaria de renombre que finalmente, lograría la posteridad.


	68. Medio siglo de Poesía

**II**

_Luego de escapar del ejército lyrio y de la Reina Blanca, nos dirigimos, por sugerencia de nuestro amigo vampírico Emiel Regis hacia los alrededores del Bosque Negro, llamado en la vieja lengua Caed Dhu. Allí habitaban los druidas que serían capaces de pronosticar el lugar de permanencia de Ciri, quizás augurar tal lugar mediante extraños sueños que acosaban a Geralt._

_Durante el recorrido nos encontramos con un colmenero y una caravana que se dirigía el sur, Los Taludes, país situado en las laderas de los Montes del Amell (Nilfgaard), y según nos dijo este buen señor, los druidas estarían en aquel sitio – ya que habían abandonado Caed Dhu - y ellos apreciarían nuestra compañía, por si cualquier problema llegara a surgir en el camino. De mala gana, Geralt el brujo aceptó, y así llevamos adelante aquella vía que varias semanas nos ocupó._

_Para situarlos geográficamente, queridos lectores, les diré que las cordilleras de Amell, son aquellas que separan los reinos del Norte (de donde veníamos nosotros) del Imperio nilfgaardiano (dónde nos encontrábamos y dónde debiéramos buscar a Cirilla de Cintra, pues teníamos certezas de que allí se encontraba, en algún sitio entre las vastas tierras sureñas). Dentro de Amell hay muchos pasos que conectan con Toussaint con el Norte y el Sur, como el Paso de Theodula, el Paso de Cervantes, el Paso de Malheur, el Paso de la Sansmerci, y el Paso de Mortblanc._

_Notarán que nombré pasos que conectan con Toussaint, bellísimo condado, porque hasta allí nos dirigió, finalmente, nuestro andar, sin poder concretar la llegada a los druidas. Por ello, me veo en la obligación de aclarar sobre Toussaint, para quien desconozca sobre geografía e historia._

_Toussaint es un pequeño condado autónomo bajo la bandera del Imperio nilfgaardiano, famoso por sus vinos, que deben su exquisita calidad a los suelos volcánicos de la región. Puedo dar fe de ello, pues yo mismo visité aquellas tierras siete años atrás y me hospedé en el castillo de Beauclair durante cuatro meses. Y puedo decir, con total potestad, que estas tierras son de legendaria belleza y han estado gobernadas por condes y condesas, y hasta la última dinastía, a cargo del conde Raimundo de Cintra y la condesa Anarietta Henrietta._

_Agrego al relato, que también se dice de este sitio que el castillo de Beauclair es lugar de banquetes, bailes, jaranas, borracheras y amoríos. Que allí los hombres se apoltronan, embrutecen y pierden su tiempo. Y me veo en la obligación de aclarar esta infame afirmación, para permitir a ustedes, después comprender lo que sucedió en aquel terreno._

_Otro atrevimiento me he de tomar en esta fracción del relato, y espero no cansar, es una pausa para citar palabras de una persona muy importante en mi corazón que una vez me aconsejó sabiamente, a pesar de su juventud. Esta persona me dijo que siempre siguiera adelante y nunca me detuviera. En la vida es imposible estar siempre preparado, por lo que hay que mantenerse siempre en movimiento. Si uno se mueve, a algún sitio llegará. La inactividad es certeza de inacción. El movimiento siempre me llevaría hacia mi destino._

_Y es de mi anhelo que, con esto y lo anteriormente dicho, haya quedado claro que un castillo que hace perder tiempo a un hombre y apoltrona no es precisamente lo que debíamos buscar, pero fue lo que nos encontró…_

_***_

\- Ese colmenero me ha mentido en la cara. – se quejó el brujo con una bolsita de dinero que el dichoso colmenero le había dado por su compañía hasta la ciudad de Riedbrune (Los Taludes). – No tiene ni puta idea de dónde están los druidas. Nos ha mentido para que los acompañemos en la caravana y para que actuemos como mercenarios, por si algo les llegara a pasar. Ahora me ha salido con que los druidas no están aquí, que se fueron más lejos y que los acompañemos otra vez.

\- Bueno, no puede ser tan malo, Geralt. – interrumpió Jaskier. – Que esa caravana estaba llena de mujeres, doncellas, criaturas y hombres sin capacidad para luchar. No ha sucedido nada, pero de haber sido lo contrario, tampoco era tan malo que intervinieran. – miró también a Cahir.

\- En esto, estoy de acuerdo con el poeta. – apoyó el soldado.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Sabes que mí también me puedes mirar, Jaskier? – se quejó Ojazos y desmontó una flecha de su carcaj y la tenso sobre su arco. – He aprendido a tirar.

\- Sí, como una abueleta temblorosa. – se burló Jaskier. - ¿A cuántos has dado, Ojazos? ¿Tres liebres? ¿Dos?

\- Te daré en el medio de los huevos si no cierras la boca.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno. – intervino el vampiro. – No hace falta que pierdas los modales, Essi.

\- Quizás lo merezca. – molestó Geralt, Jaskier lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y los dos se sonrieron. Ojazos también, guardó la flecha y le saltó encima al poeta, como siempre hacía. Él también la abrazó.

Jaskier creía que Essi había decidido controlar aquellos sentimientos tan a flor de piel que había tenido un mes atrás, para con él (quizás por el profundo abatimiento que no había ocultado el trovador, después de aquel encuentro con Ciri – y posterior separación - del que, por poco, no había despertado). Se daba cuenta de que aún era forzosa la cercanía excesiva con el bardo (situación que antes no sucedía), pero se había pegado al vicovaro en búsqueda de apartarse un tanto de Jaskier. Aquellos dos habían tenido un buen acercamiento y eran buenos amigos. Regis tenía en alta estima también a la poetisa, principalmente porque era muy aguerrida y aplicada a la hora de practicar con el arco y la flecha, que el vampiro se había encargado de enseñar. Con respecto a la relación con Geralt, era casi neutral. El brujo, desde que había percibido los sentimientos hacia Jaskier, simplemente había dejado de buscar momento para entablar conversación con ella.

\- Bien. Vayamos hacia Loe Monduirn de inmediato.

\- Ehh… No sé, Geralt. – se desperezó Jaskier. – Tienes dinero y yo tengo cansancio. Alquilemos una habitación, durmamos esta noche. Mañana partiremos. – El brujo lo miró rabioso.

\- Pensé que querías encontrar a Ciri tanto como yo, y quizás aún más rápido.

\- Ella transita un camino en solitario. Debe ser de ese modo. La encontraremos, pero cuando deba ser. – explicó Jaskier, que sabía que sus destinos volverían a cruzarse, pero no en aquellos momentos. Él ya había comulgado con la idea de que Ciri estaría viviendo sus propias experiencias y que, cuando volviera a sus brazos, él la volvería a levantar. No sabía qué era lo que le sucedía por aquellos tiempos a su amada bruja, pero eran acontecimientos que, de sus manos, habían escapado. La Vidente se lo había dicho. – Además, ¿qué ganamos saliendo de aquí por la noche? Aparte de morir de frío, no ver por la neblina, avanzar a paso de humano, más allá de tener nuestras monturas. – Geralt gruñó. Jaskier apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. – Tranquilo. Ciri estará bien… La cuidaremos cuando vuelva a nosotros.

\- Ya no sueño con ella. No desde aquel sueño que tuvimos tú y yo. – dijo el brujo y miró al poeta. – Y Cahir.

\- Yo tampoco. Desde Velen, el inicio del otoño. Aquel sueño tan vívido, aquel dolor tan grande… - Jaskier miró a Geralt. El brujo gruñó y finalmente, guardó silencio.

La última vez que habían tenido contacto con Ciri había sido a principio del otoño, en su inicio, en una fecha que adoptaba el nombre de Velen, siendo considerada ésta un equinoccio (de eso, se habían sucedido ya dos semanas). Pero ellos no sabían las implicancias de aquella pesadilla, donde el rostro de cada uno de los unidos a Ciri habían sentido que su mejilla izquierda quemaba con fuerzas y sus cuerpos se destrozaban. No sabían el significado, solo se habían turbado sus corazones, obligándolos a avanzar bajo la sombra del desamparo que yacía sobre la joven bruja.

Silencio. El silencio inundó a aquellos dos.

_***_

_A pedido de la compañía, y en contra del deseo del brujo, se decidió descansar aquella noche en una taberna de Riedbrune. Esta vez, querido lector, no explicaré nada sobre esta pequeña ciudad, quien desee conocimientos, pues deberá obtenerlos por medios propios._

_Lo importante de este sitio fue que Geralt de Rivia se encontró, por la mañana y en aquella posada, con el prefecto de la ciudad, quien le dijo que los druidas ya no se encontraban en Loe Monduirn, sino que se habían dirigido hacia el sur, a Belhaven, en el lugar donde el valle del Neva corta al valle de Sansretour que conduce hasta Toussaint, para esconderse bajo la protección de la condesa Anarietta de Beauclair. Además, le comentó que se había contratado a un grupo de mercenarios para darle caza al brujo y Geralt había aceptado ir a buscarlo para obtener información, contratado – ahora él - por el prefecto para dar con aquellos bandoleros locales._

_Y fue aquí donde nuestros caminos se separaron, una vez más, solo para luego retomar el mismo sendero._

_***_

\- Pero yo no soy guerrero, ¡Geralt! – dijo Jaskier muy molesto. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre aceptar un encargo de esbirro de un asqueroso nilfgaardiano y ponernos a nosotros en medio de esto? ¿Qué mierda quieres que haga? ¿Qué juegue con un florero como en Thanedd? ¡Ya te digo yo que aquello fue cosa del destino! ¡¡Yo no soy guerrero!! ¿Por qué aceptaste aquel contrato del prefecto para colaborar con los nilfgaardiano? ¡Qué nos importan sus bandoleros locales o a quiénes ellos quieren dar muerte!

\- ¿Has terminado? – interrumpió el brujo.

\- ¡¡No he terminado!! Porque somos un equipo. Tú no vienes y dices “hacemos esto o aquello” ¡No! ¡¡Lo decidimos en conjunto!!

\- Comencemos por aclarar que yo no he pedido ayuda a ninguno de ustedes. – Jaskier resopló.

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo… - revoleó la mirada Ojazos.

\- Nadie tiene que ayudarme. Puedo arreglármelas solo. – sentenció Geralt.

El brujo estaba harto de seguir por caminos que no lo acercaban a Ciri. Sentía que solo caminaban con el afán de no detenerse, pero al final, ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde se dirigían. Ellos querían encontrar el paradero de su niña y, al parecer, la mejor posibilidad estaba con los druidas. Además, el brujo no se podía quitar la sombra de aquel doloroso sueño durante el inicio de otoño, durante la celebración de Velen. Por ello, Geralt había decidido que iría hacia allí, sin desviar camino. Solo o acompañado, no le importaba…

\- ¡Pero queremos ayudarte! – interno Cahir. – Por lo menos, cuentas conmigo.

\- Yo también quiero ayudarte, estúpido brujo de mierda. – arremetió Jaskier. – Pero ¿qué carajos esperas que haga? ¡¡¡Dímelo!!! Te repito: NO SÉ LUCHAR. – con los brazos extendidos, ambos hicieron una pausa y Jaskier señaló a Ojazos. – Y ella ni siquiera saber cazar y se cree bandolera, también. Seamos realistas. – Regis rio por lo bajo, Ojazos se molestó.

\- No te exasperes, poeta… - intervino Regis, con su característica paciencia. – Al fin y al cabo, no hay de qué avergonzarse. Para luchar en cruentas batallas a espada y puñal eres todavía menos adecuado que yo, y eso lo sabemos todos. Tu fortaleza radica en otro sitio, trovador. – Jaskier lo miró, aun rabioso. – No nos han enseñado a mutilar a nuestros semejantes con acero, además, no tengo intención de volver a vivir una batalla ni lo del puente. Si se puede elegir, pido que se me excluya del grupo de luchadores que ha de ir Belhaven. Me quedaré con Jaskier y nos volveremos a encontrar cuando hayas acabado tu contrato de mercenario, Geralt.

\- Pero yo no quiero dejar a Geralt… - se lamentó Jaskier. Regis lo miró con seriedad, el poeta comprendió que no tendría otra opción.

\- ¡Que me han hartado! – dijo Geralt. – Se terminó la voz grupal. Tenemos un cabecilla. Soy yo. Y se hará lo que el cabecilla del grupo dicte. Y dicto que Cahir y yo iremos a terminar el encargo del prefecto. Jaskier, Ojazos y Regis irán Toussaint y nos volveremos a encontrar allí.

\- Por nada del mundo puedo ir a Toussaint. – dijo Jaskier. El brujo suspiró.

\- No me interesa en qué problemas te has metido en el pasado, Jaskier. Lo has hecho siempre y siempre los has sabido sortear. Hazlo de nuevo.

\- Toussaint significa la muerte para mí… - declaró el trovador. – Si me reconocen en Beauclair, en el castillo, se acabó. Verán, tengo que contarles que…

\- ¡Tarde! Tarde, Jaskier. Tuviste un mes para contarnos lo que deseabas. – se rabió Geralt, por la inacción de la noche anterior. – Podrías haberte vuelto antes y no quisiste.

\- Sabes bien que no lo haría.

\- Cierra el pico. – sentenció Geralt, el cabecilla de la banda. – Te quedaste en la banda para salvar a Ciri, ¿no? – Jaskier asintió odiado. – Pues eso harás. Sin quejas ni lloriqueos. Ustedes tres se irán a Toussaint. Cahir y yo iremos a averiguar sobre ese grupo de mercenarios que quiere dar conmigo, porque despierta en mí mucha curiosidad. Nos volveremos a encontrar. – Jaskier quiso hablar, pero esta vez el brujo lo interrumpió. – Comprende por favor, que Cahir y yo podríamos morir. Si es así, te toca a ti seguir adelante y rescatar a Ciri, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No digas estupideces. Quieres que te deje y me dices que puedes morir, ¿pero acaso eres idiota o qué? ¿Crees que esta charla de mierda de caudillo del grupo y muerte hará que te deje solo?

\- No, Jaskier. No. Creo que tus deseos por rescatar a Ciri permitirán que nos separemos. Así que óyeme bien: Regis, Ojazos y tú irán por el valle de Sansretour. Nos esperarán en la montaña, sin cruzar la frontera de Toussaint. Pero si… - Geralt enfrentó con sus ojos amarillos a Jaskier. – Si hay necesidad, tendrán que cruzar la frontera. Porque en Toussaint, al parecer, están los druidas amigos de Regis, y tú Jaskier también sueñas con Ciri. Si hay necesidad, buscarán información sobre el paradero de ella y se irán a buscarla. Ustedes solos, sin nosotros… si algo llegara a pasarnos.

\- Estás loco.

\- Hipnotízalo, Regis. – suplicó el brujo. El vampiro rio. Caminó hacia Jaskier y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Se hará como dice el caudillo del grupo, Sir Geralt de Rivia, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes que no puedes ir a buscar a aquellos bandoleros y sabes que tiene razón. El brujo irá tras su instinto y nosotros iremos a esas tierras donde te espera la muerte, ¿de acuerdo? – Jaskier revoleó la mirada y asintió.

El brujo se acercó al poeta y lo palmeó sobre el hombro. – Vamos, Jaskier. Imagino el origen de tus problemas en aquel condado. Pero no es la primera vez que quieren tu cabeza por tus andanzas. Ahora tienes un vampiro y una arquera a tu lado. Sobrevivirías. – el brujo le sonrió, Jaskier lo imitó, pero solo porque había cedido. _Si tan solo supieras que Ciri me advirtió que mi camino me llevaría hacia allí… Y que mi vida peligraría por los celos. Si tan solo lo supieras, Geralt, espero que no te mostraras tan decidido a permitirme partir_.

\- De acuerdo, ¿te puedo abrazar? A modo de despedida. – el brujo revoleó la mirada y lo tomó en brazos. Los hermanos se abrazaron. Ojazos sonrió, mientras los contemplaba. Aquellos dos separaron y ella corrió sobre el brujo, se metió por delante de Jaskier y lo abrazó con cariño.

\- Yo también me quiero despedir de este lobo quejoso. – dijo, mientras lo apretaba contra ella. Geralt le dio suaves palmadas sobre la espalda. Luego ella lo liberó y saltó sobre Cahir, y éste la abrazó entre risas.

El vampiro caminó al lado de Geralt de Rivia y le sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos. – Hasta la vista. Buen amigo. – Geralt lo palmeó.

\- Jamás creí que me alegraría tener un amigo vampírico. Te aprecio, Regis.

\- Yo también, cazador de monstruos.

\- Cuida de Jaskier.

\- Con mi vida. – lo tranquilizó.


	69. Medio siglo de Poesía

**III**

\- Y bien… - comenzó Regis. - ¿Nos vas a decir por qué tu vida peligra en Toussaint, Jaskier?

El vampiro, Ojazos y Jaskier se encontraban ya en las montañas, luego de cruzar por el valle de Sansretour, como Geralt les había indicado. Había allí una aldea, poco poblada, los días comenzaban a ser helados, pues transitaban el otoño, y ellos se habían puesto a resguardo en una casucha que pretendía ser taberna. En realidad, no era más que una regordeta señora, que preparaba bocadillos a los extranjeros y servía cerveza (de la mala), a cambio de monedas.

Jaskier suspiró, sosteniendo su pinta en la mano y revolviendo el plato de comida. Sopa.

\- Ya, Jaski. Creo que Regis ha demostrado ser digno de confianza. Se lo puedes decir.

\- Me estás haciendo morir de intriga, poeta.

\- No te burles. Odio hablar de estos temas. – dijo él. Luego levantó sus ojos celestes y le dedicó una potente mirada. – Mira, yo soy Julian Alfred Pankratz. – luego guardó silencio, suspiró y finalmente, continuó: - Vizconde de Lettenhove.

\- Oh, vaya, vaya. No sabía que tenía la gracia de estar al lado de un noble. Me disculpo, su señoría…

\- Ja, ja. – dijo Jaskier y se pasó casi de un trago toda la cerveza de mala calidad. Luego se limpió la boca con la manga de su jubón. – Como verás, por el culo me meto todo lo relacionado a mi herencia noble.

\- ¿Y por qué? Si se puede saber.

\- No se puede. – dijo el trovador. – Solo puedes saber que hace 7 años yo estaba en el castillo de Beauclair, en Toussaint, y tuve un romance de varios meses con la condesa, Anarietta.

\- Oh, vaya, vaya. No sabía que las elegías nobles… - volvió a molestar el vampiro. Jaskier lo miró rabioso.

\- No las elijo nobles. No las elijo. Solo… - se dio la vuelta y llamó a la moza para que le sirviera más cerveza. – Solo disfruto de la compañía de las mujeres… O disfrutaba. Ya no sé ni quién soy. – se molestó. – Lo cierto es que Anna es una excelente mujer. Y por supuesto que nuestro romance fue, por demás… pasional…

\- Como todos tus romanes, Jaskier. – interrumpió Ojazos, que ya conocía la historia.

\- Puede ser… - dijo él. Regis guardó silencio a la espera de que continuara. – Me había hospedado en el castillo durante todo el invierno hasta la primavera. – comenzó a contar. – No había hecho uso de mi herencia noble, solo me había presentado como Jaskier, aunque finalmente, se terminó sabiendo que yo soy también Julian…

\- ¿Y eso es un problema?

\- ¿Quieres cerrar la boca, Regis? Déjame hablar.

\- Antes no querías hablar, ahora no quieres callar. Eres todo un tipejo, poeta. – se rio el vampiro, sin mostrar sus colmillos, como hacía en público. La moza le sirvió más cerveza a Jaskier.

\- Bien. La condesa Anna se encuentra en matrimonio con el conde Raimundo de Cintra. El hijo de puta es bien conocido por todos los cuernos que siempre le dedicó a ella. Es un deshonesto, canalla y un hijo de puta con todas las letras… Que gobierna Toussaint desde hace por lo menos, diez años, creo yo. Por el contrario, Anna es querida por su gente ¡Qué digo querida! ¡Adorada! Ella sí que es una soberana como se debe ser…

\- Vaya, le tienes admiración. – dijo Regis.

\- Por supuesto. Es una excelente mujer. – dijo Jaskier.

\- Lo estás alargando demasiado, Jaskier. – se quejó Ojazos. – El tema es así. Jaskier se hospedó en el castillo, se dedicó, al principio, a tocar el laúd, cantar romanes y declamar poesía. – Essi miró a Regis. – Como bien sabes, cualquier persona culta se atrae fácilmente por un artista instruido, tal es el caso de nuestro catedrático Julian. – Jaskier la miró con una ceja levantada, por haber usado su nombre noble. – Justo por aquel entonces, el buen conde Raimundo, o hijo de puta, como quieras llamarlo, andaba justamente en Cintra, con una amante. Hacía ya meses que no volvía a Toussaint, y poco le importaba, porque siempre hacía lo mismo a la condesa.

> No va que la mala suerte puso a Jaskier en el castillo durante el invierno…

\- … y durante su ausencia. – agregó el vampiro, Ojazos sonrió y asintió.

\- Así es. – afirmó ella. – Beauclair es sin dudas un lugar milagroso y mágico. Y la condesa, un buen día comenzó a frecuentar los espectáculos del ya renombrado poeta Jaskier en Toussaint. De algún modo, que él nunca nos contará, comenzaron a hablar. Y antes de que cayeran en la cuenta, de verso en verso, de palabra en palabra, de halago en halago, florecitas aquí, miraditas y suspiros, allá… ¿pues crees que pasó? – molestó Ojazos.

\- Haciendo usanza del extenso vocabulario convencional del que hace uso y abuso nuestro querido vizconde, responderé. Pues que se empezaron a empomar estos dos. – Ojazos y Regis rompieron en risas.

\- No hablen así de Anna. No fue así. Ella se enamoró.

\- Como todas, Jaskier. – dijo Ojazos, reprochándole algo que a él se le escapó. – Como todas. A todas mientes y a todas dejas, después. Pero bueno, ya sabes ahora lo que se siente estar enamorado y…

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Y nada… - _ser dejado por tu amada Cirilla_ … terminó la frase en su mente, Ojazos. – Bueno, Regis, como te iba diciendo. De verso en verso, palabra en palabra, terminaron de sexo en sexo. – volvieron a reír los dos. – Por aquí y por allá.

\- Mantuvimos nuestro romance en secreto por tres meses… - interrumpió Jaskier a Essi, que claramente se estaba burlando… aunque también presentía que vengándose de él. - hasta que…

\- ¿Qué? – rio el vampiro, intrigado. – Vaya, Jaskier. Tienes cada historia. No te silencies.

> En serio que, si escribes una novela, la leeré. – Jaskier revoleó la mirada.

\- Bueno, hasta que teníamos tanta pasión y sexo que no fuimos capaces de ocultarlo y se levantaron sospechas. – sentenció el poeta. – Cuando supe que se hablaba de nuestro romance y de que ya era primavera, supe que Raimundo volvería. Ya no era invierno, el conde ya había estado el tiempo suficiente con su amante y ya no había nieve en los caminos. Así que… - miró a aquellos dos y sonrió. - ¿Qué crees que sucedió?

\- Huiste como un cobarde. – terminó el vampiro. Ojazos rio.

\- Hui como el más sensato. – corrigió Jaskier, llevando sus manos tras su cabeza y desperezándose entre risas. – Y bien que hice. El conde Raimundo de Cintra volvió al castillo y se enteró de los cuernos que Anna le metió. Y el muy hijo de puta, sin vergüenza, ¿saben qué hizo? Mandó contra mí una persecución. Le puso precio a mi cabeza y encima mandó a matarme sin clemencia alguna y sacarme el corazón del pecho. Así lo detalló. Lo sé porque yo mismo he visto algunas de los comunicados dando mi nombre, título nobiliario, alias artístico y la exigencia de “sacarme el corazón”. – Ojazos y Regis volvieron a reír. – Así que, comprenderán que no puedo volver allí. El conde me esperaba con muchas ansias… quiere mi corazón, joder.

\- Ay, querido poeta ¿Qué haremos contigo? – finalizó el vampiro. 

\- “Al vino, vino y al caballero, su destino”. – bromeó Jaskier. – El hijo de puta se merecía aquellos cuernos ¡Y buenos cuernos que le estampamos con Anna! – rio Jaskier, recordando aquellas épocas de sexo desenfrenado con la condesa. - Sí que se los merecía. No me arrepiento en absoluto. – rieron los tres. – Y Anna merecía que se la tratara bien, por una vez en su vida. – después el poeta guardó silencio, pensante. – Bueno, esa es la historia, Regis. – lo miró con sus ojos celestes. – Si vamos hacia allá, tendrás que cuidarme. – sonrió. – Serás mi guardaespaldas personal, ¿qué te parece?

\- Pues, un honor, su señoría de Lettenhove. – molestó el vampiro y los tres volvieron a reír.

***

_El destino llevó a Geralt de Rivia a Caed Myrkvid, un bosque neblinoso, frontera de Toussaint. Allí, el brujo y Cahir, perseguían a unos soldados corruptos de Nilfgaard que se habían atrevido a cruzar las fronteras del condado de su Excelentísima Señora, condesa de Toussaint, Anarietta de Beauclair._

_Los soldados renegados habían sido reconocidos como La pandilla de Ruiseñor y finalmente, asesinado por el brujo y soldado vicovaro – acto en el que, el brujo, perdió su collar de brujo, valga la redundancia._

_En medio de dicho enfrentamiento, un caballero, el Caballero del Ajedrez, el honorable Reynart de Bois-Fresnes y barón de Peyrac-Peyran, fue salvado por Geralt de Rivia de la muerte y luego el brujo por éste de ser considerado bandolero en las fronteras del condado, lo que terminó en mutua camaradería que más tarde llevaría al brujo al castillo de Beauclair en Toussaint._

_***_

Jaskier sintió un ruido de caballos y corridas rápidas, por detrás del sendero que transitaban. Se giró de golpe y le llegó un murmullo por lo lejos “¡Nómbrese, señor Geralt de Rivia! ¡Revele sus armas!” - ¡Ey! Geralt ha vuelto… - dijo el poeta al vampiro, estiró al castrado de Cahir que lo llevaba a él y a Ojazos en el lomo, y galopó al encuentro con su querido brujo.

Regis hizo lo propio sobre Pegaso. - ¡¡Geralt!! – dijo Jaskier con alegría luego de más de siete días sin saber nada de aquellos dos. - ¡Cahir! – al lado de ambos había un caballero, el poeta se detuvo y lo reconoció. No dijo nada. Por detrás del caballero, otros tantos, montados también a caballo.

\- ¡Vizconde Julian! – gritó el caballero del Ajedrez. - ¡Oh, vizconde Julian!

\- ¿Barón de Peyrac-Peyran? – salieron las palabras de la boca del poeta, simulando no haberlo reconocido anteriormente.

\- ¡Por mi honor! ¡No me engaña la vista! ¡¡Es el señor Julian en carne y hueso!! – el caballero desmontó su caballo y le hizo una reverencia. Cahir miró a Jaskier sin comprender demasiado. – Su señoría, ¡qué alegría volver a verlo! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace ya, desde su ausencia?

\- Siete años. – contestó Jaskier. Ojazos miró a aquel hombre desde la espalda de Su Señoría de Lettenhove y sobre el lomo del castrado. Le pareció bastante tonto hincarse de rodillas frente a un caballo, aunque un vizconde lo estuviera montando, pero no dijo nada.

\- ¡Geralt! – Regis interrumpió. - ¿Has encontrado a tus bandoleros?

\- Los hemos destrozado… - dijo Cahir, quien llevaba un vendaje por la cabeza.

\- A Cahir han herido fuertemente durante la batalla. – dijo Geralt. – Debemos buscar a los druidas, darle cura. Rápido. – miró al Caballero del Ajedrez. – Ha sido un gusto compartir camino. – Jaskier miró sorprendido por los modales de Geralt. Realmente tendría que haber sido un gusto para que lo dejara en claro.

\- El gusto ha sido miedo, honorable brujo.

\- Pero debemos adentrarnos en el bosque de Myrkvid, a buscar a los druidas.

\- Les deseo buen viaje. – dijo el caballero. Jaskier se acercó a Geralt y se saludaron con una sonrisa. – Eh, pero me temo que el vizconde Julian no irá. – agregó el barón. El brujo lo miró, Jaskier también. – Por mi honor, Su Señoría irá conmigo al castillo de Beauclair, a ver a nuestra adorada Excelentísima Señora. – aclaró. – La condesa no nos perdonaría que, habiéndolo encontrado, no lo lleváramos ante ella. – Geralt miró a Jaskier, el poeta solo miraba al caballero. – A ustedes, buenos señores, no los detendré. Son libres en acciones y pensamientos de ir donde gusten. Y les aclaro que, como compañeros del señor Julian, nuestra Excelentísima condesa los recibirá con honores en el castillo cuando deseen visitarlo. Tienen hospedaje allí, si así lo desean también.

\- No rechazaríamos semejante oferta, Caballero del Ajedrez. – dijo Geralt. – Pero comprende, por favor, que debemos encargarnos de otros asuntos primero. Con… - miró a Jaskier. – el vizconde Julian a nuestro lado.

\- No, no. Julian no ira a ningún sitio.

\- Barón… Yo no debo pedirte permiso para moverme donde me plazca. – aseguró Jaskier. – Mándale mis recados a Anna y a Raimundo. Pero no será en esta ocasión.

\- Oh, vizconde Julian. Pero es que el conde Raimundo ha muerto hace tres años de apoplejía. – aclaró el caballero. Jaskier pareció sorprenderse. – Imagínese, mi buen vizconde, que el pueblo de Toussaint lo espera con alegría. – Geralt miró a Jaskier sin comprender demasiado.

\- ¿Con alegría? – preguntó el brujo.

\- Larga historia… - murmuró Jaskier. El poeta recordó las palabras de Ciri, la médium, tanto tiempo atrás: _Tu destino se volverá a enlazar a Anarietta de Beauclair. Síguelo, transítalo Julian, sin restricciones, las líneas del destino trazan ese sendero_.

 _Ciri, me advertiste sobre este momento, ¿qué es lo que me espera en el palacio? ¿Encontraré allí respuestas? No solo ya no pesa sobre mí amenaza de muerte, sino que además me reciben con grandes halagos ¿Qué es lo que encontraré en el castillo de Beauclair? Ciri, Ciri…_ Jaskier cerró sus ojos y pensó en su amada bruja _¿Por qué me has advertido sobre esto aquella noche?_ Y recordó que además la Vidente Ciri había dicho: _Pero ten cuidado, por los celos peligrará tu vida._

_Iré, iré Ciri, iré, pero solo para saber qué es lo que esconde aquel castillo._

\- De acuerdo. – sentenció finalmente Jaskier. – Iré con el barón al castillo y los encontré allí a su regreso. - Geralt lo miró, sorprendido por la respuesta.

\- Yo iré con Jaskier… - dijo Ojazos. – con Julian. No sé cómo llamarte. – le murmuró sobre la espalda.

\- Jaskier. Me conocen como Jaskier, solo Julian para lo que atañe a protocolos, Ojazos. – le explicó.

\- Oh, de acuerdo.

\- Ella ira conmigo. – dijo Jaskier.

\- ¿Quién es esta jovencita, si se puede saber? – quiso saber el barón de Peyrac-Peyran.

\- No se puede. – dijo el poeta y acompañó un prolongado silencio.

\- ¿Seguro que no vendrás, Jaskier? Tú también sueñas con Ciri. – advirtió Geralt. – Quizás te necesitemos en el bosque con los druidas.

\- Estoy seguro. – contestó Jaskier. _Amada mía, haré como me has aconsejado. Transitaré este sendero de nuestro destino. **Te amo. No me olvides. No te olvidaré**. _– Iré al castillo. Nos veremos allí, Geralt.


	70. Veterano pescador de voluntades

**I**

_Tantas veces me habían dicho que yo era especial que poco a poco había comenzado a creer que realmente lo era. Al final, lo que importó no fue lo que creí, sino lo que dejé de creer… Es decir, que yo creí que era especial, pero dejé que creer que fuera alguien. De pronto me convertí en “algo especial” y no en mí misma, Cirilla… La mujer que yo deseaba ser._

_Tantas veces me habían cuidado, tanto me habían ocultado en Cintra, tanto habían callado frente a mí, que siempre supe que había “algo” extraordinario en mí… pero Cirilla no era la que importaba, sino eso que representaba yo. Ese “algo” que era extraordinario en mí. Pero nadie nunca me dijo que la extraordinaria pudiera ser simplemente yo. Solo él me lo dijo, una y otra vez…_

_Tantas veces me habían repetido que era “especial”, “especial”, “especial”, que simplemente acepté que yo era un especial recipiente para ser usado. Yo era algo, yo era destino, yo era algo destinado a hacer algo. Algo. Algo. Algo. Pero no “alguien”._

_Sin embargo, todo terminó en Thanedd, cuando en brazos de Jaskier despertó en mí el deseo de “ser”. El deseo de ser una mujer… la mujer que soy. La mujer que yo elijo ser. Y elijo ser Cirilla de Kaer Morhen… La bruja que se encargará de sacar el Mal de la superficie…_

_Había dejado a los Ratas para ser reina soberana de Cintra, pero Yennefer me advirtió que no me acercara a mis tierras, así que, confiando una vez más en ella, no lo hice… Pero ese mismo día, que Yennefer me explicó que debía atravesar Tor Zireael, ese mismo día, yo ya le había dicho a Valdo Marx que era Cirilla de Kaer Morhen, yo misma ya había comulgado con quien soy. La bruja._

_Soy una bruja._

_Mato monstruos._

_Y porque mato monstruos, Bonhart… te puedes dar por muerto, sádico hijo de puta._

_Y me importa una mierda qué quieren hacer conmigo, qué debería representar o qué podría usarse de mí, de mi sangre, de la Niña de la Antigua Sangre, como me han llamado tantas veces. Falka se puede ir a la mierda, mi herencia élfica y real también. Todos se pueden ir a la mierda… todos. Porque yo elijo ser bruja y como bruja he de seguir, le guste a quién le guste._

_¡¡Y el destino también se puede ir a la mierda!! Porque he dejado de ser instrumento de sus juegos y me he transformado en mí, Cirilla de Kaer Morhen, le guste a quien le guste, le pese a quien le pese. Transitaré el sendero del destino, pero con identidad, ya no, sin ella._

_Soy una bruja. Mato monstruos._

_¡¡Estoy harta de que busquen a la princesa!! Yo no voy a ser reina de ningún sitio, yo soy a ser bruja de todos los sitios ¡¡Déjenme en paz!! ¡¡DÉJENME LIBRE!!_

_-_ ¡¡¡Arrrgh!!! – gritó desgarradoramente Ciri la noche del inicio del otoño, la noche de la celebración de Velen, sobre el suelo húmedo por viejo orín, moho, agua sucia y maloliente. El collarín que Bonhart le había puesto alrededor del cuello comenzaba a romper su piel, poco a poco, y el dolor de sus dedos (porque le había arrancado sus uñas) ardía más que el fuego.

Ciri estaba completamente desnuda sobre el suelo sucio, repugnantemente sucio y en una prisión húmeda, fría y oscura. Tenía grilletes de esclavitud, hacía casi un mes la tenía cautiva. Hacía casi un mes la torturaba. Se reía, se burlaba de ella. Gozaba viéndola yacer esclava de él, de sus voluntades. Grilletes de esclavitud, captor de libertades y voluntades. Veterano pescador de almas.

Bonhart era un sádico hijo de puta que se había obsesionado con disminuir a Cirilla. No la había violado una sola vez, solo le había infringido dolor y malos tratos. Había intentado quebrar su voluntad, pero no lo había conseguido, por ello estaba iracundo. Porque aquella jovencita que yacía destrozada en el suelo por las patadas y palazos que había recibido sobre su pequeño cuerpo desnudo, no se daba por vencida. Y no lo haría.

Así que, aquel día, Bonhart había tenido un arrebato de locura y la había golpeado como nunca antes Ciri recordaba.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, otra vez, sintió un dolor tan agudo sobre su rostro que no estuvo segura de estar viva. Pero luego, el intenso e incesante dolor, le había hablado de vida. Estaba viva, estaba presa… la torturaban. Y supo que su mejilla estaba desgarrada. Recordó la herida que Jaskier había infringido en el rostro de Dijkstra, y como si el destino se burlara, Ciri pensó que de su mejilla también colgaba un pedazo de piel. Del mismo lado y del mismo modo. Como si Jaskier la hubiera herido a ella con aquel florero.

\- ¡¡Aaaargh!! – gritó una vez más la bruja y su voz se mezcló con la de la Vidente, sus ojos brillaron y un destello mágico salió de su cuerpo. Ciri calló, cerró sus ojos y se desmayó.

Más tarde, ese mismo día Bonhart había probado una estrategia nueva: había traído al bardo que ella había metido en todo esto. Valdo Marx.

Ciri no había visto a Valdo Marx desde aquel día que el mercenario la había derrotado en combate en el bosque. Los había capturado a los dos y los había mantenido cautivos, pero por separado. Ninguno había sabido que el otro estaba vivo, hasta ese día. Los había torturado para que dijeran quién era la jovencita, cuál era su verdadera identidad, aunque Bonhart ya sabía que ella era la buscada princesa, ya lo sabía, pero los obligaba a ellos a traicionarse. Por ello se excitaba tanto con cada golpe, con cada martirio, con cada sometimiento. Porque simplemente adoraba a su mascota, adoraba a la princesa de Cintra que yacía a su sádica merced.

Aquel día Bonhart ingresó con un Valdo Marx desfigurado por golpes en el rostro y sangre por doquier. Tiró a los pies de Ciri, un bardo también desnudo y torturado. Tiró a sus pies un despojo de hombre y rio, rio cuando ella gritó. Ciri lo miró con odio, con tanto odio que quiso despertar a Falka en su interior y hacerlo arder, prenderle fuego en los genitales, partirlo a palazos, como él había hecho con ella. Pero se contuvo. Sabía que Falka sería la última opción, solo una medida extrema. Sabía que Falka no debía despertar otra vez en su interior, porque Falka deseaba dañar a Jaskier…

El mercenario se burló de ella, le dijo estupideces acerco del poeta a su lado y luego salió de la prisión, dejándolo sin grilletes y sin voluntad sobre el suelo, ahogándose en su propia sangre. Y allí yacía la responsable del deplorable estado del bardo… allí yacía Cirilla de Kaer Morhen. Con un collarín alrededor de su cuello que terminaba en una bola pesada de concreto, para que no pudiera moverse, privada de su libertad.

\- ¡Valdo! – Ciri se arrastró hacia él y lo puso de costado, para que la sangre no lo ahogara definitivamente. No le importó el dolor que sintió en sus dedos al tocarlo, por la falta de uñas. – Oh, lo siento tanto. Lo siento tanto… ¿Qué te ha hecho? – el bardo tosió un poco más de sangre y yació sin movimiento a su lado. Ella lo abrazó y lloró. No le importó que los dos estuvieran desnudos, porque aquel había sido un acto de humanidad, para que, aquel hombre, supiera que un ser humano lo apreciaba. Y ese ser humano era ella.

Así fue que, aquella noche de celebración del equinoccio de otoño, la fiesta de Velen, el bardo y la bruja se volvieron a encontrar, aunque las circunstancias fueron inhumanas.

Pasaron varios días sin que nadie entrara a la prisión a torturarlos. Les dieron tiempo de reponerse. Al principio aquellos dos, poco habían hablado. Luego, Ciri no sabría decir qué día, comenzaron a hacerlo. – Quiero pedirte perdón. – comenzó ella. – Es mi culpa que estés aquí.

Ambos estaban desnudos desde que habían estado juntos en aquella prisión. No se hablaban, pero se había visto mear y cagar. O sea, se conocían más íntimamente que cualquier otro ser en este mundo, pensó Ciri sin gracia, aunque intentando sonreír por lo avasallante de la situación.

Él no respondió a su pedido de disculpas, ella no podía culparlo. - ¿Te han hecho mucho daño? – Valdo Marx sonrió, como si la respuesta a aquella pregunta no fuera obvia. Tenía una hinchazón tan marcada sobre un ojo, que ni siquiera podía abrirlo. Y, supuso la bruja, si él la miraba a ella vería aquella grotesca herida en vías de cicatrización sobre la piel de su mejilla izquierda. Ciri sintió que se le rompía el corazón. – Tenemos que salir de aquí. – él la miró.

\- ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? Me interesa esto último que has dicho.

No lo sabía. Pero quería salir de allí. Y Falka siempre sería una opción.

\- El tipo ese, Bonhart. Tiene una obsesión contigo. Creo que está patológicamente enamorado de ti. – le dijo el bardo. – Siempre me hablaba de lo que te hacía, no sé si fue cierto o no. Pero pude distinguir en sus palabras y modos de que es feliz teniéndote a su lado. Quiere someterte por siempre. No tiene interés en soltarte.

\- ¿Y a ti? ¿Por qué te retiene? – quiso saber Ciri.

\- No lo sé. – ella sonrió.

\- Valdo… Todo el mundo quiere someterme, no solo Bonhart. Parece que he nacido para despertar deseos de poseerme en todos… - dijo Ciri algo triste. El poeta la miró y no comprendió aquellas palabras. – Solo te pido que tú nunca me veas de ese modo, por favor.

\- Jamás. Quédate tranquila. – aseguró el hombre rubio.

Un día, Bonhart volvió. Tomó de los brazos a aquellos dos, cuyas heridas en sus rostros ya no eran visibles (excepto la gran cicatriz en la mejilla de Ciri) y los llevó a bañarse. Los tiró dentro de una tina y ambos sintieron que aquel había sido el mejor día de sus vidas. Se bañaron y agradecieron aquel regalo. Luego el mercenario los tomó por los brazos y les tiró ropas para que se vistieran. Así lo hicieron y sin preguntar nada, acompañaron a aquel demente fuera de aquella prisión y hacia un destino que desconocían.

Bonhart avanzó sobre la yegua negra de Ciri, Kelpa, por un camino que ni Valdo ni ella conocían. Los dos tenían aquellos collarines sobre sus cuellos y corrían detrás de la montura en silencio, sometidos a su captor. Sin dignidad. O eso era lo que esperaba ese hijo de puta, pero Ciri corría con odio. Mucho odio. Y ansias de venganza… pero callaba. Callaba. Porque su venganza sería un plato frío.

Resultó ser que el mercenario los llevó a una armería de algún conocido de mierda de él. Ese conocido le pidió que les quitara el collarín en su presencia, porque no iba a aceptar esos tratos en sus dominios. Así que Bonhart, así lo hizo. Ciri quiso sonreír, porque ese había sido su error, el que ella aprovecharía. El mercenario pidió una espada para dama, para ella, al armero, el que había pedido que los dejaran sin collarines.

El tipo que se hacía llamar Esterhazy, el armero, y le entregó una minibastarda a la joven de ojos esmeraldas y caballos cenicientos; Valdo Marx conocía de espadas, así que supo de qué se trataba no bien puso su mirada sobre el arma que le otorgaban a Ciri.

Era una espada excelente, de trabajo antiguo, empuñadura de coleccionista. _Una hermosa viroledanca_ , pensó Valdo y miró a Ciri, ella le dedicó una rápida mirada a él. _Siento tantas ganas de aprovechar esta oportunidad. Fuera de nuestro cautiverio, sin collarines y ofreciéndole espadas a Ciri… Sé que es uno de los juegos del gato y el ratón de Bonhart, pero ¿qué más da? Podría salir a nuestro favor_. Valdo volvió a mirar a la princesa, ella pestañeó. _Asintió, bien querida princesita. Lo haremos. Lo haremos hoy_.

Valdo Marx sonrió, Cirilla de Kaer Morhen, también.

_Soy una bruja. Mi profesión es matar monstruos. Y los mataré._

_Soy un bardo. Mi profesión es acrecentar el aura mágica de la heroína Cirilla de Kaer Morhen, a través de mi voz y con el encanto de mi alma. Y hoy lo haré._

Soy el destino, mi objetivo el trazar un sendero hacia Tor Zireael, que se cumpla lo que se tenga que cumplir.


	71. Veterano pescador de voluntades

El armero le entregó una espada a la joven Ciri y ella la tomó sobre sus manos. Sintió cómo la salamandra de la empuñadura se adecuaba con fuerza a su mano y cómo el peso la invitaba a lanzar un ataque y cortar. La joven bruja sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. El bardo no le quitaba los ojos de encima. _Espera que traiga otra espada, así estoy armado también._ Ciri lo miró, él la tranquilizó con sus ojos ambarinos. Esa espada no era perfecta para ella, era buena, pero no perfecta.

Bonhart sacó su espada de la vaina, la hizo girar. – Al patio. – ordenó. Ciri miró a Valdo, el bardo le dedicó su mirada, los dos sabían que necesitaban otra espada. Ella caminó al patio. Bonhart detrás de la jovencita.

El mercenario la atacó, ella también, como un rayo. Gritó, lo atacó en una plana siniestra. La hoja tintineó, pero Bonhart la paró. Ciri dejó caer la espada. Le pesaba sobre la muñeca… y esa sería de Valdo. Bonhart se acercó, ella hizo una pirueta brujeril, se tiró sobre la espada que había soltado, atacó con braveza al hijo de puta que la mantenía cautiva y éste volvió a parar el golpe.

\- ¡Esa espada es pesada para ti! Por eso eres lenta como un caracol. – rio. Bonhart le dio un golpazo con la empuñadura de su arma y la insultó. Ella se mareó y se estampó sobre una mesa que tenía escudos, haciéndolos caer al suelo, estrepitosamente. Sintió mucho dolor, pero también euforia, por vivir. Ciri dio una vuelta de ballet, élfica, etérea y estuvo sobre el mercenario en menos de un segundo, estampándole una patada regia sobre el cuello.

\- ¡¡Con armas, ratoncillo!! – se burló el tipo. - ¡Con la espada o nada! 

Bonhart la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella frente al armero, una vez más. - ¡Otra! – exigió. – Esa espada no es para ella.

Esterhazy miraba totalmente estupefacto aquellos dos y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Cirilla, luego de baile mortífero que había realizado. Después de varios segundos de silencio el armero se dio la media vuelta y se retiró.

\- Ese idiota espero que te traiga una espada adecuada para ti. – dijo el mercenario.

\- Espero. Así te corto el cuello con ella. – respondió Ciri. Él rompió en risotadas maliciosas.

\- Cómo me diviertes, ratoncillo. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Valdo y Ciri no respondieron. Bonhart miró al bardo. - ¿Y tú? Cuando encuentre la espada adecuada para el ratoncillo, haré que te mate y disfrutaré viendo cómo tu sangre emana de ese cuellito tan lindo que tienes.

\- Cuando tenga una espada adecuada será tu cuello el que despida sangre, estúpido hijo de puta. – insultó Ciri a Bonhart, lo que le valió una trompada sobre el rostro, que la dejó en el suelo. Valdo habría querido sostenerla, pero sabía que solo sería para peor.

Nadie agregó palabra a la conversación. Ciri se puso de pie en cuanto el vértigo abandonó su mente.

Al poco tiempo el armero se hizo presente con un estuche y lo dejó sobre una mesa. Miró a Ciri que tenía enrojecida su mejilla, la misma de la cicatriz, pero no dijo palabra alguna. Solo fue cómplice del mal trato en silencio. Como siempre sucedía. Siempre la esclavitud tenía lugar en el mundo por cobardes cómplices como aquel armero, pensó Ciri. _Pero yo soy bruja. Mato monstruos_.

Los tres se acercaron. Valdo miró la otra espada, tirada sobre el suelo, la que él tomaría cuando fuera el tiempo adecuado. Sonrió y rápidamente dejó de hacerlo.

Ciri miró el estuche sobre la mesa. La espada especial que el armero había traído para ella. – Esto es tuyo. – le dijo Esterhazy. – Una verdadera gwyhyr gnoma. Este núcleo tiene más de doscientos años. La guarnición, por supuesto, es mucho más reciente. – Ciri miró la espada que le había dado. Había unos garabatos difíciles de comprender, pero que algo removieron en su interior. – Que se cumpla lo que se tiene que cumplir. – dijo aquel hombre. – Te la regalo, jovencita.

\- No entiendo qué son estos garabatos. – dijo Ciri. Bonhart la golpeó sobre los labios cuando habló. Ella cerró la boca. Valdo a su lado no se movió.

\- ¿Qué entiendes tú de esto? – preguntó Bonhart al bardo y lo obligó a mirar la espada. El poeta llevó sus ojos ambarinos hacia los garabatos, y claro como el agua, comprendió. Miró a Ciri, ella a él, y supo que entendió. - ¿¡QUÉ ENTIENDES POR ESTO!? – lo golpeó en el abdomen, y el hombre cayó sin aire sobre el suelo. Bonhart lo tomó de sus cabellos rubios y lo obligó a ponerse de pie, le estampó la hoja sobre el rostro, su mejilla recibió un pequeño corte lineal. Bonhart dejó la espada sobre la mesa y le dio una trompada sobre el rostro que lo desplomó también sobre el suelo, una vez más. Valdo respiró agitado y rabioso, pero simuló sumisión. Al poco tiempo se puso en pie, en una excelente actuación de terror y caminó titubeante hacia la espada.

\- La línea del destino. – respondió el bardo, agitado. Bonhart sonrió. Valdo se limpió el hilillo de sangre que corría de su labio inferior cortado luego del trompón, con el dorso de su mano. Pasó su lengua sobre el corte, sintió rabia desmedida con aquel gusto metálico, pero se contuvo y escuchó la voz de su captor.

\- Bien, sigue, sigue. Te quiero oír. Porque allí está tu destino, bardo. La muerte caerá por manos del ratoncillo y con esta espada.

Valdo Marx tomó la espada en sus manos. Era una espada excelente, antiquísima y élfica. La empuñadura estaba hecha de piel de pez plano, una raya quizás, lo que hacía que al tomarla se pegara a la mano, imposible perderla. Había pequeños dientecillos en aquella piel, por ello la empuñadura nunca resbalaba, ni siquiera bajo sudor. _Genial_ , pensó el bardo al sostenerla. Luego notó sobre la hoja una mándala élfica. _Blathan caerme_. _La rosa del destino: las flores esterilizadas de un roble, una espirea y una retama. La torre herida por el rayo, el símbolo del caos y la destrucción. Y sobre la torre, una Golondrina, símbolo de esperanza. Zireael_.

Valdo Marx miró a Ciri, pero de inmediato llevó sus ojos a Bonhart, que esperaba impaciente que le dijera de qué se trataba. - Se observa la línea del destino. – dijo el bardo. – Que es retorcida. – Ciri miró, era como decía, había una línea torcida. – Pero conduce hasta la torre. – Valdo miró a Ciri, ella asintió imperceptiblemente. Con esa espada en su mano, encontrarían la libertad. Él respiró agitado. – Sobre la torre, la Golondrina.

\- Símbolo de esperanza. – dijo el hombre que le había dado la espada a Bonhart. – Es un regalo para ella y solo para ella. Que se cumpla lo que se tenga que cumplir. 

Ciri se acercó al bardo y éste le entregó la espada. El acto fue sublime. La joven bruja, mucho más baja en estatura que él, de complexión pequeña, dada la mala alimentación de último mes, frente a aquel hombre, en condiciones físicas similares a ella, con cabellos dorados, más oscuros que la extraordinaria Golondrina, ave marítima, pero rodeado aquel bardo de algo especial – que pronto se descubriría -, tan especial como ella, le entregó aquella espada.

Ya la Vidente Cirilla había advertido a Jaskier que la espada debía ser encontrada, que la gwyhyr gnoma debía reposar en manos de Zireael, símbolo de esperanza y destrucción. Pero Jaskier jamás habría pensado que Valdo Marx se la entregaría en manos a su amada. El destino tenía formas graciosas de unir a quienes se habían separado. Y Jaskier y Valdo ya habían compartido caminos y se habían separados. Cirilla volvía trazar un sendero entre los dos, sin que el poeta de ojos celeste lo supiera. 

Si el bardo se hubiera arrodillado frente a ella, habría sido una imagen digna de ser retratada. Aquellos dos habían sellado sus destinos con aquel acto, una vez más. Valdo Marx sería su protector, y Cirilla su heroína. La unión por la sangre.

La Golondrina tomó su espada y en su interior se agitó su sangre. La Vieja Sangre. De sus ojos surgió un destello y el bardo no necesitó mayor señal. Corrió como un demonio sobre la espada que estaba en el patio, roló y la tomó sobre su mano diestra; en ese instante Ciri pateó una mesa frente a ella, desparramando dagas sobre el suelo, dio una pirueta brujeril y corrió al patio al lado de Valdo. Bonhart salió al encuentro de aquellos dos riendo como loco y feliz porque había esperado que los prisioneros intentaran huir... como todo prisionero siempre intentaría. Y el mercenario quería jugar con aquellos dos, una vez más. Porque sus ratitas le resultaban graciosas, siempre intentando huir del felino, de él. De sus garras.

Valdo Marx comenzó a entonar algún cántico a espaldas de Ciri, en élfico, pero ella estaba tan agitada que no podía distinguir las palabras, sin embargo, su sangre entraba en ebullición con cada vocablo en la antigua lengua, como si el bardo la estuviera hechizando. Una fuerza recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo, cada terminal nerviosa. La euforia la invadió.

Aquellos dos, ya habían luchado contra el mercenario en mejores condiciones y ya habían sido derrotados. Así que Ciri cerró sus ojos. Intentó escuchar las palabras de Valdo Marx, pero no pudo, solo sintió que su moral ascendía, que su fuerza se acrecentaba. Ya no había miedo, había esperanza.

Suspiró. _Perdóname, Jaskier. Perdóname. Pero debo hacerlo. Debo traer a Falka_.

Valdo Marx percibió un halo de maldad sobre la bruja, así que levantó su voz y gritó, esta vez sin entonación: - ¡Blathan caerme! Rosa del Destino, olvida el fuego… - Ciri sintió que en su interior algo se removió, una lucha entre Lara Dorren y Falka, si tuviera que explicar la sensación horrenda y vigorizante al mismo tiempo que atravesaba, y escuchó a su protector de sangre.

\- ¡¡BLATHAN CAERME!! – gritó Ciri. _Rosa del Destino_. Su voz salió innatural, salió metálica. Valdo sostuvo la espada que había tomado del suelo y entonó aquella canción antigua a voz completa, sin murmurar, sino estruendosa, preciosa, heroicamente. Y Ciri comprendió las palabras:

\- _¡¡La última rosa de Cintra!!_ – entonó el bardo: - _Tiene sangre sobre sus espinas. Cuento olvidado de la Antigua Sangre, futuro y pasado siempre renacen. Esferas turbulentas de otredad, de esperanza y fatalidad destruidas. Su camino podría conducirla a la alegría o al fin de los tiempos para todos._

Ciri sintió cada fibrilla muscular electrocutarse en poder, se embargó de magia. La Fuerza en su interior una vez más la poseyó. De las manos de Ciri se despidieron rayos eléctricos y ella gritó, liberando su caos interior.

 _Visiones de un futuro fatídico, ten un caballo listo para montar. Y buscar a la Leoncilla de Cintra, la última de la manada con vida_.

Bonhart y el armero no tuvieron otra opción más que esconderse detrás de unos paredones. La sonrisa, ya no se dibujaba sobre el rostro de su captor. Ciri hizo arder todo a su alrededor por electrocución. - ¡¡VessTiael, Blathan!! – gritó y Valdo y ella sintieron que sus cuerpos se reponían, que los músculos no dolían, que las articulaciones no crujían. La tronante voz del bardo seguía en lo alto, sonando, elevando la vitalidad de la bruja, hechizándola. La Fuerza recorrió todo su ser. Cirilla llamó a Lara, y Lara acudió. Lara curó las lesiones internas del cuerpo de aquellos dos. La cicatriz de la mejilla de Ciri cerró completamente y solo quedó visible la línea sobre su mejilla, pero nada más. Ya no dolía, ya no era roja.

 _Cada mano intentará tomar el poder que hay en ella oculto. Se acerca el tiempo del Hacha y de la Espada. Semillas rojas de guerra hay sembradas_.

En ese instante, Ciri cerró sus manos y cesaron los rayos, se dio la media vuelta y corrió hacia la salida. Pasó al lado del poeta, tiró de sus ropas y éste salió despedido con ella hacia Kelpa. La yegua negra.

Ciri saltó etérea y sin miramientos sobre el lomo de su montura, Valdo por detrás, la jovencita espoleó a Kelpa y su hermosa yegua oscura salió disparada a la libertad. – Yajuuuuu… - gritó la joven bruja y comenzó a reír como loca, levantando la espada del destino con una mano y con la otra, dirigiendo su yegua negra, su montura destinada, Kelpa, su yegua adorada.

El bardo sobre su espalda también rio y la yegua corrió y corrió sin cansancio, como solo su Kelpa sabía hacerlo. - _¡¡Sigue buscando al Lobo Blanco, él alejará esas manos malvadas!!_ – gritó el bardo con euforia y volviendo a entonar, Ciri rio. Sí, sí, libres otra vez. – _Su corazón en llamas de acero y plata los guiará por tierras de sombras. El futuro yace silencioso, en ojos eternos color esmeralda. Quizás el mundo arda al pasar la página o quizás un salvador aparezca de la nada._

Zireael logró su libertad. Solo faltaba su venganza.

Zireael rio y Valdo Marx gritó, gritó tan eufórico como ella por haber encontrado, finalmente, aquellos dos, la libertad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elegí como Valdo Marx a uno de mis personajes favoritos de DAO, porque creo que iría genial como Alistair xD


	72. Línea del destino

**I**

Jaskier sabía que el castillo de Beauclair era de una belleza élfica inestimable, pues había sido construido sobre civilización de elfos. Por supuesto que, modificado con los años, con arquitectura humana, de la mano de Peter Faramod, famosísimo arquitecto por aquellas tierras ya que tenía la virtud de trabajar sobre edificios élficos, logrando similitud entre unas construcciones y otras. Aunque, en opinión del poeta, aún se podía distinguir claramente dónde comenzaba el trazo élfico y dónde terminaba el humano.

El castillo en sí mismo, era una poesía maravillosa, capaz de inspirar hasta al menos dotado. La condesa Anna era amante de la jardinería y las flores, así que contaba con un exquisito patio asistido por no menos de cincuenta jardineros que se habían encargado de que hubiera flores y muchos colores naturales durante todo el año.

A los pies del majestuoso castillo, se extendía la ciudad pintoresca y con población bastante animada, según opinión del artista, por la que ellos ahora transitaban.

De todas formas, Jaskier no necesitaba un nuevo vistazo alrededor para saber cómo era la monarquía de Anna. Ella era una condesa benevolente y amante de los acuerdos entre ciudadanos. Siempre dispuesta a escuchar, pero al final, se terminaba haciendo según su consideración, como en toda monarquía, por supuesto. También sabía que le gustaba agasajar bastante seguido a sus habitantes, con fiestas tradicionales, más seguido que en cualquier otro sitio del Sur (y del Norte).

Cabalgaron en un silencio impropio del poeta, pero Jaskier no tenía ánimos para charlas. Se sentía en una encrucijada interna: por un lado, sabía que Anna querría volver a retomar aquel romance apasionado que habían llevado adelante, pero, por otro, su corazón era de Cirilla, le pertenecía a ella. Y, para sumar dramatismo, Anarietta de Beauclair era prima de Cirilla de Cintra. Él lo había sabido hacía poco tiempo, luego de estudiar la dinastía cintriana.

Cuando Jaskier se pudo dar cuenta, los caballos estaban atravesando una ciudad bulliciosa. Las personas trabajaban, charlaban, comerciaban, reían. Niños corrían y gallinas saltaban asustadas cuando los críos daban trotes repentinos sobre las callecitas. Un gato, aquí, un perro, allá.

_Una ciudad sin guerra. Un paisaje que, por poco, casi olvido._

Jaskier percibió de inmediato olor a mosto fermentado, tan característico como era en este sitio, donde hacían los mejores vinos, o uno de los mejores. _Oh, emborracharme aquí había sido divertido._ El poeta sonrió recordando. _El gusto de lo refinado y de lo caro. Me recordó a mi hogar, cuando mis padres no estaban encima de mí molestándome por mis excesos…_

_Un día tendré que ir a casa, de nuevo. Cuando todo esto termine, volveré y tendremos la charla pendiente… Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo sin que nos dirijamos la palabra… Y yo ya no soy el joven rebelde que dejó su hogar a los 17 años…_

Un oscuro parque lleno de álamos, tejos, agracejos y otros árboles los recibió. – Oh, vaya. Esto es tan hermoso como me lo contaste, Jaskier… - dijo Ojazos a su espalda. – Es realmente un cuento de hadas. – él sonrió. Lo era. Había sido sitio de inspiración durante muchos meses para el poeta.

El trovador continuó viendo y ante ellos, les dio la bienvenida una plantación simétrica y bellísima de rosadales, macizos de rosas y ranúnculos, las más importantes variedades de multiflora y de centifolias. - ¡Oh, mira! – Ojazos señaló al frente. - ¡¡Cuántos ranúnculos florecidos!! Oh, esto es precioso. – _Los ranúnculos son nuevos, Anna los agregó en estos últimos años, luego de la muerte de Raimundo, sin dudas… Oh, Anna anhela volver a verme… No me ha olvidado, dioses_ … - ¡¡Es bellísimo!! Oh, no bien ponga pie sobre tierra correré a buscar pluma y papel y comenzaré a escribir romances… - parloteaba Essi sobre su espalda. – Oh, ¡gracias Jaskier por permitir que te acompañara! ¡Este sitio es precioso!

\- Lo es.

\- ¿Lettenhove también es así? Porque esto es un condado y lo tuyo también. Tus padres son los condes.

\- Sabes que no hablo de mis tierras, Essi. Déjalo ahí. – sentenció Jaskier, dirigiendo el castrado de Cahir por el camino principal que llevaba hacia las murallas que protegían el castillo. Ella no insistió sobre el tema.

Al poco tiempo, Ojazos pudo ver que se alzaban altas columnas talladas, con finas terminaciones élficas, colores sutiles que recordaban al paraíso. Ella creía que estaba enamorada de aquel sitio. – Oh, quiero encontrar el amor de mi vida aquí y quedarme a vivir. – le dijo a Jaskier, él rio.

\- ¿El amor de tu vida? Es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo así. Si quieres un condado élfico te presento a mi hermano y fíjate cómo van las cosas.

\- ¿Tienes un hermano?

\- Dos.

\- ¿Eres el mayor? Porque yo solo tengo un año menos que tú.

\- Soy el mayor. Los otros dos, un año menor que yo el segundo y un año menor que el segundo, el tercero.

\- Genial. Cuando esto acabe, me llevas a Lettenhove si no encuentro a mi príncipe aquí.

\- Mira Ojazos, aquí la máxima autoridad es la condesa. Y ya. El resto serán barones, señores, hidalgos, caballeros y demás títulos nobiliarios, nada más. En Lettenhove tendrás un conde, porque sabes que con la muerte de mis padres alguno de mis hermanos se harán cargo de las tierras.

\- ¿Por qué tú no? Tú deberías ser el conde si eres el primogénito…

\- No, no. Ya sabes que no he nacido para ello.

\- Por el contrario, Jaskier… creo que serías excelente. – dijo la poetisa. Él guardó silencio.

Una gigantesca puerta de un metal resistente y adornada con piedras preciosas (élfico, sin lugar a dudas, pensó Jaskier), se abrió frente a ellos y rápidamente corrieron a dar a la bienvenida al numeroso séquito de caballeros de la condesa Anarietta de Beauclair un grupo de pajes y lacayos que tomaron las monturas, Jaskier contó al menos ocho correteando sobre ellos.

\- ¡Eh! Acércate. – llamó el barón Peyrac-Peyran. – Aquí tenemos al honorable vizconde de Lettenhove, Julian Pankratz, y una amiga de él. – el paje hincó rodilla y Jaskier lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, desde la montura. Ojazos miraba sorprendida, nunca lo había visto en papel de noble. Le pareció un poco más interesante que antes, aunque sabía que él o sería conde de Lettenhove o sería rey de Cintra… así que sacudió su cabeza y volvió a mirar al paje, dejando de lado lo que Jaskier despertaba en ella. – Llévalos y vístelos como su linaje nobiliario requiere.

\- Yo no soy noble… - susurró Ojazos.

\- Pero te vestirán como si lo fueras. – le explicó Jaskier. – Diviértete, aprovéchalo. Aprende protocolos para cuando te presente a mis hermanos. – bromeó y ella rio a su espalda. _Si tan solo alguno de tus hermanos fuera simplemente tú_ …

Jaskier salió de la habitación de sastrería bañado, peinado y vestido como príncipe, pensó Ojazos cuando lo vio llegar a su lado y tuvo que tirar sus bucles dorados sobre su rostro para no enrojecerse. Ella, mujer madura de 32 años, sorprendiéndose por el porte principesco de su mejor amigo y su belleza indiscutible. No podía creerlo. Había visto a Jaskier incontables veces, incluso totalmente desnudo, pero nunca le había provocado aquellas sensaciones como durante los últimos meses lo hacía. Es que el poeta simplemente era otro hombre. Mucho más maduro, mucho más interesante. Era un hombre enamorado y aquello había confundido a su mejor amiga.

La relación entre el poeta y el noble, era inexistente. Pues él se había encargado de que Jaskier fuera simplemente Jaskier y nadie hilara al artista con Julian Alfred Pankratz, vizconde de Lettenhove. Por ello, verlo representar aquel papel, simplemente maravillaba a la poetisa que ya hacía tiempo veía con pasión a quien antaño había sido su “hermanito”.

Jaskier había logrado una excelente reputación en su profesión, siendo en la actualidad, el trovador más reconocido del Norte, pero igualmente, respetado en el Sur. Además de ello, era conocido también por ser el mayor mujeriego del Continente. La mayoría de las historias que se conocían acerca de maese Jaskier comenzaban y terminaban en alocadas y pasionales aventuras envueltas en sexo y despedidas forzadas o poco explicadas, para continuar con su vida de vagabundeo al lado del brujo Geralt de Rivia.

Ojazos se preguntó cómo había logrado, una niña, conquistar a aquel mujeriego empedernido y haberlo cambiado en el modo en el que lo había hecho. Que una niña de 17 años lo hubiera conquistado la hacía sentir una idiota. Ella, con toda su madurez y experiencia, no era capaz de lograr que Jaskier la mirara de otro modo, y una joven inexperta y que había compartido con él menos de un mes a su lado, lo tenía a su merced, ¡incluso en su ausencia! ¡Por Melitele! Era difícil de lidiar con ello. Realmente, Cirilla de Cintra debía de ser extraordinaria, pues nunca lo había visto de aquel modo.

Desde que lo había vuelto a encontrar, más de tres meses atrás, no había tenido indicios de alguna aventura furtiva del poeta en tabernas o amoríos con alguna doncella o mujer madura durante sus viajes ¡Y bien que no había faltado oportunidad! Sin ir más lejos, el viaje que habían llevado adelante con la caravana del colmenero, había estado atestada de mujeres y doncellas y no pocas se le habían insinuado con picardía o descaradamente, y Jaskier solo se había limitado a sonreír y volver a cantar alguna melodía, sin sucumbir a los encantos del sexo. Sin mencionar, que ella misma, Essi Daven, habría tenido sexo con él, si Jaskier lo hubiera deseado. Pero no había tenido indicio alguno de deseo. Era otro hombre, sin lugar a dudas. Era la primera vez que el poeta se encontraba por tiempo tan prolongado sin sexo y aquello era toda una sorpresa. Por ello, la poetisa se preguntaba qué sucedería cuando tuviera a la condesa frente a él, una vez más. Después de todo, era uno de aquellos amoríos que habían terminado en despedida forzada y al parecer Jaskier le tenía respeto a Anarietta de Beauclair, ¿finalmente volvería a sucumbir al sexo? ¿O continuaría en el celibato por una jovencita de 17 años? 

Essi Daven llevaba cabellos recogidos, como toda mujer de cuna noble debiera, con la caída artística de sus bucles sobres sus “ojazos” de tintes celestes y azulinos. Un vestido escotado, bastante, como a una mujer de su edad se le permitía y un corsé apretado que acentuaba su cintura y su gracia. Los pechos apretados sobresalían del escote, amenazando con mostrar más de lo que se debiera, pero la sastrería era tan adecuada, que los mantenía en su sitio y solo insinuando seductoramente. La tela del vestido se encontraba bordada por pequeños crisantemos dorados, esparcidos con una elegancia propia de nobleza. Luego, una amplia falda, recargada en telas carísimas y piedras que acababan el atuendo de la poetisa. Jaskier se situó a su lado y le sonrió, ella a él.

\- ¿Disfrutando de la vida de noble? – jugueteó el vizconde a su lado. Pues la verdad era que sí. Cualquier mujer soñaba con aquellos peinados y aquellas ropas elegantes.

\- Sí. La preparación lleva su tiempo… - ella acarició el corsé que tenía para que comprendiera que meterla dentro de tanta tela había requerido esfuerzo. - ¿Cómo haces para tener sexo con una condesa, Jaskier? ¡Vestirse es más difícil que meterse en una armadura! – él levantó una ceja y rio, natural.

\- Donde haya una falda, Ojazos, no hay nada complicado… para tener sexo. – le aclaró, ella sonrió. Era cierto. Vestir a una noble era complicado, levantar la falda y bajar las bragas, no. Por muy delicadas que aquellas fueran.

\- Ahora comprendo aquellas épocas donde se usaba cinturón de castidad. – bromeó.

\- Oh, ¡por los dioses! – se quejó Jaskier, arqueando sus cejas. – Fueron épocas atroces de sumisión y opresión ¡incluso!, en el arte del sexo. – rio. – No, no. Jamás podría verse justificada la necesidad de un cinturón de castidad. Se quiere tener sexo o no, es simple…

Ojazos lo miró y sonrió. A pesar de sus múltiples defectos, el apoyo a la libertad femenina era una de sus virtudes. Jaskier detestaba que se maltratara a las mujeres o se las tildara de “putas” por sus libertades sexuales.

\- ¿En calidad de qué nos presentaremos a la condesa? – quiso saber Ojazos.

\- De pareja, por supuesto. – respondió él, ella sintió que un montón de palabras se le entreveraron en la garganta y no pudo hablar. Jaskier la miró, con aquella mirada preciosa celeste. – Sabes que estoy enamorado de Ciri, - le explicó, para que no se confundiera - y Anna es prima de Ciri. – Ojazos abrió sus ojos lo más que se podía.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Así es. – respondió Jaskier. – Así que, tú serás mi pareja para evitar malos entendidos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo.

Un hombre se acercó a Julian de Lettenhove y la jovencita a su lado. – Buenos días, honorable vizconde de Lettenhove. – hincó rodilla frente a él.

\- Sebastian. – sonrió Jaskier y lo saludó. – Sabes que puedes dirigirte a mí como Jaskier, olvida los honores. – El tal “Sebastian” se puso en pie alterado.

\- ¡Nada de eso, señoría! Sabe usted perfectamente que aquí se respeta sobremanera la tradición y el protocolo. – miró a Ojazos, ella imitó el saludo de Jaskier. – Mi nombre es Sebastian le Goff, chambelán y mariscal del palacio, milady. – miró a Jaskier a la espera de la presentación.

\- Ella es la trovadora Essi Daven, mi actual pareja. – dijo él. El chambelán pareció perder coloración sobre su rostro y volvió a mirar a la mujer que acompañaba al noble. Jaskier no se inmutó. Siguió un prolongado silencio, nadie habló. Ojazos se incomodó completamente, temiendo que ahora su corazón tuviera precio en aquellas tierras.

\- Poetisa Daven… - habló una vez más el chambelán, como si no hubiera escuchado que era la pareja de Julian. – Le recuerdo que el título oficial y protocolario de Anna Henrietta es “excelentísima señora”, extraoficialmente “su señoría”. Familiarmente, fuera de la corte, “señora condesa”. Pero para dirigirse a ella siempre hay que hacerlo por “señoría”. – Ojazos asintió. Ya comenzaba a marearse y ni siquiera había comenzado la actuación.

\- Se lo agradezco, buen Sebastian. – dijo y miró a Jaskier, que le sonrió para que se quedara tranquila de que había hablado correctamente. Ella sabía sobre nobleza, pero en el norte, no sabía si en Nilfgaard las cosas eran distintas. Al parecer, no. Además, toda la situación de fingir ser pareja de Jaskier la había dejado sin palabras.

\- Bien, acompáñenme por favor, a saludar a nuestra excelentísima señora. – invitó el chambelán, Jaskier miró a Essi y ella lo tomó del brazo, como era protocolar entre parejas, y la poetisa lo sabía. Así, aquellos dos avanzaron al encuentro con la condesa…


	73. Línea de destino

Jaskier y Essi ingresaron al interior de una sala llena de gente multicolor como aves del paraíso. El poeta se dirigió directamente hacia una majestuosa escalera de mármol que ambos escalaron. – Tranquila. Me estás agarrando con mucha fuerza. – sonrió Jaskier.

\- Claro… recuerda cuando saliste huyendo despavorido de este condado. Bueno, me siento igual. Creo que todos están haciendo apuestas sobre mi corazón, Jaskier… te juro que tengo miedo.

\- Tranquila, Ojazos. – volvió a reír él, mientras subían cada escalón. 

Al llegar allí arriba había dos mujeres sentadas sobre unos bellísimos sillones magistrales, propios del condado. Ojazos vio a una mujer de cabellos castaños, ojos azules y una bellísima nariz pequeña y levemente respingada, casi perfecta sobre su rostro. Llevaba un peinado genial, artístico, sujeto con unas tiras de terciopelo y trabajado hasta el más nimio detalle, incluyendo en ello un rizo perfectamente geométrico en forma de media luna en la frente. De sus vestimentas, ni hablar, eran preciosas. La otra mujer, la de al lado, era una mujer morena, la igualaba en altura, según se podía apreciar, llevaba un vestido imponente al cuerpo de colores blanquecinos y cortados audazmente por detalles en negro y brillantes piedras negras que le daban un porte impresionante y llamativo. Sensual y atrevido, pero, a diferencia de la de cabellos castaños, la morena llevaba su cabello azabache suelto y regio. Indigno de realeza, digno de osadía. Simplemente envidiable, pensó Ojazos. 

El chambelán Sebastian puso a ambos invitados frente a las dos mujeres y Jaskier hincó rodillas frente a éstas, así que Ojazos lo hizo de inmediato también. Él sabía que no era necesario mostrar semejante reverencia a una condesa, dado su propio título nobiliario. La única diferencia que radicaba entre conde y vizconde, para Jaskier, era que sus padres estaban vivos, de modo contrario él mismo sería conde de Lettenhove, puesto que el vizconde era aquel sustituto del conde para gobernar las tierras asignadas en su ausencia. Sin embargo, se inclinó, como cualquier plebeyo común, para acompañar a Ojazos, quien sí estaba obligada a hacerlo. No iba a quedarse de pie, mientras su hermana yacía con la mirada sobre el suelo.

La mujer de cabellos castaños se puso de pie de inmediato y caminó hacia él, Essi supo que aquella era Anna, y, dejando de lado el protocolo se arrodilló a su lado, levantó el mentón de Jaskier y lo besó en la mejilla de forma descarada. Ojazos quiso sacar su mano del agarre de él, pero el poeta no se lo permitió. La artista sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho y se preguntó cuándo encontraría al primer asesino contratado por la condesa en su habitación para quitarle silenciosamente la vida.

 _Pero qué impertinente, si yo fuera Ciri o realmente su pareja, esa idiota vino a besarlo de entrada y sin miramientos, sobre su mejilla. Me ha dejado un mensaje clarito, que él le pertenece. Y bueno que yo estoy disfrutando un poco de todo esto, pero no tanto como para querer morir por una relación que ni siquiera tenemos…_ Ojazos dejó su cabeza mirando el suelo.

Anna separó sus labios de Jaskier, tomó sus manos y lo puso de pie. Jaskier tiró de Ojazos, para que se pusiera de pie a su lado. La poetisa, así lo hizo, sumisa, sin poder mirar a la condesa. – No quiero que vuelvas a inclinarte ante mí. – le dijo con una voz rítmica y bella, Anarietta de Beauclair. Luego, recién luego de haber marcado su territorio, posó los ojos sobre la poetisa. Ojazos sintió que la atravesó una estaca de hielo. Hubo silencio entre los tres.

\- Excelentísima señora de Beauclair… - intervino Jaskier. – Es un placer volver a verla y le presento a mi prometida, Essi Daven. – Ojazos vio cómo uno de los ojos de la condesa pareció contraerse al escuchar “prometida”. _Mierda, de “pareja”, pasamos a “prometidos”. Más te vale Jaskier que no me asesinen porque mi espíritu te buscará en este mundo hasta que pagues por ello_ …

La condesa hizo una reverencia a Essi. – Un gusto poco grato. – sentenció.

\- Su excelentísima señora Anarietta de Beauclair, es un placer conocerla y agradezco profundamente semejante recibimiento y bienvenida. – dijo Essi. _Glacial bienvenida, estúpida condesa_.

La condesa la miró de arriba hacia abajo, y otra vez arriba. – Mi nombre es Essi Daven, poestisa y prometida su señoría Julian de Lettenhove. – la condesa rio.

\- ¡Cuánto protocolo con tu prometido!, ¿no? – miró a Jaskier. _Es cierto, Ojazos tendría que haber dicho “amado” u otra cosa. Pero está muy nerviosa. No está disimulando adecuadamente,_ apreció Jaskier.

\- Es que Sebastian nos ha advertido de tu amor por los protocolos, Anna. – volvió a salvar la situación Jaskier. – Ojazos solo quiere causarte una buena impresión. Conoce nuestra historia. – Anna sonrió.

\- Oh, entonces sabrás que le he sido infiel a mi marido con Su Señoría de Lettenhove. Imagínate que si no hemos respetado un matrimonio… - _menos lo harán con un simple compromiso, ¿no? Te entendí, estúpida harpía caprichosa._

\- Es que toda unión sin amor, poco respeto acarrea. – contestó Ojazos. Jaskier rio nervioso y la sacudió suavemente. Anna la miró rabiosa. _No juegues con tu suerte, Ojazos. Ella puede mandar ejecutarte, ahora. Estamos en sus tierras_ …

\- El gusto es mío. Cualquier amigo de Julian, es amigo del condado. – cedió la condesa. – Oh, perdón. Toda “prometida”, quise decir… - molestó. - Siéntete cómoda de deambular en libertad donde te plaza. Destinaré un paje para que tu comodidad sea la adecuada y se cumplan tus deseos. – La condesa miró a Sebastian. – Quiero que pongas a mi lado otro sillón para que Julian me acompañe durante su visita. Y otro al lado de mi prima, para Essi Daven. 

\- No hace falta, Anna… - empezó Jaskier, pero ella lo interrumpió con autoridad.

\- Ella es Fringilla Vigo, mi prima. – dijo, presentando a la mujer a su lado. Ambos volvieron a hincar rodillas (puesto que Jaskier no tenía idea de qué título ostentaba la morena), Anna volvió a tomar las manos de Jaskier y lo puso en pie. – Puedes dirigirte a ella como “venerable” o “señoría”. – le explicó a Essi, la poetisa asintió. – Tú, queridísimo Julian, no debes hincar rodilla frente a nadie en mi condado. – miró a Ojazos. – Tú te adhieres al protocolo como es debido.

\- No aceptaré diferencias de trato con mi prometida. Lo siento, Excelentísima condesa. – atacó Jaskier. Anna suspiró y lo miró rabiosa. Ojazos quería que la tragara la tierra, o que llegara un dragón y la subiera a su lomo y la llevara de allí, pero ya.

Fringilla Vigo, aquella morena de cabellos sueltos, azabache y vestido sensual al cuerpo, se acercó a ambos y le dedicó una mirada profunda a Jaskier. _Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿No es éste el poeta amigo del brujo Geralt de Rivia? ¿No es éste el que dejó como idiota a Vilgefortz de Roggeveen al tomar en manos a la princesa de Cintra durante el baile en Aretusa? ¿Quien estuvo correteando con la princesa Cirilla por toda la isla de Thanedd? ¿No es éste aquel del que me habló Felippa Eilhart? Vaya, vaya, vaya… Mira nada más a quién me encuentro en el palacio_. – Es un placer. En confianza puedes llamarme simplemente Fringilla… - dijo la morena, sin dejar de mirar a Jaskier, pero aclarándoselo a la poetisa, Essi asintió. – Tú también, por supuesto, Su Señoría de Lettenhove.

\- Puedes llamarme Jaskier, no hace falta protocolos en mi caso. – aclaró él.

La mujer morena nilfgaardiana se acercó al poeta y le sonrió. Él comprendió que deseaba un saludo, así que, tomó su mano y se la besó. _Oh, me siento tan alegre de encontrarme con esta florecilla, ¿dónde estará ese brujo tan custodiado por Yennefer? No lo veo en ningún sitio. Oh, cómo anhelo encontrar a ese Geralt de Rivia_ … _Cuando la Logia Secreta de Hechiceras se entere a quién tengo en mis manos… Ooh, qué regalito del destino. Triss Merigold morirá de envidia si ese brujero cae por aquí también. Y dicen que donde está el poeta… está el brujo…_

Fringilla miró a su alrededor buscando a Geralt, pero no vio ni rastro del peloblanco. Se desilusionó.

Para cuando terminaron las presentaciones, al lado de aquellas dos mujeres nobles había dos sillones para que los recién llegados acompañaran. Anna tomó el brazo de Jaskier y lo dirigió a su lado, tomó asiento, él también, y Ojazos notó cómo la condesa dejó su mano sobre el antebrazo de él y jugueteaba poniendo finas líneas con su dedo sobre la sastrería nobiliaria. Jaskier le dedicó una mirada y Anna le sonrió con picardía, acrecentando la lujuria ¿entre ambos? O ¿solo en ella? Era difícil saberlo por aquellos días. En el pasado, Ojazos hubiera estado segura de que Jaskier estaría deseoso de llevarla a la cama una vez más, la mujer era hermosa; en la actualidad, no podía asegurar nada.

 _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer frente a semejante infamia? Aceptar que esta idiota ande coqueteando con este idiota de Jaskier que tampoco le dice que no, aparentemente_.

Essi tomó asiento al lado de Fringilla y guardó silencio. Se cruzó de piernas y allí quedó. Notablemente molesta, porque el poeta la estaba haciendo ver como una idiota.

\- Disculpen el atrevimiento. – rompió el silencio la mujer morena. - ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí, Julian? – Anna miró al chambelán, quien hizo una reverencia y se retiró de inmediato. Jaskier miró a Fringilla.

\- Larga historia. – y retiró su brazo de las manos de Anna.

\- Tenemos tiempo. – insistió la hechicera, sonriendo. Anna la miró y le sonrió a su prima. – Porque tú eres de Lettenhove, ¿no? Eso es en Redania. Bien al norte ¿Cómo es que acabaste tan al sur? En Nilfgaard.

\- Bueno, pues ya sabes que estamos en guerra con Nilfgaard, ¿no? – molestó Jaskier, mirando a Fringilla, que estaba al lado de Anna, quien separaba a los dos. Anna continuó jugando con su antebrazo, Jaskier le tomó la mano y se la llevó sobre el propio regazo de la condesa para que dejara de hacer aquello. La hechicera morena le sonrió y asintió.

\- Es lamentable. Toda guerra lo es. Pero eso no explica tu presencia.

\- Lo es toda guerra. Y los motivos de las guerras, lo son aún más. Lamentables. – sentenció el vizconde. Los ojos de Fringilla parecieron relampaguear.

\- Y dime, Julian, ¿cuál es el motivo de esta guerra, según tu entender? – _capturar a Cirilla de Cintra. Ese es el motivo de mierda que tienen ustedes y por el que asediaron el palacio en Cintra hace más de 4 años_ , pensó el poeta; en ese momento Fringilla mostró sorpresa en su rostro. Jaskier y ella se miraron durante unos segundos. _Es hechicera, está leyendo mis pensamientos_ , comprendió él. Ella escuchó su mente, y los dos se volvieron a mirar, incapaces de disimular que los dos sabían qué había pensado el poeta. 

Jaskier se puso de pie de inmediato. – Con permiso. – dijo y casi corrió escaleras abajo sin protocolos ni miramientos. Pensó en el mármol de los escalones que pisaba, miró sus botas lustrosas, miró sus manos, los anillos de resistencia magistral contra el fuego. Aceleró el paso, sintió las pulsaciones de su corazón y pensó en ellas. Se concentró en su cuerpo, en su sangre. Se concentró en cualquier cosa del momento, menos Ciri, porque tenía una hechicera en sus pensamientos.

El chambelán Sebastian corrió detrás de él, pero Jaskier trotó más rápido y se dirigió directamente a la puerta del castillo, pensando solo en la majestuosa puerta y la necesidad de salir corriendo de allí. Cuando estuvo cerca, ordenó se la abrieran y salió fuera, contiendo el aire.

Miró los rosedales, miró las flores de ranúnculos, examinó cada color. Rosada, blanca, amarilla, roja. Miró sus manos una vez más y las líneas sobre su piel. Miró el cielo y volvió a trotar hacia el jardín sin permitirse otro pensamiento. Reconoció los árboles y pensó en cuántos años tendrían para adquirir aquellos tamaños. Apreció el follaje y los intensos colores verdes que los vestían. - ¡¡Julian!! – escuchó la voz de la condesa sobre su espalda, pero no le importó. Siguió aquel trote desesperado a la distancia, lejos de la hechicera.

\- ¡Jaskier! – Ojazos también lo llamó. Él sacudió su cabeza, pensó en aquella noche en el castillo de Brugge, la que Ojazos y él habían bebido vodka, cuando ella se tiró encima de él en la cama, las risas, las caricias. Luego pensó en la mañana siguiente, en la bañera cuando ella se había quitado la remera, pensó en su cuerpo desnudo. Todos recuerdos que deseó que Fringilla viera.

Al poco tiempo sintió que Anna lo tomó del brazo y lo giró hacia ella. Se concentró en la realidad y no tuvo necesidad de invocar pensamientos a diestra y siniestra. - ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó, agitada por la corrida la condesa. Ojazos llegó a su lado también agitada y con sus bucles alterados sobre el intrincado peinado. Jaskier la tomó del brazo a su amiga y la situó a su lado. Anna se cruzó de brazos.

\- Tu prima es hechicera. – sentenció Jaskier, agitado.

\- Lo es. – dijo sorprendida. - ¿Y qué?

\- Se metió en mi cabeza. No quiero que ande dando vueltas por mis pensamientos. – dijo molesto. - ¿Por qué la tienes a tu lado, Anna? – ella lo miró sorprendida.

\- Julian, es mi prima. – se lo explicó. – Si no quieres que se meta en tus pensamientos, ten. – dijo la condesa y le entregó un anillo. – Evita el ingreso de los hechiceros a la mente de quien lo porta. – él lo tomó de inmediato.

\- Para Essi quiero lo mismo. – Anna lo miró, en búsqueda de explicaciones. Jaskier no se las dio. – Si no, nos iremos de aquí, Anna. – amenazó. La condesa se cruzó de brazos, otra vez. Él suspiró. – Sabes bien que viajo al lado de Geralt de Rivia, es lo que he estado haciendo y todo lo que le atañe le es propio y no compartido con Frigilla o cualquier otro. No quiero ninguna hechicera sabiendo acerca de él. Ojazos también sabe sobre Geralt y sus intereses. Y no deseo que Fringilla los conozca. Es así de simple y sencillo. Sin esta restricción – Jaskier le mostró la mano con el anillo que le había dado. – Nos iremos.

Anna los miró rabiosos a los dos. Ojazos cerraba el pico, incapaz de poner a prueba su suerte. La condesa se quitó otro anillo y se lo pasó, ella lo tomó y se lo puso sobre su mano. – Gracias. – susurró.

\- Vayamos dentro. – sentenció la condesa. Se dio la vuelta y caminó a paso acelerado por delante de ellos. Jaskier soltó el aire de sus pulmones.

\- ¿Creeremos que estos anillos son efectivos, Jaskier? – Ojazos lo miró.

\- No lo sé. No lo sé… Mierda, Ojazos. Mierda, mierda, mierda. – ella acarició su brazo.

\- Tranquilo. Ella estuvo enamorada de ti, ¿por qué te mentiría?

\- Justamente… porque estuvo enamorada de mí…


	74. Línea del destino

**II**

Había en el palacio de Beauclair un corredor, y al final de él una habitación de cuya existencia nadie sabía. Ni la actual señora del castillo, la condesa Anarietta, ni la primera dama del castillo, su tatatarabuela, la condesa Ademaría. Ni el famoso Peter Faramond el arquitecto que reformó de cabo a rabo el edificio. Ni el chambelán Sebastian le Goff, que creía que se sabía todo de Beauclair.

El corredor y la habitación, enmascarados por una potente ilusión, sólo eran conocidos por los primigenios constructores del palacio, los elfos. Y luego, cuando ya no hubo elfos, y Toussaint se convirtió en condado, por un pequeño grupo de hechiceros ligados a la casa condal. Entre ellos Artorius Vigo, maestro de los arcanos mágicos, gran experto en ilusiones. Y su joven sobrina Fringilla, que poseía un talento especial para las ilusiones. Y aquella mismísima noche que se había encontrado con Jaskier y que éste había salido corriendo de su presencia, Fringilla se adentró hacia el pasillo.

La hechicera nilfgaardiana quitó una ilusión de una pared, luego dos más de puertas ilusorias y finalmente estuvo dentro de una habitación con un gran espejo ovalado frente a sí. Rápidamente, la hechicera puso en marcha el telecomunicador. El espejo oval brilló y dentro de éste apareció una sala enorme, donde se encontraba sentada Felippa Eilhart llevando a cabo anotaciones sobre su escritorio majestuoso y envidiable y a su lado una turbada Triss Merigold. - … la tienen cautiva. No está muerta, ¡te lo aseguro! – escuchó Fringilla que Triss mencionaba.

Las dos mujeres, Filippa y Triss miraron hacia el espejo oval frente a ellas y vieron el reflejo de Fringilla Vigo de Nilfgaard del otro lado. La hechicera morena sonreía, satisfecha.

\- Fringilla… - dijo Triss y se enderezó frente a su imagen. - ¿Qué sucede? Te haces presente cuando no hay reunión.

\- No saben qué florecilla ha caído en mis garras felinas. – dijo la hechicera.

\- Te escucho. – Filippa respondió, severa.

\- Jaskier, el poeta amigo de Geralt de Rivia. – Triss Merigold hizo uso de su entereza y no manifestó ninguna emoción en su rostro. Filippa levantó la comisura de su labio.

\- Nuestro querido Julian ha vuelto a aparecer. Me preguntaba cuándo volvería a saber sobre él.

\- Sí, con una trovadora. Que dice ser su prometida. – agregó Fringilla. Filippa miró a Triss, para que le aclarara el panorama.

\- Seguramente se tratará de Essi Daven. – dijo la hechicera de bucles castaños. – Ya sabes, la que Dijkstra ha contrato para que compusiera junto a él aquel cántico de guerra.

\- Oooh… Sí, lo había olvidado. – dijo Felippa. - ¿Se han comprometido?

\- Ya sabes cómo es Jaskier. – dijo Triss, que por supuesto no se creyó nada de aquello.

\- Poetas… - murmuró Filippa. - ¿Y el brujo?

\- No ha venido. Pero vendrá. Esos dos no se separan nunca. – sentenció Fringilla. - ¿Qué hago con ellos?

\- Mantenlos en el castillo lo más que puedas. Estamos dejando atrás el otoño, pronto será invierno. Mantenlos allí, por lo menos hasta que finalice la primavera. No quiero que se pongan sobre el rastro de Cirilla, ¿me oíste? – ordenó Filippa.

\- Por supuesto. En cuanto a Cirilla. Nuestro querido poeta sabe que el ataque de Nilfgaard al palacio de Cintra fue para buscar a la princesa ¿Cómo llegó a esa conclusión? No lo sé. – afirmó la hechicera morena. Triss respiró sutilmente con suavidad e hizo uso de una pequeña dosis de magia para que su sangre mantuviera sus pulsaciones cardíacas en ritmo habitual y no se turbara frente a lo que oía.

 _Oh, Jaskier… Cierra la mente, ciérrala, por favor. Sé inteligente. Lo eres. Piensa, piensa. Tu vida corre peligro en ese castillo_.

\- Pero estuve en sus pensamientos durante unos segundos y pensó con total seguridad que el motivo del ataque al palacio de Cintra fue el buscar a la princesa ¿Crees que sabrá algo acerca del gen Lara de la herencia élfica de Cirilla? – Filippa la miró con total seriedad.

\- ¿Así que Julian sabe sobre la herencia de Ciri? – Triss rio, burlona.

\- ¿Cómo va a saber sobre aquello? Sabes tan bien como yo que Jaskier es inteligente, por supuesto, pero detesta todo tópico que involucre magia y elfos. – era cierto, pensó Filippa que lo había conocido bastante aquellos años que él había trabajado para Dijkstra y ciertamente, el poeta nunca había mostrado interés por tópicos arcanos o élficos antiguos.

\- Pero ¿cómo llegó a esa conclusión? – quiso saber la líder autonombrada de la Logia Secreta, Filippa Eilhart.

\- No lo sé. – respondió Fringilla. – Pero al instante se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de su mente y salió despavorido de la sala de conferencias reales. Por supuesto que seguí dentro de sus pensamientos, pero el muy astuto se dedicó a prestar atención solo a su ambiente inmediato, evitándome la posibilidad de hurgar en su memoria. – Triss casi sonrió. _Bien hecho, poeta. Bien hecho. Cuida tu vida, no seas idiota_. – Para ser una persona desinteresada en temas arcanos, reaccionó con excesiva rapidez y de manera endiabladamente eficaz. No pude sondear su mente. Ahora lleva un anillo que lo vuelve resistente al sondeo. Se lo dio la condesa, a pedido estricto de él. Si es una persona poco interesada en temas arcanos, lo disimula muy bien. Supo exactamente cómo reaccionar cuando quise sondear su mente. – Filippa guardó silencio, pensado en las palabas de Fringilla. Finalmente, el rostro de la líder autonombrada pareció congelarse y su voz fue monótona y glacial.

\- En cuanto a esos rumores sobre Julian y Ciri… - Filippa miró a Triss. - ¿Segura estás de que no viste nada raro entre aquellos dos? Ya sabes que hay testigos que aseguran que él le declaró su amor en Loxia a través de una balada.

\- Ya te he dicho que no. – aseveró Triss y tuvo que destinar un poco más de magia a su torrente sanguíneo para que las emociones no la traicionaran. Ella apreciaba al poeta, no le deseaba la muerte por estar enamorado. – Jaskier es así con todas. Yo lo conozco de memoria. Tengo el agrado de conocer sus virtudes masculinas en la privacidad de mi alcoba también. – mintió la hechicera, sonriendo efectivamente. Filippa rio. Triss había logrado distraer la atención de la hechicera a su lado.

\- Así que has probado con el brujo y el poeta. Vaya, Triss… - rio Filippa. Fringilla no se entrometió. Triss sonrió. – Y yo que llegué a pensar que aquellos dos se tenían un amor erótico. Son como el agua y el aceite, pero se atraen, sin lugar a dudas.

\- ¿Geralt y Jaskier? – Triss rio.

\- Si fuera así, te harías una linda fiesta. – agregó la líder autonombrada de la Logia. La hechicera de bucles castaños no agregó más al tema. - Bien. Julian no es alguien que me desagrade. – aseguró Filippa. – Así que, dada esa pequeña duda que existe sobre él y la princesa… y dado su linaje noble en Redania... Encárgate de que se enamore de la condesa y rompe el compromiso con la poetisa. – Fringilla asintió. – Que se case allí, en Toussaint y se quede allí. Lejos del Norte y las tierras de Cintra, ¿de acuerdo? – la hechicera nilfgaardiana sonrió.

\- Perfecto, así se hará.

\- En cuanto llegue el brujo me avisas y tendremos una reunión con todas nosotras. – Fringilla asintió una vez más. – Y que no se te escapen de las manos esos dos. Enamora al brujo, has lo que quieras… pero retenlo hasta el próximo verano. De Jaskier me encargaré más adelante, cuando lo necesite en Redania. – Triss la miró, no comprendió aquellas palabras de Felippa.

\- ¿Dices que Geralt podrá caer rendido a mis pies? Los brujos son resistentes a hechizos. – la líder sonrió y no dijo nada más.

La hechicera nilfgaardiana habría jurado que la mirada de Triss Merigold le envió fuego como respuesta al pedido de Filippa, el de enamorar al brujo. Y eso hizo que gozara un poquito más de su futuro cometido.

Triss sabía que Geralt no era inmune a la magia, pues ella misma había utilizado un poquito de aquella para enamorarlo y poder comenzar la historia de amor que los dos habían tenido. Suspiró, molesta.

\- Perfecto. Así se hará… – Fringilla hizo una pequeña reverencia y la comunicación se cortó.

Triss Merigold hizo uso de toda su templanza para no revelar emoción alguna. _Mierda, Jaskier está en las garras de Fringilla ¡¡Fringilla por Melitele!! Que no es una tarada. Es la misma hechicera que ha llevado adelante la persecución contra Cintra y contra Ciri. Oh, Geralt… y tú también estás yendo hacia allá._

_¿Qué puedo hacer para avisar a esos dos? Si uso magia lo sabrán las hechiceras de la Logia. Ir allí no podría, me llevaría meses… No hay nada que pueda hacer. Solo confiar en la astucia de esos dos._

_Me preocupa Jaskier. Me preocupa, si Fringilla entra en su mente sabrá todo lo que sucedió con Ciri. Y se puede dar por muerto._

_Oh, Geralt… encuéntrate con Jaskier, ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué lo has dejado solo? Salgan de allí. Sigan el camino hacia Ciri, dejen ese maldito castillo_ …


	75. Línea del destino

**III**

Los secos cardos y el brezo estepario cedieron mientras caminaba y su bota se hundía entre éstos. El olor a nardo y canela lo inundó, Jaskier recordó aquel aroma de ella en Thanedd. Había sido el olor de Ciri, pero también se lo había sentido a Filippa, aquella noche, cuando el ataque en la isla comenzó y él había visto a la hechicera vestida de túnica gris dirigirse sospechosamente a los pasillos ilusorios del palacio en Aretusa.

Llevó su mirada argentina hacia el frente y notó que en los suelos encharcados abundaban los ranúnculos de flores amarillas y las manchas violetas de los lupinos. Al poco, divisó un río. Jaskier se detuvo. Se sentía extraño, pero no podía explicar con claridad la sensación que lo embargaba. El poeta volvió a mirar el agua del río, y notó que, pese a la transparencia de sus aguas cristalinas, tenía una coloración parduzca.

Jaskier avanzó, sin saber por qué iba hacia allí, pero hacia allí se dirigía. De golpe, se tropezó. Miró el suelo y encontró una rama seca, que se había quebrado por el golpe. Levantó la visión y un unicornio blanco se presentó frente a él. El poeta dio un salto, asombrado y comenzó a reír por la ironía de que, aquel animal místico, se hubiera acercado a un hombre y desde ningún punto de vista casto… _Al final, todo lo que se decía de los unicornios era mentira. Les importa una mierda si eres casto o no ¿Qué hace este animal frente a mí?_ No tuvo miedo. Simplemente no lo tuvo.

El unicornio era de pelaje blanco, desde la punta de las orejas hasta el final de la cola, salvo los ollares que los tenía rosados y sus ojos que eran negros. Jaskier y el unicornio se miraron. El poeta estaba inmóvil. No sabía qué hacer, pero por algún motivo que se le escapaba, sabía que todo aquello tenía que ver con Ciri. Su largo y magistral cuerno parecía mágico, parecía brillar sutilmente.

 ** _Ihuarraquax._** Escuchó en su mente. - ¿Este es tu nombre? – preguntó Jaskier, el unicornio sacudió su brillante pelaje, pero no respondió. – Oye, que es difícil ¿Tengo que llamarte así? Ihua… así te diré, si me lo permites. Soy Jaskier.

El animal se acercó y se situó justo a su costado, invitándolo a montar. - ¿Ciri te envía? – el unicornio no respondió, el poeta resopló. _Somos sardinilla y Geralt, intentando sacar una conversación entre ambos. Nunca sucederá_. – Bien, lo que tú digas. – Jaskier montó al unicornio, sin poder creérselo. Miró sobre sus espaldas, a lo lejos, aún visualizaba el castillo de Beauclair.

El unicornio comenzó a caminar y de golpe Yennefer estuvo al lado de Jaskier y comenzó a hablar. Por algún motivo, él supo que no era a quién habían estado destinadas aquellas palabras, que era una ilusión del pasado, pero escuchó: - Recuerda. La magia es Caos, Arte y Ciencia. Es maldición, bendición y progreso. Todo depende de quién se sirva de la magia y para qué fines.

 _Yennefer…_ Se sorprendió por la puntada que atravesó su corazón. Al parecer, a pesar de todo, Jaskier la había apreciado. O es que quizás le dolía que hubiera traicionado a Geralt y Ciri. Fuera como fuera, dolía verla hablar… sabiendo que aquella mujer había sabido todo desde el comienzo y todo había callado. _Yennefer, entregaste a Ciri a las hechiceras… Pero también nos defendiste de Vilgefortz, ¿dónde estás? ¿Cuál ha sido tu destino?_

La hechicera siguió con aquella lección, destinado a un mago, sin lugar a dudas. Él acarició el suave pelaje de aquel unicornio, que lo llevaba montado encima de su mágico lomo, para serenar su corazón afligido. – La magia está en todas partes. Alrededor de nosotros. – los ojos de tormenta lo miraron, Jaskier contuvo la respiración. – Es fácil llegar a ella, basta extender la mano. Mira. – Yennefer extendió su mano. Algo vibró alrededor, Jaskier oyó un estruendo sordo, un retumbar que procedía del interior de la tierra. Se estremeció, Ihua relinchó, él volvió a acariciarlo. – La tierra por la que andamos. El fuego que nunca se apaga en su interior. – siguió Yen. – El agua de la que surgió toda la vida y sin la que toda la vida es imposible. El aire que respiramos. – lo miró una vez más, y Jaskier, una vez más, se estremeció ante aquella mirada de tormenta. – Basta extender la mano para gobernar sobre ellos, para obligarlos a obedecer. – El poeta sintió electricidad recorrer su espina dorsal, ¿acaso era justo que existieran personas con aquellas capacidades? De poner de rodillas a la naturaleza misma. Pensó en Ciri, ella tenía aquellas capacidades… No debía temer a la magia, porque ella era magia pura. – La magia está en todas partes. Está en el aire, en el agua, en la tierra y en el fuego. Y está detrás de las puertas que la Conjunción de las Esferas cerró antes nosotros. – Jaskier arqueó sus cejas ¿Detrás de las puertas que la Conjunción de las Esferas cerró ante ellos? ¿Qué significaba? Él sabía que el evento conocido como “Conjunción de las Esferas” era algo difícil de explicar, pero a través del cual se decía que habían aparecido los seres humanos sobre la tierra ¿Para que ellos existieran como raza tuvieron que cerrarse puertas? ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Y por qué Yennefer lo sabía? – De ahí, de detrás de las puertas cerradas, a veces la magia extiende sus manos hacia nosotros. A por nosotros. Lo sabes, ¿no? – Jaskier negó con movimientos de cabeza, a Yennefer pareció no importarle. – Ya has sentido el contacto con la magia.

\- No, Yennefer. No. – interrumpió él, pero ella siguió hablando y el poeta comprendió que aquello, era el retazo de algún recuerdo, que lo estaba tocando.

\- Ya has sentido el contacto de las manos de detrás de las puertas cerradas. Y te has llenado de miedo. Como cualquiera lo sentiría. Porque en cada uno de nosotros hay Caos y Orden, Bien y Mal. Pero esto se puede y se debe controlar. Hay que aprenderlo. Y tú estás aprendiéndolo. Por eso te he traído aquí, a esta piedra, que desde tiempos inmemorables está en la intersección de las venas que laten de poder. Tócala.

El unicornio había atravesado el río hacia el otro lado. Jaskier ni siquiera se había dado cuenta porque había estado escuchando a Yennefer. Pero cuando ella le dijo que tocara la piedra, él volvió su atención a su entorno y palideció al comprender que Ihua había caminado sobre las aguas.

Unas ramas de sauces llorones cerraban el camino que tenía frente a sí, caían hasta el agua formando una cortina verde. Un puente. Un puente había quedado por detrás. Jaskier supo que no había caminado sobre agua, sino que había atravesado aquel puente. El unicornio avanzó y traspasó la barrera de hojas caídas del sauce e ingresó a otro sitio. Una roca lo esperaba. Ihua se detuvo y no dio un paso más. Yennefer a su lado, se detuvo también. Jaskier miró la roca. “Por eso te he traído aquí, a esta piedra, que desde tiempos inmemorables está en la intersección de las venas que laten de poder. Tócala.”

Jaskier suspiró, maldijo y descendió del unicornio. Se molestó por tener que hacer aquellas cosas que lo aterraban. Él no era mago, nunca había tenido interés en aquello. Nunca. Pero Ciri lo era… Y sabía que toda esta visión, sueño, o lo que fuera, tenía que ver con ella. Así que, tembloroso se dirigió hacia la roca. Se giró, miró a Yennefer, ella le sonreía con amor. Sabía que aquella mirada no había estado destinada para él, sino para Geralt o Ciri. El poeta se acercó a la piedra y apoyó su mano. La roca tembló, vibró y junto a ella tembló la cumbre entera que yacía por delante. Él sintió pánico.

\- La magia te extiende la mano, Ciri. – dijo Yennefer, el corazón de Jaskier lloró. Eran palabras que le había dicho a la joven bruja en algún pasado y ahora las escuchaba él. – Para ti, muchacha extraña, Sorpresa, Niña de la Vieja Sangre, Sangre de los Elfos. – _Yennefer lo sabía todo, ¡maldita sea! Lo sabía todo y todo calló._ – Muchacha extraña, enlazada con el Movimiento y el Cambio, con el Holocausto y la Resurrección. Destinada y encarnación del Destino. La magia extiende a por ti su mano, desde el otro lado de las puertas cerradas, a por ti, pequeño grano de arena en el curso del Reloj de la Fortuna. – Jaskier sentía su estómago revuelto. Odiaba no comprender las implicancias de aquellas palabras, odiaba que las fuerzas del destino rodearan a Ciri con tanta animosidad. _Odio no ser capaz de protegerla ¿Dónde estás, amada Ciri? Dime dónde estás e iré contigo. Tan solo márcame el camino_ … Ihuarraquax relinchó y sacudió sus patas delanteras al lado de la piedra. Jaskier comprendió: Ciri le estaba marcando el camino. Aquella roca, aquel puente, aquel sitio mágico. – Extiende a por ti sus garras el Caos, que aún no está seguro si serás su herramienta o su obstáculo en sus planes. – Siguió Yennefer. – Lo que el Caos te muestra en sus visiones es su inseguridad. El Caos te teme, Hija del Destino, y quiere que temas tú con él. Y no te puede mostrar quién es él en verdad. Por eso te muestra el futuro, lo que va acontecer. Para que temas, para que el miedo se apodere de ti por completo y comience a controlarte. – Yennefer lo miró gélida, Jaskier tuvo miedo. – Ahora me mostrarás lo que ves en sueños. – ella se le acercó, él se alejó y quitó su mano de la piedra. – Y tendrás miedo. Y luego lo olvidarás y controlarás el miedo.

\- ¡No! – dijo él y volvió a alejarse. – No quiero olvidarlo. Quiero volver aquí, Yennefer. Debo volver. Ciri mi está llamando. – Yennefer se acercó a él, severa, imponente. Jaskier dio un paso hacia atrás y sintió el cuerpo del unicornio que le había cerrado el paso. Su corazón latía desesperado.

\- Se terminaron los juegos, poeta. – dijo la hechicera y de golpe, aquella bella hechicera imponente se transformó en una Yennefer adelgazada, rodeada en sangre seca, con moretones por doquier, un hilillo de sangre recorría su nariz, sus labios estaban hinchados por algunos golpes que Jaskier desconocía. Era maltratada, era torturada. El corazón de él se paró en seco. Las manos de ella tenían los dedos inflamados, faltaban las uñas. Jaskier sintió dolor.

\- Yennefer, ¿dónde estás? – Jaskier se acercó a ella, la hechicera lo miraba rabiosa. – Dime dónde estás, iremos con Geralt. Te rescataremos.

Ahora era Yennefer y él, sin confusiones. Y ella lo miraba con impaciencia. – Mira el futuro y teme. Y controla el miedo. Y luego, finalmente, olvida…

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Espera, Yennefer! – se tiró sobre el unicornio. – Espera, ¡explícame por qué soy yo a quien le hablas! ¡¡No tengo magia!! ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar? ¡Oh, dioses! ¡¡Yennefer!! ¡Dime dónde estás! ¿Quién te está haciendo todo esto? ¿Quién te tiene en sus manos? ¡¡Dímelo!! Iremos con Geralt. Pero por favor, ¡no permitas que lo olvide! – la hechicera cerró sus manos alrededor de su cabeza y él sintió una explosión en su cerebro.

 **Geralt baja desesperado unas escaleras, un murciélago lo sigue y un soldado nilfgaardiano que aseguraba no serlo, Cahir.** Jaskier no estaba en aquella visión, Geralt estaría solo. Su cabeza dolió. **\- ¡Vamos! ¡Por las escaleras, hacia abajo! – dice el brujo y, espada en mano, desciende.**

**Escaleras que hay que bajar, hay que hacerlo porque algo se acaba. Porque se acerca el Tedd Deireádh, el Tiempo del Fin, el Tiempo de la Tormenta Blanca. El Tiempo del Frío Blanco y de la Luz Blanca…**

**¡La Leoncilla ha de morir! ¡Razón de estado!** \- ¡¡NO!! – gritó él, pero Yennefer lo apretó con mayor fuerza, Jaskier sintió un rayo atravesarlo, gritó y cayó rendido al suelo, ella a su lado también se sentó, sin soltar su cabeza. - ¡NO! Nadie la tocará… ¡Razón de estado y una mierda! Yennefer ¡¡protégela, por favor!! – rogó, quiso llorar, la hechicera le apretó con mayor fuerza. Él gritó.

 **Todas las escaleras están manchadas de sangre. Sangre por todos lados. Geralt no mueve sus labios. – Cuidado con no resbalar… - dice el brujo** , Jaskier deseaba estar a su lado, pero no estaba ¡no estaba con Geralt! ¿Por qué?

\- Geralt… ¿por qué estás solo? ¿Por qué no estoy a tu lado? - sollozó. - ¡Argh! – gritó cuando Yennefer volvió a atravesarlo con visiones.

 **El brillo de la hoja brujeril. Grito. Muerte. Hacia abajo. Hacia abajo, ¡por las escaleras! El murciélago se adelante.** _Regis, Regis… al menos tú si estás con él, cuídalo_.

**\- No es bueno que la hayas dejado sola, Regis. – sentencia Geralt. – Estoy muy molesto contigo.**

**\- Pero ella me lo pidió. – se excusa el vampiro, que ya no es murciélago.**

**\- Iré por allá. – señala un pasillo Cahir. – A buscarla ¡Ustedes desciendan! – el brujo asiente.**

**Ciri aparece en la visión, espada en mano. Corre, corre. Está sola. No está con nadie. Y tiene miedo. Mucho miedo. Está sola otra vez, como en Cintra, como en Angren… Está tan sola como Geralt. Jaskier tampoco está con ella.** _¡¡Ciri!!_

 **Un caballo negro baila, ella está sobre aquella montura. Tiene una espada que él nunca vio. La blande. La tormenta se desata sobre aquella torre siniestra. Una espada ancha que refleja el brillo de algún incendio cae con un silbido, Ciri esquiva.** \- ¡¡CIRI!! – gritó Jaskier, Yennefer lo obligó a seguir mirando. - ¡¡Argh!! – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de él, su cabeza explotaba.

 **Ciri realiza una finta. El sitio en el que está es estrecho, solo ella puede mantener el equilibrio. Es como un puentecillo que la joven bruja ya había dominado en la Isla Thanedd.** _Donde me obligó a saltar, es igual de estrecho. Ella tiene habilidad, ella podrá dominarlo también a este sitio. Geralt y Ciri estarán juntos, pero no yo… Yo no estoy ¿Acaso moriré? ¿No nos volveremos a encontrar? ¿Por qué no estoy yo? ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¿¡Por qué no estoy!?¡¡Ciri, cariño!!_ \- ¡Argh!

 **Ciri realiza una pirueta, luego una parada. La imagen de un hombre gigante frente a ella salta como la sombra de un gato. Ella tiene miedo y rabia en su mirada. Quiebro ¡Quiebro! Ciri ataca con la espada, la espada del destino, es la gwyhyr gnoma, la espada que la Vidente le dijo que debía encontrar.** _Ciri la encontrará_. Jaskier lo supo, no supo cómo, pero lo supo. En manos de Yennefer lo supo, y el miedo cedió tan solo un poco. _Bueno, al menos, si ella vive… Si ella vive en libertad, yo puedo morir en paz_.

 **Ciri ataca aquella sombra oscura. ¡Quiebro! ¡Demasiado despacio! Ciri tiene miedo. Se aterra** _¡¡Atacó demasiado despacio!!_ **La muerte está a su lado, la quiere tomar. Un golpe certero asesta a Ciri, ella ya no ve. Pierde el equilibrio.** Jaskier rompió en llanto. Su muerte, ¡¡Yennefer le estaba mostrando su muerte!!

\- ¿¡Por qué lo haces!? – le gritó, quiso abrir sus ojos, pero la hechicera lo atravesó con más magia. Él gritó. - ¡¡YENNEFER!! Me estás fritando el cerebro. Oh, duele demasiado ¡¡Argh!! – ella lo obligó a continuar viendo.

 **El cuerpo de Ciri cae al suelo, se sacude, el dolor la atrapa**. Ese dolor traspasó a Jaskier en aquel momento, sintió que se quebró, gritó, lloró y se sacudió, como le sucedería a Ciri en aquella visión.

**El dolor la paraliza, la bruja queda tendida boca a arriba, sin poder moverse. Luego algo se le tira encima, ella grita, pero el peso la retiene sobre el suelo.**

Jaskier solo era capaz de llorar, Yennefer lo tenía a su merced.

**La ahorca, la sombra de la muerte la tiene. Ciri grita, patalea, se sacude. El cuello no permite que el aire llegue a los pulmones, se asfixia, se asfixia… Duele la nuca, el pecho le va a explotar, los pulmones piden aire ¡¡Aire!! ¡¡Aire!!**

Las imágenes cambiaron de golpe. Ciri ya no estaba. Había muerto. Jaskier lloraba y Yennefer aún lo tenía sobre sus manos.

\- Mira. Mira, Jaskier. Mira. – él abrió sus ojos y se encontró rodeado de mujeres mutiladas, con sangre entre sus piernas, placentas extraídas de su interior. Se le revolvió el estómago, vomitó. Yennefer soltó su cabeza y la visión desapareció. Él solo temblaba, temblaba, incapaz de responder a la libertad de su mente luego de que la hechicera lo hubiera soltado.

-¡¡Jaskier!! – Ojazos lo sacudía. - ¡¡Jaskier!! – él abrió sus ojos. Estaba en la habitación que Anarietta les había encomendado a aquellos dos por ser pareja. Estaba completamente sudado, pálido, tiritaba incontrolable. - ¡Jaskier! Has estado gritando y llorando, ¿qué sucedió?

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué sucedió? Él se sentó sobre la cama, volvió la imperiosa necesidad de vomitar, se levantó de la cama, intentó ir al baño, pero no pudo contener aquella sensación de asco por algo que no recordaba, vomitó sobre el suelo, su cuerpo tembló una vez más, perdió las fuerzas, un dolor le atravesó la cabeza, su cuello se apretó y sintió la asfixia que llegó, inclemente, cayó de rodillas. - ¡Argh! – gritó una vez más. Ojazos corrió a su lado, lo tomó desde los hombros.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡¡¡Deja de hacerlo!!! – gritaba Jaskier, con sus manos sobre sus cabellos. - ¡¡Basta ya!! ¡Deja de hacerlo!

Golpeaban la puerta. - ¿Se encuentran bien? – la voz de Sebastian al otro lado los llamaba, Jaskier no podía dejar de gritar. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. - ¿Qué sucede con el señor Julian?

\- ¡DETENTE POR FAVOOR! – gritó él y se apretó la cabeza con fuerzas. Ojazos corrió hacia la puerta para abrir, ya que iban a pensar cualquier cosa con aquellos gritos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió justo cuando ella se disponía a hacerlo, Fringilla Vigo entró, se acercó al poeta y lo miró sorprendida. Él estaba gritando, se sostenía la cabeza y no podía contener la sensación de que algo se había dañado en él. Vomitó una vez más. La hechicera se acercó y tocó su frente, él se durmió.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – le gritó Ojazos.

\- Lo puse a dormir. De otro modo, no habría aguantado. Los vómitos asociados a cefalea que no cede se asocian a daño cerebral ¿Qué sucedió? – quiso saber la hechicera. Ojazos sintió que la atravesó una espada, ¿daño cerebral había dicho? Comenzó a llorar desbordada. No tenía idea de qué había sucedido.

\- ¡Déjanos solos! – gritó la poetisa entre lágrimas y empujó a Fringilla y Sebastian fuera de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y puso traba. Temblaba. Temblaba, pero sabía que Jaskier no quería que aquella morena lo sondeara. Temblaba y lloraba. Jaskier estaba sobre el suelo, tendido, pero ya en paz. Y Essi sentía miedo y rabia por todo lo que veía que el poeta soportaba con cada sueño. La desesperaba verlo de aquel modo, no saber qué le pasaba y no poder evitárselo. Simplemente quería que se olvidara de Ciri y que nunca volviera a soñar con ella.


	76. Dime algo

**I**

Ojazos yacía sentada sobre la almohada de la hermosa cama matrimonial de los dos trovadores y Jaskier dormía a su lado desde hacía horas. Ella se sentía vulnerable, quería que Geralt llegara de inmediato, quería que su mundo se resumiera a aquella habitación, no se animaba a poner pie fuera. No quería que nadie lo tocara, que nadie se metiera dentro de la cabeza de él. Tenía pánico de que Jaskier hubiera sufrido algún daño cerebral y una y otra vez la imagen de él gritando y sosteniendo su cabeza, rogando entre gritos por clemencia, la acechaban y volvían a preocuparla. Solo quería que todo se terminara para él, que volviera a ser aquel bardo alegre que solo buscaba diversión y regalaba risas por todos lados. Quería que volviera su Jaskier, el que había estado a su lado durante tantos años y que Cirilla no iba destrozando pedazo a pedazo. Quería que aquella princesa caprichosa no existiera, que lo dejara, que partiera a otro mundo. Que lo dejara en paz. Que simplemente lo dejara.

\- Si lo amas… - dijo ella y miró al rostro del poeta dormido. – Si lo amas, ¡déjalo libre! Libéralo de ti, no lo vuelvas a tocar. No vuelvas a meterte en su cabeza. Le haces daño. Todo el tiempo. No le haces bien ¡¡Compréndelo, maldita niña caprichosa!! – sollozó y se limpió las lágrimas, muy molesta. Muy molesta con Ciri, a quien ni siquiera conocía y con ella misma, por sentir una rivalidad inmensa contra aquella estúpida niñata que no sabía que la poetisa existía. – Estúpida niña, que no haces más que transformarme a mí en una mujer estúpida, tanto como tú… - Ojazos volvió a limpiar sus lágrimas y apretó los puños. No iba a sollozar más. No. Ella era una mujer adulta. No lloraría… Intentaba tranquilizarse mintiéndose de que todo estaba bien ahora que la hechicera nilfgaardiana le había arreglado la cabeza. Pero en el fondo, sabía que no era así, que podría seguir todo mal.

Lo miró con aquel nudo que le apretaba la garganta _¿Por qué juega contigo de ese modo? ¿Por qué te hace atravesar esas pesadillas de las que nunca hablas? Aquellas que a nadie cuentas… que atraviesas en soledad. Esas pesadillas que te despiertan en medio de la noche, sudoroso, temeroso, nauseoso… Te destrozan y tardas días en reponerte ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de amor es ese, Jaskier? Te vuelve loco. Esa Cirilla te vuelve loco. Y tú lo permites. Estás tan loco como ella, porque te arrojas al interior de ese remolino demencial que es esa idiota. Saltas como un ciego, saltas como un insensato, ¿por qué? Explícame por qué… Dime algo, dígnate a explicármelo…_

Ojazos acarició sus cabellos, ya limpios, ella lo había aseado con una toalla húmeda, le había quitado las ropas con restos de aquellos vómitos, le había puesto ropa nueva y había lavado las anteriores. Todo aquello sumida en un llanto resentido, rabiosa por todo lo que le estaba haciendo Ciri a Jaskier, según su entender y ardiendo de celos…

_¿Qué tiene esa niña caprichosa de todos modos, Jaskier? ¿Qué has visto en ella? Es una niñata, ¿qué tanto te puede dar? ¿Qué tanta satisfacción puedes encontrar en sus caricias inexpertas y el sexo de principiantes que deben mantener? Si es que han tenido sexo, si quiera. Esa Ciri seguro que te tiene hechizado, de otro modo no alcanzo a comprender cómo es que estás así. Cómo es que te has metido hasta la médula con esa niña que ni siquiera conozco._

A medida que pensaba más rabia y celos sentía _¿Qué te puede dar ella que no pueda yo? Tú y yo somos iguales, simplemente somos iguales… Conmigo serías feliz. En tu rostro habría sonrisas y alegrías, no gritos, dolorosos gritos, desesperación y tristeza. En tu cuerpo habría satisfacción, caricias como las que tu sabes ofrecer. Experiencia, no juegos de niños ¿Qué tanto le has visto a esa niña malcriada? Me tienes cansada con toda esta estupidez de predestinación que te está matando. Me tienen cansada, tú, Geralt y Cirilla. Haré que te la saques de la cabeza, que te liberes de esa hechicera que te envolvió en su locura ¡Que ella viva su destino de mierda! Que sea o no la destructora de naciones, ¡no me importa! Pero que no te destruya a ti en el medio. A ti no…_

Essi Daven contempló una noche más a su mejor amigo mientras dormía, ardiendo en deseo de conocer cómo sería el sabor de sus labios, la sensación de sus caricias enamoradas. Soñando con la posibilidad de que él se confundiera con ella, que comenzara a verla como una mujer atractiva, que despertara en él algo más… Se rompió su corazón mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre el pecho de Jaskier y veía su respiración, luego inspeccionó a su mejor amigo dormido, una vez más, como si ya no lo tuviera grabado y de memoria dentro de sus recuerdos. Como si ya no conociera absolutamente todo de él… Pero aún así lo miró una vez más. Sus labios, su cabello, su nariz, su rostro descansando. Ella se acercó a él y le acarició la boca, tibia, algo pálida. De golpe, Jaskier hizo una suave mueca sobre su boca cuando ella lo tocó y de golpe abrió sus ojos, pestañeó, Ojazos sintió que se le había escapado todo el aire de sus pulmones y de inmediato levantó aquellos dedos que lo habían acariciado. – Jaski… - susurró, él la miró, volvió a pestañar y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó, desorientado. El poeta llevó sus manos a sus cabellos y apretó, pero al parecer ya no había dolor, solo una mirada celeste perdida, desorientación. No tenía idea acerca de nada. Ojazos sonrió, mejor, que se olvidara de aquella idiota y de lo que le hubiera mostrado en sueños.

\- Estuviste gritando como loco, gritando que dejaran de hacerte algo y apretando tu cabeza con mucho dolor. Vomitaste y Fringilla fue atraída por los gritos imparables. Te echó un hechizo y te puso a dormir. Me dijo que podrías haber sufrido algún tipo de daño cerebral… - él la miraba incrédulo. – Entonces, ¿qué sucedió?

\- No tengo idea… - respondió él y se tiró sobre el respaldo, imitando a Ojazos que estaba en la misma posición. – Tengo mucha sed… - la miró, rogando que le trajera un vaso con agua. Ella asintió y le sonrió.

\- Por supuesto. Espérame. – dijo y acarició su mejilla. – Iré a la cocina a buscar una jarra con agua. Ya vuelvo. – dijo y se puso de pie. - ¿Estarás bien? – _Necesitas que alguien cuide de ti, porque ni siquiera tú lo haces, Jaskier…_

\- Sí, no me siento mal. Descuida. – dijo él. – Solo siento mi boca seca, como si no bebiera hace días… - Ojazos lo miró y posó sus ojos sobre su boca, aquella la sentía seca, según había dicho. Después sacudió la cabeza, buscó una bata y se la puso, se acercó a él por el otro lado de la cama y le dio un beso, acariciando su mejilla. Quiso quedarse allí, quiso volver a acariciarlo, quiso acostarse a su lado y que él la deseara del mismo modo en el que ella lo hacía. Sabía que no sucedería, así que, finalmente se alejó hacia la puerta sin mediar una mirada de despedida.

Jaskier la miró y vio cómo se alejaba. Y por supuesto que comprendió de inmediato lo que acababa de suceder. No había sido buena idea que jugaran a ser pareja, al parecer su hermana pequeña no había superado nada y tenerlo a su lado no había hecho ningún bien. Negó con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras se lamentaba por haberla enamorado, ¿por qué? ¿por qué? El habría deseado otra cosa para ella. No un desamor. No él. No él...

Sabía que su hermana estaba confundida. _Ojazos, deja de verme de ese modo._ Miró la habitación a su alrededor. _No fue buena idea que simuláramos ser pareja… Nada buena… No te estoy haciendo bien. Soy un idiota._ Jaskier dejó que escapara aire de sus pulmones y golpeó con suavidad su cabeza contra la pared, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. _Ciri… Ciri. Te necesito… tanto como tú me necesitaste en Thanedd. Esta distancia comienza a afectarme. No he sabido nada de ti desde que hicimos el amor… Te necesito, vuelve a mí. Sumérgeme en tus sueños demenciales, en ese infierno que me encanta y destroza, en partes iguales_ … _Y si tú no puedes estar a mi lado… por lo menos vuelve tú, maldito brujo, hermano mío. Necesito que alguien me saque de esta demencia que me rodea. Con Ojazos mirándome de este modo, Fringilla queriendo fritarme el cerebro y Anna acosándome entre miradas amenazantes por un pasado lejano y una relación que no deseo hacer presente._

Ojazos se dirigió hacia la cocina del palacio envuelta por sombras y esperando no encontrar a nadie, pues no quería que supieran que Jaskier estaba solo en la habitación. Su corazón estaba herido. Recordó el beso sobre su mejilla, recordó el calor de su piel y se estremeció deseando besarlo, acariciarlo. No, definitivamente no era buena idea que durmiera a su lado en una habitación. Porque se estaba volviendo loca de lujuria. Y no era como dormir a la intemperie, allí al menos, estaban los demás y siempre alguien despierto montando guardia. Pero aquí, eran solo ellos dos y ella no tardaría en buscarlo de otro modo, porque simplemente era así. Impulsiva.

Cuando se acercó a la cocina oyó la voz de la condesa y la hechicera. Los otros pensamientos se borraron de inmediato y prestó atención. – No sé qué le sucede. Estaba gritando que se detuviera.

\- ¿Crees que su noviecita le habría hecho algo? – reconoció la voz de la condesa. Ojazos corrió detrás de la puerta y oyó.

\- No lo sé, Anna. Pero esa prometida suya no quiere el bien para él. Me arrastró fuera de la habitación y trabó la puerta para que lo dejara a su merced. Te lo digo yo que sé sobre estas cosas, Jaskier está bajo el efecto de algún hechizo. Déjame que lo solucione. Con esto podrás tenerlo a tus pies, otra vez.

Hubo silencio entre ambas mujeres, hasta que la condesa volvió a hablar. – La primera vez no necesité de pociones, Frin… Puedo conquistarlo ahora del mismo modo.

\- No. Vayamos por lo seguro. Si esa Essi Daven lo tiene hechizado, ¿quién sabe qué le haría? - _¿Yo? Oh, no. Te equivocas. Es Cirilla la que lo tiene bajo su influjo_ … De golpe, para Ojazos, aquellas palabras se hicieron reales, ¿y si realmente lo había hechizado? Eso explicaría todo. Todo lo que venía sucediendo… Después de todo, esa Ciri era maga también…

\- Vamos a la Sala de Audiencias. Hay algo que te quiero mostrar. – dijo Fringilla y las dos mujeres salieron de la cocina. Essi se escondió detrás de la puerta y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, ella las siguió.

Era una locura seguir a aquellas dos mujeres, si la descubrían la mandarían a matar. Pero a Ojazos no le interesaba, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber si Jaskier había sido hechizado por Ciri, necesitaba ayudarlo. Borrarla de su cabeza. Necesitaba que la olvidara, porque el amor que sentía por aquella niña a ella le dolía fuertemente en el alma… o más bien, sobre su orgullo de mujer.

\- Es impresionante el frío que está azotando mis tierras, prima. Este invierno no es normal. – dijo la condesa, cerrando la puerta sobre su espalda, una vez que ambas mujeres ingresaron a la Sala de Audiencias, mismo sitio donde habían conocido a su Excelentísima señora Anarietta de Beauclair. Ojazos se recostó sobre la puerta y escuchó lo más que pudo.

\- Sí. Un invierno nevado, sin lugar a dudas. Quizás podríamos pedirle a Jaskier que se quede en el palacio hasta la primavera, si te parece adecuado Anna. – al rato la hechicera rio, Ojazos se preguntó que habría dicho la condesa. – Bien. Mira, te quiero mostrar el mapa una vez más. - _¿Mapa?, pero si estuvimos aquí, en esta sala, más temprano y no había mapa alguno._ Ojazos se agachó y espió a través de la cerradura de la puerta. – Es hora de pasar a asuntos de estado, Anna.

Un cuadro gigantesco que servía como decoración sobre la pared encima de los sillones donde se habían sentado más temprano, antes de que Jaskier saliera corriendo porque la hechicera había tenido intención de sondearlo, era lo que aquellas dos mujeres miraba. Un gran cuadro que tenía una representación de Anarietta de Bleauclair. Fringilla extendió su mano, dijo unas palabras en lengua antigua: la imagen de Anna desapareció y en su lugar apareció un mapa elástico del mundo conocido, Ojazos aguzó la vista y el oído para oír a aquellas dos.

La condesa fue hacia un mueble antiquísimo de madera tallada de modo onírico por tanta belleza en el trazo que formaban rosas y flores sobre la madera. Rebuscó en su interior algo y sacó lo que parecía una varita dorada. La condesa caminó hacia el mapa y lo tocó, agrandando la escala del mapa mágico. Essi reconoció el valle del Yaruga y los Cuatro Reinos: Redania, Temeria, Aerdin y Kaedwen. – Lo azul es Nilfgaard… - empezó Fringilla. – y los rojos los norteños… - Essi Daven vio que los cuadraditos azules se componían en las formas de unas terribles fauces de dragón, listas para atacar y destrozar los reinos del norte, ella se estremeció y sintió cómo los vellos de sus brazos se ponían de puntas. Realmente les estaba yendo mal en aquella guerra. El Norte estaba siendo arrasado por las fuerzas del imperio… ella lo sabía, pero hasta haberlo visto graficado, no había sentido tanto pesar por sus propias tierras. – En estos momentos Nilfgaard está en Dol Andra y Aerdin… - empezó la hechicera, la condesa prestó atención, Ojazos también. – protegido por las fuerzas de los elfos, en Dol Blathanna, a cargo de una hechicera poderosa. – Anna asintió. – El rey Henselt de Kaedwen se robó parte de las tierras conquistadas por nosotros. Lo hizo de forma hambrienta, devoró a cualquier nilfgaardiano que se hubiera atrevido a pisar por allí. El rey Henselt le cortó el camino al Imperio hacia el valle de Pontar y protegió un flanco en Temeria y Redania.

\- Sí, sé de estas cosas prima. Lo que no sé es por qué me lo cuentas.

\- Jaskier se verá involucrado en esta guerra, Anna. Por ello te lo cuento. Para que comprendas que las tierras de tu amado son las que caerán frente al avance nilfgaardiano. Si él vuelve a Redania, morirá. Hay que retenerlo aquí hasta el verano…

\- ¿Con pociones de amor?

\- Con ellas o con tus encantados. Como sea. Pero tenemos que encontrar el modo de que deje a esa prometida y se enamore de ti. Debes protegerlo. Debe permanecer aquí. – Fringilla volvió su visión al mapa y señaló sobre este: - Brugge y Sodden están ocupados. – afirmó y Ojazos lo confirmó con los cuadraditos azules sobre aquellas tierras, asediadas. – Las fortalezas de Razwan y Mayena han caído. El ejército de Temeria fue vencido en Maribor y se retiró al norte, lo que significa…

\- … que Maribor está sitiado. – respondió para sí misma Ojazos.

\- Durante el invierno, Nilfgaard dejará de avanzar. – siguió la hechicera. – Ya dijimos que el frío no ayudaría a la guerra, solo a la paz. Pero en primavera, ¿qué sucederá, prima? Con la primavera comenzará una ofensiva nilfgaardiana contra el Norte a una escala nunca vista. La dirección principal del ataque será Temeria.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Fringilla?

\- Tengo mis contactos y conozco al emperador Emhyr. – Ojazos se estremeció. _Entonces Fringilla es agente del sur. Para nada es neutral esta hechicera y quiere retener a Jaskier hasta pasada la primavera, ¿para salvarlo de esta ofensiva que menciona? ¿O tienes otros planes para con él?_ – Luego seguirá la conquista de la frontera del río Pontar, la línea de Novigrado – Wyzima – Ellander. Después seguirá con Kaedwen que amenaza el flanco derecho.

\- Debo retener aquí a Jaskier, como sea… - comprendió la condesa. – Sino irá a luchar por sus tierras. Sus padres aun viven y si cae Redania, cae Lettenhove. – Fringilla asintió, Ojazos se estremeció. Era cierto que no sabía nada acerca de la familia Pankratz, pero conocía a Jaskier lo suficiente como para saber que no podría descansar en paz sabiendo que sus padres y hermanos estaban siendo tomados presos y arrebatados de sus libertades. Si Redania caía, también lo harían las tierras condales de Lettenhove. 

\- Al oeste atacará un grupo de operaciones en Verden, con la tarea de controlar Cidaris. – _Cidaris, mis tierras, mi familia_ … Fringilla siguió: - La ofensiva tiene una escala hasta ahora nunca vista. En total, serán mas de 30 mil soldados y los elfos, que también están con Nilfgaard. – Ojazos se estremeció, una vez más. – No existe un “si cae Redania”, porque Redania y Temeria caerán. – las tres mujeres callaron, comprendiendo que las piezas estaban dispuestas sobre el tablero de la vida, y las azules… eran las que ganarían. El Sur daría un golpe implacable sobre el Norte… Lo venían planeando desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

> Los norteños se preparan de la mano de Dijkstra y el rey Foltest, principalmente, pero no podrán contra el poderío militar de Nilfgaard.

> Y aquí debo hablarte acerca de unos rumores, prima. – Anna miró a la hechicera morena. – En la Isla de Thanedd, surgió el rumor de que Jaskier y tu prima, Cirilla, tuvieron una aventura amorosa. – silencio. – Y ellos, es decir, él y Geralt la buscan. Si es cierto aquello, Jaskier ira a la guerra no solo por Lettenhove, sino por Cintra.

\- ¿Y su prometida? La poetisa esa. – la hechicera rio.

\- Ay, por favor. No se tratan como pareja ni por asomo esos dos.

\- ¿Crees que Jaskier mintió? – quiso saber Anna. - ¿Por qué?

\- Por Cirilla de Cintra. – Ojazos volvió a estremecerse. – Él quiere ser rey en Cintra. – _Jaskier no desea eso_ … - Así que, te repito, hay que retenerlo. – Anna extendió su mano y la hechicera le dio una pócima _¡¡Está dispuesta a hechizar a Jaskier!! Hija de puta_ …

\- Haré que se quede aquí. No permitiré que parte a sitio alguno. 

\- Es el único modo de que sobreviva. Recuérdalo. – advirtió Fringilla y ambas mujeres se dispusieron a abandonar aquella sala. Ojazos corrió de vuelta a la habitación para contarle todo a Jaskier.


	77. Dime algo

**II**

Geralt, Regis y Cahir habían llegado al palacio de Beauclair hacia tan solo cinco días. No habían podido saber nada del paradero de Ciri con los druidas, pero algo efectivo había sacado el brujo de un elfo antiguo con quien había entablado conversación y al parecer le había contado sobre un gen élfico muy poderoso en la sangre de Ciri de la que se quería apoderar todo el mundo. Ojazos había escuchado, pero con desinterés. Estaba cansada que todo diera vueltas alrededor de aquella niñata.

La cocina, muy temprano y en cada mañana, era el sitio de reunión de aquel grupo, donde el cocinero mayor les tenía estima, ya que siempre encontraban comida deliciosa para que pudieran comenzar el día con energía.

Aquel día había huevos revueltos, sopa de salchichas, berenjena cocida, paté de conejo y una gran variedad de ensaladas. Todos se encontraban comiendo y en silencio. Cahir sentía que su cabeza estaba embotada, había algo que quería hacerle recordar quién era aquella hechicera morena, pero simplemente no lo lograba. Jaskier tenía especial cuidado con lo que comía o bebía, puesto que Ojazos le había advertido sobre la pócima afrodisíaca, Geralt sentía una curiosidad difícil de explicar con Fringilla, que lo tenía yendo y viniendo por el condado con contratos contra monstruos y visitas furtivas a la alcoba de la hechicera y Regis y Essi Daven, no hacían más que sospechar sobre todos.

El vampiro se encontraba untando paté de conejo en un panecillo recién horneado que el jefe de la cocina les había dejado, mientras relamía la cucharilla. Cahir bebía un jugo de uvas recién cosechadas del jardín del palacio. Ojazos estaba al lado de Jaskier, cabizbaja. El poeta estaba al lado de Geralt, molestándolo con conversaciones.

\- ¿Y qué haremos, entonces, Geralt? – Jaskier lo golpeó con su hombro para que le prestara atención, el brujo solo miró su berenjena cocida y la llevó a la boca, hambriento.

\- Yo sigo insistiendo que nos pongamos en marcha. – insistió, una vez más, Essi. Como ya venía haciendo desde que Geralt había vuelto con el resto del grupo. 

\- Es impresionante la nevada que cayó solo anoche, Ojazos. – dijo el brujo, mientras continuaba comiendo. – No podríamos avanzar a sitio seguro.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que vas a cazar hoy, Geralt? – preguntó Jaskier, insistente en alguna conversación con él.

\- Las descripciones son ambiguas, así que no podría darte certezas, Jaskier. Pero no estás invitado.

\- Ni quería ir. Tranquilo. – respondió el poeta. – Solo serviría para gritar cuando quisieran dañarme. – bromeó, el brujo rio a su lado.

\- ¿Y cómo van las cosas con aquella baronesa que no se te sale de encima, Cahir? – preguntó Ojazos, el soldado sonrió.

\- Bien, bien. No puedo quejarme. – respondió y el que rio también, fue el vampiro.

\- ¿Y a ti, Geralt? – lo miró Regis. - ¿Cómo te va con Fringilla?

\- ¿Lo crees seguro? – intervino Jaskier.

\- Ha estado con Yennefer… que es mucho más peligrosa. – dijo Ojazos. – Con esa Fringilla podrá.

\- Las hechiceras, no son mis favoritas… - afirmó el poeta.

\- Y sin embargo… - Geralt lo miró, levantando una ceja, pues Ciri era la mayor hechicera sobre el Continente.

\- Sí, sí… Lo sé. Pero ella es una excepción ¿Cuándo saldremos de aquí, Geralt? – quiso saber Jaskier, también.

\- No lo sé. Pero debo retirarme. Me espera mi monstruo y un brujo nunca llega tarde en lo referente a asuntos laborales. – Geralt tomó una servilleta, se limpió los labios y salió de aquel sitio.

\- Sí, claro. – murmuró Jaskier en cuanto abandonó la cocina. – Un monstruo o Fringilla ¿Quién le cree que no fue para su habitación?

\- Yo creo que buscará su monstruo y solo luego ira a su alcoba. – afirmó Cahir. – Lo que me recuerda, que yo también tengo una cita. Con permiso, caballeros, bella dama. – hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Ojazos revoleó la mirada, Regis sonrió, Jaskier lo miró mientras el vicovaro se alejó de ellos.

Los tres que permanecieron en la cocina, continuaron la charla. - ¿Y ustedes? – preguntó el vampiro. - ¿Cómo van con la coartada?

\- Pésimo. No nos creen. – dijo Ojazos. Jaskier sonrió y miró al vampiro.

\- Dice la verdad. No nos creen. – _Pero ella sí se la creyó._ El poeta suspiró, agobiado. _Y Geralt se pasa por el culo mi desánimo y no me escucha cuando quiero hablar con él. Así que, pésimo, realmente pésimo, Regis._

\- Bueno, pues pongan más énfasis… - sentenció Regis y penetró con la mirada oscura a Jaskier. – Es peligroso que sospechen de tus sentimientos, Jaskier. Te aprecio, por ello te advierto. – él suspiró, sabía que el vampiro tenía razón… Recordar la historia de tantos enamorados que habían muerto por aquella noble causa que era el amor, solo hacía que reafirmara la advertencia del vampiro. Pero, por otro lado, no podría poner mayor énfasis a nada, porque Ojazos estaba a un paso de tirársele encima en la cama y obligarlo a intimar con ella. Era una situación complicada, el poeta lo sabía.

\- Si tan solo te cuidaras un poco más, Jaskier. – lo miró rabiosa ella. – Ya sabes cómo fue la historia de Lara Dorren y Cregennan.

\- No es buena idea hablar de ello aquí, Essi. – sentenció el vampiro y untó una vez más, otro trozo de pan. Jaskier la miró con recelo. Las paredes en el palacio de seguro que tenían oídos y ella acababa de afirmar que él sabía sobre la herencia élfica de Ciri.

\- No sé de qué hablas, Ojazos. No me suena de nada Lara o Crege… no sé qué. – su mirada celeste le reprochó el descuido, ella entrecerró sus ojos y lo enfrentó, muy molesta.

\- ¡Jah! Pero preguntar cómo nos va con la coartada te parece adecuado, ¿no, Regis? – el vampiro ni siquiera la miró, así que Ojazos se giró hacia Jaskier. – Y tú, pues entonces, tendremos que ponernos a estudiar tú y yo, porque te has olvidado todo lo que Regis nos contó hace menos de un mes en su cabaña. – Jaskier se cruzó de brazos y ella no se inmutó, por el contrario, sirvió un poco de jugo de uvas en un vaso y bebió. – Si tanto te preocupa lo que sabes y lo que no. Por algo será, Jaskier. – ni siquiera lo miró cuando dijo aquello. – Considera en qué asuntos metes las narices y si deberías hacerlo o no. Quizás haya cosas que están por encima de ti. Piénsalo.

El vampiro guardó silencio. Jaskier también. Ella los imitó en la medida que tragaba aquel jugo. Luego volvió sus ojos celestes sobre el barbero (que no lo era):

\- Regis, puedes dejarnos solos un minuto. – dijo de golpe Ojazos. El silencio inundó a aquellos tres. Jaskier la miró sorprendido, el vampiro, con tranquilidad, tomó un panecillo, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta que Geralt había abierto para ir a buscar su monstruo.

\- Aquí no. – sentenció. – Las paredes pueden tener oídos, como ya he dicho. – solo en ese momento el vampiro le dedicó una mirada a la poetisa. – Y con respecto a si me parece adecuado preguntar por la coartada, ¿pues sabes que sí? Porque de todas formas nadie se la cree… - las mejillas de ella se enrojecieron por la rabia. Regis miró a Jaskier. - Los invito a salir a ustedes y hablar en otro sitio. – ella asintió y dejó la comida sobre la mesa y salió, Jaskier se puso de pie, miró al vampiro que le hizo un gesto de no tener idea sobre qué quería hablar. Él suspiró y la siguió.

Se encontraban en el jardín, rodeados por flores que requerían frío helado para mostrar sus bellos colores. Jaskier contempló el vivo color de cada flor, mientras recorría aquel hermoso jardín, casi onírico, como solo en las tierras condales de Anna había visto. Y supo que, para sobrevivir, él también necesitaría el frío glacial que se aproximaba. Tan solo lo supo que Tedd Deireádh, el Tiempo del Fin, había llegado. Lo supo y no pudo explicar cómo.

_La Tormenta Blanca ha llegado. La nieve no se detendrá… Ciri deberá elegir su destino: holocausto o esperanza… De ella dependerá que el invierno cese. No habrá primavera si la Golondrina busca solo su venganza… no habrá esperanza. Me habrá olvidado._

Algo se partió en su interior, Jaskier también lo supo. Algo no estaba bien en él. Sentía la muerte sobre su espalda. Había jugado con fuego, y el calor de Falka estaba por detrás, tan solo una puerta los separaba. Una puerta que Ciri había cerrado, pero que podría abrirse otra vez. La vida de él, dependía de las decisiones de ella. Holocausto o esperanza. Muerte o Vida. Villana o heroína… La vida de él estaba en manos de ella…

– Jaskier… - comenzó Ojazos el interrogatorio, pero sin detenerse sobre sus pasos, adentrándose cada vez más y más en aquel jardín tupido que simulaba un bello bosque de hadas por la cantidad de flora que se encontraba en cada rincón. - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿No sientes atracción por Anna?

El poeta siguió a su hermana, desinteresado por aquella charla, por aquella situación. Deseoso de correr a un encuentro con Ciri, que se le escapaba de la memoria, que había perdido entre gritos aquella noche que su cabeza había explotado. Él había tenido la respuesta de dónde encontrarla, pero la había perdido. No sabía por qué, pero le habían arrebatado aquella consciencia.

\- Aprecio la belleza de Anna, por supuesto. Pero no, no estoy hechizado aún. Tranquila. – respondió el poeta, siguiéndola de cerca, mientras su amiga iba sorteando ramas y enredaderas que cerraban el cielo de la mañana sobre sus cabezas. - Creo que tenemos que hablar de otra cosa, tú y yo. – ella lo miró expectante, pero siguió adentrándose. Al poco tiempo, volvió su atención sobre el camino. Jaskier se preguntó si tenía idea hacia dónde lo llevaba o si solo estaba adentrándose sin sentido de ubicación. - ¿Por qué dijiste todo aquello en la cocina? Sabes que Fringilla debe tener las narices metidas en esas paredes. Sabe que todas las mañanas nos reunimos allí… - la poetisa soltó una risa sarcástica. Sin mirarlo, ni detenerse.

\- ¿Y crees que Geralt no le cuenta todo lo que ella desea mientras le practica sexo oral?

\- Ojazos… Geralt no es idiota. Y no es la primera mujer con la que está. Tampoco la primera hechicera. Ama a la más peligrosa y supo mantener una relación “estable” con ella, para los estándares de Yennefer, ¿te crees que no tiene calada a Fringilla? Solo disfruta, porque quiere disfrutar. Pero no es idiota. No tiene un pelo. Menos aún en lo que respecta a _ella_. – Jaskier jamás decía el nombre “Ciri” en el palacio, Ojazos ya lo había notado con anterioridad… Siempre la cuidaba, siempre. Y eso la llenaba de celos.

\- Ay, Jaskier. Ustedes, los hombres, son tan básicos, que con un poco de placer los tenemos a nuestros pies. No te vengas a hacer ahora el interesante o inteligente. Cuando se trata de sexo, son unos idiotas. – él revoleó la mirada, sabía que todo lo que decía era un reproche hacia él.

Ella continuó avanzando, sin mirarlo, molesta con el poeta y él la siguió, molestándose también por los reproches que no quería escuchar de su amiga… – Además, Fringilla no es quien me asusta. Tú ya sabes a quien temo… y a quién deberías temer tú.

\- No te preocupes. Estoy bien. – respondió Jaskier de inmediato, porque sabía que estaba hablando de Ciri y percibía que Essi no podía seguir aguantando sin nombrarla. Quería que Fringilla se enterara acerca de Ciri y sabía que era por una cuestión de celos… pero la lealtad hacia él la mantenía con la boca cerrada, o al menos, eso esperaba Jaskier.

Aunque también sabía que él no se encontraba bien. Desde hacía tiempo que no lo estaba. No, desde que Ciri había atravesado el portal de Lara en la Isla de Thanedd. Algo mágico lo había atravesado y su vida se había unido a la de ella, inevitablemente. Así que él no estaba bien. No lo estaba. Había intentado seguir adelante, había intentado mantener su cordura, para cuando volviera a tenerla en sus brazos, pero no lo había logrado. No estaba bien. Ahora él la necesitaba a ella…

\- Pero yo no. – Ojazos se detuvo y lo enfrentó. – Yo no estoy bien con nada de esto, Jaskier. No estoy bien. – en su mirada celeste hubo rabia, hacia él, hacia Ciri, hacia ella misma quizás, también, percibió el poeta.

Jaskier se detuvo a su lado y, supo que lo vendría era una situación contenida desde que habían pisado el palacio, una situación que él había preferido evitar, pero Ojazos ya no estaba dispuesta a callar… le confesaría lo que venía sintiendo hacía meses. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aquella mirada era la rabia contenida a punto de explotar.

Ella se había enamorado. Lo sabía porque la mirada de Essi había cambiado. Lo sabía, además, porque durante algunas noches había despertado y la había visto mirándolo con ojos interesados en él. Lo sabía porque era su hermana pequeña, su mejor amiga. Lo sabía, porque era poeta. Y porque Geralt se lo había dicho. Incluso sin que ella dijera palabra alguna, él ya lo había sabido.

\- Ojazos… - ella lo miró con tristeza, él cerró sus ojos. _Ciri, todo sería mucho más fácil si te tuviera aquí, conmigo, y podría ir a tu lado a llorar mis penas. Pero no, no puedo. Estoy solo._ – No hace falta que digas nada. Yo lo sé…

Essi Daven sintió que se quebró su alma. Sintió que no podía seguir conteniendo aquello que le pasaba. Tenía que hablar, necesitaba que le dijera algo. Ella no era una niña, era una mujer adulta. No iba a vivir a la sombra de “qué habría pasado si…” Por ello, iba a hablar, iba a decir algo, aunque Jaskier le hubiera pedido que no lo dijera. Ella, ya no tenía intención de no hablar con su mejor amigo acerca de lo que experimentaba. Ya no tenía intención de seguir ocultándolo. Necesitaba una respuesta, aunque aquella fuera que la apreciaba como su hermana menor. Porque toda la situación que estaban atravesando la estaba volviendo loca, la estaba llenando de celos y resentimientos. Y ella no quería estar molesta con él por no amarla. Ella necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba una respuesta. No podía seguir callándolo.

\- Te quiero, Jaskier. Y me da igual lo que pienses. – él no dijo nada, solo mantuvo la mirada baja. – Quisiera poder echar la culpa a algún hechizo por esto que me pasa contigo, pero no. – ella se acercó a él. Jaskier no decía nada. – Pero no es un hechizo. Es mi corazón, hermanito… y está en tus manos.

Algo más volvió a quebrarse en el interior de Jaskier. Otro golpe fuerte. Otro daño irreversible.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante largo tiempo. Finalmente, ella volvió a abrir la boca: - Necesito que digas algo, aquí. – pero él no dijo nada. – Me da mucha vergüenza decirte y que no digas nada… - le suplicó alguna palabra.

Jaskier la miró, con el alma destrozada también. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, aun guardando silencio. Ella se prendió por él y sollozó, completamente avergonzada. – No sé cuándo comencé a sentirlo, pero lo siento con un ardiente dolor en el pecho todos los días. – confesó la poetisa. – Te tengo a mi lado por las noches y solo puedo verte dormir, no puedo tocarte porque deseo otras cosas. Oh, Jaskier… te deseo de un modo que nunca antes lo sentí. Deseo tus caricias, tus besos, tus abrazos. – _Oh, dioses, Ojazos… Lamento tanto todo esto._ – Dejaste de ser un hermano para mí hace meses. – _Lo sé, lo sé, hermanita. Pero tú sigues siendo mi pequeña hermana._ – Jaskier. – ella lo miró. – Dime algo, por favor. Tu silencio me está matando. Dime algo. Tan solo, dime algo… – Ojazos miró a Jaskier, teniéndolo tan cerca de su boca, con aquella mirada hermosa, con aquel abrazo piadoso. Y odió la sensación. - Siempre pensé que cuando me pasara, el estar enamorada de alguien, - el poeta sintió que la confesión, minuto a minuto, iba doliendo más _¿Enamorada de mí? Oh por Melitele, Ojazos, elige mejor ¡¡No a mí!!_ – sería algo hermoso, un elevado estado del alma, noble y orgulloso. Y aquí estoy, confesándote que no te saco de mi cabeza y tú ni siquiera hablas. Esto no resulta bello, sino humillante. He tirado mi dignidad y tú ni siquiera me hablas. Dime algo, ¡tan solo di algo!

_Jaskier, dime algo. Te lo estoy rogando. Te lo estoy suplicando. Por favor, miénteme, dime que también te pasan cosas. Bésame, hazme el amor y luego dime que te has confundido. Pero por favor, no guardes este silencio que me desespera, que me obliga a humillarme un poco más y un poco más, para encontrar una respuesta. Vuelve a ser el mujeriego que fuiste siempre, vuelve a ser ese hombre que no dejaba de tener sexo con ninguna mujer que valiera la pena. Justamente, te estoy pidiendo que seas aquel hombre que nunca me atrajo. Y este que eres hoy, el que me tiene desquiciada y humillada, ese hombre maduro que hoy eres, es el que me destroza con su silencio y me ha conquistado. Dime algo, por favor. Dime algo._

\- Nada de lo que te diga hará que te sientas mejor, Ojazos. – respondió él y le dio un beso sobre la frente, abrazándola. – Esto que me confiesas, - Jaskier la miró – ya lo sabía. – ella sonrió, avergonzada.

\- Por supuesto. Somos poetas, ¿no? Hemos escrito suficientes baladas al respecto como para no saber qué nos pasa. – él asintió.

\- Y tú sabes también qué me pasa a mí. Conoces mi respuesta. – ella dejó de abrazarlo.

\- Pero no entiendo, ¿cómo pudo sucederte, Jaskier?

\- No lo sé. Pero me enamoró, Ojazos. – los ojos celestes de su mejor amiga se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¿No estás dispuesto ni siquiera a intentar ver si las cosas entre nosotros funcionarían? – Jaskier negó, apenado, con movimientos leves de cabeza.

\- Tú mereces un hombre que te ame. No un intento mío…

\- Pero quiero ser tu intento ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque yo no estoy dispuesto. – los dos guardaron silencio. – Te quiero lo suficiente como para evitarte ese dolor, Essi. Créeme. Es lo mejor.

\- Déjalo. No quiero excusas. Quiero un intento, Jaskier. Cirilla ni siquiera está aquí, no sabes si la verás otra vez ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? Estaremos atascados en este palacio de mierda todo el invierno. – Ella lo empujó y se lo quitó de encima. – Mira a tu alrededor, ya hay nieve y estamos en otoño. No iremos a sitio alguno y ya estamos practicando la farsa del compromiso, ¿por qué no probar?

 _Porque es el Tiempo del Fin. Todo termina, Ojazos. Tú no lo entiendes, pero yo al fin lo comprendo. Todo se termina. Todo se termina. El Tiempo del Frío Blanco y la Luz Blanca ha llegado, y me ha tomado. Yo no soy más Jaskier… soy un juguete de los caprichos del destino. Soy un pequeño grano de arena en el curso del Reloj de la Fortuna. Ya no soy tu amigo, a quien conociste… ni soy este poeta que sientes que te ha enamorado. Soy instrumento del destino. Han tomado mi vida… Ciri ha tomado mi destino._ Su cabeza comenzó a doler. La herida sobre su pabellón auricular, la que ya estaba cicatrizada, punzó. Una electricidad recorrió su cabeza, pero él mantuvo la compostura, porque quería darle respuestas a Essi, sabía que las necesitaba. Y después de todo, ella había sido quien le había devuelto la inspiración cuando la había perdido. Después de todo, ella era su hermana pequeña, aquella que nunca había tenido. Después de todo, él también la amaba, pero de un modo totalmente diferente al que ella le reclamaba. La amaba de forma fraterna, como a su hermanita. Su amiga, aquella poetisa que lo había acompañado en los momentos más alocados de su juventud. Por ella, por Essi Daven, dejaría de lado el dolor de cabeza que lo estaba partiendo, buscaría fuerzas y le respondería…

Un pequeño sacrificio.

\- No, Ojazos. Jamás jugaría contigo. – dijo él. Seguro.

\- Pero yo te lo estoy pidiendo. Te lo estoy permitiendo, te lo estoy rogando. – aseveró ella. – Me estoy regalando, ¡Jaskier! – sus ojos se cristalizaron, él sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho.

\- Y yo me estoy negando. – ella sintió que su alma se destrozó.

\- Oh, vamos ¡¡al menos para evitarme esta situación ridícula en la que yo sola me metí!! – suplicó entre lágrimas. – Al menos para que me sienta menos estúpida, Jaskier ¡Sálvame de esta situación! Porque yo no podré. Dime que me vaya, o vete tan solo tú. Porque yo no puedo… – él la tomó en brazos y volvió a besar su frente, abrazándola. En un intento de salvarla, de que callara, de que ya no hablara. De que solo aceptara que él no estaba dispuesto a probar nada.

\- Lo siento, Essi. Jamás jugaría contigo, no, aunque me lo pidieras.

Ella lo apretó sobre su cuerpo y lloró silenciosamente. Fue un sonido suave, incontenible, lleno de dolor. – Me arrepiento de todas las veces que, en nuestros veinte años, tuvimos oportunidad de ir más allá de nuestra amistad y no lo hicimos. – Jaskier acarició sus cabellos, pero otra vez, no respondió. Solo dejó que ella soltara todo lo que la aquejaba, para que se sacara el peso del silencio sobre sus hombros. – Me arrepiento de todas las veces que no quise besarte o acariciarte y pude haberlo hecho. Quizás hoy estaríamos juntos y yo no me sentiría una idiota como me siento. Es horrible esto que me pasa, Jaskier. Es como una enfermedad. Me siento débil, sin fuerzas, vulnerable, sola…

\- Ojazos, te juro que yo también quisiera que me pasara lo mismo. Que no estuvieras llorando en mis brazos y no me estuvieras pidiendo una oportunidad. Quisiera ser otro hombre y dártela. Pero soy este, Essi. – él acarició su espalda. – Y este hombre que soy no puede hacerte daño. No puede jugar contigo, ni puede intentar nada. No. Porque te mereces alguien que no quiera un intento, sino hechos. Reales…

\- Pero igual quiero que te obligues a probarlo, aunque sé que no lo harás. Ni siquiera por mí. – ella sollozó. – Odio lo que sientes por Ciri, lo odio, Jaskier.

\- Lo sé.

\- Odio que una niña te haya conquistado, me hace sentir peor en toda esta situación que tenemos ¿¡¡Por qué te has enamorado de esa niña!!? Nosotros estamos hechos el uno para el otro, ¿por qué no lo ves? – Ojazos volvió a salir de sus brazos y lo enfrentó, una vez más.

_No lo estamos, Ojazos. Tú deseas que lo estemos. Pero no lo estamos. Porque yo no estoy hecho para ti. Aunque me parte el alma tu dolor, tu vergüenza y tu llanto. Aunque se rompa algo en mi interior al ver tus lágrimas. Aún así no, porque mereces mucho más que aquello que yo podría darte. Un juego de pasiones fugases, que terminaría sin lugar a dudas cuando volviera a tener a Ciri en mis brazos._

\- Déjame besarte, al menos, Jaskier… - susurró ella. – Al menos, permite que sepa cómo sería el sabor de tus labios… - el poeta dejó de abrazarla y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Discúlpame. No fue sensato que tú y yo…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciéramos como si estuviéramos comprometidos? – se molestó ella. – Pues, no, Jaskier ¡No! Porque te juro que por las noches te veo dormir y solo quiero estar en tus brazos desnuda y sintiéndote sobre mí.

\- Sí, ha sido mi error. Y te pido disculpas. – dijo el poeta, pero ella comprendió lo que llegaría a continuación: lo siento, diremos que nos hemos peleado, no dormiremos más juntos, para que te sientas mejor porque yo no soy capaz ni siquiera de ser tu intento… No soy capaz de ningún sacrificio pequeño. No soy capaz de quitarte ese dolor. La poetisa sabía que aquella sería la conclusión del poeta, por ello, lo tomó por la nuca y lo trajo sobre sus labios. Jaskier sintió aquel beso, y su corazón se destrozó.

Essi Daven lo besó. Su mejor amigo sintió la humedad de su boca, la tristeza en la mujer por haberlo obligado a ello, la vergüenza por la situación. Sintió el dolor de ella, la desesperación y el anhelo. La esperanza de que algo cambiara en él al besarla. Aunque nada cambiaría, porque Jaskier no podía dejar de anhelar a Ciri, sacarla de donde demonios estuviera… volver a oír su risa, volver a ver aquella mirada esmeralda. Sin embargo, él le permitió durante poco tiempo aquel beso, porque era un pequeño sacrificio que podía entregarle. Era algo que no la consolaría, pero al menos, borraría durante los segundos que durara, la humillación que ella sentía por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Era algo que podía hacer… pero no más. No más. Porque aquel beso lo sintió fuera de lugar, indeseado. Essi, entre lágrimas, se prendió sobre su nuca y continuó besándolo. Jaskier se obligó a apoyar sus manos sobre la cintura de ella, pero nada más. No quería nada más. En realidad, ni siquiera deseaba lo que estaba pasando.

Su mejor amiga percibió a través de los labios de Jaskier que era un sacrificio que le estaba entregando, a modo de consuelo por todo lo que le había rogado, suplicado y humillado. Supo que la besaba para consolarla y aquello la destrozó aún más. Se había imaginado sus besos en incontables ocasiones durante esta loca travesía que habían transitado juntos, pero jamás habían tenido el sabor de ser un acto obligado, un sacrificio a modo de consuelo. Los había soñado pasionales, ardientes, deseosos de más… Había imaginado que comenzaría con un beso de lujuria incontenible y terminaría en sexo lleno de risas, caricias y amor… Ahora sabía que no habría sexo, ahora sabía que no habría lujuria, porque el beso de él era un consuelo, un sacrificio.

Ella se sintió humillada, incapaz de soltar su boca, de volver a enfrentarlo. Querría emborracharse y olvidarse del ridículo de la situación. Quería romper en llanto y pedirle perdón. Quería gritar porque no la amaba. Quería retroceder el tiempo y jamás haberlo enfrentado. Quería que la besara con deseo, con pasión. Quería cosas que jamás sucederían.

Y al fin, lo comprendió. Jaskier le había dado un pequeño sacrificio. Pero si él estaba dispuesto a aquel sacrificio, que se sacrificara un poco más. Que la besara un poco más. Essi lo besó desesperada, con lágrimas sobre sus ojos. Y Jaskier se lo permitió tan solo un poco más, pero luego apartó su boca. Ella rompió en un llanto incontenible y, esta vez, sí que era audible. Él la abrazó y guardó silencio, destrozado, pero sosteniéndola, porque el dolor de ella era mayor.

Jaskier cerró sus ojos y pensó en Ciri, que la joven bruja curara sus heridas con su recuerdo. Pero no, estaba solo. Se sentía solo… Ojazos temblaba sobre sus brazos y lloraba destrozada. Pero al menos, lo había comprendido finalmente. Aquel llanto no dejaba lugar a las dudas. Ella lloraba porque había comprendido que era Tiempo del Fin. Tendría que despedirse de la ilusión de volver a tenerlo en sus brazos o de sentir sus besos. Porque jamás sucedería… porque él era instrumento del destino. Jaskier guardó silencio, la sostuvo y su corazón dolió. Dolió por verla de aquel modo, por no ser capaz de ser el hombre que ella necesitaba. Dolió porque era su pequeña hermana, porque era su mejor amiga… dolió porque tenía que doler. Dolió, porque simplemente dolía…


	78. El bardo y la bruja

**I**

Ciri miró las estrellas de aquella noche despejada en el firmamento. Ella conocía las constelaciones, si bien no todos sus nombres, sí sus formas: el Dragón, La Dama del Invierno, la Jarra, los Siete Cabritillos... Porque durante su estadía en aquel desierto infernal al que la había llevado el telepuerto de Tor Lara desde la Isla Thanedd, al desierto del Korath (según había sabido luego que se llamaba), ella había contemplado noche tras noche las estrellas en búsqueda de alguna guía. Finalmente, había terminado siendo capturada, una vez más, por aquellos nilfgaardianos de los que se había liberado gracias a los Ratas.

Pensó en toda la locura que la había atravesado desde aquel primer beso con Jaskier… Realmente había sido una locura… demencial… mucho peor que la huida de Cintra… pero ella era otra mujer, no era aquella niña… Y tenía un objetivo… volver a estar con él… y aquella idea la mantenía de pie, una y otra vez.

Kelpa su yegua estaba pastando serena, aquella noche, a un costado de los dos. Valdo estaba recostado sobre el ancho tronco de un árbol entonando alguna cancioncilla y ella yacía desplomada sobre el suelo contemplando el firmamento. Hacía ya una semana que eran libres y huían de Bonhart, quien les seguía el paso de cerca. - ¿Cuántas lunas crees que existan, Valdo? – interrumpió Ciri. El bardo la miró.

\- ¿Una?

\- ¿Crees que existen otros mundos?

\- No lo sé… ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- No lo sé… - respondió ella. _Cada luna en el firmamento. Cada luna en el firmamento me unirá a ti, Jaskier. Si así lo deseo. Lo sé, simplemente lo sé. Pero es peligroso, porque no sé controlarlo. Podría retenerte por siempre en un mundo alternativo, creado por mi herencia_.

\- ¿Conoces la historia acerca de Kelpa? – preguntó Valdo Marx. Ciri no respondió, así que él se la contó: - Un ermitaño que conocí tiempo atrás, Vysogota fue su nombre, me contó sobre una leyenda del norte, de donde procedemos… Kelpa es el nombre de unas algas marinas. – le explicó, Ciri continuó viendo el firmamento y las estrellas, mientras lo oía. – En realidad un peligroso monstruo marino que, según supersticiones, podía adoptar la forma de un hermoso caballo, un delfín o incluso una bella mujer.

\- Oh. – fue la respuesta que obtuvo de ella. Como al parecer Ciri no tenía ganas de hablar, él volvió a cantar.

 _\- En negra como manto noche llegaron, allá a Dun Dáre donde la bruja cobijo hubiera. Por todos lados y partes la acosaron para que de ellos huir la moza no pudiera_. – Ciri lo miró. – _En negra como manto noche a traición la acosaron, más aferrarse a ella no lo lograron. Pues, para cuando el tímido Sol al prado apareciera, por lo menos treinta muertos en la senda yacieran._

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Una balada tocante a la horrenda matanza que hubo en Dun Dáre en la noche que dicen de Saovine. – respondió. – Pero pareciera hablar de ti, ¿no? Me pregunto cuándo dejarás esos treinta cadáveres sobre el suelo, con el tímido Sol asomando sobre el prado. – Ciri guardó silencio, el bardo tenía razón, parecía hablar de ella. Una asesina.

\- Solo llevo muerte sobre mi camino, ¿eso intentas decir?

\- Zireael es muerte y destrucción, pero también esperanza. Al final, veremos qué decides ser.

Ciri sentía que Valdo Marx también era una persona sometida a muchas cosas. Era como si él comprendiera la herida en el cuerpo de ella, porque todos querían tomarla y usarla. Él estaba a su lado como sostén, desinteresado y la joven bruja se preguntaba por qué. Quizás realmente Valdo sería el bardo de sus aventuras, como Jaskier lo era de Geralt. Quizás todo buen brujo tenía que tener su poeta para contar sus historias. Ciri sonrió por la idea.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre profecías? – se interesó Ciri.

\- Vysogota, el ermitaño que te conté, me instruyó durante años en esos tópicos, y otros.

\- ¿Cuándo lo conociste?

\- Hace siete años. – explicó el bardo. – Terminé mis estudios en Oxenfurt, caminé errante durante un tiempo por el norte y finalmente di con él, en los pantanos de Ebbing.

\- Ebbing actualmente es territorio nilfgaardiano. – dijo Ciri, el poeta asintió. – Pero antes era libre, norteño. – Valdo volvió a asentir. – Bien. – Ciri lo enfrentó con sus ojos esmeralda y se sentó frente a él. - ¿Y me dirás la verdad? – el bardo sonrió. – Sé que tiene que haber más que solo ese Vysogota para todo lo que sabes. No se trata de estudios de siete años, te trata de toda una vida, Valdo. – él no respondió, así que ella siguió: - Sabes luchar, sabes élfico, pudiste interpretar los garabatos en la hoja de mi espada cuando yo ni siquiera tengo esa capacidad y esa canción que entonaste cuando nos libramos de Bonhart, hizo hervir la sangre en mi interior. Hay más en ti. Lo sé y lo percibo en tu mirada ¿Me dirás la verdad? – él mantuvo su sonrisa y le clavó los ojos ambarinos.

\- ¿Ha llegado el momento de hablar con la verdad entonces?

\- Pues yo creo que sí. – respondió la joven bruja.

\- Bien, recuerda esto: verdad por verdad. Te daré mi verdad, pero luego debes darme la tuya ¿Tenemos un trato? – Ciri lo miró, inspeccionó aquellos ojos que le sonreían y decidió que ella era dueña de su destino, de sus acciones. Y ella quería confiar en él.

\- Tenemos un trato. – aseguró.

\- ¿Cuáles son tus preguntas, entonces?

\- ¿Por qué sabes luchar de ese modo? ¿Por qué fuiste capaz de reconocer que mis movimientos y forma de lucha pertenece a los brujos de Kaer Morhen? Eso es lo primero que quiero saber.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo él. – Sé luchar por mi profesión secreta.

\- No me vengas con el tema del espionaje, Jaskier lo fue en Redania y no tuvo necesidad de aprender a luchar. – se cruzó de brazos Ciri, Valdo le sonrió.

\- En realidad no iba a decir eso, bruja. Iba a decirte que soy, en verdad, un _bardo_. – ella aguardó explicación. – _Bardo_. Quienes formamos parte de esta profesión realmente y no a modo de sustituto como cuando se nos llama “poetas” o “trovadores”, somos en verdad un grupo de aventureros, se podría decir, a falta de explicación más fidedigna, con un objetivo concreto sobre el Continente.

> Verás, se dice que la música posee una magia especial y nosotros, los bardos, realmente podemos dar fe de ello. – Ciri lo miraba totalmente atenta. – Vagar por el mundo, reunir conocimientos, contar historias, hacer magia con nuestra música y vivir de la gratitud de la audiencia, eso es lo que hacemos los bardos. Hasta allí, soy tan igualito a tu querido Jaskier, como cualquier otro bardo. Otra cosa que nos asemeja es el hecho de que, cuando la ocasión lo amerita, durante conflictos podemos hacer las veces de diplomáticos, mediadores, mensajeros, exploradores avanzados y espías. Hasta ahí, sigo siendo igualito a Jaskier. – Ciri asintió. – Estas características, comprenderás, nos obliga a los bardos a ser personas instruidas en casi todos los tópicos que la cultura nos regala.

\- Aja…

\- La música del bardo procede del corazón. Podemos inspirar o infringir miedo con nuestra voz y nuestras baladas. – le explicó. – Intentaré no explayarme demasiado.

\- Puedes hacerlo, quiero escucharlo. – pidió Ciri, fascinada.

\- Bien, nosotros, los bardos, consideramos las aventuras oportunidades de aprender. Acerca de todo. Y nos encanta acompañar a héroes en sus viajes, pero también a veces, a villanos. – Ciri asintió. – Eso nos inspira, porque nos permite ser partícipes primarios de las grandes hazañas, aventuras y desventuras. Pero como sabrás, es difícil dar con un héroe. Jaskier tuvo suerte. Y yo me pregunto qué serás tú: si destrucción o esperanza. – Los dos se miraron. – De cualquier modo, he decidido ser tu bardo de aventuras y a pedido tuyo, te lo recalco. – ella sonrió. – Así que, será un honor ser quien relate sobre ti, si así lo deseas en el futuro. _Heroína o villana_.

\- Eso lo veremos. Depende si soy destrucción o esperanza, ¿no?

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Valdo. – Quienes ejercemos realmente la profesión de bardo podemos extraer magia de nuestra sangre. – Ciri abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa. – En mi caso, que soy hombre, es más difícil. Pero tengo una herencia mágica fuerte sobre mis antepasados y llevo en mi interior un potenciador mágico que me permitió responder con rapidez a unas pruebas secretas que nos someten a los bardos para despertar el influjo mágico de nuestro interior.

\- A ver, a ver. Necesito explicación, por favor. – pidió Ciri.

\- El bardo extrae la magia de su alma, no de un libro. – explicó. – Soy capaz de alentar a mis aliados, embelesar a la audiencia y contrarrestar efectos mágicos efectuados a través de palabras o el sonido sobre ti o el grupo de aventureros al que acompañe. Pero no tengo mucha potencia de hechizo. Soy hombre, después de todo. Y bardo, no hechicero.

\- Oh, por ello a tu lado siempre siento que mi aura se potencia ¡Porque realmente lo hace! – Valdo Marx asintió.

\- Así es. Mi voz, cantada o hablada, puede elevar tu aura mágica, porque tú eres un ser mágico, Ciri. Y eso hemos hecho para salir de las garras de Bonhart. Unir nuestras fuerzas.

\- Vaya… - Ciri se sentía totalmente sorprendida. No lo había esperado y ahora entendía un poco más a todos los seres que la rodeaban. Quizás todos ellos, aquellos no mágicos, se sentían del mismo modo que ella al descubrir las habilidades del bardo: como inferiores. Si bien ella creía que era más poderosa que él, al no haberse esperado semejante secreto, de igual modo se había sentido empequeñecida frente al bardo Valdo Marx. – Es genial. – sonrió.

\- Lo es… - afirmó el bardo. – Mi rol, en nuestras aventuras, bruja, es el de apoyo. – le explicó. – No puedo igualar tus capacidades bajo ningún punto de vista, quiero que lo sepas. Sé luchar, es cierto, soy hombre, lo que me otorga mayor volumen muscular y fuerza que tú, es cierto. Pero no te llego ni siquiera a los talones con la fuerza mágica que brota de ti. – Ciri lo miró, curiosa. – Mi presencia a tu lado, solo hará que seas mejor en lo que haces. Tú y cualquiera de tus aliados. Quiero decir, si llegamos a estar con Geralt de Rivia o Yennefer de Vengerberg, podrán lucirse en enfrentamiento, porque yo les daré mi vitalidad de apoyo. Pero nada más, ¿entiendes? – ella asintió. – Bien y aquí llega la parte del combate.

\- ¿Me sorprenderás aún más? – él asintió.

\- Por supuesto ¿No somos nosotros dos seres cargados de secretos? – Ciri asintió. – Yo formo parte de una orden antigua. – los ojos de la bruja se abrieron al máximo, ella había creído que él no podría sorprenderla una vez más. Se había equivocado. – Una orden de mercenarios que se hace llamar “Compañía de los Libres”, y es allí donde fui entrenado en las artes marciales.

> Esta orden es poco conocida, por supuesto. Pero somos un grupo de mercenarios con excelentes habilidades marciales.

\- Tendrás que explicar mejor esa parte.

\- Mira. Tú y yo tenemos unión de sangre, Ciri. – la bruja, una vez más, se sorprendió. Creía que no podía ser sorprendida de nuevo y el destino, otra vez se burló de ella.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?

\- No sé si sabes de tu genealogía.

\- Sí sé. – afirmó Ciri. – Jaskier me la contó en detalle. – Valdo suspiró y levantó una ceja.

\- Jaskier, Jaskier, Jaskier. Estamos hablando de ti y una y otra vez hablas de él. Tú eres tú, él es él… Déjalo seguir su camino. Tú, concéntrate en ti. – Ciri se sonrojó y cerró la boca. – Bien. Como Jaskier te contó, espero, te la contaré yo. – ella asintió, atenta. – Muriel, la Bella Pícara fue madre de Adalia, la Vidente, ¿no? – Ciri asintió.

\- Adalia la Vidente que se casó con Dagorad, y tuvieron a Calanthe. Mi abuela. – dijo Ciri, Valdo asintió. _Y en esa unión, Adalia y Dagorad se mezcló la herencia de Lara y Falka en mí._

\- Bien, Muriel tuvo un hermano mellizo, Crespín. – Ciri asintió, también lo sabía. – Mi linaje es de Crespín Kameny. – dijo él, ella rompió en risas.

\- Oh, perdona. Pero te juro que con cada palabra que vas diciendo voy prometiéndome a mí misma que no volverás a sorprenderme, y una y otra vez vuelves a hacerlo ¿Somos primos lejanos? – Valdo sonrió y asintió.

\- Al parecer, así es, Ciri ¿No ves el color de nuestros cabellos? – se burló el bardo. Ciri sintió gran gratitud hacia él, se lanzó sobre Valdo y lo abrazó.

\- Oh, te juro que no puedo creer que el destino nos haya unido a ti y a mí. – sus ojos dejaron caer lágrimas. – Te juro que no puedo creer que, por una vez, algo bueno me haya sucedido. – y comenzó a llorar sin vergüenza, gracias a que Jaskier se lo había enseñado. Él acarició su espalda y la sentó a su lado. Ella lo miró, Valdo no era Jaskier, no la abrazó, ni la contuvo.

\- Bueno, primita. Así es. El destino nos ha unido a fuego y sangre, aparentemente. – Ciri asintió y se secó las lágrimas. – Si Jaskier te contó lo suficiente, estás pasando por alto algo muy importante… - ella lo miró y pensó en las palabras de su amado poeta. De golpe, un baldazo de agua fría la inundó.

\- Tienes la herencia de Lara Dorren y Cregennan en tu sangre… - Valdo sonrió complacido.

\- Vaya, vaya. Grata sorpresa me llevo con Jaskier, por lo que veo. Ha hecho bien su trabajo el tedioso poeta. – rio. Ciri estaba pálida y no podía emitir palabras. – Así es. Soy heredero de la sangre de Lara Dorren y Cregennan, no así de Falka, Ciri. – ella no podía hablar, así que siguió oyendo a su primo. – Bien, el linaje de Crespín se remonta a la formación de la Orden marcial de la que formo parte. Como sabrás, por aquellos tiempos, los títulos nobiliarios de la familia Kameny se pusieron en duda, porque se sospechaba que los mellizos no habían sido hijos del conde, sino del príncipe Amavet. – Ciri recordó el relato de Jaskier en el palacio de Cintra onírico, asintió. – Anna Kameny y Muriel hicieron lo imposible por sacar la sombra de la duda sobre el título condal que le pertenecía a la familia sobre el escudo de armas de Kameny. – explicó. – Así que, nunca quisieron hablar de la herencia real de Amavet, la que pone en mi sangre los genes Lara.

> Sin embargo, Crespín se encargó de hablar del tema y con algunos accionares dudosos, puso en tela de juicio la fidelidad de su madre y conformó la Orden marcial de la Compañía de los Libres, de la que formo parte yo. La parte mágica de la profesión de bardo, se lo debemos a Muriel, quien ejerció como pícara toda su vida… Y bueno, en mí yace esa herencia, así que puedo ser bardo de profesión, con todas las letras. Y no solo poeta, ¿comprendes? Yo, por parte de Crespín, soy marcial y por parte de Muriel, bardo. Llevo la herencia de los hermanos en mi profesión. Por ello se luchar, por ello puedo hacer uso reducido de la magia, como apoyo en combate.

> Aunque, quiero aclarar que, no imploro títulos nobiliarios, mi linaje se remonta a Crespín aep Amavet, como se hizo llamar él, cuando se unió a la Orden marcial. Él renunció a su nobleza, yo también. No deseo que se me reconozca, bajo ningún punto de vista con la nobleza. Así que, por favor, mírame solo como un ser mágico, pero no como noble.

\- ¿Qué tienen los bardos que no quieren aceptar sus responsabilidades nobiliarias?

\- Queremos ser libres. Recorrer el mundo, cantar, contar aventuras y escribir sobre ellas. No estar en un condado escribiendo papeles y criando barriga. A Jaskier le sucede lo mismo. – Ciri lo miró. – Oh, sí. Porque lo has mencionado de nuevo, aun sin nombrarlo. Él siempre se empeñó por ser Jaskier, pocos saben que es Julian de Lettenhove, y así él lo desea. Porque somos más que nobles, somos poetas, somos trovadores… somos bardos, al fin y al cabo. Él no tiene magia, pero inspira con su voz y con sus actos. Te ha enaltecido a ti, no tengo dudas, pues no puedes dejar de mencionarlo. – Ciri sonrió.

\- Yo puedo percibir que entre tú y él existe cierta rivalidad, pero Jaskier es… extraordinario.

\- Ya, ya. De memoria lo conozco… - la silenció Valdo. – Es talentoso, le otorgo eso y con eso él estaría satisfecho. – Ciri sonrió. – Es cierto que existe rivalidad entre ambos, porque siempre fuimos los más famosos entre trovadores. Incluso hace siete años los dos vinimos hacia Nilfgaard, sin siquiera saberlo. – rio. – Así que, incluso aquí competimos por protagonismo en aquellos tiempos.

\- ¿Jaskier estuvo en Nilfgaard hace siete años?

\- Si, en el condado de Toussaint ¿No conoces esa historia? – Ciri negó con movimientos de cabezas. – Bueno, ya tendrás tiempo de conocerla cuando lo vuelvas a ver. Yo no hablaré de él. – ella se cruzó de brazos, pero el bardo negó con movimientos de cabeza. – No lo haré. Olvídalo. Entre trovadores tenemos un Código de Ética Poético que nos exige no hablar de los secretos de los demás miembros. – rio, burlándose. Dicho código no existía…

> Tu turno, Cirila de Kaer Morhen, de decirme la verdad.

\- Haz preguntas. – lo imitó Ciri.

\- Ya sé que eres heredera de Fiona, hija de Falka, y los hijos de Riannon, así que eso no es un secreto. – Valdo rio. – Oye, te detesto por esto, pero me ha entrado curiosidad, ¿qué te une a Jaskier? – Ciri sonrió.

\- ¿La pasión? – Valdo rompió en risas.

\- ¿Y qué más podría ser? – se burló. - ¿No eres un poco joven para él?

\- Tengo diecisiete años. – dijo Ciri, sintiéndose adulta.

\- Y él te dobla en edad. Aunque, debo admitir que siempre fue un inmaduro. – Ciri se cruzó de brazos. – Ey, que eso es una ventaja. Gracias a eso se han enamorado. – volvió a burlarse.

\- Mejor no hablemos de Jaskier.

\- Mejor.

\- ¿Por qué se pelearon?

\- Ya has perdido tu oportunidad de interrogarme. – dijo el bardo. – Estamos en mi turno de interrogarte. – ella frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora?

\- Buscar Tor Zireael. – dijo ella. – Pero no sé por dónde empezar. - ¿Sabes algo de ello?

\- Algo sé.

\- Cuéntamelo.

\- De acuerdo… - dijo Valdo Marx. - ¿Por dónde empiezo, bruja?


	79. El bardo y la bruja

El bardo y la bruja hablaron de todo lo que había acontecido a Ciri desde que había salido del palacio de Cintra a los 12 años. Ella había obviado las partes del relato que incluyeron la violación y le había contado sin muchos detalles cómo comenzó su relación con Jaskier en la Isla de Thanedd y posterior interacción con el telepuerto de Lara, en Garstang. Le contó de los sueños y la unión con el poeta, pero de nuevo, obvió la parte pasional entre los dos. Le contó un poco sobre su familia, sobre ser Niña de la Sorpresa, sobre sus andanzas en las Islas de Skellige durante su infancia, tierras de su abuelo Eist. Valdo y Ciri se perdieron durante unos momentos hablando sobre el mar, embarcaciones y ejemplares marinos, pues las Islas de Skellige se situaban al oeste de Cidaris, de donde él era. Ella también le contó sobre la huida de Cintra, Kaer Morhen, él puso mucha atención a aquella parte del relato, luego le contó sobre Triss Merigold y su estadía en el Templo de Melitele en Ellander y la presencia de Yennefer. Le contó sobre su amigo Jarre, el pupilo escriba que se había enamorado de ella y sobre Nenneke, a quien apreciaba también.

Así se fue sucediendo el relato de tu corta vida, pero llena de aventuras y experiencias únicas. Hasta que llegaron a la parte donde ellos dos se conocieron y Ciri volvió a burlarse por haber mentido que _Un beso carmesí_ era de él. Valdo rio y lo notó algo molesto por tener que aceptar que había mentido.

Ciri y el bardo aún reían cuando ella lo miró, sabiendo que le había ocultado algo que ella había comprendido solo con el tiempo. _Yo estoy dividida en dos personas en mi interior, Valdo. Holocausto y Esperanza. Falka y Lara. He sucumbido a la fuerza de Falka, he conocido la lujuria y la satisfacción en infringir muerte, traer muerte. La locura sádica de herir a otros… y he rechazado ese poder solo cuando Jaskier me sostuvo entre sus brazos. Pero está en mí. Soy Falka y Lara Dorren… Soy Cirilla de Kaer Morhen, y eso significa que debo comulgar con mis dos partes: la asesina y la esperanzada… A Lara aún no reconozco demasiado… quizás se trate de esa “nobleza” de la que él siempre hizo hincapié, aquella que lo enamoró. No lo sé… pero sé que Falka está en mí… cada vez que alguien me agrede mi vientre se estruja con ganas de venganza… y ese poder es el de ella… un consumado infierno. Una lucha diaria…_

_Bienvenido a la tormenta que soy… soy fuego y trueno. Falka y Lara Dorren. Estoy dividida y de ese modo, es como me comprendo. Soy Caos y Orden… soy yo. Y esta es la verdad._

Ciri se estremeció y no quiso seguir pensando en el vórtice caótico de su interior. - Bueno, al final no me has contado nada sobre Tor Zireael. – dijo al bardo.

\- Es cierto. – afirmó Valdo Marx. – A ver, aclaremos primero, que poco se sabe sobre el telepuerto, y la mayoría de los eruditos, en la actualidad, lo consideran tan solo un mito. – Ciri asintió. – Pero lo que sé, te lo contaré, primita. – se burló, ella sonrió con malicia por el tono del bardo. – Lo primero que se sabe con certezas es que Tor Lara o Torre de la Gaviota, se unía al legendario portal Tor Zireael o Torre de la Golondrina. En la actualidad se considera un telepuerto caótico y no se sabe hacia dónde conduce. – él la miró. - ¿Dónde pretendes ir si atraviesas Tor Zireael?

\- En primer lugar… - le respondió ella. – Tengo que alejarme lo más posible de Nilfgaard. – le explicó. – Aquí me quieren desposar con ese emperador y yo no pienso ser emperatriz de estos sitios.

\- ¿Y en segundo?

\- Mira, no tengo demasiado pensado qué pretendo hacer. Quería ir a Cintra y recuperar mis tierras, ya sabes… por mi pueblo que sufre esta guerra, dada mi ausencia. Pero Yennefer me aconsejó que no lo hiciera. – ella guardó silencio, él no dijo nada, así que Ciri siguió. – Si Tor Zireael conecta con Tor Lara, quisiera volver hacia Garstang en la Isla de Thanedd, conectar con Geralt y Jaskier por sueños y decirles que vuelvan de inmediato a buscarme. De ese modo buscaríamos el modo de mantenerme a salvo en el Continente. Ya sea en el anonimato, como bruja o en el trono, como reina.

\- ¿Y tú qué quieres?

\- No sé cuál de los dos, deseo yo misma. Es decir, mi deseo es estar con Jaskier. – Ciri desvió la mirada y se enrojeció, pues acababa de confesarle su anhelo más profundo y esperaba que no se burlara. Valdo no lo hizo, guardó silencio y esperó que continuara. – Si Jaskier no desea ser rey, pues entonces seré bruja. – silencio de nuevo. Ciri se sintió una idiota por estar planificando toda su vida alrededor de un hombre, pero era lo que sentía. Ella solo quería vivir a su lado. Sintió un nudo sobre su garganta, era la primera vez que decía en voz alta su secreto. – Sé que suena idiota, pero no lo conoces… - se justificó. – No quiero vivir apartada de él. Jaskier tiene algo que hace que una y otra vez me vuelva a encontrar con quien soy. Me otorga paz. La única paz que conozco la sentí en sus brazos…

Valdo no respondió de inmediato, y ella no habló más. Había confesado algo demasiado personal y necesitaba que él dijera alguna palabra. – Bien. Entonces la perspectiva sería ir a la Isla de Thanedd y esperar a tu destino, Geralt de Rivia y a tu amado, Jaskier. – Ciri asintió, sin mirarlo. - ¿Por qué te da vergüenza lo que anhelas?

 _¿Por qué? Porque siempre me hicieron sentir que yo no debía anhelar nada, que debía hacer aquello que me está destinado. Entonces, cuando me animo a desear, siento que estoy fallando al mundo entero. Por eso, Valdo. Pero no lo entenderías, porque esta sensación de ser un recipiente especial para el mundo la tengo desde siempre… Me siento una egoísta pensando en mis deseos y no en el destino del Continente. Por eso_. 

\- Yo solo quiero mi libertad. – Ciri lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos esmeraldas. – Quiero ser libre, como cualquier otra persona, para vivir mi vida, mis decisiones, mis deseos… para llevar a cabo mis errores y ser responsable de mis fracasos. Pero quisiera no dañar a nadie en medio de todo ello. – él le sonrió. - ¿Qué quiero? Quiero mi libertad, Valdo.

\- Bien. Nos encargaremos de eso, entonces. – le respondió. – Tranquila, Ciri. Todos, al ejercer la libertad, beneficiamos y dañamos a nuestros próximos. Deseas tu libertad, pues la tendrás. Pero también habrá quiénes se dañen con tus decisiones. Pero eso no te pasa solo a ti, nos pasa a todos.

\- Pero temo que los daños colaterales de mis decisiones afecten en gran escala.

\- Pues yo creo que será así. – dijo él, Ciri se entristeció. – Lamentablemente tú deseas ser un ser ordinario, pero eres…

\- Extraordinaria… - terminó ella la frase. – Lo sé. Me lo han dicho siempre. Incluso _él_ …

\- Porque lo eres… pero tranquila. Mandaremos a la mierda todo. Haremos lo que deseas, ¿de acuerdo? – ella sonrió, pero continuaba afligida. Se sentía una egoísta.

\- Hoy, más temprano, cantaste sobre una tragedia en Savoine ¿Qué más sabes de Saovine, Valdo?

\- Como todo el mundo sabe, el universo, como la vida, bruja Ciri, es un círculo. – dijo el bardo. Ciri pensó que le recordaba a Jaskier algunas veces, pero otras tantas no. Valdo era instruido como al parecer lo eran los poetas, pero no tan propenso a la fiesta y la risa como Jaskier. No era un galán que coqueteaba con todo el mundo, se podía apreciar que era mucho más serio. También estaba el hecho de que sabía defenderse, ¡y los motivos por los que sabía eran geniales!

Ciri se dio cuenta de que, no tanto le recordaba a Jaskier, sino más bien a Geralt. Tenía ese velo sobre su mirada que hablaba de nostalgia, de tristeza por el peso de una difícil vida… además sus ojos ambarinos, una y otra vez, despertaban en ella ese amor fraternal que sentía por Geralt, el brujo.

_Geralt… ¿Qué es de tu vida? Llevo huyendo hace tanto tiempo que a veces olvido tu sonrisa reservada, tu mirada amarilla. Tus brazos musculosos, el primer sitio donde sentí seguridad… Mi protector, mi guía… mi padre. Tú fuiste quien me devolvió el temperamento, tú me hiciste sentir segura una vez más en Kaer Morhen… Te debo tanto, te quiero tanto, lobito mío. Quisiera volver a abrazarte, ¿cuándo lo haré otra vez?_

La voz del rubio siguió con el relato sobre Saovine. – La vida es un círculo, en cuyo discurrir se han señalado ocho puntos mágicos que cubren todo el arco, es decir, el ciclo anual. Estos puntos, que están situados en el anillo en pares dispuestos exactamente los unos frente a los otros son: Imbaelk (germinación), Lammas (madurez), Belleteyn (floración) y Saovine (expiración). – le explicó. Ciri frunció el ceño e intentó recordar los nombres. – Hay también en el círculo dos solsticios: Midinvaerne en invierno y Midaëte en verano. Así como dos equinoccios, Birke en primavera y Velen en otoño.

\- Estamos en otoño. – dijo ella.

\- Sí, el día que nos pusieron juntos en la celda fue el equinoccio de otoño, Ciri. Fue Velen. – dijo Valdo. – No me preguntes cómo lo sé, pero lo sé y estoy seguro. – Ella sabía cómo lo sabía… porque ella se había comunicado con su sangre aquel día, con la sangre de él, y la había hecho hervir en su interior. Ahora, por qué lo había hecho, ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Era lo jodido con la predestinación, ella tenía poder, pero no control. – Bien. Los solsticios y equinoccios dividen al círculo anual en ocho y así se conforma el calendario élfico. Diferente al que usamos los seres humanos en la actualidad, luego del evento de la Conjunción de las Esferas, que divide al año en doce meses. Pero, de todas formas, estas ocho fechas élficas fueron tomadas y respetadas por nosotros, seres humanos, ¿y sabes por qué? – Ciri lo miró y negó con movimiento de cabeza. – Estas fechas élficas se diferencian de otras por la magia, bruja. En estas fechas el aura mágica se intensifica extraordinariamente.

\- ¿Por qué sabes tanto sobre magia?

\- Porque tengo otro amigo mío que me instruyó en estos temas.

\- ¿Otro?

\- Uno muy amigo de tu querida Yennefer, a decir verdad. – dijo Valdo, Ciri lo miró sorprendida por todo lo que unía a aquellos dos y ni siquiera lo habían sabido. – Istredd es su nombre, es hechicero. Es un gran amigo. Hemos trabajado juntos durante bastante tiempo. Él tiene una especie de obsesión con todo lo referente a elfos y magia… Por eso le resulté tan interesante. – le explicó. – Por mi herencia… Me explicó muchas cosas. Entre ellas, sobre magia.

\- Y en Velen yo liberé mi magia… Valdo - dijo Ciri. – Contacté con los seres unidos a mí, por eso contacté con tu sangre. – él la miró. – Ese día decidí volver a luchar por mi libertad.

\- Puede ser. Bien podría ser. Ese día marcaron tu rostro. – ella asintió y acarició la cicatriz sobre su mejilla.

\- Ese día el hijo de puta de Bonhart me destrozó la mejilla. – Valdo sonrió.

\- Igual, bruja sin cicatriz no es bruja digna. – ella rio.

\- Es cierto. Agrega a mi mirada un toque de maldad, ¿a qué no?

\- Y a ti te seduce provocar miedo en los demás. – aseguró el bardo. Ciri calló, pero era cierto. Aquello era lo que había aprendido con Falka.

_A comienzos de otoño, en la fiesta de Velen, liberé mi magia ¿Habré contactado solo con Valdo Marx? ¿O también con Jaskier?_

Aquella noche, Ciri había hecho temblar el continente. No solo había contactado con Valdo, sino también con Geralt, Jaskier, Cahir, Triss, Yennefer, Dijkstra, Filippa, el rey Esterad de Kovir, Nenneke, Jarre el pupilo de Ellander, Yarpen Zigrin el enano amigo del brujo, el emperador Emhyr var Emreis, entre otras personas enlazadas a su destino. A todas les había obligado a sentir su dolor físico, la rotura de su cuerpo y la herida sobre su mejilla. A todos les había obligado a sufrir con ella y con aquel acto, de todos había robado energía vital para fortalecerse y lograr su escape. El escape exitoso que ahora estaba vivenciando al lado del bardo, Valdo Marx. 

Aquella noche había puesto en movimiento energías mágicas tan potentes sobre el Universo, que la bruja no tenía idea de lo que había despertado sobre el Continente. El vuelo de una mariposa, que había revoloteado sus alas aquí, pero había generado un remolino caótico allá. Ciri había despertado la magia ancestral de los mundos y ni siquiera lo había sabido.

Valdo Marx se puso de pie. Ella lo miró. – Vayamos pues, a Tor Zireael. – invitó.

Ciri se puso de pie también. Su estómago dolía. Tenía miedo. Su destino. Al fin. Al fin lo transitaría… y de allí en adelante determinaría la suerte del mundo. Holocausto o esperanza. Se preguntaba qué le deparaba el futuro. Ella cerró sus ojos y se concentró en su poder interior. _Jaskier, te amo, no me olvides, no te olvidaré_.

Jaskier sostenía sobre sus brazos a Ojazos, quien no paraba de llorar, mientras golpeaba, una vez más, la puerta de la habitación de Regis. Sintió que su cuerpo tembló, Ciri lo tocó de un modo difícil de describir. Le dolió la cabeza.

 _Jaskier, te amo. No me olvides, no te olvidaré_.

El poeta sintió que su estómago se retorció, dolió. Algo se quebró en su interior. Un telón se corrió. Pudo ver neblina, mucha neblina que se disipaba… y de golpe vio un camino, nieve, mucha nieve. Un caballo blanco, un puente, hojas de sauces llorones… Ese paisaje ya lo había visto, pero ¿dónde?

\- Jaskier… ¿Seguirás sin hablarme? – escuchó la voz de Ojazos. – Perdóname. – él la miró y acarició su espalda, le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, Ojazos. Ya sabía sobre tus sentimientos. Solo te pido que no vuelvas a… - ella tapó su rostro avergonzada y siguió llorando. Jaskier volvió a golpear la puerta.

Al poco tiempo el vampiro abrió y los miró sorprendidos. - ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Cuídala, por favor. – dijo Jaskier y Essi ingresó a la pieza de Regis. El vampiro la tomó en brazos, ella lo abrazó y lloró desconsolada. La mirada oscura de aquel ser que Jaskier apreciaba mucho le pidió explicaciones, pero el poeta no podía aclarar nada. No quería. No había necesidad. - ¿Tienes algo abrigado para darme, por favor?

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Regis. - ¿Para qué?

\- Necesito cabalgar, despejar la mente. Y va a haber mucha nieve…

El vampiro llevó a Ojazos a su cama y la sentó allí, le acarició la espalda y fue a buscar algo abrigado para el poeta. Jaskier se acercó, se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y apoyó su mano amistosamente sobre su rodilla. – Deja de llorar ya, por favor… - rogó.

\- Me siento una idiota. Perdóname, por favor.

\- Ya está todo perdonado. Pero deja de llorar. No quiero dejarte así.

\- ¿Dónde irás? – lo miró preocupada.

\- Necesito estar solo. Despejar mi mente. Voy a ir a dar unas vueltas en Pegaso. – mintió. Ella asintió. – Prométeme que dejarás de llorar. – Ojazos lo miró mientras aun caían lágrimas de sus ojos celestes, asintió, pero no dejó de hacerlo. Él se entristeció. - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que estés mejor?

\- Dejarme llorar… - susurró. Él sonrió y se puso en pie, la tomó de las manos, la hizo pararse y la abrazó.

\- Prométeme que dejarás de llorar, hermanita. – ella rompió en un llanto desconsolado. _Sé que odias que te diga “hermanita”, lo sé… Oh, dioses. Lo sé. Lo siento en tu llanto que duele desde tu corazón. Pero comprende, eres mi hermanita._

Regis llegó a los poetas con una capa color carmesí y los miró. Jaskier arqueó sus cejas mientras los ojos oscuros del vampiro se situaron sobre él y esperó que comprendiera que no había nada que pudieran hacer por ella. Dependía de Essi superar la situación.

Ella lloró, incapaz de despedirse de los brazos de Jaskier, Regis lo comprendió y no tuvo necesidad de mayores explicaciones. La poetisa estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo y no era correspondida. Por ello lloraba, y por eso, él la abrazaba. Así que, tranquilamente, el vampiro se acercó a los dos y los separó de aquel abrazo. Ella tapó su rostro y siguió llorando. Regis le acomodó la capa carmesí al bardo. – Buen viaje, Jaskier. – el poeta lo miró sorprendido, ¿también sabía que había mentido? Que no era una caminata para despejar su mente, sino una caminata que lo llevaría hacia su destino… - Yo la cuidaré. Tienes mi palabra.

\- Te agradezco todo, Regis. – dijo. – Algunos dicen que eres un monstruo. Yo te digo que he visto más humanidad en ti, que en muchos seres humanos. – el vampiro le sonrió, agradecido y le mostró sus colmillitos, solo para molestar. Los dos rieron y Jaskier lo abrazó. – Cuídala.

\- Por supuesto. Despeja tus dudas, Jaskier. Y cuídate. Recuerda ser precavido. – lo miró con seriedad. – Cualquier caminata, envuelto en una tormenta de nieve es peligrosa. Una capa carmesí es poca protección. La protección está en tus decisiones. Toma el camino correcto, no vayas más allá de tus capacidades. Si tienes miedo, da la vuelta. – La tormenta de nieve era Ciri, Jaskier lo supo, así como Regis lo supo también. – Recuerda que tú debes aprender a cuidarte. A esta cabalgata irás solo… - Jaskier asintió. – Buena suerte.

\- ¿Por qué se despiden? – Ojazos los miró a los dos.

\- Te quiero, hermanita. – Jaskier le dio un beso en la frente. – No quiero saber que has estado llorando.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – volvió a llorar.

\- Ya te lo dijo. A una cabalgata. – dijo Regis quien, al parecer, comprendía todo. Jaskier se preguntó por qué sabía tanto sobre aquellos temas. Ya no importaba.

Suspiró y se dirigió hacia fuera de la habitación sin volver a mirar aquellos dos. Iría allí, donde su mente le había señalado… 


	80. Rosa del Destino

**I**

Ciri y Valdo estaban montados sobre Kelpa y delante de ellos solo vieron unas ruinas antiquísimas. - ¿Seguro que aquí debería estar la Torre de la Golondrina?

\- Seguro. – respondió el bardo a su espalda. Valdo miró al frente y se desilusionó del mismo modo en que lo había hecho Ciri, aquellas solo eran ruinas… Si era la torre que buscaban, pues entonces o estarían destrozadas o es que quizás ya no servían… Tal vez, pensó el bardo, Tor Zireael realmente ya era un mito, una leyenda… quizás los humanos habían destrozado también aquello, como otras tantas construcciones élficas.

Aquellos dos destinados se encontraban sobre un lago congelado. Por aquellos tiempos, el invierno casi había comenzado y las temperaturas habían descendido horrorosamente. Los lagos se congelaban y permitían a uno andar sobre éstos, incluso con monturas o patinando. Ciri vio vertientes nevadas y por delante, un bosque de abetos espolvoreados de blanco. Un paisaje hermoso, bellísimo, pensó, que le recordaba a su infancia, cuando disfrutaba en las islas de su abuelo Eist patinando y disfrutando del hielo y el frío. Se removió algo en su interior. El final de toda aquella locura donde se encontraba se estaba acercando, y ella lo sabía.

Un final que significaría solamente el final o el principio de algo. No lo sabía. El filo de la espada era doble… cualquiera de las situaciones podría suceder… Ciri suspiró. Un último viaje… para determinar su muerte o libertad. Destrucción o esperanza.

Ciri oyó en su mente la voz de un hombre que no fue capaz de reconocer: - Has sido criada entre lobos y voces mezquinas, última en tu clase, Rosa del Destino, espinas de sangre sobre tu piel. Voces que todas las noches te han atormentado debajo de tu cama, a través de los sueños. Y sabes bien, que aquellas voces hablan de ti, porque todo se reduce a ti, se resume en ti… al final, tú eres lo único que importa. – La joven mujer que era Ciri se estremeció… ella era tanto… tanto para el mundo que, aunque quisiera ser ranúnculo en flor, ser ordinario, no podría… Porque le hablaban de grandeza… voces que susurraban y rasgaban su cordura y le decían una y otra vez que ella era la clave de todo, y Ciri solo se preguntaba “por qué”, pues ella habría deseado ser solo una humana, sin importancia… La clave para nada.

 _Por eso te he traído aquí_ , resonó la voz de Yennefer en el interior de Ciri, _a esta piedra, que desde tiempos inmemoriales está en la intersección de las venas que laten de poder. Tócala._

Una piedra. Ciri miró una piedra. Una piedra delante de ella hizo vibrar su alma. Una piedra destinada. Una piedra. Una piedra que unía corazones desesperados. Una simple piedra, inerte, pero llena de vida. Mágica.

\- Tú eres hija de piedras ciegas, aquellas incapaces de ver la verdad. – la voz masculina resonó en ella, otra vez. – Asombrada, vigilas por las noches las estrellas en el firmamento y no comprendes que éstas te hablan… Se fundamentan acerca de ti y los de tu clase, siempre pidiendo más de ti, Cirilla, Rosa del Destino, espinas en sangre. Insaciables. Despiertas la avidez hacia tu alma en todos. Siempre pidiendo más de ti… No comprendes quién eres.

> Bienvenida a mi mesa, trae tu hambre, pues tú lo despiertas en todos… haces que el satisfecho te desee, despiertas apetencias en quien te ve… Bienvenida, destinada. Bienvenida a mi mesa. Toma asiento… 

Ciri se entristeció. Ella era esclava del destino, pero deseaba su libertad. Así que tan solo descendió de Kelpa y avanzó hacia aquella piedra. Se acercó a la mesa que la invitaba a llevar su hambre y ella se preguntó si podría ser saciado una vez en aquella mesa que la invitaba a sitio que ella desconocía…

Jaskier galopaba sobre Pegaso hacia aquel sitio que su memoria le había mostrado en esta noche oscura que surcaba el firmamento. La luna iluminaba su camino. Sentía el frío gélido de los vientos invernales golpear sus mejillas y de inmediato se arrepintió de no haberse abrigado apropiadamente. Solo la capa carmesí de Regis lo cubría y ninguna ropa adecuada. Pero no le importaba. Su corazón latía desesperado.

Horas atrás había dejado a Ojazos con Regis entre llantos y desgarrada. El vampiro no había preguntado nada, la había tomado en sus brazos y la había contenido. Sabía que consolaría a su pequeña hermana, aunque la sanación de ella, llegaría solo con el tiempo. Cuando cerrara aquella herida que él le había provocado.

Jaskier galopaba a gran velocidad sobre Pegaso, el frío lo azotaba, pero no importaba, porque estaba molesto, muy molesto con los acontecimientos vividos. Cuando había vuelto al palacio de Beauclair había creído que Anna lloraría sobre sus brazos, nunca había pensado que sería Ojazos… Ciri le había advertido que por los celos peligraría su vida, ¿se había referido acaso a su mejor amiga?

Pero todo lo sucedido había mostrado un atisbo de recuerdo en el poeta, un lago congelado, una piedra. Algo que le recordaba a la voz de Yennefer y a Ciri… algo que sabía a destino. Algo que quería buscar.

_Admito que tus uñas traen el color del óxido_

_(¡Regresa a mí!)_

_Y tus venas han partido injustamente al olvido_

_(¡pero nuestras voces se alzan!)_

_¡Pero nuestras voces coalicionan con cada aullido de la marea!_

_Cantando, todo el infierno y su ardiente fuego nos puede esperar_

\- Hael, caerme. – susurró Jaskier sobre Pegaso. – Larga vida a este maldito destino. Hacia donde me dirijo, solo y como un demente… Como el demente en el que me has transformado, Ciri…

 _¡Arde, Jaskier, arde!_ , escuchó el poeta y se estremeció. _Llegará mi venganza, te lo he advertido ¡Arde, Jaskier, arde!_ Miró sus manos y allí estaban los anillos de resistencia magistral contra el fuego, y él notó que éstas temblaban por haber vuelto a oír aquella voz demoníaca. Tuvo mucho miedo. Recordó la mirada rabiosa de Falka cuando Ciri la había rechazado. Aquel demonio… aquel demonio… Pensó en todos los horrores que ella prometió que traería… Muerte, venganza, fuego y holocausto. Muerte, muerte y venganza. 

_Ellos no saben que eres tú, **Golondrina** de la esperanza y calor de primavera._

_Vuelvo a sentir el humo del infierno de Falka en mi interior. Venganza, muerte y ardor._

_El invierno nos congela, cariño._

_“ **No me olvides** ”, me suplicaste Ciri. Y nunca lo haré. _

_“ **No me olvides** ”, te grité y no lo has hecho, porque hoy me has vuelto a llamar y he vuelto a ti, como el delirante que soy. Demente, incapaz de no correr hacia ti una y otra vez. _

**_Te amo_ ** _… y prefiero morir que perder este amor. Y porque te amo correré hacia tu llamado siempre que me necesites. Porque tú y yo somos nuestro destino._

_No lo callaré, no más._

**_No me olvides. No te olvidaré._ **

De golpe encontró un río congelado frente a sí, Pegaso se negó a avanzar, se paró en sus patas traseras y relinchó, asustado. – Oh, ¡vamos Pegaso! No seas cobarde. – el poeta lo espoleó, pero el castrado se negó a avanzar. - ¿¡De verdad!? – le criticó. - ¿Me harás caminar con este frío y lo inapropiado de mis ropas? – el caballo relinchó y se negó a avanzar, una vez más, para que a su jinete le quedara claro que no iría allí por nada del mundo. Su castrado era así. Tranquilo, apacible y para nada mandado a la aventura. Jaskier lo conocía de memoria, por ello Pegaso permitía al vampiro montarlo, porque era un caballo manso y tranquilo.

El poeta miró frente a sí. Llegaba el final… se estaba acercando. Y lo sabía.

Jaskier se sentía fatal. El conjunto de emociones que lo embargaban era difícil de explicar. Sentía que su estómago ardía por la incertidumbre frente a él. Regis le había dicho que, si era demasiado, se diera la vuelta y volviera. Pero no podía, era imposible volver. Se lanzaría hacia ella, ciego, y si encontraba la muerte, pues ese sería su destino. No existía otra posibilidad… porque quería volver a verla.

El poeta resopló y desmontó. – Eres el peor amigo de cuatro patas. Que te quede claro. – le dijo. – _Sardinilla_ jamás le habría hecho esto a Geralt, ¡y que lo sepas! - Pegaso lo miró y él le sonrió. – Vete a la mierda, querido amigo. Vete y avisa a Geralt dónde he venido, por si algo llegara a sucederme, ¿de acuerdo? – el castrado relinchó, le dio un suave golpe sobre el pecho, se giró y trotó de vuelta al castillo. – Hael, caerme, Pegaso. – murmuró.

Jaskier miró el río congelado con determinación… Suspiró. _Creo que me he vuelto loco. Moriré congelado. Pero debo hacerlo. Hael, caerme, amada Ciri. No te he olvidado, ni te olvidaré_ … El poeta tomó su capa carmesí y se abrazó sobre ésta mientras el impiadoso viento invernal lo golpeaba, y avanzó, temblando. Avanzó a su destino.

Ciri se acercó sobre aquella piedra, perdida en esa simple imagen. Una inerte piedra, pero la respuesta a todo. Apoyó su mano sobre ésta y sintió que tembló notoriamente, cerró sus ojos, la vida del mundo transcurrió sobre su cuerpo, su piel se estremeció, los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron y la energía de los elementos la embargó. Tembló la piedra y luego, y con ella, también lo hizo la cumbre entera que yacía por delante, bailó alocada por pedido de Cirilla de Kaer Morhen, y aquello la estremeció. Sintió que el mundo tembló a sus órdenes ¿Quién era ella? Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, por el miedo.

Abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor: los abetos espolvoreados de blanco tamizaron sobre el suelo congelado. _Azúcar, parece azúcar para poner a alguna masa y hacer algún panecillo dulce…_ Ciri sintió que su estómago crujió al pensar en aquellos manjares que hacía demasiados años ya no probaba… y que la princesita había adorado.

Jaskier caminaba absorto en sus pensamientos, sintiendo la punta de su nariz doler por tanto frío, así como sus orejas, así que llevó la capucha de la capa sobre sí y se protegió mejor. Continuó respirando poco para no dañar sus pulmones con un aire tan gélido como aquel e intentando no pensar en la estupidez que estaba haciendo.

El poeta avanzó envuelto en sus propios brazos, cubierto por aquella capa carmesí cuando sintió que el río tembló debajo de sus pies, mientras el viento gélido lo azotaba. Miró sobre sus pies. El lago congelado y, sin embargo, aquella sensación le resultó familiar. No les dio importancia a las condiciones climáticas adversas y avanzó. De golpe, sintió que trastabilló. Miró sus pies, otra vez, y encontró un trozo de madera que crujió por su peso y se rompió. Sintió un escalofrío porque supo qué sucedería cuando levantara su cabeza. Las imágenes perdidas de algún sueño lo inundaron y _recordó_. Así que, tan solo se limitó a mirar al frente, como en aquel sueño. Y así lo hizo.

 _Ihuarraquax._ El unicornio lo esperaba y de su cuerno salió un destello impresionante, el cielo cambió, la noche cedió, las estrellas desaparecieron. Centelleó la aurora boreal.

Frente a Ciri se materializó una torre. Alta, esbelta y delgada, negra, lisa y brillante, como si estuviera labrada de un solo trozo de basalto. La joven bruja miraba asombradísima, la torre había aparecido frente a ella. La Elegida que no sabía que lo era… Así se presentó la Torre de la Golondrina. Kelpa y Valdo se situaron a su lado y ella no podía dejar de ver aquella torre.

\- Tor Zireael, princesa. – dijo el bardo. Ella se sentía plena, solemne, embargada.

Ciri quitó su mano de aquella roca y volvió su mirada esmeralda sobre la Torre de la Golondrina que yacía frente a ella. En lo alto se veía pocas ventanas y de aquellas salía fuego centelleante. En la cima había almenas y sobre éstas comenzaba a aclarar la noche que se iba alejando… por encima de todo, ardía la aurora boreal. 

Ciri avanzó, tomó a Kelpa de las riendas y caminó, apacible al interior.

El interior de la torre le recordó de inmediato a Kaer Morhen: el mismo largo corredor detrás de la arquería, el mismo interminable abismo de la perspectiva de columnas y estatuas. Valdo Marx, sobre Kelpa, no hablaba, solo observaba. El bardo comprendía que aquello era personal para la bruja.

Ciri se preguntó cómo una torre tan delgada, podía contener en su interior algo tan vasto como aquellas tierras que les recordaba a los brujos, a Geralt, a su destino… Pero también sabía que no tenía sentido analizar nada pues todo podía ser real en el sitio que transitaba. No había límites. Así que, avanzó, maravillada. Había alcanzado su destino. Finalmente.

 _Hael, caerme. Blathan, caerme_. Larga vida al destino, para la Rosa del Destino. La última de su clase. La última Rosa de Cintra, con espinas cubiertas en sangre.

Ciri avanzó hacia las estatuas, atravesó la arquería y notó que la oscuridad se presentaba ante ella. Y aquel era su destino, atravesarla. Así que la jovencita se dirigió a la oscuridad, la atravesó y oyó un cántico.

_Protegeré al Rey_

_Protegeré al Rey_

_Estará a salvo de las bestias oscuras_

_que aguardan, sedientas_

_en esa casa sobre lo alto de la roca_

Era la voz de Jaskier, pero también la de una mujer. Ciri sonrió, su poeta… Su poeta estaba entonando aquella balada. Y se sintió protegida en la oscuridad que atravesaba.

_Jaskier, te necesito… desean mi vida, desean usarme, me desean… al parecer soy demasiado extraordinaria para ti y para pretender ejercer mi libertad. Al parecer, soy instrumento del destino. Te necesito, donde sea que estés. Te necesito a mi lado ¿Dónde estás?_

De golpe, envuelta por su voz, vislumbró unas puertas, que se abrieron y les permitieron el paso. Una serie de puertas interminables de pesadas hojas sobre el suelo de piedra.

 _Las puertas prohibidas, de las que Yennefer me habló_ , pensó Ciri.

“ _Muchacha extraña, enlazada con el Movimiento y el Cambio, con el Holocausto y la Resurrección. Destinada y encarnación del Destino. La magia extiende a por ti su mano, desde el otro lado de las puertas cerradas, a por ti, pequeño grano de arena en el curso del Reloj de la Fortuna._ ”

Retumbó la voz de Yennefer en el interior de la torre.

Ciri sintió que se mareó y de golpe toda la racionalidad se perdió y ella sintió como si estuviera dentro de un cuerpo poliédrico luminiscente. Las puertas continuaron abriéndose. Pero ya no en una sola dirección: era una serie interminable de direcciones y posibilidades.

\- Nos creían ciegos, pero nosotros solo hemos estado parpadeando, Loc’hiaith. Vimos, pudimos ver, veremos y verás. – aquella voz masculina resonó, una vez más y ella se preguntó por qué la había llamado “Dama del Lago” en la vieja lengua.

Y Ciri comenzó a ver:

Una muchacha de 15 años de cabellos cenicientos que avanzaba en el Templo de Melitele de la mano de una mujer con bucles azabaches. Yennefer y ella, durante su estadía en el templo, años atrás. Y recordó el miedo que había experimentado aquella joven bruja y recordó aquellas palabras de la hechicera que había olvidado y las visiones de su propia muerte. Ciri se estremeció cuando la sensación de asfixia alrededor del su cuello la invadió y reconoció al hombre que acabaría con su vida y volvió a temblar…

_Oh, Jaskier… moriré sin verte una vez más. Porque soy destrucción y holocausto, porque es mejor que no exista. Porque es mejor que mi muerte proteja a todos. Mi vida trae destrucción. Todos los horrores que prometen que traeré con mi poder, todos los horrores… todos ellos. Esa soy yo._

_Oh, Jaskier… solo quisiera verte una vez más y luego me entregaré a manos del destino y permitiré que se cumpla lo que se tenga que cumplir._

Luego vio a Jarre, el pupilo del Templo, aquel que se había enamorado de ella. Tenía un muñón en su mano izquierda y escribía febril unas memorias o algo por el estilo. Era más grande, ya no era el jovencito de 17 años.

Volvió la habitación en Loxia, donde Jaskier y ella habían pasado la noche. Se vio a sí misma, una joven bruja de 16 años, mirando una pequeña ventana, mientras hablaba con el poeta que estaba sobre su espalda. Notó en el rostro de él, el deseo de abrazarla y notó el sutil movimiento de cabeza, negándose a entregarse a aquel sentimiento y cómo Jaskier se había alejado hacia la puerta. Ciri nunca había sabido que él ya había sucumbido a sus sentimientos aquel día… _Jaskier, mi amado poeta. Te extraño tanto. Pero tanto_ …

Nenneke e Iola Segunda estaban en la siguiente puerta. Se miraban aterradas y se habían decidido a avanzar hacia algún sitio que Ciri no podía determinar ¿Qué era? ¿Pasado, presente o futuro? _Nenneke_ … pensó la joven bruja y sintió bondad por aquella mujer que también la había cuidado cuando Geralt la dejó allí.

Triss Merigold sujetaba sus hermosos cabellos castaños, revueltos y agitados por las fuerzas del viento. En la cima del monte. El monte de Sodden, donde se pensó que ella había muerto y de donde la habían vuelto a traer a la vida. _No se puede escapar del viento, nada te aguarda de él_.

Luego Ciri vio a Triss Merigold cubierta en una regia armadura ligera, una túnica magistral y un bastón en mano, preparada para la guerra ¿Qué guerra? _¡¡Brenna!!_ , oyó, pero no comprendió. Fuego, gritos, polvo y sangre. Como durante el asedio a Cintra. El rostro severo de Triss Merigold y la armadura protectora. Sus preciosos ojos decididos, decididos a combatir. Batalla, guerra y destrucción. Sangre y holocausto.

Ciri avanzó, llevando a Kelpa a su lado por la rienda y Valdo montado y vio otra puerta abierta. En aquella puerta estaba Geralt con una mujer morena encima, haciendo el amor. Ella arqueó sus cejas. Había libros desparramados por doquier, los dos gemían. Decidió dejar aquella puerta y avanzar sobre la siguiente.

Otra puerta que encontró, la abrió, y vio a Jaskier envuelto en una armadura pesada magistral, una capa carmesí le estaba colocando un paje sobre su espalda y él sostenía el yelmo. La capa tenía el águila redana y el escudo de la casa de Lettenhove. Otros hombres a su alrededor se acercaban, uno era Dijkstra. A Ciri se le paró el corazón. Habría guerra… habría guerra y él estaría allí. “ _¿Sabes quién dirige el IV ejército, Daniel?_ ”, escuchó la voz de Jaskier que preguntó a un hombre que ella no reconocía, pero que también vestía una regia armadura pesada y una capa con las flores de lis de Temeria y un grifo (aparentemente). El tal Daniel le respondió que “el general mayor Marcus Braibant”. Una guerra entre el Norte y el Sur. Habría finalmente guerra. Muerte y destrucción, y Jaskier estaría allí, como noble redano… _Si tú eres poeta, ¿por qué vistes de guerra, mi amor?_

Ciri sintió que su corazón lamentó la suerte de él. Jaskier no era hombre de guerra. La muerte lo destrozaba. Él jamás podría aguantar todos los cadáveres que Ciri llevaba encima, ¿por qué se dirigía a la guerra?

Unos sastres estaban poniendo armadura a una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, similares a los de Jaskier y que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su poeta. Ciri la miró y vio que lo observaba deslumbrada y dejó sus ojos esmeraldas sobre ella, _has conquistado a esa mujer, Jaskier. Te mira maravillada, como lo hago yo ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué te anhela con desespero?_ La mujer de ojazos celestes no le quitaba la vista de encima a Jaskier y lo veía interactuar con admiración, mientras la envolvían en armaduras también. A Ciri se le revolvió el estómago en una mezcla de tristeza y celos, ¿acaso Jaskier era pareja de esa rubia? 

La jovencita avanzó y encontró una gran puerta cubierta de neblina. Apoyó su mano y el tiempo se detuvo, la neblina desapareció. Ella se asustó y quitó su mano de inmediato, ¿quién podría ser dueño del tiempo para dominarlo de aquel modo? Miró a su yegua que yacía tiesa y paralizada a su lado, junto con el bardo Valdo. Alguien había detenido el tiempo, ¿había sido ella? Su corazón galopó con cada latido, aterrado ¿Ella había sido capaz de detener el tiempo?

\- Nos escucharán gritar a través del frío. – la voz masculina volvió. – Gritaremos a todas esas piedras ciegas y a todos los reyes de antaño. Porque nos creían ciegos, pero solo habíamos estado parpadeando. Bienvenida a mi mesa, Zireael. Bienvenida. Te he estado esperando…

Ciri respiró afligida y abrió la puerta, mientras todo a su alrededor estaba paralizado. Tenía mucho miedo.

Todas las imágenes de aquellas puertas estaban detenidas. Alguien había detenido el tiempo, ¿ella había detenido el tiempo? Buscó a aquel hombre que le hablaba, pero aparentemente estaba sola. Sentía miedo y asombro. Maravilla y pánico.

\- Eres dueña del Tiempo. Lo has detenido para jugar. Juega, Zireael, pero regresa a tu destino. – dijo aquel hombre, Ciri no entendía nada y tenía tanto miedo. Pero sabía que era su destino.

La niebla se disipó por completo y Ciri vio un lago con neblina suspendida sobre éste. Hacía frío, mucho frío. La superficie del agua estaba pulida como un espejo, sobre un diván verde de planas hojas y muchas flores blancas. Rosas y ranúnculos.

Las orillas estaban sumergidas en verdor y el blanco inmaculado de las flores. Ciri salió del interior de la torre hacia aquel paisaje nevado. El aire gélido la golpeó. Mucho frío. Demencial. Ella se abrazó y quiso que fuera menos tedioso el clima a su alrededor.

De golpe, el frío se disipó y el calor la envolvió. Era primavera. Los meses pasaron en un solo segundo frente a ella.

¿Quién podía dominar de aquella manera el tiempo y el espacio?

 _Señora de los Mundos, Dama del Tiempo y del Espacio_. Susurró la voz masculina, Ciri se estremeció, ¿era ella, acaso, la dueña del Tiempo y del Espacio?

 _¿Por qué me asombro? Si aquí todo es posible_ … se tranquilizó a sí misma.

Ciri vio a caballos con cuernos blancos como la nieve beber agua de aquel lago, que ya no estaba congelado, sino que se movía alegre al compás de la vida primaveral. Ella se sorprendió: ¡Unicornios! ¡¡De verdad unicornios!! Y no huían despavoridos de ella… entonces era mentira que buscaban doncellas jóvenes, como le había contado Jaskier en Loxia…

\- Ciri. – escuchó la voz de _él_ sobre su espalda. Ella sintió que sus piernas se debilitaron, comenzó a respirar agitada y su corazón dio un vuelvo.

\- Jaskier… - susurró sin mirarlo. _No, no ¿por qué te he traído a este sitio tan peligro? ¿Por qué te he robado de tu mundo?_ Pero aún así, se alegró. Se alegró hasta las lágrimas, porque había necesitado sus brazos, porque había necesitado a aquel hombre con anhelo intenso. Porque tenía miedo, porque querían abusar de su naturaleza incomprendida, porque querían abusar de su herencia élfica. Porque lo necesitaba, realmente lo necesitaba. Porque vivía solo por él…

Se giró y lo encontró al lado de un unicornio precioso en la distancia, acariciando el pelaje blanco y luminoso del animal. Una capa carmesí lo cubría. _El vengador carmesí_.

Ella dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas y corrió hacia él, desesperada. Él dejó al animal mágico y corrió al encuentro con la joven bruja.

Ninguno de los dos lo podía creer. Ninguno de los dos.

Pero ninguno de los dos sabía que aquel era el mundo de los elfos, de dónde había provenido Lara Dorren y donde no aceptarían ningún humano que volviera a entrometerse en los planes de los Aen Elle, elfos de otro mundo y dueños de otros tiempos.


	81. Rosa del Destino

Cada paso que la joven bruja dio le pareció rejuvenecer y llenar de alegría su cuerpo. Cada paso la acercaba a Jaskier y él corría hacia ella con la misma determinación, con el mismo anhelo, que la obligaba a adelantarse hacia él. Los dos corrían para volver a tenerse uno encima del otro, pero sin sueños de por medio, porque esta vez eran ellos, en carne y huesos, en un mundo diferente, pero ellos dos. Como habían estado en la Isla de Thanedd, de donde ella había sido arrancada de sus besos. Y aquellos recuerdos, a Ciri le parecían ya, de otra vida.

La joven bruja sintió, a medida que se acercaba, cómo su vientre se estremecía por la incertidumbre de volver a verlo. Ya sentía que sus emociones la iban desbordando poco a poco, intentaba contenerse, pero la mezcla que le generaba tenerlo de nuevo con ella era demasiado intensa como para controlarlo.

Los pasos de él se acercaron, los de ella aún más y de golpe se tuvieron frente a frente de verdad, agitados, sorprendidos pero alegres de tenerse en cuerpo y alma, carne y hueso. Se miraron, expectantes, sin acabar de comprender que realmente eran ellos dos, de nuevo, uno frente al otro. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, estaban paralizados, embargados por la perplejidad de volver a tenerse, una vez más.

\- Ciri…

\- Jaskier…

Ciri sonrió y saltó sobre él, se prendió alrededor de su cuello. – ¡Eres tú, maldito poeta! – dijo, riendo como loca y enrollándolo con sus piernas, lo apretó sobre su cuerpo con fuerzas, y percibió el suspiro de alivio de Jaskier al abrazarla, sostenerla y las carcajadas del poeta cuando volvió a estar con ella. - ¡Eres tú, bruja endemoniada! – bromearon los dos, como lo habían hecho en Thanedd, cuando aún intentaban ocultar sus sentimientos. Ella sintió que él la apretó sobre su pecho y rompió en llanto, sin ser capaz de contenerse por la dicha de volver a estar a su lado, así que ella, tampoco pudo ocultar su emoción (ni quiso hacerlo) y en sus brazos, entre risas y suspiró, comenzó a llorar. – Te he extrañado tanto, bruja endemoniada. – dijo el maldito poeta y le dio un beso sobre su cuello y volvió a abrazarla. – Te he extrañado tanto, cariño. Pero tanto, que no tienes idea… – y siguió llorando. La bruja endemoniada no podía ni siquiera hablar. Ciri había soñado con su recuerdo cada noche, con sus sonrisas, con aquellos ojos, con sus besos, con sus caricias…

Ciri quiso hablar, pero no salieron las palabras. Quería decirle que estaba feliz de volver a tenerlo, quería decirle que, gracias a él, ella había comprendido que valía más que lo que su sangre determinaba, quería decirle que él era su fortaleza. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero simplemente no podía hablar. Solo lloraba, audiblemente, como había llorado cuando había compartido por primera vez aquel triste evento de su huida de Cintra, en el interior de aquella caverna, sobre los brazos del mismo hombre que la sostenía en aquellos momentos.

Pero ella también lloraba por otras cosas. Lloraba porque estaba rota, porque su alma sangraba… A sus 17 años habían abusado de ella, demasiadas veces y de diferentes formas.

Las imágenes de las torturas golpearon a Ciri, recordó los palazos, las patadas, los insultos. Abrazó con más fuerzas al poeta y lloró, aterrada, destrozada, pero esperanzada, porque estaba de nuevo él. Porque era Jaskier quien la sostenía. Dolía, dolía la cicatriz sobre su mejilla, dolía cada hueso que había soportado un golpazo, dolían sus manos, sus uñas que habían crecido a base de magia. Dolía su cuello, al que le habían puesto collar, como a una perra. Las piernas de Ciri se debilitaron alrededor de él, porque recordó cada golpe, cada abuso, cada maltrato e insulto, y los recuerdos parecieron robarse sus fuerzas, todas aquellas que ya había consumido en el pasado para seguir con vida y atravesar aquellos horribles eventos. Él la sostuvo con más impulso, Jaskier la acomodó sobre su cuerpo, llevó sus manos sobre los muslos de ella, la adecuó a él en un pequeño salto, ella contrajo sus piernas y, finalmente la sostuvo desde sus glúteos, respirando agitado, desesperado por el dolor que percibía en ella. Porque a Ciri ciertamente le dolía su alma, porque querían poseerla, querían domarla, querían que se cumpliera el destino, pero se olvidaban de que ella era una persona y que también anhelaba su condición a la libertad. Era su derecho.

Jaskier la acariciaba y sostenía, sorprendido por el desborde que ella mostraba. Sintió que su pecho dolió, se preguntó qué le habría sucedido por aquellos días para llorar con tanta desesperación. Pero ya no importaba. Porque estaban juntos, otra vez. Él le había prometido que se encargaría de curar sus heridas, y lo haría… ¡Por los dioses! Lo haría porque la amaba como nunca lo había hecho con anterioridad. Porque ella despertaba en él sensaciones que jamás lo habían embargado en una sola persona. La admiraba profundamente, tenía total seguridad de sus capacidades y aun así, sabía que ella lo necesitaba exasperadamente, a pesar de toda su grandeza, así que él simplemente se encontraba a su disposición, de su destino, porque sentía que lo que Ciri pudiera lograr, lo lograría solo con su apoyo, ya que podía percibir lo herida del alma de la joven mujer que sostenía en sus brazos.

Jaskier la apretó contra su cuerpo y lloró, porque dolía sentir el dolor de ella. – Estoy contigo… - le susurró y ella lloró más fuerte. – Otra vez, mi amor. Estamos juntos. – le dio un beso sobre su mejilla. – Tranquila, cariño. Tranquila. Solo descansa en mis brazos… – Ciri lloraba, incontenible, él la sostenía entre lágrimas, como lo haría toda su vida. _Hael, caerme_. 

Él lloraba desgarrado, porque era capaz de sentir la desesperación en su joven bruja. Era capaz de comprender el alivio que había en aquel abrazo. Pero también lloraba todas sus penas. La había necesitado demasiado. Hasta que dolió su cuerpo, la había extrañado. Y al fin, la tenía otra vez. Necesitaba de aquella mujer de modo alarmante. Simplemente la había necesitado como nunca había experimentado con nadie más.

Él le dio un beso sobre su mejilla, volvió a apoyar su rostro sobre ella y volvió a llorar. Cada pesadilla, cada sueño, cada grito desesperado. Cada dolor de cabeza, estado nauseoso, cada retortijón dentro de su abdomen, cada desmayo, todo pareció quedar atrás. Estaba de nuevo con ella y no quería volver a separarse. Además, su corazón también estaba destrozado por haber conquistado a su pequeña hermana, porque lo había besado, por haberla herido del modo en el que lo había hecho. – Todo estará bien, cariño, porque estamos juntos de nuevo. – le susurró, ella asintió y siguió llorando. Y Jaskier necesitaba creer en aquellas palabras. – Estás conmigo, ya puedes volver a descansar. – Ciri asintió y quiso decirle que ya estaba sintiendo serenidad en su ser, pero no podía hablar. – Oh, Ciri… - él la acariciaba. – Te he extrañado tanto…

 _Estás de nuevo aquí, Jaskier. Estás de nuevo…_ De verdad, en carne y hueso, así como ella también. No era un sueño, no era una ilusión. Era como en Thanedd, era como en Garstang, antes de que Yennefer los separara. _Oh, estás de nuevo, de nuevo… no sabía que te había necesitado tanto, ¡por Melitele! Te necesito tanto, pero tanto… que ni siquiera puedo hablar_ …

Jaskier sosteniéndola, también percibió que todo el daño que había sentido desaparecía con ella. Su cabeza dejó de punzar, su alma dejó de doler. Todo estaba bien, porque estaba con ella. _Dioses, la paz que siento al tenerte a mi lado, Ciri. Es alarmante, me asusta. Nunca me pasó esto. Nunca. Mi alma encuentra serenidad cuando te abrazo._

Continuaron aquel abrazo, llorando, temblorosos y estupefactos. Descubriendo que, lo que les pasaba, les sucedía por primera vez. Era de esos amores de cuentos de hadas que suceden una vez en la vida y que, también, algunas personas nunca tienen la suerte de experimentar. Era de esos amores que sobrepasan la eternidad, el tiempo y el espacio. Amores de cuentos de hadas, porque están embargados en magia.

\- Jaskier… - fue capaz de susurrar Ciri…

\- ¿Sí? – él la bajó del agarre y tomó sus mejillas y la miró, entre lágrimas, sonriendo. - ¿Ya puedes hablar? – bromeó, ella rio y asintió, sorbiendo. Jaskier limpió sus lágrimas y le dio un beso en sus labios. - ¿Cuáles son tus deseos, noble Ciri? Los haré realidad. – se insinuó el poeta, como si no conociera los deseos de su bruja (y los propios).

Ciri sonrió y lo miró juguetona con su mirada esmeralda… Su deseo era él, siempre él. Jaskier le dio un beso fugaz, pero le acarició los labios con su lengua, ella se estremeció. Ciri lo besó también, de forma seductora y algo impetuosa, invitándolo a fundirse en el ardor de los dos. Ya habían llorado demasiado, era hora de olvidar los dolores con amor… – No me has dicho cuáles son tus deseos. – le susurró el poeta y la besó de nuevo con pasión, quitó sus manos de sus mejillas y las llevó sobre su cintura, pero al hacerlo acarició sus pechos, recorrió el contorno de su cuerpo, para finalmente, dejarlas allí. Ella sintió que su entrepierna latía por la cercanía y comenzaba a humedecerse. Jaskier soltó sus labios, jugando a que tenía control sobre la situación, y la miró con lujuria en aquel celeste que a Ciri enloquecía. 

\- Te deseo a ti, Jaskier. – se agitó ella, enrojeciéndose por el aumento de presión repentino de su torrente sanguíneo e incapaz de participar de aquel juego con él, entregada, porque quería sentirlo dentro de sí, sin entretiempos. Lo tenía cerca y todo parecía perderse, olvidaba todo, ya nada tenía importancia, excepto él. Requería un segundo para desearlo con locura, un beso para encenderla como una hoguera, una caricia para sudar por el placer del contacto. - ¿Tú? ¿Me deseas?

\- Siempre. – dijo Jaskier, comprendiendo que Ciri no era capaz de contenerse por el apetito que la había embargado, y él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de guardarse, así que la tomó sus glúteos y la apretó contra él, Ciri sintió que ya tenía una dura erección, cuando comenzó a besarla, perdido en el ardor. Ella sonrió, porque la hacía sentir ansiada como nunca lo había sentido. La embargó una sensación de alegría y seguridad por todo lo que ambos experimentaban al tenerse cerca, uno al lado del otro.

Allí estaban de nuevo aquellos dos, incapaces de otra cosa más que tocarse, acariciarse, besarse… La lujuria ardiente de Falka y el amor incondicional de Lara Dorren, en Ciri… Y la libertad sexual y la experiencia por la práctica de Jaskier y los tintes pasionales del poeta… Todo volvía a encender y fundirse en cada caricia, en cada beso, sobre la piel de aquellos dos.

Se introdujeron sus lenguas una vez más, ella sintió la respiración de Jaskier agitarse de inmediato al contacto con la de Ciri, él separó sus labios y gimió desesperado, por volver a tocarla, por volver a tenerla y por la falta de aire por las lágrimas del momento pasado. La apretó sobre él con la misma desesperación que ella, alterado por la pasión que existía entre ambos. Ella volvió a besarlo, sintió que la subió sobre su cadera, Ciri golpeó su erección, Jaskier gimió, pero no se detuvo, ella lo enrolló una vez más, entre su cadera, ejerciendo sensual presión sobre él. El poeta avanzó desesperado por la lujuria y la estampó bruscamente sobre algún tronco de algún árbol, o algo duro, porque su espalda sintió el golpe y la rugosidad sobre su piel. Ciri soltó sus labios por el golpe, pero Jaskier lejos de pedir perdón, continuó besando la piel de su cuello y acariciándola sensualmente con su lengua y sus besos, mientras sus manos la sostenían con firmeza sobre él. Ella se perdió en aquella sensación, no le importó el golpe ni lo incómodo de sentir aquella rugosidad sobre su espalda. La bruja se quitó rápidamente la vaina de su espada y la tiró al suelo, pensó en quitarse la camisa, pero gimió por los besos de él que no se detenían sobre ella y, olvidándose de todo, llevó sus brazos hacia atrás, sintió aquel tronco donde estaba estampada, lo tomó, para reducir el peso de su cuerpo, arqueando su espalda y descansando su cabeza sobre la madera rugosa, incapaz de nada, más que sentir todas las caricias de Jaskier, mientras su cuerpo sudaba de placer. Su entrepierna se humedeció completamente, sus pechos se volvieron más sensibles, su piel se estremeció en cada centímetro y gimió cuando él besó su cuello y descendió sus labios a sus pechos. Ciri comenzó a moverse sobre la cadera del poeta a pesar de que aún no la había penetrado, para sentir satisfacción en su entrepierna, que ardía en deseos. Estaba totalmente agitada y gimiendo solo por el contacto de sus labios con su piel, por sentir su saliva tibia sobre sus pezones que la estaba enloqueciendo. Así como a él. Sentía que el cuerpo de Jaskier temblaba sutilmente, sus besos eran tan desesperados como los de ella y su respiración tan interrumpida como la de ella. El sudor de sus cuerpos también se comenzaba a percibir.

De golpe, él se la quitó de su cadera y comenzó a desprender el pantalón de Ciri, con claras intenciones de romper la ropa, ella lo sabía por la fuerza con la que las agarraba, pero conteniéndose, a pesar de la situación desesperante de los dos; así que ella, con manos temblorosas, hizo lo mismo con él. Ninguno de los dos podía hablar, tenían la atención puesta sobre el desnudo de sus cuerpos y la necesidad de volver a unirse. Pero ella logró desprender el pantalón de Jaskier primero, así que lo miró y vio su rostro enrojecido por la pasión, agitado y sonrió, le encantó verlo así, perdido en el ardor de ambos. Solo querían volver a sentirse, volver a hacer el amor.

Jaskier le quitó el pantalón, Ciri lo sacó de sus esbeltas piernas desesperada, tirándolo, y volvió a enrollar la cadera del poeta entre ellas, mientras él dejaba caer su pantalón al suelo. Ambos temblaban, sudaban, se besaban e intentaban respirar, todo al mismo tiempo, para volver a besarse otra vez, desesperados, apasionados. Ciri llevó sus manos sobre la capa que cubría al poeta y que interfería al acariciarlo, arrebatada, se la arrancó de encima y la dejó sobre el suelo.

Ella sintió cuando el bardo solo corrió su ropa interior a un lado, ni siquiera se molestó por quitársela y la penetró, pero esta vez no fue delicado como la primera vez, esta vez fue desesperado, lujurioso, olvidado de cualquier pasado que ella podría haber tenido, porque el poeta sabía que, con él, la bruja no temía. Ciri gimió y su cuerpo tembló, sintiéndolo en su interior, también percibió cómo él contuvo el gemido al volver a estar en ella, sintió cómo dejó que el aire se escapara de sus pulmones, cómo el cuerpo de Jaskier se contraía, para luego tranquilizarse, aunque tan solo fuera un poco, por volver a tenerla. Los movimientos de su miembro en el interior de ella no se hicieron esperar y no pudo resistirse a la locura pasional de tenerlo entre sus piernas.

Ambos comenzaron a gemir, entre besos, sudor y caricias, intentando encontrar tranquilidad en aquel encuentro, intentando aplacar la sensación de haber estado tanto tiempo alejados y olvidándose que Ciri, por nada del mundo, tenía que engendrar un hijo. Olvidando que queda orgasmo de una elfa con un ser humano, había provocado la ovulación y la aparición de hijos con sangre de diferentes razas, como Ciri Vidente se lo había advertido a Jaskier. Olvidándose que la herencia de Ciri tenía un destino particular y que no era el mismo que Lara Dorren y Cregennan, no era un hijo con un ser humano…

Jaskier simplemente se había dejado embargar por la dicha de volver a tenerla con él. No pensó con racionalidad, no comprendió el error que estaban cometiendo. Él solo deseó amarla, sentirla sobre él, por primera vez sin que hubiera un sueño entre ambos, por primera vez en carne y huesos. Así que la embistió encendido, mientras los gemidos de ella acompañaban cada movimiento arrebatado de los dos. La piel de ella lo desesperaba, lo hacía perderse en deseo, la anhelaba con demencia… Ciri le hacía perder la cordura.

El cuerpo del poeta estaba sediento de ella, necesitado de su calor, de sus besos, de su voz, sus gemidos, sus caricias. Así que solo la embistió una y otra vez, gimieron los dos, se besaron, se abrazaron, se acariciaron, volvieron a acompañar la pasión y lujuria, el amor y cariño, la desesperación de aquel encuentro. Volvieron a bailar aquel vals de sus cuerpos, música de pasión y arrebato, incontenibles e insaciables. Jaskier volvió a entregarse a ella, más allá de sus propios miedos. Luego él se quitaría sus terrores. Que lo tomara, que lo tuviera, porque simplemente así lo deseaba… La anhelaba, la necesitaba. Volvió a embestirla, volvió a besarla, volvió a acariciarla. Ya no volvería a retenerse, no. Porque luego la distancia lo destrozaba, porque simplemente después se arrepentía de no haberse animado a entregarse a ella como él deseaba.

El bardo percibía que, a pesar de su inexperiencia, la joven bruja no le temía a sexo consentido, lo disfrutaba, la embargaba del mismo modo que a él. Percibía que Ciri se entregaba a las sensaciones de su cuerpo con total naturalidad, sin vergüenzas, dejaba que los movimientos fluyeran, que los gemidos sonaran, que la agitación se manifestara. Sabía que ella lo disfrutaba y aquello lo hacía perder la cordura. Y Jaskier quería aquellos ojos sobre él, quería aquella mirada esmeralda apasionada sobre él. No quería nada más. Así que ya no se retendría. Ya no, solo la besaría, la amaría cuando quisiera y sin importar nada.

Jaskier acarició su rostro, la besó con desenfreno, gimió, soltó sus labios, besó su cuello, acarició sus pechos, sintió a la joven bruja gemir, desesperada por el contacto con sus manos, la besó de nuevo, la embistió de nuevo, gimieron los dos, volvieron a besarse, volvieron a liberar sus labios, volvieron a respirar desesperados, sus cuerpos sudorosos, el movimiento de la lujuria en sus caderas inagotable, volvieron a gemir, Jaskier recostó su rostro sobre la piel del hombro de ella y gimió de nuevo, ella también. Ciri notó cómo él la sostuvo desde su glúteo con una mano y la otra apoyó sobre el tronco, incapaz de seguir conteniendo tanta pasión, las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando, porque simplemente el placer los tenía embargados. Él gemía suavemente en cada movimiento y ella temblaba con cada penetración. 

Entre besos y caricias gimieron los dos, hasta que sus cuerpos alcanzaron la paz de aquel encuentro tan deseado y solo cuando experimentaron la serenidad del orgasmo, fueron capaces de recuperar sus pensamientos una vez más.

Allí estaban los dos, respirando agitados, temblando por aquel encuentro, pero ya serenos por haber logrado saciar algo de lo que se despertaban. Ciri bajó sus piernas de él y sintió cómo Jaskier dejó caer su cuerpo sobre ella, volviéndola a estampar contra aquel tronco y descansando, sudoroso, entre sus brazos. Ella lo abrazó y rio, acariciándolo. Él rio a su lado y la besó, la acarició con su lengua sensualmente, pero de forma delicada y separó sus bocas, respiró agitado y volvió a sonreír y acarició la mejilla de la bruja, la que no portaba la cicatriz, con la punta de su nariz. Ella se estremeció. Simplemente era el hombre más seductor que Ciri había conocido. La volvía loca. 

Aquellos dos eran pasión desenfrenada, aquellos dos eran unos dementes. Aquellos dos no tenían idea de nada.


	82. Rosa del Destino

Ciri sintió los labios de Jaskier sobre su boca, cuando gimió por última vez y su vagina se humedeció aún más por el orgasmo del poeta. Ella estaba agitada, empapada en sudor, temblorosa sobre sus manos por el orgasmo que había alcanzado pocos minutos atrás.

Cuando él acabó, ella descendió sus piernas y sintió el peso del bardo sobre su cuerpo, agitado pero a la vez sereno, por haber logrado saciar su hambre hacia ella. Él la besó, entre risas y caricias, le recorrió sensualmente con la lengua, luego volvió a sonreír y se acarició sobre ella. Ciri se estremeció, una vez más, ante su belleza, sus juegos de seducción…

\- Oh, Ciri… no puedo creer que estemos juntos de nuevo. – ella lo besó, él también. – Te extrañé, te extrañé muchísimo. Perdóname porque he sido brusco. No he podido contenerme. – sintió la mano de él recorrer su cintura, luego acariciar la piel de su abdomen por debajo de la camisa, aun tembloroso por el orgasmo recién logrado. 

\- Ha sido perfecto, amado poeta. – sonrió ella, acariciando sus cabellos empapados por el sudor y siendo capaz de hablar solo ahora que había disfrutado de aquel encuentro pasional con él. Jaskier quitó su mano del abdomen de Ciri y acarició su rostro y por primera vez fue consciente de la cicatriz sobre su mejilla. Arqueó sus cejas entristecido por la suerte de su amada a quien habían herido de aquel modo y acarició la cicatriz, reconociéndola. Notó que ella sintió vergüenza, pero a él no le importó en absoluto. Jaskier la besó una vez más y la apretó sobre su cuerpo. Ciri lo rodeó sobre sus brazos y lo besó también.

Luego, el poeta soltó sus labios y levantó su pantalón, Ciri buscó el suyo, tomó la vaina de su espada, que yacían sobre el suelo. - ¿Y si tomamos un baño? – dijo la jovencita y le mostró el lago cristalino que tenían a escasos metros. Él sonrió y asintió, fue hacia la capa y la tomó. Con su otra mano, agarró a Ciri y caminaron hacia allí, ella con el pantalón en su mano y la camisa cubriendo su ropa interior empapada.

Por primera vez, Jaskier fue consciente de que todo estaba estático a su alrededor, a excepción de los unicornios que bebían agua y se movían con total libertad, al igual que aquel lago. - ¿Qué es este lugar? – él sabía, sin embargo, que no se trataba de un sueño. Ciri, aún tomada de su mano, se acercó a él.

\- No lo sé. Atravesé Tor Zireael y aquí llegué. – ambos se miraron. – No sé qué haces tú aquí… este es mi destino. – Jaskier guardó silencio y miró una torre negra, coronada por el resplandor de la aurora boreal y supo que aquella era la Torre de la Golondrina.

\- Un unicornio me trajo aquí. – dijo él. Ella sonrió. – Y quizás “ _yo_ ” soy tu destino. – jugó. – Y no todas las estupideces de predestinación que te han dicho toda la vida. – ella rio y le dio un beso sobre la mejilla, mientras sostenía su mano. Si él era su destino, entonces que se cumpliera lo que se tuviera que cumplir.

\- Caballito… - susurró Ciri, Jaskier la miró. Sí, conocía al unicornio. Lo había visto cuando era chica, pero lo había olvidado. – Lo vi durante mi infancia, pero lo olvidé. Lo llamé Caballito – él sonrió y la tomó en sus brazos una vez más y la besó. Sin embargo, fue un beso corto, pues el poeta la liberó de su agarre y se quitó las ropas que llevaba encima para entrar en el lago. Ella lo imitó entre risas y los dos se sumergieron en el agua, hasta más allá de sus caderas.

Ciri se enlazó a él y volvió a besarlo. Jaskier la besó, la abrazó, la apretó contra él y sintió, por primera vez, la delgadez de su cuerpo. Ciri no se había estado alimentando bien en aquellos meses y le dolió su alma. Quería saber qué había sido de ella, pero tenía tanto miedo de escuchar las respuestas… Así que, la acarició, la besó y volvió a acariciarla para que ella supiera que, con él, podría sentirse segura. Por siempre.

\- Ciri… - Jaskier liberó sus labios. – Todo está detenido a nuestro alrededor, ¿acaso es un sueño? Yo creo que no… pero no lo sé ¿Es un sueño? – Ella miró a su alrededor y extendió su mano. Una neblina los rodeó, él la abrazó con fuerzas y de golpe todo volvió a la vida.

Al poco tiempo una yegua negra salió del interior de la torre esbelta y un hombre rubio montado sobre ésta. Jaskier levantó una ceja y lo reconoció de inmediato. - ¿Valdo? – el bardo rubio rompió en risas.

\- Oh, por favor. Jaskier, ¿no volvemos a ver y te encuentro teniendo sexo otra vez? Ya veo que el tiempo no te ha cambiado. – Jaskier miró a Ciri.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

\- Es el bardo de mis aventuras. – dijo ella, sonriendo y mirando a Valdo Marx. – Como tú de Geralt. – A Jaskier no le hizo nada de gracia.

\- ¿Y yo? ¿Acaso no puedo ser el bardo de tus aventuras?

\- Tú eres de Geralt. – dijo ella. Valdo rio y desmontó a Kelpa. Se acercó a la orilla del lago.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿No puedo tener derecho sobre los dos brujos? ¡Puedo ser el bardo de los dos! Me sobra talento. – insistió Jaskier, abrazándola. Ella rio.

\- Solo eres el bardo de sus aventuras sexuales, Jaskier. – molestó Valdo, en genuflexión delante de los amantes. - Pero eso siempre te ha encantado a ti. – sonrió burlón el bardo rubio - Yo seré su bardo de aventuras fantásticas, heroicas, del estilo que solo Ciri puede tener. – la mirada ambarina de Valdo recorrió el lugar. – Mira nada más dónde nos ha traído la Rosa del Destino. – Jaskier miró a Ciri, que todavía tenía abrazada, encima de él, dentro del lago.

De golpe sintieron que una flauta entonaba una hermosa melodía a la distancia. Valdo miró, preocupado. - ¿Serán humanos?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – quiso saber Jaskier.

\- Porque este mundo les pertenece a los unicornios, por lo que vemos, Jaskier. Quizás no haya humanos. Iré a echar un vistazo. – el bardo rubio tomó las ropas empapadas de los dos amantes, hizo una mueca de desagrado y se las tiró al agua. – Límpienlas rápido, no hagan el amor de nuevo, y salgan de allí. Podríamos estar en peligro.

Valdo Marx se alejó. Jaskier miró a Ciri. – Tengo varias preguntas que quiero hacerte respecto a Valdo.

\- Ya sabías que estaba con él. Ya te lo dije. No te hagas el asombrado.

\- Sí, pero te tiene sin cuidado si te ve desnuda… - se quejó, ella rio. Era la primera vez que lo veía celoso. - ¿Ya te vio desnuda?

\- Sí. Hemos pasado muchos días desnudos, uno al lado de otro. – Jaskier no supo qué responder. – No de forma erótica. – dijo ella. – Sino otra mucho más lamentable. – Ciri restregó sus ropas y salió del lago, vistiéndose con las ropas empapadas y agitando sus cabellos cenicientos. Jaskier hizo lo mismo a su lado y aguardó una explicación. Ella lo miró con sus ojos esmeraldas y comprendió las dudas del poeta. Revoleó la mirada. – Nos torturaron, Jaskier.

\- Ohh… - al poco tiempo fue consciente de la respuesta que acababa de darle. - ¿¡Qué!? – ella llevó su dedo índice sobre sus labios y le indicó que cerrara la boca. Se lanzó sobre él y lo besó, él rio y la besó de nuevo. Luego, Jaskier acarició su cicatriz, ella asintió, para que supiera que aquella, había sido un recuerdo de la tortura. - ¿Bonhart? – Ciri se estremeció al oír su nombre, pero asintió, Jaskier la abrazó. – Lo siento, cariño.

Jaskier y Ciri se agazaparon y corrieron detrás de Valdo, tomados de las manos. No podían alejarse, no podían liberarse de la presencia de ambos. Se habían anhelado tanto, que ahora solo querían permanecer juntos. Valdo les hizo una señal de que permanecieran quietos, ocultos tras él. Así lo hicieron los amantes.

Alguien estaba tocando la flauta, arrancando una alegre y saltarina melodía. Valdo removió con extrema suavidad unos cerezos cubiertos de blancas flores, y aquellos tres, pudieron ver un elfo rubio sentado sobre un tronco viejo, caído sobre el suelo. Su rostro era triangular y tenía enormes ojos almendrados. Era un rostro bello, sin lugar a dudas, como lo era por lo general, el de los elfos. Ciri sintió terror y no supo explicar por qué.

Cirilla de Kaer Morhen soltó la mano de su amado, Jaskier la miró sorprendido, ella le dio un suave beso sobre los labios. – Iré a ver quién es, pero te quedas aquí. Tú y Valdo. – el bardo rubio le dedicó una mirada y asintió, Jaskier quiso quejarse, pero ella apoyó su dedo sobre los labios y le sonrió. – Se hará como digo yo y punto, Jaskier. – Valdo sonrió por el carácter de la jovencita. – Este es mi destino y no quiero que nada te suceda. Por favor, confía en mí.

\- De acuerdo. – ella se puso de pie, él a su lado y la besó, Valdo revoleó la mirada.

\- Dioses, será tedioso tenerte al lado una vez más, poeta… - susurró. Jaskier, mientras la besaba, extendió su mano y le golpeó la cabeza, Valdo se molestó, pero nada dijo. Ciri sonrió y lo liberó de aquel beso.

La joven bruja dio un paso al frente y salió de aquel escondite de hojas del cerezo y florecillas blancas. Percibió un aroma diferente al cerezo de su mundo, pero no se sorprendió. Ella ya sabía que éste no era su mundo ¿O era acaso su mundo, pero no el de los bardos que tenía sobre su espalda?

El elfo rubio la miró cuando la bruja se hizo presente frente a éste, pero continuó aquella melodía sin mostrar demasiada importancia a su presencia. Finalmente, cuando aquel elfo terminó la melodía, volvió a mirarla. Se quitó la flauta de los labios y se incorporó. - ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Ciri permaneció estática y reconoció de inmediato aquella voz. Era la voz masculina que le había hablado hasta el camino a este sitio...

Valdo, escondido, apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Jaskier que se estremeció ante aquellas palabras. Lo miró, con sus ojos color ámbar y le dijo en el idioma de lo inaudible: “no hagas idioteces, permanece oculto”. Jaskier lo miró suplicante, con aquellos ojos celestes, pero asintió, sin creerse que tenía a Valdo Marx, una vez más, a su lado, y una vez más, como aliado.

\- ¿Qué te ha entretenido? – volvió a hablar el elfo y extendió una mano para que Ciri se la tomara. Ella avanzó, quiso echar un vistazo a aquellos dos escondidos, pero se contuvo. No. Algo le decía que no era buena idea que supieran sobre ellos. No. Simplemente no.

Ciri no le pasó su mano, solo se acercó. - ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Soy Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha del Pueblo de los Alisos, Loc’hlaith. Pero para mayor comodidad utilizo el alias de Avallac’h, y puedes dirigirte a mí por ese nombre.

\- Yo no soy la Dama del Lago. – respondió Ciri de inmediato, que comprendió el significado de aquella palabra que él había usado en ella “Loc’hlaith”. - ¿Eres un Aen Saevherne?

\- Así es. Un elfo Sabedor. – Avallac’h miró hacia los bardos. – ¿Ya has terminado de jugar, Zireael?

Ciri se ruborizó y recordó las últimas palabras de aquella voz masculina: _Eres dueña del Tiempo. Lo has detenido para jugar. Juega, Zireael, pero regresa a tu destino_ ¿Juego? ¿Acaso se refería a un juego cuando mencionaba el amor que sentía por Jaskier? A Ciri no le gustó.

\- Soy Cirilla de Kaer Morhen, no Zireael y mucho menos la Dama del Lago. – le dijo, molesta. – Y yo no juego. – su mirada esmeralda lo atravesó. – Vivo…

El elfo rubio sonrió. – Esa mirada… - Ciri sintió curiosidad por aquellas últimas palabras, pero no se inmutó, permaneció rabiosa, viéndolo con ansias de quitarle la vida. – Ese fuego en tu mirada. Lo he visto antes.

\- Ah, ¿sí? Pues no me importa. – ella se cruzó de brazos. – Ahora lo ves en mí, y si eres inteligente… sabrás que deberías temer… - Avallac’h rio y se dio la media vuelta.

\- Sígueme.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A tu destino, Zireael… - Avallac’h avanzó en silencio, Ciri se giró hacia los bardos ocultos. Algo le decía que no debían saber sobre aquellos dos. Ella suspiró, cerró sus ojos y siguió al elfo. La yegua oscura de Ciri trotó a su lado y ella tomó sus riendas, mientras ambas avanzaron.

Jaskier quiso correr detrás de la bruja, pero Valdo lo tomó con fuerzas con ambos brazos, rodeándolo por la espalda, y reteniéndolo efectivamente, tanto, como para evitar que hiciera ruido. – Te voy a desmayar si haces estupideces. – le susurró, Jaskier se rebatió, rabioso, pero el bardo rubio era corpulento y mucho más fuerte él. – Te quedas quieto. Hay mucho que no sabes. Déjala ir. Nosotros nos encargaremos de traerla de vuelta. – Jaskier lo miró y Valdo percibió una mezcla de tristeza y dolor. Pero Jaskier accedió. No era la primera vez que la dejaba partir con la promesa de volver a verla… el poeta dejó que en su cabeza olvidara el intento de persecución y guardó silencio, tomado en el agarre del bardo rubio.

Sintió unos sonidos extraños frente a ellos, así que Jaskier miró sobre el lago y percibió un grupo de unicornios, el blanco, Caballito, según había dicho Ciri, y otro azul y uno rojo, entre tantos otros de colores, peleando con un grupo de jinetes montados sobre corceles negros y capas carmesí. Era evidente que se trataba de una riña y le llamó la atención. Como los jinetes llevaban yelmos, era difícil saber si se trataba de elfos u otra raza, pero algo, en aquella imagen, removió en el interior de Jaskier el retazo de recuerdo olvidado de alguna situación pasada por alto, pero ya vivida. El poeta entrecerró sus ojos. - ¿Por qué pelean con los unicornios? – susurró, el bardo rubio no respondió, solo seguía apretando a Jaskier sin confiar en que no fuera un estúpido que saldría detrás de Ciri no bien tuviera oportunidad. - ¿Valdo? Holaaa…

El rubio lo miró y después a los unicornios que peleaban. – Están peleando… - Jaskier revoleó la mirada.

\- Es lo que te he dicho. Oye, ¿quieres soltarme? – se sacudió y el rubio lo dejó.

\- ¿Qué opinas con echar un vistazo a esos unicornios? – sonrió Valdo. – Llaman mi atención. – Jaskier miró la riña. Sí, a él también le había llamado la atención… El rubio se puso de pie y para molestar, empujó al morocho que se desplomó sobre el suelo. Lo miró, burlón y riendo y se agazapó para ir a ver aquellos animales oníricos.


	83. Rosa del Destino

**II**

Jaskier y Valdo Marx se habían acercado al trote a aquel sitio donde habían estado los unicornios peleando con aquellos jinetes. Para el momento que los dos poetas habían llegado, ya no había jinetes ni unicornios, solo yacía uno, un potrillo, de pelaje rosado, muerto sobre el suelo. – Dioses, esto es horrible… - se lamentó Jaskier. – Ver a un unicornio muerto me deprime.

\- ¿Y por qué?

\- No tienes corazón, Valdo… - respondió el poeta. El bardo no le hizo caso, se limpió el sudor con el dorso de la mano y se acercó al lago. Buscó indicio de algo, pero no encontró nada. Luego se acercó al cadáver del animal y lo inspeccionó. Notó que del cuerno salía una sustancia verdosa y parecía que las pequeñas vegetaciones del suelo que habían estado en contacto con ésta, se quemaban. Veneno, sin lugar a dudas.

\- El cuerno del unicornio habrá tenido veneno. – dijo el rubio. Jaskier lo miró, Valdo le señaló con los ojos la sustancia, el poeta miró y comprendió. Se puso de pie de inmediato para evitar el contacto.

\- ¿No es que los unicornios tienen capacidades curativas? – preguntó Jaskier. – Quizás lo envenenaron y por ello murió.

De golpe, Jaskier sintió que Valdo se lanzó encima de él y lo tumbó al suelo bruscamente. Él cerró sus ojos y sintió su cabeza rebotar contra la tierra, justo cuando el peso del bardo lo aplastaba. Quiso preguntar qué hacía, pero una sonrisita tenebrosa inundó aquel atardecer y el olor a putrefacción los embargó. _Ken, es el olor del culo sucio del diablillo con las alas y las flechas de Temeria, ¿aquí? El que hizo que Sardinilla se enamorara de mí. Dioses, tener a Valdo enamorado no sería nada grato… o viceversa ¡Por Melitele! Creo que voy a vomitar._ Jaskier se giró y se puso boca abajo, mientras Valdo salía de encima de él, cuando levantó sus ojos y encontró al cupido endemoniado apuntando otra vez su flecha hacia ellos.

\- Veo que a los rubios les gusta tenerte abajo… - dijo con voz grave y masculina el rollizo alado con pañal lleno de mierda a Jaskier, haciendo referencia a la vez que Geralt también se le había tirado encima cuando éste había aparecido.

El mercenario Valdo sacó su espada ya de pie, para desviar el ataque, pero Jaskier no estuvo seguro de que aquello sirviera. A lo lejos, sin embargo, visualizó a la joven de aspecto salvaje, que ya en aquellas épocas había estado al lado del culo sucio, estaba escondida y reía divertida (otra vez).

\- ¡¡Eh!! ¡Culo sucio! – dijo Jaskier, poniéndose en pie. - ¡Tú y yo ya habíamos quedado en que amaba al brujo! ¡¡No intentes enamorarme de otro hom… – Ken soltó la flecha, el poeta corrió detrás del bardo, que con la espada la golpeó, pero en ese momento, se fundió en un polvo rojo.

Jaskier tomó su capa carmesí, segundos antes de que Valdo hiciera polvo aquella flecha de rojo corazón, y cubrió al bardo, desde la espalda, llevando la tela gruesa de la capa sobre las fosas nasales del rubio, para evitarle aspirar aquel polvo mágico. Lo mismo hizo él, por supuesto, el no respirar, cubriendo a ambos trovadores con la gran tela carmesí de su capa.

Por alguna corazonada, sabía que Regis no le había dado por casualidad aquella capa. Puesto que el vampiro le había dicho claramente “ _cualquier caminata envuelto en una tormenta de nieve es peligrosa. Una capa carmesí es poca protección_ ”, eso le había dejado en claro al poeta, sin embargo, que aquella capa tenía propiedades mágicas de protección. Y así fue.

El polvo mágico de Ken no funcionó sobre ninguno de aquellos dos.

El gordito culo sucio comenzó a insultar, rabioso por la jugada del hombrecillo de mirada celeste. Jaskier vio que se puso rojo como un tomate y algunos pedos salieron a través de su horrendo pañal, tan sucio como aquel día que lo había atacado junto a Geralt. – No dejes que te toque la flecha. Hará que te enamores perdidamente de mí o lo primero que toques o veas. No sé cómo funciona. – le explicó. Valdo lo miró, mientras Jaskier, desde su espalda, aun cubría el cuerpo del bardo rubio con la capa. 

\- Dioses… enamorarme de ti sería un asco.

\- Ja, ja. Opino igual.

Ken apuntó otra flecha, pero Valdo había tenido suficiente. Le dio una patada a Jaskier, que cayó torpemente al suelo, llevó a cabo una pirueta mercenaria y acabó sobre el gordito horrendo, en menos de un segundo. Ken gritó y sus alitas se estamparon sobre el suelo. El bardo rubio las tomó con una precisa mano y el diablillo comenzó a llorar y a gritar. Su voz masculina y de adulto, viró a la de un niño desesperado. Jaskier tosía por la fuerte patada sobre el abdomen cuando notó que Valdo comenzó a desplumar al pequeñito.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Espera! – se puso de pie apretando su abdomen golpeado y con dificultad, corrió a su lado. - ¿Hace falta que lo tortures? – preguntó el poeta, que no comulgaba con la violencia.

\- Si es un gordo asqueroso. Sucio de mierda, ¿por qué no dejarlo sin alas?

\- Nooooo… - rogaba el bebé, ahora con voz de infante. - ¡DEJARÉ DE JUGAR! ¡¡LO JURO!! – mientras gritaba miró a Jaskier con sus ojos oscuros e innaturales. - ¡Ayúdame! – rogó y Jaskier no pudo evitar apiadarse.

\- ¡¡Déjalo, Valdo!! ¡Por los dioses! ¡Déjalo! – Jaskier tomó los brazos del bardo y lo estiró, molesto. - ¿Qué haces? – el rubio lo golpeó con su hombro fuertemente.

\- Enamórate tú si quieres de Jaskier. A mí me dejas fuera de ello. – bromeó Valdo Marx y empujó al poeta para que lo dejara en paz.

Jaskier miró a la jovencita salvaje escondida entre los arbustos y vio que ya no estaba. Bien. Pronto caería sobre ellos dos.

Y así fue.

La jovencita saltó sobre Valdo con una cimitarra en mano y se movió con tanta elegancia, que Jaskier no necesitó ver sus orejas para saber que aquello había sido un baile élfico. Tan etéreos como los movimientos de Ciri, precisos y mortales. Cortó la frente del bardo, quien, por cuestión de segundos, logró hiperextender su nuca y zafar de que lo matara.

Jaskier se lanzó sobre Valdo, tomó al cupido desde las alas, el bardo rubio se lo entregó, afirmó la espada y atacó a la joven elfa. Ella, dijo unas palabras en lengua antigua y la cimitarra se transformó en una gran alabarda, el poeta quedó pasmado y, sin si quiera mirarlo, llevó su mano hacia él, la extendió y liberó una bola de fuego que explotó sobre Jaskier. Los anillos se activaron sin palabras mágicas y lo cubrieron sobre un escudo de resistencia, Valdo pareció sorprendido (Jaskier más, quien se había asustado tanto, que había caído al suelo, aún sosteniendo las alas del cupido maldito). La joven elfa lo miró rabiosa y dudó entre atacar al rubio o al morocho, pero aquello fue lo que necesitó el mercenario, que se lanzó sobre ella, tomó la capa carmesí de Jaskier, tiró de ambos, y envolvió a la elfa que se rebatió rabiosa por el agarre, pero no logró zafarse de la envoltura rápida del rubio ni su agarre precioso, pues Valdo Marx, era un hombre musculoso y con gran destreza física.

A lo lejos, se oyeron cascos de caballos galopar hacia ellos. Los poetas miraron y vieron que aquellos jinetes que habían matado al unicornio volvían, envueltos en capas rojas y a gran velocidad.

Valdo miró a su presa: Jaskier y la elfa quedaron atrapados en la envoltura de la capa carmesí con características mágicas que al poeta se le escabullían, simulando ser alguna oruga con deseos de sacar alas y ser mariposa, pero el culo sucio del bebé, se había zafado del agarre del bardo morocho y con unas palabras en la lengua antigua por parte de la elfa, se transformó en un Pegaso que pateó con tanta braveza al bardo rubio y lo dejó inconsciente sobre el suelo.

Jaskier se cubrió el rostro cuando aquel animal se acercó a su dueña, pero la elfa, lejos de querer vengarse de él se liberó de la capa (atrapando a Jaskier en ésta) y tomó sus manos, inspeccionando aquellos anillos que poseía. El poeta la miró sorprendido, la joven elfa de cabellos dorados no le prestó atención al humano. Finalmente, tomó los anillos de protección magistral contra el fuego de las manos de Jaskier, quien gritó molesto, pero ella montó sobre el Pegaso.

En una lengua común de humanos le habló y Jaskier notó que hubo dificultad para pronunciar, estaba claro que estaba más acostumbrada a usar el élfico: - ¿Quién eres?

 ** _¿Quién eres?_** , oyó Jaskier dentro de su cabeza. – Dame esos anillos, por favor… - susurró. – Los necesito… me encontraré en peligro si no los tengo… – rogó. Ella sonrió.

\- Protege a la Golondrina. – dijo la jovencita y el Pegaso se elevó y desapareció de su vista en un destello que a él le recordó a la aurora boreal que lo había llevado hasta aquel mundo extraño.

Los jinetes con armaduras negras y capas carmesí llegaron donde los otros dos y los tomaron en brazos. Hablaron en una lengua antigua, élfico, pero no era el que Jaskier conocía. Él se rebatió rabioso, oyó que los jinetes reían.

Uno se le acercó, se quitó el yelmo y lo inspeccionó: estaba montado en un semental bayo oscuro, tan grande como un dragón, engalanado, como el resto de los caballos de los que los rodeaban, con un adorno bordado de escamas de dragón. El elfo tenía cabellos largos y trenzados de colores negros y rostro severo, que recordaba a un ave rapaz, maligno. Era muy alto, a pesar de que Jaskier se consideraba alto para su raza, este elfo era incluso, mucho más que él. Llevaba una capa carmesí sobre su espalda, y una cota de malla formada por aros de diámetro increíblemente pequeños (como nunca el poeta había visto y estuvo seguro de que serían capaces de frenar incluso un ataque aéreo con la punta fina de las flechas) y, gracias a este tamaño, se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo del elfo, como si se tratara de tela y no de metal, y dejaba a la vista el torso trabajado de su captor. – Miren nada más lo que nos ha traído Naláh… - habló en lengua común, para que Jaskier comprendiera. – Un señorito dh’oine. – se rio burlón, extendió una garra y tomó por el brazo con brusquedad a Jaskier, lo estiró sin piedad hasta que lo tuvo montado frente a él, en el semental. - ¿Qué eres en ese mundo apestoso habitado por tu raza deplorable? ¿Un príncipe? ¿Un duque, quizás? – solo en ese momento el poeta comprendió. Él habitaba en el palacio de Toussaint en el momento en el que se encontró con el unicornio y atravesó aquella barrera invisible de los mundos, así que vestía las ropas principescas que Anna le había dado (a pesar de la zambullida en el lago, tiempo atrás, con Ciri), así como la capa carmesí mágica de Regis… sí, realmente parecía ser un noble de su mundo. Se preguntó en qué se había metido. - ¿No tienes lengua? – volvió a burlarse el ave rapaz que lo sostenía. – En general los de tu tipo llorisquean y se quejan cuando los tomamos prisioneros. Pero tú, conservas tu orgullo. Típico de nobles, ¿no, príncipe? – Jaskier se sacudió del agarre, pero no abrió la boca. – Me encantará ponerte a limpiar mierda en los establos… - le susurró, acercándose mucho a sus labios, mejilla y finalmente, oído, al poeta lo incomodó, no le gustó aquella cercanía invasiva que había tenido el elfo, así que alejó su rostro; el otro rio y le propinó, sin previo aviso, una trompada sobre su mejilla, muy cerca del ojo derecho, provocando de inmediato que viera lucecitas de colores. Jaskier se mareó y cayó tendido sobre el cuerpo de su captor. Sintió que éste removía algo entre sus ropas, al poco tiempo comprendió que le estaba atando las manos y de un empujón, justo cuando Jaskier era capaz de volver a comprender qué sucedía, lo tiró al suelo. Él se desplomó, escupió sangre y se le escapó todo el aire. Sintió que su captor espoleaba al semental, - ¡¡ A la ciudad de Tir ná Lia!! – ordenó ¿Tir ná Lia?, Jaskier nunca había oído ese nombre, ¿qué era Tir ná Lia? ¿Dónde lo estaban llevando?

De golpe, la montura salió disparada al galope. El poeta intentó en vano ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible, así que gritó cuando lo arrastró impiadosamente sobre el suelo entre risas malvadas y solo se detuvo cuando la piel del abdomen de Jaskier comenzó a sangrar por la quemadura del roce sobre la tierra seca. – De pie, príncipe… - volvió a burlarse. – No quisiera verlo malherido.

Jaskier se puso de pie con dificultad y recordó cuando Geralt y él habían atravesado una suerte similar, pero aquello había sido en su mundo y con su mejor amigo, con quien se sentía protegido, a pesar de las circunstancias adversas. Levantó su mirada saltada por lágrimas de dolor, y vio que Valdo, al menos, había tenido más suerte, estaba siendo trasladado por uno de los jinetes, dado que yacía sin consciencia. 

Ciri caminaba sobre su yegua al lado del elfo rubio que poco le hablaba, quien iba sobre un corcel entonando una cancioncilla con la flauta. Parecía un ser desinteresado por apurar el paso, no sabía dónde la llevaba, pero tampoco le decía nada. Ciri estaba harta.

Lo había estado siguiendo durante lo que le parecieron horas. Primero había ido caminando, luego había montado a Kelpa, después había guardado silencio hasta que, finalmente, se había hartado. – Oye, ¿dónde estamos yendo? – se frenó de golpe y no dio un paso más. – A mí me dices dónde vamos y si quiero, voy. – el elfo se volvió hacia ella desde su montura, la inspeccionó durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, no vio emociones en aquel rostro sin edad, hasta que, para su sorpresa, le sonrió y respondió:

\- A tu destino, Zireael. Ya te lo he dicho. Creí que había quedado claro. – de nuevo, aquel rostro sin emociones, mientras que Ciri sentía que su sangre comenzaba a hervir por la rabia que le generaba su paciencia y porque hacía horas que no estaba con Jaskier y Valdo y sabía que su amado poeta iba a estar preocupado.

\- ¡Y yo te dije que no me llames así! Soy Ciri. No Zireael…

\- Sabes que…

\- Sé, sé todo eso. – ella revoleó sus manos. - Que mi nombre bla bla. No me interesa. Soy Ciri y respetarás lo que te digo. – la joven bruja habló con autoridad, como cuando se enojaba en el palacio de Cintra y levantaba la voz para que cualquiera (a excepción de sus abuelos y Myszowor, claro) no se atrevieran a refutarle. El elfo suspiró. Ella percibió algo así como una expresión de molestia en su rostro, pero luego, habló paciente, como él era:

\- De acuerdo, Ciri. Entonces te llamaré así, si es lo que deseas.

\- Deseo saber dónde vamos… - se exasperó. - Y deseo muchas cosas. Estoy segura de que no podrías darme ninguna de ellas. Así que lo que deseo, me es propio. Por el momento, tú solo limítate a responder lo que he preguntado. – la mirada del elfo relampagueó, pero se contuvo. Fue solo un segundo, pero Ciri notó que aquel tenía sangre en las venas, pues su insolencia le había molestado. Ella sonrió, triunfante.

\- Te estoy llevando a vestir mejores ropas. Para cumplir tu destino debes estar presentable. Iremos a un palacio, donde se te atenderá como corresponde a tu sangre, Hija de la Antigua Sangre.

\- No tengo tiempo para esas estupideces. – se quejó Ciri, en un claro intento de sacarlo de las casillas a su acompañante. – Debo volver a mi mundo ¡Porque no soy idiota! Sé que éste no es mi mundo. – Avallac’h volvió a suspirar con cansancio. Ciri no quería cansancio en él, quería ira, ¡otra reacción! ¡Quería que le demostrara que tenía emociones fuertes!

\- No lo es. Ciri, tan solo permíteme vestirte como debes y te dejaré sola. 

\- ¿Cómo se debe a qué?

\- A lo que representas, Ciri. – explicó pacientemente él. – Tú eres destinada. Requiere tu presencia arreglos y tu propio paje para tenerte cómoda. - _¿Cómoda? ¿A qué se refiere?_

\- Estaré cómoda en mis tierras. Y no quiero ningún elfo sirviente ni nada por el estilo. Soy muy eficiente, puedo sola. No necesito a nadie. Ni para vestirme, ni para peinarme. Mucho menos para que ande detrás de mí. Me molestaría.

\- No, ningún elfo es sirviente Ciri, en estas tierras por lo menos. – él suspiró. - Mucho te has alejado de Lara Dorren… - dijo el elfo con nostalgia. Ciri lo miró sorprendida, una emoción diferente a la paciencia, ¡al fin! – Has perdido tu herencia, has roto tus lazos con tu sangre. Eres una cría de dh’oine y no ya una Aen Saevherne. - ¿Una cría de humano? ¿No una elfa Sabedora? Ciri se enfureció.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces estamos de acuerdo! No soy una elfa sabia, sino una estúpida humana. Y para mí el tiempo sí significa algo y no quiero perder mi tiempo poniéndome vestidos ridículos de elfos ni haciendo peinados innecesarios sobre mis cabellos ¡¡Quiero mi libertad!!

\- No eres prisionera en sitio alguno, Zirea… Ciri, perdón. – se corrigió.

\- A mí no me interesa nada de lo que tengas para decirme, _elfo._ – Avallac’h le dedicó una mirada cuando la heredera de Lara Dorren utilizó aquella palabra, “elfo”, como un insulto… abrazándose a los lazos humanos de su padre Cregennan… - Yo solo quiero volver a mi mundo, mi destino.

\- ¿Geralt de Rivia? – preguntó a su lado. Ciri sintió que su corazón se detuvo. Sí, Geralt. Y Yennefer… Quería volver con ellos dos. Y llevar de inmediato a Jaskier a la seguridad de su mundo. Sin embargo, se alegró de que no tuviera conocimiento de la presencia del poeta.

El elfo sonrió, al notar lo estupefacta que quedó la joven bruja. Ciri percibió un tinte burlón en los labios del rubio frente a ella. – Oh, sí. Conozco al brujo. Nos encontramos en el interior de una cueva en un bosque, acompañado por un vampiro y un soldado nilfgaardiano, cuando fueron a buscar información acerca de ti en una tribu de druidas, hace no mucho tiempo, para las épocas transcurridas en aquel mundo. Y yo le conté un par de cositas acerca de tu herencia élfica, Ciri. Es un brujo digno de respeto, le otorgo ello. Pero no deja de ser un ingenuo.

Ciri escuchó todo aquello y en aquel relato, en ningún momento, mencionó a un poeta. Jaskier no había formado parte de aquella aventura. Se preguntó por qué.

\- Entonces comprenderás que debo volver a su lado. – insistió la joven bruja.

\- Ciri… - el elfo la miró y ella percibió una emoción que no pudo describir al mirarla. – No entiendes nada, ¿verdad? – No, no entendía nada. Iba a tener que explicárselo. – Aen Ithlinnespeath, las profecías de Ithlinne Aegli aep Aevenien, como ustedes la conocen, ya ha predicho todo lo que sucederá en el mundo Tir ná Béa Arainne, ese que habita el brujo. – Ciri guardó silencio. No sabía qué decir. – Todo ya ha sido predicho, Ciri. La llegada al continente los dh’oine, la guerra, la sangre de elfo y de humano vertida. El desarrollo de tu raza y la decadencia de la nuestra. La lucha de los gobernantes del norte y del sur, que ahora está sucediendo en el Continente. Y la rebelión del rey del sur contra los reyes del norte y la invasión de sus tierras como si fuera una inundación. Ellos serán aplastados y sus naciones destruidas... Y así comenzará el fin del mundo. – Ciri se estremeció al oírlo, sintió que los vellos de sus brazos de erizaron y recordó la imagen de Triss Merigold preparada para la guerra y la de Jaskier con armadura pesada alrededor de su cuerpo. Guerra, habría guerra y el norte sería aplastado y las naciones destruidas, según se había profetizado. Y el comienzo del fin del mundo ¡Y Jaskier estaría en aquella guerra!

Quizás era mejor que Jaskier permaneciera aquí, en este mundo, donde no iba a destruirse nada. Pero ni ella ni él podrían dejar a Geralt allí. No, no. Ella tenía que volver a su mundo. Después de todo, siempre le habían dicho que Zireael era holocausto y esperanza. Ciri sería la esperanza para su mundo. Para Geralt.

\- Puesto que atraviesan Tedd Deireádh, el Tiempo del Fin, el Tiempo de la Espada y el Hacha, el Tiempo del Odio, el Tiempo del Invierno Blanco y de la Ventisca del Lobo... – siguió aquel demente, frente a Ciri. - El hielo que vendrá del norte destrozará esas montañas y se arrastrará lejos hacia el sur. Todo quedará cubierto por la blanca nieve. Una capa de más de una milla de espesor. Y hará frío, mucho frío.

\- ¡Todo eso que dices es mentira! – casi lo gritó la joven bruja. – Mientes, ¡solo mientes para que tenga miedo! Yo soy esperanza de primavera. Yo detendré ese futuro. – sintió que su garganta se cerró por un nudo invisible. Por primera vez, comprendía cuál sería el precio de su grandeza. Ciri realmente era un ser extraordinario, de ella dependía que aquella nefasta profecía no sucediera. Por primera vez comenzaba a considerar que ella no podía ser libre de amar… ella solo era sacrificio del destino.

El nudo apretó un poco más. Jaskier… No podría amarlo. Ella tenía que dar su vida por el mundo de Geralt y él, de Yennefer y Triss… Ella era demasiado para sobrevivir al holocausto. Su muerte traería la esperanza.

Ciri sintió que una lágrima resbaló sobre su mejilla. Se la secó indignada. Una hechicera no debía llorar. Y ella solo lloraba en brazos de Jaskier. Apretó sus puños, rabiosa. Con ira por lo que al fin comprendía. Ella no era ordinaria. Ella era el futuro… 

\- Tú eres la salvación para los elfos, Cirilla. – dijo Avallac’h ¿Para los elfos? ¿Los estúpidos elfos? ¿¡Qué le importaba a ella los elfos!? - Sólo se salvarán aquellos que sigan a Golondrina. La Golondrina, el símbolo de la primavera, es la salvadora, aquella que abrirá la Puerta Prohibida, el camino de la salvación. Y permitirá la resurrección del mundo. La Golondrina, la Hija de la Antigua Sangre.

Ciri bajó la mirada, con ansias por llorar, pero se contuvo. Avallac’h dio un paso hacia ella y la jovencita levantó su mirada esmeralda, hacia aquel hombre que la estaba llenando de dolor. A Ciri le pareció percibir, esta vez, alguna otra emoción indescriptible, pero pasó de inmediato y la sonrisa burlona del elfo volvió a sus labios. – No estoy en tu contra, Golondrina. En este sitio, soy un aliado. Dame una oportunidad para explicarte todo. No te mentiré. No lo haré. Lo prometo.


	84. Rosa del Destino

**III**

Ciri llevaba encima un vestido delicado y etéreo, del estilo de los elfos. Sus cabellos habían sido recogidos entre hermosas trenzas y su color ceniciento, luego de haber recibido un lavado renovador, parecía brillar mágicamente. Ella había cumplido la parte del trato, había hecho lo que Avallac’h le había pedido. Ahora quería respuestas. Por ello, la jovencita fue a buscar al elfo, quien se encontraba sentado sobre un hermoso sillón élfico, esperando a la Golondrina.

\- Zireael, ¿me permites que te llame de ese modo? Por favor. Regocija mi corazón aquella palabra. – dijo Avallac’h cuando Ciri atravesó la puerta disfraza de elfa.

\- No. Lo siento. No me interesa el regocijo de tu corazón. Soy Cirilla. Ciri, como mucho, para ti. – no cedió. Él suspiró y dejó de lado la pequeña flauta que había estado tocando.

\- Bien… veo que seguirás con esa actitud de niña caprichosa. – dijo y se puso de pie a su lado. Ella notó que el elfo también llevaba ropas ceremoniales élficas, ya no aquellas sencillas con las que lo había encontrado. Se acercó a ella y la gran altura de éste la sorprendió, incluso era más alto que Jaskier…

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Tantas preguntas, Golondrina. Tantas preguntas… - elfo caminó hacia una mesa elegante y se sirvió una copa con algún estimulante. Lo bebió de un sorbo.

\- Y tan pocas respuestas… - concluyó Ciri, él le sonrió, pero no fue burlón, como las veces anteriores. Hubo cariño. Ella lo miró algo sorprendida, pero no cedió. – Me dirás finalmente, ¿qué desean de mí?

\- Te diré, Golondrina. Pero toma asiento. Puedo notar que eres de temperamento frágil, como dh’oine, rápido para la ira.

\- No tomaré asiento. – Ciri se cruzó de brazos. – Avallac’h revoleó sus ojos almendrados y tomó asiento, cruzando sus piernas.

\- Veo que eres un ser apurado. Te lo diré sin preámbulos, entonces.

\- Al fin comprendes…

\- Queremos un hijo de ti, Cirilla, hija de Lara Dorren. – ella empalideció. – Queremos que nos entregues un hijo. Y podrás dejar este mundo para siempre. Ir al tuyo y salvarlo, si aquella fuera tu elección. Pero también podrías vivir aquí, con tu hijo, si así lo desearas. – la joven bruja no podía emitir palabra. - Tenemos derecho y podemos exigir, Golondrina. Tu padre, Cregennan, nos quitó un niño. Tú nos lo vas a devolver. Pagarás la deuda. Me parece algo lógico y justo.

> No hay otra forma de que abandones nuestro mundo. Solo si nosotros lo permitimos. Y lo permitiremos si nos otorgas a este niño. Si tanto deseas ir a tu mundo, pues ponte en marcha rápido. De lo contrario, mientras más tardes en decidirlo, más tiempo habrás perdido aquí.

La bruja fue incapaz de hablar, responder… incluso le costó mantenerse en pie. Las palabras se le habían escupido sobre su rostro desgraciadamente, Avallac’h le había dicho que querían embarazarla… Querían volver a violarla, querían volver a someterla al contacto de alguien a quien ella no deseaba. Sus piernas temblaron, sintió un zumbido agudo en sus oídos, su visión se nubló. Quizás aquel elfo no sabía lo que a ella habían hecho a los 12 años, pero Ciri sentía terror de que la tocaran de forma indeseada, otra vez. Su corazón latió con fuerzas, sus ideas se le escaparon al raciocinio. Ella no pudo hacer nada. No pudo responder. Necesitaba correr de allí.

Querían violarla, ¡otra vez!

Se sintió vulnerable. Tuvo miedo, que la paralizó, como en Cintra, a los 12 años. De golpe ya no era Cirilla la bruja, sino la niña desprotegida a la que habían sometido a aquel aberrante acto. Ciri caminó hasta la puerta por donde había ingresado a aquel palacio élfico y salió, respirando agitada, sintiendo su estómago revuelto. Caminó sin ver su entorno, solo buscó su yegua, nauseosa, montó sobre Kelpa y huyó. Avallac’h, no la detuvo, no la siguió. Sabía que volvería…

Corrió como loca sobre la yegua negra, sin pensar, solo queriendo llegar a los brazos de Jaskier. El zumbido no la dejaba, no, así que ella no pensaba. Galopaba incansable de vuelta al lago donde se había bañado con su amado poeta para contarle lo que le habían dicho.

La jovencita se encontraba totalmente alterada, querían violarla una vez más, querían obligarla a cargar con el hijo de algún elfo seleccionado dentro de ella. Querían obligarla a parir, para luego quitarles aquel niño. Ella se sentía mal, muy mal. Estaba alterada. Cada vez le costaba más creer que era “alguien” y cada vez era más fácil aceptarse como una “cosa”, un reciente para engendrar un hijo no deseado y perderlo en aquel mundo…

Su corazón se estrujaba, quería llorar, pero se las aguantaba. Mordía su labio inferior con fuerzas para que las lágrimas no salieran, tanta fuerza, que en lugar de lágrimas comenzó a salir sangre, cuando cortó la mucosa de su labio y solo en ese instante Ciri dejó de apretarlo.

Cuando caía la noche, Ciri y Kelpa llegaron a aquel lugar donde debieran estar los poetas, sin embargo, no los encontró. Sintió un desasosiego tan inmenso que no pudo contener más su mar de penas y rompió en un llanto silencioso y cargado de dolor. 

¿Dónde estaba Jaskier? ¿Por qué no estaba allí?

Ella tapó su rostro avergonzada y lloró, lloró mientras su cuerpo temblaba en el anonimato de la soledad nocturna. Lloró desgarrada porque había necesitado aquellos brazos, había corrido a buscarlos y no los había encontrado, ¿dónde estaba Jaskier?

 _Me prometiste que siempre estarías para curar mis penas, ¿por qué no estás ahora, Jaskier? ¿Dónde te encuentras? ¿Dónde te has ido?_ Ciri se dejó caer al suelo y siguió llorando en un silencio penoso, incontenible. Se sentía sola y tenía miedo. La soledad siempre la volvía vulnerable. Odiaba aquella sensación.

_Quieren engendrarme un hijo… Avallac’h me ha dicho que no podré salir de aquí si no les doy un hijo. Y tengo miedo de que sea cierto, Jaskier. Me ha hablado de las profecías de Ithlinne. El Norte caerá en manos del Sur y luego, todas las tierras del Continente serán sepultadas bajo una capa de hielo. Y yo soy la respuesta para salvarlos. Pero no sé cómo. Quiero contártelo, he venido a compartirlo contigo, ¿dónde estás?_

Ciri recordó aquellas imágenes que había visto en Tor Zireael, de Jaskier vestido en armaduras y preparado para la guerra. _Tú estarás en medio de la guerra. Lo he visto ¿Por qué estarás?_ El corazón de la jovencita lloró un poco más al recordar la imagen de Ojazos, aquella mujer que ella no conocía, de quien no tenía idea de su existencia, pero que había visto observando a Jaskier enamorada. Se sintió un poco más insegura y su estómago se revolvió por aquellos ojos que lo anhelaban tanto como ella a él… ¿Quién era esa mujer que lo miraba de ese modo? ¿Y por qué había llegado a quererlo con tanto anhelo?

Ciri no quiso seguir pensando en las posibles respuestas a aquella pregunta, porque sabía que desear a alguien tanto, como aquella mujer lo deseaba, no era algo que se sentía de un día para otro… ¿Acaso Jaskier había compartido su amor también con aquella de ojos celestes? Su alma se destrozó. Sacudió su cabeza y pensó en una idea oscura, nefasta… depresiva, como se sentía… _No soy libre. Soy encarnación del destino. Ahora lo entiendo, Jaskier. No puedo elegir con libertad. Si mis decisiones destrozan nuestro mundo, no puedo elegir. Entonces simplemente no puedo. No puedo. No viviré sabiendo que Geralt está allí, muriendo. No puedo. Dime cómo hago para detener ese futuro._

Ciri se dejó caer al suelo y se enrolló sobre sí, aún llorando. La embargó el recuerdo de las palabras del elfo, que ella tendría que darles aquel hijo que Cregennan les había arrebatado.

 _¡Yo no quiero! Me repugna la idea de que me inoculen un parásito en mi interior, con la semilla de algún elfo seleccionado. Me da náuseas pensar que ese parásito crecería en el interior de mi vientre. Ya no quiero que me vuelvan a tocar._ El llanto de la bruja cambió, se volvió doloroso. Tenía miedo, miedo de volver a sentir caricias indeseadas. Su cuerpo tembló y recordó la sensación de aquel hombre en la oscuridad, que la había tumbado sobre el pasto y había acariciado sus labios. Otra vez volvió a ser aquella niña, indefensa. Temerosa. El miedo la paralizó, de golpe, la jovencita se apretó con fuerzas y la sensación de vulnerabilidad la invadió. El asco recorrió su cuerpo entero y la estremeció, del mismo modo que aquella noche.

El aliento de aquel desconocido pareció invadirla, ese olor a alcohol rancio, fermentado, por el calor, la humedad y el abuso de la bebida. Sintió náuseas y se abrazó con más fuerzas. El peso de él la ahogó. _Shhh_ … sonó el recuerdo escondido en el fondo de su alma. _Shhh… no hagas nada, porque si te mueves vendrán más y todos jugarán contigo._

\- Argh… - sollozó Ciri y se limpió su cuerpo, asqueada por aquel recuerdo.

 _“¿Quieres que jueguen contigo?”_ , había dicho, y la princesa había negado rigurosamente con su cabeza. _“Pero quieres que yo sí juegue, ¿no?_ ”, el hombre había acariciado su cuello y le había dado un beso, la barba le había pinchado, ella se había estremecido. _“De lo contrario no andarías sola en la noche. Tú también quieres jugar, por eso estás sola, ¿no?”_ , Ciri no había sabido qué responder, así que había callado. Después aquel hombre había llevado las manos dentro de sus ropas y le había acariciado sus pechos, que por aquellos días no tenían el tamaño ni las formas que ahora tenían. Ella había querido llorar, pero él le había tapado el rostro con su gran mano, llena de barro y olor a orín viejo, Ciri había sentido asco. En ese momento, él se le había tirado encima y desesperado, se había bajado los pantalones. Recordó que se le había secado la garganta, que había olvidado el frío de la noche, que estaba aterrada.

Ella se había desesperado, se había sacudido, pero él la había apretado y le había advertido que si gritaba vendrían más y todos le harían lo mismo. Ciri no había querido aquello, así que había llevado su mente a otro sitio. Había pensado en sus momentos felices, se había dejado de mover. Cuando sintió que le hacía algo raro en la entrepierna, ella había estado pensando en los helados inviernos en los que había patinado en la isla de su abuelo, había recordado la sensación de libertad al dejar que el frío le golpeara el rostro y la liberación al bailar sobre el hielo. Su mente se había transportado a otro mundo, aquella noche, por eso no tenía muchos recuerdos ni podía describir la sensación de lo que aquel hombre había hecho en su entrepierna.

_¡Venganza, Falka! ¡Venganza a todos los que te hicieron daño!_ Sonó en su interior. Sí, ahora ella era poderosa, nadie volvería a someterla a caricias no queridas. _Eres fuerte, ¡eres poderosa! ¡Te traicionaron! ¡Te mintieron! ¡Te engañaron! ¿Dónde está tu amado? Te ha mentido, no está a tu lado para curar tus heridas ¡¡NO!! ¡Porque ha estado jugando contigo!_ Ciri rompió en llanto. No, Jaskier no le había mentido. Los ojos de aquella mujer de cabellos rubios y bucles volvieron a su mente y la mirada anhelante la enloqueció.

Jaskier sí que le había mentido. Aquella mujer estaba enamorada de él… ¡¡Jaskier le había mentido!!

_¡Eres marioneta para ellos! ¡Te quieren usar! ¡¡Te quieren usar!! ¿Dónde está el poeta?_

Ciri lloraba, desconsolada. Lloraba, lloraba y sus manos ardían, quería liberar magia, quería hacer explotar el fuego de su interior. Recordó cuando estuvo con los Ratas, cuando no tenía consciencia, cuando ella había sido Falka. Todo había sido más fácil, porque no sentía culpas… ¡¡Quería volver a ser aquella asesina despiadada!! Y vengar a todos los que habían jugado con ella.

_¡Arde, Falka, arde!_

La voz de Jaskier resonó en su interior: “ _Cuando te estén lastimando, cierra los ojos_ …”. La bruja tembló. Estaba herida, destrozada; así que Ciri, cerró sus ojos, porque Falka la hería con aquellas palabras. “… _sal de allí, piensa en mí_ ”, la jovencita asintió entre llanto y recordó aquella noche que habían hecho el amor por primera vez. Aquella noche que él había sido tan cuidadoso para que estos recuerdos no afloraran en ella. Jaskier había recordado cada palabra de su relato, y había tenido la delicadeza de no poner su peso sobre el cuerpo de Ciri, para que ella no rememorara ningún abuso. La había acariciado con suavidad, la había besado más veces que las necesarias, porque sabía que sus besos hacían que ella conectara con la realidad y olvidara cualquier dolor. Recordó cuando la penetró por primera vez y el tiempo que se había tomado sin moverse dentro de ella, para que se habituara a la sensación y todas las caricias que le había dado, pero solo ahora era capaz de comprender sus actos. Él se había ocupado de que sintiera amor, para que olvidara el miedo con que la princesa había experimentado en el pasado. 

Aquella vez, Ciri se había molestado porque él se retenía y ahora comprendía por qué lo había hecho, porque realmente ella aun no había sanado, y quizás nunca lo haría, quizás aquella parte dañada formaría parte de su persona, pero con él, paso a paso, iba saliendo adelante. Solo ahora comprendía los tiempos que el poeta se había tomado y sabía que aquella primera vez, había sido por insistencia de ella, porque Jaskier habría esperado aun más para hacerle el amor.

Por primera vez comprendió los actos de amor de él y se sintió realmente amada. Cerró sus ojos y cayeron lágrimas. “ _Piensa que alguien te ama en algún lugar del mundo y te busca_ ”, Ciri sonrió con su recuerdo, “t _ú eres más que cualquier mal trato que te puedan infringir, ¿me oyes, cariño_ ” – Sí, Jaskier… - respondió ella, y continuó recordándolo. “ _Ni tu ni yo podemos dominar las voluntades mezquinas de otros, solo nuestros recuerdos y actos. Recuérdame cuando necesites huir de una realidad cruel. Yo te devolveré la vida…_ ”

Ciri rompió en llanto. – Seré fuerte. El miedo no me hará ceder. No. – le prometió en la soledad de la noche. – Seré fuerte. Lo prometo. Una vez más. Aunque esté sola de nuevo.

_Me escaparé. Me escaparé. No me van a retener en contra de mi voluntad. Como hice en Thanedd, como hice en el desierto del Korath, como hice con los soldados nilfgaardianos, como hice con Bonhart. Me escaparé de vuelta a nuestro mundo. Sin engendrar nada. Nadie me tocará, solo tú, Jaskier._

_Voy a buscar mi libertad, mi amor. Voy a buscar nuestra libertad. No voy a tener ningún hijo, porque no quiero. Voy a aprender dónde estamos y qué puedo hacer. No llegué a conclusiones porque nos falta información. Voy a engañar a ese elfo idiota y sabré cómo salir de aquí. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados._

Ciri abrió sus ojos con determinación. Volvería con Avallac’h, buscaría el modo de salir de allí y volvería a su mundo con Jaskier y Valdo. Se había terminado la época de la Ciri ingenua. No, ahora tenía un objetivo.

Su libertad.


	85. Rosa del Destino

**IV**

Por primera vez Ciri prestaba atención al palacio que había sido el sitio del que había salido corriendo. La jovencita se encontraba sobre su yegua negra y contemplaba el sendero que las guiaba para atravesar aquella hermosa espesura de árboles ancestrales, orgullosamente verdes, como murallas cargadas de vida. De la vida silvestre. Ciri se sonrojó ¡Qué hermoso era respetar la vida en todas sus formas! En Cintra, el palacio, había sido hermoso también, pero había murallas, murallas, murallas por doquier. Roca, roca fría y resistente. Aquí, por el contrario, los altos árboles ancestrales daban la bienvenida al palacio élfico donde estaba Avallac’h.

Frente a ella se apilaban bloques de granito y mármol delicadamente labrado. Seguramente había llevado siglos lograr la perfección de aquellas construcciones. A los elfos había que reconocerles algo: eran espléndidos artistas. Después de todo, ¡ellos sí que tenían tiempo! Sus vidas eran largas y aburridas… Por eso Avallac’h no entendía que ella no quería perder nueve meses en este mundo engendrando un asqueroso parásito…

La arquitectura élfica era delicada. Las columnas que componían los cimientos del palacio le daban un toque mágico, los colores blancos del brillante mármol hacía que ella se estremeciera ¡Cuánta belleza! Nunca había vislumbrado algo así. De golpe, al costado de aquel sendero ella vio que crecían muchas florecillas, miles y de colores blancos y violetas. Eran pequeñas rositas, que podrían pasar incluso, por ranúnculos. Pero Ciri sabía que más bien, parecían Rosas de Shaerrawedd. Unas hermosas rosas que crecían en su mundo, allí donde una heroína élfica se había enfrentado a los humanos y había muerto masacrada. Geralt le había contado una vez, aquella historia.

Ciri miró a su alrededor… en este mundo bellamente maravilloso. Se preguntó, mientras se adentraba por aquella senda, si sería tan malo criar un hijo aquí, pues al parecer, había paz por doquier. No había visto guerras ni guerreros. Aunque también era cierto que había conocido muy poco sus secretos. Pensó en Jaskier, siempre a su lado, como príncipe élfico, con ella. Después de todo, no pocas veces se lo había confundido al poeta con un elfo cuando llevaba una capucha encima, dado sus grandes ojos celestes y sus rasgos refinados. Pero Geralt… ella jamás sería completamente feliz sabiendo que dejó a su amado padre en un mundo en decadencia. Prefería la decadencia a su lado y con Jaskier de la mano, que una felicidad egoísta en un mundo ilusorio… Además, sabía que por mucho que la amara, Jaskier tampoco dejaría a Geralt.

Ciri ingresó al interior del palacio donde había dejado al elfo y lo encontró allí, sentado, apacible, como si no hubiera nada en este mundo estúpido de elfos sabios que lo inmutara. Ella había pasado un día entero dando vueltas por cualquier sitio, pero Avallac’h se comportaba como si estuviera seguro de que, finalmente, volvería. Y eso la ponía furiosa (principalmente porque, afectivamente, había vuelto).

 _A ver si te digo que amo a un humano, cómo te sienta eso en el rostro, estúpido elfo_ … _Como Lara Dorren y Cregennan. Esperaron siglos para que portara ese gen de Lara y yo les arruinaré sus planes con un humano, otra vez._

Ciri se molestó al notar aquella actitud desinteresada, desprovista de emoción alguna. Como si realmente el tiempo se lo pasara por el culo y no le interesara en lo más mínimo. Y es que quizás, era así realmente… Quizás, al ser inmortales, no les interesaba correr detrás del destino. Esperaban a que llegara solito a sus puertas… Como ella había llegado. Solita… Solita y como una idiota se había metido en aquella ratonera. La princesa de Cintra resopló, la bruja de Kaer Morhen se rabió.

Ciri se puso frente al elfo y le quitó el libro de las manos, dejándolo sobre una mesa de granito, bien pulida, brillante y con una forma que recordaba la hojita de algún árbol. La jovencita notó la encuadernación preciosa de aquel tomo pesado cuando lo dejó a un lado y supo que era el libro más majestuoso que había sostenido. Ni siquiera en su palacio había tenido ejemplares como aquel. Pero se encargó de esconder el asombro.

Avallac’h le dedicó una mirada sin emociones, pero ella estaba segura de que lo había molestado. – Has vuelto, Ciri ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes alguna respuesta?

\- No quiero engendrar ningún hijo. – dijo ella. – Pero eso ya lo sabes. – el elfo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. – Quiero que me dejen ir a mi mundo.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Lo harás cuando cumplas con tu parte del trato.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que pagar yo por algo que hizo Lara Dorren? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo? Y mi madre fue Pavetta y mi padre, Duny… aunque no recuerde ni siquiera su rostro.

\- A nosotros no nos alteran unas cuántas generaciones dh’oine, ¿entiendes, Golondrina? Tú eres hija de Lara y nos han quitado un hijo. Así que, lo reclamaremos de ti.

\- ¿Para qué usarán a ese niño? Si decido dártelo. – quiso saber Ciri. Se le revolvió todo dentro de su abdomen, pero se mantuvo estoica, no mostró ninguna emoción, como había aprendido de Yennefer, como había aprendido durante su entrenamiento en Kaer Morhen.

\- Eso es asunto nuestro, Golondrina. Toma asiento a mi lado, por favor. – Ciri hizo caso y se sentó.

\- ¿Eres tú con quien debo tener ese… hijo? – el elfo sonrió.

\- No, Golondrina. No soy yo. – ella llevó su mirada esmeralda a sus propias manos, que las tenía apretadas encima de su regazo. Entonces ni siquiera sería él, el único elfo al que había conocido. Sería otro. La podrían frente a otro extraño, tendría que volver a hablar con otro elfo… hubiera preferido que fuera este idiota a su lado. Al menos parecía ser amable. – Lamento que se te dificulte tanto sopesar nuestro reclamo.

Ciri lo miró con aquellos ojos esmeraldas, Avallac’h plantó su mirada sobre ella. – Tú no lo entiendes porque no eres un recipiente sin otro valor superior a la procreación. – dijo ella. – No lo entiendes porque tú entregas solo tu semilla, pero no engendras el parásito. – el elfo arqueó las cejas.

\- Tienes unos pensamientos muy radicales, Ciri. – dijo.

\- Eso siento, Avallac’h. Que quieren poner un asqueroso parásito en mí por nueve meses y después me lo quitarán.

\- ¿No podrías verlo como a un hijo?

\- ¿Para que luego me lo quieten? ¡No! – se molestó ella.

\- Pero podrías vivir aquí, con tu hijo. Nadie te lo quiere robar. Solo lo queremos en nuestro mundo para que se cumplan las profecías.

\- ¿Qué profecías?

\- ¿Por qué te niegas, Ciri?

\- ¿Alguna vez te han violado? – Ciri lo enfrentó con su mirada rabiosa y percibió asombro, ahora sí, en el elfo, quien negó con un movimiento de cabeza. – Pues a mí sí. A los 12 años. Y ustedes quieren hacer lo mismo conmigo. – ella tembló, bajó su mirada y se concentró en controlarse. – Me repugna la idea de lo que me proponen… - susurró.

\- Ciri… - dijo Avallac’h. – Cualquier acto para engendrar un hijo deberá ser consentido. – explicó, ella lo miró con sorpresa. – Nadie te violará aquí. Conocerás al futuro padre y pasarás el tiempo necesario con él para que tu cuerpo de mujer sienta ansias de su semilla. – el estómago de Ciri se revolvió, una vez más ¿Deseo a un elfo? – Solo se produce la ovulación durante el orgasmo, Golondrina de primavera. – aquellas palabras razonaron en Ciri, quien comenzó a hiperventilar. Su respiración se agitó. Orgasmo, orgasmo… Jaskier… había hecho el amor con él ¡Por Melitele! - ¿Qué sucede, Golondrina? – Ciri sintió que su estómago bailoteaba y la dejaba con estado enfermizo.

\- ¿Crees que una sola vez será necesaria? – preguntó ella. - ¿O tendré que someterme a varios orgasmos para engendrar el parásito?

\- No lo sé. – dijo el elfo. – Eso no lo sé. En general se requiere más de una vez… Pero tú eres humana, y la fertilidad de los humanos es mucho más potente que la de los elfos… - Ciri empalideció. – Quizás baste con una sola vez.

 _¡Por Melitele! ¡Quizás ya esté embarazada!_ Ciri se puso en pie… _Necesito hablar con Jaskier. Necesito decirle…_ su visión se nubló, se sintió enferma y, finalmente, perdió el conocimiento.

Ciri abrió sus ojos y se encontró acostada sobre una mullida cama, rodeada por almohadones y voces melodiosas de mujeres a su alrededor. Se sentó y restregó sus ojos. Se había desmayado. Miró su vientre y llevó una mano allí, ¿y si ya estaba embarazada? Miró a su alrededor y notó a unas elfas cantando bellamente.

Unas mujeres de baja estatura y vestidas de gris, al ver que se había despertado, corrieron sobre ella, para colocar una delicada manta sobre sus hombros, pero Ciri se la quitó de un tirón y las dejó sobre el suelo. Se dirigió hacia el hermoso balcón de aquella habitación y lo abrió, para respirar aire puro. _Un hijo de Jaskier… por Melitele, ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta? ¿Qué haré ahora? Si lo saben lo matarán… a él y a nuestro hijo… ¡Dioses!_ Se acercó a la balaustrada y apoyó sus manos, afligida. A lo lejos le pareció percibir un grupo de jinetes negros y capas rojizas, entrecerró sus ojos y miró. - ¡Oye! – gritó a las sirvientas élficas, dos de aquellas corrieron sobre Ciri. - ¿Qué es aquello?

\- Esos son los Dearg Ruadhri, los Jinetes Rojos, mi señora. – dijo una de las mujeres. – Comandado por Eredin Bréacc Glas. – Ciri percibió cierto miedo por parte de la elfa al nombrarlo y aquello llamó su atención, así que se giró hacia la mujer y solo en ese momento pudo notar que sus orejas eran planas ¡¡Era humana!!

Ciri dio un salto hacia atrás, asombrada y chocó contra la balaustrada, la humana dio un pequeño grito y estiró su mano para sostener la muñeca de Ciri e inmediatamente, luego de alejarla del peligro, se tiró a sus pies pidiendo perdón por haberla tocado.

Ciri temblaba… esclavos, esclavos humanos… Los elfos no eran perfectos, no eran pacíficos, no eran buenos… eran unos esclavistas de humanos.

La joven bruja se agachó al lado de la humana. - ¿Eres humana? – susurró y tomó el rostro de la jovencita. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres de este mundo? – Solo en ese momento notó lo joven de aquella chica, quizás tanto como ella, o incluso menor. Percibió el miedo en sus ojos y el temblor sobre sus labios cuando Ciri la tocó. La otra jovencita, la que también se había acercado a ella, yacía inmóvil en su sitio. La bruja llevó su mirada a las orejas y vio que también era humana ¡¡Dioses!!

\- No recuerdo nada, señora. – dijo la jovencita, aunque Ciri creyó que aquello había sido poco convincente. – No sé a qué se refiere con eso de los mundos… - Mmmm… pensó la joven bruja.

\- ¿Quién es ese comandante que has mencionado? ¿A dónde se dirige? – Ciri se puso de pie y miró otra vez en dirección a los jinetes, que ya se los veía muy lejos, muy, muy lejos, en la distancia. Su corazón dolió y no supo por qué. Otra vez sintió que se le revolvieron las entrañas y sintió un gran pesar al ver que perdía de vista aquellos jinetes. No supo que aquel comandante élfico era quien había tomado prisionero a Jaskier y Valdo, Ciri no lo sabía.

\- A la ciudad de Tir ná Lia, señora. Allí se dirigen. Han estado de cacería.

\- ¿Cacería?

\- Disculpe, mi señora. He hablado de más. – respondió la humana, se puso de pie asustada, hizo una rápida reverencia y salió corriendo del balcón, acompañada por la otra. Ciri las siguió, rogando que se detuvieran, pero las mujeres, solo corrieron.

Las humanas vestidas de gris corrían como el demonio, pero Ciri era mucho más atlética y mucho más etérea para hacerlo, así que, dejó que existiera una distancia prudente entre las tres, solo para que la llevaran hasta su escondite. Y así sucedió. Después de descender unas oscuras escaleras, estuvieron en un sitio enorme que no podía ser otra cosa más que la cocina de aquel palacio.

Las jovencitas estaban agitadas, Ciri no. La que no había hablado golpeó en el hombro a la que había dicho sobre la “cacería”. – Eres una idiota. – oyó Ciri.

\- ¿Por qué? – la joven bruja se acercó a ellas con determinación. - ¿Por qué es una idiota? ¿Qué es este sitio? ¿Qué sucede aquí? Yo también soy humana. – Ciri levantó sus cabellos y les mostró sus orejas. – No estoy con los elfos. Me tienen en contra de mi voluntad ¡Quiero saber qué es lo que pasa!

La que primero había hablado parecía tener muchas ganas de volver a hablar, pero la que no lo había hecho, no. – Dices eso, pero vas de la mano con Avallac’h por todos lados. Eres una de ellos, aunque tus orejas sean tan planas como las nuestras.

\- ¡Jamás seré una de ellos! ¡Soy una de ustedes! – respondió molesta. – Aunque para serlo, primero debería saber quiénes son ustedes ¿Por qué están aquí como servidumbre?

\- Eredin nos cazó… tiempo atrás. Ya no sé hace cuánto tiempo. Y nos metió aquí. – dijo la que tenía ganas de hablar, la otra le golpeó con fuerzas.

\- Discúlpala, no sabe lo que dice.

\- No seas idiota. – atacó Cirilla. – Esta es, quizás, la primera oportunidad que tienen de poder salir de este mundo. Yo no soy cualquier persona. Soy la clave de la libertad de ustedes… - las dos chicas la miraron con sorpresa. - ¡Créanme! Si ha existo oportunidad alguna para volver a donde pertenecen, ¡es esta!

\- Mira, niña. – dijo la poco convencida. – Me inclinaré ante tu grandeza y tu belleza, pero no te creeré una sola palabra. Ya cometí el error de confiar en los elfos en el pasado y sigo aquí, fregando pisos y cocinando para los señoritos. Dos veces no seré estúpida.

\- Pues ya van dos veces que lo eres. – volvió a atacar Ciri. – Porque yo no soy elfa, así que estarías confiando en una humana. Y además, te estoy diciendo que a mí nadie me trajo a este mundo detestable. Yo sola he venido y cuando obtengas respuestas me iré de nuevo a mi mundo. Ustedes podrían venir conmigo o quedarse aquí. Eso corre por su cuenta.

\- Yo quiero volver. – la más joven la agarró de la muñeca y de sus ojos saltaron lágrimas. - ¡Yo quiero volver! No soy nadie ni aquí ni en mi mundo. Pero al menos tenía mi familia. – Ciri la abrazó y la trajo sobre su cuerpo, protectora. Le partió el alma ver a aquella niña asustadiza rogar por volver a su hogar. Le recordó tanto a ella misma en el pasado.

\- Yo te protegeré. Lo prometo. Pero necesito saber qué es lo que sucede… - sintieron unos pasos a sus espaldas y las tres mujeres se giraron de inmediato. La más pequeña se liberó de los brazos de Ciri y corrió a la mesada a simular que cortaba vegetales que agarraba con manos temblorosas, así como un cuchillo afilado. La otra, la más reservada, se tiró al suelo, agarró un trapo y un cubo con agua y se puso a limpiar el piso reluciente de inmediato.

Ciri apuntó sus ojos esmeraldas hacia las escaleras y sus ojos relampaguearon. Iba a prender fuego a quienes quisiera hacer daño a su raza… Un instinto protector hacia la más niña surgió de ella, nunca lo había sentido, pero a toda costa iba a proteger a esa mujer humana. Nadie le pondría una mano encima.


	86. Rosa del Destino

Avallac’h descendió paciente hasta el último escalón de la oscura escalera y miró a Zireael. Ciri lo enfrentó, simulando desconocimiento de todo. Pero sabía que el elfo no sería estúpido, y no era casualidad que ella estuviera allí con las humanas. De igual manera, ella tampoco se consideraba estúpida y no se la iba a dejar fácil…

\- Zireael, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Me he perdido. – mintió. – Y vine hasta aquí porque soy una persona muy curiosa, fíjate tú. – él guardó silencio, a pesar del sarcasmo de la bruja. – La pregunta más oportuna sería, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

\- Te he estado buscando. – _Seguramente, pero ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí? Sería imposible, a menos que me estuvieras siguiendo_ …

\- ¿Quién será el padre del niño? – decidió atacar con una pregunta completamente directa al elfo para desconcertarlo. Y lo logró. La mirada de Avallac’h se mostró en un principio anonadada, pero luego furiosa. Ella había revelado el motivo de su presencia delante de las sirvientas.

Sin embargo, el elfo no le dio el gusto y respondió, paciente:

\- ¿El niño? ¿Qué pasó con el “parásito”? – Ciri lo miró. “Niño”, porque podría ser que ya estuviera embaraza de Jaskier… - ¿Eso quiere decir que has aceptado?

\- Necesito saber todo para tomar la decisión. – dijo ella. _Necesito sacar a Jaskier de aquí de inmediato. Necesito hacer lo que me piden para sacarlo de aquí. Necesito salvarlo_. Ciri moría de ganas de ver la expresión de a aquellas jóvenes esclavas a su espalda, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo _. Y salvaré a los humanos que tienen cautivos aquí. Malditos elfos… No saben quién ha venido a este mundo. Holocausto para ustedes… malditos esclavistas. Soy Golondrina de Destrucción, para todos ustedes_ …

\- El padre del niño - dijo tranquilamente Avallac'h, yendo al grano - será Auberon Muircetach.

> Auberon Muircetach es nuestro... ¿Cómo lo llamarías? ¿El caudillo supremo?

\- ¿Rey? – preguntó Ciri y se cruzó de brazos. - ¿El rey de todos los Aen Seidhe? – Avallac’h le sonrió, pero no fue burlón, sino cariñosa aquella sonrisa.

\- Golondrina. Los Aen Seidhe, el Pueblo de la Colina, son los elfos de tu mundo. Nosotros somos los Aen Elle, el Pueblo de los Alisos. Pero Auberon Muircetach, en efecto, es nuestro rey. – Ciri guardó silencio, afligida.

 _Un rey. Un maldito rey. Si estoy embarazada y engaño al rey de todo un mundo élfico… oh, dioses… Dioses… Dioses… ¿Qué he hecho?_ Sin embargo, hizo acopio de todo su temple para simular un semblante frío e inexpresivo. Sabía que no era muy buena o tan buena como Yennefer, pero debía intentarlo.

 _-_ Lamento mucho que sea un pesar tan grande para ti nuestro pedido. De verdad. – le dijo el elfo. Ella supo que estaba siendo honesto. Había algo en el elfo que le otorgaba cariño, pero ella no sabía el qué. Ese elfo la quería. Le tenía paciencia y se preguntaba por qué. – Ven. Te llevaré a comer algo. Estás débil, Golondrina.

\- Puedes llamarme Zireael. – lo manipuló Ciri. – Veo que no te gusta decirme Ciri, y Golondrina es lo mismo que Zireael. Tampoco me hará mal. – él le sonrió. Las dos chicas siguieron limpiando luego de haber oído todo aquello, simulando que no existían. Ciri se preguntó si no las habría puesto en peligro.

\- Avallac’h… - el elfo la miró. – Si acepto engendrar aquel niño… ¿Dónde tendría que ir?

\- A la ciudad de Tir ná Lia. – respondió.

\- Bien. Muchas gracias. – respondió la Golondrina. – Pero he de rechazar tu invitación. Comeré algo aquí, en la cocina. Fíjate que he encontrado dh’oine como yo y quisiera estar en compañía con mi raza. – señaló a las chicas. – Espero que no sea problema.

\- No lo es. – su rostro no mostró una sola emoción. Aquello solo podía significar que ahora él había hecho uso de todo su temple. Es decir, que era un gran problema.

\- ¡Qué suerte! Y dime una cosa más, Avallac’h… - el elfo aguardó en silencio que ella hablara. – Yo soy Cirilla de Cintra. La reina de Cintra en mi mundo, como bien debes saber. Y si no lo sabes, es hora que lo vayas sabiendo… - Avallac’h no respondió. – Estoy muy acostumbrada a tener siervos a mi disposición y he elegido a estas dos como mis damas de compañía ¿Habría algún problema con ello?

\- Ninguno, Zireael. – los dos guardaron silencio y Ciri estuvo segura de que Avallac’h estaría queriendo saber qué se traía entre manos la joven bruja. - Recuerda que partiremos mañana hacia la ciudad de Tir ná Lia… Estate lista tú y tus damas de compañía.

\- Perfecto. – Ciri se dio la vuelta hacia las dos humanas. – Chicas, síganme. – solicitó autoritaria y se marchó por las escaleras. Las chicas corrieron detrás de ella.

Las tres humanas se encontraban una frente a la otra en el balcón de la habitación donde Ciri había despertado. – Bien, ¿qué es la ciudad de Tir ná Lia?

\- Es la capital del Reino de los Alisos, majestad. – respondió la más joven, la que hablaba de más.

\- No soy majestad. – dijo Ciri. – No aquí y tampoco en Cintra… pues estoy cautiva… - sacudió sus manos restando importancia al relato. – Bueno, no importa realmente ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Antonietta. – Ciri miró a la otra para que dijera su nombre, la desconfiada.

\- Claire.

\- Bien… Necesito que me expliquen qué está pasando en este sitio.

\- ¿Por qué tendríamos que decirte nada? Si piensas engendrar no sé qué hijo con el rey de los Alisos ¿Te crees que somos idiotas?

\- Ayyy… ¡Que lo eres! – le aseguró Ciri. – Estoy de tu lado, estúpida Claire ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta? – Claire la miró rabiosa por el insulto, pero luego de un suspiro dijo:

\- No debemos hablar aquí. Óyeme bien, Cirilla de Cintra… - la enfrentó. – No tengo opciones en este mundo tedioso… así que confiaré en tu estupidez y tozudez. Eres una impertinente, brabucona y niña caprichosa. No tienes idea de dónde nos encontramos, pero enfrentas a todos como si tuvieras el poder para destruirlos… - sonrió la jovencita. – Y me gusta tu estilo. Vayamos a los establos. Allí hablaremos mejor. – Ciri sonrió y las tres chicas corrieron al exterior del palacio.

Claire era la más grande de las tres, pensó Ciri. Tendría cerca de unos veinte tantos años, sus ojos eran marrones como el café y sus cabellos oscuros como la noche, pero lisos, como una cascada. Tenía un rostro severo, como si desconfiara de todo el mundo, como si hubiera jodido su corazón hacía mucho tiempo. La otra, Anto, era una niña, más bien, quizás de unos catorce años, quizás trece. Tenía una mirada azulina, algo oscura, cabellos castaños y algunas ondas desordenadas. Su rostro era suplicante, a diferencia de Claire, que parecía querer matar a todo aquel que le daba la espalda. Ciri sentía un instinto de protección fraternal con la más pequeña.

Claire contó a Ciri que ellas habían sido capturadas de sus familias muchos años atrás. Sabían que se encontraban en un mundo diferente al suyo, donde habían sido sometidas a la esclavitud, disfrazada de digna servidumbre.

El que se encargaba de raptar humanos de otros mundos era ese tal Eredin, el comandante de los Jinetes. Claire y Anto, ambas, provenían del mundo de Ciri. Conocían a la princesa Cirilla, pero porque cuando ellas habían sido raptadas la princesa Pavetta y el príncipe Duny acababan de morir, así que se habían hablado de la tragedia y se había nombrado no menos de una vez el nombre de la princesa “Cirilla”; que sería criada por su abuela Calanthe. Con aquel relato, la joven bruja supo que aquellas dos, se habían perdido 14 años de historia en sus mundos. Sus familias podrían estar muertas en la actualidad, más aún con todas las guerras que se venían sucediendo.

Claire había vivido en Cintra y Anto en Redania. Tanto la mayor como la más joven, habían perdido sus familias y en estos sitios, se habían adoptado como hermanas.

\- Este es un mundo que tiene algún secreto en relación a los unicornios. – le explicó Claire mientras encinchaba a Kelpa, Ciri la miró con atención. – Siempre hay disputas entre los elfos y los unicornios. Y ese comandante oscuro, Eredin, siempre les da caza y los mata en cuando tiene oportunidad. Pero los unicornios no son fáciles de acabar y les plantan batalla.

\- Capturan humanos y les absorben la vida, majestad. – intervino Anto.

\- Que te dije que me llames Ciri… - se molestó.

\- Lo siento, Ciri. – se corrigió. – He visto viejecitos arrugados ser llevados por ese Eredin a través de un cristal a no sé dónde. Cuando van a morir, se los pone en una fosa y se les prende fuego, aún con vida… Pero algunos han logrado escapar… Yo he visto una barrera invisible, que se ha hecho visible algunas veces. – Ciri abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

¡¡Había otra forma de escapar de aquel sitio que engendrando un hijo del rey!!

\- ¿Dónde está esa barrera? – quiso saber de inmediato.

\- Hay que ir en embarcación. Pero las embarcaciones solo responden a los elfos.

\- Podrán responder a mí. – dijo Ciri. – Yo soy en parte elfa… - Claire la miró y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Soy heredera de Lara Dorren… ¿Qué saben de ello ustedes? ¿Se ha hablado de la elfa?

\- Lara Dorren fue la hija del rey Auberon Muircetach. – dijo Claire. A Ciri se le revolvió el estómago de nuevo ¿Acaso querían hacer que su abuelo le engendrara un hijo? Sacudió su cabeza con múltiples movimientos y sintió cómo un ácido amargo recorrió su esófago, después de todo, él no era su abuelo y ella no era hija de Lara Dorren... Se imaginó un elfo arrugado y feo, frunció el ceño. – Aparentemente ellos lloran decisiones pasadas de aquella mujer. – explicó. – Parece ser que engendró un hijo con un… - y entonces Claire comprendió. – Oh, tú eres hija de ese humano.

\- No. No soy hija de él directamente. Pero es mi antepasado. – explicó Ciri.

\- Mira, Ciri. – aclaró Claire. – Yo no entiendo demasiadas cosas… solo que estos elfos nos esclavizan, nos obligan a la servidumbre… y ha habido una cacería el día de ayer… - La bruja la miró, curiosa. – Y han tenido un buen cargamento de humanos. Estoy segura, porque las risas maliciosas de Eredin se oyeron incluso en el cielo… Rescatemos a esos humanos, por favor.

\- ¿Sabes por dónde empezar?

\- Vayamos a Tir ná Lia. Allí es donde descargan los humanos y los distribuyen para los distintos trabajos.

\- Tengo dos amigos míos… No sé dónde están… Son humanos también. – las dos jovencitas la miraron sin respuestas. – Bueno, quizás es mejor que se mantengan alejados de todo esto, después de todo.

\- Es lo mejor. – sentenció Claire. – Ve a tu habitación. Nosotros prepararemos las monturas. El viaje a la ciudad es de cinco días a caballo. Debemos ir de inmediato. Eredin ya está en camino.

Ciri asintió. La ciudad de Tir ná Lia la esperaba. Miró el cielo despejado de aquel atardecer y se preguntó dónde estaría Jaskier… pero no era la primera vez que se separaban ni sería la última que se volverían a encontrar. Ella seguiría su camino y él la encontraría, como siempre había sucedido. _Lamento tanto haberte traído aquí. Lo siento mucho_ … Ciri volvió a mirar su vientre y se preguntó si estaría realmente embarazada… _Oh, mi amado poeta… si tan solo supieras el terror que siento de pensar que estoy embarazada. No porque me entristezca un hijo contigo, sino porque no podré dejar de luchar, no podré cuidar mi cuerpo y no puedo evitar despertar en todos, el deseo de poseerme, dado los orígenes de mi sangre… Me siento muy desamparada con toda esta situación. Si tan solo estuvieras aquí, a mi lado. Si tan solo lo supieras._


	87. Tir ná Lia

**I**

El Rey de los Alisos, Auberon Muircetach miró al General de los Dearg Ruadhri (Jinetes Rojos), Eredin Bréacc Glas, cuando éste le anunció la presencia de dos hallazgos entre los humanos que habían sido capturados, quienes pertenecían al Aen Seidhe, el Pueblo de la Colina, el sitio de donde provenía, nada más y nada menos, que la Golondrina de Primavera para los Aen Elle, o Pueblo de los Alisos, el reino de los elfos de este mundo.

Ni el rey de los Aen Elle ni el General de los Jinetes Rojos iban a dejar pasar por alto aquella ¿coincidencia? Dos humanos masculinos provenientes del mismo mundo de la Golondrina, que acababa de entrar a su mundo finalmente. La historia de Lara Dorren no volvería a sucederse otra vez. Por supuesto que no. Así que, aquellos dos, serían piezas de su tablero de juego.

Auberon era un elfo que podía ser considerado inmortal, había vivido muchísimos años, hasta incluso para los estándares de su pueblo. Los años lo habían vuelto benevolente, a diferencia de Eredin, que rozaba alguna anomalía sádica, el rey podía verlo. Pero, así como la benevolencia había llegado con los años, también la astucia. – Tráeme a esos dos frente a mí. No quiero que los tortures ni maltrates, Eredin. – ordenó. El General hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

Luego de un tiempo, aparecieron dos hombres – humanos - sostenidos por otros elfos de armaduras oscuras y capas carmesí. Uno de ellos era rubio y corpulento, aunque parecía estar adelgazado para lo que debiera ser su contextura física, dados sus talles, y el otro vestía como príncipe con una capa carmesí mágica sobre su espalda, era morocho y no mostraba la contextura de un guerrero. Ninguno de los prisioneros forcejeaba o peleaba, solo mantenían la boca cerrada.

Auberon los inspeccionó en silencio durante mucho tiempo. El de mirada celeste no lo enfrentaba, el de mirada ambarina parecía querer comerlo crudo. Finalmente, el rey se puso de pie y caminó hacia aquellos dos. Los observó, los rodeó, incluso los olió para reconocer el aroma de cada uno. Y otra vez, el morocho esquivó el escrutinio, el rubio lo enfrentó rabioso. Al rey le pareció curioso la actitud de ambos. Cada uno hablaba por sí solo de diferentes cosas.

Tranquilamente, el rey volvió a su asiento y se sentó despacio, cruzó sus piernas, arregló sus finas ropas y de nuevo, el rubio no dejó de mirarlo y el morocho lo evitó a toda costa... interesante… Finalmente, el rey habló: - ¿Cómo se llaman? Mi nombre es Auberon Muircetach, rey de los Aen Alle, es decir, el Pueblo de los Alisos. Lamento las condiciones en las que los conozco, pero han de saber que no está permitido visitar mi mundo sin invitación. – ninguno de los prisioneros habló. El rey esperó, paciente, que lo hicieran. Pero no lo hicieron. – El dh’oine príncipe, por favor, acércate ¿Quién eres y qué reino está bajo tu dominio? – el morocho levantó la mirada durante unos segundos, pero volvió a bajarla. Era obvio que no quería que lo recordara, precisamente sería a quién más atención prestaría. El rey vio que el príncipe suspiró, vencido, y respondió:

\- Mi nombre es Jaskier y soy poeta. No gobierno ninguna tierra. Visto estas ropas porque he enamorado a una condesa que quería convertirme en conde.

El rey guardó silencio durante largo tiempo, a la espera de que dijera más, pero no lo hizo. Tampoco le pareció que hubiera mentido. Que fuera poeta explicaba por qué no tenía cuerpo de guerrero y no carecía de belleza, podría haber sucedido aquel enamoramiento.

Auberon miró al rubio, al que lo miraba desafiante y éste habló solito, sin necesidad de que lo solicitara. – Soy Valdo Marx, bardo y mercenario. – el rey sonrió, pues el bardo le había aclarado que tenía dotes para la guerra. Osado. Incluso en su propio palacio se atrevía a amenazarlo.

El rey se acercó al mercenario bardo y tomó su mejilla, obligándolo a verlo, una vez más… había algo en aquel hombre… algo… Miró sus ojos, ambarinos como los había tenido su amada Shiadhal. Aquellos ojos le recordaron a ella, que había muerto hacía demasiados años… Percibió el aroma, algo familiar resultaba, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tenía este hombre que generaba un cosquilleo en la sangre del rey? Sin embargo, Auberon miró a Jaskier, era el de mirada celeste el que se comportaba de modo más sospechoso.

\- ¿Conocen a la elfa que los trajo a este mundo? – quiso saber el rey. Jaskier y Valdo guardaron silencio, Auberon notó que se dedicaron una rápida mirada, de esas en donde hay complicidad… algo no encajaba ¿Realmente Naláh los había traído aquí? El hombre rubio quitó su mentón del agarre del elfo y no habló.

\- Poco. – respondió Jaskier, sin enfrentar al rey con su mirada.

\- Cuéntame… - pidió el rey. - ¿qué has sentido cuando ingresaste a mi reino? – se lo preguntó porque esta vez, no les creía el cuento. Auberon se acercó a Jaskier y ahora tomó su mejilla, obligándolo a verlo. No percibió ningún cosquilleo en su sangre, solo notó el intenso color celeste de su mirada que había intentado esquivarlo, pero ahora lo enfrentaba. El rey olió, una vez más, al poeta y recordó aquel aroma. Notó que el dh’oine se había incomodado por la cercanía de sus rostros y el elfo sonrió al percibir aquel rechazo por la unión del mismo sexo que tenía su raza. Siempre era igual, los dh’oine todo lo relacionaban de inmediato con el sexo, principalmente la estrecha cercanía. Eran tan básicos. Por molestar, el elfo no soltó la mejilla del morocho, obligándolo a él a quitar su rostro quien, finalmente, así lo hizo.

Los dos hombres guardaron silencio, pero finalmente el conde (según había dicho) fue el que habló: - Innatural. Un destello… como de aurora boreal… así me sentí al entrar a este reino, majestad.

\- Y luego un sitio poliédrico, irreal… - siguió el rubio. – Y finalmente, este sitio. No tendríamos palabras para explicarlo. – sin “majestad”, al final de su relato. Un rebelde, sin lugar a dudas.

Auberon sonrió. Y no necesitó mayor información. Habían dicho lo que necesitaba saber. Sabía con quiénes estaba tratando.

\- Quiero a estos dos bajo mi mando. – sentenció el rey. – Yo me encargaré de darles sus correspondientes tareas. – los soldados asintieron y liberaron sus manos. – Muchas gracias, Eredin. Quédate a controlar el ingreso al palacio. Y avísame de inmediato cuando llegue la Golondrina.

\- Majestad. – dijo el General. – Golondrina llegará cansada. Yo le recomiendo que me permita hacer que se sienta cómoda primero y luego venga a verlo a usted… ya sabe… Dado el objetivo de ese encuentro. Una mujer despabilada siempre resulta mejor que una rabiosa. – sonrió, malicioso. El rey sopesó sus palabras. – Además, no nos olvidemos que se trata de una dh’oine.

\- De acuerdo. Tenemos tiempo.

El elfo de cabello oscuro y mirada de ave rapaz asintió y se despidió de su majestad. Luego salió fuera de la Sala de Audiencias.

El silencio se extendió dentro de la habitación vacía. Luego el elfo soberano habló: - Pronto conoceré a una mujer que he esperado durante muchos años… Zireael es su nombre. - dijo y notó que el morocho tembló finamente. Sonrió. Una pieza más del rompecabezas… – Una mujer que me está destinada… Conde, dime, ¿crees en el destino?

\- Sí, majestad. – respondió quien dijo ser Jaskier. Auberon miró al rubio para que respondiera.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo secamente, y otra vez se olvidó de mencionar “majestad”. Le costaría caro el atrevimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Perdón! Recién me he dado cuenta que subí dos veces el mismo capítulo.  
> La verdad es que tengo la cabeza totalmente alterada, estamos viviendo una situación epidemiológica estresante en mi país respecto al Covid 19 y ayer y hoy estuve con la cabeza que me explota. Tengo capítulos que los había escrito antes, así que los iré subiendo.  
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia!


	88. Tir ná Lia

**II**

Ciri y Avallac’h, en compañía de las silenciosas damas de compañía, ingresaron a la legendaria ciudad de Tir ná Lia luego de cinco días de camino sobre sus monturas.

La joven bruja, no dejaba de admirar todo a su alrededor, obligándose a grabar todo. En primer lugar, porque era simplemente fascinante y en segundo, porque quería encontrar alguna falla, un error, algo que le hablara de que era posible escapar de aquel sitio. Pero no veía nada. Sí veía, sin embargo, puentes y terrazas hermosas por doquier, y en ellos elfos de largos cabellos, vestidos con almillas ceñidas y capas cortas, bordeadas con adornos foliáceos, como a ellos les encantaba y Ciri tenía que admitir que era bello.

Llegaron frente al pórtico de un majestuoso palacio y los recibió un elfo de cabellera oscura y rostro severo. El contraste perfecto de Avallac’h, de cabellera rubia y rostro sereno.

Las damas de compañía bajaron de inmediato de sus monturas e hincaron rodillas, sin dirigir la mirada a aquel. El rubio desmontó y se situó al lado del moreno, e hizo un gesto a Ciri para que lo imitara. Ella así lo hizo. La jovencita notó que los dos elfos eran de estatura similar, lo que quería decir, descomunal. – Permíteme que los presente, Zireael. – dijo Avallac’h – él es Eredin Bréacc Glas.

Ciri guardó silencio y pensó en Yennefer para no mostrar con obviedad sus emociones… de igual forma, tuvo que respirar un poco más profundo de que costumbre para serenarse. Aquel era el cazador de humanos…

\- Mucho gusto. – dijo Eredin con una reverencia. Ciri le correspondió con poco entusiasmo. A Zireael la habían vestido como princesa élfica. Llevaba un vestido delicado al cuerpo, suelto, como lo usaban las elfas, con incrustaciones de preciosas piedrecillas que le daban porte al atuendo. Cubría completamente su cuerpo, excepto por un escote corazón sobre sus pechos y tenía unas mangas etéreas transparentes que hacían que pareciera, bueno… una elfa. Sus cabellos estaban sueltos, también incrustados con piedritas y rositas rojas y la habían maquillado, con fuertes delineados negros sobre sus ojos esmeraldas que acrecentaban su mirada y Ciri, esperaba, la hicieran más temerosa.

\- Así que ésta es Aen Hen Ichaer. – dijo Eredin. – La herencia de Shiadhal y Lara. - ¿Quién era Shiadhal?, pensó Ciri. – Cuesta creer. No es más que una cría de dh’oine. Una hembra humana joven. – Ella lo miró rabiosa, sus ojos relampaguearon, pero el elfo moreno solo rio burlón. – Supongo que no te has equivocado, Avallac’h. Bah, dicen las malas lenguas que tú nunca te equivocas… - sonrió con maldad Eredin. – Oculto en este ser… por ahí, estará el gen de Lara. Aunque cueste creerlo… - el elfo de rostro severo miró a Ciri en detalle y a ella no le gustó. Se sintió un objeto exhibido para inspección de curiosos…

Avallac’h no mostró expresión alguna, indiferente como era con Ciri, así lo fue con aquel. Ella, por el contrario, lo asesinaba con sus ojos esmeraldas y el oscuro delineado que solo le daba un aspecto más misterioso y sensual.

\- Lo cierto es que… - jugó Eredin. - … hay algo en sus ojos que realmente recuerda a Lara Dorren, ¿a que sí, Avallac’h? ¿Quién mejor que tú para apreciarlo? – Ciri advirtió una sombra de rubor sobre las mejillas del rubio. Se sorprendió mucho y le dio qué pensar. – Y esta mocosa… - siguió molestando el elfo moreno. - … que por cierto intenta matarme con su mirada, ¿conoce ya el motivo de su presencia? – Ciri y el moreno no se quitaban los ojos de encima.

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Y ha accedido?

\- Aún no del todo. – Eredin rio.

\- ¿No del todo? Pues eso no está bien… - el elfo moreno rodeó a Ciri y la inspeccionó de arriba hacia abajo. Ella, lejos de permitirle que le rodeara, se fue girando de modo que siempre la tuvo frente a él, y con cada movimiento, lo aniquiló con sus ojos asesinos. Aquellos que Falka hacía arder. Eredin no dejaba de sonreír, divertido por la actitud amenazante de la hija de la Antigua Sangre. – Porque la naturaleza de la cooperación requiere que ésta sea completa, ¿no? – Avallac’h asintió. – Si no es completa, sencillamente, no puede salir bien. – Eredin se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió, burlón, así que Ciri no pudo contener más su lengua en su sitio:

\- ¿Has terminado o tengo que seguir escuchándote? – Eredin se puso totalmente serio por la impertinencia, pero ella se concentró en hacer arder el fuego en su interior, enfrentándolo.

\- Por favor, no vamos a ponernos nerviosos. – intervino Avallac’h y se situó frente a ella, quitándola de la visión del ave rapaz que quería comerla como a un ratoncillo, pero ella, se corrió a un costado del elfo rubio y volvió a enfrentarlo: que le quedara claro. Ella no se iba a someter frente a él. Los dos se mantuvieron la mirada: el elfo de cabellos oscuros y la heredera de Lara Dorren de cabellos cenicientos. El tiempo se sucedió con lentitud, o eso le pareció a Ciri. Los segundos parecieron abarcar, cada uno, cinco de ellos, y fue incómodo, pero no se inmutó. No. Aquel elfo despertaba en ella una sensación extraña. La dejaba intranquila.

Finalmente, él cedió. Una escueta orden del elfo moreno bastó para que un grupo de elfas femeninas vestidas de gris se acercara a ella (¿o eran también humanas?) y retocaran su maquillaje, removieran sus cabellos, les metieran perfume encima y la alistaron como a una prostituta, pensó Ciri, porque finalmente iba a conocer a quién tenía que tener deseos de poseerla y a quien ella debía corresponder para fingir un orgasmo, así, le engendraba aquel hijo y podía sacar a Jaskier de aquel sitio de inmediato. Le repugnó aquella idea.

Ciri notó que las elfas de grises eran más bajas, otra raza, pensó. Una raza destinada a la servidumbre. Intentó en vano ver sus orejas, pues sus peinados las ocultaban. Eso le hizo pensar que quizás eran humanas y no elfas… Más humanos esclavizados. La bruja de ojos esmeraldas atravesó con sus ojos al moreno, porque él era el cazador de humano. Era él… y ella lo sabía.

\- ¿Auberon? – preguntó Avallac’h y se situó delante frente a ella, evitándole el contacto visual. - ¿Nos espera?

Eredin sonrió, Ciri oyó su risa suave. - Sí, los está esperando. Mucho le urge. Exigía que Golondrina fuera conducida de inmediato a su presencia, sin demora. Le he quitado esa idea de la cabeza, por supuesto.

Avallac'h frunció el ceño.

\- Zireael - explicó Eredin sin ninguna prisa - debe presentarse ante el rey sin estrés, sin presión, descansada, tranquila y de buen humor. Para estar de buen humor, nada mejor que un baño, un vestido nuevo, un peinado nuevo y maquillaje. Auberon aguantará todavía ese tiempo, digo yo.

\- ¿Dices tú? – Ciri se molestó y volvió a mirarlo. - ¿No te basta con estas ropas y estos perfumes que acaban de tirarme?

\- No me basta con ese humor que tienes… - Eredin hizo un gesto como si despreciara el aire a su alrededor. – Además, - le sonrió. - Los ojos de nuestra Golondrina: centellean como los de un halcón. Nuestra Golondrina no para de lanzar miradas a derecha e izquierda, igualito que un hurón, buscando un agujero en la jaula. Por lo que veo, Golondrina aún está lejos de la sumisión incondicional. – Ciri no dijo nada. Era cierto… estaba lejos de ser sumisa. Muy lejos. – Quiero aclararte una cosa, Zireael… con esa mirada que me has tirado desde que me has visto, de odio demencial, no me asustas. – ella lo atacó con el color esmeralda de tus ojos, otra vez. _Ya me tendrás miedo, estúpido. Ya lo harás._ – De aquí no saldrás sin dejarnos ese niño. Así que no pienses en otra cosa. – los dos entrecerraron sus ojos y se enfrentaron. Ciri supo que era a Eredin a quién debía temer y quien no debía saber, por nada en el mundo, de la existencia de Jaskier. - De aquí no hay escapatoria. No existe ninguna posibilidad de romper la Geas Garadh, la Barrera Mágica. Y si por prodigio de tus caprichos, llegara a caer… también te digo que mis Dearg Ruadhri, mis Jinetes Rojos, son capaces de darte alcance hasta en las simas del tiempo y del espacio.

Ciri escuchó las últimas palabras, pero les restó importancia. A las que no les restó fue a las anteriores: “y si por prodigio de tus caprichos, llegara a caer…” Entonces ¡sí que había modo de escapar de ese mundo! Ya era la segunda vez que le mencionaban una barrera invisible…

Avallac’h a su lado se puso muy serio, ella lo miró. La inquietó la reacción corporal del rubio, era como si Eredin hubiera hablado de más. Ella solo quería sonreír… reír… Había otra forma de salir de allí y no era con el parásito en su interior.


	89. Tir ná Lia

**III**

Luego de aquella extraña bienvenida, Avallac’h y Ciri ingresaron al interior del palacio élfico. Ella no pudo describir con palabras la hermosura que vislumbró en su interior. Las paredes exquisitamente decoradas con obras maestras de cuadros y pinturas de artistas que, por supuesto, no reconocería. Los relieves de las paredes, la delicadeza de los decorados, todo era precisamente un sueño élfico. Llevó sus ojos hacia unos vitrales extraordinarios y notó que la luz entraba de forma estratégica para dibujar una hoja, la hoja del aliso sobre la pared que lo enfrentaba y por debajo se habría una oficina muy ordenada con un gran sillón sin nadie ocupándolo y un escritorio con libros por doquier, papel, pluma y tinta.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Eredin, Zireael? – interrumpió su deslumbramiento Avallac’h, Ciri lo miró y le sonrió, con maldad.

\- Es un idiota. Está acostumbrado a atemorizar a todos. A mí no. – ella se cruzó de brazos. – Sé que soy importante para ustedes… no podrá hacerme nada. – Avallac’h no demostró nada, como siempre, solo la miró. Ella mantuvo aquella sonrisa altanera sobre sus labios y no dejó de observar al elfo a su lado.

\- Bien. No juegues con tu suerte, Zireael. Solo eso te diré. Ahora por favor… Acompáñame, te mostraré tu habitación.

Ciri transitaba el pasillo que Avalla’ch le había indicado para llegar a su habitación. Sus damas de compañía habían sido llevadas hacia sus dependencias en los aposentos de la servidumbre, guiadas por el elfo rubio. Notó un hermoso cuadro sobre la pared, con relieves delicados que dibujaban flores y el sol en un paisaje helado. Una mujer de cabellos cenicientos, como ella, miraba de espaldas desde un gran cerro, mientras la nieve cubría todo a su alrededor, menos sobre sus pies, donde había flores primaverales esparcidas y sangre sobre el suelo. La joven bruja llevó sus manos y acarició aquel relieve. No sabía qué representaba, pero veía Nieve, Primavera, Sangre… todas aquellas cosas que siempre a Ciri le mencionaban… La Ventisca del Lobo, Golondrina de Primavera, Rosa del Destino con espinas cubiertas en sangre…

_Quizás sea una representación de Lara Dorren. Quizás ella tenía cabellos cenicientos como yo… Quizás me parezco a ella más de lo que podría llegar a creer…_

_¿Qué fue de tu amor, Lara? ¡Qué triste historia la que te han hecho vivir! Solo ahora puedo comprender lo que pudiste haber sentido_ … Ciri miró su vientre. _Tener un hijo de tu amado hechicero y que lo hayan matado. Si tocan a Jaskier, yo también podría morir de pena… Lamento mucho lo que te han hecho. Lo lamento tanto…_ Ciri volvió a mirar la mujer de cabellos cenicientos de espalda a quien la observaba, mirando el vacío, desde aquel cerro… Le resultó triste la imagen, solitaria y desesperante. Decidió no darle más atención.

Una puerta común yacía a lo lejos, frente a ella, al final del pasillo decorado por aquella obra de arte. Hacia allí se dirigió la Golondrina, recordando las palabras de Yennefer que le había hablado de “puertas prohibidas”, no sabría decir por qué había recordado aquello.

Cuando tuvo aquella puerta frente a sí la abrió… y cedió. Aunque no sabía por qué se sentía amenazada, después de todo, era la puerta de su habitación, según le había dicho Avallac’h. Encontró en el interior de aquella gran habitación una mesa de malaquita y un enorme libro yacía descansando sobre ésta. En las paredes se veían extraños bajorrelieves y frisos, cortinas drapeadas, gobelinos floreados. Se giró y encontró una gran cama con baldaquín, parecía magistral. Se acercó a ésta y acarició su decorado. Notó por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento y se giró hacia una terraza, viendo a lo lejos la figura de dos hombres. Uno era muy alto, como Avallac’h o Eredin, el otro tendría la altura más bien de Jaskier.

Las dos figuras se acercaron a ella y cuando Ciri los vio, les temblaron las piernas. No pudo disimular el asombro de ver a Jaskier al lado del elfo de rostro de ave rapaz, Eredin, el cazador de humanos.

Intentó mantenerse en pie, pero no pudo. Se sentó pesadamente sobre aquella cama, avergonzada por haber sido tan obvia frente al moreno, pero no había podido evitarlo. Era su peor pesadilla: Jaskier en manos de Eredin.

Jaskier por su parte, disimuló mejor, bajó la mirada y guardó silencio. El elfo sonrió, viendo a aquellos dos. El corazón de Ciri comenzó a latir desesperado, sintió que su rostro se ruborizó, sin ser capaz de ocultarlo, sintió calor, sintió desesperación. Jaskier, Jaskier… su amado poeta en manos de los elfos. Su peor pesadilla. La jovencita permaneció sentada sobre la cama, apretando con sus manos el acolchado que la decoraba e intentando tranquilizarse… aunque ya había expresado todo.

Ciri veía el rostro triunfante de Eredin, mientras sonreía y miraba a Jaskier, quien no hacía más que clavar la mirada al suelo, y ella no lograba comprender aquella expresión, ¿intentaba esconder sus emociones? ¿O simplemente no sentía nada? ¿Ya le habían hecho algo?

El elfo le habló a Jaskier, riendo, burlón y triunfante. – Ella es la mujer de la que te ha hablado el rey, ¿la conoces por casualidad? – preguntó en lengua común a Jaskier. Él continuó viendo al suelo. – Mírala. – Eredin lo tomó del mentón con su agarre metalizado por el guantelete de su armadura pesada y lo obligó a mirarla. Jaskier se sacudió sutilmente, sumiso y la bruja se preguntó qué le habrían hecho para que no se resistiera, él siempre había sido insolente, impulsivo… pero allí estaba… derrotado frente a aquel elfo, a su merced. Es que habían encontrado su punto débil… la tenían a ella, pero la Golondrina no lo comprendía y por ello, solo se preocupó más.

Jaskier llevó su mirada celeste sobre ella, no demostró emoción alguna, aunque a Ciri le pareció que vio tristeza en sus ojos. - No, general, no la conozco. – respondió el poeta. Ciri sintió que su corazón se paró en seco. General, ¿de qué ejército? ¿solo de aquellos Jinetes? ¿O de algo más? No importaba, solo que ¡¡tenía a Jaskier en sus manos!! Ciri comprendió que habían encontrado la fórmula para su sumisión. Tener a Jaskier en sus manos era todo lo que los elfos necesitaban para hacer uso y abuso de ella. La bruja no pondría en riesgo la vida del poeta.

Ambos derrotados, por la misma acción…

Jaskier mantuvo la mirada sobre el suelo, sintiendo que su corazón se destrozaba al no poder tomar en brazos a Cirilla, quien yacía derrotada sobre aquella cama, incapaz de disimular nada. Dolía el pecho viéndola yacer tan transparente frente a aquel ser demoníaco… ¿Y si mandaba todo a la mierda y corría a sus brazos? ¿La sostenía y se enfrentaban a todos aquí y ahora? ¿Y si morían en el intento, pero al menos morían juntos? Él sintió que le costaba horrores disimular… pero pensó en todo lo que Dijkstra le había enseñado durante su período como espía. Cómo ocultar sus emociones, cómo protegerse de su enemigo. Sí, tenía que ser astuto, tenía que saber jugar sus piezas. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de la vida de su amada Ciri. Si jugaba bien, ella podría salir con vida de allí.

Realizó un solo ciclo ventilatorio más prolongado, y el resto con normalidad. Los movimientos de su pecho fueron rítmicos y normales y el sirviente del general levantó su mirada celeste hacia la mujer “destinada” a su majestad élfica para… No sabía para qué, aunque podía imaginarlo. Dioses, podía imaginarlo.

Ciri estaba allí, aún sobre la cama, apretando sus puños, hiperventilando, enrojecida y sudorosa. Estaba allí demostrando todas sus emociones a flor de piel. Sin ser capaz de controlarse al tenerlo frente a ella, una vez más. Allí estaba, esa mujer que él amaba. La miró con atención por primera vez y vio sus cabellos rizados, las florecillas que le había puesto encima, el maquillaje provocativo, el vestido delicado… la había preparado para ser entregada al rey… Jaskier lo sabía y dolía intensamente. Otra vez querían abusar de ella. Otra vez, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz? Sintió que su respiración se alteró, por el nudo en la garganta, así que bajó de inmediato la mirada.

\- Me apena que no se conozcan. – dijo Eredin. – Al ser del mismo mundo y haber llegado el mismo día, pensé que quizás se conocían. Mírala de nuevo, ¿de verdad no te suena de nada? – el elfo moreno apoyó la pesada mano metálica sobre el hombro de Jaskier y lo sacudió. - ¿De verdad?

\- No, general. – los ojos de él fueron gélidos cuando volvió a mirarla. Su mirada celeste fue glacial. No demostró nada. Ciri se sorprendió. Y se preocupó, ¿le habían borrado la memoria? ¿No la reconocía? Jaskier llevaba un atuendo élfico también, pero sencillo, nada que ver a la armadura pesada de Eredin y Ciri se preguntó para qué lo tenía en su poder… Luego recordó la “cacería de humanos” que había mencionado Claire, ¡durante aquella habían agarrado a Jaskier! … entonces era esclavo del rey de los Alisos o del General. Se le revolvió el estómago una vez más.

\- Mucho gusto, señorita. – escuchó su voz y vio que le hizo reverencia, ella sintió que se derrumbaba por dentro. No quería reverencias de él. Permaneció allí sentada, pasmada. Incapaz de saber cómo reaccionar. Eredin los miraba y sonreía, Jaskier no mostraba emoción en su rostro, del modo que hacía que le doliera a la bruja porque necesitaba otra reacción de él, porque no sabía si estaba embarazada, porque tenía miedo, porque estaba en manos de aquel elfo que le despertaba inseguridad, terror… 

Ciri se puso de pie y caminó hacia aquellos hombres, con poca compostura. Tanto había deseado tenerlo cerca para decirle que querían abusar de ella, que quizás estaba embarazada, que tenía miedo… y allí estaba él. Sin mostrar emociones. Jaskier, que era la viva imagen de los sentimientos, ¿por qué estaba siendo tan distante? ¿Estaba enojado con ella porque el elfo rey quería llevarla a la cama? La bruja lo miró una vez más, en búsqueda de alguna señal, pero el poeta no se inmutó, le desvió la mirada y la volvió a bajar. El elfo no le quitaba la mirada de encima a aquellos dos. Y tampoco su sonrisa maligna.

\- Nos volvemos a ver, Zireael. – se burló el general.

\- Sí. – habló ella y lo miró por primera vez. En sus ojos había fuego. – Pero no sé qué quieres… - Los tres guardaron silencio, un silencio muy prolongado.

\- Quisiera saber si has aceptado nuestro pedido. – Ciri sintió que su cuerpo entero tembló. - ¿Le darás el hijo que reclamamos como pago por el error de tu madre a nuestro rey? Después de todo, has venido hasta el palacio a conocerlo, Golondrina, para plantar el deseo entre los dos y poder llevar a cabo aquel acto destinado a nuestra sangre. – Jaskier continuó viendo al suelo, el general continuó viendo al poeta, Ciri lo notó. – Aquel acto consentido por el que tendrás un hijo elfo para nosotros. – se rio, burlón. Ciri no podía dejar de ver a Jaskier, avergonzada y él no dejaba de ver el piso.

Eredin se acercó a ella y la miró, Ciri llevó su mirada esmeralda sobre el general. – Eres menuda, para ser humana… tu cuerpo parece más élfico que humano… Mmmm… Creo que darás entretenimiento al rey… - se acercó a ella demasiado, olió su mejilla. Ciri lo empujó y él le tomó la mano con la misma rapidez élfica, que los caracterizaba. Los ojos de la bruja ardieron, una vez más, en su interior, el elfo volvió a reír. Jaskier aprovechó que lo tenía frente a él para mirar a Ciri y ella encontró sus ojos expresivos, una vez más. Él negó suavemente con un movimiento, indicándole que cediera. Y comprendió que Jaskier solo estaba disimulando, porque el general sospechaba de ellos.

Aquello hizo que ella volviera a sentirse segura. Hora de actuar junto a su amado. 

\- ¿El error de la hija del rey, no sería mejor que dijeras? Podríamos hablar de ella como su hija, ¿no? En lugar de decir que fue mi madre. Porque fue hija del rey… Dime, Eredin – Ciri se quitó de un zarpado el agarre del elfo moreno - ¿es frecuente entre elfos que el abuelo se acueste con su nieta? – El general la miró, divertido. – Porque de donde yo provengo, eso no es natural…

\- Zireael. Te lo advertiré una sola vez. – dijo el general. – La impertinencia de tu carácter cuando te dirijas a mí, será castigada. Es la última vez que tolero ese tono cuando hablas conmigo y es la última vez que quedarás sin castigo. – silencio entre los tres. – Bien. Su hija cometió el error de conocer a un humano que la sedujo. Y con ello, perdimos la herencia de nuestra raza, de su sangre. Tú, por suerte… - el general miró a Jaskier – No has conocido a ningún humano que te sedujera, ¿no?

\- No. – Eredin comenzó a reír. – Pero, tranquilo, soy difícil de seducir… - sentenció ella. – Tengo entendido que cualquier cooperación del estilo que necesitan… es decir, lo que hoy considero yo un abuso sexual, requiere del consentimiento de ambas partes para que suceda, ¿no? – El elfo la miró divertido, Ciri era una insolente, sin lugar a dudas. – Pues fíjate que mi consentimiento se acerca a la negación absoluta en la medida en la que veo humanos sirviendo a elfos en este palacio… Quisiera a este humano que tengo frente a mí, libre. Fuera de aquí. – Eredin rompió en risas.

\- Ah, ¿sí? Pues fíjate que a mí este dh’oine me fascina. Así que no, no lo dejaré libre.

\- No conoceré a ningún rey. – sentenció ella. Eredin sonreía. – Me quedaré aquí y si me obligan a verlo le escupiré en la cara… y evita que esté con mi espada, porque en ese mismo momento le cortaré el cuello… - la voz de Ciri fue amenazante, sin dejar lugar para la duda, Jaskier cerró sus ojos y miró al suelo. Impulsiva… tan impulsiva como él… tenía que aprender a cerrar la boca… tanto como él.

\- Y dime, Golondrina ¿Por qué quieres que lo libere? Si no se conocen… - el elfo apoyó una mano pesada sobre el hombro de Jaskier, totalmente contenido, divirtiéndose con la situación, cuando Ciri no hacía más que enojarse y estallar en emociones. – Eres difícil de seducir, así que asumo que no lo defiendes porque te parezca atractivo, ¿no? – Ella lo miraba rabiosa. Eredin sacó su mano del hombro del poeta y desenvainó la espada. – Si quieres puedo liberarlo de la esclavitud para siempre… ¿Quieres? – tomó a Jaskier en sus brazos y lo puso frente a su cuerpo, con la espada sobre su cuello. Jaskier forcejeó y sintió el corte en su piel, cuando un hilillo de sangre comenzó a brotar. 

\- No te atrevas a tocarlo… - la voz de Ciri se volvió sutilmente metálica, Jaskier lo reconoció de inmediato. Tenía que hacer algo… Ciri estaba sucumbiendo a Falka… Así que llevó sus manos sobre el agarre del general para que ella viera sus dedos y Ciri vio que no tenía los anillos en su poder… Sus ojos de pronto dejaron de centellear y aquel acto impertinente por parte del sirviente dh’oine hizo que Eredin le diera una trompada a Jaskier que lo tiró sobre el suelo, escupiendo sangre.

\- No vuelvas a tocarme, asqueroso dh’oine. – Ciri entrecerró sus ojos y cuando el general avanzó sobre Jaskier ella lo tomó de la muñeca y lo hizo girarse hacia ella.

\- Ni se te ocurra, Eredin. Te voy a matar. No voy a permitir que maltrates a los míos… - Eredin la miró indignado, pero al momento comenzó a reír. – Dame una espada y veamos quién pierde su vida.

\- Realmente eres todo un hallazgo, Zireael. – dijo el general, mientras Jaskier miraba a Ciri desde el suelo y le rogaba que se tranquilizara con la mirada, ella respiraba agitada, sabiendo de los ojos celestes de él que intentaban serenarla, pero ella sentía que Falka estaba a punto de estallar en su interior. _Eres una marioneta para ellos, ¡te quieren usar! Todos, todos se vuelven hambrientos frente a ti, todos quieren comer tu vida… despiertas placeres, despiertas hambre ¡Arde, Falka, arde! Tienes poder, ¡¡TÚ TIENES EL PODER!!_ Ciri sentía que su cuerpo temblaba. Nadie iba a tocarlo. Nadie. No cuando era su culpa que él estuviera en este mundo. – Comienzas a despertar mi curiosidad, Golondrina. – rio. – Eres muy entretenida. – Ella lo miró asqueada y recordó a Bonhart… aquel sádico asqueroso que se había obsesionado con vulnerarla, maltratarla… Sintió que toda su piel fue recorrida por una descarga eléctrica. Sintió miedo y algo de repulsión. _TIENES PODER, EL INFIERNO EL TUYO. ESTE PODER TE PERTENECE ¡Arde, Falka, arde!_

\- No quiero tu poder… - susurró y Ciri soltó la muñeca de Eredin, acercándose a Jaskier, agachándose a su lado. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Eredin los miraba sin creerse una sola palabra. El poeta la miró atemorizado, pero a la vez comenzando a tranquilizarse, porque no había cedido.

\- Jaskier, señorita… - respondió él. Los dos se miraron y sus corazones dolían. – Gracias por preocuparse. – _Gracias por no haber cedido, Ciri. Gracias por ser fuerte. Sigue siéndolo. Sigue siéndolo._

\- Este idiota que tengo sobre mi espalda no volverá a tocarte… - dijo Ciri para que escuchara el general. – Porque yo soy demasiado importante para ellos como para contradecir mis deseos. – ella lo miró, rabiosa. – Si tocan un solo cabello de este humano o cualquier otro… No verán la primavera que trae la golondrina, conocerán el invierno de la Ventisca de la Loba… así que mucho cuidado con lo que haces… porque yo soy la clave para este mundo estúpido que habitas… - El rostro de Eredin se fue deformando con cada palabra. – Así que, si deseas algo de mí, no volverás a poner un dedo encima a ningún humano ¿Me oíste?

\- Tú a mí, no me ordenas nada. Asquerosa dh’oine.

Eredin fue sobre Jaskier, lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a ponerse en pie. Ciri lo hizo también, de inmediato. – Y este sirviente es mío. Mi juguete. Así que, Zireael, tendrás que lidiar con ello. – el elfo avanzó, pero Ciri, lejos de lidiar con nada, tomó del brazo a Jaskier y no les permitió seguir. Eredin se giró hacia la insolente humana. Ciri lo miraba con ira, Jaskier notó que su agarre comenzó a tener temperatura, el Caos estaba aflorando a su piel. _El infierno me pertenece, el fuego es mío… No lo toques, porque te voy hacer arder ¡Arde, Eredin, arde!_

__


	90. Tir ná Lia

\- Por lo menos esta vez nos dejaron con las monturas, Claire. – dijo Anto mientras acariciaba a la yegua negra de Ciri, Kelpa. – Estoy cansada de limpiar pisos…

\- Shh… - dijo Claire y tomó del brazo a Anto, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. - ¿Quién anda ahí? – levantó su voz, de forma amenazante. Un hombre rubio de ojos ambarinos se acercó a aquellas dos y las miró con desconfianza. Tenía en su mano la vaina que pertenecía a Cirilla, Claire lo sabía, allí estaba su espada, y la joven bruja la había dejado sobre su montura cuando había acompañado a Avallac’h al interior del palacio.

Claire miró la vaina y luego a aquel humano. – Eso no es tuyo.

\- Tampoco tuyo. – respondió él y se envainó la espada alrededor de su cadera, cuando Ciri solía hacerlo sobre el pecho, pero la tira de cuero era muy pequeña para el torso del humano. – Ahora, si me disculpan… he de retirarme. – dijo aquel extraño y acarició a la yegua, Kelpa que no relinchó ni sacudió su cabeza como solía hacer con extraños, Claire lo notó y se sorprendió… ¿Acaso este humano ya había estado con la yegua? ¿Quizás era conocido de Cirilla? Después de todo, la joven de cabellos cenicientos había mencionado a dos amigos de ella en este mundo…

\- ¿Conoces a Ciri? – preguntó Claire, mientras Anto lo observaba asustada, escondida detrás de ella. El hombre la miró sorprendido, así que la joven sonrió. Sí, la conocía. – Ella nos ha sacado del palacio de otro señorito elfo… Nos ha traído hasta aquí. Queremos ayudar. Ha prometido pelear por nosotros… - el rubio sonrió.

\- Ah, ¿sí? – dijo el hombre y se acercó a aquellas dos. – En ese caso, me presento. Mi nombre es Valdo Marx, destinado de Cirilla, bardo y mercenario. Y díganme, ¿cómo podrían ayudarme ustedes dos sin ser un estorbo?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe e ingresó un elfo rubio. Al principio Jaskier no pudo reconocerlo estirado a ambos lados, por Ciri de un brazo y por Eredin del otro; pero finalmente, vio que se trataba del elfo que había llevado a Ciri aquel día que se habían vuelto a encontrar, el que había estado tocando la flauta.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – preguntó el que acababa de entrar y en ese momento Jaskier sintió que Ciri soltó su brazo y corrió sobre el general, aprovechando que había mirado al que acababa de ingresar y dándole una piña sobre la mejilla sin yelmo, tomó su espada, vuelta a envainar, hizo una grácil pirueta (a pesar del etéreo vestido élfico que en el futuro sería un problema), esquivó el manotazo rapidísimo del elfo moreno y el poeta no tuvo opción más que patear sobre el costado de la rodilla a éste para desestabilizarlo, justo cuando aquel se disponía a tomar a Ciri (otra vez) en su agarre. Eredin cayó de rodillas, hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no se quejó, y la bruja brilló, sus ojos se volvieron relámpagos y de su cuerpo explotó magia, esparciéndose por toda la habitación.

Jaskier cayó al suelo, cubrió su rostro con sus antebrazos y sintió su cuerpo arder por el calor de los relámpagos, sin embargo, percibió una sutil burbuja protegiéndolo: ella lo había protegido, a pesar de estar liberando el caos en su interior. Él se puso en pie de inmediato (al comprenderlo) y tomó a Ciri en brazos, justo cuando ella caía por la pérdida de energía, pero aún tenía consciencia, así que corrió hacia el balcón _¡Dioses, Ciri! ¿Qué demonios has hecho?_

Escuchó que ambos elfos comenzaron a hablar en un élfico diferente al de su mundo, que no alcanzaba a comprender, pero no le importó. Corrió con Ciri en brazos hasta el balcón y sin pensárselo, se tiró al vacío con la esperanza de que “algo”, los salvara, o morir en el intento. La abrazó, cerró sus ojos, y sintió el aire levantar los cabellos de ambos, mientras el vacío los esperaba con brazos abiertos. 

Valdo Marx escuchó a las jovencitas comentar qué eran capaces de hacer justo cuando una explosión se oyó al otro lado del palacio. Los tres se giraron, cubriendo sus rostros, sorprendidos. Anto, la que no tendría más de 13 años, gritó y abrazó a la otra. El bardo se colocó frente a ellas, en un acto protector, pero nada los atacó, nadie vino a buscarlos. El problema estaba del otro lado. - ¿Ciri entró al palacio?

\- Sí. – sollozó la niña.

\- Iré a ver. – Valdo montó sobre Kelpa de inmediato, pero Claire tomó las riendas.

\- No irás solo. Vamos contigo. – el bardo miró a la más pequeña. Claire asintió, estaba segura de llevar a Anto con ellos. Valdo las miró, las dos eran de contexturas pequeñas, menudas, entrarían los tres sobre la hermosa yegua oscura.

\- De acuerdo. Anto, ven delante de mí. Claire, por detrás. – las dos jovencitas asintieron y montaron sobre la yegua, él aspeó y salieron al galope hacia el sitio de la explosión.

A medida que fueron al galope vieron que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, como si de magia se tratara, una gran tormenta comenzaba a gestarse… Valdo Marx apuró a la montura.

El viento comenzó a soplar con vigorosidad alrededor del cuerpo de Jaskier, mientras sentía la caída libre… sin saber qué sucedería. Quien los salvó fue ella, Ciri, que extendió su mano y volvió a usar su energía para atenuar el impacto al caer. Así sucedió, él cayó sobre ella, sintió el filo de la espada cortar la piel de su abdomen, pero gracias a su característica suerte, fue un corte lineal y superficial. Jaskier se puso en pie y alzó a Ciri, ella lo abrazó casi rendida, dejó caer la espada, él se agachó y tomó la espada con una mano, mientras con otra acomodó a la bruja sobre él. – Préndete alrededor de mí, Ciri, por favor… - le rogó, ella asintió, agotada, pero usó sus pocas fuerzas para rodearlo por la cadera y abrazarlo desde la nuca. _No me daré por vencido. No volverán a tomarnos. No. Ella sacrificó todo para escapar._

Los elfos hablaron en la lengua de aquel mundo desde el balcón y frente al poeta se materializó una nube oscura, sintió miedo. Jaskier miró sobre su espalda, al balcón y vio que el elfo rubio tenía las manos elevadas y estaba hablando en élfico… seguramente era algún tipo de hechizo. Dioses. Sintió el ensordecedor ruido de un trueno aullar, se giró y notó que el cielo se oscureció, unos relámpagos azotaron a lo lejos, el sol se ocultó bajo grandes nubes de tormentas eléctrica y el ambiente se rodeó de un aura siniestra, una sensación de que la maldad pululaba a su alrededor. Jaskier recordó la primera noche que volvió a ver a Ciri, también había habido relámpagos, del mismo modo que aquella noche en Thanedd y ahora ella liberaba el poder de los rayos a los elfos. Ciri era fuego y trueno. Era Falka y Lara Dorren.

El viento comenzó a azotar los árboles. La ventisca del Lobo… de la Loba.

Él la miró, ella estaba casi inconsciente, pálida. La abrazó más fuerte y notó que el otro, el general, ya no estaba al lado del rubio. Seguramente había venido a buscarlos. Era momento de huir.

No supo por qué, solo corrió hacia el río que se encontraba frente a ellos, desprotegido, lo sabía, pero no tenía opción. La sensación de maldad, de que algo no andaba bien, seguía en la atmósfera (del mismo modo que había sentido en la granja del mediano Bernie, o en Thanedd en Tor Lara, o durante aquel sueño cuando se había separado la última vez de Ciri). Sintió el galope de caballos sobre su espalda. Ese sonido ya lo había oído antes… Lo había oído la primera noche que volvió a ver a Ciri. La _Persecución Salvaje_. La muerte, la muerte que seguía a Ciri, ¿por qué también estaba en este reino?

Lo que sucedía era lo siguiente: en Gors Velen, ciudad portuaria de Temeria (a través de la que se accedía a la Isla Thanedd), Ciri había estado junto a Yennefer, Tissaia y Margarita más de un año atrás. Aquellas, habían tenido la intención de llevar a la joven bruja a Aretusa para estudiar artes arcanas, o eso le había contado ella a Jaskier en el pasado. Sin embargo, Ciri había oído a las hechiceras decir que Geralt se encontraba en las cercanías de aquel sitio, en Hirundum, por lo que había huido a su encuentro, antes de reclutarse definitivamente en Aretusa. Aquella noche, mientras huía hacia el encuentro con su destino, unas figuras espectrales a caballo habían perseguido a aquella joven de 16 años, ella había huido, pero finalmente, Yennefer fue quien había acudido en su rescate a través de un portal de teleportación y había atacado a aquellas bestias.

Esa misma noche, fue la primera que Ciri y Jaskier volvieron a encontrarse después de que ella fuera llevada a Kaer Morhen. Luego de aquella noche, llegó la fiesta en el palacio de Aretusa y toda la travesía en la Isla Thanedd, que resultaría un evento histórico para los habitantes del Continente.

Aquella noche mencionada, el poeta también había oído el galope de varios jinetes, pero cuando había observado solo había visto uno, Ciri, aunque en un principio no la había reconocido. Sin embargo, cuando Yennefer hizo su aparición y había liberado un hechizo, él había visto como si unas figuras delirantes y pesadillescas de jinetes montados, desaparecían… más tarde, Jaskier había comprendido que aquellas figuras habían sido los jinetes de la Persecución Salvaje, la muerte que perseguía a Ciri desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Jaskier, en el Reino de los Alisos, se giró y vio un grupo de jinetes espectrales correr sobre ambos, comandado por Eredin Bréacc Glas, el General de los Jinetes Espectrales de la Persecución Salvaje. Y por primera vez comprendió. Aquel elfo venía persiguiendo a Ciri desde hacía mucho tiempo. Él era la muerte alada que la perseguía, él era el jinete oscuro que la atormentaba… era Eredin Bréacc Glas… ¡¡Era el que la había perseguido aquella noche cuando Yennefer había salvado a la joven bruja en la granja del mediano!! Era quien deseaba su vida desde hacía demasiado tiempo. 

El poeta sintió que palideció, le temblaron las piernas, pero siguió corriendo con mayor rapidez y determinación, como si el paso de un humano fuera más rápido que el de los caballos y sus jinetes del inframundo. – Me desean… - murmuró Ciri sobre su hombro, donde yacía su cabeza. – Me desean. Despierto la avidez en el alma de todos… despierto apetencias…

\- ¿Qué dices? – Jaskier siguió corriendo. – Nadie va a tocarte.

\- Caballito… - susurró. _Caballito_ , ese era el nombre que ella le había dado al unicornio. Jaskier miró al frente y encontró a Ihuarraquax esperándolo a lo lejos, pero si no se acercaba no llegaría. De golpe, una luz centelleó sobre las nubes de aquel cielo de tormenta y la joven elfa que le había quitado los anillos, apareció montada en el Pegaso y descendió a su lado, con una alabarda en mano, saltando grácilmente de su montura mágica y corrió a atacar a los Jinetes Espectrales. Ihuarraquax corrió hacia Jaskier y en ese mismo instante más unicornios de diferentes colores se dispusieron a enfrentar a los jinetes rojos del general Eredin. - ¡¡Kelpa!! – gritó Ciri y un relincho a la distancia hizo girar su rostro al poeta y vio una yegua negra correr hacia ellos con tres figuras sobre ésta, a una reconoció… era Valdo. Jaskier sonrió. No pensó que se alegraría, pero se contentaba profundamente de volver a verlo.

Jaskier, agitado, se situó, finalmente, frente a Caballito y subió a Ciri a su lomo, ella sintió que su estómago se revolvía y vomitó por el abuso de magia. - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jaskier mientras acariciaba su rostro y ella asintió, limpiando su boca con el dorso de su muñeca. En ese momento Kelpa llegó donde éstos y él montó también al unicornio, sosteniendo a Ciri. Mientras, los unicornios y atacaban a los Jinetes Rojos de Eredin.

Valdo y Jaskier se miraron y se sonrieron, con respeto. El bardo rubio se quitó la espada de Ciri y se la entregó a Jaskier, él le pasó la espada que pertenecía al general. Valdo la tomó.

\- Un gusto verte con vida, Jaskier.

\- Lo mismo aquí. – dijo el poeta. - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- No lo sé. Ustedes han montado todo esto. Por lo menos, deberían tener algún plan. – bromeó.

\- Ninguno. – aclaró Jaskier.

\- Yo me encargo. – dijo Valdo y tiró de las riendas a Kelpa.

\- ¡Espera! – dijo Jaskier. – Dame a esa niña que llevas, y ve a luchar. – Valdo le pasó a Anto, que montó sobre el unicornio, por detrás de Jaskier y se prendió de su cintura, mientras Ciri estaba agotada, frente a él, sostenida por su agarre.

El poeta de mirada celeste vio que Valdo aspeó la yegua y se dirigió hacia los jinetes entonando un cántico en élfico y llevando a otra joven mujer sobre su espalda. No supo explicar cómo ni por qué, pero todo en su interior se vigorizó, sintió arder una fuerza nueva en su sangre, como si hubiera tomado alguna poción que lo hubiera despertado. Ciri, frente a él, también pareció reponerse y desenvainó aquella espada que llevaba siempre con ella. - ¿Tú diriges la montura? – preguntó a Jaskier.

\- ¿Iremos a pelear? – ella asintió. – De acuerdo. Me encargo de la montura.

\- ¿Desde cuándo ya no te quejas por correr hacia el peligro? – molestó Ciri. – La última vez tuve que rogarte para que me siguieras en mis locuras. – él le sonrió y tomó su rostro y la besó.

\- Desde que me has enamorado y me has vuelto loco, cariño. – respondió y ella se sonrojó. Jaskier rio, triunfante, porque aun podía hacerla sonrosar. Los dos se miraron, se dedicaron unos segundos para comprender lo que estaban haciendo: enfrentando a la Persecución Salvaje, enfrentando elfos de otro mundo. Revelando que eran amantes. Siendo la viva imagen de Lara Dorren y Cregennan, volviendo a destrozar los planes de los elfos… volviendo a mezclar herencia élfica y sangre humana, ordinaria.

\- ¡Hacia los asquerosos espectros, entonces, maldito poeta! – dijo Ciri y sus ojos brillaron con el color del trueno. Jaskier sonrió y dirigió a Ihuarraquax desde su crin, hacia los Jinetes Espectrales.


	91. Tir ná Lia

Sus manos apretaban con fuerzas la crin de Caballito y su mirada esmeralda estaba posada sobre las manos de Jaskier, quien también se sostenía con determinación a aquel ser mágico que, no sabía el por qué, pero se había empecinado en protegerlos. Las ráfagas de viento impiadosas por la tormenta que se estaba gestando sobre ellos le azotaban el rostro y el cántico de Valdo no hacía más que vigorizarla, llenarla de deseos de victoria y guerra.

Ciri no comprendía nada, ni dónde estaba ni qué sucedía, ni siquiera podía saber quién era ella realmente o cuál era el alcance del poder que fluía por su sangre. Tampoco había tenido tiempo para pensarlo. Solo sabía que no iba a permitir ser tomada prisionera una vez más. Ni en este mundo, ni por elfos ni por humanos. Nunca más. La bruja ya había soportado demasiados abusos y demasiados cautiverios, ya no iba a tolerar otro. Iba a luchar por su libertad.

Miró al frente, hacia los jinetes espectrales y ya no tenían aquellas siluetas informes y aterradoras, sino que eran simplemente jinetes envueltos en armaduras pesadas, capas carmesí y espadas en mano. Eran muchos. Demasiados.

Había una joven elfa atacándolos con una alabarda, nunca la había visto pero llevaba sobre sus dedos los anillos que Ciri había dado a Jaskier, un Pegaso estaba a su lado, apoyándola en el combate. Por detrás, Valdo Marx acababa de llegar sobre los jinetes y había comenzado el ataque y Claire, con una especie de honda mágica, tiraba municiones explosivas sobre los jinetes, detrás de su bardo mercenario, montados sobre Kelpa. Sus cuerpos desprotegidos, sin armaduras, enfrentándose a un ejército legendario de elfos entrenados. Ciri tuvo miedo. Se giró y miró al poeta, Jaskier avanzaba con la misma determinación que ella, inspirado por el bardo, y sin armadura sobre su cuerpo, sin entrenamiento, solo con deseos delirantes de vencer.

Ciri tuvo miedo.

 ** _Escúchame atentamente, Golondrina._** Ciri miró a Caballito que le hablaba en su lengua, aunque notaba que le costaba modular cada palabra. ** _La Antigua Sangre que corre por tus venas te confiere una inmensa autoridad. Eres la Señora del Espacio y del Tiempo. Tienes un enorme poder. No permitas que los crimínales y los canallas te lo arrebaten y lo utilicen para sus fines innobles. Eres la Señora del Espacio y del Tiempo. A ti nadie te puede aprisionar._**

Ciri apretó la crin platinada de Caballito y cerró sus ojos, porque la velocidad que el animal había alcanzado, incluso superaba la de Kelpa. _Nadie volverá a tomarme prisionera. Seré mi propia dueña… Porque al parecer soy un ser único en este mundo y el mío. Al parecer soy mucho más de lo que yo misma soy capaz de aceptar. Soy poderosa… y puedo contra ellos. Puedo proteger a mis amigos. Y lo haré._

De golpe, Ciri tocó el cuerno de unicornio y sintió que su cuerpo se estremeció. Tembló, convulsionó sobre el animal y la Vidente en ella, le mostró nuevas imágenes:

 **Los labios de Yennefer, partidos, desgarrados, se mueven sin emitir ningún sonido, derraman sangre. Brillan sus ojos de color violeta, arden en el rostro demacrado, contraído, ennegrecido por el tormento, oculto entre las sucias greñas de pelo moreno**.

Jaskier gritó a su espalda y llevó sus manos sobre su cabeza, mientras el unicornio continuaba su corrida desesperada. Anto lo sostuvo rápidamente, para que no perdiera el equilibrio. La Vidente, como siempre, había conectado con su mente para mostrar aquellas imágenes, que luego Ciri olvidaba.

\- ¡¡Yennefer!! – gritó él y se prendió con fuerzas sobre la cintura de Ciri, dejando caer su peso sobre ella, porque sentía que su cabeza explotaba. - ¡Te torturan, Yennefer! Dioses… ¡¡Yennefer!! ¡¡Geralt!!

 **Los muros de piedra están helados. Igual que los grilletes de las muñecas y de los tobillos... Las manos y los dedos de Yennefer son una masa de sangre coagulada. Ratas por todos lados**. **Ella carece de fuerzas para combatir, se siente abatida… pero aquel grito la obliga a abrir sus ojos. Yennefer escucha la voz de Jaskier. Sonríe y se obliga a dar un poco más de sí. Tiene una oportunidad.**

\- Jaskier… - susurró la hechicera de ojos de tormenta sobre aquel suelo helado que tantas noches había sido el paisaje de sus locuras. Sonrió. – El castillo de Stygga, Jaskier. Soy prisionera de Vilgefortz. Díselo a Geralt. Ven a buscarme…

Al fin, al fin, al fin alguien más sabía de su destino. Los ojos violetas de la mujer relampaguearon, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba liberó su magia hacia aquel poeta.

El grito del trovador fue tan fuerte que pareció destrozarlo por dentro. Sintió el dolor de la hechicera en su cuerpo, y de golpe, comenzó a vomitar.

Daño cerebral.

Jaskier se desplomó sobre Ciri al galope.

Geralt abrió sus ojos sumidos en un sudor frío aquella noche. Su respiración entrecortada porque había oído el grito de Jaskier, desgarrador desde algún sitio que a él se le escapaba y la voz de Yennefer. Y era la misma sensación que tenía cada vez que soñaba con Ciri. Jaskier estaba con Ciri.

El brujo se puso de pie de inmediato y miró por su ventana. _El castillo de Stygga, Jaskier. Soy prisionera de Vilgefortz. Díselo a Geralt. Ven a buscarme…_

Geralt apretó sus manos sobre el borde la ventana cerrada y sintió un temblor en todo su cuerpo ¿Por qué Yennefer estaba cautiva en manos de Vilgefortz, si ellos habían sido aliados? Quizás ella no había traicionado a Ciri, quizás no lo había traicionado a él…

El brujo, a pesar de que se suponía que debía ser un ser insensible, sintió terror. Terror de que algo le sucediera a su amada Yennefer ¿Por qué no había hecho algo antes? ¿Por qué había permanecido tanto tiempo en este palacio? ¿Por qué se había visto envuelto en una nebulosa de cómodas mentiras? ¡¡TENÍA QUE MOVERSE!! Su mirada amarilla acompañó el paisaje de aquel perturbador día: la noche estaba avanzada y el frío era glacial. No lo importó. No seguiría perdiendo tiempo en aquel palacio. Tenía que retomar la marcha. Jaskier estaba en peligro. Y además, algo más el brujo había percibido en el grito de su hermano. Un dolor que solo la tortura generaba. Lo estaban torturando. En algún sitio, torturaban a Jaskier o quizás a Yennefer. Él no lo permitiría. Geralt, incapaz de contenerse, dio un puñetazo al ventanal de su habitación y lo destrozó en mil pedazos. El frío glacial ingresó al interior de la cálida habitación, provocándolo a atreverse a moverse con aquel frío devastador. – Maldita sea, Jaskier ¿Dónde mierda estás? – cerró sus ojos ¿Debía buscar a Yennefer o a Jaskier?

_Dime que estás con Ciri y buscaré a Yennefer. Dime algo más… Dime algo más ¡¡Jaskier, maldita sea!!_

El brujo peliblanco se puso en pie y comenzó a ordenar sus pertenencias. Invierno o no, iría a buscar a Yennefer o Jaskier al castillo de Stygga… Era la única pista que tenía. No tardaría más tiempo. Era suficiente tiempo perdido en el condado de Toussaint. El brujo tomó su gorra de piel y una pañoleta de lana para el frío. Iría… iría, incluso, si se desataba una tormenta de nieve. Nada iba a detenerlo. Ni el frío ni Vilgefortz. Yennefer y Jaskier lo necesitaban.

**Enfrente, en medio de la tormenta de nieve, montado a caballo, Geralt. Ciri lo reconoce, a pesar de que una gorra de piel le cubre la cabeza y una pañoleta de lana le envuelve la cara. Hay nieve a su alrededor y el viento glacial le choca la piel. Le quema, a pesar de ser frío. Le quema, la protección de sus ropas no es suficiente. El invierno es bravo, sediento de la sangre de quien osa caminar por aquellos tiempos helados. Pero Geralt avanza. No tiene opción. Avanza, a pesar de que tiembla. Pero está decidido. El brujo avanza, pero duele su cuerpo, cada uno de los golpes recibidos a lo largo de su vida parecen doler en contacto con el frío, pero él no se detiene y no lo va a hacer. Está decidido. El brujo avanza…**

**Por detrás, se vislumbran otros jinetes entre la ventisca: sus siluetas son confusas y van muy arropados, así que no hay manera de distinguirlos. Geralt dirige su mirada hacia ella. Pero no puede verla. La nieve se le mete en los ojos. La maldad de la tormenta helada es impresionante. Ciri tiene miedo que lo oculte bajo la nieve ¡No es el momento aún! ¡Aún no, Geralt!**

\- ¡¡Geralt!! – gritó Ciri, llorando sobre Caballito. Anto sostenía a Jaskier, quien había perdido la consciencia - ¡¡Geralt!! ¡Detente! ¡No vayas! ¡Aún no he encontrado el modo de dejar este mundo! ¡¡NO!! – rogó ella entre llanto. – ¡No, papi, no! – Ciri vio que los jinetes rojos se acercaban a ella y de pronto lo recordó:

Recordó aquella noche que ella había estado con Yennefer, Margarita y Tissaia en Gors Velen y Ciri había huido perseguida por un grupo de jinetes espectrales: habían sido éstos ¡¡La Persecución Salvaje!! Eredin ya había estado detrás de ella, ¡incluso en su mundo! Él era la muerte que siempre le había seguido. Eredin ya la conocía… era él quien la deseaba incansable, insaciable. Era ese elfo quien deseaba poseerla. Era él y siempre había sido él.

Ciri recordó la noche que volvió a encontrar a Jaskier y a Geralt, allí en Hirundum, en la granja del mediano Bernie Hofmeier. Ella había abandonado a Yennefer para despedirse de Geralt antes de asistir a Aretusa, y aquella noche, Eredin le había dado persecución. De golpe todo volvió a su memoria.

Un galope rabioso, los ojos le lloraban por la velocidad a aquella joven bruja que había escapado de la seguridad que ofrecía Yennefer. Los relámpagos atravesaban el cielo, _¡Lara es trueno!_ A su luz Ciri vio alisos y sauces a ambos lados del camino. Pero no eran árboles de aquel mundo, eran los que estaba atravesando en estos momentos ¡¡Aquella noche el tiempo y el espacio ya se habían modificado por su mano!! Porque en estos instantes estaba reviviendo aquellas imágenes que ya había vivido más de un año atrás en su mundo. Ella realmente era la Señora del Tiempo y del Espacio.

Eran los sirvientes del Rey Aliso. Los sirvientes del caballero negro, que galopaba hacia ella, _¡¡Eredin!!_

Deformes monstruos a ambos lados del camino extendieron sus manos hacia Ciri, se reían salvajemente. Ella recordó lo que había hecho aquella noche, y lo repitió. Se echó sobre el cuello del unicornio. - ¡¡Sostén a Jaskier!! – gritó Ciri. - ¡¡Protégelo como si fuera lo más valioso para ti, Anto, porque lo es para mí!! 

Las ramas silbaban, azotaban y se enganchaban en su vestido élfico, mientras Ciri guiaba con maestría al unicornio al enfrentamiento con los espectros. Los troncos deformes se agitaban, los agujeros se abrían y cerraban y la sonrisa burlona del elfo de cabellos oscuros le aterraba. - ¿Dónde vas, Zireael? ¿Intentas huir? ¡¡Ya te dije que de aquí no saldrás sin darnos ese hijo!!

Así que, Ciri, se sacrificó. Se tiró del cuerpo del unicornio y se golpeó bruscamente por todo su cuerpo, rodando sobre el suelo, mientras los jinetes de Eredin pasaban a su lado y solo por milagro no la aplastaron, pero era a ella a quien deseaban. Que Jaskier se salvara.

Ciri vio cuando la jovencita, Anto, tomó la crin de Caballito, en medio de un grito desesperado y abrazó el cuerpo inconsciente de Jaskier para que no cayera. La jovencita manipuló al unicornio, o quizás él mismo galopó según sus deseos, pero atravesó la caballeriza espectral y se unió a Valdo, al otro lado.

La joven Zireael, quedó en manos de La Persecución Salvaje. Eredin desmontó sonriendo y ambos enfrentaron sus miradas. Ciri oyó el grito de Valdo, cuando se dirigió hacia aquellos dos para protegerla. Pero esta batalla era entre Eredin y ella.

 ** _Rosa del Destino, espinas manchadas de sangre. Ultima de tu clase_**.


	92. Tir ná Lia

Eredin la miró rabioso, Ciri no hizo menos, apartó la falda de su vestido que se entrometía entre sus piernas y levantó su espada. – Me tienes cansado, Zireael. Harto. Estúpida dh’oine que te crees más importante de lo que eres en verdad. Lo único que eres es un asqueroso útero para darnos un hijo. No creas que eres más que eso: una estúpida mujer destinada a engendrar. – el elfo la tomó de la muñeca y la tiró sobre él, ella lanzó su espada y él no tuvo opción contraria a soltar y esquivar el ataque de la Golondrina. Ciri, lejos de quedarse tranquila, arremetió contra él con un grácil movimiento felino, llevando adelante una danza de fuego, primando la velocidad y agilidad, sobre la fuerza. Sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos, que dos sectores no cubiertos por la armadura del general se vieron afectados, cuando la hoja afilada cortó su piel. 

\- No tendrás nada de mí. Ni mi útero, ni mi cuerpo, imbécil. Solo llegará la muerte de mi mano. Holocausto para tu estúpido reino… Seré la destructora de tu nación. – dijo Ciri, apuntando con la Espada del Destino, mientras el general volvía a comprobar aquellos sitios que sangraban.

\- Atacas como una llama de fuego… - le dijo Eredin.

\- Una llama que no puede ser herida, pero infringe dolor cada vez que toca… - terminó ella. – Sí. Y conocerás el dolor del ardor… - estaba diciendo cuando el elfo se tiró sobre ella, con la misma rapidez, y tomó su mano diestra, luchando por quitarle la espada. - ¡Argh! – gritó Ciri, mientras el otro la apretaba en un abrazo poderoso.

\- ¿Qué eres sin tu velocidad? ¿Qué eres, sino una debilucha que puede ser sostenida y detenida solo con un abrazo? – ella le pegó un rodillazo sobre sus partes íntimas, obligándolo a perder fuerza en el agarre, enganchó su vestido sobre las botas metalizadas y cayó al suelo, sin perder el agarre en su espada. Agradeció que la empuñadura se adhiera con eficacia sobre la piel de su palma. Iba a ponerse de pie otra vez cuando:

\- ¡¡Ciri!! – escuchó la voz de Avallac’h detrás de ella. No la había llamado “Zireael”, sino Ciri, como ella siempre le había pedido. Y la bruja sintió pena. Porque a pesar de todo, ese elfo le era apreciado. - ¡Espera! Ciri, por favor. – Avallac’h corrió sobre aquellos dos, rodeados por jinetes rojos. – Te explicaré lo que sucede. Pero por favor, deténganse. – Eredin rompió en risas, recuperando la compostura, luego del golpe.

\- Es una salvaje. No tiene educación. Solo es una bestia inculta. Un mono sin razonamiento elevado. – escupió Eredin y la miró divertido. Ciri en el suelo le devolvió la mirada iracunda. El elfo la tomó de la otra muñeca y la puso de pie de un zarpazo. Ciri se quejó y a los pocos segundos estuvo sostenida desde su cintura por Eredin, quien, a través del yelmo, la miraba divertido y erotizado. Y fue en ese instante en el que la bruja sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y tuvo (otra vez) la misma sensación que cuando Bonhart la había mirado: la deseaba. Eredin la deseaba de un modo enfermizo, macabro.

\- ¡Suéltame! – lo empujó y se tiró sobre Avallac’h, quien la sostuvo para que no siguiera retrocediendo, porque su falda se había vuelto a enganchar y ella había trastabillado. - ¡Me repugnas! ¿Me oyes? ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! 

Valdo Marx llegó montado sobre Kelpa al lado de los reunidos, espada de Eredin en mano. – Ya la has oído. – le apuntó con la espada. – No vuelvas a poner una mano encima de ella.

\- Espera, Valdo. – dijo Ciri. Sabía que no podían luchar solo con determinación, ni siquiera tenían armaduras adecuadas y la falda de su vestido era tan larga y ligera que se enganchaba por todos lados. Iban a masacrarlos. Anto corrió a su lado también, sosteniendo a Jaskier sobre Caballito y los demás unicornios por detrás de éste. La elfa de alabarda también se acercó, montada sobre el Pegaso.

\- Quiero escuchar esa verdad que mencionaste, Avallac’h. – dijo la joven elfa, la que la estaba defendiendo. – Quiero oírte decir la verdad. – miró odiada a Eredin, que sonreía con maldad.

Avallac’h levantó sus manos en señal de paz, dejando a Ciri de su lado. – Por favor. Detengámonos. No estamos aquí para comenzar una guerra. – miró a Ciri. – Sé que, si te lo explico, lo comprenderás. – Eredin no borraba aquella sonrisa burlona de sus ojos. La joven elfa esperaba el relato. Ciri solo le daba la oportunidad de hablar al elfo rubio que la había tratado bien, pero sospechaba que ella sola podría contra aquellos, porque ella era la Destructora de Naciones. El problema radicaba en que no tenía idea de cómo canalizar de forma efectiva su Caos interior, era tanto y tan “caótico”, que ella simplemente lo sentía fluir, pero no lograba dominarlo. Necesitaba entrenamiento.

> Anteriormente, me has preguntado para qué queremos a tu hijo. – ella asintió. - Tenemos razones muy serias para suponer que tu mundo corre el peligro de desaparecer. Por un cataclismo climático a gran escala. Como princesa e instruida que eres, debes conocer la Profecía de Ithlinne. – Ciri asintió. - En ese presagio se habla del Frío Blanco. A nuestro entender, se trata de una potente glaciación. Y como resulta que el noventa por ciento de la tierra firme de tu mundo se encuentra en el hemisferio septentrional, la glaciación puede amenazar la existencia de la mayoría de los seres vivos. Sencillamente, morirán de frío. – los dos guardaron silencio. _Geralt_ , _Yennefer_ … Ciri recordó su visión de momentos atrás… _Geralt_ …

> Los que sobrevivan se hundirán en la barbarie, se exterminarán entre sí en luchas despiadadas por el sustento, se convertirán en la presa de los depredadores enloquecidos por el hambre. Recuerda el texto de la profecía: Tiempo de Odio, Tiempo del Hacha, Tiempo de la Ventisca del Lobo. – Ciri solo lo escuchaba, al fin le estaban explicando con detalle todo lo que había escuchado durante tanto tiempo en su vida.

> Ese niño en el que tenemos depositadas tantas esperanzas - prosiguió Avallac'h -, descendiente y portador del gen de Lara Dorren, un gen que fue especialmente creado por nosotros, puede salvar a los habitantes de ese mundo. Creemos, y no sin fundamento, que el descendiente de Lara, y también tuyo, disfrutará de unas capacidades mil veces superiores a las que poseemos nosotros, los sabios. Las mismas que, de forma residual, tú misma posees. Sabes a qué me refiero, ¿verdad? – Ciri supo que él no quería que ella respondiera, así que guardó silencio.

Un relámpago resonó sobre el cielo y se desató una copiosa lluvia. Los vientos agitaron los cabellos de Ciri. El frío del cielo estimuló el rostro de Jaskier, quien arrogó su nariz y abrió sus ojos, la bruja lo vio desde la distancia. El poeta se sentó sobre Caballito, Anto lo miró, aliviada porque volvió a recuperar la conciencia. Él, sin querer, apoyó su mano sobre el cuerno del unicornio, que brilló sutilmente y Ciri notó que le devolvió el color al rostro de Jaskier. Después de todo, se decía que los unicornios tenían la capacidad de curar heridas… las heridas que ella le había provocado cuando lo había obligado a conectar con la Vidente.

> Lo decisivo es que se abra Ard Gaeth, la Puerta grande y duradera, a través de la cual todos podrían pasar. – siguió Avallac’h - Antes de la Conjunción de las Esferas, podíamos hacerlo, también ahora queremos que sea posible. Vamos a evacuar de ese mundo agonizante a los Aen Seidhe, los elfos de tu mundo, que habitan allí. A nuestros hermanos, a quienes tenemos que prestar ayuda. No podríamos vivir con la idea de que nos habíamos desentendido de nuestra obligación. Y también vamos a salvar, vamos a evacuar de ese mundo a todos los seres amenazados. A todos, Zireael. También a los humanos. – un rayo surcó el cielo oscurecido por nubes eléctricas. Un trueno hizo temblar la tierra. Ciri y Avallac’h se miraron. – Te lo juro. También a los seres humanos. Todos viviremos aquí.

Silencio. Eredin aun sonreía.

Geralt, Regis y Cahir estaban sobre sus monturas, cubiertos por gruesas ropas y muchas provisiones para el viaje. Ojazos los miraba preocupada. - ¿Están seguros de ir hacia allí? La tormenta de nieve es impresionante, Geralt. Por favor, si no pueden avanzar, solo vuelvan.

\- No. No volveré, Ojazos. – dijo el brujo. – Yennefer y Jaskier me necesitan. – ella asintió. – Tú quédate en el palacio por si Filippa hace alguna maniobra. Encárgate que no sepan nada acerca de Ciri las hechiceras. – la poetisa volvió a asentir. – Nosotros nos encargaremos de Vilgefortz. Por favor, ten cuidado aquí. – Ojazos asintió una vez más.

\- Así lo haré. Rescaten a Jaskier y Yennefer. Por favor. – rogó.

El vampiro le sonrió, pues tenía aprecio a aquella mujer y Cahir hizo lo mismo. Ella sintió que algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Sus amigos se irían y ella tendría que quedar atrás…

Un nuevo rayo surcó el cielo, las ráfagas de viento atravesaron a Cirilla y Eredin, quienes no se quitaban la mirada de encima. Avallac’h si situó en medio de aquellos dos y miró a la Golondrina. – Por favor. Tan solo accede a nuestro pedido, Ciri. – ella lo miró y le sonrió, con calidez.

\- Lo siento, Avallac’h. Pero no. – un rayo cayó en algún sitio y el estruendo hizo temblar la tierra. Eredin borró su sonrisa. – No tendré ningún hijo. Y me iré a mi mundo… aún cuando exista la posibilidad de que desaparezcamos. – Avallac’h se enrojeció ante aquella respuesta. – Yo no salvaré a nadie. Ni a elfos ni a humanos. Yo soy Cirilla y no tendré ningún hijo. No abriré puertas prohibidas. – la joven elfa de la alabarda sonrió. – Lo siento. Han depositados demasiadas esperanzas sobre mí. No los salvaré.

\- Eres una perra enamorada de humanos al igual que Lara Dorren… - sentenció gélidamente Eredin. Otro trueno aturdió. Ciri lo miró rabiosa.

\- No te permito hablar de Lara. – dijo Avallac´h y miró amenazante al general. – Guárdate las palabras cuando te dirijas a su memoria. – Eredin comenzó a reír.

\- ¿Ya sabe la verdad, Zireael? – Avallac’h y Eredin se enfrentaron, luego el moreno miró a Ciri. Otro rayo iluminó el cielo, otro trueno los hizo temblar. – Lara Dorren estaba destinada a Avallac’h. Es a él a quién dejó de lado por el asqueroso Cregennan. – Ciri miró a Avallac’h y comprendió por qué siempre la trató con cariño, ella le recordaba a su amada… El elfo rubio no la miró. – Esa idiota, igual que tú, no comprendió nada. Pero no dejaremos que salgas de este mundo sin darnos a ese crío. Tú no tendrás escapatoria.

\- No tocarás a Ciri. – intervino Jaskier y el elfo rompió en risas.

\- ¿Y qué harás?

\- Protegerla.

\- Tal acto requiere de consentimiento, Eredin. – los interrumpió Ciri. – Y yo no se los doy. No obtendrán nada de mí. – Eredin sonrió y caminó hacia Jaskier, lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a descender de Caballito. El poeta así lo hizo y el general volvió donde Ciri y Avallac’h y lo tiró sobre ella. Jaskier la abrazó, ella a él, pero al poco tiempo se liberaron y volvieron la mirada sobre Eredin.

\- No me importa si tu hijo es de un elfo o un asqueroso dh’oine una vez más. Pero tendrás a ese crío y se quedará aquí. – Jaskier lo miró rabioso, Ciri aun más. – Te lo explicaré para que comprendas cabalmente de qué estamos hablando aquí. – Eredin levantó sus manos, una ráfaga de viento cargado de energía entrópica lo rodeó y de golpe, todo el suelo se llenó de cráneos y huesos. Los rodeó un mar de huesos. Jaskier dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido, pero solo pisó otro cráneo que crujió con su peso. El poeta tomó a Ciri en sus brazos, en un acto que intentaba ser protector, y ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Eredin. El elfo volvió a reír. - ¿Este es el humano que te ha conquistado, destinada? Este humano que ni siquiera tiene magia… Al menos Cregennan era hechicero ¿Qué es este bufón? Solamente un galán… nada más. Me das asco, Golondrina. Pensé que Lara ya nos había insultado lo suficiente, pero me equivoqué. Siempre se puede caer un poco más bajo.

Ciri se agachó y tomó uno de los cráneos. Otro relámpago surcó el cielo y cayó con un fuerte estruendo cerca de ellos. Ella gritó y tiró el cráneo, comprendiéndolo al fin: cadáveres de seres humanos. Jaskier volvió a sostenerla en sus brazos - ¿Qué es esto? – susurró la bruja. - ¡¡Estos son cadáveres de seres humanos!!

Eredin continuó riendo, con maldad. La que dio un paso al frente fue la elfa de la alabarda.

\- Mi nombre es Naláh Muircetach, Zireael. – dijo. – Soy hermana del rey Auberon Muircetach. – Ciri miró a la elfa, Jaskier también, sin poder creérselo… Aquella jovencita ya lo había seguido a él en el pasado, ¿o es que quizás había buscado a Geralt de Rivia, destinado de Ciri? No podría decirlo con certezas. Buscaban a Ciri desde hacía demasiado tiempo. – Represento la resistencia a los delirios de estos elfos. Ayudo a los unicornios a defender estas tierras de estos asesinos. – Miró a Eredin y Avallac’h, Ciri dedicó una mirada al elfo rubio, porque dolía que él le hubiera mentido, del general no habría esperado otra cosa. – Este mar de huesos es obra de mi hermano, el Rey de los Alisos. – explicó. – Del Zorro, - señaló a Avallac’h – y del Gavilán. – señaló a Eredin. – Este mundo no era nuestro… en absoluto. Pero el general Eredin, lo convirtió en nuestro. – Ciri miró asqueada todos los cadáveres. – Cuando mi hermano, el rey Auberon, creó a los Jinetes Rojos, puso a Eredin como su líder y general. En ese entonces poseíamos el poder de la Puerta de los Mundos, lo que permitió a nuestro general viajar a través de diversos mundos a voluntad, saqueando ciudades y consiguiendo esclavos. – Ciri volvió a mirar los cadáveres. – Sí, Zireael, estos cadáveres son de las infinidades de esclavos humanos y humanoides que ha recolectado a lo largo del tiempo…

\- Me das asco. – dijo Ciri y miró odiada a Eredin. Él le sonrió.

\- Y tú, sin embargo, me provocas tanto, Zireael… - respondió el general. Jaskier la sostuvo con más fuerzas y se sintió totalmente insultado. Estaba harto de que todos quisiera abusar de ella… simplemente estaba harto.

\- El mundo de donde tú procedes, Zireael, fue antes el mundo de los elfos, de los Aen Seidhe. Allí han habitado nuestros primos desde el inicio de los tiempos. – dijo Avallac’h, la bruja lo miró totalmente decepcionada. – Luego del evento que ustedes llaman La Conjunción de las Esferas, aparecieron los humanos y otros seres en ese mundo. Y hoy, tu raza, es la que domina ese mundo en decadencia.

\- Lo que ustedes, monos sin razonamiento, llaman la Persecución Salvaje, no es más que mi obra: buscar a los de tu despreciable clase para esclavizarlos aquí. – dijo Eredin. - Como debería ser. Raza inferior y de escaso pensamiento. – Jaskier entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró indignado, el elfo rio. - ¿Y qué harás tú, poeta? ¿Componer una melodía? – Jaskier apretó su agarre sobre la cintura de Ciri, a quien tenía abrazada. – Sí, escóndete detrás de Zireael, de lo contrario, ya no tendrías cabeza, asqueroso dh’oine insignificante.

\- Hagamos una apuesta… - intervino Valdo Marx, que aun estaba al lado de la pareja, protegiéndolos. Eredin lo miró con odio y luego miró la mano del bardo mercenario, que sostenía la espada que Ciri le había robado. Valdo le sonrió, hizo un jueguito corto con la espada y mostró un poco de sus habilidades, solo para recordarle al general que él estaba en posesión de semejante arma élfica.

\- Bajo el mando de los Unicornios… - siguió Naráh. – Hemos protegidos las Puertas de los Mundos, evitando de ese modo que Eredin y los demás pudieran viajar con libertad por los diversos mundos. Por eso te desean, Zireael. Porque saben que tú podrías abrir un portal lo suficientemente estable para volver a tener dominio sobre las Puertas Prohibidas y volver a viajar por los mundos en búsqueda de esclavos.

Ciri miró a Avallac’h y él, pacientemente, le devolvió el gesto. – No quieres salvar a mi mundo, solo quieres dominar las puertas. Matar a los unicornios y seguir teniendo gente para esclavizar… Me has mentido en el rostro, has querido manipularme… usarme. – Avallac’h no respondió.

\- Mi sobrina, Lara Dorren, sabía de todo esto… - siguió la elfa con alabarda - y cuando conoció a los dh’oine, se enamoró perdidamente de uno de ellos y comenzó la rebelión que hoy día, yo dirijo. Lara Dorren y Cregennan solo deseaban una coexistencia pacífica entre las dos razas. No son tan diferentes, somos dos razas razonables… deberíamos ser capaces de vivir en paz… - Eredin rio, Avallac’h tan solo guardó silencio. - Fue ella quien me hizo ver nuestro error egoísta. Fue ella quien hizo que yo también comprendiera que no tenemos derecho a esclavizar del modo en el que lo hacemos. Lara Dorren y Cregennan quisieron traer paz a los dos mundos, a las dos razas. Pero terminaron asesinados por el egoísmo de su propia familia. De su propio padre.

> Para ellos tú no tienes valor alguno, Zireael. – dijo Naláh. – Y yo soy reconocida como la mayor traidora de todos los tiempos para los Aen Elle, los elfos del Reino de los Alisos. Soy la única que tiene acceso a la puerta cuando los unicornios me lo permiten. Por ello he viajado a tu mundo… - miró a Jaskier. – Por eso, tú y yo, ya nos conocemos. – Ciri miró al poeta, él asintió.

\- Buscabas a Geralt.

\- Buscaba a Zireael. Pero ustedes aún no la habían encontrado. – la joven elfa lo miró, aunque en realidad debía de tener una edad casi infinita. – Has protegido a la Golondrina de los experimentos que han hecho con su sangre en tu propio mundo. Ni elfos, ni humanos, son inocentes. En Zireael habita el gen de Lara, pero se encuentra mutado, por la maldición de Falka. Tú la has mantenido íntegra, noble. – Jaskier guardó silencio. - ¿Aun no comprendes lo valioso de tu presencia, poeta? Ella solo logra conectar con la fuerza élfica de su interior cuando une su energía a la tuya… - Jaskier miró a Ciri, y ella a él. Ahora lo comprendía, era por ello que cada vez que la parte Vidente de Ciri le mostraba cosas vitales lo destrozaba. – Zireael te usa para estabilizar el Caos en su interior. – Ciri sintió un dolor en su pecho; la palabra “usar”, no fue la que hubiera querido oír… Pero, aunque doliera, era cierto. Lo usaba… para estabilizar su propia fuerza interna y dominar su Caos. Solo quitándole vitalidad a él, podía dominar su poder interior. La Fuerza. – Tú eres quien la hace sentir segura… Del mismo modo que Cregennan hizo sentir a Lara un ser que valía más que los genes que habían manipulado durante eras para que, finalmente, flotaran sobre su sangre.

> Para Zireael, siempre ha sido más fácil conectar con la herencia de Falka, porque es humana. La herencia élfica de Lara solo conecta cuando está a tu lado. O es que, quizás, solo pueden ser activadas y liberadas en su máxima expresión con el apoyo de un humano. – Naláh miró a Eredin y Avallac’h. - … un dh’oine.

\- ¡¡Eso es mentira!! – gritó Eredin. - ¡¡Todos los años de preparación rigurosa de esos genes _jamás_ deberían haber conectado con un asqueroso mono peludo!! Un dh’oine sin pensamiento elevado.

\- Y sin embargo… las únicas dos veces que se logró tener un ser con las características adecuadas para expresar el gen con todo su poder… - la elfa miró a Ciri. – Lara y Zireael… esos genes élficos rigurosamente preparados han respondido solo a la presencia de un humano ¿Qué te dice eso, Eredin? Ni Lara, ni Zireael han sido atraídas por un elfo…

\- Me dice que eres una idiota. Una insensata… una traidora.

\- Tú, Golondrina de Esperanza… - siguió Naláh, sin darle importancia al general. – Eres Falka y Lara Dorren… Eres tú, intentando dominar aquellos dos seres potentemente mágicos.

Ciri recordó todo lo que Jaskier le había contado en sueños, cuando entre sus antepasados se había unido la sangre de Lara y Falka. - ¿Qué quiere decir, Jaskier? ¿De qué experimentos con mi sangre habla? – Él le dedicó su mirada celeste, esa que a Ciri tranquilizaba, pues ella no sabía que habían hechizado a sus antepasados para obligarlos a enamorarse y así poder juntar ambas cargas genéticas en su sangre.

\- El Capítulo y Consejo de Hechiceros usó magia para experimentar con tus antepasados, Ciri. – le explicó Jaskier. – La unión entre Adalia y su primo, Dagorad, fue un experimento. Y con éste, unieron las fuerzas de ambas mujeres. Fuego y Relámpago.

\- Falka y Lara Dorren… - habló por primera vez Valdo Marx, heredero (también) de los genes de Lara, aunque nadie lo sabía en aquel reino. – De ese modo, lograron una máxima expresión de Falka en ti, porque eres humana, y se ocultó el poder élfico de Lara… que solo lo activaste al neutralizar al Caos cuando te sientes segura con… - miró al poeta. - … con Jaskier. 

\- Y tu sangre ahora tiene la mutación del gen de Lara. La unión de humanos y elfos. Eres más poderosa de lo que ellos creen… - intervino Naráh Muircetach. Ciri miró a la elfa y comprendió sus palabras: ella no necesitaba un hijo para abrir aquellas puertas… Era la Señora de los Mundos, era hija de la Antigua Sangre, la clave para viajar por los mundos. No necesitaba un hijo, Cirilla de Kaer Morhen era todo lo que necesitaban, pero los Aen Ellen aún no lo sabían, los unicornios sí, por ello la protegían. Y era la clave para huir de aquel sitio también, pero ¿cómo?

Ciri sintió un aplauso desde lo lejos, mientras la lluvia copiosa seguía cayendo sobre aquellos. Se giró y vio a un elfo empapado en un atuendo real, acercarse. No tuvo dudas, se trataba del Rey de los Alisos.

\- Podemos salvar nuestro mundo, pero somos lo que somos… - dijo Naláh y levantó la alabarda. – Nos volvemos a ver, hermanito.

\- Traidora… - habló el rey, que se acercó a todos los reunidos. - ¡Eredin! ¿Qué esperas? Apresa a esta harpía. – El general dio una orden y sus Jinetes rodearon a la elfa.

\- ¡No! – Ciri levantó sus manos y se concentró en el poder de los rayos que la rodeaban, sus ojos volvieron a adquirir la fuerza del relámpago y su voz se volvió innatural, Jaskier la abrazó, sosteniéndola, detrás de ella. – No permitiré que le hagan daño, soy la Señora de los Mundos, no necesito descendiente para dominar el Espacio y el Tiempo, ¡porque me pertenecen! – Jaskier sintió cómo la voz de Ciri fue mutando, volviéndose metálica, palabra por palabra… aquella era Falka, o era Lara. Cerró sus ojos y la sostuvo, sin saber cómo lograba él ayudarla… Sintió la piel de la bruja arder por los relámpagos, sintió su propia piel quemarse. Quiso gritar, pero aguantó, la abrazó con más fuerzas y aguantó el dolor de las descargas eléctricas, mientras Ciri tomaba el poder monstruoso de la tormenta en sus manos y le daba dominio.

\- ¡¡Avallac’h!! – gritó el rey y los dos elfos extendieron sus brazos y modificaron el espacio y el tiempo de aquel reino.

Jaskier se sintió totalmente extraño, extracorpóreo, enfermo. Una sensación similar a la que había sentido cuando había hablado con la Vidente luego de haber hecho el amor por primera vez con Ciri… ahora comprendía, estaban interactuando con el tiempo y el espacio, como aquel día, donde la Vidente en Ciri había detenido el tiempo para explicarle a él sobre el destino de la bruja.

Abrió sus ojos y vio, cómo, frente al Rey de los Alisos y Avallac’h se materializó una barrera casi imperceptible, mientras Ciri y él, los enfrentaban. Al poeta le costó explicar lo que percibía… era una sensación enfermiza, impersonal, donde aquella barrera parecía contener la clave del choque de magias élficas… y entonces entendió todo: la barrera mágica que los tenía atrapados en aquel mundo… aquella que solo la Golondrina podía dominar, por ello la querían… era el portal estable que había mencionado la elfa Naláh, aquel que permitiría a Ciri abrir las Puertas Prohibidas…

\- Geas Garadh… - dijo Ciri.

\- La Barrera Mágica. – murmuró Jaskier, sosteniéndola.

La clave para encontrar la libertad…


	93. Ola marina, contra piedra

**I**

El cuerpo de Jaskier se invadió por un remolino de sensaciones, se sintió agotado, del mismo modo que se venía sintiendo durante los últimos meses, incapaz de comprender en qué se había metido realmente y, al mismo tiempo, incapaz de darse por vencido, de apartarse de Cirilla y seguir con su vida ordinaria. Sintió que su estómago se revolvía… sintió que era demasiado. Pero la contuvo, la sostuvo, mientras la bruja luchaba por dominar las fuerzas de la naturaleza que la rodeaba. El poeta lo percibía, percibía el gran esfuerzo de la mujer de cabellos cenicientos en sus brazos, lo sentía en su piel, en sus gritos de dolor y en los temblores de su cuerpo.

Ciri luchaba por tomar en sus manos el poder del mundo del Reino de los Alisos, luchaba por contener cada una de las células que constituían su cuerpo unido, para no explotar por toda la energía que estaba tomando y luchaba, también, por no matar a Jaskier, de quien estaba extrayendo un componente vital para lograr hacerse con el Caos: su vitalidad.

Ella sentía cómo él la abrazaba y al mismo tiempo, cómo perdía su fuerza, cómo caía sobre su espalda de tanto en tanto, pero volvía a ponerse en pie, volvía a mantenerse vivo. Ciri sentía cómo le robaba el componente más poderoso para la magia: la fuerza de la vitalidad de un ser vivo, un ser humano. Para poder dominar aquella barrera no solo necesitaba su propia vitalidad, sino la de él también… y entonces…

La voz de Valdo Marx se oyó entre aquellos dos y Ciri se sintió poderosa, se sintió capaz de destrozar a quien fuera, así que levantó sus brazos al cielo y dominó los vientos feroces, arremolinándolos sobre ella, provocando una locura cíclica y circular sobre las nubes tormentosas y haciéndolas descender a sus manos.

Jaskier miró aterrorizado cómo la jovencita estaba formando un tornado. - ¡¡Ciri!! ¡¡Detente!! ¿Qué haces? – le gritó, estupefacto, pero ella no lo oía, solo quería venganza.

****

**_No dejes que te agarren…_** la voz de Caballito sonó en el interior de Ciri. _No, no voy a dejar que me tomen. No. Puedo salir de aquí sola. Soy la Señora de los Mundos, hija de la Vieja Sangre_ , _lo sé, Caballito. Lo sé._

El unicornio atacó a Eredin, Valdo Marx se lanzó sobre éstos al mismo tiempo solo con su maestría y su cántico de guerra, sin otra protección, mientras Claire apuntó y lanzó una bala de fuego desde su onda al general, explotando sobre su regia armadura, ella sabía que no sería suficiente para destrozar semejante protección, pero el fuego calentaba el metal, si seguía así, pronto se quemaría la piel, así que atacó otra vez.

Naláh atacó al rey con la alabarda y rápidamente, se montó sobre el Pegaso a su lado y continuó enfrentando a su hermano, quien se vio obligado a detener el hechizo que había comenzado a ejecutar, dándole tiempo a Ciri para lanzar tremendo hechizo sobre los elfos. Solo Avallac’h continuaba hablando en la antigua lengua. Jaskier soltó a Ciri y se lanzó sobre el elfo rubio, tirándolo al suelo y evitando que continuara recitando, Ciri cayó al suelo al perder la vitalidad del poeta y se le fue la concentración sobre el vórtice caótico sobre sus manos. Las ráfagas de viento explotaron y golpearon a todos, azarosamente, la barrera invisible mostró quiebres internos, pero resistió, no explotó.

Ciri corrió sobre Jaskier y apunto a Avallac’h con la Espada del Destino. – Y así, Avallac’h, cerramos nuestro destino. – Jaskier y el elfo, yacían sobre el suelo y miraron a la Golondrina, que se había rebelado contra sus antepasados. El poeta se puso de pie y se situó a su lado, blanco como el papel, al borde del desmayo y solo en ese momento, ella comprendió que la había soltado porque casi lo había matado. Sintió una puntada en el corazón. Jaskier apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, trastabilló y cayó al suelo, totalmente consumido. Anto corrió a su lado y lo sostuvo, Ciri no se pudo permitir comprobar que estuviera consciente. Tenía al elfo rubio frente a ella.

Avallac’h miró a aquellos dos y sonrió, agotado. – Y una vez más, veo la mirada esmeralda de Lara, eligiendo a los de tu clase… - le dijo a Jaskier, pero el trovador solo se concentraba en mantener una respiración rítmica, mientras la jovencita esclava lo sostenía desde la espalda.

\- Deberías haber comprendido la primera vez, Avallac’h. – dijo la bruja. – Ni siquiera la muerte ha separado a Lara Dorren de Cregennan, solo los ha hecho eternos.

\- Tienes tanta razón… - Avallac’h se puso de pie. – Y la historia se repite. – miró a Ciri. – Lo has elegido a él… - La Golondrina lo miró y asintió. Lo había elegido a él, a Jaskier. Lo había elegido desde el primer día que lo había visto, pero ni siquiera lo había sabido en aquel entonces.

Avallac’h la miró con cierta desilusión sobre sus ojos, pero luego, ella percibió rabia, odio. El rubio élfico dejó de simular ser sereno y comprensivo y en aquella mirada rabiosa, Ciri comprobó el profundo odio que sentía sobre su raza, los seres humanos. Y temió por Jaskier.

Todo sucedió como en un segundo: Valdo Marx, Claire y Caballito se enfrentaban a Eredin y los Jinetes Rojos, mientras que Naláh montada sobre el Pegaso atacaba una y otra vez al Rey de los Alisos… Y Avallac’h se giró con una rapidez envidiable sobre Jaskier, quien a duras penas se mantenía consciente, y liberó magia sobre él, Ciri gritó, las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos y sintió cómo la fuerza del viento envolvió a Antonella en una ráfaga dirigida por la Señora de los Mundos y la situó como escudo humano entre Jaskier y el hechizo de Avallac’h… y por supuesto… la jovencita a quien había jurado proteger, se consumió, entregando su vida en sacrificio para que el poeta continuara con vida.

El tiempo se detuvo. Para todos.

Ciri cayó al suelo, derrotada… había matado ella misma a Antonella… ella misma lo había hecho. Cerró sus ojos y escuchó los latidos de su corazón, un zumbido la invadió, dolió su cuerpo. **_No dejes que te agarren, Zireael. Ven… ingresa al dominio del Espacio y el Tiempo. Atraviesa los mundos._**

_Ayúdame, Caballito. He matado, he matado a Antonella. Casi mato a Jaskier. No puedo detenerme… no puedo._

_Tengo que salvar a mis amigos. No puedo irme sola de aquí._

**_Confía en mí._ **

Ciri abrió sus ojos y el viento y la lluvia la azotaron otra vez, el tiempo transcurría otra vez… y vio el mismo instante el que la alabarda de Naláh atravesaba el abdomen del rey, y éste, atravesaba con una espada espiritual mágica, creada desde su poder, el abdomen de su hermana. En ese mismo instante, el cuerno de Caballito relampagueó y una fuerte luminiscencia los cubrió.

 ** _El tiempo no tiene principio ni fin. El tiempo es como la serpiente de Uroboros, que muerde con sus dientes su propia cola. En cada momento se esconde la eternidad. Y la eternidad se compone de los momentos que la crean. La eternidad es el archipiélago de los momentos._** Ciri vio el mundo estático a su alrededor (otra vez), mientras el cuerno de Caballito brillaba con la fuerza de la aurora boreal. – Si me concentro, abriré la puerta. – dijo ella. Caballito le dedicó solo una mirada. Ciri tomó el brazo de Jaskier y el tiempo fluyó sobre él también, aunque alrededor todo estaba detenido.

\- Ciri… - dijo y miró a su alrededor. Jaskier miró a Anto, la jovencita, destrozada por el hechizo que había sido para él. Luego observó el mundo detenido… Miró a Ciri, incapaz de comprender cómo podía ser dueña de tanto dominio, ¿cómo? Sintió miedo… ella era demasiado para su propia comprensión y él siempre había temido a la magia.

\- El tiempo no tiene principio ni fin. – dijo Ciri al poeta, apretando sus manos con las de él, enlazando sus dedos y sonriéndole, para que su rostro borrara esa desconfianza tan marcada, que solo la hería. – En cualquier momento se encuentran el pasado, el presente y el futuro. En cada momento se esconde, en definitiva, la eternidad. – Ciri soltó una de sus manos y acarició su mejilla, él no podía dejar de mirarla, aterrado, la bruja lo percibía, siempre había sido capaz de leer a Jaskier con muchísima facilidad. – Y para mí, Jaskier, la eternidad está a tu lado. La eternidad la encontré a tu lado. – él apretó su mano, la tomó en sus brazos y la contuvo.

\- No comprendo nada… - le confesó en un susurro. Ella lo abrazó y rompió en llanto. Sabía que no comprendía nada, sabía que le temía, a ella… y le dolía muchísimo.

\- Yo tampoco, Jaskier. – dijo Ciri mientras lloraba. – Pero te juro que no te haré daño.

\- Te creo, pero eres capaz de dañar a los demás por mantenerme con vida… - Ciri lo abrazó con fuerzas. Sí, era así. Asintió sobre sus brazos. El poeta cerró sus ojos y también la contuvo en aquel abrazo. 

**_La eternidad se compone de los momentos que la crean, es el archipiélago de los momentos, y por ésta se puede navegar, Zireael. Aunque dicha navegación sea peligrosa y sea peligroso errar. Está bien tener un faro para guiarse por su luz._** Jaskier y Ciri dejaron de abrazarse y miraron a Caballito.

\- Tú eres mi guía, Jaskier. – dijo ella, tomando sus manos. Él la miró, pero no dijo nada, aunque pensó que él no quería ser responsable de tanto…

La bruja sonrió y abrazó a su faro, su guía, quien siempre la había mantenido concentrada en lo importante: la compasión a los demás. Jaskier también la abrazó. **_Está bien escuchar la llamada en el medio de la niebla…_**

 _¡¡Yennefer!! ¡¡Jaskier!!_ La voz de Geralt resonó en aquel sitio detenido. – Geralt… - dijo Jaskier y miró a su alrededor. – Geralt, estoy bien. Busca a Yennefer… ¡¡Geralt!! – sintió una puntada en su pecho, su amigo, su hermano. Su querido brujo peloblanco. – Geralt… estoy bien… - susurró, cansado, realmente cansado.

\- Ella no nos traicionó. – le dijo Ciri, él la miró sorprendido. – Ella te salvó aquella noche, Jaskier. – no comprendió. – Si Vilgefortz sabía sobre nuestro amor, te habría matado. Porque ellos tienen otro propósito para mí. Quieren que me case con Emhyr, porque desean engendrar un hijo de mí que le de poder al Sur sobre el Norte. Gobernar nuestras tierras.

> Lo hizo para salvarte, para alejarme de Vilgefortz. Lo hizo porque era necesario y sabía que tú no me habrías dejado ir…

\- Yennefer no traicionó a Geralt… - murmuró él y sintió que parte de su alma volvía a reconstruirse. Sabía que a Geralt le dolía al rojo vivo la presunta traición de la hechicera, pero al final, no lo había hecho. Sonrió y abrazó a Ciri, aliviado. - ¡Por los dioses, no lo traicionó! – Ciri lo abrazó también.

 ** _Debemos abrir las puertas. Debemos volver a tu mundo, Zireael._** Los amantes miraron al Unicornio. La bruja asintió. – Jaskier. – se miraron. – Ve a defender el Norte. Defiende Cintra. – él asintió. – Yo debo salvar a Geralt y Yennefer.

\- Quiero ir contigo. – ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- No, ocúpate de la política del Norte. Necesito que salves a mi reino, por favor. – el rostro de Jaskier se entristeció. – Será la última vez que nos separaremos. Por favor, salva Cintra.

\- Lo haré. No sé cómo, pero lo haré. – ella sonrió y lo besó.

\- Sé que lo harás. – ella soltó sus manos y él se las tomó otra vez.

\- ¿Quieres ser reina? – Ciri notó el gran pesar en aquella pregunta… Notó el desasosiego de Jaskier. La bruja lo miró, sin tener una respuesta concreta.

\- Tú no lo serás, si deseo serlo, ¿verdad? – ambos se miraron. El rostro del poeta le dio la respuesta… No lo sería. Jaskier no quería gobernar vastas tierras, mucho menos un reino completo. Ciri sintió un dolor agudo en su cuerpo. – No lo sé, Jaskier. No lo he decidido aún. Por ello, te pido que salves mis tierras. Si decido reclamarlas, las quiero libres, no bajo el dominio de Nilfgaard. – Jaskier asintió y Ciri percibió las lágrimas en su mirada. El poeta, al parecer, estaba decidido a no ser rey…

Con un suspiro, los dos amantes soltaron sus manos. Ciri cerró sus ojos. Concentración, los puños en las sienes. En los oídos de la bruja un ruido como en el interior de una concha marina. Un relámpago. Y una repentina nada, blanda y negra. El destello de la aurora. La bruja sintió el sonido de cristales rompiéndose. Se preguntó si finalmente la Barrera Mágica había cedido. La invadió el olvido pacífico de la nada.

Jaskier abrió sus ojos sobre el suelo helado, cubierto en nieve, donde Pegaso lo había dejado aquel día que había partido al mundo de los elfos de los Alisos. Temblaba, temblaba. Se puso de pie, vio el color de sus dedos azulinos, estuvo seguro de que sus labios también. Temblaba. Miró a su alrededor. Otra vez estaba en Toussaint. _Debo volver al palacio. Debo volver al Norte._

El vendaval rugía, la nieve golpeaba el rostro sin contemplación. Una helada ventisca aullaba y silbaba.

\- ¡Huellas de caballo! – dijo Cahir. – Mira, Geralt.

\- ¿Qué dices? - Geralt desplazó la bufanda con la que se había rodeado la cabeza para evitar que se le congelaran las orejas. - ¿Qué dices, Cahir? – alrededor de aquellos tres solo había nieve eterna, una ventisca helada, árboles espolvoreados por más nieve y frío, mucho frío. Estaban dirigiéndose hacia el castillo que Geralt había escuchado durante su sueño.

\- Ciertamente - aseveró el vampiro, el único de la compañía que no revelaba síntomas de congelamiento, a todas luces poco sensible tanto a bajas como a altas temperaturas. - Huellas. ¿Pero de caballo? – miró el río Sansretour que estaba sobre ellos, congelado. - ¡Una figura tirada sobre el suelo! – el vampiro aguzó su mirada a pesar de la ventisca. Geralt aspeó a _Sardinilla_ y se acercó. 

Un hombre rubio yacía inconsciente sobre el suelo, con delgadas ropas de clima cálido y ninguna montura a su lado. Una espada extraordinaria sobre su mano. El brujo descendió de su yegua y tomó a aquel hombre, inconsciente. Miró a Cahir y a Regis. El vampiro desmontó de Pegaso, el castrado de Jaskier que toleraba al vampiro, y sacó una poción de su cinturón. Obligó al hombre a beberlo.

Al poco tiempo, el color volvió sobre sus labios. – Vivirá. No se llegó a generar congelamiento en su sangre que interfieran con el intercambio gaseoso en los pulmones. Hemos llegado justo a tiempo. – Regis se quitó una capa gris oscura y lo cubrió. - ¿Qué demonios hace aquí y cómo ha sobrevivido con estas ropas? – Geralt miró con desconfianza. – No me atrevería a asegurarlo, pero debería llevar varios minutos aquí, de otro modo, debería estar muerto.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con él? – preguntó el soldado nilfgaardiano.

\- Por piedad, lo llevaremos. – respondió el brujo y Regis tomó al rubio desconocido en brazos.

Jaskier ingresó al interior del palacio sin sentir sensibilidad sobre sus extremidades. Totalmente congelado. - ¡Señoría! – gritó Sebastian y corrió sobre él. - ¡¡Urgente!! ¡¡Traigan ropas para su Señoría de Lettenhove!! – pidió a unos pajes que corrieron a cumplir con aquellas órdenes. Jaskier se desplomó sobre el chambelán del palacio, mientras tiritaba incontrolable.

Se armó un revuelo alrededor. Al poco tiempo, Jaskier estuvo rodeado de ropajes pesados y fue conducido frente a una gran chimenea donde las leñas ardían para que recuperara el calor. Le llevaron hidromiel para que bebiera, pero él sentía que carecía de fuerzas, solo yació en silencio frente al fuego, aún tiritando.

Al poco tiempo, oyó unos pasos correr sobre él y Ojazos lo tomó en brazos, rompiendo en un llanto incontrolable. – Ojazos… - murmuró Jaskier y la abrazó, tapándola también a ella, en el interior de las mantas que le habían dado, porque aun tiritaba, congelado.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – ella lo miró desesperada. - ¡Has estado fuera del palacio por cuatro meses, Jaskier! – él la miró sorprendido. – El invierno ha sido el más helado que recuerdan en el condado y ayer Geralt y los demás partieron a… - miró a su alrededor. – Luego te digo dónde. – susurró.

\- ¿Cuatro meses? – preguntó el poeta. – Es decir, que se aproxima la primavera. – ella asintió. Nilfgaard atacaría el Norte en primavera. – Me has dicho que oíste hablando a Anna y Fringilla que en primavera comenzará la ofensiva nilfgaardiana contra el Norte. – Ojazos asintió a su lado, una vez más. – Mierda… contaba con todos estos meses para ir hacia el Norte ¡¡No podemos estar en primavera, Ojazos!!

\- Lo siento, pero has desaparecido todo ese tiempo, Jaskier. Estamos en primavera…

La nieve golpeaba y cortaba, el viento azotaba, entre los riscos silbaban y aullaban los demonios de los hielos.

De que el brezal al que llegó no era su conocido brezal, Ciri se dio cuenta al momento. Estaba en su mundo, pero no conocía aquel lugar que transitaba. Caballito ya no estaba con ella, por el contrario, montaba a Kelpa. Ciri la acarició, se preguntó dónde habría dejado a Valdo, Jaskier y Claire. Se preguntó si la elfa Naláh habría muerto efectivamente y el Rey de los Alisos también. Se preguntó qué había sucedido con Eredin y Avallac’h. Aunque ya no importaba, porque ella era la Señora de los Mundos. Ya no les temía… 

El bosque por cuyo borde caminó era tan salvaje e inextricable como aquél, pero saltaban a los ojos las diferencias. Aquí, por ejemplo, había más abedules y mucho menos robles. No veía alisos y había mucha nieve. Mucho frío. Miró sus ropas, ya no tenía aquel vestido, llevaba sus ropas de bruja. Sonrió. Se preguntó qué momento sería y en qué espacio del Continente se encontraría. Llevaba la capa carmesí que había tenido Jaskier cuando se habían vuelto a encontrar. No supo cómo había acabado con ésta, pero la protegía efectivamente de la rudeza del frío.

El corazón le latió con más fuerza. Vio un caminillo, huellas de monturas sobre la nieve. Un río congelado. – Bueno… yo siempre sé hacia dónde ir… sin importar nada… - se dijo a sí misma y miró el cielo y pensó en Jaskier. Sabía que él estaría en la guerra del Norte, lo había visto… lo había visto.

 _Confío en ti, poeta… Confío en ti_.


	94. Ola marina, contra piedra

**II**

_Me veo en la obligación de mencionar el motivo de mi ausencia en la escritura de mis memorias durante estos cuatro meses que duró el invierno en el palacio de Bleauclair en el condado de Toussaint, puesto que, ustedes, queridos lectores, no serán considerados distraídos por mí, como para pensarlos incapaces de notar que desde mi llegada al palacio y el comienzo de la primavera hay un agujero sin relatos de estos tiempos. Y lo que sucedió fue que, todo lo que se vivió durante el invierno en el palacio fue harto aburrido y no tuvo necesidad de mención alguna. Aquellos cuatro meses de invierno fueron feroces, obligándonos a todos a resguardarnos en el interior de las casas de piedras y materiales resistentes que, en mi caso, fue nada más y nada menos que el Palacio de Bleauclair. Me veo, además, en la obligación de aclarar este asunto, puesto que han surgido rumores de que yo me había encontrado “perdido” durante todo ese tiempo y nadie había sabido nada de mi paradero. Quiero decir que, aquellas, son viles mentiras, sin ser capaz yo de reconocer cuáles podrían ser los orígenes de aquel cuento, para nada verdadero. La verdad, resulta mucho más aburrida, y es aquella que les he contado. El frío me obligó a mantenerme a resguardo._

_Sin embargo, al saludar la primavera, mi querido amigo y brujo Geralt de Rivia junto con mi tan querido, también, vampiro Emiel Regis y Cahir, el soldado nilfgaardiano que aseguraba no serlo, decidieron partir hacia una nueva aventura, en el afán de encontrar a una prisionera política a quien he aprendido a estimar con el tiempo y que ocupa un lugar privilegiado en mi corazón y mis memorias. Y aquí debo tomarme el momento para hablar acerca de ella, pues he de limpiar su buen nombre, de ser ello posible. Y quiero que se sepa: realmente espero poder hacerlo, pues es una heroína y no una villana._

_Aquellos lectores despabilados supondrán a quién haré mención a continuación: por supuesto, a la bella hechicera Yennefer de Vengerberg, a quien se acusó de traición durante mucho tiempo y fue ella una de las personas más leales con las que el Norte contó durante toda esta locura que se relata en mis memorias y que es bien conocida por la historia misma del Continente._

_La bella hechicera Yennefer se encontraba por aquellos tiempos cautiva y recibiendo torturas viles por parte del verdadero traidor al Norte, el hechicero Vilgefortz de Roggeveen. Fue por ello, que mis queridos amigos partieron a su rescate, quedándome yo en el palacio de Bleauclair, a la espera de la llegada de la reconocida hechicera y bien venerada señora, Filippa Eilhart, para asistir al Norte, a Tretogor, para cumplir con mi contrato de poeta, como colaborador del cántico de guerra, escrito con mi mejor amiga Essi Daven._

_No me puedo permitir perder oportunidad de aclarar quien fue el hechicero Vilgefortz en realidad, porque además de traidor, el excelente trabajo de nuestro Secretario de estado en Redania, su eminencia Segismundo Dijkstra, dejó al descubierto la vileza del accionar del hechicero y quisiera que la historia no lo olvidara. Por ello, me tomaré el atrevimiento de describir sus locuras para que queden patentes en lo que son mis memorias._

_Surgían por aquellos tiempos historias disparatadas acerca de la herencia sanguínea de la princesa de Cintra, y aquellos disparates fueron oídos no por pocas personas. Entre éstas, este vil hechicero a quien sí desearía, la historia lo recordara como el infame traidor que fue. Fue por esto por lo que, Vilgefortz de Roggeveen y en colaboración con Stefan Skellen, Vattier de Rideaux, Boreas Mun y el despreciable ser Leo Bonhart, quisieron hacerse con la herencia de Cirilla de Cintra, es decir que, soñaron con poseerla para engendrarle un hijo y arrebatárselo. Pero antes, el nombrado hechicero, Vilgefortz (para reforzar la memoria a largo plazo del lector con este nombre y sus actos), capturó y raptó durante los cinco años que persiguió a la princesa, a jóvenes mujeres, criadas, plebeyas y en algunos casos, de rangos de nobleza menor, las inoculó en un siniestro laboratorio que tenía en el Castillo de Stygga y les extrajo la placenta cuando el producto de dicha gestación tenía ya, un mes de vida. Dejo a criterio de los dioses juzgar a semejante ser demoníaco con el que contó nuestro Continente por aquellos tiempos. Y mi reconocimiento a Dijkstra, por haber descubierto sus atrocidades._

_Vilgefortz de Roggeveen había sido uno de los -tantos- responsables del trágico ataque al reino de Cintra para capturar a la joven princesa Cirilla, por aquel entonces de 12 años, y llevarla al Imperio de Nilfgaard, a manos del emperador Emhyr var Emreis, con el objetivo político de desposarla y convertirla en emperatriz del Imperio y Reina de Cintra._ _Situación que este hechicero no pudo concretar. La intención fracasó estrepitosamente por intervención del destinado de la joven princesa, Geralt el brujo… Pero que, a nosotros norteños, nos dejó con el corazón compungido y suscitó una serie de eventos desafortunados que terminó con la muy famosa Batalla de Brenna, de la que haré mención en las siguientes líneas…_

_***_

Jaskier y Ojazos llegaron a una sala del interior del Palacio de Tretogor, guiados por Filippa. La poderosa hechicera cambiaformas, miembro de la Gran Logia, había abierto un portal mágico en el palacio de Bleauclair, tierras condales de Toussaint y había ido en búsqueda de los poetas, tan solo cinco días después de que Jaskier volviera a aquellas tierras. Les había mencionado entre rápidas palabras que era hora de llevar a los artistas al Norte, la condesa se había quejado y renegado, pero sin dar lugar a acción contraria a la elegida por la hechicera, Fringilla los había hecho presentes frentes a Filippa, quien con pocas palabras los había llevado de vuelta a Tretogor.

El poeta había sonreído pensando en las vueltas que tenía su vida y su destino unido a Ciri. Aquellos cinco días que había estado en el palacio se había vuelto loco pensando en el modo de llegar a Redania y de golpe, Filippa hacía una aparición inesperada y exigía su presencia justo donde él había anhelado estar. Pese a los planes de la misma hechicera morena de Nilfgaard, Fringilla (quien había querido retenerlo hasta el verano en las tierras condales del Sur), los artistas, finalmente, habían sido puestos en manos de Filippa Eilhart y directo a seguir las líneas del destino en Redania.

Ya en el interior del palacio de Tretogor, de inmediato los poetas visualizaron un movimiento constante en su interior, muchas personas caminando, yendo y viniendo, gritando órdenes… en conclusión: preparándose para la guerra. Los dos permanecieron uno al lado del otro, asustados y vivenciando por primera vez la desesperación de la guerra… 

“¿¡Dónde se metió el herrero!?”, gritaba un hombre con doblete adornado y Jaskier de inmediato lo reconoció, era el conde de Ruyter. “¡¡Joder!! ¡No quiero que taberna alguna provea bebidas en estos días! ¡¡Quiero a todos trabajando!! ¡¡Manda a cerrar esa maldita taberna si sigue vendiendo alcohol, joder!!”

\- Realmente nos preparamos para la guerra… - susurró Ojazos y tomó la mano de Jaskier, aterrada.

\- Sí. – dijo Jaskier y se estremeció también. Nunca había estado en un campo de batalla. No en verdad. Pero allí estaba, como su amada se lo había pedido… y lucharía por Cintra… a su modo. Jaskier apretó la mano de su hermana, a su lado. 

Otro hombre con cota de malla corrió al otro lado de la sala de audiencias del palacio y Jaskier oyó el grito del sastre que le estaba arreglando la vestimenta para acomodar la armadura pesada que yacía sobre una mesa. “¡Condestable!”, alcanzó a gruñir el sastre, pero de inmediato cerró la boca.

\- ¡Comandante! – la voz de Dijkstra le llegó por la espalda a los artistas, que se giraron de inmediato. - ¡Comandante Juan Natalis! – el tipo que había dejado al sastre con la aguja sobre la mano se detuvo y dio un trote apurado sobre el redano. Filippa avanzó con paso seguro sobre el Secretario de estado de Redania, es decir, Segismundo Dijkstra.

\- Dijkstra, he traído a los poetas. Como has solicitado. – dijo la hechicera. – Pronto tendremos que dirigirnos a Temeria.

\- Fil… - respondió el gigante redano y les hizo una pequeña reverencia a Jaskier y Ojazos, justo en el mismo instante que el Comandante Juan Natalis llegaba a su lado y los interrumpía de inmediato.

\- Hemos reunido doce mil bizarros infantes temerios y redanos, bien formados. Contamos con decenas de escuadrones de caballería…

\- Decenas, no. Precisión, condestable. La guerra se gana con números fijos, no aproximaciones. – le corrigió Dijkstra a su lado.

\- Cincuenta decenas, Dijkstra. – el rostro del gigante fue sombrío. Sí, era un número bajo, Jaskier lo sabía… Para el ejército de los negros nilfgaardianos, era poca cosa.

Jaskier recordó aquello que Ojazos había escuchado hablar a la condesa Anna y su prima Fringilla… en la primavera los negros nilfgaardianos avanzarían sobre el Norte con una escala de soldados nunca antes vistas… Y la dirección principal del ataque sería Temeria. Pero con el objetivo de continuar devorando el Norte, como ya venían haciéndolo y contando con un ejército de más de 30 mil soldados y los elfos que se habían unido al emperador de Nilfgaard. Seguramente superarían los 40 mil…

\- Dijkstra. – se acercó el conde de Ruyter. - ¿Dónde está el borracho del armero?

\- Pues en la armería. No me vengas con preguntas estúpidas. Destina algún lacayo para que se encargue de traer las armaduras. Hay que probarlas. Tenemos el ejército de Nilfgaard avanzando hacia nosotros. Nuestros espías se han acercado ayer a avisarnos. No tenemos muchos días para prepararnos ¿Y el rey Foltest?

\- En camino.

\- Perfecto. – el gigante redano se giró a Jaskier. – Vayan a la sala de audiencias. – pidió. – Allí tenemos los músicos que los ayudarán a dar melodía al tronante canto que han preparado. Pongan en marcha la composición de la melodía del cántico bélico. En unas horas pasaré a oírlos. – Los miró completamente serio. – Espero que hayan cumplido con la palabra dada. Espero que sea un cántico tronante, avasallante… inspirador.

\- Un canto polifónico, amenazador, rítmico y tronante, eminencia. – dijo Essi. – Como lo ha solicitado.

\- Lo es, Dijkstra. Tranquilo. No te desilusionaremos. – dijo Jaskier. Dijkstra asintió y el poeta comprendió, por primera vez en la mirada de aquellos ojos que lo contemplaba, que su antiguo jefe le tenía alta estima. Se preguntó por qué, pero no abrió la boca. Solo le dedicó una mirada con respeto. Él también lo estimaba y admiraba.

_Y pensar que casi me matas… y Ciri casi te mata a ti. Pero aquí estamos, tú y yo, defendiendo la libertad del Norte, Dijkstra. Aquí estamos, del mismo lado, como estuvimos en el pasado…_

\- Bien. Confío en ustedes. Necesitamos levantar moral. – habló el gigante redano. - Los números no están de nuestro lado a pesar de todo lo que he hecho para poder acomodar la balanza para los ejércitos del norte en estos meses… - suspiró. – Solo espero que sea suficiente. – Filippa guardó silencio, Juan Natalis también. Y Jaskier comprendió. La diferencia numérica era abismal. Solo podrían ganar con estrategias. Estrategias seguras y precisas… Y valentía y loca esperanza suicida. Muchos dejarían sus vidas en esta guerra. Demasiados. Como en toda guerra. Injusta y despiadada.

Se sucedieron muchas horas, tantas, que la luna yacía sobre el firmamento y los músicos al lado de los poetas seguían y seguían sin mostrar signos de cansancio, componiendo la melodía para el cántico de guerra. El sonido de la melodía “Rey” se oía desde afuera y había inspirado a los plebeyos y nobles a trabajar incesantes. Los taberneros, a pesar de su propia economía, dejaron de vender alcohol a los hombres y mujeres de las afueras del palacio de Tretogor, el herrero puso manos a la obra, el armero también.

Incesante trabajo, tanto como el de los músicos que una y otra vez entonaban aquel cántico, buscando los tiempos exactos para los tambores de guerra y los instrumentos que acompañaban a los rasguidos de los laúdes fueran perfectos. Sus voces, una y otra vez, se levantaban por encima de la sinfonía de guerra, entre martillo, braza y fragua para continuar mejorando las armas y armaduras. Los sastres corrían, enmendando lo necesario, ajustando las vestimentas, arreglando las cotas de malla. Los de infantería practicaban y practicaban. Se cansaban, sudaban, pero seguían. Nadie se detenía, mientras la voz de Essi Daven en colaboración de maese Jaskier continuaba levantando la moral de los que los rodeaban.

Y Dijkstra estaba conforme. Oía la letra de la melodía y le parecía precisa. Completamente precisa. Proteger al Rey, aun cuando algunos hubieran olvidado que la guerra consistía en proteger al rey… cualquier rey, aunque aquel “rey” fuera un hijo, un sobrino, un hogar… o Foltest de Temeria o Ethain de Cidaris, Demawend de Aerdin, Henselt de Kaedwen o Meve de Lyria. Y por supuesto, el joven príncipe Radowid de Redania. Proteger al Rey de las bestias oscuras que aguardaban, sedientas. Oscuras… como eran nombrados los nilfgaardianos: “ **los Negros** ”, porque ellos eran el ejército que avanzaba en armadura oscura, negra, centrada por el radiante Sol en el pecho. Ellos, los norteños, les gritaban “los Negros” a sus enemigos, para menospreciar a los sureños… y los poetas lo habían plasmado en el cántico. _Protegeré al Rey de las bestias oscuras que aguardan, sedientas_ … Simplemente, una analogía fantástica, pensó el Secretario de estado de Redania.

 _Y vamos a dejar a las aves marinas llorar. Dejaré que las aves marinas lloren_. Y ellos eran las aves marinas, los reinos costeros, que defenderían la desembocadura del Yaruga, que defenderían las tierras sitiadas de Cintra, con la esperanza de poner fin esta guerra, con la esperanza de encontrar paz. Con la esperanza de retomar Cintra, aquellas tierras robadas. Y las aves marinas, los implicados en la guerra, iban a llorar ¡Vaya que iban a llorar! Porque la guerra traía consigo muerte, dolor, vacío y desesperanza. Así que sí, aves marinas, había que prepararse para llorar…

La voz de Jaskier inundó la noche, y avivó el clima ferviente por derrotar a “los Negros” nilfgaardianos, con un puente del cántico tan adecuado como inspirador: _¡el viento y sus grilletes de esclavitud!_ , escuchó Dijkstra al poeta entonar, una vez más, incansable, mientras los músicos acompañaban su voz. Y el Secretario pensó que era excelente, porque Nilfgaard era un viento infernal que había puesto grilletes de esclavitud sobre los hombres libres del norte, _veteranos pescadores de almas y voluntades_. Y lo había hecho a través de su llegada sobre el mar hacia Cintra, con guerras y traiciones. _El mar y sus aguas, ¡cada hija no deseada!_ En ese punto el jefe redano no sabía si había sido por el linaje maldito de las herederas de Cintra o una indirecta para el rey Foltest de Temeria y la hija con su hermana, pero les permitió el atrevimiento a los poetas, porque fuera como fuera, inspiraba. Sin dudas, inspiraban a los hombres.

 _Cada luna en el firmamento, cada promesa y cada mentira_. “Cada traición”, pensó Dijkstra… cada traición que había permitido todo lo que sucedió en los reinos… y donde las promesas se las habían pasado por el culo para limpiar los desechos de sus morales, asquerosos traidores como Vilgefortz y Yennefer… Cada promesa no cumplida. _Todo el infierno y su fuego, nos espera_. Y al infierno de la guerra se dirigían… pero…

El estribillo resonó otra vez… PROTEGERÉ AL REY… Dijkstra sonrió, porque él también “protegería al rey”, protegería a la libertad del norte, a aquel rey a quien le debía lealtad: la libertad, ¡maldita sea!

Excelente. Fascinante. Tronante, amenazador, rítmico, inspirador y polifónico. Habían cumplido aquellos dos. Habían cumplido con los reinos del norte y si sobrevivían a la guerra que se avecinaba, Dijkstra se encargaría de recompensarlos como les era debido. 

\- ¡Excelente! – levantó la voz Jaskier. – Excelente. Son un grupo de músicos de excelencia. – alabó a los hombres y mujeres que formaban parte de aquel escenario que se preparaba para la guerra, tocando sus instrumentos y coros a voces alzadas. – Suspenderemos el ensayo. Mañana retomaremos a primera hora. Vayan a descansar. Los felicito. – los músicos a su alrededor sonrieron. – Vayan a disfrutar con sus familias, sus esposas e hijos, aquellos quienes puedan. Protejan a sus reyes… El Rey representa a quienes ustedes más deseen cuidar. Desde un hogar, hasta una persona o unas tierras. Busquen en ustedes a quiénes desean proteger… y en combate… luchen por ello. Por sus tesoros.

Los músicos murmuraron agradecimientos, se palmearon los hombros unos a otros, sonreían… tenían esperanzas. Comenzaron a guardar sus instrumentos.

\- ¡Pueden dejarlos aquí! – gritó un guardia que estaba custodiando la puerta. Jaskier miró al soldado que no tenía por qué cuidar los instrumentos de los músicos, pero allí, en víspera de guerra, en lugar de mostrar un espíritu mezquino, el soldado se solidarizaba con ellos… Y el poeta, sonrió. Era tiempo de ser humanos… de ser hermanos. De ser Norte contra Sur. De recuperar las tierras sitiadas de Cintra… – No me moveré de este sitio. No se preocupen. – volvieron a agradecer los músicos.

\- ¡Háganles el amor a sus esposas! – levantó la voz Ojazos. – Disfruten. Disfruten y llénense de esperanzas ¡¡Vamos a destrozar a esos negros nilfgaardianos!!

\- PROTEGERÉ AL REY. ESTARÁ A SALVO DE LAS BESTIAS OSCURAS QUE AGUARDAN, SEDIENTAS. – gritaron los músicos y rieron entre abrazos. Essi sonrió.

Jaskier y Ojazos salieron de la protección del palacio y caminaron por los alrededores, rodeados de soldados entrenando, plebeyos ayudando, colaborando. Tabernas dando alimentos y brindando bebidas sin alcohol. En conclusión, un panorama poco habitual: un panorama de esperanza.

\- Hemos levantado la moral de los hombres, Jaskier. – dijo Ojazos. – Realmente lo hemos hecho. – el poeta cruzó su brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana y miró la luna llena sobre ellos. _Cada luna en el firmamento, noble Ciri. Cada mentira y cada promesa. El infierno y todo su fuego, nos espera. Te protegeré, reina de mi inspiración. Te protegeré, incluso con mi vida_. 

\- Lo hemos hecho, Ojazos. Y lo haremos en combate. – ella lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Iremos a la guerra?

\- No podemos quedarnos a resguardo, mientras ellos combaten. – Jaskier miró a los soldados y los plebeyos que cercaban agua, comida, toallas a cada combatiente que seguía entrenando. A cada rostro atemorizado que blandía una y otra vez espada y escudo, con la esperanza de que el miedo los abandonara con la intensiva práctica. – No podemos. Yo no puedo. – Essi se recostó sobre su pecho y guardó silencio, asustada.

\- Pensé que cantaríamos en la ceremonia de partida. No en combate. – ella lo rodeó sobre la cintura a él.

\- La última vez que estuve con Ciri… - confesó Jaskier. – Ella me confesó que deseaba que protegiera sus tierras. – Ojazos lo miró, él seguía viendo la luna. – Y yo me encargaré de que ganemos. No sé cómo. Pero lo haré. Cuando ella vuelva, tendrá Cintra a su disposición. En paz. Para ser soberana si así lo desea…

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Serás rey? – él sonrió y la miró, cansado. Ese cansancio en su mirada que ella detestaba.

\- No, hermanita. Yo no he nacido para ello… - Ojazos se recostó sobre él. _Por el contrario, Jaskier. Eres perfecto para serlo. Te aproximas a la guerra por ellos, por el pueblo. Cantas para darles fortaleza, para levantar la moral._

_Por el contrario, Jaskier. Estás hecho para ser rey, eso es lo que yo creo. Un rey justo y benevolente… de esos que la historia luego alabará y recordará con cariño._

_Por el contrario, Jaskier… deberías animarte a serlo_ …

\- Eres… tan distinto a como eras en tu juventud. – dijo ella. Él sonrió.

\- ¿Eso es bueno o malo? No sé si es un halago o un insulto. – rieron los dos. – Simplemente soy yo… pero enamorado, Ojazos. Por ello, no me reconoces. - _¡Qué envidia! ¡Qué envidia que le tengo a Ciri! Jamás pensé que Jaskier fuera el tipo de hombre que una desearía que la amara… y sin embargo, es todo lo aquello que hubiera deseado que me amara. Entregado a ella, leal… cariñoso, desinteresado, inteligente, talentoso, apuesto y valiente. Todo_.

\- Lucharé a tu lado, hermanito… - dijo Ojazos. – Y si tengo que morir para que Ciri encuentre paz en su reino. Lo haré. Pero con una condición. – lo miró, él a ella. – Si ella vuelve y desea ser reina y yo muero en combate. Por mí, acepta acompañarla. Sean los dos, soberanos.

\- ¡Oye! No digas estupideces. Tú no vas a morir. Ninguno de los dos.

\- Nunca se sabe, Jaskier. Pero si aquello sucediera. Si muriera… gobierna a su lado. Prométeme que tus miedos te abandonarán. Aquellos que te apartan de la soberanía de las tierras. – Jaskier la miró con seriedad. – Sé que nunca quieres hablar sobre tus tierras, pero te conozco de memoria, hermano mío. Sé que tu rechazo algo tiene que ver con la responsabilidad de cuidar cientos de vidas, y no solo la tuya. Aparta aquellos miedos. No prives a Cintra de tu nobleza. – Ojazos sonrió y entonó: - _Tú te pierdes a través de la oscuridad. Sin embargo, mi querido, amplias, profundas y lejanas son las olas como dedos y la locura que persiste rasga la corteza noble de tus huesos_ … - Jaskier sonrió. – No dejes que el miedo te pierda. No dejes que se pierda la corteza noble de tus huesos. – los dos artistas se contemplaron durante unos segundos, ella adorándolo, él agradecido por tenerla como apoyo en aquellos momentos.

> No sé cuáles son los problemas con tu familia, hermanito. Pero te aseguro que tus padres han de ser personas de bien y honor, porque te han criado muy bien. – él la abrazó y ella guardó silencio. Lo tomó en sus brazos y cerró sus ojos, agradecida de poder tenerlo también, aunque tan solo fuera como un hermano. _Protegeré a mi Rey. Te protegeré Jaskier. Solo te deseo la mayor felicidad… amado mío_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **El Rey**
> 
> **Introducción:** _Essi Daven_  
> 
> 
> Protegeré al rey,
> 
> Aún cuando ustedes lo hayan olvidado
> 
> Dentro de la oscuridad y aullando,
> 
> yo evitaré que se ahogue
> 
> a medida que nuestro bote esté desatado en el muelle
> 
> Protegeré al rey
> 
> En la bahía se encontrará a salvo
> 
> de las bestias oscuras que aguardan, sedientas
> 
> en esa casa sobre lo alto de la roca
> 
> En esa casa sobre lo alto de la roca
> 
> **Primer verso:** _Essi Daven_
> 
>   
> Confieso que hubo veces,
> 
> que corrí a lo alto, lo más alto de la proa...
> 
> Incitando peligrosos oleajes en la sangre que fluye en mi cuerpo
> 
> Y el olor de estúpidas ideas 
> 
> que rasgaron las profundidades de mis huesos
> 
> Tú te pierdes a través de la oscuridad
> 
> Sin embargo, mi querido, amplias, profundas y lejanas
> 
> son las olas como dedos y la locura que persiste
> 
> rasgan la corteza noble de nuestros huesos
> 
> **Pre- coro:** _Essi Daven y maese Jaskier_  
> 
> 
> Y vamos a dejar a las aves marinas llorar
> 
> Dejaré que las aves marinas lloren
> 
> **Estribillo:** _Essi Daven y maese Jaskier_  
> 
> 
> Protegeré al rey
> 
> Protegeré al rey
> 
> Estará a salvo de las bestias oscuras
> 
> que aguardan, sedientas
> 
> en esa casa sobre lo alto de la roca
> 
> **Segundo verso:** _Maese Jaskier_
> 
>   
> Voy a enfrentarte sonriendo mientras asciendo por los escalones
> 
> (¡hacia la luz!)
> 
> Hacia aquella luz que tú mantienes ardiendo
> 
> (¡un consumado infierno!)
> 
> Mientras bailan los músculos de tu cuerpo y el mío,
> 
> y nuestras sombras cantan, audaces
> 
> Despedacen la piel de mi cuerpo
> 
> Y yo me quitaré mis terrores
> 
> _Essi Daven_  
> 
> 
> Admito que tus uñas traen el color del óxido
> 
> (¡Regresa a mí!)
> 
> Y tus venas han partido injustamente al olvido
> 
> (¡pero nuestras voces se alzan!)
> 
> _Essi Daven y maese Jaskier_
> 
>   
> ¡Pero nuestras voces coalicionan con cada aullido de la marea!
> 
> Cantando, todo infierno y su ardiente fuego nos puede esperar
> 
> **Pre-coro/Estribillo/Pre-coro**
> 
> **Puente:** _Maese Jaskier_
> 
>   
> ¡Y el viento y sus grilletes de esclavitud!
> 
> Los veteranos pescadores de almas y voluntades
> 
> El mar y sus aguas
> 
> ¡Cada hija no deseada!
> 
> Cada luna en el firmamento
> 
> Cada promesa y cada mentira
> 
> Todo infierno y su fuego,
> 
> nos espera
> 
> _Essi Daven y maese Jaskier_
> 
>   
> Protegeré al rey
> 
> Protegeré al rey
> 
> Estará a salvo de las bestias oscuras
> 
> que aguardan, sedientas
> 
> en esa casa sobre lo alto de la roca
> 
> Protegeré al rey
> 
> Protegeré al rey
> 
> Estará a salvo de las bestias oscuras
> 
> que aguardan, sedientas
> 
> en esa casa (¡un consumado infierno!) sobre lo alto (¡un consumado infierno!)
> 
> ¡Un consumado infierno!
> 
> ¡Un consumado infierno!
> 
> ¡Un consumado infierno!
> 
> ¡Un consumado infierno!
> 
> ¡Un consumado infierno!
> 
> ¡Un consumado infierno!
> 
> de la roca


	95. Ola marina, contra piedra

**III**

\- ¡El mariscal de campo nilfgaardiano Menno Coehoorn tiene bajo su mando dos ejércitos: el IV ejército de caballería y el III ejército! - escuchó Ojazos que comentaba un tal conde Daniel Etcheverry de Garramone, mientras un paje estaba colocándole (a ella) una armadura pesada de hueso de dragón sobre su cuerpo, a medida para su frágil contextura. Miró a Jaskier, quien también estaba cubierto con una magistral armadura pesada y sostenía un yelmo sobre su mano, sin ocultar su rostro (aún), porque el enemigo no había llegado… pero llegaría… en cuestión de horas. La guerra, finalmente, los había alcanzado.

Dijkstra había ordenado que los protegieran a aquellos dos. Ojazos tenía la sospecha que lo habían hecho porque Jaskier era vizconde Lettenhove, aunque en realidad el Secretario de estado lo había solicitado porque no quería que nada les pasara. Así que, había mandado a llamar al armero y le había exigido una de las mejores armaduras para los artistas y así lo habían hecho.

Era la guerra. Ojazos lo comprendía en aquel momento, en el mismo instante en el que la envolvían sobre metal… en el mismo momento en el que cubrían sus órganos vitales, su piel… en ese mismo momento y no antes. Y agradeció a Melitele… porque de haber sentido aquel miedo con anterioridad, probablemente habría desertado. Pero allí, escuchando a los hombres y mujeres de guerra hablar de la situación caótica a la que se acercaban, minuto a minuto, Ojazos sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban. Miraba a Jaskier y lo notaba tan calmo… y sabía que él estaba así porque tenía un objetivo: luchar por Cintra. Luchar por la reina de su inspiración, por la princesa Cirilla…

\- ¿Sabes quién dirige el IV ejército, Daniel? – preguntó Jaskier y el hombre, también vestido en una regia armadura pesada y una capa con las flores de lis de Temeria y un grifo (aparentemente), le respondió que “el general mayor Marcus Braibant”, todos nombres que finalmente, Ojazos olvidaría al cruzar aquella puerta.

El conde de Garramone, Daniel Etcheverry, era el mismo conde que había tomado presos a Geralt y Jaskier en Sodden y había estado al lado del mariscal Vissegerd de Cintra. Y ahora estaba una vez más allí, al lado del poeta, pero esta vez, como aliado, como camaradas, como compatriotas. Un paje corrió sobre el vizconde de Lettenhove y le colocó una capa carmesí con el símbolo de Redania, el águila redana y al lado, el escudo de la casa de Lettenhove. Era el modo de mantener identificados a los nobles, para que se los protegiera con mayor fiereza, para que los enemigos no se les echaran encima. Era un símbolo de distinción para ambos bandos, a decir verdad. Pero era el modo en el que se actuaba en la guerra. Era el modo de proteger soberanos. Ojazos sabía que Jaskier odiaba ser Julian Pankratz, pero esta vez, había aceptado el símbolo distintivo.

\- ¿Con qué número cuenta el IV ejército? – preguntó otro soldado que se acercó a aquellos dos. También con capa, por lo tanto… noble. Se quitó el yelmo y los miró.

\- Con más de veinte mil soldados, el ejército de caballería… conde de Ruyter. - respondió mientras se acercaba Dijkstra, con semblante sombrío. Jaskier cerró los ojos, temeroso, y recordó aquel día que Ojazos y él habían llegado al palacio de Tretogor y el condestable Juan Natalis había dicho que contaban con cincuenta decenas escuadrones de caballería. _Quinientos… un número de mierda_.

\- ¿Solo contamos con los cincuenta escuadrones de caballería que mencionó el Comandante Natalis, Dijkstra? – preguntó Jaskier. – Entre Temeria y Redania, ¿solo hemos reunido ese número? ¿Y Nilfgaard 20 mil soldados de caballería? – el Secretario de estado lo miró y asintió. Ojazos sintió pánico, Jaskier guardó silencio.

\- Tranquilo, Jaskier. – dijo el conde de Garramone. – Cada escuadrón cuenta con 25 maestros de caballería, diestros en lanzas.

\- Doce mil quinientos, contra más de veinte mil. – sentenció Jaskier. – Nos superan en número, por el doble. Pero eso ya lo sabíamos.

\- Así es, poeta. Ya lo sabíamos. Por eso los necesitamos. – el gigante redano miró a Essi, que estaba estupefacta, oyéndolos. – Para levantar la moral del ejército. Por ello, los llevamos a la guerra. Por ello… los ponemos en mortal peligro.

\- Y por ello, iremos. – dijo Jaskier. – Incluso, hasta la muerte, Dijkstra.

Dijkstra asintió.

\- Incluso, hasta la muerte, eminencia. – agregó Ojazos, intentando convencerse a sí misma. – Quisiera que me otorgara arco y carcaj lleno, por favor. – ella respiró agitada, sintió que le habían robado la vida al terminar de vestirla con aquella armadura. Pero sería valiente, como su hermano ¡Por Cintra! - Sé tirar… Podría ser de ayuda.

\- ¡¡Eh!! – gritó el gigante a un paje. - ¡Ya oíste a la poetisa! ¡¡Tráele lo que pide!! – miró a Jaskier. - ¿Tienes algún pedido?

\- Un corcel. Escudo y espada, con las que no tengo maestría, por supuesto, pero podría necesitar. – Jaskier le guiñó un ojo y sonrió. – Sabes que la suerte está de mi lado. – Dijkstra también sonrió y asintió.

De golpe una mujer se acercó turbada a los nobles. – La división Ard Feainn ha sido visto con escalafón de un gran sol de plata ¡¡Los elfos nos atacan!! ¡Están con Nilfgaard! – los tres hombres dejaron escapar aire, abatidos. El conde Daniel de Garramone, el conde Ruyter y Dijkstra.

\- Era esperable, Julia. – respondió el Secretario de estado, Dijkstra. Julia Abatemarco, asintió. Era conocida como la “Dulce Casquivana”, una oficial de carrera, mercenaria, que formaba parte de la Compañía de los Libres, buena amiga de Valdo Marx, quien también era miembro mercenario de aquella orden. Era temeraria y no había soldado en toda la Compañía de los Libres que no la hubiera seguido hasta el infierno mismo.

\- Iré a hacer reconocimiento del terreno. Llevaré a mi patrulla. – dijo la mujer y se colocó el yelmo encima, dirigió su mirada hacia Ojazos. – Me alegra ver más mujeres preparadas para el combate. Recuerda mis palabras, en Brenna, las mujeres, seremos decisivas. – Ojazos no supo qué responder, porque ella no se sentía preparada en absoluto. La mujer mercenaria montó su caballo y corrió al galope, gritando órdenes por doquier: “¡Capitán, durante mi ausencia vos dirigís la bandera!”, Essi no supo a quién le hablaba. “Ordeno enviar un enlace al coronel Prangratt”, se oyó su voz estruendosa y salió despedida al trote. “¡¡Reconocimiento del enemigo y del terreno, muchachos!!”, gritó la mujer mientras desaparecía de la vista de aquellos.

\- Es entusiasta… le otorgo eso. - dijo Jaskier.

\- Es temeraria. Vayamos. Empieza la guerra. – sentenció Dijkstra y se puso su yelmo, Jaskier lo imitó, Daniel también y Ojazos suspiró y así lo hizo. Sintió que se asfixiaba de inmediato, pero se controló. Corrió al lado de su hermano y él apoyó una mano metalizada sobre su hombro. Los metales chocaron, Ojazos se estremeció. Había empezado la guerra… _Protegeré a mi Rey_ … 

Se encontraban al norte de Maribor, en la villa de Brenna. Maribor era la segunda ciudad y capital más grande del reino de Temeria, siendo Wyzima la capital real y principal de las tierras del rey Foltest. Allí se encontraba el cuerpo real redano, acaudillado por el conde de Ruyter. Había, por lo menos ocho mil personas de infantería y de a caballo. Allí estaba el puesto del rey Foltest y el condestable Juan Natalis. Los doce mil bizarros temerios y redanos que habían mencionado con anterioridad también se encontraban en aquel sitio, con los cincuenta escuadrones de caballería, que se extendían hasta el canto septentrional del estanque del Dorado. Además, se contaba con tres mil infantes de Wyzima y Maribor, comandados por Bronibor, según Dijkstra les había contado a Jaskier y Ojazos. En total, 23 mil soldados, pensó Jaskier, mientras que Nilfgaard tenía ese número solo en caballería… Los destrozarían… los destrozarían. El ejército del Sur era un muro de piedra sólida. Ola marina contra piedra sólida…

El poeta sintió cómo su respiración se aceleró, su corazón bailó desesperado en su pecho. La armadura lo asfixió. _Dioses, dioses… ¿Cómo haré, Ciri, para cumplir con mi promesa? ¿Cómo demonios haré?_

\- Como verán. Los números no nos favorecen. Pero es lo que tenemos. – dijo con honestidad el Secretario de estado. – Así que, con este número de mierda es con el que haremos frente los Negros… y con las voces de ustedes, levantaremos la moral. Partiremos a la guerra rodeados por cántico belicosos, sus voces y los tambores. Partiremos a la guerra solo con esperanza y estrategia… - Jaskier y Dijkstra se miraron, ambos dubitativos, pero deseosos de creerse sus propios anhelos, así que el poeta hizo uso de su labia tan característica…

\- Pero con un objetivo… tangible. Proteger aquello que atesoramos, Dijkstra. – dijo Jaskier. – Como cuando tú y yo nos enfrentamos en Thanedd. – los dos hombres se miraron a través de sus yelmos. – Aquella noche tú no tuviste en cuenta que no se trataba solo de mi vida… sino de lealtad. Lealtad a Geralt y la vida de Ciri… - el gigante rio. – Aquel día me había olvidado de mí mismo y, como pocas veces hice, actué por otros… por quienes atesoro. Una lucha con propósito tan puro hace invencible a cualquiera… - confesó el poeta. – Y hoy… no será diferente. Hoy lucharemos por quienes amamos… y eso, nos hará invencibles. Una vez más, Dijkstra. No perdamos las esperanzas. Podremos contra ellos…

\- Pero esta vez, en el mismo bando, poeta. – el gigante se acercó a Jaskier y ambos se tomaron de las manos. – Gracias… por haber sido el hombre que creí que eras, cuando te permití formar parte del servicio secreto… aunque lo ocultas con tu estupidez y múltiples borracheras… - Jaskier rio.

\- También te agradezco todo lo que he aprendido contigo y de tu ejemplo, Dijkstra. – el gigante redano soltó la mano.

\- Basta ya de agradecimientos… ¡por los dioses! – los dos rieron. 

Ojazos sintió la admiración que aquellos dos se profesaban, no comprendía por qué, pero le resultaba obvio. El gigante redano protegería a Jaskier, gustoso. Otra lealtad que su amado hermanito se había zanjado a lo largo de su camino. Realmente Jaskier era especial. Geralt había elegido al mejor trovador para que lo acompañara en sus aventuras. Sintió ganas de llorar, porque tenía miedo de perderlo en la guerra. Deseaba realmente que nada malo le pasara.

A la derecha de los ejércitos nombrados, se agruparon el grupo de “inhumanos” que defendería el norte. También sus tierras: los enanos y medianos. Los enanos del Pelotón de Voluntarios, ocho escuadrones de caballería ligera y las banderas de la estupenda Compañía de los Libres de mercenarios.

Y a una legua, o quizás dos… en campo pelado tras el bosque, se organizaba el ejército de Nilfgaard. Allá había hombres armados como muro negro, regimiento tras regimiento, bandera tras bandera, por doquier… el ejército no tenía final. Era simplemente, un muro negro que representaba al enemigo. Casi cincuenta mil soldados nilfgaardianos.

¡Y menos mal que no había conocimiento de semejante número enemigo! ¡Porque no habría existido cántico capaz de borrar el miedo de los soldados norteños de haber sabido la abismal diferencia que los enfrentaba aquel día en el valle de Brenna! En la Batalla de Brenna, que pasaría a la historia… por la cantidad de muertes que dejaría.

Y en aquella batalla, se encontraban Jaskier y Ojazos…

\- ¡Nilfgaard está cargando! – se alzó de golpe la voz del condestable Juan Natalis aquella mañana helada y a tempranas horas, cuando el Sol a duras penas asomaba.

Y así, la Batalla de Brenna, había comenzado.

El rey Foltest en su caballo rucio con adornos de lis en sus correajes y su magistral armadura pesada levantó la espada: - Habrá entonces que recibirlos como se merece ¡Señor condestable! ¡Señores oficiales! – miró a todo el ejército del norte, miró a los músicos preparados para alentar a la guerra. - ¡Honorables artistas! ¡¡MUERTE A LOS NEGROS!! – gritó, seguro, soberbio. Admirable, como era la figura del rey Foltest.

\- ¡¡MUERTE A LOS NEGROS!! – respondieron todos y Essi Daven comenzó a entonar el cántico preparado y rápidamente, casi al instante, todo el ejército la acompañó. Pues aquella canción ya la conocían. Los últimos días habían entrenado con las voces de los poetas sobre sus espaldas, así que sentían aquellas palabras como escudos protectores. Cada una de ellas.

Ojazos había creído que se quedaría sin voz. Había creído que Jaskier iba a tener que entonar su parte, porque simplemente había tenido un miedo paralizante. Pero cuando cada soldado entonó, cuando el rey Foltest también entonó, ella sintió que sus cuerdas vocales adquirieron toda la potencia necesaria. Y lejos de flanquear, lejos de callar, levantó su voz y desató el valor sobre los soldados. Y así, se avanzó hacia la guerra.

\- ¿Qué es ese cántico atronador? – preguntó Menno Coehoorn, Mariscal de Campo del ejército del Imperio de Nilfgaard.

Nadie respondió, pero oyeron a los ejércitos del norte rugir como bestias asesinas, preparadas para la guerra. Y el mariscal de campo nilfgaardiano supo que no sería tan fácil derrotar a los norteños. No. Aquellos corazones ardían de anhelo y aquel, era el peor enemigo. La esperanza…


	96. Ola marina, contra piedra

Todo el ejército avanzó, entonando “Rey”. Por detrás de éstos, Jaskier reconoció a un mediano, sargento de pelotón, ordenando disparar flechas. Y así se hizo, una lluvia de flechas saludó a la pared negra que avanzaba sobre ellos. La respuesta fue inmediata: otra lluvia de flechas incendiadas sobre el norte, en contra ataque a ellos. Gritos, gritos y más gritos.

El momento en el que ambos ejércitos chocaron unos con otros, al poeta le pareció imposible de describir. Incluso años después, cuando intentó hacerlo, no encontró palabras. Así que solo lo hizo de la forma más burda que encontró: una manada de lobos rabiosos, se lanzaron unos contra los cuellos de los otros, sedientos, enlazados en mortal abrazo. Y la **Batalla de Brenna** , tuvo inicio.

Una división de soldados nilfgaardianos saltó sobre la infantería temeria y los destrozó. Eran tantos, y los sobrepasaban en número, que la sangre estalló como si la hubieran puesto dentro de una bolsa y, a presión, la hubieran hecho explotar. Bañó los suelos, la tierra, los pastos. Jaskier no había visto tanta sangre, ni siquiera, cuando Geralt destrozaba a sus enemigos. Jamás creyó que podría derramarse en tan poco tiempo, tanto volumen de sangre. Y el miedo lo atrapó. Vio cómo los caballos del norte resbalaban y caían, los hombres del norte también. Aunque, no podía negar que la pared negra del enemigo también se veía afectada, eran tantos, que los pocos que caían parecían nada… una pérdida sin importancia, mientras que ver a sus compatriotas caer, a él le generaba desesperación. Miedo.

Jaskier estaba montado sobre un castrado moro puro, adornado con el águila redana. Por detrás, Ojazos, quien ya había dejado de entonar y se disponía a disparar una y otra vez flechas. El castrado se encontraba a la distancia, protegido de los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, protegido por el grueso de los soldados del Norte, al igual que el resto de los músico.

El poeta se preguntaba qué tenían que hacer, ¿continuar entonando? Jamás había estado en una guerra. Miró a los músicos a su lado, estupefactos del mismo modo en el que él mismo se encontraba ¿Hasta cuándo tenían que mantener la moral del ejército alta? ¿Era necesario? Vio un soldado temerio levantar la espada y frenar un ataque, un nilfgaardiano dio un giro, y cortó la armadura, quebrándola en el sitio del hombro, pero al temerio no le importó, volvió a blandir y atacar. El nilfgaardiano lo pateó, el norteño cayó, roló, se puso en pie y volvió a atacar... en definitiva, no era capaz de darse por vencido... ¿por qué?, se preguntó Jaskier, ¿qué era lo que hacía que la guerra fuera tan determinante? Ganar o morir... Matar o morir... Y tuvo la respuesta en la propia melodía que él debiera estar entonando: proteger al Rey... proteger los tesoros que se consideraba, valía la pena pelear... incluso, poniendo en peligro la propia vida. Incluso morir. _Cintra..._ Jaskier visualizó al muro negro y contundente que era el enemigo. _Morir por tus tierras, noble Ciri,_ el poeta sonrió. _Desde el primer día que te vi, supe que serías excelente reina. Te protegeré, reina de mi inspiración._

Y supo que debía seguir. Así que entonó nuevamente el cántico de guerra, la melodía completa, Ojazos no acompañó, ella solo disparó flecha tras flecha, flecha tras flechas, y siguió. Jaskier también continuó, pero entonando, a viva voz. Grave, potente, temeraria.

 _Confieso que hubo veces que corrí a lo alto, lo más alto de la proa…_ \- Jaskier entonó los versos que correspondían a Ojazos, ella siguió derribando enemigos con sus rápidos movimientos. – _Incitando peligrosos oleajes en la sangre que fluye en mi cuerpo. Y el olor de estúpidas ideas que rasgan las profundidades de mis huesos_. – el poeta miró a los músicos. - ¡¡VAMOS!! ¡SIGAMOS! – les gritó a los músicos y al instante éstos se unieron al poeta con sus voces y sus instrumentos. El cántico se elevó aquella mañana, los soldados del Norte pudieron oírlos. El poeta vio cómo algunos de ellos, al atravesar un enemigo, gritaban las últimas frases que ellos estaban entonando, pero seguían, después, luchando en silencio.

Ambos artistas unieron sus voces, las elevaron lo más que pudieron y los soldados, alguno de ellos, se unieron a los gritos de guerra, necesitados de la ilusión de una victoria... _Esperanza_.

 _Tú te pierdes a través de la oscuridad. Sin embargo, mi querido, amplias, profundas y lejanas son las olas como dedos y la locura que persiste rasgan la corteza noble de nuestros huesos. -_ ¡Argh! - escuchó Jaskier quejarse a Ojazos, quien tomó otra flecha y lanzó al enemigo y luego, a su lado, volvió a entonar:

 _Y VAMOS A DEJAR A LAS AVES MARINAS LLORAR…_ ahora sí se oyeron a los soldados levantar en coro unido sus voces… necesitaban “algo”, alguna esperanza, para combatir. _DEJARÉ QUE LAS AVES MARINAS LLOREN…_

Los soldados constituidos con armaduras pesadas y tropa de elite del norte, se pusieron al frente, gritando la canción o simplemente gritando, y mantuvieron la posición. Sí, recibían incontables puñales, pero sus armaduras eran de las buenas, así que resistían… solo resistían. En sus escudos y armaduras retozaban los martillos, las espadas, los puñales. Pero no cedían, del mismo modo que la valentía del Norte no cedía, no daba un paso hacia atrás. Jaskier sonrió, orgulloso de sus compatriotas y comprendiendo, por primera vez, lo injusto de la guerra... 

“¡Adelante, Alba! ¡Que viva el emperador!”, escuchó el trovador a un elfo aparecer con el sol de plata nilfgaardiano sobre el pecho y atacar a los caballos cubiertos de hierro del ejército redano. Recordó a Eredin y Avallac’h. Sintió rabia, odio. - ¡Ojazos! ¡¡AL ELFO!! – la poetisa se giró, apuntó con certeza y el mismo odio y disparó, la flecha atravesó la axila del soldado y cayó de su montura. Con suerte, habría perforado el pulmón.

“¡Temeria! ¡Por el rey, muchachos! ¡Muerte a los negros!”, oía también el poeta. - ¡¡MUERTE A LOS ASQUEROSOS NEGROS!! – gritó sobre su espalda Ojazos, odiada al mismo nivel que los soldados de elite que se enfrentaban de frente al muro oscuro nilfgaardiano. Y en ese momento, esa primera línea de acorazados de Nilfgaard se desbarató frente al ataque fiero del norte. Jaskier sonrió y elevó su voz y se felicitó por no haberse silenciado. Los soldados norteños gritaron, ¡¡PROTEGERÉ AL REY!!, ESTARÁ A SALVO DE BESTIAS OSCURAS QUE AGUARDAN, SEDIENTAS, ¡¡EN ESA CASA SOBRE LO ALTO DE LA ROCA!!

Pero tampoco les era fácil a los del norte. La división del sol de plata nilfgaardiano no se dejaba deshacer. Las espadas y las hachas se alzaban y caían. Cada tanto un hombre al suelo y también algún caballo. Y sangre, eso sí, mucha sangre se perdía…

Jaskier escuchó el grito de una mujer, ¡tráiganlo a la enfermería! Y reconoció de inmediato a aquella médica. Se giró y encontró a su amiga Shani, llamando a los soldados para que acercaran a los heridos y encontró, a lo lejos, la enfermería montada para asistir a los soldados. _Shani..._ no podía creerlo. La misma médica que lo había acompañado al principio de toda la locura que estaba transitando desde que había vuelto a ver a Ciri… y la encontraba allí, plantado cara al enemigo a su modo: con medicina. Un mediano estaba a su lado y también una adepta del templo de Melitele, escuchó que la llamó Iola Segunda, y una hechicera, no supo su nombre, pero la había visto en la Isla de Thanedd, aquella noche que había sucumbido a sus sentimientos por Cirilla, la princesa… por quien luchaba en aquellos momentos.

Jaskier vio a lo lejos un enano y de golpe lo reconoció a pesar de la armadura pesada: Zoltan Chivay, el mismo enano que los había acompañado hasta la cabaña del vampiro Regis y de quien no había sabido nada desde la emboscada confusa por la que Geralt y él habían terminado en manos del mariscal Vissegerd de Cintra. Sonrió, pero en ese instante, vio a un soldado negro atacarlo. - ¡¡Ojazos!! Allí… - pidió, la poetisa tensó el arco en dirección donde el dedo de su hermano apuntaba. - ¡Zoltan Chivay! – ella también lo reconoció, tiró la flecha y asesinó al soldado que había tenido intención de atacarlo. El enano se giró rabioso hacia el soldado que le había sacado su botín de guerra, pero cuando se encontró a lo lejos con los poetas, rio como un loco y los saludó. “¿Y Geralt?”, escuchó Jaskier que preguntaba, luego daba una pirueta, atacaba a otro soldado y luego a otro. - ¡¡No está conmigo!! – respondió el poeta.

\- ¿Pero vive? - un soldado quiso atacarlo, el enano esquivó, una estocada, corte. Ojazos tensó el arco y disparó la flecha, que se la estampó en el yelmo, desestabilizando al nilfgaardiano, situación que permitió a Zoltan destrozar al enemigo. 

_Una sola distracción... Hace falta una sola distracción para perder la vida..._ comprendió el poeta, viendo aquella imagen. Volvió a mirar alrededor, sangre, soldados, ataques, destreza... y suerte. Mucha suerte. Luego volvió la vista sobre el enano y recordó su pregunta. Sí, Geralt vivía.

\- ¡¡Vive!! – aseguró Jaskier, el enano gritó alegre, grito de guerra o risa por la vida del brujo, él no pudo descifrarlo, y siguió luchando.

El bardo miró a los músicos, escuchó la melodía, reconoció qué parte de la canción se entonaba y retomó el canto. Ojazos desmontó y corrió a tomar más flechas, luego corrió, agitada por el peso de su armadura y volvió con Jaskier sobre el castrado, él la tomó en brazos, ayudándola a montar otra vez. Tensó su arco y empezó la lluvia asesina, nuevamente. Pero sin canto.

 _Somos ola marina, contra piedra_ … pensó Jaskier, viendo cómo los soldados del norte, arremetían contra el muro negro del sur, mientras Ojazos y él, en el corcel, mantenían distancia prudente para no ser tomados por los enemigos. _Somos ola marina, contra piedra_. Sonrió. _Tan perfecto el cántico como solo el destino podría haberlo preparado_. Llevó su mirada al cielo. _Donde seas que estés, Ciri, esta lucha es por ti. Para que cumplas tus deseos cuando vuelvas. Te entregaré Cintra, si así lo quieres, con renovada paz. Aunque muera en el intento. Porque no te he olvidado, pues aquella, ha sido nuestra promesa, Golondrina de mi esperanza._


	97. Ola marina, contra piedra

**IV**

Ciri apareció delante de un castillo enorme, oscuro, y repleto en nieve. Había soldados sobre la puerta. Kelpa relinchó. – Tranquila, amiga. Este es el final del camino. Éste es el lugar apropiado y el tiempo apropiado.

Los centinelas que montaban guardia junto al portón fueron los primeros en detectar su presencia, alertados por el graznido de los cuervos. Ahora estaban gritando, gesticulando, señalándola con el dedo, llamando a sus camaradas.

“¡Es ella!”, oía Ciri que decían. “¡Es la princesa de Cintra! Mira sus cabellos cenicientos, mira la cicatriz en su rostro”, “Llama a Bonhart”. Ciri se estremeció al oír su nombre otra vez. Miedo y rabia. Miedo y rabia.

 _Bonhart… Bonhart_ …

De golpe dolió su vientre, ella se lo sostuvo con disimulo y recordó unas imágenes fugaces…

**La muerte está a su lado, la quiere tomar. Un golpe certero asesta a Ciri, ella ya no ve. Pierde el equilibrio.**

**Su cuerpo cae al suelo, queda tendida boca arriba. El dolor la atrapa. Se sacude, pero no puedo moverse realmente. Luego algo se le tira encima, ella grita, pero el peso la retiene sobre el suelo ¡La ahorca!**

Ciri sintió cómo el aire no podía entrar a su interior. Apretó la crin oscura de Kelpa. _Es solo miedo, Ciri. Es solo miedo… Solo temo a la muerte… Pero éste es mi destino._ Ciri miró frente a ella, al gran portón donde varios hombres correteaban despavoridos… y comprendió que ellos también le tenían miedo a ella.

La bruja, montada sobre aquella hermosa yegua mora, avanzó sobre aquellos hombres temerosos. Ella ya era una leyenda…

Ciri llegó hasta aquellos hombres. Solo oyó el rugir de los vientos helados. Ninguno hablaba. Solo la miraban, aterrorizados. – Condúzcanme… - comenzó la jovencita. – Hasta el señor de este castillo. – Uno de los hombres, ella no supo por qué, tomó las riendas de la yegua y le pasó una mano para que descendiera. Ciri miró sus armaduras, negras, sin Sol en el centro. Eran mercenarios, no soldados de Nilfgaard. La bruja aceptó la ayuda, y descendió de la montura.

Kelpa relinchaba, molesta porque la tocaban. – No la toquen. No le gustan los extraños. Déjenla, libre. – pidió la bruja. Los otros hombres, al menos seis, se alejaron de la yegua oscura. Ciri recordó las historias que Valdo Marx le había contado sobre “Kelpa”, y sospechando que aquellos eran unos idiotas supersticiosos, la nombró: - Ella es Kelpa. – dijo. – Un peligroso monstruo marino a mi mando. – oyó algunos suspiros asustados. – Que ahora mantiene la forma de yegua negra. Pero no jueguen con su suerte. Ella los matará. Pues sobre Kelpa solo cabalga la muerte. – la bruja los fulminó con la mirada esmeralda, para que comprendieran que _ella_ era la muerte mencionada. – Y la muerte es la que les habla. – vio cómo los rostros de los soldados se volvieron blancos como la nieve. – Sigan mis directivas, si desean que mi ira se encuentre aplacada… - murmuró gélidamente y por la cara de idiotas de los hombres que la rodeaban, Ciri supo que se habían cagado hasta sus patas. Quiso sonreír, pero solo mantuvo su penetrante mirada asesina sobre ellos.

\- Tú… - dijo uno de los hombres, apuntando hacia ella, el que le había tendido la mano. - ¿Por qué has venido, buena señora? – Ciri lo miró.

\- Por Yennefer, por mi destino.

\- Has venido en búsqueda de la muerte, mi señora. – insistió aquel hombre y Ciri no pudo contradecirlo. Sí, ella había visto su muerte en aquel castillo. En el castillo de Stygga. Pero debía hacerlo. Debía recorrer su destino, solo así liberaría a Jaskier de la atadura que los unía y lo iba apagando día a día.

Ciri ingresó al oscuro castillo, acompañada por aquel que le había tendido la mano. El hombre llevaba una antorcha encendida sobre su mano e iba, paso a paso, en silencio, subiendo escaleras húmedas, mohosas y resbaladizas. Hacía tanto frío, que la bruja estuvo segura de que quizás, aquellos escalones se congelaban por las noches y derretían durante el día. Por ello, era difícil avanzar. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Stefan Skellen. Ese es mi nombre. – respondió, asustado. Ella asintió y no dijo nada más.

Ciri se preguntó dónde estaría Yennefer, dónde la estarían torturando, en qué sitio de aquel horrible castillo.

Entraron en una estancia cubierta por una alta bóveda nervada y estrellada, sustentada en columnas, iluminada por una enorme araña. Ciri vio quién la estaba esperando. Notó cómo el terror hundía las garras en sus entrañas, hacía presa en ellas, daba violentos tirones y se las retorcía. _Bonhart… Bonhart_ … Volvió a ver a la única criatura que, por aquellos días, la hacía erizar los vellos de su cuerpo por el pavor… Estaba allí, su peor pesadilla. Aquel hombre horrible, con mirada como pez, delgado, arrugado, asesinado, despiadado. Ella sintió que se revolvían todas sus entrañas desde dentro.

El mercenario sádico olía a destilería. El alcohol abundaba en aquella habitación y cuando la vio, Ciri percibió la dura erección sobre su miembro y en tres largos pasos, estuvo sobre ella. Con ambas manos, la cogió del corpiño, las telas por encima, a la altura del pecho, y la levantó, a la vez que tiraba de Ciri hacia sí, acercando el rostro de la chica a sus pálidos ojos de pez. Reía, despreciablemente, reía.

La bruja sintió que el miedo la paralizó una vez más, como había sucedido a los 12 años, cuando aquel desertor se había montado sobre ella, aquella noche. El miedo le quitó la voluntad. Ciri solo quiso volver a ser una niña y llorar, y pedir ayuda a quien fuera. Pero no había nadie. Estaba ella y él. Bonhart otra vez.

\- El infierno será terrible… - habló con aliento etílico Bonhart. – Pero tú has preferido volver a mí, ¿no es así, ratoncillo? – Ciri apartó sus labios del rostro de aquel asqueroso ser, nauseosa. – O puede que quizás… fuera el infierno que a ti no te quería, ¿eh? – Bonhart la colocó sobre el suelo y acarició sus pechos. - ¿Qué dices, pequeño monstruo? – Ciri se lo quitó de encima, sintió ganas de llorar, pero una hechicera jamás debía llorar.

El miedo la volvía niña. La volvía vulnerable. El miedo la consumía. – Haces bien en tener miedo. – le dijo el mercenario y se acercó a ella, algo tambaleante por la cantidad de alcohol. – Haces bien. Porque aquí todo se termina. Tú de aquí no sales. Aquí, - la tomó de los brazos y la estampó sobre su cuerpo sudoroso, haciendo que Ciri sintiera su erección cuando la tocaba – en este castillo, voy a sacarte la sangre de las venas. – comenzó a reír. Ella sintió que todo en su interior se revolvía y solo pudo girarse a un costado para vomitar, asqueada. Al hacerlo, dejó que cayeran lágrimas.

 _Cuando te estén lastimando, cierra los ojos, sal de ahí_. Volvió a escuchar la voz de Jaskier. Ciri cerró sus ojos y se contuvo de llorar, mientras Bonhart la sostenía con fuerzas. _Recuérdame cuando necesites huir de una realidad cruel. Yo te devolveré la vida._

 _Oh, Jaskier… He visto el miedo en tu mirada. Tú también me temes. Lo he visto. Lo he visto…_ Ciri sintió una risotada de Bonhart. – No me digas que estás llorando, Ratoncillo. – el hombre le limpió las lágrimas. La bruja lo miró rabiosa y cuando volvió a tocar su rostro, le mordió con tanto odio sobre la mano, que le arrancó un pedazo de piel, eso hizo que le estampara una trompada fortísima, hizo a Ciri trastabillar, y caer, pero al menos ya no la tocaba.

La bruja recordó el dolor de sus huesos frente a los golpes de aquel sádico hijo de puta. 

\- ¿Ha terminado ya, señor Bonhart? – escuchó la bruja la voz de un hombre que ella conocía. Y sintió cómo la electricidad acariciaba toda su piel: _Vilgefortz_. Aquel hechicero que había derrotado a Geralt en combate.

> Permítame, señor Bonhart – siguió la voz masculina y Ciri dirigió su mirada hacia ésta. El hechicero ni se movía, sentado sobre un asiento que recordaba a un trono entre la oscuridad de un rincón de aquel sitio, que ella ni siquiera había notado al entrar, paralizada como había estado al volver a ver a Bonhart -, que sea yo quien asuma la grata tarea de dar la bienvenida al castillo de Stygga a nuestra huésped, la doncella Cirilla de Cintra, hija de Pavetta, nieta de Calanthe, descendiente de la afamada Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal. Sé bienvenida. Acércate, por favor. – Ciri se puso en pie, trastabilló y retomó la compostura. Pensó en el poder de su interior e hizo arder los relámpagos sobre su mirada. Aquella mirada asesina de Falka o Lara, que a todos estremecía…

Ciri se acercó a Vilgefortz, quien la esperaba burlón, sentado. – Porque, es doncella, ¿no? – La bruja apretó los dientes con rabia. – O quizás debería traer aquí a cierto poeta buenmozo para que respondiera a mis preguntas. – Ciri intentó disimular del mejor modo posible, como Yennefer siempre le había enseñado y se preguntó cómo aquel hechicero sabía algo sobre ellos dos, o si solo estaba tirando palabras para ver si ella reaccionaba. Después de todo, Vilgefortz los había visto en la Isla de Thanedd. Optó por no responder. – Acércate más. – la bruja percibió cómo aquel tono, cordial en un primer momento, iba perdiéndose segundo a segundo. Y el rostro del hechicero se iba desfigurando por el odio, la rabia. Y Ciri se preguntó por qué la odiaba tanto…

Ella sentía terror. Un terror espantoso. Horror.

\- De aquí, princesa, como ya te ha hecho ver el señor Bonhart, no te vas a escapar. – Ciri estaba paralizada. – Ni con la teleportación ni con ayuda de tus “singulares” dotes. – _Sabe, sabe que soy Señora de los Mundos, sabe que soy Dama del Espacio y el Tiempo, pero ¿cómo lo sabe?_

Ciri sabía que tenía razón. Hasta entonces se había convencido a sí misma de que, si algo llegaba a ocurrir, siempre sería capaz, aunque fuera en el último momento, de escapar y ocultarse en los diferentes espacios y tiempos. Pero ahora sabía que se trataba de una esperanza ilusoria, de una quimera. El castillo hasta vibraba a causa de aquella magia maligna, hostil, extraña que la envolvía y debilitada, y Ciri no podía comprender de qué se trataba. La magia hostil y extraña la impregnaba, la penetraba, se arrastraba como un parásito por sus entrañas, dejaba un rastro repugnante en el cerebro. No había nada que hacer. Estaba en poder del enemigo. Impotente.

 _No hay daño que te puedan infringir que no sea capaz de curar, ¿de acuerdo?_ , volvió a escuchar la voz de Jaskier, cuando había llorado con aquella despedida, tiempo atrás ¿Acaso el poeta la había preparado para este momento? _Vive cada situación que tengas que vivir. Yo te esperaré para hacerte reír, una vez más_ … Ciri miró horrorizada a Vilgefortz y se preguntó qué situación era la que estaba por vivir.

La joven bruja, no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba…


	98. Ola marina, contra piedra

\- ¡Bravo! – rio el hechicero mientras Ciri lo miraba paralizada. – Eres inteligente, sabes que no saldrás con vida de este sitio. Así que, princesa, no importa qué promesas te juró Jaskier. – ella sintió que se le heló la sangre: el hechicero había estado dentro de su cabeza todo aquel tiempo. – No curará nada, ¿y sabes por qué? – Ciri no respondió. – Porque después de acabar contigo, te juro, te doy mi palabra, que acabaré con la vida de ese maldito entrometido que te ha ayudado a zafarte de nuestras garras. Y lo que te haré a ti, no se comparará con todo lo que le haré a él.

Silencio. Ella no podía hablar, quiso responder, pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de que tenía tan seca su garganta, que ésta se negaba a liberar una sola palabra. Estaba aterrada. - Me gustaría saber si también adivinas, excelsa mía, qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo. – Vilgefortz no obtuvo respuesta. - Claro que lo sabes. Señora de los Mundos. Señora del Tiempo y el Espacio. – _Lo sabe, lo sabe. Siempre lo supo_. El hechicero rio. – Claro que lo sé. Claro que siempre lo supe.

\- ¿Qué es lo quieres de mí? – pudo articular, aunque sintió que la garganta dolió al hablar. - ¿También quieres engendrarme un hijo como todos los demás? – Vilgefortz rompió entre risas.

\- Eso ya lo ha hecho el poeta, ¿no? – Ciri sintió ganas de llorar. No lo sabía, no estaba segura de ello. - ¿Para qué hacer algo que ya sucede? – La bruja quiso preguntarle si estaba embarazada, pero no iba a mostrarle debilidades al hechicero, así que, volvió a guardar silencio, sintiendo que su ser se desgarraba por dentro, intentando controlar sus pensamientos y siendo consciente de que él estaba vagando por su cabeza. – Yo quiero algo más sencillo. Algo que no requiere nueve meses de tiempo… - Ciri estaba destrozada. Si tenía un hijo todo cambiaba, ella no sería capaz de arriesgarse a perderlo. No podría luchar con la misma locura que podría haberlo hecho. – Quiero tu talento. Estoy impaciente por probarlo yo también. No sabes cómo envidio ese talento tuyo. Te vas a ver obligada a compartirlo conmigo, excelsa mía. Sí, _obligada_ es la palabra adecuada. Mientras no compartas conmigo tu talento, no pienso soltarte ni un minuto. Día y noche te voy a tener atrapada en mis manos.

Ciri había comprendido, finalmente, que no era sólo el terror lo que le oprimía la garganta. El hechicero la amordazaba y la estrangulaba mágicamente. Se estaba burlando de ella. Humillándola. A la vista de Bonhart y Stefan Skellen. Ella hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para volver a hablar. – Suelta a Yennefer. – tosió, cerró un ojo, porque le dolió mucho la garganta. – Suelta a Yennefer y me quedaré aquí. – Bonhart rompió a carcajadas, el otro también y Vilgefortz más silenciosamente.

\- Supongamos que yo no puedo hacer lo que quiera ahora mismo contigo ¿Qué propuestas tienes para mí, princesa? Quiero escucharlas. A ver si me convences de liberar a la hermosa Yennefer.

\- Quieres mi hijo. – dijo ella. – Eso lo que todos buscan de mí. Si es cierto que ya estoy embarazada, es todo lo que necesitas de mí… Pero lo necesitas vivo. Necesitas que transcurra el tiempo suficiente para que puedas arrancármelo del vientre y viva… Ahora no podría sobrevivir, así que, libera a Yennefer y me quedaré aquí, contigo… - ella sintió que se destrozaba por completo desde su interior al decir aquellas palabras, que podrían llegar a ser una verdad. Y se preguntó si Jaskier podría curar heridas tan profundas… Se preguntó si no acabaría loca como Riannon, incapaz de reconocer a sus propios hijos… - Haré lo que me pidas. – finalizó, bajando la mirada. Sintiéndose violada, una vez más.

Sintió un sonido a su costado y al instante un golpe tan fuerte se asestó sobre sus costillas, que Ciri perdió el aire y cayó al suelo. Supo de quién había sido aquel puño. De Bonhart. Le había golpeado. Cayó al suelo y su mirada se dirigió a Vilgefortz, incapaz de respirar, notó cómo la ira invadió al hechicero que yacía sentado.

El hechicero no quería que la golpearan, entonces quizás sí que estaba embarazada. Sintió que se rompió por dentro, comenzó a llorar, incapaz de dañar un hijo con Jaskier. Incapaz de entregar un hijo con Jaskier. No pudo contenerse, a pesar de todo lo que deseaba hacerlo, y rompió en un llanto aterrador, incapaz de reponerse, incapaz de continuar luchando. Prefería la vida de su hijo que la de Yennefer. No podía negociar con la vida de un hijo con Jaskier. Y aquello la destrozaba. La destrozaba incurablemente, porque tampoco podría vivir sabiendo que había dejado a Yennefer a merced de aquel torturador de mierda. 

-Veo que el señor Bonhart - dijo Vilgefortz, frotándose los dedos - sigue teniendo problemas para entender cuáles son los deberes de un huésped. Le aconsejo que los tengas presentes: No se viola ni se pega a otros invitados en un sitio donde se es invitado. Esto último, al menos, hasta que el anfitrión no haya acabado de violar y pegar, hasta que no nos dé a entender que ya es posible ponerse a violar y a dar golpes. – Ciri rompió en llanto otra vez. Imaginar a Bonhart violándola, la hería profundamente. - De todo esto que acabo de decir también tú deberías sacar las oportunas conclusiones, Ciri. – ella ocultó su rostro sobre el suelo, avergonzada por no poder contener el llanto, pero tenía tanto miedo… - ¿No eres capaz? Yo te ayudo. Te entregas a mí y te conformas humildemente con todo, me permites hacer contigo todo lo que se me antoje. Y crees que es una oferta extremadamente generosa. – ella se contuvo, con todas sus fuerzas, y tragó sus lágrimas. No. No debía mostrarse tan débil. No. – Te equivocas. Porque se trata de que yo voy a hacer contigo lo que debo hacer, y no lo que me gustaría hacer. Por ejemplo: desearía, a modo de revancha por haber huido de Thanedd, sacarte al menos un ojo, pero no puedo hacerlo, porque me temo que no sobrevivirías.

Ciri sintió a Falka en su interior _¡Arde, Falka, arde!_ Y supo que era el momento de liberar su fuego interior. La bruja se puso de pie como un gato veloz, desenvainó la espada, pero de pronto, todo comenzó a girar, volvieron las náuseas y ella cayó al suelo, soltando la Espada del Destino, su Golondrina, que nunca salía de su agarre, pero esta vez, había caído al suelo. Magia, Vilgefortz la superaba en dotes arcanos porque sabía dominarlos y ella era simplemente Caos. Era poderosa, pero no estaba entrenada ¡Qué tonta había sido entrando sola a aquel castillo! - ¿Y sabes qué? – escuchó la voz del hechicero. – Me dices que te entregarás a mí voluntariamente si dejo libre y con vida a Yennefer, ¿no? – Ciri no podía responder, se retorcía en el suelo por las náuseas que la embargaban. – Pues fíjate que no. No acepto. Porque lo que pienso hacerte requiere de violencia y fuerza. Así que, no me sirve tu consentimiento. Me sirve tu “no” conformidad. – sonrió el hombre. – Sin violencia y fuerza no vamos a ninguna parte, princesa. – Silencio, Ciri dejó de sentir arcadas y comenzó a respirar agitada sobre el suelo, sosteniendo su cuerpo a duras penas. - Te seguro que jamás te prestarías voluntariamente a lo que te voy a hacer. Así que, como puedes ver, tu oferta, siendo penosa y ridícula, sobre todo es que no tiene ninguna utilidad. De modo que la rechazo.

> ¡Bonhart! ¡Vamos, llévala a nuestro laboratorio!

El laboratorio no se diferenciaba mucho del que Ciri ya conocía del templo de Melitele en Ellander. También estaba bien iluminado, limpio, y tenía unas mesas largas con planchas de latón, repletas de objetos de cristal. También aquí, había un intenso y desagradable olor a éter, a alcohol, a formol y a algo más, algo que inspiraba terror.

Bonhart la sentó brutalmente en un banco. Sujetó férreamente de las manos y los hombros y ella solo quería llorar. Gritar. Pero no les daría el gusto. Así que, se mordía la lengua y dejaba que la dominaran, aunque de tanto en tanto, se arremetía sobre su captor, pero nada más, porque recibía un brutal golpe en el rostro (ya no golpeaba su abdomen o torso) y ella se mareaba y dejaba de pelear.

Ciri notó un sillón de acero, cuya forma era de una evidencia sádica, cuando lo vio quiso llorar una puta vez más, ¿qué le harían allí?

Frente a ella estaban unos tipos vestidos de blanco y con el cabello rapado. También allí estaba Skellen, excitado, enrojecido y lamiéndose los labios. Y Ciri quiso llorar otra vez, ¿por qué todos deseaban abusar de ella? Lo sentía tan injusto…

Bonhart la llevó sobre aquel sillón de acero. La bruja quería llorar. Vilgefortz se apartó de la mesa, donde había estado disponiendo unos instrumentos que producían espanto. – Creo que mereces que te explique por qué te deseo tanto… - ella ya ni siquiera quería saberlo. Quería morir. Que la mataran de una vez. Ya no quería seguir soportando todo aquello. – Te voy a confesar algo, mi excelsa doncella. – sonrió con maldad. – Oh, cierto que ya no… Porque te han violado, ¿no? Y porque el poeta te ha cogido con consentimiento, ¿no? – Ella no respondió, el hechicero rompió en una risa limpia.

\- De ese poeta, me encargaré luego yo. – sentenció Bonhart. Ciri sintió que sus labios temblaron. Quisiera retroceder el tiempo y nunca haber metido a Jaskier en aquella locura.

\- Bien, pero quiero confesarme contigo. – dijo Vilgefortz y se acercó a ella. Bonhart la tenía fuertemente de los brazos y no le permitía moverse. El hechicero acarició su vientre y sonrió viendo el sitio donde debería estar su hijo, si es que realmente estaba embarazada. – Mira, princesa… Tú, para mí, - la miró – eres la clave para alcanzar el poder y el dominio. Y yo sé, que el poder es algo banal, pero ¿qué te digo? Que, a mí, el poder, me atrae muchísimo. – ella no respondió.

> Quiero dominar no solo este mundo, sino todos los mundos… - la miró y los ojos de Vilgefortz brillaron, sedientos de ella. Lo mismo que había querido el elfo, Eredin, pensó Ciri. - Sobre toda la gama de espacios y de tiempos nacidos de la conjunción. Sin duda me entiendes, pues tú misma has visitado algunos de esos espacios y de esos tiempos. – sonrió de nuevo él. Ciri solo lo miraba, reponiéndose poco a poco a aquel terror que experimentaba. - Vergüenza me da admitirlo, pero el poder me atrae de un modo increíble. – Bonhart y Vilgefortz rompieron en risas. Al poco tiempo, el hechicero le dedicó una mirada maligna al mercenario que la sostenía, y éste calló. A Ciri le llamó la atención que lo respetara. No había visto a nadie más que Bonhart respetara. Aquello le provocó más miedo.

> Yo, princesa, quiero ser un soberano de todo, a quien reverencien. A quien bendigan sus súbditos solo por ser quien es… Un dios, si, pongamos por caso, decide salvar su mundo de un cataclismo. Aunque lo salve sólo por capricho. – Vilgefortz cerró sus ojos, pensando en aquel escenario donde él sería alabado como un dios, pensó Ciri, cuando notó la satisfacción en el rostro del hechicero. - Oh, Ciri, cómo me regocija la idea de recompensar espléndidamente a los fieles, y de castigar cruelmente a los rebeldes y soberbios. – abrió sus ojos y se los clavó a ella.

> Generaciones enteras, Ciri, mundos enteros. Presta atención ¿No los oyes? Pidiendo salvarse del aire, el hambre, el fuego, la guerra y la cólera de Vilgefortz... – el rostro del mago había cambiado, parecía que estaba delirando y Ciri comprendió que el tipo estaba loco y por nada del mundo podría entregarse a él. Así que, también comprendió, que éste sería su fin. Un ser tan poderoso como era ella, no podía vivir en aquel mundo ni en ningún otro, porque siempre habría un delirante como Vilgefortz que quisiera hacerse con sus cualidades. Lo mejor que Ciri podía hacer por la humanidad, por todas las razas, era quitarse la vida.

Al fin lo había comprendido. Ella no tenía derecho a vivir. Porque era una tremenda anomalía sobre la faz de la tierra. Y sobre las esferas de la Conjunción.

La bruja llevó su mirada esmeralda sobre su entorno, en búsqueda de algún instrumento que le permitiera arrebatarse su vida… sobre aquella mesa siniestra, encontró varias cosas que podrían ayudarla…

Vilgefortz la miró con odio, como si hubiera leído su mente, probablemente lo había hecho. El hombre se dirigió hacia ella y la tomó de la mejilla, la tiró hacia su rostro, muy cerca de sus labios, Ciri sintió sus hombros doler, porque Bonhart la tenía de los brazos. – La Niña del Destino, la sagrada Antigua Sangre Élfica… ahora eres solo mía… - Vilgefortz lamió sus labios, ella cerró sus ojos, horrorizada. – Eres solo mía… - soltó su mejilla y la tomó de la cintura, mientras Bonhart continuaba sujetándola. Ciri gritó, se resistió, pero la fuerza del mercenario era tremenda. Ella ya lo sabía. - Han intentado meterte en cuentos, leyendas y patrañas. Han investigado el gen del que eres portadora, la herencia de tus antepasados. – Vilgefortz rio y llevó sus manos sobre los glúteos de Ciri, apretándolos. Ella se rabió, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, así que lo enfrentó con su mirada. - Supusieron llenos de misticismo que ese gen, al que atribuyen grandes posibilidades, seguiría evolucionando, que la plenitud de su poder la alcanzaría en tu hijo o en el hijo de tu hijo… - ahora él apoyó una mano sobre el vientre de ella y la otra dejó sobre su glúteo. – Y, sin embargo, la verdad es mucho más banal… falsa doncella. – Vilgefortz comenzó a descender su mano, llegando hacia la ingle de Ciri, ella se rabió y le dio un fuerte cabezazo, éste rompió entre risas, mientras Bonhart la tomó de los cabellos y la obligó a llevar su rostro hacia atrás. De golpe, Ciri sintió su cabeza apoyar sobre el hombro del mercenario Bonhart, quien lamió su cuello y comenzó a besar su piel, Vilgefortz quitó la mano del glúteo de ella y Ciri sintió cómo el mercenario la abrazaba sobre su cuerpo, percibiendo una dura erección. Gritó, sollozó, y Vilgefortz acarició sus pechos por delante, teniendo a Bonhart por detrás. Ella quiso llorar, pero no les dio el gusto, cerró sus ojos e hizo lo que Jaskier le había dicho, que se olvidara de lo que estaba viviendo y llevara su mente a sitios tranquilos. Donde nada de aquello sucedía.

Y recordó al primer abrazo con Geralt y Jaskier, la primera vez que se había vuelto a sentir segura. Recordó la alegría por haber encontrado a Geralt de Rivia. Recordó el bosque, el corral, donde ella, tomada de la mano de Jaskier, había corrido hacia un brujo herido, que había llegado desde un carromato, quien, cuando los había visto, había saltado hacia ellos, lleno de amor. Recordó cuando Jaskier había perdido las fuerzas de sus piernas y había caído de rodillas sobre el pasto, a la altura de ella, por aquellos tiempos y Geralt, llegando a los dos, se había tirado sobre ellos, en un abrazo fraternal. El día que ella se había sentido segura, como nunca antes…

Ciri sintió que mordieron su cuello y volvió a la realidad, Bonhart y Vilgefortz la besaban, pero de golpe, el hechicero empujó al mercenario, que dejó de tocarla. – La verdad es mucho más banal, falsa doncella… - Vilgefortz acarició la piel humedecida de su cuello, ella respiraba agitada por el terror. – Yo lo único que quiero es tu sangre. – sonrió. – Pero… - acarició su cuello, luego su clavícula, tocó sus pechos durante mucho tiempo, según la percepción de Ciri, luego descendió por su abdomen, mientras Bonhart la seguía sosteniendo y ella seguía sintiendo la erección del mercenario tocando sus glúteos y un poco su espalda, dada su estatura.

Vilgefortz se detuvo sobre su vientre. – Yo tenía pensado fecundarte y que engendraras un niño. Lo había practicado con muchas mujeres… - Ciri se estremeció. – Pero tú, puta como eres, te me has adelantado, y has llegado a mí ya embarazada. – Se lo había confirmado, ¡estaba embarazada! – Y yo quiero esa sangre. – la miró con una sonrisa maligna. – Pero no la de tu hijo asqueroso con ese poeta que me cogeré hasta matarlo… No. Yo no pienso esperar tanto tiempo para que tengas a ese niño que, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor resultaba un gran elegido con unas capacidades fuera de lo común, salvador del mundo y rey de naciones. No lo sé… - Ciri respiraba agitada. – Aparte de eso, yo no tengo intención de esperar tanto tiempo. Lo que yo necesito es la sangre. Más concretamente, la sangre de la placenta. Y te la sacaré. – Ciri se sacudió, rabiosa. Iba a matar a su hijo… - El resto de mis planes y propósitos, como podrás comprender, ya no te conciernen, excelsa mía, así que no tiene sentido ponerte al corriente de ellos, sería frustración innecesaria.

> Bonhart, sienta a la falsa doncella sobre la silla… esa que tanto mira ella. – Ciri se sacudió, Bonhart rio y la llevó hacia aquel sitio de tortura.

\- Vilgefortz, ¿no crees que sería lindo que Yennefer viera esto? – las lágrimas comenzaron a salir del rostro de Ciri, a pesar de su gran esfuerzo por ocultarlas.

\- Por supuesto, ¿y por qué, no? - Respondió el hechicero. – Después de todo esta puta preñada es su “hija”, ¿no? Toda abuela querría ver a su nieto. Tiene ese derecho…

> Trae a esa puta hechicera aquí. – Bonhart metió a Ciri en la silla, la ató en sus agarres, ella no aguantó más y comenzó a gritar como una demente, no se quedaba quieta, gritaba como no se había atrevido a gritar en Angren, cuando estaba de Cintra, cuando la habían violado. Ciri gritó tanto, que los aparatos del laboratorio comenzaron a tintinar. Se sacudía como una fiera rabiosa, gritaba, lloraba y no se quedaba quieta.

Pero nada la salvaría del lugar en el que se encontraba… donde ella sola había ido.


	99. Ola marina, contra piedra

**V**

Jaskier no sabía cuánto tiempo se había sucedido, pero desde lejos, visualizó cómo un contingente de soldados con el sol plateado sobre el pecho, guiados por un cabecilla, daba un giro por encima del estanque del Dorado y hacia la línea de ataque de los enanos, donde estaba Zoltan Chivay. Y el poeta también sabía que aquellos eran los nefastos “inhumanos”, aquellos a quienes menos protegerían en el norte (o eso pensaba), simplemente porque no eran seres humanos. Y fue al comprender aquello, que se olvidó que él era poeta, espoleó el castrado y se lanzó a la carrera para prestar ayuda a los seres inferiores: los inhumanos.

Y a sus espaldas, los músicos siguieron cantando. Conocían la letra de memoria, ya no lo necesitaban…

No fue el único, el condestable Juan Natalis, también notó el ataque estratégico del enemigo y corrió al lado del noble de la casa de Lettenhove. - ¡Ese que ataca es el mariscal de campo nilfgaardiano! ¡¡No debemos permitir que rompa nuestras líneas!! – le gritó el hombre a su lado. Jaskier lo miró, a través del yelmo y comprendió la locura que acababa de realizar, como cuando había atacado a Dijkstra aquel día. No había pensado. Solo había seguido su instinto. Porque el condestable Natalis le había hablado como si el poeta fuera soldado, como si supiera luchar, y él solo había querido ir a ayudar… pero no en arte de la guerra.

Ya era tarde, Jaskier ya galopaba al caos de la guerra, con Ojazos sobre su espalda, acompañándolo, incondicional a él y sus locuras… como siempre había sido.

Al poco tiempo se sumó a la defensa el grupo de mercenario de la Compañía de los Libres, levantando escudos y espadas, lanzas, mazos y hachas. Todos galopaban hacia el Pelotón de Voluntarios de los enanos. - ¡No permitan que los rodeen! – gritó la mujer que había visto antes, Julia Abatemarco y se sintió resguardado con su braveza.

Julia corría decidida, cuando se frenó al costado de un jovencito de unos 17 años, quizás, que corría despavorido sobre su montura y directamente hacia el muro negro del sol de plata de Nilfgaard. Jaskier hizo lo mismo al lado de la mercenaria. - ¡¡No vayas en esa dirección, mocoso!! – gritó la mujer. - ¿Quién eres?

\- Corneta Aubry. – respondió y Jaskier sonrió. Era el hijo mejor del Anselmo Aubry, y hermano menor de aquel soldado que lo había maltratado cuando lo había tomado preso con Geralt. Las vueltas del destino lo ponían a él sobre el camino del jovenzuelo.

\- ¡No hay posibilidad de que llegues allí, joven Aubry! – dijo Jaskier y Julia se giró a mirarlo, notando su presencia por primera vez. - ¡Hacia los enanos! ¡¡Pero ya!! – ordenó el vizconde de Lettenhove y el Corneta Aubry, hijo menor de Anselmo Aubry, y hermano menor del que había maltratado al poeta y el brujo, espoleó su caballo y corrió detrás de éstos, hacia los enanos. Jaskier vio cómo el enemigo comenzaba a rodearlos, si no salían de allí en ese preciso instante tendrían un centenar de Negros sobre ellos… y los matarían.

\- ¡Dale al caballo, joder! ¡¡Nos rodean!! – gritó la mujer y salió al galope desesperado, sosteniéndose sobre los estribos. Jaskier y Ojazos la imitaron para aumentar la velocidad del galope y miró al jovencito.

\- ¡¡Vamos, sobre los estribos joven Aubry!! – le indicó y el jovencito le copió.

\- ¡Jaskier! ¡¡El escudo!! – gritó Ojazos, tomando su escudo y cubriéndolos de flechas que llegaron en el mismo instante que ella levantaba aquella barrera de metal. Ella sintió una flecha chocar brutalmente su armadura y escudo, pero no los rompió, ni logró penetrar ninguna flecha hasta su piel. - ¡Dioses! ¡Iban a matarnos!

\- ¡Bien hecho, hermanita! – dijo él, concentrándose solo en seguir la dirección de Julia Abatemarco. Por suerte, Jaskier era excelente jinete. Aquellos cuatro huyeron despavoridos, para protegerse entre el Pelotón de Voluntario de los enanos. Los negros nilfgaardianos casi les habían rodeado.

Llegaron con los enanos justo cuando los elfos nilfgaardianos se abalanzaban, salvajes, sobre ellos. - ¡¡Ataquen, Compañía Libre!! – gritó Julia y todos los mercenarios de la Compañía de los Libres bramaron junto a ella, contraatando al enemigo élfico. Los jinetes, y con ellos el pequeño Aubry, se lanzaron sobre los soldados nilfgaardianos. El castrado de Jaskier intentó avanzar, imitando al resto de las monturas, pero el poeta lo detuvo con brusquedad, lo que ocasionó que se parara sobre sus patas traseras, Ojazos gritó, pero se prendió rápidamente de Jaskier, dejando caer el escudo en la desesperación, y éste logró controlar el caballo y ponerlo sobre sus cuatro patas, por poco y gracias a la gran experiencia en viajes a la intemperie que tenía con el querido brujo. El bardo golpeó el abdomen de su montura con brusquedad y con sus botas metálicas, lo giró agresivamente y tomó distancia del ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. El corcel se disparó en la dirección indicada y el poeta agradeció a Dijkstra por haberle otorgado semejante ejemplar equino, era una belleza en rapidez y reflejos. - ¡¡Vamos, Ojazos!! – la instó a disparar. - ¡¡No podemos quedarnos en medio de la batalla!! ¡Van a matarnos! ¡Tomaré distancia para que dispares!

\- ¡¡De acuerdo!! – gritó ella, aun prendida como garrapata de él, que casi la había tirado.

Se detuvo a una distancia prudente y Ojazos tensó el arco y como una guerrera de Brokilón tiró la flecha y mató a un enemigo. Tensó otra vez, cayó otro enemigo. Realmente la poetisa había adquirido buena puntería. Al menos, el tiempo que habían pasado en el condado de Toussaint, había servido para algo.

Flecha, enemigo, flecha, enemigo.

La lucha duró poco tiempo, según apreciaba el poeta, pero fue encarnecida. Sangre por aquí y por allá. Al poco tiempo, Julia, la Dulce Casquivana, salió al trote con el joven Aubry y se acercó a Jaskier. Él se giró sobre su espalda y se encontró con un rechoncho enano bañado en sangre, a quien no conocía, que acababa de llegar a su lado. - ¿Coronel Barclay Els? – preguntó la mujer, el enano asintió mientras se limpiaba la sangre sobre el rostro. Jaskier reconoció aquel hombre, era el hombre al mando del Pelotón de Voluntario de los Enanos. La mujer empujó a Aubry para que diera el mensaje que había intentado traer.

\- Corneta Aubry… - se presentó.

\- ¿Hijo de Anselmo Aubry? – preguntó el enano. El jovencito asintió. – Jah, yo conozco a tu padre ¿Eres el menor? – volvió a asentir. - ¿Y tu hermano Thomas?

\- Luchando señor, con el pelotón del conde Etcheverry, señor. – Jaskier sonrió, una vez más. Las vueltas del destino… Quizás, al final del día, blandirían espadas uno al lado del otro, que lo había hecho beber agua de caballos junto a Geralt.

_Geralt… me gustaría que estuvieras aquí… Pero bueno, debes rescatar a Yennefer. Lo entiendo._

\- ¿Qué mensaje me traes, jovencito?

\- El condestable Juan Natalis recomienda retroceder hacia el estanque Dorado y el río Cautela y apoyar… - tarde, el mensaje había llegado tarde. Porque justamente donde se encontraban era desde donde deberían haber retrocedido, Jaskier lo supo de inmediato.

\- Mira joven Aubry. – dijo el Coronel Barclay Els. – Me importa una mierda lo que recomienda mi querido Juan Natalis. De acá no nos movemos. – Jaskier no comprendió la estrategia militar de semejante locura, pero guardó silencio, él era poeta, después de todo. - ¡Vamos a cerrar los huecos! – gritó el coronel. – Si nosotros retrocedemos, ellos avanzan y eso no vamos a hacer.

\- ¿Qué propones, entonces? – intervino Jaskier, el enano lo miró y miró su capa carmesí, reconociendo su escudo.

\- ¡¡Tráeme aquí a Yarpen Zigrin y a Dennis Cramer!! – pidió _¿¡Yarpen Zigrin!? ¡El enano amigo de Geralt también está aquí! ¡Con el que fuimos en búsqueda de aquel dragón tantos años atrás! Dioses, si esto no es destino, no sé qué será._ \- ¿Los conoces, conde de Lettenhove?

\- Vizconde, coronel. – le dijo, sus padres estaban vivos, y Jaskier pretendía que siguieran así. – Lo conozco. Yo me encargo. – dijo el poeta, espoleó el castrado y salió al galope con la poetisa sobre su espalda. Ojazos rio, extasiada y preparó el arco para la ocasión adecuada.

Jaskier con Ojazos, Yarpen Zigrin y Dennis Cramer llegaron junto al Coronel Barclay Els, como se había pactado. - ¡Ataquen a los negros asquerosos! – gritó el coronel, eufórico.

\- ¡¡Vamos poeta!! – pidió Yarpen Zigrin - ¡Entona con nosotros! ¡Nuestra canción! ¡¡ADELANTE MAHAKAM!! – Era cierto, el trovador conocía los cánticos de los enanos de las tierras de Mahakam, había estado el tiempo suficiente con Zoltan Chivay y con Yarpen, por aquellos tiempos que habían compartido compañía con Tres Grajos, el dragón dorado y sus dos fieles compañeras zerrikanas.

Jaskier entonó entre risas con la voz de Yarpen Zigrin a su lado y, sumándose, por supuesto, la del coronel y el resto de los enanos de Mahakam:

_¡Houuuuu! ¡Houuuuu! ¡Hou!_

_¡Aguarda colega, que les daremos una buena!_

_¡La zajurda se irá al cuerno, no quedará ni el hueso!_

_¡Houuuuu! ¡Houuuuu! ¡Hou!_

\- ¡¡¡Vamos, Compañía de los Libres!!! – se oyó muy cerca y otra vez, Julia, la Dulce Casquivana, saltó sobre el enemigo. Jaskier supo que era momento de alejarse de allí, pues venían los perros nilfgaardianos al ataque.

\- ¿Lista, Ojazos? – preguntó el poeta mientras espoleaba al castrado, para tomar distancia.

\- ¡Por supuesto, hermanito! – gritó Essi Daven, eufórica por los acontecimientos, él sonrió. Al menos parecía que la poetisa se estaba divirtiendo. Pensó que hacían un buen equipo, él estudiaba el terreno y buscaba puntos estratégicos de ataque, mientras Essi los liquidaba desde la distancia…

El poeta se alejó y se detuvo al resguardo de solo la distancia, mientras la poetisa disminuía el número de enemigos.

Jaskier veía cómo los adversarios rodeaban a los enanos del Pelotón de Voluntarios y a la Compañía de los Libres. Todos eran igual de valientes, todos eran iguales de bravos. Se mataban unos a otros y vio cuando el joven Aubry cayó al suelo, desde su caballo y otros animales, de aliados y enemigos, lo aplastaron. Sintió que se le revolvió el estómago, pero aquello era la guerra… la injusta guerra que, injustamente, se había tomado la vida de un jovencito que no había vivido ni siquiera dos décadas.

Uno tras otro caía, uno tras otro caía… Fue una danza macabra: uno tras otro, uno tras otro. Ola marina y muro de piedra. Norte y Sur… el mismo número de soldados de cada bando iba cayendo, vencido por el acero, vencido por la cruel guerra…

… y finalmente, Julia y los enanos se mantuvieron en pie. Pero si Jaskier debía ser honesto, había sido cuestión de tiempo. El norte había aguantado un minuto más, el sur, un minuto menos. Es decir, que la victoria se había alcanzado por el azar.

Pero habían vencido, una vez más. Jaskier sonrió.


	100. Ola marina, contra piedra

Como se había esperado desde el primer momento, llegó la situación por la que el ejército del norte comenzó a retroceder en su posición. Es que, simplemente, los nilfgaardianos tenían más soldados.

El panorama no era positivo para el Norte. Habían perdido demasiados hombres y el Sur los superada en 3/1. Cada soldado norteño debía matar al menos cuatro enemigos antes de caer vencidos, para equilibrar la balanza y, por supuesto, aquello no estaba sucediendo… así que el Sur comenzaba a avanzar sobre las tierras del Norte, obligándolos, día a día, a retroceder en el terreno, o dicho de otro modo: ceder terreno frente al enemigo. Había llego el momento de actuar con estrategia e inteligencia, de lo contrario, todo estaría perdido en los días siguientes…

Cayó la noche sobre aquellos guerreros, norteños y sureños y, como en toda guerra, la noche era para curar heridas, limpiarlas, comer, dormir, y reponer energías. Buscar estrategias, entrenar, hacer lo que se quisiera. Pero no se atacaba al enemigo. No. Porque eran las reglas de la guerra.

Jaskier se había alejado de los enanos (con quiénes pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo), había desmontado del castrado y llevaba a rastras el cuerpo mutilado del conde de Garramone al interior de la carpa de enfermería. Lo habían tumbado de su caballo durante la última batalla y en medio de la pelea, otros caballos le habían pisado hasta dejar destrozados los pies. El hombre se quejaba, pero no gritaba, perdía sangre. Mucha sangre.

\- ¡¡Shani!! – gritó el poeta al ingresar. - ¡Por favor, ayúdalo! – Shani se dio la vuelta y corrió sobre el hombre. Un mediano, un cirujano capacitado, estaba por amputar la mano de un jovencito que lloraba y pedía que no le quitaran su mano izquierda. Jaskier sentía las tripas revueltas.

\- No… por favor. – decía aquel veinteañero.

\- Cierra la boca, Jarre. – decía la adepta del templo de Melitele. – Si Nenneke se entera que has venido hasta aquí y yo no te ha salvado la vida, se enfadará conmigo. – El poeta los miró. Nenneke, aquella mujer que tanto apreciaba a Geralt y tan poco a él, porque decía que era una persona liberada a sus deseos y adicto a lo vulgar. Y aquellos dos jóvenes, al parecer habían estado en el templo de la diosa. Se preguntó si no habrían conocido a Ciri, en aquellos tiempos en los que la joven bruja había estado allí al cuidado de Yennefer.

Finalmente, el mediano le amputó la mano izquierda al jovencito Jarre, quien gritaba. Shani se acercó a Jaskier. – Un joven erudito. – le dijo. – Sacerdote y cronista del Templo de Melitele en Ellander. No debería estar aquí, en la guerra. Justamente los de su clase, eruditos, quiero decir, eran los únicos hombres a los que se les permitía no enrolarse en el ejército. – Shani miró a Jaskier y acarició su hombro enlatado. – El joven se escapó para luchar por la princesa Cirilla de Cintra. – el poeta la miró. – Al parecer la conoció cuando ella estuvo allí y se enamoró perdidamente. Ahora ha perdido una mano. – Jaskier guardó silencio, Shani suspiró. – Los hombres son estúpidos.

\- Quizás luchar por la reina vale la pena, ¿no? – su amiga lo miró.

\- Y mírate tú… metido dentro de metal de buena calidad ¿Desde cuándo eres soldado?

\- No lo soy. – le dijo. – Pero soy noble. Ya sabes… Mi vida tiene más valor que la de otros, aparentemente. – Shani sonrió…

\- No sabía que eras un noble redano. – la médica miró la capa y reconoció el escudo de su casa. - ¿De Lettenhove? – Jaskier suspiró.

\- Sí, pero por favor, si sobrevivimos. Olvídalo. Es mi herencia nobiliaria, pero yo la rechacé hace tiempo. – ella asintió. 

El mediano Milo Vanderbreck, mejor conocido como Rusty, médico de campo, se acercó al conde de Garramone, a quien Jaskier había traído. – Oh, pero esto está muy mal. – dijo, mirando los pies del noble. - ¡Shani! ¡Ayúdame a sacarle las botas de metal que se han incrustado en la carne! – Jaskier hizo una mueca de dolor. – Marti, por favor ¡un poco más de magia! – la maga a su lado, Marti Sodergen, liberó un hechizo y corrió fuera de la carpa a vomitar. Jaskier la acompañó y la tomó en brazos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó a aquella mujer. La hechicera asintió desesperada, y vomitó una vez más.

\- Sí. No te preocupes. Es por el exceso del uso de mi magia. – le dijo. – No damos abasto, conde. – _No soy el conde_ …

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar? Mientras… - miró a Daniel Etchverry y escuchó cuando Rusty el mediano afirmaba que iba a tener que amputar. _Dioses… Daniel odiará que lo dejen lisiado_ … La hechicera dejó de temblar sobre los brazos del poeta.

\- Podrías, por favor, retirar esos cuatro cadáveres que yacen sobre el suelo. – él miró y encontró a cuatro muertos, uno de ellos, un jovencito de no más de 15 años. Se entristeció.

\- Por supuesto. – le dijo. - ¿Estás bien? – ella asintió y volvió al lado del cirujano. Jaskier se admiró por la entrega de aquella hechicera sanadora. No tenía más energía interna para otorgar, vomitaba por el abuso de la magia, pero, aun así, seguía… Seguía porque la guerra en sí, continuaba… Así que él hizo simplemente como le pidió. Retiró aquellos cadáveres a las afuera de la tienda de enfermería y los dejó en la fosa común excavada. 

Una vez fuera sintió la brisa nocturna rodearlo y le llamó su atención los gritos del condestable Juan Natalis y Julia Abatemarco, quienes discutían acaloradamente fuera de la tienda de enfermería. Jaskier se quitó el yelmo y respiró aliviado. Luego oyó algo de la discusión:

\- ¡¡No podemos adentrarnos al prado!! – decía Julia, la mercenaria.

\- ¿Y por qué no? – preguntaba el condestable.

\- ¡Es una locura! – se sumó la voz del conde Kobus de Ruyter. - ¡El prado de los Verdes no es sitio que hayamos reconocido con anterioridad! Está en los límites de Redania con Temeria. No he mandado a nadie para reconocimiento, no podemos basar nuestros pasos en sitio desconocido. No ahora…

\- ¡No ahora que estamos perdiendo! – admitía Juan Natalis.

Jaskier se acercó a los hombres que discutían y notó que eran los dos hombres y la mercenaria. Estaban dentro de una tienda de campaña improvisada, había una lámpara y mapas esparcidos sobre la mesa. Cuando notaron su presencia guardaron silencio, a él no le importó, tomó aquel mapa sobre sus manos y lo observó, dejando el yelmo sobre la mesa. El silencio se prolongó, luego el poeta levantó su mirada celeste hacia los estrategas. - ¿Qué? Si pretenden que no se los oiga, deberían dejar de gritar. En primer lugar.

> En segundo, las tierras de Lettenhove están en el límite septentrional de Redania. Aquí. – marcó el mapa. – El prado de los Verdes está aquí. – volvió a señalar. – Conozco aquellas tierras, las he recorrido incontables veces en mi juventud. No necesitan reconocimiento alguno. Se los diré yo. No es un prado, es un pantano. No podríamos llevar los ejércitos hacia allí en retirada, pues estaríamos atrapados. Sería el fin de la guerra.

Silencio de nuevo.

Un sonido metálico se sumó a la voz del poeta. – Pero podríamos llevar al enemigo a la trampa, ¿no? – era Dijkstra, que acababa de llegar, atraído por los gritos de la discusión. Jaskier lo miró. – Si es un pantano y nadie lo sabe, porque mal llamado se lo ha titulado en los mapas como “prado”, corremos con esa ventaja. Tú has vivido toda tu niñez y adolescencia aquí… - señaló el prado. – Conoces el terreno. Tenemos esa ventaja. Si logramos que Nilfgaard avance hacia allí, los tendríamos sitiados.

\- … mejor dicho: empantanados. – sonrió Julia, comprendiendo la propuesta del Secretario de Estado de Redania.

\- No soy docto en batallas, Dijkstra. Pero si hay dificultad para la lucha del enemigo, nuestros soldados también se verán en desventaja, ¿no crees? – dijo Jaskier, levantando una ceja.

\- El conde Pankratz tiene razón. – dijo el conde Ruyter. – Si los soldados de los negros no pueden avanzar por un pantano, tampoco podrán los nuestros. Es un suicidio. – Julia escuchó a los hombres y llevó su mano sobre su mentón, pensativa. 

\- ¿Cuántos hombres doctos con armas a distancias tenemos? – quiso saber la mercenaria. - ¿Los arqueros? ¿En qué condiciones se encuentran? – los hombres la miraron sin comprender sus pensamientos. - ¡¡Nos estamos retirando, joder!! ¡El enemigo nos está obligando a retirarnos hora a hora! ¡Por el amor de los dioses! Tenemos que aprovechar cualquier ventaja. De lo contrario, perderemos. Propongo que arriesguemos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con “arriesgar”, Julia? – preguntó el condestable Natalis quien, al igual que el resto, no comprendían qué había ideado la mujer. - ¿A la posibilidad de que nuestros soldados acaben empantanados? ¿Y la caballería? Que perdamos mañana mismo la guerra…

\- ¿¡Cuántos soldados nos quedan, Kobus!? – casi le gritó la mujer y miró al conde Ruyter, luego a Natalis. - ¡¡Dame mejores opciones!! ¡Quiero ese número! ¡¡Dame respuestas!! – Jaskier se sorprendió por el tono de la voz de la mujer, exageradamente autoritario.

\- Pero Julia, explícanos qué es lo que estás pensando. – pidió el poeta. – No tenemos la capacidad de sondear tu mente. – la mujer lo miró y sonrió.

\- Oh, vaya, tienes razón. No se los he dicho. – rio, dándose cuenta solo en aquel momento que los hombres no la estaban siguiendo porque todo el plan había estado solo en su cabeza. – Podríamos obligar a los nilfgaardianos a ir directamente al pantano, - señaló el mapa donde estaba el Prado de los Verdes – y allí, con nuestros arqueros, mientras ellos intentan sacar sus monturas y sus propias piernas del lodo, liquidarlos… Sería una “emboscada a distancia”. Lindo, ¿no? Yo diría que, incluso, poético. – miró a Jaskier, invitándolo a apoyar la decisión.

\- O una locura… - murmuró Natalis. Jaskier no la apoyó, aquella estrategia dejaba al condado de Lettenhove rodeado por el peligro… No sabía si era coherente arriesgar tanto… después de todo, si fallaban, era su familia la que pagaría…

\- A ver, Julia… - intervino Dijkstra. - No llovió recientemente por estos sitios. Lo más probable es que el pantano se asemeje a un prado, después de todo. No hay estrategia alguna para usar contra el enemigo.

\- No. – la voz implacable de una nueva mujer resonó, uniéndose a la discusión. Jaskier la reconoció de inmediato. Se giró y se encontró con Triss Merigold, ungida en una armadura liviana regia y un bastón de maga. – No. Aprovecharemos los conocimientos de Julian. No vamos a retroceder. Vamos a atacar. – Triss le sonrió, Jaskier también, por cordialidad y cariño, pero estaba nervioso por lo que se estaba planteando en aquel sitio. – Me alegro de verte, Julian.

\- Jaskier, por favor, Triss… - le rogó, la hechicera le sonrió y asintió. Un hombre joven se acercó a Triss. El poeta lo miró, tenía una mirada verdiamarilla y unos hilillos rojos daban un aspecto innatural al hombre. Llevaba una corta barba negra que no lograba esconder del todo las cicatrices de alguna infección en la infancia. Viruela, pensó Jaskier. Su porte era reservado, agresivo y amenazante. Una espada cruzaba su espalda. Como Jaskier no le podía quitar los ojos de encima, el tipo recién llegado lo fulminó con sus ojos clarísimos.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Oh, nada. Lo siento. Me has recordado a un amigo. Por tu porte, lo siento. – se disculpó. Triss sonrió.

\- Y bien que haces, Jaskier. Él es un brujo, como Geralt. – el poeta se sorprendió gratamente. – Se llama Coën, conoce a Geralt y ha entrenado a Ciri durante sus años en Kaer Morhen. – el poeta sonrió, pero el brujo solo lo miró, molesto. Le recordó, una vez más, a Geralt cuando aun lo quería lejos de su vida. – Él es Jaskier, el poeta amigo de Geralt… - solo ahí el rostro del brujo cambió y pareció algo más amistoso. Jaskier se preguntó qué habría dicho Geralt acerca de él en Kaer Morhen, pero por la nueva mirada de Coën, supuso que no cosas malas.

\- Oh, eres “ese” Jaskier. Bien en ese caso, es un gusto. – Jaskier solo sonrió y decidió no seguir molestando al brujo.

\- Pensé que los hechiceros estarían al margen de esta guerra. – dijo el Secretario de Estado, Dijkstra. – Pero aprecio tu ayuda, Triss. Y estoy impaciente por oír tu propuesta.

\- Esta guerra me es más personal de lo que pude admitir… hasta ahora. – aclaró la maga y miró a Jaskier, quien comprendió que Triss estaba allí, luchando por la vida de Ciri, igual que él. La hechicera se acercó a él y acarició su rostro, amistosamente. Coën la observaba como si fuera su lobo protector, Jaskier podía notarlo.

\- Bien… y ¿cuántos arqueros tenemos? – insistió Jaskier sobre la pregunta al conde de Ruyter. La misma pregunta que ya había hecho la Dulce Casquivana.

\- ¡¡General Blenheim Blenckert!! – gritó el hombre. Un mensajero salió al trote para buscar a quien se solicitaba. – Él nos dará información precisa. – aclaró. – El mensajero ya lo traerá con la respuesta.

\- Yo me encargaré de que llueva sobre el prado. – dijo Triss. – Que el ejército del norte lo atraviese mientras está seco, luego yo desencadenaré una tormenta y tendrán su pantano. – miró a Jaskier. - ¿Seguro que son regiones pantanosas?

\- Por supuesto. – Julia sonrió.

\- Me gusta tu estilo, Triss Merigold. – la hechicera le hizo una leve reverencia. – Necesitaremos una distracción, sin embargo, para que el enemigo caiga en la trampa ¿Propuestas?

Otro hombre ingresó a aquella tienda. Era Vissegerd, el mariscal de Cintra. Miró a Jaskier con recelo, y Jaskier a éste. Hubo un silencio incómodo cuando aquellos dos se enfrentaron. De golpe, el ambiente se tensó. – Veo que has encontrado tu sitio… - se burló el poeta. – Aunque has tardado bastante…

\- La última vez que te vi lloriqueabas a un brujo para que te limpiara el culo. Y ¿ahora juegas a ser héroe?

\- Oh, realmente te has topado conmigo. Una descripción fidedigna de mi persona. – se burló Jaskier. Triss sonrió. - ¿Seguro de tus lealtades? ¿O he de preocuparme? ¿Por quién luchas? ¿Por la reina? ¿O por quién? Ilústrame… – Vissegerd se acercó a Jaskier y lo enfrentó, Dijkstra puso su brazo en medio y los separó.

\- Veo que has tenido oportunidad de conocer la incapacidad de Jaskier de cerrar la boca. – el jefe redano miró al poeta. – Jaskier, Vissegerd es un veterano de guerra. Por favor, cierra el pico.

Jaskier y Vissegerd se miraron odiados. El mariscal lo miró durante largo rato, Jaskier no apartó la mirada, por el contrario, lo enfrentó indignado y, finalmente, Vissegerd fue el que cedió y miró a Julia.

\- Cuento con un grupo de infantería montada para cooperar en la distracción. – dijo el mariscal. – Si hemos de lograr la paz en las tierras de Cintra. Quiero participar.

\- Explícate, por favor. – pidió Julia, la mercenaria.

\- Si mandamos a mi caballería por aquí. – el mariscal señaló un mapa. – Podríamos obligar al mariscal de campo Coehoorn del imperio a cometer un error, y separar el grupo del ejército del Centro… tendríamos a Nilfgaard debilitado. Una porción de sus tropas empantanadas y otras tras de nosotros.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas darles caza? Asumiendo que el mariscal Coehoorn cae en tu trampa. – preguntó Jaskier. Vissegerd lo miró con desprecio. - ¿Qué? Te he hecho una pregunta. Responde… - Vissegerd guardó silencio intentando intimidarlo con la mirada. Por supuesto que, aquello no sucedió. Jaskier había estado al lado de Geralt muchos años y en los últimos, al lado de Ciri, que estaba más loca, incluso, que el peloblanco. Unos ojos amenazantes de un simple guerrero, no iban a asustarlo.

\- El Pelotón de Voluntarios de los Enanos a cargo del Coronel Barclay Els y la Compañía de los Libres podría servir contra el grupo de infantería de Nilfgaard que no esté empantanado. – explicó, finalmente el mariscal de Cintra. – Nosotros podríamos ocultarnos aquí. – señaló un terreno del mapa con sombreados que indicaba un bosquecillo, Jaskier lo pensó y creyó que era factible. Aquel bosque, era conocido como El Bosque Musgos, porque las hojas del follaje de la gran mayoría de aquellos árboles adquirían coloraciones musgosas y podría ocultar, tranquilamente, al menos, mil soldados de caballo. – Una vez que dividamos el ejército del Centro, un grupo quedará en el pantano. – señaló el Prado de los Verdes – y otro irá a este bosquecillo.

\- El Bosque Musgos. – dijo Jaskier. El Mariscal asintió, ya sin pelear.

\- Bien. En ese sitio esperaremos ocultos al enemigo y los destrozaremos.

\- Los enanos son una fuerza implacable. Podría funcionar. – dijo Julia y rio. – Me gusta.

\- Es decir… - Triss se acercó al mapa. – Que dividiremos las fuerzas del ejército del Centro de Nilfgaard, una de ellas quedará empantanada y nuestros arqueros los destrozarán… - Jaskier asintió. – Y otra caerá en manos de los enanos y mercenarios y por supuesto, tus soldados, mariscal Vissegerd. – miró a Julia, ahora la Dulce Casquivana asintió. – Perfecto. Yo me sumaré al ataque a distancia. – dijo la hechicera. – Ayudaré con mi magia en lo posible. Jaskier, estarás a mi lado. – el poeta asintió. – ¿Coën?

\- Estaré a tu lado, Triss. – dijo el brujo.

\- ¿Es factible, Jaskier? – preguntó Dijkstra, aprovechando que todo el plan se estaba trazando alrededor de las tierras del condado de Lettenhove.

Las tierras de Jaskier y su familia se encontraban muy cerca de todos los sitios que estaban nombrando, es decir que, el Bosque Musgos era el límite occidental de su condado y el Prado de los Verdes el oriental. 

\- En el Bosque Musgos es factible esconder al menos mil soldados a caballo. – Jaskier miró a Vissegerd. – Yo soy el vizconde de Lettenhove, Vissegerd. – se presentó según su linaje noble por primera vez a aquel tipo que detestaba. El mariscal lo miró con sorpresa. – Estarás en los límites occidentales de mis tierras. En el palacio de Lettenhove está mi familia. – Jaskier le clavó la mirada celeste. – Por favor… destrózalos. No dejes un solo nilfgaardiano cerca de mis dominios. – el hombre lo miró, aun con recelo, el poeta lo supo y no se sintió seguro.

Jaskier se movió incómodo, no quiso ejecutar aquel plan. No confiaba en el mariscal y serían sus tierras las que se verían invadidas por nilfgaardianos si algo salía mal.

\- ¡¡Llama ahora mismo a Barclay Els, que partan en silencio hacia el lugar indicado!! Durante toda la noche que lo hagan, sin descanso. – ordenó Dijkstra. Jaskier miraba al suelo, incómodo. Eran sus tierras las que estarían a merced de Nilfgaard si todo fallaba. – Ya tendrán tiempo de descansar cuando estén muertos. – el jefe redano le dio una bolsa con pociones vigorizantes a un paje mensajero para que le diera al Pelotón de Voluntarios, para recuperar fuerzas. – Descansarán cuando estén muertos. En vida, estamos en guerra. – Vissegerd asintió. - ¿En cuánto tiempo podrían estar en el Bosque Musgos, Jaskier?

\- Si viajan durante toda la noche… Al mediodía, mañana. – El poeta sentía que su corazón latía velozmente. – Pero Dijkstra… - lo miró suplicante. – Si fallamos…

\- Violarán a tu madre y conocidos. Lo sé, Jaskier. Por eso no fallaremos. – él quiso creer… pero sabía que las palabras no iban a determinar la victoria, sino los guerreros. Y la suerte.

\- Así se hará. Reuniré caballería de Redania, Aerdin y Kaedwen. – aseguró el mariscal. – Y buscaremos al mariscal Coehoorn de Nilfgaard para hacerlo pisar el palito.

“Pisar el palito” … pensó Jaskier, odiado. Pisar el palito, como si fuera un juego para el imbécil de Vissegerd, cuando para él era su familia entera.

\- Me gustaría que vieran el estandarte de Cintra, ¿no te parece? – molestó Jaskier, que lo sentía demasiado personal al asunto para dejarlo pasar. – Tú eres mariscal de los soldados leales a Cintra, después de todo, ¿o no? Me gustaría romper el culo a estos nilgfaardianos de mierda bajo el estandarte de la reina Cirilla de Cintra. Resguardar mis dominios bajo el estandarte real de Cintra… ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¡Ja! La princesa Cirilla de Cintra, que fue a pedir asilo al enemigo, ¿esa misma mocosa? – atacó Vissergerd. Jaskier se abalanzó sobre éste, otra vez. Triss fue quien se interpuso esta vez. 

\- No te atrevas a hablar de ella de ese modo. – Jaskier estaba odiado. – Le debes respeto. Por tu honor… maldito hij…

\- ¡¡Basta!! – intervino la hechicera. – No podemos usar los escudos de Cintra, porque son muy pocos. Los pocos que son, los llevarán como es tu deseo, Jaskier. Pero no podrán dar el efecto que deseas. – dijo la hechicera. – Sin embargo, Vissegerd, lleva el escudo de los leones. Calanthe estaría feliz de volver a flamear en el campo de batalla el escudo de la casa de Cintra. Y Cirilla volverá sobre sus tierras, con la misma nobleza de sus antepasados… 

El mariscal hizo una reverencia. Jaskier y Vissegerd se miraron una vez más. _Me encantaría ver tu rostro, hijo de puta, si Ciri decide gobernar Cintra, conmigo a su lado. Maldito traidor de mierda_. El mariscal se retiró para ejecutar aquellas órdenes.

\- Jaskier… - susurró Dijkstra. - ¿Recuerdas la estupidez que te caracteriza y mencioné anteriormente? – el poeta lo miró. – Te pido que no seas un imbécil. El mariscal es un veterano de guerra, sabe lo que hace. No le busques roña.

\- Es un imbécil que no tiene clara sus lealtades… - sentenció Jaskier, sin dejar de lado su indignación. Dijkstra lo miró y negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

\- Recuerda disimular, Jaskier. Primera regla de los espías… - aquellas palabras dejaron tieso al poeta, ¿acaso se refería a lo que él sentía por Ciri? – Bien. Entonces… ¿cómo seguimos?

\- Vissegerd ira con el objetivo de romper el muro nilfgaardiano. Él y sus hombres, serán el señuelo, bajo estandartes cintrianos. – habló la mercenaria, la Dulce Casquivana que había estado en silencio mientras aquellos dos se echaban chispas.

Triss sonrió. Perfecto. Sería como una burla para los Negros. Caerían sin dudas en la trampa. – Vissegerd hará que se rompa el grupo del ejército del Centro de Nilfgaard, comandado por el mariscal Coehoorn de Nilfgaard.

> Logrará que los persigan hacia el Bosque Musgos, donde mis mercenarios de la Compañía de los Libres y el Pelotón de Voluntarios enanos, los esperaremos para masacrarlos. – dijo Julia y señaló el punto en el mapa. Jaskier notó lo cerca que estaba Lettenhove de aquel plan. Su corazón se alteró, otra vez. No podía dejar de pensar en su familia… – Triss y un grupo de nuestros arqueros, junto con el conde Julian, deberían dirigirse a los límites orientales de Lettenhove, por el lado contrario al de los soldados que nombré recién, guiando a los arqueros durante la noche. Dejar este sitio abandonado en plena noche y mañana combatir con el cansancio de la muerte, pero con el vigor de la esperanza de la victoria. – Jaskier miró a los estrategas a su lado. Dijkstra le pasó otra bolsa con pociones al poeta.

Simplemente una locura, una quimera. Llevar pocos soldados norteños al oeste y este de Lettenhove, andando durante toda la noche sin descanso, y enfrentar a soldados nilfgaardianos descansados. Una locura.

\- Sabemos que es una locura ir a la guerra sin descansar, pero ¿tenemos otra opción? – preguntó el jefe redano, como si pudiera leerlo.

\- No. – sentenció Julia, la mercenaria de la Compañía de los Libres y estiró su cuello, tensa. – Oh, necesito a mi bardo aquí para entonar sus cánticos y levantarnos la moral. – murmuró.

\- ¿Valdo Marx? – preguntó Jaskier, habiendo tenido tiempo de hablar con Valdo durante su visita a aquel mundo élfico y se había enterado de que él también era mercenario de la Compañía de los Libres. Ella lo miró y asintió. – Excelente artista y mercenario. Cuanta con mi profundo respeto. – aseguró el poeta. – Si me permites, podría entontar cánticos de guerra y despertar el honor en quienes se encuentren flaqueando. Por supuesto, que por la mañana. Ahora solo alertaríamos al enemigo.

\- Será un honor, conde. – contestó la mujer y le sonrió. - ¿Así que conoces a Valdo? Con razón me caíste bien de entrada. – el poeta sonrió y se preguntó qué habría sido de la suerte de Valdo Marx. - ¿Prefieres mi presencia con ustedes o con el mariscal de Cintra? – Jaskier la miró sorprendido. – Seré igual de valiosa en cualquiera de las dos posiciones y puedo ver tu preocupación… pues estaremos rodeando tus tierras en todo este plan…

\- No, Julia. Con el mariscal. – rogó Jaskier. – Por favor. No fallen. Yo me encargaré de que no fallemos nosotros en el prado… - la mujer asintió y le sonrió, apoyando una mano amistosa sobre su hombro. Jaskier se sentía completamente atemorizado. – Por favor… solo… no fallen…


	101. Ola marina, contra piedra

**VI**

Los soldados que custodiaban la entrada al castillo de Stygga estaban parloteando acerca de la llegada de la mismísima princesa Cirilla al interior de aquel sitio cuando, de golpe, sintieron un fuerte olor a savia, menta y tomillo. - ¿Qué cojones? – dijo uno y se giró a ver cuál era la causa de aquel aroma y se encontró con un hombre delgado, canoso y con una sonrisa algo tensa frente a él.

\- Buenos días, señores. – dijo el hombre que destilaba aquel aroma herbal. – Les ruego que abran estas puertas y sin tardanzas, por favor. – dijo pacientemente y también con amabilidad. – Será lo mejor, se los puedo asegurar.

\- ¿Pero quién mierda te has creí… - estaba diciendo el soldado cuando llegaron más caballos sobre el largo pasillo y visualizó a un hombre corpulento, de anchos hombros, cabellos blanquecinos, mirada amarilla y dos espadas cruzadas sobre su espalda. A su lado, un soldado de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, su armadura parecía ser de Nilfgaard, pero estaba gastada y no se distinguía del todo el Sol. Había otro hombre, uno rubio, de ojos ambarinos, también hombros anchos, una hermosa espada sobre su mano y una armadura que, a toda vista, era de soldados nilfgaardianos y finalmente, una joven de cabellos oscuros, sueltos y algo ondulados y ojos marrones como el café. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura media, también de algún explorador nilfgaardiano.

Los soldados miraron a los recién llegados quiénes, sin lugar a dudas, no eran de Nilfgaard y que tuvieran puestas aquellas armaduras, solo podía significar una cosa: habían matado soldados que sí lo habían sido.

El hombre de cabellos blancos se acercó montado sobre una yegua, descendió. Tomó una de sus espadas y apuntó al que había hablado con el hombre canoso, el de olor a hierbas. – Tienen dos opciones: nos dejan pasar y viven, o luchamos, mueren y pasamos de todos modos.

El hombre rubio de la hermosa espada, descendió del caballo del otro soldado, quien descendió también y se acercaron a acompañar al peloblanco que acababa de amenazarlos. El soldado, el que había hablado con el hombre de cabellos oscuros y canas, no era idiota. Conocía las historias de un brujo de cabellos blancos, un tal Geralt de Rivia, que cuidaba a la princesa Cirilla… así que…

\- Pasen… - dijo, haciéndose a un costado. El hombre canoso le sonrió y el soldado pensó que quizás sus colmillos eran más marcados de lo habitual.

Entraron en un pasillo que los llevaba a una gran sala llena de esculturas. Nadie les cerró el paso. Tan sólo se toparon con unos cuantos lacayos, que huyeron nada más verlos.

Subieron a la carrera por unas escaleras. Cahir echó abajo una puerta a patadas, ingresaron al interior de algún almacén de armaduras viejas, puesto que era lo que veían. – Mira nada más… - dijo el vampiro, y les dio una suave patada a las armaduras. Se oyó un estruendo cuando cayó la que estaba por detrás de la que Regis había pateado y sonó como un campanear de algún templo recitando la hora del culto. Geralt levantó sus hombros, frente al gran ruido y gruñó, viendo al vampiro. – Oh, lo siento mucho. De verdad. – se apenó Regis. Pero ya no podían hacer nada.

\- Pero qué idiota, déjame que te lo diga… - se quejó Cahir.

\- Pues lo merezco, te lo permito. 

\- ¿Creen que Ciri esté aquí? – preguntó el bardo Valdo Marx, que ya les había contado quién era él y todo lo que había sucedido. Geralt no se lo podía creer, porque conocía al bardo de los relatos que Jaskier le había proporcionado y sabía que no era querido por el poeta, sin embargo, al parecer, el haber pasado tiempo en aquel mundo, había hecho que los artistas hicieran las paces, puesto que Valdo no decía cosas malas de Jaskier, solo halagos. Y Ciri lo había elegido a él, como bardo de sus aventuras. Todo era una locura de coincidencias y predestinación…

\- Si no está Ciri, estará Yennefer. – sentenció el brujo.

\- Volveré a ver a Cirilla… - oyó Geralt, cuando Cahir murmuró, levantó una ceja y no dijo nada. Cahir había sido quien había perseguido a la joven Ciri en Cintra, cuando ella solo tenía 12 años… Mmmm… Sin embargo, el brujo conocía al soldado nilfgaardiano y sabía que era un buen hombre… se preguntaba por qué demonios quería volver a ver a su pequeña Ciri.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡No perdamos tiempo! – dijo el brujo y corrió otra vez al pasillo, con rápido andar, pero bastante silencioso. Sus compañeros lo siguieron. Quien menos hablaba era la jovencita, la tal Claire, quien solo llevaba una onda sobre su mano y balas mágicas para disparar sobre los enemigos, pero el brujo debía admitir que tenía buena puntería.

\- Brujo - dijo Regis. - Esta carrera no tiene sentido. Voy a hacer un... un vuelo de reconocimiento.

\- ¡Vuela! – sonrió el brujo.

El vampiro desapareció, como si el viento se lo hubiera llevado. Geralt no tuvo tiempo de asombrarse. Un pequeño murciélago oscuro revoloteó sobre el grupo, como despidiéndose y se lanzó a la fuga.

Geralt, Valdo, Cahir y Claire, corrieron con rapidez por el interior del pasillo. Doblaron a la derecha y se encontraron con un grupo de mercenario, Valdo y Cahir levantaron sus espadas, pero los hombres gritaron, depusieron sus armas y corrieron por el lado contrario. El bardo y el soldado se miraron algo avergonzados por semejante cobardía y con ganas de cortar algunas cabezas enemigas… Sin embargo, Claire apuntó sus balas de hielo y explotó sobre los pies de aquellos cobardes, congelándolos. - ¡Pues qué vergüenza tus compatriotas! – dijo Valdo, Cahir se molestó solo un poco, pero no se atrevió a aclarar, una vez más, que él no era nilfgaardiano. No tenía sentido, los norteños no comprenderían.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó la jovencita. - ¿No harán nada? – señaló los cuerpos congelados.

\- Oh, perdón. – dijo el bardo y se acercó a las esculturas de hielo. A uno le dio una patada en la cabeza (que explotó) y al otro un codazo (que explotó también). Cahir también ayudó. - ¿Contenta?

\- Mucho.

El brujo volvió a retomar la marcha, espada en mano. Vio que había unos pocos metros que los separaban del centro del castillo y cuando llegó sobre la gran puerta de madera labrada, Valdo se situó en el otro lado y lo ayudó a abrirla de una efectiva patada, como Geralt había hecho de su lado. En el instante en que, la gran puerta cedió, Cahir y Claire, saltaron sobre aquellos dos, tumbándolos al suelo, mientras una lluvia de flechas los atacaba, por suerte, sin acertar en ninguno. Si no hubieran reaccionado con tanta rapidez aquellos dos, brujo y bardo habrían resultado heridos, sin lugar a dudas.

El brujo aplastó a la jovencita, mientras que Cahir, hizo lo propio con el bardo rubio. – Vaya, gracias… - dijo Valdo y se escondió detrás del portón, con Cahir por detrás. Geralt gruñó, y se protegió detrás de su puerta, colocando a Claire, por detrás de él.

\- Son demasiados. – se quejó el brujo. Cerró sus ojos, dibujó la Señal de Aard y se las lanzó a los enemigos que se habían abalanzado sobre la puerta, varios de ellos fueron expulsados hacia atrás y a la orden de “¡ahora!” del brujo, el grupo corrió a resguardo, en el interior de aquel salón, por detrás de la balaustrada de unas escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. Al menos, ya habían ingresado.

Claire apuntó con la onda e hizo explotar una de sus balas de fuego, al poco tiempo sintieron los alaridos de los quemados. Geralt suspiró y miró a la joven: - Vuelve a hacer lo mismo, te acompaño con una Señal de Igni. – avisó, ella asintió (sin saber de qué demonios hablaba aquel hombre tan buen mozo) e hizo lo propio. Cuando Claire liberó su bala, Geralt dibujó una Señal de Igni y estallaron llamas sobre los soldados. Éstos gritaron despavoridos y corrieron al interior de otro salón.

\- Menos mal que contamos con la cobardía de estos tipos. – dijo el bardo, poniéndose en pie y ayudando a Cahir. - ¿Y éstos son los que están poniendo de rodillas del Norte? ¡No me lo creo!

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Por las escaleras! – ordenó Geralt quien, agazapado, corrió escalones arriba, seguido de la joven y por detrás el bardo y el soldado nilfgaardiano.

No bien llegaron al segundo piso, el brujo se encontró con tres valientes arqueros que no había huido, apuntando a sus objetivos, pues los habían oído. Él quiso hacer una Señal, pero no le alcanzó el tiempo, solo sintió cuando la jovencita le dio un fuerte tirón sobre sus piernas, haciéndolo caer y, ante semejante acto brusco, Valdo se tiró sobre los escalones mientras Cahir, imitó aquel acto. Las tres flechas volaron por los aires y golpearon el hombro de la joven, quien había salvado a Geralt. Ella gritó y él la tomó en brazos. - ¿¡Estás bien!? – preguntó el peloblanco, mientras Valdo Marx y Cahir corrían, espadas en manos, a destrozar a los tres valientes arqueros.

Claire asintió y miró su piel. – Sí, es un corte limpio. Tranquilo. – Geralt asintió y la puso de pie a su lado. Cuando quiso ir a luchar, los tres cuerpos inertes destilaban sangre y los dos hombres sonreían satisfechos. El brujo quedó complacido, no había sabido que el bardo era tan bueno como el nilfgaardiano. Valdo notó la sorpresa de Geralt y, por piedad, se lo aclaró.

\- Soy mercenario. Pertenezco a la Compañía de los Libres… un grupo poco conocido de…

\- Lo conozco… - dijo Geralt. Valdo le sonrió, el peloblanco no le prestó atención. - ¡Vamos! – ordenó sin más el brujo y continuó corriendo, sin descanso. Valdo revoleó la mirada, pero corrió detrás del caudillo de la compañía y los otros dos lo imitaron.

\- ¿¡Qué estupideces dices!? – rugió Vilgefortz. - ¿Cómo que han venido esos idiotas al castillo? ¿¡Cómo es posible!?

\- No estoy mintiendo… - decía un soldado, Ciri no sabía a quiénes se refería, pero escuchaba atenta, amarrada a aquella silla siniestra, como se encontraba, pero aun llevaba sus ropas encima, justo en ese instante era que se las iban a quitar.

\- ¡¡Skellen!! ¡¡Bonhart!! Vayan a hacerse cargo de esos estúpidos. – rugió el hechicero. - ¡Ustedes! – llamó a los hombres que vestían ropas blancas. - ¡¡Llévenla al calabozo hasta que nos ocupemos de esos idiotas!!

Así se hizo.

Ciri vio la oportunidad de escapar en cuanto estuvo a solas con aquellos hombres de blanco. Así que, se sacudió rabiosa, dio piñas aquí y allá, recibió unos cuantos golpes fuertes, muchos de ellos sobre su abdomen, la hicieron caer al suelo, pero lejos de darse por vencida, la jovencita volvió a gritar desesperada, mordió muñecas y mejillas, se movió rabiosa, pero eran tantos hombres, que lograban dañarla…

Sin embargo, Ciri sintió una suave brisa y de pronto uno de los hombres se elevó por los aires y explotó en un baño de sangre. Otro que la sostenía miró en dirección de aquel evento sobrenatural y al poco tiempo, comenzó a salirle sangre del cráneo. Ella se arrastró sobre el suelo y se quitó de encima al muerto. En el siguiente segundo: todo era sangre a su alrededor. La bruja no comprendía, solo había sido capaz de percibir una sombra negra, que le recordaba a un gran murciélago, moviéndose con celeridad magistral por aquel pasillo donde la habían estado llevando…

Al poco tiempo, explotó sobre ella un humo negro, el olor a hierbas la invadió y un hombre delgado, de cabellos oscuros y canas, ojos negros y tranquilos, vestido con elegantes ropas negras, se materializó frente a la princesa y se prendió sobre el único hombre de blanco que había sobrevivido y le clavó unos colmillos al cuello. Un vampiro, sin lugar a dudas. Ella miraba horrorizada, sin embargo, no se sentía amenazada. Aunque sabía que era una locura no hacerlo, así que se puso en pie y el vampiro, finalmente, liberó al cadáver al suelo.

\- En ciertas ocasiones - dijo, en tono didáctico, mientras se relamía la sangre de los labios el vampiro - cuesta mucho renunciar a un buen trago... Sin miedo - dijo con una sonrisa, viendo la cara de la chica y revelando sus colmillos. - Sin miedo, Ciri. Me alegro de haberte encontrado. Me llamo Emiel Regis. Aunque te pueda parecer extraño, soy camarada del brujo Geralt. Hemos venido juntos a salvarte. – Cuando Ciri oyó aquellas palabras no pudo expresar ni en ese momento, ni el futuro, el alivio que sintió su alma, la jovencita solo corrió sobre el vampiro y saltó sobre éste, abrazándolo, desesperada y desbordada de alegría.

La única posibilidad real que ella había tenido de salir con vida de aquel castillo en el que solita se había metido, había sido si Geralt iba a su rescate. Y lo había hecho, lo había hecho como siempre lo haría. 

El vampiro la abrazó con fuerzas también y sonrió. – Así que tú eres la amada de Jaskier. – dijo y ella comenzó a sollozar, sostenida por Regis. – Tranquila. Me comeré a cualquiera que nos moleste. – Ciri comenzó a reír y lo soltó de aquel abrazo, limpiándose sus lágrimas y sintiéndose una idiota por llorar, frente a extraños.

\- Gracias… - solo pudo murmurar.

\- Bien, vamos con Geralt.

\- No. – dijo ella.

\- No debes temerme, jovencita.

\- No es eso. – dijo Ciri, soltó a Regis y fue a la habitación anterior y tomó su espada. – Es que debo rescatar a Yennefer. – el vampiro no supo si contradecirla o no. La jovencita parecía ser capaz de valerse por sí misma. – Avisa a Geralt, por favor, que Vilgefortz está aquí y tiene cautiva a Yennefer. Vilgefortz tiene un poder extraordinario, que esté atento, avisa eso también. Yo debo salvar a Yen. – ella tomó al vampiro del rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Y muchas gracias. De verdad. – sonrió. – Iré a salvar a Yennefer, ¡que Geralt no se tarde!

La jovencita salió corriendo al abrir otra puerta y notó lo rápida y atlética que era. Realmente parecía una bruja, tenía la misma habilidad que Geralt, quizás incluso más etérea que el brujo y se lanzaba al peligro con la misma demencia, pensó el vampiro. Además, había algo en ella, cierta nobleza, que hacía que se le tomara cariño al instante. Con razón había conquistado al mayor mujeriego del Continente, Jaskier, durante su corta vida. No solo aquello, sino que se había ganado la confianza ciega del brujo y de Yennefer, una hechicera difícil de convencer, pero que, por lo visto, había arriesgado hasta su propia vida por la princesita. Realmente le rodeaba lo extraordinario a aquella bruja.

– Bien, jovencita. Haré como me has pedido. – Regis volvió a explotar en una nube negra y el murciélago fue en búsqueda del lobo.


	102. Ola marina, contra piedra

-Que tienes que estar alerta… - repitió el vampiro frente a la mirada rabiosa del brujo, él seguía tranquilo. – Porque Vilgefortz es un poderoso mago y ella iría a rescatar a Yennefer. – Regis suspiró alegre. – Oh, siento tanta fuerza en mi interior, que sería capaz de mandar a todo este castillo al infierno… - sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos.

\- No es bueno que la hayas dejado sola, Regis. – gruñó el brujo, mientras el vampiro levantaba sus hombros, sorprendido. – Estoy muy molesto contigo. No ha estado nada bien, pero nada bien, que la hayas dejado sola.

\- Pero ella me lo pidió. – se excusó el vampiro que ya no era murciélago. – Quería que te avisara eso… de Yennefer y Vilgefortz.

\- ¡Iré por allá! – señaló un pasillo Cahir. - ¡A buscarla! Ustedes desciendan…

\- Iré contigo. – dijo el bardo y se acercó al soldado nilfgaardiano.

Geralt asintió. Y así, el brujo, el vampiro y la jovencita corrieron escaleras abajo, mientras los otros dos, subieron en búsqueda de Ciri.

Geralt bajaba desesperado las escaleras, mientras Regis había vuelto a su forma de murciélago y descendía a su lado, veloz. Claire corría detrás de aquel brujo que la tenía cautivada. El brujo ya no hablaba, solo descendía.

De golpe, aquellos tres se encontraron en un gran piso con múltiples pasillos. El murciélago aleteó hacia un sitio y el brujo aguzó el oído, sintiendo lo mismo que supuso que Regis también: el sonido de varias pisadas a la izquierda. Así que, fue corriendo hacia allí, no sin antes controlar que Claire los estuviera siguiendo. La joven se sonrojó, cuando el brujo volvió la mirada al frente, puesto que la hacía sentir especial que aquel fortachón se tomara la molestia, siempre, de velar por ella.

Geralt de Rivia, espada en mano, abrió la puerta por la que procedían aquellos ruidos y se encontró con ella, de sopetón. Fue tan intensa la sensación, que él simplemente quedó en blanco, paralizado. Incapaz de dar verosimilitud a lo que sus ojos veían…

Unos rufianes llevaban a Yennefer por el pasillo. La hechicera iba a rastras, cargada de cadenas, lo que no le impedía revolverse, arrear coces y maldecir como un estibador.

La mirada relampagueante de Yennefer si situó sobre él, y lo vio, allí, perplejo. El alivio que Yennefer de Vengerberg sintió al ver a Geralt de Rivia frente a ella, fue algo que no pudo explicar. Ni creer. No había creído que lo había extrañado tanto, pero tanto, hasta que lo tuvo frente a ella. Y fue todo lo que él necesitó.

El brujo dio un golpe fortísimo sobre aquellos tres que la arrastraban. Su espada atravesó el cráneo del primero y el segundo, como un mondadientes, y el tercer quiso huir, pero un murciélago se materializó en un vampiro que se prendió sobre su cuello y lo mató en silencio y con notoria satisfacción. 

\- Sabía que vendrías… - sonrió cansada la mujer de cabellos azabache, Geralt corrió sobre Yennefer, pero la hechicera, orgullosa, se puso de pie sola, sin ayuda, aunque se tambaleó y él la tomó por la cintura, trayéndola sobre su cuerpo. Ambos se dedicaron unos segundos a contemplarse, incapaces de creer que estaban juntos otra vez. Geralt la sostenía desde la cintura y Yennefer tenía sus manos, enrolladas en cadenas, apoyadas sobre el pecho de él. Su piel estaba sucia, sus cabellos endurecidos. Para el brujo, resultaba obvio que hacía muchos días no le permitían un baño a su amada hechicera y si la conocía lo suficiente, eso era desmoralizante para su bella Yen.

\- Jaskier… - tartamudeó Geralt. – Lo oí gritar y luego tu voz, en su cabeza, pero también la mía…

\- Lo sé. Yo se lo dije a él. Jaskier conectó conmigo en sueños, supongo que por intermedio de Ciri. Así que, lo enlacé a mi mente y lo obligué a escucharme… - explicó la hechicera. – Le pedí que te dijera dónde me encontraba. – Yennefer miró sobre el hombro del brujo. - ¿Dónde está?

\- No lo sé… - murmuró Geralt. – No sé nada de él desde hace cuatro meses. Creí que estaba con Ciri. – Yennefer lo miró con sorpresa. El vampiro soltó el nuevo cadáver y se acercó a los amantes.

\- A Ciri la he visto sola. – explicó. El brujo se preocupó y se preguntó dónde demonios estaría metido el poeta.

Las cadenas sobre las muñecas de Yennefer no le permitieron acariciar el rostro de Geralt, como ella anhelaba, pero estaba tan aliviada de volver a estar con él, que sintió que todo había valido la pena. La hechicera le sonrió y empujó sus manos sobre el pecho del brujo, alejándolo de su agarre, él la soltó, sin comprender. Yennefer tensó las cadenas y volvió a sonreír. – Demuéstrame qué puedes hacer con esa espada, Geralt. – molestó. Él le sonrió y su mirada se iluminó al juguetear otra vez con Yennefer.

Geralt movió la espada con una rapidez increíble y cortó las cadenas, dejando libres las manos de ella. La hechicera se lanzó sobre él y ahora, sí, lo besó. El brujo la abrazó y no le importó si ella los había traicionado. Simplemente, no le importó. La perdonaría, una y mil veces. Por siempre.

Yennefer soltó sus labios y volvió a alejarlo de su cuerpo. – Quítame esto. – ella tomó sus cabellos alborotados y le mostró un collar de dwimerita enlazado a su cuello. – Con cuidado, pero quítamelo.

El brujo tomó distancia, dio un giro grácil, brujeril, y con gran precisión destrozó el collar y liberó a la hechicera de sus amarres mágicos. – Oohhh… - dijo Yennefer, suspirando aliviada. – Oh… esto es… - acarició la piel de su cuello y cerró sus ojos. Suspiró de nuevo. - … perfecto. – la maga lo miró con relámpagos en sus ojos y se lanzó sobre el brujo y volvió a besarlo. Él la tomó en brazos y al instante, Yennefer volvió a alejarlo. - Geralt… - le dijo. – No los he traicionado.

\- Te creo. Y aunque me mintieras, te creería, Yen. – ella acarició su rostro. Claire los miró y sintió un poco de tristeza porque aquel hombre tan guapo ya se encontraba enamorado.

\- ¿Yen? – interrumpió el vampiro. - ¿Tú eres Yennefer? – Geralt y Yennefer lo miraron. – Oh, entonces sí que hice mal en dejar sola a Ciri… - se lamentó Regis. El brujo gruñó, los ojos de la hechicera parecieron llenarse de rayos.

\- Y ahora… - dijo el peloblanco. – A buscar a Ciri.

\- A Ciri… - dijo Yennefer. – Y a Vilgefortz. – y sus ojos desencadenaron una tormenta, que daba miedo a cualquiera.

Ciri estaba corriendo en silencio por los pasillos oscuros de aquel castillo, preguntándose dónde podría estar Yennefer, sin embargo, en un instante, sintió su cuerpo temblar. - ¡Argh! – gritó la bruja y se dejó caer al suelo. Su interior se sacudió y de golpe:

**\- ¡VAMOS SE LO PROMETISTE A CIRI, JASKIER! ¡¡NO SEAS COBARDE JUSTO AHORA, HERMANITO!! – grita la mujer de cabellos rizados y de oro que Ciri había visto cuando había atravesado Tor Zireael. Sin embargo, ahora la mujer tiene una armadura regia sobre sí y está cubierta en sangre. Una espada en su mano y detiene el ataque de un soldado de Nilfgaard. Coën está a su lado, Ciri lo reconoce. Coën, el joven brujo que había jugado con ella incontables veces en Kaer Morhen y con quien había entrenado y de quien había aprendido múltiples ataques de la técnica del Bailarín Fogoso. Pero el brujo Coën tiene los ojos rojos y sale sangre de ellos, pero todavía lucha, todavía sigue.**

**Un nilfgaardiano se abalanza sobre la chica, Coën la defiende. Una espada hiere al brujo.**

\- ¡NO! – gritó Ciri, desde el suelo. - ¡NO! Coën… - la bruja no se había dado cuenta de que había gritado, todo aquel tiempo había estado en silencio para no toparse con nadie, pero al ver que dañaban a su querido hermano brujo, no pudo evitar gritar, impotente.

**La mujer de cabellos de oro sigue luchando, aunque el brujo está en genuflexión a su lado. Jaskier deja que las lágrimas recorran sus mejillas y sostiene a Triss Merigold, quien no se puede estar en pie. La hechicera agarra las mejillas de Jaskier y lo obliga a mirarla, se oye el rugido de una espada y el poeta, entre lágrimas le dice:**

**\- De acuerdo. Usa mi vitalidad, Triss… - la hechicera lo abraza y empieza a decir palabras en la lengua antigua, él también la abraza.**

\- ¡¡NOO!! – volvió a gritar Ciri. – No, Jaskier. No le entregues tu vitalidad a Triss. – la bruja cerró sus ojos y se concentró en dar su propio poder a la hechicera, para salvar al poeta. _No, no. Que no toque la vitalidad de Jaskier. No._

Ciri brilló y sintió la sensación extraña de que alguna magia maligna se metía en sus sesos, pero no le importó, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para dar su energía a Triss y en ese instante sintió un férreo puñetazo sobre su mejilla. Ella gritó y se deslizó por el suelo, pero logró liberar algo de su energía hacia la hechicera que sostenía a su amado Jaskier en algún lugar de batalla.

La bruja abrió sus ojos y se encontró con aquellos temidos ojos de pez de Bonhart. – Ratoncilla… - decía el asqueroso mercenario. – No te habría encontrado si no hubieras gritado, ¿ves? Todo lo haces para que nos volvamos a ver ¿Hasta tal punto me deseas, amorcito? – Ciri lo pateó en el rostro, odiada, porque otra vez, como en Angren, le decían a ella que era culpable de los deseos de hombres asquerosos como Bonhart o aquel desertor que la había violado.

La bruja se levantó casi de un salto y comenzó a correr, pero el mercenario era tan ágil como ella y la arrinconó contra la pared casi al instante. La tomó de los cabellos y le estampó la cabeza sobre el muro, se le tiró encima y le besó el cuello, ella chilló, se sacudió, pero simplemente Bonhart siempre le había ganado en fuerza. Él la tomó de los glúteos, se los apretó con fuerza, lamió su cuello y luego cerca de sus pechos y al final, le dio un golpazo que le hizo ver estrellas sobre la pared. La erección de Bonhart era notoria, pero lejos de aprovechar la oportunidad para violarla, desenfundó su espada y en sus ojos, Ciri veía la locura y la lujuria de aquel demente. Y entonces comprendió: quería luchar, una vez más, contra ella… Como lo había hecho día tras día, cuando la había tenido cautiva. Nunca la había violado, siempre le había hecho aquello, manosearla y obligarla a pelear por su vida. Y ella siempre había perdido…

Ciri, agitada por el momento vivido, desenfundó su Golondrina y se preparó para enfrentarlo…

La bruja sentía miedo. De ese miedo que ella odiaba. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Jaskier llorando, abrazando a Triss Merigold y la hechicera, con deseos de consumir la vitalidad de su amado. Sin embargo, frente a ella, tenía a su mayor pesadilla… Simplemente no lograba concentrarse. Sabía que no estaba preparada para luchar. Así que, llevó una vez más sus manos a su cabeza y se concentró en huir, en modificar el tiempo y el espacio, ir al lado de Jaskier… salvarlo a él. Y cuando aquel zumbido tan familiar la envolvió, ella creyó que podría huir. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se modificó desde lo más profundo de sus células, un aura la envolvió y creyó que huyó a otro espacio, pero al instante, se dio cuenta de que solo había aparecido al otro lado de la habitación, al lado de la puerta. La bruja permaneció estática, comprendiendo que su cuerpo se había teleportado desde la pared que tenía frente a ella, donde estaba Bonhart, hacia la puerta. Era algo nuevo, nunca lo había hecho y por supuesto, aun no sabía controlarlo del todo, pero había sido una ventaja. Y ella no iba a renegar de aquello. Cuando levantó su mirada esmeralda, comprombó que Bonhart ya había comenzado a correr sobre ella. A la bruja no le importó, aprovechó lo poco que había logrado y salió despavorida de aquella habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para enlentecer, aunque tan solo fuera un poco, a aquel asesino. Intentó concentrarse otra vez en la teleportación, pero estaba tan desesperada, que no lograba concentrar su pensamiento en su fuerza interna, así que solo corrió.

Ciri se sentía segura huyendo, lo había hecho desde que tenía 12 años. Así que, cuando abandonó aquella habitación solo aguzó sus sentidos y orientación y rápida como una liebre huyó despavorida, aunque escuchaba los pesados pies de Bonhart sobre sus espaldas. No sería fácil perderlo, pero para él no sería fácil volver a tomarla.

En un momento, la joven bruja oyó ruido de batalla sobre una gran habitación que se encontraba frente a ella. _Tiene que ser Geralt y el vampiro, ¿quién más estaría peleando en este sitio?_ Así que, se dirigió sin dudarlo hacia allí.

Llegó a la gran puerta y de una patada la abrió. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con siete soldados nilfgaardiano. Uno de ellos gritó: - ¡¡La princesa!! ¡Agárrenla! – y tres se dirigieron hacia ella, pero sobre su espalda escuchó las fuertes pisadas de Bonhart, así que Ciri sostuvo a Golondrina y, en ese instante, sintió un fuerte viento que degolló a uno de sus atacantes. Cuando notó los cabellos rubios de Valdo Marx casi sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban, él le sonrió, mientras atacaba con celeridad a otro soldado. De inmediato, el bardo comenzó a entonar una melodía y Ciri volvió a sentir seguridad en su interior. Otra vez, eran él y ella contra Bonhart. Y eso no le daba tanto miedo. Sin embargo, había otro soldado y lo reconoció de inmediato: el que había intentado secuestrarla en Cintra, aquel que ella le había perdonado la vida en Thanedd, pero estaba ayudando a Valdo. No comprendió demasiado, solo se lanzó al ataque, junto con aquellos dos. Ciri corrió, dio una magistral pirueta etérea, apoyó la mano que no sostenía su Golondrina, sobre el hombro del bardo, se impulsó sobre los aires y cayó en el centro de los cuatro enemigos que permanecían con vida, los destrozó al instante.

Cuando acabó la batalla, el soldado de Nilfgaard, no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y ella se incomodó. – Sé quién eres. – entonces dijo Ciri. - ¿Por qué ayudas a Valdo?

\- He venido con Geralt. A rescatarte. – dijo el soldado. - Soy Cahir Mawr Dyffryn, hijo de Ceallach. – el joven se acercó a ella y volvió a verla con cierto deseo sobre sus ojos. Ciri estaba cansada de aquella mirada. – Es cierto… aunque cueste creer.

\- He visto demasiado como para no creer eso. – respondió la bruja, secamente y se fue al lado de su bardo, abrazándolo, entre risas. – Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí, primito. – él la apretó sobre su cuerpo y los dos rieron como niños. Cahir solo pudo observarlos, deseando que algún día la hermosa Cirilla anhelara sus brazos de aquel modo.

De golpe los pesados pasos de Bonhart se oyeron. - ¡¡Huyan!! – rogó Ciri desesperada. - ¡Huyan! ¡Ya viene! – la bruja empujó al bardo, para que se fuera.

\- ¿Quién? – Valdo la sostuvo, cuando ella comenzó a temblar.

\- ¡¡Bonhart!! – le dijo y le tomó sus brazos, apretando sus manos con fuerzas sobre él. Notó el miedo también la mirada del bardo. - ¡Huyan! Me quiere a mí. Me quiere a mí.

\- No huiremos. Sabes que no te dejaremos, Ciri.

\- Él solo me quiere a mí. – explicó ella. – Ustedes se pueden salvar. Busquen a Geralt, ¡tráiganlo acá! ¡Que me salve!

\- ¡¡Vayan a buscar al brujo!! – sentenció el que se había hecho llamar Cahir. – Yo me encargaré de ese Bonhart.

\- No sabes quién es. – dijo Ciri. – Te matará. Lo hará…

\- Ve, bella Ciri. – le sonrió el soldado. – Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para devolverte algo de paz. Les daré tiempo para que puedan encontrar a Geralt. Huyan, busquen al brujo. Derroten a todos. – Cahir se acercó a Ciri y la tomó de sus brazos, haciendo que ella soltara al bardo, Valdo, dejó su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, a la espera de cualquier estupidez que pudiera intentar hacerle aquel hombre. – Perdóname por favor, por lo que te he hecho. – ella lo miró asombrada. – Ya tengo el perdón de Jaskier. Dame el tuyo. Y estaré en paz. – Ciri no le respondió. – He soñado contigo desde Cintra, Cirilla. – le explicó. – Me he obsesionado con aquellos sueños y con tu belleza. – Valdo apretó la empuñadura, pero como no la tocaba, dejaba que se confesara. – Solo deseo verte feliz, por una vez en tu vida. Y sé que tú solo has encontrado felicidad con Jaskier… - la bruja estaba paralizada. Otro más que la deseaba. Estaba harta. – Concédeme tu perdón y te doy mi palabra que acabaré con Bonhart.

\- Te perdono. – le dijo. Aunque ella sabía no acabaría con Bonhart. Por el contrario, el mercenario lo mataría. Porque Ciri ya había cuál era el futuro para ella… la muerte… la muerte en manos de Bonhart. Ya lo había visto. Las manos que la habían asfixiado eran las del mercenario de sus pesadillas.

Aquel joven soldado le sonrió mientras la sostenía y Ciri se soltó de su agarre. Valdo se situó a su lado y apoyó una mano pesada sobre el hombro del soldado nilfgaardiano que aseguraba no serlo. – He conocido a Geralt y es un hombre de gran honor. – dijo el nilfgaardiano. – Lo he seguido, porque cuando se le conoce, es imposible no hacerlo. – Ciri asintió, porque era como decía. Geralt era digno de ser seguido. Era magnético aquel brujo. – Pero también he conocido a Jaskier. Y realmente, el poeta está enamorado. – ahora la bruja sonrió. – Te deseo mucha felicidad. – ambos se miraron. Los ojos celestes del soldado se situaron sobre sus labios. Ciri se incomodó, él pareció notarlo. - Ahora… - Cahir la liberó y tomó su espada, dándoles la espalda: - ¡Huyan! – Ciri tomó del brazo al bardo y salió corriendo, Valdo la siguió de inmediato.


	103. Ola marina, contra piedra

**VII**

El campo de batalla ardía… entre flechas y soldados nilfgaardianos que habían logrado salir del pantano que Triss Merigold había creado con magia.

Los sucesos habían sido los siguientes: de Brenna había partido un grupo de arqueros y algunos soldados montados hacia el límite oriental de Lettenhove, el Prado de los Verdes. Sitio donde habían tenido pensado, tender una trampa al enemigo nilfgaardiano. En total eran unos dos mil arqueros y por lo menos mil trescientos cincuenta soldados a caballo del Norte.

Habían marchado durante toda la noche, llegando al prado pasado el mediodía, casi por la tarde. Los soldados estaban exhaustos, las pociones no fueron suficientes para vigorizarlos. La hechicera Triss, con todo aquel cansancio encima, había invocado las fuerzas de la naturaleza para hacer que lloviera sobre la tierra seca del prado durante dos horas… Momento en el que, una parte del ejército del Centro de Nilfgaard, había llegado. Al ver aquello, Jaskier se había alegrado: significaba que el plan había funcionado y habían logrado romper las filas del enemigo, dividirlas y otro grupo de soldados, de los Negros, estaría ya por aquellos momentos, en el Bosque Musgos, enfrentándose a las fuerzas de los enanos y mercenarios. 

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, todos pudieron ver que el número del adversario era gigantesco y ya no tuvieron ninguna duda… aquellas eran las fuerzas del ejército del Centro en su totalidad, no había logrado partir al enemigo y lograr su división. Aquello, no fueron buenas noticias y que la infantería de Vissegerd no llegara, tampoco era algo bueno. O los había traicionado o los habían liquidado.

Triss Merigold liberó una tormenta eléctrica sobre el enemigo hasta vomitar de forma imparable por el abuso de su poder. Pero al menos, aquello había logrado un buen número de bajas del enemigo que habían sido liquidados por los arqueros con rapidez, pero eran tantos que, de nuevo, el pequeño número perdido, en general, no significaba gran cosa.

Con el tiempo, el enemigo se había abalanzado sobre ellos. Los que lograron salir de los suelos pantanosos saltaron voraces sobre los norteños con tan solo 1350 soldados de infantería y el resto, todos, arqueros.

Jaskier sostenía a Triss en sus brazos, mientras la hechicera, vomitaba una vez más. Tan pálida como nunca la había visto y temblorosa, incapaz de mantenerse en pie. – Déjalo ya, Triss… - le rogaba, mientras ella volvía a extender su mano para liberar un hechizo nuevo a uno de los soldados. A su alrededor, a menos de un metro, Coër se dejaba la vida matando enemigos que deseaban atacarlos. Ojazos, detrás de Jaskier disparaba, no hablaba, solo disparaba y de tanto en tanto, la oía gritar una vez más. El poeta sabía que morirían, estaban totalmente rodeados. Así que, tomó la mano de la hechicera con fuerzas. – Déjalo, Triss… No puedes seguir. Es demasiado. Basta ya, por favor.

\- ¡No! – vomitó otra vez. – Es tu familia Jaskier… - la hechicera señaló temblorosa al centro donde un punto negro, alto, mostraba el palacio de Lettenhove, a lo lejos. Jaskier miró y un hilillo de sangre de su cuero cabelludo cayó sobre su ojo izquierdo, él soltó a Triss para limpiarse y notó que la hechicera se desplomó, incapaz de mantenerse por sí misma, así que la tomó de inmediato. Ella respiraba agitada, vomitó una vez y miró el palacio, a lo lejos… – Te prometí que venceríamos. – costó que las palabras salieran por su garganta. – No me daré por… - su cuerpo tembló y si le hubiera quedado algo en el estómago, habría vomitado otra vez, él acarició su rostro, y le sonrió.

\- Tranquila… - intentó darle algo de paz, aunque estaba tan aterrado como ella. Jaskier miró aquel punto negro y sintió mucho miedo, pero luego sus ojos miraron a su alrededor: llamas, estrépito, relámpagos y algunos sitios donde todavía llovía. Gritos, sangre, corridas. El magnífico corcel con el que había huido todos esos días estaba tirado en el campo de batalla, destrozado, junto con incontables números de cadáveres. La capa nobiliaria, Jaskier se la había quitado, porque había notado que solo deseaban matarlo al ver que él era el “conde” de aquellas tierras. El brujo Coën estaba destrozando otra cabeza, luego un brazo y una mano. Gritos y estampidos. El filo de una espada que golpeaba, una vez más, la armadura del brujo y estaba vez, saltaba sangre, pero aquel seguía, con la misma locura que anteriormente.

Jaskier abrazó a Triss y ella se prendió por él desesperada. Los dos sabían que aquel, era el fin. El poeta sintió un dolor agudo sobre su hombro, allí donde le habían atravesado una espada, Triss lo había curado rápidamente, para conservar la vitalidad de los nervios, pero los músculos seguían renegados. - Lo siento tanto, Jaskier… - le dijo la hechicera. _Yo también, Triss, yo también._ Él la apretó sobre sus brazos y guardó silencio.

Oyeron una explosión cerca de ellos, Jaskier cayó con Triss por debajo, escuchó a Ojazos gritar y al poco tiempo el cuerpo de la poetisa se prendió por los dos y otra explosión se oyó. Aquello solo podía ser magia… pensó Jaskier y abrazó también a Ojazos. - ¿¡Magos!?

\- ¡No, idiota! – escuchó gritar al brujo Coën. - ¡He sido yo! ¡Con una Señal de Igni! ¡¡Pónganse en pie!! – ordenó y oyó rugir al hombre.

Jaskier no pudo ponerse en pie, porque se abalanzó sobre él un soldado con una espada, él levantó la que tenía en su agarre diestro, gritó, detuvo el golpe, solo por cuestión de su buena suerte y su fuerza, pero aquello dejó libre a Triss para levantar su mano y carbonizar el rostro del soldado, no sin vomitar una vez más. Ojazos gritó, saltó delante de Jaskier y vio cómo clavaba en la cavidad orbitaria de otro soldado, a través del yelmo, una flecha que había tenido en su mano. Ella gritó, de sus ojos caían lágrimas de odio, él podía ver cuánto detestaba a los enemigos… porque sabía que Ojazos también estaba luchando por Lettenhove, del mismo modo que Triss… del mismo modo que él. 

Cuando la poetisa quiso sacar la flecha, no pudo, estaba atascada en el cráneo del adversario, así que él se puso de pie y corrió a su lado, pateando el cuerpo asesinado, mientras la flecha salía, finalmente, y volvía a la mano de Ojazos, con restos de material encefálico. Essi lo miró y un soldado se abalanzó sobre ella, Jaskier levantó la espada, frenó el golpe, el enemigo realizó una estocada, el poeta no se movió con la rapidez suficiente, así que recibió el golpe de lleno en la armadura, la cual se hundió, pero era tan resistente, que no permitió que atravesara su abdomen. Pero al poeta ya lo habían herido múltiples veces aquel día, así que éste, lo hizo caer al suelo, sintiendo, una vez más, el golpe contuso sobre su abdomen. Aquello fue suficiente para que Coën hiciera una pirueta brujeril y degollara al enemigo.

Essi se mantuvo en pie delante de Jaskier, protegiéndolo, con el brujo a su lado, tensó el arco y mató a un enemigo que se había tirado sobre el brujo, quien estaba tomando uno de los elíxires que poseía. Jaskier vio los ojos del brujo al rojo vivo… era claro que estaba abusando de aquellos y la toxicidad acabaría por matarlo. - ¡Basta, Coën! – rogó Jaskier. - ¡¡Te vas a intoxicar!! – el brujo rompió en una risa limpia y el poeta comprendió: demasiado tarde, el joven brujo sabía bien que moriría por la toxicidad… si no, por el enemigo.

Enloquecido por el abuso de elíxires, Coën saltó sobre más enemigos y continuó defendiendo a aquellos. Un grupo de soldados se abalanzaron sobre ellos, Jaskier tomó a Ojazos en brazos y la tiró sobre Triss, la poetisa se desplomó sobre el suelo y desde allí, disparó las flechas que aun le quedaban. Los soldados se tiraron sobre Jaskier, él agitó la espada sin demasiado sentido, así que el brujo saltó delante del poeta y dibujó la Señal de Aard, haciéndolos apartarse y luego, cayó de rodillas, casi vencido por el abuso de su energía. _Dioses… Dioses… moriremos… moriremos aquí y ahora_. Jaskier tomó de las axilas a Coën y lo arrastró hacia Triss. La hechicera se puso en pie, se tambaleó, respiró agitada y liberó otra bola de fuego, de inmediato cayó al suelo y vomitó, una vez más.

\- ¡¡Es el conde Pankratz, el poeta!! ¡¡VAMOS MUCHACHOS!! – escuchó Jaskier que unos soldados gritaron. Los norteños cayeron sobre ellos entonando el estribillo de “Rey”, a defenderlos y se encargaron de los peligros inmediatos.

\- Jaskier… - susurró Triss, aprovechando la intervención de los soldados. – Ayúdame… - él la sostuvo en sus manos. – Ayúdame… Vamos a lanzar el Rayo de Alzur… - Jaskier la miró sin comprender y vio terror en la mirada de Triss. - No voy a esconderme más bajo la protección de la Logia… - el poeta comprendió que se estaba confesando, que sentía culpa por sus decisiones, por haber permanecido alejada de ellos, durante todo este tiempo. Triss lo tomó en sus brazos y lo miró, esperando perdón, como si ella necesitara el suyo, cuando Jaskier sabía que ella deseaba el de Geralt, por no haber protegido a Ciri, como lo había hecho Yennefer. – No me esconderé más bajo la protección de la Logia, Jaskier… - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y él sabía que las hechiceras no lloraban, pero dejó que se confesara. – Ya no me preocupa llorar, desmayarme de miedo, como en Sodden… Ya no, Jaskier… - finalmente, cayeron las odiadas lágrimas, él le sonrió y limpió las lágrimas, aunque, irremediablemente, también lo hizo llorar, mientras Triss le pedía perdón, deseando que fuera Geralt quien la sostenía en los últimos momentos de su vida. – Lo superaré… como superé el miedo en Sodden, lo superaré, Jaskier… - el poeta asintió, mientras lloraba.

\- Por supuesto, Triss… - le dijo y asintió, limpiando las lágrimas de ella.

\- Perdóname.

\- Te perdo… - se le quebró la voz. – Te perdono, Triss. Pero no has hecho nada mal. No nos has traicionado, no has dicho nada a la Logia de Hechiceras sobre Ciri o mis sentimientos… No has hecho nada… - ella rompió en un llanto y por el modo en el que intentaba contenerlo, Jaskier sabía que odiaba llorar, tanto como Yennefer, tanto como Ciri. – Pero te perdono… te perdono…

\- Ayúdame, ayúdame… Vamos a lanzar el Rayo de Alzur.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Triss? ¿y qué puedo hacer yo? – se inquietó Jaskier, mientras Ojazos tomó la espada que él había tenido, se puso de pie y atacó con algo de técnica a unos nilfgaardianos, obligando al poeta a volver a realidad y recordar que no estaban en el interior de un templo, sino en pleno campo de batalla.

Miró a Ojazos y supo que, sin dudas, Regis y Cahir también la habían entrenado en el uso de espada durante los cuatro meses en Toussaint. Coën se puso en pie, tomó otro frasquito de cristal y se lo vació en la boca. De sus ojos cayeron gotas de sangre, el brujo trastabilló, levantó la espada y saltó sobre más enemigos.

Era un suicidio.

La hechicera tomó su rostro e hizo que la mirara. – Dame tu vitalidad, y yo salvaré tus tierras. – los dos se miraron fijo. Jaskier comprendía qué le pedía: su vida. Su vitalidad completa… y ella liberaría ese hechizo que había nombrado, el Rayo de Alzur.

Ojazos gritó, Jaskier giró su visión hacia ella, tres tipos la rodeaban, ella atacó, se giró, esquivó un golpe, arremetió de nuevo con un giro, otro ataque, la espada enemiga alcanzó su brazo izquierdo, sangre, ella gritó.

\- ¡¡Ojazos!! – gritó Jaskier y de sus ojos celestes cayeron más lágrimas. Jaskier quiso ponerse de pie, pero Triss tomó su brazo y lo retuvo. Él miró a la hechicera y ella lo miró determinada, negando con un movimiento de cabeza: no había nada que hacer por aquellos dos.

\- ¡Vamos! ¿¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ESPERAN!?? ¿¡UNA PUTA INVITACIÓN!? – gritó el brujo y se situó a espaldas de la poetisa.

\- ¡VAMOS JASKIER! – gritó Ojazos. – Te estamos comprando tiempo ¡¡LANZA EL MALDITO HECHIZO, TRISS!! – ella atacó de nuevo, un soldado casi la degolló, pero Coën le dio una piña sobre la articulación del codo que le provocó una fractura tremenda, el tipo gritó, Ojazos blandió la espada, una cabeza rodó. Estaba cubierta en sangre. Triss miró a la poetisa y recordó aquellas épocas en las que ambas mujeres no se habían entendido y las vueltas del destino la habían situado en el campo de batalla y al borde la muerte. Toda la travesía que habían caminado había sido como un vórtice de locura y allí estaba Essi Daven, trovadora de Cidaris, mejor amiga de Jaskier, entregando su vida para que ella, Triss Merigold, pudiera salvar las tierras del poeta.

Jaskier no podía dejar de mirarlos. No, no podía permitir que su hermana se sacrificara por él. No. Se puso en pie, sosteniendo a Triss, que no podía sostenerse. No. No dejaría que la mataran.

Coën hizo volar una cabeza, Ojazos recibió otro golpe, cayó al suelo, el brujo se lanzó sobre ella y la cubrió cuando otro ataque lo alcanzó, su espalda soltó un disparo de sangre, Coën gritó. Ojazos agarró una flecha del suelo y se la clavó en el pie al soldado de Nilfgaard, éste gritó con dolor. La poetisa se puso en pie, blandió la espada y le atravesó el cuello. Miró a Jaskier enfurecida. - ¡¡YAAA!! – le gritó. - ¡VAMOS SE LO PROMETISTE A CIRI, JASKIER! ¡¡NO SEAS COBARDE JUSTO AHORA, HERMANITO!! – otro soldado se abalanzó sobre ella, Coën la defendió, pero otro le atravesó una espada por el abdomen al brujo, lejos de detenerlo, éste liberó otra señal, luego cayó al suelo en genuflexión, Ojazos atacó a otro, y otro. - ¡¡VAMOS, JASKIER!! ¡¡TODO ESTO ES POR ELLA!! NO SEAS COBARDE, MALDITA SEA, ¡¡NO DUDES AHORA!!

Jaskier dejó que cayeran lágrimas y la miró inmóvil, pero en ese instante sintió que Triss tomó su rostro y lo obligó a mirarla otra vez.

\- ¿Me entregas tu vitalidad, Jaskier? – él escuchó los golpes del metal, choque contra choque… Pensó en Ciri, pensó en Geralt… pensó en su familia. No tenía otra opción.

\- De acuerdo. Usa mi vitalidad, Triss… - sintió el grito de Ojazos sobre su espalda. Cerró sus ojos y sintió cuando el cuerpo de la poetisa cayó pesadamente al suelo, abrió sus ojos, mirando a Triss, pero por el rabillo del ojo, vio el cuerpo de Essi Daven, inconsciente en el suelo, mientras una cascada de sangre gorgoteaba desde su cuello, cortado.

Triss lo abrazó para que no viera, Jaskier sintió que se perdía en medio de aquella batalla, y la hechicera comenzó a recitar unas palabras en la antigua lengua, él la abrazó, llorando desconsolado y escuchó el rugido de Coën, que todavía los defendía, Ojazos no se levantaba. Ni lo haría… ni lo haría…

El poeta sintió que la tierra a su alrededor vibraba, del mismo modo que la había sentido vibrar cuando había visto a Caballito por primera vez y había cruzado a otro mundo, después de la aurora boreal. Aun abrazando a la hechicera, abrió sus ojos y vio las piedras levantarse de la tierra, el cielo oscurecerse poco a poco y Coën combatiendo completamente cubierto en sangre, junto con otros soldados norteños contra centenares de negros. De repente, el cielo se oscureció, unos nubarrones negros se arremolinaron sobre el campo de batalla. Se extendió una sombra diabólica sobre ellos, Jaskier sintió que su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente y aquella sensación que Ciri lo había hecho experimentar incontables veces, lo azotó. Triss había tomado su vitalidad.

Se levantó un viento helado. De golpe, una tremenda granizada comenzó a caer sobre los soldados, unas bolas de hielo facetadas, del tamaño de huevos de gallina. Caían con tal intensidad que en pocos segundos fueron proyectiles contra los que se encontraban en su camino. Las personas corrían, caían al suelo para refugiarse de semejante carnicería helada, todos se empujaban, sin importar si eran soldados del norte o del sur. Jaskier notó la avidez de aquel hechizo y cómo fue destrozando a todos a su alrededor, pero poco a poco, su consciencia, se fue apagando, Triss seguía consumiéndolo.

Aquel hechizo, en el futuro, sería llamado de forma ilegal como “la devastadora Granizada de Merigold”. Pero nunca nadie más había sido capaz de repetirlo, porque aquel día, Triss Merigold había tenido la boca tan dolorida, que al pronunciar las palabras para lanzar el Rayo de Alzur, alguna había sido mal modulada y por capricho del destino, había desencadenado tal Granizada asesina ¿O es que, quizás, la energía prestada de Zireael había sido la verdadera responsable? Esa energía que nunca nadie sabría, excepto el poeta, la jovencita había enviado para salvar a su amado poeta. 

Entre la consciencia y el mundo del olvidado, Jaskier solo pensaba en Essi Daven, quien había caído vencida a su lado, entregando su vida a él y a Ciri, para que pudieran seguir adelante. Recordó sus palabras, pidiéndole por favor que, si ella fallecía en combate, él gobernara al lado de Ciri las tierras de Cintra, si acaso aquel era el deseo de la bruja.

_Nunca serás olvidada por mí, hermanita. Me devolviste la inspiración cuando el destino me lo había arrebatado. Llegaste a mí, en medio de toda esta locura, cuando más te había necesitado, me devolviste la capacidad de componer, estuviste a mi lado todo el tiempo, ¡dioses! hasta te enamoraste de mi… Y ahora partes, partes hacia la muerte. La injusta e indomable muerte…_

_Me has dado todo lo que eres… incluso tu vida… hermana mía. No merezco ni la mitad, y sin embargo, me has hecho dueño de todo. Imagina el dolor y el vacío que deja tu ausencia en mi alma… tan solo te invito a que te animes a imaginarlo…_

_Solo tú y yo, conocemos el verdadero significado de nuestra canción. Solo tú y yo, Ojazos, sabemos todo lo que soporté para tener listas las palabras que componen la melodía de “Rey”. No volveré a entonarla, porque sin tu voz, no merece ser recitada otra vez, no al menos, por mí._

_Solo tú, conoces el sufrimiento por el que te hice pasar en estos últimos tiempos, a mi lado. Porque, aunque quisiera no pensar en ello, sé que te has ido de este mundo enamorada de mí y sé que yo he sido incapaz de corresponderte. Te pido perdón, aunque sé que es tarde… la muerte te ha arrebatado de mi lado…_

_Te prometo que dejaré de lado mis miedos y viviré descaradamente, como tú lo has hecho. No temas, hermana mía, porque las olas hechas de dedos y la locura persecutoria no borrarán tu recuerdo ni rasgarán la corteza noble de mis huesos._

_El infierno y todo su fuego… nos volverá a encontrar, Ojazos. Espérame, en la muerte, volveremos a encontrarnos ¡Porque nuestras voces coalicionan en cada aullido de la marea! Cantando, todo el infierno y su ardiente fuego, nos puede esperar…_

__


	104. Ola marina, contra piedra

**VIII**

Ciri y Valdo llegaron al balcón de una de las habitaciones de aquel castillo. Salieron al resguardo de la fría noche y los vientos huracanados los azotaron. Otra vez tormenta, pensó Ciri y miró al cielo, cargado de nubes y rayos. - ¿Por qué la tormenta me persigue? – se preguntó la bruja. Valdo apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. – Cada vez que algo malo va a pasar… el cielo se arremolina, se estremece. Como la tormenta que mató a mi madre… - Ciri se sintió, una vez más, sola, muy sola. Como se había sentido ya, tantas veces. El recuerdo de su padre, Dunny, era inexistente, aunque deseara, no lograba verlo, pero a su madre, Pavetta, de tanto en tanto volvía a recordarla… Y sentía que su madre sí que la había amado. Aunque a la joven bruja le costara horrores acordarse. – La tormenta me quitó a mi madre.

\- Bueno… - dijo Valdo. – Sabes que hay historias que dicen que un héroe místico de los mares se enfrentará al mal en el país de Morhógg cuando sea el Fin de los Tiempos, la Tormenta del Lobo. – Ciri lo miró. – Ya te has enfrentado a los Espectros de la Persecución Salvaje, Ciri. – ella lo miró sin comprender. – Tú eres ese héroe, Ciri. – le explicó. – Del que profetizan los marineros. Estamos viviendo el Fin de los Tiempos y tú ya has enfrentado al mal en el país de Morhógg, has enfrentado al general Eredin y has huido de allí, privándoles de la posibilidad de vagar a las distintas Esferas después de la Conjunción. Ahora solo debemos esperar…

\- … Ragh nar Roog. – dijo Ciri, que conocía aquellas historias, pues se contaban en la Isla de Skellige, las que habían sido de su abuelo Eist, donde ella había pasado su infancia. – La Última Batalla…

\- Así es… Ahora solo debemos esperar La última Batalla… donde se decidirá si cae la Noche o amanece con un nuevo Alba. – dijo Valdo y le sonrió. – Queridísima mía. Tú eres el futuro de nuestra Esfera. – el bardo extendió sus brazos y le mostró la inmensidad del mundo que habitaban. Ciri lo miró, justo cuando un rayo surcó los cielos y la lluvia copiosa continuó empapándolos. – Y yo estoy contigo, Ciri. No estás sola. – ella sonrió y se limpió una lágrima que recorrió su mejilla.

\- Valdo… - Ciri lo miró. – Creo que… podría estar embarazada. – le confesó, el bardo descendió sus brazos y suspiró, tomó la mano de ella y la acercó a su cuerpo en un abrazo. Ciri lo apretó contra ella y comenzó a llorar. – Y tengo miedo de pelear. No puedo hacerlo si podría matar a mi hijo. – él la acarició y no necesitó preguntar si era de Jaskier, de otro modo, ella no tendría cuidado y él lo sabía.

\- Yo te protegeré… - sintieron unos pasos acercarse al balcón, Ciri se giró aterrorizada y notó la presión en las manos de él cuando vio, una vez más, a Bonhart. Lo que solo significaba una cosa: Cahir estaba muerto. Ciri se limpió las lágrimas y miró al mercenario con ojos de pez que se acercaba a ellos riendo y con sangre en la hoja de su espada. Valdo tomó su espada, la que había sido de Eredin y la puso frente a Bonhart, pero Ciri no podía dejar que él perdiera su vida. No. Así que, agarró su Golondrina, la Espada del Destino y desenvainó también.

\- Déjanos, Valdo. Esta batalla es entre él y yo.

\- Jamás. – respondió el bardo. – Estamos juntos en esto. En la vida y en la muerte, Ciri.

Explotó la energía entrópica dentro de castillo, en aquella sala donde habían encontrado a Vilgefortz. Geralt se ocultó detrás de una gran columna, pero el poder del hechicero era infernal y de golpe, al segundo siguiente a la explosión, se dispararon pedazos de mosaicos por doquier. El brujo se lanzó al suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos, aunque sabía que era una protección de mierda aquella, cuando trozos y trozos de piedra, mosaicos y ladrillos, estaban volando por aquí y allí. Sin embargo, el resguardo llegó. Escuchó el grito de Yennefer, cuando cubrió a ambos con su energía. El brujo notó el esfuerzo de la hechicera, malherida, torturada y para nada recuperada de todo el tiempo que había pasado en aquel sitio. Así que, el brujo se puso de pie, espada en mano y se lanzó sobre el hechicero, quien, con su bastón, frenó el ataque. Geralt reconoció de inmediato aquel bastón, era el grueso palo con el que lo había vencido en Thanedd. Pero en ese instante, el murciélago gigante lo tomó con sus garras y lo estampó sobre el techo de la habitación. Vilgefortz gritó y cayó al suelo, una vez más.

Regis adoptó la forma humana y corrió con una celeridad bestial sobre el hechicero. - ¡Cuidado, Regis! – rogó Geralt, incapaz de ver a su gran amigo en peligro. - ¡Ten cuidado!

\- ¿Qué tenga cuidado? – se burló el vampiro, extasiado por la sangre que había probado aquel día. - ¿¡Yo!? ¡Yo no he venido a eso, querido cazador de monstruos y amigo mío! – Regis dio un salto inverosímil, digno en verdad de un tigre, y cayó sobre el hechicero, justo cuando iba a clavarle los colmillos, Yennefer liberó un rayo que estampó al vampiro sobre la pared.

\- ¿¡Qué haces!? – gritó el brujo, pero la hechicera corrió sobre Vilgefortz que volvía a arremeter contra ella.

\- ¡No tomes su sangre, estúpido! – gritó Yennefer cuando lo atacaba con dos dagas en sus manos. - ¡Te matará!

\- Gracias. – respondió el vampiro y adoptó su forma de murciélago una vez más, lanzándose al rescate de Yennefer.

Vilgefortz extendió sus manos y liberó un rayo blanquecino que alcanzó a aquellos cuatro, haciéndolos gritar de dolor.

Bonhart rompió en risotadas diabólicas, justo cuando un trueno hizo temblar los cielos. – Pero qué poético y patético. Apártate de mi vista. Yo no te deseo a ti. – le dijo al bardo. – Sí, quiero obligar a nuestra ratita que te mate, pero si no puedo, al menos quiero matarla a ella.

 _Bien, es hora de enfrentarlo… Y morir_ … Ciri sintió otro trueno rugir en los cielos. Más lluvia. Y de golpe, notó un destello de frente, como el reflejo de la aurora boreal y, una vez más, recordó aquella visión en donde había visto su propia muerte: ella había estado sola… pero ahora, Valdo Marx estaba a su lado. Ciri había modificado el destino. No sabía cómo, pero había modificado el destino, al traer al bardo a su lado. Quizás sí que había alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir; quizás, si ellos dos permanecían unidos, podrían derrotar al mercenario Bonhart. Quizás volvería a ver a Jaskier… después de todo.

La bruja se dio la vuelta y corrió sobre la balaustrada de aquel balcón y se lanzó al vacío. - ¡Valdo! – lo llamó y el bardo, ágil y rápido se dio la vuelta y la siguió. Ambos cayeron sobre una viga, que se tambaleó y Ciri se resbaló, cayó de lleno sobre ésta, pero Valdo la tomó rápidamente, evitando que perdiera el equilibrio. Por debajo de aquellos dos, había vacío, a un costado, otro balcón, en el otro costado, una gran estatua en forma de gárgola. Ciri se lanzó sobre la gárgola. - ¿Qué haces? – escuchó la queja de Valdo, pero él la siguió y se tiró a su lado. Ahora le tocó a él resbalar, pero ella tomó su mano.

\- Huyo. – le explicó y cuando él se estabilizó, se lanzaron a una carrera hacia el brazo de la gárgola gigante. Un rayo surcó los oscuros cielos, la lluvia copiosa continuaba cayendo. Estaban en lo alto del castillo. Ciri se tiró, Valdo la siguió. Sintieron los insultos de Bonhart, que también los seguía.

Ciri corrió, la piedra húmeda la hizo caer, Valdo no pudo tomar su mano, y ella descendió brutalmente al suelo, en algún balcón por debajo de la gran estatua de gárgola. El bardo sintió el golpe seco del cuerpo de la jovencita sobre el suelo a la distancia, notó sangre, maldijo y se lanzó a su encuentro. También se golpeó con fuerzas, pero no le importó, la tomó en brazos, ella tosía y salía sangre de su boca, la miró y notó que solo se había cortado el labio, no era sangre del interior de su cuerpo. – Estás muy loca. – le dijo y ambos se pusieron de pie. Ciri notó que Valdo rengueaba, se había golpeado muy fuerte. Pero, de todos modos, corrieron, sosteniéndose.

Aquellos dos se encontraban sobre un pasillo, que de repente, terminaba en un abismo. Ciri miró y sintió que su corazón se estrujó. Al fondo sólo se veían las tablas polvorientas, sucias y medio deshechas del entarimado de la planta inferior. Aquella parte del castillo estaba en ruinas, y no había suelos. Sólo quedaba el esqueleto de la construcción: pilares, caballetes y el entramado de vigas que unía todo aquello. Las risas de Bonhart se acercaban, así que, sin dudarlo, ella se lanzó sobre las vigas, Valdo la siguió sin tanta destreza, pues estaba herido.

Ambos sintieron la viga temblar, Bonhart los había alcanzado. Y aquella era su visión. Ciri lo supo, reconoció aquella viga… reconoció su destino. Miró a Valdo, que se situaba frente a ella, protegiéndola. Y la bruja solo anhelaba que no mataran a su bardo. – Valdo, por favor, vete. – rogó. – Déjame luchar a mí. Enfrentar mi destino. Romperlo… Por favor.

\- Olvídalo. Estamos juntos en esto, Ciri. – respondió, espada élfica en mano. Bonhart reía, entusiasmado.

Bonhart se lanzó sobre el bardo, intentando hacer errar los movimientos, para que cayera al abismo, sobre el piso inferior, varios metros por debajo. Pero Valdo Marx no era un novato, leyó las intenciones del mercenario con mirada de pez de inmediato. Al contrario, insinuó un tajo desde su derecha, cuando Bonhart lo esquivó, él se giró y le asestó por la izquierda. El mercenario rugió rabioso y arremetió sobre el rubio, quien descargó un golpe a diestra, tan rápido y efectivo que Bonhart se vio obligado a pararlo y la fuerza fue tanta, que Ciri notó que el odiado Bonhart se tambaleaba. Sin embargo, ella también podía notar la rodilla derecha de Valdo manchando las vestimentas con sangre. Allí estaba su herida, en la articulación derecha de su rodilla. Y si ella podía verlo, Bonhart sin lugar a dudas, también.

Ciri notó la mirada del mercenario sobre la rodilla de Valdo, así que, aquella distracción fue todo lo que ella necesitó. La bruja corrió, etérea, élfica, sobre aquellos dos, con su Golondrina en mano y la tormenta abrazándola, aquella noche. Realizó una pirueta brujeril digna de ser retratada, giró en el aire y se posicionó frente a Valdo. Le lanzó una potente estocada, tensando al máximo el brazo y la espada y sintió la piel del mercenario cortarse desde el pecho hasta el hombro izquierdo. Bonhart no le dio el gusto de ninguna queja, aprovechó aquel acto inesperado para dar una fuerte patada en el pecho al bardo, Valdo trastabilló hacia atrás y cayó, soltando la espada élfica, que cayó al piso inferior. Ciri comprendió su error, no solo había sido un ataque sorpresa para Bonhart, sino también para Valdo. Pero ya era tarde. Ahora el bardo, luchaba por mantener el equilibrio, colgando de la viga y sostenido solo por sus brazos, y era ella quien se encontraba frente al mercenario de mirada de pez.

Bonhart la presionó a base de golpes cruzados. La obligaba a andar para atrás. Sus ataques eran tan continuos que Ciri no podía intentar un salto o una pirueta, tenía que limitarse a parar sus golpes y a esquivarlos. La bruja sabía lo que estaba buscando, que ella chocara con Valdo y perdiera el equilibrio. El bardo también lo entendió, así que, dejó de luchar y se lanzó al piso inferior, en búsqueda de su espada élfica. Claro que aquello fue una estupidez, el golpazo que recibió lo dejó casi fuera de combate, cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo del piso inferior.

Ciri solo sintió el golpe seco y los lamentos de su amigo. Pero no miró, no se distrajo. Había sido un sacrificio para que ella siguiera luchando. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿qué?

_\- Vamos, Ciri… - Geralt sostenía la espada en lo alto mientras ella, en el péndulo lo enfrentaba, en Kaer Morhen. - ¿Lo entiendes?_

_\- Sí. – dijo la joven brujita de 13 años, sosteniendo la espada de acero que le habían dado. Entonces su padre se lanzó sobre ella, le dio un fuerte golpe, ella absorbió el ímpetu y le devolvió el ataque, valiéndose de la fuerza que Geralt había usado sobre ella. El brujo le sonrió._

_\- Perfecto. – le dijo. La jovencita rio y dio saltitos alegres, pero la mirada de desaprobación del brujo hizo que volviera a concentrarse en la pelea. – Esto no es un juego. Un día, podría salvarte la vida. No debes distraerte, Ciri. – ella asintió. Geralt volvió a atacar, ella paró el golpe, pero sus pies no pudieron con la fuerza de él y cayó. El brujo le pasó la mano y la puso en pie. - ¡Concéntrate! – otro ataque, otra parada. - ¡Concéntrate! – otro ataque, otra parada._

Geralt se lanzó sobre Vilgefortz, quien acababa de lanzar a Yennefer contra la pared y la hechicera había caído al suelo, al borde de la inconsciencia. El brujo maldijo, y en esa maldición depositó toda su rabia y su desesperación. De un salto se plantó junto a su enemigo, levantó la espada para asestar un golpe. No llegó a hacerlo. Vilgefortz se volvió y le fulminó con su energía mágica. El brujo voló por todo el vestíbulo y se estampó con ímpetu contra una pared, resbalando después hasta el suelo.

Claire corrió sobre el brujo y le tiró las balas de fuego, el hechicero rompió en risas malditas, mientras Geralt intentaba ponerse en pie una vez más.

Vilgefortz levantó sus manos y comenzó a atraer toda la maldad que pululaba sobre el castillo a sus manos. Regis comprendió que sería el fin, necesitaba hacer algo. Así que, el vampiro adquirió su forma humana y corrió sobre Claire, Geralt alcanzó a escuchar un “lo siento”, la tomó en sus brazos y le clavó los colmillos. - ¿Qué… - el brujo no salía del asombro - … demonios haces? – en ese instante Vilgefortz liberó una demencial cantidad de energía sobre ambos, pero Regis rugió, emanando una ola de energía rojiza a su alrededor y evitó el contraataque. Y el brujo comprendió: el mal menor. Miró el cadáver de Claire sobre el suelo y el sacrificio del vampiro. Regis contenía el demoníaco poder de Vilgefortz, para evitar así que lo mataran a él. Así que, Geralt se puso en pie. No pudo creer que había logrado hacerlo, pero no dejaría con vida a ese hijo de puta. Miró a Yennefer, ella extendió su mano y liberó un rayo, acompañado de un alarido doloroso.

Y así, Yennefer y Regis, envolvieron en magia a Vilgefortz y, por primera vez, el hechicero recibió un golpe realmente fuerte sobre su cuerpo. Geralt oyó sus gritos.

El brujo rodó hacia un lado y rápidamente se apoyó en una rodilla. Vilgefortz cayó al suelo, gravemente herido, Geralt podía ver la piel quemada, pero al mismo tiempo, Regis se desplomó como si hubiera perdido su vida y Yennefer cayó también. Los dos habían dejado todas sus energías en aquel ataque. El brujo se llenó de impotencia. Más le valía al hijo de puta de Vilgefortz que ninguno de los dos hubiera muerto… Más le valía…

El brujo atacó y en el mismo instante que lo hizo, sintió crujir su hombro, seguramente se lo había golpeado brutalmente con los hechizos del mal nacido. Vilgefortz le alcanzó de un salto, volvió a descargar un golpe. Era rápido y ágil como un demonio, a pesar de estar herido.

\- En Thanedd - Vilgefortz se le acercó aún más, hizo un molinete con el bastón - me conformé con darte un ligero escarmiento, con moderación, para que te sirviera de lección. Pero, como veo que no has aprendido nada, esta vez la paliza será a conciencia, no voy a dejarte un hueso sano. Y después nadie será capaz de recomponerte. - Le atacó. Geralt no intentó escapar. Aceptó el combate. El bastón del mago lo atacó, como había sucedido en Thanedd, pero el brujo no cometió los mismos errores, no lo subestimó, como aquel día. Y no le quitó los ojos de encima.

 _¡Concéntrate!_ , escuchó su propia voz cuando entrenaba a Ciri. _Esto no es un juego. Un día, podría salvarte la vida. No debes distraerte_ …

\- _…_ Geralt… - se dijo a sí mismo y esquivó los golpes del bastón y los devolvía, pero Vilgefortz los detenía con destreza. Gemía lastimeramente el acero chocando con el acero.

\- ¿Cuál es tu último deseo, brujo? – rugió el hechicero, cuando se abalanzó sobre éste y Geralt le sonrió. El brujo atacó, el hechicero también. Nuevamente falló por unas pulgadas.

\- ¿Me puedes traer un vaso de agua? – se burló, el peloblanco. Vilgefortz no entendió el chiste, solo Geralt lo comprendía y recordó a Jaskier. _Por ti, querido hermano, por Ciri, por Yennefer, por Regis… Por todos_.

Geralt se torció con agilidad brujeril, notó la vacilación en el hechicero al no comprender por qué le pedía agua. Y entonces, Vilgefortz suspiró: el brujo, con un estúpido juego de palabras… _lo había desconcentrado_. Al comprender de súbito lo que le estaba pasando, los ojos se le iluminaron. Se echó hacia atrás, para tomar impulso. Demasiado tarde.

El brujo le acuchilló en el vientre. A fondo. Vilgefortz chilló, soltó el bastón, dio unos pasos cortos hacia atrás, encogido. El brujo ya estaba a su lado. Lo lanzó de una patada hacia lo que quedaba en pie de una columna. El hechicero se estampó con fuerza contra esos restos y su sangre realizó un dibujo abstracto que a Geralt le pareció exquisito.

Por piedad, el brujo le explicó la broma que lo había desconcentrado completamente.

\- Yo sé cuál ha sido tu error, Vilgefortz. – le explicó, mientras de la boca del hechicero chorreaba sangre. – Es tu arrogancia, tu falta de humildad. – Geralt le sonrió, diciendo las mismas palabras que el hechicero le había dicho en Thanedd, cuando lo había derrotado. – Te voy a quitar esa arrogancia, con la ayuda de mis palabras y una simple explicación.

> Si un día te encuentras con una soga al cuello, pide un vaso de agua… - la voz de Geralt se volvió siniestra, recordando la broma que Jaskier le había dicho a Ciri, cuando la habían encontrado la primera vez. – Nunca sabes qué podría suceder mientras esperas que te lo alcancen…

\- ¡Concéntrate! – se gritó a sí misma Ciri y atacó como un rayo. Le tajó en el salto, y cayó flexionando las rodillas. Fue un tajo poderoso y certero. Bonhart gruñó, pero otra vez, no le dio el gusto de quejarse. Ciri quedó allí, inmóvil, viéndolo, cuando la sangre del tajo en el otro lado del cuerpo, chorreaba. Y sentía satisfacción y dibujó una macabra sonrisa sobre sus labios. El mercenario corrió sobre ella, y la bruja notó que eran pasos tambaleantes. Por fin, por primera vez, ella le hacía algo de daño. Él la atacó, pero Ciri esquivó, aprovechó el ímpetu de su ataque, como lo había hecho con Geralt, y le devolvió el ataque y el corte fue directo al cuello. La sangre brotó y el mercenario se ahogó. Sin embargo, no fue profundo, sería una muerte lenta… agobiante, pensó ella.

Bonhart cayó al suelo… y habló con su asquerosa voz, esa que formaba parte de sus mayores pesadillas. – Me has ganado… al fin… - el mercenario estaba tendido boca arriba. - Puede que a mí no me degüelles, ¿no? Tú no lo harás... No vas a rematar a un hombre caído e indefenso... Te conozco muy bien, Ciri. Eres... demasiado noble para hacerlo. – Ella recordó a Jaskier… Había muchas formas de ser noble, no solo por la sangre… Sino con los actos. Como cuando había perdonado la vida a Dijkstra o Cahir… Pero, ¿Bonhart?

Ciri aun con la Golondrina en alto y mientras la tormenta la empapaba miró a Bonhart una vez más y tal como le había sucedido con Cahir, ya no tuvo miedo. Allí yacía su pesadilla: derrotada. Había caído bajo los golpes de la Espada del Destino, su Golondrina. Ya no era nadie. Y una vez más, ella logró liberarse de aquel miedo… No era un monstruo, ni un demonio oscuro. Era un ser humano. Un maldito hijo de puta. Nada más. Así que, la bruja envainó su espada. – Tienes razón. No remataría a un hombre caído e indefenso. Me han enseñado a actuar de otro modo. – le dijo. – Tú ya no representas nada en mi vida. Ya no te tengo miedo.

Ciri se dio la media vuelta y caminó por la viga, buscando el modo de descender para ayudar a Valdo. Pero en ese instante, Bonhart fue tras ella con un cuchillo, atacándola a traición, alevosamente. Silencioso como un murciélago. Saltó sobre ella, la tomó por la espalda, le clavó el cuchillo sobre el vientre, y ambos cayeron bruscamente al suelo, del mismo modo que lo había hecho Valdo anteriormente.

Y entonces todo sucedió: Ciri ya no podía ver, como en su visión. La sangre había ocupado sus cavidades orbitarias, solo sentía la lluvia, la sangre y el peso de Bonhart sobre ella. Su cuerpo rebotó contra el suelo, sus huesos se quebraron, ella yacía en el suelo, mal herida, se sacudió, quiso quitárselo de encima, pero no tenía fuerzas. Estaba boca arriba, tendida y de golpe, Bonhart la ahorcó y Ciri supo que moriría…

… en ese instante Valdo Marx hizo silbar su espada y rebanó la cabeza al traidor mercenario, que cayó sobre Ciri, tieso.

Ella sintió mucho cansancio y cerró sus ojos, no sin antes ver a Valdo tomarla en brazos y hablarle, para que no cediera a la pérdida abundante de sangre que brotaba de su vientre y sus huesos quebrados. Pero Ciri no tenía fuerzas. Ya no… y ella lo había visto. Aquel día… había sido el día de su muerte. 


	105. Algo termina, algo comienza

**I**

Jaskier abrió sus ojos y se encontró tendido sobre una cama, sin armaduras y con ropas de conde sobre sí. Todo le giraba, había soñado con Ciri, con Valdo, con el tal Bonhart, con dolor, con Geralt, con Regis y Yennefer… aunque no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido realmente un sueño o simplemente conexión con todos ellos. Y no tenía idea de dónde estaba, solo que se le partía la cabeza.

De golpe lo recordó: Ojazos había muerto. Sintió ganas de llorar y se sentó sobre su cama, llevó su mano hacia su frente y se la frotó, sintió la textura de un vendaje. Alguien se movió a su lado y deseó que fuera su mejor amiga, se giró, afligido y notó a Triss, dejando un libro sobre la mesa de luz, a su lado, con una sonrisa que intentaba levantar su ánimo. – Triss… - susurró Jaskier. La hechicera le acarició la mejilla. – Ojazos… - ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Él sintió que sus labios temblaron y miró hacia la cama. - ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Hemos vencido, Jaskier. – el poeta la miró sorprendido. – Todo sucedió como habíamos planeado. Ese número infernal de enemigos que vimos, era en realidad, una parte del ejército de los nilfgaardianos. – explicó la hechicera. – La idea del mariscal de campo Coehrron falló. – le dijo. – Dividió su ejército en tres partes. Uno que atacó por el centro a nuestras fuerzas, y fue detenida por la heroica infantería de Wyzima, encabezado por el gobernador Bronibor, quien pagó su heroísmo con su propia sangre.

> Mientras los soldados de Wyzima resistían, el flanco izquierdo fue detrás de Vissegerd, quien los llevó hacia el Bosque Musgos. El escudo de Cintra surcó los cielos y dio una bofetada a los sureños. – Triss le sonrió, llevó su mano sobre la de él y se la apretó. La hechicera lo soltó, suspiró, se acomodó sus cabellos y gateó hasta la mitad de la cama, recostándose al lado de Jaskier. – Una vez en el Bosque Musgos, - siguió extendió una mano y una bolita de fuego dibujo un grupo de árboles, imitando el bosque, asumió Jaskier. – La tenacidad de los enanos y mercenarios finalmente superó el ataque de Nilfgaard. – Jaskier sonrió. Triss hizo unos dibujitos de enanos con su magia y luego la imagen de una mujer guerrera.

\- Julia cumplió con su palabra. Defendió mis tierras.

\- Así es, Jaskier. – dijo Triss… - Y luego, lo que nosotros vivimos. El flanco derecho, quedó empantanado en el Prado de los Verdes, donde luchamos y casi perdimos, pero, en último momento, te usé a ti para liberar un hechizo que no conocía y destrozamos al enemigo. – sus manos graficaron en el aire a Jaskier y ella, abrazados, mientras una granizada comenzó a caer en el aire de la habitación.

\- No a mí… - dijo él, casi en un susurro y extendió su mano para eliminar el fuego de la granizada. – Fue la fuerza de Ciri. La sentí en mí. Ella conectó conmigo. Tu hechizo te lo facilitó ella. – él la miró. - ¿No se sabe nada de ellos? ¿Del castillo de Stygga? – Triss no respondió y se puso de pie en la cama, caminó por encima de él y dio un salto al suelo, sosteniendo la falda de su vestido. Caminó hacia sus zapatos y se los colocó, luego acomodó sus cabellos.

\- Has dormido dos días seguidos. – le explicó. – Aunque me dices que fue Ciri, te digo yo: fueron Ciri y tú. A ti casi te mato, Jaskier. Te estrujé la vitalidad. – Jaskier la miró. – Hay alguien que desea verte.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – La hechicera sonrió y levantó una ceja.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No reconoces tu propio hogar? – Jaskier miró a su alrededor y notó que aquella era su habitación… la que había dejado tantos años atrás. Estaba cambiada, por supuesto, habían pasado más de 17 años. – Jaskier… nos has salvado con la estrategia que planteaste con los combatientes aquella noche… La historia hablará acerca de tu hazaña.

\- Oh, no, por favor. Niega todo. – rogó. – Yo no soy soldado. No pretendo serlo, nunca lo pretendí. Solo quería la victoria, paz en Cintra.

\- Cintra está en paz… de momento.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el poeta, pero golpearon la puerta. Triss le sonrió.

\- Te he dicho que alguien desea verte. – la mujer caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Jaskier no necesitó más que ver un poco de aquellos cabellos blancos para saber que era Geralt. Se levantó de la cama y corrió al encuentro del brujo con una sonrisa. Los dos se abrazaron y guardaron silencio, después de cuatro meses de no haberse visto. Triss sonrió, viendo aquellos dos.

\- Oh, ¡Geralt! Maldito, lobo… No te veía desde Toussaint… y habías estado hecho un idiota con todo el tema de… - el brujo lo sacudió para que cerrara la boca y Jaskier notó la presencia de Yennefer detrás del brujo. - … de Ciri… - finalizó, por no decir Fringilla Vigo.

Jaskier soltó los brazos del brujo y se acercó a la hechicera. – Yennefer… lamento muchísimo haber dudado de ti… - tomó sus manos y se las apretó, sabiendo que ella detestaba que la abrazara. – Ciri me ha dicho lo que sucedió en Thanedd.

\- Te debo mi vida, Jaskier. – dijo Yennefer. – Si antes tenía una deuda contigo… ahora, mi deuda no podrá ser pagada…

\- A menos que proclame el Derecho de la Sorpresa. – molestó y le guiñó un ojo, Yennefer sonrió con malicia, esa que le quedaba hermosa.

\- Yo no podría dártelo… - dijo la hechicera. – Y bien que lo sabes. Eres diabólico, bardo.

\- Ciri sería completamente mía. – molestó.

\- No, porque yo ya sé de su existencia… - atacó Yennefer. Los dos se sonrieron.

\- Oh, por favor. Ni se te ocurra, bardo. – molestó el brujo. Jaskier soltó una mano de la hechicera y trajo al brujo sobre él, abrazándolo sobre sus hombros, incapaz de creer que volvía a tenerlos.

\- No, no. No lo haría. Creo que aprendimos nuestra lección respecto a joder con el destino. – rieron los cuatro. Triss los miraba, envidiando a Yennefer desde lo más profundo de su ser. A lo lejos notó la presencia de Regis. Jaskier soltó a la pareja y corrió sobre el vampiro. Lo envolvió en un abrazo y el vampiro rio, sosteniéndolo. - ¡Oh, maldito barbero que nunca lo fuiste! – los dos rompieron en risas. – Me alegra muchísimo verte. En serio.

\- Y a mí, verte a ti, catedrático Jaskier. – Regis rio alegre y sus colmillos se expresaron naturalmente.

\- ¿Cómo llegaron, aquí? – Yennefer levantó sus manos. – Oh, un portal. Claro…

Valdo Marx se acercó al poeta. - ¿Y? ¿No hay abrazo para mí? – Jaskier sonrió, soltó al vampiro y abrazó al bardo. Los dos guardaron silencio, volviendo a perdonar cualquier hecho pasado que los hubiera separado. – Me alegra volver a verte. No lo puedo creer, pero me es grato.

\- Conocí a la Dulce Casquivana. – le dijo Jaskier.

\- Ejemplo de mujer. Sin dudas ¿Dónde está? Quiero ver a Julia.

\- Pues no tengo idea. Pero sí, una mujer inspiradora…

\- Como Ciri. Adivina todas las baladas que compondré en su nombre. – Jaskier dejó de abrazarlo y se cruzó de brazos. Valdo rompió en risas. – Lo siento, querido Jaskier. He sido yo quien ha estado en el castillo de Stygga a su lado. Pero bueno, tengo entendido que tú también has tenido grandes hazañas aquí.

\- ¿Dónde está Ciri? – Jaskier miró a Geralt. Pero fue Valdo quien respondió.

\- Ella sufrió grandes heridas en su enfrentamiento contra Bonhart. – Jaskier lo miró preocupado y solo en ese instante reconoció los vendajes que surcaban el cuerpo de Valdo también. Al parecer, la lucha no había sido sencilla. – Pero está fuera de peligro, solo que tus padres le dieron una habitación propia para que pudiera descansar. Está herida, aunque recuperándose. – le aclaró cuando vio la preocupación en su rostro. – Nadie sabe que ella es la princesa… - el poeta asintió.

\- Mis padres… - murmuró Jaskier. No los veía desde los 17 años. Era una locura volver a estar en el palacio de los condes de Lettenhove. Suspiró, quería ver primero a Ciri, luego buscaría a sus padres.

Jaskier ingresó en la habitación donde yacía Ciri. Abrió la puerta y encontró aquel sitio inmerso en oscuridad, seguramente ella dormía. Cerró la puerta y caminó en silencio, contemplando todo: la habitación, la cama con baldaquín y la bruja dormida, con vendajes alrededor de su abdomen y hematomas en su rostro que se estaban borrando con rapidez, sin dudas, gracias a la ayuda de la magia... Sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho y se preguntó qué le habría sucedido. Solo en ese momento fue consciente de que él también tenía vendajes. Miró su hombro izquierdo, tocó su frente y sintió su rodilla vendada, también. No le importó y se acercó a Ciri. Ella dormía, su rostro tan tranquilo, como pocas veces había tenido oportunidad de ver. Sonrió, al fin todo había terminado… Bueno, aún faltaba la parte de la herencia real de Cintra y el deseo del emperador de desposarla… pero los enemigos, aquellos que habían estado sedientos de ella, al menos esos, habían sido derrotados.

Se arrodilló a su lado, la articulación le crujió, así que decidió ponerse en pie y sentarse a su lado, en la cama. Realmente se había dado un buen golpe en la rodilla. Cuando se sentó, notó que ella arrugó su rostro y abrió sus ojos al instante, quizás acostumbrada al peligro e incapaz de comprender que al fin estaba en paz.

Ciri abrió sus grandes y hermosos ojos esmeraldas y lo miró. Pareció paralizarse, por no esperar encontrarlo, pero al instante, sonrió y se prendió de él, entre risas, quejas y dolor, por su herida. Él también la abrazó con fuerza y la acomodó para que su abdomen no doliera. – Bruja endemoniada. – jugó, pero Jaskier comprendió que no quería bromear, no quería jugar. Todavía dolía demasiado todo lo que había sucedido. Así que la apretó contra su pecho y se corrigió. – Mi amor… - ella lo abrazó con fuerzas. – Estás a salvo… no puedo creerlo, pero aquí estamos los dos… al final de toda esta locura.

\- Jaskier… - murmuró y rompió en un llanto incontrolable. Él la sostuvo, sin ser consciente de nada de lo que a ella le sucedía. Él no sabía que Ciri había estado embarazada, no sabía que Bonhart le había perforado el útero, en un último ataque a traición, no sabía que se había desangrado hasta casi la muerte, no sabía que Yennefer había hecho un abuso excesivo de su magia para poder mantenerla con vida y había sido aquella situación, la que había obligado al grupo a teleportarse hasta Triss Merigold, quien junto con Marti Sodergen, Shani y el mediano Rusty la habían salvado casi de milagro, pero con el precio de tener que quitarle el útero, profundamente dañado y que, de lo contrario, habría acabado por terminar con su vida.

Jaskier no sabía nada de aquello.

El poeta la sostuvo mientras Ciri lloraba, incapaz de formular palabra. Solo lloraba, hasta que finalmente, guardó silencio, del mismo modo que había sucedido cuando estuvieron los dos en aquella gruta, tiempo atrás. - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó y limpió las lágrimas y se preocupó, la veía abatida. – Lamento todo, Ciri. – acarició su rostro. – Lo de Anto y Claire… - dijo, pensando que su dolor era porque las humanas que había salvado habían fallecido durante el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. 

\- No tiene importancia… Estoy contigo. – respondió Ciri y no agregó nada más, solo lo abrazó y ocultó su rostro debajo de su mentón, sin intención de continuar hablando. El poeta se acostó a su lado en silencio, Ciri se acomodó sobre él, cerró sus ojos, y volvió a dormirse luego de un tiempo. Él permaneció acariciándola durante mucho tiempo algo preocupado, hasta que finalmente, también se durmió.

La luz de la mañana invadió la habitación y el sonido de la puerta los despertó. Ciri y Jaskier abrieron sus ojos y comprendieron que habían dormido durante todo un día. Él le sonrió, le dio un beso en los labios – Nos hemos dormido ayer… - apoyó su mano sobre los vendajes de ella. – Igual, no hubiera podido hacerte nada… - jugueteó. Ella le sonrió y él notó tristeza en su mirada, otra vez. - ¿Qué sucede, Ciri? – volvieron a tocar la puerta. La bruja miró la entrada y Jaskier se levantó, para ver quién era. Abrió la puerta y Regis junto con Shani saludaron e ingresaron.

\- Venimos a curarlos… - explicó tranquilamente el vampiro, Jaskier sonrió.

\- Oye, Ciri… ¿tuviste ocasión de conocer a Regis? – ella sonrió y Jaskier pasó su brazo, el que no estaba herido, sobre los hombros del hombre. – Le tengo muchísima estima a este monstruo. – rieron los dos.

\- Sí. No te conozco tanto, pero ya te aprecio vampiro, ¡y que lo sepas! – le dijo la jovencita, mientras Shani se sentó a su lado y le removió el vendaje. Solo en ese momento Jaskier vio la herida de Ciri y lo baja que era. Sabía que estaba a nivel de la pelvis, él tenía conocimientos de Anatomía Humana porque había sido muy amigo de Shani y ella era una adicta a su profesión, muchas veces le había recitado sus estudios cuando era estudiante.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Jaskier y soltó a Regis, acercándose a Shani. La médica miró a Ciri y no respondió. No era asunto de ella dar información de sus pacientes. Si Ciri deseaba, se lo diría, sino no. El poeta miró a la bruja, ella descendió su vista y ahora el vampiro fue quien intervino, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Jaskier.

\- Ya lo hablarán, pero será mejor que sea a solas… sin nosotros. – explicó, Jaskier miró a Regis, que le sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos. – Como en los viejos tiempos, Jaskier… - le mostró su maletín de primeros auxilios. – Déjame que te cambie el vendaje. – el poeta se obligó a sonreír y asintió.

El vampiro lo llevó al otro lado de la cama, lo sentó y comenzó a quitar los vendajes de la cabeza, también en silencio.

\- Bueno… - dijo Shani. – Tienes muy buena cicatrización, Ciri…

\- Sí. En Kaer Morhen habían comenzado a darme esos elíxires brujeriles… Algunas de esas habilidades mi cuerpo adoptó… Quizás la de regeneración fue una de ellas. – le explicó. La médica le sonrió y siguió desinfectando. Regis colocó un vendaje nuevo a Jaskier, alrededor de la frente y le pidió que se quitara el jubón para que le cambiara el del hombro y luego el de la rodilla.

\- En pocos días ya podrás volver a entrenar. – dijo Shani. - Por ahora, puedes probar con caminar, ¿qué te parece? – Ciri asintió, Jaskier las miró y notó la tristeza en la mirada esmeralda de ella. Regis tomó su cabeza e hizo que lo viera a él.

\- Estate quieto o te hipnotizo. – amenazó, Jaskier simuló una sonrisa, pero estaba preocupado. Regis le susurró: - Confía más en ella. Es fuerte, más fuerte que tú, incluso. Ya te contará qué le sucede, deja de mirarla con pena. No ayuda. Y lo sabes. Conoces de memoria a los brujos. – Era cierto. Jaskier asintió.

Finalmente, Shani y Regis terminaron sus trabajos con aquellos dos. Jaskier moría por hablar con la bruja, pero Ciri, al parecer no. Entre risitas obligadas, ella se puso en pie, se sostuvo por Shani, que la llevó al baño a lavarse la cara y luego la ayudó a cambiarse con un holgado vestido, porque la jovencita se levantaba por primera vez desde que la habían sometido a aquella cirugía. 

Luego Ciri pidió a Shani que la llevara fuera a caminar. La médica la tomó en brazos, pero Jaskier se acercó y tomó la mano de Ciri, se la pasó por sus hombros y la mano libre utilizó para rodear la cintura de la bruja y la sostuvo. – Déjame que yo te lleve. Quiero ayudarte. – le pidió, Ciri le sonrió y asintió.

Los cuatro salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al jardín, bellamente cuidado y con un gran número de rosas ordenadas y de vivos colores. Era la primavera, después de todo, muchas flores saludaban a aquellos dos. - ¿Qué te sucedió? – le preguntó Jaskier, una vez fuera y cuando el vampiro y Shani comenzaron a discutir sobre medicina. – Si quieres contármelo… estoy aquí. 

\- Bonhart me perforó el útero. – dijo Ciri, casi sin sentimientos en la voz. – Casi me desangro. Tuvieron que sacármelo. – lo miró. – Por suerte, ni tú ni yo queremos hijos, ¿no? – él le sonrió.

\- No. Nunca pensé en ello. Tranquila. – respondió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Regis los miró y comprendió el dolor de la jovencita. Jaskier no sabía que había estado embarazada y, al parecer, ella no se lo diría.

 _Qué mujer tan fuerte… sufrir aquello sola… Es una decisión difícil. Pero yo no voy a entrometerme_.


	106. Algo termina, algo comienza

**II**

Yennefer y Ciri estaban sentadas sobre unos hermosos sillones tupidos de exteriores, en el patio del palacio, contemplando la noche y tomando un vino Est Est mientras reían. Jaskier se había reunido con sus padres dos horas atrás y aun no había vuelto. Triss había estado hablando acaloradamente con Filippa en el interior del palacio, quien estaba furiosa por la participación de la hechicera en la Batalla de Brenna; Geralt, Valdo y Regis estaban lejos de aquellas dos, también tomando vino y charlando. Las dos mujeres los podían ver en la distancia.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, hija mía? – preguntó Yennefer y dio otro sorbo al vaso con vino. Ciri miró la luna y supo exactamente a qué se refería. Levantó sus hombros.

\- No lo sé. Nunca quise un hijo… - _Yo tampoco quería hijos… No a tu edad, pero luego… me enloqueció esa idea. Espero, no te suceda lo mismo_. – Estuve embarazada, es cierto. Pero no voy a decírselo a Jaskier… - Yennefer también ya lo sabía. – No hace falta. Hemos atravesado demasiado… Y yo he soportado peores cosas, podré con esto sola.

\- Querida Ciri… Nada de lo que has soportado se asemeja a esto… - dijo la hechicera y sorbió otro trago. – Solo que aun no te das cuenta. – Ciri bebió también el vino y suspiró. – Además, no estás sola. Lo tienes a él… me tienes a mí – miró al brujo a lo lejos. – Y a Geralt. No hace falta que sufras en soledad. – Ciri miró a aquellos tres hombres que charlaban, cada tanto veía que Valdo empujaba a Geralt, éste no se inmutaba y se oía una risotada del vampiro.

\- Por el momento, tengo que decidir qué haré con Cintra… A mi hijo ya lo perdí.

\- ¿Y qué harás? ¿Serás reina? ¿Con Jaskier? – Yen rio. - ¡Vaya! Imaginar a Jaskier rey… eso sí que es algo que jamás me habría animado a pensar. Imaginarlo entrar en una ceremonia y acabar coronado… Uuh… – Yen se sacudió ante la idea y rio otra vez con soltura, Ciri sonrió y miró a su madre, ella volvió a reír, algo liberada por el alcohol que estaban tomando hacía más de media hora. – Pero creo que lo has ayudado a cambiar… madurar. Creo que será un buen rey.

\- Yo también lo creo. – dijo Ciri, jugando con el vino de su copa. – Pero él no lo cree… - bebió un trago. – Y creo que yo no sería buena reina. – miró a Yennefer. – Creo que sería más peligroso que fuera reina de Cintra y viniera, con los años, Eredin a buscarme… me raptara… el caos volvería sobre mis tierras. – Yennefer la miró con sorpresa, casi habría jurado que Ciri se haría cargo de sus tierras. - ¿Sabes, mamá? En el castillo de Stygga comprendí que soy más extraordinaria de lo que puedo aceptar… - Ciri la miró. – Mientras viva, todos querrán domarme. Ahora que no tengo útero, quizás un grupo de ellos pierdan la idea de engendrarme un hijo… pero siempre estarán los dementes como Vilgefortz que se conformarán con mi sangre.

Ciri bebió el último trago y volvió a llenar la copa, con la mirada en el horizonte. – Creo que lo mejor es que entrene en mis dotes, que sea hechicera, bruja, mercenaria. Lo que sea. Pero no reina… - bebió un trago de la nueva copa, como aquellas dos venían haciendo desde que se habían sentado. - ¿Qué crees?

\- Que Cintra no aceptará un senescal en el trono, ¿qué harás para que te dejen en paz?

\- Tengo entendido que hay una impostora en Nilfgaard, ¿no? Que se transforme en la reina. Que el mundo crea que soy yo… y yo seré la hija del brujo, nadie más. – Yennefer bebió otro trago y pensó en las palabras de Ciri. – Cirilla de Kaer Morhen.

\- Seguirás siendo noble si estás con Jaskier… - Ciri miró a Yennefer.

\- ¿Tú crees que debería ser reina de Cintra? ¿Eso intentas decir?

\- No, no, pequeña. Haz lo que desees… pero con Jaskier a tu lado, serías condesa. Un día sus padres morirán. – Ciri rio.

\- Yo no me pienso casar. Él sería conde, en todo caso. – Yennefer guardó silencio y pensó cuánto se parecía Ciri a ella en su juventud. Altanera, negadora e intentando demostrar a todos autosuficiencia… Le hechicera bebió otro trago.

\- Si no te casas con Jaskier… lo obligarán a contraer matrimonio con alguna mujer. Sabes eso, ¿no? – molestó Yennefer, en búsqueda de alguna emoción en Ciri, celos, aunque tan solo fuera.

\- Sería su amante, en tal caso. – Yen se molestó.

\- Ciri, deja de lado esa actitud. – le reprochó. – Te la pasarías llorando si pierdes a Jaskier… - Yennefer bebió otro trago y se vio (otra vez) muy reflejada en Ciri. Ella también había querido negar sus sentimientos por Geralt en un principio. Y solo le había traído dolor. A ella y a él. Y mucho dolor, hasta que por fin se había animado a amarlo.

\- Bueno, entonces sus hermanos tomarán las responsabilidades del condado. – aseguró la jovencita. – Y Jaskier será solo poeta. No lo sé. – Ciri bebió otro trago, caprichosa como era.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que él no será conde? – Yennefer intentó que Ciri la mirara, pero la jovencita evitaba sus ojos de tormenta y miraba sobre la noche. - Jaskier no es el mismo idiota del que te advertí tiempo atrás. Y siempre estuvo enamorado de las intrigas de la corte. En esta batalla, Triss me ha dicho que tuvo intervención decisiva. No le será tan sencillo quitarse de encima las obligaciones nobiliarias, ahora que Julian y Jaskier serán la misma persona para los Norteños. – Sintieron los pasos de una mujer acercarse y por los tacos, tenía que ser Triss.

La hechicera se sentó dejando otro vino Est Est sobre la mesa y una copa que cargó con lo que quedaba del primero. Resopló molesta y bebió dos largos tragos antes de hablar: - Filippa está que arde. – dijo. – La Gran Logia se suponía apolítica, y yo vine al Valle de Brenna y terminé al lado de Jaskier, defendiendo Lettenhove, provocando una granizada épica y siendo crucial para que ganáramos la guerra. No sabe qué hará conmigo. Las hechiceras de Nilfgaard están que tiran chispas, porque la balanza ha caído del lado del Norte gracias a mí. Sabrina está más que contenta, ya sabes que ella siempre tuvo su corazón con Kaedwen. – Triss bebió dos tragos más. – Pero no me importa. Hice lo correcto. – Yennefer sonrió, porque sabía que a Triss le aterraba la idea de no formar parte de la Logia, amaba las intrigas arcanas y reales. Era todo cuanto adoraba, después de la magia… Era todo lo conocía y muy buena en ello. Además, Yennefer tenía una deuda con Triss, o mejor dicho, Triss con ella, por haber seducido a Geralt en su ausencia y no se lo iba a perdonar fácilmente…

\- Por supuesto. Menos mal que ha tiempo te das dado cuenta de qué es lo correcto, ¿no? – la atacó, mientras bebía otro trago. Triss la miró y bebió otro más. – Te has tardado para comprender cuál debió haber sido tu lugar, Triss. Siempre equivocando el rumbo…

\- Ya, ya, Yennefer. Dame un respiro. Sé que hice mal… - miró a Ciri. – Perdóname por tardarme tanto.

\- No, has salvado las tierras de Jaskier. No podría haber sido el mejor momento para intervenir, Triss. – la hechicera le sonrió y las tres mujeres bebieron al mismo tiempo otro trago del vino en silencio. 

\- Los reyes están en la Sala del Trono de Cintra, con Dijkstra. – dijo Triss y bebió otro profundo trago. – Negociando las condiciones para lograr la paz.

\- ¿Pretendes emborracharte? – rio Yennefer, que ya estaba algo risueña.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – rio Triss y las dos amigas hicieron chin chin con las copas, mientras Yen daba un pequeño sorbo, por el contrario, Triss, otro profundo. – Creo que, en 7 días, o 10, tendremos noticias de las negociaciones con Nilfgaard para determinar la paz…

\- Foltest de Temeria y su vasallo, Venzlav de Brugge, - dijo Ciri. – Henselt de Kaedwen, Demawend de Aerdin, Meve de Rivia y Lyria, Ethan de Cidaris, Kristin de Verden y Dijkstra en representación de Redania, ¿no? – miró a Triss, quien le asintió.

\- En realidad… - corrigió la hechicera castaña. – El Duque Nitert es el cabeza del consejo de regencia de Redania, pero se llevó consigo al conde Dijkstra, obviamente porque es quien está manejando el reino por estos días.

\- Ya veo…

\- Un negociante de Nilfgaard, el barón Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen, quien le está dando las condiciones para negociar la paz. – agregó Triss, mientras bebía una vez más. – Y quien se eligió como moderador de la reunión, el jerarca de Novigrado, Cyrus Hemmelfart. 

Ciri vio que Jaskier salió al patio y se puso de pie. – Bueno, me voy a ver a Jaskier…

Triss y Yennefer la miraron mientras se alejaba. – Dime una cosa, Yen ¿Cuándo se transformó en una adulta? ¡Por los dioses, tiene 17 años! Nosotras a los 17 estábamos viendo a quién llevábamos a la cama y cuántos orgasmos le sacábamos entre sexo oral y caricias. – las dos mujeres rompieron en carcajadas limpias.

\- La veo muy adulta. Ha vivido demasiado. Me apena un poco. – confesó Yennefer.

\- Bueno, ya sabes que Jaskier es como un niño. Cuando todo esto pase, la hará conservar la diversión y la jovialidad. Como él la conserva. – Yen tomó otro trago y continuó viendo a los dos, a Triss le llamó la atención aquella actitud. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- No sé si Ciri se permitirá amarlo… - respondió la morocha y bebió, una vez más. – Se parece demasiado a mí…

Ciri abrazó a Jaskier cuando estuvo a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Cómo te fue con tus padres? – él sonrió y la abrazó también.

\- Eeeh… Quieren que me decida con respecto a mis responsabilidades… y la verdad es que no les di una respuesta clara. Se molestaron, bla, bla. Lo habitual. – dijo y le sonrió. - ¿Y tú? ¿Has decidido qué harás con Cintra? – ella suspiró.

\- Seré bruja. – él sonrió.

\- Bien, entonces yo seré poeta. Olvidémonos de que soy vizconde, por favor. – los dos rieron.

\- Pero si tú amas la política, Jaskier ¿Por qué no quieres tus tierras?

\- Por el contrario, amo mis tierras. – le corrigió. – Pero no quiero ser quien las gobierne. Vamos, que Fredrick muere de deseos. – Ciri lo miró sin comprender. – Mi hermano, Fred. Él quiere ser el próximo conde y yo quiero ser Jaskier. Tú quieres ser bruja y yo quiero estar contigo. Todo encaja perfectamente. – ella sonrió.

Ciri lo abrazó y guardó silencio en sus brazos, preguntándose qué era lo correcto, qué debía hacer… pues ella era un peligro para la seguridad de Jaskier… y no quería volver a hacerlo vivir todo lo que había soportado por su culpa. Pero cuando él le devolvió el abrazo, cuando sintió que la envolvió en sus brazos, ella solo fue capaz de cerrar sus ojos y apretarlo contra ella. _Soy incapaz de alejarme, ¡maldita sea! No puedo estar lejos de ti. Te necesito tanto…_

Jaskier tomó su mentón e hizo que lo viera, Ciri levantó sus ojos y lo vio sonriéndole, pero estaba confundido con sus actitudes, podía notarlo en su mirada. De todas formas, el poeta la besó y ella también. _No tiene idea de qué me sucede, solo me siente diferente… Y yo no tengo intención de decírselo. No Jaskier, esto no podrás curar. Esta será una herida siempre abierta en mi alma_.


	107. Algo termina, algo comienza

**III**

Las campanas sonaban por todo Cintra a la espera de la triunfante pareja que contraería, finalmente, matrimonio: Cirilla de Cintra y el emperador Emhyr var Emreis. Se habían sucedido diez días desde que los reyes se habían reunido en Cintra a debatir las condiciones de paz y, finalmente, se había llegado al acuerdo de que el emperador desposaría a la princesa y Cintra sería considerado un estado independiente.

Dentro del palacio de Cintra los majestuosos cuadros de la dinastía cintriana atraía la mirada una y otra vez. La pequeña princesa Ciri representada con poca exactitud llenó el corazón de Ciri de una extraña nostalgia, mientras se veía a sí misma, entregando su identidad real a otra persona para que, por fin, se olvidaran de ella. Jaskier estaba a su lado y no dejaba de mencionar lo sorprendido que se encontraba por la exactitud que había tenido aquel sueño, donde él y ella, habían descubierto la verdad sobre su sangre. – Es que no fue un sueño, Jaskier. – explicó Ciri. – Yo te traje aquí, sin siquiera ser consciente. – él la miró. – Ya sabes, Dama del Espacio y el Tiempo. – Jaskier la tomó de la cintura y sonrió, aunque sentía que la joven bruja tenía un gran pesar en su alma, que no lo compartía con él y, por ello, no era capaz de alivianar aquel peso.

\- ¿Es lo que deseas? – preguntó, Ciri lo miró. - ¿Dejar tu identidad a otra jovencita? Mira que, si no estás segura, montamos un numerito aquí y ahora, y detenemos esta farsa – sonrió, juguetón. Jaskier pensaba que quizás, ella quería ser reina, pero renunciaba a ello porque sabía que él no quería serlo. – Si quieres ser reina, estaré a tu lado. Ya lo hemos hablado. – Ciri revoleó su mirada.

\- Y si ya lo hemos hablado, ¿por qué no me has creído? No quiero ser reina.

\- Oye, bueno, tranquila. – se molestó el poeta. – Te veo triste, es solo por ello que insisto en preguntas. – ahora Jaskier se ofendió, así que, dejó de mirarla y posó sus ojos sobre la puerta, donde debía entrar el matrimonio.

 _Insistes demasiado_ … Ciri lo miró molesta y vio sus hermosos ojos, su rostro serio por la ofensa y sonrió. Se estaba comportando como una tonta. Tomó su mejilla y le dio un beso. Jaskier, de inmediato, le sonrió también y la recostó sobre su doblete. _Sigues aquí, a pesar de todo… No me has mentido. A pesar de todo lo que Falka siempre me advirtió sobre ti… Sigues aquí… incluso cuando yo intento alejarte_. Ciri recostó su rostro sobre el pecho del poeta, lo abrazó y guardó silencio, oyendo los latidos de su corazón y sus propios pensamientos. _Aun cuando yo deseo venganza. No he derramado suficiente sangre del Sur como para sentir paz en mi interior… Bonhart mató a mi hijo. Bonhart mató a mi hijo… y su muerte no me fue suficiente. Ni la de él, ni la de Vilgefortz_ …

Allí estaba Foltest, rey de Temeria, Meve, reina de Rivia y Lyria, Ethain, rey de Cidaris, así como Henlselt de Kaedwen, Demawend de Aerdin, Kristin de Verden. _Y pensar que mi abuela quería casarme con ese Kristin,_ pensó Ciri, mientras veía al joven rey. _Menos mal que tengo a Jaskier a mi lado_. Sonrió y continuó recostada sobre su pecho. _A pesar de que he perdido nuestro hijo…_

Jaskier miró a los reyes y encontró también al rey Esterad de Kovir, sin saber si quiera, que aquel hombre había deseado casar a Ciri con su hijo, el príncipe de Kovir, por unos sueños que las hechiceras de la Gran Logia le habían metido en la cabeza. El poeta notó que aquel hombre no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Ciri, recostada sobre él, y se preguntó por qué. La respuesta era sencilla: el hombre sabía que esa jovencita, era con la que él había soñado demasiadas noches, y no entendía por qué la veía allí, al lado de un conde y no ingresando por la gran puerta, al lado de un emperador…

Triss, Filippa y Dijkstra se acercaron a los dos. – Ya estoy harto de esperar a ese emperador, ¿por qué demonios se retrasa? – se molestó el gigante redano, Jaskier lo miró y le sonrió. – Me alegro de volver a verte, Fiona. – dijo Dijkstra, burlón. El poeta y el gigante se dedicaron una mirada cómplice. Sí, el Secretario de Estado de Redania, permitiría que aquellos dos, continuaron con semejante farsa… semejante farsa, ¡por los dioses!

Ciri miró a Dijkstra con sorpresa y notó su cicatriz y la complicidad que ahora existía entre aquel y Jaskier. Ya no había rastros de la incomodidad que ella había percibido en Aretusa. – Conde Dijkstra… - susurró la jovencita y dejó de recostarse por Jaskier, algo alterada.

\- Estás hermosa, Fiona… - dijo Triss y la tomó de las manos, apretándoselas. Filippa le sonrió también y otra vez, como aquella noche, la miró desde abajo y arriba y la inspeccionó por completo.

Y de pronto, se abrieron las puertas. Ciri vio a Yennefer y Geralt, muy cerca de la entrada, aplaudir y pensó que su padre le sentaba estupendo el doblete magistral que Yen le había metido encima. A su lado, un hombre elegantemente vestido de negro y gris oscuro, también aplaudía: Regis, el vampiro. Y Valdo Marx, también con elegancia y un porte espectacular, saludaba a Cirilla de Cintra que acababa de ingresar al interior del Palacio, envuelta en un soñado vestido blanco y virginal, su rostro alegre (y Ciri se preguntó por qué estaba feliz, ¿acaso aquella joven realmente había deseado aquel matrimonio?) y sus rizos cenicientos, cayendo bellísimamente sobre sus delicados hombros. Era una belleza aquella jovencita. 

Cirilla Fiona Elen Rianon.

Reina de Cintra y emperatriz de Nilfgaard. La joven avanzó, rodeada del sonido de las campanas y las aves que volaban asustadas por semejante bullicio. Todos aplaudían, pero en el rostro de los soberanos del Norte, se veía que no había alegría, más bien, desconfianza.

Después de la majestuosa celebración, en Novigrado se celebró una ostentosa fiesta que duró varios días, un festín cuya culminación fue el grandioso y solemne desfile de las tropas. Pidieron a Jaskier que entonara “Rey” junto con una trovadora que él no conocía, una tal Priscilla de Kovir, quien se hacía llamar Calloneta, pero el poeta se negó rotundamente. Alegando, que aquel cántico pertenecía a Essi Daven y sin ella, él no cantaría. Sin embargo, comprendiendo los protocolos y las apariencias requeridas, propuso que Valdo Marx y Calloneta lo hicieran y que el Norte se olvidara de Jaskier, nombrado ya por aquellos días como el vizconde Julian Alfred Pankratz.

\- ¿Estás seguro, bufón? – preguntó Dijkstra, luego de escucharlo decir que lo hiciera Valdo Marx. – Es tu momento de brillar. Pasarás a la historia entre los de tu clase. – Jaskier le sonrió, afligido.

\- No me interesa. – confesó. - ¿Recuerdas que a quien contrataste fue a Ojazos? – su corazón dolió. – Ella ya no está y yo no cantaré sin ella. Duele aún su ausencia… No me interesa la fama ni los aplausos. No, sin ella. – El poeta apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Dijkstra. – Valdo es excelente, ya lo verás. Después de todo, estudiamos juntos. – Sonrió. – Por supuesto, que mi voz es mejor, pero eso que sea un secreto de los dos. – rieron ambos.

\- De acuerdo. Pero todos quieren oírte a ti. El poeta que se fue a la guerra y defendió sus tierras como pocos…

\- No fui yo quien estuvo al lado de Triss Merigold. – dijo Jaskier y le guiñó un ojo al gigante. – Fue mi hermano Fredrick, pero nos parecemos demasiado. Por ello me han confundido. – el poeta levantó sus hombros y quitó su mano de Dijkstra. – Soy solo un poeta. Borracho y juerguista, ¿no? Un idiota, sin remedio. No confundas con alguien serio.

\- Bien, bien. Ya entendí. No aceptas los reconocimientos por tu participación en la Batalla de Brenna, ni el empantanamiento de los Verdes… Pero debes convencer a varias personas de que no fuiste tú. Nadie te creerá.

\- Haber tenido yelmo todo el tiempo, ayudará. – le guiñó un ojo. 


	108. Algo termina, algo comienza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subí dos capítulos 107 y 108 !!

Todas las campanas de Novigrado estaban tocando, sus profundos y quejumbrosos tañidos resonaban en los tejados y guardillas de los palacetes de los mercaderes y su eco se extendía por los callejones. Los cohetes y los fuegos artificiales se elevaban al cielo. La multitud chillaba, aclamaba, arrojaba flores, lanzaba los sombreros al aire, agitaba pañuelos, toquillas, banderines y hasta pantalones si hacía falta.

\- ¡Viva la Compañía de los Libres! – se escuchaba a los ciudadanos gritar, muchos de ellos ya borrachos. Valdo Marx y Julia, la Dulce Casquivana, abrazados por sus hombros y sosteniendo cerveza, acompañaban entre gritos aquellas palabras. Reían, tomaban y volvían a abrazarse. El resto de los mercenarios, todos héroes aclamados, gritaban al lado de aquellos dos, que no podían parar de festejar desde que todo aquel bullicio había tenido inicio.

\- ¡¡Vivaaa!! – respondió Ciri, levantando una jarra de cerveza, mientras Triss Merigold a su lado, levantaba una copa de vino también. Las dos mujeres rompieron en risas alegres.

\- ¡Pero qué mierda! – se oyó la ronca voz del enano Yarpen Zigrin. - ¡¡VIVA EL PELOTÓN DE VOLUNTARIOS!!

\- VIIVAAAA… - contestaron los miembros de la Compañía de los Libres, junto a la bruja y Triss, que no paraban de festejar al lado de los compañeros de Valdo Marx.

\- ¡Que paguen con el mismo entusiasmo con el que nos aclaman! – gritó uno de los mercenarios. – entonces ¡somos ricos!

\- ¡Hurra! – vociferó Valdo Marx, mientras una joven trovadora de cabellos rubios y ojos azules se acercaba a éste. Esa era Priscilla, según tenía entendido Ciri, la que cantaría la canción de Ojazos y Jaskier.

La joven bruja sabía que esa “Ojazos”, era la que se había enamorado de él. Lo sabía porque había visto en Tor Zireael cómo aquella mujer lo anhelaba con deseo y amor, al mismo tiempo… y se preguntaba qué habría pasado entre ambos, pues Jaskier también se veía afectado por su muerte. Pero, después de todo, ella también había estado con Mistle, no podía decirle nada. 

\- ¡¡Hora de montar, muchachos!! Comienza el desfile. – gritó Julia Abatemarco. Todos los mercenarios dejaron las bebidas y, vestidos de gala, lustrosos y relucientes, montaron sobre sus caballos, tan hermosos como los jinetes y comenzaron a transitar la calla principal de la ciudad, mientras el gentío los alababa, tiraban flores y coronas y aclamaban sus hazañas.

Ciri notó que, de los ojos de la Dulce Casquivana, buena amiga de Valdo, caían lágrimas y se las limpiaba, mientras adelantaba la formación. Valdo también desfilaba, aunque él había estado en el Castillo de Stygga, durante el enfrentamiento. Pero no importaba. Nadie lo sabía.

\- ¡Vivan la Compañía de los Libres! ¡Viva Julia Abatemarco! – gritaba la multitud.

\- ¡Viva el condestable Natalis!

\- ¡¡Viva!!

\- ¡Vivan los reyes! ¡Foltest, Demawend, Henselt! ¡Que vivan!

\- ¡Viva Dijkstra! - gritó algún desubicado, ya que el Secretario de Estado no era bien amado, pues sabían que el tipo era duro y despiadado cuando tenía que obtener cualquier tipo de información que le hacía tener bien ganado su fama del mejor espía del Norte. - ¡¡QUE VIVAAAA!! – insistió ese solito. Ciri sonrió y acompañó con un ¡¡que viva!!, aunque poco se la oyó. Triss a su lado rompió en risas y las dos mujeres insistieron: - ¡¡Viva Dijkstra!!

\- ¡QUE VIVAN LOS POETAS! – sumó Triss. La población gritó, acompañando.

\- ¡¡QUE VIVAN LOS POETAS!! – Ciri rio, alegre y se preguntó dónde estaría Jaskier, metido entre todo aquel gentío…

\- ¡¡QUE VIVAN LOS POETAS!! – se levantó la voz conjunta del pueblo. Regis rompió en carcajadas.

\- ¡A que sí! – dijo el vampiro, tomó aire y sumó al cántico: - ¡¡QUE VIVA EL CONDE PANKRATZ!! – Jaskier saltó sobre Regis, silenciándolo, pero ya había sido tarde. Geralt rompió en risas, de esas que no era usual ver en el brujo, mientras Yennefer levantaba su copa de vino, no alababa a Jaskier, por supuesto, solo con aquel gesto aprobatorio.

\- ¡Que viva! – respondió Julia, la Dulce Casquivana, desde el frente del desfile e insistió: - ¡¡HURRA POR JASKIER Y OJAZOS!!

\- ¡¡HURRA POR JASKIER Y OJAZOS!! – gritaron todos. Jaskier notó el grito melancólico de Valdo, recordando a la poetisa. El poeta de mirada celeste, sintió una puntada y cruzó el brazo sobre los hombros de Regis y ambos levantaron sus jarras de cerveza y gritaron: - QUE VIVA OJAZOS.

\- ¡¡QUE VIVA!! – respondió Valdo Marx y los miró, sonriente desde su hermosa montura y desfilando al lado del resto de los mercenarios. La muchedumbre se sumó: ¡QUE VIVA OJAZOS!

Geralt se acercó a sus dos amigos, y también cruzó su brazo sobre Jaskier, quedando el poeta entre medio de aquellos dos: el monstruo y el cazador de monstruos. – Así que, has hecho historia en la Batalla de Brenna, Jaskier. Impresionante. – molestó el brujo.

\- No he hecho nada. Solo montar, Ojazos fue quien mató a los enemigos. – dijo el poeta. – Yo solo ayudé con estrategia, canto y montando… - suspiró. – Te extrañé. Me hubiera gustado tenerte aquel día. – el brujo le sonrió. – A ti también. – le dijo a Regis.

\- Estuvimos, Jaskier. En otro sitio, pero estuvimos. – rio el vampiro y se vieron sus colmillos, de inmediato se dio cuenta, y cerró la boca. – Mis perdones… - los tres rompieron en risotadas. 

\- ¡QUE VIVAN LOS ENANOS! – se escuchó. Jaskier dejó de abrazar al monstruo y el cazador de monstruos y gritó con alegría.

\- ¡¡Que vivan los enanos!! – rompiendo en risas alegres y levantando bien en lo alto su jarra con cerveza, recién rellenada. - ¡¡VIVA BARCLAY ELS!! – levantó su voz en tono grave y potente, para que se lo oyera, y por supuesto que lo logró, después de todo, era el mejor trovador del Norte. El gentío aclamó el nombre del enano al mando del Pelotón de Voluntarios.

\- ¡¡QUE VIVA MAKAHAM!! – escucharon que Yarpen Zigrin gritaba despavorido, al otro lado de la calle. - ¡¡QUE VIVAN LOS ENANOS!! – Geralt y Jaskier rompieron en risas.

\- ¡¡QUE VIVAN SU PUTA MADRE!! – gritaron brujo y poeta, levantando la jarra de cerveza hacia Yarpen. El enano los vio y saludó entusiasmado, golpeó a Zoltan Chivay, a su lado y les señaló a aquellos dos. Los enanos dieron un trote indecoroso por el medio del desfile de la Compañía de los Libres y llegaron donde los amigos.

Yarpen le dio una piña al brujo en el abdomen y Zoltan, menos agresivo, le tiró su jarra entera a Jaskier encima. - ¡Oye! ¿Pero qué mierda haces? – se quejó el poeta, viendo su doblete arruinado.

\- Oh, discúlpame, señorito noble… - se burló el enano en una reverencia fingida. - ¿Cómo es eso de que eres conde y no nos habías dicho nada? – Jaskier suspiró molesto, miró a Zoltan, levantó una ceja con una sonrisa maligna y vació su jarra encima de los cabellos del enano, desde arriba de su cabeza, para demostrar que el humano era más alto que el enano, ¡que por supuesto lo era!

\- ¿Guerra de bebidas? – propuso el vampiro y antes de que Geralt comprendiera, sobre su rostro yacía el contenido de la jarra de Regis, Jaskier rompió en risas incontenibles junto con Zoltan. Como siempre, Yarpen fue un poco más lejos y, directamente, le tiró su jarra (sí, sí, jarra y cerveza) a un tipo que estaba al lado del grupo. El hombretón se rabió, pero en serio, se abalanzó sobre el enano, Geralt tuvo que intervenir y durante unos segundos, aquellos cinco fueron la vergüenza del desfile, entre insultos, bañados de cerveza y una que otra trompada, que se comió el tipejo que quiso luchar contra Geralt.

Todo se acabó cuando Dijkstra vino al lado de los cinco niños que jugaban a la guerra en medio del desfile, levantando una ceja. - ¿En serio? – los miró, bañados indecorosamente en cerveza. – Por favor, ubíquense. Fil les traerá la guardia si siguen haciendo desastres… - advirtió. – Señor… - dijo al hombre con la nariz rota por un puño brujeril. – Acompáñeme, por favor.

\- ¡Pero si ha sido este enano el que empezó!

\- Acompáñeme, he dicho. – y se llevó al alborotador quien no dejaba de decir que qué beneficioso era tener amigos en el poder. Los cinco se miraron, desastrosamente bañados en cerveza y las ropas desaliñadas, y rompieron entre risas.

\- Oh, todo el esfuerzo de Yennefer ha sido en vano. – bromeó Jaskier. Para cuando Geralt recordó a Yennefer, la buscó, pero por supuesto que la hechicera huyó despavorida de semejante situación humillante.

\- Mierda… - susurró Geralt.

Los enanos estaban contando hazañas de guerra, Regis había olvidado ocultar sus colmillos bastante seguido, tanto, que Yarpen acabó por descubrir que era vampiro, Zoltan no se lo podía creer. - ¡Pero qué hijo de puta! ¡Eras tú!

\- Por supuesto que no. – se ofendió Regis. – Yo no había matado a nadie. Además, como bien dejó en claro el catedrático Jaskier… un vampiro no destroza a sus víctimas. Seguramente, fueron ghules. No lo sé. Pero que no se me haga cargo a mí de semejante acto brutal. – se limpió su doblete oscuro, empapado de cerveza. - ¿Buscamos más bebida?

\- ¡Ni que preguntar, vampiro! – gritó Yarpen.

\- Shh… - se molestó Geralt. – Ubícate, Yarpen, por favor.

\- Ya está borracho. – dijo Zoltan. – Me sorprende que nuestra florecilla no esté cayendo por los suelos. – se burló de Jaskier.

\- Ja, ja. – dijo el poeta. – Estaba atravesando una situación personal aprensiva por aquellos tiempos. Por eso bebía tanto. Pero en realidad, Zoltan, yo tengo mucha resistencia al alcohol.

\- Después de todo, bebes todo el tiempo. – molestó Geralt.

\- ¿Y quién lo dice? – lo miró Jaskier. – El abstemio. – los cinco hombres empapados de cerveza rieron. Luego, vampiro y enanos fueron a buscar más bebida. Al instante, volvieron con jarras para todos, incluso poeta y brujo.

\- Y dime, ¿cómo fue la muerte de Vilgefortz, Geralt? – se interesó Jaskier.

\- Oh, te encantará esa historia. – bromeó el vampiro y Geralt rio. Jaskier los miró sin comprender y esperando que se la contaran, pero justo en ese momento:

\- PROTEGERÉ AL REY, ESTARÁ A SALVO DE LAS BESTIAS OSCURAS QUE AGUARDAN, SEDIENTAS, EN ESA CASA SOBRE LO ALTO DE LA ROCA… - comenzó a entonar el estribillo de “Rey” el pueblo y todos los soldados gritaron la melodía, conmovidos. El brujo lo miró y le sonrió, pues increíblemente, él también había ayudado al poeta con parte de la canción. - ¡No me lo puedo creer! – rio muy contento Regis y siguió entonando la melodía, que se la conocía de memoria gracias a todo lo que habían practicado los artistas en el grupo.

Jaskier sintió un nudo en la garganta, se separó de sus amigos y fue a buscar a Ciri, después de todo, aquella melodía, siempre había sido para ella. No sin antes, vaciar el contenido de su jarra sobre los otros y salir despavorido, entre risas, como un niño.

Triss entonaba con tanta pasión aquel tema, como el resto de los involucrados directos en la Batalla de Brenna. Yennefer estaba allí impecable y bellísima, con las dos mujeres (seguramente luego de la guerra de cerveza) sonreía y no cantaba. Ciri también sonreía, pues ella no conocía la melodía, pero escuchaba con atención cada palabra y se preguntaba qué había sido de Jaskier aquel día y pensaba que le hubiera gustado haber compartido con él, aquella aventura. La suya había sido mucho más cruel y nefasta… como lo era todo en su vida.

La bruja sintió que él la abrazó, por detrás, y le dio un beso sobre su mejilla. El olor a cerveza la inundó y rompió en carcajadas. En general, cualquier persona que la tomaba por sorpresa de ese modo, a ella le generaba una descarga eléctrica de adrenalina, Ciri odiaba que la tocaran de improvisto. Pero con Jaskier era distinto, conocía su cuerpo, sus brazos, sus manos, su aroma, casi de modo animal. Y se sentía segura.

Yennefer se giró hacia él con desprecio. – Oh, por favor… ese olor que tienes, Jaskier… - dijo la morocha y bebió delicadamente de su copa con vino. – Han estado jugando como niños a tirarse cerveza. – le explicó a Triss que, entre carcajadas, siguió entonando “Rey”.

Ciri recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amado poeta y dejó que la cerveza la ensuciara, también a ella. - ¿Se han divertido?

\- Mucho. – respondió riendo y volvió a darle un beso, y el olor, otra vez la invadió. Ciri notó que sus cabellos tenían resto de bebidas y su flequillo marrón oscuro caía sobre su rostro. Rio como la jovencita que debiera ser, libre de dolores y abusos… Pero ella sabía que no era esa joven sin heridas profundas… sabía que estaba rota. Pero dejó que los brazos de él, la acariciaran. _Bueno, pero puedo fingir, por hoy, ser libre de dolor… y jugar también con él._

Ciri se dio la vuelta, levantó la mano que sostenía su jarra con cerveza, y la vació encima de los dos, tirando luego la jarra al suelo. Vio cuando él cerró los ojos, sonrió y se empapó por completo, oyó la queja de Yennefer y cómo la hechicera se alejó, y la bruja, también empapada de cerveza, comenzó a reír como una loca, mientras llevaba sus manos por detrás de la nuca de Jaskier lo miraba, con aquellos ojos esmeraldas que lo habían conquistado tiempo atrás, y a los cuáles, él era incapaz de renunciar. Y, aunque Ciri intentaba alejar a Jaskier de ella, porque creía que él merecía ser realmente feliz y no estar a su lado, cuando la jovencita se encontraba destrozada de un modo incurable, supo que ella no podía tenerlo lejos y lo tomó de su rostro, besándolo con la misma pasión que solía hacerlo y que los últimos días no había hecho, por sus propias heridas.

Jaskier la apretó sobre su cuerpo y abrazó con fuerzas, sintiendo el sabor de la cerveza en ambos, mientras la bebida chorreaba de sus cabellos empapados. Los dos rieron y soltaron sus labios, conscientes de que no era el lugar apropiado para besarse y tocarse como solían hacerlo. – Este tema, lo escribí pensando en ti… - dijo él, con su frente sobre la de ella y acariciando su mejilla, la que tenía la cicatriz. – Luego, te contaré la historia de cómo lo compuse. – le dio un furtivo beso sobre los labios.

\- Pensé que lo había escrito la poetisa… Ojazos… - dijo Ciri, sorprendida. Él le sonrió y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Lo hicimos en conjunto. – volvió a besarla y colocó un cabello empapado en bebida, por detrás de la oreja de la bruja. - Pero esta melodía, es para ti. Tú eres mi reina, reina de mi inspiración. A quien siempre protegeré. Porque te amo, bruja endemoniada. – Ciri sintió que le recorrió una electricidad a todo su cuerpo. En su vientre revolotearon mariposas y se sintió una idiota por querer apartar a su gran amor y mejor amigo de su lado.

La bruja lo tomó desesperada en sus labios y volvió a besarlo con pasión, y no le importó quién quisiera deleitarse con el beso lujurioso de la pareja. Jaskier sonrió sobre sus labios y también la besó, con ardor, y sin importarle el espectáculo.

Sonaron las campanas. La muchedumbre vitoreaba con voz ronca. Las tropas desfilaban, “Rey” seguía oyéndose, por todo el pueblo y principalmente, por los soldados y algunos de ellos, incluso estaban lagrimeando.

Los pétalos de flores, como copos de nieve, cubrían el pavimento de Novigrado, justo en el momento en el que, los cuatro niños bañados en cerveza, se acercaban a las hechiceras. Yennefer miró con desprecio a los hombres empapados, Triss rompió en carcajadas y sumándose al juego, volcó su copa de vino en Yennefer. La hechicera no lo pudo creer, quedó petrificada mientras el color oscuro del vino se impregnaba sobre sus ropas y justo cuando iba a quemar viva a Triss, Geralt la tomó de la cintura y le tiró encima toda la jarra de su cerveza. Y eso sí, fue una declaración de guerra, Yennefer invocó su magia y una botella entera de vino empapó al brujo, Zoltan le estampó su jarra a Triss directo en la cara, quien no paraba de reír, a pesar de un primer momento de asombro. Yarpen hizo volar su jarra por encima de todos ellos, empapando a los infortunados. Ciri soltó los labios de Jaskier y montó a caballito a su padre en un ágil salto, mientras Yennefer, inevitablemente, comenzaba a reír, uniéndose a la alegría de su amada hija brujeril y agradeciendo el destino por haber puesto a Geralt en su camino, para poder tener entre los dos, aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos cenicientos, que era Cirilla de Kaer Morhen.

El vampiro, en secreto, le pasó su jarra a Jaskier, sin animarse a tirársela a la hechicera de ojos de tormenta, pero con muchas ganas de hacerlo. Así que, el poeta, cruzó un brazo alrededor de Yennefer y le volcó todo en contenido en la cabeza, mientras Geralt no paraba de reír, también, incrédulo de lo lejos que había llegado el trovador. La hechicera, invocó otro hechizo y lo empapó de agua helada.

\- ¡La puta madre! – exclamó Jaskier. - ¡Vamos, que prefiero cerveza! – tiritó, mientras el agua a punto de congelar, le recorría la piel. – Eres malvada…

\- Y yo prefiero la limpieza… y sin embargo, aquí me tienes. – dijo Yennefer, llevando sus cabellos empapados hacia atrás y riendo con maldad, esa sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba a Jaskier. Él rio a su lado y le guiñó un ojo, sabiendo cuánto le molestaba a la morocha que lo hiciera. 

\- En el castillo bien sucia que estabas. – molestó Regis y le sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos. Triss abrazó al vampiro envuelta en carcajadas, y los enanos gritaron grosería entre risotadas, mientras saludaban a Ciri.

\- Yarpeeen… - gritó la brujita. - ¡Mira cuánto he crecido! ¿A qué no?

\- Estás hecha toda una mujer. – dijo el enano, la bruja soltó la espalda de Geralt, se lanzó al suelo y abrazó al enano, mientras los dos reían como locos. – Toda una bruja.

\- Y tú hecho un héroe… Y un creador de disturbios. Estoy segura de empezaste esta guerra tú.

\- He sido yo, noble Ciri. – hizo una reverencia un enano. – Zoltan Chivay, amigo del brujo, el vampiro y el poeta. – ella rio a carcajadas.

\- Cirilla de Kaer Morhen, bruja e hija de Geralt de Rivia y Yennefer de Vengerberg.

El grupo de amigos rompió en risas. – Y hermanita mía… - dijo Triss Merigold. - ¿No es cierto, pequeña?

\- ¡Pues claro! – dijo Ciri, riendo, aun en el suelo y sosteniendo al enano Yarpen.

Valdo Marx no aguantó más. – A la mierda, lo siento Julia. – pidió el bardo y dio un salto de su montura en medio del desfile, se oyeron suspiros de asombro entre el gentío ante semejante descaro, pero ¡qué más daba! El mercenario de la Compañía de los Libres corrió sobre aquellos descentrados sociales y abrazó a Ciri, que lo rodeó con los brazos, repleta de cerveza y vino, mientras él la levantaba del suelo. – No me van a dejar de lado, ¿no? – preguntó el bardo.

Jaskier se giró y le quitó la jarra de cerveza a una mujer que estaba detrás de él. – Lo siento, es por el bien común. – le explicó antes de que ésta pudiera decir nada y se la estampó al bardo rubio encima, salpicando, por supuesto, también a Ciri.

\- No esperaba menos. – bromeó Valdo.

\- ¡Bien, bien! – aplaudió Triss. – ¡Atentos, mis soldados! – dijo la hechicera, divertida como pocas veces había estado y todos la miraron, ella cruzó un brazo alrededor de Ciri, otro del brujo y comenzó a saltar, instando a padre e hija a seguirla. Ciri lo hizo de inmediato, obligando a Valdo a saltar a su lado, quien lo hizo sin problemas, Geralt no sin antes tomar por el otro brazo a Yennefer, y la hechicera morocha tuvo que saltar como idiota también, sin poder evitar reír, mientras lo hacía. - ¡¡POR LA AMISTAD!! – gritó Triss. – Y PORQUE LOS QUIERO, MIS RUFIANES.

\- ¡Eh! A mi no me dejan aparte. – rezongó Jaskier y cruzó su brazo alrededor de Yennefer, ella lo miró y le sonrió con cariño por primera vez, según él recordaba y los enanos también se abrazaron entre sí, con el vampiro Regis, y cerraron la ronda de dementes tomando a Valdo por un lado y al poeta por el otro, mientras los nueve desquiciados saltaban formando un círculo y al ritmo de “¡Ey! ¡ey! ¡ey! ¡ey!”, haciendo un verdadero papelón y riendo como niños, después de toda la locura que había comenzado hacía mucho tiempo, en la fiesta de compromiso de Pavetta de Cintra y el caballero hechizado Duny y que aquel día finalizaba, por fin.

Aquel acto tan indecoroso, al igual que sus hazañas, también pasarían a la historia de los reinos del Norte, cuando aquel grupo de desubicados, interrumpió el desfile y se robó todo el protagonismo que debieron haber tenido, los héroes de guerra. Brujos, enanos, hechiceras, poetas y vampiro, alborotando todo a sus alrededores, felices de que habían sobrevivido y que estaban juntos, celebrando el final de aquella historia.

Alrededor de aquellos inadaptados, la muchedumbre se alejaba, para que continuaran con sus juegos que solo a ellos, causaba gracia. Filippa Eilhart, no lo podía creer desde el otro lado de calle, mientras que Dijkstra, no podía evitar reír, viendo a todos ellos actuando, verdaderamente, como infantes, o borrachos, según se quisiera juzgar.

\- Quién diría que son los héroes de este mundo, ¿no, Fil?

\- Ciertamente, Dijkstra ¿Quién lo diría? Y solo por ello, se lo permitimos…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí llegamos al final de esta historia que amé escribirla.  
> Nuestros personajes se despiden muy contentos y espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como ellos y yo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y el acompañamiento, la historia en sí fue larga y complicada, pero espero que hayan disfrutado y haya ayudado a pasar esta cuarentena en este último tiempo jaja  
> ¡Lancen una moneda a sus brujos! Y a seguir combatiendo a los monstruos. 
> 
> Let's hide under the covers, we don't know what's out there, could be ghosts or monsters or a robot wampire I dunno!!!


End file.
